How to Live Without Dragons
by 1otter
Summary: Post-HTTYD 3. Even though the Dragons have left them, the adventures of Hiccup and his all friends still continue. We will follow our favorite talking fishbone as he reunites with old allies, helps his tribe construct a new village, marry the girl of his dreams, experience the birth of his children, and much, much more!
1. First Morning without Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HTTYD franchise. All rights belong to Dreamworks for creating the movies and the TV series (both Cartoon Network and Netflix) and to Cressida Cowell for writing the book series. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: The First Morning without Dragons**

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 8:35 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

_Thump_.

Hiccup Haddock III lazily opened one grass green eye the minute he heard the sound. There was nothing inside his temporary tent that would make such a noise. Shrugging it off as hearing things in his sleep, Hiccup closed his eye.

_Thump_.

Now Hiccup opened both eyes.

_Thump_.

Then he slowly sat up, a look of hope on his face.

Could it be?

_Thump._

"_Toothless!_" he cried, springing out of his cot and dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

Shaking his head, Hiccup looked over his shoulder and noticed his stump of a left leg. In his excitement, he had totally forgotten that he had lost his prosthetic leg when he and Grimmel were falling to their deaths just moments before the Light Fury saved the young chief.

"Good thing, I brought some spares," Hiccup muttered as he crawled over to the chest at the foot of his cot. Grabbing the trunk's open edges, he helped himself on his feet, well foot actually. He rummaged through the supplies until he found a spare prosthetic leg that resembled similar to the one he lost. He quickly attached it to his stumpy leg and then he darted out the tent's exit. Hiccup stopped a few feet away from the tent and looked around excitedly.

_Thump_.

It was coming from somewhere behind the tent. "I'm coming bud!" Hiccup shouted as he turned and ran for the direction of the sound passing by the other temporary tents and wooden huts that were still being constructed. He couldn't wait to see the familiar black body and lime green eyes of his best bud. He wouldn't even mind feeling the Night Fury's wet, slimy tongue against his cheek. He's got to be around here somewhere, Hiccup thought excitedly.

Rounding a corner, he stopped to catch his breath. With his hands on his knees, he looked up and noticed Gobber standing in front of a small boulder with a small log sitting on top of it. Attached to the blacksmith's stump of an arm was a single-bladed axe.

"Morning Gobber" Hiccup panted.

Gobber turned to his former apprentice and grinned. "Morning chief!" he said cheerfully.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "You know, you don't have to keep calling me chief."

"Well, until someone else takes your place, that's what I'm calling you," teased Gobber. Then he raised his arm with the axe attached to it and brought it down towards the small log.

_Thump_!

A piece of wood was sliced right off the log.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. It was you who was making that thumping noise I heard just a minute ago?"

"Of course," answered Gobber. "Can't build-slash-repair weapons without a nice hot fire, you know." Then he brought down his axe-hand once again.

_Thump_!

Another slice of wood had been chopped.

Hiccup closed his eyes in defeat. So it wasn't Toothless after all. It was just Gobber chopping wood.

"Something wrong lad?" Gobber asked, looking concerned.

"I was just hoping it was Toothless begging me to take him for his morning flight like he does every morning," Hiccup said. "I really miss him Gobber."

"I know lad," said Gobber sympathetically as he wrapped his good arm around the young chief's shoulder. "Everyone misses their dragons. I miss old Grumpy even if he was a lazy oversized slug. Heck, I even miss being stalked by all those bloody Hobgobblers."

Hiccup grinned a little at Gobber's comments over his old Hotburple and the small dragons that were believed to be a bad omen.

"But remember, they're all safe and sound now in that Hidden World your old father had spent many a sleepless nights attempting to locate. Nobody and nothing will harm them ever again. Plus Toothless is with the dragon of his dreams. She'll take care of him for you."

"Yeah, at least that's that," said Hiccup, freeing himself from Gobber's grasp and walking off again.

"Where ya going lad?" Gobber called after him.

"Just making sure everyone else is awake" Hiccup answered. "We've got a village to finish." Then under his breath, he added, "And speaking of the dragon of his dreams…"

Hiccup dragged himself toward another temporary tent, peeked inside and smiled. Just a few feet away from him, Astrid Hofferson slept soundly on her cot. Even after twenty-one whole years, Hiccup still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Rays of sunlight shone against the walls of the tent and seemed to make Astrid's blonde hair lighter than ever. Hiccup slowly approached the young lady who was destined to be his wife and knelt down beside the cot. Astrid seemed to have heard him coming because the next thing Hiccup knew, she opened her crystal blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning milady" Hiccup greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Hiccup," Astrid replied groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take Stormfly's place as the first face you see every morning*. Sorry you won't be seeing hers again."

Astrid sighed sadly. "I know."

"I was making sure everyone else was up so we can get started on finishing the new village. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

The young couple stepped out of the tent and started to walk towards what was planned to be the village square. There they saw the chubby figure of Fishlegs sitting cross-legged on the grass with what appeared to be a book in his hands. Across from him were the twins, also sitting cross-legged and their hands were also on their cheeks. As Hiccup approached closer, he could see that the twins had incredibly bored expressions. Then Hiccup looked over Fishlegs' shoulder and saw that the pages his friend had his eyes on had Gronckle sketches on it. Surrounded by the sketches were facts and statistics on the Boulder Class dragon. That was when Hiccup realized that the book Fishlegs was currently looking at was the Book of Dragons. He couldn't help feel sorry for his dragon-loving friend for now this would be the only way for him to look at dragons and learn about them.

"Morning Fishlegs," Hiccup and Astrid said softly.

Fishlegs looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Oh. Morning, Hiccup. Morning Astrid. Meatlug and Fishmeat say "good morning" too…from the Hidden World that is."

"You really miss them, huh?" said Hiccup sympathetically.

"Tell me about it. Meaty was the best friend I ever had. Well, next to you of course. And when she brought Fishmeat back from Egg Island last Snoggletog*, he was the best Snoggletog gift I ever had."

"(Scoff) You think you miss your precious Gronckles so badly?" asked Tuffnut. "Me and the sister I got stuck with are doomed to die of boredom without Barf and Belch to blow things up!"

"Yeah," groaned Ruffnut. "Who's gonna do Loki pranks with us now?"

"Maybe you guys could learn another hobby," suggested Astrid.

"Yeah" agreed Hiccup. "You could take up fishing, whittling or needlepoint. Maybe Bucket can give you a few painting lessons."

"But Loki pranks was the only hobbies we were good at!" whined Tuffnut.

"Aw, quit acting like a bunch of babies!" came an obnoxious voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Snotlout coming into the square.

"I for one am glad the dragons are gone. Now I don't have to shovel poop all day anymore."

"I thought you said you'd rather do that than watch Toothless do the dragon mating dance," teased Astrid.

"I was lying! You know I'm a liar!" Snotlout snapped. "I don't wanna do either! And I'm glad that stupid Hookfang's not around to slap me with his tail or set my butt on fire either."

"Come on Snotlout," said Hiccup. "Don't you miss Hookfang just a teensy bit?"

"No! Not at all!"

"There's no shame in admitting that you do, you know," said Astrid.

"No! I don't miss him! End of story!"

Snotlout folded his arms and stood in the middle of the square, his chest puffed out with pride. About ten seconds later, he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"All right! I admit it! I do miss him! Oh, he was the best friend I ever had and now I'll never feel his hot blazing breath on my butt again!"

"Excuse me."

Hiccup looked up. Snotlout also looked up, pausing from his wailings.

Hiccup's mother, Valka walked into the square, her long braided ponytails bouncing behind her back. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversations. I hope you all don't mind me throwing my two cents in do you?"

"No Mom. Not at all," said Hiccup.

"Thank you, son" smiled Valka. "I know how you all feel, missing your dragons. I for one miss Cloudjumper terribly. For the last twenty years, he was the only friend I ever had. It was my fondest dream to watch Viking and Dragon live together in peace and I only got to see my dream last for a short year. Not to mention I had to watch my husband perish right before my eyes twelve months ago. But perhaps it's time I told you all something that my grandmother told me when I was very young."

"We're listening," said Fishlegs.

Valka smiled at the chubby, mustached young man and turned her head so that she was looking at all the former Dragon Riders.

"I was only seven years old at the time and my poor grandmother was very ill and slowly dying. I remember sitting by her bedside, crying my eyes out and begging her not to leave me and this is what she said to me: 'Valka, I don't want to leave you, honest I don't. But I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm not as young and strong as I used to be. My sickness has seen to that. But I want you to remember these words that I am about to tell you. Even as I walk through Odin's great battlefield in Valhalla and you continue walking through the streets of this village, my memory will remain in your heart and yours in mine. If you remember all the things I taught you, I will not have died in vain. So in way, we will never be apart. We will still be together. Together from afar that is'. And that is exactly what you and your dragons are this very minute: Together from afar. You remember all the good times with your dragons and they'll remember all those good times as well."

Hiccup smiled. He knew his mom was right. He turned to Astrid who was also looking at him. Her smile alone told him that his mother's words as all she had to hear to be encouraged. He heard sniffling and turned towards Fishlegs direction. He was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He too seemed touched by Valka's story. Hiccup looked at Snotlout and the twins who were also smiling.

"And you can still do all the things that you like to do," continued Valka. "Fishlegs, you say you have a brilliant knowledge in dragons. You could teach the next generation of our time about the magnificent beasts and if strangers from the outside ask, just insist they were nothing but folktales."

"Excellent idea, Valka," said Fishlegs, standing up and placing his fist on his chest. "After all, Meatlug and Fishmeat wouldn't want me just moping around. They'd want me to continue doing what I'm good at."

"I could go back to being Gobber's Official Weapons Tester" said Snotlout.

"And we've done Loki pranks before Barf and Belch came into our lives!" said Tuffnut.

"And we can still do it now!" declared Ruffnut.

"Uh, just as long as those pranks don't get anybody killed" said Hiccup in a stern voice.

"Yes, Chief" groaned the twins, saluting.

"You don't have to salute me" said Hiccup. "But Mom's right. The dragons would have wanted us to move on. We lived without dragons before and we can do it again if we must."

"Well said, chief!" cheered Astrid.

Hiccup smiled at her comment and turned back to the others. "Now come on. We have a brand new village to complete!"

"Yes sir!" Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff shouted and they all headed off in separate directions.

Hiccup approached Valka. He was about to thank her for her encouragement when he noticed a stray lock of hair hanging in front of her face. Reaching a hand out, he used his knuckles to brush the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Valka smiled wistfully. "Your father used to do that."

"Well, now I'm here to do it for him" said Hiccup, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And besides, if we and the dragons are together from afar then you and Dad are together from afar too."

"Of course we are," said Valka.

…

**8:52 a.m.**

(**Snotlout's PoV**)

"Making sure Gobber's new weapons again is gonna feel so good" said Snotlout as he walked towards the spot where Gobber was planning on building his new forge. But once he got there, he got quite a surprise.

Eret, Son of Eret was standing in front of Gobber who was pointing to a grindstone.

"And if you think the weapon's sharp enough, remove it from the grindstone. But lick your finger and gently touch the edge to make sure" Gobber was saying.

"Not to worry, Gobs" said Eret. "I've had myself a blacksmith almost as good as you back at my dragon trapper fort. I know all the steps."

"What are you doing here?!" said Snotlout accusingly.

Eret and Gobber turned toward Snotlout's direction.

"Ah good morning Snotlout" said Gobber cheerfully.

"Good morning, you strange little man!" greeted Eret.

"I was just showing Eret the skills of being a blacksmith. Now that Hiccup is too busy with his chiefly duties, I figured I should train Eret to be my new apprentice. Of course Hiccup will always be welcome to put together a few contraptions of his own."

"What!" shouted Snotlout. "Well, you can forget about me asking you for my job as Official Weapons Tester back! No matter what I do, HE always shows up trying to steal my thunder! Well, so long!"

He started to turn to leave.

"Wait!" he heard Gobber call.

Snotlout turned.

"You can go back to being official weapons tester if you'd like. And I'll make sure you and Eret are a safe distance from each other" said Gobber.

"Well, I'm not crazy about that idea but it's better than nothing" said Snotlout. "All right, consider me back."

…

**9:03 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs' PoV)**

After a quick breakfast, Fishlegs laid out a shield on a soft patch of grass and started to arrange the pebbles he had collected on top of it.

"Hey little bro whatcha doing?" came a voice.

Fishlegs looked up and saw his twenty-six year old brother, Catpaws approaching. Following him was his wife, Stareyes and their 8-year-old triplets (also Fishlegs' niece and nephews) Brenda, Brant and Shrug*.

"Hi, Catpaws, Stareyes and good morning to you, Brenda, Brant and Shrug!" said Fishlegs cheerfully.

"Good morning, Uncle Fishlegs," greeted Brenda and Brant.

"Shrug, say good morning" said Stareyes, gently nudging the youngest triplet.

Shrug just waved slowly.

"I'm just working on a new model for my new hut as well as a few ideas I'm putting together" Fishlegs answered his older brother.

"Can we help?" Brenda asked eagerly.

"Please by all means" replied Fishlegs politely.

Brenda and Brant cheered and sat down on either side of their favorite (and only) uncle. Shrug sat across from them.

Catpaws laughed. "Okay kids. We'll leave you with your uncle. Your mother and I have to help with building some of these huts."

"The sooner we complete this village the better" agreed Stareyes. "We'll come get you in an hour."

"Okay, Mom, Dad, bye!" called Brenda and Brant.

"Bye!" called the parents as they walked off toward the tents and unfinished huts.

"So what's your new hut gonna look like Uncle Fishlegs?" asked Brant curiously.

"Well," said Fishlegs. He pointed to the largest pebble. "The hut's gonna be right there." Then he pointed to the pile of smaller pebbles. "And that's the meditation garden. I'm planning on having two Gronckles carved above the door. One big one and one small one."

"Like Meatlug and Fishmeat?" asked Brant.

"Exactly."

"We miss riding Meatlug's back as she walked through the village while you taught us about Dragon history" said Brenda sadly.

"We miss being Dragon Explorers too" sighed Brant.

"I know you do" said Fishlegs sympathetically. "But we're all together from afar now."

Brenda and Brant stared at their uncle blankly. It was hard to tell if Shrug had the same expression since his face was totally hidden by his long blonde hair.

"What I mean is we have the memory of the dragons in our hearts while the dragons have our memories in theirs. So in a way, we are not separated. And that's what I mean from together from afar."

Now Brenda and Brant were smiling. Shrug's expression was still a mystery.

"And no matter what, you'll always be Dragon Explorers to me. In fact, how would you like to be my apprentices so we can teach the next generation the history of our time and making sure the outside world think that dragons were just myths?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" shouted Brant.

"We love to help!" shouted Brenda.

Shrug just shrugged. "Hmm."

…

**9:15 a.m.**

**(Tuffnut's PoV)**

"Now remember baby brother*, Hiccup said not to let our pranks kill anyone!" hissed Ruffnut.

"I know that sister," replied Tuffnut.

Tuffnut and his sister were peeking through the bushes overlooking what was about to be the new village.

"But what pranks don't kill anybody?" the male twin asked.

Tuffnut pondered for a minute before his eyes lit up.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" he and Ruffnut said at the same time.

Then the two crawled down the hill and headed toward the direction of their hut which was still in construction. Leaning against a pillar was a large sack of salt. Tuffnut grabbed a smaller, empty sack and used it to scoop some of the salt in the larger sack.

Smiling deviously, the twins then headed for the direction of a herd of grazing yaks. A couple of feet from the yaks were six pails of fresh yak's milk. Tuffnut approached the pails and began sprinkling some of the salt from the small sack into one pail. Then he did the same with the second and the third. Now he was starting to sprinkle salt into the fourth pail.

"Hey, you've done enough! Let me have a turn!" hissed Ruffnut, grabbing the sack.

Now the twins were playing tug-of-war with the small sack.

"No way! I get to do the sprinkling!" snapped Tuffnut.

"Why?!"

"Because it was it was my idea in the first place!"

"No, it was my idea!"

"Well, it was my idea first!"

"No, it was _my_ idea first!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine!_"

The twins pulled the sack so hard, it tore open. Salt exploded in front of them and it dropped into the fourth pail. Tuffnut looked down at the pail in horror and then looked up at Ruffnut who had the same expression.

"Uh-oh!" they said at the same time.

"What do we do now sister?" asked Tuffnut.

"We hide" replied Ruffnut.

"Good idea" agreed Tuffnut. And he and his sister turned and ran toward the direction of their unfinished hut.

…

**9:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid carried a bucket of nails as she walked toward the direction of her temporary tent which was to be replaced by a hut for her parents. She turned her head towards the right side of her and saw an all-too familiar figure standing close to the edge of the island's cliff. Smiling sympathetically, she headed off toward _that_ direction. As Hiccup came closer to her view, Astrid paused to put down the bucket of nails and resumed approaching him. Finally, once she was right next to him, she stopped and exhaled.

It was a magnificent view. The cloudless sky and the placid ocean seemed to go on forever.

"Enjoying the view, Chief?" she asked.

"Yeah" answered Hiccup. "Actually, I was just wondering if Toothless misses me."

Astrid gave Hiccup a bit of a hard nudge on his shoulder with her elbow.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Of course he does you big goof!" laughed Astrid. "He's your best bud! No matter what, he'll always love and miss you."

"And I'll always love your violence" chuckled Hiccup, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not violence it's communication," said Astrid.

"Whatever," chuckled Hiccup and turned his head toward the direction of the view.

Astrid did the same thing. After a good minute of watching the view, she turned to Hiccup whose attention was still fixed on the view. A soft summer breeze blew locks of Hiccup's auburn hair in the direction it was blowing. Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind.

"Hiccup, I just realized something."

"What?" asked Hiccup, turning to look at her.

"The allies we've made over the years. They still have their dragons! The Defenders of the Wing have their Eruptodon and the Wingmaidens have their Razorwhips. They don't know what's been happening with us, what with fighting Grimmel and setting our dragons free. As long as _their_ dragons are out in the open, they're in danger from people like Grimmel and even Drago!"

"Not to worry" said Hiccup, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll send them all messages by Terror Mail."

Astrid shot him a look.

"Oh…yeah," said Hiccup awkwardly. "I can't send them all messages by Terror Mail because…we set all the Terrible Terrors free! Well, okay then. I'll just have to sail all the way to their islands by boat and explain it to them in person."

"But what about finishing the village? And winter will be here soon. We need to spend this time making sure we have enough food and supplies if we're gonna make it."

"I'll leave my Mom in charge. She can make sure everybody works to finish the village and count their supplies. And besides, my dad went on plenty of missions in which he's been gone for weeks and everyone got along fine without him. If I leave now, I could be back in plenty of time."

"I? Uh-uh. _You_…" said Astrid firmly, planting the tip of her finger on Hiccup's chest. "…are not going anywhere all by yourself. You need backup. Someone had better come along to make sure we don't lose another chief especially after losing our former chief not twelve months ago. Might as well be me."

"Okay, well, by all means," said Hiccup politely.

Astrid couldn't help but smile with pride.

…

**10:08 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup stood before all the people in his tribe as he explained where he was going and why he had to go. In his hand were some rolled up sheets of papers. Standing on either side of him was Valka and Astrid.

"And so, it is most important that I encourage our allies to make the decision that we all had to make so that their own dragons can be safe. I promise to be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, you just continue what you're doing at this moment: building the huts, gathering enough supplies to survive winter. Does anyone have any questions?"

Fishlegs and Ruffnut raised their hands.

"Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

"You don't mind if I go do you?" Fishlegs asked. "I want to see the Eruptodon and all the Razorwhips one last time."

"Me too," said Ruffnut. "I've been missing Wingnut lately and I'm sure he misses me too."

"Who's Wingnut?" Valka whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"He's a baby Razorwhip Ruffnut bonded with once," answered Hiccup. "Well, he _was_ a baby. I'm sure he's all grown up by now." Turning to his friends he announced, "Permission granted."

"_Yes!_" squealed Fishlegs.

"All right!" cheered Ruffnut.

"Good. Now that I've got my full thick beard back…" Tuffnut said, stroking his two long braids that were tightly tied together. "…I can get started on my hut where all men with thick, full beards are welcome."

"And I suppose me and my chin whiskers are still not invited?" asked Ruffnut.

"You bet they aren't! Now get!" said Tuffnut.

"Okay, everyone else, get to work!" ordered Hiccup.

"Yes, chief!" the crowd roared in unison, saluting and headed off in different directions.

Hiccup turned to Valka. "Thanks for agreeing to look after the tribe while I'm away."

"My pleasure, dear," smiled Valka. "You just go do what you have to do and be careful."

"No problem."

Valka eyed the rolled-up sheets in her son's hand. "What do you have there, may I ask?"

"Just a few ideas for the new village," answered Hiccup. "I've been working on them during the night. Would you like to be the first to see them?"

"I'd love to," said Valka.

Hiccup pulled up the sheet in front, unrolled it and held it up to Valka. "I especially want this to be added."

Valka's eyes grew wide at what she was seeing in front of her and about a few seconds later, she smiled. "It's a wonderful addition," she said, taking the sheet from him. "I'll make sure they add it."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hiccup?" said Astrid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go."

Hiccup nodded then turned back to his mom. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take all the time you need."

Hiccup nodded and turned to walk toward the tents and unfinished huts to gather supplies for the extended trip.

"Good luck!" he heard Valka call after him.

…

**10:14 a.m.**

**(Valka's PoV)**

Valka watched as her son and his friends headed off to make preparations for their journey. She felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned and saw Gobber standing beside her with a reassuring expression.

"The lad's been on plenty of adventures and missions and he's always managed to return in one piece," he said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"How can I not worry?" sighed Valka, turning back to the direction where Hiccup and friends had headed. "I'm his mother."

"So, whatcha got there?" asked Gobber, gesturing to the sheets in her hands.

"Hiccup's ideas for the new village," answered Valka, holding up the first sheet.

On the sheet, were working sketches of a round wooden area where everyone in the village would gather. On the edges of the circle were statues of dragons but in the very center of the edge overlooking the circle, was a statue of Stoick the Vast, standing with his axe in his hands and a look of great pride on his face.

…

**Now it's time for the dragons' point of view. The words in bold are translations of what the dragon say.**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 11:15 a.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

With the Light Fury and Stormfly by his side, Toothless sat on the glowing white stone structure in the center of the Hidden World and observed his surroundings.

He turned toward the direction of a very rocky area where all the Gronckles were feasting. From his spot, he could hear baby Fishmeat wailing for his breakfast. Soon, the wailing stopped when Meatlug poured a mouthful of pebbles from her jaws in front of her hatchling. Not far from them, Grump the old Hotburple rested peacefully.

He spotted Barf and Belch in another area chasing his tail and knocking a few annoyed dragons in the process. He turned to the direction where the Monstrous Nightmares hung out. There he could see Hookfang conversing with his peers.

Toothless' proud expression changed into a somber one. Although he and Hiccup had both agreed that he and all of Berk's dragons would be safe here, he missed his friend of six years terribly. He knew that all the other dragons felt the same way. He felt the Light Fury snuggle up beside him and he turned to her and stared deeply into her sky blue eyes.

"**You're thinking about him again aren't you**?" she purred.

"**Yeah, I admit it**," Toothless purred back. "**He was the first real friend I've ever had since I lost my family so many years ago**."

"**I know how you feel Toothless**," squawked Stormfly. "**I for one have to get used to the fact that Astrid's face won't be the first thing I see every morning**."

"**I was quite astounded that your human was more than willing to sacrifice his life for you, Toothless. I still can't believe that there are some humans that can be bad and some that can be good like yours**," said the Light Fury.

"**The rest of us learned that a long time ago**," said Stormfly. "**Now you and all of us share something in common**."

"**We spent the last six years helping our humans protecting other dragons from bad humans you know**. **Well, twenty years in Cloudjumper's case,"** said Toothless, eyeing the four winged dragon resting on a stone structure nearby. Then a thought sprang to his mind. "**Oh my gods! Stormfly**!"

"**What is it**?" asked Stormfly.

"**Oh my gods**?" echoed the Light Fury.

"**It's what our humans say all the time**," explained Toothless. "**But that's not the point. What I just remembered is that all the other dragon species we met over the years are still out in the open. Hiccup wanted all of us to come here to be safe from bad humans and if the other dragons out there don't know that, then they're sure to suffer the same fate that we all nearly did. But although I'm King of the Dragons, I'm afraid I alone can't contact them all. I'll need help.**"

"**I can help you with that**," offered the Light Fury.

"**So will I**," declared Stormfly.

"**Thank you all**," said Toothless. "**Now I'll just have to bring everyone else together**."

Coming just slightly closer to the edge, the Night Fury let out a loud, echoing roar. Moments later, Meatlug flew over with Fishmeat safely tucked in her jaws. Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher soon appeared as well.

Once the dragons had all settled, Toothless explained the situation.

"**If we all work together, I'm sure we can bring every last dragon that are still out in the open to safety right here. This Hidden World has more than enough room and enough food for all of them to keep on going. We'll make better timing if each of us split up and head to a different location**." He turned to Meatlug. "**Meatlug, you will fly to Dark Deep, explain everything to the Gronckles and Quakens that dwell there and bring them here. And don't forget…whatever the dragons Fishlegs feared to be extinct was as well."**

"**Dramillions," **answered Meatlug.

"**Dramillions, thank you." **He turned to Stormfly.** "Stormfly, you will do the same thing with the Buffalord and the Deathsongs. You and Garff are good friends and you have to make sure that he and that other Deathsong promise to eat only fish and not everyone else.**"

"**I'll do my best, Toothless**," promised Stormfly.

"**Skullcrusher, you will bring the dragons from Dragon Island, Whispering Death Island and Outcast Island. Barf and Belch will fly to Dragon's Edge where our Riders had built a fort and lived there briefly until we were called back to Berk. Hookfang, Fireworm Island. Cloudjumper, Glacier Island. As for me, I'll do the rest**."

"**When do we leave**?" asked Stormfly.

"**We'll leave after sunset and travel by night**," answered Toothless. "**We're sure to be safe in the cover of darkness. So until then, everyone get some rest. We've got long journeys ahead**."

**Author's Notes:**

**So that's the end of Chapter 1. By the way, Valka's lesson of being "together from afar" is a reference to the song "Together From Afar" composed, produced and performed by Icelandic singer, Jonsi and co-produced by Emile Haynie. I do not own it, thank you. The song plays during the closing credits for HTTYD 3. Oh for those who haven't seen all the shorts and T.V. episodes of the Dragon franchise, allow me to explain some things to you. **

***1 – In the very first episode of Dragons: Riders of Berk, "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Astrid revealed that Stormfly was always the first thing she sees every morning. **

***2 – A reference to Gift of the Night Fury, a holiday special in which the Vikings celebrate a Christmas-like holiday and all the dragons leave to lay their eggs.**

***3 – Brenda, Brant and Shrug appeared in the Race to the Edge Season 6 episode, "Loyal Order of Ingerman" (it's on Netflix in case you're interested in seeing it) and they have been revealed to be Fishlegs' niece and nephews. So that implied that Fishlegs had an older sibling so I decided to make it a big brother. **

***4 – It has been revealed that Ruffnut is the older twin in another Race to the Edge episode (Season 5), "Snuffnut".**


	2. Dragon Conferences

Chapter 2: Dragon Conferences

**Location: Sea**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 1:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Into the Great Beyond…again!" shouted Fishlegs, standing at the front of the ship.

"Great Beyond…again!" shouted Ruffnut.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled as he watched his comrades. "Some things never change, huh milady?"

"Nope. Not one bit," said Astrid also smiling and shaking her head.

"I can't wait till we get back to the islands beyond the Archipelago!" squealed Fishlegs, dancing with excitement.

"Neither can I," said Hiccup.

Then Fishlegs' face fell. "But now that all the dragons are going away, it's all going to feel…different."

"Yeah," said Hiccup sympathetically. "It will be different. But look on the bright side. As long as the dragons are safely hidden, evil men like Grimmel, Drago, Johann and even Viggo will not have anything to harm ever again."

"Exactly," said Astrid. "And before Hiccup met Toothless, the dragons weren't safe from even _us_."

Hiccup noticed the young blonde woman started looking a little guilty as she mentioned the old times when the Berkians fought dragons and sometimes killed them. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We didn't know too much about dragons at that time," he said softly. "And unlike Grimmel, we didn't kill dragons out of bloodlust, just to defend ourselves and our families."

"I know," said Astrid, smiling a little. "And if it weren't for you and Toothless, we'd still be doing it today."

"I'll say," agreed Hiccup. "I can't imagine not leading a nice, peaceful life with dragons."

Their thoughts were interrupted by an audible rumbling sound. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs who chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his belly.

"All this reminiscing is making me hungry," Fishlegs announced.

"Me too," admitted Hiccup. "Let's have some of the food provisions we've packed for the long journey."

With Astrid walking beside him, Hiccup approached the large baskets full of food and pails full of fresh water or yak milk. As Astrid picked up a mug, Hiccup pulled out a loaf of bread and a couple of slices of yak jerky from one of the baskets and laid them on a plate. He pulled a knife from his belt and was about to slice the bread when he heard the sound of spitting followed by a loud, "YUCK! BLEAGH!"

Hiccup turned to Astrid who was rubbing her mouth with her free arm while her other hand was holding onto her mug. Spat out yak milk was splattered on the deck by her feet.

"Astrid, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I am absolutely _not_ okay!" she snapped, holding the mug up at his face. "This is the worst yak milk I have ever tasted in my life!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you help yourself and see what I mean?"

Hiccup didn't argue. He grabbed another mug and dipped it into the pail, scooping up some milk. He took a sip and his eyes bulged. Instead of tasting sweet as it usually would this milk tasted… awful! He wanted so badly to spit it out but instead he forced himself to swallow it. Then he shuddered. "You're right. This tastes terrible!"

"But how did it get to be this way?" asked Astrid, still a little angry.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and turned to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut?"

"Yes, chief?" the female twin asked nervously.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Well… you said Tuff and I could still do some Loki pranks as long as we didn't kill anyone so we decided to give the yak's milk a little flavor by sprinkling some salt into it. But only a little bit. But then the sack sort of…ripped…and the salt…sort of…fell into the pail."

"Ugh! When the sack "sort of" rips and the salt "sort of" falls into the pail and someone else drinks it that_ is_ killing someone, Ruffnut!" shouted Astrid.

"Great! So now we have to sail the open ocean for Thor knows how long with a pail full of salty yak milk!" added Hiccup.

"Well, if that muttonhead of a brother mine had let me have a turn with the sprinkling, it wouldn't taste so salty," said Ruffnut, getting defensive.

"Oh, don't feel too bad," said Fishlegs kindly. "I like my food and drinks kind of salty anyway."

Fishlegs grabbed another mug and scooped some milk from the pail and took a sip. His eyes went wide and his lips puckered. The chubby blonde Viking forced himself to swallow. "Well, maybe not _too _salty. So Hiccup, where are we going first?"

"We'll start with the Defenders of the Wing then we'll head for Wingmaiden Island," answered Hiccup. He looked out toward the ocean and sighed. "It won't be easy for them releasing their dragons but it's for everyone's own good."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 8:05 p.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

Toothless sat on top of the white stone structure waiting for Hookfang to return. Behind him were the Light Fury, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Barf and Belch, Meatlug and Fishmeat. Everyone was ready for their big missions. Moments later, Toothless spotted the red Monstrous Nightmare flying toward the stone.

Hookfang landed on top of the structure and bowed before the Night Fury. As mischievous and stubborn as he was, Hookfang knew that as Alpha, Toothless deserved even _his_ respect. "**The sun has set, Alpha**," he announced.

"**Good**," said Toothless. He turned to the other dragons. "**Now remember everyone, travel to your assigned locations by night and lead your parties by night as well. And steer clear of any humans you might see. We don't want to take any chances finding out if they're good or bad. Good luck everyone**!"

"**Good luck**!" the dragons repeated.

The nine dragons took flight and headed toward the entrance of their new home. They flew over grassy areas, rocky areas and several nests until at last, they heard the rumbling sound of the great waterfall.

Spraying water soaked Toothless' head and back as he flew through the rushing water and avoided the jagged rocks. He flew upwards towards the pitch black star-sprinkled sky. The summer night air felt warm and cool at the same time. He looked around and watched as his friends flew in different directions. The only one by his side was the lovely Light Fury. The moonlight stone against her back and seemed to make the faint violet streaks on her wings sparkle immensely. Toothless' lime green eyes grew wide. He still couldn't believe how beautiful his new mate was.

The Light Fury seemed to notice his gaze. "**What**?"

Toothless snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "**Nothing**."

The Light Fury let out a giggle-like croon. "**Didn't look like you were looking at nothing. So where are we heading first**?"

"**Changewing Island**," answered Toothless gravely.

…

**Location: Garff's Island**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 11:00 p.m.**

**(Stormfly's PoV)**

Once Stormfly had recognized the island where her old friend resided, the blue Deadly Nadder slowed down the flapping of her wings and landed on the beach. She slowly walked through the woods looking around cautiously. Although Garffiljorg or Garff for short had been her ally, he was a Deathsong, a dangerous dragon that consumed other dragon species. Deathsongs lured their prey with their hypnotic, song-like call before trapping them in their fast-drying amber-like substance. That was why Stormfly wasn't taking any chances to find out if Garff still remembered his old friend.

"**Garff**?" she called softly. "**Garff**?"

No answer.

The shadows stretching out from the trees made the usually fearless Nadder feel a bit uneasy. She held up her tail slightly ready to shoot out her tail spines if absolute necessary.

"**Garff**?"

Still nothing.

Stormfly couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She looked all around. There was nobody and nothing in sight.

"**Garff**?"

Then out of nowhere came a soft, hissing noise. It sounded as if it was coming from the right side of her and she turned her head slightly in that direction.

_Snap_!

"_**Garf**__?!_"

The hissing continued and out of the darkness of the trees stepped a tan dragon with bright blue patterns on its wings with a matching frill around its neck.

"_**Garf**_!"

"**Stormfly**? **Is it really you**?" the young Deathsong hissed softly.

"**Yes, Garf**, **it's me**. **You scared me**!"

"**My apologies**. **Anyway, it's wonderful to see you again**."

"**It's great seeing **_**you**_** again**," squawked Stormfly.

The Nadder playfully tackled the Deathsong and the two rolled down the path. The two dragons got to their feet and pranced around each other.

"**So what are you doing all the way out here**?" asked Garff.

"**I bring grave news from my friend and leader, Toothless**," answered Stormfly. "**And I must tell you the entire story for you to understand it**."

"**Well, tell me all about it**," said Garff.

Stormfly proceeded to tell her old friend about the past few weeks when she, Astrid and all the other Dragon Riders rescued trapped dragons from Hunters and Trappers. She explained how all humans and dragons were threatened by a man who had destroyed all the Night Furies and how Toothless' Rider announced that they were to find a place he called the Hidden World where dragons lay out of reach of all humans.

"**And did you find it**?" asked Garff.

"**First we stopped to rest on a beautiful island on the way**," answered Stormfly. "**It didn't take long for everyone to become attached to it enough to live there forever**."

Stormfly than explained how Toothless had met a white female counterpart to his species and took off to find her.

"**When he didn't return after a long time, Astrid and I took his Rider to find him. We eventually found him and the female Fury in a secret world under a great waterfall in the middle of the ocean. We all learned the hard way that the Hidden World was no place for humans for the dragons that resided there chased Hiccup and Astrid out**."

She continued to explain how the Light Fury followed Toothless back to the new island only for all of them to be captured by the Night Fury Killer. How all the Riders rescued them and eventually set them free to live in the Hidden World.

"**Toothless wants all the other dragons of the outside world to reside in the Hidden World with us so they will never be harmed by bad humans ever again. You've been badly wounded by Dragon Hunters one time**."

"**I know**," hissed Garff softly. "**I truly believed I was done for when that happened**."

"**So, would you like to join us at the Hidden World**?"

"**I'd love to. I'm curious to see what it's like**."

"**Very well**," squawked Stormfly. "**And we'll encourage the Deathsong who raised you from a hatchling to join us as well. And you can help me bring the Buffalord there too.**"

"**The Buffalord**?" hissed Garff curiously.

"**A dragon that saved Astrid's life once when she became very ill**," explained Stormfly. Then she made a serious expression. "**But if you and the other Deathsong are going to live in the Hidden World, you both must make a solemn promise**."

"**Yes**?"

"**The both of you must promise that for as long as you live there, you will only consume fish and not dragons. And as your friend, I will make sure that you will do well to keep that promise**."

"**As your friend, Stormfly, I promise to do my best. And besides I've become quite fond of other dragons over the years thanks to you and your humans**."

Stormfly let out a satisfied squawk. "**Then it's all settled. Come, let's be on our way**."

And the two friends took off into the night sky.

…

**Location: Dragon Island**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 12:03 a.m.**

**(Skullcrusher's PoV)**

Dragon Island was like no place Skullcrusher had ever seen. The green-and-red Rumblehorn stood on the island's rocky beach and looked up at the great volcano-like mountain. At the base of the mountain was an enormous gaping hole. It looked has though a gigantic monstrous creature had clawed its way from out of the mountain some time ago. He could sense other living things dwelling here but he could not see anything within a few feet from him.

He let out a thunderous roar. A few moments later, his call was answered by another roar. Only this one sounded louder and more powerful than his. It also sounded slightly muffled as well. The sound of something rising from the water came from behind him. Skullcrusher looked over his shoulder and saw that a large stingray-like dragon had emerged from the shallow waters by the beach. It was dark blue in color with white spots on its back. Its scales matched the color of the seawater perfectly. This dragon was known as the Thunderdrum. Skullcrusher watched as three more younger-looking Thunderdrums emerged from the water and followed the older one. The first one was blue like the old one, the second one was green and the third was violet. The four Thunderdrums flew over to Skullcrusher and landed in front of him.

"**What brings you here, stranger**?" the old blue Thunderdrum asked. His tone was gentle with a hit of gruffness.

"**I bring news from the Night Fury called Toothless**," answered Skullcrusher.

The old Thunderdrum's eyes lit up in surprise. "**You know Toothless**?"

"**Yes, do you**?" asked Skullcrusher, also surprised.

"**I used to live on his home: an island the humans who lived there called Berk. It was there that dragons allowed people ride upon their backs. Toothless' rider was a young boy called Hiccup. **_**My**_** rider was the father of Hiccup. Stoick by name. He was also the alpha of the humans of Berk. We completed our chiefly duties together and he gave me the name Thornado. After a while, he released me to look after three orphans of my kind." **He turned to the three young Thunderdrums behind him.** "We've been dwelling on this island ever since**."

"**Stoick was once my rider as well. We too helped each other with leadership before he was lost forever**."

"**He's dead**?" asked Thornado, stunned.

"**Yes**," answered Skullcrusher gravely. "**And so for a while now, my new rider had been a young man who called himself Eret, Son of Eret. The dragons of Berk continued to help the people of Berk for a while until a new threat came into our lives. A Night Fury killer had captured Toothless, a female of his kind and the rest of us and threatened to lock us all away. Fortunately, our Riders had come to our rescue. Afterwards, they decided that we dragons would be safer in a place Toothless and his new mate had traveled to. They called it the Hidden World. Toothless' mate explained how this Hidden World was the birthplace from which all dragons had originated from. And now Toothless insists that all dragons of the outside world come to live in the Hidden World as well. And that's what brought me here to you. Since we are both the former dragons of the man called Stoick, will you, Thornado, help me recruit the dragons of this island and a few other islands and bring them all to the Hidden World**?"

Thornado pondered for a minute, turned to look at his three foster sons then nodded. "**Very well. Perhaps it would be for the best. As long as Bing, Bam and Boom will be protected there, we'll go wherever Toothless asks us to go. From the very moment I saw those three, I found myself caring about them like my own sons. Come, sons. Let us send the word to the other dragons of this island**."

Thornado, Bing, Bam and Boom turned around to face the rest of the island, paused and let out deep, echoing thunderous roars. Skullcrusher also let out a roar. The deep roars of the five dragons echoed throughout the island. Their calls were answered by several other dragon calls. Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks and Nightmares emerged from different directions of the island – some came out from the large gaping hole at the base of the mountain, others flew out from the trees. Skullcrusher and the Thunderdrums took off from the ground and while flapping their wings, faced the many dragons in front of them.

"**Everyone, we must leave this island at once**!" announced Thornado. "**We are no longer protected in the outside world**!"

"**Follow us to the Hidden World**!" added Skullcrusher. "**As long as you remain there you may live in peace and harmony for all eternity**."

Skullcrusher turned and started to fly towards the other direction. All the dragons squawked, warbled or growled in response and began to follow the Rumblehorn.

**12:13 a.m.**

**(Thornado's PoV)**

"**Thornado**?"

Thornado heard the warbling voice of Bing beside him. He turned to face his green foster son.

"**My brothers and I should pass the word along to all the other dragons of the sea. They have the right to know this as well**."

"**Yes, they do. Very well, Bing. I can help you with that**."

Thornado dove down towards the seawater. Soon he found himself surrounded by the cool, dark water. The audible, bubbling splashes behind him told him that Bing, Bam and Boom had followed. Flapping his wings, the old Thunderdrum let out an echoing roar underwater sending out one message: "**All Sea Dragons pass the word through the sea! All Dragons of the Sea to the Hidden World! Danger from evil humans from up above! Eternal safety in the Hidden World**!"

Beside him, Bing, Bam and Boom also roared out the same message. Before long, their calls were answered by roars that echoed from under the sea. A herd of Scauldrons appeared out of the darkness of the water and swam up to the four Thunderdrums.

"**Pass the word along to every dragon you can find in the great waters**," Thornado instructed. "**Leave the outside world and come to the Hidden World**."

The Scauldrons nodded and swam off in another direction letting out whale-like calls. Their calls carried out Thornado's message.

…

**Location: Changewing Island**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 3:45 a.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

Toothless stood before the leader of the Changewing herd of Changewing Island as he told his story. The Light Fury sat a few feet behind him. The old Changewing's straight posture and strict expression made the still-young Night Fury feel uneasy but he tried his best not to show it.

"**And that's why it is essential that your herd move into the Hidden World with us**," said Toothless. "**Surely, you haven't forgotten the time humans came to your island and carried off your eggs that would hatch into your young**."

The lead Changewing's eyes shone with anger. "**No. Indeed I haven't**."

"**Well, I'm sure you, as leader of the Changewing herd, you would do almost anything to never let it happen again. I know I, as Alpha of my own herd, I would be willing to do the same thing.**"

The old Changewing turned and looked around at the landscape that stood before them. "**This has been our home for as long as any of us can remember. I never thought we'd have to leave it forever and so soon.**"

Toothless sensed great sadness within the old dragon. "**It was difficult for me leaving my home as well as the friend I've known for six human years. But we both agreed it was for the best for all of us.**"

The lead Changewing turned back to Toothless. "**You and your friend made the right decision and now you have convinced me with great difficulty to make the same. Very well, I will announce this at once**."

The red dragon let out a thunderous roar. Several other Changewings seemed to appear out of thin air at the sound of their leader's call. Toothless was surprised at first but quickly reminded himself that these Mystery class dragons could camouflage themselves. He turned to the Light Fury who also seemed shocked.

"**It's okay. It's something they do all the time. And that will help them on their way to the Hidden World**."

"**Fellow Changewings**!" announced the lead Changewing. "**This young dragon here has come to us with news of a home where we and our young can be forever safe. Although this island is our home and has been the home of our ancestors, I fear we will no longer be protected here. This young dragon has been through so much and his determination to keep all dragons from suffering the same fate is astounding to me. Since most of you are mothers, I am sure you all have not forgotten the time you nearly lost your young ones? Well, this young alpha has assured me that as long as we are out of reach of humans in this new world that he has come from, you will never have to worry about losing your families again. Although I am saddened by the fact that we must leave our ancestors' home, I agree with him and I say the time has come for us to depart the outer world and remain hidden until further notice. Who's with me**?"

The other Changewings let out echoing roars. "**I AM**!"

"**Excellent, excellent**!" boomed the lead Changewing. "**Gather your families and let's be on our way**!"

Toothless watched as the Changewings scrambled back to their nests hidden in the grove of trees. Some gently picked up smaller Changewings with their teeth, others picked up glowing, colorful stone-like eggs with their claws. Then one by one, they began taking off toward the pitch black sky. Toothless took off as well. He turned his head to make sure the Light Fury was safely behind him and she was.

"**BLEND IN**!" roared the lead Changewing.

The Changwings used their camouflage ability to blend in with the sky.

"**You think **_**your**_** ability is amazing**?" the Light Fury called to the invisible dragons. "**Just watch this**!"

The white dragon spurted out a violet fireball from her mouth. As it exploded in front of her she flew right towards it and briefly went invisible herself before reappearing again.

"**Impressive**!" announced the lead Changewing.

"**Oh yeah**?" called Toothless. "**Well, check **_**this **_**out**!"

Using as much strength as he could, Toothless let out a high-pitched shriek and lightning bolts suddenly appeared out of the clouds and surrounded the black dragon. In an instant, the Night Fury vanished into thin air. In a few seconds later, Toothless reappeared again. As he shook himself, he could hear the Changewings murmuring in awe and he couldn't help but warble boastfully.

…

**Location: Fireworm Island**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 4:05 a.m.**

**(Hookfang's PoV)**

By the entrance to her cave at Fireworm Island, Hookfang stood before the Fireworm Queen. Like his comrades, he also explained the past recent events to the glowing, golden Stoker Class dragon.

"**I am still thankful for the time you saved my life, Great Fireworm Queen**," growled Hookfang, gratefully.

"**And I am still thankful for the time you and your human defended my young ones from that raiding monster***, **young Monstrous Nightmare**", purred the Fireworm Queen. "**But I am still uncertain about leaving here. This island has been our home for a long time. And I mean a long time**."

Hookfang nodded, understanding. "**True, but who knows what other threats are out there that are sure to endanger your family once again.**"

"**And you say all dragons that dwell in this Hidden World you speak of are cut out from the rest of the world**?"

Hookfang nodded once more. "**And if you move your family there, my Alpha will make sure no one and nothing will come between you and your young ones again**."

The Fireworm Queen pondered for another moment then finally nodded. "**Then it is all settled. I would do anything to protect my family as well as the rest of my kind and if leaving the outside world forever is our only chance, then so be it**."

Hookfang watched as headed back inside her cave. As he waited, he heard her roar echo from inside the cave. Moments later, she returned with several tiny, glowing Fireworms flying behind her.

"**Lead the way, young Monstrous Nightmare**," she boomed.

Hookfang flapped his striped wings and took off into the air with the Fireworm Queen and her family close behind.

…

**Location: Dark Deep**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 4:15 a.m.**

**(Meatlug's PoV)**

Meatlug sat on a large boulder before the herd of Gronckles, each one a different color, and the herd of spike-coated Catastrophic Quakens. Fishmeat sat at her clawed feet, his big, bright yellow eyes drooping sleepily.

The Gronckles and Quakens of Dark Deep listened quietly as the gentle, tan Gronckle explained everything that's happened for the past few weeks (since you already know what Berk's dragons have been telling other dragons, I won't go into the details). When she had finished, they all looked at each other with uncertainty.

One of the older Gronckles (a violet male one) stepped forward. "**But this is our home. It was the home our parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, great-great grandparents and…well, you get the idea**."

Some of the Gronckles behind him warbled in agreement.

"**Not to mention that we just got used to staying here**," added the head Quaken.

The other Quakens nodded.

Meatlug nodded. "**I understand how you all feel. It was a difficult time for me as well. Ever since we made peace with the humans of Berk, the boy called Fishlegs and I were especially close. We've been through everything together." **She looked down at her sleepy baby**. "And eventually he became so attached to my son here that he brought him everywhere we went. We believed nothing could tear us apart. Nothing that is until the Night Fury Killer threatened our lives. Toothless and his mate were lucky to have escaped him but it doesn't change the fact that all the Night Furies of the world are lost forever now**."

The mention of the loss of the Night Furies caused all the Boulder Class dragons to groan mournfully.

"**Now suppose a man came along with a desire to wipe out all the Gronckles? Or all the Quakens**?"

Now the Gronckles were trembling in fear.

The Quakens looked especially uneasy. None of them had forgotten the time when evil humans had used enslaved them and used them as tools – chaining them up and slamming them against the hard rock formations like wrecking balls*.

"**You all don't want that to suffer the same fate the Night Furies had, do you**?"

The Gronckles and Quakens all shook their heads.

"**I know this island has been your home for generations but now you can all make a new home with the rest of us in the Hidden World. As difficult as it was for me leaving my home and my boy, we agreed it was for our own good. And it will be for your own good as well. I want my kind to be safe and the only place they will be safe is in the Hidden World. Who's with me**?"

All the Gronckles and Quakens let out roars of agreement.

Meatlug warbled happily. "**Good. Now there's not a moment to lose. We must leave at once to Dramillion Island. I promised Toothless to encourage all the Dramillions who live there to join us as well**."

"**Hold on**," said the old violet Gronckle. "**If I must remind you, we Gronckles are not very fast flyers. And it will be morning soon. If we travel in broad daylight, we'll surely be exposed**."

Meatlug looked up at the sky. It was quickly getting lighter and Toothless had mentioned it would be safer to fly out in the open when it was dark out.

"**Mama, I'm sleepy and I'm hungry too**," gurgled Fishmeat.

Meatlug had to admit she was feeling a little sleepy herself.

"**Very well, we will all rest up in your cave and we'll depart after sunset**."

The Gronckles and Quakens slowly started to fly toward the cave of the island. Carefully scooping up Fishmeat in her jaws, Meatlug followed the Dark Deep inhabitants to the cave. Once inside, she gently placed her baby on pile of pebbles. The tiny Gronckle happily devoured every last pebble then closing his eyes, he curled up into a tiny ball.

"**Night, Mama**," he purred.

Meatlug lay down beside her tiny baby and curled her large round tail around him. "**Goodnight, my little one.**"

…

**Since I don't want this to be too long a chapter, I'll skip ahead to Toothless and Berk's dragons leading all the dragons they've recruited from the outside world to the Hidden World.**

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: July 28**

**Time: 11:30 p.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

As he glided over the ocean, Toothless looked straight ahead. He could see the fog emerging from the Hidden World's great waterfall in the distance. Then he turned to the Light Fury who flew at the left side of him. She placed the tip of her sparkling, white bat-like wing on the tip of his pitch black one.

"**We did it**," she crooned.

"**Yeah**," exhaled Toothless. "**It wasn't easy but we did it**."

He looked over his shoulder. Flying behind him was the herd of Changewings from Changewing Island and the Flightmare. There were also herds of Shadow Wings, Singetails, Typhoomerangs, and a few Skrills. There was also the Armorwing and five Boneknappers, one male and his four females. Toothless remembered Hiccup telling him about the time he and the Dragon Riders accompanied Gobber in search of this rare dragon coated in bones*. Then he looked down. Below him, a herd of Speed Stingers were rapidly running on top of the dark water with their webbed feet. He couldn't even tell the lead Stinger how grateful he was that they had promised to make sure not to sting any dragons of the Hidden World – or at least try to.

At that moment, he heard countless cries of other dragons from other directions. Toothless looked up and he saw what looked like a tiny glowing swarm in one direction.

The tiny glowing swarm was actually a herd of Fireworms, lots of tiny ones and also the great, big Fireworm Queen. They were all following Hookfang.

In another direction, Stormfly appeared leading two Deathsongs, an elderly Buffalord, and a herd of Timberjacks.

Eventually Barf and Belch joined the group. Following them were Smidvarg and his herd of Night Terrors from Dragon's Edge, a herd of four-headed dragons called Snaptrappers. What at first looked like a great big cloud of smoke following them was actually the herd of Smothering Smokebreaths from Breakneck Bog.

From another direction, came Skullcrusher, Thornado and Cloudjumper followed by all the dragon herds from Outcast Island and Dragon Island. There was also the Snow Wraith, the Screaming Death and a herd of Whispering Deaths.

Then came Meatlug flapping her wings as fast as she could with Fishmeat tucked safely in her jaws. She was leading the Gronckles and Quakens of Dark Deep and the all the Dramillions of Dramillion Island.

Several dragon heads popped out of the under the water. They were the heads of all the Tidal Class dragons. There were more Thunderdrums, lots of Scauldrons, some Seashockers, a Submaripper and the great, big Shellfire.

Toothless' eyes widened at the sight of the Supmaripper and the Shellfire. His eyes grew even wider as Thornado and the Screaming Death glided over to him. The sight of the Screaming Death caused Toothless to cower slightly. He may have been King of all the Dragons, but he knew better than to provoke larger dragons.

Pulling himself together, he warbled to the blue Thunderdrum. "**Thornado, is it really you**?"

"**But of course. It's wonderful to see you again."**

"**Never thought I'd see you again, little black dragon," **said the Screaming Death, growling as softly as he could. His roar was famous for disorienting other dragons.

While it was true that the Screaming Death was smaller in size, Toothless still didn't like being called "little". But he did his best not to show his annoyance.

"**This old Rumblehorn over there**…" The great red-eyed white dragon glanced at Skullcrusher. "…**tells me that you are now Alpha of all the dragons. Is this true**?"

Toothless lifted his chin proudly. "**Indeed I am**."

"**And this must be your new mate**," Thornado added, glancing at the Light Fury. "**She is quite lovely**."

"**Thank you**," purred the Light Fury also lifting her chin proudly.

"**Now that you are officially the leader of all of us**," crooned Thornado. "**We will do whatever you tell us and go wherever you go. And if you say this Hidden World of yours is safe**…"He turned to the misty wall of the waterfall. "**Then we shall stay for as long as we live**."

"**And besides**," growled the Screaming Death softly. "**My family and I have decided it's time for us to go into hibernation anyway. And this looks like the perfect place for it**."

"**How long will you be in hibernation**?" warbled Toothless curiously.

"**That I cannot say**," was the Screaming Death's answer.

"**We dragons of the water will go into hibernation at the bottom of the sea as well**," called a Scauldron.

"**And this great beast and I**…," called the Submaripper, glancing at the Shellfire. "…**have agreed to call a truce for the safety of all the dragons**."

"**Excellent. You dragons of the sea and the underground may hibernate as long as you desire. And I promise to protect each and every one of you at all costs," **grunted Toothless. "**Just as I had done for Hiccup**."

His face fell as he longingly wished he could feel Hiccup's slender body on his back again. Then he shook his head, trying to pull himself together. "**Now let me show all of our newcomers their home**!"

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 29**

**Time: 12 a.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

Half an hour later, Toothless flew through different parts of the Hidden World making sure every newcomer was comfortable. He didn't have to worry about the Tidal Class dragons. They were all hibernating comfortably in the sands at the bottom of the sea. The Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death were also hibernating in the cold, dark, damp caves of the Hidden World. And the Snow Wraith had insisted he dwelled in those caves as well. The cave's low temperatures reminded him of home.

Toothless felt quite relieved when the Changewings had agreed to never consume the Night Terrors again. After all, the Hidden World was supposed to be a place of harmony.

Toothless flew over a grassy area where the elderly Buffalord grazed. He thought about the time this rare dragon had saved Astrid's life with his herbs mixed with his saliva when she was ill with what the Riders called "the Scourge of Odin". Both he and Stormfly still felt much gratitude towards the Buffalord. After all, they believed their Riders were meant for each other just like him and the Light Fury.

"**At first he was reluctant leaving his island**," Stormfly had squawked earlier. "**But once I mentioned the grassy area here, he eventually agreed**."

"**This looks like a good spot to rest until my time comes**," the Buffalord had added. "**I'm not as young as I used to be you know**."

He saw Barf and Belch interacting with the four-headed Snaptrappers.

"**Can you believe there are actually dragons with more heads than us**?" Barf had growled excitedly.

"**Yeah, and their breath smells sweet unlike yours**," Belch had added.

Toothless flew by the glowing entrance to the cave the Fireworm Queen had constructed for her young and he flew past the rocky area where all the Gronckles, Dramillions and Quakens were resting.

Once he was sure all the dragons were comfortable, he decided it was time for him to get comfortable as well. He flew towards the white stone structure and landed on the top where the Light Fury was waiting for him. The two Furies pranced around in a circle before lying down next to each other. Toothless closed his eyes as sleep slowly began taking over his body.

**Author's Notes:**

**This was a fun chapter to write. Stormfly and Garff's reunion was simply heartwarming for me. Wasn't it amazing having Stoick's two dragons interact with each other? Oh and the raiding monster the Fireworm Queen was talking about was the Cavern Crasher which appeared in the episode "Crash Course" of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. You will also find the Boneknapper in the 2010 short, "Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon" which was released on DVD at the same time as the first and original HTTYD movie. The only time Snaptrappers ever appeared was in the 2011 short, "Book of Dragons".**


	3. Conference at Caldera Cay

**Chapter 3: Conference at Caldera Cay**

**Location: Caldera Cay**

**Date: August 6**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Beaches. Trees. Volcano. Smoke. For Hiccup, it was all a sight for sore eyes. After two whole weeks of looking at nothing but water and too many potty breaks to count, the friends had finally reached Caldera Cay, the home of the Defenders of the Wing and their Great Protector, the Eruptodon.

"(Loud sigh) Finally! I thought we'd never see land again," sighed Astrid, relieved.

"Me too," agreed Hiccup. "I can't wait to walk without having to wobble again."

"And to eat fresh food again," added Fishlegs. "The bread's getting a little stale and we're low of fruit, vegetables and jerky."

"Yeah, even the salty yak milk was beginning to taste good," joked Hiccup.

The friends laughed.

Once the ship had settled onto the shore, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs hopped out of the ship and landed in the shallow water. As they walked on the sandy beach, they heard the sound of shouts coming from the trees.

"Intruders!" someone shouted.

Suddenly, several soldiers dressed in black uniforms and masks (with only their eyes exposed) jumped out of the trees and held up their swords. A young man with long red hair and dressed in a green tunic and black shoulder pads stepped from the crowd.

"Who are you, trespassers and what is your business for being here?" he demanded.

Hiccup quickly held up his hands in defense. "Throk, it's me, Hiccup! It's the Dragon Riders!"

Throk's fierce expression changed into a surprised one. "Hiccup Haddock? Is it really you?"

"Yes, yes," said Hiccup. "Please put the swords down."

Throk lowered his sword and shook the young chief's hand. "It's been so long, old friend."

"It sure has been," said Hiccup. "And a lot has happened to us since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, he's the chief of our tribe now," added Fishlegs.

"A chief, eh?" said Throk. He bowed before Hiccup respectfully. Behind him, the soldiers did the same. "It must be a great honor having to lead your entire tribe."

"Well, it has its ups and downs," said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his neck.

"One thing however is not right," said Throk. "Where are your dragons?"

"Well, that's the reason why we're here," explained Hiccup. "We need to take us to Dagur and Mala and we'll explain everything then."

"Then follow us," insisted Throk.

The former Dragon Riders and the soldiers headed down the path of the village ahead.

As they walked, Hiccup observed his surroundings. Ahead of them were the houses in which the soldiers resided. He could see statue of the Eruptodon that stood in the center of the village. Then he looked up at the great, smoky volcano overlooking the village. Then he looked down at his moving feet. Having to tell the tribe who worshipped dragons to release their own was not going to be easy.

It wasn't long before the group reached the spot where two stone thrones overlooked a great gathering place. On the first throne, sat a young man with unkempt red hair and a scarred face, dressed in armor with a Skrill symbol on the front. Sitting in the throne next to him was a woman with short blonde hair, dressed in black. On either side of the thrones sat two dragons: a green, panting Gronckle and a fierce-looking black-and-yellow Triple Stryke.

Throk approached the two thrones and bowed before the man and woman. "My King and Queen, our old allies, Chief Hiccup Haddock and his Dragon Riders have returned to us."

"Hiccup?!" cried the red-haired man, standing up from his throne. "BROTHER!"

The man ran over to Hiccup and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! So good to see you again, brother! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Good to see you too, Dagur," said Hiccup in a strained voice.

Dagur released Hiccup from the hug but still kept his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "And did I just hear Throk say that you are a chief now?! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Even better! Now we have one more thing in common!"

The blonde woman approached the two young men. "Welcome back, Hiccup Haddock. It is wonderful to see you again after so long," she said kindly.

"It's good to see you again too, Mala," said Hiccup.

"And say hello to Junior here!" added Dagur, gently patting Mala's belly which seemed to be bulging a little.

"Junior?" asked Hiccup, surprised. "You mean…?"

"Yes," said Mala with pride. "We are to be blessed with a child as well as an heir to both my tribe and Dagur's."

"Ooooh!" giggled Fishlegs. "A baby!"

"Congratulations!" said Astrid.

"When is he…um, or she due?" added Fishlegs.

"We are hoping it will be born towards the start of winter," answered Mala.

"And_ I_ have been making sure that my darling wife is has been comfortable and well fed," said Dagur.

"Well, hopefully, he or she is brought up better than you were," said Hiccup.

Dagur laughed his trademark laugh. "Don't worry brother. My days as a crazed maniac are long behind me. Mala-Poo and I will make sure the same thing doesn't happen to little Junior. Now where is Toothless? I wanna say hello to him too."

"Toothless is not here, I'm afraid," said Hiccup regretfully.

"What?! You mean to say you left him at home?!" cried Dagur incredulously.

"No, he's in another home now."

"_All_ of our dragons are in another home now," added Astrid.

"What do you mean?" asked Mala.

"That's exactly what we've come to tell you about," said Hiccup. "It's something we need to tell to your entire tribe. And Dagur, will you fetch Heather? She needs to hear this as well."

"You bet, brother," smiled Dagur.

"But before you tell us your story," said Mala. "Would you care to join us for breakfast? You must be famished after your long journey."

"Starving!" answered Fishlegs.

"Thank you, Mala," said Hiccup, gratefully.

"You got any clams?" asked Ruffnut. "I'm allergic to fish just so you know. That's all we've been eating at that stupid new island."

…

**10:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"It's so good to see all of you again," said Heather.

Hiccup smiled at the black-haired, green-eyed young woman. "It's good to see you too Heather."

"Seeing old friends again is such a good feeling," added Fishlegs.

"_And_ eating the meals they provide for you," added Ruffnut, wiping her mouth with her arm. "We can't tell you how much we missed your cooking, Heather."

"Thanks, Ruffnut," said Heather.

"And you're gonna be an aunt soon," said Astrid. "You must be very excited and proud."

"I am. But I am also surprised that you arrived here without Toothless, Stormfly and the other dragons."

"You'll know why soon enough," said Hiccup gravely. "But it won't be easy for you hearing this."

"Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup turned toward Mala.

"We are ready to hear what you need to say now."

Sighing heavily, Hiccup dragged himself toward the throne area again. As he got close, he saw that every single member of the Defenders of the Wing had gathered before the thrones, anxious to hear what news he had brought. Then he turned his head toward the Eruptodon statue and then to the volcano. This won't be easy, he thought sadly.

Now he found himself standing before Mala and Dagur seated in their thrones. Throk stood beside the Mala's throne. Heather, the green Gronckle and the Triple Stryke stood around Dagur's throne.

"Now, what is it you wish to tell us all, Hiccup?" asked Mala.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Hiccup.

"Well, just tell us the important parts."

Hiccup turned to Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs standing behind him. Astrid nodded encouragingly.

Turning back to the rulers, Hiccup started, "Well, to begin, last summer, I made a rather shocking discovery."

Dagur leaned forward in curiosity.

"I had found my long-lost mother."

"Wow! Really?" asked Dagur in awe.

"Yes, really," answered Hiccup. Then his face fell. "Unfortunately at the same time, my father passed away while protecting me from…um…well, from a threat."

"No!" cried Dagur.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Hiccup," said Mala sympathetically.

Hiccup noticed Heather had a look of heartbreak and sympathy as well. Hiccup knew exactly how she was feeling. She too had suffered the loss of family members – both biological and foster.

"Thank you," said Hiccup in a small voice. Then he cracked a smile. "But at least he got to have one last dance with Mom before it happened. And I also had to take his place as chief." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Mom had spent her time away from home rescuing dragons from trappers and hunters. And with her help, we've spent the last twelve months rescuing even more dragons. Soon, we had built an entire Dragon-Viking utopia. Some of my people were thrilled with the idea. Others weren't."

He giggled a little, remembering how Gobber was constantly complaining about too many dragons to feed and clean up after.

"Unfortunately, we were making new enemies at the same time. The worst one was Grimmel the Grisly. He was a dragon killer. In fact, he was responsible for driving the Night Furies to extinction."

Throk grunted in fury.

"And he wanted to kill Toothless too."

"Then this makes him a worse man than Viggo," said Mala, anger lining her face.

"Indeed. So I decided that the only way to protect my people and our dragons was to move them to a safer home. So I decided bring everyone to the Hidden World."

"The Hidden what?" a woman from the crowd asked, surprised.

"When I was little, my dad used to tell me stories about a place at the edge of the world where all dragons had originated from since the dawn of time."

"I've heard legends about this Hidden World when I was young as well," said Mala.

"I believed everyone would be safe there. So we packed up all our belongings, ships, weapons, animals and other what-nots and headed west. At the end of the day, we stopped at a large island. Originally, we were supposed to make camp there but everyone insisted on staying there permanently. During that time, Toothless and I discovered a Light Fury."

Mala's face lit up curiously.

"She looked like Toothless. Only with white scales, stubbier ears and no dorsal plates."

The crowd murmured with interest.

"Toothless instantly fell in love with her and because I wanted him to be happy, I built a new tail that would help him fly on his own without my help. When he didn't return for a long time, Astrid and I went out to find him. Not only did we find him and the Light Fury, we found the Hidden World as well."

The murmurs grew louder.

"Unfortunately, the dragons that resided there didn't give us a warm welcome. Luckily Toothless saved us and brought us back to the new island. To our surprise, the Light Fury followed us. Unfortunately again, Grimmel had caught up to us and captured all the dragons."

Heather gasped in horror.

"But don't worry. We defeated him and got them all back."

Heather looked relieved.

Hiccup's face fell again. "Then we had to make the most difficult decision we ever had to make: To protect them from men like Grimmel, we released all of our dragons to the Hidden World. And that's why we don't have them with us. And it's also the reason why we came to you. There's no easy way for me to tell you this, but Mala you have to set the Eruptodon free. Dagur and Heather, you must do the same with your own dragons. As long as they're out in the open, they're in danger. But in the Hidden World, no harm will ever come to them."

Dagur and Heater looked at each other with uncertainty. Even Mala seemed to be pondering with this decision as well.

"That would make sense," Mala said at last. "But what about the Eruptodon's food source? If I must remind you, Hiccup, Eruptodons only consume lava. Without it, it will perish."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Fishlegs. The two friends shared a smile.

"You needn't worry about that," said Hiccup turning back to the Queen. "There are lots of rocky areas in the Hidden World."

Mala frowned. "What do _rocks_ have to do with the Eruptodon's survival?"

"The Gronckles," answered Fishlegs. "They're always eating rocks and that's what makes their lava. As long as the Gronckles are always spitting out lava, your Eruptodon will never starve."

"And even if we do let it go, where will we all live?" Mala asked. "Without the Eruptodon to control the lava flow, our home will be destroyed."

"On _my_ island!" answered Dagur. "I'll send for my armada to bring all your people and their stuff back to Berserker Island. We have plenty of room."

Hiccup saw Mala smile a little but still seemed uncertain at the same time. He slowly approached closer to the thrones.

"Mala?" said Hiccup gently, drawing her attention to him. "Remember when Viggo stole your first Eruptodon and both its life and the lives of all your people were at stake?" He gestured to the crowd. "I'm sure you would do anything to make sure it never happens again. Your Great Protector has done a great job protecting you and now it's your turn to be a great protector. Release the Eruptodon to the ancestral home all of the dragons as we did with ours and it will be safe for all eternity."

Mala finally smiled and nodded.

"Say no more, Hiccup Haddock. It will be done. Dagur, send messengers to your people and explain everything what Hiccup has just said." She stood up and faced the crowd. "As for the rest of you, pack your belongings. The sooner we can get all this done, the better."

"Yes, my Queen," said Throk, bowing.

Everyone bowed and headed toward their homes.

As everyone left, Mala turned to Hiccup. "Now that you mentioned it, Hiccup. For a few nights long before your arrival, we were certain we saw several herds of dragons traveling somewhere in the distance. And we've been hearing their cries as well."

"Yeah, and as we were coming here, we could have sworn we heard their cries in the far distance as well," said Fishlegs, nodding.

Hiccup grinned. "If I had to take a guess, it's because my best bud has been passing the word along to all the other dragons that are still exposed. He was probably asking them to come to the Hidden World with him and the other dragons. He was always the kind who likes putting other people's or dragon's needs before his own."

"So much like another certain person we all know," said Ruffnut eyeing Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his cheeks go red. "Well, I guess he does get that from me."

Mala grinned then suddenly bowed her head in sadness. "I always knew the Defenders of the Wing would come to an end anyway."

Dagur put an arm around her shoulder. "Nonsense, Mala-Poo. You'll always be the Defenders of the Wing with or without a Great Protector."

"Dagur's right, Mala," added Hiccup.

"Thank you, Dagur, Hiccup," said Mala, smiling softly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, honey, I'm just gonna spend a few last moments with my Shattermaster and Sleuther."

Dagur headed toward the green Gronckle. Shattermaster's eye pupils were wide with sadness. Dagur scratched his tiny wing-like ears. "I know buddy. I'm gonna miss you too. But it's like what my brother says, it's for our own good." Then he looked up at Sleuther, the Triple Stryke. "I'm certainly gonna miss you too _and _that sound your tail makes."

Sleuther twisted his tail making a clicking sound.

…

**10:45 a.m.**

**(Heather's PoV)**

Heather gently stroked her Razorwhip's silver scales and stared deeply into the dragon's neon green eyes. "I can't believe the time has come to say goodbye, Windshear. I'll miss you so much."

Windshear crooned softly as if to say "me too".

"Hey, Heather."

Heather looked up and saw Hiccup approaching her.

"Hey, Hiccup," she murmured.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just spending a few last moments with Windshear before she has to go. We've been through so much together. It's hard to believe that we won't with each other anymore."

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. It was hard for me letting Toothless go. For a short while, he was the only real friend I ever had. But if it makes you feel better, maybe I should tell you something that my dad had told me a long time ago."

"I'm listening," said Heather.

"When we believed my mom was gone forever, Dad told me that when you love someone, loss comes with that love. It's part of the deal. It hurts but in the end it's all worth it. There's no greater gift than love. And even though you won't see each other again, you'll always love Windshear and she'll always love you. So, in a way, you'll never be apart. You'll be together from afar forever."

Heather cracked a smile. "Thanks, Hiccup. I'll remember that."

…

**6:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup looked all around. He, his friends and everyone of the Defenders of the Wing were all gathered on the beach ready to say farewell to Windshear, Shattermaster and Sleuther. The ship he and his friends had been sailing on had already been stocked with fresh food, water and other supplies for the next trip which was Wingmaiden Island. "Tell those young ladies there if they need a new place to stay, they are welcome to my island. If they want to that its," Dagur had said to Hiccup.

Mala had assured Hiccup that once Dagur's armada arrived, that was when they would depart their home of many generations and release the Eruptodon. The Fire Terrors* that inhabited the cave of the volcano would be safe where they were. "After all, no one would be foolish enough to climb down the mouth of an active volcano," Mala had said.

"So, uh, which direction is this Hidden World again, brother?" asked Dagur.

"As long as you promise not to tell a soul and I want you to hold your hands up so I know you're not crossing your fingers," said Hiccup firmly.

"I told you those days are over but okay," said Dagur, holding up his hands.

"West, where the sun goes down," answered Hiccup, pointing to the sun which was just barely touching the horizon. "The dragons will be able to find their way."

"Gotcha," said Dagur, putting down his hands.

The red-haired man turned to Shattermaster and Sleuther. "Well boys, this is it. Time for us to go our separate ways."

Shattermaster whined and nuzzled his rider.

"It's okay, Shattermaster. I'll see you again real soon. And besides, Hiccup already told us that no matter what we'll be together from far, far away."

"Actually, that's together from _afar_, Dagur but you're pretty close."

"Yeah, yeah. Together from _afar_."

Hiccup turned to toward Heather and Windshear. The raven-haired woman was leaning her head against Windshear's, tears streaming down her face.

"Heather?" said Hiccup softly. "It's time."

Heather nodded and released her grip on Windshear. The Razorwhip started to walk towards the shallow water, Sleuther and Shattermaster close behind.

"This is a hard day for both my husband and my sister-in-law," announced Mala. "But we shouldn't let this be a day to mourn. This should be a day to rejoice. These dragons are heading to a new home where they as well as all species of dragons will be safe from any danger in the outside world. And soon our Great Protector will join them. And so it is with great joy that we bid these dragons farewell and the best of luck."

A great uproar emerged from the crowd.

Hiccup turned from Mala to the three dragons who were looking over their shoulders at the crowd.

"Thor be with you, Shattermaster, Sleuther and Windshear!" called Throk.

The three dragons nodded then took off from the beach. The crowd cheered once again as the dragons began to head toward the direction of the setting sun.

Hiccup felt a familiar pain forming in his chest. But he took a deep breath and forced a smile. Mala is right, he told himself. This was a sad and happy time for everyone just it has been for him and his people.

…

**Location: Caldera Cay**

**Date: August 7**

**Time: 7:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Come on gang," Hiccup said to his comrades as they approached their ship. "We want to get to Wingmaiden Island as soon as possible."

Hiccup was just about to walk up the gangplank when he heard a voice call out, "Brother! Wait up!"

He turned and saw Dagur jogging towards them.

"Dagur, what brings you here?" asked Hiccup.

Dagur stopped to catch his breath. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Hiccup, now that I've stopped being a deranged fellow and I'm now a loving husband as well as a father-to-be and we Berserkers are at peace with your people again and now that you're a chief and everything…"

"Cut to the chase, please," said Hiccup.

"Oh yes. Yes, of course," said Dagur. He cleared his throat once again. "As Chief of Berk, do you grant us Berserkers permission to let us have that annual peace treaty signing thingy that we used to do once a year once again? And I promise not to sign with dragon blood."

Hiccup pondered for a moment then turned to Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut. Astrid nodded approvingly. Hiccup smiled also approvingly then turned to Dagur. "Permission granted."

Without warning, Dagur threw his arms around Hiccup. "Oh thank you brother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Dagur," said Hiccup, his face squashed against the Berserker Chief's chest. "Now could you let me go please?"

"Oh yes, sorry brother," said Dagur, releasing his grip on Hiccup.

"That's okay," said Hiccup, rubbing his chest. "I'd better write down directions on how to get to our new island." He turned to Astrid. "Astrid, grab me a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick from the ship please."

"With pleasure, chief," said Astrid and she started up the gangplank.

Moments later, she returned with the parchment and the charcoal stick. With a smile, Hiccup took both from her. Then he knelt down on the sand, laid out the parchment and began to write down the directions. Once he had finished, he handed the paper to Dagur.

"We'll be expecting you the following summer," he said. "Oh and we'll also be expecting news of your baby's arrival too."

"Not to worry, brother," said Dagur. "You'll be hearing from me everything about little Junior. And we'll be sure to bring him along for the trip. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fix Mala-Poo a healthy, nutritious breakfast. Now that she's eating for two, I need to make sure she gives herself and Junior enough vitamins. Well, good luck, brother!"

"Thanks, Dagur," called Hiccup as he watched the Berserker Chief head towards the path of the village.

Then he cast another look at the smoky volcano and whispered, "Good luck to you too, Great Protector."

Narrowing his eyes in determination, he marched up the gangplank onto the deck of the ship. "Set sail, gang. Next stop, Wingmaiden Island!"

**Author's Notes:**

**End of Chapter 3. In the next chapter, we'll be seeing (or reading in this case) the Wingmaidens again as well as all their baby Razorwhips one last time. Can't wait! By the way, in case you're all curious, the reason I know the name of the island the Defenders of the Wing live on is called Caldera Cay is because I learned about it on the HTTYD Wiki website. **

***The Fire Terrors appear in Race to the Edge Season 4 episode, "Out of the Frying Pan".**


	4. Meeting with the Wingmaidens

**Chapter 4: Meeting with the Wingmaidens**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: August 7**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**(Ruffnut's PoV)**

As the ship drifted further and further away from Caldera Cay, the island was becoming nothing more than a tiny speck on top of the water.

Ruffnut placed her elbows on the edge of the ship and rested her chin on top of her palms. "Now we have to sail _all_ the way to Wingmaiden Island which is even _further_ away from here and until we get there, we have to stare at nothing but ocean _again_," she grumbled.

"We don't have to stare at the ocean the whole trip," said Fishlegs as he stood beside her. "We could study and learn more about all the creatures of the sea."

"What creatures?" asked Ruffnut. "All the Scauldrons and Seashockers that you love so much are going away now remember?"

"Not Tidal Class Dragons," said Fishlegs. "There's still whales and dolphins and gulls and fish. We could learn more about them."

"That's a great idea Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, just because all the dragons are going into hiding doesn't mean we can't learn more about the other creatures of the sea," said Astrid.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait for something to come out from the water and that'll give us a chance to observe it," said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut watched as Fishlegs placed his right hand over his narrowed eyes like a visor and looked left and right for anything that might pop up. Without knowing it, she began to smile. When she eventually noticed it, she knocked her fist on her temple.

"Come on, Ruff! Snap out of it!" she said to herself. "_You_ worship Loki, _he_ worships Freya. _You_ like athletics, _he_ likes knowledge. You and him can never make a match."

Her thoughts traced to last year when Fishlegs and Snotlout spent the entire summer trying to get her attention and how it drove her crazy. While she admitted she did have temporary crushes on Throk and Eret, she was perfectly happy being single. So why was she suddenly finding herself being drawn to Fishlegs, of all people?

…

**10:45 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs' PoV)**

Fishlegs felt stiff from standing still and his eyelids were growing heavy. Two hours and thirty minutes have passed and there was _still_ nothing popping out of the surface for him to study. He wanted so badly for something to pop up and he was afraid if he turned his back, he might miss it.

"Fishlegs, why don't you take a break?" he heard Hiccup ask behind him. "You've been standing there for practically two hours. Something will eventually pop up. But in the meantime, why don't you sit down a while?"

Fishlegs sighed and lowered his right hand. "Maybe you're right Hiccup."

The chubby, blonde Viking turned, walked to the middle of the ship and sat down.

"How about a drink?" offered Hiccup. "Mala and Dagur packed us more fresh water and more yak milk too only this time without the salt."

As he said "without the salt" he shot a stern glance at Ruffnut who smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'll have both," answered Fishlegs.

"Both it is then," said Hiccup, standing up.

As he watched his friend approach the pails full of water or milk, Fishlegs heard something in the distance. It sounded much like a long, deep wailing. With wide eyes, he turned toward where he heard the sound.

"Hiccup, did you hear that?" he asked his friend, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Fishlegs, I did," said Hiccup, awe in his voice.

"I heard it too," said Astrid.

The deep, wailing sound came again.

"There it is again!" whispered Fishlegs. "Come on you guys!"

He got up from his seat and returned to the edge of the ship where he had been just standing a minute ago. He looked left and right wondering what sort of creature was making that beautiful sound.

"What do suppose it could be?" he asked excitedly.

"It's probably just someone in another ship who's bored to death that they're traveling a long distance and has nothing to look at but water," said Ruffnut, uninterested.

"Yep, and I'm standing right next to them," said Astrid.

"And there isn't another ship within miles from us," said Hiccup. "The sound seems to be coming from…"

"It's coming from below us…in the water!" squealed Fishlegs. "Oooooh! What could it be? What could it be?"

"Look Fishlegs!" cried Hiccup, pointing to the left side of the ship.

Fishlegs looked to where Hiccup was pointing and gasped.

An enormous, dark shape was swimming beside the ship and without warning it popped its head out of the water and water spouted from what seemed to be a hole on the top of its head. The friends exclaimed with surprise as they were showered with the shooting water.

Ruffnut made sputtering and spitting sounds. "Stupid thing! Blasting water at us! What _is _it?!"

"It's a whale…a big, blue whale!" answered Fishlegs, dancing. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishleeeeeegs!"

"Look there's another!" exclaimed Astrid, pointing to the left.

Fishlegs turned and squealed as he saw another large, dark shape coming their way.

"Uh, we'd better duck down for this one," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs immediately crouched down. Sure enough he felt a few drops of water sprinkling over him. Then he stood up and turned to where the two whales were heading.

"Oooohhh! _Two_ big, blue whales!" he squealed.

"The second one seems to be a bit smaller," Hiccup pointed out as he picked up his notebook and charcoal stick. "They must be a mother and her calf."

"You're absolutely right Hiccup," said Fishlegs, looking carefully at the two swimming whales. "Let's see now. The mother whale appears to be about…82 feet while the calf is about…23 feet."

Hiccup quickly jotted his friend's facts down in his notebook. "That makes them almost as big as the Submaripper or the Shellfire. But not any bigger than the Scauldron."

"And judging by their sizes," Fishlegs added, "they seem to have extra-large lungs though not as massive as the Bewilderbeast's."

The two blue whales resurfaced again, water spouting from their blowholes. Fishlegs was able to see that while the calf was mostly a dark blue in color, a lighter patch of blue was over its left eye. As the whales dove down again, they lifted their mighty tails. Fishlegs noticed some faded, pink lines on the mother whale's tail.

"The calf has a light blue spot over its eye," Fishlegs observed.

"And there seems to be some scars on the mother's tail," added Hiccup.

"Yeah, you're right, Hiccup," said Fishlegs, "she must have got them from protecting herself and her calf from predators."

"What predators?" asked Ruffnut, who still sounded uninterested. "A big girl like her, she can take anything down."

"Maybe sharks or toothed whales," suggested Fishlegs.

"Predators…sharks and toothed whales," muttered Hiccup as he wrote down more facts.

"I wonder where they're going," said Astrid.

"They seem to be heading south," answered Hiccup.

"What's so special about the south?" asked Ruffnut.

"It must be where they spend the winter," suggested Fishlegs. "The waters down south are warmer and they're sure to have lots of fish down there to eat."

"Well, wherever they're going, we wish them the best of luck," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Fishlegs. Then he leaned toward the edge and waved his hand. "GOOD LUCK TO BOTH OF YOU!"

As if hearing his shouts, the two whales let out deep, wailing calls.

"Did you hear that, Hiccup?" said Fishlegs, pulling his short, braided mustache. "They answered me!"

"Yes, I heard them Fishlegs," chuckled Hiccup. "Now be careful before you rip that mustache clean off your face."

"Ah, let him rip it off," said Ruffnut. "He looked much better without it."

"But don't you think I look good with it?" asked Fishlegs. "I spent twelve whole months growing it you know."

"Nope, not at all," said Ruffnut, folding her arms.

…

**10:55 a.m.**

**(Ruffnut's PoV)**

Ruffnut hated to admit it but Fishlegs _did _look kind of cute with a mustache.

…

**Location: Coast off Wingmaiden Island**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 2:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

A thick mist had surrounded the four former Dragon Riders and their ship. Astrid narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to see through the fog but to no avail.

"This fog's so thick, you could cut a knife right through it," she said.

"Hey!" she heard Hiccup exclaim.

Turning to his direction, Astrid watched as Ruffnut pulled a knife from Hiccup's belt and began to twirl it around in the air.

"Nothing's happening!" she complained.

"It's just an expression," said Astrid, annoyed.

"Oh," said Ruffnut. With a disappointed expression, she handed the knife back to Hiccup.

"We'd better anchor this ship and wait until this fog blows over, gang," said Hiccup urgently. "I can barely see my nose in front of my face."

"It's right there in front of you," said Ruffnut, tapping her finger on Hiccup's nose.

"Another expression!" said Astrid, her annoyance increasing.

"Astrid, you help me with the anchor," said Hiccup. Turning to Fishlegs, he added, "Fishlegs, you and Ruffnut pull up the sails."

"Yes, chief!" said Fishlegs, saluting.

With Hiccup right beside her, Astrid approached the lever keeping the anchor up and together, they pushed it down and the anchor dropped into the water.

Astrid took another look around. "We'd better light up a few lanterns, Chief."

"Good idea, Astrid," said Hiccup.

"And how exactly do we light lanterns without any dragons to do the job for us?" asked Ruffnut, pulling one of the ropes that brought up the sail.

"Duh, by rubbing two small sticks together," said Astrid, holding up said two small sticks.

"Oh, I knew that," smiled Ruffnut.

"Sure you did," scoffed Astrid, as she began to rub the two sticks together.

Small flames emerged from the two sticks. Astrid stuck the sticks into two lanterns that were being held by Hiccup. Once the lanterns were well lit, Astrid threw the flaming sticks into the water where they immediately extinguished and began to float away.

"Okay, that's a little better," Hiccup said as he held the lanterns up to the foggy wall.

A shrill cry broke the silence around them.

Fishlegs got behind Hiccup and placed his pudgy hands on his friend's bony shoulders. "What was that?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"I don't know, Fishlegs," answered Hiccup.

"Whatever it is, we can't take any chances finding out if it's safe or not," said Astrid, drawing out her double-bladed axe.

"Astrid's right, gang," said Hiccup, urgently. "Everyone draw your weapons."

As Fishlegs and Ruffnut picked up a hammer and spear, respectively, Astrid looked all around the misty area. The shrill cry came again. Astrid jumped slightly. Naturally, she was a fearless woman but she had to admit, she was getting a little jittery. The cry came a third time.

"I think it's coming from up above us, Hiccup" she said.

Astrid grabbed a lantern and held it up to the sky. The shrill cry came again and out of the fog came a tall, slender figure with small, jagged wings on either side of it.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Fishlegs. "IT'S A SKY MONSTER!"

"No, it's not," said Astrid, squinting at the strange figure as it came down closer to them. "It's…"

"_Atali_!" cried Astrid and Hiccup at the same time.

The young red-haired woman in her silver armor gently hovered over them, courtesy of the infant Razorwhip on her back.

"Are you travelers lost?" she asked her voice calm and gentle.

"Atali, it's us, the Dragon Riders!" cried Hiccup. "It's Hiccup!"

Atali's emerald green eyes lit up with surprise. "Hiccup and the Dragon Riders?" Then she smiled. "I am surprised to see you all again after such a long time. What brings you all back to my island?"

"We bring serious news that concerns all of your Razorwhips as well as any other dragon that still might be out in the open," answered Hiccup.

"And its news that may bring you to make a difficult decision as we had," added Astrid.

"Well, if it's so serious," said Atali, "then we'd best we'd best dock your ship on my island immediately."

"How are we supposed to do that with all this fog surrounding us?" asked Ruffnut, holding her arms out.

"My young Razorwhip here will smell our way to the island and you can follow us," answered Atali, looking over her shoulder at the tiny Razorwhip on her back.

"Come on, Astrid, you can help me bring the anchor up," said Hiccup patting her shoulder.

"With pleasure, chief," smiled Astrid.

The couple walked over to the lever of the ship and pulled it up. Slowly, the anchor made its way back up the top of the edge.

"Lead the way, Atali!" called Hiccup. "Astrid, help Fishlegs steer the ship."

Astrid headed over to the lever that helped to steer the ship with Fishlegs right behind her. Together, they pulled it and soon the ship was floating in the direction of the young woman and her Razorwhip.

**Location: Wingmaiden Island**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 2:40 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup had to admit, it was a lot less misty on Wingmaiden Island than it was out at sea. Atali's infant Razorwhip had successfully smelled its way to the island and he and his friends had no problem sailing through the mist and docking their ship on the beach. Now he and his friends were standing outside tiny Wingmaidens' tiny village.

Once again, he looked down at his feet, not looking forward to telling Atali exactly what he had told Mala and Dagur. Raising the infant Razorwhips that were born on their island had always been a sacred mission to the Wingmaidens. They had claimed that mission was given to them by Freya herself and he knew that giving up both their babies and their mission would be greatly difficult for them just as it had been for him when he was forced to release Toothless.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, into Astrid's reassuring face.

"It'll be okay, Hiccup," she said softly. "It'll be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right," Hiccup said, forcing a smile.

Atali cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her. "Now Hiccup, what serious news do you bring us?"

Hiccup started off by telling her about how he had found his mother and how she had spent twenty years away from home rescuing dragons and how he and the Dragon Riders helped her to rescue more dragons and bring them back to Berk and build their Dragon-Viking utopia. He told her about Grimmel, how he killed all the Night Furies and wanted to kill Toothless as well. He told about his father's stories of the Hidden World and that he believed he should move his tribe and their dragons there. He talked about Toothless meeting and falling in love with the Light Fury and that he had built him a tail flap to help him fly independently. He talked about how he and Astrid found the two Furies in the Hidden World, about their battle with Grimmel and how eventually they set all their dragons free.

Once he had finished, Atali made a sympathetic expression.

"It must have been very difficult for you to release your dragons for their own good as well as your tribe's," she said gently.

"Yeah, it was," murmured Hiccup.

"We Wingmaidens have been successful saving the Razorwhips from extinction. I'm sorry we couldn't do the same for the Night Furies."

"And you can still save your baby Razorwhips by releasing them to the Hidden World once they're all strong enough," Hiccup said.

"And their mothers too," Astrid added.

"Yeah, the mothers too," Hiccup continued. "They'll have no trouble finding their way."

Atali looked over at her baby Razorwhip. "That would be the right thing to do. My only concern is, without us Wingmaidens, who will help to protect the babies from being devoured by the male Razorwhips? The mothers cannot defend their young alone."

Holding their own baby Razorwhips close, the other Wingmaidens murmured in agreement.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Some of our dragons had babies of their own at one point," Astrid said, turning to Atali.

"Yeah, Meatlug had a cute, little baby of her own last winter," Fishlegs added. "The female dragons can help the mother Razorwhips protect their babies."

"That's right," Hiccup said. "Plus, Toothless is alpha of all the dragons in the Hidden World now. As long as he has the mothers and babies under his watchful eye, the male Razorwhips will think twice about trying to eat them. Atali, I know this is difficult for all of you. I understand how much you love your babies as much as I loved Toothless. And that's why I gave him his freedom. It hurt me deeply to let him go and it will hurt you too but in the end, it'll be all worth it. As my father had told me long ago, there's no greater gift than love."

"So show the baby Razorwhips how much you love them by giving them their freedom in the Hidden World when the time is right," added Astrid.

"Perhaps they're right Atali," said Minden, the brunette Wingmaiden, "I'm sure Freya would want us to do it. She's the one who granted us with our mission all those years ago."

Atali pondered for a moment than finally said, "Yes, Minden, Freya would have wanted that way. Very well, Hiccup, once the babies are big enough to defend themselves, we will release them and their mothers to this Hidden World you speak of."

"_And_ you have to act like the dragons were nothing but myths and legends," added Fishlegs. "Then they'll _really_ be protected."

"But what will we do after that?" Minden asked. "Raising baby Razorwhips has always been our purpose. What will be our new purpose?"

"Dagur and Mala have invited you to live with them on Berserker Island," Hiccup answered. "I'm sure they can find you some new purposes."

"Plus, they're having a baby of their own," Fishlegs added. "You could help them look after him…uh, or her when they have their hands full."

"And if you leave the island tonight when it's dark out, you could continue raising the baby Razorwhips on Berserker Island once they're old enough," said Astrid.

"They're all such splendid ideas," smiled Atali. "Very well, after sunset, we will depart for Berserker Island."

"And we'll be on our way back to New Berk too," said Hiccup.

"Or perhaps we could have the mother Razorwhips carry your ship back to your island so you won't have to spend several more weeks out at sea," Atali suggested.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Hiccup, uneasily. "Fishlegs and I are males you know. What if they try to eat us?" He hadn't forgotten the time when he and his friends attempted to save Snotlout from the aggressive mother Razorwhips after their first meeting with the Wingmaidens*.

"We will do our best to keep them calm during their journey," said Atali reassuringly.

The young red-haired woman turned and looked at the village and the trees of the island.

"This island has been our home for as long as we can remember. We will be leaving behind so many memories here."

Hiccup approached the lead Wingmaiden and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. We all felt the same way when we left Old Berk. But it was the only way to hide ourselves from our enemies. And if you remain here, you will make plenty of enemies – enemies even worse than the Dragon Flyers."

"Yes, that is true," said Atali.

"And a guy like Dagur, he'll protect you from any harm," Hiccup continued with a chuckle. "It's what he does best."

Atali also chuckled. "Well, then, why don't we all prepare ourselves for tonight? We all have long journeys ahead."

…

**7:50 p.m.**

**(Ruffnut's PoV)**

Leaning against a tree near the island's beach, Ruffnut watched as her friends tied ropes on the ship's dragon head bow and corners.

"Finally, no more looking at ocean for two weeks," she said to herself, "and that stupid fog is gone too."

Indeed, the fog had lifted and no one would have trouble seeing their way tonight.

"Come on, Ruff," Hiccup called, "Atali and the Wingmaidens will be here any minute with the adult Razorwhips. We've got to get going."

"Coming, chief!" Ruffnut called back, hurrying back to the ship.

"Here they come!" shouted Fishlegs, pointing to the woods.

Ruffnut turned around. Atali, Minden and all the Wingmaidens stepped out of the trees, gently waving their fingers in front them. A few fully grown Razorwhips slowly followed them, their eyes – neon green or bright purple – glowing in the rapidly approaching darkness of the night.

"Ruff, you and I better tie these ropes to the mothers," Astrid said, "They won't like it if Fishlegs and Hiccup tried to do it."

Sure enough, some the female Razorwhips hissed softly at the sight of the two young men. Fishlegs whimpered fearfully as he cowered behind Hiccup.

Ruffnut sighed in exasperation. "Ugh, what a baby."

Then she heard more growls but it wasn't from the female Razorwhips. Ruffnut looked up and noticed that the growling was coming from a Razorwhip standing in front of the females. The females backed up slightly. Ruffnut squinted at the lead Razorwhip. This one looked very familiar to her.

"Atali, what's with that one?" she heard Hiccup ask.

"Ah yes, it slipped my mind to tell you," answered Atali, "this young male has stuck around to keep the females at peace with any other males."

"Amazing," murmured Fishlegs in awe.

"That's not just any male Razorwhip," said Ruffnut suddenly, "it's Wingnut, the one I raised for a while before he went and let Atali to the job for me."

"How did you know it's Wingnut?" asked Hiccup.

"Hey, you think a mother doesn't recognize her own baby?" asked Ruffnut as she approached her old friend. "Hey, Wingnut, you missed me?" she went on, rubbing her fingers under Wingnut's chin making the silver dragon purr in satisfaction.

"He seems to remember you, Ruffnut," said Atali.

Ruffnut looked over at the lead Wingmaiden with a slightly annoyed expression. "Of course he remembers me." She turned back to Wingnut. "Don't you, Wingnut? Yes you do, yes you do," she went on using the kind of voice that people use around babies. Wingnut's purrs grew louder.

"Okay, Ruff, enough playtime," said Astrid, "we've got to get these ropes onto him and the others. Now are you gonna help me or not?" She held one of the ropes in front of her.

"Okay, okay, gods, and we were just having a tender moment here," said Ruffnut exasperatedly, taking the rope from her.

Wingnut held up his front left leg and stood patiently as Ruffnut tied the other end of the rope to his leg. Looking up, she watched as Astrid and the Wingmaidens tied the ends of the rest of the ropes around the legs of the other Razorwhips.

"Okay, Hiccup," said Astrid, "we're all set to go."

"Okay, Astrid," said Hiccup, "let's climb aboard the ship. You too, Ruff."

Ruffnut hurried toward the ship's gangplank and climbed it up.

"Come, everyone," called Atali, as the infant Razorwhip on her back began flapping its wings and lifted her up in the air, "we must leave immediately."

The other Wingmaidens were also lifted from the ground, courtesy of their babies. The adult Razorwhips also began to flap up toward the air. Ruffnut could feel the ship being lifted from the ground. Before she knew it, they were suddenly being carried over the ocean and close to the clouds.

"Oooooh!" squealed Fishlegs, dancing, "I can hardly contain myself!"

"Feels great to be back up in the air, right guys?" said Hiccup.

Ruffnut inhaled the summer night air deeply. It felt pretty good to be back up in the air again. Then she suddenly felt bummed and frowned. "Too bad it'll only be for a few hours. Then we'll never get to experience that again," she pointed out.

"Well, maybe we will when we and our dragons die and reunite in Valhalla," Fishlegs said reassuringly.

"But that'll be decades from now," Ruffnut pointed out again.

"Well, we might as well enjoy it before the night is over," said Hiccup, shrugging, "I know I am."

"And I," added Astrid.

"And I," said Fishlegs, holding up a pudgy hand.

"And I," muttered Ruffnut, holding up a hand as well but still feeling bummed.

…

**Location: Beach, New Berk**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 3:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As the Razorwhips slowly lowered the ship on the pale sands of the beach, Hiccup smiled as he looked at the forests of the island his tribe would reside from now on. He had to admit it was a relief traveling by dragon for a couple of hours instead of sailing for two weeks. While his friends slept, he had stayed awake a while to make sure there weren't any troubles on the way back. He _was_ the chief after all.

He turned to his friends who were covered under the quilts they had brought with them on the trip. He slowly approached Astrid and smiled warmly. She looked extra beautiful when she slept. Without hesitation, Hiccup reached out and gently ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Astrid stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"You two would make a good couple," he heard a gentle voice above him.

Hiccup looked up and saw Atali hovering above him, her baby Razorwhip flapping its wings.

Hiccup felt his face go red as he rapidly removed his hand from Astrid's hair.

"Do not be embarrassed, Hiccup," said Atali kindly, "I think it is wonderful you have found someone who cares for you as much as you care for her."

"Thanks Atali," said Hiccup. "I can't tell you how much I've grown to love her after all these years." Then he chuckled. "Our blacksmith has been begging us to get married for months."

"And do you want to marry her?" Atali asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer then hesitated. "Uh…I can't believe I'm saying this but…yes. Yes, I want to marry her."

Atali chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't married her already."

"Well," said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess it's because we both felt like we weren't ready for that."

Atali nodded. "It is good to wait until the time is right but if you keep waiting it may never happen."

Hiccup looked from Atali to Astrid then back up at Atali. Maybe she was right.

"Just think about what I said," said Atali.

"I will, Atali, thanks," said Hiccup.

Atali nodded then looked toward the horizon. "Well, we'd best leave if we want to get to Berserker Island before daybreak."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Dagur will take good care of you and the Razorwhips until it's time to send them to the Hidden World."

"Yes," said Atali sadly, "it will be a bittersweet time for us Wingmaidens but as you said, it's for the best. Well, good-bye Hiccup and may you and your tribe dwell on this beautiful island in harmony from here on out."

"Thanks Atali and good luck to you too," replied Hiccup.

Atali nodded and her baby Razorwhip flapped its wings carrying her toward the other direction. The other baby Razorwhips followed, carrying their own Wingmaidens with them. Wingnut and all the adult Razorwhips began to take flight as well.

Smiling somberly, Hiccup watched as the Wingmaidens and their Razorwhips flew toward the horizon just as he had done the day Toothless and the rest of Berk's dragons had departed weeks ago. Once they were out of sight, Hiccup knelt down beside Astrid again. Careful not to wake her, he kissed her cheek ever so gently. Astrid sighed deeply in her sleep as though she was feeling his presence. Then Hiccup pulled another quilt over himself and drifted off to sleep as well.

…

**Author's Notes:**

***That was a reference to the Race to the Edge Season 5 episode "Snotlout's Angels" where we were first introduced to the Wingmaidens. Snotlout, unaware of the female Razorwhips dislike of any male presence, almost got himself eaten and the Dragon Riders had to rescue him as usual. I had to re-watch the episode to make sure I stay in canon with the story.**


	5. Constructions and Celebrations

**Chapter 5: Constructions and Celebrations**

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 9:24 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Once the sun had risen, Hiccup and his friends took the long trek from the beach to the spot where their new village was to stand. As they got close, Hiccup was greeted to quite a sight. All the huts that were still under construction when he left were nearly all finished. Some of the huts had dragon head carvings on the top like the huts in Old Berk and other huts had actually _resembled _dragons. As they got closer, he saw a few people out and about. Some were doing their chores or building the still-unfinished huts, others were socializing. Not far from them, a group of children were fencing in pairs with small wooden swords (except one boy with long blond hair who just sat there patting the tip of his own wooden sword with his finger).

"Look Brenda! Uncle Fishlegs is back!" Hiccup heard of the boys shout.

The boy who had just shouted and the girl he had called to began running to the four friends.

"Uncle Fishlegs! Uncle Fishlegs!" squealed the girl called Brenda, wrapping her small, slender arms around Fishlegs' round belly the moment she reached him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sneaky and devious little Dragon Explorers," said Ruffnut.

"That's _former_ sneaky and devious Dragon Explorers to you," said Brenda, pointing accusingly at Ruffnut.

"Well, you'll always be Dragon Explorers to me," smiled Fishlegs.

"And me," added Hiccup.

"Thank you, Chief Hiccup," said Brant. "Come on Uncle Fishlegs. Now that you're back, we've got something to show you."

"Yeah, come on Uncle Fishlegs, come on!" said Brenda, pulling Fishlegs pudgy hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Fishlegs, as he began to follow his niece and nephew.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid!"

Hiccup turned toward the two voices. He saw Valka and a slightly heavyset woman with two thick blonde braids hanging down by her shoulders walking towards them and waving their hands.

"Hey, Mom," said Hiccup and Astrid at the same time and they ran over to their mothers.

Valka wrapped her slender arms around her son. Hiccup also wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her cheek.

"Did you complete your mission?" Valka asked, pulling away from him.

"We sure did," answered Hiccup. "I hope you weren't too worried."

"Well, maybe I _was_ a little worried but I knew you'd be back."

Hiccup turned to Astrid and her mother who were also hugging. "And how are you, Mrs. Hofferson."

"Please, Hiccup, call me Ingrid and I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, now that you're back, we've much to show you," said Valka.

"And you've returned on time for me to announce some wonderful news," added Ingrid.

"What's that, Mom?" asked Astrid, curiously.

Ingrid cleared her throat. "Gothi has made me her official apprentice."

"_What_?!" exclaimed Hiccup and Astrid at the same time.

"It's true," smiled Valka.

"Yes, it is," said Ingrid proudly, "Gothi said… or scribbled…that she feels that her time is fast approaching and she wants to train someone to be the next healer before she has to take her place in Valhalla and she officially chose me."

"But why you, Mom?" asked Astrid.

"Why not? I've been a warrior for many years now and now it's time for me to do something quiet in my retired years. I think this will be a perfect experience for me."

"Well, Congratulations, Mrs.….uh, Ingrid," said Hiccup.

"Come with me, son, there's something that you _have_ to see," said Valka.

"Lead the way, Mom."

Valka started to walk toward another direction and Hiccup followed. Just then, he heard a voice.

"Hiccup, there you are!"

Hiccup looked up and saw Snotlout and his father, Spitelout running toward him.

"You're back!" said Snotlout, excitedly.

"Took you long enough chief," added Spitelout, gruffly.

"And you're back in time for me to show you my brand new hut!" Snotlout continued proudly. "Come on, I'll show it to you right now."

"Uh, maybe later, Snotlout, my mom has something important to show me."

"Oh, it can't be more important than you seeing my boy's new hut," said Spitelout.

"Yeah, whatever your _gorgeous_ mom has to show you can wait now come on!" Snotlout insisted, making goo-goo eyes at Valka and pulling Hiccup's hand.

"Mom, do something!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Why don't we all go see Snotlout's new hut and I'll take you to see what I wanted to after that," said Valka, calmly.

Hiccup sighed, giving in. "All right. Lead the way, Snotlout."

"It would be my pleasure, Chief. Ha ha ha ha. Snotlout!"

…

**9:28 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs' PoV)**

"So, what do you think, little bro?" asked Catpaws.

Fishlegs looked up at the hut his family had constructed for him the whole time he was away with wide eyes and an extra-large smile. It was a large, beautiful hut. It resembled that of a Gronckle opening its wide jaws. The upper jaw was over the stairway and door. A head with a goofy face sat on top of the Gronckle shape. Three small, stone chimneys sat near the "tail" of the house.

"It's beautiful, no, no, magnificent, no, no, no, spectacular, no, no, fantastic, no, no…oh Thor, I can't even describe it."

"How about all those things you mentioned?" smiled Stareyes, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Beautiful, magnificent, spectacular and fantastic?"

"Yes, Stareyes, it's all those things," said Fishlegs.

"Well, after all, we wanted our favorite uncle to have the very best," said Brenda, leaning her head against Fishlegs' belly.

"Thanks, Brenda, and I'm your only uncle."

"Well, you're our favorite _and_ only uncle," said Brenda.

All the Ingermans laughed.

…

**9:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Isn't she beautiful or what, Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup looked up at Snotlout's new hut. It was a tall one, so tall in fact that you had to climb a ladder to get to the top where the door was (fortunately a rope ladder was available). Unsurprisingly, Snotlout's head (his face covered with war paint) was carved on the top of the hut instead of a dragon.

"I think it looks very nice Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"What about you, Hiccup's Mom," asked Snotlout, turning to Valka, "Do you think my beautiful new hut is the _crème de la crème_?"

"Oh, I think it's lovely and it's _Valka_, Snotlout," answered Valka. "Now, Hiccup, shall we go see what _I_ want to show you?"

Hiccup opened his mouth but before he could respond, he heard another voice.

"Hiccup, there you are!"

He turned and saw Gobber and Eret heading his way. A mallet was attached to Gobber's left arm.

"Welcome back, Chief!" Eret greeted.

"Thanks Eret," Hiccup replied.

"See, Val? I told you he'd make it back in one piece," Gobber said, patting Valka's shoulder with his good hand. "Now that you're back, Hiccup, how would you like to see my new blacksmith stall?"

What Hiccup _really_ wanted to see was what Valka wanted him to see but he didn't want to hurt Gobber's feelings so he replied, "Sure, Gobber," and shot an apologetic look at Valka. Valka smiled, also apologetically.

"This way," said Gobber, waving his a mallet.

Hiccup, along with Valka and Eret, followed Gobber to his new blacksmith stall. It looked similar to his old stall, he thought as he looked at it. A roofed shelter had now been placed over the cauldrons, tables and grindstones.

"You've really been working hard while we were gone, Gobber," said Hiccup.

"Thanks, lad. Come inside, I want to show you something."

Hiccup followed the old blacksmith through the threshold of a small room in the back of the stall. Inside was a small table and chair. Pinned to the walls were the sketches of the new tail design for Toothless.

"Wow, just like my own private workshop like the one at Old Berk," said Hicucp.

"Yep, and as you can see, I kept those sketches for you so you'll always remember the good deed you had done for your dragon."

"I could never forget what I've done for Toothless and what's he done for me," smiled Hiccup.

"I know you won't. And although your new job is looking after us Vikings, you'll always be welcome to make a few contraptions of your own in here," said Gobber.

"Thanks, Gobber," said Hiccup gratefully. "Now I'll just go see what Mom has to show me."

He walked out of the room toward the exterior of the stall where Valka was waiting.

"Come on, Mom, now we finally have a chance to…"

"Welcome back, Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and saw Bucket and Mulch standing a few feet away from them. Mulch was waving his arm with a hook attached to it.

"Hiccup's back, Mulch? Oh Hiccup we thought you left us for good," said Bucket.

Hiccup chuckled. "I would never leave you for good, Bucket. What's up, Mulch?"

"Well, you're not going to believe it but Bucket and I and the other fisherman were able to catch enough fish for the freeze from both the sea and all the streams and lakes of this island!"

"Excellent!" said Hiccup. "That makes fishing around here a lot easier. Back in Old Berk, we had to get _all_ our fish from the sea."

"No kidding," chuckled Mulch. "We've stored it all and other food we hunted or harvested in the new storehouse. Want to see?"

Hiccup hesitated. He looked from the two Vikings to his mother. Valka smiled and nodded, understandingly. Then Hiccup turned back to Bucket and Mulch.

"Sure," he said finally.

He followed Bucket and Mulch to the new storehouse with Valka close behind.

The new storehouse looked like a plain old hut. There were no dragon carvings on it or anything but at least it was big enough to store enough food for all the Vikings to last through the winter. With a proud expression, Mulch opened the door and Hiccup peered inside. Lots of baskets full of fish, produce or grain were leaning against the walls and meats – boar, chicken or yak – were hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, thanks you and everyone else," Hiccup said, turning to Mulch and Bucket, "we won't have to worry about going hungry _this_ winter."

"Thank you, Hiccup," said Mulch with pride.

"Looking at all this food is making me peckish," said Bucket, "may I have a wee little snack, please, Mulch?"

"Well…" Mulch began, uncertain.

"Sure, Bucket, but just a small one," said Hiccup politely, "all this food is not only for you but the _whole_ village as well."

"Oh, I hope we have enough for everyone," said Bucket, suddenly worried.

"Oh, I'm sure we do," said Hiccup as he picked up an apple from one of the baskets and placed it in Bucket's good hand.

"Thank you, Hiccup," said Bucket gratefully before biting into the bright red fruit.

Hiccup smiled at the long blonde haired man and turned to his mom. "Well, as long as we don't have any further distractions, shall we go see what _you _want to show me?"

"With pleasure," smiled Valka, "this way."

The mother and son walked through the square of the new village, the soft green grass brushing against their feet. Valka led Hiccup to a stairway that stood at the edge of the village. At the top of the stairway, there seemed to be a large wooden area for all the Vikings to gather around. Hiccup looked at Valka who nodded her head toward the stairway. Curious, Hiccup slowly started to climb the stairs. As he climbed, he looked over and saw Valka close behind.

By the time Hiccup reached the stairs, his mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

He saw the round wooden gathering place that stood before him, big enough for all the people of his tribe. At one of the edges of the circle, a few Viking men were busy sculpting a huge statue – the statue of his father, Stoick the Vast.

Mouth still open, Hiccup approached closer to the statue and the workmen. Some of the workmen stood on the ground carving something at the bottom of the statue. Others were adding the finishing touches to Stoick's beard and helmet. There was a proud look on his father's face and he was holding his axe in front of him – just like in the sketches he had worked on before he departed the island.

Hiccup felt a hand slide under his chin and lift it up, closing his mouth. He turned slightly and saw that it was Valka who had done it.

"So, do you like it?" she asked.

"I don't have the words," Hiccup replied.

Valka chuckled.

One of the workmen who worked at the bottom of the statue, a brown-beared man, turned around. "Oh, Chief Hiccup, I didn't hear you coming. We were wondering when you'd be back. So what do you think so far?"

"It's just as I imagined it," Hiccup answered. "What's that you're carving at my dad's feet?"

The brown-bearded man smiled and stepped away. Hiccup's grass green eyes widened. All around the feet of Stoick's statue were images of some of the events that had happened these past six years. But the one he was looking at – the one right in front of him – was the carved image of his fifteen-year-old self reaching a hand out to pet Toothless on the day their forbidden friendship had begun.

"Now I really don't have any words," he whispered in awe.

He heard Valka laugh loudly next to him.

…

**Two Months Later**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: October 31**

**Time: 9:45 p.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

Toothless carefully stepped into the large cave where the Razorwhips now resided and looked around. Some Razorwhips were resting or playing with their young. He watched as one of the infants with bright purple eyes chased after a small, rolling pebble. Toothless made a concerned expression. The baby was getting further away from the protection of its mother and if that wasn't bad enough, it was heading towards the direction of a large, male Razorwhip. The male's neon green eyes were glinting with hunger and it slowly advanced toward the infant.

Toothless called out to the infant Razorwhip but the tiny creature ignored him and continued playing with its pebble. Toothless groaned in frustration. One of the downsides of being King of the Dragons was stubborn babies who didn't listen to anyone. He started running toward the infant Razorwhip as fast as he could for the hungry male was getting closer. Suddenly, a pair of scaled blue feet landed between the big, male Razorwhip and the baby. It was Stormfly. She hissed threateningly at the male Razorwhip, the pupils of her bright yellow eyes constricted. With a fearful expression, the male Razorwhip backed away.

Toothless stood beside Stormfly and growled disapprovingly at the male Razorwhip. The silver male dragon bowed before the Night Fury and slinked away. Stormfly turned to the infant Razorwhip and squawked gently at it. The silver baby quickly scampered off back to its mother.

Toothless turned to his Nadder friend and grunted, "**Thanks, Stormfly. Sometimes it's not easy being Alpha**."

"**No problem, Toothless**," Stormfly squawked. "**You scratch my back, I scratch yours**."

Windshear approached the two dragons. "**I'm so glad you and the other female dragons have agreed to help protect the young, Stormfly. It hasn't been easy since they left the female humans who helped to look after them and myself as a fledgling**."

"**You're welcome, Windshear, it's been no trouble at all**," replied Stormfly.

"**I have to check on the Eruptodon**," announced Toothless, "**does anyone want to come**?"

"**I will**," Windshear offered.

"**Thanks, Windshear, follow me**."

The Night Fury and the Razorwhip took flight toward the direction of the rocky area where the Boulder Class dragons resided.

"**You know, Toothless, before I left Heather for good, I could hear the cries of all the dragons you and your friends were gathering. I almost left to go as well but**…"

"**But your love and loyalty for Heather held you back**," Toothless finished, his expression understanding.

"**Yes**. **I just didn't feel like I should leave her unless she told me to**."

"**I understand. The love and loyalty Hiccup and I had for each other almost held us back as well. But now that all the dragons are here under my protection and I have a mate of my own, I couldn't be happier**."

"**I am happy that you are happy, Toothless**," Windshear purred.

The two dragons landed in front of the entrance to one of the Hidden World's rocky areas. From where he stood, Toothless watched as five Gronckles (Shattermaster among them) poured out lava from their jaws in front of the young Eruptodon who lapped it up gratefully.

"**Meatlug, how's the Great Protector doing**?" Toothless asked, turning to the tan Gronckle.

"**He's doing fine Toothless**," Meatlug replied, "**and you're our new Great Protector now**."

Toothless held his head up and warbled proudly then he looked around. So far, so good, all the dragons were doing fine in their new home but he wondered where the Light Fury was. He had a good idea where so he flapped his wings and took flight toward the exit of the Hidden World. He soared over the caves and nests, and flew through the waters of the Great Waterfall. He flew up to the top and sure enough, there was the Light Fury resting on one of the rocks that served as the boundary between the waterfall and the sea. She was looking up at the star sprinkled sky.

Toothless flew over and landed right next to her. The Light Fury briefly turned to him before looking back up at the stars. Despite his internal and external heating, Toothless could feel that the air had become chilly.

"**It's gotten colder**," he warbled, "**winter must be on its way now**."

"**Yes**," the Light Fury replied absentmindedly, "**doesn't the night sky look so inviting**?"

Toothless nodded then he looked all around and sniffed the air. "**No sign of any enemies so how about a moonlit flight before we go back inside**?"

The Light Fury blinked her sky blue eyes affectionately. "**I'd love to**."

Toothless flapped his wings and flew higher into the sky with the Light Fury by his side. He and his beautiful mate spent the rest of their evening circling around each other.

…

**Another Two Months Later**

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: December 24**

**Time: 8:25 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup stepped out the doorway of his new two-story, two-bedroom house and looked around. A light dusting of snow had coated the meadows, pine trees and the rooftops of the newly constructed houses. Thin layers of ice topped the streams and lakes and the despite the chill, the air was crisp and clear. Perfect weather for our first Snoggletog here, Hiccup thought as he walked down the path.

He walked over to the village square where a tall tree-like structure stood. It was mainly pieces of wood - painted green like the pine trees – and round, colorful shields all nailed together. Then he made his way to the Hofferson's hut and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Ingrid's voice.

"It's Hiccup," Hiccup answered, "I was wondering if you and Astrid were up."

"Of course I'm up, silly," came Astrid's voice.

"Come on inside, Hiccup," said Ingrid, "We're fixing something extra special."

"Thanks, Ingrid," smiled Hiccup.

As Hiccup opened the door, a rather unpleasant smell filled his nostrils. He found Astrid and Ingrid kneeling on either side of the hearth. A small cauldron was hanging on the iron bar over the fire.

"Well, something smells rather…interesting. What is it?"

"Fresh yak nog," answered Astrid proudly, "and now that you're here, you're going to be the one to have the first taste."

Hiccup felt his stomach twist. He admired Astrid for her bravery and kindness but concocting yak nog wasn't exactly on her list of the top ten things she did best. But this didn't stop her from making it every Snoggletog. She had always been determined to perfect her recipe.

"Oh…well, okay, looking forward," said Hiccup, trying to hide his dread.

Astrid held up a mug for her mother who dipped a ladle into the cauldron and poured the revolting beverage into the mug. With a smile, Astrid handed the mug to Hiccup then she pulled a piece of parchment with Viking Runes written on it from her belt.

"And not only will I be serving it to the others but I'll be handing out these recipes to them in case they want to make it themselves."

Hiccup took the parchment and read:

_Astrid's Recipe for the Perfect Yak Nog_

_4 cups yak milk_

_6 eggs_

_2 cups of sugar_

_½ cup of salt_

_Mix ingredients in small cauldron and warm over fire until combined._

"Well, I think it's a nice recipe, Astrid, I'll try it," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked from Hiccup to his untouched mug. "Well, aren't you going to drink it?"

"Oh, uh, okay," said Hiccup, noticing the mug still in his hands. He stared with secret dread at the awful concoction just waiting to be downed. Here goes nothing, he thought and forced the tip of the mug towards his mouth. Soon, the foamy, eggy liquid filled his mouth and he tried hard not to swallow it.

"We're looking forward for the big feast tonight," said Ingrid, "just imagine, our first Snoggletog here on New Berk."

"Yeah," said Astrid sadly. "And it's also our first Snoggletog without our dragons."

With the yak nog still in his mouth, Hiccup patted Astrid's shoulder sympathetically and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Hiccup," Astrid said, looking a little better, "it's good to know that you're always here for me."

"Come on, Astrid," said Ingrid, "let's get back to cooking. We need to make more of this yak nog for everyone else."

"Right, Mom," replied Astrid, nodding, "well I'll see you at the feast tonight Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and hurried out the door. He looked around frantically and saw a few bushes nearby. He ran to the bushes and spat out the yak nog right out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned back to the direction of the Hofferson's hut.

Astrid's words came back to him: "_It's good to know that you're always here for me." _And it was true; he and Astrid had always been through thick and thin. No matter how tight of a jam they found themselves in, they always found a way to get right out of it. Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to always be there for her. But then that would mean…

Hiccup sighed. He thought back to the past couple of months ago when Gobber was insisting that he and Astrid should get married. He thought about all the bad advice Tuffnut had given him on how to be a good husband. Even Stoick had believed that Astrid would make the perfect bride for his son and that was why he had given Hiccup the medallion that he had given Valka when _they_ were betrothed. Then he thought about what Atali had said to him: "_It is good to wait until the time is right but if you keep waiting it may never happen_."

Hiccup narrowed his grass green eyes and said to himself, "Atali is right. If Astrid and I keep waiting, we'll never be married and tonight at that feast, I'm going to walk right up to her, look her straight in the eye and say, "Will you marry me, Astrid?"…I hope."

…

**9:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Once all the yak nog had been prepared, Astrid walked into the woods and picked up a few small rocks that were sitting around. As she carried them back to her hut, she passed by the square saw Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins standing around the tree-like structure.

"Good morning, guys and happy Snoggletog!" she said cheerfully.

"Happy Snoggletog to you too, Astrid," greeted Fishlegs, "hey, what are you doing with those rocks?"

"Glad you asked. Remember on our first Snoggletog with the dragons, we found Meatlug's eggs and we decided to put hide them in some of the people's houses and they ended up exploding?"

Fishlegs chuckled. "Oh, yes, how can anyone forget that?"

"Still your best idea ever," smiled Snotlout.

"Too bad it won't happen this year," Ruffnut pointed out.

"Tell me about it," scoffed Tuffnut.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking that, instead of Gronckle eggs, we could paint these rocks and hide them in some of the people's houses as a reenactment of our first Viking-dragon Snoggletog," suggested Astrid.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Astrid!" said Fishlegs excitedly. He turned to the twins and Snotlout. "Guys?"

"Oh yeah, sure," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, great idea" answered Tuffnut.

"Now what color were those eggs again?" asked Astrid.

"Purple," answered Snotlout.

"Wrong, they were green," said Tuffnut.

"Wrong again," said Ruffnut, "they were blue, definitely blue."

"How would you know?" asked Tuffnut obnoxiously.

"Hey, you think I don't remember what color the eggs of this guy's dragon were?" Ruffnut said rudely, pointing at Fishlegs. Then she made a surprised look and turned to Fishlegs who also looked surprised.

"Gee, Ruff, uh…thanks for remembering the color of my Meatlug's eggs," said Fishlegs awkwardly.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Ruffnut replied also awkwardly.

"Okay, you guys, let's get to painting and hiding," instructed Astrid.

…

**9:55 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Ten minutes later, all the stones had been painted blue with red ribbons tied around them and Astrid and the former Dragon Riders now stood in the square with the rocks in their arms.

"Okay, gang," said Astrid, "I'll hide these in the houses on the north side, Fishlegs, you take your rocks to the south side, Snotlout, the west, Ruff and Tuff, the east."

"Right," the foursome responded and they scrambled to their assigned directions.

Astrid knew which house to visit first and headed toward the direction of the house Hiccup now lived in. Once she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Hiccup, you home?" she called.

When no answer came, Astrid muttered to herself, "Good," and walked inside.

She looked all around at the young chief's new house. She had been inside it before but she still marveled of how big and beautiful it was. On the first floor was the kitchen and sitting room. A hearth (unlit) was in the center of the house for cooking and heating. On the left side was a table with a few chairs. On the right side was the stairs which led to the second floor where there were two bedrooms ("One for myself and one for guests," Hiccup had explained).

Astrid wondered if Hiccup ever felt lonely living in this big place all by himself especially with Stoick and Toothless gone. She and Valka had places of their own and they were frequent visitors to this place as was everyone else in the village. Then she shrugged, walked over to the table where Hiccup's helmet (the one Stoick had given to him when he was fifteen) sat and placed the colored rock in it. Looking over her shoulder at the marvelous house, she exited out the door.

…

**Location: Haddock Residence, New Berk**

**Date: December 24**

**Time: 4:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Boy, the sun sets pretty early around this time of year," Hiccup said to himself as he stepped inside his house.

He had spent a busy day helping the people decorate their village and prepare for the Snoggletog feast. Now he just wanted to stop at his house to freshen himself up for the feast. It was to start in fifteen minutes. He was just heading to the stairs when something caught his eye. He walked over to the table where his helmet had sat. Before his death, Stoick had always told Hiccup to leave his helmet out every Snoggletog morning because "_Odin needs a place to put your goodies_!" And there was indeed something in the helmet: a blue painted rock with a red ribbon tied around it.

"But who would give me a _rock_, of all things, on Snoggletog?" Hiccup asked himself as he picked up the rock and examined it. "Wait a minute…Snoggletog…a blue rock with ribbons…of course. Astrid and the others must be giving people colored rocks as a replacement for Gronckle eggs."

Hiccup chuckled to himself as he remembered the first Snoggletog with the dragons. Astrid and the other Riders had hidden Meatlug's eggs in some of the people's houses as a Snoggletog surprise only to discover the hard way that dragon eggs hatch by exploding. He hadn't been there to experience that because Meatlug had escaped Fishlegs' barn and accidentally brought Hiccup to the island where the dragons went to lay their eggs.

"I wonder if any new baby dragons are hatching now," he added. "I wonder if even Toothless and the Light Fury have had any babies of their own. Imagine that."

He looked back down at the small rock. Then he had an idea.

Holding up the rock, Hiccup said, "Astrid, we've known each other since we were learning to crawl…no, that's too cheesy…uh, Astrid we've known each other for two decades and we've been done everything together and I think it's time we keep doing that only this time as husband and wife…no…no…Astrid, I've been thinking about marrying you for quite some time and now I'm done waiting. Will you marry me?...Ugh…no, no, no…Astrid, if it's all right with you, would you consider becoming my wife?...No…I've been feeling a little lonely living in my big new house all by myself and I really could use some permanent company now…and I was thinking maybe that permanent company would be…"

"Why Hiccup, since when do you talk to rocks?"

Hiccup jumped slightly and turned around. Valka was standing by the open doorway. She had a hand over her mouth and was looking as though she was trying not to laugh.

"Mom, I didn't hear you come in," Hiccup said, "oh, and uh, I don't talk to rocks, I was just…uh…"

"You were just pretending the rock is Astrid and you were rehearsing your marriage proposal to her tonight," said Valka.

"How did you know?"

"Mothers know everything, darling," Valka replied, "and your proposal doesn't have to be perfect. You'll do just fine. You know, I always believed Astrid would make the perfect wife for you. The both of you share certain strength together."

Hiccup suddenly felt somber. "Yeah, a certain strength," he said, lowering his head.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Well, it's just that…as much as I'd like Astrid to be my wife, not only would it mean a lifetime of happiness …it would also mean more responsibilities for both of us."

"Oh, yes," said Valka, nodding, "if Astrid marries you, that would make her the Chieftess of Berk."

"And she'll have to help me look after the people," Hiccup added, "but that's not what's worrying me?"

"What's really worrying you, son?"

"Well…my biggest fear about marrying Astrid is uh…I don't want to go through all the details but…all those things that happened between you and Dad…I'm just afraid the same things will happen to me and Astrid."

Hiccup felt his mother's hand slide under his chin and lift it up so that he was looking right into her aqua green eyes.

"What happened to me and your father will _never_ happen to you and Astrid." Her voice was gentle as usual but there was a hint of firmness in it.

Hiccup's eyes lightened up. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You and Astrid are meant to be together. The both of you have done amazing things together and if you can get through even the toughest of times, then you can get through marriage as well."

Hiccup started to feel a little better and narrowed his eyes in determination. "Your right, Mom, Astrid and I can accomplish anything even marriage." He started towards the door. "Now let's get to that feast. I want to propose to Astrid ASAP."

"That's the spirit, son," said Valka with pride.

…

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: December 24**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup felt beads of sweat dripping from his brow as he poked his wooden fork at his unfinished drumstick and mashed turnip. He looked up from his plate to around the Great Hall of New Berk. Small, round, lit lanterns hung from the strings that were tied to the pillars. Also around those pillars were round, colorful shields and pine tree branches. Some Viking families were seated at the long tables, till eating, drinking and socializing with one another.

"When I got back to my house this afternoon, there was a colored rock in my helmet," he heard a man tell his partner.

"How very odd," replied the partner.

"I can't tell if that Hofferson girl's yak nog is too sweet or two salty," came a woman's disgruntled voice.

Despite his nervousness, Hiccup cracked a smile.

"Well, Hiccup, it's now or never," he muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his mug and spoon, got up from his seat and headed toward the center of the hall. Once he was there, he looked around for Astrid. So far, he could see Fishlegs finishing dinner with his family. Gobber (a wooden hand that was covered in bells was attached to his left arm and pine branches hung from the curved antlers of his helmet) and Eret were clinking their mugs together. The twins were singing Snoggletog songs in their own wierd versions. Finally, he found Astrid eating with her parents in one of the far tables.

Hiccup cleared his throat and tapped his spoon against his mug. "Excuse me everyone, could I have your attention, please? I'd like to make an important announcement."

All the activity stopped and all eyes turned to him.

"Thank you. As your Chief and friend, I just want to say well done to all of you for making our first Snoggletog here on New Berk…as well as our first Snoggletog without the dragons…a very good one…so far. But now, you are all about to see me to do something to make this night even more memorable. So, could Astrid Hofferson please come to where I am standing? It's important for her to hear this as it is for the rest of you."

A minute later, Astrid was by his side.

"What is it, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked from Astrid to the crowd in hopes to find his mother. He found her standing by one of the pillars. She smiled and mouthed, "Go on."

Hiccup nodded to her and turned back to Astrid.

"Astrid, this morning when I came to your house, you said to me, 'It's good to know that you're always here for me' and I couldn't have agreed more. I have always been here for you and I want to keep being here for you."

"And you will," said Astrid, "I know you will."

"Thanks but I'm not done yet. Astrid, I think I could use two things in my life: permanent company in my new house and some help running the village. Before we all set our dragons free, Toothless had always been those two things but now that he and I are living our own lives now, I need someone new. As a matter of fact, this village needs not only a chief but a _chieftess_ as well."

Murmurs of surprise, agreement and delight filled the hall.

Astrid's crystal blue eyes widened. "Hiccup, are you saying…"

Hiccup took Astrid's hands into his and he knelt down on his left knee before her. "Astrid Hofferson, will you make this first Snoggletog here on New Berk even more memorable by agreeing to become the permanent company of my new house, the Chieftess of Berk, and most importantly…my wife? I think we've waited long enough. If we keep waiting now, it may never happen."

Tears filled Astrid's eyes and her wide open mouth formed into the biggest smile she had ever made in her life. "YES, HICCUP! I WILL, I WILL, I _WILL_!"

In a split second, Astrid threw her arms around Hiccup's neck and planted a huge kiss on his lips. The murmurs surrounding them were replaced by claps and cheers from the people. Putting his own arms around Astrid, Hiccup looked around the hall. Gobber was laughing and waving his bell-covered hand excitedly at them. Eret placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. Fishlegs was clapping and hopping like crazy. Snotlout was making a gagging sound and putting his finger toward his mouth. Ruffnut had her arms crossed and had a look of disgust on her face. Tuffnut smiled and gave Hiccup thumbs-up. Valka was smiling proudly and tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. Ingrid was also weeping tears of joy as her husband put her arm around her. With a smile, Hiccup rested his head against Astrid's shoulder. She had agreed to be his wife – Mrs. Hiccup Haddock. She had agreed to spend the rest of her life sleeping with him, eating with him, running the village with him but most importantly _being_ with him.

…

**Yet Another Two Months Later**

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: February 21**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Come on, Hiccy, step on it! You're late for your own bachelor party!" Tuffnut scolded, as he and Hiccup walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. "I told you to do something about that hobble of yours!"

"I'm doing the best I can, Tuff, and don't call me Hiccy," Hiccup panted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that doohickey you call a leg would be the cause of you being late for your own wedding ceremony tomorrow!" the male twin pointed out.

Hiccup glared at his friend and continued up the stairs. Once he reached the doors, Hiccup placed his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths. Looking up, he watched Tuffnut walk toward one of the tables where Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Eret were already. Dishes of food and ceramic pitchers full of drinks were on the table.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at this sight. After nearly two months of working and planning, the eve of the wedding had finally arrived. The next day, Frigga's Day Friday to be exact, he and Astrid would be married.

Astrid.

He looked back out at the village hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He hadn't seen Astrid in three whole days. It was Viking tradition that the bride and groom should be separated a few days before the ceremony so they would take the time to strip away their former selves. Hiccup understood but he still missed her. He wished he could spend this evening with just her.

"Snotlout, don't hog all the yak butter parfait!" he heard Gobber scold.

"Yeah, whatever," came the reply.

With a sigh, Hiccup headed toward the table.

"Ah, there he is!" Gobber announced cheerfully, "The groom-to-be!"

The other boys clapped as Hiccup took his seat.

Hiccup felt himself flush. "You know, you guys didn't have to throw me a bachelor party."

"I know we didn't _have_ to but we _wanted_ to," Fishlegs said.

"This is your last night of being single Haddock," Snotlout pointed out, "you'd better enjoy it while you still can."

"Snotlout's right, Chief," Gobber added, "after tonight, you'll never get a chance to celebrate being single again. Not like me, I get to celebrate being single every day and every night!"

"Yeah, Chief, same with me," said Eret proudly.

"Yeah, well, I for one am looking forward to not being single anymore," said Hiccup, "before Toothless, I thought I was doomed to stay single forever!"

The boys laughed.

"So what'll it be, Hiccy," said Tuffnut, holding up two mugs in front of Hiccup's face, "mead or wine?"

"I'll just have water, thanks, Tuff," Hiccup answered.

"Good choice, lad," said Gobber, "You need to stay sober until you and Astrid drink that special ale at the feast tomorrow."

"Well, I'll only drink a small amount, Gobber. Tradition or not, I'm not much of a drinker you know."

"Well, not only should you stay sober but you should stay strong too," said Tuffnut.

He picked up a bowl of mixed vegetables and poured some onto Hiccup's plate.

"Now eat up," the male twin continued.

"Okay, Tuff, okay," Hiccup said in an annoyed tone and popped a chunk of carrot into his mouth.

"It's a shame Dagur can't make it to the wedding," Snotlout said.

"I know," Hiccup replied, "After I sent him the invitation, he responded that as much as he'd love to come, he kind of has his hands full says with his tribe, the Wingmaidens, Defenders of the Wing and his new baby girl."

"That and all that pack ice that's been hanging out the sea," Gobber said, looking towards the doors. "Those Thor-forsaken icebergs make it difficult to travel by sea this time of year which is why we don't have many weddings in wintertime."

"Yeah, well, Astrid and I agreed that a winter wedding would be beautiful," Hiccup pointed out.

"I agree Hiccup," Fishlegs sighed, "a winter wedding is beautiful. And I can't wait to meet Dagur and Mala's new daughter! Ooooooh!"

"Well, we'll be expecting them in the summer when it comes time to do that peace treaty signing again," Gobber said. "I still can't believe it – Dagur the Deranged, reformed _and_ a husband and a father as well! Who'd have thought, eh?"

"This Dagur fellow sounds like the kind of guy I'd like to get acquainted with," Eret said. "From what you told me about him, Chief, he definitely reminds me of my former dragon-trapping self."

"I'm sure you and Dagur will get along just fine Eret," Hiccup said, poking his vegetables.

"Hiccy, you're not eating your greens!" Tuffnut scolded.

"Yeah," Gobber added, "anything wrong lad?"

"I just wish I could spend this evening with Astrid," Hiccup admitted softly, "I miss her so much."

"It's only been three days, lad," Gobber said, putting his good arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "You'll see her tomorrow. In the meantime, the both of you need to use this time to strip your former selves."

"_And _it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Fishlegs added.

"I beg to differ, Fishlegs," Hiccup said. Turning to the doors he added, "I wonder how she's getting along without me."

…

**Location: Haddock Residence, New Berk**

**Date: February 21**

**Time: 6:20 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

As she knocked on the door of Hiccup's house, Astrid looked around, making doubly sure she hadn't been followed. She had just managed to get out of her own house without getting caught. Ingrid had spent nearly most of the past three days keeping an eye on her and making sure she and Hiccup were out of each other's sight. The whole thing was driving Astrid crazy and to her, it felt like weeks since she last saw Hiccup and she really missed him. No matter how much she begged her mother to let her see Hiccup for just a few measly minutes, the answer was always the same: "Not until the ceremony. The both of you need to take this time to strip your former selves". Tradition or not, she thought this whole "stripping away one's former self" thing was ridiculous. She hoped she could spend at least some of this evening with her husband-to-be privately.

"Who is it?" came Valka's voice.

"It's Astrid," Astrid answered, trying not to sound disappointed. She was really expecting Hiccup to answer.

"Oh, Astrid, come inside. It's much warmer in here."

Astrid opened the door and found Valka sitting on a chair in front of the hearth. The light of the crackling fire reflected on her face like a halo making her look absolutely stunning even in her old age.

Valka smiled up at her visitor and patted the empty chair next to her. "Come, have a seat."

"Thanks, Valka," Astrid said, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the empty chair and sat down beside the woman who was to become her mother-in-law.

"What brings the young bride to the home of her future husband?" Valka asked.

"I was wondering if Hiccup was here," Astrid admitted, "I was hoping to spend a little time with him tonight."

Valka made a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but you just missed him. Tuffnut took him to his bachelor party."

"Oh, okay," Astrid said softly, hanging her head in disappointment.

"And besides," Valka continued, "You two aren't supposed to be seeing each other. You need to use this time to strip away your former selves."

"That's another thing," Astrid said, "I think this whole "stripping your former self" thing is ridiculous. Just because I'm getting married, doesn't mean I'm going to become an entirely different person."

"Well, perhaps in some ways, you _will_ be a different person," Valka said.

"How so?"

"Well, starting tomorrow you will become things you never were before the marriage. For instance, you will go from being Hiccup's girlfriend to his wife. And you will become the Chieftess of Berk and that's something you weren't before the wedding. For many years you were mostly in charge of yourself and now you're going to be in charge of the whole village."

"Well, actually Hiccup's the one who's in charge," Astrid pointed out, "I'm just offering him a hand."

"True," said Valka, nodding. "And who knows? Maybe someday, you and Hiccup will want to start your own little family."

"A family?" Astrid said, her eyes widening. "You mean…with _kids_?"

"Yes and you'll be a mother. And a mother is something you never were before the wedding. Once you have those kids, you'll grow to love them enough to protect them from all harm just like I wanted to protect Hiccup when he was a babe."

Astrid looked at the hearth thoughtfully. She never thought of it that way. She didn't mind the fact that she was about to become a wife, a chieftess and maybe, just maybe, a mother but same time, she still wanted to remain as the "old-fashioned _take-it-down-with-an-axe_-and-then-lop-its-head-off kind of girl" she had always been.

"But I understand how you feel about this whole stripping your former self thing," Valka added.

Astrid looked up at the auburn haired woman. "You do?"

"Of course, I do. I too thought it was ridiculous. I was born an adventurous, peace-believing and sometimes reckless girl and even after marrying Stoick, I still remained that way. And as for Stoick, he had always been big-strong-fearless-and-_very_-stubborn Stoick the Vast before _and_ after our wedding day."

Both Astrid and Valka laughed loudly at this comment.

"Well, what about Stoick? How did he feel about the whole stripping away the former self thing?" Astrid asked.

"His thoughts were the exact opposite of mine," Valka replied. "As the son of the chief, he was groomed to follow the ancient traditions and you know what he said to me? He said..." She cleared her throat. "There is nothing ridiculous about stripping one's former self Val, it's perfectly natural," she continued, imitating her late husband's deep, gruff voice.

The two ladies laughed again.

"My mom said the same thing," Astrid said, "She also said when she was about to marry Dad, she felt quite content that she was about to strip her old self and become a Hofferson."

"Well, you just mind her wishes and remember," Valka said, smiling, "even when you become Hiccup's wife, our Chieftess and a mother…"

"Maybe," Astrid interrupted, holding up a finger.

"Maybe," Valka repeated, "you'll still be the strong, fearless, confident Astrid Hofferson you have always been. And Hiccup will still be the kind, determined, adventurous boy he had always been."

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, Valka. I'm glad you of all people understand how I feel. And that's why I'm looking forward to having you as my mother-in-law."

Valka smiled back. "And I am looking forward to having you as my daughter-in-law."

Astrid leaned forward and hugged Valka and Valka hugged her back.

After about a minute, Astrid pulled back and got up from her seat. "Well, I'd better get back to my house before Mom finds out I'm gone."

"Good idea," Valka agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Me too," said Astrid as she hurried out the door.

…

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, this chapter took a lot longer than I expected. Chapter 6 is gonna be more exciting because it will be the wedding day! As you may have noticed, the date I chose for Hiccstrid's wedding is also the date HTTYD: THW was released in U.S.A. and I felt that it would be the perfect date for a wedding. I did some research on Viking weddings and one of the rituals is for the bride and groom to be separated a while to strip their former selves. I will be adding other rituals for Chapter 6 as well but probably not all of them. And don't worry the scenes from the movie will be included as well!**


	6. The Wedding

**Here it is Hiccstrid shippers! The big day! The wedding day! Once again, I do not own any scenes from the books, movies, t.v. episodes. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**

**Location: Haddock Residence, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 7:32 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup could feel his heart pounding with excitement and fear as he stirred porridge in a small cauldron that hung on an iron bar over the hearth. The big day had finally arrived. In a few hours, he would be a husband and Astrid Hofferson would be his wife at last. I wonder if she's as nervous as I am, he thought. Not far from him, Valka sat on one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

"Usually, the groom's mother is the one who fixes his breakfast, but I don't trust myself to make you sick on your big day," she said.

"That's okay, Mom," Hiccup said, turning to look and her while absentmindedly scooping some porridge with a ladle and pouring it into a bowl. "And your cooking skills are getting better…a little."

"Hiccup, you're spilling your porridge," Valka pointed out.

Hiccup turned back to the hearth. He had indeed poured a little porridge into his bowl and the rest on the floor. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he brought the ladle over his bowl.

He put his bowl on his floor and started to wipe the spilled porridge with a washcloth that sat nearby. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just a little nervous."

"Try not to be nervous, dear. This is going to be the happiest day of your life. And it's a day I feared I'd never see. You and Astrid will be married…"

"Then we'll depart tomorrow for our honeymoon and spend three full days on our destination…" Hiccup added as he walked to his mother and placed his bowl on the table.

"And when you get back, it will be time to celebrate your birthday," Valka concluded.

"Yeah…well…my sort-of birthday actually."

Valka made a guilty expression. "Yes, I'm sorry you ended up being born on the day that only comes once every four years. Your father and I were expecting you to be born around the same time spring started, but for whatever reasons, I couldn't hold you in until then."

"Maybe I didn't want to wait till spring to see the world outside your womb," Hiccup suggested.

Valka looked sad. "That's what your father said."

"And it wasn't your fault I was born early," Hiccup went on, putting a hand on his mom's shoulder, "it wasn't anyone's fault. It just…happened."

"He also said that," Valka said, looking even sadder.

"You want me to stop talking about Dad?" Hiccup asked.

Valka put her hands on her hips and made a pretend disapproving look. "And disrespect his memory? Certainly not. You may talk about him as much as you like."

"Thanks, Mom," Hiccup smiled.

"You're welcome," Valka smiled back and started toward the door, "now eat up and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I promised Ingrid I'd help her with Astrid's bath and after that, it's your turn."

…

**Location: Bathhouse, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 7:42 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid was sweating like crazy. She couldn't tell if it was because she was uncharacteristically nervous or if it was because of the steam that filled the entire bathhouse (courtesy of the heated rocks in one of the washtubs) or if it was because that she was draped in a thick fur robe. Maybe all three, she decided. Either way, she couldn't wait to get this bath over and done with. Then in a few hours, she would be Mrs. Hiccup Haddock. Standing on either side of her was Ingrid and Stareyes Ingerman and they were all waiting for Valka to arrive. Soon the door opened, revealing Valka.

Astrid smiled at the middle-aged auburn haired woman. She had never felt so happy in her life to see her. Valka smiled back at her then she wiped her brow with her arm.

"Oh my, it's hotter than a hive of Fireworms in here," she commented.

"You can say that again," Astrid said, looking around the room and then down at the fur robe she was wearing.

"Well, now that Valka's here" said Ingrid, "we can finally get started on washing away your maidenhood, Astrid."

Ingrid was just about to remove the fur robe from Astrid's shoulders when a voice from the entrance announced, "Not without us you don't."

Astrid turned. Stepping over the threshold was Ruffnut. Cradled in her arms was a brown-and-white hen.

"Ruffnut what are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Stareyes added, "the bride's attendants are usually _married_ women and _you're_ not married, Ruffnut."

"No but Chicken is," Ruffnut pointed out, holding up the hen. "I'm just here as her official translator."

"Since when do _you_ speak Chicken's language, Ruff?" Astrid asked.

"Since we all moved out of Dragon's Edge and she moved back into Berk with us," Ruffnut answered, "and she is going to tell you everything you need to know about being a wife and mother, Astrid."

"Wife, yes. Mother, maybe," Astrid said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, who knows, Astrid," Ingrid said as she removed her daughter's robe, "maybe someday you and Hiccup might want to hear the pitter patter of little feet on the floor of your house. I know I would."

Astrid sighed and slowly stepped into the steaming, hot water of the heated washtub.

"Valka, soap," Ingrid instructed, "Stareyes, hair gel."

Before long, Valka was roughly scrubbing Astrid's face, arms and legs with a damp, soapy washcloth and Stareyes was massaging runny gel in her hair. Suddenly she felt as though a short waterfall poured down on top of her head, rinsing her hair and face. Sputtering, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ingrid behind her with an empty bucket in her hands and a big smile on her face. On the other side of the tub, Chicken clucked.

"What did Chicken say, Ruff?" Astrid asked. "You're the translator after all."

"Chicken says…" Ruff replied, "…that you have to let Hiccup laze around on his throne and eat like a king while you sweep the floors and wash the dishes and as for your future little ones, you have to let them stay up 'til midnight listening to scary stories, run around with pointy objects all over the house and eat all the junk food they want."

Astrid stared at her friend with a flabbergasted expression. "That is the most ridiculous advice I ever heard!" she said incredulously.

"Hey, she said it, not me," Ruffnut insisted.

Astrid looked left and right at Ingrid, Valka and Stareyes.

"Well, what about the rest of you? What do you suggest?"

"Well," said Stareyes slowly, "if you ever do have children, don't take Ruffnut's….

Ruffnut cleared her throat and pointed to Chicken.

"Uh, Chicken's advice," Stareyes corrected herself.

"And before you have children…" Ingrid started.

"_If_ I have children," Astrid muttered.

"You'll mostly be helping Hiccup with his chiefly duties," Ingrid continued ignoring Astrid's remark, "protecting the people from dangers outside _and_ within the island, helping them solve their problems and making sure they have enough provisions."

"And remember, Astrid, the real teacher of being good wife and/or parent," Valka said, placing a hand on Astrid's chest, "is in here."

"I'll remember that, Valka, thanks," Astrid said.

"Okay, dear, now that step one of your bath has been completed, it is time for step two," Ingrid announced, pointing to the washtub across the one Astrid was currently in.

Astrid sighed and climbed out of the hot water. That washtub she was about to go into was full of cold water which was to cool her down and close the pores on her skin. She glanced at the door. On the other side of said door, freshly fallen snow coated the majority of the island.

"Well, if I wasn't cold before," she said aloud, "I'm definitely gonna be cold now."

"True, but at least the herbs and oils in the water will make you smell nice," Stareyes pointed out.

"Don't worry, Astrid, we'll have you all warmed up again in no time," Valka said reassuringly.

Astrid smiled at Valka and slowly stepped into the cool, herb-sprinkled, oily water. She could feel goose bumps traveling from her legs and up to her head. Once she was neck-deep in the water, she shivered and inhaled sharply. Sweet and spicy scents filled her nostrils and she cracked a smile. "Well, at least it _does _smell nice," she admitted.

…

**Location: Bathhouse, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 8:10 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup grunted and sputtered as a damp, soapy washcloth smothered his face making it difficult for him to breathe and speak. Said cloth was in the hands of Tuffnut, who volunteered to help Hiccup with his own bathing process. On the other side of the tub, Catpaws Ingerman was scrubbing Hiccup's back. Catpaws had been the one to lead Hiccup to the bathhouse after Stareyes had let him know that Astrid's bath was complete. On the way to the bathhouse, Hiccup kept his eyes open for Astrid but he still hadn't seen hide or hair of her, leaving him disappointed once more.

Hiccup felt Tuff's cloth pull away from his face at last. He rubbed his eyes with his arm and took a few, gasping breaths.

"Tuffnut, as much as I appreciate you helping me with my bath," Hiccup said, trying not to look uncomfortable, "don't you think you can scrub a little more gently?"

Tuffnut lifted his friend's right foot out of the water and rubbed his cloth against the bottom of said foot. "Hiccy, if you want to look nice for your warrior queen, we've got to scrub every last bit of dirt, grime and grease off of your body," Tuffnut replied as he started to scrub in between Hiccup's toes.

"It's not just the dirt, grime and grease that needs to be scrubbed off his body," came a voice from the doorway, "we also need to wash away his bachelor status."

Hiccup looked up to see Spitelout Jorgenson stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him.

"Spitelout, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Since your father, rest his soul, his spending the rest of his days in the next world, I figured I'd do him the favor by taking his place in giving you some advice on how to raise your future heir," Spitelout answered casually.

"_Heir_?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Yes, heir," answered Spitelout, not even noticing the young chief's surprise, "we all need someone to protect and to provide for us after you die and/or retire and only you and Astrid can produce him."

"Now just a minute," Hiccup announced, "Astrid and I are just getting _married_. We never said anything about having a baby. I'm not so sure if we're even ready to raise kids of our own."

"Well, Hiccup, after Stareyes and I were married, we weren't planning on having any kids either," Catpaws said, patting Hiccup's shoulder, "but when we found out Stareyes was expecting, it was all we could look forward to. Of course, we were expecting one child then but when three came out of her instead of one, we couldn't have been happier."

"And when you eventually receive the news that Astrid is carrying your heir, you'd better look forward to his birth whether you like it or not," Spitelout added firmly.

"Now, Mr. Jorgenson, please, we want to be encouraging," said Catpaws calmly.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, what are my tips on raising my future heir?"

"Simple, you raise him the same way Stoick raised you," answered Spitelout, "discipline is the key. Be firm with him."

"But be gentle at the same time," Catpaws added, "just show him that you mean well."

"And as soon as he's old enough, act tough on him so he'll grow up to be tough as well," Spitelout continued.

"But don't be _too _tough," Catpaws instructed, "Does that help?"

"I guess," Hiccup answered then he looked down at the water and muttered under his breath, "Great, first everyone's been begging me to get married, and now they're begging me to have a baby."

Suddenly he felt his right arm being lifted up.

"Aah!" Hiccup cried and looked over his right side. Tuffnut was holding up his arm and he began to roughly rub his washcloth against his underarm.

"Come on Hiccy!" said Tuffnut. "Scrub those armpits extra good!"

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly.

…

**Location: Outside Silent Sven's Farm, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

After he had been thoroughly bathed and dried, Gobber arrived to bring Hiccup back to his house. Draped in a thick, fur robe, Hiccup followed his old blacksmith boss down the town square to his house where Valka would be waiting for him.

Suddenly, he heard a shout not far from where they were. "NO! DON'T YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!"

"That was Silent Sven," Gobber said, alarmed, "sounds like he's in trouble."

"Come on, Gobber, let's see what it is," Hiccup declared heading toward the direction of the shouts.

With Gobber behind him, Hiccup hurried toward the hut where Silent Sven (he used to be mute before he got his voice back) and his wife raised their flock of sheep. Once he arrived, he saw lots of white sheep and one black sheep digging in the snow of the open field in front of the house, trying to find the green grass underneath. Not far from them, Silent Sven, with his bald head and blonde mustache, was standing face to face with Ack, who had an axe in his hands.

"It has to be done, Sven," Ack was saying, "It's one of the traditions for a Viking wedding, end of conversation."

"I don't care if it's a tradition for a Viking _funeral_, you're not sacrificing one of my wee ones!" Sven spat.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Hiccup asked.

The two men turned to Hiccup in surprise.

"Oh, Chief Hiccup, Thank Thor you've come," said Sven in relief, "would you please tell Ack here that he doesn't have to sacrifice one of my sheep?"

"Would you also tell Sven here that it's Viking tradition to please our gods by sacrificing an animal for the wedding ceremony?" Ack asked, sending a brief glare at Sven.

Hiccup scratched his chin thoughtfully. It was Viking tradition to have an animal sacrificed for the wedding to please the gods. But as he looked at Sven's pleading look, he knew he couldn't bring himself to side with Ack.

"Well, it _is_ a tradition," Hiccup said slowly, "but…I think we can make an exception. It's my wedding after all. I don't think there's any need to make a sacrifice."

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup, thank you," said Sven, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"But Hiccup…" Ack started.

"Ack, who's the Chief around here?" Gobber asked in a stern tone.

"Hiccup," Ack answered.

"Exactly," said Gobber, "and if Chief Hiccup says there doesn't have to be a sacrifice, there doesn't have to be a sacrifice."

"And besides, I think we're already pleasing the gods by uniting the Haddocks and the Hoffersons," Hiccup added.

"He has a point, Ack," said Sven.

"Very well, Chief, well, I'd better put this axe away until the next time it's needed," said Ack, starting to walk away.

Gobber put his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Come on, Chief, the ceremony may be starting when the sun is at its highest point (noon as we call it today), but you still need to get yourself ready."

…

**Location: Haddock Residence, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 11:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

A look of melancholy lined Hiccup's face as he stood in front of the small, square mirror on the wall of his bedroom and put a hand on it. Gone was the face of the teenaged, carefree dragon rider dressed in scale-coated flight suits he once was. Now he was staring into the face of a young man dressed for his wedding day. He was wearing a white tunic with a gold collar and pale peach pants. Gold bracers were fastened around his wrists. The belt around his waist had a buckle in the shape of a Night Fury's head. A cloak lined with thick, brown fur was hanging by his shoulders. The shoulder guards attached to either side at the top of the cloak also had the bodies of Night Furies engraved on them. Behind him, Valka placed a crown of green leaves with white and blue buds on top of his head. Now he truly looked like a Viking chief.

Valka laid her head on her son's right shoulder and sighed. "You look as handsome as your father did on _our _wedding day."

"Thanks, Mom," Hiccup murmured.

"Come now, no need to look all depressed," Valka said, "let me see your smile."

"I want to but I can't," Hiccup replied.

"All right, then I'll help you," Valka said teasingly as she took hold of the edges of Hiccup's lips and lifted them up in a smiling position.

Hiccup laughed. "Mom, cut it out!"

Valka also laughed. "Sorry, had to do it." She started towards the bedroom door. "Now come on, Gobber's waiting downstairs. He has something to give you."

Hiccup followed his mother out the door and down the stairs. In the kitchen, Gobber was standing with his back turned to the table. Attached to his left stumpy arm was a wooden hand in a holding position. A bouquet of flowers was in the grasp of the wooden fingers.

"Hey, Gobber, where did you get those flowers? It's hard to find them around wintertime," Hiccup pointed out.

"Ah, that's my little secret," Gobber said teasingly. "Anyway, these flowers are not for you. I have something else."

The old blacksmith turned to the table and picked something up. He turned around revealing a sword with a silver hilt.

Hiccup's grass green eyes grew wide. "Is that…?"

"The sword of your grandfather, Ove the Invincible," Gobber explained. "Your dad presented it to your mom on their wedding day and after she disappeared, he entrusted me with it for safekeeping until your own wedding day which is today. You will present it to Astrid at the ceremony and she will save it for when the two of you have a son."

"_If_ we have a son," Hiccup said in an annoyed tone, taking the sword from Gobber.

"Right, _if_ you have a son," Gobber echoed. "Now come on, the ceremony's gonna start any minute."

…

**Location: Hofferson Residence, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 11:50 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid stared at her reflection in the small, square mirror on the wall of her parents' bedroom then she looked down at her body. All her life she had been quite comfortable in sleeveless tops, spiked skirts and leggings. Now she was dressed in a long-sleeved, ankle-length wedding dress. She had to admit, it was a beautiful dress. It was as white as the snow that coated the island with pale grey trimming down the middle. A gold belt was clasping her waist and attached to her wrists were gold bracelets. A white fur lined cloak hung by her shoulders. The two shoulder guards attached to her cloak had the faces of Deadly Nadders engraved on them.

Astrid sighed longingly as she looked at the Nadder faces on the guards. Oh how she wished Stormfly could be here to witness her becoming a wife. She glanced over her shoulder at Ingrid who was running a comb through her thick, blonde hair which was completely unbraided – another change in her appearance. Astrid had _always_ worn her hair in braids but for Viking weddings, the bride's hair had to be unbraided. "It's just for today," Ingrid had assured her. Still, it was hard for Astrid to believe that she truly looked like a young, beautiful woman.

"And now for the finishing touch," Ingrid announced.

Astrid watched as her mother walked toward the bed where a bridal crown of pale pink flowers rested. Ingrid picked up the crown, approached Astrid once more and gently placed the crown on top of her daughter's head.

"Now you're ready," Ingrid whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Oh, Astrid. Oh, my little girl."

"Come on, Mom, don't cry," Astrid said, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm not crying dear," Ingrid said, hastily wiping her eyes, "it's just the winter air. You know how it quickly dries up your eyes."

"I know," said Astrid, chuckling.

Ingrid also chuckled.

"And no matter what, I'll always be your daughter," Astrid continued.

"Yes," Ingrid said her voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, you will." She cleared her throat. "Now come on, your father's waiting downstairs. He'll be wanting to see how you look."

…

**Location: Gathering Circle, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 11:59 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

With his grandfather's sword in his left hand, Hiccup walked up the stairs to the Gathering Circle with Valka and Gobber beside him. He looked left, right and all around.

"Still no sign of Astrid," he said worriedly.

"Stop worrying, Hiccup," Valka said reassuringly, "she'll be here before you know it."

"That's right, lad," Gobber added, "I already made an arrangement with the bugler to keep an eye out for Astrid and sound his horn the minute he sees her."

Once Hiccup reached the top, he could see that all the villagers were already here. All eyes turned to him and everyone parted, forming a path for their chief. Hiccup started down the path leading up to Stoick's statue. On either side of him, men and women bowed their heads solemnly and respectfully and small children smiled and waved their little hands. As Hiccup got closer to the statue, Hiccup looked up longingly at the stone face of his father.

"Hey, Dad," he whispered wistfully, "wish you were _really_ here."

"But he _is_," he heard Valka's voice whisper in his ear and turned to his mother's smiling face, "from his place in Valhalla, he can see all and hear all."

"Thanks Mom," Hiccup whispered back. Then he turned to look at the stone-carved image of his teenaged-self reaching his hand out for Toothless' snout at the bottom of the statue. "If only Toothless can see all and hear all from his place in the Hidden World."

"Maybe he can't see or hear all from the Hidden World but he can _feel_ all in his heart," Valka replied.

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Yes, yes he can."

Just then, Gothi the village elder stepped out in front of him. She was holding her staff and hanging from her left shoulder was a long white cloth embroidered with gold links.

"That cloth that's hanging down by her shoulder…" Gobber whispered to Hiccup, "…she's going to use it to symbolize your union with Astrid as husband and wife."

Hiccup nodded. Gothi held out her free, wrinkled hand and Hiccup placed his hand into it, allowing the elder to lead him up the short steps in front of Stoick's statue.

Hiccup turned to look in front of him. Valka and Gobber, both smiling proudly, were standing not too far from him. Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all stood in the very front of the crowd. Fishlegs was bouncing with excitement, Tuffnut smiled and held up both thumbs and Eret nodded approvingly. Even Snotlout and Ruffnut were smiling proudly. Hiccup smiled back then lifted his head a little higher to observe the crowd. He saw every face he had learned to recognize over the past twenty-one years of his life except Astrid's. Everyone had assured him he would see her today but he was still worried. Suddenly he saw the crowd parting once again allowing a figure to get through. Hiccup smiled excitedly but as the figure got closer, he saw that it was Ingrid not Astrid. Hiccup's smile was instantly replaced with a discouraged frown.

Ingrid climbed up the short steps and bowed her head respectfully to her chief.

"Ingrid, where's Astrid?" Hiccup whispered anxiously.

"Relax, Hiccup," Ingrid whispered back, "My husband will be leading Astrid up here any minute now."

"In the meantime, why don't you make a speech to pass the time?" Gobber suggested. "I'm sure everyone will want to hear you say a few words."

Hiccup sighed. He wanted to have Astrid in his arms right now rather than make a speech but everyone was looking at him expectantly so he cleared his throat and clapped his hands twice.

"Uh…" he started, "I, uh, I want to thank each and every one of you for coming to my wedding as well as all the effort you put into it to make this day perfect."

He looked left and right as he listened to the people's responding murmurs.

"You know, Astrid Hofferson was different than most girls. She was independent, invincible, fearless and never embarrassed to show how she really felt. I should know."

A few people chuckled.

Hiccup chuckled also. "Even at an early age, I knew she was the only one for me. But up until six years ago, she wanted nothing to do with me and if Toothless and I hadn't taken her on the ride of her life, it would have stayed that way. But here we are now on my wedding day – a day I feared I'd _never_ have _and_ a day I didn't expect_ her_ to have. Today Astrid becomes my wife. Today she becomes part of the Haddock family."

The crowd clapped and cheered. Suddenly, the sound of a horn blowing caused everyone to go silent.

The bugler!

He must be seeing Astrid right now, Hiccup thought. He peered over the heads of the crowd, anxious to see his bride.

…

**12:07 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid had been listening to Hiccup's speech as she walked to the stairs of the Gathering Circle with her father, Einar right beside her. Her husband-to-be's speech made her grin warmly but soon that grin disappeared. She was now climbing up the stairs to the Gathering Circle. To the ceremony. To her new life. Her heart was pounding so fast she was certain it would burst.

She felt her dad pat her arm reassuringly. "You'll be fine," he whispered into her ear.

Astrid cracked a smile. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered back.

Now they were at the top of the stairs. Astrid looked from left to right at all the murmuring people in the crowd. Everyone's eyes were wide at how beautiful she now looked. Many were smiling admiringly or encouragingly. It was all overwhelming to Astrid and she stepped back slightly.

With a reassuring smile, Einar patted her arm once again. Astrid smiled back and stepped forward. The villagers stepped back forming a path for Astrid as she made her way toward the statue of Stoick. As Stoick's statue came closer into her view, she saw the former Dragon Riders smiling and waving at her. She saw Ingrid, Valka and Gobber a few steps in front of the Riders. Standing in front of the bottom of Stoick's statue was Gothi. Right next to her, was the very young man whom she had waited three whole days to lay eyes on once again – Hiccup.

He was wearing a white tunic – like the snow and her dress, pale peach pants, a brown fur cloak (the shoulder guards holding the cloak together had Night Furies engraved on them) and a crown of green leaves sat on top of his head. He resembled a much younger, _skinnier_ version of his dad. But deep down, he's still be that knucklehead I fell in love with, Astrid thought.

…

**12:08 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

_Never_ in all his life did Hiccup see Astrid look more beautiful. She was wearing the loveliest of all dresses – white as freshly fallen snow. Sunlight shone down against her unbound hair making it sparkle. Most of her hair was hanging down against her back but the rest of it hung down by her left shoulder. On top of her head was a bridal crown of pale pink flowers. Now she truly looked like a lady.

"Good speech, babe," Astrid whispered once she was in front of him.

"Thanks," Hiccup answered absentmindedly, still admiring his bride's stunning beauty.

"Sword," he thought he heard someone whisper but he still couldn't keep his eyes off Astrid.

"Sword," said the voice again.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Hiccup turned to his left and saw that it was Valka who had placed her hand on his shoulder. She pointed to Gobber who was looking slightly impatient.

"Give her the sword," Gobber hissed.

"What sword?" Hiccup echoed, confused. Suddenly, he realized he was still holding his grandfather's sword. "Oh, this sword! Right. Uh, here Astrid."

He held out the sword to Astrid. She slowly took it from him and looked at it.

"I'll take that, dear," offered Ingrid, holding out her hands.

Hiccup watched as Astrid handed the sword to her mother. Then Ingrid held out the sword to her husband. Einar took the sword in placed it in the hilt of his belt.

Gothi tapped her staff on the ground twice drawing Hiccup's attention to her. Smiling and looking at Hiccup, the elderly woman began to scribble ancient runes on the ground.

"Do you, Chief Hiccup Haddock the Third," Gobber translated behind him, "swear to love and care for this young woman as your wife for all eternity?"

"I swear," Hiccup answered as soon as the scribbling stopped.

Gothi nodded, turned to Astrid and resumed scribbling.

"Do you, Astrid Hofferson," Ingrid translated, "swear to love and care for this young man as your husband for all eternity?"

Astrid opened her mouth hesitantly then blurted out. "I swear."

Then Gothi placed her staff down on the ground, took the white-and-gold cloth off her shoulder and held it out in front of the bride and groom. It was finally time for the union.

Hiccup held out his hands to his beautiful bride. Astrid looked down at Hiccup's hands and then up at his face. After a moment, she placed her hands into his. Still looking at Hiccup, Astrid smiled and nodded approvingly. Hiccup smiled back then he looked down at Gothi who began to wrap the cloth around their hands, uniting them as husband and wife.

Once the cloth was fully folded, Gothi picked up her staff and tapped it once on the couple's enclosed hands. Hiccup leaned forward to Astrid and didn't stop until their lips met. He freed his left hand from the confines of the union cloth and placed it against his new wife's soft cheek.

He could have sworn he heard Gobber shout, "TO THE CHIEF AND CHEIFTESS!" followed by an uproar from the villagers but none of that mattered. All he could hear, see and feel…was Astrid.

Hiccup pulled back and stared deeply into Astrid' crystal blue eyes then turned to face the crowd. On his side, Valka was clapping and smiling from ear to ear. Gobber was waving his arms in happiness. The wooden hand with the flowers was missing from his stumpy left arm. On Astrid's side, Ingrid was holding up her hand in triumph, her eyes brimmed with tears. Behind her, Einar also had his hand up triumphantly, his face lined with pride. In the front of the crowd, he noticed Eret was holding Gobber's fake hand with the flowers. So that's where it went, he thought. He saw Tuffnut holding Snotlout close against his chest and tightly tied dreadlocks. And to his surprise, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were…_embracing_.

"Okay, you win," he heard Ruffnut say over the cheering crowd, "I like sensitive guys."

Looks like Ruffnut finally found her match, Hiccup thought. He turned again to face Astrid who was also facing him. Just like I found mine, he added in his mind. Then he turned to face the cheering crowd. A minute later, he looked up at his dad's statue. It was hard to tell, but Hiccup was certain Stoick's stone face was…smiling…at him. Hiccup smiled back. Valka was right. His dad may be living in the afterlife, but he could see all and hear all. And Hiccup knew he was definitely seeing and hearing his wedding day right now.

It couldn't get any better than this.

…

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 12:30 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid's arm was linked with Hiccup's as they slowly walked side by side up the stairs to the Great Hall where the wedding feast would take place. She glanced sideways at her new husband and smiled. Hiccup glanced sideways and smiled at her back. Then Astrid looked over her shoulder to the entire crowd that was close behind them. Then she looked to the open doors of the Great Hall. She and Hiccup were just a few steps away from the threshold when she heard Einar say, "Stop!" in a sharp tone.

Astrid turned around. "What is it, Dad?"

Einar removed the sword Hiccup had given her from his hilt. "The feast can't officially start until Hiccup strikes the ceiling with his ancestral sword," he explained, handing the sword back to Hiccup.

"Strike the ceiling?" Hiccup asked, taking the sword back. "But everyone knows I have terrible aim."

"Ah, come on, lad, you can do it," said Gobber encouragingly.

"Yeah, Hiccup, come on," added Fishlegs.

"You gotta do it, Hiccy," said Tuffnut.

Soon everyone was shouting out encouragements to Hiccup.

"Ah, thanks everyone, but I say we let my wife do it for me," Hiccup insisted, "She's in better practice than I." He turned to Astrid and held out the sword to her. "Astrid, would you?"

"I'd be honored to," said Astrid gratefully, taking the sword.

Astrid narrowed her eyes in concentration and held her hands in a square position up toward the ceiling. Then, she took a step back.

"YAH!" she shouted as she threw the sword towards the ceiling.

_Whap!_

The sword struck the very spot she had intended it to strike.

She could hear the people clapping and cheering behind her. She turned to Hiccup who was smiling proudly. He held out his arm and she wrapped her own arm around it. Together, arm-in-arm, they stepped over the threshold.

"Now we can finally begin the feast," she said.

…

**2:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup had been to plenty of feasts in the Great Hall of Old Berk but none of those feasts were as magnificent as this one. Several platters of roasted chickens and boars and yak chops lined the table, surrounded by bowls of mixed or mashed vegetables. There were also platters of baked crackers with fresh yak cheese. Pound cakes, pies and yak butter parfaits were lining a smaller table.

Perfect wedding feast, he had thought two hours and a half an hour earlier.

But now he was feeling a little sick. Some of the guests had piled his plate with almost all the food that was available and he was forced to eat every last crumb with them watching. Not to mention the ale he and Astrid had drunk together when the feast started. They had drunken two mugs each and two was enough for them but Spitelout was insisting they had more.

"Please, I don't want any more," Hiccup pleaded, "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Neither am I!" Astrid added.

"Nonsense!" boomed Spitelout, "It's mandatory for the bride and groom to get a little drunk. Why at _my_ wedding, the Mrs. and I drank six mugs each, spent the rest of our first night vomiting and we _loved_ it! And you'd better love it too!"

"Well, I'm _not _loving it and neither is my wife!" Hiccup said firmly.

"Well, too bad, you're both drinking more ale whether or not you want more," said Spitelout, also firmly.

Hiccup looked around and spotted Gobber drinking from a mug attached to his left arm. Smiling in relief, Hiccup got up from his seat.

"Where are you goin', Chief?" Spitelout demanded.

"To get more yak chops," Hiccup answered hastily making his way toward Gobber.

Once he was at Gobber's side, Hiccup tapped the old blacksmith on the shoulder. "Hello, Chief, how's the feast?"

"Feast is good but would you please, please, _please_ distract the guests?" Hiccup asked desperately. "My wife and I could _really_ use some alone time now."

"Sure, anything for the chief and chieftess," Gobber answered with a smile. He stood up from his chair, cleared his throat and shouted, "RATS!"

All eyes turned to him.

"Rats!" Gobber repeated. "I just saw a huge army of rats scramble past me!"

"Rats?" Bucket said fearfully, crouching behind Mulch, "Oh no! I don't like rats, Mulch."

"Don't worry pail head," said Spitelout, removing a bludgeon from his belt, "I'll take care of those pesky wee buggers. No rats allowed in this wedding! Which way did they go Gobber?"

"They went…uh, that way!" Gobber answered, pointing to left corner.

Hanging the bludgeon over his head, Spitelout charged toward the corner with a war cry. Everyone parted from their spots for him. Once he was at the corner, he slammed his bludgeon down at the floor.

"No, over there!" Gobber shouted, pointing the right corner.

"I'll fix 'em!" shouted a gray-bearded man and flung himself toward the corner.

"I think they're heading for the dessert table now!" Gobber shouted.

"Let me at 'em!" snarled Phlegma the Fierce.

Hiccup took Astrid's hand into his and she turned to him. "Come on, Astrid! Now's our chance."

Still holding her hand, Hiccup pulled her toward the doors of the Great Hall. Together, they hurried down the steps, ran past Stoick's statue in the Gathering Circle and ran down the second flight of steps. Once they were at the bottom, Hiccup placed his hands on his knees and panted. Astrid did the same.

Looking up at him, she said, "There were no rats, were there?"

"Nope, I just asked Gobber to distract everyone," Hiccup answered.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Astrid smiled. "It was a fun wedding but it was getting a little crazy in there."

"I'll say," said Hiccup, looking up toward the Great Hall. Then he straightened his white tunic and cleared his throat, "Well, _wife_, now that we have some alone time, what would you like to do first?"

"Well, _husband_," Astrid answered, "let's greet our friends from far away."

"Your wish is my command," said Hiccup, holding out his arm.

Astrid smiled and curled her arm around hers. With Astrid beside him, Hiccup walked toward the cliffs of the island. They didn't stop until they reached the very spot where they had watched all their dragons depart for the Hidden World seven months ago.

Even towards the end of winter, the sky was a perfect shade of blue and the sun was shining brightly offering a bit of warmth in the frosty air. Clouds as white as the snow under their feet hovered several feet over the never-ending sea.

Hiccup felt Astrid's arm slip out of his and he felt her hand curl around his.

"So Toothless how's life in the Hidden World?" Hiccup asked. He paused a moment then continued, "I see."

"What did he say, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"He said," Hiccup replied, "that he's doing well in his new home and he wishes the both of us the best of luck in starting our new lives together."

"I see," Astrid said. Then she turned back to the sky and sea and said, "And how are you doing, Stormfly?" She was silent for a moment then she nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Is she doing good?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid turned to him and nodded. "_Very_ good."

Suddenly, Hiccup had the feeling someone was following them. He looked over his shoulder uneasily, expecting to see all the villagers coming up to them and begging them to come back to the feast and have more food or ale. Then he smiled in relief. It wasn't a big crowd at all. It was only Gobber, Valka, Fishlegs, Eret, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff approaching them. Knowing he had nothing to worry about, he turned back to the sea and the sky. In a few short moments, he felt the presences of his mother and friends coming closer and standing on either side of him and Astrid.

Hiccup briefly glanced at Astrid then gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers, as he continued to gaze at the clouds hovering miles above the seawater.

A few months ago, not long after the dragons had been set free, Hiccup used to wonder if Toothless and the other dragons were safe and happy in their new home as he stood in this very spot. Sometimes he wished he could sail all the way there just to be sure. But now, he no longer had to wonder. And he no longer felt the urge to travel all the way to the Hidden World. He knew very well that his best bud was happy.

He could just feel it.


	7. The Perfect HoneymoonSort Of

**Chapter 7: The Perfect Honeymoon…Sort Of**

**Location: Ship Pulley System, New Berk**

**Date: February 23**

**Time: 12:45 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid tapped her foot impatiently as Hiccup double checked the baskets of tools, weapons and other provisions they had carried to their ship which was still attached to the pulley system to lower their ships from the cliffs to the sea (Hiccup came up with the idea himself). In a few minutes, the two of them would be departing for their honeymoon. About three weeks ago, they had decided on the perfect destination.

"Bucket and Mulch had mentioned while they went out fishing for our winter's supply of saltwater fish while we were away," Hiccup had told her at that time, "they saw a small island down south about three hours away from here but they didn't down there and explore it."

"But _we_ could," Astrid had added.

The both of them agreed to go to that unexplored island for their romantic getaway.

I just wish we could hurry up and get there already, Astrid thought glancing an annoyed look at Ingrid who was standing beside Valka and Gobber.

Not that Astrid was in a hurry to get to the island. It was just that she wanted her mother to be completely out of sight so she wouldn't have to see her remove the long, white linen headscarf she was currently wearing around her head. Said headscarf was called a _hustrulinet_. Most Viking women wore _hustrulinets_ right after their wedding to symbolize their new lives as wives. But Astrid felt like an idiot wearing a scarf. She missed the kransen she had worn ever since she was a little girl. It made her feel tougher and stronger but Ingrid told her that it was to be stored away until she had a daughter of her own. Again with the baby talk, Astrid thought to herself in annoyance. Ingrid assured her that she could take the scarf off in a week but she wanted to take it off now! At least her hair was braided again and she was wearing her type of fashion again. She was also wearing a brand new short sleeve blue-and-yellow top (in honor of Stormfly), a new spiked brown skirt and new navy blue leggings. As for Hiccup, the pants and tunic he was wearing were new as well but they were also in _his_ fashion.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Valka asked.

"Yes, Mom," Hiccup reassured her, "and don't worry, it's not too far away and we'll only spend three days there. We'll be back the day after the third day."

"And the day after _that_, it's your birthday!" Gobber added excitedly.

"You mean my sort-of birthday," Hiccup reminded him.

"Uh, right, your sort-of birthday," Gobber corrected himself. "Still, I think you should consider it an honor that your birthday happened on the very day that comes once every four years. Not many folks get to have that honor."

"That's exactly what Stoick told me after he was born," Valka commented.

"And I honor it very much, I really do," said Hiccup.

"Excellent," Gobber smiled, "now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get back to the forge and get to work on your birthday present."

"Oh, what is it, Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Now, now," said Gobber pretending to sound stern and shaking a finger at his former apprentice, "if I tell you that now, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?"

"I guess not," Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Exactly," said Gobber, "So until your birthday comes, you two lovebirds have the best time of your lives!"

"Not if we don't leave," said Astrid, trying her best not to look impatient. "Shall we get going, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, of course," Hiccup said. "Will you all be all right keeping everything in order, Mom?"

"Of course, son," said Valka reassuringly, "Didn't I keep everyone in order the last time you were away?"

"Yeah, of course you did," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," said Valka, "Now go out there and have fun."

"And be careful too," added Ingrid.

"Oh, we will," Hiccup said, "it's going to be the perfect honeymoon!"

"Come on, Hiccup, let's go!" said Astrid annoyingly.

…

**Location: Sea**

**Date: February 23**

**Time: 1:55 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Good thing all the icebergs are out of our way," Hiccup said, observing the seascape. "And a lot of them are bit smaller than usual. That's an early sign of spring."

"Yeah, whatever," Astrid said as she began to untie the hustrulinet, "I thought we'd never be out of sight of that island."

"Gee, Astrid, I didn't realize how much you were in a hurry to get to our honeymoon destination," said Hiccup amusingly.

"I'm not," Astrid said, pulling the scarf off her head, "I just didn't want to see my mom take off this stupid scarf. I don't care if it symbolizes my being your wife, I'm not wearing it for a week!"

"Why? I think you look adorable in that scarf," Hiccup commented.

"Well, I, for one, don't feel adorable in it, I feel like an idiot." She sighed. "I miss my kransen. It made me feel like a warrior. But Mom says I have to save it for, are you ready for this? For when we have a daughter."

Hiccup laughed. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who was being pressured to have children. Yesterday, before the wedding ceremony, Catpaws Ingerman and Spitelout were giving me tips on how to raise my 'heir'".

"And Ruffnut, uh, I mean Chicken gave me the most ridiculous advice on being a wife and mother also."

"Well, how about this?" Hiccup suggested, "While we save your old kransen for…uh…well, for future references, why don't I make you a new one? While the old one represented your maidenhood, the new one will represent your authority and leadership as a Chieftess."

"Would you do that?" Astrid asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Why not? I'm the Chief of Berk and what I say goes!"

"You're forgetting that I'm now the Chieftess of Berk and what I say goes too," Astrid pointed out.

"Uh, right, we are the Chief and Chieftess of Berk and what we say goes!"

Astrid laughed. "You are so adorable."

"I'm not nearly as adorable as you," Hiccup insisted.

"Well, you're _double_ adorable," commented Astrid.

"Well, you're _triple_ adorable," Hiccup said grabbing a hold of Astrid.

"Hiccup, stop!" Astrid laughed as Hiccup tickled her belly with both his hands.

With a little difficulty, she grabbed hold of Hiccup's arm and lifted it up in an uncomfortable position.

"OW! Ow, ow ow! Okay, okay, okay!" Hiccup said, letting go of Astrid and rubbing his arm. "Now, that I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, I'm gonna have to get used to that."

"And you'll _also_ have to get used to _this_," Astrid added, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Hiccup smiled and he also pressed a kiss against Astrid's cheek.

Astrid reached into the small pouch attached to her belt and pulled something out of it. "Well, as long as I'm not wearing that ridiculous _hustrulinet_, I might as well put on something worth wearing."

What she pulled out was a chain attached to a small, bronze medallion. Engraved on the medallion was a Viking and a dragon.

"Your betrothal necklace," Hiccup said as Astrid held it out to him. Smiling, he put the necklace around her neck. "You're right, it _is_ something worth wearing."

…

**Location: Off coast of Honeymoon Island**

**Date: February 23**

**Time: 4:00 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

With his hand over his forehead like a visor, Hiccup smiled at the small island that was coming into view.

"There it is, Astrid," he announced, pointing to the island, "Honeymoon Island!"

"Honeymoon Island?" Astrid echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's an island and we're spending our honeymoon there. Therefore, I'm calling it Honeymoon Island."

"What if I wanted to call it something else, like Hofferson Island?" Astrid aksed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What if _I _wanted to call it Haddock Island?" Hiccup teased, folding his arms.

Astrid pounded Hiccup's shoulder, playfully of course but still roughly.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing a smile. "Come on, Astrid! Isn't my shoulder in enough pain already?"

"Like you said, you'd better get used to it, now that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Astrid pointed out with a smile.

…

**Location: Beach, Honeymoon Island**

**Date: February 23**

**Time: 4:20 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As soon as their ship was safely sitting on the sandy beach, Hiccup looked around the island where he and his new wife would spend their romantic getaway.

On the right side of the beach was a forest. Being that it was still winter, a little snow covered the grass and treetops, but because the air felt just a little slightly warmer, it had a slushy look and some of the snow dripped from the branches. "Slushy snow", Hiccup said to himself, "another sign of spring." At left side of the island was a rock formation with an opening at the bottom. "Well, we brought a tent just in case but I guess that cave will do," Hiccup murmured. He turned to Astrid. "Well, which would you rather do, Astrid: explore the island or settle in for the night?"

"I'm a little worn out from that long boat ride," Astrid answered, "why don't we set up camp?"

"Good idea," Hiccup agreed heading for the cave.

"Hey, Hiccup, look at this!" Astrid announced.

"What is it, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, turning around.

Astrid was crouching near a long, curved pale pink seashell on the sand. She picked it up and held it up to him. "This is an unusual looking seashell, isn't it?"

Hiccup took the shell and held it up. "Yes, it is, well we found our first souvenir. I wonder if there are more shells like this around here."

"We'll find out tomorrow," Astrid said, walking towards the cave.

…

**Location: Cave, Honeymoon Island**

**Date: February 23**

**Time: 8:00 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hours later, Hiccup sat cross-legged with Astrid cuddled up beside him in front of the campfire inside the cave. Against the wall on the other side of them were the baskets all of their tools and provisions, Astrid's axe, four shields and pails of fresh water.

"Alone at last," Hiccup said, "just you and me, no people pestering us or asking us for help…"

"Or keeping us apart so we can strip our former selves or begging us to have babies," Astrid said.

"You can say that again", Hiccup chuckled.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever become parents someday as everyone hopes we will?"

Hiccup glanced up thoughtfully at the rocky ceiling before turning back to his wife. "If we do, it's nothing we can't handle. I mean, raising a tiny baby can't be any different than training big, ferocious, fire-breathing dragons, right?"

"No, I guess it isn't," Astrid replied, yawning.

"Tired?" Hiccup asked, smiling.

"A little," Astrid replied.

"Well, I think it's past our bedtime anyway," Hiccup said, getting up.

He picked up a pail full of salt water from the beach and poured it onto the fire, dousing it. Then he put the pail down, picked up the quilt he had packed for the trip and placed it on top of Astrid. Then he crawled under the quilt next to Astrid and placed an arm on top of her. He felt the top of Astrid's hair tickle his chin as she laid her head on top of his chest like a pillow. Smiling, Hiccup closed his eyes and soon he was out like a light.

…

**Location: Cave**

**Date: February 24**

**Time: 7:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup woke up to two things: the sound of thunder outside the cave and the feeling of Astrid still cuddled up beside him. Hiccup looked down slightly at his sleeping wife. Her head was still lying against his chest and she had her arm wrapped around him. Hiccup smiled as he gently rubbed her back. He wished he and Astrid could stay in this position forever.

A bright white light flashed against the walls near the opening to the cave and a few seconds later, the sound of thunder returned.

"Hmm?" Astrid murmured, opening her eyes and slowly lifting her head toward the opening. "What's that?"

"Thunder," Hiccup answered, "Rain on the first day of our honeymoon, can you believe it?"

"No, I don't believe it," Astrid said, sitting up.

"Well, no exploring today," Hiccup sighed, "I'm sorry Astrid."

"That's okay," Astrid replied, "There are plenty of things to do indoors."

"Yeah, we could go a little further down the cave," Hiccup said, looking down the tunnel, "I'll light a torch so we can see our way back."

He picked up two sticks and rubbed them against each other. In a few seconds, a flame ignited. Hiccup held out one of the lit sticks to Astrid, who took it from him.

Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his free one. "This way."

Holding up the torch, Hiccup looked around. The light of the fire reflected against the rocky walls and ceiling. "Well, nothing so far but rocks," Hiccup commented, "something to make Meatlug and Fishmeat happy."

"Yep," Astrid said beside him.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt some crunching beneath his boot. Stepping back, he held the torch down to the floor revealing…

A skeleton!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hiccup and Astrid screamed at the same time. Still holding Astrid's hand and the torch, Hiccup ran back to the camp spot, pulling Astrid beside him.

Hiccup stopped and panted, putting his free hand on his knee. In front of him, Astrid did the same. He looked up at his wife and in a few seconds, they were both laughing.

"Well, we're not going down there again," Astrid said, still laughing.

"I think I am because I could have sworn I saw something beside that skeleton and I'd like to see what it is," Hiccup said, "you can stay here if you want."

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere alone," Astrid said firmly, taking Hiccup's free hand, "I'm not about to lose my new husband. Come on."

Hiccup smiled and followed Astrid, who led the way.

Before long, they arrived back at the spot where the skeleton lay. Doing his best to avoid the skeleton, Hiccup held his torch up to see what he saw beside the skeleton. It was a small, brown chest.

"Hold this," Hiccup said, holding out his torch to Astrid. Astrid nodded and took the torch. Hiccup crouched down beside the chest and opened it. Inside the chest was a red vase with colorful flowers and exotic patterns painted all over it.

"It's just an old vase," Astrid said.

"A rather unusual vase," Hiccup said, picking it up and running a finger on it. "It doesn't match the patterns we use on _our_ vases. It must have been made from somewhere outside the Archipelago."

"But where?" Astrid asked.

"Who knows?"

Hiccup put the vase back in the chest and closed it. Standing up again, he took the second torch from Astrid. "Come on, let's head back."

…

**6:45 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid bit into her heated up yak chops and looked toward the cave's opening. It had rained the whole day and she and Hiccup spent most of that day talking about memories of the past before and after the dragons and plans for their future (they both left the subject of babies out). The rain had finally stopped about a half an hour ago but it was too late to go exploring. She and Hiccup would have to wait until tomorrow morning. She turned to Hiccup who was scribbling or sketching something in his notebook. A plate of untouched food was sitting beside him.

"Aren't you gonna eat your dinner?" Astrid asked pointing to her husband's plate.

"I will once I've finished this," Hiccup answered.

"What exactly are you doing in there?" Astrid asked, leaning over to see what he was drawing or writing.

"Hey," said Hiccup, turning the notebook away in the opposite direction, "don't spoil the surprise."

"Hmph!" Astrid huffed, folding her arms.

A second later, Hiccup said, "Okay, now it's done." He held out the book.

Astrid took the book, looked at the page Hiccup was working on and gasped. It was a sketch of her riding Stormfly and Hiccup riding Toothless through the night sky. The majority of the page had been shaded dark, save for a few tiny circles for stars. The two riders and the two dragons were left unshaded.

Astrid felt tears stinging her eyes as she felt that longing feeling to ride Stormfly well up inside her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Hiccup's smiling face. He too looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I know. I miss them too. But remember what Mom said: we and the dragons are together from afar and we'll be together from afar forever."

Astrid nodded, laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder and closed her eyes as tears slowly poured out of them. She felt Hiccup's lips against her cheeks as he kissed her and she smiled.

…

**Location: Beach**

**Date: February 25**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining brightly making the far distance of the sea sparkle.

Hiccup inhaled deeply and looked around. "Finally, no more rain," he said aloud.

"Now we can finally go exploring the rest of Honeymoon Island," Astrid added. "Let's see if there are any more shells around here."

With Astrid right beside him, Hiccup scanned the pale sands of the beach. So far, there were only tiny shells, some white and some cracked. Then something caught his eye. Something pointed and spotted. He touched the tip of the object and pulled it out of the sand. It was another exotic seashell. It was long and curved like the pink one Astrid found the day before yesterday but it was yellow in color with brown spots all over them.

"Another seashell, Astrid," he announced, "like the one you found the other day."

"Well, put it right in here," Astrid said, holding up and opening a sack.

Hiccup looked into the sack and saw that the pink shell was already inside. He placed the yellow, spotted shell right beside it.

"Now let's bring it back to the cave and then we can take a walk through the woods," Hiccup said.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: February 25**

**Time: 9:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

With one of the shields they brought strapped around his back, Hiccup looked all around as he walked through the woods with Astrid, who was carrying her axe, right beside him. The rain had washed away a lot of the snow from the trees and melted the snow that had been on the ground and now they were stomping through a shallow layer of water and mud. As for the trees, their branches were still bare, giving it a spooky sort of look.

"Sorry about this Astrid," Hiccup said, looking down at his muddy good leg and fake leg and then up at the bare trees.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Astrid replied, "we just came here to get away from the pressures of being Chief and Chieftess, not to enjoy the scenery."

"Right," Hiccup said, nodding.

"Although, I do get the feeling we're being followed," Astrid continued now sounding slightly uneasy.

Hiccup turned around. There was nothing behind or around him and Astrid. "Who could be following us? We're the only ones here."

"I'm not sure," said Astrid, still looking around.

"Well, if there's anyone here, we've got our weapons to back us up," Hiccup assured her, gesturing to her axe and his shield.

"I wonder why you didn't bring the shield with all those tricks and hidden weapons," Astrid pointed out, "it was a cool shield."

"Yeah, it was a cool shield," Hiccup admitted, thinking about his old shield with the image of Toothless engraved on it and all those secret tricks Astrid mentioned, "but it's got Toothless' image on it, remember? That's why I didn't bring it with me. In case we ran into any strangers on this island, they would see the image on the shield and…"

"Question you about it," Astrid concluded.

"Exactly," Hiccup said, "so if we want the dragons to stay safe in the Hidden World, we have to keep their existence a secret."

"Good thinking, babe," Astrid said, gently punching Hiccup's shoulder.

"Right," Hiccup chucked, rubbing his shoulder.

Hiccup turned only to find the path blocked by a herd of dark-colored creatures with pointed ears, black eyes and tusks on either side of their faces.

"Boars!" he and Astrid shouted together.

Hiccup stared at the boars in horror. They must have been the ones following them. They were so busy talking that they never even heard them coming and that had given them the opportunity to surround them. The lead boar slowly stepped forward to the young couple, snorting aggressively. Its two tusks were as sharp as bayonets.

Slowly removing the shield from his back, Hiccup whispered to Astrid, "When I say now, we run for it."

Holding the shield in front of him, Hiccup looked into the lead boar's black, hungry eyes. Then one second later, he threw the shield at the boar, knocking it to the ground.

"NOW!"

Hiccup sprinted down the opposite direction. Behind him he could hear Astrid panting and the rest of the boars snorting. He looked up and there, not too far ahead was the opening of the woods he and Astrid went through earlier. Just a little further and they'll be safe from harm.

_Clink!_

Hiccup felt his fake leg bump against something on the ground and he found himself falling face first into the soaked grass.

"Ah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he hit the ground. "Astrid!"

"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid exclaim.

He looked up and saw her a few feet ahead of him. Her feet were facing the end of the path but her upper torso was facing him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of the boars closing in on them.

He heard Astrid let out a yell and he saw her axe hurling in the air and striking the ground right in front of the boars. The boars stopped, squealed in terror and ran back down the direction they came from.

Hiccup watched the boars run away until they were out of sight, then he watched as Astrid walked over to where her axe landed and picked it up.

"Thanks," Hiccup murmured as Astrid walked over to him.

"No problem," Astrid grunted, using her free arm to help Hiccup up.

Hiccup looked down at his body. The front of his tunic and pants were soaked with mud and melted snow. And his prosthetic leg looked pretty bent.

"Well, just my luck," he muttered. Then he looked up at Astrid and smiled. "Well, at least I brought an extra pair and some tools for fixing things. But they're all back at the cave

Astrid nodded and also smiled. "Well, come on, let's back there before those boars come back."

…

**Location: Cave**

**Date: February 25**

**Time: 2:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid watched as Hiccup, who was now dressed in a clean, dry set of tunic and pants, held his metal leg still on the ground and banged a hammer against the spot where it had been bent.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

Hiccup stopped banging the hammer and ran a finger down the leg. "It's looking a little…unbent." He chuckled.

Astrid chuckled back.

Hiccup made an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry we have to spend the rest of our honeymoon in this cave," he said.

"That's okay," said Astrid, patting his shoulder, "I'd rather be cooped up in a cave than being chased by a herd of hungry, angry boars any day."

The couple laughed again. Then Astrid eyed Hiccup's notebook and charcoal stick. For whatever reasons, she suddenly had the urge to do the very thing she never imagined herself doing – sketch. She reached out to the notebook but then stopped.

"You want to draw or write something in it, you're more than welcome to," Hiccup said.

"I'm good at writing but I'm terrible at drawing," Astrid admitted.

"Oh, come on, you can't be that bad," Hiccup smiled.

"Okay, then," Astrid said, picking up the notebook and charcoal stick, "you tell me what to draw and then we'll see who the better artist is."

"All right, I want you to draw…the both of us drinking that Thor-awful ale everyone was making us drink at our wedding feast."

"You got it," Astrid smiled.

With the charcoal stick in her right hand, Astrid turned to a clean page in the notebook and drew two circles side by side. She drew eyes, noses, ears and mouths on both the circles. Then she drew long lines of hair coming down from the top of her head and short lines of hair coming down from the top of Hiccup's head. She drew their torsos, and legs and their arms. She drew their hands, both of them holding mugs. She thought for a moment and drew tongues coming out of her mouth and Hiccup's. Then she held out the book to Hiccup.

"Well, what do you think?"

Hiccup looked at the drawing, was silent for a few moments then smiled. "For someone who calls her drawing skills terrible, I think this is really nice. I really like that detail with our tongues sticking out."

Astrid shuddered at the memory of drinking the ale at the start of the feast and being forced by the guests (especially Spitelout) to drink more. "If I never drink that ale again for as long as I live, I'll die a happy old lady."

The two laughed again.

**6:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, as she watched her husband stirred a small cauldron of yak noodle soup that Gobber had packed for them over the fire.

"Hmm?" Hiccup responded, looking up.

"Do you think I'm a different person now that we're married?"

"Why would you be a different person?"

"Oh, you know, before the wedding our families had us separated for a while so we could, as they put it, strip our former selves".

"Oh, that." Hiccup scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, everyone may have been removed our old clothes off our bodies and they may have washed away your maidenhood and my bachelor status, but I don't think we _really_ changed. I still feel like Hiccup."

"And I still feel like Astrid," Astrid said proudly. "And besides, I think we already stripped our former _former _selves after making peace with the dragons."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well," Astrid pointed out, "before you met Toothless, you were clumsy, cowardly, and insecure and you were so weak, you couldn't pick up even the lightest weapons."

Hiccup chuckled, but Astrid could tell it was a forced one. "And before you met Stormfly, you were very unhappy, mean to everyone and a lot more violent than you are now."

Astrid nodded sadly. At times she still felt bad for the way she used to treat Hiccup, even though he had long forgiven her for that. That was another thing she loved about him: he was very merciful.

"After Toothless came into your life, I watched you become stronger, braver and more confident."

"And you became a lot nicer after Toothless and I took you for that ride."

Astrid nodded, picturing her teenaged-self sitting behind Hiccup upon Toothless' back and running her hands through the pink clouds of the late evening.

"I guess we _did_ become different people when we made peace with the dragons," Hiccup said.

"I didn't tell you this before," Astrid continued, "but the night before the wedding I snuck out of my house and went all the way to your place hoping to see you but your mom said you had already gone to your bachelor party."

"Sorry about that," Hiccup said, "then what?"

"Then we both talked. I told her how I thought the whole stripping your former self thing was ridiculous and she told me that when she and your dad we getting married, she thought it was ridiculous too."

"Really? I wonder how Dad felt about it."

"Your mom said he didn't find it ridiculous at all. He thought it was perfectly natural."

She laughed and so did Hiccup.

"That definitely sounds like something he would say," Hiccup commented, "Good old Dad."

"And she assured me that even after we got married, I would still be Astrid and you would still be Hiccup."

"And she's right," Hiccup said, "I'm still Hiccup and you're still Astrid."

Astrid smiled. She was glad that Hiccup also believed they weren't different people after their marriage. That made her even more proud to be his wife.

Hiccup picked up a bowl and scooped a healthy amount of soup out of the cauldron with a ladle and poured it into the bowl. "Now who wants Gobber's famous yak noodle soup?"

…

**Location: Cave**

**Date: February 26**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Wake up, Hiccup!"

Hiccup could feel his body being shook roughly. He opened his eyes to the sight of Astrid kneeling beside him, her hands on his shoulders and her face filled with fear.

"Astrid, what is it?" he asked sleepily.

"We've been robbed!" Astrid answered frantically.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Robbed?" He sat up straight. "What do you mean robbed?"

"I woke up a little before you did and I went to the baskets to get some food but then I saw that the basket of all the food we packed was gone."

"Oh, no!" Hiccup cried. "That was supposed to be our supply of food for our last day before we returned home!"

"I know," Astrid said, "and that's not all that's missing. What's also missing is the sack containing the seashells we collected, all of our shields _and_ my betrothal necklace!"

…

**To be continued. Part 2 of the honeymoon coming soon!**


	8. The Stealing Sisters

**Chapter 8: The Stealing Sisters**

**Location: Honeymoon Island**

**Date: February 26**

**Time: 8:31 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

All their food. Their seashells. Their shields. And Astrid's betrothal necklace. Gone. Robbed. Stolen.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. The thought of someone robbing from a newlywed couple - not to mention the leaders of their entire tribe – made his blood boil. He looked back at Astrid. She truly looked like she was about to burst into tears and he understood. They could always find more shells and food here on the island and there were lots of shields back home. But the betrothal necklace – the necklace he had given Astrid not too long ago, the necklace that had once belonged to his parents, was priceless, irreplaceable.

Forcing a smile, he put his hands on Astrid's shoulder. "Don't you worry my dear," he said reassuringly and determinedly, "we'll find whoever took all our stuff and get them back even if we die fighting."

Astrid sniffled and smiled. "You just called me, 'my dear'".

Hiccup's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Did I?"

"Of course you did, you muttonhead," said Astrid, still smiling. Then she picked up her axe and turned to him. "Now come on, let's trap ourselves some thieves." She headed for the cave entrance.

"Right," Hiccup said, nodding and following her.

Hiccup picked up the pace slightly to catch up with Astrid and slowed down once he did. They were greeted by the bright late winter sunshine as they stepped out of the cave. Putting his hand over his forehead, Hiccup looked around, hoping to see any signs of whoever robbed them.

"Hiccup, look," he heard Astrid say.

"What is it, Astrid?"

"Were those footprints there before?" Astrid continued, pointing to something in the sand.

Hiccup looked down to where Astrid was pointing. There were three sets of footprints that started at the entrance to the cave. "No, they weren't," Hiccup answered, "Lucky for us, they're fresh so they can't be too far. Come on."

Hiccup followed the tracks from the cave, across the beach and into the woods. As he stepped into the forest of bare trees with Astrid close behind, he saw that the tracks continued down the muddy path. Still following the tracks, Hiccup looked around, his eyes and ears open. He glanced at Astrid who also looked alerted then he turned back to the trail.

About three minutes later, Hiccup was sure he could hear the sound of a group of women chatting and laughing not too far. Looking over at Astrid, he whispered, "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Astrid replied, also whispering.

"This way," Hiccup said, pointing to the direction he could hear the laughter and picked up the pace. The closer he got, the louder the laughter became. Finally he approached some thick bushes, crouched down beside them, turned to Astrid and waved his fingers, motioning her to come to him.

"Shh!" he hissed as she knelt down beside him.

Crawling as quietly as he could, Hiccup gently pulled a branch of the bush out of his way and gasped softly at the sight before him.

Right before him was a large, rocky clearing. In the center of the clearing, were three women sitting on the rocks. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the trio of women, examining them. Each of them had long, unbound jet black hair and they were wearing long-sleeved tops and pants. Two of them were slender and the third was plump. They appeared to be in their mid to late thirties. One of them was holding up something hanging around her neck and gazing admiringly at it. Astrid's bethrotal necklace! The second was rubbing a cloth against the yellow, brown-spotted seashell he and Astrid found yesterday. The third (the plump woman) was munching on one of the apples they had packed with one of their shields (an orange one with the image with a flaming skull with a sword impaling it from top to bottom) sitting by her feet. Leaning against the rocks not far from them were the other shields and baskets of food.

"Can you believe our luck, my dear, baby sisters?" the woman who was wearing the betrothal necklace said. "We sail for countless weeks and end up on an island with two cute, adorable little kiddies to r-r-r-rob!"

"Who's she calling cute little kiddies?" Astrid whispered in an annoyed tone in Hiccup's ear.

"Serilda," the woman holding the yellow and brown seashell groaned, "I wish you'd stop calling us 'baby sisters'. For crying out loud, I'm thirty-seven and Sonya's thirty five."

"And I'm thirty-nine," said Serilda with pride, "and since I'm your big sister, I r-r-reserve the r-r-r-right to call you two my baby sisters."

"Well, whether you're the oldest or youngest, I am ever so glad there were people on this island to rob – people with food and shields!" Sonya declared, twirling her apple, "When we arrived here not five hours ago, I thought we'd have to hunt every inch of this island for food and if we had, it wouldn't have been easy what with stupid winter snow and all. Now, not only do we have food at last, but our own set of shields as well! Oh, how I love practicing combat and fighting our enemies, something Mama didn't want us doing when we were young and would still never let us do it if she were alive."

"I wonder how she would feel if she_ was_ alive and saw us doing what we are doing today," said the woman with the shell thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter, Shira," said Serilda firmly. "We became the women we were meant to be. We are the Stealing Sisters and we steal whatever our hearts desire."

"And _you_ get all the good stuff," Shira pointed out, "why can't _I_ have that necklace you're wearing."

"What about me?" Sonya spoke up, "I mean I _love_ food and weapons but I'd like a nice piece of jewelry as well."

"Because I'm the oldest and I like pretty things to wear," Serilda answered smugly, "and besides, Shira, you like things that are exotic-looking and as you say, Sonya, you like food and weapons."

"We've got to do something, Hiccup," Astrid whispered her voice full of fury, "those sisters can keep our shells, shields and food, but they're not getting away with _my_ necklace!"

Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry, Astrid, I have an idea. Those sisters may be sneaky but I have a feeling they might be superstitious as well."

"Superstitious?" Astrid asked, suddenly curious.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Yeah, here's what we'll do." He leaned close to Astrid and whispered his plan into her ear.

When he finished whispering, Astrid pulled back and smiled. "Not a bad idea. It just might work."

"Come on," Hiccup said, getting up and heading towards the woods, "let's get some supplies."

…

**9:11 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

It had taken them a while but Hiccup and Astrid finally had the supplies they needed for their plan: Hiccup's new chieftain cloak, some small, round stones (one of them had a long curved branch tied to it) and some long seaweed. Now they were back in their hiding place in the bushes near the rocky clearing where the Stealing Sisters hung around.

"I hope for your sake this works," Astrid said, a hint of doubtfulness in her voice.

"When have my plans never actually worked?" Hiccup asked as he stuffed some of the stones inside the top part of his tunic to make him look muscular.

As Astrid picked up the stone with the branch tied to it, she raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Uh, don't answer that," Hiccup said uneasily.

"Uh-huh," Astrid said, smiling smugly. She carefully placed the stone and branch on top of his head then she picked up some of the long seaweed and hung it from the stone. She also hung some seaweed on the collar of his tunic close to his chin making it look like he had a beard. "Okay, you're set. Now let's see if those Sisters are superstitious like you say they are."

Hiccup nodded and slowly approached the bushes, careful not to let his disguise fall off. Once he had the Sisters in his sight, he let out a loud, long moan.

The three Sisters turned to his direction. Shira and Sonya let out terrified shrieks and quickly hid behind Serilda who didn't look at all frightened at the sight of a "ghost" supposedly haunting her and her two younger sisters.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you see, Serilda," Shira said in a shaky voice, "it's a g-g-g-ghost!"

"Greetings, Serilda, Shira and Sonya," Hiccup replied using a deep, gruff Scottish accent, "And yes, I am a ghost. The ghost of the late Viking chief, Stoick the Vast to be exact."

"Even worse, a Viking ghost!" Sonya whimpered, "Vikings are supposed to be the biggest, toughest, meanest people there ever lived."

"Watch how you speak about my people, missy," Hiccup growled, "true we Vikings are big and tough but we're not that mean! And to prove it to you, I'm gonna give all three of you a chance."

"A chance?" Serilda asked, her eyebrow raised.

"A chance?" Shira and Sonya echoed hopefully.

"Yes, a chance," Hiccup replied, nodding, "I'm going to let you leave this island and go to wherever you plan to rob next on one condition."

"Oh, and would condition would that be?" Serilda asked, still looking suspicious.

"You, Serilda, must remove that necklace from your neck and return it to the young woman with blonde hair whom you stole it from," Hiccup replied, pointing at Serilda and then at the betrothal necklace.

"_What_?!" Serilda exclaimed incredulously.

"You heard me," Hiccup said smugly, "that young blonde woman from the cave is that necklace's rightful owner."

"Well, tough luck, I'm the necklace's r-r-r-rightful owner, now," said Serilda stubbornly.

"All right, you had your chance, now you leave me no choice," Hiccup said, shrugging, "I will have to bring my ghostly-self back to what was once my hometown and inform my people of your existence. And once they hear of you, they will hunt you down and have all three of you locked in their dungeons."

"You wouldn't!" Shira gasped.

"Oh, I would, Shira," Hiccup replied, "I may be dead but I'm still the Chief and what I say goes."

"You better give up the necklace, Serilda," Sonya said, looking up at her eldest sister, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life eating prison food."

"And you've stolen plenty of other necklaces," Shira added, "aren't they good enough?"

Serilda lifted the medallion from her chest and looked at it thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I could give something up this once but I'm only doing this for your sakes, baby sisters." She removed the necklace from her neck and held it up. "Well, Stupid the Fat, come and get it."

"That's Stoick the Vast to you and I will get it," Hiccup said.

Carefully stepping out of the bushes, Hiccup slowly made his way through the rocky clearing toward the three Stealing Sisters. He was just a few feet away when suddenly, without warning, Serilda ran from her sisters to the rock where Sonya had been sitting before, picked up the shield that was lying there and threw it like a Frisbee right toward him.

_Whack_!

The shield struck Hiccup right in the chest knocking him backwards. As Hiccup landed on the ground, he threw his elbows backward to keep himself from hitting the back of his head against the hard rocky ground. He felt the stone with the branches fly off his head and the stones that were against his chest slid out of his tunic. He opened his eyes and looked around at the remains of his disguise, his heart sinking with dread.

"Just as I suspected," Serilda said smugly, her hands on her hips, "You're not a ghost at all. Just the boy from the cave dressed up as a ghost. If you had really been a ghost, that shield would have just gone r-r-r-right through you."

Shira and Sonya looked surprised at first but now they too were smiling smugly.

"Let's take care of him, baby sisters," said Serilda smoothly.

…

**9:15 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

The minute she heard Serilda's ordrer, Astrid picked up her axe and lept out of the bushes.

"Oh, no you don't!" she snarled.

Dropping her axe to the ground, she somersaulted toward Serilda and rapidly stretched out her legs to knock her down but Serilda backflipped out of her way.

"Woah!" Astrid cried, feeling rather impressed with the woman's flexibility.

"Astrid, on either side of you!" she heard Hiccup cry.

Astrid quickly got to her feet, jumped up in the air and stretched out her legs on either side of her, performing a perfect high kick split. The soles of her boots whacked the faces of Shira and Sonya on either side of her knocking them down. Then she landed on her feet. Sonya got up first and tried to punch Astrid but she was still a little disoriented from her face being whacked. This gave Astrid the opportunity to duck and punch the youngest Stealing Sister in the gut. Sonya groaned and put her hands over her stomach.

"Astrid, duck!" she heard Hiccup say.

Astrid turned to Hiccup and saw that he was about to throw the shield that Serilda had thrown at him and she ducked just as he released it and it whirled right over her. She heard a groan behind her, turned around and saw that Serilda was rubbing her temple and the shield had just landed at her feet.

Astrid turned to smile at Hiccup but gasped when she saw that Shira, who had recovered, was sneaking up behind him.

"Hiccup, behind you!"

Hiccup turned just as Shira held out her hands to grab him but Hiccup instantly kicked her in the knee. Shira yelped and caught hold of her knee.

Suddenly Astrid felt the tight grip of hands around her neck. Gagging, she reached out a hand and managed to grab one of her strangler's forearms then bending down, she brought the strangler down over her shoulder to the ground. It was Serilda.

"That was for stealing my betrothal necklace!" she growled, still holding onto Serilda's arm.

"Let her go!" Shira suddenly shouted.

"Yes, please don't kill our big sister!" Sonya added, a pleading look on her face. "True, we don't like her calling us "baby sisters" and we sometimes get a little jealous when she gets all the best things…"

"But she's still our big sister and we love her very much!" Shira concluded.

"I'm not gonna kill her, I'm just teaching her a lesson in taking things that aren't hers," Astrid replied.

"And we're gonna give her another chance," Hiccup spoke up, approaching Astrid and the downed Serilda. He knelt down in front of Serilda and said in a calm voice, "Serilda, please give my wife back her betrothal necklace and we'll let you go."

"How about you let me go _and_ let me keep the necklace?" Serilda said irritably.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do both," Hiccup said, still calm, "you see, that necklace means a lot to my wife and it means a lot to me too. My late father had given that necklace to my mother when _they_ were about to be married and then he passed it onto me to give to my girl. Ever since then, she has grown to love that necklace and she was in a panic when we woke up to find all of our items missing this morning which is how we came to find you."

"Boy, I am deeply moved by your story, r-r-really I am. But we are the Stealing Sisters and we steal whatever our hearts desire. Besides, I like wearing things that are p-r-r-retty anyway."

Astrid looked at her husband with a defeated expression. Nothing was going to change Serilda's mind. Hiccup also had a defeated expression but in one second, his grass green eyes lit up and he smiled as though he just had a great idea.

"Oh, you think things that are pretty, huh?"

"Yes, I just told you that," Serilda said, irritably.

"Yes, well, how about we make a bargain? If you give my wife back her necklace, I will give you something even prettier. And that something prettier is back on our ship on the beach." He turned to Shira. "And Shira, you said you liked exotic-looking things, right?" Shira nodded. "Well, if you and your sisters had gone a little further down the cave where my wife and I had slept, you would have found a chest at the end of the tunnel. In that chest, is something that looks even more exotic than two measly seashells."

"Really?" Shira asked, her fingers clasped together excitedly.

"Really," Hiccup said, nodding. Then he turned to Sonya, "And Sonya, you can keep the shields and food. My wife and I can always get more of those."

"Oh, thank you, young sir!" said Sonya.

Hiccup turned back to Serilda. "So, what do you say, Serilda? Do we have a bargain? My wife's necklace for the prettier thing on my ship?"

"And the seashells for the more exotic-looking item?" Astrid added, looking down at the oldest Stealing Sister.

Astrid watched as Serilda looked toward her sisters and then to Hiccup.

"If you give us these things, you'll let us go after that?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Hiccup said kindly, "we'll let you go wherever you want to go next and I won't tell my people about you. You'll never hear from us again."

"Well…" Serilda said thoughtfully, "all right boy, you've got yourself a bargain." She looked up at Astrid. "And girl, will you please r-r-r-release me? Your grip is b-r-r-ruising my arm."

…

**9:27 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Two minutes later, Hiccup was leading the Stealing Sisters through the bare trees of the forest. Astrid walked behind all three of them with her axe in her hands. She obviously didn't want to take any chances in case the Sisters might try to fight them again.

"I have to admit, your flexibility and fighting skills are impressive," he heard Astrid say and he looked over his shoulder.

"You really think so?" Sonya asked.

"Of course we do," Hiccup spoke up. "Where we come from, we have male _and_ female warriors."

"Really?" Shira asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, us women start at an early age to learn about and practice the skills of combat and self-defense," Astrid added.

"Hmph, lucky you," Serilda grumbled, "I wish _we_ started at an early age. We had to wait until we had to go out on our own to learn _our_ skills."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, suddenly curious.

"My sisters and I were born in a land where women aren't allowed to do anything that men get to do," Serilda explained, "our mother r-r-raised us to be polite, quiet young ladies as she was and she expected us to spend the r-r-rest of our lives that way. We cannot tell you how much it d-r-r-rove us c-r-r-razy. Remembering our manners."

"Wearing tight dresses," Shira added, shuddering.

"Helping with the housework," Sonya also added, "although I didn't mind the cooking and baking because it involved food which I love."

"We all knew that we were born to do more than just…just…women's work," Serilda continued, "so after our mother died, I was sixteen at that time, I took it upon myself to look after my two baby sisters…"

"Serilda!" Shira and Sonya groaned.

"…and make them and myself the women we were meant to be," Serilda continued, "we went as far away from our homeland as we could and settled in a new place. There we watched in secret as warriors, male of course, trained young men to become warriors themselves and that's how we learned to do the moves that you saw us use earlier."

"Impressive," Astrid commented.

"Thank you," Serilda said proudly, "and we used those moves and our stealth to help us steal the stuff we needed or wanted and to defend ourselves from anyone that would try and stop us."

"And those are the same moves you used to help you rob us last night," Astrid said.

"Exactly!" Serilda said.

"And instead of tight dresses, we get to wear pants!" Shira added, gesturing to the dark green pants she was wearing.

"But there are times when we wonder if Mama would be disappointed that we have grown up to fighting thieves instead of the polite, hard-working homemakers she always wanted us to be," Sonya said sadly.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't be disappointed if you used your skills more for good than bad," Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Serilda asked.

"Well, instead of robbing and hurting people, you could have other people grow and cook food and make clothes and jewelry for you."

"And you could use your fighting skills to defend those people from all harm," Astrid added.

"Hmm, I never thought about that before," Serilda said thoughtfully.

"I guess we could give it a try," Shira said.

"Yes, having other people do our chores for us while we practice our fighting skills," said Sonya dreamily, "although I'd still like to help with the cooking and baking, especially the baking."

Soon, Hiccup found himself standing on the pale sands of the beach. "This way," he told the Sisters as he headed for the direction of his ship.

Once he was close enough to the ship, he turned to Astrid and the Sisters. "Wait here," he said.

He climbed up the gangplank and once he was standing on deck, he looked around. He spotted Astrid's _hustrulinet _lying all scrunched up in a corner. He picked it up, straightened out and stood beside the barrier of the ship.

Holding up the scarf, he said, "Here it is, Serilda, the prettiest scarf in all the world."

Serilda's tawny brown eyes lit up with admiration. "Oh, it_ is_ such a p-r-r-retty scarf. Even p-r-r-rettier than this necklace I stole from your wife."

Hiccup laughed. "Funny how you think the scarf is pretty. My wife actually hates it."

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, blushing and smiling.

"Oh how could anyone hate such a beautiful, white scarf," Serilda said, "Oh quickly, hand it over."

"First, give my wife her necklace back," Hiccup said gently with a hint of firmness.

"Oh yes, the necklace," Serilda said, She took off the betrothal necklace and handed over to Astrid, who took it from her gratefully.

Leaning over the barrier of the deck, Hiccup held out the scarf and Serilda grabbed it and then she swung it over her head and neck.

"So how do I look?"

"Actually, it fits you better than it did me," Astrid commented.

"Why, thank you, young lady," Serilda said.

"Now what about that exotic item you mentioned?" Shira asked, "The one that's more exotic then the shells?" She held up the bag containing the seashells.

Hiccup smiled.

…

**9:42 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Now Hiccup, Astrid and the Sisters were standing at the end of the cave. Astrid was holding up two lit torches and Shira was bouncing in excitement.

Hiccup opened up the chest and smiled at the sight of the red vase with flowers and patterns. He picked it up and held it out to the Sisters. "Here it is, Shira."

"Ohhh," Shira whispered, her eyes (tawny colored like Serilda's) wide. "It's the most beautiful vase I've ever seen. Well, a deal's a deal. Here are your shells."

She pulled out the bag of shells from her belt. Hiccup held out a hand and Shira placed the bag in his open palm. Then she gently took the vase from Hiccup and cradled it in her arms like a newborn baby. She delicately ran a finger on the flowers that were painted on it.

"If we settle in a more permanent home, I'm gonna place on a pedestal in my bedroom," she said.

"I think that would be very nice," Hiccup said.

"Well, come baby sisters, we must be going now," Serilda said gently, putting a hand on Shira's shoulder.

"Where is your ship by the way?" Hiccup asked.

"It's on the other side of the island," Serilda answered.

"At least let us walk you there," Hiccup said.

"We would be honored if you walked us there," Serilda said kindly.

…

**10:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup and Astrid followed the Stealing Sisters all the way to the other side of the island where a ship was tied on a rock in the shallow water. Unlike their Viking ship, this one didn't have a dragon's head at the end of the bow. It was just straight and pointed.

"Do you have any suggestions of where we may travel to next, boy?" Serilda asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Northern Markets?" Hiccup asked.

"Not familiar them," Serilda said.

"Oh, it's a great place," Hiccup said, "it's got all the things that you love: jewelry, scarves, shawls, weapons of every kind, and all kinds of food."

Sonya gasped excitedly when she heard that.

"Best of all, thieves and bandits, such as yourselves, go there to cause mischief as you done had with us and others," Astrid added, "you could protect the merchants and traders who there from those thieves by using your fighting skills."

"Oh, Serilda, a place of exotic clothing and items," Shira said, bouncing with excitement.

"And weapons and food," Sonya added, "and where we can still use our fighting skills!"

"It's the perfect place, Serilda, let's go!" Shira said.

"All r-r-rright, you convinced me," Serilda said, "how do we get there?"

"Just head east from here, then head north and boom, you're there," Hiccup replied, using hand gestures in the directions he mentioned then he pounded his fist into his palm as he said "boom".

"Thank you, boy," Serilda said. "Come sisters."

Shira and Sonya hurried up the gangplank. Serilda started after them then stopped and turned back to Hiccup and Astrid.

"And you're sure you won't tell your people about us?" she asked.

"As long as you keep in touch of how we suggested you spend your life in a different way and keep _our_ existence a secret, our lips are sealed," Hiccup said.

"Thank you and we will keep in touch and keep _you_ a secret as well," Serilda said, "You know, boy, you have a knack of convincing the wrong sort of people to r-r-reverse their way of living."

"Well, I had been known to change the minds of a few archenemies," Hiccup said, flushing and rubbing the back of his neck, "then again there were some minds I failed to change."

"Well, you can't convince everyone," Serilda said, shrugging. She took two more steps, and then turned back to the young chief. "And another thing: as deceitful as it was, your fooling us with that ghost act was pr-r-retty impr-r-ressive." Then she was up on the deck of the ship.

"We'll help you set your ship out to sea," Astrid said, stepping into the shallow water. Hiccup followed after her.

Astrid walked over to the rock where the rope attached to the ship was tied, lifted the noose and flung it into the water. As he pushed the bottom of the ship with all his might, Hiccup watched as Serilda, leaning over the rail, pulled up the noose from the water onto the deck.

"Thank you again," she called.

"We'll never forget you!" Shira called.

"And don't you forget us!" Sonya added.

"Oh we won't," Hiccup called, then he murmured, "we most certainly won't."

Hiccup waded through the shallow water back to the shore and stood by the small, rolling waves. Astrid joined him and together, they watched as the Stealing Sisters' ship sail toward the distance until it was out of sight.

…

**Location: Cave**

**Date: February 26**

**Time: 6:20 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Later in their temporary cave shelter that night, Astrid was holding up a fish she had caught from the beach attached to a stick over the campfire. Across from her, Hiccup was also holding up a fish on a stick (Astrid also caught that fish) and he had a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said softly, "I just wanted this to be the perfect honeymoon, for our first days as a newlywed couple to be peaceful and quiet but everything went all wrong. We spent most of yesterday and the day before cooped up in this cave because of rain and boars, my metal leg got bent at one point and we had those Stealing Sisters to deal with."

"But we told each other some very interesting stories and drew some funny pictures while we were cooped up in here, you fixed your leg and we got our shells and my necklace back and we'll won't have to deal with the Stealing Sisters again," Astrid said.

When Hiccup still looked sad, she continued, "And I don't care about all the bad things that have been happening, all I care about is being with my husband."

Hiccup looked up a little, half of his sadness melting away.

"I think this has been a great honeymoon, Hiccup, perfect or not. If it had been all peaceful and quiet, I would have been bored to death! I'm glad we had a little action added to it and you know how much I love action. To me, this was the perfect honeymoon."

Now Hiccup fully smiled and then he put his fish down and waved his fingers at her. "Come here, darling."

Blushing, Astrid put down her fish, and went over to sit next to her husband. Hiccup pressed his lips against her own and the two of them shared a long, loving kiss.

Pulling away, Hiccup said, "You're right, who cares about a few mishaps? We're together and that's all that matters."

Astrid smiled, happy that her husband was finally cheered up.

"Now, let's eat," Hiccup said, holding up his fish.

Astrid nodded and reached over to pick up her own fish on a stick. She bit into the hot, crispy scales. To her surprise, as she chewed, she felt suddenly nauseous. This was strange. She never felt nauseated when eating fish, ever. Shrugging it off, she continued to eat.

…

**Location: Cave**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Astrid? Astrid, wake up."

Astrid felt her shoulder being shook. Opening her eyes, she turned to the direction of the voice and was greeted to the sight of her husband's friendly face.

"Mornin' babe," she muttered, still feeling a little tired.

"Mornin' milday," Hiccup said, "come on, we've got to set sail to get back home."

"Right," Astrid said groggily, standing up. Suddenly, she stumbled slightly, feeling a little dizzy. She quickly managed to balance herself before she might hit the floor.

"Anything wrong?" Hiccup asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Guess I'm still a little tired," Astrid replied.

"Well, why don't you sit a little longer before we go?" Hiccup suggested, picking up the bag of seashells.

"No really, Hiccup, I'm fine, let's go," Astrid insisted, heading for the opening of the cave.

"Uh, okay," Hiccup said behind her and Astrid was certain he was shrugging.

As she walked out of the cave, Astrid felt her stomach churn just a little. It was very strange. Should she tell Hiccup? Nah, it was probably because she was still a touch tired.

…

**Location: Sea**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 9:55 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

An hour and ten minutes later, Honeymoon Island was now just a tiny speck on top of the horizon. Astrid stood by the rail, her hands on top of the barrier, as she watched the island disappear with Hiccup right beside her. Suddenly they heard a long, wailing sound.

"You hear that, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound too far," Hiccup answered.

Astrid looked around at the dark blue water, listening for the sound and keeping an eye on any signs of movement. There was something familiar about that sound. Then it came back.

"There it is again," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's coming from…the left side. Come on."

Astrid followed Hiccup to the left side of the ship and looked toward the water. She was certain she could see two, dark, _enormous_ shapes below the surface. Then one large lump emerged from the surface, spouting water like a geyser. Another lump emerged right beside it also spurting out water.

"Two blue whales," Hiccup said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Astrid said, "Hiccup, you don't suppose those are the same two whales we spotted a couple of months ago, do you?"

"Only one way to find out," Hiccup said, putting his hand over his forehead, "the baby had a light blue spot over its eye and the mother had scars on her tail."

Astrid nodded and watched as one of the tails lifted its fluke out of the water. Even from far away, Astrid could make out the faded, pink lines all over the tail.

"Yep, it's them all right," she said, pointing to the whale's tail, "there are the scars."

Hiccup nodded. Astrid watched as the other whale – the calf – turned toward their direction. Now it was heading right for their ship.

"Hiccup, it's coming right at us!" she said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Don't panic," Hiccup said gently, rubbing her back.

Astrid watched as the blue whale calf came closer and closer then it stopped. It lifted its head out of the water and gazed curiously up at the humans. Astrid could make out the light blue spot over its left eye.

"Uh, hi little fella," she said, waving at it.

The calf bobbed its head up and down as though it was saying hello back.

"I see you've gotten bigger since the last time we saw you," Hiccup said, "are you and your mom back for the spring?"

The calf bobbed its head again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiccup said, causing Astrid to laugh.

Not far, the mother whale let out a call. The calf called back then it submerged under the water and Astrid watched as its dark shape swum underneath the ship and turned back toward the mother whale. Once it was back with its mother, the calf emerged spouting out water from its blowhole, let out another call and submerged below the surface along with its mother.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was bidding us farewell," Hiccup said.

"I think you're right," Astrid said.

Hiccup stared deeply into Astrid's eyes. "You know, despite all those mishaps, this really has been a great honeymoon."

"It certainly has," Astrid said.

She leaned toward her husband's face, her lips puckered for a kiss. Suddenly, her stomach gave a huge lurch of nausea. Her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets, Astrid put a hand over her mouth, ran toward the ship's rail, leaned over it and vomited into the seawater below.


	9. The Greatest Gift of All

**Chapter 9: The Greatest Gift of All**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 10:10 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out in alarm as his wife vomited over the rail.

He ran to her side, putting a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. As soon as she stopped, she looked up at him, panting.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"I think so," Astrid gasped, putting a hand on her temple.

"Do you feel seasick?" he asked.

"No," Astrid said, "I don't feel sick at all, I feel just fine. I don't know what happened."

"That's odd, you throwing up and feeling just fine," Hiccup said. He removed his fur-lined chieftain's cloak from his back, folded it up and laid it down against the rail. "Why don't you lie down and rest a while? We'll be back before you know it."

Astrid nodded and lay down on the deck, propping the side of her head against the folded up cloak.

"If you still feel nauseous later, I'll take you to your mom and Gothi. They'll figure out what's wrong," Hiccup continued, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me, Hiccup, but, okay, if you insist, you're the Chief," Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled and stroked her hair. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little baffled. How is it that a person could feel A-okay and still throw up? It was very strange indeed.

…

**Location: Bottom of the Cliffs of New Berk**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 12:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds!" Gobber boomed cheerfully.

Astrid smiled as she hopped over the rail and landed on the deck of another ship where Gobber, Valka and Ingrid were waiting to greet her and her husband. Again she stumbled a little before balancing herself up again.

"Hello, Astrid," Ingrid said, smiling and holding out her arms.

"Hey, Mom," Astrid said, hugging her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home, Chieftess," Gobber said, and then he turned to Hiccup who also hopped over. "Welcome home, Chief a.k.a. Birthday Boy."

"Uh, my birthday's not until tomorrow, Gobber," Hiccup pointed out, before turning to kiss his mom on the cheek.

"Well, whether it's today or tomorrow, I'd still like to wish you many happy returns," Gobber said, slapping Hiccup on the back with his good hand.

The force of Gobber's playful slap caused Hiccup to stumble forward toward the dock. Valka caught him and held him up straight.

"Thanks, Mom," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, dear," Valka said, "You might want to handle the "birthday boy" a little more gently, Gobber. We don't want him breaking any bones before or on his special day."

"Sorry, Val," Gobber said, flushing, "sometimes I forget my own strength."

"Well, now that the "lovebirds" are back, shall we head for home?" Valka asked.

"That's a great idea, Mom," Hiccup said.

"Uh, yeah, great idea," Astrid said uneasily, looking up from the bottom of the cliff and all the way to the top where the new village lay hidden in the valley. It would take about twenty minutes to get from the bottom to the top and ten minutes to get to their house. That was half an hour tops. Suddenly the very thought of it made Astrid feel unusually tired. And she was the kind of person who _never _got tired out. She sure could use Stormfly about now. This was very strange. First she didn't like the taste of fish last night and this morning she threw up and she was already feeling tired and she didn't even do any walking. What was going on with her?

Hiccup did mention that her mom and Gothi might be able to help her out. She turned to Ingrid and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again. It must be a fluke, she decided, a temporary one hopefully.

…

**12:55 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Twenty minutes later, the two ships had been lifted up from the seawater and onto the safe cliffs of the island. Now they just had to take the ten minute walk to their house. They had just barely walked for five minutes and Astrid was already exhausted. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, heaving deep, exhausted breaths.

"You all right, Astrid?" Ingrid asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mom," Astrid panted.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to get tired out so easily in the middle of a short walk."

"If you want I could carry you the rest of the way," offered Gobber.

"I said, I'm fine," said Astrid a little irritably.

"Okay, okay, you're fine," Gobber said, "if you say so."

Astrid noticed that Hiccup had a look of concern with a hint of disapproval on his face but Astrid turned away, pretending not to notice and continued walking. As she did, she looked all around the village. There was less snow on the ground and on the trees since she and Hiccup had left. Just like at Honeymoon Island, the ground was soaked with cold water and mud. The sight made her smile. Although she didn't mind the winter chill, she couldn't wait to see the greenery of spring again.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 27 **

**Time: 12:58 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Home, sweet home," Hiccup said cheerfully, opening the door to their house and gesturing inside like a gentlemen, "after you, milady."

"Thanks, babe," Astrid said, stepping over the threshold.

She looked all around at the house that now belonged to both her and her husband. Suddenly, the sight of wooden chairs by the table looked so inviting to her and she was not the kind of person to sit no more than five minutes. She went over to one of the chairs, plopped down on it and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Comfy, are we?" Ingrid asked with a smile, stepping into the room with Hiccup close behind.

"Very," Astrid breathed.

"Well, we still have a few pickled salmon left in the storehouse, how about I fix one just for you tonight, Astrid? I'll make it just how you like it."

Suddenly, the thought of eating fish made Astrid sick to her stomach for the first time in her life. And salmon was one of her favorites. "Salmon? No thank you, Mom. I don't feel like a salmon."

"Oh, well, would you like something else then?"

"Yeah, how about…braised chicken thighs sprinkled with lots of salt with white beans and apple slices on the side?"

"Anything for my little girl," Ingrid said kindly.

"Thanks, Mom," Astrid said gratefully.

Ingrid nodded. "Now if the both of you will excuse me, I must go back to Gothi's and help her finish mixing those elixirs."

"Okay, Ingrid, we'll see you at the Great Hall tonight," Hiccup said, holding the door for her.

Astrid watched as Ingrid stepped outside and Hiccup closed the door behind her. When he turned to face her, the look of concern and disapproval returned to his face. Only this time, he looked more disapproving than concerned.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Hiccup asked, folding his arms.

"Tell her what?"

"Don't get funny with me, Astrid. I saw how exhausted you looked as we were walking back to this house and you don't get tired out _that_ easily. You could have told your mother you were feeling tired _and _that you threw up this morning than she could have figured out why. And another thing, why all of a sudden, did you turn down her offer of salmon? I thought it was one of your favorites."

"Hiccup, relax, I feel much better now, this is probably just a temporary fluke," Astrid insisted, getting a little annoyed, "and I can eat whatever I feel like, can I?"

"Of course you can," Hiccup said, "all right, I'll relax for now but if you throw up or tired out again, we're going straight to your mother and Gothi. Do I make myself clear?"

Astrid sighed. "Yes, _Chief._"

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As he sat beside Astrid on one of the long tables in the Great Hall, Hiccup watched as Ingrid placed a plate of food in front of her. On the other side of the table were Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff.

"Here you go, Astrid," she said, "Braised chicken thighs sprinkled with lots of salt with white beans and sliced apples on the side just as you asked for."

"Thanks, Mom," Astrid said gratefully, "it looks good."

"Enjoy, sweetie," she said, leaving to go eat with her husband.

Hiccup looked down at his plate of food, scooped some boiled spinach into his wooden spoon and glanced sideways at his wife who was biting into a chicken thigh. So far so good, she hadn't thrown up again or gotten all tired out but he still wanted to keep an eye on her in case she did. Suddenly, she spat out a mouthful of chicken. Hiccup turned his head to her, ready to help her if she was about to throw up.

"These thighs don't have enough salt on them," she complained, "I said I wanted _lots _of salt not pinches of it. Hey, does anyone have any salt on them?"

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not a few months ago, she had been annoyed at Ruffnut for spilling a sack full of salt into the pail of yak milk they had brought with them when they went to visit the Wingmaidens and the Defenders of the Wing. Now here she was asking more even more salt for her already salted chicken thighs.

"I do," Fishlegs spoke up from across the table. He pulled out a small sack from one of the pouches attached to his fuzzy tunic and held it out to Astrid, "here you go, Astrid."

Astrid snatched the sack without saying thank you, put her hand inside the sack and poured a handful of salt all over the thighs.

"Use up all that salt and you'll be so thirsty, you'll be drinking enough water to have you peeing all through the night, Mrs. Haddock," Snotlout teased.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout.

"That's Chieftess Astrid to you, Jorgenson and I can use as much salt as I want," Astrid snapped, picking up a heavily salted thigh and biting into it.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Snotlout said, holding up his hands in defense. He turned to Tuffnut next to him and Hiccup heard him whisper into his ear, "Man, someone's a little grumpy tonight."

Suddenly, a chicken thigh struck him right on the temple.

"Hey," he cried out.

"I am not in a grumpy mood, I am in a very pleasant mood, thank you very much," Astrid said irritably.

Now Hiccup was feeling more worried. True, Astrid got irritable over a few things but now she seemed more irritable over the littlest things than usual. Still, he tried to stay calm as he finished his dinner and Astrid finished hers. Once she had finished, she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just gonna get yak's milk and see if there are any blueberries around here."

Blueberries? This was a big surprise to Hiccup. Astrid had been known for loving vegetables more than fruit. Then again sometimes we get bored of the same old foods and want something different, he told himself.

Suddenly, he heard, "PLEAGH! YUCK!"

Astrid!

In a matter of seconds, Hiccup got up from his seat and hurried to where he heard the shout. He found Astrid standing in front of another table, a mug in her hands and hurried over to her.

"Astrid, what's wrong? Did you throw up again?"

"No, it's this stupid yak milk!" Astrid snapped, holding the mug in front of him.

"What about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's at room temperature!" Astrid answered angrily.

"I know, we always drink yak milk at room temperature," Hiccup pointed out. Why was Astrid suddenly annoyed at the fact that the yak milk was at room temperature? She_ never_ minded drinking room temperature yak milk.

"Well, I felt like _cold_ yak's milk!" Astrid barked. "How can we make it cold now that there are no more Snow Wraiths and Bewilderbeasts to chill it up for us?!"

"Easy, Astrid," Hiccup said calmly, holding his hands up, "I have an idea: There's still a few piles of snow on the ground. Why don't I just take this milk pitcher and put it on top of one of the snowy mounds and let it sit a while until its chilled to perfection?"

Astrid glared at him for a few more seconds then closed her eyes and sighed. "All right. While you're doing that, I'm gonna see if I can at least find some blueberries."

She looked over her shoulder and hollered, "Hey, Gobber, come over here please?"

Gobber arrived right in front of them. "What can I do for you, Chieftess?"

"Do you know where I can find some blueberries around here? I don't know why but lately I've been feeling like relishing the sweet juices of blueberries. I don't care if they're in a pie or bread or jams or even just a handful of berries, I'd _really_ love some."

"Well, I know we did pick a couple of blueberries before winter started but I'm afraid we don't have many left. Some of us ate the last of them this month."

"_WHAT_?!" Astrid barked, causing Hiccup to flinch. Even Gobber was flinching too.

"How can everyone eat the last of the blueberries?! Didn't anyone stop to think that maybe some of us wanted some too even their own Chieftess?!"

"I'm sorry, lass," said Gobber uneasily, "I guess nobody thought about that."

"Of course nobody thought about that!" Astrid snapped. "What's wrong with everyone doing a little thinking for once?!" She sighed exasperatedly and Hiccup watched as she headed back to the table where they were eating with their friends. "Hey Fishlegs!"

"Yes, Astrid?" Hiccup heard Fishlegs say nervously.

"Did you eat all the blueberries from the bushes we found on the other side of this island last summer?! I know how crazy you are about them!"

"Uh…I may have eaten a few…or many."

"And you didn't stop to think that maybe some of us, even your _Chieftess_, wanted some?!"

"But Astrid uh, Chieftess, I thought you didn't like fruit as much," Fishlegs whimpered, shrinking further and further in his chair.

"Well, I'm starting to like it now! And thanks to you and everyone else who ate them, I've got to wait till the weather warms up enough for more berries to grow!"

The sound of surprised murmurs caused Hiccup look around. Almost everyone was staring at Astrid.

"Hiccup, is Astrid feeling all right tonight?" Hiccup heard Valka's voice from behind.

Hiccup turned to his mom, her face lined with concern and surprise.

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't know."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 27**

**Time: 8:35 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup stepped inside the kitchen of his and Astrid's house with a mug and a pitcher of perfectly chilled yak milk (he left it sitting in a mound of snow for two whole hours). There he found Astrid kneeling in front of the hearth.

"Astrid?" he spoke up softly, a little nervous that she still might be irritable. "I have your nice, cold yak milk."

Astrid looked up at him, the light of the small, flickering flames reflected against her cheek. It made her look twice as lovely and Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the sight. And he was also relieved to see that she didn't look angry anymore but very peaceful.

"Thanks, Hiccup," she said softly.

Hiccup smiled as he knelt down beside his wife, poured the cold milk into the mug and handed it to her. Astrid took it from him gratefully and slowly sipped the beverage. Her smile grew as she pulled the mug away.

"I'm sorry I got a little mad at everyone at dinner. I don't know what came over me."

"That's all right. Everyone knows you didn't mean to say those things."

Astrid nodded and sighed. "Now, for some reason, I just feel so peaceful. But it's a kind of peaceful feeling I never felt before in my life. Ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel like…I don't know…it's like there's something deep within me…something very special, something dear and precious."

"I bet I know what it is," said Hiccup, "I bet it's your love for me, your husband. I feel it all the time when I'm around you."

"No, that's not it," said Astrid, looking back at the flames, "I mean, I do love you but it's something else but I just don't know what. I wish I knew."

"Why don't you sleep on it tonight?" Hiccup suggested, standing up. "Maybe you'll figure it out in the morning."

"Sleep sounds like a good idea to me," Astrid responded, also standing up.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 28**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As a cauldron of porridge heated over the hearth, Hiccup opened the door, took a step outside and inhaled deeply. Although the chill of winter still hung in the air, there was a hint of warmth. Yep, spring was definitely on its way. It seemed to Hiccup that spring came a lot more quickly on this island then it did at Old Berk. This made his birthday…well, his sort-of birthday actually, even more special.

He walked over to a small pile of snow by his house. Half-buried in the snow was a pitcher of yak milk. Picking up the pitcher, Hiccup looked into it to make sure the beverage was not frozen. He smiled when he saw that it wasn't. He pressed his other hand on the pitcher. His smile grew bigger when he felt the chill of the pitcher. He figured Astrid might want more cold milk. Although her exhaustion and nausea seemed to have passed, he was still a little worried and baffled over her snapping at everyone over the littlest things last night. It was as though she had briefly gone back to being the Astrid she was before he introduced her to Toothless. Still, he wasn't going to let that spoil his birthday. He walked back into the house with the pitcher in his hand just in time for Astrid to walk down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, babe and happy 22nd birthday!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, milday," Hiccup replied, "I brought you some more chilled yak milk in case you wanted some."

"Why, thank you," Astrid said gratefully, "and I do want some."

With a smile, Hiccup placed the pitcher on the table, picked up two bowls, and walked over to the steaming cauldron over the hearth. He put the bowls on the floor, picked up a small pail of water and poured it under the cauldron and over the fire, dousing it. Then he picked up a bowl, poured some porridge into it and handed it to Astrid.

"Hey, Hiccup, do we have any sugar and salt left over?" Astrid asked as Hiccup filled his bowl with porridge.

"There's a sack of sugar and another of salt against the wall over there," answered Hiccup, pointing to the sacks sitting against the wall.

He watched as Astrid walked over to the sacks, poured a few spoonfuls of sugar and salt into her porridge and walked back to the table. Hiccup followed

"Shame there aren't any berries left," she sighed, "I'd really like to mix them in this porridge about now."

Hiccup sat on his chair across the table from Astrid and opened his mouth about her sudden strange cravings for sweet and salty things and fruit but decided against it. It might make her snappy again and the last thing he wanted was her blowing her top on his birthday so he started to eat his porridge again.

Astrid was about to take a bite out of her sugary, salty porridge in her spoon then paused. Then she looked down at her stomach.

"Everything okay?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," said Astrid quickly. She took a bite out of the spoonful of porridge then picked up her mug of chilled yak milk and brought it to her lips. In the middle of her sipping, her eyes suddenly went wide. In a split second, put the mug down, got up from her chair and sprinted out the door.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called, getting up from the seat and heading for the door.

The sound of retching answered his call.

Hiccup picked up the speed and looked out the doorway. Astrid was bending over the ground. At her feet was a puddle of bile, porridge and milk.

"Astrid!" cried Hiccup, helping her up. "You've thrown up again!"

"I know," groaned Astrid. "I thought it passed."

"So did I," said Hiccup seriously, narrowing his eyes at the remains of his wife's breakfast. He took her hand in his and dragged her toward the village. "Come on, we're going to Gothi's. No arguments!"

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: February 28**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

A number of thoughts and questions filled Astrid's head as Hiccup dragged her up the stairway leading up to Gothi's house. Two mornings in a row, she had vomited but she didn't feel feverish or anything. But why was she suddenly getting easily exhausted in the middle of long walks? She never used to. She always had enough energy to do it. And why did she suddenly develop cravings for sweet things like fruit? She had always been more of a vegetable person than a fruit person. She had still not forgotten the time when the twins had spilled too much salt into a pail of yak milk they had brought with them on their trip to Caldera Cay and Wingmaiden Island and how annoyed she was about it. So why was she also suddenly craving lots and lots of salt instead of just a little bit? Maybe it was a good thing they were going to see Gothi.

Still holding onto her hand, Hiccup knocked on the door.

"Come in," Astrid heard her mother's voice from inside.

Hiccup opened the door and as he dragged her inside, Astrid could see Ingrid and Gothi standing by a table where some vials sat.

"Good morning, Mom, morning, Gothi," greeted Astrid.

"Good morning, Astrid," greeted Ingrid, "Good morning, Hiccup and happy birthday."

Gothi picked up her staff and started to scribble something on the floor.

"Gothi wishes you a happy birthday too," said Ingrid.

"Thanks, Ingrid, Gothi, but it won't be a happy birthday if I don't find out what's wrong with my new wife," said Hiccup, gesturing to Astrid.

"What do you mean?" asked Ingrid, suddenly looking worried.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You tell her," he instructed.

Astrid sighed and faced her mom and Gothi. "Mom, I probably should have told you this yesterday but…"

"Yes, Astrid?" said Ingrid, nodding.

"Yesterday, as Hiccup and I were coming home, I threw up."

"Oh," said Ingrid, surprised.

"But I didn't do it again after that but you probably may have noticed that while walking back to the village, I was looking a little tired."

"Yes, I have," replied Ingrid.

"Well, I guess I was feeling a little tired but I didn't want to admit it and the real reason I turned down your offer of salmon was because the thought of eating fish kind of made me feel sick."

"So that explains why you wanted something else," Ingrid said.

"I noticed that too," said Hiccup, nodding.

"And I threw up again just now," Astrid concluded.

"Well, why don't you sit down and Gothi and I will see what's making you feel all that?" Ingrid suggested, pulling up a chair.

"Okay," said Astrid, going over to the chair and sitting on it.

As she sat still, she watched as Gothi examined her eyes and tongue. Then the elderly woman leaned her head against her chest listening for her heartbeat then she pressed a hand to her stomach. The elder's eyes lit up in amazement. Then she headed for the table and picked up a sewing needle and a small, pointed leaf. She turned to Ingrid and held them up to her. Ingrid nodded and turned to her daughter.

"She wants to check your blood now," she said.

"Do you want to squeeze my hand as she pricks the needle on your finger?" asked Hiccup, holding out a hand.

"No, Hiccup," responded Astrid, slightly irritable, "I'm not a little kid. I can handle a little pain. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Uh, okay," said Hiccup, pulling his hand back.

Astrid watched as Gothi held up her left hand and stuck the stuck needle into her index finger. She winced a little as this happened. As tiny drops of blood trickled out of the small cut, Gothi held up the leaf below the cut and collected one of the drops. Then she went over to the table to examine it. Ingrid picked up a roll of gauze from the table and ripped off a tiny piece.

"So, Astrid," she said, wrapping the bit of gauze to her pricked finger, "you said you thrown up yesterday and today?"

"Yeah," answered Astrid.

"And you've been feeling tired lately?"

"Uh-huh."

"And the thought of fish made you feel nauseous?"

"Of course."

"Hmm," said Ingrid thoughtfully.

"What is it, Ingrid?" asked Hiccup.

"I was thinking about dinner last night and what Astrid requested to me," answered Ingrid. She turned back to her daughter. "Astrid, I have noticed that you also been a little irritable with your friends last night too."

"I guess I was a little irritable last night," admitted Astrid, feeling a little bad for blowing her top like that, "but I don't know what got into me."

"Was there any particular reason?" her mom asked.

"Well…I guess I was a little annoyed that everyone ate all the berries on this island because I suddenly found myself wanting some."

"That's odd, in all the years you've been my daughter, I've always known you to be more of a vegetable lover than a fruit lover. No one ever craves the foods they dislike unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Hiccup.

"Astrid, have you had any other cravings lately?"

"Well," Astrid answered slowly, "I have been craving lots of salt and lots of sugar too."

"And _cold_ yak milk," added Hiccup, "but what do cravings have to do with her throwing up and getting tired lately?"

"Just a minute, Hiccup," said Ingrid, holding up a finger then turning to Gothi. "Gothi, those were the same symptoms _I_ had when I was…you don't suppose…?"

Gothi nodded and held up the leaf with the blood drop.

"You're positive?" asked Ingrid.

The grey-haired woman nodded again, picked up her staff and walked over to Astrid. Then she started scribbling on the floor again with the staff.

"What's Gothi saying, Mom?" asked Astrid.

"Well, Astrid, this may be a bit of a shock for you but…"

"I can handle a little shock," Astrid insisted.

"Well, sweetie," she said, taking a deep breath and looking excited and nervous at the same time, "I believe, and Gothi agrees with me…"

"Yes, yes?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"That…you are going to have…"

"Going to have _what_?" Astrid demanded.

"A baby."

Astrid felt as though a fist had struck her in the chest. "_What_?"

Ingrid walked over to her daughter and held her hands. "You're going to have a baby," she repeated, now really excited.

Astrid looked down to her stomach. "I'm…?"

"Pregnant," her mom answered. "Isn't this wonderful?"

Astrid couldn't believe it. She was pregnant? There was a _baby_ inside her?

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get the words out, she heard a groan followed by a loud thud right beside her. She looked on the right side of her and saw Hiccup lying on the floor, his eyes closed and his face pale.

He had fainted.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: February 28**

**Time: 9:01 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! _Hiccup_!"

The sound of his wife's familiar and beautiful voice seemed to bring him back to the land of the living. He slowly opened her eyes. His vision was a little bleary but he could make out the blondeness of her hair, the pale pink of her skin and the blue of her eyes. On one side of her was another swirl of pale pink, blonde hair and blue eyes. On the other side of her was a swirl even paler pink, grey hair and light blue eyes.

"That's it, babe, come back to us," came his darling wife's voice.

The image above him became much clearer. He was able to see that the faces of Astrid, Ingrid and Gothi were lined with concern.

"Are you all right, Hiccup?" Ingrid asked worriedly.

"I think so," answered Hiccup, still feeling a little out of it.

He slowly sat up and placed a hand on his temple. "Astrid, you're not going to believe this dream I had."

"Oh? What did you dream about?" Astrid asked, smiling in a teasing manner.

"I dreamt that you threw up this morning, I took you to your mom and Gothi…" He gestured to the two women. "Then they told me that you were going to have a baby. Can you believe it?"

Astrid didn't answer, she just kept smiling.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said, his heart pounding with both excitement and shock. He looked over at Ingrid and Gothi who were also smiling. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope, it really happened," said Ingrid proudly, "Astrid is pregnant and you're going to be a father."

"Happy birthday, babe," said Astrid.

Hiccup just stared at his wife, his mouth hanging open. His eyes trailed down to her lower torso where within the inner walls of her belly was the tiny body of what was to be a son or daughter – _their_ son or daugher.

"Well, say something," continued Astrid.

"I, uh…I have a-a million things to say, I-I-I don't even know where to start," stammered Hiccup. "I-I mean a few-few days ago, everyone's been pressuring me and-and-and you to-to have a baby and we didn't-didn't feel like we were ready for a baby and now…and now, here you stand pregnant with a baby. I can't believe this is happening. And why…why do I feel so-so happy at the same time?"

"Most men feel that way when they find out they're going to be fathers – shocked and happy at the same time," answered Ingrid, "I know Einar and I were when we found out I was carrying Astrid."

"I wonder how _my_ parents felt, "said Hiccup wistfully.

"It's been two decades since then but I can still remember your father whistling for hours at end as he did his chiefly duties," said Ingrid, "and whenever I came across your mother, she was giggling more than she usually did."

Hiccup heard a giggle behind him. He turned around to see Astrid with her hands over her mouth.

"Looks like I'm going to be giggling until that day comes too and I'm not a giggler," she said. "How long do I have, Mom?"

Gothi dragged the bottom of her staff around the floor again.

"Gothi says," Ingrid translated, "it takes at least nine months for babies to develop in their mother's wombs. So you have plenty of time to prepare."

Hiccup nodded then took Astrid's hands in his. "Can you believe it, Astrid? Our first baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said Astrid, resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly she pulled back and with wide eyes, she put a hand over a mouth.

"Oh, my," Ingrid said urgently. She quickly looked around and hurried to a corner where a bucket was sitting. She handed it to her daughter. "Here you go, Astrid."

Astrid grabbed the bucket, leaned her face into it and vomited. Hiccup stood by her side, rubbing her back. He looked at Ingrid with a concerned look.

"Its okay, Hiccup," she said, "The morning sickness is part of the early weeks of pregnancy."

"What about the weird cravings?" Hiccup asked.

"It's another part of it as well and the irritation but not to worry, they'll all pass in time."

"I sure hope so," said Astrid, lifting her face out of the bucket.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: February 28**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Stop fiddling with your fingers, Hiccup," hissed Astrid, putting a hand over his fidgety hands, "everybody's gonna be happy to hear about this."

"Will they? What am I saying? Of course they'll be happy. I mean, some of them have expecting me to make them an heir after our wedding and I did."

"Relax, Hiccup," whispered Astrid, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you just have to make the announcement and that's it."

"Sorry, Astrid, I'm just a little nervous."

"Well, don't be nervous. Now get everyone's attention and tell them about our baby."

"Right, our baby." Hiccup took a deep breath and looked around at the crowded Great Hall. So far, it had been a good birthday feast and he got some good gifts.

Eret had given him a new dagger which he had fashioned himself in the forge and Fishlegs had given him all of his dragon cards.

"But Fishlegs, they're your dragon cards," Hiccup had said.

"I know but I want you to keep them," Fishlegs had insisted, "You need them more than I do."

Hiccup understood. It was still hard for his friend to be around constant reminders of the dragons as it was for him.

Bucket and Mulch had given him a round portrait of himself with Astrid in their wedding outfits and they hadn't even posed for a painting.

"Even after all these years, you're still a great painter, Bucket," Hiccup had complimented.

"I'm a painter?" Bucket had said. "I didn't know I had such talent."

"Neither did I," Hiccup had said, smiling and shaking his head.

The twins had given him a small sack of salt.

"What's the salt for?" Hiccup had asked.

"For future Loki pranks," Tuffnut had answered.

"The time we spilled all that salt into the yak's milk had inspired us to keep doing it and we thought maybe you'd like to do it too," Ruffnut had added.

"If you want to that is," Tuffnut had said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiccup had asked himself.

Gobber's gift was a bittersweet one: it had been a new belt with a dragon symbol engraved on the buckle. It was the same dragon symbol that was engraved on Stoick's belt buckle.

"I know the symbol will be a constant reminder of your dad but this is the symbol that all the other chieftains before you and him had on their belt buckles," he had explained.

They were all fine gifts but none of them held a candle for what Astrid was currently making for him. Taking another deep breath, he picked up his mug and spoon and tapped the spoon against the mug.

"Excuse me," he announced, "can I have your attention please?"

All eyes turned to him.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "So far, this has been a great birthday for me and I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. But I want to tell you all about the gift that my beloved wife here is currently making and it won't be ready for at least another few months."

Tuffnut raised his hand.

"Yes, Tuffnut?"

"How can it take a few months to make a simple gift?" he asked.

"Yeah, ours just took five minutes," added Ruffnut.

"Well, there are some gifts that take a while to produce and this one will be one of them," Hiccup replied.

"What are you saying, Chief?" asked Gobber.

"I'm saying…" Hiccup started, turning to Astrid who nodded. "I'm saying that…in just a few months, Astrid and I are going to be parents."

Murmurs of surprise of surprise and excitement filled the Hall.

"ASTRID'S PREGNANT?" Fishlegs shouted.

"Yes, Fishlegs, I'm pregnant," Astrid said laughing.

Suddenly Hiccup found himself smothered in the crushing arms of his friend along with Astrid.

"OH, CONGRATULATIONS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" he squealed.

"Yes, congratulations, you two," came Valka's voice from behind Fishlegs. "Fishlegs would you mind giving our leaders some air?"

"Oh, oh, yes, uh, sorry Valka," said Fishlegs releasing his grip on his two friends/leaders.

Hiccup placed a hand on his chest and gasped. Then he looked up at his mom's face, her aqua green eyes glistening with happiness. Then she turned to the crowd.

"TO THE CHIEF!" she announced.

"TO THE CHIEF!" echoed the crowd.

"TO THE CHIEFTESS!" boomed Gobber, holding up his mug which was attached to his left arm.

"TO THE CHIEFTESS!" roared the crowd.

"TO THE BABE!" roared Spitelout.

"TO THE BABE!" repeated the crowd.

Hiccup smiled at the cheering crowd then turned to Astrid and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 28**

**Time: 9:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Did you have a good birthday, Hiccup?" Astrid asked as he crawled into their bed next to her.

"Oh, one of my very best ever," answered Hiccup.

"Did you like all your gifts?"

Hiccup looked around as though making sure no one was listening, even though he and Astrid were the only two people in the house. "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Sure," answered Astrid, nodding.

"Our friends' gifts were good but yours is the best," said Hiccup. He pressed a hand over her belly desperately trying to feel for the tiny baby that would spend the next couple of months growing inside her. "This baby is the greatest gift of all."

…

**Well, it's official. Hiccup and Astrid are going to be parents! By the way, in case some of you didn't read Cressida Cowel's book series, Hiccup's birthday is on February 29****th****. **


	10. The B-Team

**Chapter 10: The B-Team**

**3 Months and Seven Days Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 7**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

As she sat in her chair by the kitchen table, Astrid watched as Hiccup washed the breakfast dishes in a small washtub full of soapy water. Across the table were Valka and Gobber, who had joined them for breakfast.

Hiccup proudly held up one of the ceramic plates he had been washing. "Take a look at this, Astrid. I've cleaned this plate so well, you can see your gorgeous face on it."

"That and my rapidly growing belly," chuckled Astrid, looking down at her belly and rubbing it. Her belly wasn't bulging completely yet but it wouldn't be long before it did. Still, she couldn't help but relish over the fact that she had spent the past three months feeling the future son or daughter of her and her husband growing inside her.

Gobber and Valka laughed loudly.

"Now, Astrid, it's not your _belly_ that's rapidly growing," said Gobber, "it's the wee one inside your belly that's rapidly growing."

"So I've noticed," said Astrid dryly.

Gobber stood up from his seat and stretched his arms. "Well, now that I've got some eggs and bacon inside _my_ belly, I better get started on the cradle."

"What cradle?" asked Astrid.

"The cradle for the baby of course," answered Gobber, "where do you think it's gonna sleep? On the floor?"

"But Gobber, it takes nine months for a baby to be born," Astrid pointed out, "you still have time to prepare."

"What if it ends up being born seven and a half months early just like your husband?" asked Gobber, patting Hiccup on the shoulder with his good hand. "I, for one, am not taking any chances. Better safe than sorry."

"I'm with Gobber, Astrid," said Valka, "If I had known I was going to conceive Hiccup earlier than expected, I would have prepared myself a long time ago."

"And besides, isn't your birthday next week?" added Gobber.

"My birthday?" echoed Astrid. "Oh yeah, my birthday."

"Now you'll be twenty-two just like your husband," said Valka, gesturing to Astrid and then to Hiccup.

"Yeah, consider the cradle to be an early present," said Gobber.

"Is there anything else you'd like for your birthday?" asked Hiccup.

"Just to spend the day with you and our little one," answered Astrid, gesturing to Hiccup and then to her baby bump. "Okay, Gobber, you be safe than sorry and go build that cradle."

"As you wish, my Chieftess," said Gobber, saluting.

"You don't have to salute me, Gobber," chuckled Astrid, shaking her head.

Hiccup also chuckled. "Well, I better get going too. Wanna come, Astrid? That is, if you're not too tired."

"I'm fine, Hiccup," said Astrid, getting up from her chair and heading towards the door. "Pregnant or not, there's no way, I'm gonna let you run this village all by yourself."

"All right, if you insist," said Hiccup.

Astrid opened the door, stepped outside and inhaled the warm air mixed with the scent of pine from the trees of the island. Summer had returned to New Berk and she couldn't think of any other time of the year to celebrate her birthday.

"Don't forget this, Astrid," said Valka from behind her.

Astrid turned around and saw Valka holding up a white fur-lined cloak.

"Hiccup already has his cloak on," she continued, gesturing to Hiccup who was also wearing his chieftain's cloak lined with brown fur. He was also wearing the belt with the traditional chieftain's dragon symbol Gobber had given him for his birthday.

"All right," said Astrid, walking over to her mother-in-law. She stood still as Valka clipped the cloak onto the shoulders.

"Now you're set," she sang.

"Come on, Astrid," said Hiccup, holding out a hand as he stood by the open doorway.

Astrid smiled and placed her hand into Hiccup's and the two of them walked outside. As they stepped further away from their house, Astrid looked around. She saw groups of children chasing each other or playing Viking games and she saw flocks of sheep and herds of yaks grazing the vibrant green grass. It looked like a perfect summer day.

"Hey, Hiccup, hey, Astrid!" a voiced called out.

Astrid turned toward the voice and saw Gustav Larson running toward them. The black-haired teenager stopped and placed his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Good morning, Gustav," greeted Hiccup.

"Good morning, Hiccup," greeted Gustav, "and good morning to you, Astrid. You're looking absolutely gorgeous this morning."

"Thanks, Gustav," said Astrid.

"What brings you here, Gustav?" asked Hiccup.

"I just wanted to know if that baby of yours was born yet," answered Gustav.

"Not for another couple of months," answered Hiccup.

"Aw, bummer," groaned Gustav.

"Sorry, Gustav," said Astrid sympathetically, "But don't worry, when that baby gets here, you'll be the first to know."

"Why, thank you, Astrid," said Gustav politely.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a village to run," said Astrid, "come on, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Well, you have a good day, Gustav."

…

**9:25 a.m.**

**(Gustav's PoV)**

Gustav watched as Hiccup and Astrid walked away.

"Gee, Astrid looks pretty tired," he said to himself, "and when the baby gets here, she'll be even more tired. She'll be so busy changing it, feeding it and…and…other things to do with a baby, she may not have time to take care of herself. Someone needs to help her do all that...but who?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

…

**Location: Larson House**

**Date: June 7**

**Time: 9:45 a.m.**

**(Gustav's PoV)**

"Hey, Mom!" Gustav shouted, opening the door.

"OH!" Mrs. Larson who had been sweeping the floor with her back turned to the door jumped and looked around. Her startled expression was replaced with an annoyed look. "Gustav Larson, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry, 'bout that," said Gustav casually, as though he didn't do anything wrong, "anyway, can I have some friends over tonight?"

"That's "_may_ I have friends over", young man and whatever for?"

"It's just a little get together," answered Gustav, still casual.

Mrs. Larson put her hands on her hips. "All right, Gustav, I know that look. What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna get all the former members of Astrid's Auxiliary Riders to come over and I will give them assigned jobs of what to do in helping Astrid take care of our future chief."

"What?" cried Mrs. Larson, "Oh, no, Gustav, Astrid doesn't need anyone to help her with her child. And besides you don't even know how to take care of a baby."

"No better time to learn," said Gustav, shrugging, "and don't forget, I used to have of the world's most dangerous predators as a house pet."

Mrs. Larson sighed exasperatedly. "I never considered that Monstrous Nightmare of yours to be a house pet, Gustav, but if you think you can be a babysitter, go ahead. Who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you, Mother dearest," said Gustav politely and head toward the table.

"Boys," he heard his mom say under her breath but he ignored her. Right now he had some important matters to take care of.

He picked up a few pieces of parchment and a charcoal stick and began writing down the same message on all the pieces of paper (in ancient Viking runes of course): _Emergency meeting at Larson's House tonight. _

…

**6:30 p.m.**

**(Gustav's PoV)**

The Dragon Riders Auxiliary or the A-Team had been founded by Astrid a few years back to defend Old Berk from enemies but ever since the departure of the dragons, the A-Team was no longer needed. But now all the former A-Team members – Gustav, Bucket, Mulch, Silent Sven, Gothi and Spitelout Jorgenson – were seated around the Larsons' kitchen table. Gustav grinned as he looked at the familiar faces of his old teammates and felt very proud as he thought back to this morning when he delivered all those invitations to them. It felt good to be back together again.

"I want to thank you all for coming here on such short notice," he announced.

"I'll just be outside watering the flowers," said Mrs. Larson, opening the door, "if any of you need anything, give me a holler."

"Thanks again, Mom, for letting me have them over," said Gustav.

"Yes, thank you kindly, Mrs. Larson," said Mulch politely.

Mrs. Larson nodded, stepped outside and closed the door.

"All right, out with it, boyo, what's this all about?" Spitelout demanded.

"It's about Astrid and the baby," answered Gustav gravely.

"Oh, has she had it yet?" asked Bucket excitedly.

"Not yet, Bucket," answered Mulch.

"Aw," groaned Bucket sadly.

"But my concern is when she _does_ have it, she'll be so busy taking care of it, she'll become too exhausted to take care of herself," added Gustav, "but that's where _we_ come in."

"We?" echoed Sven, Bucket, Mulch and Spitelout.

"We?" Gothi wrote on the floor.

"Yes, we," said Gustav, nodding, "Astrid was the one who brought us together to protect Berk back when we still had the dragons."

"Oh, I still miss the dragons so much," said Bucket sadly.

"I know how you feel, Pailhead," said Gustav sympathetically, "Fanghook was the best and only friend I ever had and I can't tell you much he were still here. But dragons or no dragons, the Auxiliary Riders can still be of some use around here. Astrid worked so hard to train us to be the A-Team, I say it's time we returned the favor by thinking of ways to help her raise that baby."

"I agree with you full-heartedly, boyo," said Spitelout urgently, "Being a father myself, I can teach Astrid everything she needs to know about raising a child. I could also help her with a few exercises I taught the Mrs. when we were about to have our boy."

"Now, you're talking, Spitester," said Gustav, "Anyone else have any ideas?"

"Well, not only are Bucket and I in charge of the fishing but we're also in charge of milking the yaks and collecting the chickens' eggs," Mulch spoke up, "we could loan Astrid one of our yaks so she can drink their milk. Yak's milk is _very_ nutritious for an expecting mother."

"And I could make blankets and clothing for the wee one made of wool from my flock," Sven added.

"What about Gothi? She needs a job too," Bucket pointed out.

"She already has a job," said Gustav, "she's gonna help Astrid push that baby right out of her stomach just as she had done with the other moms in the village."

Bucket, Mulch and Sven made squeamish looks.

"Sorry men, it had to be said but you'll do it won't you Gothi?"

Gothi nodded and smiled proudly.

"Now, does anybody have any questions?"

"I have one, boyo," said Spitelout, holding up a hand.

"All right, Spitester, let's hear it."

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Spitester'?!"

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 8**

**Time: 8:05 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

_Moooo!_

"What was that?" asked Astrid, looking toward the door.

She and Hiccup were sitting at the table finishing breakfast – hot, buttered toast (Astrid's toast was heavy with yak butter and salt with a pinch of sugar) and apple slices – when they heard the bellow outside.

"Sounded like a yak," answered Hiccup, also looking at the door.

"But what would a yak be doing on our front yard?" wondered Astrid.

"I don't know, I'll check it out," said Hiccup, standing up from his seat and heading for the door.

As Astrid watched Hiccup open the door and look out, she heard a friendly voice say, "Good morning, Chief Hiccup."

"Good morning, Mulch, Bucket," Hiccup greeted, "what brings you here? And what's with the yak?"

"I'm glad you asked," came Mulch's voice, "it's a gift for Astrid?"

"For Astrid?" echoed Hiccup surprised.

"For me?" said Astrid, getting up from her seat and heading for the door.

Stepping outside beside Hiccup, Astrid saw Mulch standing close to the door. Not far from him were Bucket and a fuzzy, black yak. Bucket was holding onto the long tether attached to a roped halter around the yak's head and face.

"Good morning, Chieftess Astrid," greeted Mulch, "Bucket and I have brought you a gift."

With surprised eyes, Astrid slowly approached Bucket, who was smiling widely, and the yak. The yak let out another loud _moooo_!

"A yak?" said Astrid, still a little stunned. "Your gift for me is a yak?"

"Her name is Alise and she is one of our very best milkers," explained Mulch, "but Bucket and I decided you need her more than we do."

"Why would I need her?" asked Astrid, turning to the short, brown-bearded man.

"As you know yak's milk is _very_ nutritious," said Mulch.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, when a mother learns that she is carrying a babe, it is important to her that she drinks enough milk to keep herself and her unborn child strong and healthy which is what we want _you_ and _your_ babe to be."

"Uh…" started Astrid, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Mulch," Hiccup spoke up, "that was very thoughtful of you and Bucket." He turned to face his wife. "Astrid?"

"Uh, yeah, very thoughtful," blurted Astrid, "thanks Mulch, Bucket."

Mulch nodded then turned to his friend. "Well, come along, Bucket, let's be on our way."

"Oh, Alise," said Bucket sadly, stroking the yak's muzzle, "I'll miss you so much. You provided us with fresh, delicious milk for so long, I can't believe we have to say goodbye."

Alise replied with a grunt.

"Don't worry, Bucket," said Hiccup reassuringly, taking the tether of Alise's halter, "she'll be in good hands."

With a sympathetic look, Mulch took Bucket's good hand and dragged him toward the village.

Astrid watched as Hiccup tied the tether to a post beside their house. "Well, now that we've got our own yak, we might as well milk her for my sake and the baby's. I'll get the pail."

"No, I'll do it, Astrid," offered Hiccup, "it's no big deal."

Hiccup hurried back into the house. About a minute later, he came out again with a wooden bucket.

"You can keep Alise comfortable while I collect the milk," he said.

Astrid nodded and approached Alise. Staring deeply into the yak's dark eyes, she gently placed a hand on her muzzle, stroking it gently. Alise seemed relaxed at first when suddenly her eyes popped open and she let out a loud, surprised grunt. Astrid looked toward Alise's backside and saw that Hiccup was now kneeling beside her, squeezing her milk from her udder into the pail. Astrid resumed stroking Alise's muzzle and the yak relaxed again.

"(Sigh) Too bad winter's over," sighed Astrid, "I really miss the taste of the chilled yak milk."

"I'd like to try some of that chilled yak milk as soon as the next freeze hits," said Hiccup.

"I was glad when I stopped puking my guts out the first week after we received the news but I hope these crazy cravings end by the time our little one gets here," said Astrid, rubbing her stomach, "I miss eating without feeling like what I want and what I don't want."

"Don't worry, Astrid, it'll be a lot sooner than you think," said Hiccup reassuringly.

Astrid smiled at her husband as he continued to milk the yak.

"Morning, Hiccup, Astrid," called Snotlout's familiar voice.

"Morning, Chief and Chieftess," called another familiar voice.

Astrid looked up and was surprised to see Snotlout and Spitelout coming up the path.

"Good morning, Snotlout, good morning Spitelout," greeted Hiccup, "how are you?"

"Ready to start the day with a bang, Haddock," answered Snotlout, boxing the air, "Bang! Bang! Bang! Ha, ha, ha! Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!"

"Ha, ha, indeed," said Spitelout, "and speaking of banging, pretty soon, you'll be feeling a lot of banging from your babe once he's ready to enter this world, Astrid."

"True," said Astrid.

"Which is why I've taken it upon myself to be your personal trainer, Astrid, as you have been mine."

"Personal trainer?" echoed Astrid, confused and surprised.

"Personal trainer for what?" asked Hiccup.

"Dad's gonna teach Astrid a few techniques that he taught Mom while I was chillin' in her womb," answered Snotlout, sitting against Alise's post and putting his hands behind his head.

"What kind of techniques, exactly?" asked Astrid.

"Glad you asked," said Spitelout, "allow me to show you one of them."

Astrid watched as he got down on the grass and lay down.

"Now imagine, you're in your final weeks and you want to get out of bed to start the day but your belly has become so huge, you have much difficulty getting up." As he spoke, he lifted himself up slightly and got back down again then he repeated that motion and his voice switched to a straining tone.

"If that happens, I'll have Hiccup to help me up," Astrid said, gesturing to Hiccup.

"Ah," said Spitelout, holding up a finger, "but what if Hiccup is not there? What if you're the only person in the house and no one is around to help you? Well, now you can learn my little secret. First you slide to your side – left, right, whatever…" He rolled onto his left side. "Then you slide the leg that's under you out of bed and onto the floor…" He slid his left leg out. "Then the other." He lifted his right leg. "Then press your hands onto the bed and use the elbows to lift yourself up." He placed his hands on his side, bended his elbows and sat up. "Then you stand up ever so slowly." He stood up again. "And just like that you're out of bed."

"All right, Dad!" cheered Snotlout, clapping.

"Not bad, Spitelout," complimented Hiccup.

"Thanks, Chief," said Spitelout proudly, "now let's see _you_ try it Astrid."

"I don't know," said Astrid unsure.

"Come on, Astrid, let's see it," insisted Snotlout.

"Yeah, Astrid, Spitelout's right, it might be good practice for you if I'm not around to help you," said Hiccup.

"(Sigh) All right, all right," said Astrid hastily.

Astrid lay down on her back on the grass, rolled onto her right side, and slid her left leg from under her, and then she lifted her right leg in the air and placed her foot onto the grass. Then she placed both her hands on the grass, bended her elbows and slowly sat up. Then she got to her feet and stood up.

"You did it!" cheered Hiccup, clapping.

"Go, Astrid!" exclaimed Snotlout.

"Not bad lass, not bad at all," commented Spitelout, clapping lightly, "now let me see you do it again, a little quicker this time."

Astrid sighed and lay down on the grass again. This time she rolled onto her left side, slid her left leg from under her, lifted her right leg in the air then placed it down on the grass, put her hands on either side of her, bended her elbows, sat up and got to her feet. She did it all a little more quickly than the last one.

"All right!" cheered Hiccup, clapping again.

"Very good, very good," said Spitelout, "keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"I will, thanks, Spitelout," said Astrid.

"And tomorrow, I'm gonna show you how to get up from a chair all by yourself," said Spitelout, turning around, "come on, boyo, it's time for our bludgeon practice."

"All right, Dad," said Snotlout, following after his father, "good luck, Astrid!"

"Thanks Snotlout, and thanks again, Spitelout," called Astrid, smiling and waving. As soon as they were out of sight, she made an uncomfortable look and sighed. "Spitelout as my personal trainer? I can't believe this."

"Ah, don't worry, Astrid, it's only for a while," said Hiccup, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I hope you're right, Hiccup," said Astrid, "I really hope you're right."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 9**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Just as Astrid had predicted, Spitelout was back and now he was showing her, as he put it, "the proper way of getting up from a chair with a heavily pregnant stomach". She sat on one of the kitchen chairs with an irritated expression as Spitelout stood in front of her. Hiccup and Snotlout stood a couple of inches on the right side of her.

"And remember, it's all in the elbows and knees," instructed Spitelout, "keep your knees bended and your hands on either side of you…"

"(Sigh) Spitelout, I've done it ten times already, can I _please_ have my breakfast now?" said Astrid exasperatedly.

"One last time and then we're finished," said Spitelout firmly.

Astrid sighed and bended her elbows, slid forward off her chair with bent knees, and then keeping her hands on either side of her seat, slowly rose from the chair.

"Perfect!" commented Spitelout.

"Your girl's getting better at this all the time, Hiccup," said Snotlout, nudging Hiccup on the arm with his elbow.

"Snotlout, she's only done it eleven times," said Hiccup. Turning to Astrid, he said, "What drink would you like with your breakfast, Astrid?"

"Water would be nice about now," panted Astrid.

"Water? How about milk instead? Milk from that yak Bucket and Mulch were kind enough to give you?" asked Spitelout. "Don't you want them to feel appreciated, Astrid? Plus, nice, healthy yak's milk will help our future heir grow big and strong." He flexed his muscled arms to demonstrate.

Astrid threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll have yak's milk. Hiccup, would you be so kind as to pour me a cup?"

"Sure," said Hiccup nodding. He picked up a pitcher from the table and poured fresh milk into Astrid's mug.

"Well, we'd better be on our way as well," said Spitelout heading for the door.

"See you later, Chief and Chieftess!" called Snotlout, following his dad.

"Keep on practicing, Astrid," added Spitelout as he closed the door behind him.

"I will, Spitelout, bye!" called Astrid. Then she sighed again and turned to Hiccup looking even more uncomfortable. "I don't know about you, but Spitelout's driving me a little crazy."

"He's only trying to help," said Hiccup, pouring milk into his own mug.

Astrid began spreading a ton of yak butter on her toast. "As much as I appreciate it, I wish he wouldn't help that much."

"At least he cares about you. And the baby."

…

**9:20 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Later, Astrid and Hiccup were walking past the dragon-shaped houses. As usual, adults and children were out and about.

"Hey, Astrid, why don't we see how Sven's doing today?" asked Hiccup.

"Okay," said Astrid, nodding.

Astrid followed Hiccup toward the direction of Silent Sven's farm. From a distance, she could hear the bleating of sheep. Soon they found themselves before the pasture that stood in front of Seven's small house. Lots of white sheep and one black one were grazing or resting all around the green field. Astrid noticed that one of the white ones looked like it had been sheared. She also noticed that Sven was already outside, his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid," he greeted, "I was on my way to see you."

"Whatever for, Sven?" asked Hiccup.

"I've something for Astrid," answered the sheep farmer.

"For me?" asked Astrid.

"Yes, being that your birthday is coming up in a couple of days, I figured I'd give it to you now. Well, actually it's not for you it's for that wee one of yours, but I'm giving it to you to give it to your wee one, eh, when it's born that is. Of course I could always wait until…"

"Cut to the chase, Sven," said Astrid becoming a little impatient.

"Uh, yes, yes," said Sven hurriedly. He cleared his throat and pulled out a small, fluffy, white blanket from behind his back. "Ta-da!"

"It's a blanket," said Hiccup.

"Obviously," said Astrid.

"A blanket for your babe," said Sven, "It's made of freshly sheared wool from one of _my_ wee ones."

"And did the wool come from that 'wee one'?" asked Astrid, pointing to the sheared sheep, who looked up and let out a _baaaa_.

"Yes, indeed," said Sven proudly. "This blanket should keep that babe warm and cozy on those cold winter nights."

"I should hope so," said Hiccup, taking the blanket from Sven, "I estimated the time of the baby's birth to be sometime in the middle of fall and it will become cold then. Thank you, Sven." He started to walk away.

"Yes, thank you, Sven," said Astrid, also walking away.

"And there'll be plenty more where that came from," Sven called after them.

With her head turned toward the sheep farmer, Astrid nodded then turned to Hiccup.

"That was awfully nice of Sven," said Hiccup, folding up the blanket.

"Yeah, very nice," said Astrid.

"Now, why don't we go check on the Larsons?" asked Hiccup.

"All right," said Astrid.

Astrid followed Hiccup down the 25 steps to the Larson house. Mrs. Larson was already outside watering the flowers that grew by the house.

"Good morning, Mrs. Larson," greeted Hiccup.

"Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid," greeted Mrs. Larson. She looked up at the door. "Gustav, the Chief and Chieftess are here," she called. She turned back to the couple. "Gustav says he wants to do you both a favor. A favor, I'm afraid, I don't think he'll be good at."

"Oh no, what could that be?" asked Astrid, dread rapidly filling her heart. She turned to Hiccup who also looked like dread was filling _his_ heart.

The door burst open and Gustav sauntered outside.

"Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid," he greeted, "I'm so glad you're here. I've been thinking lately about you and your kid and I've decided I'd like to help to you with a few things."

"What kind of help, Gustav?" asked Astrid, not wanting to hear what the mischievous boy had to say.

Gustav cleared his throat and puffed his chest out with pride. "I'd like to be your official baby namer. That way, you don't have to think about what to name it until the last minute. The name will be already."

"Oh, well, that's very generous of you, Gustav," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, very generous," said Astrid.

"And when the baby does get here, I'd also like to be the official diaper changer. If I can handle two years shoveling dragon dung, I can definitely handle two years getting rid of all your kid's soiled diapers. At least, it'll save you two the trouble.

"Uh, thanks, Gustav, but you don't have to do that," said Astrid, "Hiccup and I will be just fine doing it."

"Well, at least, let me give you a few suggestions for the baby's name," said Gustav, taking a small piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"All right, Gustav, let's hear them," said Hiccup.

Holding up the parchment in front of him, Gustav cleared his throat. "For a boy, I couldn't decide between Dogsbreath* or Zitface."

"Dogsbreath?" echoed Hiccup.

"Zitface?" echoed Astrid, looking at Gustav as though he had grown eight more eyes.

"Yeah," said Gustav, "what do you guys think?"

"I think they're the most atrocious boys' names I ever heard!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Well, in case you forgot, it is Viking tradition to be given an 'atrocious' name," Gustav pointed out, getting a little defensive. "And besides, you haven't even heard what I've decided for a girl's name."

"I don't think I even want to hear it," said Astrid.

"Well, here it is." Gustav cleared his throat. "Either Tantrum* or Smelly."

"Even worse," said Astrid, taking Hiccup's hand and dragging him toward the village square, "I don't have time for this. Come on Hiccup."

"Don't worry, I'll think of some more," Gustav called after them.

"There better not be more," muttered Astrid, seething. She really wished everyone would stop helping her already.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 14**

**Time: 4:15 p.m.**

It was the day before her 22nd birthday but Astrid wasn't sure if she'd be able to enjoy it. Over the past few days, Spitelout had been coming to teach her more exercises like how to swing an axe gently and slowly ("so's not the hurt our heir to the throne"), how to bend down to pick up something that dropped to the floor and how to crawl down a hill backwards on all fours ("because if you walk down a hill on your feet, you might land on your belly and crush our future leader").

Bucket and Mulch had also given her a few recipes – all of them had yak's milk as an ingredient. Sven had also given her another wool blanket ("as a backup in case that one needs washing or gets lost"), a tiny wool vest and a wool skirt ("in case you have a girl"). And Gustav had come up with more names like Clueless*, Abner, Stuffynose, Grouchy, Rocky, Moe, Arrow, Greentoes, Dart and Ruby.

"Why would I name my baby Ruby?" Astrid had asked.

"Because all babies are born with bright pink skin…like rubies," Gustav had answered.

Now today, Spitelout was having her lie flat on her back on the grass in the Haddocks' front yard and lifting her lower back and the upper parts of her legs very slowly. Hiccup was sitting on the short stairway to their house, watching.

"Just take your time and don't forget to take nice, deep, cleansing breaths," Spitelout instructed.

Astrid was taking deep, cleansing breaths all right. Her nostrils were practically flaring.

"Good afternoon, Astrid," she heard Sven's voice. Still laying down, she turned her head and saw him coming into the yard with something in his hands. "I have something else for you."

"You can give it to her later," said Spitelout, "she's in the middle of an exercise program for expecting mothers or mothers-to-be."

"Well, then I'll give it to Hiccup to give to Astrid later," said Sven.

"What is it, Sven?" asked Hiccup, getting up from his seat on the stairs and walking over to Sven.

"Tiny mittens made from the wool of my prize black sheep," announced Sven, handing Hiccup the tiny, wool black mittens.

"From the black sheep, huh?" said Hiccup, looking at the mittens with fascination.

"Yes, with our days of Dragon Racing over, he should at least have a new purpose," said Sven.

"Well, thank you very much Sven," said Hiccup. He looked down at Astrid. "Astrid?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sven," Astrid said.

"Astrid!" called Gustav voice.

Now Gustav was coming into the yard with Mulch and Bucket right behind him. A small piece of parchment was in Mulch's good hand.

"(Sigh) Now what, Gustav, Mulch and Bucket?" asked Astrid tiredly.

"Us, first, please, Gustav?" asked Mulch.

"With pleasure, Mud," said Gustav politely.

"It's Mulch, Gustav," said Mulch a little irritable. Then he cleared his throat and held up the parchment to Astrid. "Here is a recipe for yak milk and blueberry yogurt, Astrid."

"It's very nutritious," said Mulch and Astrid together (Astrid sounded a little annoyed as she heard this about a hundred times).

"And it will give you all the vitamins you and that child needs," Mulch concluded.

Astrid lifted her lower back and thighs and reached out to take the parchment when suddenly, Spitelout grabbed it first. "I'll take that," he said as he handed the parchment to Hiccup. "Astrid can look at it after she finishes her exercise program."

"Well, at least let me tell her the perfect name I have finally come up with for the baby while she exercises," offered Gustav.

"(Sigh) Let's hear it, Gustav," said Astrid, not looking forward to this.

"After much thinking and after coming up with so many ideas, I have come to my final decision of what your kid should be named. Drumroll, please, anyone?"

"Uh…" said Hiccup, looking around then walked over to the post where Alise the yak was tied. He rapidly tapped his hands on top of the post like drums.

"You should name your kid after…"said Gustav, in a dramatic tone and pointing both his thumbs at his chest, "…me! A-Gustav!"

"_WHAT_?!" exclaimed Astrid and Hiccup at the same time (Hiccup had stopped tapping the post).

"_WHAT_?!" exclaimed Bucket, Mulch, Sven and Spitelout.

"You heard me," said Gustav, as though nobody was surprised, "it's the perfect name. Gustav Junior."

"Ah, no offense, Gustav," said Hiccup apologetically, "but I think one Gustav in this tribe is enough."

"Exactly!" Spitelout spoke up, "I say they name the babe Mightylout."

"Mightylout?" asked Hiccup incredulously.

"Yes, Mightylout," said Spitelout.

"That's ridiculous," Sven said, "I say we let Hiccup and Astrid do the naming themselves. It's _their _baby after all."

"Excuse me, but who is the Official Baby Namer, here?" asked Gustav.

"You, boyo, are terrible at naming," snapped Spitelout, pressing a finger on the teenager's chest.

"Well, at least I come up with better names then you!" snapped Gustav.

"But Hiccup has a point," Mulch insisted, "one Gustav is quite enough."

"Yeah, right, two Gustavs is plenty!" insisted Gustav.

All of this was too much for Astrid. Before she could stop herself, she rose to her feet and shouted, "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone turned to her looking very surprised.

"I'm sick and tired of all of you trying to help me! Has it occurred to any of you that maybe I don't _want_ any help?!" She pointed to Gustav. "Spitelout's right, you're a terrible namer! I'm not using any of those names you suggested over the past few days and I'm definitely not naming it after _you_!" She turned to Spitelout. "And as for you Spitelout, I'm getting fed up with these stupid exercise programs of yours! I'm not doing it anymore!"

Astrid stomped over to Alise's post, untied the tether of her halter and handed it to Mulch. "And take your stupid yak back! I never _wanted_ a yak and I don't _need_ a yak! I got milk from yaks that weren't mind all the time and I can still get milk from yaks that aren't mine _now_!" Then she turned to the house and stomped up the stairway, opened the door and slammed it behind her. She just didn't want to deal with the neighbors anymore. It's my baby and I can take care of it and myself and I'm gonna do it _my_ way, she thought in her mind.

…

**4:22 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup flinched as Astrid slammed the door behind her and then he stared at the door with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. True, he had seen Astrid lash out many times he had known her but it was still a little surprising. Now she had really acted like the Astrid she once was before her first ride on Toothless. Then again, Gothi and Ingrid had warned him that mood swings was all part of the process of carrying an unborn baby. He turned to the neighbors. Gustav, Spitelout and Sven looked stunned. Bucket looked as though he was on the verge of tears and Mulch was holding his hooked hand with his own hooked hand and patting it with his good hand.

"There, there, Bucket," said Mulch reassuringly, "Astrid didn't mean any of that."

"You really think so much," asked Bucket, looking down at his friend.

"Of course she didn't," added Hiccup, approaching the blonde man and looking at the others. "Actually, I think she's very grateful for all you've done. She was just a little tired today. Exhaustion and irritation is all part of having a baby you know."

"True, at least she's not as bad as _my_ wife was before Snotlout came into our lives," said Spitelout.

"Maybe we _did_ go a little overboard," said Sven sadly.

"At least it shows that you care about her and our baby," said Hiccup, "Why don't you all go home and I'll talk to her tonight? I'm sure she'll be herself again in the morning."

"I hope so," said Gustav, "pregnant or not, she sure has a way of showing gratitude."

…

**6:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

The rest of the evening was silent in the Haddocks' house. Astrid at her stew (with a few spoonful's of salt and a pinch of sugar) in silence and glanced up at Hiccup who looked slightly disapproving. "All right, Hiccup, I know you want to say something. Let's hear it."

"You were a little hard on our friends weren't you Astrid?" asked Hiccup calmly. "They were just trying to help."

"Well, they helped me too much as it is," said Astrid. "It's our baby, not theirs and we can name it, feed it, clothe it and make it healthy ourselves."

"True, but sometimes there are things that we _may_ need help with, Astrid. I think Spitelout was doing the right thing helping you learn to do a few things to do on your own in your final weeks. What if I wasn't there to help you out of bed? And although we don't need our very own yak, at least Bucket and Mulch showed some concern for your health and the baby's. And Sven also showed that he cared by making some baby clothes and blankets for us."

"What about Gustav and his ridiculous names?" Astrid pointed out.

"Well, I agree with you that we're not naming our baby after him but at least he meant well but all I ask is that you think about it."

Astrid stared at her husband a few more moments then stared at her bowl of half-eaten stew thoughtfully.

…

**11:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid stared at the ceiling as she lay in the wooden bed with the dragon head posts. Hiccup was snoozing away right beside her. She had been trying to sleep for two and a half hours but she was too full of guilt to do so. She felt terrible about the things she had said to the former Auxiliary Riders. Hiccup was right: she had been too hard on them. True they had all gone overboard with helping her but at least they cared about her and the baby. There was only one thing to do. She rolled onto her left side, slid her left leg from under, lifted her right leg up and placed it down on the floor. She placed her hands on either side of the bed, bended her elbows and slowly sat up. Then she slowly stood up from the bed.

"Hmm, Spitelout was right, it does work," she murmured to herself, smiling.

Then she walked over to Hiccup's desk and sat down on the chair. She grabbed a few pieces of parchment and picked up a charcoal stick and wrote down on the top parchment: _Meet me in Haddocks front yard. Astrid._

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 8:35 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid stood in front of the house waiting for the former Auxilliary Riders to arrive. She had delievered those messages to their houses during the night and she hoped that they would come. She heard the door open from behind her.

"Good morning, milday, and happy 22 birthday!" she heard Hiccup greet cheerfully.

"Thanks Hiccup," Astrid murmured.

"Now the both of us are 22 years old!" Hiccup continued.

"Yeah."

"What would you like me to fix you for breakfast?" Hiccup asked. "This is your special day after all!"

"Doesn't matter. You can fix me whatever you want to fix me."

"Astrid, are you okay?"

Astrid felt Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't face him. She could see the small figures of Gustav, Spitelout, Bucket, Mulch and Sven coming their way.

"I've asked our friends to come over," she told Hiccup, "I owe them a _big_ apology."

The figures came closer and closer and before long, all the former Auxilliary Riders were standing in front of Astrid and Hiccup in the Haddocks' front yard.

"Good morning, Astrid and happy birthday," said Sven softly.

"Thanks, Sven," said Astrid also softly. She could tell he was nervous she might lash out again.

"We got your messages, Astrid," said Gustav, holding up the parchment she had written during the night, "What is it you want from us?"

"I just wanted to I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday," said Astrid, "I didn't mean to say any of those things, really. Actually, I am really grateful that you are all trying to help me out – helping me name the baby, making sure I eat right, making clothes and even your exercises were very helpful, Spitelout."

Spitelout smiled proudly.

"I guess I just got a little frustrated because I'm used to taking care of myself and I didn't think I'd need any help. Not to mention that I'm new to this whole thing – becoming a mother and all that. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little scared too. Do you know how many times in my life I pictured my future self as a mother?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"None. I always pictured myself as a mighty warrior. And single also. Before I got to know Hiccup better…" She gestured to Hiccup who was looking very proud that she was apologizing to their friends. "I always believed I'd stay single and childless and that I'd be fine with it. But now here I am being all three: a warrior, a wife and a mother."

"And there's nothing wrong with being all three," said Hiccup, patting her shoulder.

"I know that now," Astrid said, turning to her husband. Then she turned to her friends. "And I know that while it is good to do some things by yourself, there are some things that you do need help with."

The former A-Team members were smiling now.

"Sven you will be our Official Blanket/Clothing Maker," said Astrid, "Our child will need plenty of warm things for the long, cold winter."

"At your service, my Chieftess," said Sven proudly.

"Bucket, Mulch, I'd really like Alise back. From now on, if Hiccup and I are in need of milk, we will drink her milk and only hers. You were right: she _is_ a great milker."

"We told you so," said Mulch. Bucket nodded next to him.

"Spitelout, I'd love you as my personal trainer on one condition."

"Anything, Chieftess," said Spitelout.

"Let's work on my exercises two days a week instead of every single day."

"It's a deal," said Spitelout, holding out a hand. Astrid smiled and shook it.

"And Gustav, if you want, I can name the baby after you."

"Nah," said Gustav, holding up a hand and shaking his head, "One Gustav is plenty. I'll leave the naming to you."

Astrid smiled. "Thanks. You know guys, how about I give you a new name for your team. Let's make the A-Team the B-Team."

"What does the B stand for?" asked Bucket, raising his hand.

"For Babysitters of course," answered Astrid, "The Babysitters Team."

"Good name, Astrid," said Hiccup. "All right, the Babysitters Team it is."

…

**7:40 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Later, that evening, Astrid sat cross-legged with Hiccup, also sitting cross-legged, beside her near the cliff where they had watched all their dragons leave for the Hidden World. Only this time they were watching the sunset. Fluffy purple and pink clouds were rolling in the rapidly-darkening sky and the bright, orange sun was just barely touching the horizon.

"So what did you think of the cradle Gobber made for the baby, Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"I think it was beautiful," answered Astrid, thinking about earlier this afternoon when Gobber surprised her with the cradle he had constructed himself. Two blue-and-gold Deadly Nadders were carved on the cradle's headboard and the top of the rails were lined with blue-and-gold circles.

"Well, now are you ready for your birthday present from me?" Hiccup asked, pulling out something wrapped in a white cloth from behind him.

Astrid nodded, took the small bundle from him and slowly began to unwrap it. She gasped softly when she saw what it was: a circular kransen. It was made of brown leather with yellow triangles all around it.

"Hiccup," she breathed, "a new kransen."

"I told you I'd make you a new one that would represent your authority and leadership as a Chieftess and I did," said Hiccup.

"I love it, Hiccup, will you put it on for me." She held the kransen out to him.

"Sure," said Hiccup, taking the kransen. Astrid sat still as Hiccup slipped the kransen over head and moving it to her forehead. Then he brushed her bangs out of the leather headband and smoothed it over it and behind her ears.

"How do I look?" Astrid asked.

"Like a strong, tough, Chieftess," answered Hiccup.

Astrid smiled. "I feel strong and tough." Hiccup chuckled.

Suddenly, Astrid felt as though something was gently kicking her from inside her stomach. She gasped softly and looked down at the small but noticeable bump of her belly.

"Astrid?" she thought he heard Hiccup say but she wasn't focused on that. After a few seconds, she felt the kicking feeling again.

She gasped again and looked up at her husband. "Hiccup."

"What is it, Astrid?" asked Hiccup, looking slightly worried.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Just wait." She felt the kicking feeling again and heard Hiccup exhale softly. She looked up at him. His grass green eyes were brimmed with tears and that was the only answer she needed.

"Our baby is kicking," she breathed.

"It's a sign that it's strong," Hiccup also breathed, wiping his eyes, "just like you."

"And you," said Astrid, gently poking Hiccup on the nose making him laugh. "(Sigh) Now this really is a great birthday. Just sitting with you, feeling our future child kicking me, watching the sunset and feeling the gentle zephyrs of summer." Her eyes lit up. "Zephyr," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup I just thought of the perfect name for our child: Zephyr."

"Zephyr?"

"Yes, Zephyr. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great name. Would it be a boy's name or a girl's name?"

"I say it can be both," said Astrid. She looked down at her stomach. "What about _you_, baby? Do you like it? Would you like to be called Zephyr?"

As though to answer her, Astrid felt another small, gentle kick from her precious unborn child within her. She turned to Hiccup. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and so did Hiccup.

"All right, Zephyr it is," Hiccup said, "Zephyr Haddock." Astrid felt her husband's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close and he leaned his head on top of hers. "Happy birthday, Astrid."

…

**You may have noticed this mark * over three of the names that Gustav had suggested: Dogsbreath, Tantrum and Clueless. Just in case some of you aren't familiar with the book series, those are the names of three characters that appear in the book series. Dogsbreath was Snotlout's sidekick, Clueless was one of the students of the Pirate Training Program and Tantrum was the name of the Princess of the Uglithugs whom Fishlegs fell for but failed miserably to win her heart. **


	11. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter 11: Like Father, Like Daughter**

**One Month Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Beads of sweat dripped from Hiccup's brow as he furiously swept the kitchen floor with a broomstick.

"Oh, missed a spot," he said, walking over to a corner and he began to sweep that area.

"Relax, Hiccup," said Astrid, who was sitting at the kitchen table and eating blueberries from a small wooden bowl, "Dagur and Mala don't expect your house to be too clean."

"You're right, Astrid, you're right. I'm just a little nervous. Whenever the Berserkers came for the annual peace treaty signing, Dad always handled it. Now _I'm_ the Chief now and _I_ have to handle it. I wonder if I should wear a ceremonial belt. Dad always wore a ceremonial belt."

"You don't have to wear anything special. You look just fine." She popped another blueberry into her mouth. "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?"

"Here I am eating fruit and I don't even like fruit," answered Astrid, holding up a berry then she popped it into her mouth.

Hiccup smiled and walked over to his wife. "Well, think of it this way: it's not _you_ who wants the fruit, it's the _baby _who wants the fruit." He bent down and gently rubbed the growing lump of Astrid's belly. "Right, Zephyr? It's _you_ who wants the yummy blueberries, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's eating the "yummy blueberries" for her…or him…or whatever," said Astrid and she picked up three berries and popped them into her mouth.

"Speaking of blueberries, I know when I wrote to Dagur last month, I asked him to bring over a few provisions for the rest of us," said Hiccup, "And berries were on the list. I hope he remembered. I know how grumpy you were about there not being any berries when we found out you were carrying Zephyr."

"Thanks Hiccup, but my berry cravings might be over by the time Zephyr gets here," smiled Astrid.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll learn to love blueberries and other fruit and still want to have them after Zephyr is born."

With a teasing smile, Astrid picked up a blueberry from the bowl and threw it at Hiccup. The berry ricocheted off Hiccup's forehead and landed at his feet. Hiccup bent down and picked up the berry.

"Well, this one's going to the sheep," he announced, holding the berry up then he laughed along with Astrid.

…

**Location: Bottom of the Cliffs of New Berk**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 11:50 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup tapped his good foot anxiously on the deck of a recently lowered ship from the pulley system as he scanned the horizon, his hand over his forehead. Gobber and Snotlout had accompanied him to greet the Berserkers and Defenders of the Wing once they had arrived.

"What if those directions I gave him last summer are no good? What if he can't find his way here?"

"Don't worry, Hiccup, Dagur will find his way," said Gobber reassuringly, "He's a clever man, that Dagur."

"I hope so," said Snotlout, "We haven't seen him in ages. It'll be great seeing him again."

"And Mala," added Hiccup, "not to mention their new daughter."

"What's the name of Dagur's girl anyway, Hiccup?" asked Gobber.

"He didn't say in any of the messages he sent me," answered Hiccup, "He said he wants to announce it personally."

"Look, here they come!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the horizon.

Hiccup looked to where Snotlout was pointing, placed his hand over his forehead again and narrowed his eyes. On top of the ocean, there seemed to be tiny specks. It took Hiccup a moment to realize they were ships. He lowered his hand and smiled. "Right on time."

…

**12:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

It took twenty minutes for Dagur's lead ship to anchor right next to the ship Hiccup, Gobber and Snotlout were on. Hiccup watched as the sailors on it pulled up the sail with the Skrill symbol on it then he looked down at the rail and main deck.

Throk approached the rail and cleared his throat. Hiccup could see the familiar figures of red-haired Dagur and blonde-haired Mala approaching from behind him. "Presenting, Dagur, Chief of the Berserker Tribe and Mala, Queen of the Defenders of the Wing." He moved away to show the two leaders to Hiccup.

Dagur tapped Throk on the shoulder and cleared his throat, an annoyed expression on his face and pointed to Mala. It was then that Hiccup realized she was struggling to keep a small, squriming bundle still in her arms.

"Oh, yes, and their daughter, Nott," added Throk.

"Thank you," said Dagur, hopping over the rail of his ship and onto the deck of Hiccup's ship. Mala slowly followed after him. Smiling, Dagur held out his hand and Mala took it and together, they slowly walked over the two rails that were close together. Once they were on the other deck, Dagur placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the great, rocky, mountain like cliffs on the top of the island. "Wow, this island is so big, it's practically touching the sky! No wonder you and your tribe decided to move here, brother."

"Thanks, Dagur," said Hiccup, also admiring the magnificent view of New Berk. Suddenly he felt something small but hard hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

As he turned around, he heard a high-pitched giggle. It was coming from the bundle in Mala's arms. "You naughty baby," Mala scolded gently. Looking up at Hiccup, she said, "Would you get her rattle for me, Hiccup?"

"Rattle?" asked Hiccup.

Mala pointed down to his feet. Hiccup looked down to where Mala was pointing and noticed a small, wooden baby's rattle. Hiccup bent down and as he picked it up, he could hear the gentle sound of small beads rattling inside the small toy. Mala pulled a piece of blanket from the bundle revealing the chubby, pink face of a baby with parakeet green eyes and short red hair. Smiling, Hiccup handed the rattle to the baby who grabbed onto it with her tiny hands.

"Hiccup, meet Nott," said Dagur proudly, "Nott, this is Daddy's friend, Hiccup. Isn't she a beauty, brother?"

"She certainly is, Dagur, congratulations to you both," said Hiccup.

"Thank you, Hiccup Haddock," said Mala proudly.

Suddenly, Nott threw the rattle at Hiccup again. This time it hit his nose. "Ow!" exclaimed Hiccup, covering his nose with his hands. He could hear Snotlout's snickers not too far from him.

"Oh, Nott!" sighed Mala. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

"It's her favorite game," Dagur explained as he bent down to pick up the rattle. "Throwing her rattle at somebody and having them pick it up and give it back to her."

"So she can throw it at them again," added Hiccup, still holding his tender nose, making his voice sound even more like a honking goose (as Tuffnut had described it once).

"Don't worry, Hiccup, she'll outgrow it soon enough," said Mala reassuringly.

"She certainly does take after her father," chuckled Gobber.

"She certainly does, Gopher," said Dagur, "That's your name right?"

"Actually, Dagur, it's Gobber," Gobber answered.

"Sorry, it's just been so long," said Dagur. Then he turned to Snotlout. "And how are _you_, Snotbutt?"

"Snotlout, Dagur, it's Snotlout!" said Snotlout irritably.

"Whatever," said Dagur vaguely, then he wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "Now, brother, let's see that new island of yours, but first, out with the baby stuff!"

"Baby stuff?" echoed Hiccup.

Hiccup watched as Berserkers and Wing soldiers pick up a few items from the deck of Dagur's ship such as a red-and-green baby's cradle and a few sacks.

"What's in the sacks, Dagur?" asked Hiccup.

"Toys, clothes, blankets, clean diapers and more toys," explained Dagur, "my little caterpillar has a _lot_ of toys."

"Wow, you really came prepared, Dagur," said Hiccup, impressed.

"A good parent must always come prepared, Hiccup Haddock," said Mala, "Speaking of parenting, I understand you and Astrid Hofferson are having a child of your own as well. You mentioned that in one of your messages."

"Yeah, brother, is that caterpillar of yours here yet?" asked Dagur, shaking Hiccup's shoulders.

"Uh, no, Dagur, not yet. Maybe sometime in the fall. Uh, have you also brought the provisions I asked for?"

"Not to worry, brother, everything you asked for is on one of the other ships," answered Dagur, pointing to the armada, "I'll have all of them brought up to your storehouse by the end of the day. Now, off to your new island!"

…

**12:35 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Are we there yet?" Dagur asked for probably the twenty-second time.

"Just a little further," muttered Hiccup, for the twenty-second time as well.

It had been fifteen minutes and the ships were _still_ being pulled all the way up to the island's cliffs. On either side of him or behind him were Gobber, Snotlout, Dagur, Mala, who was still carrying Nott, and Heather, who had been on the ship with the requested provisions. Next to Hiccup's ship was the ship Berserker Soldiers and Wing Soldiers who were carrying Nott's things and the provisions for the Berkians were on.

"Ugh, if there's one thing I already dislike about your new island, brother, it's being lifted all the way from the top of the ocean to the top of your village and back again," muttered Dagur.

"Tell me about it," scoffed Snotlout, "it was a lot easier having the dragons fly us up here. This is one of those times where I wish he hadn't released them."

"Same here, Snotgut," muttered Dagur.

"Snotlout."

"Well, don't forget why we released them in the first place: to be protected from more bad men," Heather pointed out,

"Right, sister, right," said Dagur, holding up his hands then he sighed, "I wonder how my sister's dragon, Mala-Poo's Great Protector and Shattermaster and Sleuther are doing in that Secret World or whatever it's called, Hicup. I wish I could just go there to find out for sure."

"That would be quite a risk, Dagur," said Hiccup, "Humans are not welcome in the Hidden World."

"Bummer."

"But _I _don't have to go to the Hidden World to make sure Toothless is doing fine. I can feel it in here," said Hiccup, placing his hand over his heart.

"I can also feel the Eruptodon's happiness in here as well," said Mala, placing a hand on her own chest.

"Well, then, I'll try to feel it in _here_ too," said Dagur, placing his hand on his chest.

"Now, let's talk about something else," said Gobber, "how about that youngster of yours, Dagur?"

"Oh ho ho, I love talking about my little princess," chuckled Dagur.

"So, Nott, huh? That means night, right?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, she was born in the middle of the night," explained Mala, "so we decided to name her after the night."

"Just like _I_ was named after the day," added Dagur, proudly.

"I thought you were named after the type of knife," Snotlout pointed out.

"That too," said Dagur.

"Oh, and how are the Wingmaidens doing on Berserker Island, Dagur?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, they're doing just fine, why, they and my baby sister, here," explained Dagur, putting an arm around Heather's shoulder, "help out with the children on the island while their parents are busy with their own work. Why, they're back at the island looking after some of the kids just now. I can't tell you what a great job they're doing, brother."

"Well, they _did_ have a lot of experience taking care of baby Razorwhips," said Heather wistfully.

Hiccup could tell she was thinking about Windshear. Mala seemed to notice her longing look too because she said, "Let's try focus on the now instead of the past, Heather."

"Thanks, Mala," said Heather gratefully.

Hiccup smiled at the two sister-in-laws then looked up. The cliffs were looking a little closer now. They were almost to the top of the valley where the village lay hidden. "We're getting closer, everyone," he announced.

"About time," muttered Snotlout.

"Ditto for that, Snottoes," said Dagur.

"Snot_lout_!"

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 12:58 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

With Heather, Dagur, Mala and Nott behind him (Gobber had gone back to the forge while Snotlout had gone back to his house and rest), Hiccup approached the front yard of his house where Astrid was waiting for them.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd get back," said Astrid.

"Sorry, milady, it was a bit of a walk," said Hiccup apologetically.

"I'll say it was," muttered Dagur, then he smiled, "But I enjoyed the exercise."

"I'm glad, Dagur," said Astrid.

"And how are you, Astrid?" asked Dagur, "If you're getting close to having that caterpillar of yours, you shouldn't be standing for a long time. You should sit down."

"Uh, I'm fine, Dagur, but thanks for your concern."

"No, problem," said Dagur. Then his parakeet green eyes lit up. "I just had a great idea."

"Do I even want to hear it?" asked Hiccup, slightly uneasily.

"Mala, what do you say we leave Sugar Pie here," Dagur said, gesturing to Nott, "with Astrid and Heather?"

"What?" said Hiccup, surprised.

"What?" Mala, Heather and Astrid said at the same time, also surprised.

"Heather, you helped take care of your little daisy of a niece, right?" asked Dagur.

"Yeah," answered Heather, still unsure of what idea her brother had.

"Well, Astrid here needs to learn how to take care of a baby, so you and Nott can show her the ropes!"

"Oh, well, that's very thoughtful of you, Dagur," said Astrid, still surprised.

"Yeah, Dagur, very thoughtful," said Hiccup.

"So, Mala-Poo, what do you say?" asked Dagur expectantly.

"Oh, I don't know," said Mala reluctantly, looking down at her baby. "What if she gets hungry or sick?"

"She's already had a feeding just half an hour ago," Dagur pointed out, "she won't need another one for a couple of hours. And if she gets sick, Heather and Astrid will let us know."

"Well…" said Mala, still looking unsure.

"Come on, darling, you trust Heather and you can trust Astrid too."

"Well…all right," said Mala, giving in. She held Nott out to Heather. "Here, Heather."

Smiling, Heather gently took the chubby-faced baby then turned to Astrid.

"Bring all of Nott's things into the Chief's house," Mala ordered the soldiers standing not far away.

Hiccup watched as the soldiers carrying the cradle and sacks walked up toward the house. He opened the door and gestured inside. "You can place everything in the kitchen," he instructed.

The soldiers nodded and headed inside. Hiccup peeked in and watched as two soldiers gently put Nott's cradle by the hearth and other soldiers place sacks on the table. Once they were finished, they all stepped outside again.

"Now, while Astrid and Heather look after Nott, how about a tour of New Berk?" Hiccup offered.

"Great idea, brother," said Dagur excitedly, "but first…" He walked over to Heather and planted a long kiss on the top of Nott's head. "Goodbye, Good Girl, Mama and Dada will be right back."

"Yes, darling," added Mala, stroking the baby's bright red hair, "we won't be long." Then she looked up at Heather and Astrid. "Now remember, if there's a problem, come fetch us right way."

"I'm sure there won't be any problems but we will," said Astrid reassuringly.

"Yeah, Astrid knows how to act in the time of an emergency," added Hiccup.

"All right," said Mala, walking away but keeping her head turned, "Bye-bye, Nott, be good for Auntie Heather and Mrs. Haddock."

"Come along, Mala-Poo," said Dagur, taking her hand, "she'll be in good hands."

Hiccup followed after them. Even as they walked farther and farther from his house, Mala still looked toward it worriedly.

"You really care about your daughter don't you, Mala," asked Hiccup.

"To the moon and back," said Dagur.

"Yes," said Mala, nodding, "Having a child can really change a person, Hiccup Haddock."

"That I am aware of," said Hiccup.

"You'll understand better when your child arrives," Mala continued.

Hiccup nodded then that got him thinking. He had always known that when a person has a child, they become more cautious and more disciplined than they used to be. After making peace with the dragons, he had developed a cautious and disciplined behavior when handling the Riders. Said behavior doubled when handling the rest of his tribe after becoming Chief. Now he wondered if that behavior would triple once his baby was here.

…

**1:10 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Once, she, Heather and Nott were inside the house, Astrid got comfortable in a chair by the table and Heather sat on the opposite side of her with Nott in her arms. The red-haired baby giggled as she shook a wooden rattle. Astrid spent that time talking to Heather about what had been going on in New Berk. She told Heather about the wedding, the honeymoon (she left the part of dealing with the Stealing Sisters out as she and Hiccup promised not to speak of them), how she and Hiccup felt when they found out they were to become parents, she talked about her weird cravings and morning sickness, she talked about the B-Team and how she decided to call the baby Zephyr. Heather listened with fascination, nodding and giggling at some funny parts.

"One of Mala's weird cravings was dishes of fruit and vegetables mixed together and she likes eating fruits and vegetables separately and at different times," Heather explained. "An auxiliary of people helping you with the baby is a great idea. And I love the name Zephyr. It kind of suits him…or her being that her parents were once Dragon Riders."

"Yes, it does," said Astrid. Suddenly, something small and hard hit richocheted off her head. "Ow!" she exclaimed, placing her hand on her forehead.

Nott let out a loud giggle.

"Sorry, it's her favorite game, as Dagur puts it," said Heather, "she throws her rattle at someone, they pick it up and she throws it at them again."

"I see," said Astrid, standing up and picking up a small, long shovel that was leaning against the table. "Let me get that for you." She slid the shovel under the rattle, scooped it up and lifted it to Heather. Still in Heather's arms, Nott grabbed onto the rattle and giggled as she shook it.

"Cool device," commented Heather, "where did you get that?"

"Snotlout's dad gave it to me," answered Astrid, "he's been teaching me to do things on my own in my final weeks like how to get out of bed and how to pick up things. And he gave me this shovel to pick up things without bending down and using my hands."

"Cool," commented Heather, "whenever Mala dropped things one of us had to pick it up for her. We could have used a shovel like this."

Suddenly, Nott threw the rattle again but this time it missed Astrid and ricocheted against the wall and on the floor. Heather smiled apologetically. With a sigh, Astrid scooped up the toy with the shovel and brought it over to the baby girl. "Well, this is going to be like this for quite a while," she said, shrugging.

And she was right.

For the next ten minutes, Nott continued throwing the rattle at Astrid, sometimes it struck her, sometimes it didn't and Astrid continued scooping up the toy with her shovel and handing it back to the baby. Suddenly, without warning, Nott began to whimper.

"What's wrong, Nott?" asked Heather, bouncing the baby in her lap. "Maybe she needs her diaper changed."

"Gobber constructed a changing table last week and it's already set up in Hiccup's and mine's bedroom," said Astrid, walking towards the stairs, "we can do it up there."

Astrid led the way to the bedroom with Heather close behind, carrying Nott in her arms. The baby's whimpers were starting to grow louder. Astrid opened the door and pointed to the changing table standing in the corner. The blue-and-yellow cradle stood in front of the bed where she and Hiccup slept. She watched as Heather gently laid Nott flat on her back on the table and unfolded the white cloth around her lower torso.

"That's funny," said Heather, "it doesn't look like she needs changing." She quickly re-folded the diaper around the baby.

"Maybe she's hungry," Astrid decided, going out into the hallway. "I'll go find Hiccup and her parents."

"I'll go with you," offered Heather, hoisting Nott up from the table.

As Astrid walked down the stairs, she could hear Nott's cries increasing. Hopefully they're not too far, she thought. Picking up the pace a little, she opened the door and crossed the front yard. Once they were a little further from the house, Astrid looked around. She saw Gobber strolling toward the village square.

"Gobber!" she cried, waving her hand.

"Oh, hello, Chieftess, what's up?" greeted Gobber cheerfully.

"Have you seen Hiccup? I think Nott needs her parents," Astrid explained, pointing to Heather and the still-crying baby.

"I saw them going to the Gathering Circle," Gobber answered.

"Thanks, Gobber, come on Heather, the Gathering Circle isn't far," said Astrid, heading toward the direction of the Gathering Circle.

By the time Astrid reached the steps leading up to the Gathering Circle with Heather close behind, she was already tired out and Nott was already bawling. With her hands on her knees, Astrid turned to the crying baby in Heather's arms. Her face was now bright red, she was shaking her fists and tears were squeezing out of her tightly shut eyes.

"You okay, Astrid?" Heather asked, bouncing Nott a little.

"Just a little tired," Astrid panted.

"Why don't I go up by myself and you can rest here on the stairs," Heather suggested.

"No, no, I'm okay, I can handle a little stairs," Astrid insisted, heading up the stairs. "Come on."

But as she was midway up the stairs, she wished she had taken Heather's advice and sat down to rest. She was heaving heavy breaths with every step she took. As much as she was looking forward to having her own baby, she wished he or she would hurry up and get here already. She missed the days when she could take long walks and go up long flights of stairs without getting so worn out. When she saw the auburn-haired, green-eyed face of Hiccup pop up from the top of the stairs, she smiled in relief. Her husband was always a sight for sore eyes. The faces of Mala and Dagur appeared on either side of him.

"Astrid, what's going on? We could hear crying from where we were standing," said Hiccup, putting an arm around her once she had reached him.

"We were just about to go down the stairs ourselves," added Mala.

As she slowly caught her breath, Astrid watched as Heather handed the baby over to Mala. "We checked to see if Nott needed a changing," Heather explained, "and when we found out she didn't, we thought she might be hungry."

"Oh, Nott, sweetie," the blonde woman cooed, "are you hungry? Is that what's wrong?"

"Have a seat right on the stairs, Mala-Poo," said Dagur, gesturing to the stair way.

Mala walked down a few steps and sat down on the top step. Dagur sat down next to his wife and pulled at the ride side of her tunic. Mala brought her baby close to her breast but Nott batted her hands against her mother's chest and cried, fussily. Mala looked down at her baby in surprise. "Maybe she's not hungry," she said to Dagur.

"Then what could be the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"It could be anything," answered Mala.

"Yeah, sometimes she cries when she needs changing," explained Dagur, "sometimes she's hungry or wants someone to play with and sometimes it's for no reason at all."

"No reason?" said Astrid, suddenly worried. She had known that babies cried for attention, changing and nourishment but for no reason? How would she handle that once _her_ baby arrived?

"I think I might know how to help her," Heather spoke up, sitting beside Mala, "hand her over to me."

As Mala handed the bawling baby over to her aunt, Astrid noticed that Mala had a look of reluctance.

Heather gently bounced Nott in her lap and softly sang,

"_Quiet down, Nott, quiet down_

_Don't let anything frighten you_

_Your loved ones will protect you_

_And we will love you_

_With all our hearts."_

As Heather sung, Astrid noticed that Nott's crying was reducing to whimpers. She sat down beside, Astrid and sang:

"_Quiet down, Nott, quiet down_

_Don't let anything frighten you_

_Your loved ones will protect you_

Then Heather joined in:

"_And we will love you_

_With all our hearts."_

Astrid looked down at the baby in Heather's lap. Nott's eyes were closed again but not tightly, more relaxed. Her face had gone from bright red to healthy pink and her tiny hands were opened and relaxed. She looked at Heather and both girls sighed in relief.

"Wow, Astrid, all those years I've been around you, I never thought you'd be a good singer," said Hiccup, "You should sing more often."

"Nah, I'm not much of a singer, I was only helping out," Astrid said, red with embarrassment.

"Well, maybe singing will help you out with your own baby just like it did for Nott," said Heather as Mala gently took the sleeping baby from her.

"Heather may be right, Astrid," said Mala, "and I want to thank you and Heather for bringing Nott to her parents when you believed there may had been something wrong. I think you'll make a fine mother, Astrid."

"Thanks, Mala," said Astrid, still blushing.

"And Hiccup will make a fine father too," said Dagur, putting his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dagur," said Hiccup, "well, now that everything's under control, how about we have that peace treaty signed?"

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 5:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup smiled proudly as he laid down the peace treaty on the table where Dagur and Mala sat (Nott was still asleep in Mala's arms). In his other hand was a bottle of squid ink. Astrid stood by his side.

"Excellent brother, now bring us the dragon's blood!" announced Dagur.

"_What_?!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"Kidding," sang Dagur.

Hiccup chuckled, placed the bottle on the table, opened it and dipped a feather quill pen into it. He signed his name in ancient Viking runes. Then he handed the pen to Dagur who took it with a smile and he signed his own name (in runes also).

"Now, let's eat, I'm starving!" Dagur boomed.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: July 14**

**Time: 9:25 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Three days had passed since the peace treaty signing between the Berkians, the Berserkers and the Defenders of the Wing. All the Berserkers and the Wing had departed the following morning. Now Astrid was sitting up on her side of the bed thinking about the events that had happened that day. How worried she was about what was wrong with Nott and how she might not look forward to listening to her own baby cry for no reason whatsoever. Mala had assured her she would be a fine mother but would she?

"You okay, Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he crawled onto his side of the bed.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Of course you will," Hiccup said reassuringly, "you aleady showed that by playing with Nott – Heather told me about you and her playing her favorite game – and showing concern and hurrying for help when she wouldn't stop crying. It's like what Mala said: You'll make a fine mother. So you have nothing to worry about."

"I know _I_ have nothing to worry about but I noticed that _you've_ been looking worried over the past few days."

"Me, looking worried? Who said anything about me looking worried?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I have been worried about something lately," Hiccup admitted.

"Let's hear it."

"Well, after we left Nott with you and Heather, Mala told me how a person can change after having a kid."

"We both know that and why does that have you worried?"

"Well, I'm just wondering – what if I become overprotective? What if I go crazy about safety and discipline? I mean, I'd like to give our baby a little freedom but what if I refuse to even let them out of the house by the time he…or she ready to leave the nest?"

"Hiccup, relax," said Astrid, putting a hand on his shoulder, "the baby's not even here yet and you're already worried about how you'll treat it. You won't be overprotective. You'll teach them how to be careful, what's right and what's wrong and you'll do it without going overboard and out child will look up to you like a hero and not some paranoid worrywart."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Hiccup relaxed a little and smiled. "Thanks, Astrid."

"Now we both have nothing to worry about," said Astrid.

Hiccup pressed a kiss against Astrid's cheek and then he blew out the candle that stood on the bedside table and laid his head down against his pillow. With a smile, Astrid placed her head against her own pillow. Baby crying for no reason or not, she was looking forward to becoming the greatest mother Berk has ever seen.

…

**Not only is Dagur's name a pun of the type of knife (a dagger) but it is also a pun of the Old Norse word, **_**dagr**_** which means "day". I wanted to name Dagur and Mala's daughter after the night so I looked up the Old Norse word for "night" and it's **_**nott**_**. In my research, I discovered that nott (night) and dagr (day) were both personified as Thor's grandmother and her son, respectively, in the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda, both written by Icelandic poet and historian, Snorri Sturluson in the 13****th**** century. What a coincidence, huh?**

**P.S. Next chapter, Zephyr will be born! Yay!**


	12. Zephyr

**Chapter 12: Zephyr**

**4 Months Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 9:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Astrid? You awake?"

Astrid awoke to the feeling of a hand shaking her shoulder. Looking over, she saw that it was Hiccup, his right knee on the side of the bed, his prosthetic foot on the floor.

"I am now," she answered groggily. Over the past few weeks, she had become increasingly tired. There had been days when she was too tired to take even the shortest walk or leave the house and she'd been sleeping in on mornings than she usually did just like she had now. Hiccup didn't mind. In fact, he thought it was a good thing that she was resting more, what with the baby due to arrive any day now.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out to check on the neighbors and double check the amount of provisions for winter," he said.

"I'm going with you," Astrid insisted.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay here and rest," Hiccup suggested, "You're due any day now."

"I'm fine, Hiccup, really," Astrid insisted.

She turned to her left side, slid her left leg from under her, lifted her right leg and placed the foot on the floor. Placing her hands on either side of her, she bent her elbows and struggled to push herself out of bed. But it was difficult because now after four months since the visit from the Berserkers and the Wing, her belly or at least the baby inside her belly had grown immensely. Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and gently pushed her a little then he stood up slightly and helped her stand up.

"Thanks, Hiccup," Astrid said gratefully.

"What are husbands for?" smiled Hiccup.

Astrid looked at the enormous lump of a belly and rubbed it. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"How about some salty, yak-buttered toast and a bowl of blueberries to cheer you up?" asked Hiccup.

"I'd love that," smiled Astrid.

…

**10:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup alternated between looking around the village and sending worried glances at Astrid. He had given in to let Astrid check on the village with him but he was still worried. Her pregnancy was nearly up and Thor knows when the baby would arrive. Still, he tried not to think about that as the two of them walked down the village square toward the Ingermans place.

From where they were they could already see Fishlegs, Brenda, Brant, Shrug and Ruffnut standing in the front yard of the large Gronckle-like hut. Fishlegs was gesturing to the pine trees that surrounded the village.

"As you can see, pine trees are used to winter so they don't lose their needles whereas other trees aren't used to the cold which is why their leaves change color and fall off during autumn," Hiccup heard Fishlegs explaining, "and that's my theory."

"Great theory, Uncle Fishlegs," commented Brenda.

"Yeah, Uncle Fishlegs," added Brant, "you're the best teacher ever."

Fishlegs nodded then looked up and smiled. "Look, kids, here come the Chief and Chieftess. Say good morning."

"Good morning, Chief Hiccup, good morning, Chieftess Astrid," said Brenda and Brant politely. Shrug only waved slowly.

"Good morning, kids," said Hiccup, "how's the schooling going?"

"It's going great, Chief Hiccup," answered Brant, "Fishlegs is the greatest teacher ever."

"He _is_ great, isn't he?" said Hiccup, smiling at Fishlegs who smiled back. "But what are _you_ doing here, Ruffnut?

"Well, if you must know, Fishlegs has made me his official teacher's assistant," answered Ruffnut importantly, "my job is to make sure the kids are behaving themselves and paying attention to their lessons."

"Well, that's good for you, Ruff," said Astrid. Then she whispered into Hiccup's ear, "Might help her to cut back on the Loki pranks."

"I heard that," said Ruffnut, pointing at the couple, "Teacher's assistant or not, I'm still getting everyone on Loki Day."

Brenda and Brant giggled.

"Well, we'll have to be extra careful when Loki Day does come," said Hiccup, also laughing.

"Yeah, but now there's something else that we'd like to learn next," Brenda spoke up.

"What's that, Brenda, sweetie?" asked Fishlegs.

"Where do babies come from?" was Brenda's reply.

Fishlegs looked surprised. "Oh…um…" He looked at Hiccup uneasily.

"Go on," encouraged Hiccup.

"Well…um…well Brenda…" answered Fishlegs slowly, "when a man and a woman meet, they fall in love and decide to get married just like the Chief and Chieftess and after they get married, they decide they want to have a baby and they have one. Does that help?"

"I think so, but how do the babies get inside the mom's stomach?"

"Oh…um…"

"Act of the gods," answered Hiccup.

"Yes! Act of the gods," said Fishlegs, "The mommy and daddy pray to all the gods and goddesses of Valhalla for a baby and then they create a very tiny baby inside the mommy's stomach and it spends the next few months growing inside the mommy until it's ready to come out."

"Wow!" cried Brenda and Brant excitedly.

"Wow," said Shrug flatly.

"Do you think we'll ever have babies someday, Uncle Fishlegs?" asked Brant.

"If you find the right person, you might," answered Fishlegs.

"What about you and Ruffnut?" asked Brenda. "Will you two get married and have a baby too?"

Fishlegs looked surprised again and turned to Ruffnut, who also looked surprised.

"Um…well, we'll think about that," answered Fishlegs slowly.

"Well, we'll leave you guys with your lessons," said Hiccup, turning around, "Come on, Astrid."

**10:35 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

"Coming Hiccup," said Astrid, turning around when suddenly, she felt a tiny jolt of pain in her lower abdomen. "Ow!" she muttered.

Hiccup turned his head instantly. "Something wrong, Astrid?"

"Nothing's wrong, Hiccup," answered Astrid.

"Then what did you say "ow" for?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah, are you hurt Chieftess Astrid?" asked Brant.

"I…uh…bit my tongue," answered Astrid.

Fishlegs and the kids didn't look like they believed her and neither did Hiccup but he said, "All right, let's go, Astrid. We need to check on Mr. and Mrs. Ack next."

**12:45 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid and Hiccup spent the rest of their morning visiting the neighbors and re-counting all the food and supplies they needed for the fast-approaching winter. About 5 times over the next few hours, she had been feeling the tiny jolt of pain in her stomach. The minute she felt it, she winced and placed her hands over her abdomen. Hiccup had kept glancing at her worriedly and asking if everything was all right and she had insisted she was fine. Still she wondered if maybe…

"Good day, Hiccup, Astrid," came Valka's voice.

She turned and saw Valka and Ingrid sitting on the steps that led up to the Gathering Circle and Stoick's statue. Both mothers were waving their hands.

"Hey, Mom," said Hiccup, walking toward them.

"Hey, Mom," greeted Astrid. She started to walk toward them when the jolt of pain in her stomach came back again only this time it was bigger and sharper. It caused her to stop walking and bend over slightly. She hissed quietly then took small, baby steps toward her mom and Hiccup's. By the time she reached them, she felt unusually warm.

"We haven't seen you two all day," said Valka.

"Sorry, Mom, we've just been checking on the village, it's our duty, you know," said Hiccup.

"Yes, we know how important that is," said Ingrid. "How are you doing, Astrid?"

"I'm fine, Mom," said Astrid.

"And how's the little one doing?" Ingrid asked, gently rubbing her daughter's bulging belly.

"Baby's fine, Mom," answered Astrid, worried the jolt might come back by the time her mom's hand reached the mound but it didn't.

"Valka and I were just talking about how much we're looking forward to being grandmothers," said Ingrid, excitement growing inside her.

"Yes, I haven't held a human baby since Hiccup had been one," said Valka, also excited.

"Well, it won't be long before you're holding it, Mom, Astrid's due any day now."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if today was the day," said Ingrid.

"Well, if it is, I'll be ready," said Hiccup, "After all, who else is gonna be by Astrid's side, holding her hand and comforting her as she delivers the baby?"

"Oh," said Valka and she shared an apologetic look with Ingrid.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid could feel the heat within her rising. Now she was feeling really hot.

"Uh…Hiccup…" she said quietly but nobody seemed to hear her.

"Oh, it's our fault for not telling you earlier," said Ingrid, looking slightly regretful. "You see, Hiccup, fathers aren't supposed to be with their wives when conceiving the child."

"What? Why not?" asked Hiccup, surprised.

"Well…it's mostly a…women's thing," answered Valka slowly. "The men may not like what they might see when the mother gives birth."

Now Astrid felt tiny beads of sweating forming on her forehead. "Hiccup…" But Hiccup still didn't hear her.

"So husbands can't be with their wives at all when they're having the baby?" asked Hiccup, still stunned. Valka and Ingrid nodded sadly. "But that's not fair!"

"I know, Hiccup," said Valka sympathetically. "Many things in life aren't fair."

Now Astrid felt another jolt of pain in her stomach only this one was very big and very, _very_ sharp. It was the worst kind of pain she had ever felt in her life.

"_**OW**_!"

The pain was so incredible that she actually dropped to her knees. Astrid placed her hands over her stomach. Her eyes were shut so tightly, all she could see was darkness.

"_Astrid_!" she heard the echoing voices of Hiccup, Valka and Ingrid cry at the same time.

Astrid could feel the wonderful feeling of Hiccup's gentle hands on her shoulders. Oh, how she wished his touch could magically erase these horrible aches. She lifted her head and forced her eyes open and she was greeted to the sight of Hiccup's beautiful face just inches from hers. His grass green eyes were filled with terror.

"Astrid, sweetie, what's wrong?" she heard her mother's voice.

Astrid turned to the right side of Hiccup and saw Ingrid and Valka standing over him. They also looked frightened.

"My stomach," Astrid managed to say. "Hurts so much."

"Your stomach hurts?" Valka asked.

"Is the pain constant or does it come and go?" asked Ingrid.

"It comes and…" Another sharp pain jolted in her stomach without warning. "_Goes_!"

"Oh…oh, dear," said Ingird, sharing a worried glance with Valka.

"What is it?" Hiccup demanded, still keeping his hands on Astrid's shoulders.

"I think Astrid's ready to have the baby, son," answered Valka.

"_What_?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "She shouldn't be out here! She needs to be home!"

"Now calm down, Hiccup," said Valka gently, placing her hands on her son's shoulders, "the important thing is not to panic."

"Right, stay calm and don't panic," panted Hiccup, though he still looked fearful.

"Astrid, can you walk?" asked Ingrid.

"I think so," Astrid answered, her voice still strained.

"Come on, Valka and I will bring you back to the house," said Ingrid, walking over to behind her. Valka walked to the other side of her. Hiccup stood back to give them room. Although the pain still clung to her, Astrid managed to get to her feet as the two mothers helped her up.

"Hiccup, you go get Gothi," Ingrid instructed.

"I'm on it," said Hiccup, then he turned to Astrid. "Are you sure you'll be all right without me?"

Astrid felt her face contort with conflict. She really wanted Hiccup to be by her side to comfort her and watch her deliver their child. It really wasn't fair that he had to wait outside the whole time. But if it was just a women's thing, it was just a women's thing. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hiccup smiled but Astrid could tell it was a forced one. And then he leaned forward and kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you…_too_!" Astrid replied just as she was greeted with another jolt of pain.

"I promise to have Gothi at the house in a jiffy," said Hiccup reassuringly, "I'll carry her if I have to." And he turned around and ran toward the direction of Gothi's hut. Astrid had never seen him run so fast in her life.

"Come on, Astrid," encouraged Valka, nudging her gently.

"And take slow, deep breaths, that will help," added Ingrid.

Astrid nodded and started the slow deep breaths. With her mom and mother-in-law walking on either side of her, Astrid walked slowly and carefully, hoping that Hiccup would hurry back.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 12:56 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup could feel his heart pounding as he raced up the steps to Gothi's tall hut. He felt relief filling him up when he saw the short, elderly woman sitting in a chair beside the door. She seemed to have heard him coming because she turned to his direction with an expression of concern and alert. Once he stopped, he placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Gothi…Astrid…baby…" he managed to say.

Gothi nodded, picked up her staff and held out her hand. Hiccup took it and raced back down the steps, dragging the elderly woman behind her.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 1:04 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

It wasn't easy but Ingrid and Valka had managed to get Astrid back to hers and Hiccup's house and up to their bedroom. Valka was currently outside collecting water to cool Astrid down and to clean the baby.

"First thing we need to do is get you comfortable," said Ingrid as she helped Astrid out of her everyday clothes and into a white, sleeveless knee-length nightshirt. Then she wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her over to the bed. Astrid sat down on her side and lifted both her feet from the floor onto the wooden mattress. Another jolt of pain greeted her abdomen causing her to hiss.

"Just try to relax, dear" said Ingrid soothingly, "the reason for the pain is because the baby's just trying to find its way out of you."

Astrid smiled weakly. "Well, it's certainly taking its time."

Ingrid smiled. "All things take time, dear."

The sound of a door opening and hurried footsteps came from downstairs.

"Ingrid!" came the familiar, wonderful voice of Hiccup, "I've got Gothi!"

"Okay, Hiccup, I'll be right down!" called Ingrid. She turned back to her daughter. "You wait here and I'll be right back."

Astrid nodded and watched her mother walk out of the room, hoping she wouldn't be long.

…

**1:06 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

With Gothi by his side, Hiccup watched as Ingrid descended down the stairs. "How's Astrid?" he asked anxiously.

"She's very comfortable and doing just fine," answered Ingrid reassuringly. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Gothi."

The grey-haired woman nodded.

"I'm back," came the voice of Valka from behind Hiccup. He turned and saw his mother stepping into the kitchen carrying a pail of water.

"What's the water for?" he asked.

"For cooling Astrid down and for bathing the baby," answered Ingrid.

"Well, since I can't be with Astrid until the baby gets here, what can I do in the meantime?"

"Why don't you keep yourself busy?" suggested Valka, "Spend time with your friends? I'm sure they can think of some ways to keep you from your worries."

"I don't think it'll keep me from not worrying but all right," said Hiccup reluctantly, heading out the door.

"Don't worry, son, we'll let you know as soon as the baby's here," he heard Valka call after him.

Hiccup nodded miserably and closed the door behind him. "Hopefully it's _very_ soon," he muttered.

…

**Location: Gobber's Forge**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 1:13 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Good afternoon, Hiccup," greeted Gobber cheerfully as Hiccup arrived at the forge.

"Why the long face, Chief?" asked Eret.

"Astrid's having the baby," Hiccup muttered.

"Astrid's having the baby?!" Gobber and Eret exclaimed excitedly.

Hiccup nodded miserably.

"Well, congratulations, lad!" said Gobber, shaking his hand.

Normally, Hiccup felt uncomfortable when Gobber shook his hand for his fist was tight and he also caused the boy's body to shake as well. But with his worry over Astrid and the baby, he felt none of that.

"But Eret's right, you do look a little down. I should think you should be very happy about this."

"I am, really I am, but I'm also worried about Astrid. She's in a lot of pain and I can't be with her until she delivers the baby. What if something happens to her or the baby?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, lad," Gobber said reassuringly, "Astrid's a strong woman and she'll have no problem delivering a healthy baby. Don't forget, _you _were born seven and a half months early and none of us were expecting you to survive your first year and now look at you – a strong, healthy 22-year-old man."

"Thanks, Gobber," said Hiccup flatly.

"I know what will cheer you up: Why don't you help Eret sharpen some of these axes? That always cheered you up when you were working for me."

"All right," said Hiccup, still not perky.

Gobber picked up an axe that was leaning against a barrel of spears nearby and thrust it in Hiccup's hands. "Here, this is Phlegma's axe. Won't she be happy to see her favorite axe nice and sharp?"

"Yeah, happy," muttered Hiccup walking over to the grindstone.

Hiccup steped on the foot pedal of the grindstone causing the round wheel-like stone to roll. Hiccup gently placed the axe against the stone and sparks emerged from between the blade and stone as the axe was sharpened. After a few moments, Hiccup lifted his foot from the pedal and lifted the blade from the stone. He licked his index finger and gently ran it down the blade.

"Maybe just a little more," he muttered.

He placed his foot back on the pedal and the stone began rolling again. As he placed the axe blade back on the stone, his thoughts trailed back to Astrid. He wondered how she was doing without him? She had really been in a lot of pain earlier. She hadn't been in this much pain since the time she had become sick with the Scourge of Odin. Then there was the time she was injured in a thunderstorm and briefly lost her sight. She had managed to get through both ordeals but now…What if she hurts herself even further when conceiving the baby? What if the baby gets hurt when it was being pushed out of its mother's womb? What if they both were to…?

"Hiccup! Hiccup! _HICCUP_!"

"Chief!"

The shouts of Gobber and Eret snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts. The two men looked panicked. "What is it, guys?"

"The axe, Hiccup! The axe!" hissed Gobber, pointing with his good hand.

Hiccup looked down and saw that the axe blade was still against the rolling grindstone but now there was a growing crack on it. "AH!" Hiccup exclaimed, removing the blade from the stone and his foot from the pedal but the damage was already done.

"Oh, no!" cried Gobber, taking the axe from Hiccup. "When Phlegma sees this crack in her favorite axe, she's gonna be fiercer than ever!"

"I'm so sorry, Gobber," said Hiccup regretfully, "I was thinking about Astrid and the baby."

Gobber sighed exasperatedly. "Like I always say, you can't worry and sharpen at the same time."

"Sorry," said Hiccup again.

Gobber sighed again but a little more gently this time. "Why don't you go do something else, lad? In the meantime, I'll spread the word to everyone that your babe is about to be born."

"All right, Gobber and thanks," muttered Hiccup walking away.

…

**2:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup spent the next hour and fifteen minutes sitting against a pine tree in the woods not too far from the village, lost in his thoughts. In times like this, he always had Toothless to cheer him up. He would always play with the dragon or go flying to distract him from everyday worries. But now Toothless was in another home and Hiccup didn't have his best friend to cheer him up. But he figured that even if the Night Fury _was_ still here, he probably still wouldn't be comforted. The only thing that would cheer him up was the sight of Astrid and their baby alive and well. However unlikely that may be.

"Hiccup!" he heard the familiar voice of Fishlegs.

"Chief Hiccup, Chief Hiccup!" came the excited voices of children.

Hiccup looked up slowly and saw Fishlegs and his niece and two nephews running over to him.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" cried Fishlegs. "Gobber just told us Astrid's having the baby! Ooooh!"

"Yeah, we just wanted to say congratulations, Chief Hiccup," said Brant, picking up Hiccup's hand and shaking it.

"Thanks," said Hiccup flatly.

"What's wrong, Chief Hiccup?" asked Brant. "Aren't' you happy you're having a kid of your own?"

"Not to mention a kid for us to play with when he or she is older," added Brenda.

"I _am_ happy but I'm also worried about Astrid. She's in a lot of pain and I can't even be with her."

"But why can't you be with her?" asked Brenda.

"You'll understand when you're older and have kids of your own," answered Hiccup.

"Come on, Hiccup," offered Fishlegs, putting a pudgy hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I was about to serve the kids an afternoon snack of yak's milk and biscuits* fresh out of the coal oven to celebrate. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't know, Legs, I'm not very hungry," murmured Hiccup.

"Come on, Hiccup," insisted Fishlegs, helping Hiccup to his feet, "That always cheers me up and maybe it'll cheer you up too."

Hiccup sighed. "All right, if you insist."

…

**Location: Ingerman House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 2:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

The warm smell of sugar and butter filled the majority of the Ingerman house but Hiccup paid no heed. He sat at the kitchen table, chewing at the crispy edge of one of the biscuits he was offered without tasting it. His stomach was knotted with anxiety. At the other side of him, Fishlegs and the kids were eating their biscuits without a problem. News of his babe being born today had spread fast. On the way to Fishlegs' house, all the people surrounded the young chief congratulating him, clapping him on the back and shaking his hand. But Hiccup neither heard nor felt them. All that he had on his mind was Astrid and how much she needed him right now.

"Hiccup, you're hardly touching your snack," Fishlegs pointed out, "don't you think the biscuits are good?"

"They're good, Fishlegs, I'm just too worried to eat."

"Come on, Hiccup. Look at me. I'm not worried."

"Of course you're not worried. Your wife's not in labor."

"I don't have a wife who's in labor."

"Exactly!" Hiccup got up from the table and headed for the door. "Thanks for the snack, Fishlegs but it's just not helping me right now."

"Well, is it okay if I have the biscuits on your plate?" Fishlegs called after him.

"I don't care, help yourself," Hiccup muttered, opening the door and stepping outside.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"To the chief!" boomed Snotlout, clinking mugs with his father.

"To the chief!" echoed some men.

"To the babe!" boomed Spitelout, clinking mugs with a blonde-bearded Viking.

"To the babe!"

Hiccup sighed and stirred a wooden spoon in his own mug. After leaving Fishlegs' house, he spent the rest of the afternoon in the Great Hall. Now it was early evening and he still hadn't got any word about his baby being born and Astrid being all right. He looked up at the smiling faces of the celebrating people. He was glad they were celebrating the birth of his and Astrid's child but weren't any of them worried about Astrid as much as he was?

"Hiccup," said Snotlout, nudging Hiccup's arm with his elbow, "you're not drinking. When someone propose a toasts for something special, you have to drink it."

"I don't feel like drinking, Snotlout," muttered Hiccup.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to drink," insisted Spitelout, "it's the rule."

"Rule or not, I'm too worried about Astrid."

"You shouldn't be worried about Astrid. She'll be just fine."

"But weren't _you_ worried about your _wife_ when she was having Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to Snotlout.

"Good question, Dad, were you?" asked Snotlout.

"Of course not," replied Spitelout, "I was as calm as a smallish haddock minding its own business that day."

"Ha, ha, ha," guffawed Gobber, "that's not true, Spity, old friend. I remember that day very well. You were pacing anxioiusly for so many hours, you were making a hole in the floor." Then he put his good hand and wooden hand on either side of his head and his eyes grew wide. "What if she hurts herself? What if the baby hurts itself? I can't stand it anymore, I demand to know what's happening!" he said mockingly.

"Ah, shut up, you one-armed, one-legged muttonhead!" snapped Spitelout.

Gobber laughed in response.

"Wow, Dad, did you _really_ act like that?" asked Snotlout amazed.

"Don't listen to him, boyo, he has me confused for someone else. And as for you, Chief, bulk up and drink."

"Like I said, I don't want any drink," said Hiccup, pushing his mug away, his tone growing irritable.

"Exactly, he doesn't want any drink," came Tuffnut's voice from behind him.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Tuff and Ruff approaching him. Tuff put his hands on Hiccup's shoulder. "It has come to my conclusion that when a depressed man drinks something like ale or meade, it only makes him even more depressed," the male twin announced.

"That's ridiculous," said Spitelout, "ale and meade is just the thing you need when you're feeling down."

"My dear Spitelout," said Tuffnut, "can't you see that our beloved leader is down in the dumps. What he really needs is a nice soothing cup of tea. Yak dung tea to be exact."

"Are you kidding, baby brother?" Ruffnut spoke up. "It's _lavender_ tea that does the trick not yak dung tea."

"I beg to differ, big sister. Yak dung tea is very thera-poo-tic."

"Well, lavender tea is just as thera-poo-tic as yak dung tea."

"Oh yeah, well I say, yak dung tea is ten times more thera-poo-tic than lavender tea."

"Well, _I_ say lavender tea is _twenty_ times as thera-poo-tic than yak dung tea."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

Hiccup stood up from his chair in a matter of seconds. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he snapped, causing the twins to look at him in surprise. "No matter what you guys do, nothing is going to make me feel better!" He turned to some of the people. "And as for the rest of you, how can you all be celebrating and being happy when my wife, who also happens to be your Chieftess, could be _dying_ as we speak?!"

He glared at the people at first but when he saw their stunned faces, his expression softened and he slowly sat back down on his seat. "I'm sorry, everyone, really I am. I'm just worried about Astrid, worried about the baby and I'm also unhappy with the fact that I can't even be with her while she's in so much pain."

"I know how you feel, son," came a kind voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid's dad, Einar approaching him. He gently put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes soft and warm.

"When the time had come for Ingrid to deliver our Astrid, I was terrified – terrified that she might hurt herself or the baby. I truly believed I was going to lose them both. And now, that fear has returned to me now that my own daughter is going through the same thing."

"And when it was time for _you_ to be born," Gobber spoke up, "not to mention you were being born a lot earlier than most babes, your father was going out of his mind with worry for you and your mother."

"Really?" asked Hiccup.

"Really."

"And maybe I _was_ a little worried about my wife and boy as well," admitted Spitelout, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"So you see, Hiccup," said Einar, "a lot of us are fathers as well as Vikings. We know what it's like to watch our wives being in pain and fearing the worst as we are forced to wait outside until we can see our children. And most of the time, both the mother and child end up being all right just like my wife and daughter."

"And my wife and son," added Spitelout.

"And me and my mom," said Hiccup, feeling a little better.

"Exactly," said Einar, "and knowing my tough-as-nails daughter, she'll be get through this just like she got through everything else in her life."

"Thanks, Einar," Hiccup murmured, cracking a smile.

"I'll tell you what, Hiccup," said Gobber, "how about you feed yourself a bowl of my famous yak noodle soup and then we'll go back to your house and see if that tyke of yours yet."

"Okay," said Hiccup, giving in.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As Hiccup approached the door of his house with Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout behind him, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the handle. His hopes weren't high but maybe, just maybe, Astrid had just had the baby and they were both all right. Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of Valka sitting on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, her head turned to the stairs.

"Mom?"

Valka turned to her son, surprised. "Hiccup, I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing back here?"

"My, uh, friends were in the neighborhood and I wanted to uh, let them in from the chill of the night," Hiccup answered uneasily.

"Is the baby here yet?!" answered Fishlegs excitedly.

"No, not yet," said Valka sadly, "but she's getting close."

"Well, how much longer?" asked Hiccup anxiously.

"Ingrid and Gothi suspect another hour or so," his mom answered.

"Another hour?" Hiccup echoed and then he groaned.

Valka put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, darling, I know. I'm worried too." She looked up at the visitors. "Well, as long as you're all here, you're most welcome to wait with us until the baby is here."

"Thank you kindly, Val," said Gobber bowing. Then he slipped her hand into his good one and kissed it making Valka smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Valka," said Fishlegs also bowing, a little awkwardly.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on later, mine's right here for you," said Snotlout, patting his right shoulder.

"Thank you, Snotlout," said Valka politely.

…

**7:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as another jolt of pain shot through her body. At first they only came and went for a few minutes apart but now they were coming and going every couple of seconds. Gothi had written on the floor with her staff that it was a sign that the baby was getting closer and closer to coming out of her. The process was also making Astrid hotter than usual and completely damp with sweat (her bangs were especially soaked). She cracked a smile as her mother, who was sitting on a stool by the bed, ran a damp washcloth across her brow.

"We're getting close, Astrid," she said gently, "you're doing great."

Astrid nodded then her face fell.

"Anything wrong, dear?" asked Ingrid, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, I hate to admit it, but I'm scared," Astrid confessed.

"Scared? The old-fashioned-take-it-down-with-an-axe-and-then-lop-its-head-off kind of girl I have for a daughter, scared?" She folded her arms and pretended to look disapproving. "I won't have it. Let me ask you a few questions: Back when we used to fight the dragons and your old job was putting out the fires, were you scared of getting any burns?"

"No," answered Astrid.

"And when you were recruited to learn to fight the dragons and join the battles with the rest of us, were you scared of getting bitten, slashed or burned by them?"

"No."

"And after we made peace with the dragons, thanks to Hiccup and his Night Fury, were you afraid of falling off Stormfly whenever the two of you went high up in the clouds?"

"No!"

"And whenever we had to fight enemies like Alvin or Dagur, were you scared that one of them might kill you?"

"No!"

"There. You have done incredible things over the years, Astrid and I can't tell you how proud I am. You can get through almost anything and I am most confident that you can get through the birth of your child. So are you still scared?"

"Not anymore, Mom," said Astrid, now full of confidence and determination. Then another jolt of pain shot through her body. "Sssss, ow! But I'm still in a lot of pain."

Ingrid nodded and turned to Gothi. "Do you think it may be time, Gothi?"

The elderly woman nodded gravely. Ingrid also nodded and the two women walked over to the foot of the bed right. Gothi laid a small, white cloth by Astrid's feet.

"Now, when I tell you to push Astrid, will you do it for me?"

Astrid nodded. "Should I do it now?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know."

Astrid nodded. I don't care about myself but please, please let my husband's child be all right, she prayed.

"All right, Astrid, now push!"

…

**7:20 p.m.**

**(Valka's PoV)**

As she listened to Astrid's cries and groans from her bedroom upstairs, Valka thought about the day when she conceived Hiccup. Astrid must in so much pain just like I had been when I was forced to deliver him, she thought. But the pain she felt pushing Hiccup out was nothing compared to the mental pain she felt afterwards – the mental pain she felt at the thought of her first child dying so young and so soon.

To her surprise, she could suddenly hear the conversation she and Stoick had that day in her mind:

"_I understand if you're angry at me, Stoick. You have every right to be."_

"_Now, Val, what would I be angry at you for?"_

"_For not holding our son in long enough. I tried to hold him in until the start of spring, honest I did."_

"_Of course, of course you did. And if he's here a little early, it's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It just happened. Perhaps, he was a little impatient. Perhaps, he didn't want to wait until spring to see the world outside your womb."_

"_Well, I'm sorry he won't be seeing this world for long."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You heard what Gothi…well, you saw what she wrote: he may not survive his first year. He's just too small and frail."_

"_Valka Haddock, don't you dare fill your head with those thoughts. Yes, our son is small and frail…for now. But I, I see this as a sign."_

"_A sign of what?"_

"_That one day, he will grow up to be a healthy, young man doing incredible things."_

"_What kind of things?"_

"_Things like…like fighting rival tribes and the most ferocious of dragons without fear, traveling outside the Archipelago and discovering lands that no man has ever seen before, and leading our people with dignity and justice like a proper Viking chief should. And who knows, perhaps one day, he will find the lady of his dreams and start his own family just like you and I have. Trust me, Val, our boy will become the strongest of them all."_

"_Well…I don't know."_

"_Who are you going to believe – an old woman whom you've only conversed with a few times in your life or the man you've been married to for five whole years?"_

"_I'm going to believe…you."_

"_Good. Then you have nothing to worry about."_

Valka looked her son, who had grown from a tiny, delicate, scrawny babe to a strong, healthy 22-year-old man, sitting in the chair next to hers. Stoick's predictions had come true. Hiccup had become the strongest of them all. He had fulfilled her dream in bringing peace between their people and the dragons, discovered new species and explored every undiscovered land he could find (and even made one of them their new, current home), took his father's place as Chief of their people and made the most difficult of all decisions in releasing all the dragons into hiding. She felt nothing but pride as she reached out a hand and stroked his hair, still as scruffy and soft since his first day on Midgard.

…

**7:27 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup felt his mother's slender fingers running through his hair but it brought no comfort. He looked up as he listened to his poor wife screaming from their bedroom. He could also hear Ingrid talking but her words were incoherent. The only words he could make out were "push" and he thought he also heard, "I see the head."

Astrid's screams pierced his heart like knifes and he buried his face in his hands. He thought about the time she had come down with the Scourge of Odin, courtesy of Viggo Grimborn. He remembered how pale and feeble she appeared as the disease rapidly overtook her. Despite his determination to save her life, he truly believed he was going to lose her just when he was finally starting to realize his feelings for her.

"_You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it_," he had tearfully said to her just before she had finally been cured with the Buffalord's saliva mixed with the herbs it ate.

And now that fear had come back to him. Now it felt like any moment, he would have to live in a world without her…and without their baby.

As he pulled his face out of his hands, it was then he realized that it had gotten quiet.

_Too quiet._

His eyes wide, Hiccup rapidly lifted his head toward the ceiling. He couldn't hear any screams from Astrid or any coaxing from Ingrid.

Oh no! Astrid! The baby! His worst fear has come true. They must be…

"_**ASTRID**_!" he cried, practically flying out of his chair and sprinted toward the stairs.

"Hiccup!" he heard Valka and Gobber call after him as he hurried up the steps. But he ignored them. He had to see with his own eyes if Astrid was…

He was inches from the closed door of the bedroom when a new sound came from the room.

The sound was so beautiful it caused Hiccup to stop in his tracks.

The sound he was hearing was a baby's cry.

…

**7:31 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Gone was her pain. Gone was her sweat. The beautiful sound of her baby's cries seemed to erase it all.

She forced her eyes open. Her vision was on the bleary side but she could make out the figures of her mom and Gothi standing by the foot of her bed and in between them was a tiny figure.

"Mom?" she murmured. "Where's my baby? I want to see him or her."

"We have to get her cleaned up, Astrid and then we have to examine her," said Ingrid.

_Her._

She and Hiccup had a baby girl.

"Well, if you must examine her, could she at least be in her mother's arms while you do it?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, sweetie, of course."

Astrid smiled and watched patiently as Ingrid held the figure still in her hands while Gothi dabbed washcloths against her tiny body.

After about two minutes, Ingrid finally placed the swaddled up baby in Astrid's waiting arms. Astrid pulled a bit of the cloth aside and got a good look at her daughter's face. The baby's cheeks were chubby and rosy and she had inherited her button nose. A soft, thin layer of auburn hair – her father's hair covered her round head and the tiniest of tears were squeezing out of her tightly shut eyes. Smiling warmly, Astrid cupped her right hand against the baby's cheek. The cheek was so soft, her hand seemed to sink right into it.

"Hello, Zephyr," she whispered, her voice slightly cracked and then she leaned forward and softly kissed her daughter's forehead.

Her touch, voice and kiss seemed to calm the tiny, precious creature down.

"Gothi, you fetch Hiccup while I examine my granddaughter," she heard her mom instruct.

Gothi nodded and started toward the door.

"Now, let me see her, Astrid," said Ingrid, sitting back on the stool.

Astrid nodded and as she held Zephyr out to her mom, careful not to drop her, she could already imagine the look on Hiccup's face when he saw their daughter for the first time.

…

**7:34 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As he listened to the baby's cries from the other side of the bedroom door, Hiccup felt as though his heart had stopped.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Gothi. A look of surprise came across her face when she saw Hiccup standing in front of her but Hiccup paid no heed.

"What is it, Gothi, what is it?" came the excited voice of Fishlegs behind him.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Gobber, Valka and all his friends, all with excited, expectant looks, not far behind him.

Hiccup turned back to Gothi who smiled at Fishlegs directions then began to drag her staff on the floor, forming symbols and runes.

"Let me see, Hiccup," said Gobber, standing next to him.

The blacksmith looked down thoughtfully at the old woman's writing then turned to look at Hiccup.

"It's a grape," he announced.

With an annoyed expression, Gothi whacked Gobber on the head with her staff.

"Ow!" cried Gobber. He rubbed the spot where the staff had struck him and looked back down at the message. "Girl! It's a girl."

"Ooooh, a girl!" squealed Fishlegs.

"And how is Astrid?" asked Valka.

Gothi wrote down something else with her staff.

"Astrid is doing just fine," Gobber translated.

Then Gothi looked and Hiccup and gestured to the door.

"She's saying you may go in now, Hiccup," said Gobber, putting his good hand on his shoulder.

"I…can't…move, Gobber," blurted Hiccup, still frozen from the sounds of the baby – _his_ baby.

"Then I'll give you a little push," said Gobber, getting behind Hiccup and pushing him towards the open door.

Hiccup stumbled slightly as he was pushed toward the door but he balanced himself and forced himself to step into the bedroom he and his wife shared. He could see Ingrid standing in front of Astrid who was lying on their bed but she was blocking the view of his wife.

"Well, Astrid, she seems healthy as a horse," Ingrid announced.

"That's good to know," said Astrid.

The sound of his wife's tired but beautiful voice filled Hiccup with relief. She had made it through the delivery.

Ingrid turned around and made a surprised look. "Oh there you are, Hiccup." She turned to her daughter. "I'll let you three have a moment alone now."

"Thanks, Mom," said Astrid gratefully.

As Ingrid turned and walked past Hiccup out the door, Hiccup finally got a good look at his wife. Her face was flushed with exhaustion and her bangs were soaked with sweat but she was still the loveliest woman in all of Berk. In her slender arms was a small bundle – in it was their child no doubt. Without even blinking his eyes, he dragged himself toward the bed. Astrid looked up and smiled warmly as Hiccup slowly sat in the stool next to their bed. With absolute care, she held up the bundle for Hiccup to see.

Peeking out of the bundle was the tear-stained, chubby-cheeked face of their daughter. Her tiny, head was covered with auburn hair – his hair. The infant stared at him with curious eyes – crystal blue like he mother's.

All his life, Hiccup had geeked out (along with Fishlegs) every time he discovered new species of dragons and explored lands outside his archipelago. But _never_ in all his life could he imagine seeing anything as wonderful as _this_. The feeling was all new to him and he loved it.

Though the lower part of his body was still frozen in his seat, he still had the strength to move his arms out in front of him. Still smiling, Astrid carefully transferred the infant from her arms to her husband's arms. The babe let out a brief cry as she was being moved away from her mother's arms to someone else's but quickly relaxed. Keeping the crook of his left elbow under his daughter's head, Hiccup ran the fingers of his right hand through her soft hair. The baby cooed, warming Hiccup's heart and he smiled softly.

"So, Hiccup, what do you think of our daughter?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes off the tiny, _beautiful_ creature. "I have a million things to say I don't even know where to start."

"How about you start by saying, "Hello, Zephyr"?

"Hello, Zephyr," echoed Hiccup, twirling a short strand of hair on the infant's head with his index finger. Zephyr giggled playfully.

It was then that Hiccup remembered his friends. With a little reluctance, he looked away from the infant and toward the door. "You can come in now, everyone."

One by one, Gobber, Valka, Ingrid and all the former Dragon Riders stepped inside.

Hiccup gently held Zephyr up for everyone to see. "Zephyr, these are Mommy and Daddy's friends. Friends, this is Zephyr."

"Hi, Zephyr," cooed Fishlegs, waving.

"How you doin', girl?" asked Ruff.

"Hey," said Tuffnut.

"What's up?" said Snotlout.

Valka and Gobber approached Hiccup.

Valka's aqua green eyes were brimmed with tears. "Oh, Hiccup, she's beautiful," she breathed.

"Just like her mom," said Gobber.

"Mmm-hmm," said Hiccup, standing up from the stool and sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Astrid. "Now I have _three_ beautiful girls in my life."

"And who would those girls be?" asked Tuffnut.

Gobber stared at the male twin as if he was the most stupidest person alive. "His wife, his daughter and his mom, you muttonhead."

"It's okay, Gobber, I'm used to Tuff's obliviousness," said Hiccup, putting an arm around Astrid and keeping his other arm around Zephyr. Then he looked into Astrid's tired but still beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Astrid, thank you for giving me a daughter - even if you had to endure a lot of pain to bring her into our world."

"It was worth it," said Astrid, as if this was no big deal.

His smile growing wider, Hiccup leaned forward and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Ew," he heard Snotlout say but he didn't care.

All that mattered was that he had a _family_. Only this time, _he_ was the husband and father.

Suddenly he felt as though something was pulling at his hair. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Zephyr. She had her tiny arm poking out of her blanket and was holding onto a lock of his hair. "Uh, Zephyr, Daddy's hair is not a toy so could you please let go of it?" he asked politely. But Zephyr did not let go. She just kept holding onto the lock and giggled.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Astrid said, as though not noticing Hiccup's discomfort.

"Yes it _is_ cute," chuckled Gobber.

"Please, Zephyr, let go of Daddy's hair before you pull it off," Hiccup pleaded, trying to move Zephyr away from him while he still had her in his arms.

Now everyone was laughing. Hiccup couldn't tell if it was because they thought it was the cutest sight they had ever seen or in Snotlout and the twin's case, because they loved seeing him in pain.

"Somebody, help me out here, please?"

"I've got her, Hiccup," said Valka, approaching him. She gently took Zephyr from her arms and then Ingrid approached and took Zephyr's tiny wrist and pulled at it gently, causing the baby to finally release her grip on her father's hair.

Hiccup gingerly rubbed the lock of hair Zephyr had pulled and smiled weakly at his wife. "Well, Astrid, she's got your eyes _and_ your grip."

Everyone laughed again.

…

**9:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Everyone had gone back to their respective homes hours ago and that was fine with Hiccup. Now he and his wife and daughter could have some peace and quiet. While Astrid slept on their bed, Hiccup knelt down in front of Zephyr who was asleep in the cradle with the blue-and-yellow Deadly Nadders that Gobber had built months ago. Hiccup gently rocked the cradle with his hand. Zephyr's eyes were closed peacefully, her slender arms stretched out on either side of her head and her chest slowly rose and fell as she quietly inhaled and exhaled quietly. Hiccup wished he didn't have to stand up from the cradle and get ready for bed. All he wanted to do was look at this sight even if he had to do it for the rest of his life.

"You know, if you keep rocking her, you're gonna make her motion sick," came Astrid's voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw that Astrid was lying on her side and looking over toward him and their daughter. A playful smirk was on her face.

"You're still awake?" Hiccup chided gently. "You should be asleep. It's been a long day for you."

Astrid hastily laid her head against her pillow, closing her eyes. "I am asleep. See? My eyes are closed."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, I see."

Not even a difficult birth could keep Astrid from being as strong and as stubborn as ever. Looking back to Zephyr, Hiccup leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Zephyr stirred and opened her blue eyes for a split second then she closed them and fell right back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Zephyr," Hiccup whispered, standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Then he walked over to the bed, sat down on his side and blew out the candle. Then he lifted his legs from the floor and onto the wooden mattress. He pulled a bit of the quilt over himself, rolled over onto his side, facing Astrid and placed his arm on top of her. With a contented sigh, he drifted off to sleep himself.

…

**Well, fellow HTTYD fans, Hiccup and Astrid's daughter, Zephyr is finally here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

***Biscuit is the UK term for cookies. I'm not sure if they were called "cookies" in the Viking age, so I called them "biscuits" just in case. **


	13. Parenthood

**Over the week, I had discovered that Dean DeBlois himself had confirmed that Zephyr and Nuffink were 8 and 5, respectively, when Hiccup and Astrid brought them to meet Toothless and his family. So I'm going to have Nuffink born a couple of months after Zephyr's third birthday.**

**Also, if you don't mind, I'm going to give the story a new title. **

**Chapter 13: Parenthood**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 19**

**Time: 8:20 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid woke up to the sound of giggling – two types of giggling. The first type was the honking goose like giggle of her husband. The second type was the high-pitched giggle of their new baby girl. She smiled as she felt her heart warmed up by the laughter of her husband and daughter. She lifted herself up from her side and looked over her shoulder. Hiccup was kneeling by the foot of the cradle and was holding a leather measuring strap against Zephyr's tiny, slightly chubby arm. The baby girl was squirming playfully as Hiccup struggled to keep the strap still against her arm.

"Zephyr, hold still, I'm attempting to measure you," Hiccup laughed. "I won't be able to make you a sling for you, myself and your mom if I don't know how big you are."

"A sling?" Astrid asked, sitting up a little taller.

Hiccup turned to face her. "Astrid, you're up!"

"Obviously," smirked Astrid, placing her forearms on top of her knees, "Now, what's this I hear about a sling?"

"Oh, the sling, right," said Hiccup. "Well, I was thinking that, when Zephyr gets a little bigger, I would make a sling for the both of us to wear on our backs and carry her. That way, we don't have to keep using our arms."

"That's a great, idea, Hiccup, but until that sling is here, I'd like to have her in my arms right now."

"Okay," said Hiccup and carefully, ever so carefully, he slid his arms under the still-squirming Zephyr and lifted her out of the cradle.

It amazed Astrid how Hiccup would treat someone the both of them had known for only a couple of hours ever so delicately. She watched as Hiccup walked over to her side of the bed and slowly held out Zephyr to her. Astrid held out her arms and tried to cradle Zephyr into them but it felt as though Hiccup was trying to pull her away. "Hiccup, I want to hold our daughter. Can you let go please?"

"I wish I could let go but I don't want to," Hiccup admitted, smiling.

"Just for five minutes, you can handle five minutes without her, can you?"

"I guess." And Hiccup finally released his grip on her.

Finally, she had Zephyr cradled in her arms. "Good morning, Zephyr," she cooed.

Zephyr responded by making fussy noises and shaking her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hiccup asked, starting to look worried.

"She must be hungry," Astrid said reassuringly. Then she started to look worried also. "I've never done this before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Hiccup, "here let me help you."

He pulled the quilt up to her belly while Astrid pulled her night shirt up with one hand and keeping the other arm under Zephyr. Astrid pulled Zephyr close to her chest and Hiccup placed his hand behind the baby's head. Slowly, the baby started to suckle. Astrid smiled down at her baby then looked up at Hiccup who was also smiling. "Well, that was easy," he said, still keeping his hand behind their daughter's head.

"Yeah," said Astrid. She watched Zephyr suckle a while then looked up at Hiccup again. "Hiccup, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"After I finally got Zephyr out of me, I could have sworn I heard you calling my name followed by you racing up the stairs."

"So?"

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Hiccup, did you think I had died?"

"Oh course not. Why would I think that?"

Astrid still kept her eyebrows raised and she was determined to keep them like that until Hiccup told the truth.

Hiccup sighed. "All right, I guess I was worried something might happen to you or Zephyr the whole time I wasn't there. But I did it because I love you."

Astrid felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed. "I know you do."

After about two minutes and a half, Zephyr struggled to pull herself away from Astrid's chest. "I think she's done, feeding Astrid," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded and brought Zephyr down a little but Hiccup still kept his hand behind her head. Then Zephyr let out a quiet yawn and blinked her blue eyes sleepily. "I think she might be ready for a nap," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded and, with a little reluctance, transferred Zephyr from her arms to Hiccup's. Hiccup slowly walked to the cradle and, ever so gently, placed her into it. Astrid noticed that Hiccup also had a look of slight reluctance as he placed Zephyr into the cradle. Then he looked up at her and said, "It's still hard to believe that we're actually parents."

"It sure is," said Astrid, nodding, "but I love it."

"Me too."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 20**

**Time: 2:30 a.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

A high-pitched wail broke the silence around her and Astrid sat up in bed in a flash. She turned to Hiccup, who also sat up and looked at his wife, looking both confused and surprised. She turned to the direction of the cradle sitting in front of the bed. From her spot, she could see the tiny fists of their daughter waving. She looked back at Hiccup and shrugged. "Well, this was expected." She slid one leg toward the edge of the bed and was ready to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Hiccup again and saw that he had put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get her," he said, getting up from bed. He walked over to the cradle and gently lifted Zephyr out of it. Astrid lifted her nightshirt up again just as Hiccup arrived and placed Zephyr in her arms. "Do you think she's hungry again?"

"I don't know let's see," she said, bringing the wailing baby close to her breast but Zephyr only pulled away. "Well, she's _not_ hungry."

"Let me see if she needs to be changed," Hiccup offered, taking Zephyr back into his arms. Astrid watched as Hiccup carried Zephyr to the changing table against the wall. He now had his back turned to her but Astrid could tell that he was unfolding Zephyr's cloth diaper. After a few moments, he looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head. Then he turned back down to Zephyr and re-did her diaper. Zephyr continued to wail as Hiccup carried her back toward the bed and placed her back in Astrid's arms.

"Well, if she doesn't need feeding or changing, then what should we do now?" she asked worriedly.

Hiccup pondered with his hands on his chin then his eyes lit up. "You try singing to her and I'll be right back with my secret weapon." He started towards the door.

"What kind of secret weapon?" Astrid called after him.

"You'll see," Hiccup replied.

Astrid looked back down at her wailing daughter. Her face was bright red and stained with tears. Then she began to bounce the baby gently and started to hum the tune Heather had sung to Nott a couple of months ago. To her surprise, Zephyr's cries decreased to whimpers. A few moments later, Hiccup returned with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Astrid asked, still bouncing Zephyr.

"You'll see," Hiccup said, sitting down next to her. Finally, he pulled his hands from his back, revealing that he was holding a stuffed dragon toy – it resembled a blue Deadly Nadder with four legs instead of two. It looked old, slightly dirty and worn and it had his name stitched on the side in Viking runes. It was the old dragon toy Valka had made for Hiccup when he was a baby. Hiccup lifted the dragon toy high in the air pretending to make it fly and made wind-blowing sounds. Astrid looked down at Zephyr and saw that her bloodshot blue eyes were lit up in awe. Then she smiled widely, revealing her pink gums, laughed and held out held out her arms as though to catch the toy.

"Whoosh!" said Hiccup, bringing the toy down to the laughing baby and Zephyr wrapped her arms around it and hugged it closely.

Astrid sighed with relief and handed Zephyr (still holding the toy) back to Hiccup. With a smile, Hiccup got up from the bed, carried Zephyr to the cradle and laid her down on it. Astrid could see that her baby was still clutching the toy. "She'll have no problem going back to sleep now," Hiccup said, looking up at Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "So, that's your secret weapon, huh? I can't believe you still have it."

"Ever since we rescued it from the Smothering Smokebreaths of Breakneck Bog," said Hiccup, nodding. "And am I ever glad we did." He walked back to the bed and crawled onto his side next to her.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, putting her hand on his.

"Hmm?"

"It just occurred to me but…do you think we should tell Zephyr about how we used to live with the dragons?"

Hiccup looked away from her for a few seconds, thinking then turned back to her. "When she's older," he finally decided. "First let's let her grow up a bit and then when we believe the time is right, we'll tell her."

Astrid nodded in agreement.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: November 21**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Valka's PoV)**

"Who's a good little girl, who's a good little girl?" Valka cooed, rubbing her nose against her new granddaughter's tiny nose as she held her close to her chest.

Three days had passed since Zephyr's birth and Valka had been graciously welcomed by Hiccup and Astrid to come over as much as she wanted and spend some quality family time. This morning she was playing with Zephyr while Astrid rested in bed and Hiccup stood beside her.

Valka pulled Zephyr away a little and laughed loudly as the rosy-cheeked baby giggled with delight. Then she sighed wistfully. She had spent twenty years rescuing dragons instead of watching Hiccup grow up. But at least now she could make up for it by watching his daughter grow up. And with Astrid's eyes and Hiccup's hair, her granddaughter resembled a perfect blend of her parents.

Then Valka looked out the window. "It's such a beautiful day, Hiccup," she pointed out, "why don't you, Astrid and Zephyr spend it outdoors?"

"That's a great idea, Valka," said Astrid, "let's do it, Hiccup."

"I don't know, Astrid," said Hiccup uneasily, "I really think you should rest a little longer."

Astrid looked slightly annoyed. "Hiccup, I have been resting. That's all I've been doing for the past three days. I'd like to go out for a few hours and get a little exercise and fresh air."

"Astrid has a point Hiccup," Valka added, "You can't keep her indoors forever. Honestly, you're acting the same way your father behaved after we had you. He, too, acted like I was going to faint at any time." She laughed a little as she thought about that time.

Hiccup sighed and Valka could tell that he had given in.

"All right, we'll go out for a few hours. But if you start to get tired, you let me know and I'll take you home."

"Deal."

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: November 21**

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Make way for the new parents and their daughter!"

"Gobber, please," Hiccup said, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Sorry, Chief ," said Gobber casually.

Hiccup nodded then glanced back at Astrid. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm doing just fine, darling," Astrid responded.

Hiccup smiled at his wife then looked down at his daughter who was turning her tiny head back and forth at the great, big world around her curiously. Hiccup had insisted on carrying Zephyr in case Astrid was still feeling a little out of it and Astrid had given in on the condition that she held her daughter if the two of them needed to sit and rest a while.

"How do you like the great, big world, Zeph?" Hiccup asked.

Zephyr looked up at her father and cooed in response.

"What did she say?" Astrid asked from behind him.

"She says, she loves it very much and wishes to explore every inch of it," Hiccup answered.

Astrid laughed and soon, Hiccup laughed too. He hoped he would be able to show his daughter every inch of the world from their island to the edge of the world and back just like her parents before her.

"Chief Hiccup, Chieftess Astrid!"

Brenda and Brant came running up to them with Fishlegs huffing and puffing not too far from them.

"Good morning, kids," Astrid greeted, "how are you?"

"Excited," answered Brenda, her feet jittering on the grass.

"Yeah, real excited," added Brant.

Fishlegs arrived, panting heavily. "Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid. I promised the kids they could see the baby before we started today's lesson."

"Well, here she is," Hiccup said proudly, bending his knees a little so the kids could get a good look at his daughter.

"Oh, she's cute," said Brenda, "hi, Zephyr."

"Hi, Zephyr," said Brant.

Zephyr reached out and waved her hand in front of Brant's face making the boy laugh.

"I think you've got a _girlfriend_, Brant," teased Brenda.

"Now, don't tease your brother, Brenda," warned Fishlegs gently.

"Yeah, Brenda, and Zephyr's not his girlfriend," Astrid pointed out, "she's just being very friendly to him."

"Yeah, sis, just friendly," Brant added.

"So, Shrug, what do you think of the Chief and Chieftess' baby?" Fishlegs asked his long-haired nephew.

Hiccup watched as Shrug approach him and moved his long hair out of his face and stared at Brenda for a good full ten seconds. Then he put his hands down, causing his hair to fall back into his face, turned back to Fishlegs and shrugged.

"I'm glad you like her," said Fishlegs, "Well, come on kids, let's leave the Haddock family be."

"Can we see Zephyr again later today?" asked Brant.

"Of course," said Fishlegs, turning to leave and putting a hand around Shrug's shoulders, "but for now, let's say goodbye."

"Bye!" the two kids said, waving at Hiccup and Astrid and following their uncle and youngest brother.

"Bye!" Hiccup called after them.

"Bye!" called Astrid.

"Zephyr and Brant sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG," Hiccup heard Brenda tease in Brant's ear.

"Cut it out!" said Brant irritably.

"Brenda!" said Fishlegs sternly.

"Sorry."

Hiccup laughed and so did Astrid. "Kids," they said at the same time.

As Hiccup started to stand up, he felt as though his hair was being pulled again. "Ow!" he exclaimed quietly. He looked down and noticed that Zephyr was pulling a lock of his hair once again. The baby was smiling and Hiccup could have sworn it resembled a mischievous smile. "Hmm, very sneaky, young lady."

"I've got her, Hiccup," offered Astrid. She grabbed Zephyr's wrist and gently pulled it away from Hiccup's hair, causing Zephyr to let go. Then she carefully scooped her into her arms.

"Thanks, Astrid."

"What are wives for?"

…

**1:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Hiccup asked, as he took extra careful steps walking up the rocky hill where a small copse of pine trees stood. Near the hill was the gentle roaring of one of the island's small waterfalls.

"I'm fine, Hiccup, don't worry," Astrid answered, also taking extra careful steps. Actually she was being more careful than Hiccup for now she had Zephyr in her arms.

"I always worry," said Hiccup. He was nearly to the top. Just a few more steps and he would be there. He took another step only to feel a bit of rock give away underneath his good foot and he slipped down a little. "Ah!"

Astrid laughed. "Suddenly, the worrywart almost gets hurt himself."

"Very funny," said Hiccup, scowling playfully before continuing to climb up the hill.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to find a place for us to be alone," Astrid pointed out just as he finally reached the grassy top.

"Well, it was flattering watching the people admiring our daughter as though she were their very own for a while but it was starting to get a little chaotic," Hiccup said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, it was," Astrid admitted, taking Hiccup's hand with her free one.

"Careful, careful," Hiccup warned.

"I know, I know," Astrid said, stepping onto the grass. "Enjoy the ride, Zeph?"

Zephyr shook her fists in response.

"She liked it," Astrid said, smiling at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled then placed his hand over his forehead and observed their surroundings. All around them were other rocky hills – short or tall, copses of dark green pine trees, crystal clear rivers and lakes and waterfalls – big and rushing or small and trickling. Their village stood about two hills away from where they were and the houses now resembled small boxes and the people had become as tiny as ants and just as busy as ants. Then Hiccup peered up at the sky, still keeping his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright early afternoon sun. The sky was a brilliant blue and the clouds were fluffy and a perfect shade of white. He inhaled deeply through his nose and the chilly air of autumn mixed with the scent of pine trees filled his nostrils. Then he exhaled through his mouth then turned to Astrid.

"We've picked a good island for our new home, Hiccup," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and it's the perfect place to raise our little family." He reached out and gently stroked Zephyr's soft hair making the baby babble happily. Then Astrid held Zephyr up a little so she could see the awesome landscape surrounding them.

"This is New Berk, Zephyr," she explained, "This is your home and your parents' home as well and that's us." She turned to Hiccup, smiled and nodded.

Hiccup also smiled and nodded. "Your mother and I are the Chief and Chieftess and it's our job to protect you and all of the people who love you," he added, imitating his father's voice, "and one day, when you're older, then you will have that job." As he said "you" he tapped his index finger on the baby's nose making her giggle. "And you'll be a fine leader. Won't she, darling?"

Astrid laughed. "She certainly will, Hiccup, just like her hero of a father."

"_And_ her heroine of a mother," added Hiccup, tucking some stray hairs behind Astrid's ears with his knuckles making her smile grow wider.

…

**Six Weeks Later**

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: January 4**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"Where are we going first, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, as she followed Hiccup through the village square with Zephyr in her arms.

"We're going to visit Bucket and Mulch," said Hiccup casually. "This way."

Six weeks had passed since Zephyr had been born and autumn had quickly transformed into winter. The air was still on the chilly side but it was only a matter of time before it became so bitterly cold that no one would want to leave their warm, cozy houses. A light dusting of snow was sprinkled over the grass…for now. Hiccup was certain they were due for a storm - a storm that would bring enough snow to block every front door of the houses. It didn't help that this was Zephyr's first winter and he had been praying like crazy that she would survive this. She was bundled up very warmly and seemed to be adjusting to the cold weather just fine. But would she be able to handle the first winter storm? There was only one person who could predict the comings of such a storm: Bucket. And that's why he and his family were on their way to visit them. He didn't say this to Astrid but she'd find out soon enough.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, "we've been visiting Bucket and Mulch every day for the past two weeks. Would you like to tell me why?"

Talk about finding out, Hiccup thought. Out loud, he answered awkwardly, "Oh, because they're our friends and it's our job as Chief and Chieftess to make sure all of the people are doing fine, right?"

"Yes," said Astrid casually. Hiccup could tell she was going along with his answer.

"And Bucket and Mulch are two of the people of Berk and they also need to be made sure by the Chief and Chieftess that they're doing fine, right?"

"Yes."

"And that's why we're going to see them: to make sure they're doing fine."

Astrid was silent for a moment then she gave him that warning look. "Why are we _really_ seeing Bucket and Mulch?"

Hiccup sighed. It was no use hiding his worries. "You know that Bucket can predict when a storm is coming just by feeling his bucket get tight, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And that's why we're really going to see Bucket and Mulch: to see if a storm is coming. And one could come any day now."

"It's too early in the year for a storm, Hiccup," said Astrid reassuringly.

"I don't know, Astrid. Remember our first winter with the dragons - when we had to help the animals get over their fear of them? That storm came pretty early and it was a month before devastating winter even started."

"Well, even if a storm _does_ come a little early, Hiccup, we'll all manage to get through it. We have more than enough food, firewood, warm blankets and other supplies."

"I know everyone else will get through a storm but what about our daughter?"

"What about her?"

"Look at her, Astrid, she's only six weeks old and she hasn't been here very long. What if she won't survive a storm let alone the whole of the winter?"

"Hiccup, relax, you're worrying over something that hasn't even happened," said Astrid, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone on this island made it through their first winters and so will Zephyr. I mean, look at you, you were born all scraggly and weak and you're still here."

Hiccup frowned over the "scraggly and weak" comment but nodded. "You're right, you're right. We all did get through our first winters and Zephyr will too." Under his breath, he added, "I hope."

The feeling of gentle but still-pretty-hard slapping came to the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"I heard that," said Astrid.

Rubbing the spot where the back of his head had been slapped, Hiccup glanced at his wife who was smiling mischievously. After a little more walking, they finally arrived at Bucket and Mulch's place. Not far behind the two Vikings were a couple of yaks.

"Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid and of course, little Zephyr," greeted Mulch, "what brings you all here on this fine day?"

"Oh, we're just checking up on you guys, that's all," said Hiccup, "after all, it's our duty as Chief and Chieftess to make sure everyone and I mean, _everyone_, in the village are all right."

"Hiccup wants to ask Bucket if a storm is coming because he's worried about our daughter surviving the winter," said Astrid matter-of-factly.

"Astrid!" said Hiccup embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be annoyed with your wife, Hiccup," laughed Mulch, "I think it's a good thing you're being concerned about your daughter. It's all part of parenthood. But I don't think a storm will be coming any time soon. Bucket hasn't been feeling his bucket get tighter lately, eh, Bucket?"

"Not that I know of," said Bucket.

"Oh, good," said Hiccup a little relieved. "Well, thanks you guys, we'll see you later. Come on, Astrid." He patted Astrid on the shoulder and the two of them started off.

"So long, Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr," called Mulch.

"So long!" Astrid called over her shoulder.

"So long!" called Bucket.

"See, Hiccup? You had nothing to worry about," Astrid whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," said Hiccup. Then he uttered to himself, "For now."

Another gentle slap greeted the back of his head. "Ow!"

He shot an annoyed look at Astrid who was looking the other way as though she hadn't done anything. They were just a couple of steps away when a painful howl rang out not far from behind them. Zephyr whined. Hiccup knew it was because the sound startled her.

"Oh, it's okay, Zephyr, I'm right here," said Astrid kindly. She turned to Hiccup. "What in Thor's name was that?"

"That was Bucket," said Hiccup, turning back to where they came from, "come on!"

Fortunately, they hadn't gone far from Bucket and Mulch's place and Hiccup was back in just four seconds. Bucket was now on his knees and he was clutching the metal pail on his head, moaning loudly. Mulch was standing beside his friend, his hand on his shoulder.

"Bucket, what's wrong?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"I hate to admit it, Astrid, but it looks like there's a storm coming after all," Mulch said sadly.

"And it's a big one," Bucket added, his voice strained.

"A big one," murmured Hiccup, looking at Astrid and then down at Zephyr. Then he knelt down beside Bucket. "Bucket, I need you to try and think. How long do we have before the storm hits?"

Bucket groaned softly still holding his head. Then he looked up, forced his eyes opened and muttered, "A week."

"Good, a week," echoed Hiccup, "that's more than enough time to get Zephyr all prepared."

"And all the other people," added Astrid.

"Right and all the other people," said Hiccup nodding, "Astrid, Mulch, Bucket, we must bring all the villagers to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting. Astrid, you and I will inform the Thorstons, the Ingermans, the Acks and the Abildgaards and let them know to inform other families as well. Mulch, you and Bucket will inform the Larsons, the Jorgensons and the Eberlins and have them inform their friends about it."

"Yes, sir," said Mulch urgently. Then he turned and helped Bucket to his feet. "Come on, Bucket, we've got a job to do."

"Come on, Astrid," said Hiccup, taking her hand and hurrying to the village, anxious to get everyone together.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 4**

**Time: 10:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

As he stood behind the head table of the Great Hall, Hiccup glanced around and nodded gravely. Everyone in the village who had been informed about the emergency meeting from him, Astrid, Bucket and Mulch were gathered inside. On either side of him were Astrid, with Zephyr in her arms, and Valka stood on the right side of him while Gobber and Eret stood on the left. Bucket, Mulch, Fishlegs and his family, Ruff, Tuff, Mrs. Thorston, Spitelout and Snotlout, Ingrid and Einear Hofferson were all standing in the front of the crowd. The sound of murmurs filled the hall and some people glanced at each other worriedly. Hiccup could hear things like "What's this all about?" or "What are we all here for?" He cleared his throat and the whole hall fell silent.

"I want to thank you all for coming here on such short notice and I suppose you're all wondering why we've gathered you all here today. Well, this morning, my wife and I paid a kindly visit to Bucket and Mulch…well, actually, I wanted to make sure no storm was coming because you know how Bucket's bucket tightens up whenever a storm comes and I have some news."

His friends looked at him expectantly.

"A storm is coming in one week."

Gasps and worried murmurs were his replies.

"Yes, I know you're all worried and I am too. Because this is my daughter's first winter storm and we have to do everything we can to make she gets through it. I need some of you to do some more hunting and fishing so my wife will have enough food to make enough milk to feed our daughter. The rest of you could fashion her some warm clothing and blankets and we need lots of firewood too because on the night of the storm, I'll have her sleeping by the hearth. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have a question, Chief," said Spitelout, raising his hand.

"Yes, Spitelout?"

"Why aren't you worried about the rest of us getting through a storm? It's not just your precious daughter you should be concerned about. We all need just as much warmth and food as your she does."

Some people murmured in agreement.

"Now, Spitelout, relax," said Valka calmly, "This is Hiccup's first child after all. He has every right to be worried about her just as you have the right to worry about your son."

"I don't have to worry about my son anymore," Spitelout retorted, "he's a big, strong man who can take care of himself, aren't you, boyo?"

"You bet I am," said Snotlout boastfully.

"Pay no attention to them, Hiccup," Valka whispered in Hiccup's ear, "He does worry about his son. He's just too proud to admit it."

Hiccup nodded at his mother than turned to face the crowd. "Well, you're right, Spitelout, it's all of us who need food, firewood and warm clothing and not just Zephyr. So I want you all to be hard at work over the week. The sooner we prepare for this storm the better."

Suddenly, Bucket let out another yowl, clutched his bucket and dropped to his knees. His yowl caused everyone to gasp and step back.

"Bucket, Bucket, what's wrong?" Mulch asked worriedly.

"The storm has changed from one week to four days," Bucket announced.

"Four days?!" Hiccup exclaimed. He glanced at the crowd. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Prepare yourselves, all of you! Collect chicken eggs, milk the yaks, go fishing, gather firewood, whatever!"

"Not to worry Hiccup, Bucket and I will take care of the fishing and the milking," said Mulch.

"I'll start the shearing right away," announced Silent Sven.

"Ruffnut and the kids and I will gather some wood!" announced Fishlegs. "Come on, Ruff, kids."

"Yes, Uncle Fishlegs," said Brenda and Brant, following their uncle with Shrug close behind.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you," Hiccup called.

Valka put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, son. Everyone will get all their tasks done before the storm and Zephyr will be all right."

"I hope you're right, Mom. I really hope you're right."

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: January 4**

**Time: 10:53 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs' PoV)**

Fishlegs pushed a wooden green wheelbarrow towards a small copse not far from the village. Brenda, Brant and Ruffnut walked beside him on either side. Young Shrug was trudging behind.

"Okay, everyone," said Fishlegs as soon as he stopped, "let's search through this copse, gather as much sticks and small logs as possible and put them all back on this wheelbarrow, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" said Brenda and Brant. Shrug just saluted.

"Okay, kids, you search the east side while Ruff and I search the west side."

"Yes!" said Brenda and Brant and headed off to the east side. Shrug slowly followed them.

"Gee, all Hiccup cares about now is that stupid new baby of his," Ruffnut muttered as the two of them started toward the west side. "That's all he ever thinks about."

"What do you mean that's all he thinks about?" asked Fishlegs. He eyed a small branch leaning against a tree and hurried over to pick it up.

"Whenever he sat down to eat with us in the Great Hall, he always joined us in our conservations," answered Ruffnut.

"Conversations," corrected Fishlegs.

"Whatever," retorted Ruffnut, "but then _she_ came along and he never talks to us anymore when he eats with us. He only talks to _her _now and he talks in a stupid baby voice or sometimes he just watches her kiss Astrid's chest and acts like we're not even there. And now that an ice storm is on its way, the only person Hiccup doesn't want freezing to death is _her_. I agree with Snotlout's dad. What about the rest of us? What are we, chopped liver?"

Fishlegs picked up another fallen stick. "Now, Ruff, just because Hiccup is spending less time with us, doesn't mean he doesn't care about us anymore. And he did realize, during the meeting, that the rest of us get through this winter too. The reason he's so busy with Zephyr now is because all new babies need lots of care and attention. It's just part of parenthood. You don't understand because you don't have any kids of your own."

"Yeah, only _you_ understand 'cause you have kids of your own," said Ruffnut. She started to pull at a branch of a pine tree.

"Actually they're my brother's kids but I still care about them."

"Oh yeah, but there _was_ that always whining Gronckle baby you carried everywhere."

"Again, not my own, Meatlug's own but I cared about him too," Fishlegs pointed out, picking up another stick. "Maybe someday, if you have kids of your own and then you'll understand what all new parents go through."

"I, Ruffnut Eugene Thorston, have children?! Fishface, I am appalled that you would even think such a thing!"

"Sorry, Ruff," said Fishlegs, holding his pudgy hands up nervously. The sticks he had picked up fell from his grip.

Ruffnut's expression softened and she smiled. "That's okay, Fishlegs, I forgive you."

"Thanks," said Fishlegs smiling softly at her. He stared at her like that for a few moments, while she did the same. Then he remembered about the collecting of the firewood and quickly picked up the branches he had dropped. "Come on, no time to dawdle. We've got firewood to collect."

"Right," said Ruffnut and she pulled the branch she was pulling earlier right off the tree. Then the two of them walked side by side as they searched for more wood to collect.

"Oh, and another thing, Ruff, Zephyr does _not_ kiss Astrid's chest. She sucks the milk _from_ her chest."

…

Location: Village Square

Date: January 4

Time: 11:34 a.m.

(Hiccup's PoV)

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned to the direction of Mulch's voice. Mulch was coming towards with carrying a basket of chicken eggs. Bucket was hurrying behind him.

"Here are some more eggs we've collected from the hen coops," Mulch said, holding out the basket. "We wanted you and Astrid to have them so Astrid can produce plenty of milk for Zephyr that is."

Hiccup gratefully took the basket from the short Viking man. "Thanks, Mulch. You guys are the best."

"Oh, Hiccup, likes us again, Mulch," said Bucket happily, "I knew he would once he collected enough eggs for him."

"Now, Bucket, why wouldn't I like you guys anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"I thought maybe we had done something wrong when you were worried only about Zephyr and not us."

Hiccup laughed loudly. "Bucket, I still like you and I still like all my friends and everyone else in the village and I want _everyone_ to get through the storm. I don't know why I was worried about Zephyr and only Zephyr earlier."

"You were just going through one of the stages of being a new father, that's all," Mulch said kindly.

"You're right, I was," said Hiccup.

"OOOOOOOH!" shouted Bucket suddenly, clutching his bucket again.

"Now what?" Hiccup and Mulch asked at the same time.

Bucket struggled to speak.

"Easy, Bucket, easy does it," said Mulch gently, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bucket forced his eyes open. "Now its two days until the storm comes!"

"_Two_ days?" echoed Hiccup flabbergasted. "Oh for Thor's sake! Now we have to speed everything up. You two get back to work. Come on, step on it!"

Bucket stamped his foot on the ground.

"No, no, no, that's not what I…oh, never mind. Just go milk the yaks or something."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: January 6**

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

The morning of the storm had arrived. So far, there was not a dark cloud in the sky. The food storehouse was filled with so many provisions, some people were certain it would burst. More blankets and warm clothing had been made and every hearth was stocked with firewood. But this did not stop Hiccup from worrying. In fact, he was currently double checking the sacks or baskets of food and pails of water in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you had enough for breakfast, Astrid?" he asked, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Yes, Hiccup," answered Astrid, "relax, I'm not gonna go hungry and neither is Zephyr." She gently rubbed Zephyr's back as she suckled on her breast.

"Just double checking," said Hiccup, walking over to the tied up pile of firewood that sat next to the hearth. "One, two, three…" he muttered to himself.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Door's open, come in," Hiccup called.

The door opened revealing Gobber with a look of concern. "Bad news, Chief."

"What?" Hiccup asked and he could feel the look of dread that was on his face.

"Bucket's head became even tighter and he announced the storm is to start in one hour."

"_An hour_?!"

"Afraid so," said Gobber, tapping his good fingers against the fingers of his wooden hand. "We'd better get everyone to the Great Hall. We'll be safer there."

"That's _exactly_ what we're going to do," said Hiccup seriously. "Let's get everyone there and tell them to bring whatever supplies they can carry. And we'd better get the farm animals in the Hall too. If this storm is as bad as Bucket predicts, we'll be relying on them to provide us with milk and eggs for quite a while."

"Is there anything you'd like me to carry for you, Chief?" asked Gobber.

"Yes, you can carry the cradle you made just for my daughter."

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: January 6**

**Time: 10:35 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

"One at a time, one at a time!" Hiccup shouted.

"Yeah, no need for pushing and shoving!" Astrid added.

With Astrid (who was carrying a _very_ bundled up Zephyr) standing beside him, Hiccup watched as all the villagers hurried across the Gathering Circle and up the stairs to the Great Hall. Everyone was carrying either sacks or baskets of food, pails of water, clothing and blankets made from either wool or fur and extra firewood. Some people were herding all the farm animals up to the Hall as well and the sounds of sheep bleating, yaks grunting and chickens clucking mixed in with the murmurs of the anxious people.

Hiccup looked toward the direction of the cliffs of the valley. He could see dark clouds in the distance and it wouldn't be long before they were completely over their home. Then he looked worriedly back at his wife and daughter. Zephyr, innocently oblivious to the commotion that was going on around her, waved her tiny hands and babbled playfully. Astrid was also looking worriedly at her daughter then glanced up at Hiccup.

"I hope she'll make it through the night as well as the whole winter," she said softly.

"Me too, honey, me too," said Hiccup, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You better get upstairs and inside."

Astrid nodded and began following the crowd. Then she stopped and turned back to him. "What about you? Aren't you coming in?"

"I am," said Hiccup, "I just have to do something real quick."

Astrid nodded then started towards the stairs again. Hiccup watched his wife and all the other people go. Soon, he was the only person standing in the middle of the Gathering Circle. He slowly approached Stoick's statue and looked up at the stone face of his father.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I pray to you and I pray to all the gods and goddesses of Valhalla…uh, except Loki…you may not be with us anymore but you can still help us. Please let us all get through this first winter storm of the year, especially your granddaughter, Zephyr. If I must be the one to freeze to death tonight I don't care. Better me than her anyway."

The loud howl of wind interrupted his prayer. He turned to the cliffs and saw that the dark clouds were getting ever so closer.

He looked up at the statue again. "I have to go now but please let us all get through the night." He started to run toward the stairs of the Great Hall then he quickly glanced back. "Especially Zephyr!"

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 6**

**Time: 3:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hours had passed and the storm was still not over. From inside the walls of the Great Hall, Hiccup could hear the loud howling of wind. He glanced around at the families huddled together either on the long tables or against the walls. He could hear the sounds of whimpering not too far and glanced toward the direction it was coming form. He saw Fishlegs and his family sitting close together on one of the long chairs by the tables. Brenda and Brant were sitting in Stareyes' lap and clinging to their mother. Fishlegs was sitting next to Stareyes and Hiccup could see that he was doing his best not to look frightened himself for the kids' sake. Shrug was sitting in Catpaws' lap and with all that blonde hair covering his face, it was hard to tell if he was frightened or not.

"Mom, we're scared," Brenda whispered.

"I know you are, sweetie, but don't worry, the storm will be over before you know it," said Stareyes reassuringly. "And look at it this way: when it _is_ over, there will be enough snow on the ground for you guys to play in it."

"Really?" asked Brant, his face lighting up. Brenda's face was also starting to light up too.

"Yeah," Fishlegs spoke up, "we'll go sledding on shields, go ice-skating and build snow Gronckles and everything."

"Oh boy!" cried Brenda and Brant excitedly.

"Yay," said Shrug flatly.

Hiccup smiled at the Ingermans and continued walking around the Hall. He approached the area where the animals were huddled. As usual, they didn't seem to be at all fazed by the commotion, especially the always-bored-looking sheep. They were just minding their own business eating their feed or drinking from water pails or bleating at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tuffnut sitting with all the hens and roosters. He had one of the hens cradled in his arms, a brown-and-white one. "There, there, Chicken," Hiccup heard the male twin saying, "it'll be all over soon, you'll see."

Hiccup smiled sadly. Although he was glad to see that everyone was finding ways to reassure themselves or others, he wished the same could be done for him. He walked back to the enormous hearth in the center of the Hall where Astrid was sitting on a stool, clutching the still-bundled up Zephyr and rubbing her hand against the infant's back. He sat down in the stool next to her. "How's she doing?"

"She has been shaking a little," replied Astrid, "I can't tell if it's because she's cold or scared or both."

"Well, at least she's got her parents for warmth and comfort," said Hiccup, also placing a hand on the infant's back and rubbing it gently. "It's okay, Zephyr, Mom and Dad won't let the mean old storm frighten or freeze you."

"That's right, honey, we're right here for you," added Astrid.

…

**3:20 p.m.**

**(Valka's PoV)**

Valka watched from where she was standing as Hiccup and Astrid sat close to each other on stools in front of the Great Hall's hearth. Both parents were rubbing their hands against a bundled up Zephyr's back trying to warm and comfort her. She could hear them speaking reassuringly to the babe. She smiled at this sight and she could have sworn she could feel the slight stinging of tears behind her eyes. It reminded her of how much Hiccup had worried her after he was born and how she did her best to try to stay strong and confident for his sake and to comfort him whenever he needed it. Despite his weedy, feeble structure, Hiccup had been a happy, playful babe no matter what. And although Zephyr wasn't born early, tiny and frail like her father, she was also cheerful and lively even in the midst of a serious situation. Slowly, she approached the little family. "Hello, Hiccup, Astrid," she greeted.

"Hey, Mom," greeted Hiccup, looking up at her.

"Hi, Valka," greeted Astrid, also looking up at her briefly then looking back down at her daughter. "Zephyr, say 'hi' to your Grandma Valka."

Zephyr stared up at her with curious eyes and gurgled.

"Hello to you too, Zephyr," smiled Valka. She turned to Hiccup. "So, Hiccup, are you still worried about Zephyr getting through the storm and the night?"

"Maybe a little bit," Hiccup admitted softly.

"I hate to admit it, but so am I," said Astrid, "and I was the one trying to calm Hiccup down when he was going out of his mind with worry."

"That's because we have a baby now and we've changed a little," said Hiccup to Astrid. He turned to Valka. "When the Berserkers came to visit us a couple of months ago, Dagur's wife, Mala warned me that having a kid can change a person. I mean, I've always known that, but now that I have a kid, I've been slowly realizing how right she is."

Valka nodded. "And she certainly _is_ right. There's nothing in this whole world that is more precious than a child to call your own. I always had a sense of adventure and excitement and I still had it when you came into our lives but at the same time, I became more cautious and more aware of what could happen when you're not being careful. Same with your father. He had always been a rough-and-tumble sort of man but never in all my life did I ever see him treat anyone so delicately – the way he slowly approached you and the way he cradled you in his strong arms ever so carefully. It was quite astounding."

Hiccup looked at her with slight surprise.

"You may not believe it but it's true," Valka continued, "and in fact, two weeks after you were born, and three months before I was taken away, there was an ice storm just like this one and it was to be the last storm before spring started. It was so terrible, I was certain you would never be able to survive it. I thought your life would end right then and there for sure. As for your father, although he was just as concerned, he saw that storm as a test of character. He said that it was your chance to prove to us and all of Berk that you were stronger than you seemed. And you passed the test. You made it through the night."

"Wow, good for you, Hiccup," said Astrid, gently bumping her fist against her husband's shoulder.

"Thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup, reaching out to rub the spot where he had been lightly bumped.

"So maybe, this storm is a test of Zephyr's character," continued Valka, "let's see if she can get through this just like you did."

"Yeah, Hiccup," said Astrid, "If _you_ can survive a winter storm, so can our daughter."

Hiccup's face lit up with confidence. "Yes, yes, she can."

…

**8:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's PoV)**

Astrid looked around the Great Hall. From where they were, the animals had already settled down for sleep and everyone else seemed to be getting ready for sleep themselves. People were laying out quilts and pillows on the floor or covering themselves with quilts while still sitting up against the walls or corners. She could still hear a little wind outside but it had growing quieter and softer over the past few hours.

"Sounds like the storm will be over real soon, Hiccup," she said.

Instead of a response, Astrid heard only silence.

"Hiccup?"

She turned to her husband. He was still sitting on the stool in front of the great hearth. This time, he was holding Zephyr now. Zephyr had stopped shivering a few hours ago and Hiccup was determined to make sure she stayed that way. Zephyr was fast asleep now and Hiccup was looking a little droopy-eyed himself. His head was slowly lowering then he lifted his head back up in a split second. "Huh…oh," he murmured.

Astrid smiled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "If you want to sleep, you can Hiccup. I'll watch Zephyr for a while."

"Yeah but then you'll end up going to sleep yourself," Hiccup responded groggily, "someone needs to make sure Zephyr stays warm and comfortable throughout the whole of the night."

Astrid sighed. Hiccup was just never gonna give up. He never had and he never will. Then she had an idea.

"I'm glad you want to stay awake for our daughter's sake but you really need your sleep. _I'll _keep an eye on her. I won't mind staying awake for a few hours. Come on, lay her in her cradle."

Hiccup sighed. "All right." He got up from his stool, walked over to Zephyr's cradle and laid her in it.

Astrid picked up a folded quilt Gobber had carried from their house and spread it out on the floor. "Here, Hiccup. Lie here."

"Okay," Hiccup murmured sleepily.

"Hold on, before you do, let me remove that cloak," Astrid said walking over to behind Hiccup. She removed the brown fur cloak from Hiccup's back and folded it up.

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup said, yawning. He got down to his knees and laid down on top of the quilt.

Once Astrid made sure her husband was fully asleep, she placed his folded up cloak right beside him. Then she removed her own white fur cloak and folded it up as well and then she laid it beside Hiccup's cloak. Then she walked over to the cradle and carefully removed Zephyr from it. She knelt down on the spread-out quilt and carefully laid the sleeping, bundled up baby on top of the two folded up cloaks. Then she looked up at the crowd.

"Attention, everyone," she called out gently and some people turned to her. "If anyone has something warm to offer us, please lay them all on top of us." Then she laid down right next to her husband and her daughter, who was in between her parents.

Gobber approached removing his brown fur vest and he laid it on top of Astrid and her family. It was tattered in some spots but it still looked as cozy as ever. Valka also arrived and removed the fur sash from around her waist and laid it on top of the family. Snotlout also took off his black fur vest and laid it on top of the family though Astrid could detect a little reluctance on his face.

"Thanks, everyone," she whispered, "now I'm confident our daughter will get through the night."

Gobber and Valka nodded. Valka looked at Snotlout and cleared her throat and that got him nodding as well. Astrid smiled and nodded. Then placing her hand on top of Zephyr's body, she laid her head down against the quilt. Even as she drifted off to sleep, she could feel the rising and falling of her daughter's chest underneath her hand.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 7**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup felt warm - warmer than he had ever felt in his life.

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup?"

The voices were beautiful. Maybe they were the voices of the Valkyries of Valhalla. Maybe they had answered his prayers. Maybe they had allowed him to take his daughter's place in freezing to death just as he had told his Dad he would when he prayed to him. And the reason he felt so warm instead of cold was because he was in Valhalla now and he would never feel the cold again. Strangely enough, those voices sounded fairly similar to Astrid and Valka.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"I'll handle this."

Suddenly, a soft but hard blow came to his shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiccup murmured, grabbing his shoulder and keeping his eyes closed. This was odd. He had always heard you'd never feel pain again once you entered the next world so why was he feeling pain now? He opened his eyes and saw Astrid kneeling over him and Valka bent down behind her. It wasn't Valkyries he had been hearing, it was his wife and mother.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," greeted Valka, "I think you'll be happy to know the storm's all over and it's a beautiful winter's morning."

"And the best part is…" said Astrid, pointing down to something on the floor. Hiccup looked to where Astrid was pointing and saw Zephyr laying on top of his cloak and Astrid's cloak, both of them folded up underneath her. Zephyr was waving her arms, kicking her feet and spitting playfully.

Hiccup felt relief fill up his entire body. "She made it through the night."

"She's passed her test of character just like her father before her," said Valka with pride.

"I knew she would," said Astrid, nodding.

Hiccup quickly sat up and scooped up his precious daughter into his arms and covered every part of her face with kisses. Then he looked down in front of him that he was partly covered with two fur vests (a brown, tattered one and a small black one) and a fur sash. "Where did all this come from?" he asked, looking up at Astrid and Valka.

"From the people who care about you and your family," came Gobber's voice from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw Gobber standing over him with a huge grin.

Snotlout was also there right next to Gobber. "And if you won't be needing _this_ anymore, I'll just take it back," he said picking up the black vest and putting it on again before walking away.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, then, why don't we all head out and enjoy the snowy morning, eh?" Gobber asked, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, Hiccup, let's show Zephyr all that snow outside," Astrid suggested.

"Well…okay," said Hiccup, "but let's make sure she's all bundled up first."

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: January 7**

**Time: 8:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Five minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid, with Zephyr in her arms, were standing in the middle of the snow covered Gathering Circle. A couple of men had woken up a few hours before them to clear out the snow on the stairs leading up to the Great Hall and the stairs leading down from the Circle but Hiccup had still made sure he and Astrid walked down the steps ever so carefully.

Hiccup looked around. The meadows, the rooftops of the houses and the branches of the trees were all coated with freshly fallen snow. Despite the fears he went through yesterday, Hiccup couldn't help but admire the beauty around him. Then he bent down, scooped up some snow into his hand, stood up again and held out the snow to Zephyr.

"This is snow, Zephyr," he explained.

Zephyr curiously reached out her tiny hand out to the fluffy, white stuff her father was holding. Hiccup reached out a little further and Zephyr was able to touch the bit of snow. She smiled widely and giggled.

"I think she likes it, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Yes, she does," said Hiccup, reaching out and tickling Zephyr under her chin making her giggle even louder.

The sounds of his daughter laughing made Hiccup smile and then he looked up at the stone face of his father's statue. "Thank you, Dad," he whispered.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: January 7**

**Time: 9:30 a.m.**

**(Light Fury's PoV)**

The Light Fury walked through the rocky areas of the Hidden World, looking around at all the Gronckles that were either resting or conversing with one another. Suddenly the ground rumbled from below her feet. She turned around and saw the tan Gronckle, Fishmeat (who was now fully grown) running around and the great blue-and-orange-red Crimson Goregutter chasing after him.

"**You'll never catch me, Crimson**," taunted Fishmeat in teasing growls.

"**Oh, we'll see about that**," replied Crimson.

Fishmeat briefly stopped in front of a tall rock formation before running off again. The Crimson Goregutter crashed into the rock formation, causing it to crumble. The Gronckles scattered in different directions just before bits and pieces of rock hit the ground and the Light Fury quickly dodged as well. Once she was out of the way, she looked up at the annoyed-looking Gronckles hovering over Fishmeat.

"**Practically two years old and you still act like your tiny**," a blue one growled.

"**And that goes for antler-head**," grunted an orange one glaring at the Crimson Goregutter.

Fishmeat cowered. "**We're sorry**," he whined, "**We didn't mean to cause you any trouble**."

"**That's right**," warbled the Light Fury approaching the young Gronckle and standing next to him. "**Fishmeat and Crimson didn't mean any harm. They'll learn to be more careful, won't you**."

"**We promise**," grunted Fishmeat and Crimson.

"**You see**?"

The Gronckles hovered away, still grouchy over almost being crushed.

"**Thank you, Miss Light Fury**," Fishmeat gurgled happily.

"**No problem. But they have a point you know. Try to be more aware of your own strength. You aren't' hatchlings anymore you know**."

"**Yes, Miss Light Fury**," responded Fishmeat, nodding. "**Speaking of hatchlings, would you like to see the babies some of the mother dragons had a few days ago**?"

"**I've already seen them but all right**."

"**Good, follow us**," boomed the Crimson Goregutter.

The Light Fury followed the two Boulder Class dragons to the great rookery where different kinds of dragons like Nadders, Gronckles and Nightmares were all gathered. The adult dragons were surrounded by newly hatched dragons. Some were charging at their tired parents, others were chasing or wrestling each other.

Fishmeat's mother, Meatlug and Stormfly the Nadder approached the three dragons.

"**Good morning, Light Fury**," squawked Stormfly.

"**Good morning, Crimson**," warbled Meatlug.

"**Good morning, Meatlug**," boomed Crimson.

"**Good morning, Stormfly**," purred the Light Fury, "looks like all the mother dragons have their claws full with new babies."

"**Indeed**," responded Stormfly, nodding and looking around at the baby dragons.

"**They should consider themselves lucky to have such darling hatchlings**," said the Light Fury, looking longingly at three baby Gronckles sleeping close to each other.

"**Well, what about you and Toothless**?" asked Meatlug, "**Have you two ever considered having babies of your own**."

"**Babies of our own**?" said the Light Fury, surprised, "**Oh no! You know how Toothless is with baby dragons. They never listen to the mighty king of dragons no matter how hard he tries. And besides I've got him, my father, my mother and all my friends. What more could I want**?"

"**Well, we're glad you're happy**," warbled Meatlug.

The Light Fury nodded and walked away from the Nadder and Gronckle. Like she said, she had her mate, her parents and her friends. She should be happy, right? So why was she suddenly not feeling happy?

She almost ran into two Nadder hatchlings that were chasing each other and quickly stepped back. She watched as one of the Nadders managed to pounce on its sibling and the two infants rolled around on the ground. She quickly hurried away from them. Unfortunately for her, she discovered two green infant Monstrous Nightmares hissing and snapping at each other. It wasn't long before their bodies lit up with fire. The Light Fury headed for the other direction. Then she saw something that made her stop again: a dark brown mother Gronckle pouring pebbles out of her jaws in front of her five babies and they all slurped up their breakfast.

It seemed to the Light Fury that everywhere she went, she saw _babies_!

She needed to get out of this rookery fast.

She quickly flapped her wings and took flight away from the rookery, away from the mothers and most importantly, away from the _babies_.

…

**6:30 p.m.**

**(Light Fury's PoV)**

The Light Fury spent the rest of the day resting on the rocks on the edge of the Great Waterfall and now night had completely fallen. The only thing that surrounded her was the rumbling water pouring down the entrance of the Hidden World. She was away from the mother dragons and their babies but she still felt depressed. She had finally realized that she really did want baby dragons of her own but she didn't want to admit it to Toothless. She saw how frustrated he seemed whenever he tried to keep the young ones out of mischief or when they bounced on top of him or chewed at his ears or tail. I shouldn't be selfish, she told herself. I should think about my mate's happiness.

"**There you are**," came the familiar call of her mate.

The Light Fury looked up and saw Toothless hovering over the large gaping hole in the middle of the ocean. He flapped over to her perch and sat down beside her.

"**Why do you look as though you'll never fly again**?"

"**Oh, nothing, darling. I just needed some alone time**."

"**You don't mind if I join you do you**?"

"**Of course not**."

Toothless looked up at the dark sky and sniffed the air.

"**No sign of any enemies**," he announced, "**As long as you're still able to fly, how about a late night flight**?"

The Light Fury lifted her head and felt her face light up. "**Certainly**."

She got to her feet, flapped her wings and took flight. Toothless followed after her. The two Furies flew up toward the clouds and stopped briefly. The Light Fury found herself face-to-face with her mate and she stared deeply into his lime green eyes. Toothless purred affectionately and licked her nose.

The Light Fury purred happily as she felt her mate's warm, slimy, pink tongue run up her face. Even if she would never have babies, at least she would always have Toothless. And that was fine with her.

…

**The Light Fury's mother and father were seen in the book adapation, **_**How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World: The Movie Storybook**_**. Also two Light Furies made an Easter egg cameo in the same shot of Drago's Bewilderbeast in the movie so I'm assuming it was the Light Fury's parents. **


	14. Baby Steps

**This chapter will focus on one or two days per month during Zephyr's first spring and summer. And starting with Chapter 15, I will be writing how old Zephyr and Nuffink will be in each chapter of this story. **

**Chapter 14: Baby Steps**

**Location: Forest, New Berk**

**Date: April 14**

**Time: 12:01 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Zephyr had managed to make it through her first winter and spring had returned to New Berk. On this particular day, Hiccup (now 23) was combing through the copses of the island with a couple of pieces of red cloth under his belt. He was searching for the perfect spot. Said perfect spot would be where he would spend one day a week taking a break from his chiefly duties and spend some quality time with his daughter. It would also be the same spot where Astrid would take a break and spend one day a week with her.

There was just one problem with that: With its tall, scented pine trees, sparkling ponds, rushing waterfalls and grassy meadows, _every_ spot in New Berk was beautiful. Hiccup had practically explored every corner of the island attempting to choose a secluded area to spend time with his daughter but he just couldn't make up his mind. But Hiccup wouldn't give up. Today, for sure he would find the perfect spot.

As he stepped out of the trees of one of the copses, he was greeted to a gorgeous sight: a vast meadow of tall, vibrant grass, golden dandelions and fuzzy taraxacums. Surrounding the meadow was a rocky wall with a small trickling waterfall coming down from the top into the sparkling, clear water of a lovely spring in the far corner of the meadow.

Hiccup stepped into the meadow and looked all around, his mouth agape and his eyes unblinking. This spot looked fairly similar to the cove of Old Berk – the very place where Toothless had hidden after the loss of his tail fin, as well as the place where he and Toothless first became friends. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he both admired the amazing scenery of where he was currently standing and remembered happy days playing with Toothless and helping him fly again. He quickly wiped his eyes, cleared this throat and placed his hands on his hips with pride. Now _this_ was the perfect spot.

"I'll call it Haddock Meadow," he announced to himself.

Then he looked back at the copse he had just walked through. It was three copses down from the village so it wasn't a long walk. And speaking of walking, the path he just took from the village to this meadow was smooth and laden with soft grass so he didn't have to worry about climbing up rocky hills or walls or stuff like that.

Now that the perfect spot had been found, Hiccup had a new job to do: mark the trail. Walking back to the trees of the copse, he pulled out one of the pieces of red cloth from his belt and tied it around one of the trees. He took a few steps through the trees and tied another red cloth around another tree. He would keep doing that until he had reached the village.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: April 15**

**Time: 11:35 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup heaved heavy breaths as he stopped in the middle of Haddock Meadow. The reason he was huffing and puffing was because he had his hands full. Strapped to his chest was Zephyr in the leather sling he had made for her in the forge. Strapped to his shoulder was a satchel heavy with toys, a ceramic canteen of water, his notebook and charcoal stick and clean diapers. Today was his day with Zephyr and he grinned as he looked up at green, dandelion-laden meadow and the crystal pond.

His grin immediately transformed into a frown as he felt a tug on his hair. He locked eyes on Zephyr who was reaching a hand out and pulling on his hair…again. The child smiled innocently at her father and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back.

Slipping the strap of the satchel off his shoulder, he knelt down on the grass, put his right hand behind his daughter's back and moved his left hand behind his back to untie the sling. It was difficult for him untying the sling with one hand but he succeeded. Keeping Zephyr on his lap, Hiccup removed the sling off her and placed it on top of his satchel. Then he let out a loud sigh.

Zephyr looked up at her sighing father, smiling then she looked around curiously at her new surroundings. A gentle breeze blew in Hiccup's face and the wind seemed to make the grass, dandelions and taraxacums lean forward to them. The winds were also causing some florets of the taraxacums off their seed heads and stems and into their faces. Hiccup looked down at Zephyr who was watching the seeds fly right by them and waving her hands as though trying to catch them. Some of the seeds stuck to her face and nose and the infant let out an adorable baby sneeze.

Hiccup chuckled and gently brushed a few seeds off Zephyr's face. Then he reached out and plucked a dandelion off the grass and held it out to his daughter. Zephyr stared at the weed with wide blue eyes and then Hiccup shook the dandelion in close to her face and rubbed the dandelion's fuzzy yellow head against her cheek tickling her. The infant giggled loudly and Hiccup giggled along with her. Then he placed the weed down and ran his fingers through his daughter's beautiful auburn hair making her giggle even more. Her hair was rapidly growing just like her.

_Growing_.

The very thought of his beautiful daughter growing from a tiny baby to a tall, young woman made Hiccup's heart ache with dread. But he cleared his throat trying to put that thought aside and reminded himself to focus on the now and enjoy every moment of his daughter's childhood.

Thor, was he glad he ever found this lovely meadow.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 12:35 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

It was her 23rd birthday and Astrid couldn't think of any better way than to spend it with her husband and daughter at Haddock Meadow. She thought back to the day two months ago when Hiccup showed her this meadow and how he told her it reminded him of the cove in which he hid Toothless. This meadow certainly did remind Astrid of the spot where she had followed Hiccup to find out how he was beating her at Dragon Training and discovered Toothless when they were both fifteen. And it was a beautiful meadow with its tall, green grass and cool, clear spring. It was definitely the perfect spot to get away from their daily duties and spend some quality family time. And today both she and Hiccup had taken the day off from their duties as Chief and Chieftess so they could play with their daughter all day long.

As she sat cross-legged on a patch of grass, Astrid watched as Hiccup laid Zephyr on her back and the infant slightly lifted her belly off the ground and slowly moved her hands and knees forward through the grass and taraxacums. About two weeks ago, Zephyr had taught herself to crawl and she had been crawling all over the house ever since.

Astrid placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh as she watched her daughter crawl through the grass, a couple of blades brushing against her body. Then for whatever reason, Astrid laid flat on her belly then she slowly began moving her hands and knees slowly through the grass. She crawled all the way to her daughter and soon mother and daughter were crawling beside each other, neck and neck. Zephyr turned to her mother curiously and Astrid smiled at the infant.

Then Astrid suddenly felt as though something was on the opposite side of her. She turned and saw that Hiccup was also crawling with his belly against the grass right beside her, also neck and neck. She made a surprised expression and Hiccup turned and smiled at her. And then she smiled back and continued crawling with her little family.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: July 18**

**Time: 1:35 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. As much as she loved the summer, she couldn't stand the heat waves and this one had been going on for a few days now. But this didn't stop her from going off to Haddock Meadow with Zephyr.

She was currently sitting under the shade at the edge of the copse that stood next to the meadow with Zephyr in her lap. Her eyes set on the spring and trickling waterfall in the far corner of the meadow and right now, it looked _very_ inviting.

Still clutching Zephyr to her chest, Astrid stood up from her perch and walked across to the meadow all the way to the spring. Once she was at the edge of the spring, Astrid knelt down and laid Zephyr down a soft patch of grass then she stepped one leg into the spring to see how deep it was. To her surprise, it wasn't deep at all. In fact the water just went all the way up to her thigh.

Smiling, she stuck her other leg into the cool water and sat down on the edge. Then she hoisted Zephyr up from the patch of grass and placed her on her lap. Then she scooped up a bit of water from the spring into her palm, brought her hand over Zephyr's head and let the water trickle out through her fingers and down Zephyr's face. The infant smiled and gurgled happily and that made Astrid smile too. Then she looked over at the trickling waterfall and that gave her an idea.

Still holding Zephyr, Astrid stood up from her seat, her legs still in the water, and waded over to the small, trickling waterfall. She moved under the pouring water and let the water spill on top of her head. She sighed happily as she felt drops of water run through her hair and dripped down her face. She looked down at Zephyr and the infant laughed as the gentle trickling water spilled down on top of her own head and down her face. Astrid smiled and laughed along with her daughter. Then ever so carefully, she moved her hands to under Zephyr's armpits and held her up over the water. Then she slowly dunked Zephyr into the water up to her chest and then lifted her up again out of the water again and she repeated this game a couple of times. Zephyr squealed happily as she was continually dunked into the water and lifted into the air. The sounds of her baby's squeals warmed Astrid's heart.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 2:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After a couple of hours playing, Zephyr was now taking her afternoon nap under the small tent that Hiccup had brought along. The infant was lying on her back on top of the grass with her arms stretched out on either side of her head and the only sounds that filled the small tent were her quiet inhales and exhales. Hiccup sat cross-legged beside Zephyr and he smiled warmly at the sight of his darling daughter sleeping peacefully. He wished he could this image would last forever.

Maybe it can.

Hiccup picked up his satchel, which had been sitting beside him and dug through it until he had found his notebook and charcoal stick. Thank Thor he had brought it along. He opened his notebook to a fresh page and with his fingers of his left hand entwined around the charcoal stick, he sketched the beautiful image of his daughter napping, looking up at her every once in a while to add a few details to this picture. Once the sketch was completed, Hiccup smiled at it proudly. Then he smiled proudly at his sleepy daughter.

Then his smile transformed into a somber frown.

The reason he was frowning was because this particular day wasn't just any day. It was Stoick's birthday. Today he would be turning 54 and he would be turning 54 in Valhalla instead of on Midgard with his family.

Still frowning, Hiccup gazed sadly at his daughter, wishing his father would be here to spend some time with her but instead he would have to watch his granddaughter grow up from afar.

Hiccup turned to another fresh page and slowly sketched out a new picture: this one was of Stoick with Zephyr cradled in his beefy arms. Like with the last sketch, Hiccup carefully added the details of Stoick's beard, helmet and muscles as well as the details of Zephyr's tiny body structure, hair, eyes, fingers and toes. Once the sketch was completed, Hiccup sighed softly. Then his eyes lit up and he had an idea.

He turned to yet another clean page and repeated the sketch of Stoick and Zephyr. Once he completed it, he ripped out the page from the book with utmost care and placed the notebook on the grass. He slowly stepped out of the tent, keeping his head toward Zephyr and making sure nothing was to happen to her. Then he looked down at the sketch and held it up in the air.

"Happy birthday, Dad," he whispered, "and don't be too sad about not being here with me and Zephyr. You, me and her will be together from afar…forever."

And with that, he released his grip of the sketch and he watched it as it blew away higher and higher into the sky, hoping that somehow it would find its way to Valhalla, wherever it was, and to Dad.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: September 23**

**Time: 4:05 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

With the hands behind her head, Astrid lay on her back against the tall grass of Haddock Meadow and stared thoughtfully at the darkening clouds in the late afternoon sky. The sounds of her daughter laughing and Hiccup growling playfully caused her to turn her head towards their direction. Hiccup was holding out his old dragon toy in front of Zephyr (who was lying on her stomach), gently batting it against her cheek and making ravenous gobbling noises. He seemed to be pretending that the toy dragon was trying to eat her up.

Astrid smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter playing. Never in all her axe-swinging, pre-Stormfly teenage years did she ever imagine herself as a loving, supportive wife and mother. If it wasn't for Hiccup and Toothless, she might have remained as her old, short-tempered, friendless, violent self for all time. As she looked back up at the big, blue sky thanked all the gods and goddesses of Valhalla for letting all that was happening now instead.

About three minutes later, she heard Hiccup cry out, "Astrid!" and this caused her to roll onto her side and look up toward the direction of her husband and daughter. She opened her mouth and was about to say, "What's wrong, Hiccup?" when suddenly she noticed something astounding – so astounding in fact, that her mouth remained wide open.

Zephyr was standing up on her own two feet _all by herself_.

The ten-month-old wobbled back in forth trying to keep herself in balance. Once she was still enough, she lifted her right leg high up in the air and placed it back down on the grass.

"_She's walking_," Astrid breathed, refusing to believe what she was seeing. The ten-month-old daughter of her and her husband was taking her first steps.

Zephyr then lifted her left foot and then all of a sudden she was leaning too far forward and she might have landed face down on the grass if Hiccup hadn't held out his arms and blocked her fall. Then he gently lifted her up again so that she was standing on her feet and slipped her tiny palms into his own.

On her hands and knees, Astrid crawled over to Hiccup's satchel and frantically dug through it. Yes! She had found Hiccup's notebook and charcoal stick. Turning to a clean page, she quickly sketched out the image of her daughter slowly walking with her husband right in front of her and giving her a little help. The sketch wasn't as perfect as Hiccup's other sketches but it was close enough. Then Astrid placed the book on her lap and watched this wonderful sight of Hiccup helping Zephyr to walk.

…

**4:09 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Hiccup could feel the stinging of tears behind his eyes. Never in all his miserable, pre-Toothless teenage years did Hiccup ever imagine himself with a beautiful wife (especially when he wasn't Astrid's type in those days) and a darling daughter. Now here he was slowly stepping backwards in the middle of a beautiful meadow while Zephyr slowly stepped forward, her tiny fingers on top of his much larger palms. He thanked the gods and goddesses of Valhalla as well as his very dear friend, Toothless for letting all of this happen.

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: October 7**

**Time: 8:32 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup watched with utmost pride as he watched Zephyr walk into Valka's open arms. Two weeks had passed since that joyful day she took her first steps and Zephyr was walking all over the house and village without a problem.

Hiccup watched as Valka stood up with her arms around her granddaughter and gently kissed her on the forehead. As she looked over at him, Hiccup could see that her eyes were shining with tears.

"She's really getting the hang of all this walking, son," she said proudly.

Hiccup walked over to his mom and daughter and gently ruffled Zephyr's hair. "She sure is."

"Good morning, Hiccup," came Fishlegs voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Fishlegs approaching, his niece and nephews right beside him.

"Good morning, Chief Hiccup," greeted Brenda and Brant, "good morning, Mrs. Haddock."

"Good morning, Fishlegs," greeted Hiccup.

"Good morning, children," greeted Valka. She gently placed Zephyr on her feet and nudged her toward the Ingermans. "Say "good morning" to Fishlegs and his students, Zephyr."

"Good morning, Zephyr," greeted Fishlegs.

"Good morning, Zephyr,"echoed the kids.

Hiccup watched as Zephyr walked all the way up to the Ingerman children and waved her tiny hands at Brant.

"Hi, Zephyr, what's gotten into you?" asked Brant, trying to grab onto the infant's restless hands.

"I think she really likes you," answered Valka, chuckling.

"Zephyr and Brant sitting in a tree…" taunted Brenda.

"Brenda!" warned Fishlegs.

"Sorry," said Brenda, putting her hands behind her back.

Hiccup chuckled as we walked over to Zephyr and hoisted her up. "Come on, sweetie. Let's let Fishlegs and your friends hurry off to start their lessons. And someday soon, you will be joining the lessons."

"I'm looking forward to having Zephyr as my pupil, Hiccup," said Fishlegs proudly.

"I know you are," said Hiccup.

"Well, come on kids, let's leave Hiccup and Zephyr be," said Fishlegs, shooing the kids in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Uncle Fishlegs," said Brenda and Brant, "Bye, Chief Hiccup, bye Mrs. Haddock, bye Zephyr."

"Bye!" said Hiccup, holding Zephyr under one arm while holding her wrist in the other, making it wave.

"Bye!" said Valka at the same time as Hiccup and also waving.

Then Hiccup looked at his mother and smiled. "Well, I'd better be on my way. Today's _my_ day with Zephyr and Astrid will take tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Valka, "I deserve to spend some time with my granddaughter too you know."

"Of course not. Just follow me _and_ the trees with the red cloths tied around them."

…

**So how did you like this chapter? You may have noticed most of this chapter was on the silent side because I wanted it to follow in the footsteps of two scenes from the HTTYD trilogy that were also silent: the forbidden friendship sequence in movie #1 and Toothless dancing in front the Light Fury in movie #3. **

**Speaking of Toothless dancing, I listened to "Third Date" from the Hidden World soundtrack the whole time I was writing and proof-reading it. I thought it fit the mood of this chapter so perfectly. **

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side. I just didn't know what else to write. But I'll have plenty more to write in the next chapter. **


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 15: Expect the Unexpected**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: December 16**

**Time: 6:30 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 2**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Dinnah, Dada! Dinnah!"

Hiccup (24) looked up from the slice of yak chops he was mincing and smiled patiently at Zephyr (2) who was bouncing excitedly in her wooden high chair which was decorated with blue and gold dots.

"It's almost done, sweetie," Hiccup said and he resumed cutting the yak chops. Once he made sure there were enough tiny pieces, he looked back up at Zephyr and announced, "Now it's done."

He brought the plate and a wooden spoon over to his daughter's high chair and placed it on the tray attached to the chair. He scooped some pieces of the yak chops and popped them inside Zephyr's open mouth.

"Now make sure you chew every bite," Hiccup instructed gently.

Zephyr nodded.

"Yeah, Zephyr, we wouldn't want our future heir choking to death," came Tuffnut's voice from behind.

Hiccup turned to the male twin who was sitting at the table across from Astrid (also 24). Chicken the brown and white hen was sitting in the chair next to Tuffnut, clucking.

"Hiccup I just wanted to say thank you," said Tuffnut gratefully, "thank you for letting Chicken and me stay for dinner and spend the night here."

"Well, Tuff, being that you had been asking me to stay for dinner and the night here about seventy-six times, I had to give in," said Hiccup.

"Although, I have a distinct feeling there must be a specific reason why you want to spend the night in this house, Tuffnut," said Astrid suspiciously, "so what's up your sleeve?"

"Nothing, I don't have sleeves, see?" Tuffnut said, holding out his arms to show everyone that he was, indeed, wearing a sleeveless top.

"No, no, no, I mean why do you want to spend the night here at our house so badly?"

"Nothing, can't a guy spend some time with his two best friends, who are also his leaders, and their daughter, who is also his future leader?" As Tuffnut said this, he got up from his seat, walked over to Hiccup and Zephyr and tousled their hairs.

"Of course he can," said Astrid, "but whatever the _real_ reason is, I intend to find out."

"I'm afraid I'm with my wife, Tuff," agreed Hiccup, fixing his hair and then moving his hands toward Zephyr to fix her hair, "there has to be a reason you want to be here so badly. After all, you've been pestering me about spending the night here seventy-six times."

"I'm telling you, there's no specific reason," insisted Tuff, "I just want to spend time with my friends slash leaders and this cute little baby slash future leader."

Hiccup shook his head. Tuffnut was a great friend but sometimes he was just too predictable.

…

**9:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled warmly as he watched Zephyr crawl on top of her new bed and pulled his old dragon toy close to her. As he walked over to the bed and pulled the thick knitted red and blue blanket over his beautiful girl, she let out a yawn and laid her head on her pillow. Then he stepped back and took a good look at the bed his daughter was laying. Like all Viking beds, it was made out of perfectly carved wood and it was small enough for a child to fit. Red and blue dragon heads topped the four posts on both sides of the bed matching the colors of her blanket. The bed had been a gift to Zephyr from Gobber on her 2nd birthday which had only been a month ago.

"Feels only like a month ago when she was sleeping in a cradle," Hiccup murmured.

A gentle slap met the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hiccup muttered, rubbing the back of his head and turning to Astrid who was standing next to him.

"It had been a month ago when she was sleeping in a cradle," Astrid pointed out. "Now here she is sleeping in a bed like the rest of us."

"Yeah," said Hiccup wistfully, "I'm glad she fell in love with it the minute she saw it. I was afraid she'd throw tantrums having to move out of her cradle but I was surprised she took it pretty well."

"So was I and I couldn't be prouder," said Astrid.

"Neither could I," said Hiccup, "And now that cradle is stored away in Gobber's forge."

"What does he want to save it for anyway?"

"He says he wants to save it in case we decide to have a second child."

"A second child? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Should we have a second child?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought our lives were complete with Zephyr."

"So did I."

Hiccup stroked Astrid's cheek with his fingers. "But if we ever have a second child, I'll be twice as happy."

Astrid placed her fingers on top of Hiccup's. "And I'll be _triple_ as happy."

"Then I'll be quadruple happy," Hiccup said, pulling Astrid close and tickling her.

Astrid laughed loudly and so did Hiccup. Suddenly a loud sigh made them stop. Hiccup looked over at Zephyr who was rolling onto her other side. He turned to Astrid and smiled.

"Shh," they whispered at the same time, holding their fingers up to their mouths. Then Hiccup walked quietly out the door with Astrid following behind.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: December 17**

**Time: 7:05 a.m.**

**(Tuffnut PoV)**

Opening his eyes, Tuffnut lifted his head off the head of the pillow he had brought with him and looked around. Then he smiled deviously. He turned to Chicken who was curled up on the floor beside him and gently shook her. The hen clucked, flapped her wings and turned to her master.

"Today's finally the day, Chicken," Tuffnut whispered, "the day we've been waiting a whole year for. Come on, we have a job to do." He lifted a finger over his lips. "Shh."

Tuffnut lifted the sheet (which he had also brought along) from over him onto the other side of the floor and slowly stood up. Turning to Chicken, he waved his fingers at his direction, motioning her to follow him. As she walked by his side, Tuffnut tiptoed towards the stairs and every so gently, walked up the stairs, step by step. Once he was at the top, he looked down the hallway and then he turned to the two doors on the right wall. The first door was open a crack and Tuffnut peeked through it. He could see Hiccup and Astrid in their bed, still asleep.

Tuffnut smiled wickedly. Excellent, he said in his mind.

He turned to Chicken, placed his finger over his lips again and waved his fingers at her to follow him. He tiptoed over to the other door which was also open a crack and peeked in. Zephyr was also asleep in her bed.

Excellent, Tuffnut said in his mind again.

The male twin tiptoed over to the bed and craned his neck to get a closer look at Zephyr who had her fist curled up near her chin and was smiling in her sleep. Tuffnut also smiled, in a devious sort of way. Then he reached into the right pocket of his vest and pulled out his secret weapon: a small, wooden spider. Still smiling deviously, he crouched below the wooden mattress and held up the spider in front of Zephyr's face. Peeking over the mattress slightly, Tuffnut watched as Zephyr's blue eyes opened a crack and then close again. A second later, the two-year-old girl's eyes popped open wide at the sight of the fake spider.

Yes! Tuffnut thought.

Zephyr let out a shriek and pulled her blanket over her head.

Tuffnut stood up over the bed and pointed his index finger at the girl. "LOKI'D!" he shouted.

Zephyr continued to hide and shriek.

"What in the name of Thor?!" came Hiccup's voice from the other room.

"Uh-oh!" Tuffnut said. He quickly placed the wooden spider back into his right pocket and made a faux look of concern as he looked back down at the shrieking Zephyr.

He heard the door creak as it swung open and Hiccup hurried into the room with Astrid close behind.

"Zephyr!" Hiccup exclaimed, running over to the bed and pulling the covers from his still-screaming daughter's face. "Zephyr, shh," he said in a calm, soothing voice as he lifted the girl from the bed. "It's okay, sweetie, Daddy's here, Daddy's here. Shh, shh."

With her face pressed against her father's shoulder, Zephyr's screams reduced to whimpers as Hiccup gently rubbed her back.

"Tuffnut, what happened?" Astrid asked. Her voice was firm and her arms were folded.

"I don't know, Astrid," said Tuffnut, trying his best to look innocent, "I woke up to poor little Zephyr crying and I ran upstairs to see what was the matter."

"Tuffnut, there's no way you could have heard Zephyr crying and ran all the way from the kitchen to her bedroom before us _that_ fast," said Hiccup, gently placing Zephyr, who was calming down, in Astrid's arms. "I have a feeling _you_ had something to do with this."

"And I agree with my husband one hundred percent," added Astrid, gently rubbing her hand against Zephyr's back.

"I'm telling you, I was down in the kitchen when I heard her screaming, honest," said Tuffnut, getting a little desperate.

"Only one way to find out," said Hiccup, "Let me see what you have in your pockets."

Tuffnut dug his hand into his empty left pocket and pulled it out again to show that he was hiding nothing.

"Now the other pocket," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut just stood still.

"_Tuffnut_," said Hiccup, his voice uncharacteristically low and dangerous. He definitely sounded like a papa bear protecting his cubs.

With a sigh, Tuffnut dug his right hand into the right pocket and pulled out the wooden spider. Hiccup took the spider from him and looked at it.

"A wooden spider," he announced, holding it up to Astrid.

"So that's it – you frightened our two-year-old daughter with a fake spider, didn't you?" asked Astrid.

Tuffnut nodded.

"Why would you do something like that?" Hiccup demanded.

"Uh…Happy Loki Day?" Tuffnut replied, shrugging.

Hiccup's mouth went agape. "Ooooh…no! I forgot today was Loki Day," he said exasperatedly, placing his hand on his forehead.

"So _that's_ why you wanted to spend the night here – so you could pull one of your ridiculous Loki pranks on our daughter," said Astrid.

"It's not ridiculous," said Tuffnut defensively, "it's comedy!"

"Well, comedy or not, you really should be careful of which pranks to pull," said Hiccup, "Some pranks are funny."

"And there are some that are not," added Astrid, gesturing to the fake spider in Hiccup's hands.

"I know _that_," said Tuffnut, picking up Chicken from her perch on the floor, "but sometimes you have to expect the unexpected."

Chicken bawked as if to agree with Tuffnut's words.

…

**Location: Snotlout's House**

**Date: December 17**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**(Snotlout PoV)**

Snotlout stood in front of one of the many mirrors in his house as he polished his ram-horned helmet. He set the polishing cloth aside and looked at the top of the curved helmet for two seconds.

"Hmm, maybe a little more," he said, rubbing the cloth against it again. He looked at the helmet again and noticed his reflection in it. "That's better," he said, placing the helmet on top of his head and adjusting it. "Now to start of the day with a little bludgeon practice."

He headed to the door and opened it. As he stepped outside, he inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply, a clear mist of air exiting his mouth. Now that the one of the early weeks of winter had arrived, there was a bit of a chill in the air but Snotlout didn't mind. He walked over to the edge of the platform where his house stood, turned around, knelt down and carefully placed his feet on the top step of his rope ladder.

He took extra careful steps one by one and by the time he was halfway down, his foot suddenly stepped into something that didn't feel like another rope step. It felt as though there was a thin ledge in the middle of his foot and open air on either side of it.

"Huh? What?" Snotlout muttered.

Suddenly, he lost his balance and the ropes of the ladder slipped from his grip and Snotlout fell back first toward the ground with a scream.

Suddenly, he felt himself plunging into something warm, thick and runny and found himself completely submerged within the substance. He lifted himself toward the surface and took a huge gulp of air. Then, after rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He had fallen into a tub of fresh mud!

"Eeewww!" he complained, shaking the mud off his hands.

"LOKI'D" screeched a familiar voice.

Snotlout turned around and saw Ruffnut standing on the other side of the tub and pointing her index finger at him. Then she placed her hands on her gut and laughed hysterically.

"You!" snapped Snotlout, "I should have known!"

"You should have seen the look on your face when you lost your grip on the rope ladder," said Ruffnut between laughs.

"Yeah, and now look at me!" Snotlout complained, gesturing to his mud-coated self. "Now I have to give myself a stupid bath thanks to you and your Loki pranks. And I just took one last night!"

"Isn't that the whole point: getting dirty and taking a bath and getting dirty all over again and taking another bath?" asked Ruffnut, shrugging. "It just keeps going and going."

"Yeah, and I give myself enough baths without you having to come and bathe me with mud," muttered Snotlout, stepping out of the mud-filled tub. "Sometimes I don't know what Fishface sees in you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to expect the unexpected," grinned Ruffnut.

…

**9 Months Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: September 3**

**Time: 9:05 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid (now 25) smiled warmly as she sat at the edge of Zephyr's bed, stroking her daughter's hair. Zephyr was smiling in her sleep, with her head laid against her pillow and Hiccup's old dragon toy tucked under her chin.

Astrid leaned down and whispered into her little girl's ear, "Sweet dreams, sweetie." And she gently pressed a kiss against Zephyr's cheek. Then she stood up and walked over to the door. Turning back to her sleeping daughter, she smiled and slowly closed the door, leaving it only open by a crack.

Then she took the six steps down the hallway and walked through the door of her and her husband's room. Hiccup (also 25) was sitting up in bed with an expectant smile on his face. A candle on the bedside table on his side was lit.

"Zephyr's asleep," she announced, walking over toward her side of the bed.

"Excellent," said Hiccup, as she crawled under the quilt next to him. "Can you believe that in just two more months, she'll be three years old?"

"Not really," said Astrid, "Seems only yesterday when she was just a tiny little baby." She felt her face contort with longing. "I really miss those days." She felt Hiccup's fingers running down her hair and she turned to face him. He too had a longing expression.

"I know, I miss them too," he said softly, "but we still have the rest of her childhood to enjoy."

"Yeah," said Astrid, clearing her throat, "the rest of her childhood."

"So we better enjoy it while it lasts," Hiccup insisted.

"Yeah," said Astrid. "And we'll definitely enjoy her third birthday as much as she will."

"And we'll have some more winter fun to enjoy too," added Hiccup.

"And more winter storms," continued Astrid. She laughed at her little joke as did Hiccup.

"The only thing we won't enjoy is another Loki Day," said Hiccup, suddenly frowning.

Astrid nodded. "Oh yeah, we're definitely not enjoying Loki Day but the twins will."

"Don't worry Astrid, we learned our lesson last year. We won't let the twins frighten her with any more fake spiders."

"Or let her fall into a tub of mud," said Astrid. She thought back to when Snotlout came to complain to both her and Hiccup of how Ruffnut caused him to fall into a tub of mud and that he had to take a bath. The memory made her laugh. Hiccup laughed also.

"But you know," Astrid said, "they are right about one thing."

"What's that?" asked Hiccup.

"We have to learn to expect the unexpected," Astrid replied.

"Yeah, they're right about that," Hiccup said, nodding.

"Well, we should be getting some rest to prepare ourselves for the unexpected tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded. "Right." He quickly pecked her on the lips, turned to the candle on the bedside table and blew it out and the room went completely dark.

Astrid laid her head against Hiccup's chest and wrapped her left arm around him. As she closed her eyes and sighed, she could feel Hiccup's arm curl around her back and shoulder.

…

**(Astrid's Dream)**

_As sleep started to depart from her body, Astrid could feel flat wood against her left side. She opened her eyes a crack before shutting them again._

_Then her eyes popped wide open._

_Lifting her head, she realized that she wasn't in the bed that she shared with Hiccup and she wasn't in their bedroom either. _

_Quickly, she stood up and looked up. Over her was an enormous ship sail with the Berk crest on it and the great big, blue sky. She looked to the right and saw the rails of a boat and on the other side of it, midnight blue water._

_She was on a ship out at sea!_

_But _why_ was she on a ship out at sea?_

_Astrid turned around to the left side of the ship and saw something that made her eyes grow wide in confusion and surprise._

_A baby's cradle. And in it, a small bundle._

_The cradle looked very similar to Zephyr's old cradle – with blue and gold Deadly Nadders and blue and gold circles. _

_Astrid approached the cradle and looked down at the bundle that was it in. It was obviously a baby all covered in a blanket from head to toe._

"_Astrid."_

_The voice was coming from the bundle._

_Astrid stepped back a little, startled. Since when did babies speak?_

"_Astrid."_

_Hestitantly, Astrid stepped toward the cradle and knelt down in front of it._

"_Astrid."_

_She reached her hands toward the bundle and started to unfold it…_

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: September 4**

**Time: 8:05 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

"Astrid!"

"Huh?" said Astrid, opening her eyes.

Hiccup was standing over her, his hand on her shoulder. He looked slightly worried. "Astrid, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," said Astrid slowly. She sat up and looked around. She was back in her bed and in her bedroom.

Zephyr was sitting cross-legged on the other side of her, a huge grin on her freckled face. "Mornin', Mama," she chirped.

"Mornin', Zeph," said Astrid, folding her arms around her girl and kissing her on the cheek. She looked up at Hiccup. "You're not going to believe this crazy dream I just had."

"Really? What did you dream about?"

Astrid opened her mouth to answer and paused. "Oh, it's not important. Come on, let's get breakfast started." With Zephyr in her arms, she stood up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Uh, well, okay," she heard Hiccup say behind her.

Astrid sighed as she exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway. What a weird dream, she thought in her mind. Talk about expecting the unexpected.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: September 4**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Hiccup had suggested eating dinner with their friends in the Great Hall that night and Astrid agreed.

She looked up from her plate of food and observed her surroundings. Tuffnut was trying to keep a wooden spoon covered with mashed potatoes balanced on his nose while Ruffnut looked on. Fishlegs was using baby voices while encouraging Zephyr to eat the small cut up pieces of fish and boiled spinach that Hiccup was feeding her. Snotlout was devouring drumsticks like a ravenous dog and chewing with his mouth.

Astrid grimaced slightly over Snotlout's slightly poor table manners and looked back down at the boiled fish (it had been caught earlier that day from the island's water networks) at her plate. Using her wooden fork, she sliced a bit of it off, brought it to her mouth, chewed it without tasting it and swallowed it. She surprisingly didn't have much of an appetite that night. She kept thinking about the dream she had the other night.

A bundled up baby in a cradle on a ship in the middle of the ocean? What did it mean?

"Astrid, are you okay?" she heard Hiccup's voice saying.

"Huh?" Astrid said, looking up at her husband. He looked just as worried as he had been when he woke her up that morning.

"You're hardly touching your food," Hiccup pointed out, gesturing to the plate of half-eaten fish in front of her.

"Yeah and your daughter here is eating all _her_ food," Fishlegs added.

"I guess I'm not feeling much hungry tonight," Astrid admitted.

"You don't feel sick do you?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course not…I don't know, maybe I just have a lot on my mind right now." She stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

"To get some fresh air," Astrid answered. As she started to step away from the table, Ruffnut poked Tuffnut in the chest, causing the spoon of mashed potatoes to fall of his nose and onto his lap.

"Ruffnut, you ruined my concentration!" Tuffnut complained as his sister laughed hysterically. "Now I have to start all over again!"

Astrid sighed and shook her head over the twins' antics. She walked all the way from her table, out the door, down the steps and onto the floor of the Gathering Circle. She looked over at the great statue of Stoick and slowly started to head towards it. As she got closer to the steps by the bottom of the statue she noticed that someone else was sitting on them. As she approached closer, she saw that the figure was Valka.

"Valka?"

Valka looked up surprised and then she smiled. "Oh, good evening, Astrid, I didn't hear you coming."

"Good evening," Astrid greeted, "what are you doing here?"

"I come here to think…and chit-chat with my husband."

"Even though he's made out of stone?"

"Even though he's made out of stone."

The two women, the young one and the middle-aged one, laughed.

"Well, I came here to think too," said Astrid, sitting down next to her mother-in-law.

"What _are_ you thinking about?"

"Well…I didn't know who else to tell this to, but it might as well be you, being that you're my mother-in-law and my husband's mother."

Valka smiled. "I'm all ears."

"Well…the other night, I had this weird dream. I dreamt that I woke up and I was on one of our ships in the middle of the ocean. Also on the ship with me was a baby's cradle with a baby in it."

Valka's eyes widened in surprise then she smiled encouragingly. "Go on."

"The baby was all bundled up in a blanket so I couldn't see him…uh, or her. But then I heard it calling my name."

"Oh, my. And then what happened?"

"Then I knelt down in front of the cradle and I started to pull the blanket aside so I could get a good look at the baby."

"And then?"

"And then…Hiccup woke me up."

"Oh," said Valka softly, "what an unusual dream."

"I know, right? And I've been thinking about it all day. I wish I knew what it meant."

"Well, this is just a guess but I think I might know what it means."

"I'm all ears."

Valka chuckled. "Well, I think it means that you and Hiccup are going to have another child only this one is destined to be born at sea."

Astrid made a surprised look at her mother-in-law and looked down at her stomach. "Another baby? You think so?"

"Well, it all depends. Have you and Hiccup thought about having another child?"

"I don't know, I mean I thought we were happy with having Zephyr as our only child and we are."

"And I'm happy as well. But I think it would be nice having a second grandchild."

"Yeah? Yeah. And Hiccup did say he'd be twice as happy if we had another baby and so would I."

"And I," said Valka, placing her hand over her chest. "If you _do_ start to carry another babe and you find out about it, will you please let me know?"

Astrid smiled warmly. "Of course I will." She leaned over and hugged Valka. And Valka hugged her back.

Then Astrid made a worried look.

Another baby? Was it possible?

She had been taught all her life that anything was possible…and maybe the chances that she was to have another child was too.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: September 12**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

A whole week had passed since her dream and her talk with Valka. Now on this particular morning, Astrid was walking hand-in-hand with Zephyr to Haddock Meadow (it was her turn this week). She was looking forward to spending the day with her daughter but she couldn't help but notice that she felt strangely tired walking all the way from her house to her daughter's favorite play site. She hadn't gotten tired out during walks since she was pregnant with Zephyr. Maybe, just maybe…Nah. It's still early in the morning, she decided, and even shield maidens can still feel a little sleepy-eyed in the mornings.

Once they stepped through the last of the trees, the mother and daughter were greeted to the wide open field of Haddock Meadow. "Here we are, Zephyr, Haddock Meadow," she said cheerfully.

Zephyr released her grip from her mother's hand and ran through the tall, bright green grass. "Yaaaay!" she cheered.

Astrid slowly followed her and paused to watch her little girl drop down to the ground and roll in the grass. The sight of her daughter playing around made her smile grow wider.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a huge lurch.

Astrid's eyes popped wide open and she placed her hand over her mouth. Quickly, she turned around and headed back to the grove of trees. She paused to look around and saw a small, round bush nearby. She hurried over to the bush, craned her neck and vomited on top the bush's leaves.

Once she had stopped, Astrid heard a small voice behind her. "Mama?"

Astrid whirled around and saw Zephyr toddling up to her. "You okay?" she asked, looking worried.

Astrid felt her face go red. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that she had puked into a bush with her daughter not far behind. Forcing a smile, she knelt down in front of the girl. "Uh…it's all right, sweetie. Mama's okay. I don't know what came over me."

Zephyr started to smile and that made Astrid smile…for real this time.

"Come on," she said, taking her girl's hand, "let's go back to the meadow."

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: September 12**

**Time: 4:05 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid and Zephyr had spent the rest of their morning and afternoon at Haddock Meadow and now they were heading back to the village. They were planning on having dinner with their friends at the Great Hall that night. While Astrid walked, Zephyr skipped right beside her, her tiny hand clutched in her mother's. Astrid knew that she was excited about seeing their friends that night. Zephyr had always loved being with her parents' friends and they loved being with her. Suddenly, Zephyr stopped skipping and looked toward something in the forest.

"Mama, look," she said, pointing at whatever she was seeing and pulling her toward that direction.

"Zephyr, not so hard, what is it?" Astrid said, giving in and following her daughter to whatever she was seeing.

"Look! Berries!" Zephyr cried excitedly, pointing to a bush. Astrid narrowed her eyes and saw that it was heavy with blueberries.

"Can we have some, Mama, please, please, please?" Zephyr pleaded with a big smile and even bigger eyes.

Astrid looked from her daughter to the berry bush. Suddenly her mouth was watering for the sweet, tart juices of the plump berries. Turning back to her daughter, she said, "All right, but let's not eat too many berries. We don't want to spoil our dinners."

"Yippee!" Zephyr cheered, running towards the bush. As she walked over to the bush, Astrid watched as Zephyr picked three berries and popped them into her mouth one by one. Astrid also picked three berries and popped all three of them into her mouth. Then she picked three more and ate them as well. Then she did the same with two more. Then three more. Then five more.

"Mama," Zephyr spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie," Astrid asked, her mouth full of berries.

"You said not too many," Zephyr pointed out, "you're gonna spoil your dinner."

Surprised, Astrid looked from her daughter to the bush. "Oh, I guess I have been eating too many berries, have I?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Zephyr with a smile and folded arms.

Astrid forced a laugh. "Well, let's walk back to the house before we wind up eating this whole bush."

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: September 12**

**Time: 6:30 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid picked up a chicken thigh from her plate and bit into it. Chewing it carefully, she frowned. "This thigh salted enough," she muttered. Out loud, she asked, "Does anyone have any salt?"

"Here Astrid," said Fishlegs from across the table. He reached into one of this pouches attached to his tunic and pulled out a tiny sack and handed it over.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," said Astrid, taking the sack and holding it over the thighs. Salt poured out of the sack and onto the thighs.

"That's a lot of salt, isn't it, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"So?" Astrid retorted, picking up a heavily salted thigh and biting into it.

"Nothing, I'm just saying…" Hiccup said, looking away innocently.

Astrid ate the rest of her thighs and smiled once she had finished them.

"How were your salted chicken thighs?" Snotlout asked with a teasing smile.

"They were great, thanks, Snotlout," answered Astrid, "but now I'm a little thirsty."

"It's because of all that salt you consumed isn't it?" Snotlout taunted.

Glaring, Astrid poked Snotlout in the nose with her finger…hard. "Ow!" Snotlout complained, putting his hands over his nose.

"Hiccup, is there any yak milk around here?" Astrid asked, turning to her husband.

"Uh, yeah, just two tables down," said Hiccup, pointing to the other tables.

"Okay," she said, standing up from her seat, "Oh, and next time, let's have a pitcher of milk on our table. Some of us might want some you know."

"Uh, okay, that would be a good idea," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded and as she started to walk away, she heard Snotlout warn in a teasing sort of way, "Don't drink too much or you'll spend the whole night letting your water out in the outhouse!"

Astrid turned and glared at the Jorgenson boy and Snotlout quickly turned back to his plate of food. Nodding once, Astrid resumed walking to the tables where the pitchers of yak milk were. Once she got there, she grabbed a mug, picked up a pitcher and poured milk into the mug. Putting the pitcher down, she brought the mug to her lips, took a sip and…sprayed out her milk all over the table.

"BLACH! BLEAGH!"

She noticed that all eyes turned to her and she looked around everyone in the Hall, glaring.

"This yak's milk is warm!" she complained, pointing to the mug.

"Yes, it is, so?" asked a woman with her red hair in a bun.

"I wanted cold yak's milk! Cold!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait until its winter so you can leave the pitchers outside," suggested a black-bearded man.

"I don't wanna wait until it's winter!" Astrid shouted. "Why can't it be winter now?!"

Then Astrid's expression went from angry to shock. Then her eyes trailed all the way down to her stomach.

Weariness? Morning sickness? Strange cravings? Mood swings? That's what she's been going through all day. She hadn't gone through any of those since she was carrying Zephyr. And now they were back.

She placed her mug of warm yak milk on the table and placed her hand over her stomach.

Could it be?

"Oh my gods," she whispered.

"Astrid, everything okay?" came Hiccup's voice.

She turned around to see Hiccup approaching her with Zephyr in his arms, her tiny hand over his chest. They both looked worried.

"Hiccup, get Gothi, your mother and mine," Astrid instructed, "I've got this strange feeling all of a sudden."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I think I might be pregnant again."

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: September 12**

**Time: 7:10 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid sat in a chair as Gothi examined her eyes, tongue and heartbeat and Ingrid felt her stomach and pricked her finger with a needle and collected a drop of her blood with a leave. Hiccup was standing by her and standing by _him_ was Valka with Zephyr in her arms. Astrid watched as her mother and the elder carefully examined her blood drop on the leaf. Then the two women nodded at each other and turned to Astrid with big smiles.

"Pregnant?" she asked hopefully.

"Pregnant," Ingrid answered proudly.

"Pregnant," Gothi wrote on the floor with her staff.

"Yes!" Astrid shouted, standing up from her chair and throwing her fists up in the air. "_Yes_! Hiccup we're having another baby! I love you so much!" She threw arms around her husband and kissed his lips.

"I love you too!" Hiccup cried, once she had pulled away.

Then Astrid threw her arms around Valka and Zephyr. Keeping one arm under Zephyr, Valka hugged Astrid with her free arm.

"Well, Valka, I guess you were right," said Astrid excitedly.

"I certainly was," said Valka proudly.

"What were you right about, Mom?" Hiccup asked, suddenly surprised.

Astrid made a dreaded expression. She had totally forgotten that she hadn't told Hiccup about her dream or her talk with Valka. With her hands behind her back, Astrid told Hiccup about the dream she had about waking up on a ship out at sea and the cradle with a baby in it. And she told Hiccup about how she told Valka about the dream and Valka's theory of what the dream meant.

"And I understand if you're mad, Hiccup," Astrid said once she had finished her explanation.

"Why would I be mad?"

"About not telling you about my dream."

"I'm not mad, Astrid, but I wish you _had_ told me about it. I'm your husband for Thor's sake."

"And I'm your mother for Thor's sake," Ingrid spoke up, "you could have told me about it as well."

"Well, whether Astrid had told you last week or just now, you both know now," said Valka.

"And now the whole village has to know," Hiccup said.

"No!" Astrid cried out suddenly.

All eyes turned to her.

"Uh…I do want everyone to know about this but I don't want to tell everyone now."

"But Astrid, when should we tell them?" Hiccup asked.

"I say we tell them…on Zephyr's third birthday!"

"Zephyr's birthday?" Hiccup echoed. "But Astrid, that's about two months away."

"Yes, Astrid, even if we wait until then, people are going to notice something's up," Ingrid added.

"Well, we'll just tell them that something else is going on with me," Astrid said, "Please Hiccup? I want to wait until then. It'll make Zephyr's birthday celebration even more special…for her…and for the people."

"Well…" said Hiccup slowly. He turned to Valka who nodded approvingly and then he turned back to her with a smile. "All right, we'll wait until then."

"Thanks, Hiccup," said Astrid, hugging him. And he hugged her back. Pulling away from her husband, Astrid walked over to Valka who transferred Zephyr into her arms.

"A baby, Mama?" Zephyr asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, Zephyr, Mama's going to have a baby," said Astrid, "but don't tell any of our friends and neighbors until your birthday party. It'll be our little secret."

"What's a secret?" Zephyr asked.

"A secret is something that you can't tell anyone about," Hiccup answered, "so will you keep Mama having a baby a secret until your birthday?"

"Yes, Dada," Zephyr answered.

"Good girl," Astrid said, leaning her forehead against Zephyr's before lifting her head to kiss her forehead.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 7:45 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 3**

**(Astrid PoV)**

"Happy birthday, Zephyr!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed.

Astrid and her husband sat on either side of their daughter at their table. Astrid kissed Zephyr on the cheek while Hiccup ruffled her auburn hair. Zephyr giggled as they did this.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid and whispered, "Well, Astrid, it's time for you to tell everyone."

Astrid looked from her husband to all the people in the Great Hall. Then she looked down at her stomach which had transformed small but noticeable orb. So far, so good, she, Hiccup and Zephyr had managed to keep quiet about her next child over the past many weeks. Astrid admitted that she was afraid that people might notice her change of behavior and appearance before the big day but to her relief they hadn't. And now it was time for everyone to know the news.

She looked back up at Hiccup. "I say we let Zephyr tell them," she whispered back.

She leaned down to Zephyr and whispered in her ear, "Zephyr, sweetie, it's time for everyone to know that you're having a brother or sister. Would you like to tell them?"

"Yeah," said Zephyr, nodding excitedly.

"Okay," Hiccup said, standing up and picking up a mug and spoon. He tapped the spoon against the mug. "Attention everyone, the birthday girl has an announcement to make."

All eyes turned to the Haddocks. Astrid lifted Zephyr up and adjusted her in her arms so that she was facing the crowd.

"Go on, Zephyr," she said encouragingly, "and say it loud enough for everyone to hear you."

Putting a hand close to her mouth, Zephyr cleared her throat importantly and said as loudly as she could, "Mama's having a baby!"

Gasps and murmurs of shock and excitement filled the room. Astrid heard many of them say, "A baby?"

Fishlegs placed his pudgy hands on the table and leaned forward. "Really?! You guys are having another baby?!"

"Yes, Fishlegs," said Hiccup, chuckling, "we're having another baby and Zephyr's going to be a sister."

"Ooooh! I'm so happy for you guys!" Fishlegs squealed.

Everyone else seemed happy too because applause filled the room.

"Great, more diapers to change," Astrid heard Snotlout mutter. She turned to glare at him as he grudgingly put his hand under his chin.

Tuffnut walked over to Hiccup and shook him playfully. "Congratulations, Hiccy and you too, Astrid." He approached her and tickled Zephyr's belly making her giggle. "And of course to you, birthday girl on becoming a big sister. This must be quite a surprise for you three isn't it?"

"Oh it is, Tuff, it is," said Hiccup proudly.

"Well, it's like what my sister, whom I'm stuck with but love anyways, and I always say…"

"Oh, it's like we always say, baby brother…" spoke up Ruffnut.

"Sometimes you have to expect the unexpected!" they said at the same time.


	16. Nuffink

**Chapter 16: Nuffink**

**4 Months and 16 Days Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 3**

**Time: 8:56 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 3**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid sat on the edge of Zephyr's bed and stroked Zephyr's hair as the three-year-old girl pressed her ear against her belly (which now resembled as though there was a big round ball inside it), trying to hear for her future brother or sister. It was something the two of them had been doing every night over the weeks.

Just like with her pregnancy with Zephyr, the morning sickness only lasted about a week and a half. But Astrid had spent the next few months with the same old symptoms after that: getting cranky of the littlest things, feeling tired after long walks and the weird cravings. As before she craved chilled yak milk and fruit. Before winter started, Hiccup made sure everyone gathered enough fruit on the island for Astrid to keep her satisfied and during the freeze, he placed pitchers of milk (produced from Alise the yak herself) on top of piles of snow just long enough to get it to the chilly temperature Astrid liked it. He also made sure she had enough rest. All of this made her very grateful.

Now she was at the start of her eighth month and in just a few weeks, the second child of her and her husband would arrive. She could already picture the babe cradled in her slender arms or her husband's scrawny arms and she smiled peacefully.

"Hi, baby brother or sister," she heard Zephyr whisper, "it's me, your big sister, Zephyr and I just wanted to say good night."

Astrid's smile grew wider as she looked down at her toddler. Zephyr had been more than excited for a sibling and she couldn't wait to meet it. She had a feeling her two children would get along more than the twins did.

Zephyr looked up at her mother with a big smile on her face. "And good night to you, Mama."

"Thanks Zephyr and good night to you," said Astrid.

Remembering one of the tricks Spitelout had taught her when she was expecting Zephyr, Astrid placed her hands on either side of her and used her elbows to force herself off the bed. She sighed heavily and turned back to her daughter. "Now get some sleep," she instructed gently, "we've got another day to look forward to."

"Okay, Mama," replied Zephyr, yawning.

Smiling, Astrid pulled the red and blue knitted blanket over Zephyr as the girl laid her head against her pillow and pulled her father's dragon toy close to her. Then she kissed her softly on the cheek and headed towards the door. She walked down the hallway and stepped into her and Hiccup's dark bedroom. Despite the darkness, Astrid could see the bed and Hiccup's figure under their quilt and she was able to find her way to her side of the bed. As she crawled under the quilt beside him, she whispered, "Good night, babe."

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Hiccup muttered.

"Mmm…both."

Hiccup chuckled, despite his drowsiness and Astrid chuckled with him.

"Just one more month and you'll have our second baby in your arms," Hiccup said.

"And yours," Astrid added, "Zephyr's so excited, she wishes the baby would come now."

"Me too," Hiccup said.

"Me three," Astrid sighed.

Laying her head against the pillow, the thoughts of her and Hiccup loving and playing with their two children and watching them grow lulled her to sleep.

…

**Location: Village **

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**(Eret PoV)**

With his hand over his forehead, Eret stood by the tall cliffs of New Berk and observed the great blue ocean that seemed to go on forever. The sight of it made him long for the old days when he and his old cronies would sail the seas in search of wild dragons to catch for Drago Bludvist's army. Mind you, he missed the sailing part, not the dragon catching part. His days as a dragon trapper were long behind him. Luckily, it was his day off from helping Gobber at the forge and now that the winter ice had completely melted, this was a perfect day to go sailing. All he needed was a little company and he knew just the ones. He turned and headed towards the village. He passed by a few houses and headed for the one where the Chief, the Chiftess and their little girl lived. To his luck, he saw all three of them leaving their front yard.

"Good morning, Chief, good morning, Chieftess," he greeted cheerfully, waving at them.

"Good morning, Eret," Hiccup greeted.

"Good morning, Eret," Astrid echoed.

"And where's little Zephyr," Eret asked, looking around and pretending he didn't see her standing behind her father.

"She's right here," said Hiccup, moving to the left side a little to show Zephyr. This caused the little girl to move to the left side so she could stay behind her father.

"Are you hiding from me, Zephyr?" Eret asked teasingly, kneeling down to the girl's height.

"No," Zephyr answered shyly, moving her head away.

"Don't be scared, Zeph, it's just Eret," said Astrid encouragingly, "you know Eret. He's our friend."

"I know," said Zephyr, turning her head back to Eret but only slightly.

"She's a little shy you know," said Hiccup.

"Well maybe she won't be shy anymore if I have a little…playtime," Eret said, moving his hand toward Zephyr and tickling her belly. This made Zephyr giggle hysterically and Eret laughed along with her.

Zephyr was still laughing when Eret stopped tickling her. She paused long enough to say politely, "Hi, Eret."

"Hi, Zephyr," smiled Eret. He looked back up at his two leaders. "So what are you three up to?"

"Nothing much," Astrid answered.

"Just about to do our daily inspection of the villager's well-being," Hiccup added. "What are _you _up to?"

"Well, I was just thinking, today seems like the perfect day to go for a quick sail and I wondered if you Haddocks would care to join me?"

"Oh, can we, Dad, can we, can we, pleeeeeeeaaaasse?" Zephyr pleaded, jumping down excitedly.

"I don't know, Zeph," said Hiccup sadly, "I'd like all of us to go sailing with Eret but I think it might be too much for your mother. And you know she'll need plenty of rest before your brother or sister gets here."

"Hiccup, I'm fine," Astrid insisted, "the baby's not due for another month and personally, I'd like to go sailing myself. It's been a while since we were all on a boat."

"Please, Dad, please?" Zephyr repeated, her eyes and smile big.

With a worried expression, Hiccup looked from his wife and daughter to Eret.

"She'll be fine, Hiccup," said Eret reassuringly, "and it'll be a quick one. You have nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

Hiccup sighed and Eret could tell that he was giving in.

"All right," said Hiccup, "but just a quick one."

"Yeah!" Zephyr cheered.

Eret laughed and Hiccup laughed too as he took the little girl's hand. "Come on, girls."

"All right, let's go sailing," said Astrid excitedly.

"Excellent, follow me," said Eret, also excited.

…

**8:19 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

As Astrid started to follow Eret, Hiccup and Zephy, she suddenly felt a tiny but noticeable thud coming from inside of her as well as a smidgeon of a cramp. She looked down at her pregnant stomach with a confused expression. She knew it was the baby kicking. She had been feeling the baby kick all the time but she had never felt a cramp along with it. That was very odd.

It couldn't be time for the baby to be born, could it? It was much too early.

Then she shrugged it off as merely a coincidence and continued following her husband and daughter and the former dragon trapper. After all, she had only one more month to go.

…

**Location: Sea, 20 minutes off New Berk**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 9:25 a.m.**

**(Eret PoV)**

Eret took a deep breath of air and smiled as the breezy sea air whipped his face and blew back his jet black hair. It had certainly felt like forever since he had his feet planted on the deck of a ship. Ever since Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn had been passed down to him from Hiccup's deceased father (Hiccup had often told him great stories about his dad and Eret had been of great comfort to Hiccup for he too had lost his father several years before they had met), he saw no reason to go sailing again for now he had a dragon to carry him through the sky. Although it had taken some time getting used to, it didn't take long for Eret to realize that bonding with and flying on dragons was much more enjoyable than trapping them. He missed that great green beast of a dragon but he was happy knowing that his old Rumblehorn friend was in a new home where he'd be well hidden from other trappers and hunters. And besides he still had his human friends. He turned around to see Hiccup holding Zephyr over the rail on the left side and Astrid standing beside the rail on the right side. On the other side of the deck across from where he stood was a large, rolled-up fishing net and two buckets of fresh water from the streams of New Berk.

…

**9:26 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr's eyes widened in amazement as she watched as a school of tiny minnows swam below the water's surface. "Look at all the tiny fish, Dad," she said, pointing at the fish and turning her head to face her father, "They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are beautiful, sweetie," said Hiccup, nodding.

"Are there any more beautiful things in the ocean?" Zephyr asked.

"Well, your mother and I saw some big blue whales a few times," Hiccup answered.

"Really? How big were they?"

"Well…I'd say at least as wide as four of our ships combined."

"Wow! Will you draw a picture of them for me in your notebook, Dad, please?"

"Actually I have a better idea: how about I get you a notebook of your very own? And then you can do your own drawings."

"Really? A notebook of my very own?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, thank you, Dad, thank you!" Zephyr cried, turning around slightly so she could hug her dad.

Hiccup lauged. "You're welcome, Zeph."

"And the first thing I'm gonna draw in it is the big blue whales you just told me about," Zephyr announced, "and while I do that, will you describe what they look like for me?"

"Certainly, hon," smiled Hiccup.

"Thanks, Dad," Zephyr smiled back and then she turned back to the water and pointed to the minnows that were still there. "Can I also draw those minnows in my notebook too?"

"I don't see why not," answered her father.

"All right!"

…

**9:28 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled down at his daughter as she looked back down at the minnows swimming below the surface. He had only known her for three years but he could already see that she had taken after him – curious about the world around her and nervous about meeting new faces or trying something new. Whenever they were off to do something or meet with someone, she would get excited at first but once they were about to do the something that was new or approached whoever they were seeing, she'd retreat back to her shell. But it didn't take long for her to come right out of said shell and once again, she'd be willing to try anything new or make friends. Just like he had once been when he was young.

…

**9:29 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Thud. Cramp. She felt it again.

Astrid looked down at her bulging belly worriedly. About every ten minutes or so ever since the first time it happened, Astrid had been feeling the baby inside her kick and it was followed by a cramp. Now the cramps seemed to be increasing and it made her flinch. It couldn't possibly be time for the baby to be born. Then she turned to Hiccup who was standing on the other side and holding Zephyr halfway over the rail. Hiccup himself had been expected to go through the nine-month development within his mother's womb but for whatever reasons, he ended up being born earlier than most babies instead. She had often heard stories about the complications premature babes went through and how some didn't live survive their first year. Hiccup had been lucky. Astrid knew that she could only hope that if her next babe was destined to be born early like its father, it would be just as lucky.

Astrid took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy breaking the news to Hiccup. "Uh, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, turning around.

"Um, I have something to tell you," Astrid said slowly.

"Tell me what?"

"What is it, Mom?" Zephyr asked curiously.

Astrid opened her mouth but before she could say anything, she felt yet another cramp from her belly and this one felt ten times as worse as the other ones.

"_**AUGH**_!"

With her eyes squeezed shut, Astrid placed her hands on her belly and felt herself bend her knees but she didn't drop to the floor.

"Astrid!" she heard Hiccup cry.

"Mom!" came Zephyr's fearful voice.

"Chieftess?!" came Eret's voice also sounding worried and a little surprised too.

Forcing her eyes open, Astrid watched as Hiccup hastily place Zephyr in Eret's arms and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?!" he asked fearfully.

"The baby," Astrid answered, her voice slightly strained, "I think it's decided to come early just like you."

"_What_?!" Hiccup cried, pulling back slightly. "Eret, we gotta go back!"

"Right-o, Chief," said Eret and while still holding Zephyr, he headed towards the ship's steer level when suddenly he stopped. Then he turned around and walked back to Hiccup. "Uh, here's your daughter, back."

Astrid watched as Eret handed Zephyr back to Hiccup and started walking back to the steer again. Heading back to the island seemed like a good idea. Suddenly, she remembered the dream she had the week before finding out she was pregnant again – the dream about the babe in a cradle on a ship out at sea.

"Eret, wait!" Astrid cried, holding up a hand.

Eret turned to her surprised and so did Hiccup and Zephyr.

"I want to have my second baby out here at sea."

"What?!" exclaimed Eret flabbergasted.

"Astrid, are you crazy?!" cried Hiccup flabbergasted. "We _have_ to go back! For the love of Thor, you're having the baby _early_!"

"I know, Hiccup, I know, but do you remember me telling you about the dream I had after we found out I was going to have another baby? The one where I wake up on a ship and I see a baby's cradle beside me?"

"Yeah."

"And you know I told your Mom about it before I told it to you."

"Yeah."

"Well, she believed our second child was destined to be born out at sea. And here we are out at sea and I'm about to have our next baby. I say I conceive him right here on this ship. What do _you_ say?"

His face contorted with conflict, Hiccup looked from her to Eret. Eret looked just as conflicted.

"Just one problem with that, Astrid: none of us have any experience in delivering babies," Eret pointed out.

"Then I'll instruct you," said Astrid, "Trust me, I already went through this with Zephyr. I know the steps." She felt yet another sharp cramp. "Ah! Ah, ah," she exclaimed, placing her hands over her belly once again.

"Well, what's the first step?" asked Hiccup urgently.

"The first step is I need to make myself comfortable," Astrid answered, her voice strained.

"But we have no beds here, just hard wood," Eret pointed out.

Hiccup turned to the other side of the deck and his face lit up as if he was noticing something. Astrid turned to that direction to see what her husband had noticed. On the floor was a rolled-up fishing net. She turned back to Hiccup who was placing Zephyr in Eret's arms again and then he took her hand. "Come on," he said leading her to the fishing net. As he helped her lie down on top of it, he said, "It's not our bed but this net is close."

Astrid watched as Hiccup stood up and removed his chieftain's cloak from his shoulders and back and he laid it over her like a blanket.

"I'm glad you get to be with me this time," she said as he knelt down beside her.

"Me too," Hiccup smiled, brushing her bangs back.

She smiled back at him but it didn't last long because another cramp shot through her stomach. Astrid clenched her teeth and inhaled sharply.

"Shh," Hiccup said softly, taking her right hand into his own, "try to ignore the pain."

"Mom?" came the tiny voice of Zephyr.

Astrid looked over to Eret and Zephyr. Her daughter looked frightened and sad.

Hiccup sighed. "I hate to be doing all this in front of our three-year-old daughter."

"Me too," Astrid admitted.

"Try not to be," said Eret reassuringly, "Think of this as a learning experience."

Hiccup nodded then looked back at Astrid. "I'll let our second baby be born right here, but if its all right with you, could we just head a little back to the island just in case there's a problem we need to head back? We won't go all the way but we'll stay in sight."

"All right," said Astrid, giving in.

"Eret, set sail," Hiccup instructed urgently.

"Yes, sir," said Eret also urgently. "And remember, you have nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

He placed Zephyr on her feet and Astrid watched as she slowly walked over to her.

"Is my new baby brother or sister really gonna be born today, Mom?" she asked.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, Zeph, aren't you excited?"

"A little but I'm also scared. It hurts doesn't it?"

"A little but that's because your brother or sister is just trying to find their way out of me that's all."

"Oh. Well, how long will it be before he or she does come out of you?"

"I don't know sweetie. It might take a while."

Zephyr sighed disappointedly.

"But you know, you _can_ help me."

Zephyr's eyes lit up slightly. "I can? How?"

Astrid held out her left hand. "You can hold my hand the whole time while Dad holds my other one. Would you like to do that?"

"Sure," said Zephyr, taking her left hand into her own. She smiled up at her and Astrid smiled back. Then she turned to Hiccup who was also smiling.

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 2:30 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

As she walked through every inch of the village, Valka continually looked from the left to the right. Still no sign of Hiccup, Astrid or Zephyr. Earlier this morning, she had seen them along with Eret heading for the direction of the pulley system for the ships and she had asked them where they were going. Eret had told her that he was inviting them to go sailing down the ocean with him. Valka was glad that the four of them were going sailing together but it had been many, many hours and they should have been back by now. She couldn't see any of their faces in the village. She even checked their houses and Haddock Meadow and they weren't in any of those places either. She was getting very worried. She headed towards the cliffs where she hoped she would catch a glimpse of the ship they were on. As she got closer to the cliffs, she saw that a bulky figure was already standing there. She recognized it as Gobber's.

"Gobber?" she called approaching the blacksmith.

Gobber turned to face her. "Oh, hello, Val."

"Have you seen Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Eret? They went sailing this morning and they've been gone all day. I'm very worried."

"So am I and confused as well," Gobber replied. "There's their ship just over there." He pointed out to the great ocean.

Valka craned her neck to the direction Gobber was pointing at and narrowed her eyes. Yes, just a little long way from the island was a tiny speck that resembled that of a Viking ship.

"That must be the ship they were sailing in," she concluded, "but it doesn't look like its heading back here. It looks…still as though it's been anchored.

"Aye," Gobber said, "when I didn't see any of them in the village I headed over here to see if I could find any sign of their ship and I did. But it's been about ten minutes already and that ship's still sitting there."

"But why would they anchor their ship so far from the island?" Valka asked.

It was very baffling. There couldn't be any particular reason for them to anchor their boat…unless…

Valka's thoughts trailed back to a couple of months ago when Astrid told her about her mysterious dream she had the week before she found out she was to have another baby.

"_I dreamt that I woke up and I was on one of our ships in the middle of the ocean. Also on the ship with me was a baby's cradle with a baby in it. The baby was all bundled up in a blanket so I couldn't see him…uh, or her. But then I heard it calling my name. Then I knelt down in front of the cradle and I started to pull the blanket aside so I could get a good look at the baby. And then…Hiccup woke me up_."

"_Oh, what an unusual dream. Well, this is just a guess but I think I might know what it means: I think it means that you and Hiccup are going to have another child only this one is destined to be born at sea_."

Valka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in realization.

"Gobber," she said urgently, "you and I must fetch Ingrid and Gothi and then we must prepare a ship ourselves and head down over there."

"Whatever for, Val?"

"Because I think the reason they have their ship anchored is that Astrid's having the baby!"

…

**2:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Five hours had passed and twenty minutes. The baby hadn't come yet but Hiccup was certain it should be soon. He looked down at his wife worriedly. Her eyes were closed, she was taking lots of deep breaths, and her bangs and face were heavily damp with sweat. But none of this stopped her from looking so beautiful. Hiccup pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it into the bucket of water that would be used to cool her down and bathe the baby. He pulled it out of the bucket and dabbed it against Astrid's forehead. Astrid opened her eyes, turned to him and smiled gratefully and he smiled back. "You holding up, okay?" he asked.

Astrid nodded then she frowned. "Hiccup, I'm worried."

"I know, me too," he said, massaging her fingers with his thumb.

"About the baby I mean," Astrid said, "It was supposed to be born next month and I'm having it right now. What if it's because of something I did?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it just happened."

"Well, even if it isn't my fault, what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if it…it…?"

"Astrid, look at me," said Hiccup. He kept his voice still gentle but added a bit of firmness to it. And she did look at him. "I was born early too. Some babies end up being born early. I don't know any but I know it. I don't remember too much about my baby years but I've been told that everybody and I mean, _everybody_ believed I would not make it. Even my own mother believed it. But not my father. I still find it hard to believe it, but _he_ believed I would grow up big and strong and I did. See, me sitting here next to you?" Astrid nodded. "Well, if my dad was confident that I, I who was born all weak and skinny as a talking fishbone, would grow up to be big and strong, then I too have confidence that our next baby will grow up to be just as big and strong too. Does that help?"

Astrid stared at him with weary, worried eyes for another few moments and then she smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about, nothing at all," came Eret's voice.

Hiccup looked up at the former dragon trapper, surprised.

Eret smiled embarrassingly and rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."

"That's okay, Eret," said Astrid.

"Yeah, that's okay, Eret," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, that's okay, Eret," echoed Zephyr on the other side of Astrid.

Hiccup looked down at the deck thoughtfully. He tried to think about the day he was born but it was a vague memory. Still, he wondered if the way he comforted Astrid was the same way his Dad had comforted his Mom. His thoughts were interrupted as Astrid let out a tiny, but audible groan. He turned back to her just in time to see her pained expression.

She looked up at him with forced-open eyes. "I think I'm getting close to pushing him or her out of me."

Hiccup nodded urgently. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"Well, we'll be needing a blanket right between my feet for the baby," Astrid answered.

"But we don't have any," said Hiccup worriedly.

"Yes, you do," said Eret firmly, "right here." He removed his tunic, walked over to Astrid and laid it between her feet.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the slightly faded symbol branded on the young man's chest, courtesy of his old boss, Drago Bludvist, himself. He didn't even want to think of the old years of threats and tortures Eret had to endure with the man who trapped hundreds of innocent dragons for his army and eventually, with the help of his Bewilderbeast, forced his best friend, Toothless to try to kill him only for his poor father to sacrifice his life for him. Hiccup shook his head, trying not to think about bad memories and firmly told himself to focus on the now. And the now included helping out with the birth of his second baby.

"Astrid, you don't mind if I remove your boots do you?" Eret asked, putting a hand on Astrid's left boot.

"Of course not," Astrid answered.

Eret nodded and Hiccup watched as he pulled off his wife's left boot and then her right boot, revealing both her bare feet.

"And I'm gonna have to ask you to pull down your pants," Eret added.

Astrid looked uncomfortable and a little guilty. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, Chieftess, I've seen grittier things in my lifetime," said Eret with a smile.

…

**3:20 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr had her back turned to the adults. It had been a gentle direct order from her father and Eret themselves. They had explained that it was because they didn't want her to watch them help her mom get her new baby brother or sister out of her. They had also told her that they would let her know when it was time to look again. Zephyr didn't want to do this but she knew it would be wrong to disobey so she kept her eyes on the back of the dragon figurehead at the front of the ship while she listened to her mom crying and groaning, her dad speaking softly to her and Eret encouraging her to "push".

Zephyr didn't understand a lot of about having babies. She thought back to when her parents had explained to her how the baby got inside her mom's stomach. They explained how when a mom and dad wanted a baby they would pray to the gods and goddesses of Valhalla for one and how all the gods and goddesses used their powers to create a baby inside the mom's stomach where it would spend a few months growing inside her until it was ready to come out.

Zephyr had no idea where Valhalla was but her parents had told her amazing things about the gods and goddesses from the mighty Thor, the mysterious Odin, the beautiful Freya and the tricky Loki. They had also told her that her grandfather, Stoick was in Valhalla with them all. Zephyr had never met her grandfather. Her father had explained to her that he had died saving him and her Grandma Valka from a mean man long before he married Mom and before she had been born and he now lived in Valhalla. She had only seen what he had looked like through his stone statue near the Great Hall. He resembled a very tall, muscular man with a great big beard.

Zephyr wished her grandfather was here to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right. Then a thought came to her. Maybe he _could_ comfort her. Not here on the ship but from Valhalla, wherever it was.

She looked up at the big blue sky and the big fluffy-looking white clouds. "Grandpa Stoick," she whispered, "it's your granddaughter, Zephyr. I just wanted to ask you a favor: don't let anything bad happen to my mom or my new brother or sister. Please let them be okay, please?"

"All right, Astrid, it's almost out, just one more push!" came Eret's voice.

Zephyr listened as her mom moaned and let out another cry.

Then silence.

Zephyr was tempted to turn around and run to her mom but she remembered she wasn't supposed to look until she was told to so she kept her eyes on the sky.

"Please, Grandpa Stoick, please let mom and my brother or sister be okay," she whispered.

Then she heard another sound as if it was responding to her prayer.

It was a quiet sound so she turned her head only slightly to make it out.

It sounded as if someone was whimpering quietly.

Then those whimpers transformed into high-pitched cries.

…

**3:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"You did it, Astrid," Hiccup whispered to his exhausted wife, "it's over. The baby's here."

"And I can't tell you how glad I am about that," Astrid sighed.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Eret lifting his tunic and a tiny figure from between Astrid's feet. He turned to Eret who was inspecting the tiny figure in his arms. Hiccup could see the top of a tiny head from the tunic and a waving hand and a kicking foot. Both hand and foot were very tiny.

Eret smiled. "Well, Chief, looks like you and the Chieftess are the proud parents of a strapping young man."

Hiccup stood up. "Let me see him," he said, holding out his hands.

"Yes, sir," Eret said holding out the bundle.

As Eret placed the bundle into his arms, Hiccup caught his first glance at his new wailing baby boy. His bright pink face was scrunched up and tear stained and his mouth was wide open revealing all of his gums. His waving arms and torso were scrawny and he had knobby knees. The only part of his body that was pudgy was his cheeks. He was even smaller than Zephyr was when he was her age.

I wonder how this is what I looked like when _I_ was born, Hiccup thought in his head.

Anyone else would have been filled with doubt or fear at their first glance at a premature baby. But Hiccup felt none of that. Instead, he just smiled confidently as he folded he edges of Eret's tunic around him and gently rubbed the baby's tummy through the tunic.

"Shh, it's okay, buddy, it's okay," he said softly. "I'm here. Daddy's here."

The baby's cries decreased to whimpers and slowly opened his eyes for the first time. They were grass green just like his.

Hiccup's smile grew wider and his eyes were soft and peaceful. "I promise you're gonna be okay," he said again as he continued rubbing his son's skinny belly.

Slowly, the baby's lips curled into a smile and he giggled lightly. Still smiling, Hiccup moved his hand from his son's belly to the top of his head and gently brushed back the fine hairs on top of his head. It was then that he realized his son had Astrid's blonde hair.

"Hiccup?"

Speaking of Astrid, Hiccup thought, turning back to his wife. "Yes, hon?"

"May I hold our son now?" she asked, her eyebrows raised, despite her exhaustion.

"Of course, milday," smiled Hiccup, kneeling beside her again. He carefully placed the bundled up baby into his wife's arms.

Astrid smiled at the baby boy. "Hello there, little man."

The baby's lip trembled and he began to whimper again.

"Rub his belly and speak to him," Hiccup instructed, "he likes that."

Astrid nodded and placed her hand on top of where the baby's belly was and gently rubbed her hand against the tunic. "Hello there, little man," she said again, "I'm your Mama and I'm gonna make sure you grow up big and strong just like me and your father."

The baby stopped whimpering and started giggling again.

Astrid laughed lightly and turned to Hiccup. "You're right, he does like it." She turned back to their baby boy. "You know, I was a little worried at first but now I can see the warrior deep within him."

"Yeah, a warrior, just like his mother," said Hiccup, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Astrid nodded. "I think you're right, Hiccup. I think this little man will grow up to be big and strong – just like his father."

"Like I said before," Eret spoke up, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing at all," Hiccup, Astrid and Eret said at the same time.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Nothing," he said thoughtfully. He scratched his chin. "Nothing," he said a little louder this time. "Eret, I think you just came up with our son's name."

Eret looked a little confused. "I did."

"Of course you did. Throughout this whole time, you kept saying we had nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

"Yes I did," said Eret, nodding, "and…?"

"And I think that's exactly what we should call our son."

"Hiccup, are you saying you want to name our son Nothing?" Astrid asked a little flabbergasted.

"No, Astrid, not _Noth-ing_. _Nuff-ink_."

"Nuff-ink?" Astrid repeated, looking down at the tiny baby boy. "Nuffink."

The baby boy kicked his tiny feet from under the folded tunic.

Astrid smiled. "You know…I think it suits him."

"I think so too," said Eret.

"All right, Nuffink it is," Hiccup announced.

"Nuffink Haddock," said Astrid.

"Mom, Dad, can I look now?" came Zephyr's voice.

Hiccup looked to the front of the boat where Zephyr was standing close to the dragon figurehead.

"Zephyr" he said, "I totally forgot you were here. Uh…yes, you can look now."

…

**3:35 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr turned around and was greeted to the sight of her father sitting beside her mother who had a bundle cradled in her arms. She took a step toward them but then she stepped back. She suddenly felt afraid and she didn't even know why. Eret walked over to her and nudged her on the back of her shoulder slightly. He had an encouraging smile on his face.

"Go on," he said, nodding.

Zephyr looked from him to her parents who were nodding. Slowly, Zephyr took careful steps toward them. As she got closer to them, Astrid pulled the folds of Eret's tunic back to reveal a slightly chubby, bright pink face.

"Zephyr, this is your new baby brother Nuffink," Astrid explained.

Nuffink blinked his green eyes curiously at her. Green. His eyes were green just like their father's and he had blonde hair like their mother.

"H-hi," Zephyr greeted quietly as she slowly waved her hand at him.

"Rub his tummy," Hiccup instructed, "he loves it."

Zephyr nodded and slowly reached her hand out to the tiny baby and gently and slowly rubbed her hand against his stomach which still had a bit of the tunic folded over it. Nuffink smiled and this made Zephyr smile too.

"Say something to him," Astrid said.

"Uh, hi, Nuffink," said Zephyr, "I'm your big sister Zephyr."

Nuffink giggled and held out a scrawny arm out to her. Zephyr giggled back and caught his hand in hers and she brought his hand to her lips and she kissed his tiny, reedy fingers. She couldn't take her eyes off the tiny creature that was her brother. She had seen lots of babies in the village but none of them were more _beautiful_ than her brother. Perhaps it was because that this particular baby was part of _their_ family. This baby belonged to her, her mother and her father and nobody else.

"Thank you for giving me a baby brother, Mom and Dad," Zephyr said, "I love him very, very, _very _much."

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Astrid, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close, "and he loves you very, very, very much too."

"We love you both very, very, very much," added Hiccup, putting his arms around all three of them.

Smiling, Zephyr closed her eyes and leaned her head against her mother's chest happily.

"Hey, look," Eret spoke up, "another one of our ships is heading right towards us!"

…

**3:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Once the other ship was right beside the one he and his family and friend were on, Hiccup could see that Gobber, Valka, Ingrid and Gothi were on it.

"Hiccup!" Valka cried, waving.

"Hey, Mom," Hiccup greeted, happy that she was here.

"We saw your ship out here and wondered why you were just sitting here," Gobber said, climbing on top of the rail of the other ship and jumping onto the deck of their ship.

Valka and Ingrid also climbed the rail of the other ship and jumped onto the deck of their ship side by side. Gobber held out his good hand for Gothi as she carefully climbed over the two rails and onto the deck.

"Hi, Grandma and…Grandma," Zephyr greeted, still leaning against Astrid, "I have a new baby brother."

"Oh, do you?" asked Valka, smiling, "well we would very much like to see him."

"If you don't mind Astrid," said Ingrid, kneeling down beside her and holding out her hands.

"Of course not, Mom," said Astrid, carefully placing Nuffink in her arms.

"Let me see him, Ingrid," Valka said, approaching Ingrid as she stood up.

Ingrid nodded and pulled back a bit of Eret's tunic. Valka smiled down at her new grandson as did Ingrid.

Valka looked up at Hiccup. "He has your eyes, Hiccup," she commented.

"_And _the Hofferson hair," Ingrid added, bending down and holding out the baby to Gothi.

Hiccup watched as the elderly woman listened for Nuffink's heart and checked his eyes and mouth.

"What's his name, Hiccup?" Ingrid asked while this was happening.

"Nuffink," Hiccup answered proudly.

"Nuffink?" Gobber, Valka and Ingrid echoed, looking surprised.

"Yeah, Eret, here came up the name himself," Hiccup said gesturing to Eret.

"Well, yes, as I matter of fact I did," said Eret awkwardly but proudly, "You see, I kept telling the Chief and Chieftess they had nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

"So we decided to name our son that sounded fairly similar to nothing and we came up with Nuffink," Astrid concluded.

"Well, I think it's a fine name," Valka said.

"I think so, too," said Ingrid.

A tapping noise alerted Hiccup and he turned to the Village Elder who had been tapping the bottom of her staff on the floor.

"Looks like Gothi's finished with the examination," Ingrid announced.

Gothi nodded and began to scribble her symbols on the deck.

"Because is here one month early," Gobber translated, "he is very small and frail though not nearly as small and frail as _you_ were when you were born, Hiccup."

After Gothi wrote that part, she started to write some more when Hiccup said, "Gothi, wait."

The elderly woman looked up at him.

"If you're about to say he might not make it, then don't," Hiccup said firmly, "because I don't believe it. I, myself, had been born early and some of you didn't believe I would survive. Even you, Mom. But my Dad, my rough-and-tumble Dad believed I would. He said I would grow up to be the strongest of them all and I did. And if my Dad believed I would survive being born early, then I believe _my_ son will also survive being born early. If anyone else believe my son will live, raise your hand and say aye."

Astrid, Zephyr, Valka, Ingrid, Gobber, Eret and Gothi raised their hands.

"Aye!" Astrid, Zephyr, Valka, Ingrid, Gobber and Eret said at the same time.

Gothi scribbled some more symbols on the deck with her staff.

"That was an excellent speech, Hiccup, but that wasn't what I was about to say," Gobber translated.

"Oh?" Hiccup said, surprised. "What were you about to say then?"

Gothi responded by scribbling some more.

"I was about to say…" Gobber translated, "please tell Eret to put a shirt on when we get back to the village."

Hiccup looked from the old woman's scribbles to Eret. The former dragon trapper was still shirtless. Eret looked down at himself, also noticing this and when he looked up again, he chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 4:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

An hour and ten minutes later, Hiccup walked up the stairs of his house and into the hallway with Nuffink in his arms. Right behind him were Gobber who was carrying Astrid and Valka who had Zephyr's hand in hers. Hiccup stepped over the threshold of his and Astrid's bedroom and looked around. Their bed and bedside table were still in the spot where they had always been. At the foot of the bed was Zephyr's old cradle where Nuffink would be sleeping. Against the corner was the old changing table that had been used for changing Zephyr, only this time it would be used for changing Nuffink.

Speaking of Nuffink…

Hiccup looked down at his new baby son who was now fast asleep in his arms. Nuffink was now covered in a green blanket (Eret had hurried back to his place to put another shirt on as Gothi had instructed him to do) and he was moving his puny hands in his sleep. Hiccup moved aside from the open door to allow Gobber, Valka and Zephyr to pass through.

"Home, sweet home," Gobber announced cheerfully as he carried Astrid to the bed.

"Finally," Astrid sighed as she was being laid down on the bed.

"Now, if you two need anything, you know where to find us," Gobber said.

"Thanks, Gobber," said Hiccup gratefully.

"Now you be a good big sister and help your parents out with your new little brother whenever they need it," Valka gently instructed her granddaughter.

"I will, Grandma," Zephyr promised.

"Good girl," Valka said proudly. She looked at Hiccup. "We'll leave you all to rest for now. I'll come by and check on you later."

"Okay, Mom," said Hiccup. "Bye, now."

"Bye," said Valka, heading out the door.

"Bye, lad," Gobber said, following Valka.

"Bye Gobber, bye Grandma!" called Zephyr.

"Bye!" Gobber and Valka repeated from down the hallway.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked and Hiccup turned to her. "Can I hold our son for a while, please?"

"Sure," Hiccup said, walking over Astrid's side of the bed and gently placing the sleeping Nuffink in his wife's arms.

Hiccup looked down at their sleeping son. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"I'll bet he's dreaming about his future – a strong young man traveling the world and going where no Viking has gone before and fighting the most ferocious of warriors without fear. Tucked in his belt will be a weapon of his choice."

"_And_ a notebook," Zephyr added, "like the one Dad promised me. And he'll use it to sketch the new things he will see just like I will."

Hiccup laughed and so did Astrid. "Yeah, a notebook of his very own," said Hiccup.

Zephyr put a hand over her mouth and yawned. "Mom, can I nap right next to you?"

"Of course, sweetie," said Astrid, patting the side of the wooden mattress where Hiccup slept with her free hand while keeping her other one around Nuffink.

Zephyr climbed up the mattress and she laid her head against her mother's chest. Astrid wrapped her arm around Zephyr, leaned her head on top of hers and closed her eyes.

Hiccup smiled at the sight of his wife and two children napping together. Then he frowned sadly. He thought back to his own childhood and all of the things that had happened to him and his parents. He was determined to make sure none of those things happened to his family. Zephyr and Nuffink would have both their parents throughout their entire childhood, he and Astrid would never shoot them disappointed scowls or have one-sided conversations with them and they would listen to whatever they had to say and never push them into doing anything they didn't want to do.

He walked around the bed to the side he slept on and crawled onto the mattress beside his wife and two children. He slid one arm around Astrid and the other over Zephyr and under Nuffink so that he was holding onto all three of them.

"I'll never let anything awful happen to any of you," he whispered before closing his eyes.

…

**A/N: Now the Haddock family is complete! According to Zephyr's and Nuffink's character bios in the book, **_**The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World**_** by Linda Sunshine, Zephyr has Hiccup's nervousness and curiosity and always carries notebooks with her and Nuffink had inherited Astrid's adventurous and turbulent side. So I hope I did my best to keep Zephyr in character and I'll do my best to keep Nuffink in character as well. **


	17. Brother and Sister

**Chapter 17: Brother and Sister**

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: April 7**

**Time: 9:02 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Nuffink, these are our friends. Friends, this is Nuffink."

Hiccup proudly held his newborn son upright so that he was facing the small crowd that had gathered in the Great Hall. Fishlegs and his family were there, as were Tuff and Ruff. Snotlout and Spitelout were also there and so were Bucket and Mulch. Silent Sven was there also along with the Larsons, Einar Hofferson, Eret, Ingrid, Gothi, Gobber and Valka. Astrid was standing next to him with Zephyr in her arms.

"Nuffink? Nah, he looks more like a Bobby to me," Ruffnut remarked.

"Nope, I think Sean suits him better," Tuffnut spoke up.

"Sean? Are you kidding me? He definitely looks like a Bobby."

"He does not. He definitely looks like a Sean!"

"Bobby's a better name for him."

"No, Sean's an even _greater_ name!"

"Bobby!"

"Sean!"

"Bobby!"

"Sean!"

"Ahem!"

Hiccup looked towards his mother who had her arms crossed and was sending the twins a stern glance.

"Is this _your_ son or _Hiccup's_ son?" she asked the twins gesturing to them and then to Hiccup with her hand.

"Hiccup's," the twins answered.

"Correct and as this babe's father, Hiccup gets to decide what to name him," Valka continued.

"Ah, don't forget, my dear lady," Eret spoke up, rather boastfully, "I _did_ help come up with this name."

"Yes, you did Eret and we're very grateful," said Hiccup.

"Ah, it was no problem at all, Chief," said Eret.

"Well, what do the rest of you think of my new son?" Hiccup asked, glancing left and right at the crowd.

"I think he's even shrimpier than you used to be, Hiccup," Snotlout answered with a snicker.

"Grrr!" growled Astrid.

Snotlout stepped back a little and held up his hands nervously. "Just a little compliment."

"You should be very proud lad," said Gobber with pride, "to have a beautiful wife and two equally beautiful children."

"I already am," said Hiccup, glancing down at Nuffink and then at Zephyr and Astrid.

"And you should be proud as well, Zephyr," Catpaws Ingerman spoke up, "I have confidence you'll be a good older sibling just as I had been with Fishlegs." He ruffled Fishlegs hair which made the both of them laugh. Stareyes and the triplets laughed as well (at least Brenda and Brant did, Shrug just stood there).

"Thank you, Mr. Ingerman," said Zephyr shyly and Hiccup could see her freckled face was blushing a cute pink color. "I'll be a very, very, _very_ good big sister."

Hiccup smiled proudly at his daughter's determination when suddenly a small cry started coming from his arms. He looked down at Nuffink whose chubby-cheeked face was scrunching up slightly and turning pink as well.

"Oh, I think somebody's hungry," said Astrid, placing Zephyr down and walking over to Hiccup. "I better give him his breakfast."

"Good idea," said Hiccup, carefully placing the whimpering baby in her arms.

"All right, everyone, let's leave the family be," said Gobber, waving his hands (both good and wooden) in a shooing motion. "Go on, scat, shoo."

And the crowd scattered in a few directions. The ex-Riders down at the tables to have something to eat while everyone else headed out the door. Hiccup smiled, happy to just be with his family closest friends.

…

**9:07 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

It had been three days since Nuffink's birth and Zephyr still couldn't keep her eyes off her new sibling. He was like a miracle sent from Valhalla itself. For the past three days, she played with Nuffink, holding and gently shaking his tiny hands or rubbing his belly. All the while, she would talk to him about what they were going to do for the day and about things they would do when they grew up and when it was time to get ready for bed, she would stand in front of his cradle and watch him drift off to sleep before going off to bed herself. Most importantly, she had been thanking her Grandpa Stoick, wherever he was, morning, noon and night for giving her a little brother. Now she sat on her favorite chair in the Great Hall and watched as her mother sat in the chair next to her and pulled up a bit of her sleeveless shirt on the side where Nuffink had his lead laid against her chest. Then she placed her free hand against Nuffink's cheeks (which Zephyr described as "the softest things I ever felt") and gently turned his head toward her chest. Zephyr had seen her mom and brother do this a couple of times every day and was getting used to it. The first time she saw this, she was confused until her mom had explained that Nuffink was sucking milk she made in her breasts and that she used to feed her the same way when she was a baby. Zephyr found it very interesting.

"Can you really make milk inside you, Mom?" she asked.

"Yes, Zephyr, I can," answered Astrid.

"Can I make milk inside me too?"

"Not now but maybe you will when you grow up and have a baby of your own but that won't happen for many, many years."

"Oh, okay."

"And once Nuffink gets big enough to eat solid foods, I'll stop making milk."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

…

**9:08 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid smiled at her curious daughter and glanced down at Nuffink who was sucking the nipples of her breast. Then to her surprise, Nuffink stopped sucking and turned his head up at hers. Astrid stared at her son, confused. During the last three days, Nuffink had always sucked her milk for a good three minutes. Right now, it had just been barely a minute and Nuffink had only taken a few sips.

"Hey, Mom, is it me or is Nuffink not drinking your milk as much as he used to?" Zephyr asked.

Astrid looked up at Zephyr and noticed she looked a little worried.

"Maybe he's not too hungry this morning," Astrid said trying to sound reassuring, "maybe he'll get hungry later today and eat some more."

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little worried herself.

**...**

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: April 7**

**Time: 12:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid sat cross-legged on the vibrant green grass of Haddock Meadow with Nuffink on her lap. Valka sat right next to her and Zephyr sat in front of her and she was also holding Nuffink's tiny hands and gently waving them.

"I got your hands Nuffink," Zephyr said, sing-song style, "try to get them out of mine!"

Nuffink giggled, his gummy mouth wide open. Astrid also laughed and so did Valka.

"It's his favorite game, Grandma Valka," Zephyr explained, looking at her grandmother, "he likes it a lot just like me."

"I'm sure he does, darling," said Valka.

"I have to give Nuffink another feeding now, Zephyr, why don't you pick some dandelions or something?"

"And when he's done eating, can I play with him some more?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, be right back," Zephyr said, running off to the middle of the field that was coated with bright yellow dandelions.

Astrid laughed as she watched Zephyr run off and she could hear Valka laughing as well. As Astrid pulled her shirt up with one hand while keeping the other around Nuffink, she heard Valka sigh. "It's as if I'm seeing Hiccup as a babe all over again…only with the Hofferson hair."

Astrid turned to her mother-in-law and noticed that she was smiling wistfully.

"Sometimes you still wish you had stayed for Hiccup's entire childhood, don't you?"

Valka nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Astrid also found herself smiling sadly. "Don't blame yourself. You deciding to stay away from Berk wasn't entirely your fault. Stoick and my parents and everyone else just should have listened to you, that's all."

Valka nodded again. "That's true."

And Astrid noticed that she looked a little more lightened up. She nodded also and glanced down at Nuffink who was sucking at her nipple. The baby boy took a few sips and then turned away.

Astrid's eyebrows raised in confusion and worry. "It's happened again."

"What's happened again?" Valka asked, sounding a little worried herself.

"Nuffink took a few sips of my milk and then just stopped," Astrid explained, glancing from Nuffink to Valka. "It happened the first time this morning. At first I thought it was because he wasn't very hungry and that maybe he might want a little more this afternoon but I guess I was wrong. I don't get it Valka. For the past three days, he ate a lot more than this and now it's like he only wants to eat very little now."

"Oh, Astrid, Hiccup went through this as well when he was only a few days old. For the first couple of days, he would suck my milk for such a long time but during the days that followed, he started eating very little just like Nuffink is right now. I went to Gothi about it and she explained that sometimes babies that are born early don't have much of an appetite. And since Nuffink is an early babe, himself, he doesn't seem to have such a big appetite either."

"But, Valka, if he doesn't eat some more, he'll starve. What should I do?"

"Well…"

"Nuffink's still not eating?" came Zephyr's voice.

Astrid turned to her daughter who was standing a little ways from them. She looked very worried.

"Oh, Zephyr, it's nothing for you to worry about, darling," said Valka, trying to sound reassuring.

"Nuffink's my brother and I'm his sister, I _should_ be worried about him," said Zephyr with a hint of firmness in her voice.

"Oh, um…of course, of course you should," said Valka, "silly me."

"You know Mom, as we were walking here, I've been making up a poem for Nuffink in my head," said Zephyr. "Maybe if I recited it to him, he'll drink more milk."

Astrid looked worriedly at Valka who looked as equally as worried. The middle-aged woman nodded and Astrid turned back to Zephyr, smiling slightly."All right, Zephyr, give it a shot."

Smiling, Zephyr walked over to her and knelt down. Keeping her eyes on her tiny brother, Zephyr gently placed her hands on either side of his round head which was slightly larger than the rest of his body and slowly moved it back to Astrid's chest.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," she whispered.

After about a moment, Nuffink clasped the nipple with his lips and began sucking again.

Astrid smiled in awe and relieve. "Keep reciting the poem, Zephyr," she whispered encouragingly.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr repeated, keeping her hands on either side of Nuffink's head.

Nuffink continued sucking although there was a look of slight reluctance on his face.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Astrid whispered.

Nuffink stopped looking reluctant and continued to suck.

Astrid felt Valka's hand on her shoulder and from the corner of her eye she could see the side of her face and she craned her neck down at Nuffink. "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," she heard Valka whisper.

Astrid turned slightly and smiled at her mother-in-law. Valka also turned to her slightly and smiled back.

"Everyone all together now," Astrid said looking from Zephyr to Valka.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Astrid, Zephyr and Valka whispered at the same time.

Nuffink continued sucking and this time he looked like he was at peace. After about a minute, he turned away from the nipple and stared up at all three of his onlookers. Astrid smiled in relief as she looked from Zephyr to Valka who both looked just as relieved.

"Now for that rubbing on your tummy, Nuffink, just as I promised," said Zephyr, walking over to the side of Nuffink's torso. She laid her left hand on top of his skinny belly and gently began to rub it.

"That's another of our favorite things, Grandma Valka: rubbing his tummy," Zephyr explained, looking up at Valka.

"Yes, I can see that, sweetie," smiled Valka.

Nuffink gurgled softly and Astrid noticed that his eyes were drooping but Zephyr just kept on rubbing his tummy until his eyes were completely closed and he was snoring softly.

"Sweet dreams, baby brother," Zephyr whispered in his ear, "I'll see you when you wake up." She looked up. "I'm gonna go pick those dandelions now, Mom. Be right back."

Astrid nodded and smiled as she watched Zephyr run back to the middle of the field.

"Just like her grandfather before her," she heard Valka say to herself.

"I beg your pardon?" Astrid asked turning to Valka.

"Well, before Zephyr came over to save the day, I was about to tell you that when Hiccup went through this stage, he too had someone special to help him eat more."

"And was that special someone his father?"

Valka smiled and nodded. "Stoick had always made sure he was around whenever I had to feed Hiccup. If Hiccup stopped sucking too soon, Stoick would gently hold his head close to my breast just like Zephyr had just done. All that time, he would tell him stories or recite poems or sing songs to him. He especially sang the song he and I loved so much. And it worked. Hiccup ate more and more every time. And now Zephyr's here to do the same with Nuffink."

"I'll have to make sure she's around every time Nuffink needs a feeding," said Astrid, as she turned to watch Zephyr who was lying on her stomach and poking the fuzzy top of a dandelion with her finger.

Both she and Valka laughed.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 7**

**Time: 6:20 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

During dinner (vegetable soup), Astrid, along with Zephyr, had told Hiccup all about their afternoon at Haddock Meadow.

"And if Zephyr hadn't saved the day with her poem, Nuffink probably would have gone hungry," Astrid concluded, glancing down at Nuffink in her arms.

"Well done, Zephyr," said Hiccup proudly, "Wow, three years old and you're already an expert on poetry."

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr, blushing.

In her arms, Nuffink made fussy noises.

"Looks like somebody's hungry again," smiled Hiccup.

Astrid nodded and turned to Zephyr. "Zephyr, would you come over here please?"

"Sure, Mom," said Zephyr, sliding down from her chair and walking over to her.

Hiccup also walked over to her and gently pulled her shirt up and he lightly placed his hands on either side of Nuffink's head and brought it over to a nipple. Nuffink tried to move his head away but with a little difficulty, thanks to his father.

""Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr whispered.

Somehow this helped Nuffink clamp his mouth onto the nipple. Astrid smiled and also whisper, "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy,"

Nuffink suckled.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Hiccup whispered, still keeping his hands on his son's head.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Astrid, Hiccup and Zephyr whisper at the same time.

Astrid, her husband and daughter continued reciting the poem for about two minutes until Nuffink had his fill.

"Well, it worked again," Astrid said proudly.

"And we'll recite that poem every time he needs a feeding," said Hiccup.

"And he'll be rewarded with a belly rub every time," said Zephyr, rubbing Nuffink's belly against his blanket.

Nuffink reached out his scrawny arm toward his sister. Keeping one hand on her brother's tummy, Zephyr held out her free hand and allowed Nuffink to clasp his toothpick-like fingers around her own. Brother and sister both giggled. Astrid looked up at her husband and they laughed too.

…

**Two Weeks Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 18**

**Time: 8:55 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Dressed in a pale blue nightshirt, Zephyr stood in front of the cradle she once slept in where Nuffink lay covered in his green blanket. She loved telling stories to her baby brother before he went to sleep. She figured her stories were what helped him go to sleep.

"Before we were born, Nuffink, Mom and Dad saw big, blue whales out in the ocean," she said, "there was a mom one and a baby one, just like you. Dad said they were as blue as the sky and they were as wide as four of our ships combined. And someday, you and I will see them and we will draw them in the notebook Dad promised to get me and maybe we'll even go swimming with them." Suddenly she felt unsure of the idea of swimming with giant sea creatures. "If they don't crush us that is," she added.

Nuffink stared up at his sister and Zephyr could have sworn he had an expression of fascination on his sleepy face.

"We'll do it all, Nuffink, just wait and see," Zephyr said, walking over the left side and brushed his small tufts of blonde hair. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"All right, young lady, into your own room," came her mother's teasing voice from the doorway.

Zephyr turned and saw her parents standing at the doorway. Both of them were smiling and Zephyr smiled back at them. "I will on one condition: tuck me in."

"With pleasure," said Hiccup.

Zephyr walked out the door and down the hallway to her own bedroom, her father close behind.

"Dad?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I wish Nuffink would sleep with me in my room," Zephyr said as she climbed onto the wooden mattress of her bed. "Then I could tell him stories and watch him go to sleep right here and I wouldn't have to keep coming into your's and Mom's room to do all that."

"Don't worry, hon, in a couple of weeks, Nuffink will be sleeping in his cradle right beside your little bed," said Hiccup, pulling the red and blue knitted blanket she loved so much up to her chin. "But for now, he sleeps with your mother and me. It's important that newborn babies sleep with their parents so they can attend their needs."

"Like changing and feeding," said Zephyr.

"Exactly," said Hiccup, "and we did the same thing when you were a baby." He picked up an old, small blue stuffed dragon toy with white horns off the bedside table and held it out to her. "For the first couple of weeks, you slept in our room and we fed you and changed you whenever you needed it."

"Everything you did with me," said Zephyr, taking the toy into her hands and holding it close to her chest, "you do with Nuffink now."

"That's right," said her father with a smile, "and you're here to help."

"Yeah, and I love to help," said Zephyr sleepily and she yawned. "Night, Dad."

"Night, honey," whispered Hiccup.

Zephyr watched her father walk out the doorway before her eyes were completely closed.

…

**2:15 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Zephyr jolted wide awake. "Huh?"

She turned to her door which was open ajar. Confused, curious and worried, she slid out of bed and walked out the door and followed her baby brother's wails down the hallway to her parents' room. Like hers, the door to her parents' room was also open ajar, and she peeked through the crack. She could see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed and her father pacing the floor holding Nuffink to his chest and shoulders. He was patting the wailing baby on the back and both her parents looked very groggy.

"Mom? Dad?" she said softly, coming into the room.

Astrid turned to her. "Oh, Zephyr, I'm sorry, did Nuffink wake you up?"

"A little," Zephyr answered, "what's wrong with him, Dad?"

"I don't know, hon," said Hiccup, patting Nuffink's back, "He didn't want to be fed and he doesn't need a new diaper. Maybe he just needed some comfort."

"Can I help?"

"Well…"

"I promise I'll go back to bed after I do."

Hiccup looked at Astrid who shrugged and say, "Let's give it a try."

"Good," said Zephyr, clapping her hands together, "Dad, sit down."

Hiccup made a surprised look but he walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge anyway.

"Now lay Nuffink on your lap," Zephyr continued.

Hiccup carefully pulled the still screeching Nuffink from his chest and gently laid him on his lap.

"Now, even though he's not hungry, I'm going to recite his favorite poem anyway," said Zephyr, approaching her father and brother.

Zephyr leaned close to Nuffink and whispered into his ear, "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy." And she started to gently rub his skinny belly.

She recited the poem three more times and at the fourth try, her parents joined in. "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," all three of them said as they placed.

As Zephyr and her parents continued to chant, Nuffink's cries decreased to whimpers and before long, he was asleep again.

"Thanks, Zeph, you saved the day again," said Hiccup gratefully.

"I don't know what we'd do without you," added Astrid.

"It was no big deal," said Zephyr, "well, good night, Mom, Dad, Nuffink."

"Good night," her parents called after her as she walked out the door and down the hallway again.

As she climbed into her bed, she pictured her brother sleeping peacefully in her mind and that helped her get back to sleep.

…

**4:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Zephyr slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her door again.

Confused and worried, she climbed out of bed and walked out the door once again. As she walked down the hallway, a foul odor filled her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose. Nuffink must have needed a changing this time. As she peeked through the crack of the door to her parents' room she saw that the cradle at the foot of her parents' bed was empty. Suddenly, Hiccup appeared beside the cradle and laid Nuffink, who was still screeching, down in it. She noticed that her father looked sleepier than he had two hours earlier and his nose was wrinkled as well.

"Dad?" she said, poking her head through the crack.

Hiccup turned to her, surprised. "Zephyr, did we wake you again?"

"A little," Zephyr answered, "Did Nuffink need his diaper changed this time?"

"Yep," answered Hiccup, rocking the cradle a little, "and this time it was diarrhea."

"How awful," said Zephyr, approaching the cradle.

"You can say that again," Hiccup muttered groggily and squeamishly.

Zephyr looked down at her baby brother's bright red, tear-stained face. His tiny hands were clenched in fists. Smiling, she placed a hand on his belly and started to rub it. "I wish I had woken up earlier so I could help you change him."

"Oh, don't worry about that, honey, that's not your responsibility," said Astrid.

"That's right," added Hiccup, "your job is to keep him calm and entertained."

"I'm good at that," said Zephyr a little proudly.

"We know you are," smiled her mother.

Zephyr continued to rub her brother's belly until he was calm again.

"Thanks again, Zeph," said Hiccup gratefully, "we'll take it from here now."

"Are you sure?" asked Zephyr, a little reluctant to leave in case Nuffink started crying again.

"We're sure," said Astrid reassuringly.

"Uh…okay," said Zephyr, hesitantly turning back to the door.

As she walked back to her room again, she kept her head turned in case Nuffink started crying again.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 19**

**Time: 7:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hiccup jolted upright. "Huh?"

He heard Astrid groan beside him and he turned to her just as she lifted her head and turned it to the direction of the foot of their bed where the cradle was. "Again?" she muttered.

"Lie back down, honey," said Hiccup, patting her back gently, "I'll take care of him."

Hiccup slid out of bed and he wobbled a little as he approached the cradle. He was still a little sleepy after being woken up two times in the middle of the night. First Nuffink seemed to cry for no reason at all. For the second time, it was because he had diarrhea. What could be the matter now? Once he got to the cradle, he looked down at his son. Nuffink's face was bright red and his hands were clenched in fists.

"What's the matter, buddy, huh? What's the matter?" Hiccup asked, kneeling down beside the cradle and gently brushing Nuffink's thin, fine bangs. It was then he noticed that his forehead felt a little hot and his hair was slightly wet with sweat.

"Astrid," he said, turning to his wife, slightly alarmed.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, turning her head towards him.

"I think Nuffink's got a fever," said Hiccup worriedly.

"A fever?" echoed Astrid, sitting up a little taller, looking alarmed herself.

"A fever? Nuffink's sick?" came a voice from the doorway.

Hiccup turned and saw Zephyr standing at the doorway, looking _very_ worried.

"I think so," said Hiccup, lifting Nuffink out of the cradle and holding him to his chest and shoulders. "But don't worry, we'll take him to Gothi. She'll know what's wrong."

Nuffink suddenly made a baby-like retching sound and Hiccup flinched as he felt something warm and wet run down his back.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: April 19**

**Time: 7:40 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup didn't bother to change. He was more concerned about his sick son than his vomit-stained clothes. So while Astrid, along with Zephyr, went to fetch Ingrid, Valka and Gobber, Hiccup hurried over to Gothi's with Nuffink, who was still crying. Once there, he explained to the Elder about how he had woken up crying a couple of times during the night and the diarrhea and how he felt a little warm when he woke up and of course the throwing up. Then he watched as Gothi examined the still screeching Nuffink – checking his eyes, his tongue and heart. As she ran her hand across his skinny belly, she frowned worriedly. At that moment, Hiccup heard the door open. He turned and saw Astrid, with Zephyr in her arms, stepping over the threshold followed by Ingrid, Valka, Gobber and Eret.

"Astrid's just told us about your predicament, lad," said Gobber.

"We arrived as soon as we possible," said Eret.

"Are you all right, son?" Valka asked worriedly, putting her hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I will be once I find out what's wrong with my son," answered Hiccup.

"Forgive me for asking Chief but does something reek in here?" asked Eret.

"Oh, that's just my back," Hiccup answered, turning and pointing to his vomit-covered back, "Nuffink kind of threw up on me a few minutes earlier."

"Well, you know what they say: better out than in," said Gobber.

"Too true," said Hiccup.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Nuffink, Gothi?" Ingrid asked anxiously.

Gothi nodded and scribbled her symbols on the floor with her staff.

"As I was examining him," Gobber translated, "I noticed his belly looked a little bloated. My guess is this could be the start of a series of unexplained tummy-aches that some babies go through and that is why he is crying more than usual. I have seen a couple of babes go through this condition before, believe me."

"A series of tummy aches?" Astrid echoed, sharing a worried look with Hiccup.

"How long will these tummy-aches last, Gothi?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi scribbled some more.

"It may last for a couple of weeks," translated Gobber.

"A couple of weeks?" echoed Zephyr looking worriedly at her brother.

"What should we do, Gothi?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi scribbled some more.

"All you can do is keep him cool, comforted, warm and hydrated," translated Gobber, "but I must warn you Chief: Since your son is on the frail side, being born early, these next few weeks will be difficult for him and for you as well. Although you say your son will make it, I do have my doubts."

Hiccup frowned determinedly. "Doubt as much as you want Gothi but despite his early birth and frailty, there's still some strength in him. If he can get through an early birth, he can get through this as well."

Hiccup didn't want to admit it but he couldn't help but feel a little doubtful himself.

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: April 19**

**Time: 8 15 a.m.**

**(Valka's PoV)**

Before bringing Nuffink home, Valka, Ingrid, Hiccup and Astrid had made a plan on what do to with Nuffink until this whole thing blew over. Hiccup and Astrid would care for him during the day and Valka and Ingrid would take over during the night so their children could get their rest. Hiccup had requested to Valka that she bring Zephyr to Haddock Meadow while he and Astrid looked after their son but Zephyr insisted that she talked to the great statue of Stoick first and Valka had agreed. Now she and Zephyr were walking hand in hand up to the stairs that led to the round plaza and Stoick's statue. Once they got to the top, Valka smiled at the sight of the stone structure that resembled her dear, courageous husband.

"When Nuffink was being born, I prayed to Grandpa Stoick let him and Mom to be all right and he did," Zephyr was saying, "and since then, I've been thanking him every day, morning, noon and night for giving me a brother."

"I'm glad you've been doing that," said Valka, smiling down at her granddaughter.

"Mmm-hmm," said Zephyr, nodding, "And now I want to ask him to help Nuffink get better. After all, Dad says that even though he doesn't live with us anymore, he can still help us, right?"

Valka nodded. "He certainly can."

Zephyr walked a little closer to the statue and cleared her throat. "Hi, Grandpa Stoick, it's me again. Nuffink has become very sick and I just wanted to ask you if you can help him feel better, pretty please?" She put her hand over her ear and after about two seconds, she nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What did he say?" Valka asked.

"He said he will help to make Nuffink feel better," Zephyr answered.

"I'm glad," said Valka, "Now why don't you wait for me by the stairs. I also want to talk with your grandfather."

"Okay."

Valka watched Zephyr walk toward the stairs and then she looked up at the great stone face of her husband. "Please let our grandson get through this sickness, Stoick, please." She cracked a proud smile. "You should see how strong and confident our son is right now. He has much faith in his little boy just like you had much faith in him."

…

**Two Weeks Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: May 3**

**Time: 3:15 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Two weeks had passed and Nuffink was still not getting any better. He had continued to cry morning, noon and night (probably from the tummy-aches Gothi said he had) and his slight fever kept coming and going. He had also been having more diarrhea and he had been vomiting a little more as well. It absolutely broke Zephyr's heart to see her poor little brother go through this. And if that wasn't bad enough, her parents and grandmothers weren't looking too good themselves. Because they had been taking care of Nuffink every day and night, they had been suffering lack of sleep. They wobbled when they walked, their faces were pale and their eyes were red and whenever they started dozing off, they would jolt awake. This whole thing was no picnic for the rest of the villagers either. Since many of them lived so close to their house, they could always hear Nuffink's cries and many of them were starting to complain about it. And all her poor father could do was say he was doing the best he could.

On this particular night, Zephyr sat up in bed, holding her red and blue blanket up to her chest. She had her eyes set on the door which was open ajar as she listened to her poor brother crying.

"If you want, Mom, I could take it from here," he heard her father saying.

"That's very nice of you, son but you need your rest," came Grandma Valka's voice.

"You need some rest yourself," responded her father.

Zephyr couldn't stand it anymore. If Nuffink was going to calm down and if her parents and grandmothers were going to get any sleep, it was up to her. With a determined look on her face, Zephyr threw the blanket aside, slid out of bed and marched out the door. She headed down the hallway and opened the door to her parents' room.

Astrid and Ingrid were sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against each other, sleepily. Hiccup was standing in front of Valka who was patting Nuffink's back as she held him against her chest and shoulder. Hiccup and Valka turned to her surprised.

"Zephyr," they said at the same time.

"Hi, Dad, Grandma," said Zephyr still keeping her determined look on her face.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this as well," said Valka sympathetically, "It must be hard for you listening to your brother cry every night and not getting enough sleep yourself."

"Thanks Grandma Valka but I don't care about myself. I care about my brother and I want to help him get better and I'm going to do that right now."

"That's very nice of you, dear, but what can _you_ do?" asked Ingrid from the bed.

"I will recite the poem I wrote just for him," answered Zephyr seriously, "The one where I ask him to eat and promise him a belly rub. Grandma Valka, sit down on the bed and lie Nuffink on your lap."

Valka looked at Hiccup who nodded and she did as she was told. She sat down beside Ingrid and carefully brought Nuffink from her chest to her lap.

Zephyr approached her and gently ran a hand through Nuffink's blonde hair. "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," she whispered. She looked around at the adults. "Everyone all together now."

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr repeated along with her parents and grandmothers.

They recited this poem about six times and Nuffink was starting to calm down a little. His cries reduced to whimpers and his face was going from bright red to soft pink. And his hands were now only half-clenched. The sight of this made Zephyr smile. She and the adults recited the poem about seven more times and by then, Nuffink had relaxed and even giggled softly. Zephyr also giggled and rubbed her hand against his belly. She continued rubbing for two minutes and Nuffink's eyelids became heavier and heavier until at last, they closed completely.

The adults sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Zephyr," said Valka gratefully.

"Once again you saved the day," added Astrid.

Ingrid nodded but then she frowned sadly. "But it's not over yet."

"Your grandmother's right, hon," said Hiccup, "we'll be needing your help with your brother for the next couple of weeks…just until it's all over."

"Don't worry, Dad," said Zephyr, narrowing her eyes in determination, "You'll get all the help I can give you."

…

**Three Weeks Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: May 24**

**Time: 10:45 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

True to her father's and Grandma Ingrid's prediction, Nuffink still had his tummy-aches and cried over it. But this time Zephyr stuck around to comfort him. She continued reciting him more poems that she had made up and telling him more stories. She rubbed his belly and held/gently shook his hands. With her around, Nuffink cried less and less and her parents and grandmothers were getting a lot more sleep just like they used to.

On this night, as Astrid held Nuffink in her lap, Zephyr gently held his head close to her chest as he suckled her breast for his bedtime feeding.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr chanted.

Once Nuffink had his fill, Zephyr moved her hands from his head to his tummy which was getting a little more chubbier, courtesy of the feedings. "And as I told you many times before, Nuffink, someday we'll travel far from our home and sail the big ocean. And we'll see beautiful, colorful fish and big blue whales like the ones Mom and Dad saw. And then we'll come home again."

Nuffink babbled sleepily in response which warmed Zephyr's heart.

…

**Five Weeks Later**

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: June 28**

**Time: 12:04 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Holding a big surprise behind his back, Hiccup stood proudly in front of Zephyr and Valka who were sitting cross-legged on the soft, green grass of Haddock Meadow. Valka was holding Nuffink upright in her lap so that the baby boy was facing his father. He glanced sideways at Astrid who was standing right beside him. She also looked proud and had something behind her back as well.

"After so many weeks, it's finally over," Hiccup announced, "the tummy-aches have passed, the crying has decreased and it looks like Nuffink's going to lead a strong, healthy life after all. And I believe that both my children deserve a special prize for getting through these past couple of weeks without complaint - prizes that I have made myself in Gobber's workshop."

Excitedly, Zephyr looked turned her head from him to her grandmother and back to him again.

"First to my daughter, Zephyr," said Hiccup, approaching his daughter, "I have only known you for three years but I have seen a lot of me in you – curious, observant, shy, and helpful. But especially shy. When you were two-and-a-half, you developed a shyness when it came to meeting new people or trying new things. Sometimes you hide behind your mother and me when we greet people you've already met before and I remember when we took you sailing for the first time, you were clinging to me the whole time our ship was being lowered from the cliffs to the water. I thought I was gonna choke to death." He laughed at that memory. "But despite that, you keep a positive attitude during even the toughest of times like your first winter storm when you were six weeks old and these last couple of weeks – being by Nuffink's side and calming him down. You are the kind of girl who loves helping people and doing whatever you can to make your loved ones happy and proud. And because you also love learning about the facts of life and making memories, I present this notebook to you." From behind his back, he pulled a small, leather notebook with a red Night Fury face on the cover and a strap on either side of it. He held it out to Zephyr.

"Wow!" cried Zephyr, taking the notebook and holding it close to her chest. "My very own notebook, just like you promised!"

Hiccup smiled proudly and nodded. "Just like I promised."

He turned to Astrid who approached Valka and Nuffink.

"And as for my son, Nuffink," said Astrid, "When you were born not two months ago, you were smaller and more fragile than most babies are. I admit that as I was conceiving you, I worried there might be a few complications with you and there were. You didn't have a big appetite and you suckled very small amounts of my milk and you spent these last couple of weeks suffering from unexplained tummy-aches and crying morning, noon and night over them. Despite this, your father and I saw something that was hiding deep within your reedy, feeble body: a warrior. Those tummy-aches were obviously very painful for you but you fought through the pain and sometimes even the most fearless, strongest warrior has to learn that there are times when he needs the help of others. So when you were crying, you weren't crying because of the pain. Your crying was your way of telling us that you needed our help and we gave it to you. And when Zephyr tells you stories about your father and I traveling the world and seeing big, blue whales and how the both of you are going to do the same thing someday, you listen with a look of fascination. Barely three months old and you already have a sense of adventure. Therefore I present to you a very special gift. Although you won't be able to use it until you're much older." She pulled a small wooden sword from behind her back. "You will practice fighting with this wooden sword during your childhood years and when you enter your teen years, you will be entrusted with a real sword: the sword of your great-grandfather, Ove the Invincivble that is."

Astrid knelt down in front of Valka and held out the small wooden sword to the baby boy. Nuffink stared at the wooden weapon curiously and held out his scrawny arm out to it until his toothpick-like fingers were touching the small green-and-orange-and-purple hilt. Then he smiled and giggled as he playfully batted his hand on the sword.

Valka laughed also. "I think he likes it."

"He really does," said Astrid, nodding.

Valka looked from Hiccup to Astrid. "You both see your children as learners, adventurers and warriors and I agree with you whole-heartedly. But there's something else I've been seeing lately." She looked straight at Hiccup. "Hiccup, when was the last time you had a shave?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Mom?"

"Go take a good look at yourself," said Valka, pointing to the pond near the meadow.

Slightly baffled, Hiccup walked all the way over to the pond and knelt down beside it. When he took a good look at his reflection, he almost pulled back, startled. He craned his neck a little closer to the water. Sure enough, small but noticeable dark hairs had grown slightly on either side of his chin and even over and above his lips. He placed a hand on the left side of his chin and felt the hairs on his chin. They felt a bit like tiny bits of dried grass. Placing his hand down, he stared a little more at the slightly new face looking back at him. Now he really was no longer looking like a little boy. He resembled a full-fledged man.

Suddenly Zephyr's reflection appeared right under him. On one side of him came Astrid's reflection and then the reflections of Valka Nuffink appeared on the other side of him. Hiccup looked from Astrid to Valka.

"I guess I've been so busy running the village and taking care of the kids these past couple of weeks, I didn't have time to shave," Hiccup said slowly, "but I can do it as soon as we get back to the house."

"Actually, don't," said Astrid.

"Don't?" echoed Hiccup, surprised.

"I think you might look good with a beard."

"Hmm." Hiccup looked back to his reflection. So far it was just a few hairs but what would he look like with a full beard? He turned to Valka. "Do you think I would look good with a beard, Mom?"

"Well, I think you would," Valka replied, "Just promise me it'll be a short one and that you won't let it overgrow like your father did with his." She laughed. "I must have begged him about a million times to give that beard of his a trim."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "All right, Mom, Astrid, you want a short beard? You got it."

Astrid leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup looked surprised for a brief time but then he closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his wife's lips against his.

Astrid pulled back and said, "Just a couple of really short hairs and it already tickles."

Hiccup laughed along with her, Valka, Zephyr and Nuffink (although the boy didn't seem to know _what_ they were laughing about).

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 28**

**Time: 9:05 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr _loved _her new notebook. It had had a red dragon face on the cover and a strap cover so she could carry it over her shoulders and she decided from here on out, she would take it everywhere she went. But if there was one thing she loved more than her new notebook, it was the fact that Nuffink had finally earned the right to move his cradle into her room and sleep right next to her. Nuffink was currently fast asleep in said cradle which was right next to her bed. Zephyr stood in front of the cradle sketching her sleepy brother on an empty page of her book with the charcoal stick that came with it. Once she was finished, she held up the page to make sure it looked okay. Her drawing skills were slightly sloppy but she figured she'll be in better practice as she gets older. She flipped back to the previous pages where she had done two sketches earlier that day. One was of her rubbing Nuffink's belly and the other was of her holding his hands and shaking them. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she quickly closed her book, hurried to her bed and climbed onto the wooden mattress. She placed her notebook on the bedside table on the other side of her bed and turned to the doorway where her parents were standing.

"You guys ready for your good night kisses?" Astrid asked.

"You bet," said Zephyr excitedly.

Smiling, Hiccup walked over to her bed, craned his neck down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Zephyr could feel the slight bristling texture of her father's growing beard. She turned to the other side and watched as Astrid knelt down beside Nuffink's cradle and kissed her brother on the forehead. Then she stood up and Hiccup knelt down beside the cradle and kissed Nuffink's forehead. Astrid walked over to Zephyr's bed and she kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Good night," Zephyr whispered as he parents walked out the door.

"Good night," Hiccup and Astrid called back softly.

Zephyr listened carefully as the sound of her parents footsteps faded down the hallway and into their own bedroom. Once it was quiet enough, Zephyr, quietly slid out of her bed and tiptoed over to Nuffink's cradle. She smiled softly as she ran a hand through her brother's blonde hair which was rapidly growing like their father's beard.

"Good night, Nuffink," she whispered and she kissed him on the forehead.

Then quietly, she tiptoed back to her bed, crawled under her red-and-blue blanket and drifted off to sleep herself.


	18. Childhood and a Little Chaos

**Chapter 18: Childhood and a Little Chaos**

**Three Years Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 6**

**Nuffink, Age 3**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Although his eyes were still closed, Hiccup could of sworn he could feel movement around him. Opening his eyes groggily, he lifted his head from his pillow and turned to the other side. Astrid was lying on her side and she was still snoozing. She didn't seem to notice anything around them. Of course not, she was the heavy sleeper of the family. Hiccup sat up slightly and looked toward the foot of the bed. He noticed two large lumps in between his and Astrid's legs under the quilt. Hiccup shrugged, closed his eyes and laid his head back again.

Three seconds later, he jolted upright.

Two large lumps in the bed?! Those were never there before!

"Astrid!" he cried, shaking his sleeping wife on the shoulder. "Astrid, wake up!"

Astrid's eyes opened but only half-way. "Mmm. Huh? Hiccup, what is it?"

"There's something in our bed," Hiccup said, pointing to the lumps under the quilt. "What could it be? Wild boars? Tricky foxes? Hungry wolves?" He pulled his knees towards his chest.

Astrid shot him an expression that screamed "really?" and pulled the quilt aside. Right in between their legs were a young girl and a young boy. The girl had crystal blue eyes, a freckled face and very long and _very_ messy auburn hair. The boy beside her had grass green eyes and equally messy hair. The two children made pretend-scared looks before giggling their heads off.

Astrid giggled along with them. "No, Hiccup, it's just a pair of messy-haired, hungry toddlers."

"Hey, my hair's not that messy," Nuffink protested, "Zephyr's hair is double messy because her hair's longer than mine."

"While it is a true fact that my hair _is_ longer than yours, Nuffink," said Zephyr, sounding more like a teacher than a child, "at least _I _try to keep my hair neat while you prefer to keep yours messy." She ruffled his hair, making it look even messier and Nuffink laugh.

"An adventurer is _supposed_ to have messy hair, Zeph," Nuffink pointed out in between laughs.

"The only adventures we had so far are walks all over the island and a couple of sailings off the coast of it," said Zephyr.

"Well, we'll go on more adventures someday," said Nuffink, "only this time we'll go to places _outside_ the island. Right, Mom?"

"Oh, we certainly will sweets," said Astrid, also ruffling Nuffink's hair making it triple as messy and Nuffink laughed again.

"But before we go on any more adventures, can we eat first?" Zephyr asked. "You're right about one thing Mom: we _are _kind of hungry."

"Yeah, we're starving," added Nuffink, rubbing his belly. "And an adventurer needs to keep his strength up."

"Well, why don't we all head downstairs and cook breakfast together?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah!" Nuffink cried, sliding down from the mattress and onto the floor. "Come on, Zeph, I'll race ya! Last one down the stairs is a sheared sheep!"

"Nuffink!" Zephyr laughed as she followed her brother out the door.

Hiccup watched fondly as his two beautiful children raced out the door. He had watched them grow quickly these past six years. Too quickly, in fact. It seemed like such a short time when the two of them were tiny babies asleep and cradled in his arms. Now Zephyr was six and Nuffink was three.

Zephyr had grown tall and pretty just like her mother. She still carried the small notebook he had given her three years ago everywhere she went and sketched all different kinds of pictures – from the plants of the island to the waves of the ocean. But there were lots of pictures of her and her family as well. She was still much of a shrinking violet and spoke softly around their neighbors but it didn't take long for her to open up and spend time with her friends and family.

As for Nuffink, he had grown from a scrawny, frail baby who suffered unexplained tummy-aches and didn't eat as much as he should to a hyperactive, fast-talking toddler. He was still a touch frail though not as much as he was as a newborn and definitely not as frail as Hiccup himself still was at the age of fifteen. But this didn't stop him from playing games or having all kinds of fun.

Hiccup cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together. The kids were still very young and it would be a long, long time before the both of them were all grown-up.

"Come on, Astrid, I'll be needing some help in the kitchen," said Hiccup, sliding out of bed.

"Right," Astrid said, also sliding out of bed.

Hiccup started towards the door then he stopped in front of the small mirror on the wall and examined his reflection. He ran his hand across the fully-grown beard on his chin. It was short compared to the beards the men of the village had on _their _chins and it was a shade darker than his auburn hair.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked as her reflection appeared in the mirror beside his.

"I'm just wondering if I should shorten my beard a little more," Hiccup replied, "I _did_ promise Mom I'd never let it overgrow like Dad's."

"Your beard looks fine, babe," said Astrid, gently shoving him from the mirror and towards the door. "Now let's get breakfast started before the kids come back up and start eating our fingers off."

…

**7:50 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Twenty minutes later, Hiccup was seated at the kitchen table with his wife and two kids and all four of them were eating breakfast – over-easy eggs, bacon, rolls, a bowl of blueberries, and fresh milk and whipped butter from Alise the yak.

"How come we never have green beans or carrots or spinach for breakfast?" Nuffink asked.

"Well, buddy, I don't consider vegetables to be breakfast foods," Hiccup replied.

"You're the only person I know who wants to have vegetables with their breakfast, Nuffink," said Zephyr.

"Well that's because I'd rather have vegetables over fruit any day," said Nuffink, eyeing the pile of blueberries on his sister's plate.

"So would I, sweets," said Astrid, "but fruit _is_ just as good as vegetables so why don't you have a little?"

"Okay," sighed Nuffink, grabbing a handful of berries from the bowl and putting them on his plate.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup and the two of them shared a smile. Just like his mother, Nuffink was more of a vegetable person than a fruit person. But Zephyr loved all kinds of fruits from blueberries to apples. Hiccup and Astrid believed and agreed that it was because of all the fruit Astrid had consumed when she was expecting their daughter.

"Would you like some yak milk, Nuffink?" Astrid asked, gently pushing the pitcher of milk towards him. "Alise the yak made it especially for us."

"Well…" Nuffink started.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr chanted.

Hiccup smiled as Zephyr recited the poem she had made up for her brother. Even after three years, she still loved reciting it to him.

"Zephyr, don't you think I'm getting a little old for that poem?" Nuffink asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"But Nuffink, it's the poem I made up just for you when you were just a cute little baby," said Zephyr, "I recited to you all the time when you weren't drinking much of Mom's milk."

"I was just a baby then so I don't really remember that," Nuffink pointed out as he picked up the pitcher and started pouring the milk into his mug.

"Well, _I_ do, and so does Mom and Dad," Zephyr insited, "don't you Mom and Dad?"

"We certainly do, hon," said Hiccup, smiling. Then that smile vanished when he noticed that Nuffink was pouring so much milk into his mug that some started spilling out over the rim and onto the table. "Nuffink!" he exclaimed, snatching the pitcher from him.

"Oops," said Nuffink, putting his hands over his mouth, "Sorry, Dad, I'll clean it up. I promise"

"Eh, that's okay, buddy," said Hiccup, putting the mug back on the table. "I'll do it. You just eat your breakfast."

Hiccup sighed. Nuffink also had a bit of a clumsy side just like he did. Last week, when the Haddocks were eating dinner in the Great Hall with their friends, Nuffink had tried to get a pitcher of water and another helping of boiled spinach from another table by pulling at the tablecloth. Hiccup had pulled Nuffink away from the pitchers and plates before they shattered to the floor but by then the water and food had been strewn all over the floor, much to some of the villagers' chagrin. Nuffink also had a habit of practicing somersaults with people or objects in the way and he always bumped right into them. Yesterday, when Nuffink was trying somersaults, he had accidentally slammed into Ack's wheelbarrow of apples, causing the red fruits to spill out all over the ground. Ack was not amused about that and he, Hiccup and Nuffink had to pick all of the apples up, wash them and put them in a new wheelbarrow.

Then he glanced worriedly at Zephyr who was now holding the pitcher and pouring milk into her own mug. Zephyr had also gotten into a little trouble sometimes as well. She had developed a habit of drawing embarrassing sketches of people. Last week, Gobber had told the kids about how Grandma Valka may have been kind to all people and creatures, but she was a terrible cook.

"Her secret recipe meatballs are her weakness," Gobber had told them.

This prompted Zephyr to draw a picture of Valka burning a frying pan full of meatballs over the hearth. When Valka saw the sketch she was a little embarrassed (though not as embarrassed as Hiccup and Astrid) but eventually she found the sketch hilarious. Two days after that, Gobber got a taste of his own medicine when Hiccup and Zephyr caught him secretly knitting a pink blanket and sketched him doing it. When Gobber had noticed her doing it, he was terribly embarrassed. Until then, only Hiccup had known about Gobber's guilty pleasure of knitting and he had promised his old forging mentor to keep it a secret and Zephyr had been made to promise to stay quiet about it as well and she agreed. She had also drawn the moments of Nuffink pulling the tablecloth and somersaulting into the wheelbarrow of apples.

He looked over at Astrid who also looked a little concerned. She nodded at him and he nodded back. They would both have to keep a close eye on their children today.

…

**8:15 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

"Mom! Zephyr!" Nuffink whined.

"Hold still, sweets," Astrid scolded gently as she and Zephyr wove small braids at the back of Nuffink's hair. "The sooner we get these braids done, the sooner we can play outside."

"But I don't see why I have to wear stupid braids," Nuffink complained, "Braids are for girls."

"That's not true, Nuffink," said Zephyr, "Dad's got some braids in his hair and some of the men have braids too."

"But why?" Nuffink asked.

"I don't know, sweets, it must be a traditional fashion," Astrid replied.

"Well, when you become Chieftess, Zephyr, you should make a law that only girls can wear braids and boys can't," said Nuffink.

"But I think girls and boys look good with braids," Zephyr insisted.

"I think so, too, hon," said Astrid, smiling at her daughter.

Holding onto a small braided lock of hair with one hand, Astrid picked up a small piece of string with her free hand and tied it around the braid, holding it together. Then she handed another piece of string to Zephyr and she tied it around the braid she had woven.

"There, all done," said Astrid. "Now are we ready to go?"

"Hold on, I gotta get Slicer," said Nuffink, hurrying to the stairs.

Astrid smiled as she watched her son run up the stairs. Slicer was what Nuffink had named the wooden sword Hiccup had made for him when he was a baby - the sword that had been presented to him after all those weeks of crying and tummy-aches.

"Do you have your notebook, Zeph?" Astrid asked.

"Right here," Zephyr answered, patting the front cover of her small notebook that hung from her shoulders.

Astrid smiled as she examined her daughter from head to toe. Her hair had grown long enough for her to wear it in two, long thick braids. Around her head was Astrid's old kransen. On Zephyr's fourth birthday, Ingrid had taken the kransen out of storage and presented it to her granddaughter. Since then, Zephyr had worn it every day just as Astrid had done. She also wore the same style of clothing as her mother. She was currently dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt, a brown leather skirt with small, round metal studs, moss green leggings and fur boots. She also wore small round pads on her shoulders, fur-cuffed bracers on her arms and a bright red belt around her waist.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of descending footsteps followed by Nuffink's voice. "I'm back and here's Slicer!" he announced, holding up his favorite toy sword.

Astrid smiled at examined her son from head to toe as well. Nuffink wore the same style clothing as Hiccup when he was young. He was dressed in a light tan tunic, brown pants and fur boots. Around his waist was a belt that Hiccup had made for him on his birthday last month. It had a buckle in the shape of a Night Fury's head.

Hiccup approached her and whispered into her ear, "How about I look after Nuffink today and you look after Zephyr?" he asked.

"Good idea," Astrid whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Nuffink asked.

Astrid looked down at the curious face of their son and Hiccup looked down as well.

"Oh, uh, well, buddy, your, uh, mother and I were just wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me," said Hiccup, "and Zephyr, how'd you like to spend the day with your mother?"

"I'd like that," Zephyr answered.

"Me too," said Nuffink, "I love spending time with you, Dad. You're the bravest, strongest, and most bestest dad ever!" He held up his arms, motioning Hiccup to carry him.

"And I love spending time with the bravest, strongest and most "bestest" son ever," replied Hiccup, lifting the boy off the floor and into his arms. "Well, I'll see you at the end of the day, Astrid. Have fun today Zephyr and behave yourself too."

"Okay, Dad," said Zephyr.

"You behave yourself too Nuffink," Astrid instructed gently as she watched Hiccup open the door.

"I will Mom!" Nuffink responded as Hiccup stepped outside.

Astrid turned to Zephyr and held out her hand. "Come on, Zephyr."

Smiling, Zephyr placed her hand into her mother's and the two of them walked side-by-side out the door. Once they were out, Astrid shut the door behind her and she and Zephyr walked through the grass in their front yard.

"Well, Zeph, what do you say we go and check on the Jorgensons first?"

Zephyr's smile instantly vanished. "The Jorgensons? Do we have to?"

"As Chief and Chieftess, it's my job and your father's job to make sure all the villagers are doing fine and not having any problems and that includes the Jorgensons. And besides Snotlout is one of our friends.

"I don't mind seeing Snotlout, Mom, but his dad is scary." Zephyr wrapped her arms around Astrid's lower torso.

Astrid smiled sympathetically and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "I'll tell you what, we'll only see them for like, one minute and then we'll leave. And you don't have to look at Snotlout's dad or even talk to him. I'll handle that."

"Would you?" Zephyr asked, looking up at her, her face lightened up slightly.

"Of course," said Astrid.

"Okay," said Zephyr softly.

"Come on, then."

…

**Location: Near Silent Sven's Farm**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Still in his father's arms, Nuffink looked around at the scenery surrounding the village. The sky was blue, the grass was green and the trees were tall. It was such a great big world for such a small boy to live in but Nuffink didn't mind. He also didn't mind being held by his parents. As adventurous as he was, Nuffink felt safe and sound in his parents' arms. His mother and father were his heroes – especially his Dad. But now he was growing restless.

"Dad can you put me down so we can practice more somersaults?" Nuffink asked. "I promise I'll find a space where there's no people or wheelbarrows of apples around."

"Uh…maybe we should practice somersaults later in the day," Hiccup answered. "I have a better idea: why don't you practice sword-fighting with Slicer?"

"Great idea," said Nuffink as his father placed him back on the ground again, "If there's one thing I like better than somersaults, it's fighting imaginary monsters and enemies with Slicer." He pulled Slicer out from under his belt and held it up, pretending he was facing said imaginary monsters or enemies.

"Hyah!" Nuffink cried, running ahead of his dad and swishing Slicer around. "Hi-yah!"

"Don't go too far, Nuff," he heard his father call after him.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Nuffink, pausing and turning to face his dad, "a good warrior always stays close to his friends and family."

Then he resumed running and swishing until he found himself standing before a great, green field and saw a bunch of sheep grazing or napping. Right in the center of the flock was a sheep that was black from head to toe. Nuffink stared at the black sheep for a few seconds before smiling deviously. Holding up Slicer, he slowly began to advance towards the black sheep's direction.

"Behold, the Black Sheep of Terror," he murmured to himself as he walked through the field, passing by the white sheep, "This creature with wool as dark as the night sky intends to frighten these poor, innocent white sheep off this field of delicious green grass and claim it as his own. But Fearless Nuffink Haddock and his trusty sword Slicer will not let that happen. If anyone's going to get frightened, it's the Black Sheep of Terror."

Once he felt he was close enough, Nuffink lifted Slicer even higher and with a loud but cute war cry he charged towards the black sheep. The black sheep looked up at him and his eyes grew wide. Bleating loudly, he ran off in the opposite direction. Nuffink stopped and with a confused expression, he watched the black sheep run off. Usually sheep just ignored everything that was going on around them and minded their own business. To his surprise, all the other sheep started to run off in different directions, bleating loudly.

"No, wait, come back!" Nuffink cried, trying to chase after the sheep. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only playing!"

"Nuffink!" he heard his father call.

Nuffink turned to the direction of his father's voice and saw his father moving away from left to right, trying to avoid the retreating sheep.

"Nuffink, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

Nuffink was about to answer when he heard, "Ah! Oh, no! Come back here all of you! Come back!"

Nuffink and saw Silent Sven running out of his house and he started to go around in circles, trying to catch the frightened sheep. Both Hiccup and Sven were unsuccessful and all the sheep fled out of sight.

Hiccup knelt down in front of Nuffink and place a hand on his shoulder. "Nuffink, what happened?"

"I was only playing a game with the sheep and they all got scared and ran away."

"No kidding," said his father.

"But it was an accident. I'm sorry, Dad and Silent Sven."

"Well, sorry's not going to bring back my wee ones," said Sven exasperatedly.

"Dad and I will help you find them," offered Nuffink. "Come on, Dad. Let's go find the sheep and let them know I'm sorry."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, we might as well. Sven, Nuffink and I will look this way. You look that way."

…

**Location: Snotlout's House**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 8:31 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

As she and Astrid got closer to Snotlout's home, Zephyr felt her heart pounding. She didn't mind seeing Snotlout so much. After all, he was a friend of her parents. It was his father, Spitelout, she didn't like seeing. With his tall and muscular body structure, black stubble and proud expression, he definitely looked like the kind of person Zephyr did not want to cross paths with. Sure enough, she spotted two figures in the front yard. Narrowing her eyes, she could see that it was Spitelout and Snotlout. The father and son were holding bludgeons – long wooden clubs with sharp metal spikes on the top – and batting them against each other. Zephyr pulled her mother's arm close to her cheek. She didn't like bludgeons either. Suppose one of them slipped out of either Spitelout's or Snotlout's hands and it would head straight for her and bang her on the head and the metal spikes would go right through her skin.

"Good morning, Spitelout, Snotlout," Astrid greeted.

Spitelout and Snotlout stopped what they were doing and they turned to them.

"Good morning, Chieftess," Spitelout greeted.

"Good morning, Astrid," Snotlout greeted.

"And let's not forget to greet our future Chieftess, boyo," added Spitelout, walking up to them.

Zephyr's eyes widened in terror and she quickly hid behind Astrid and under her white fur cloak.

"Isn't the heiress to the throne going to greet us?" Spitelout asked. "It'll be one of her duties to greet the people after you and Hiccup retire and she takes over."

"True, but I'm going to say hello for her," Astrid said, patting Zephyr's shoulder. "She's a little shy right now."

"A real leader should never be shy," Spitelout insisted.

"_Chief Hiccup_ used to be shy when he was Zephyr's age," Astrid pointed out.

"Shy?" Snotlout said. "Pfft! He was a total scaredy-cat!"

"Not anymore he isn't," said Astrid sternly.

"That's because he manned up," Spitelout said, nodding, "and now that little girl of yours will have to do the same thing."

"I have an idea, Dad," Snotlout spoke up, "let's invite her to join us for bludgeon practice."

"I-I-I don't like bludgeons," Zephyr stuttered.

"Then that's a problem," Spitelout insisted, "Because a leader always has to carry a weapon."

"If she doesn't want to practice bludgeons, then she doesn't have to practice bludgeons," said Astrid firmly.

"All right, have it your way," said Spitelout, shrugging, "but when we all end up having a coward as a leader, don't say I didn't warn you."

Zephyr sniffled and she bit her trembling lip.

"Zephyr is not a coward!" Astrid cried. "She just needs time to come out of her shell."

"Well she's taking her bloody time coming out of that shell," said Spitelout.

And before Zephyr knew it, Astrid punched Spitelout right in the face and he tumbled backwards and landed on the grass.

"Dad!" Snotlout cried, running to his father's side.

"Nobody insults my daughter!" shouted Astrid, pointing a finger at Spitelout.

Stepping out from behind her mother a bit, Zephyr looked at Snotlout who was looking up at Astrid in shock and then at Spitelout who was rubbing his left eye which was bright pink and swollen shut. She felt her lips curve into a huge smile and she burst out laughing. She placed a hand on her mouth as she could hear her mother laughing as well. Then she had an idea. She opened to a fresh page of her notebook and began to sketch something in it with her charcoal stick.

"Please tell me she's not sketching this moment in that book of hers," she heard Spitelout say, and Zephyr was pleased to hear dread in his voice.

"She can if she wants to," said Astrid, "can you Zephyr?"

"Yes, I can, Mom," said Zephyr proudly.

…

**9:31 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

For the next hour, Zephyr and her mother checked on a few more families in the village. For some strange reason, she had also seen a few sheep scattered all over the village and Hiccup and Nuffink were rounding them up. Hiccup had explained to Astrid that Nuffink had accidentally frightened the sheep with one of his games and now he and Nuffink were rounding them all up and bringing them back to Silent Sven's farm. Zephyr and Astrid offered to help but Hiccup insisted that he and Nuffink felt responsible for this and that they alone should set things right and Zephyr and her mother agreed.

Once they were done checking on the people, Zephyr insisted to Astrid that they visited Grandma Valka and tell her about how she had punched Spitelout after calling her a coward and how she drew that moment. Astrid couldn't help but agree.

Now Zephyr was standing in front of Grandma Valka who listened with fascination as she talked about how she hid behind Astrid the whole time Spitelout insisted that she shouldn't be shy to greet people or afraid of weapons and how funny she thought Spitelout looked with a swollen, black eye and how proud she was of her mother for protecting her.

"And I have a picture of the whole thing in my notebook," Zephyr concluded, patting her favorite notebook. "Do you wanna see it Grandma Valka?"

"I'd love to," answered Valka.

With a proud smile, Zephyr opened the page where she had sketched the moment of Astrid punching Spitelout in the face. Valka burst out laughing.

"Oh he looks so ridiculous!" Valka said in between laughs.

"Yes, he does," said Astrid also laughing.

Zephyr also laughed.

"Well, it served him, right calling my little granddaughter a coward," said Valka.

"You don't think I'm a coward, do you, Grandma Valka?" Zephyr asked softly.

"Of course not, darling," said Valka, brushing back her auburn bangs with her slender knuckles. "It's like your mother said, you're just a shy little girl and it will take time for you to come out of your shell and when you do, it will be the proudest moment of your life. So pay no attention to what Spitelout has to say. He has always been very old-fashioned and a little, uh…stereotypical – believing that Vikings should always be strong and _never_ afraid. But everyone gets scared once in a while – even the most fearless of Vikings. _I _was afraid your father wouldn't make it after he was born earlier than most babes are."

"And your father was afraid you wouldn't survive your first winter storm six weeks after _you_ were born," Astrid added

"And I was afraid for Nuffink when he was crying for weeks because of the tummy-aches he kept having after_ he_ was born," said Zephyr.

"We all were," said Astrid.

"So remember, Zephyr," said Valka, putting her hands on her shoulders, "there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"Thanks Grandma, Mom," said Zephyr gratefully, glancing from her grandmother to her mom. "I'll remember that."

"I know you will," said Astrid.

"Now let's talk about something else," said Valka, "how are all the people in the village doing Astrid?"

"Other than Nuffink scaring Silent Sven's sheep, everyone seems to be doing well," said Astrid.

Valka laughed at the mention of Nuffink frightening the sheep.

"But there's one person I havent' seen all day," said Astrid.

"Who?" Zephyr and Valka asked.

"Phlegma the Fierece," Astrid answered.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her all morning either," said Valka.

"Where do you think she went?" Zephyr asked.

"That's just what we're gonna find out," said Astrid. "Come on."

Zephyr followed her mother with Valka right behind them towards the village square. There they saw a woman, her dark chocolate hair tied in a thick plait, walking through the square carrying a bucket of water.

"Oh, Isla," Astrid called, waving her arm, "have you seen Phlegma the Fierce anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her," Isla answered, "she was heading towards the northern side of the woods." She pointed to the north direction.

"Thank you, Isla," said Astrid, "Come on, Zephyr, Valka."

Zephyr nodded and followed her mother and then she looked up at Valka. "I'm glad I don't have a name like Phlegma the Fierce's, Grandma. It sounds like the name of a scary person."

"It _is_ a scary-sounding name," Valka admitted, "but Phlegma's not a scary person, she's just a little…well, fierce. But like everyone else, she has feelings and a heart."

"That's true," said Zephyr, "I wonder what she's doing in the woods."

"I don't know but we're gonna find out," answered Astrid.

"But before we do, I wanna find out what _that_ is," said Zephyr, pointing at something that was hanging from one of the trees that stood close to the village. It looked like a round, grayish object. Astrid and Valka looked at it and then at each other and then to Zephyr.

"It's a beehive," answered Astrid.

"A beehive?" Zephyr grew nervous again. "Is it full of bees with sharp stingers?"

"Probably," Astrid replied.

"But don't worry, dear," said Valka reassuringly, "as long as we leave the hive alone, the bees inside it will leave _us_ alone. Now come along, we must find Phlegma."

…

**9:38 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

It had taken a full hour but all the sheep that Nuffink had accidentally frightened had been rounded up and placed back into their pens. Now Nuffink and his father were walking away from Silent Sven's farm and towards the edge of the woods.

"Next time you want to practice swishing Slicer, Nuffink," said Hiccup gently, "do it when you're _not_ around sheep."

"Okay, Dad," said Nuffink softly. Then his eyes lit up. "Well, I'm not around sheep now. So can I practice now?"

"I don't see why not," said Hiccup, "and there's no people or wheelbarrows full of apples either so you could do your somersaults if you want too."

"Can I?" asked Nuffink excitedly.

"Go ahead," said Hiccup encouragingly.

"Yippee!" Nuffink cheered. "Watch this, Dad!"

He dove toward the grass and he could feel the soft grass on the top of his head as he lifted his legs off the ground and back again as he tumbled forward.

"Very good, buddy!" cheered Hiccup, clapping.

Nuffink removed Slicer from his belt. "Now, watch _this_!" He spun around in circles as he swished Slicer left to right. "Yah! Hi-yah! Yah!"

Suddenly he felt himself losing his balance.

"Woah!"

He felt Slicer fly out of his grasp as he leaned forward and landed on top of the grass.

"Umph!"

He lifted his head and watched as his favorite wooden sword spun towards what looked like a small, grayish object hanging from one of the branches of the trees that stood nearby. Slicer hit the object causing it to fall off the branch and the minute it hit the ground, it smashed open.

Nuffink felt his heart sink with dread as he heard a chorus of _very_ angry buzzing emerge from the smashed object. "Uh-oh!"

He felt hands on either side of him and he was pulled off the ground. Nuffink felt his father holding him close as he ran towards the Village Square where a bunch of people were walking about. Suddenly he stopped.

"Nuffink, keep your head down," Hiccup ordered, crouching down over him. "Everyone get down or inside!"

Nuffink found himself in between the ground and his crouching father. Hiccup's arms were wrapped around his body and his head was on top of his. Nuffink felt crushed but he also felt perfectly safe from the angry buzzing that was getting closer and closer. Not only did he hear the buzzing all around him but also the people shouting in confusion and horror and pain. These sounds filled his heart with even more dread and all that dread made his heart sink even further.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 9:40 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

She, Zephyr and Valka were a little further away from the village but Astrid was curious to know what reason Phlegma would have coming to the woods. Suddenly she heard something not too far from them. She placed a hand by her ear trying to decipher the sound. It sounded like…a woman humming.

She turned to Valka and Zephyr "This way," she whispered, waving her hand.

She approached one of the trees and kept behind it. She turned back to her daughter and mother-in-law. "Shh!" she whispered. Keeping her hands on the trunk, she moved her head towards the other side.

What she saw surprised her.

Phlegma the Fierce was kneeling beside a bed of bright pink flowers, picking some of them and adding them to a flower crown. Right beside her were two other flower crowns. The first one had yellow flowers and the second crown had purple flowers. She was humming the entire time.

"Check this out, girls," Astrid said, keeping her voice low and turning to Valka and Zephyr. "Phlegma the Fierce is picking flowers and making flower crowns."

"Well, isn't that interesting," said Valka, also keeping her voice low.

"Wow," whispered Zephyr in awe, "You were right Grandma. Even though she has a scary sounding name, Phlegma does have feelings. She loves _flowers_."

"She sure does," Astrid whispered.

With Zephyr and Valka by her side, Astrid watched this peculiar scene for about two minutes. Once she was finished with her flower crown, Phlegma held it up, examining it and then laughed to herself.

Suddenly, Astrid heard a loud sneeze right beside her.

Her heart filling up with dread, Astrid turned to Zephyr who was rubbing her nose.

"Excuse me," the little girl said apologetically.

If that wasn't bad enough, she had her notebook opened in front of her and on a fresh page was a sketch of Phlegma making her flower crown.

Astrid looked up and saw Phlegma with her head turned in her direction. She looked stunned, embarrassed and a little…irritable all at once.

"Astrid? Valka? And…and…Zephyr? What are you three doing out here?"

"We didn't see you all morning and we were worried about where you might be," Astrid answered, "It's my job as Chieftess to check on everyone in the village you know."

"Well, how did you know I was out here in the woods?" Phlegma demanded.

"Isla saw you going into the woods and informed us," Valka answered.

"Well, she informed you at the wrong time," said Phlegma irritably, "Now you three know about my secret love of flowers."

"Actually, I think it's very nice that you secretly love flowers," said Valka calmly.

"I think so too," said Astrid.

"Me too," chirped Zephyr.

"But my name is Phlegma the _Fierce_!" insisted Phlegma. "I'm a shield maiden! A warrior! A fighter for Thor's sake! A person like me isn't supposed to love flowers!"

"That's not true," said Valka, "Anyone can be rough-and-tumble and have quiet hobbies at the same time."

"That's true but it's still embarassing," said Phlegma still a little irritable, "and…and what's that you've got there, young lady," she asked, glaring at Zephyr.

"Nothing," squeaked Zephyr, holding her notebook close to her chest.

Still glaring, Phlegma grabbed hold of the notebook and pulled it out of Zephyr's grasp. Astrid could feel her daughter hold her arm as Phlegma turned to the page of her sketch and her eyes grew wide.

"And now your daughter had the nerve to go snooping around and draw a picture of me!" Phlegma exploded holding the notebook open in front of Astrid's face.

Astrid took the notebook from the angry woman. "She wasn't snooping around," she said firmly as she handed the notebook back to her daughter, "She just found it interesting that someone with a scary name like you likes flowers."

"Scary? Scary? She thinks my name is _scary_?"

"No, I don't," whimpered Zephyr, clinging Astrid's arm even tighter, "And I promise I won't tell anyone you love flowers. I'll keep your secret."

"I've heard that one before," growled Phlegma, "They all say they'll keep a secret and then they blab it anyway and…and…oh, great!"

"What's the matter now, Phlegma?" Valka asked gently.

"I'm so upset, I'm starting to hear buzzing and screaming in my head."

"No, wait, I hear something too," said Astrid, turning around toward the path down the village.

"So do I," said Valka, also turning.

"What is it, Mom, Grandma? asked Zephyr curiously.

Astrid didn't answer. She kept her ears open toward the sound Phlegma had been talking about. It indeed sounded like buzzing and screaming. The screaming seemed to be coming from the people and they were screaming in confusion, horror and pain. The sounds of the screams stayed where they were but now it sounded as if the buzzing was coming right towards them.

Astrid felt her heart sink with dread. She turned to Valka who also had a look of dread on her face.

"Zephyr, get down to the ground," Astrid ordered.

"Why?"

"Do as you're told!" said Astrid firmly.

Zephyr nodded and quickly crouched down to the ground. Astrid crouched down over her, wrapping her arms around her body and her head on top of hers. Then she looked up in surpise as Valka knelt down in front of her, wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on top of hers.

"Valka, you don't have to…"

"I insist!"

"What are you two doing?" Astrid heard Phlegma ask, her tone still irritable. "Huh? What? Oh! Ah! Oh, go away you pesky buggers!"

"Don't swat at them, Phlegma!" cried Valka from on top of her. "You'll only agitate them even more!"

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut as she could feel the small but painful stings of the swarming bees at the edge of her face.

She wanted to run. But something other than Valka was holding her down. Something was telling her to stay put and keep her daughter safe from the angry bees.

It didn't take long for her to realize it was her motherly instincts.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 5:35 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

All the bees were gone but now Hiccup had a new problem.

He was currently standing in the Great Hall surrounded by most of the villagers – each one with pads of gauze covering certain parts of their bodies. Hiccup also had pads of gauze covering his cheeks, neck and hands. Many people were groaning, others were grumbling. Just about every person on the island had gotten stung a couple of times by the bees. He himself had gotten stung at least eleven times. The only persons who hadn't gotten stung were his children. When he saw Astrid after the bee attack, she had revealed that she had crouched down over Zephyr to protect her from the bees just as he had with Nuffink. Everyone else weren't so lucky. It had taken all day for Gothi and Ingrid (who had gotten stung a few times as well) to treat everybody. Their treatment helped the stings but it didn't help their irritation.

"Ah, don't worry everybody," Hiccup announced trying to sound reassuring, "At least all the bees are gone and Gothi's medicine works wonders. All of your pain will pass in no time."

"Aye, no thanks to your clumsy son," Spitelout groused.

"Hey," Hiccup protested, "Nuffink's not clumsy, Spitelout. Knocking down that beehive was just an accident."

"Accident or not, Hiccup, your children are out of control," Phlegma complained, "Your daughter's always pokes her nose in other people's business and she speaks too softly."

"My daughter doesn't mean to poke her nose in other's business and she speaks softly because she's shy," Hiccup insisted, feeling more helpless by the minute.

"Well, your daughter's shyness caused your wife to make my eye black and swollen like a rotten grapefruit," Spitelout growled pointing to his black eye.

"And you should do a better job teaching your son to control his energy," snapped Ack.

A couple of other villagers grumbled in agreement.

Hiccup looked left and right at the irritable villagers. He felt like he was back in the days before he met Toothless when he was just a clumsy screw-up and everyone complained about the mistakes he made. But this time, they were complaining about his _children's_ mistakes and that was even worse. He just didn't know what to say or do.

"All right, that's enough, all of you!" came Valka's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw his mother approaching and she stood by his side. Both her hands were bandaged and she had gauze pads on her forehead and her left cheek.

"Are you even hearing yourselves?" she asked angrily. "Spitelout, you have absolute nerve calling my granddaughter a coward and my grandson clumsy. Ack, not everyone has full control over their energy. And Phlegma, Hiccup's right, Zephyr doesn't mean to poke her nose in other's business. She was only curious."

Everyone who was annoyed and complaining a few seconds ago were now staring at Valka in shock and surprise.

"It's one thing fighting dragons for just being dragons," Valka continued, her arms folded, "but insulting children for just being children is another thing. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Some people were starting to look a little regretful over the things they said. Hiccup watched his mother with pride as she defended his children who were also her grandchildren.

Valka took a deep breath. "We've all been adults for such a long time that eventually we forget that we were all children once. And when we were children, we _all_ got ourselves into a little mischief. We all got curious, we all were a little frightened and shy, we all drew embarrassing sketches of other people and we all knocked down beehives. But that's expected behavior of children. And one day, they will pass that phase. Nuffink will learn to be more careful and Zephyr will overcome her fear and if she continues discovering other people's darkest secrets, she will keep them secrets. She always has and she always will. You all still have the right to complain about your stings but please don't blame the children."

Now everyone was looking very regretful.

"Valka's right, everyone," said Phlegma softly. "It is expected for children to get into trouble."

"I admit I did get myself into a little trouble," admitted Spitelout, "I guess I do deserve a bad eye after all."

"We apologize, Chief," said Ack.

"That's all right, everyone" said Hiccup with a smile. Then he sighed. "Now I just have to think of what to do about my kids."

"I think I have an idea, lad," came Gobber's voice.

Hiccup turned to the old blacksmith who was approaching him – his good arm and neck all bandaged up and gauze pads on his forehead.

"What Nuffink needs is his own space and what Zephyr needs is some explaining of how embarrassed people feel when she discovers something that she probably shouldn't have discovered. You and Astrid are always taking them to that meadow of yours, yes?"

"Yeah," answered Hiccup. "Astrid and I are planning on taking them there tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, how about I come along with you and help you with all of that? I could teach Nuffink how to do his moves without hurting other people and bumping into things and I'll also encourage Zephyr to draw pictures of things that are more fascinating than grandmothers burning meatballs. Eh, no offense, Val."

"None taken, Gobber," smiled Valka.

"That's a great idea, Gobber," said Hiccup, "You'll be an excellent mentor to my kids just like you were with me."

Gobber just smiled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'd better get home and check on the kids and Astrid."

As Hiccup walked down the Hall, Fishlegs stepped in front of him. Both his cheeks all bandaged up.

"Hiccup, just so you know, I'm not mad at your kids for knocking down the beehive," he said, "I know it was an accident too."

"I'm glad you do, Legs," said Hiccup.

"Ow!...Ow! Cut it out you two."

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs and saw Ruff and Tuff standing on either side of Snotlout and poking the spots where he had gotten stung.

"Ow! I said cut it out!"

"But we love hearing you say "ow" every time we touch your beestings," insisted Tuffnut.

"Well, let's see how you like it," Snotlout said, poking Tuffnut's stung nose.

"Ow!" complained Tuffnut, putting his hands over his nose.

Ruffnut laughed. Tuffnut glared at her and poked a red mark on her arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Ruffnut complained.

Hiccup cracked a smile and turned to Fishlegs who was also smiling. "Well, I'm glad some of us are making fun out of all of this."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 5:54 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As Hiccup stepped into the kitchen, he saw Astrid placing a platter of sandwiches on the table.

She's better at making sandwiches than she is at making yak nog, Hiccup thought in his head as he smiled at his wife.

Astrid looked up at him and smiled back. The right side of her forehead and her right cheek were covered with gauze pads and both her hands were bandaged as well. "How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"Ah, some were pretty annoyed," Hiccup answered, "some were making fun out of it like the twins." He laughed and Astrid laughed also.

"And others were forgiving like you, me, Gobber, my mom, your mom, and the Ingermans."

"I'm glad," said Astrid. She looked up towards the stairs. "Zephyr, Nuffink, dinner's ready!"

A minute later, Zephyr and Nuffink came trudging down the stairs one by one with regretful looks on their faces.

"Is something bothering you guys?" Hiccup asked although he obviously knew the answer.

"Everybody hates us now," Nuffink said sadly. "Especially Slicer and me. We knocked down the beehive."

"And I make people angry when I draw them and they catch me doing it," murmured Zephyr.

"Oh, nobody hates you," said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, nodding, "everyone was just a little angry today. And when people get angry, they say stuff they don't mean."

"Really?" Zephyr asked, lighting up a little.

"Really," said Hiccup.

"So everyone doesn't hate us?" Nuffink asked.

"Of course not," said Astrid. "The bees are the ones who hate you for knocking down their hive."

"I didn't mean to knock down their hive, it was an accident," said Nuffink, blushing with embarrassment.

"We know it was," Hiccup said, "and tomorrow Gobber's coming with us to Haddock Meadow to teach you to do your moves and have fun without causing any more accidents. And Zephyr, he has lesson to teach you about your drawings as well."

"What kind of lesson?" Zephyr asked.

"You'll see," said Astrid, "now let's eat!"

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: May 19**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The following morning, with Astrid, Gobber, Zephyr and Nuffink behind him, Hiccup walked by the trees with the red pieces of cloth still tied onto them.

"I may have to replace these pieces of cloth," Hiccup said aloud, "they're starting to look a little tattered and dirty. "

"Ah, don't," insisted Gobber from behind him. "Tattered and dirty is good."

"Says you," Hiccup teased, glancing over his shoulder.

Gobber merely laughed. So did Astrid and the kids.

Hiccup laughed too as he stepped out of the last of the trees and into the meadow.

"Well, we're here, everyone," he announced, "Haddock Meadow."

"Excellent," Gobber said cheerfully as he and Astrid and the kids passed right by him. "Have a seat kids, there's a few things I'd like to learn you."

Astrid stood next to Hiccup and they smiled at each other. Then Hiccup turned to his kids as they sat down on the grass in front of Gobber.

"First, I'd like to talk to you about your drawings, Zephyr," Gobber started.

"Uh, about my drawings Gobber, can I remove the one where I discovered you, uh…when I discovered your secret?"

"Of course not, lass," answered Gobber.

"But weren't you embarrassed and still are?"

"I admit I found it a little embarrassing at first but now I'm quite flattered. But the problem is Zephyr, while it is nice to draw pictures of your friends and family, you shouldn't draw them when they are doing something in secret and they don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Like when I saw you doing something in secret and when I saw someone else doing something in secret yesterday," said Zephyr.

"Correct, young future Chieftess," said Gobber, "So from now on, you draw people during appropriate moments."

"Like what?"

"You used to draw yourself and your little brother all the time when he was a babe didn't you?"

"Yep, I still have them," said Zephyr, opening up her notebook and showing the blacksmith the first few pages where she had drawn several pictures of herself as a three-year-old and Nuffink as a newborn.

"Wow, looks like we had tons of fun back then didn't we, Zeph?" Nuffink asked, craning his neck over at the old pictures.

"We sure did, Nuff," said Zephyr.

"And _those_ were appropriate moments," added Gobber, "So just draw pictures of your family having fun and sharing love. Can you do that, Zephyr?"

"I can," said Zephyr, "Oh, look! I've found something to draw right now."

Zephyr got up and walked over to what she was seeing. "It's a butterfly on a dandelion," Zephyr said, sitting back down and opening up her book. "He won't mind me drawing him."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and indeed, he saw a Monarch butterfly resting on top of a dandelion, its wings fluttering slowly.

"He certainly won't," said Gobber, grinning at the girl. Then he turned to Nuffink. "And as for you, Nuffink," he started.

"Uh-oh," Nuffink said nervously.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I think you're doing the right thing practicing sword fighting and somersaults. That's what a young warrior-in-training is supposed to do. But you're doing it when there are objects and people in your way. You need to do that when you have enough room and space. First, you stop and look around and make sure there is nobody or nothing in your way like a beehive for instance." He chuckled and Nuffink chuckled too. "And when you see that the coast is clear, then you do what you want to do."

"Okay," Nuffink said, as he crouched down to the ground. He placed his hands and the top of his head on the ground, lifted his feet and tumbled forward. Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Gobber all clapped.

"Bravo, Nuffink, bravo," Astrid cheered.

"Thanks, Mom," said Nuffink, standing up again. "Now I think Slicer and I need to practice."

"And when you want to practice fighting with Slicer," Gobber explained, "do it in front of _people_ and not easy-to-scare sheep."

"Okay," said Nuffink. He pulled Slicer from his belt and held it up in front of the old blacksmith. "Hah! Get off this island, trespasser!"

"Oh no, a three-year-old boy and his tiny wooden sword! I'm _so _scared!" said Gobber, pretending to be frightened and holding up his good hand and wooden hand.

Gobber laughed and so did Nuffink. Zephyr began to laugh as well. Hiccup also laughed and turned to Astrid who was also laughing.

"Well, looks like our childhood chaos problem's been solved," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad about that."


	19. A Day With Nott

**Chapter 19: New Friends**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup dipped a small towel into a bucket of warm, soapy water, took it out and roughly rubbed it against Nuffink's face. Next to them, Astrid was running a comb through Zephyr's long, thick hair.

"Mmmph! Dad! Why do I have to have my face washed anyway?" Nuffink asked in a muffled voice against the towel.

Hiccup smiled. His little boy may have been a huge fan of athletics and adventures but he obviously wasn't a huge fan of being washed and scrubbed. "Because allies of your mother and I are supposed to be coming today," Hiccup answered.

"And we want you to look your best," Astrid added.

Last week, Hiccup had received a message from a couple of Berserkers that Dagur and Mala were to come the following week for a visit. And Hiccup spent many a days after that preparing for the visit – making sure all the houses were spick and span and that there would be enough food for the evening feast and teaching the kids how to be on their best behavior.

"Okay, Zeph, now it's time for your favorite part," said Astrid, parting Zephyr's hair in two parts left and right.

"Which is the braiding right?"

"That's right."

As Hiccup began scrubbing the towel against his son's scrawny neck, Nuffink asked, "Do I have to wear braids too, Mom?"

"Like I always say, I think girls _and_ boys look good with braids," said Zephyr.

"Me too," said Astrid, as she braided the left side of Zephyr's hair, "and I think the Berserkers do too."

"Um, Mom isn't "berserk" supposed to mean crazy?" Zephyr asked and Hiccup could sense the hint nervousness in her tone.

"Yes, it does honey but that doesn't mean the Berserkers are crazy," said Astrid, picking up a long piece of string and tying it to hold Zephyr's left braid together.

"Too bad, I like crazy," said Nuffink, "and you should too Zephyr."

"Well, I like crazy the little and softer way," said Zephyr, "not the _really_ crazy way."

"Well, you know, Chief Dagur used to be _really_ crazy and living up to the Berserker's name," Hiccup explained as he held up Nuffink's left hand and scrubbed the towel against his palm.

"I find it pretty cool that he was named after the kind of knife," said Nuffink, placing his right hand behind his back and Hiccup knew he was doing that so it wouldn't have to be scrubbed clean.

"I don't," said Zephyr, "I don't like knives."

"Don't worry, honey, like we told you last week, Dagur learned to settle down and then he became our ally," said Astrid reassuringly as she got started on braiding the right side of Zephyr's hair.

"And then he met Mala and they got married and they have a little girl about your age Zephyr," Hiccup added.

"Dagur mentioned in his note that he'll be bringing her," Astrid said, "so while your father and I spend our day with Dagur and Mala, you two will be spending the day with _her_."

"I hope Chief Dagur's daughter loves adventures like I do, Dad," Nuffink said, still hiding his right hand behind his back.

"And I hope she loves drawing and observing and learning like I do," said Zephyr.

"I'm sure she does," said Hiccup, "and Nuffink, please take your other hand from behind your back. I need to clean it too."

Nuffink didn't do anything.

"Come on."

Nuffink sighed and held out his right hand and looked away as Hiccup began to scrub it.

…

**Location: Bottom of the Cliffs of New Berk**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 10:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Once the kids had been washed and groomed, Hiccup had led his family to the pulley system for the ships by the cliffs and they had boarded one of them. Zephyr had held onto his hand tightly as the ship had been lowered all the way to the water. Although she had gotten used to being lowered down to the water and pulled back up to the cliffs, she still felt safer being beside either of her parents. As for Nuffink, he had been smiling and looking around excitedly from his perch in Astrid's arms the whole time.

Now their ship was anchored not far from the bottom of the great cliffs of New Berk and Hiccup stood at the front of the ship. He looked through his spyglass hoping to see any signs of Dagur's ships. He felt a tug at the hem of his tunic and he looked down. Zephyr was standing at his side.

"Dad, can I look at the seagulls up in the air through your eyeglass?" she asked, "I promise I'll give it back to you."

"Sure," said Hiccup, holding out the spyglass to her, "but be quick. I still have to check for any signs of the Berserkers."

As she looked up toward the sky, Zephyr placed the end of the spyglass on her right eye and her mouth dropped open in awe. "Wow! It makes everything look big."

"It's supposed to," Hiccup explained, "that's how we can get a better look at something when we're curious to see what it looks like. And it helps us know if something is dangerous without getting too close to it."

"Wow, you should see the seagulls through this spyglass, Nuffink," said Zephyr, still looking up.

"No thanks, Zeph," said Nuffink, "I can see them just fine without that thingy."

"Here, Dad," said Zephyr, handing the spyglass back to Hiccup.

"Thanks, hon," said Hiccup as he watched as Zephyr opened a fresh page in her beloved notebook that hung from her shoulders and pulled out a charcoal stick.

"After discovering the other adults' secrets when I wasn't supposed to and embarrassing them with sketches of their secrets, it feels good to just draw pictures of nature," said Zephyr, alternating between drawing and looking up.

"And it feels good to practice fighting with Slicer and my other moves without people or sheep or even _beehives_ in my way," said Nuffink.

Hiccup laughed at the memory of Nuffink accidentally throwing Slicer at the beehive and knocking it down weeks ago. Nuffink, Zephyr and Astrid laughed as well.

"Well, I think I see something coming our way," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. Nuffink curiously turned to what she was looking at.

Hiccup also turned. He saw what looked like five black specks on top of the sea. Placing the spyglass over his eye again, he saw that the specks where actually ships. On each sail of those ships was the Skrill symbol.

Lowering the spyglass, Hiccup turned to his family. "They're here!"

…

**11:00 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Fifteen minutes later, the lead ship was right beside their ship and Hiccup could see Dagur standing by the rail with a huge grin on his face.

"Hiccup!" he crowed. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Dagur, it's really me."

"Oh, good," said Dagur, "I almost didn't recognize you with all these hairs covering your chin." He pulled at a few short hairs of Hiccup's new beard.

"Ow," Hiccup muttered once Dagur released his grip on his beard. Hiccup rubbed the spot where he had been pulled.

"Well, beard or no beard, it's good to see you brother. Ho ho ho ho ho."

"He's your brother, Dad?" Nuffink asked, sounding a little surprised.

"No, Nuffink," Astrid answered, "It's just an affectionate nickname Dagur calls your father sometimes."

"Oh, like how you sometimes call me 'Sweets'," said Nuffink.

"Exactly."

"And that must be that little boy you told me all about in your letters, brother," said Dagur, climbing over the rail of his own ship.

"Yeah, that's Nuffink," Hiccup introduced, gesturing to his son who was still in Astrid's arms. He noticed that Zephyr was hiding behind Astrid and peeking out slightly.

Dagur hopped over the two rails and now he was standing on the deck of the ship Hiccup and his family was. Hiccup watched as Dagur approached his wife and kids.

"How do you do, Nuffink, I'm Chief Dagur," said Dagur, holding out his hand.

"I'm fine, Chief Dagur," said Nuffink, shaking Dagur's hand. "Dad's told me and my sister all about you."

"I see and where _is _your sister?" Dagur asked and looked around, obviously pretending he didn't' see Zephyr behind her mother's back. Then he finally looked down. "Ah, there she is!"

Zephyr turned away frightfully.

"Uh, she's a little shy," Astrid explained. She put a hand on Zephyr's shoulder. "It's okay, Zeph. Dagur won't hurt you."

Zephyr slowly stepped out from behind Astrid and waved her hand. "Hi," she whispered.

"Well, aren't you the most beautiful little girl I ever saw," said Dagur.

"Thank you," responded Zephyr, her voice still low.

"Hey, I thought _I _was the most beautiful little girl I ever saw, Daddy," came an annoyed voice from the other ship.

Hiccup turned. Against the rail of Dagur's ship stood Thork, Heather and Mala. In Mala's arms was a little girl who appeared to be about seven years old. She had short red hair and parakeet green eyes and she was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, blue leggings and black fur boots. Plus, her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed in annoyance.

"Oh, of course you are Nott," said Dagur gushily, "I was just giving Hiccup's daughter here a little compliment."

"Well, I'd like to meet her and her brother," said Nott, "Put me down, Mom!"

Mala smiled and placed her daughter down on top of the rail. "Be careful, dear," Mala instructed gently as the little girl hopped over to the other rail and jumped down on the deck of the Berkian ship.

"Don't worry, Mom, I know what I'm doing," said Nott. She ran over to Zephyr who stepped back a bit, her blue eyes wide open.

"Hi, I'm Nott and you must be Zephyr," Nott said rapidly, shaking Zephyr's hand and then she looked up at Nuffink, "And _you_ must be Nuffink. I've heard so much about you through the letters your dad sent to my dad and I've been waiting all my life to meet you guys. And now that I'm finally meeting you, we're gonna have lots of fun. I'll teach you guys to swim and do backflips and somersaults and climb trees and how to defend yourselves from your enemies. Can we do all that today, Mom and Dad and Chief Hiccup and Chieftess Astrid? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Of course you can, Sugar Pie," said Dagur.

"Yes!" said Nott, holding her fists up in the air.

"Throk, Heather, will you keep an eye on the children today?" Mala asked, turning to her second-in-command and the young raven-haired woman on the other ship.

"Of course, Mala," said Heather.

"As you command, my Queen," said Throk importantly.

"Oh, can't we go by ourselves?" asked Nott. "I can handle _anything_!"

"Of course you can handle anything, darling," said Mala, smiling, "but your father and I would feel more comfortable if Throk and Aunt Heather made sure you and your new friends don't get hurt."

"Or get other people hurt," Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear. Then she coughed under her breath, "Knocking down beehives."

Hiccup nodded and he noticed that Nott still didn't look happy about the idea of people keeping an eye on her and his two kids.

"They don't have to hover over you, Sugar Pie," said Dagur, "They'll just stay off to the side. That way they'll give you and your friends some space and still make sure nothing happens to you."

"And when you get a little older, then we'll think about letting you go off on your own," Mala added.

"Well…okay," Nott replied, shrugging. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get all the way to the top of the island so we can play!"

"All right, all right," said Hiccup, "let's get these ships back up."

…

**11:15 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Ten minutes later, his parents' ship and Dagur's ship were being pulled all the way up to the cliffs. Nuffink had been feeling a little funny inside the whole time Nott was introducing herself to him and Zephyr. Maybe it was because she was a lot like him –adventurous, energetic – and a little…brash. And he liked that. As much as he loved playing with his sister, he had a feeling he'd have just as much fun playing with Nott.

"So what do you think of Nott, Zeph?" he asked, turning to his big sister. "She sure is something huh?"

"Well, she sure has a lot of energy," Zephyr admitted, "even more energy than you."

"I know and I like it," Nuffink said, nodding, "But you now, I did feel a little funny around her."

"What kind of funny?" Zephyr asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like I always want to be near her all the time."

"But you can't be near her all the time," Zephyr pointed out, "She needs her own space."

"True but funny or not, I like this feeling."

…

**11:17 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid smiled as she listened to Nuffink explain to his sister a funny feeling he had been feeling around Nott. Turning to Hiccup, she whispered, "I think Nuffink's in love with Nott."

Hiccup looked slightly surprised. "In love? Already? But he's only three years old."

"Relax Hiccup. It's not like he's serious and wants to get married next year or anything. He just sees Nott as a good friend and that's all."

"Uh, right," said Hiccup, nodding, obviously trying to convince himself.

"Don't worry, babe, we still have twenty years or so to enjoy watching our kids grow up. The time will pass much slower than you think."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 11:35 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Now that we've finally come to the top of the island, we can finally play," said Nott excitedly, her hands on her hips, "Zephyr, what do you think she should do first?"

Zephyr entwined her fingers together. "Um…well…"

"I have an idea," her father spoke up, "Why don't you guys take Nott to Haddock Meadow? You'll have plenty of fun there. You remember the way, don't you?"

"Yeah, we just follow the trees with the red pieces of cloth tied to them," answered Nuffink.

Zephyr nodded. "Y-Yeah. The trees with red cloths." She looked up at the raven-haired woman who was Dagur's sister and Nott's aunt and the red-haired man who was Mala's right hand man. "You guys will be following us, right?"

"Of course, young future Chieftess," said Throk smiling.

"We promised Nott's parents and yours we'd keep an eye on you guys," added Heather.

"And we trust you with our lives," said Astrid.

"Thanks, Astrid," said Heather.

Astrid nodded and turned to Zephyr and also Nuffink and Nott. "Well, you guys have fun and be careful. We'll come get you at the end of the day."

"Okay, Mom," said Zephyr.

"We will, Mom," said Nuffink.

"Thank you, Chieftess Astrid," said Nott, "Well, lead the way, Zephyr. If you're the future Chieftess of your tribe, you better get started on your leadership skills."

"Um, okay," said Zephyr, "it's this way. Follow me."

She looked over at Throk and Heather who were standing not far from them.

"Not to worry, young future Chieftess," smiled Throk, "we're right behind you."

Zephyr smiled and headed down the path to Haddock Meadow.

As they trudged through the grove of trees, Zephyr smiled at the sight of the bright red cloths that her father had tied around some of the trees. She thought about the stories he had told her about how he discovered that meadow when she was only a few months old and how he and her mother alternated their turns in taking her to the meadow. It was there, they had told her, that she had taken her first steps. She wished she could remember that moment but she had been too young at that time to do that.

"What's with all these red ribbons, Zephyr?" she heard Nott ask from behind her.

"Dad tied them on the trees so we could find our way from the village to the meadow and back again," Zephyr answered.

"Huh, my dad did the same thing," said Nott, "whenever I wanted to go somewhere away from our village, he too tied ribbons around some of the trees so I'd find my way back. Of course he used green ones, not red ones because green's my favorite color."

"Green's my favorite color too," Nuffink spoke up, "and Dad's!"

"No way!" said Nott.

"Yes way," responded Nuffink.

"I knew I'd like you guys just fine," said Nott.

Zephyr smiled shyly.

"So, do you guys have other people accompany you whenever you go off to play?" Nott asked.

"Yeah," answered Nuffink, "Dad takes one day off a week and goes with us and Mom does the same. Sometimes they both go with us and sometimes our Grandma Valka takes us or Gobber the blacksmith."

"Do you ever have someone go with you whenever you go off to play, Nott – like Heather and Throk?"

"All the time," said Nott, "But it's like what Mom said earlier: when I'm old enough, I won't have anyone accompany me anymore. And Dad also says once I have the routes from our village to _my_ play areas completely memorized, he can take down the green ribbons he tied from the trees. And maybe someday, your dad will take these red ribbons down and let you go to this meadow all by yourselves."

"Cool," said Nuffink.

Zephyr glanced at the last of the trees with the red cloths uneasily. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of traveling through a thick, dense forest to her favorite meadow alone and without any markers on the way either.

"I see that look, Zephyr," said Nott in a taunting tone.

Zephyr turned to Nott who had a smug look on her face. "Uh, what look?"

"Come on, I saw you look scared as you glanced at these trees."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," said Zephyr, trying to hide her discomfort.

"You can't depend on your parents for the rest of your life you know," said Nott, "eventually, you and your brother will have to learn to look after yourselves and face the world on your own."

"She's got a point, Zeph," said Nuffink, matter-of-factly.

Zephyr noticed that the brave face Nuffink was making looked forced. He probably felt just as uneasy at the thought of going off on his own. Zephyr cleared her throat trying to erase that thought out of her mind. She stepped out of the last of the trees and was greeted to the bright green, tall grass, bright yellow dandelions and fuzzy taraxacums of Haddock Meadow. She lifted her head toward the rim of the rocky wall and lowered it down like the trickling waterfalls over the small pond.

She felt rough hands on her shoulders and glanced over at Nott who was looking over her shoulders at the meadow.

"Wow, look at this meadow!" she breathed.

The energetic girl roughly and rapidly squeezed herself between Zephyr and the trees and ran out into the grass. Zephyr watched in amazement as Nott made a diving motion and rolled and tumbled through the grass, dandelions and taraxacums. Seeds from the taraxacums went flying everywhere. Once Nott stopped rolling and sat up again, her hair and clothes were coated with taraxacum seeds and she sneezed.

"Bless you," said Nuffink, who had stopped to stand beside Zephyr.

"Thanks," said Nott before sneezing again.

"Bless you again," said Nuffink.

"Thanks," said Nott, "and now that we're here we can finally play!"

"Yeah!" said Nuffink, running out into the field. Then he turned to Zephyr. "You coming, Zeph?"

Zephyr hesitated then she felt another hand nudge her gently on the back and she looked up. Throk and Heather were standing over her with encouraging smiles.

"Go on, young Chieftess," said Throk encouragingly.

"We'll watch you guys from these trees," added Heather, patting the tree beside her, "you won't even know we're here."

Zephyr smiled, nodded and ran off to join her brother and their new friend.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 11:46 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink admitted to himself that he _did_ feel a little nervous when Nott said that he and Zephyr wouldn't be with their parents forever and that they'd have to go out on their own eventually but he didn't want Nott to know that. And besides, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Since she was just as adventurous as he was, maybe they could travel the world together once they were old enough. They would see new places, new faces, new creatures, new plants, new oceans and so much more. And he would make sure Zephyr would accompany him. They were best friends after all. And maybe Mom and Dad too.

Nuffink also admitted to himself that he was liking Nott more and more. He still had that funny feeling he had when he first laid eyes on her but he didn't care.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Nott asked.

"I don't know, what do you think, Nuffink?" Zephyr asked, turning to him.

"I say we pretend we're fighting wild hungry animals," said Nuffink. He pulled Slicer out of his belt. "And Slicer, here, will protect us."

"You named your sword?" asked Nott, surprised.

"Yeah," said Nuffink, running his fingers across his favorite wooden sword proudly.

"Maybe I should do the same when I get myself a real weapon," said Nott, "I'm hoping for a nice sharp spear. What about you, Zeph? What kind of weapon would _you_ like when you grow up?"

"I don't know," said Zephyr, entwining her fingers together.

"She's not that big on weapons," Nuffink explained.

"But if you're going to be leader someday, you'll have to carry your own weapon," Nott pointed out.

"That's what Snotlout's dad said," said Zephyr.

"Well, he's kind of right," said Nott.

"Well, if I ever do have a weapon, I want it to be a safe one," Zephyr admitted.

Nott picked up two twigs from the grass. "Well, until you get that _safe_ weapon, why don't you use this twig in the meantime? It's safe." She handed one of the twigs over to Zephyr.

"Okay," said Zephyr, taking the twig.

"Now let's hunt for wild animals," said Nott.

"Okay," said Nuffink, glancing around, "but first let's make sure the coast is clear. Gobber told me that if I want to play or practice my moves, I have to make sure nobody's in my way before I do anything."

"Let me guess: the last time you played without checking, you knocked down a beehive," said Nott with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" asked Nuffink, slightly horrified. Although he had been forgiven, he was still a little embarrassed and guilty about that beehive incident last month.

"I knocked one down myself last summer," answered Nott, "It was when I was throwing sticks at the trees. I pretended the sticks were spears and the trees were enemies. I threw one sharp stick at the tree where the hive was hanging and it sliced it right in half. There were bees everywhere and everyone in my village got stung."

"Even you?" asked Zephyr.

"Seven times," answered Nott proudly, "but I can handle _anything_."

"Well, there's nothing around us now," said Zephyr, glancing around, "and Throk and Heather are giving us space by watching from the trees."

"Great cause now I think I see a great big boar with sharp tusks and a bad temper hiding in the grass," said Nuffink, holding Slicer in front of him.

"Then let's get him," said Nott holding out her branch.

"Yeah, let's get him," said Zephyr, making a tough face.

Nuffink charged at the imaginary boar and let out his toughest war cry.

…

**2:50 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink had spent the last three hours fighting imaginary boars or rivals with Slicer and practicing self-defense with Nott and Zephyr. Nott even taught Zephyr to do somersaults. Zephyr had been good at the diving part but the tumbling-forward part was a little awkward. "Don't worry, Zeph," Nott had said reassuringly, "with a little practice, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

It had been a long three hours and now Nuffink was panting and sweating. "That was a lot of fun," he breathed, "but now I'm a little thirsty."

"Me too," said Zephyr. "Let's go get some water from the spring."

Nuffink walked all the way to the spring. Once he was there, he knelt down, cupped his hands, scooped some water and slurped it up. Beside him, Nott and Zephyr did the same.

"Now how about we have a dip in the water?" Nott suggested. "That'll really cool us down."

The mention of taking a dip embarrassed Nuffink. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was swim. And learning how to do it was on his to-do list.

"You guys know how to swim?" asked Nott.

"I do," said Zephyr.

"No," Nuffink admitted, "Gobber and Mom promised to show me how this summer. But for now I think I'll just dip my feet in the water." He began to remove his boots.

Zephyr also began removing her boots. "I'll dip my feet in with you Nuff, so you don't feel left out."

"Thanks, Zeph," said Nuffink gratefully. His sister always seemed to know how he felt or what he wanted.

"Well, I'm going to go for a dip anyway," said Nott. She sat down at the edge of the spring and slid down into the water. On his hands and knees, Nuffink peered over the edge. Fortunately, the water was clear and he could see Nott's figure beneath the crystal surface.

"I can handle anything," was what she had been saying all day long. Although Nuffink believed she could and that he trusted her to take care of herself, he had suddenly developed a protectiveness of her and he didn't want anything bad happening to her just like he didn't want anything bad happening to his sister, his parents, his grandparents and everyone in the village.

Forty-five seconds passed and Nott's head popped out of the surface. "Ah!" she exhaled as she brushed back her soaked bangs. Because of the dampness from the water, her hair seemed to have turned a darker shade of red. Nuffink smiled and sat down at the spring's edge, dipping his feet in the cool water. Zephyr sat down beside him and dipped her own feet as well.

Suddenly Nuffink was greeted to a splash of cold water against his face. Sputtering and wiping his face, he heard Nott laughing hysterically. Through his fingers, he could see Nott with her hands over her mouth.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she laughed.

Nuffink smiled deviously. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how _you_ like it!"

Swinging his feet from out of the water, he sent a mini wave of water right into Nott's face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Nuffink giggled. Beside him, he could hear Zephyr giggling as well. Suddenly a small wave splashed onto her face. Coughing a little, she stared, flabbergasted at Nott who began laughing again. Then Zephyr smiled deviously, swung her feet out from the water and splashed her again.

Nott shielded her face with her arms. "Okay, okay, you win, you win!"

Nuffink laughed and so did Zephyr.

Nott also laughed. "Well, I guess I've had enough splashing around. I'd better get out now."

"Come on, Nuff," said Zephyr, patting his shoulder.

Nuffink nodded and lifted his feet out the water. Then he and Zephyr moved aside to give Nott some room to get out. Nott was only half-way out of the spring when suddenly she looked as though she was losing her footing. She struggled to grab hold of the edges but she slid right back into the water. "Ow!" she cried as she splashed back in.

"Nott!" Nuffink exclaimed, alarmed.

"I'll get help!" Zephyr said urgently, standing up and running toward the trees.

Nuffink leaned forward and held out his hand. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you out."

Nott nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. Nuffink pulled with all his might but Nott was too tall and heavy. But Nuffink narrowed his eyes. He couldn't leave her in the water. He had to get her out. He had to. Mustering as much strength as he could, he leaned back and pulled again. This time, Nott stepped out of the water and the two of them collapsed to the soft grass underneath them. As Nuffink panted exhaustedly, he could hear the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Opening his eyes, he saw Zephyr and Throk standing over him with worried expressions. Lifting his head up slightly, he saw Heather kneeling beside Nott, her hand on her back.

"Nott, are you okay?" Heather asked worriedly.

"I think so, Aunt Heather," Nott answered, panting.

Heather smiled. "You're lucky we were close by."

Nott smiled back as she started to lift herself up but then she lay back down on her stomach. "Ow," she muttered.

Sitting up with his hands on the grass, Nuffink at Nott from head to toe and he noticed a small tear on the lower part of her leggings and some crimson-tinted liquid mixed with the spring water trickling down from her shin. "Nott, you're bleeding!" he cried.

"I am?" Nott asked surprised.

"Let me see," demanded Heather gently.

Nott slowly lifted herself up and then she lifted her leg. Heather craned her neck at the wound and Nott looked down at it as well. "Must have cut myself on those rocks when I was trying to get out," she said.

"Doesn't look serious," said Heather, "but we have someone look at it just in case."

"Our Grandma Ingrid and Gothi can help her," said Nuffink.

"We know where they are," added Zephyr.

"Okay, you two lead us to them," said Heather, lifting Nott in her arms, "and Throk, you go get their parents."

"Right away, Heather," said Throk urgently.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 3:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"You know, Hiccup," said Dagur, "as much as I admire your new island, I've noticed yet another downside to it, besides going all the way up or down."

"What's that, Dagur?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I've noticed that the only trees you have around here are the ones that don't lose their leaves in the fall," Dagur answered.

"So?"

"So, how are your youngsters going to enjoy the changing leaves of autumn if you don't even have any trees that lose their leaves in the middle of autumn?"

"But Zephyr and Nuffink have plenty of fun in the autumn without the changing leaves," Hiccup insisted, shrugging.

"Kids grow up fast, brother," said Dagur, putting his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "They need to make memories. And some of those memories have to include playing in the colorful autumn leaves. Fortunately, that's where_ I_ come in."

"You?"

"Yes, me," said Dagur, looking slightly annoyed. Then he smiled again. "I have plenty of trees that lose their leaves in the fall, unlike _your_ trees. So when the time for the leaves to fall does come, I invite you and your friends and family to spend about four full days on my island and then your kids can see just how fun autumn is when they have colorful, crispy leaves to jump into."

"I think it's a good idea," said Astrid.

"So do I," said Mala.

As Hiccup stared at the floor of the Great Hall thoughtfully, he thought back to all those autumn days he had spent back on Old Berk. Old Berk had lots of trees whose leaves changed color and fell from the branches in the middle of the autumn season and he had always had fun playing in the pile of leaves when he was young. And after Toothless came into his life, autumn days were extra fun for the Night Fury also enjoyed jumping into the leaves or swatting at them. Somberness rose up inside him. He looked up at Astrid, Dagur and Mala. They were right. Zephyr and Nuffink had the right to see the changing leaves of autumn – the one thing New Berk never provided.

"All right, we accept," he said at last.

"Yes!" said Dagur, holding up his fists triumphantly.

"How long will it take to get to your island?" Astrid asked.

"Oh…about a week and two days," Dagur answered slowly.

"A week and two days," said Hiccup as he began calculating in his head. "Four full days and another week and two days. So that means we'd be gone about…three weeks."

"I'm sure the people will be fine without us for three weeks, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Yeah, they will," said Hiccup, "And I'll make arrangements with my mom and Gobber to keep an eye on things just until we return."

"The kids are gonna be so happy," said Astrid, "they've always wanted to see the world outside New Berk."

"Yeah, ever since they were little…well, littler, Zephyr has always entertained Nuffink with stories about the two of them seeing new places just like _we _had," Hiccup explained.

"And I say it's high time they got started on just that," said Dagur.

"And we've been wanting to do the same with Nott as well," said Mala. "Speaking of which, I hope the children are doing all right."

"I'm sure everything's as right as rain," said Astrid reassuringly.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Throk came running up to them. Hiccup noticed that he looked a little worried.

"Throk, is anything wrong?" Mala asked anxiously.

"My Queen," Throk responded, "I'm afraid young Nott has been wounded."

"What?" Mala exclaimed worriedly.

"Not to worry my Queen, Heather has brought her to the healer of this island but I believe you should be there as well."

"Astrid and I will go with you," said Hiccup, putting a hand on Mala's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hiccup Haddock," said Mala gratefully. "Come on, Dagur."

**...**

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: June 24**

**Time: 3:18 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink felt Zephyr wrap her arm around his shoulder as he watched as his Grandma Ingrid and Gothi tend to Nott's wounded leg. The three of them were sitting on the wooden bed that Gothi sometimes used for her patients.

"It's not a deep gash," said Ingrid, wrapping gauze around Nott's shin, "so you should be doing cartwheels again in a few days."

"Oh, I will and thanks Mrs. Zephyr and Nuffink's Grandma," said Nott politely.

Ingrid laughed. "Oh, just call me Ingrid."

Nuffink couldn't help but feel impressed of how brave Nott behaved over an injury. Then he heard the door open. He turned and saw his parents, Nott's parents and Throk walking through it.

"Mom, Dad," he exclaimed.

"Hey, kids, are you okay?" Hiccup asked, kneeling down beside him and Zephyr.

"We're fine, Dad," Zephyr answered.

"And I think Nott is too," Nuffink added.

"How are you feeling, Sugar Pie?" Dagur asked gushily, as he and Mala sat down on either side of Nott.

"I'm fine, Dad," Nott answered, "just cut my leg when Zephyr and Nuffink and I were splashing around in the spring but Mrs.…uh, I mean, Ingrid said it'll feel better, right, Ingrid."

"It most certainly will," said Ingrid.

"You've got some, Mom, Astrid," Dagur complimented.

"Thanks, Dagur," Astrid said and Nuffink could see that she was blushing slightly.

"So, Nott, are you glad we had Aunt Heather and Throk go along with you?" Mala asked. Her voice was gentle but she had that I-told-you-so-look on her face.

"I guess," said Nott, "but I'm glad Zephyr and Nuffink were there too. Especially Nuffink. He pulled me out of the water when I couldn't do it myself. He saved my life." She looked at Nuffink and smiled at him. Nuffink noticed that she was making the same type of face that his parents sometimes made at each other.

"What about me?" Zephyr asked. "I brought Throk and Heather over to you."

"Of course, Zeph," said Nott, "you saved my life too."

"We all did," said Heather.

"Yeah, thank you all," said Nott looking around at everyone.

Nuffink walked over to the bed, climbed up on to the mattress and sat down in between Nott and Mala. "I'm glad you're gonna be okay, Nott," he said, "you're the bravest person I ever met."

"And you're the cutest person I ever met," said Nott.

And before Nuffink knew what was happening, Nott leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips.

"Nott!" he heard Mala scold gently once she pulled away from him.

Nott just giggled. Then Dagur laughed. And so did Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Ingrid. Then Mala began to laugh as well. Then Nuffink joined in. The funny feeling inside him got even bigger and he _liked_ it.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 25**

**Time: 9:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

The Berserkers had departed early in the morning.

As he lay in his bed with his arms behind his head, Nuffink thought about all that had happened the day before – from Nott introducing herself, to the games they played and him and Zephyr helping her when she was in trouble. Now that Nott and her parents had to return to their own home, Nuffink really missed her.

As their parents came into his and Zephyr's room to say good night, Nuffink said, "Mom, Dad, I really miss Nott."

"So do I," Zephyr admitted.

"I know you do," said Hiccup, "but you'll be seeing her again this autumn."

Nuffink's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really?" Zephyr also asked.

"Yes," answered Astrid, "in fact, we're gonna go their island."

"Their island?" Zephyr asked.

"You mean we're going to see where Nott and her parents live?" Nuffink asked, getting more excited.

"That's right," answered Hiccup, "Nott's father want you two to see the kind of trees that provide something _very _special in the fall. Something the trees on our island never will."

"What's that?" Zephyr asked curiously.

"Some of the trees on Berserker Island," Astrid explained, "have leaves on their branches. The leaves remain green throughout the spring and summer."

"But in the fall," Hiccup added, "they change colors."

"Change colors?" Zephyr breathed.

"What kinds of colors?" Nuffink asked curiously.

"Red, yellow and orange," Hiccup answered.

"Wow!" Zephyr said, holding her red and blue blanket up to her face in awe, "I'd love to see that, wouldn't you, Nuffink?"

"I guess," said Nuffink, "but not as much as I'd like to see Nott."

"Well, you'll get a chance to see both of them," said Hiccup.

"That's right," said Astrid, "but until then, get some sleep."

"I can't sleep now," Nuffink insisted, "I'm too excited to sleep."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, would you go to sleep for a…." He held up his hand. "…belly rub?"

Nuffink hated to admit it, but he really loved having his belly rubbed and he had a feeling he might probably still love it even at the age of forty-five. "Okay," he answered.

Nuffink watched as Hiccup, still smiling, sat down at the edge of his bed and placed his hand on top of his stomach and slowly and gently began to rub it. Nuffink smiled as he felt his father's gentle hand run up and down against his tummy.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," he heard Zephyr whisper from her bed.

Nuffink still thought he was too old for his sister's poem but for now he didn't care. He just relished the feeling of his father's rubbing and as he did, he felt his eyelids growing heavy and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

Soon he dreamt of himself along with Zephyr and Nott dancing and jumping through the falling colorful leaves his parents had just told him and his sister about.

…

**9:20 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr dreamt the same thing.


	20. Autumn Fun

**I've been noticing lately that I hadn't done any Hiccstrid fluff in this story for a while. So I'm gonna add as much as I can in this chapter and a little Toothlight fluff too! Toothlight is my personal shipper name for Toothless and Light Fury.**

**I suggest listening to "Third Date" from the HTTYD 3 soundtrack while reading the Toothlight tidbit that's coming up in this chapter. **

**Chapter 20: Autumn Fun**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: October 17**

**Time: 5:07 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Are we there _yet_?"

Hiccup had been observing the early evening sky when he heard his son's question. He turned to look at Nuffink who was perched in his arms and chuckled. "Not yet buddy, we still have a ways to go. Dagur says it takes about nine days to get from New Berk to Berserker Island and so far we've been sailing or six days. Three more days to go and we'll be there in no time."

"(Sigh) I wish we were there now."

"Me too, Nuff, me too."

Eret walked up to Hiccup and his son.

"Try to be patient, young adventurer," said Eret, ruffling Nuffink's hair which made the boy laugh, "Everything takes a little time." Turning to Hiccup, he said, "I want to thank you Chief for letting some of us accompany you and your family."

"Well, I figured some of us could use a little time away from home," said Hiccup.

He approached the rail and looked over the ship that was sailing right next to his ship where he, his family and Eret were sailing. There he could see Fishlegs and Ruffnut handling the steer while Tuffnut and Snotlout were standing on the other side of the ship. Hiccup noticed their arms were folded on top of the rail and they were resting their chins on top of their arms. Hiccup couldn't help but grin at this sight. They seemed to be more bored than Nuffink was. But who could blame them? Before the dragons left, they could just climb onto their backs, have them fly over where they needed to go and be there in a couple of hours flat. Again, he felt somberness well up inside him but he shook his head trying to get rid of it and reminded himself that Vikings had always sailed ships before dragons and they were content about it. So there was no reason why they shouldn't be content now.

"Hey, Fishlegs!" he called. "You guys holding up okay?"

"Everything's going just _swimmingly_," Fishlegs called back, "if you know what I mean."

Hiccup chuckled over his friend's joke and then he turned back to the front of his ship and looked up at the sky once again. It was still a blue in color but it was starting to take on a darker shade while soft, pale peach clouds hovered above them. Hiccup felt Nuffink lean his head against his chest and looked down at the top of his little boy's blond hair. Smiling, he pressed his lips on top of Nuffink's hair and kissed him. Then he felt as though something was clasping him around the waist. He looked down and saw Zephyr standing right beside him, her slender arms around her waist and her face against his lower torso. This made his smile grow wider. Keeping one arm under Nuffink, he used his other hand to run it through Zephyr's beautiful hair. The light of the setting sun was reflected against her hair and it seemed to make it shine. He had these two children for six whole years and he still couldn't believe they were his and his alone. Oh, how he wished the two of them could stay young forever.

…

**8:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

As Astrid knelt down beside her sleeping children both covered by their favorite knitted blankets (red-and-blue for Zephyr and green-and-blue for Nuffink), she gently stroked their hairs before leaning down and kissing them both on their cheeks. Then she stood up and took a few steps back so she could stand right next to Hiccup.

Astrid leaned her head against her darling husband's shoulder and she could feel his arm curl behind her back and place his hand on top of her shoulder. "(Sigh) Don't they look so beautiful when they're asleep?"

"Hmm, you should see yourself when _you're_ asleep," Hiccup responded, "you look just as beautiful."

"Well, you look double beautiful when you're asleep, babe."

"Yeah, well, you look triple beautiful when you're asleep."

Smiling sneakily, Astrid gave Hiccup's shoulder a gentle punch.

"Hey," Hiccup chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder.

Astrid placed her hands over her mouth, stifling her laugh. Then she looked up at the night sky. Millions of stars were scattered all across the midnight blue sky and a bright, round full moon hung in the air. Astrid sighed sadly. The sky looked so inviting.

"Too bad Stormfly and Toothless are not here to take us on a moonlit flight," she said, "I would kill to go on one right now."

"Me too," said Hiccup, "but we'll just have to make the best of it." He walked closer to the dragon head stem post at the front of the ship. "And besides, I think nighttime sailing is just as romantic as moonlit flights, don't you?"

Astrid smiled and approached him once again. "Of course I do."

As she stood beside Hiccup under the white light of the moon, she felt her husband's hand slowly entwine around hers. Then she turned to his bearded face and stared deeply into his gorgeous grass-green eyes. Then they leaned forward and kissed. As they did, she could feel the small, bristling hairs of his beard against her lips, cheeks and chin.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: October 17**

**Time: 8:15 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless was worried about the Light Fury.

On most days, she was her usual seductive, perky self but there were some days where she seemed strangely depressed and today was one of those days.

Toothless didn't seem to understand what was making her feel this way. Only the other dragons seemed to know the answer. But whenever he asked them, their answer was always the same: "**It's not for us to tell you that, she must tell you herself**." But every time he _did _ask her what was making her feel sad, she would either change the subject or make up excuses. So this time, Toothless decided not to ask her. Instead he would try to cheer her up.

On this night, Toothless found the Light Fury lying in an area full of brightly colored coral-like stone structures on top of damp, flat stone floor that was far from the rest of the dragons. Besides the rocks at the top of the Great Waterfall, it was another spot of the Hidden World where sometimes the both of them would go for privacy. He had just come back from fishing and inside his mouth were a couple of rainbow trout he had been saving just for her. Maybe a little dinner would perk her up.

As he approached her with puffed-up cheeks, courtesy of the trout in his mouth, the Light Fury lifted her head slightly up at him, her sky-blue eyes half-focused, before laying it on top of her folded white paws. Toothless could hear the sound a quiet but still audible whine in her throat. Leaning his head down to the floor, he opened his mouth and let the trout pour out and then he stepped back to give her space for eating.

The Light Fury sniffed the trout in front of her, picked one up with her round-sharp teeth and chewed it dully. After swallowing it, she laid her head back down on her paws.

Toothless warbled in surprise. So she wasn't hungry either. Then he looked down at the stone floor thoughtfully. He thought back to the morning she had tracked him down to the new island where he, Hiccup and the rest of the dragons and Vikings of Berk had settled down on their way to the Hidden World. He thought about how he unsuccessfully tried to impress her with those ridiculous dance moves. That gave him an idea. Maybe he could perform them again for her and that would do the trick.

Crouching down to the floor slightly, he batted his paws against the floor very rapidly the same way he saw two Deadly Nadders do once. The Light Fury looked up slightly and her eyes widened a bit.

Toothless grinned his trademark toothless smile. It was working!

He stood up straight, unfolded his wings and lifted his tail toward the back of his head. Then he hopped up and down a couple of times before pausing to move his head from left to right.

Then he had another idea.

He took off from the ground and flew around in circles. Then he did a little spinning the same way a spinner dolphin would when breaching over the water. He stopped spinning after a while to see if she was looking a little more perked up. To his joy, her head was lifted completely up now and her eyes were now completely focused. Warbling proudly, he did a black flip while still hovering over the ground.

Now the Light Fury was standing up and she walked around in a circle on the tips of her claws. Then she also flapped her wings and took off from the ground. She let out a happy cry and flew in the opposite direction – the direction of the entrance to the Hidden World. She had been cheered up enough to want to go out for their nighttime flight.

Also letting out a happy cry, Toothless followed her.

Although he might never figure out why she felt down at times, he was glad to know that he would always be around to keep her happy.

…

**Location: Berserker Island**

**Date: October 20**

**Time: 3:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Welcome, my friends, to Berserker Island!" crowed Dagur.

"Yeah, welcome to Berserker Island, friends!" crowed Nott.

Dagur and Nott stood side-by-side on the docks which Hiccup had anchored his ship right next to. The red-headed father and daughter had their hands on their hips and big grins on their faces.

"Thanks, Dagur, Nott," said Hiccup politely as he stepped over the rail and onto the deck with Nuffink in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks," Nuffink echoed, clinging to his shoulders.

"Well, come on, girls," Hiccup said, turning to Astrid and Zephyr who were still on deck.

Astrid climbed over the rail but Zephyr remained where she was.

Hiccup approached his daughter with the rail between them. He held out his hand. "Come on," he said encouragingly.

Hesitantly, Zephyr put her hand into his and slowly stepped over the rail and onto the dock.

Nott ran over to her. "How are you, Zeph?" she asked rapidly shaking her hand. "So glad you and your brother could finally make it. You guys are here just in time for the changing as well as the _falling_ of the autumn leaves. You must be famished after that long boat ride. I insist you try the biscuits I made just you for." She pulled Zephyr's arm and started walking away. "Come on, come on, _come on_!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho," laughed Dagur, "not so fast, Sugar Pie. We have to wait until all of Chief Hiccup's friends are off these ships."

"Yeah, Nott," said Hiccup, turning to the anchored ship his friends were on. They were gathering some of the supplies they had brought with them on the journey.

Nott sighed. "Okay."

Zephyr also sighed and Hiccup could tell it was a relieved sigh.

…

**Location: Dagur's House, Berserker Island**

**Date: October 20**

**Time: 4:15 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Once inside the house which Dagur, Mala and Nott shared, Zephyr looked around in awe. This house was fairly similar to the house she and her brother and parents shared. Like their house, it had a kitchen with a table and some chairs on the first floor and there was a row of stairs leading up to the second floor. She hadn't been up there yet but she was certain that was where the bedrooms were. She was currently seated at the kitchen table with Nuffink sitting right next to her. All the adults were outside conversing.

Nott arrived with a plate of biscuits. "Baked 'em myself this morning," she said, holding the plate up to the edge of the table and pushed it towards the middle with her fingers. "Mom and Aunt Heather offered to help me but I insisted I could do it all by myself."

Zephyr wasn't sure she liked the looks of those biscuits. They were a cinnamon in color with a hint of black as though they had been slightly burned and the edges looked hard and crispy.

Nott sat in the chair across from her and Nuffink and placed her elbows on the table, her fingers under her chin. "Well, go on. Try them. I made them especially for you guys."

Zephyr watched as Nuffink reached for a biscuit and bit into it without hesitation. Then she slowly picked one up herself.

"Mmm!" Nuffink said. "They're really good, Nott."

"I knew you'd like them," said Nott.

Zephyr smiled a little and brought the biscuit to her mouth.

"What did you put in them?" Nuffink asked just as she bit into the biscuit.

"Flour, yak's milk, eggs, sugar, salt and _lots _of cinnamon and ginger," Nott answered as Zephyr chewed.

Zephyr's eyes popped open the minute she heard that and she could feel a strong, heavily spicy taste stinging the inside of her mouth. Her eyes began to water.

"Something wrong, Zephyr?" Nott asked.

Zephyr shook her head. "Mmm-mmm," she answered, her mouth closed and still full of spicy biscuit. She forced herself to swallow the awful concoction and shuddered slightly. Then she turned to her brother who was helping himself to a second biscuit. He didn't seem to notice they tasted terrible at all. How could his stomach handle these awful cookies?

"You guys are gonna have lots of fun with me tomorrow," Nott said, "We're gonna gather as much leaves from the ground as we can, put them all in a big pile and then we'll jump right into it. Then we can gather them all over again…just so we can pile them and jump into them all over again."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," said Nuffink, "don't you think so, Zeph?"

"I think so," Zephyr answered, "but I'd also like to sketch those leaves in my notebook too."

"We can do that too," said Nott, "and Mom and Dad say that tomorrow they'll be sending someone special watch us play as they always do."

"Is it Throk and your Aunt Heather?" asked Zephyr.

"Nope, it's someone different," answered Nott, "her name is Atali."

"Who's Atali?" asked Nuffink.

"Dad told us about her, remember Nuffink?" Zephyr spoke up. "He's another friend of his and Mom's from before we were born."

"Oh, yeah!" said Nuffink. "Now I remember."

"And tomorrow, you're gonna meet her for the first time," Nott added.

"I can't wait," said Nuffink. "Can you, Zeph?"

"Um, no, Nuff," said Zephyr, "oh, and Nott, those cookies made me thirsty. You got any yak milk?"

…

**9:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"It was awfully nice of you to let us sleep in your bed with you, Nott," said Nuffink.

True enough, he was right in the middle of Nott's wooden bed with Nott and Zephyr on either side of him. Dagur and Mala were in their room while Hiccup and Astrid were downstairs. They had told the kids earlier that if they needed anything, they would be right where they were.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you guys sleep on the floor, did ya?" Nott asked.

"And it was also nice of you to let us sleep with our favorite blankets," said Zephyr.

"No problem," said Nott, "you guys really like your blankets huh?"

"I'd hate to admit this to anyone other than Mom, Dad and Zephyr but I didn't think I'd feel comfortable sleeping with another blanket," Nuffink admitted.

"Neither would I," said Zephyr, "we had these blankets since the time we stopped sleeping in the cradle we shared and started sleeping in beds."

"I understand," said Nott.

"You do?" Nuffink asked, his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Sure," said Nott, "Every time me, Mom, Dad, Aunt Heather and Throk go somewhere, I like bringing some of my favorite things just like you do. It helps me feel closer to home. As much as I love traveling to and exploring new islands and places, sometimes I miss my home."

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to miss our home too," said Zephyr sadly.

"Me too," Nuffink admitted, "and I was the one who was most excited to come here and see you."

"I'm glad you guys are telling me this," said Nott.

"You are?" Nuffink asked along with Zephyr.

"Yeah, Dad says that even the strongest and most toughest person shouldn't keep their feelings bottled up. You guys will be back in our own house and surrounded by your old friends before you know it. But before you do, we're gonna spend four fun-filled days playing in the autumn leaves."

"Yeah," said Nuffink feeling a little excited again, "I've been waiting for months to see to see the colorful autumn leaves our parents told us all about."

"Me too," said Zephyr, "so let's all go to sleep if we want to be all refreshed for tomorrow."

"But I've become too excited to sleep now, Zeph," said Nuffink.

"Well then, I'll just have to put you to sleep myself," said Zephyr, rolling onto her side so that she was facing him and lifting her hand up.

"Oh no, Zeph, please," Nuffink pleaded as his sister's hand lowered down onto his stomach.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr chanted, moving her hand up and down against his tummy.

"Come on, Zephyr, not in front of Nott," Nuffink protested but Zephyr continued reciting that poem.

"What's going on?" asked Nott with a curious smile.

"Oh, it's just a poem she made up just for me when I was a baby," Nuffink explained over his sister's chants.

"How sweet," said Nott.

"It may have been sweet for me as a baby but now I think I'm a little old for it."

"We may become old for a lot of things but I don't think you're too old for your sister's poem. Actually, I think it's a cute poem." Nott was saying this just as Zephyr had taken a pause from reciting.

"Thanks, Nott," Zephyr said and then she resumed chanting, "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy."

And to add to his slight embarrassment, Nott began to join in. "Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy."

With a sigh, Nuffink closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by both the poem and Zephyr's rubbings.

…

**Location: Berserker Village**

**Date: October 21**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

In the Village Square of Berserker Island, Hiccup shook Atali's hand. He had been informed by Dagur and Mala that she would be looking after his kids and Nott as they went out to play while he and his wife and friends remained in the village. Astrid and Dagur were standing aside.

"It is so wonderful seeing you again after so many years, Hiccup," Atali said in her soft, gentle voice.

"It's great seeing you again as well, Atali," said Hiccup.

"And we really appreciate you looking after our kids while they go on their playmate with Nott," Astrid added.

"It will be my pleasure looking after the children of my old allies," said Atali kindly.

"Well, I do have to warn you, while Zephyr is pretty good at times, Nuffink can be a handful," Hiccup said, "he's so adventurous and energetic that he can't sit still for more than five minutes and sometimes that gets him into trouble. Believe me." He sighed as he thought back to the incident last spring when Nuffink accidentally frightened Silent Sven's sheep and knocking down that beehive. Then he leaned close to Atali's ear and whispered, "He gets it from his mom."

At that moment, something lightly whapped the back of his head. "Hey," Hiccup complained, turning to Astrid who was making faux innocent expression.

Atali chuckled. "Do not worry, Hiccup. After so many years looking after the baby Razorwhips, it will be no trouble at all." Then she made a saddened expression.

Hiccup could tell she was thinking about the old days of taking care of baby Razorwhips before letting them go…for good. Just as he and his people had done.

With a sympathetic expression, Hiccup put a hand on Atali's shoulder. "I'm sure all the Razorwhips are doing fine in their new home."

"I know they are Hiccup," said Atali, her green eyes perking up a little, "I can feel it…in here." She placed her hand on her chest. "Well, Mala and the children must be waiting for me at your place, yes Dagur?"

"Yes, they are," answered Dagur.

"Well then I must go over there now," said Atali, walking away.

Once Atali was out of sight, Astrid approached Hiccup. "You know Hiccup, while the kids have a day to themselves, maybe you and I should have a day all to ourselves too."

"You know, that's a great idea, Astrid," said Hiccup, "Hey, Dagur, you know any good spots where my wife and I can be alone?"

"Sure Brother," said Dagur, "you two can go up towards the copse on the east side of the island." He pointed to a small grove of trees in the distance.

"Looks perfect," said Astrid.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "Dagur, would you keep our friends busy so that we can stay alone?"

"No problem brother," answered Dagur, "I can entertain them with stories about my lovely wife and my even lovelier little girl. Ho ho ho ho ho."

…

**Location: West Side of Berserker Island**

**Date: October 21**

**Time: 9:20 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr's eyes widened as she looked all around her while following Atali, Nott and Nuffink. While New Berk had mostly pine trees, Berserker Island had both pine trees and the trees with leaves. Plus, all the leaves had become a vibrant shade of either red, golden-yellow or orange while needles of the pine trees remained green. It was one of the most beautiful if not _the _beautiful sight she had ever seen. It would make a great drawing in her notebook which was hanging by the strap around her shoulders. She patted it.

"The west side of the island has the most trees that lose their leaves around this time of year," Nott was explaining, "and that's why we're going to play here today."

The four of them stopped at the edge of a grassy clearing with red and golden leaves strewn around.

"Hmm, this spot looks good enough, Atali" said Nott, looking up at the red-haired, green-eyed young woman who was accompanying them, "Lots of leaves on the ground."

"And not a person or a sheep or a beehive in sight," Nuffink added, looking around.

"Nuffink knocked down a beehive just like I did, Atali," Nott spoke up.

"Oh, did you?" Atali asked with an amused expression.

Nuffink's cheeks turned red as looked down at his feet. "Yeah. Then after that Gobber the blacksmith taught me to check around and make sure no one or nothing is in my way before I play."

"And that is a very wise thing to do," said Atali.

Nuffink nodded but Zephyr noticed that he still looked embarrassed about that fiasco a few months ago. Atali seemed to notice as well because she knelt down in front of Nuffink and lifted his chin with her fingers so that he was looking at her in the eyes.

"And don't feel too badly," Atali continued, "everyone makes mistakes. And do you know why we make mistakes?"

Nuffink shook his head.

"So we can learn from them," answered Atali, "which is what you have done and that is what Nott has done." She glanced over at Nott who was smiling proudly. "So don't let your mistakes stop you from doing the things that you love doing. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said Nuffink.

"Good, then go have fun," said Atali encouragingly.

"Yeah, Nuff," said Nott taking his hand and pulling him towards the clearning, "come on, let's have fun."

"Yeah, let's have fun," Nuffink said and Zephyr was glad to hear the excitement that had returned to his voice.

She watched as her brother and Nott started picking up the leaves off the ground and started to make a pile. She took her notebook into her hands started flipping through the pages when she heard Atali saying, "Aren't you going to join your brother and Nott, Zephyr?"

Zephyr looked up at the young woman who was smiling expectantly.

"I will as soon as I'm done with my sketch," said Zephyr trying not to look shy.

"Why don't you play first and then do your sketch afterwards?"

"Well…um…"

"Do you like playing with your brother and the other children of your island?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Zephyr sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I get really excited about doing something but then once I start to do it, I get really scared. Sometimes I might do it and sometimes I might not. And when I don't do it, I draw instead. Is that bad?"

"Not at all," smiled Atali, "It is perfectly natural to get frightened. Sometimes fear keeps us from making mistakes just as your brother had made his own. But if you keep letting your fears get the better of you, you'll never know if you like something or not."

"That's true…so…are you saying I should play with my brother and Nott?"

"That is your decision to make not mine. But I will say this: you will never know unless you try."

Zephyr looked at Atali for a few moments then back to Nuffink and Nott. They were adding more leaves to their pile which was getting bigger and bigger. Soon they would be jumping into it. And the more she looked at the pile of brightly colored leaves, the more she wanted to jump into it.

Maybe she should try.

With a determined look, Zephyr ran straight for the pile. Then summoning all the strength she had, she took a great big leave and landed smack into the middle of the pile.

"Hey!" she heard Nuffink and Nott exclaim.

Opening her eyes, Zephyr looked up. Leaves – red and yellow - were floating in the sky everywhere. Standing up, she spun around in circles and laughed out loud. She could have sworn she heard Nott complain, "Zephyr, the pile wasn't big enough!" but she didn't care. All that she cared was that she had tried something new.

And she loved it.

She started getting a little dizzy from all that spinning so she paused. She heard Nuffink laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, Nuffink?" she asked turning to her brother who had his hand over his mouth.

"You got leaves in your hair!" Nuffink answered, pointing.

Zephyr reached over her head and felt something dry and soft caught in her hair. She pulled it out and held up a golden yellow leaf.

"Don't take it out," Nott advised, "It's all part of the fun of autumn."

Zephyr quickly stuck the leaf back in her hair. "Come on, let's make an even bigger pile and we'll all jump in it together."

"Yeah!" Nuffink exclaimed.

"All right!" Nott chirped.

As she began to pick up the leaves that had scattered, Zephyr looked up at Atali who was standing near the trees. On her face was an approving smile.

…

**Location: West Side of Berserker Island**

**Date: October 21**

**Time: 9:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The copse which Dagur had sent him and Astrid had a variety of trees. Pine like the ones on New Berk and also the ones with leaves. There were orange leaves, red leaves and yellow leaves – a perfect blend for the middle of autumn. There were still some leaves on the trees but there were many leaves scattered all over the grass.

"It's a shame there aren't' any trees like this in New Berk," Astrid sighed.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, nodding, "but I couldn't be happier where we live now."

"Me neither," said Astrid. She looked around at the brightly-colored trees and sighed again. "Well, it's good to just be the two of us. We haven't spent much time alone in ages. Not that I don't love being with our kids and friends. I do, I really, really do."

"Me too," said Hiccup nodding. At that moment, a red leaf floated down from one of its branches and landed right in the middle of his forehead.

Astrid put a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Reminds me of that crown of leaves you wore on our wedding day."

"Yeah, it does, does it?"

Smiling, Hiccup bent down and picked up a yellow four-pointed leaf from the ground, stood up again and pressed it against Astrid's forehead.

"Hey," Astrid chuckled.

Hiccup chuckled back. "Now I have a reminder of that flower crown you wore on that day."

"Fair enough," said Astrid and she laughed again. "You know, Hiccup, we've been married for six whole years, we're both twenty-eight years old and we've never done the one thing that most married couples do."

"What's that?"

"Dancing," answered Astrid matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, dancing! Well, uh, ahem, maybe that's because I'm not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I. I wonder why."

"Maybe it's because I've always been on the wishy-washy, awkward side."

"And _I've_ always been on the tomboyish, axe-swinging side."

They both laughed.

"Well, you know," Hiccup said, "we could make up our own dance moves. It doesn't have to be the most perfect dance…"

"But at least it's worth a shot," Astrid concluded.

"Yeah, it will be _our_ dance," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, _our _dance," said Astrid.

Hiccup watched as Astrid lifted her right foot while keeping her knee bent and then she stretched it out as wide as she could onto the middle of the clearing. And then she dragged her left foot all the way to her right foot.

"Not bad, not bad," said Hiccup clapping. "Let's see if I can do it too."

Hiccup lifted his right foot while keeping his knee bent then suddenly he felt himself wobbling on his prosthetic leg. Hiccup looked down in dismay at the leg made of metal and wood. This device was clearly not used to keeping in balance.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as stretched out his right leg as fast as he could, stumbling a little. Then he dragged the fake leg next to his good one.

Astrid laughed. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

Then he had an idea. Smiling a little sneakily, he grabbed hold of Astrid's hands and pulled her close to him. Astrid's surprised look was just centimeters away from his and he laughed. Then Astrid smiled sneakily, released her right hand from his grip and formed it into a fist. Hiccup spun around to the other side before Astrid's fist would strike his shoulder or face.

…

**9:23 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid smiled. Her husband may have gotten out of the way but he wasn't going to get away from her that easily. Lifting her right foot up, she nudged her bent knee right on Hiccup's back.

"Oof!" Hiccup exclaimed, taking some tumbling steps forward. He turned around to face her. "Hey, no fair!"

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness her husband still had.

Suddenly Hiccup took hold of her right hand and spun her around. Astrid was surprised at first and then she laughed again. Then Hiccup took hold of her other hand and spun himself and her in circles. Astrid laughed more and so did Hiccup.

Bump!

"Oof!" Astrid said at the same time as Hiccup as they bumped into one of the trees.

More colored leaves were released from their branches and they floated toward the ground. Astrid walked under the falling leaves and for whatever reason, she stretched out her arms on either side of her and spun in a circle.

Suddenly she felt something grab her from under her arms and she felt herself being lifted into the air and the floating colorful leaves. Astrid opened her eyes, looked down and saw that it was Hiccup who was lifting her up. He was grinning from ear to ear and Astrid grinned back.

As Hiccup lifted back down, Astrid hooked her chin onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and she felt his arms wrap around her own body. She felt Hiccup's face turning towards her and then she felt the bristling hairs of his beard against her skin as he kissed her cheek.

"You've gotten stronger Hiccup," Astrid complimented.

"Thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup.

"No, really, you've come a long way from being the boy who couldn't carry even the lightest axe at age fifteen and now here you are lifting up a woman who's tougher and stronger than you."

"Well, the reason I became stronger is because I've had some friends to make me become that way – You, Toothless, Fishlegs and even Snotlout and the twins."

Astrid laughed along with Hiccup before he kissed her cheek once again. Then she laid her chin on his shoulder once again.

Oh, how she loved this man!

…

**Location: Berserker Village**

**Date: October 21**

**Time: 5:25 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Sun starts to set pretty early this time of year, huh?" Astrid said as they made their way towards the village square.

"Yeah," said Hiccup.

"Didn't it used to set a little later a couple of weeks ago when we had all those heat waves?"

"Yeah it did. Funny thing, the sun."

"Mom! Dad!"

"Dad! Mom!"

The familiar voices of his darling children caused Hiccup to look from his wife to right in front of him. Zephyr and Nuffink, with leaves stuck in their hair, were running right towards them while Atali and Nott stood a little further away.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed happily, bending down and holding out his arms. Zephyr and Nuffink wrapped their tiny, scrawny arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks.

"Did you two have a good day?" he heard Astrid ask as he kissed the kids on their cheeks.

"Your beard tickles Dad," Zephyr said, giggling, "and yes Mom, we had a great day!"

"We made lots of piles of leaves and jumped into them," Nuffink added, "and then we made more piles and jumped into _them_."

"So basically you just spent the whole day making piles of leaves and jumping into them," said Astrid.

"Exactly," said Nuffink.

"You should have been there," Zephyr said.

"Maybe your mother and I could join you tomorrow," said Hiccup, "that is if you'll let us."

"Of course we will," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, games are more fun when you're there," said Nuff. He looked over his shoulder. "HEY! NOTT!"

Hiccup released his children and placed his hands over his ears.

"CAN MY MOM AND DAD JOIN US IN JUMPING INTO PILES OF LEAVES TOMORROW?!"

"SURE!" Nott shouted back.

Nuffink turned back to his father and looked up at him. "She says it's okay."

"That's nice," smiled Hiccup, "Oh and Nuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you want to ask Nott something, walk over to hear and speak to her in a more gentle voice."

…

**Location: West Side of Berserker Island**

**Date: October 22**

**Time: 10:15 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

With Hiccup by her side, Astrid watched as her lovely children and Nott gathered the leaves strewn on the ground and made a great big pile.

"Okay, Mom, it's all ready for you," said Zephyr as soon as they were done.

"Boy, I haven't done this in a long time," said Astrid, entwining her fingers and cracking her knuckles.

"Just be careful not to hurt yourself," Hiccup advised.

"Don't worry babe, I know what I'm doing."

Astrid charged toward the pile and made a great big dive into it. She landed hard on the ground but she was used to that kind of stuff. She looked up and watched as all the leaves she jumped into floated all around the air. Zephyr and Nuffink were running around and trying to catch the falling leaves.

"Very good, Chieftess Astrid," complimented Nott.

"Thanks, Nott," said Astrid.

"Hey, Dad, you wanna jump into a pile too?" Nuffink asked.

"Sure, just as soon you make me a pile," answered Hiccup.

…

10:22 a.m.

(Hiccup PoV)

Within five minutes, Hiccup had helped Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink and Nott collect all the leaves that had been strewn on the ground and pile them all onto each other.

"Okay, Chief Hiccup, let's see what you've got," said Nott in a challenging sort of voice.

"Okay," said Hiccup, entwining his fingers and making cracking noises as he pretended to crack them.

Then he charged toward the leaves and made a dive for them just as Astrid had done five minutes ago.

And landed _hard_ on his belly.

"Oof!"

Unlike his tough-as-nails wife, he was not used to _this_ kind of stuff.

"Yay!" he heard Zephyr, Nuffink and Nott cry.

Opening his eyes, he watched as the three kids ran around and catching the leaves that he had jumped into and caused to float. This wonderful sight was enough to make him smile.

…

**Location: Dagur's House**

**Date: October 22**

**Time: 9:20 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Once again, Nuffink was right in the middle of Nott's bed with Zephyr and Nott on either side of him, all three of them covered in his favorite blanket and Zephyr's favorite blanket. Zephyr was asleep but Nuffink was still wide awake and apparently, so was Nott.

"I've had a lot of fun yesterday and today, Nott," said Nuffink.

"Me too," said Nott.

Then Nuffink sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Nuff?" asked Nott, concerned.

"Just two more days and we have to leave," answered Nuffink sadly. "I'll miss you, Nott. And so will Zephyr."

Nott rolled onto her side, reached out and twirled a strand of his hair. "I'll miss you guys too. But we'll see each other again. And when we do, we'll have _lots_ of more fun."

"Yeah, we will," said Nuffink, feeling a little better.

Nott looked around as if making sure nobody was listening. "Hey, Nuff, you wanna know a secret?" she whispered.

"What?" Nuffink whispered back.

"I like you and Zephyr equally but I think you're the cutest one."

And she kissed him right on the cheek.

Nuffink made a surprised expression. That funny feeling he had the day he and Zephyr first played with Nott came back to him once again.

"Well, aren't you gonna kiss me back?" asked Nott with an expectant smile.

"Uh…" Nuffink murmured and then he hesitantly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," Nott whispered, laying her head against her pillow.

Nuffink's lips curved into a smile. "Your…welcome," he murmured and then he snuggled up to sleep himself.

He still couldn't tell what this funny feeling was but he liked it.

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: October 30**

**Time: 9:15 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka walked through the Village Square glancing around. Everyone was going about their usual business – adults cleaning, harvesting, fishing, and hunting and children playing and helping out with some of the chores. It was something she had been doing every morning for nearly three weeks but she didn't mind. But she also missed seeing the faces of Hiccup, Astrid, her darling grandchildren and all their friends, even the always-flirting Snotlout. True her son and her daughter-in-law were both in their late twenties and could take care of themselves and her two grandchildren had both their parents to protect them but she was still allowed to worry a little.

Just three more days and they'll be home again, she reminded herself.

She made her way over to the blacksmith stall just as Gobber had walked out and stretched his arms.

"Good morning, Gobber," she greeted.

"Ah, good morning, Val," Gobber greeted cheerfully, "it's good seeing your lovely face every morning."

Valka chucked, flattered. "Oh, my face can't be lovelier than the faces of my family."

Gobber chuckled sympathetically. "I know how much you miss them. I, for one, can't wait to have Eret back to help around the forge and Snotlout to test the new weapons."

Valka chuckled again. "Don't worry, Gobber. Just three more days and you'll have the two of them back in no time."

"You've been keeping track of how long they've been gone?"

Valka put her hands on her hips. "I'm a mother, mother-in-law, grandmother and former Chieftess. Of course I've been keeping track of how long they've been gone."

Gobber laughed. "Can't say I blame you. But not to worry, I'm sure nothing will keep your boy and his friends and family from making it home alive."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Valka gasped and stepped back at the unexpected shout. It didn't sound so far away.

"Odin's beard! What was that?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Valka, "come on, Gobber, let's find out."

Valka ran toward where she could swear the sound was coming from. She could hear Gobber huffing and puffing behind her.

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"Over there, Valka," she heard Gobber shout.

She turned and saw Gobber pointing toward a grassy field where some of the yaks were grazing. On that same field was Bucket, kneeling down and clutching the metal pail on his head. Mulch was standing beside him, his good hand on his friend's back.

"Must have been Bucket," said Gobber.

"Come on, Gobber, let's see what's troubling him," said Valka running toward the two men.

Once she got close to the two men, she said, "Mulch, what's wrong with Bucket?"

"His bucket's feeling a little tight again," explained Mulch worriedly, "I think he's sensing a storm coming."

"Not a snowstorm? It's too early for that," Valka pointed out.

"No, not a snowstorm," said Bucket in a strained voice, "a rain storm."

"Oh, a _rain _storm," said Gobber, "nothing wrong with a little rain."

"No there won't be a little rain," said Bucket, "there will be a _lot_ of rain!"

"A lot of rain?" said Valka worriedly.

"More rain than usual," answered Bucket, "and more wind too! And thunder and lightning."

"A storm with more rain and wind than usual?" Valka murmured. "Gobber, do suppose that's possible?"

"Anything's possible," said Gobber. "But we'll have everyone prepared for it in no time. How long do we have Bucket, old boy?"

Bucket made a strained face and made a straining noise before answering, "Three days!"

Valka's eyebrows knit in concern.

Three days?

"Three days? Then that's plenty of time to prepare if we all hurry enough," said Gobber. "Come on, Val, let's go alert all the families at once…Val? Valka, are you listening?"

"Yes, Gobber, I'm listening…but…three days."

"All right, what's on your mind."

"The day this storm's supposed to come is the same day Hiccup and the others are supposed to return home."

A look of realization came to Gobber's face. "Oh, dear, that's right."

"And what if the storm gets here before they do? Who knows what awful things might happen to them – their boat flooding or turning over."

"Getting struck by lightning," added Bucket, "drowning, drifting towards a strange, scar island or worse – the edge of the world!"

Gobber slapped Bucket on the shoulder. "Shut up, Bucket! You're scaring the Chief's mother!"

"I am? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Hiccup's Mother."

"Quite all right, Bucket and it's _Valka_."She turned around and faced the cliffs of the island not too far from their village. "But they _are_ possibilities."

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she glanced over at Gobber who had a reassuring smile.

"I admit I'm just as worried as you are but your family is one of the strongest ones there is. I'm sure they'll make it home before the storm hits."

Valka turned back towards the cliffs.

"I hope you're right, Gobber. I really hope you're right."


	21. Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any scenes from HTTYD 2.**

**Chapter 21: Hurricane**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: October 30**

**Time: 9:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

"What in the name of Thor?!" The sound of the scream struck Hiccup in the chest like a punch and he jolted upright.

He looked over at his family to see if the scream had woken them up. Sure enough, Astrid was sitting upright looking around with a fierce look on her face. Nuffink was slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes and Zephyr was crawling over to him and clutching his arm, desperate for comfort.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"I did," yawned Nuffink.

"So did I," Hiccup answered.

"And whoever did that _better _have a good explanation for waking us up like that," growled Astrid.

"It sounded like it came from the other ship," Eret said, approaching them. Hiccup had assigned him on night watch on their way back to New Berk.

"Must have been from one of the guys," Hiccup said, standing up and walking over to the rail.

He saw Fishlegs standing by the rail of the second ship next to his. Ruff and Tuff were right behind him. Tuff was sticking his finger in his ear and Ruff had her arms crossed and Hiccup could have sworn he saw her pouting.

"Hey, Fishlegs," he called, "everything okay over there."

"Everything _was _okay," answered Fishlegs, "until Snotlout here woke us all up." The chubby blonde Viking turned to the dragon-head stempost of the second ship.

Hiccup looked toward the front of the second ship and saw Snotlout sitting against the stempost, his hands on his knees.

"Hey, Snotlout," he called, "you mind explaining why you screamed like that?"

"Yeah, Snots, what a wake-up call," Tuffnut spoke up.

"Not to mention you disturbed my beauty rest," said Ruffnut grumpily, "even tomboys such as myself need to look their best."

Hiccup watched as Snotlout stood up from his spot and walked over to the rail.

"Yeah, I'll tell you why I screamed," Snotlout said, "I dreamed we were back on Berserker Island and Dagur was telling us more stories about his "beautiful Mala-Poo" and his "little Sugar Pie" which was all he ever did the whole time we were there. 'You should have heard my little Sugar Pie when she first said "Dada". Oh it was the cutest thing in the whole world. Oh, now let me tell you all about the honeymoon Mala-Poo and I went on after our fantastic wedding day.' Yuck! I can't get those stories out of my head!"

"Well, I for one enjoyed hearing those stories," said Fishlegs, still a little grumpy from waking up.

"Well, I didn't," Snotlout shot back.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you enjoyed them a little bit," said Fishlegs.

"No, not even a little bit! So just leave me alone!"

Hiccup watched as Fishlegs turned to face him and shrugged. Hiccup shrugged back. "Typical Snotlout."

He felt a tug at the hem of his tunic and he looked down at Nuffink who was at his side. "I think Mr. Snotlout secretly likes those stories of Nott Chief Dagur told him about."

"Just like you secretly like my poem," Zephyr spoke up approaching him.

"I do not," Nuffink shot back glaring at his sister.

"Yes you do and someday you'll admit it," said Zephyr, taking his hands into hers and shaking them just as she had done when he was a baby.

"Cut it out, Zephyr!" Nuffink snapped, trying to free his hands from Zephyr's grip.

Zephyr responded with giggles.

"Okay, you two," said Astrid, patting the quilt they had been sleeping on while ago, "it's time to go back to sleep."

"Okay, Mom," said Zephyr and Nuffink walking back to the quilt and laying down on it. "Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad."

"Good night," said Hiccup along with Astrid.

"Good night, Eret," Zephyr and Nuffink said.

"Good night, youngsters," said Eret, his hands on his hips.

As Nuffink laid down on his back with his hands behind his head, Zephyr placed her hand on top of his stomach and started to rub it.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," she chanted.

"Zephyr!" complained Nuffink. Then he sighed and looked up at the stars as Zephyr continued to rub his tummy and recite her poem.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and they both laughed.

"You know I can't think of anything that's worse than Snotlout waking us up with his screams," Astrid said lying down next to the kids.

Hiccup got down onto the quilt and laid down on the other side. "Neither can I."

…

**9:20 p.m.**

**(Snotlout PoV)**

Snotlout sighed as he lay back down on beside the dragon-head stempost. "I can't think of anything that's worse than Dagur's stories about him, Mala and his stupid daughter."

…

**Location: Gathering Circle, New Berk**

**Date: October 30**

**Time: 10:15 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Once Valka had made sure the whole village was quiet enough and assumed that everyone had gone to bed, she walked up the stairs leading to the Gathering Circle. She wanted to make sure no one was around to hear what she wanted to say to Stoick.

Once she was at the top, she squinted through the darkness at the great, dark outline of her husband's statue and slowly walked to the other side. Even in the pitch blackness, she could easily Stoick's bearded stone face.

"Good evening, darling," she said with a smile, "it's me, Valka. Are they treating you well in Valhalla?"

She put a hand over her ear as though listening for something and waited about a few seconds before continuing.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that. Now, you must be wondering why I have come to you. Well, to come to the point, I have just been informed by Bucket that there is to be a terrible storm in three days – with more rain and wind than usual. And…well, that's supposed to be the same time Hiccup, Astrid, the kids and their friends return from their trip to Berserker Island. If they don't return before the storm hits, who knows what terrible things might happen to them. And I just can't bear the thought of the rest of my family joining you in Valhalla so soon. So, I ask of you, Stoick: Watch over our son, our daughter-in-law, our grandchildren and all the former Dragon Riders. Protect them from the horrors of the upcoming storm and let them make it home safely. Will you do that? For me?"

She paused again for a couple of more seconds, pretending to listen to what Stoick had to say. And her eyes lit up in hope. "You will? Oh, thank you, Stoick, I knew I could rely on you. Well, I'd better get back to my place. Good night, my dear."

Valka started to walk away when she stopped and turned to the statue again.

"What was that, dear?"

She stayed silent for a moment as she looked at Stoick's stone face. Then she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I've been keeping track of how long they've been gone, silly. As a father, father-in-law and grandfather,_ you'd_ do the same."

…

**Three Days Later**

**Hurricane Day**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 2:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup glanced up at the sky worriedly.

All day, the sky had been its usual cloudless blue. But now not far from where they were, dark gray clouds, even darker than usual, were heading their way. The clouds were dark enough to turn the royal blue seawater below them into a mild shade of slate. A breeze was blowing in the air causing miniature waves in the seawater and Hiccup could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

"Those clouds came out of nowhere," said Astrid beside him.

Hiccup nodded. "I don't like the looks of it."

"Hiccup," Fishlegs called from the other ship.

"Yes, Fishlegs?" Hiccup called back.

"I really don't like the looks of those clouds!" Fishlegs called back and Hiccup could easily hear the fear in his voice.

"Neither do I," said Zephyr in a small voice from beside him and Hiccup could feel her wrap her small, slender arms around his waist. He looked down at her frightened face.

"I wanna go home," Zephyr whimpered.

Thunder rumbled in the distance again. Zephyr gasped and buried her face against the lower part of his tunic. Hiccup smiled warmly. Zephyr had never been much of a fan of thunderstorms and he was glad he was around to offer her some comfort.

He ran his hand down one of her thick braids. "We'll be home soon, hon," he said reassuringly.

"That's right," said Astrid, also reassuringly. She knelt down beside her and Zephyr peeked out to look at her mother. "Just don't look at the clouds."

"I'll try," said Zephyr still looking and sounding nervous.

"I'd better see if New Berk's close," said Hiccup, taking his spyglass from his belt.

Placing the spyglass over his eye, he scanned the horizon. Finally he saw what looked like a giant rock formation reaching all the way up to the clouds. He lowered the spyglass and looked toward the horizon. Although the structure of New Berk was gigantic up close, it looked like a small stone in the distance.

"Straight ahead, everyone," Hiccup announced, pointing to the island faraway.

"Thank Thor," he heard Fishlegs say in relief.

"We better sail as fast as we can," said Astrid. "Eret, will you help me steer?"

"Sure thing, Chieftess," said Eret.

…

**2:18 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink stood on the tippy toes of his boots as he looked over the rail at the dark storm clouds that was heading their way. Unlike his big sister, Zephyr, he had always thought thunderstorms were cool. But for whatever reasons, he couldn't help but feel just a little nervous as his sister. These clouds looked darker than usual and they seemed to be…going around in circles. Thunder rumbled in the distance and it didn't sound as cool as thunder usually sounded. He took a few steps back before running over to his sister and hiding behind her.

"I don't know about you, Zeph, but I'm getting a little scared too."

"I thought you liked thunderstorms."

"I do but I've got this really bad feeling about that one."

"Me too," said Zephyr. She looked up at their father. "Dad, what if the storm catches up to us before we get home?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," said Nuffink.

Hiccup bent down and pulled them close. "Don't worry guys, your mom and I are right here. We'll protect you both."

"Promise Dad?" Zephyr asked.

"Of course," said Hiccup, smiling, "Neither rain, nor snow, nor hail, nor sleet will stop me from my kids from any harm."

Nuffink smiled, feeling a little better. "That's why you're the bravest, strongest, and most bestest dad ever."

"Yeah," agreed Zephyr.

…

**2:19 p.m.**

Hiccup grinned ear to ear at his children's comments. It always warmed his heart whenever he heard them say things like that. Thunder rumbled again and it sounded a lot closer. Zephyr and Nuffink buried their faces into his chest and he pulled them closer, his chin on top of their heads. He glanced up worriedly at the rapidly-approaching storm clouds.

He could only hope they'd make it back to the island on time.

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 2:30 p.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

"Come on, everyone, quit shoving each other. Single file please. Don't panic."

Gobber stood with his hands on his hips as he watched as all the families of New Berk hurry to the Great Hall. Everyone were carrying as much provisions and possessions as they could. All the farm animals were being herded towards the Hall as well and a chorus of people murmuring and animal sounds rung in the air.

Gobber looked up anxiously towards the dark gray circular clouds that were hovering not too far ahead – the reason for all the hustle and bustle. The storm Bucket had predicted three days ago was fast approaching. A big wind was in the air causing the trees to shake back and forth and Gobber knew it was only a matter of time before the winds became stronger. A bolt of lightning zigzagged in the sky about twenty yards and it was followed by the rumble of thunder. Sheep bleated, yaks grunted and chickens clucked fearfully at the sound of the thunder. And some people gasped in fear as well.

"Daddy, when's Uncle Fishlegs coming home?" Gobber heard a teenage girl with two blonde pigtails on either side of her head ask worriedly.

"I don't know, Brenda, sweetie," answered Catpaws Ingerman, "Soon, I hope."

"I wish he was here now, Mom," Brenda whimpered, "I miss him."

"Me too, Brenda, me too," said Stareyes.

Gobber sighed sympathetically and worriedly. Hiccup and his friends and family had still not returned and with the storm coming ever so closer…

He could only pray they would all get through this.

It was then that he noticed there was yet another face he wasn't seeing in the crowds.

"Valka?" he called. "Valka! Has anyone seen Valka?"

Some of the people turned to him and shrugged their shoulders. Then Ingrid Hofferson stepped out of the crowd.

"Last time I saw her," she spoke up, "she was standing at the edge of the cliffs right near the pulley system for the ships. She said she was looking out for Hiccup, Astrid and everyone else. She looked really worried. And I'm worried too."

"So am I," said Gobber, patting Ingrid on the shoulder with his good hand, "but remember: your daughter is one heck of a shield maiden and she and the Chief had faced a great many obstacles together and I'm sure that not even a storm will keep them from returning home in one piece."

Ingrid sighed. "You're absolutely right, Gobber. Despite my worries, I have confidence my daughter and her family will return."

"Excellent! And now if you'll excuse me, I must find the Chief's mother and send her indoors as well."

…

**2:40 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

As the big winds blew back her braided ponytails, Valka stood at the grassy edge of the island's great cliffs and scanned the horizon with her hand over her forehead. Just a few yards away from her was the pulley system for lowering the ships down to the sea and back up again. The dark gray storm clouds were closer than ever and the winds were getting stronger and stronger. The slate colored sky flashed with lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Just as Bucket had predicted, the storm was looking pretty bad, even worse than regular storms.

Valka had hoped her family and their friends would make it back before the storm arrived and when they did, she'd board a ship herself and lower it down to their level to greet them. But there was still no sign of the two Berkian ships that had been gone for three whole weeks.

Still, Valka refused to give up.

"Where are you, Hiccup?" she whispered.

"Valka! There you are!"

Valka turned around and saw Gobber hurrying toward her.

"Ingrid said you'd be here."

"I was hoping I'd see Hiccup's ships by now but still no sign of them. I'm so worried, Gobber. Now that the storm has arrived, who knows what might happen to them."

"I know, Val."

"Poor little Zephyr, she must be scared to death. And Nuffink, he has always been a fearless lad but he's still much too young to understand the seriousness of such things."

Gobber gently patted her shoulder with his good hand.

"They have their parents to comfort and learn them," said Gobber reassuringly.

Valka nodded and smiled sadly. "I know. I only wish I was there with them."

A drizzle of rain began to drop down from the sky.

Gobber looked up at the falling raindrops and then looked at Valka. "We better get inside before this drizzle turns into the biggest downpour we'll ever have."

"Downpour or not, nothing's going to stop me from being on the lookout for my family," said Valka firmly.

"I've got an idea Val: Why don't you join everyone else in the Great Hall and I'll be on the lookout for Hiccup and the others?"

"Are you sure Gobber?"

"Not to worry, Val. I braved many a storm in my day and I can still do it now if I wanted to."

"Well…"

"Go on. I'll be fine and so will Hiccup."

Valka sighed giving in. "All right."

She started to walk away before pausing and turning back to the old blacksmith. "Just try not to catch your death of cold."

"Ah, a little cold will be worth the looking out."

Valka smiled and shook her head before heading off again.

…

**2:42 p.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

The rain was getting a little heavier now and the lightning flashed the sky. Gobber watched as Valka broke into a run towards the Village. Then, with his good hand over his forehead, he looked down at the bottom of the cliffs hoping to catch a glimpse of two Berkian ships but all he could see was dark circular clouds and rough seawater.

"Come on, Stoick, old friend," he muttered, "your son and his family are still out there. Let them get through this."

Gobber looked over at the pulley system where some ships were hanging by strong ropes from the decks and figured he should ready a ship himself. That should help him get a better sight of the sea and hopefully two puny ships in the distance.

…

**Location: Sea, Twenty Minutes Away From New Berk**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 2:43 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

It was only a drizzle of rain...for now. Hiccup knew it wouldn't take long before this drizzle transformed into a downpour. The choppy water was gently tossing his ship back and forth. He looked over at the second ship where the ex-Dragon Riders were on and saw that it too was being gently tossed as well. Fishlegs was leaning over the rail. Even from a distance, Hiccup could see that his friend's round, mustached face was pale green.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs!" he called out, "Just a little further and we'll be home in no time!"

"I sure hope so, Chief!" Fishlegs called back.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Astrid and Eret who were still managing the steer. "Astrid, Eret, everything okay over there?"

"Everything's as right as rain, Chief…literally," said Eret, glancing up at the raindrops when he said that last word.

In between him and his wife and friend were Zephyr and Nuffink. Both kids had their arms out on either side of them as they stood on the deck. Nuffink seemed to be doing a good job staying in balance on the rocking ship but Zephyr was stumbling a little. She rolled her arms around in circles as she started leaning backwards toward the deck and she lifted her left foot a little before putting it back down on the deck.

"Would you like to hold onto me, Zeph?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, Dad, thanks," said Zephyr as she walked over to him trying to keep her feet steady.

As soon as she reached him, she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. Her grip was slightly cutting off Hiccup's air supply but he smiled down at her anyway. He'd give up all the oxygen in the world just to keep his kids safe. He looked over at Nuffink who was still standing in the middle of the deck with his arms out.

"You can hold onto me too, Nuffink, if you want to," Hiccup offered.

"No thanks, Dad, I'm all right," Nuffink insisted.

"It would be a good idea," Astrid called out.

"Oh, Mom, what could possibly happen?"

"Trust me, you can't even imagine all the things that could possibly happen," answered Astrid.

…

**2:45 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

The rain was getting heavier, the winds were getting stronger and Fishlegs' stomach seemed to be rocking back and forth along just like their ship was.

Fishlegs placed a pudgy hand over his mouth. "Ohhh, I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"If you do, you're gonna be the one who has to clean it up," Snotlout spoke up, his hands on his hips. "And lucky for me, I never get seasick."

"Everybody gets seasick, Snotlout," Fishlegs pointed out, "even big, strong men like you."

"Oh yeah, Fishface? Well, we'll just see about that!"

Despite his nausea, Fishlegs couldn't help but smile. The reason for that was because he could easily see the pale green tint on Snotlout's cheeks.

…

**2:46 p.m.**

**(Tuffnut PoV)**

Tuffnut had been looking over at Fishlegs and Snotlout and listening to their argument. But he also noticed something else: Snotlout's face was slowly turning green.

"Oh boy" said Tuffnut, "First a storm and now two people getting seasick! Wouldn't that be a neat sight, Sister, to see two guys throwing up at the same time?"

"It sure will, little bro," said Ruffnut, putting a hand on his shoulder, "it sure will."

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 2:49 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

The drizzle had transformed into a downpour just as Valka had crossed the Gathering Circle and hurried up the steps to the Great Hall. Once she was at the top, she grabbed hold of the handle to one of the two doors and mustering as much strength as she could, pulled it open.

Stepping inside, she could see that every family was huddled together inside. All the farm animals were huddled together in one corner. Flames flickered in the great hearth in the center of the Hall offering a little light and heat. Then she pushed the door closed and as she walked toward the hearth, she wrapped her arms around herself. She was soaked.

Ingrid Hofferson hurried over to her with a folded up quilt over her shoulder. "There you are, Valka, I was so worried about you," she said, "You must be terribly cold. Come and sit down."

Valka sat on a stool in front of the glowing golden flames of the hearth. Then she looked up at Ingrid who was unfolding the quilt and then she draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ingrid," Valka said gratefully, pulling an edge of the quilt closer to her.

"You really shouldn't have been out there, what with all that rain and wind," Ingrid said, sitting in the stool beside her.

"I know," said Valka, "but I was too worried about our children and grandchildren out there. I hoped they'd have been back by now."

"Me too," said Ingrid sympathetically, "I'm sure they're fighting their way through the storm as we speak. They're quite tough you know. My daughter who spent most of her childhood days throwing her axe against the trees – the same axe I passed onto her on her tenth birthday. And your son who was unexpectedly born two months before his expectant birth date and tamed a Night Fury at the age of fifteen."

Valka nodded proudly.

"Of course none of that stops us from worrying about them," Ingrid concluded.

Valka nodded again. "Indeed not. Why is it that no matter how old our children become, we mothers still worry about them?"

"Because, even though they have grown tall and strong, they're still tiny babes in our eyes," answered Ingrid.

"Indeed, they are."

Valka glanced over at the doors of the Great Hall, half-expecting Hiccup, Astrid, the children and the ex-Riders to step inside.

No one stepped through the doors.

…

**Location: Sea, Ten Minutes**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 2:53 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Lightning flashed.

Thunder crashed.

Rain pelted against him.

Hiccup squinted through the driving rain at the sight of the great island. They just had to go a little further, attach themselves to the ropes of the pulley system, be pulled all the way up to the cliffs and they would be home at last.

"How much further, Dad?" Zephyr asked, still holding onto his waist.

"Not much further," Hiccup answered.

Thunder crashed again causing Zephyr to bury her face into his waist and all Hiccup could do was stroke her soaked hair.

"Woah!" Hiccup said as a wave rolled under the ship.

By now the water had become more than choppy. With the winds getting stronger, the waves were getting bigger.

"I don't like the looks of those waves, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted over the pelting rain and the roaring water.

"Neither do I," Hiccup shouted back.

"Can't we go a little faster, Mom?" Zephyr asked.

"This is as fast as we can go, Zephyr," Astrid answered, sounding a little regretful.

"Woah!" came Nuffink's voice.

Hiccup looked down at his son who was standing a little ways from him. Nuffink still had his arms out but now he was leaning forward and lifting his left foot behind him.

"Ma-aa-ybe, I'd better ho-oh-ld onto you now, Dad," Nuffink said as he attempted to keep himself from falling.

"Good idea, son," said Hiccup, bending down and holding out his right arm while keeping his left arm around Zephyr.

Nuffink walked over to him and put his arms around his neck. Hiccup slid his right arm under Nuffink's bottom, lifted him up a little and stood back up. Then he looked back up at the gigantic island. "Not much further now."

"I'm glad," said Zephyr, her voice muffled against this waist.

Hiccup squinted through the rain again as he looked up at the island. Never in all his life had he been happier to see it. Then he noticed something else against the rocky flat mountain leading all the way up to the valley. He squinted some more but whatever he was looking at was so tiny he couldn't make it out.

"Zephyr, take my spyglass out of my belt, please."

He watched as Zephyr pulled the spyglass out of his belt and handed it to him. Hiccup placed the spyglass over his eye and looked toward the object he said seen halfway between the cliffs and the water.

What he saw made his heart leap for joy.

The object was another Berkian ship that was being lowered down from the cliffs. On that ship was Gobber.

Hiccup lowered the spyglass and placed it back in his belt.

"Astrid, kids, Eret, Fishlegs, everyone!" he said in a loud enough voice and he looked around and down to make sure he got everyone's attention.

Sure enough, Astrid and Eret were facing him as were Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff on the other ship, Zephyr right beside him and Nuffink face-to-face.

"Gobber's coming down on another one of our ships to help us back up!"

Zephyr and Nuffink cheered.

"All right!" exclaimed Astrid, holding up her fists triumphantly.

"Excellent!" said Eret.

Hiccup could hear the Riders cheering from the other ship as well.

But all that joy was cut short when, without warning, a huge, spraying wave crashed onto the deck, causing Hiccup, along with Zephyr, to go sliding into the rail. He could hear Zephyr and Nuffink screaming. He could feel the force of the water against his back and Zephyr clutching him even tighter. And he felt something else as well.

He felt Nuffink flying out of his arm.

Forcing his eyes open, Hiccup watched in horror as the white of the rushing water along with a blur of blonde and tan disappear into the seawater.

"NUFFINK!" he cried.

"Nuffink!" he heard Astrid cry.

Hiccup looked beside him. Astrid was also leaning against the rail and she had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"Nuffink!" Zephyr also cried.

Hiccup took Zephyr's hands from either side of his body and gently pulled himself away from her.

"Zephyr, stay with your mother," he said firmly.

Then he removed his chieftain's cloak from his shoulders, climbed onto the top of the rail and dived toward the water.

"Hiccup!"

"Dad!"

"Chief!"

He heard the voices of Astrid, Zephyr and Eret for a split-second before he plunged into the seawater. Below the surface, the water was murky and a greenish-gray in color and it didn't feel so choppy underneath.

Hiccup burst through the surface with a deep breath and looked around.

"Nuffink?" he called.

"Dad!" he heard the familiar voice of Nuffink not too far.

Hiccup turned to the direction of his son's voice and saw his small, blonde head bobbing above the water just a couple of feet away from him.

"Help me, Dad! Help me!"

"I'm coming, buddy! Hold on!"

Hiccup started to swim right towards his son, fighting his way through the waves.

Then a funny thing happened.

He heard a voice in his head.

It was a man's voice.

"_VALKA! RUN!"_

Hiccup recognized it as Stoick's voice.

Why was he suddenly hearing his father's voice in his head?

That didn't matter. He had to rescue his son. So he kept on swimming towards Nuffink who was still struggling to stay afloat.

"_HOLD ON!"_ came Stoick's voice again.

Then he heard a new voice: it was a woman's voice with horror in her tone. It was his mother's voice. _"NO! AH! STOICK!"_

"_VALKA!"_ he heard Stoick cry in his head.

"_STOICK!"_ he heard Valka's voice shout again but this time she sounded a little more distant.

"DAD!"

The sound of his son's voice snapped him out of it.

Nuffink was drifting a little further now.

Hiccup dove after him and rowed his arms as fast as he could.

Now he was getting a little closer to his son now.

But now another funny thing was happening.

The stormy water was transforming into a landscape of ice and snow. And Nuffink's figure had transformed into another figure.

Toothless' figure.

The black Night Fury was standing right in front of him!

At first Hiccup was happy to see his best friend in front of him again until he noticed that something was not right about the Night Fury.

Instead of looking all playful and silly as he always did, Toothless' expression was blank and emotionless. His round-sharp teeth were bared. The most disturbing part was his eyes. Instead of lime-green, his eyes were a sickly, pale shade of green. And his pupils were so constricted it was like they weren't even there.

"_Toothless, come on, what's the matter with you?"_ he heard himself saying. He held out his hands in front of him. _"Come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! __**Stop**__! Snap out of it!"_

But Toothless didn't seem to hear him. He just slowly advanced toward him like a predator closing in on its prey.

"_Toothless no! __**No**__!"_

"_HICCUP!"_

Now he was hearing his father's voice in his head again.

Horror filled Hiccup's heart as Toothless opened his mouth wide. He could see tiny purple sparks igniting in the dragon's throat.

He was going to kill him with a single plasma blast.

"_**STOOOOOOP**__!"_

_"SON!"_

Stoick's voice didn't sound like it was coming from inside his head. It sounded like he was right here and not far from him. Hiccup looked towards his right and saw his broad-shouldered, beefy-armed, red-bearded (mixed with grey) father charging towards him. The horror that was filling up inside him doubled.

He knew exactly what his father was about to do.

"_DAD!"_ he cried, holding up a hand. _"NO!"_

But like Toothless, Stoick ignored him. He kept on running and he pushed Hiccup away.

As Hiccup found himself flying towards the ground, he could hear the explosion of Toothless' plasma blast that was striking his poor father.

Suddenly a splash of cold water met his face.

Hiccup sputtered and looked around.

He was back in the wavy seawaters of the storm. And the loud explosion-like sound that he had just heard was not Toothless' blast. It was thunder.

Pushing all other thoughts aside, he dove back into the water, just a little below the surface.

He could see Nuffink's figure just a little ways from him.

Holding out his hands, he grabbed hold of his son, pulled him to his chest and broke through the surface again.

With Nuffink in one arm, he used his other arm to row himself around and back towards the ship. Fighting his way through the waves and rain, he swam and swam. Astrid, Zephyr and Eret were standing by the rail. Hiccup watched as Eret tossed some rope into the water.

"Grab ahold, Chief!" Eret shouted.

Hiccup grabbed the rope with his free hand and swim a little more towards the ship. Once he was close enough, he felt himself being pulled up from the water. He placed his feet (good and metal) onto the side of the ship and climbed onto the top of the rail.

Then he hopped down onto the deck and stumbled to his knees. He pulled Nuffink away from his chest and laid him on his lap. Astrid and Zephyr gathered around him.

"Nuffink?" he asked, looking down at his son. "Nuffink?"

Nuffink's eyes were closed and his face was pale with a tint of blue.

"Nuffink?" Zephyr asked, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Nuffink? Sweets?" Astrid asked, also looking the same way.

Nuffink still didn't answer.

Horror filled Hiccup once again.

No.

Nuffink can't be…could he?

"Oh gods. _**NUFFINK**_!"

Zephyr flung her arms around her mother and sobbed. Astrid wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her eyes shut.

Hiccup wanted so badly to comfort her but he was feeling just as inconsolable himself.

"Chief, I have an idea," Eret spoke up.

Hiccup looked up at the former Dragon Trapper.

"Lay him down on his stomach," Eret continued.

Hiccup didn't know how this was going to help his poor son but with utmost care, he flipped his son off his lap and onto his stomach on the deck.

"Now what?" Astrid asked.

"Just watch," Eret said, kneeling down in front of the unconscious boy.

He entwined his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. Then he slowly lifted his fists up in the air and in a split second, pounded them onto Nuffink's back. Water spouted out of Nuffink's mouth and onto the deck.

The sounds of his baby boy coughing caused Hiccup's heart to skip a beat.

"Nuffink!" Zephyr cried through her sobs as she pulled Nuffink up and hugged him from behind.

"Zephyr!" Astrid said, the relief clear in her voice, "Not so tight. Give your brother some air."

Zephyr loosened her grip around Nuffink. "But I'm just so happy he's alive!"

"Me too, hon, me too," said Astrid, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hiccup could neither move nor breathe. He was just too filled with relief to do so. Finally, he found the strength to put his hands on Nuffink's shoulders.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked, his voice wheezed.

Nuffink smiled weakly. "I'd better take advanced swimming lessons in case something like this happens again."

Astrid chuckled. "Nuffink, you're too much."

"What do you mean I'm too much, Mom?" Nuffink asked, looking up at her.

"Well, it's just that, you nearly drowned, you were just rescued and here you are making jokes about it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, buddy," Hiccup said with a smile. "It's not a bad thing at all. This just shows how strong you are. This shows how you'll never give up no matter what. Just like a warrior."

"And you're _our _warrior," Astrid said, gently ruffling Nuffink's soaked hair.

Zephyr joined in with the hair ruffling causing Nuffink to giggle. Astrid also giggled and before Hiccup knew it, a giggle escaped his lips.

"Hiccup, look!" he heard Fishlegs call out.

Hiccup stood up and looked towards his friend on the other ship.

"Gobber's ship has arrived!" shouted Fishlegs, pointing towards the island.

Hiccup looked to where Fishlegs was pointing. The ship he had seen being lowered towards the ocean was indeed on top of the wavy water and it was sailing right towards them.

The sight of Gobber on that ship doubled Hiccup's relief.

…

**3:04 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs wiped his dripping brow. "Whew! Nuffink's been rescued, we're gonna be rescued and I didn't have to hurl. What a relief, huh, Snotlout?"

There was no reply. Only the thunderous rumble, the crashing waves and the pattering rain.

"Snotlout?"

He looked over at Snotlout whose face had turned completely pale and green.

"Snotlout?"

The stocky, black-haired man jerked forward and a wave of greenish-yellow bile spouted out of his mouth and onto the deck.

…

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 3:52 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka struggled to push open the doors of the Great Hall against the force of the rain and wind. Taking two steps outside, he looked all around. The wind was much stronger than before, the pine trees around the houses were shaking violently now and the rain had become so heavy, it felt like a waterfall now.

"Valka!"

Ingrid Hofferson and Phlegma the Fierce arrived at her side.

"For Thor's sake, Valka, you're letting the storm in!" said Phlegma irritably.

"Yes, Valka," said Ingrid, "I'm just as worried about our children and grandchildren as you are but there's nothing we can do except home that they'll be all right."

Valka sighed heavily. "You're right, Ingrid, it's no use risking my own neck out there. I don't know what came over me."

She sadly started to step back inside when Phlegma spoke up, "Look! Down there at the Plaza!"

Valka turned and looked down at the Gathering Circle below the Hall. A couple of familiar looking figures had just reached the top of the stairs and were now making their way across the Circle. Valka narrowed her eyes at the figures and when she recognized them, she felt herself freeze with relief.

The figures in the lead were Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup was carrying Zephyr and Nuffink and the two children were clinging their father. Right behind them were Eret, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff who were all carrying baskets (probably filled with the supplies and provisions they had brought along with them). Staggering way behind them was Snotlout.

Valka turned to Ingrid who looked just as overjoyed as she was. Ingrid broke into a run down the stairs. Valka followed after her. Something wet and warm was trickling down her cheeks and it didn't take long for her to realize it was not the driving raindrops but her own tears. She reached the bottom of the stairs, practically flew towards Hiccup who looked as equally as happy to see her and flung her arms around him and her two grandchildren. She pulled away slightly to kiss her son's bearded cheek. Then she kissed Zephyr's forehead and then she leaned over the other side to kiss Nuffink's cheek.

Finally she released her grip around her son and grandchildren and looked over at Ingrid and Astrid who were also hugging. Ingrid released Astrid and walked over to Hiccup just as Valka started walking over to Astrid. Tears were also streaming down Astrid's cheeks and the two of them embraced as well. Valka glanced sideways at Ingrid who was also hugging and kissing Hiccup and the two kids.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed causing Valka to look up in alarm.

"Come on, everyone, let's get inside," Ingrid urged, shooing Hiccup towards the stairs and then she did the same with Astrid.

"You coming, Mom?" Hiccup called, glancing over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs, Zephyr and Nuffink in his arms.

"I'll be right up, son," Valka called after him, "I just have to do something really quick."

Valka hurried over to Stoick's great statue. Once she was standing right in front of it, she looked up gratefully at her husband's stone face.

"Thank you, Stoick, thank you," she whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

And she could have sworn she could see a smile lined on Stoick's face.

…

**8:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup, now dressed in warmer, dryer clothes, sat on the floor of the Great Hall with his knees tucked against his chest. He glanced over at the doors where he could hear the howling wind and rumbling thunder from outside. Lightning flashed through the cracks of the doors. Then he looked over at Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink who were asleep a few feet away from him. All three of them were also dressed in warm, dry clothes and covered by two knitted blankets – Zephyr's red-and-blue one and Nuffink's green-and-blue one. The kids were so exhausted that they had decided to go to sleep early. And Astrid, feeling a little worn out herself, gladly joined them. She currently had her arm on top of the two children.

Hiccup smiled at the sight of his sleeping family. Then his thoughts trailed back to Nuffink nearly drowning in the stormy waters as well as the flashbacks of the times he lost his parents – one temporarily, the other permanently. He sighed as he buried his face in his knees.

"Are you all right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked over at Valka who was suddenly standing over him. "You seem very quiet," she continued, as she sat down beside him.

"I'm all right, Mom," Hiccup muttered.

Valka smiled softly, reached out a hand and gently brushed back his bangs. "Are you still a little shaken over Nuffink nearly drowning? Astrid told me all about it."

"A little," Hiccup muttered.

"Is something else bothering you? You can tell me. I'm your mother, you know."

"Well, as I was swimming after Nuffink to save him, I heard voices in my head."

"Voices?"

"Yeah, voices. Yours and Dad's."

"Mine and your father's?"

"Yeah, I heard you calling out his name and he was calling out yours. I think it was during the night you were stolen away."

"I see," said Valka, surprised and a little fascinated. "Go on."

"And that wasn't all. Suddenly the water became snow and ice and Nuffink became Toothless. Only Toothless wasn't looking like himself. His expression was blank as if he was being controlled. And then I saw Dad running towards me and then…then…"

The slight stinging of tears in the back of his eyes cut him off.

"Oh," Valka murmured, gently wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know why that happened," Hiccup continued, "all I know is that they almost prevented me from saving my son. It was as if Loki himself was playing one of his tricks in my head."

"I'm sure it wasn't an act of Loki," said Valka gently, "but I think I might know why that happened."

"Why?"

"The time I was stolen away and the time your father…uh, passed on, had affected you so deeply, that you truly believed you were going to lose Nuffink as well."

"I_ did_ believe it and it very nearly happened."

"But it didn't," said Valka, looking at him straight in the eye, "I admit I thought I was going to lose the rest of my family out there in that storm but I didn't. You are here. Nuffink is here. And so is Astrid, Zephyr, Gobber and all your friends. And so am I. And that's all that matters."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Yeah…yeah, that's all that matters."

"Good. Now no more thinking about losing your loved ones."

"I won't, Mom. Thanks."

"No problem," said Valka, standing up and walking away.

Hiccup watched as his mother walked away and then he turned back to his sleeping wife and kids. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to them. Smiling softly, he gently stroked Nuffink's hair and then he did the same with Zephyr's hair and Astrid's. Then he leaned over and kissed Astrid's cheek, then Zephyr's and then Nuffink's. Then he crawled under his kids' two knitted blankets, laid down beside his kids with Astrid on the other side of them and put his arm on top of all three of them. With a sigh, he drifted off to sleep.

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: November 2**

**Time: 8:05 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless stood on his hind legs on one of the rocks at the edge of the Great Waterfall as looked up at the dark sky. A bolt of lightning flashed against the black clouds, followed by the sound of thunder. The Night Fury flinched a little. He may have been known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself but he wasn't big on thunderstorms. And judging by the black clouds, strong winds and heavy rain, this one looked pretty bad.

The Light Fury, who was sitting beside him, let out a curious growl. **"Any sign of humans?"**

Toothless responded with a serious growl. **"No, but I don't like the looks of this storm. Our nightly flight will have to wait some other time. Come on."**

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: November 3**

**Time: 8:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stood at the top of the stairs to the Gathering Circle plaza with Astrid and the kids beside him. Their friends and a couple of the villagers were not too far behind him.

"Well, at least all of the houses are still standing," Astrid said.

"Yeah, but look at the mess the storm left," said Hiccup frowning.

And what a mess it was.

The village was slightly flooded with water but it was only ankle deep. Carts were turned over and branches from the pine trees were scattered everywhere. There were even some puddles and branches where they were standing. Mud and pine needles were stuck to the soaked soles of their boots. Hiccup could also see some trees in the forest that had been knocked down by the strong winds.

"Well, we'd better get started on cleaning it up," said Astrid, nodding.

"All right, Astrid, you and the kids will help me clean up the Village Square. Gobber, you help the Acks and Larsons clean up this plaza. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you help with the east side. Ruff and Tuff, the west side. Everyone else, north and south."

Everyone replied with either "Yes, sir!" or "Yes, Chief!"

Hiccup walked down the steps and once he was close to the bottom, he carefully stepped his good foot into the dirty, ankle-deep water. Zephyr did the same thing after him. Astrid and Nuffink just stepped in without hesitation.

Once he arrived at the Square, he looked around at the pine branches that were scattered around. Needles were floating in the ever-shallow water.

"We have to get rid of these branches and bring them back to the forest," he said after a moment, Nuffink, you and I will pick these ones right here and Zephyr, help your mother pick up the branches over there." He pointed to the other side of the Square.

"Sure, Dad," Zephyr replied.

"Come on, Zeph," said Astrid, walking towards the other side. Zephyr followed after her.

Hiccup bent down and started to pick up the largest branch when he saw Nuffink standing on the other side of it. He made a surprised expression at his son who was also looking surprised. Then Hiccup smiled and nodded. Nuffink also smiled and together, the father and son picked up the branch together. Hiccup tucked it under his arm and he smiled as he watched Nuffink walk over to a pile of smaller branches and started to pick some up.

He thought about what Valka had told him during the night and he nodded, knowing that she was right. Despite some of the painful losses he endured, he, his son, his daughter, his wife, his mother and all his friends were still here.

And that was all that mattered.


	22. Winter Fun

**Chapter 22: Winter Fun**

**Location: Front Yard, Haddocks' House**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 7**

**Nuffink, Age 3**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

_Smack!_

"Oof!"

Something very soft but_ very_ cold slammed smack into Hiccup's face.

"Gotcha, Dad!"

Wiping the frosty snow off his bearded face, Hiccup laughed as he looked down at Nuffink who was making balls of out freshly-fallen snow. "You sure did, buddy."

Not even almost drowning during a hurricane could stop Nuffink from having fun or wanting to go out into the world. And he was certainly doing that now.

"Come on, Zephyr, I dare ya to get me," said Nuffink, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow.

"Yeah, go on, hon," said Hiccup to his daughter who was standing right beside him.

"Um, no thanks, I'm not the kind of person who throws things at other people," said Zephyr, smiling slightly uneasily.

Astrid stepped outside. "Oh, come on, sweetie, it's not like you're going to hurt someone. It's just snowballs."

"Well…" said Zephyr slowly, holding up a finger to her chin.

"Maybe this will change your mind," said Nuffink, throwing another snowball.

_Smack!_

"Ah!"

The snowball Nuffink had thrown hit Zephyr right in the face. Snow went shooting out everywhere.

"Nuffink!" Astrid scolded.

Nuffink placed his hands over his stomach, laughing. Hiccup looked down at Zephyr who was now smiling deviously, something he hardly ever see her do.

"Oh, yeah," she said, bending down and scooping up some snow and then standing up and throwing it towards her brother.

Nuffink ducked out of the way and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, get back here," said Zephyr trying to run after her laughing brother and fashioning another snowball at the same time.

Hiccup smiled and turned to Astrid who was also smiling. With his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist, they watched as their two kids had their winter fun.

Standing on a small snow-covered hill, Nuffink successfully struck Zephyr in the face with another snowball that he made and threw.

"Hey, no fair!" Zephyr complained but she was also laughing.

Nuffink laughed back.

"All right," said Zephyr, bending down and scooping up a lot more snow.

Hiccup watched as she made a big snowball – a really big snowball.

"Now you're gonna get it," Zephyr continued.

With both hands, she held it up over her head and flung it towards her brother. Nuffink ducked once again and the huge snowball flew right over him.

_SMACK!_

"Oh!"

Zephyr and Nuffink, who had turned around, gasped. "Grandma!" they exclaimed together.

"Mom!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Valka!" Astrid exclaimed.

Valka chuckled as she brushed all the snow off her face and hair. "Well, that came out of nowhere."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Grandma Valka," said Zephyr, running up to her and taking her hand, "Nuffink and I were having a snowball fight and I was trying to get _him_."

"No need for apologies," said Valka kindly, "that's the whole point in having snowball fights: trying to get the other person."

"And it looks like my big sister did," said Nuffink.

"She most certainly did," said Astrid, walking over to Zephyr and patting her head, "and we're very proud of her."

"Thanks, Mom," said Zephyr, blushing.

"I have an idea," spoke up Nuffink, "Let's all go to Haddock Meadow and we'll have another snowball there and this time Mom and Dad can join us."

Hiccup made a regretful look and turned to Astrid who was also looking regretful.

"(Sigh) I wish we could join you, sweets," said Astrid sadly.

"But it's not our day off," added Hiccup.

"Not your day off?" Nuffink asked in dismay.

"Then what _are_ you going to do today?" asked Zephyr.

"I have to check on all the families," answered Astrid.

"And _I_ have to make sure we're not short on food and supplies," added Hiccup.

"We'll have to join you for snowball fights some other time," Astrid continued.

"No fair," said Nuffink, pouting, "I want to go _today_!"

"I'm sorry, buddy," said Hiccup sadly. He hated seeing his kids look so disappointed.

"Why don't _I_ take them, son?" Valka offered.

"Oh, Mom, we don't want to put you through a lot of trouble," said Hiccup, holding up his hands.

"No trouble at all," insisted Valka, bending down and holding out her arms. Zephyr and Nuffink immediately ran into her open arms. "And besides I could use some quality time with my little darlings."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad, let Grandma Valka take us," pleaded Nuffink, "please, please, _pleeeeeaaaaaase_?"

Pondering, Hiccup turned to Astrid again. She smiled and nodded and he smiled back. Turning back to his kids and his mom, he answered, "All right."

"Yes!" Nuffink exclaimed, holding up his fists triumphantly.

"All right," said Zephyr happily.

"Now remember, you two," Astrid instructed gently, holding up a finger, "listen to your Grandma Valka and stay close together."

"We will, Mom," said Nuffink.

"We promise," added Zephyr.

"Good," said Astrid.

Valka nodded. "Now then, Zephyr, do you have your notebook? And Nuffink, do you have your toy sword? I know you two don't like going anywhere without them."

"My notebook's in our room," said Zephyr, slipping out of Valka's grip, "I'll go get it. Excuse me, Dad."

"Sure thing," Hiccup said, stepping aside as Zephyr ran back into the house.

"I got Slicer right here," Nuffink answered, pulling out the small wooden sword from under his belt and holding up as though he was defending himself, "And he's not a toy, Grandma, he's the sharpest, shiniest, most deadliest weapon you ever laid eyes on."

"Oh, dear," said Valka, holding up her hands and pretending to look nervous, "he does indeed look deadly. Better keep him away from me."

"Don't worry, Grandma," said Nuffink, "I only use him to attack wild boars or Silent Sven's Black Sheep of Terror."

Valka burst out laughing and so did Astrid. And Hiccup joined too.

…

**Location: Hills near the Village**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr walked along beside her Grandma Valka as they passed by the hills near the Village. Hanging by her shoulders was her precious notebook with the shoulder strap and in her hands was a ball of twine. Right behind them, Nuffink was stepping into Valka's footprints in the snow. Zephyr thought he looked funny lifting his feet up as high as he could before pressing them down into their grandmother's footprints which was slightly larger than his or hers.

"What's the twine for, Zephyr?" Valka asked.

"I don't know," answered Zephyr, "I just saw it sitting on the table and thought it might come in handy later."

"Handy for what?" Nuffink asked from behind.

"I don't know yet," Zephyr replied.

"Well, whatever you use it for later, I'm sure it will be very handy indeed," said Valka.

Zephyr was about to thank her grandmother when she heard the sound of children laughing not too far. Zephyr looked towards the hills and saw a bunch of kids around her age and Nuffink's sliding down the snowy hills on what she recognized as shields. Some of them were carrying the shields back up the hills.

"Grandma Valka, look," she said pointing to the children.

Valka looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh, looks like all the other children are shield-boarding," Valka said.

"What?" Zephyr asked curiously.

"Shield-boarding," Valka repeated, "You get yourself a shield, carry it to the top of a hill all covered with snow, sit down on it and slide down the hill. I used to do it all the time when I was a little girl."

"Looks like fun," Nuffink commented.

"It _is_ fun," said Valka, nodding.

"Come on, Grandma Valka, I wanna do it too," said Nuffink excitedly, running towards the hills.

"What happened to snowball fights at Haddock Meadow?" asked Valka laughing.

"We can do that later now come on," Nuffink said, looking over his shoulder at her as he kept running.

Surprised, Zephyr looked up at Valka who was also looking down at her.

Valka shrugged. "Well, come along, Zephyr."

Valka started to follow her brother but Zephyr stayed where she was. She stared at the children who were either sliding down the hill with their shields or climbing back up again. It _did _look like fun. So why wasn't she following her brother and grandmother? Why was she frozen in place? And why was her heart suddenly pounding so fast?

Valka stopped and turned to face her. "Aren't you coming, dear?"

The sound of her grandmother's kind and silky voice and the sight of her warm smile seemed to snap her out of her frozen state. "Yeah, I'm coming," she said, running up to her grandmother and slowed down to walk beside her.

As they got closer to the hills, Zephyr heard a boy's voice shout, "Hey look, Pinky, guys! It's Zephyr and Nuffink!"

"Hey, everybody," Nuffink greeted excitedly, waving his hand as the children ran over to them.

Zephyr recognized some of the kids who were greeting her brother. The boy who pointed out to her and Nuffink was a nine-year-old boy with amber-colored hair and hazel eyes. His name was Sparky. Right beside him was his ten-year-old sister, Pinky. She also had amber hair but she had mocha colored eyes. The other children were a seven-year-old boy with burgundy hair named Jerk, an eight-year-old, black-haired girl named Haloke, and a six-year-old, toffee-haired boy named Dusty.

"Hey, Zephyr, aren't you going to say hello too?" Sparky asked.

Zephyr felt a gentle nudge behind her shoulder and looked up at Valka. "Go on," she whispered encouragingly.

Holding the ball of twine close to her and swallowing gently, she slowly approached the group of kids. "H-hi," she whispered.

Jerk burst out laughing. "She sounds like a mouse!"

Some of the kids snickered as well. Zephyr felt her cheeks go hot. She felt Valka's hand running down her braids.

"She doesn't sound like a mouse all the time, just when she greets people," Nuffink pointed out. "But she'll be talking a little more loudly in no time."

"Uh, yeah," said Zephyr just slightly more loudly, "it's true."

"Anyway," Nuffink continued, "we were wondering if we could join you in snow-boarding and then maybe after that, you could all join us for snowball fights at Haddock Meadow."

Sparky looked up at his sister who nodded.

"Sure you can join us," said Pinky.

"And then we'll join you," added Sparky.

"Hold on," Jerk interrupted, "Nuffink can definitely join us but I don't know about Zephyr. I heard she's a bit of a coward."

"Me too," agreed Haloke, "she might be too scared to go down the hills."

Zephyr felt her cheeks get hotter. She hated being called a coward but those hills _did_ look pretty high.

"Now, now," said Valka, "why don't you children give her a chance? I say she should give shield-boarding a try."

"Yeah, she'll prove you wrong," added Nuffink, "my big sister's no coward. She's a hero just like our parents!"

"Oh, yeah, let's see how heroic you say she is," said Jerk, picking up one of the shields, a turquoise one with red and white wavy patterns, and holding it out to Zephyr. "Let me see you climb all the way to the top of that hill and slide it all the way down on _my_ shield."

Zephyr looked at the shield Jerk was holding and then down at the ball of twine in her hands.

"I'll hold the twine for you, dear," said Valka, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Grandma," smiled Zephyr, holding the twine up to her, "And will you also climb up the hill with me?"

"Certainly," answered Valka, taking the twine in her hands.

Jerk laughed again. "Did you hear that guys? She's so scared she's asking her old Granny to go along with her."

"Leave her alone, Jerk," said Pinky firmly.

"Yes, Jerk, that's enough," added Valka, also firm. "Come along, Zephyr."

Swallowing again, Zephyr picked up Jerk's turquoise, red and white shield and followed her grandmother towards the hill.

"Pay no attention to him, Zephyr," Valka said as they started to climb.

Zephyr nodded and followed her grandmother. As they were getting closer to the top, Zephyr peeked over her shoulder. Nuffink and the other kids were looking a little smaller now. Swallowing again, she turned back to front of her. Valka looked over her shoulder down at her and Zephyr felt herself warm up again as she was greeted to her grandmother's soft smile.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Valka said.

"I know but I want to," said Zephyr softly.

Valka nodded in reply.

Soon they were at the very top of the snowy hill.

"Now what?" Zephyr asked.

"Now you walk a little bit to the edge, set the shield right where you want it to be and sit on it," answered Valka.

Zephyr nodded and walked towards the edge of the hill. She gently set the shield on the snow and sat down on it. Then she placed her hands on top of the snow on either side of her and slowly pushed herself closer to the edge. She felt the front of the shield tilt a little once she was hanging by the edge. Pursing her lips nervously, she looked down. From her perspective, the bottom of the hill looked like a long, _long_ way down and the figures of her brother and the other children now resembled ants. She felt beads of sweat dripping down from her forehead as she leaned back slightly. She felt hands on both her shoulders and she looked over at the encouraging expression on her grandmother's face.

"I can't do this, Grandma," she whispered.

"Oh, sure you can," said Valka.

"No I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I _can't_!"

"Yes, you can. All you need is a little…_push_!"

A split second. That was all that it took – a split second.

In that split second, Zephyr felt her grandmother's hands press into the backs of her shoulders firmly but gently and suddenly she could no longer feel them. All that she could feel now was the rapid motion around her as she slid down the hill on the shield. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to burst and she felt as though her stomach was dropping as well. Zephyr screamed all the way down and she didn't stop until she felt the rapid motion around her stop and she saw that the figures of Nuffink and the other children had returned to normal size.

Nuffink was the first to reach her side. "Zephyr all you all right?" he asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sparky asked.

"Was it thrilling?" Dusty asked.

"Are you hurt?" Haloke asked.

Zephyr didn't answer. She was taking short, deep breaths, her heart was still pounding and she was sweating more than ever.

"Guys, give her some space," Pinky instructed gently.

"Hey, look at Grandma!" Nuffink said, pointing over at something.

Zephyr wanted to look what her brother was pointing at but she didn't have the energy to do so. Suddenly, Nuffink placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head towards the top of the hill. It was then that Zephyr could see that Valka had pulled two branches from one of the pine trees on top of the hill and placed them down on the edge of the hill. She put her feet on either of the branches, bended her knees and she leaned forward as she skied down the hill with her feet on the branches. Zephyr's eyes widened in awe as she watched this amazing sight. She could hear the other children ooh and ah behind her. Once she reached the bottom, Valka turned herself around while keeping her feet on the needle-covered branches.

"Are you all right, Zephyr?" Valka asked, looking a little concerned.

As she looked up at her grandmother, Zephyr could feel her heart pound a little less. Then her mouth curled into a smile. "That…was…_awesome_! I _loved_ it!"

Valka smiled. "See? I knew you could do it."

"Well, you helped me," Zephyr pointed out, standing up.

"Now did she prove you guys wrong – that's she's not a coward?" Nuffink asked, turning to the other children.

Pinky, Sparky, Dusty and Haloke nodded. Jerk just stood there with folded arms.

Pinky nudged him on the arm. "Jerk, aren't you going to say something?"

"Well…I guess she proved me wrong," Jerk admitted, "but now I'd like to see her do it again."

"Oh, I _will_ do it again," said Zephyr, picking up the shield she had slid on, "and I want you _all_ to join me."

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 10:40 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink had spent two whole fun-filled hours shield-boarding with his sister and friends. He had enjoyed it very much and he was happy that Zephyr had gotten used to rapid motion around them as they slid down the hills. Valka had been keeping an eye on them the whole time and once in a while joined them in sliding down the hills on a borrowed shield herself.

Although he had felt a little tired out from snow-shielding, as did everyone else, he insisted he still had enough energy for that snowball fight he wanted to have so much today. And all the other kids wanted to join in as well. Now they were all on their way to Haddock Meadow. Valka and Zephyr were leading the way and he was stepping into Valka's footprints. He didn't know why but he thought it was fun stepping into footprints larger than his own and he couldn't wait until his feet became bigger.

"You know, Nuff, I have to admit, you're sister's not half-bad," said Jerk, who was walking beside him.

"I told you so," said Nuffink proudly, "she and I are brave like our parents."

"Oh, really?" asked Jerk.

"Yeah, really," said Nuffink, "my Mom always carries this really amazing axe and my Dad saved my life during that big storm."

"I see," said Jerk, "sounds like your Dad is quite the warrior for someone with a weird name. I mean who would name someone Hiccup?"

"He had the hiccups the day he was born and the name kind of stuck," Valka spoke up, "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."

"That's okay, Grandma," said Nuffink, "Now why were _you_ called "Jerk"?

"I don't know," answered Jerk shrugging, "and personally, I wish I had a different name like Magnus or something. I mean a jerk is supposed to be a mean person. Do I look like a mean person to you?"

"Um…" said Nuffink, trying to think of a good answer.

"No," Zephyr spoke up, "I think there's some good in you."

"So do I," added Valka.

Nuffink saw Jerk smile a little.

"At least your name's better than mine," Haloke spoke up, "My name means "salmon". Can you believe I was named after a fish?"

"No, but our Mom said my skin was bright pink the day I was born and that's why I'm called Pinky," Pinky spoke up.

"And Mom found the inspiration to call me Sparky by looking at the candle on her bedside table," Sparky added.

"And I'm called Dusty because of the color of my hair," said Dusty, placing his hands on top of his head.

"Well, Mom and Dad said it's Viking tradition for some of us to have odd names," said Zephyr.

"And I think you all should be proud to have such fine names," added Valka.

"Well…I guess we are proud of our names," said Jerk. "A little," Nuffink heard him add under his breath.

"But what about you Nuffink?" Dusty spoke up, "How did you get your name?"

"He'll have to tell you all his story later," said Valka.

"Why?" all the children asked.

"Because we have just arrived at Haddock Meadow," answered Valka, stepping aside to reveal the great meadow which was completely blanketed with snow.

"And it's time for our snowball fight," Nuffink said excitedly, running out into the snowy field.

"Yeah!" cried the other children from behind him.

"Now you all be very careful," Valka called.

"We will Grandma," Nuffink called back.

Once he was at the center of the meadow, Nuffink bent down, scooped some snow into his hands and formed it into a small ball.

"Heads up!" he shouted, throwing the ball.

Nuffink watched as the snowball hurled over some of the children's heads and landed smack on top of Zephyr's forehead.

"Nuffink!" Zephyr exclaimed, her crystal-blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Gotcha, Zephyr!" Nuffink shouted.

The other kids laughed.

"Oh, yeah, well now I'm gonna get _you_!" Zephyr said, scooping up some snow in her hands.

"Catch me if you can!" Nuffink taunted playfully before running off to the other side of the meadow.

"Come back here!" Zephyr said, running after him. She threw the snowball but it flew right over him.

"Ha! You missed!" Nuffink teased.

_Smack!_

Something soft but cold had slammed into the right side of his face. With his mouth wide open, Nuffink turned and saw Jerk with a smug look on his face and his hands on his hips.

"But _I_ didn't!" he said boastfully.

"All right, Jerk, now it's your turn," said Nuffink, scooping up some more snow. "Come on, Zeph, let's both get him."

"You got it," said Zephyr also scooping up some more snow.

"Come and get me if you dare," said Jerk challengingly.

"With pleasure," said Nuffink deviously.

And letting out a war cry, he charged after Jerk with the snowball in his hands. Over his own cry, he could hear the other children crying as they charged after the burgundy-haired boy.

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 10:45 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

The air around them had become very cold. To Toothless, it certainly did feel like early winter. He sat on one of the rocks at the edge of the Great Waterfall with the Light Fury lying down beside him. Stormfly was resting a few rocks down from them.

Toothless turned to the Light Fury. With her white scales, she camouflaged perfectly with the white mist emerging from the Waterfall. Standing up, he took a few steps toward her and then he stepped his front paws over her and laid down on top of her.

He felt himself bounce a little as the white dragon struggled to stand up from underneath him.

"**And what do you think **_**you're**_** doing?"** she purred curiously.

"**Keeping you warm,"** Toothless growled matter-of-factly.

"**I'm warm enough, thank you very much."**

Toothless laughed his dragon laugh. Suddenly, he heard Stormly squawking in alert. Perking his ears up and narrowing his eyes, Toothless flapped over the rushing, falling water and the other rocks towards his Nadder friend.

He let out a questioning growl. **"What is it Stormfly? Humans?"**

"**No humans,"** Stormfly responded, **"It's something else."**

"**I'll check it out,"** Toothless offered.

The Night Fury flapped through the mist and looked around. The winter sky was blended with grey and blue. The ocean seemed to go on forever. Then he saw it – a great big chunk of snow and ice floating a few yards from where he hovered.

"**Stormfly! Light Fury!"** he called, **"Come and look at this!"**

The spiked head of Stormfly emerged from the mist as she flapped her blue-and-yellow wings. But there didn't seem to be any sign of the Light Fury. Toothless opened his mouth to call her again until he noticed two tiny sky-blue dots getting bigger and bigger as they headed right towards him.

Wow, she really does blend in with the mist very well, Toothless thought.

"**What is it?"** the Light Fury growled curiously.

"**There's what you've been sensing Stormfly,"** Toothless responded, gesturing towards the iceberg with his head.

"**It's a great big chunk of ice,"** Stormfly pointed out.

Toothless stared at the great floating piece of ice. It was then that he realized he had not had some winter fun in a long time. Now he had an idea.

"**Come on, let's get closer to it,"** warbled Toothless.

"**Why?"** warbled the Light Fury curiously.

"**You'll see."**

Toothless flew towards the iceberg and landed on the very top of it. **"Come on!" **he called over to the Nadder and the Light Fury who were flying right towards him and the berg. Not far behind the two dragons, the mist surrounding the Great Waterfall seemed to go up straight into the sky.

The Light Fury landed on one of the edges of the berg under the very top where Toothless stood and Stormfly perched herself at the very bottom of it.

Toothless watched as his mate lowered her head closer to the ice and gently patted it with her paws. Smiling sneakily, he carefully lifted some snow off the tip of the berg with his tail and then dumped it over the Light Fury's head. The white dragon let out a surprised squeal. Toothless jumped off the tip of the berg, landed in front of his mate and laughed his dragon laugh.

Suddenly, the Light Fury dug her paw into the wall of ice and threw some snow right into his face. Toothless screeched in surprise and shook his head trying to rid himself of the cold, wet substance. The Light Fury let out laugh-like warbles.

Suddenly Toothless felt himself showered of more snow and ice. He let out another surprise screech and he could hear the Light Fury screeching as well. He stared at his mate. Snow and ice were dripping down from her ears and snout and she wore a shocked expression on her face. Toothless looked up and saw Stormfly perched on the very top of the iceberg where he had been just a few seconds ago.

Stormfly squawked her squawk-like laugh. **"You two didn't think **_**you**_** should have all the fun now, did you?"**

Toothless smiled deviously and of course, toothlessly. **"Oh, I'll give **_**you **_**fun." **

He scooped some more snow and ice with his tail and swung it towards his friend but the Deadly Nadder had flown away before it even hit her. Suddenly Stormfly flew back over the tip of the berg, swinging her tail and knocking more ice and snow over them. The Light Fury managed to dodge the falling snow. Toothless tried to get out of the way as well but he felt some of the snow and ice land on the side of this face and left leg.

The Light Fury laughed/warbled some more. **"You look so ridiculous!"**

Toothless glared at her but then he smiled again. **"All right, now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." **He scooped some more snow with his tail and flung it towards his mate but she flew out of the way.

Toothless and the two female dragons spent most of their morning throwing snow from the iceberg at each other, trying to or successfully dodging them and laughing their dragon laughs.

…

**11:30 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

It didn't take long for Toothless, along with the Light Fury and Stormfly, to notice that the iceberg was drifting further and further away from the Great Waterfall and the three of them had agreed enough was enough and it was time to head back to their safe, underground caverns.

Before diving down towards the caverns, Toothless took one last look at the floating iceberg and the winter sky. As much as he felt protected and happy with his dragon friends in the Hidden World, he really missed playing, exploring and flying (whether it was independently or with Hiccup) in the upper world.

If it weren't for bad humans, Toothless thought, we'd still be living up here.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 1:15 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr's faces, hair and arms were cold and soaked from all those snowballs that had been thrown at her but she didn't care. She had fun all day playing with her brother, grandmother and friends.

"Why don't we all head back to our houses and warm up a while?" Valka suggested.

"Aw, do we have to?" Nuffink whined, "We're having too much fun!"

The other children protested in agreement.

"I know you are but we don't want to continue having fun if we're too cold do we?"

"I know I don't," Zephyr spoke up, raising her hand.

The other kids looked at each other.

"I guess not," replied Nuffink.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the kids.

"Uh, just one problem," Jerk spoke up.

"What is it, Jerk?" Valka asked.

"How are we gonna find our way home in this fog?" Jerk answered, gesturing around him.

Zephyr looked around and her eyes widened. She had been so busy playing that she hadn't noticed that a faint but thick mist as white as the snow had unexpectedly surrounded them.

"Oh," said Valka, looking around at the mist, "Oh, dear."

"Wow, this fog came out of nowhere," Nuffink said amazed.

"It's not fog, it's a whiteout," Valka corrected.

"What's a whiteout?" Dusty asked.

"It's, um…well, it's kind of like a fog for wintertime," answered Valka.

"I can't see a thing," Haloke complained.

"Stay close to me, all of you," Valka instructed.

Through the mist, Zephyr watched as Nuffink walked up to Valka from behind her and raised his arms up to her. Valka bent down and with a little difficulty, lifted Nuffink from under her arms and brought him to the top of her back. She was carrying him piggy-back style. Zephyr wrapped her small slender arms around Valka's hips and leaned her head against her stomach. Pinky, Sparky, Dusty, Haloke and Jerk all gathered around her as well.

"Excuse me, Mrs…um…" said Pinky slowly.

"Call me Valka," said Valka.

"Mrs. Valka, my brother and I need to get home," Pinky continued, patting Sparky's shoulder, "Our Mom's gonna freak out if she finds out we're lost out here."

"Yeah and she freaks out a lot," added Sparky.

"Well, it's because she loves you two," said Valka, "and don't worry. I'll make sure you all get home safe and sound." She looked worriedly at the snowy mist around them. "But it won't be easy trying to find our way out of these woods with all this mist. And this mist will make it easy for some of us to get separated."

Zephyr flinched at the idea of getting lost from her grandmother. Then suddenly, she had an idea.

"Maybe we won't have to get separated," she spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Pinky asked.

Zephyr held up the twine she brought from home. "The twine, Grandma! I could tie it around all of us and that'll keep us together."

"That's a wonderful idea, Zephyr," said Valka, smiling, "I knew you'd find some use to it. Go on, tie it to us now."

"Can I still ride your back, Grandma?" Nuffink asked, "I may be an adventurer but I feel safer up here."

"Of course, Nuffink," said Valka.

Zephyr pulled out the long twine from the ball and tied a bit of it around herself. Then she tied a bit of it around Valka, who still carried Nuffink piggy-back style. Then she tied some twine around Pinky and Sparky. And then she did the same for Haloke, Dusty and Jerk.

"Good, now we're all together," Zephyr announced once she had finished, "Now we just have to find our way out of here."

"Lead the way, Zephyr," Nuffink said.

"All right, um…" said Zephyr, looking around.

Although the mist was on the thick side, she could see the rocky wall and the tricking waterfall (which was now icicles) on one side of her. Then she turned to the other side and saw the faint, dark figures of the trees.

"This way," she announced, pointing.

Talking careful steps, Zephyr held out her hands to feel for the scratchy texture of the pine needles so she wouldn't have to walk right into the trees. Sure enough, she felt as though some small but pointy needles were poking her palms. Looking to her right side, she saw the white opening between the trees and carefully walked through there. She kept her hands up in front of her as she walked into the grove of trees next to the meadow.

"Are we all together?" Zephyr asked as she paused.

"We're all tied up so yeah, duh," Jerk spoke up.

"Good."

"Now what?" asked Haloke.

"Now I'm trying to find the trees with the red ribbons," answered Zephyr, placing her hand over her forehead and observing the area, "Dad tied them there when he first found Haddock Meadow when I was a baby."

"Why don't we walk a little farther?" Valka suggested, "We're right behind you, dear."

"Obviously," Zephyr heard Jerk mutter. She also Valka cleared her throat firmly to silence him.

Zephyr walked a little further as her grandmother suggested. She could hear the snow crunching underneath the feet of all who were tied together. Squinting her eyes, she tried to find a hint of red through the white mist. Although she and her parents and brother had taken this path to and fro Haddock Meadow too many times to count and had memorized the route, Zephyr couldn't help but feel a little doubtful she and everyone else would get back to the village.

Suddenly, she gasped when she saw something squeezing the middle of a great big pine tree on the left side of her. She picked up the pace as she approached it and saw that it was a red piece of cloth, old and slightly tattered with a bit of dirt on it.

"I found one tree," she announced, turning to her friends, grandmother and brother, "we're going the right way."

"Atta girl, Zephyr," Valka said proudly, "keep going."

"Yeah, Zephyr, you can do it," added Nuffink.

"Yeah, Zephyr, come on, Zephyr," the other children cheered.

With a wide smile on her face, Zephyr looked around at the children who were cheering her on. Even Jerk who had teased her for "sounding like a mouse" and asking Valka to join her for shield-boarding earlier today was rooting for her.

"All right, come on, everyone," she said, waving her hand over her.

Looking around, she saw another tree with a red cloth tied around it through the snowy mist.

And another.

And another.

"We're almost there guys," she said as she led everyone past more trees with red cloths.

"You're doing great, Zephyr," said Valka proudly.

"Yeah, Zephyr, keep it up," said Nuffink also proudly.

"Thank you, Grandma Valka, Nuffink," said Zephyr also feeling quite proud of herself.

Suddenly she stopped.

Somewhere in the mist came two distant voices.

Holding up a hand to her ear, Zephyr listened closely. The first voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. It sounded as if she was crying. Then came the second voice – it was a rather funny-sounding voice and because it sounded a little far, Zephyr couldn't decipher what they were saying.

Wait a minute, she thought to herself as her eyes lit up, Dad has a funny-sounding voice. It's him!

"What is it, Zephyr?" asked Pinky from behind her.

"Shh!" whispered Zephyr, "I hear my dad's voice and a woman's too."

"A woman? Is it Mom?" asked Nuffink.

"No, Nuff, it's another woman," answered Zephyr, "and it sounds like she's crying."

"It must be _our_ mom," said Sparky, "she's a big crier…especially when she thinks about Dad."

"What happened to your Dad?" Zephyr asked curiously.

"She doesn't like to talk about it," answered Pinky.

"Never mind that now," said Valka, "keep listening for your father's voice, Zephyr. Try to figure out what direction it's coming from and that might help you lead us all to him."

"Right," muttered Zephyr, keeping her ears open for her father's voice.

She turned to the direction where she was certain her father's voice and the voice belonging to Pinky and Sparky's mother was coming from. She heard her father's voice again in that same direction.

"This way," she announced, pointing to the direction she was listening for, "come on."

Zephyr started to pick up the pace as she followed her father's familiar and _funny _voice. Through the white mist, she could see more trees on either side of her. Now straight ahead of her, the path looked clear.

"DAD!" she called, holding up her hands on either side of her mouth, "IS THAT YOU?!"

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 1:25 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

This whiteout came out of nowhere.

Through the thick, white, snowy mist, Hiccup could see the faint figures of some of the villagers trying to find their way back to their homes and the dark structures of the dragon-like huts.

"Hiccup, is that you?" came the familiar voice of Astrid.

Hiccup looked all around him.

"Over here!"

There – he finally got a glimpse of the tall, blonde figure of his wife through the mist. As she ran to him, her figure became much clearer and Hiccup could make out her relieved expression and her crystal-blue eyes.

"I thought I might not find you," Astrid said as they fell into each other's arms.

"Me neither," said Hiccup, stroking her hair and kissing her soft, warm cheek. Then he looked around the mist. "Now we just have to find our kids."

Astrid pulled away from him and she now wore a worried expression. "Valka said she was taking them to Haddock Meadow. Do you think they're still there?"

"Probably," answered Hiccup.

"How are we gonna find them in this whiteout?"

"I don't know, Astrid. I don't know."

"Pinky! Sparky!"

A woman's voice was coming from the mist.

Then came more woman's voices.

"Haloke!"

"Jerk!"

"Dusty!"

"Over there, Hiccup," said Astrid, pointing towards where the voices were coming from.

"Stay close, Astrid," said Hiccup, taking her hand.

Picking up the pace, Hiccup ran with Astrid towards where the voices were coming from.

Through the mist, he could see four Viking woman with different colored hairs – amber, burgundy, toffee and black – looking around frantically.

"Can we help you ladies?" Hiccup asked, stopping and still holding Astrid's hand.

The four women looked up at him.

"Oh, Hiccup, Astrid, have you seen my children, Pinky and Sparky?" asked the amber-haired woman anxiously.

"No, Mrs. Hastain, we haven't," answered Hiccup.

"What about my Dusty?" asked the toffee-haired woman.

"My Haloke is missing too," cried the black-haired woman.

"And my son, Jerk," added the burgundy-haired woman.

"Where was the last place you saw your kids?" Astrid asked.

"They all went out to go shield-boarding on the hills this morning," answered the black-haired woman, "and we believe they're still there."

"But now with this whiteout, we won't be able to see them," said the toffee-haired woman frantically.

"Please, Hiccup, you've got to find them!" sobbed Mrs. Hastain, tears pouring down her cheeks, "after I lost Arvid, Pinky and Sparky are all I have!"

Hiccup sighed and made a sympathetic expression. He knew what Mrs. Hastain had meant. Her husband, Arvid Hastain, had been one of the few people who had perished when Grimmel had set fire to their village back on Old Berk looking for Toothless. Her daughter had been only a year old and Mrs. Hastain had been five months pregnant with her son at that time.

"Our kids are missing too, Mrs. Hastains and my wife and I were about to look for them. And I'll make sure we find your kids and the others too," he said reassuringly.

"Oh thank you, Hiccup, thank you," blubbered Mrs. Hastain.

"You're welcome," said Hiccup, patting the sobbing woman on the shoulder.

He turned to smile at Astrid who was smiling back but she still looked a little worried.

"All right," he said urgently, "if we're gonna find our kids, we gotta stick together. I say we start looking around the Lake first and then we'll comb through the woods."

The mothers all nodded.

"DAD! IS THAT YOU?!"

Hiccup looked up in surprise.

Zephyr!

He recognized his little girl's voice anywhere. It seemed to be coming deep within the fog.

"ZEPHYR?!" he called, "YES, ZEPHYR, IT'S ME! IT'S DAD!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"FOLLOW MY VOICE, HON! FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

"I'M COMING, DAD, I'M COMING!" called Zephyr, wherever she was.

Astrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Hiccup, I have an idea!" Then she put her hands beside either side of her mouth and shouted, "FINISH YOUR MILK, IT'S VERY YUMMY!"

Then she paused.

"THEN YOU'LL GET A RUBBING ON YOUR TUMMY!" came Zephyr's voice.

Hiccup smiled proudly at his wife and then he too shouted, "FINISH YOUR MILK, IT'S VERY YUMMY!"

"THEN YOU'LL GET A RUBBING ON YOUR TUMMY!"

Hiccup, along with Astrid, shouted again, "FINISH YOUR MILK, IT'S VERY YUMMY, THEN YOU'LL GET A RUBBING ON YOUR TUMMY!"

Hiccup and his wife kept shouting the poem Zephyr had made up for Nuffink when he was a baby and he could hear Zephyr shouting as well. He was still reciting as he saw several faint figures emerging from the mist. Some of the figures were quite short and there was one tall figure with what looked like something short on its back.

Hiccup squinted at the short figure in the lead. He could make out his daughter's two thick, auburn hair, crystal-blue eyes, navy sleeveless top and red belt. He recognized the tall figure as Valka and she was carrying Nuffink, in his long-sleeved tan tunic, piggy-back style. Behind them were a boy and a girl with amber hair, a boy with burgundy hair, a black-haired girl and a toffee-haired girl. They all seemed to be tied together with twine.

Zephyr untied the twine from around her waist and Nuffink climbed down from behind Valka's back.

"Dad! Mom!" they both cried, running over to him.

"Zephyr! Nuffink!" Hiccup bent down and held out his arms as they ran right into them. Hiccup carefully lifted both his children up and kissed both of their cheeks.

"My babies!" Astrid exclaimed, wrapping her arms around them and covering every part of Zephyr and Nuffink's faces with kisses.

"_Pinky! Sparky!_" came Mrs. Hastain's voice.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Hiccup watched as Mrs. Hastains embraced her son and daughter and then he looked all around as the mothers reunited with their own children as well.

"Are you all right, son?" Valka asked approaching him.

"Yeah, mom," answered Hiccup, "and I'm glad you and the kids are too. All of them."

"Well, it's all thanks to Zephyr, here," said Valka, reaching a hand out to Zephyr and brushing her bangs back.

"Zephyr?" asked Hiccup curiously.

"Yeah, she used the ball of twine from home to tie it around us so we would all stay together," said Nuffink, "and she led us through the fog and found the trees where you tied all those red ribbons and then you all started shouting that silly poem!"

"Is that true, Zephyr?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, it's true," said Zephyr shyly.

"Your daughter really is a hero just like you are, Chief and Chieftess," complimented the burgundy-haired boy called Jerk.

"Well, I think we should all thank my daughter here for her quick thinking and fantastic leadership," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, thanks Zephyr," said Sparky from his mother's arms.

"And thank _you_, Valka, for keeping an eye on our children," said Mrs. Hastain gratefully.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Hastain," said Valka kindly.

"Yeah, mine too," said Zephyr.

"All right, now let's all get back to our nice safe houses before this whiteout gets any worst," announced Astrid.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: January 5**

**Time: 9:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup watched as his wife kissed Nuffink, who was under his green-and-blue blanket on his bed, on the cheek goodnight.

"I'm glad tomorrow's your day off," whispered Nuffink, "Now you and Dad can join us in a snowball fight."

"I'm looking forward to it, sweets," said Astrid.

Astrid walked over to Zephyr's bed to kiss _her_ goodnight. Hiccup approached his son and gently kissed his cheek as well.

"Sweet dreams, hon," he heard Astrid whisper.

"Thanks, Mom," he heard Zephyr whisper back.

"You go on to bed, honey," said Hiccup, walking over to Zephyr's bed, "I want to have a word with Zephyr."

"All right, babe," said Astrid, nodding and heading towards the door.

"What did I do, Dad?" Zephyr asked.

"Nothing, sweetie," said Hiccup, sitting down at the edge of the bed, "I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. For the way you kept all your friends calm and together and leading them all back home. And you should be proud of yourself as well. For such a shy little girl, you've got a lot of spunk…just like your mother and I."

Zephyr smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Dad. And I'm really glad I brought that ball of twine with me. And this morning, I didn't even know what I might use it for. I just thought it might be handy."

"And boy, was it ever handy," said Hiccup, laughing.

Zephyr laughed as well.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that," said Hiccup, brushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead. Then he stood up from the bed. "Now get some sleep. You and your brother will need plenty of energy for that snowball fight tomorrow."

"Okay, Dad," said Zephyr, lying down against her pillow.

"Yeah, Dad," murmured Nuffink from his own bed.

Nodding and smiling, Hiccup walked around Zephyr's bed and was just about to step over the threshold of the door when he heard Zephyr's voice.

"Dad?"

Hiccup turned to his daughter who was looking a little worried. "Yes, hon?"

"What if there's another whiteout tomorrow?"

"Then you'd better bring that twine along with you again," answered Hiccup with a smile.

Zephyr smiled and laughed. The sound of his daughter's laughter made Hiccup laugh as well.

"Good night, Dad," Zephyr murmured, lying against her pillow and closing her eyes.

Hiccup smiled softly. "Good night, sweetie."

And then he walked down the hallway towards his and Astrid's bedroom.


	23. Itchyspotsitis

**Chapter 23: Itchyspotsitis**

**Location: Bottom of the Cliffs of New Berk**

**Date: April 3**

**Time: 11:35 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup looked through his spyglass and scanned the horizon of the great ocean. He stood on the deck of his ship that that had been lowered down to seawater near the bottom of New Berk's cliffs. Beside him, Nuffink was jumping up and down.

"Can you see anything Dad? Are they here yet?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't see anything yet," Hiccup responded, putting his spyglass back on his belt.

"They should have been here by now," Nuffink said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Hiccup smiled down at his jumpy son. Ten weeks ago, Nuffink had asked him and Astrid if Dagur, Mala and Nott could come to New Berk to celebrate his fourth birthday and they agreed. Hiccup had sent some messengers to travel to Berserker Island by ship with the invitation. Two weeks later, they returned with the reply: A big yes from Nott. This made Nuffink very happy and even Zephyr was excited to be seeing Nott again.

Over the past few days, Nuffink had been waiting excitedly and a little anxiously. He even washed himself every morning because he wanted to look good for Nott – and he _hated_ getting washed. And Hiccup, himself, had been keeping an eye out for Dagur's armada as well. Now it was the eve of Nuffink's birthday.

"Don't worry Nuff," said Hiccup reassuringly, "Nott and her parents are not gonna miss your birthday. But you do know it takes a while for ships to get to their destinations. We're just gonna have to be a little patient."

Nuffink sat cross-legged beside him, folded his arms and pouted. "I hate being patient."

Hiccup lowered down and sat cross-legged beside his son. "I know, buddy, me too," he said apologetically, running his fingers through Nuffink's shaggy blonde hair, "but there's not much we can do about it."

Hiccup continued to brush back his son's hair until a thought occurred to him.

"Why don't we talk about what you, Nott and your sister will do tomorrow for your special day," he suggested.

The smile that had been erased from Nuffink's face moments earlier had returned. "That's easy. I know exactly what we're gonna do: we're gonna go to Haddock Meadow and pretend we're hunting down man-eating boars and sly foxes. And if Nott wants to go swimming after that, I'm gonna make sure she goes to the beach because the last time she went swimming she hurt herself on those rocks in the spring at the Meadow. Speaking of swimming, I'm gonna ask Mom for those advanced swimming lessons just in case we have another one of those big storms like the one in the fall and I end up falling in the water again. I also want her to teach me how to do backflips and handstands and I want Zephyr to drawing pictures of us doing all those things that I just mentioned in her notebook."

He said all of this really fast.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, it's your day after all. And a big one. Imagine - four years old."

He sighed wistfully as he looked at his little boy and went back to stroking his hair. Although Nuffink was turning another year older, he still remained as small and scrawny as ever. At times, he still saw him as the frail, scraggly tiny baby he had been nearly four years ago.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Nuffink asked. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh, nothing, Nuff," Hiccup answered, "I was just thinking about the day you were born."

"You don't have to look so sad about it," said Nuffink, "You should be happy that I'm growing up. And Zephyr too."

"Oh, I _am_ happy," said Hiccup, "but I still like to look back to when you and Zephyr were babies. I remember how you were both so small you could fit in my arms."

"Well, I'm still small enough to fit in your arms so why don't you hold me now?" asked Nuffink, holding out his arms.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. Then walked up to behind his son, bent down, picked Nuffink up by the armpits and lifted him onto his shoulders.

Hiccup looked up as he felt Nuffink nuzzling his cheek against the top of his auburn hair.

"I love you, Dad," Nuffink said.

"I love you too, Nuffink," smiled Hiccup. He pulled his spyglass out of his belt again and held it up. "Hey, would you like to see through my spyglass? Just be very careful with it."

Although Nuffink had learned his lesson about being careful before playing since the beehive incident, Hiccup knew that his son was still a little clumsy at times – especially when it came to carrying fragile objects. Last week, Nuffink had offered to help Hiccup collect eggs from one of the hen coops but he ended up dropping the eggs he tried to carry back to the house and every one of those eggs broke the minute they hit the ground. And yesterday, when he, Zephyr and the other children of the village were having a round of tag near Gobber's forge, they bumped into a barrel of spears. Luckily, none of those spears struck anyone but Hiccup, along with Gobber, made a rule of no playing or running around the forge.

"Sure, Dad, and I _will_ be careful with it," Nuffink promised, taking the spyglass from his hands.

Hiccup tried to look up a little more to look at his son looking through his spyglass but it was difficult. "You see anything, buddy?"

Nuffink gasped. "Yeah, yeah, I do! I do!" he shouted excitedly.

"What is it?"

"It's a bunch of ships! It must be Chief Dagur's ships!"

"Let me see," said Hiccup, holding up his hand.

Nuffink handed him back the spyglass and Hiccup looked through it. Sure enough a few ships seemed to be rising from the top of the ocean. And he could make out the Skrill symbol on the lead ship.

"Yep, it's definitely Chief Dagur's ships," he said, lowering the spyglass and looking up at Nuffink.

"Yes!" said Nuffink excitedly. "Nott's almost here! And just in time for my birthday!"

His son's happiness made Hiccup's smile grow. "See? I told you they'd come."

…

**12:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Good afternoon, brother and good afternoon to you, young son of my brother!" Dagur greeted as soon as his ship was neck-and-neck with Hiccup's ship.

"Thanks Dagur," said Hiccup.

"Where's Nott?_ Where's Nott?_" Nuffink asked excitedly, still sitting on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Nuffink, where are your manners?" Hiccup tried to sound stern but he couldn't help but chuckle over his son's excitement.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. Hi, Chief Dagur."

"Hi," said Dagur, "and Nott's right, here?"

He gestured to Heather and Mala who approached beside him. Mala was carrying Nott in her arms and she watched worriedly as Nott scratched herself. Heather looked a little concerned herself.

"Hi, Nott," said Nuffink.

"Hi, Nuffink," said Nott excitedly before going to scratch her armpit. "Ooh, itch, itch, itch," she muttered.

"Are you okay, Nott?" Hiccup asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, Chief Hiccup, just a little itchy this morning," Nott answered.

"She's been up before sunrise scratching herself like crazy," said Heather worriedly.

"Fortunately, we brought our healer with us," said Mala, looking over at the ships not far from them.

"And?" Hiccup asked.

"And she concluded that Nott has some sort of unknown rash," Mala answered.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Nott (who was still scratching herself) and sure enough there seemed to be some pale pink spots on her face and arms.

"How do you think you got that rash, Nott?" Nuffink asked.

"I don't know but I sure am itchy," said Nott, furiously scratching her left arm.

"Try not to scratch so much, dear," said Mala gently.

"I _am_ trying, Mom, but I can't help myself," said Nott, now scratching her knee.

"Why don't we take her to see our healer and my wife's mom?" Hiccup suggested. "They'll be able to help her."

"Oh, thank you, brother, you're a life safer," said Dagur, grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and shaking them affectionately but roughly.

"Woah!" Nuffink cried, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's eyes causing him to see darkness.

"Uh, Dagur, be careful, you almost knocked my son down."

"Sorry, brother and sorry, Nuffink."

"That's okay, Dagur," said Nuffink.

"Yeah, Dagur, that's okay," smiled Hiccup.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: April 3**

**Time: 1:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Holding his father's hand tightly, Nuffink watched as Gothi and his Grandma Ingrid examined the strange pink spots all over Nott's body. He didn't like looking like a worrier but that's exactly what he was now. What was wrong with Nott? How did she get this rash? And so close to his birthday? He looked over at Dagur, Mala and Heather who were standing behind him. Dagur was patting Mala's hand reassuringly and Mala smiled at him.

"Hmm, you _are_ on the warm side," Ingrid commented, feeling Nott's forehead, "Do you feel nauseous?"

"No, just itchy," Nott answered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Try not to scratch," Ingrid instructed.

"I can't help it," said Nott, "I'm _so_ itchy."

"Well, you're in luck because Gothi here is an expert in concocting medicines and antidotes. She has something for that itch of yours and it's sure to help."

"Really?" Nott asked hopefully.

"Yes, just follow me to the small guest house Gothi uses for sick patients."

…

**1:12 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Now everyone had gathered in the guest house that stood next to Gothi's house. The guest house was just slightly smaller than Gothi's house.

Nuffink watched as Gothi rubbed a clear but smelly liquid on Nott's back. Nott was currently shirtless and lying on her stomach on the wooden bed used for patients.

"How you feeling, Sugar Pie?" Dagur asked affectionately.

"A lot less itchy, Dad," Nott answered peacefully.

"Good, that means the medicine is working," smiled Ingrid. She turned to Dagur, Mala and Heather. "She may have to stay here for at least a few days. Be sure to give her plenty of fluids and that she gets enough rest."

"We will, Mrs. Hofferson and thank you," said Mala gratefully.

"Yeah," added Dagur, "my brother here is lucky to have you as his mother-in-law, aren't' you Hiccup, old buddy?"

"Oh, yeah, real lucky," said Hiccup, nodding.

"Mom, Dad, will you sit with me?" Nott asked looking up.

"Of course, dear," said Mala kindly, approaching the bed with Dagur close behind.

"You too, Aunt Heather," said Nott.

"I'm coming, honey," said Heather, also walking towards the bed.

Nuffink felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked over at his father's friendly face.

"Come on, buddy, Nott needs her rest," he said gently.

Nuffink nodded gloomily, looked over one last time at Nott who was surrounded by her parents and her aunt and held up his arms to his father. Hiccup lifted him off the floor and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Now Nott can't celebrate my birthday with me," said Nuffink glumly as Hiccup started down the steps that led all the way up to the huts and down to the green grass.

"I know, buddy, I know how much you were looking forward to this," said his father apologetically, "But that doesn't mean your birthday is ruined. You could still make the best of it."

"How?"

"Well, you and Zephyr could still visit Nott whenever she's up to it. You could tell her stories and recite poems just like your sister does with you. You could entertain her with the latest moves you've been practicing by yourself and with your Mom and Gobber and Slicer."

Nuffink giggled along with his father.

"And my friends have been begging me to entertain you on your special day."

"Really? How?" asked Nuffink curiously.

"Well, Fishlegs wants to recite you poems that he made up himself. Snotlout wants to show you some of his mace tricks and the twins…uh…"

"What about the twins?"

"I don't know what the twins want to do. They said it was a surprise. But hopefully, it's a good surprise. You know how they are."

"Yeah," said Nuffink giggling again.

"But don't you worry, Nott or no Nott, I'm gonna make sure you have the best birthday ever."

"Thanks, Dad," said Nuffink gratefully, "you really are the bravest, strongest, and most bestest dad ever."

The sight of his father's smile and blushing cheeks made Nuffink smile as well.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: April 3**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

With a rolled-up piece of parchment in her hand, Zephyr skipped beside her parents as they made their way to Gothi's house.

"Do you think Nott will like the get-well scroll I wrote for her, Mom?" she asked, looking up at her mother who was carrying Nuffink.

"I'm sure she will, honey," answered Astrid.

"Yeah, Nott loves everything," said Nuffink, "and that's what I like most about her."

"Me too," said Zephyr, nodding.

"We're here!" Nuffink said excitedly, climbing his way down from Astrid's arms to the ground.

"Unh! Nuffink!" Astrid cried, holding out a hand as Nuffink ran up the stairs to Gothi's house and the patient guest house two at a time.

Zephyr watched as her mother followed after her brother. Then she looked up at her father who smiled down at her.

"Typical Nuffink," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, typical Nuffink," Zephyr echoed with a nod and a smile.

As Zephyr slowly made her way up the stairs with her father beside her, she could hear her mother saying, "Don't knock so loud, Nuffink. She might be asleep."

As soon as Zephyr reached the top of the stairs, Nott's mother, blonde-haired Mala was standing outside the door to the patients' guest house.

"Good evening, Astrid, Nuffink, may I help you?" she asked.

As Zephyr shyly approached closer, she heard Nuffink respond, "My sister, Zephyr, made a get-well scroll just for Nott and we would very much like to give it to her."

Zephyr nodded and as she held out the rolled-up scroll to Mala, she felt her cheeks go warm.

"Well that was very kind of you, young Zephyr," smiled Mala, taking the scroll from her.

"Thank you," Zephyr murmured.

"No, thank _you_," replied Mala.

"Hey, Mom, can I see Zephyr and Nuffink _please_?" came Nott's pleading voice from inside the small hut.

"Oh, I don't know darling," said Mala unsure, turning her head towards inside the hut.

"Please? Just for two minutes?" pleaded Nott.

"Yeah, Mala-Poo, just for two minutes," came Dagur's voice.

"Well…all right. But just for two minutes."

"Deal," replied Nott.

"Come on in," said Mala, gesturing inside.

"All right," said Nuffink, running inside.

Hiccup chuckled as he stepped inside after him. "Hold on, buddy."

Astrid held out her hand to Zephyr. "Come on, hon."

Zephyr nodded and took her mother's hand. As they stepped over the threshold, Zephyr looked around. She saw Hiccup and Nuffink standing in front of a wooden bed where Nott was lying on her stomach. Raven-haired Heather was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing Nott's back. Mala and Dagur stood off to the side.

"Hi Nott," greeted Nuffink, "how are you feeling?"

"A little tired and still a little itchy," answered Nott, "but at least Miss Gothi keeps giving me that medicine and it seems to be working."

"Good, I'm glad," said Hiccup.

Nott looked up at Zephyr. "Hi, Zephyr."

"Hi, Nott," said Zephyr softly, waving her hand.

As she got closer to the bed, Zephyr could make out the bright pink spots all over Nott's face and arms.

"Um, I made you a get-well scroll," said Zephyr, pointing to the scroll that was still in Mala's hand.

"What do you say, Nott?" Mala asked, approaching the bed and placing the scroll in front of her daughter.

"Thanks Zephyr, I love it," said Nott, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," responded Zephyr, entwining her fingers.

Nott turned to Nuffink. "And I'm sorry I won't be celebrating your birthday tomorrow, Nuff," she said apologetically and disappointedly, "I was really looking forward to it."

"So was I," said Nuffink, "but Dad says we can still make it fun. His and Mom's friends are coming to entertain me tomorrow and Zephyr and I could visit you for a while."

"Sounds good to me," said Nott tiredly, leaning her cheek against her folded arms.

"All right, everyone, I think it's time we let Nott rest some more," Mala announced.

"Okay, Mala," said Hiccup, nodding, "Come on, kids."

"Yes, Dad," said Zephyr, heading towards the door.

"Yes, Dad," said Nuffink, "Bye Nott! See you tomorrow!"

"Me too," Nott called after him.

…

**Nuffink's Fourth Birthday**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 5:15 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 7**

**Nuffink, Age 4**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Dad?"

"Dad?"

"_Dad!_"

"Huh?" Hiccup jolted upright in his bed.

In the slight darkness, he could see the small figures of his two children standing near his side of the bed. Their arms were moving about all over their body. They seemed to be itching themselves.

A groggy moan beside him told him that Astrid had woken up as well.

"Kids? What's the matter?" she muttered.

"I'm itchy," Nuffink moaned.

"Mmmm, me too," said Zephyr.

"Itchy?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh-huh," replied his children.

A terrible thought occurred to Hiccup.

Uh-oh!

Quickly, he picked up the small, pointed stick used for lighting the candle on his bedside table. He struck it across the small table and a small flame flicked at the end of the stick. Hiccup brought the end of the stick close to the candle and a bit of the small flame transferred from the stick to the wick of the candle. Hiccup blew out the flame on the tip of the stick and placed it back on the table. After sliding his feet – good and metal – from the mattress to the floor, Hiccup picked up the candle and held it out in front of his kids.

With the help of the candlelight, Hiccup could easily see bright pink spots all over his daughter's and son's faces and arms.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Quickly, he blew out the candle, set it back on the bedside table and stood up from the mattress.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Hiccup heard Astrid ask as he scooped up Zephyr and Nuffink into his arms.

"I think they caught Nott's rash or whatever she has," Hiccup answered.

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

"Oh no is right," said Hiccup, "I'll bring them to Gothi. You get your mother."

"I'm on it," said Astrid, practically flying off out of the bed and bolted out the door.

As fast as he could, Hiccup hurried out the bedroom with his kids in his arms.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 5:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Hey, Hiccy! Wait up!"

Hiccup heard Tuffnut's familiar voice just as he caught sight of Gothi's tall hut. Still carrying his two itchy kids, the young chief turned and saw a figure running up to him. Since the dark sky was getting a little lighter, he could make out his friends' long blonde hair that was tightly tied up making it look like he had a beard.

"Tuffnut, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Woke up thirsty," answered Tuffnut, his hands on his knees, "I was on my way to the stream to get myself some more water when I saw you and your kids heading over to Gothi's place and I wondered what could be the matter."

"Well, as you know, Dagur's daughter got herself a rash of some sorts on their way here and now my kids have it too."

"Yeah and we're itchy," Nuffink complained, struggling to reach behind his back to itch.

"Don't worry, Nuff, your mother will be here any minute with your Grandma Ingrid," said Hiccup reassuringly, "she and Gothi'll help you. And speaking of Gothi, we'd better go wake her up right now." He started making his way towards the stairs to Gothi's hut.

"I'll come along with you, Hiccy," offered Tuffnut, following him, "I'd like to know what's ailing the poor, dear children of my leader and best friend."

"Thanks Tuff," smiled Hiccup. Then he frowned irritably. "But please stop calling me Hiccy."

"We don't have to stay in Gothi's guest house do we?" Zephyr asked as he walked up the steps, "I'd feel more comfortable at home."

"Me too," said Nuffink.

"Of course you don't have to stay in the guest house," said Hiccup, smiling, "I'll make sure you're both comfortable in your own house and your own beds."

Zephyr leaned her cheek against his chest. "Thanks Dad."

Nuffink also laid his head against his chest. "Yeah, thanks, Dad."

Hiccup smiled at his beautiful children and rested his chin on top of both their heads – Zephyr with his auburn hair and Nuffink with his wife's blonde hair. "You're welcome."

The sound of loud knocking snapped Hiccup out his moment with his children.

"HEY, GOTHI, YOU UP?!" Tuffnut shouted.

"_Shhh!_" Hiccup hissed, "Tuffnut, you'll wake up the whole village!"

"So what? A lot of us wake up early anyway," said Tuffnut, shrugging.

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "Oh Thor," he muttered.

The door opened and Gothi, fully dressed and her grey hair fully braided, stepped outside, looking around with a curious and irritable expression.

"Oh, good, Gothi, you're already up," said Hiccup happily, "It's my kids. I think they got the same rash that Nott has."

Gothi frowned worriedly and gestured for him to come inside. As Hiccup stepped inside, he saw a lit candle on the table. As he quickly sat on one of the chairs, still clutching Zephyr and Nuffink, he heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps hurrying up the stairs outside. Astrid and Ingrid arrived inside. The mother and daughter both placed their hands on their knees, panting.

"Good morning, Hiccup, Astrid told me about the kids," panted Ingrid, "How are they?"

"Itchy, Grandma Ingrid," answered Zephyr softly.

"_Very_ itchy," added Nuffink, scratching under his armpit.

"Try not to scratch, dears," Ingrid instructed gently, "Gothi and I will need to have a look at you both."

"You don't mind if I be with them the whole time do you, Ingrid, Gothi?" Hiccup asked.

"And me?" Astrid added, arriving at his side.

"How about me?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup looked up at his blonde friend who was standing on the other side of him.

"We don't mind at all," answered Ingrid.

So Hiccup watched as Ingrid and Gothi carefully examined the itchy pink spots on his kids' arms, legs, and faces. They also listened for their heartbeats, examined their tongues and felt their foreheads.

"Hey, what's going on here?" came a voice from the doorway.

Hiccup looked up and saw Nott standing over the threshold, rubbing her eyes with one hand and scratching her hip with the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nott, did we wake you?" Ingrid asked gently.

"No," answered Nott, "I just wanted to ask Gothi for more water. So as long as I'm here, what's going on?"

"We're itchy now too, Nott," answered Nuffink.

Nott's eyes lit up. "You are?"

"Afraid so," said Zephyr sadly.

"It seems to me they caught your rash as well, Nott," said Ingrid.

"We need to come up with a better name for this rash," Tuffnut spoke up, "that way we don't have to keep saying "rash" all the time."

"As much as I think you have a point, Tuffnut, what could be possibly call it?" asked Astrid.

"Simple," said Tuffnut, "Nott, Zephyr and Nuffink all have spots that make them feel itchy, right?"

"Right," answered Ingrid.

"Right," said Tuffnut, "So, I say we call it...Itchyspotsitis!"

"Itchyspotsitis?" Hiccup exclaimed along with Astrid, Ingrid, Zephyr, Nuffink and Nott.

"Itchyspotsitis," answered Tuffnut proudly.

Gothi frowned, picked up her staff and dragged it across the floor, forming her symbols.

"I agree, Gothi, it is a ridiculous name, indeed," said Ingrid.

"Well, what else are you gonna call it, I may ask?" questioned Tuffnut.

"I don't know but we're certainly not calling it that," answered Hiccup.

"Well, whether we call it a rash or itchy…whatever you call it…" started Astrid.

"Itchyspotsitis," said Tuffnut.

"Whatever," said Astrid, throwing her hands up in the air, "Nott has it and now my husband's and mine's kids have it too."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Nuffink spoke up.

"What do you mean, sweets?" Astrid asked.

"Well, now that Zephyr and I itchy are too, maybe Nott can still join us to celebrate my birthday after all," Nuffink replied.

"I can?" Nott asked, her eyes lighting up even more.

"Yeah, Nott," Zephyr spoke up, "You, me and Nuffink could rest in the living room while Mom and Dad's friends entertain us at the same time."

"Yeah!" said Nuffink excitedly, "What do _you_ think, Mom and Dad?"

Hiccup looked up at Astrid with a smile and she smiled back.

"It's not a bad idea," Astrid replied.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "but first I need to make sure it's okay with Nott's parents."

…

**Location: Front Yard, Haddock House**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 12:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

With his back leaned against Valka's chest and her hands on his shoulders, Nuffink sat on his grandmother's cross-legged lap with Zephyr and Nott sat on the green grass on either side of them. Gobber was standing right behind them. Hiccup stood on one side of them with his hands over his eyes. Astrid stood on the other side holding a ceramic container of the medicine Gothi had used for Nott's itch stood a – now it was being used for all three of them. They were currently waiting in the Haddocks' front yard for Hiccup's friends to come and entertain them all.

Nuffink turned to smile at Nott. Earlier that morning, his father had asked her parents if she could still join him for his birthday celebration. Dagur said yes almost immediately and Mala also agreed on the condition that Nott preserved her energy. Nott had promised she would. Valka and Gobber had volunteered to be with the children if they needed anything.

Nott also turned and smiled at him. Again, Nuffink felt that funny feeling inside him. But he didn't care. He was just happy that she could still celebrate his birthday just as they had planned weeks ago.

"When are your Dad's friends gonna get here, Nuff?" Nott asked, placing her hand over her forehead.

"Just be patient, Nott, they'll be here soon," Valka said gently.

"I hate being patient," Nott muttered, folding her arms.

"Me too, Nott, me too," said Nuffink, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you youngsters won't have to be patient anymore cause here come your parents' friends now," Gobber announced, pointing.

"All right!" said Nuffink and Nott excitedly.

Still in Valka's lap, Nuffink leaned forward and his smile grew big as he watched his parents' friends Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout arrive. Fishlegs was holding onto a few pieces of parchment, Snotlout had a mace in his hands and Tuffnut was carrying a brown-and-white hen with a bright red comb on top of her head.

…

**12:06 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Smiling, Hiccup walked up to his friends and shook their hands.

"Good afternoon, guys," he greeted, "I want to thank you all for coming to my son's fourth birthday celebration."

"No problem, Hiccup," said Fishlegs politely, "It's an honor to entertain the Chief's son on his special day…especially now that he and his sister and their friend are in a terrible condition."

"Yeah, Itchyspotsitis to be exact," Tuffnut announced, holding up a finger.

"What?" Fishlegs asked, surprised and turned to Hiccup.

"Just a name he made up himself," Hiccup explained, shrugging.

"A fact that I'm proud of," said Tuffnut with pride.

"Blah, blah, blah," mocked Snotlout, "come on, let's get on with the show already."

…

**12:08 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink leaned forward in Valka's lap as Hiccup stood before him, his sister, his friend, his mother and grandmother and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," he announced, "May I present to you…Fishlegs Ingerman."

Fishlegs walked up beside Hiccup and bowed. "Thank you, thank you," he said proudly, "And now, it is an honor and a privilege that I entertain the Chief's son, Nuffink, on his fourth birthday and in his time of need…"

Nuffink placed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"…with a poem that I had written especially for him," Fishlegs concluded.

He held up a piece of parchment in front of his face and cleared his throat.

"_Nuffink, it's your birthday today_," he recited,

_And I wish that you may_

_Have a wonderful day_

_In a very special way._

_The end_."

Nuffink stared at the chubby, blonde, mustached man with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He actually thought it was a rather short and kind of pathetic poem. He looked over at his grandmother and Gobber who had the same surprised expression. He looked around at Zephyr and Nott and then up at his parents. They also seemed a little surprised as well and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

But it _was_ his birthday and Fishlegs had worked hard on this poem – well, maybe not too hard – so Nuffink said, "That was a great poem, thank you, Fishlegs."

"Yeah, it was very…very… what's the word I'm looking for?" said Nott slowly.

"Creative?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah! Creative!" said Nott.

"Yeah, absolutely," Gobber said.

"I think it was a wonderful poem, Fishlegs," said Valka.

"Wonderful? Pfffttt!" scoffed Snotlout, walking over with his mace and slightly butting Fishlegs aside. "That was the shortest most pathetic poem I ever heard!"

"Snotlout!" Astrid said angrily.

"Well it _was_!" Snotlout insisted, "Everyone knows Fishface here is a terrible poet."

"Hey, I did the best I could," said Fishlegs defensively.

"Yeah, well, here is some real entertainment," said Snotlout, holding up his mace.

Nuffink heard Zephyr gasp softly and he turned and saw his sister struggling to get under Valka's arm so that she would be holding her. Zephyr still wasn't much of a fan of weapons. Nuffink didn't understand why. He thought weapons were actually cool and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to have a real one – he made a mental note to tell Slicer that he would always have a special place in his heart for him.

"Ha, ha!" Snotlout laughed proudly as he spun his mace around with his fingers.

"Wow!" Nuffink exclaimed along with Nott.

"You think that's cool? Watch this!" Snotlout said boastfully.

He threw his mace up high in the air and stood in the exact spot where it was about to hit. Zephyr gasped again and out of the corner of his eye, Nuffink watched his sister bury her face in Valka's chest. Snotlout moved aside just as the mace got closer to him and it only landed on the grass instead.

"Ha, ha," laughed Snotlout, "so what did you think?"

"That was amazing!" Nott exclaimed.

"Yes, but I think we should move onto more _safer_ games," Valka suggested, rubbing Zephyr's back, "I think my granddaughter has seen enough of your mace tricks."

"Come on! She's _still_ scared of a little weapon?" Snotlout asked, flabbergasted.

"You call _that_ a little weapon?" said Astrid defensively, pointing to the mace.

"Says the girl who's been carrying an axe since her tenth birthday," muttered Snotlout.

Astrid punched Snotlout hard on the shoulder.

"OW!" Snotlout exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"All right, Mom!" Zephyr cheered, clapping.

Nuffink also started to clap. "Yeah, Mom, way to go!"

Nuffink noticed Zephyr turning to a clean page of her notebook and began sketching something on it.

"Don't tell me she also still draws embarrassing sketches of people," Snotlout complained.

"Only people like you," said Astrid, smiling.

"All right, now it's our turn!" Ruffnut announced.

"Yeah, now we're gonna play a game that Chicken and I have invented," added Tuffnut, holding up his hen.

Chicken clucked in response.

"What's the game, Tuff?" Nuffink asked.

"It's called…Walk-Walk-Peck," answered Tuffnut.

"Walk-Walk-Peck?" echoed Nuffink, "what's that?"

"It's when we all sit in a circle and we stay there as Chicken walks around trying to decide which person to peck on," Tuffnut explained, "and when she does peck someone, that someone has to chase her around and sit back down and she walks around again trying to decide who she should peck next."

"Hmmm, interesting game," commented Gobber.

"Yeah, but let's make sure the kids don't go _too_ fast," said Astrid, "We don't want them to exhaust themselves further."

"We'll go slow, Mom, we promise," spoke up Zephyr.

"Yeah, slow," muttered Nott.

"I know, Nott," said Nuffink sympathetically, "I prefer fast too."

…

**12:20 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Now Nuffink and his friends and family sat around in a circle. Chicken was walking around them, clucking as she did so.

Actually, she had been walking around them or quite some time and she still hadn't pecked anyone. Nuffink was getting a little restless and from the looks of everyone's faces, they were too.

"Eh, maybe Chicken doesn't feel like pecking anyone, Tuffnut," Gobber spoke up.

"No, she does," Tuffnut replied, "She just can't decide _who_ to peck. So many choices, eh, Chicken?"

Chicken just walked around the circle of people gently clucking to herself.

Nuffink heard his mother sigh exasperatedly from across him. He looked up at her and watched as she got up from her perch on the grass and headed towards the house.

"And where do you think _you're _going, Astrid?" Tuffnut asked sternly, "Nobody gets up from their seat unless they're pecked."

"Well, it's been ten minutes already," Astrid replied irritably, "I need to stretch my legs. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Nuffink leaned back slightly to watch his mother walk into the doorway of their house.

What could she be doing?

A few moments later, she came back out with her hand up in front of her, her fingers clutching something. She had a devious smile on her face.

With his eyes still fixed on her, Nuffink watched as Astrid walked over to Snotlout who was looking like he might fall asleep any minute. Still smiling, Astrid carefully removed his ram-horned helmet and held out her clenched hand over his black hair. She let her fingers unfold and tiny pieces of bread fell right on top of Snotlout's head.

"Chicken, it's snack time!" Astrid called out.

Suddenly, Chicken raced up to Snotlout. Flapping her wings, she awkwardly flew up to the top of his head and furiously pecked at the bread crumbs on top of his head.

"Ouch! Hey! _Ow_!"

Nuffink burst out laughing and everyone began to laugh as well.

"Ouch! Get off you stupid bird!" Snotlout growled, trying to pull Chicken off him.

Chicken ran off, clucking.

"All right, now you're gonna get it!" Snotlout snarled.

With his hands out in front of him, Snotlout gave chase after the brown-and-white hen. Suddenly, Tuffnut followed after him and lunged at his friend from behind, knocking him down.

"Oh no you don't!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Let go of me! I'm following the rules!" Snotlout grunted. "When Chicken pecks you, you get to chase her."

"Yeah but you were about to strangle her and _that's_ not part of the rules!" growled Tuffnut.

Snotlout managed to push Tuffnut off of him and stood up. But instead of going back to chasing Chicken, he started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh great," he grumbled, "First I get punched on the shoulder, then I get pecked on the head and now I'm itching up a storm." He started to scratch his side as well.

Suddenly, Tuffnut started itching himself as well. "Quit the itching will you? You're making _me _itchy!"

Nuffink heard Ruffnut scoff. "He's making _you_ itchy? _You're_ making _me_ itchy!"

And indeed, she was struggling to reach over to scratch her back.

"Now that you mention it," Fishlegs spoke up, "I feel itchy too." He was itching his beefy left arm.

Nuffink squinted at the chubby blonde man and noticed that there were a few pale pink spots all over his arm. Then he turned to Snotlout and he could make out some spots on his own arms. Tuffnut seemed to have the same spots as well. And so did Ruffnut.

Nuffink couldn't help but laugh at this sight. "Looks like you all got Itchyspotsitis as well."

"What?!" exclaimed Snotlout, "That's impossible! I never get sick!"

"What about that time most of us got eel pox?" Astrid spoke up. "You got it as well."

"That was just a fluke," Snotlout said, itching his neck.

"Now, now, Snotlout, everyone gets sick, even you," said Valka gently.

"Tell me about it," scoffed Ruffnut, itching her forearms.

"Good thing we have this medicine to help with your itch," said Hiccup, holding up the container that contained the itch medicine.

The twins started running over to Hiccup.

"Let me have some of that, Hiccy," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut shoved her brother in the face. "Move over, bro, I'm first."

"No way, sister, I need it more than you do," said Tuffnut, pulling her by the shoulders.

"Well, I need it just as much," snarled Ruffnut.

"Relax you two," said Hiccup, "there's enough in this bottle for everyone. And I'll make sure Gothi and Ingrid brew some more cause you're gonna need for the next few days!"

Nott turned to smile at Nuffink. "Well, that was quite a show, huh, Nuff?"

Nuffink felt his cheeks warm up as he nodded. "Yeah, quite a show."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

After the little show their parents' friends put on, Zephyr and her brother spent the rest of the day resting in their beds. Gobber had whipped up a cauldron of yak noodle soup for dinner – with extra vegetables for Nuffink.

Now it was the early hours of night and Zephyr sat up in her bed waiting for her parents to come in and kiss her and Nuffink good night. Nuffink was also sitting up in his bed and waiting. The sound of footsteps told Zephyr that her parents were coming. Her mother walked inside the room but there was no sign of her father.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He went to speak with Nott's mother," answered Astrid, "Don't worry, he'll be back in a few minutes to kiss you good night. He never forgets."

"Just like you never forget," said Zephyr, as Astrid gently kissed her on her forehead.

Astrid smiled in response. Then she walked over to Nuffink's bed and she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Did you have a good birthday, sweets?" she asked.

"It was my best birthday ever," answered Nuffink.

"Even though you have, um…Itchyspotsitis?"

"At least Nott was here and you saved the day by tricking Chicken into pecking Snotlout by pouring those bread crumbs on his head."

"And punching him when he made fun of me for being scared of weapons," added Zephyr.

"Well, after all, we spent most of that Walk-Walk-Peck game sitting for ten minutes _and_ he teased my beautiful little girl," smiled Astrid.

"Speaking of Chicken pecking Snotlout," Zephyr continued, "that gave me an idea of calling this rash something else. I'm not very fond of the name 'Itchyspotsitis'."

"Me neither," said Nuffink, "it's hard to say it."

Astrid smiled at him then turned back to her. "What new name did you come up with, Zeph?"

"I was thinking of calling it…chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?" echoed her mother and brother.

"Yeah, chicken pox," said Zephyr, nodding.

"I actually like it better than itchy-spots…uh…itchy-spots…"Nuffink said slowly.

"Me too, sweets," said Astrid, "but why 'chicken pox'?"

"Well, because we all got it close to Nuffink's birthday and it was the same day where Chicken pecked Snotlout during Walk-Walk-Peck, our spots are as bright as Chicken's comb and also, you mentioned something about…eel pox?"

"Yeah, what is eel pox, Mom?" Nuffink asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," said Astrid to Nuffink, "I'm sure you two won't get it. I'll make sure of that."

"Will you also tell Gothi and Grandma Ingrid that I decided to call this rash 'chicken pox'?" Zephyr asked.

"You bet I will," smiled Astrid.

"Thanks, Mom," said Zephyr, smiling back.

"Now get some sleep, both of you," said Astrid, looking at her and Nuffink, "you still have a lot of recovering to do."

…

**Location: Cliffs**

**Date: April 4**

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup found Mala standing near the great grassy cliffs of the island. Hiccup started to approach her but then he hesitated for these were the same cliffs where he and his people watch the dragons depart from their world…forever. He shook his head, trying to clear out that memory and then he forced himself to approach the blonde woman. As he stood beside her, Hiccup looked towards the rapidly-darkening night sky. From where he stood, it seemed to go on forever. It looked so inviting. If only Toothless were still here so the two of them could go soaring through the stars together just like they used to.

"I've heard the children had quite an interesting day today," Mala spoke up.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "despite those rashes, my son had a great birthday, courtesy of my friends." He chuckled as he thought back to Snotlout getting punched by his wife and pecked by Chicken and everyone else getting those itchy spots.

Mala chuckled as well and then she sighed.

"I wonder how our Great Protector is doing," she murmured, "ever since we released him, I've worried about him so."

"I'm sure he's doing all right," Hiccup said reassuringly, "He's hidden from evil men and he's surrounded by other dragons and all the lava he can eat, courtesy of the Gronckles."

He chuckled and so did Mala.

"But I know how you feel," Hiccup continued sympathetically, "I still miss Toothless too. No matter how many times I tell myself he's safe in the Hidden World and he's with his dragon friends _and_ his dragon girlfriend, I worry about him occasionally. Sometimes I come here to think about all the days he and I had spent together."

"I do the same thing, Hiccup Haddock," said Mala, "and once in a while, my dear husband and our daughter will join me. Nott admits that sometimes she wishes Dagur and I had met earlier so that she would have grown up knowing the Great Protector."

"Wait, you told Nott about the Eruptodon?" asked Hiccup, a little surprised.

"The dragons may no longer be part of our world, Hiccup Haddock, but my daughter still has the right to know about the past of our people."

"I'm surprised she hasn't even mentioned it to me or my kids."

"I made her swear to keep the existence of the Eruptodon and _all_ dragons a secret from all people and she's good at keeping secrets." She looked very proud as she said this.

"My kids are good at keeping secrets too," said Hiccup proudly.

"Speaking of your children, I'm surprised _they _never made any mention of dragons."

"Well, I guess that's because I never really told them about the dragons…yet."

"Then I suggest you should tell them about them soon enough."

"I don't know, Mala. Do you really think I should?"

"It's up to you, Hiccup Haddock but I will say I think it's important for your children to know about the history of their tribe as it is to my daughter."

"Well, when the time is right, I'll tell my kids about dragons."

Hiccup turned back to look at the early spring night sky that was getting darker and darker.

Yeah, he told himself, when the time is right, I will tell them.


	24. Summer Fun

**Chapter 24: Summer Fun**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 7**

**Nuffink, Age 4**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Wake up you two," Hiccup sang, opening to the door to his children's bedroom.

Zephyr and Nuffink responded with sleepy groans.

Smiling, Hiccup walked over and stood between his kids' beds.

"Come on, you guys, it's a beautiful summer's day! The air is warm, the sun is shining, the sky is blue and today's the day Fishlegs promised to take you guys on a scavenger hunt he made up!"

The moment the words "scavenger hunt" escape his lips, Nuffink threw his green-and-blue blanket over the other side and immediately hopped out of bed.

"Yay! Scavenger hunt! Scavenger hunt! _Scavenger hunt_!" he exclaimed, running around his father.

Hiccup laughed and put his hands on his son's shoulders to calm him down. "Okay, Nuff, settle down," he said, laughing.

"How can I settle down? We're going on a scavenger hunt!" Nuffink said excitedly, fidgeting in his father's grip. "Come on, Zephyr, get out of bed and let's go!"

"Not yet, little guy," said Hiccup, still smiling and trying to keep his son still.

Now Nuffink stopped fidgeting. "What do you mean not yet?"

"You guys need to have your breakfast first," Hiccup responded.

"Oh, yeah, breakfast, right" said Nuffink.

Zephyr laughed as she climbed out of bed and approached them. The sound of his little girl's laughter made Hiccup laugh as well. Then he gently shooed his kids out into the hallway.

"Well come on you two. Let's eat while it's still hot."

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

As he waited for Hiccup and his family to arrive at the Village Square, Fishlegs looked around at the small crowd that stood around them. They were all here for the scavenger hunt that he had made up for the children of the village. First he looked at Tuffnut and Ruffnut who had the faces they made when they were trying to think of an answer to a difficult question. When the twins had heard about the scavenger hunt he had made up, they insisted they join in – just to help with the kids as they said. And Fishlegs had been forced to give in. Then he looked down at the younger crowd – the children of Berk to be exact. There was Pinky and her brother Sparky, Jerk, Haloke and Dusty. Then he looked over at his niece, Brenda and his two nephews, Brant and Shrug.

Fishlegs could feel the slight sting of tears in his eyes as he looked at his two nephews and niece who had grown from hyperactive little Dragon Explorers to tall, mature and attractive seventeen-year-olds.

"Something wrong, Uncle Fishlegs?" Brenda asked.

Fishlegs snapped back to reality. "Huh? What's that, Brenda?"

"You looked like you were about to cry for a minute there and the last thing we need is for you to get over-emotional."

"Yeah, Fishlegs," added Brant, "this is supposed to be an exciting day for the kids here. Right, Shruggy?" He playfully butted Shrug's upper arm with his elbow.

"Hmm," responded Shrug, shrugging. It sounded as if he was saying "I don't know" with his mouth closed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Tuffnut, stepping up to Shrug and leaned close so that his face was at hand's length of Shrug's face which was still covered by his long blonde hair.

"He wasn't saying "I don't know" Tuff," said Brant, "it just sounded like 'I don't know'."

"Then what did he _really_ say?" Tuffnut asked.

"He says, 'Yeah, it's an exciting day for all of us'," replied Brant.

"You know, _Unclelegs_," Ruffnut spoke up, "I don't know how you and your family brought up Old Long Hair here but I think it's important that young children should be taught the correct grammar and speech at an early age so they'll have better communication as they grow up."

"Uh, thanks for the advice, Ruff," said Fishlegs, "you know you might make a good mother some day."

"Hey!" Tuffnut spoke up, poking his finger at Fishlegs' chest. "How dare you would even think such a thing! My sister, a mother? Look at her, does she look like someone who would be a mom?"

"Who cares?" the boy called Jerk spoke up, "When are we gonna start the scavenger hunt already?"

"Soon, Jerk," said Fishlegs patiently, "we just have to wait for Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock first."

"Well they better get here soon or else," pouted Jerk.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, kid," said Tuffnut.

"Why?"

"Cause' here they come now," answered Tuffnut, pointing.

Fishlegs looked toward where Tuffnut was pointing. Walking right towards them was Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink.

"It's Zephyr and Nuffink!" cried Pinky.

"Zephyr, Nuffink, over here!" cried Sparky, waving his hand.

…

**9:17 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as he watched his kids run over to greet their friends.

"Hey guys!" Nuffink greeted, shaking Dusty's hand.

"Hi," Zephyr greeted, hugging Pinky.

"Welcome, Zephyr, Nuffink," greeted Fishlegs, "you all arrived just in time!"

"I'll say you arrived just in time," Tuffnut spoke up, "cause' my sister and me need your father's advice."

"_My_ advice?" echoed Hiccup.

"No, Thor's advice," replied Ruffnut, "Of course your advice!"

"Oh, well, um, ahem, okay, what can I help you guys with?"

"Well, my curious Chief," said Tuffnut, "my sister and I feel that this particular day feels extra special. So we've decided to make this day a holiday."

"A holiday?" echoed Astrid.

"No, an ordinary day," said Ruffnut, "Of course a holiday!"

"The problem is we can't think of a good name for it," Tuffnut continued, "so we were just wondering if you could help us pick out a good name for it."

"So far we've been thinking about Celebration of Summer Day," said Ruffnut.

"And Heat Wave Day," added Tuffnut.

"And Having Fun Day."

"And Sunshine Day. What do you think, Hiccy? Which one do you think sounds best?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, I don't know, they all sound like good names," replied Hiccup.

"How about Scavenger Hunt Day? Because that's what we're doing today," Zephyr suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Z, but it doesn't sound exciting enough," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup noticed Zephyr look a little down.

"Don't worry, Zephyr," said Nuffink taking her hand and patting it, "I think it sounds exciting."

"Thanks, Nuff," said Zephyr softly.

Fishlegs cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone, I think it's time we started this scavenger hunt," he announced.

"Yay!" the children cheered as they gathered around the blonde, mustached Viking.

Fishlegs laughed. "Okay, now let's see how many of us there are." He pointed his finger at himself, the kids, Ruff and Tuff and his niece and nephews while counting under his breath. "Okay, since there are thirteen players, myself included, we'll split into four groups. I'll take Haloke and Dusty. Ruffnut, you and my youngest nephew, Shrug will take Jerk. Tuffnut and my beautiful niece Brenda will take Nuffink and Pinky."

Brenda smiled as Fishlegs said "beautiful".

"And my eldest nephew, Brant, will take Zephyr and Sparky," Fishlegs continued.

"Okay, I guess we'll be on our way now," said Hiccup, patting Astrid on the arm.

Astrid nodded and knelt down in front of the kids.

"We'll come get you guys later," she said, "have fun and behave yourselves."

"Yes, Mom," replied Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Good," said Hiccup as he and Astrid started walking away, "we'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad!" he heard his kids call after him.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr waved to her parents as they walked away and then at the sound of Fishlegs clearing his throat, she turned to him.

"Okay, everyone, last night I have hidden four different items in four different areas on this island." He pulled out four sheets of parchment from the small pouches around his waist. "Each group is assigned to find one of these items. And the only way to find these items is by following the clues written on these sheets of parchment. And when everyone's found what they needed to find, we'll meet back here in this very spot. Any questions?"

Zephyr shook her head and she noticed that her brother and all the other kids were as well.

"I have a question, Fish," said Tuffnut, raising his hand.

"Yes, Tuffnut?"

"How about we call this day Playing Games Day?"

Fishlegs sighed exasperatedly and handed the first parchment to Brenda and the second to Ruffnut. Zephyr reached out for the third one which Fishlegs gladly handed to her.

"Zephyr, Sparky, you ready?" came Brant's voice.

The sound of Brant's voice was very warm and friendly to Zephyr. She looked up into his Kelly-green eyes and his friendly smile surrounded by golden hair that seemed to sparkle under the sunbeams. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks go very warm and she could feel her heart pounding faster than usual.

"Zephyr?"

The sound of his voice snapped her back to reality. "Huh?"

"Are you ready? Sparky just said she is."

"Oh, did-did she? I-I-I didn't hear-hear her." Now her cheeks felt really hot and she was certain it wasn't the heat outside.

"Are you okay, Zeph?" Sparky asked, concern lined on her face, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm-I'm okay, Pinky, really. Um, yeah I'm ready, Brant."

"Okay, let's go then."

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:21 a.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

Toothless sat with the Light Fury by his side on the rocks surrounding the rumbling, rushing Great Waterfall. After making sure there was no danger around, they decided to hang around for a bit and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air. It was that time of year the Berkians had called summer when the days were very warm. And sometimes there were days when the heat was unbearable and the air was filled with sticky moisture. But Toothless didn't mind. The spraying mists of the rushing waters kept his jet-black scales cool and moist. As Toothless closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smells of the saltwater and the warm air and tiny droplets of cool mist filled his nostrils.

He heard his mate warble softly and he turned to her. She had a thoughtful look on her pale face and even the noise she had made just now sounded thoughtful. Toothless couldn't help but feel that she looked very beautiful sitting on her perch, with her head tilted up slightly, her sky-blue eyes staring off into space, her expression peaceful. Not to mention being surrounded by all that mist and blending in with it so perfectly. Toothless found himself under a brief trance at the sight of this before shaking his head and snapping back to reality.

"**What's up?"** he warbled questioningly.

The Light Fury turned to him a little confused. **"I beg your pardon?"**

"**I mean, is there something on your mind?"**

"**Oh, well…I was just thinking about today."**

Toothless grunted. **"What for? It's just another ordinary day."**

The Light Fury let out a laugh-like croon. **"Maybe to **_**you**_** it's just another ordinary day. But to me, I feel like there's something extra special about it."**

"**Like what?"** Toothless grunted curiously.

"**I don't know,"** the Light Fury replied and she went back to gazing up in the air.

Toothless looked at his mate for another minute and then he too went back to watching the great white mists rise up into the big blue sky. Again he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the white mist soaking and cooling off his scales. He dipped his tail into the rushing water and lifted it, splashing some water onto his back. Then he turned around a little more, dipped his tail into the water again, and this time, lifted it towards his face and the cool water splashed against his face. Toothless licked his chops, tasting the salty water that was dripping down his face. He heard the Light Fury laughing her crooning laugh and he glanced up at her.

"**You're so silly,"** she grunted.

Toothless grinned deviously. Then he scooped some more water with his tail and flung it towards the Light Fury. The water splashed against her face causing her to squawk in surprise.

Toothless laughed. **"Who are you calling silly?"**

The Light Fury glared at him and then she smiled her dragon smile. Suddenly a wave of cool, salty water met Toothless right in the face. Toothless shook the water off his face and stared at his mate with wide eyes and an even wider mouth.

The Light Fury laughed a little louder this time.

Smiling deviously, Toothless flung some more water at her with his tail but she quickly dodged. As she ducked out of the way of the flung water, she scooped some more water with her mermaid-like tail and flung it into Toothless' face. Again, Toothless found his face soaked and cold.

The Light Fury laughed again. Toothless glared at her but then he laughed as well. He still didn't know why his mate thought today was so special, but playing with her made it special enough.

…

**Location: Village, New Berk**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:22 a.m.**

**(Tuffnut PoV)**

"Okay, my fellow scavenger hunters," Tuffnut announced, standing before Nuffink, Pinky and Brenda, "as Fishlegs mentioned, the only way to find whatever it is he wants us to find is to follow the clues written on this particular scroll." He held up the rolled up parchment in his hand. "This particular scroll I intend to read before you all myself."

"Just read it, Tuffnut," said Brenda, slightly exasperated.

"Yeah, Tuffnut, I know what we need to find," said Nuffink, also sounding a little impatient.

"All right already, hold your yaks," said Tuffnut. He unrolled the parchment and held it up to his face. He narrowed his eyes at the weird-looking symbols that had been written in black ink on the parchment. These symbols looked fairly similar to the runes they had always written and yet they looked even more ancient at the same time.

"Well, what does it say?" Nuffink asked.

"I can't quite deciper, young Nuffink," answered Tuffnut, still squinting at the weird symbols.

"What do you mean you can't decipher?" asked Nuffink.

"Well, my young questionnaire, this clue seems to have been written in some kind of _ancient_ code – the code our forefathers' forefathers used before we came along to modernize things a bit."

"Wow, really?" Pinky asked in awe.

"Cool," whispered Nuffink also in awe.

"Indeed it is cool, curious ones," said Tuffnut, impressed with this strange writing.

Brenda looked over his shoulder at the scroll. "Well, no wonder you can't make it out. You have it upside down." She took the parchment from him and turned it right-side-up.

Now the writing resembled the kind of writing they used.

"So it's not written in some ancient language?" asked Nuffink a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid not, Nuff," said Brenda sadly.

"Bummer," the blonde boy muttered.

"I'll say it's a bummer, Nuff," said Tuff, also disappointed.

Brenda cleared her throat. "Tuff, read the clue."

"All right, already," said Tuffnut and he held up the scroll to his face and cleared his throat. "It's says, _'The head of this item has something long, curved and sharp on either side to protect it from harm and it can be found in a circle of green outside the village'_."

"Hmm, something long and sharp on either side," said Pinky, "what do you think it is Nuffink?"

"I don't know," admitted Nuffink, "my sister has always been the brains not me."

"Well, lucky for you two, _I_ know what it is," said Tuffnut proudly.

"What? What is it?" asked Nuffink and Pinky excitedly.

"It's obviously a yak," Tuffnut answered.

"A yak?" echoed Brenda, Nuffink and Pinky.

"Yes, a yak," answered Tuffnut, "They have long, sharp, curved horns on either side of its head to protect it from harm. And the circle of green outside the village is the fields they graze in. Follow me."

…

**9:24 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink watched as Tuffnut walked towards where the fields were and then he looked up at Brenda who shrugged and started after him. As he began following as well, Pinky said to him, "But why would Fishlegs want us to bring back a yak?"

"I don't know," said Nuffink, "maybe for a warm mug of milk to go with his biscuits?"

"It doesn't make any sense," said Pinky.

"I'll say," said Nuffink, "unless it's not a yak we're looking for. It must be something else."

"Probably, but what?"

"Hmm," said Nuffink, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Zephyr would know the answer, he thought to himself, but maybe I could try to be like her and figure out the answer the way she would. What else has horns and can be found in a circle of green?

…

**9:26 a.m.**

**(Tuffnut PoV)**

Once he was standing before a great green field, Tuffnut grinned at a couple of yaks that were either grazing or resting.

"Well, boys and girls, here are our yaks," he announced.

"Are we gonna bring them all back?" Nuffink asked.

"Nope, just that baby one," answered Tuffnut, pointing to a fuzzy but skinny black calf who was grazing near the adults, "they're easier to herd than the adults."

As he started towards the calf he heard Brenda call, "I don't think that's a good idea, Tuff."

"Trust me, Brenda, I know what I'm doing," said Tuffnut confidently.

With his hands behind his back, Tuffnut grinned down at the grazing calf. The calf looked up at him, pieces of grass hanging out of its mouth.

"Hello, little calf," he greeted cheerfully.

Then in a split second, he grabbed the nape of the yak's neck and tried to pull it away. The calf bellowed and dug its hooves into the ground, resisting.

"Come on, little yak," Tuffnut grunted as he pulled harder, "I'm not taking you away forever, I'm just taking you to say hello to my good friend, Fishlegs."

"Tuff, leave it alone!" Brenda called.

"No!" said Tuffnut stubbornly, pushing the resisting, bellowing calf, "Fishlegs told us to bring him back a yak and that's what we're gonna bring back!"

Tuffnut heard another bellow. Tuffnut stopped pulling and pushing. This sound sounded deep and loud and he could tell it wasn't coming from the calf. Turning around slowly, he saw a big, furry yak standing a few feet in front of him. The adult yak snorted lividly.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Yak," said Tuffnut nervously, "we were just taking your baby to visit my friend Fishlegs. I hope you don't mind."

The adult yak walked around and suddenly he found himself flying backwards away from her and the calf.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_!"

Tuffnut landed on his back and all went dark.

…

**9:28 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Tuffnut!" Nuffink cried, running over to the unconscious blonde man.

Brenda and Pinky gathered around him too.

"Tuffnut, can you hear us?" Brenda asked worriedly.

Tuffnut opened his eyes and dizzily sat up. "Uh…where am I?"

Brenda smiled down at Nuffink and Pinky. "He's all right." Then she glared at Tuffnut. "Serves you right. You know, Tuffnut, if you're trying to come up with a new holiday, why don't why call it Leave Yaks Alone Day?"

She laughed at her little joke. Nuffink and Pinky laughed along too.

"Well, at least we know it's not a yak we're looking for," said Pinky.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to be looking for?" Nuffink asked.

Again, he tried to be like Zephyr and think as hard as he could. His eyes trailed up to Brenda, her golden hair tied in two thick braids and her metal horned helmet sitting on top of her head.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open.

"Helmet!" he exclaimed.

Pinky and Brenda turned to him, surprised.

"Helmet? What helmet?" said Tuffnut dizzily.

"What are you talking about, Nuff?" asked Pinky.

"Brenda, Pinky, Tuffnut, I think what we're looking for is a helmet!" answered Nuffink, pointing to Brenda's helmet.

Brenda's Kelly-green eyes trailed up to her helmet.

"It's got curved, sharp horns on either side," Nuffink explained, "and we wear them to protect our heads from harm."

"You're absolutely right, Nuffink, very good," complimented Brenda.

"And maybe the circle of green _is_ a field," Nuffink continued.

"Yeah, but there are _lots_ of fields on this island," Pinky pointed out, "it could be anywhere."

Nuffink smiled. "I think I know exactly where it might be."

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:38 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"There it is!" Nuffink announced, stepping out of the trees and pointing.

Sitting a few feet away in the tall vibrant green grass was a silver helmet with long, curved horns.

Nuffink ran over to it and picked it up. "I found the helmet!" he announced, holding it up for Brenda, Pinky and Tuffnut to see.

"Well done, Nuffink!" complimented Brenda.

"All right, Nuffink!" cheered Pinky.

"Does this tunic make me look fat?" Tuffnut muttered, still disoriented from that mother yak's kick.

Nuffink walked back to his group with the helmet in his hands and great pride.

"You know, Nuff, I guess you've got your sister's brains after all," said Pinky.

"Yeah, maybe I do," said Nuffink.

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:22 a.m.**

(Ruffnut PoV)

Ruffnut held up her parchment and read, "All right now, let's see, '_If you look closely within the ground that connects with water, you're sure to see something that glints_'."

"Something that glints in the ground that connects with water," echoed Jerk.

"Hmm," muttered Shrug, shrugging.

"Well, it's probably the beach cause' that's where water connects with the ground or in this case sand," Jerk spoke up.

"Correct, my young purple head," said Ruffnut, ruffling Jerk's hair.

"Ugh!" said Jerk, trying to straighten his hair with his hands, "It's not purple it's burgundy."

"Whatever," said Ruffnut, then she scratched her chin questioningly, "Now something that glints…"

"Do you think it could be buried treasure?" Jerk suggested, his eyes lit up.

"Buried treasure?" Ruffnut echoed, her eyes also lighting up, "As in gold and silver?"

"Diamonds and rubies," added Jerk.

"Emeralds and sapphires!" cried Ruffnut.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go dig ourselves some treasure!" exclaimed Jerk.

…

**Location: Beach, Great Lake**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:32 a.m.**

**(Ruffnut PoV )**

Ruffnut stood on top of a sandy hill near the beach of the Great Lake. Jerk and Shrug stood on either side of her.

"Okay, fellow scavenger hunters, keep your eyes peeled for anything sparkly," she announced.

"Right-o!" said Jerk.

"Hmm," muttered Shrug.

"Watch this," said Jerk, stepping closer towards down the hill.

Ruffnut stepped up behind Shrug and pulled away the hair that was covering his face. "We're watching," she said, smiling.

Jerk jumped forward and slid down the hill on his feet in a surfer's pose until he reached the bottom.

"Hey, not bad, kid, not bad," said Ruffnut clapping, "Come on, Long Hair, let's see what _you _got!"

She grabbed hold of Shrug's hand, jumped forward and also slid down the hill on her feet. Once she and Shrug reached the bottom, Jerk clapped.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself," he complimented.

"Thank you," Ruffnut said, bowing.

"Now, come on, let's go find that treasure!" said Jerk, "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"We'll have better luck if we dig in the sand," said Ruffnut.

She knelt down and pawed her way through the sand with her hands. Jerk knelt down and did the same.

Ruffnut looked over her shoulder at Shrug who was standing over her. "Well, don't just stand there. Start digging!" And she went back to digging.

"You and your brother are trying to come up with a holiday, right?" Jerk asked as they continued digging.

"You bet," answered Ruffnut, "And once we find the treasure, everyone will have something worth celebrating for."

"You bet we will," said Jerk.

"And we'll call it Finding Buried Treasure and Making New Berk Rich Day," Ruffnut continued.

"I think it's a great name for a holiday," said Jerk.

"Why, thank you, Burgandy Head," said Ruffnut.

"Correct," said Jerk, smiling and pointing a finger at her before resuming his dig.

A moment later, Ruffnut felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Not now, Shrug," she said.

More tapping.

"Go find your own spot to dig, I've got this spot."

Shrug tapped her again.

Ruffnut sighed exasperatedly and whirled around to face him. "I said, _not now_!"

Shrug held out a sword with a gold hilt to her.

"Where'd you get that sword?" she asked.

Shrug pointed to an area of dug-up sand not far from them.

"You found that in the sand?" Ruffnut asked.

Shrug nodded.

"And look, the hilt is glinting under the sunlight," said Jerk, pointing to the glinting gold hilt.

"So that means…" said Ruffnut, coming to realization, "…it was just a stupid sword we were looking for all this time."

"No gold and silver?" asked Jerk, looking like he was also coming to realization.

"No diamonds and rubies," replied Ruffnut disappointedly.

"Great," muttered Jerk, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

"I feel you buddy," said Ruffnut, putting a hand on his shoulder, "come on, let's bring it back to the Village Square."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:22 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

"'_I am round and protective and I am colored to blend in with my hiding place which leads up to the sky'_," Fishlegs read. He lowered the parchment and looked down at Dusty and Haloke. "Now what do you two think that means?"

Dusty and Haloke looked at each other then back up at him and shrugged.

"All right, I'll help you guys out," smiled Fishlegs, "lie down on your backs."

"What for?" asked Amber.

"You'll see."

Amber and Dusty did as they were told.

Fishlegs also lied down on his back across from them and looked up towards the big blue sky. Then his eyes trailed to the tall pointed tips of the pine trees that circled around the sky. "Now, tell me what you see."

"The sky," answered Dusty.

"And white clouds," added Haloke.

"But what's surrounding the sky and clouds?" asked Fishelgs.

"The trees," answered Dusty.

Fishlegs smiled knowingly. Dusty sounded as if he was coming to realization.

"The top of those trees lead up to the sky," Dusty announced.

"Correct, young Dusty," said Fishlegs proudly.

"Whatever's round and protective is hidden in a tree, Haloke," said Dusty.

"But which one? There's lots of trees on this island," Haloke pointed out.

"Not to worry, Haloke," Fishlegs said reassuringly, "I know it's wrong to cheat but I'll give you guys a hint: it's the tree behind _my_ house."

"All right, let's go," cried Haloke.

"I would if the ground wasn't so comfortable," said Dusty.

Fishlegs smiled. "You're right, it is a little comfortable, isn't it? But we've got an item to find so let's hustle."

…

**Location: Behind Fishlegs' House**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:29 a.m.**

**(Dusty PoV)**

"That's a beautiful tree, Fishlegs," Dusty commented as he looked up at the tall pine tree that stood behind Fishlegs' house.

"Thanks, Dusty," said Fishlegs, "now you look on this side and Haloke, you look on the other."

"Yes sir!" said Dusty and Haloke together.

As Haloke walked over to the other side of the tree, Dusty approached closer to the tree and carefully observed its thick branches heavy with scented needles.

"Hmm, something round and protective and blends in with the tree," he muttered.

He looked up at the tip of the tree and then down to the trunk. He walked a little towards the left and suddenly a sparkle from within the branches caught him in the eye. Dusty turned away and closed his eyes. Then he carefully turned back to where he saw the sparkle and opened his eyes. Whatever was sparkling from within the thick branches was still there.

"Fishlegs, Haloke, I see something," he called.

"You do? What is it?" Haloke asked, running from the other side of the tree and up to him.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," answered Dusty, pulling some branches aside.

The thin needles poked at his palm but he didn't care. Whatever was hidden in that tree was going to be found!

"Be careful, Dusty," he heard Haloke say.

With a little difficulty, Dusty stepped into the confines of the tree's pine branches and pulled some more aside. Finally, he spotted what looked like a round metal object. Reflecting on it was his toffee-haired face and some sunlight.

"So that's where the sparkle came from," he murmured to himself.

He grabbed hold of the circular metal object and pulled at it. It felt a little heavy and with all those branches surrounding him, it was a little difficult.

"(Grunt) Fishlegs, a little help here," he called.

At that moment, he felt large, pudgy hands on either side of him.

"I've gotcha," came Fishlegs voice from behind, "One, two…three!"

And in a split second, Dusty felt himself being pulled out of the tangle of branches, all while still holding onto the round metal object.

Once he was out, Dusty noticed that the round metal object was surrounded by a circle of green wood.

Dusty's eyes popped open. The round metal object he was holding was the center of a round, green shield!

"It's a shield!" he exclaimed.

"A green shield," Haloke added.

"That blends perfectly with the tree," said Dusty, looking from the shield and up at the tree. "Good thinking, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs smiled. "You did some pretty good thinking yourself, Dust."

"Thanks."

"How would you like to keep that shield?"

Dusty's eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"You earned it."

Dusty placed the shield down and threw his small arms around Fishlegs' round belly. "Thank you, Fishlegs." He felt Fishlegs' hand patting his head.

"You're welcome," Fishlegs said, "Now, come on. Let's see if the other groups found all the other objects I hid."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:22 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Why don't you read the clue, Zephyr?" Brant suggested.

The sound of Brant's voice seemed to make Zephyr's heart warm and her cheeks even warmer. She looked up at his face again and her heart pounded from within her chest.

"Zephyr? The clue?" Sparky spoke up.

The sound of Sparky's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, the clue right."

"What is with you all of a sudden?" Sparky asked as she unrolled the scroll Fishlegs handed her.

"It's okay, Sparky," said Brant.

Zephyr held up the parchment and read, "'_This reflective item with one or two sides is found under the watchful eyes of he who sees all and hears all'_."

"A two-sided mirror," spoke up Sparky.

"What?" asked Zephyr, looking at her friend.

"The item mentioned in the clue is reflective and has one or two sides," Sparky pointed out, "so it's obviously a two-sided mirror."

"I don't know," said Brant, "I've never seen a mirror with two sides before."

"Me neither," said Zephyr.

"Well, what else could it be?" asked Sparky.

Zephyr thought really hard. "Reflective…two sides," she muttered. "Reflective…two sides."

Then she remembered her mother sometimes carried her double-bladed axe around with her. And the faces of people and sunlight reflected against the shiny metal blades.

"It must be an axe," Zephyr spoke up, "Axes have either one or two blades and blades are reflective."

"Hey, that's not a bad guess, Zeph," commented Brant.

"Thank you," whispered Zephyr, her cheeks feeling warm again. Then she looked down at the clue written on the parchment. "And according to the clue, it's found _'under the watchful eyes of he who sees all and hears all'_."

"Do you think it means a god?" asked Sparky, "Gods see all and hear all."

"That's true," said Brant, "But you know the only place where the gods can be found is Valhalla."

"And we can't go to Valhalla until we…" Zephyr said slowly.

"Pass on," concluded Brant.

"Thanks."

"So, let's think, who else sees all and hears all?" said Brant thoughtfully.

As Zephyr continued thinking, her eyes trailed up to the Gathering Circle that overlooked the village. Then a thought came to her mind and her eyes lit up.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"Grandpa?" echoed Sparky.

"Yeah, my Grandpa Stoick! He sees and hears all."

"I thought your Grandpa's not here," Sparky pointed out.

"He's not but his statue is," Zephyr pointed out, "Maybe the axe is at the bottom of his statue. Come on, I know the way."

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:29 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Once Zephyr had reached the top of the stairs of the Gathering Circle, Zephyr waved her hand at her grandfather's statue that stood across from where she was. "Hi, Grandpa!" she greeted. "Don't mind us, we're just getting something from under your feet."

She ran across the Circle and paused to stare up at Stoick's bearded stone face. He really did look like he could hear all and see all. Her eyes trailed down to the stairs that led up to the statue's feet. Something seemed to shine at the top step.

The axe!

Zephyr ran up to the steps and started to reach out but then stopped. In her excitement in joining the scavenger hunt, getting the clues right and finding the axe, she had completely forgotten she didn't like weapons, especially sharp ones. She could see her face and hand reflected against the shiny, sharp blade.

"Are you okay, Zephyr?" came Brant's voice from behind.

Zephyr turned around and was greeted to the kind, friendly, _handsome_ face of Fishlegs' eldest nephew.

"Um, I'm not very fond of carrying weapons, Brant," she said softly, "will you pick it up for me?"

Brant smiled kindly. "No problem."

Zephyr watched as the golden-haired teenager walked up the short steps and picked up the shining axe from the top step.

It was then that Zephyr noticed something at the base of the statue. It looked like a carved image. She climbed up the steps a little more and studied the image. It was the carved picture of a boy reaching his hand out to pet a strange-looking creature. The boy resembled a younger version of her father without the beard. The creature he was reaching out to had a round head with wide, curious eyes and pointed floppy ears. She had never seen an animal like this one before. She also found it hard to believe that all those times she passed Stoick's statue, she had never noticed this image before. Maybe that was because she looked more up at her grandfather's face than the rest of his body. Still, it was a very fascinating image and her mind was filled with questions: Was it telling a story of some sorts? Was this boy really her father in his younger years? And what was this odd-looking creature?

"Zephyr, you coming?" Brant called.

Zephyr turned around. Brant and Sparky were half-way across the circle.

Zephyr quickly glanced back at the image and started towards her small group. "Yeah, I'm coming."

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:50 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

At the Village Square, Fishlegs looked all around, waiting for any signs of the other three groups. Haloke and Dusty stood at his feet. Dusty was tightly clutching the green shield.

"Here comes one group now," he announced, pointing to Brant, Zephyr and Sparky who looked as if they had come from the direction of the Great Hall. Brant was carrying a double-bladed axe.

"I see another group over there," Haloke spoke up.

Fishlegs turned and saw Brenda dragging a dizzy-looking Tuffnut right towards them. Nuffink, who was carrying a horned helmet, and Pinky were following them. Then he looked all around and spotted Ruffnut, Jerk and Shrug arriving as well. Shrug was holding the sword he had hidden in the sand on the beach last night and Ruff and Jerk were looking extremely disappointed.

"Well, looks like you guys found everything," Fishlegs said proudly, his pudgy hands on his hips.

"Yeah," muttered Ruffnut.

"Anything wrong, Ruff?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Yeah, there's something wrong," answered Ruff, waving her parchment in his face, "Your clues! You know you could have said it was a _sword_ hidden in the sand!"

"Yeah, we were expecting buried treasure," added Jerk.

"Well, sorry, guys," said Fishlegs apologetically.

"Well, I actually liked the clues, Fishlegs," Zephyr spoke up, "I thought they were thoughtful and creative."

"I'm glad you liked them Zephyr," said Fishlegs appreciatively.

"And as it turns out, I've got your brains after all, Zeph," said Nuffink to his sister.

"You always had my brains, silly," said Zephyr, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Cut it out!" laughed Nuffink.

"Those bright red cherries look sweet," Tuffnut muttered dizzily.

"What's wrong with Tuffnut?" asked Fishlegs, a little concerned.

"He got kicked by a yak," Nuffink spoke up.

"A yak?" echoed Fishlegs, surprised and confused.

"Long story," said Brenda.

Jerk cleared his throat. "Can I say something?"

"Yes, you may, Jerk," said Fishlegs.

"As Ruffnut, Shrug and I were down by the Lake, digging up the buried treasure that was never there, I thought the water looked so cool and inviting. So, since it's a little hot today, I could really go for a swim about now. Who'd like to join me?"

"I do, I do," said Nuffink excitedly, waving his hand.

"I wanna go for a swim too," said Sparky.

"Me too!" said Dusty.

"And now that I've been given those advanced swimming lessons from Mom and Gobber, I'll have no trouble now," Nuffink added.

Fishlegs laughed and smiled at Ruffnut. "Well, after a big game of scavenger hunting, I think we all deserve a little swim."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Ruffnut agreed.

"Well, come on, everyone," Fishlegs announced, "let's all go swimming!"

…

**Location: Front Yard, Haddock House**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stepped out of his house and into the front yard, carrying a platter of boar sausages and freshly-baked rolls. Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and the kids were already outside and although the sky was growing dark, it was still light enough _and_ warm enough. So, Hiccup and Astrid decided it was a good evening to eat outdoors.

"Dinner's ready," he announced.

"All right," cheered Ruffnut, running up to him. She picked up a roll and tore it in half. Then she picked up a sausage and placed it between the halves.

"Aw, come on, sis, I was supposed to get dibs," Tuffnut complained, approaching Hiccup and the platter.

"Well, I got dibs first," said Ruff, biting into her sausage and roll.

"I'm glad to see _someone_ has recovered," Astrid teased as she arrived.

Hiccup smiled and stifled a laugh. Earlier that day when they went to fetch the kids, Fishlegs had explained to him and Astrid of how Tuffnut got his clue all wrong and got kicked by a mother yak when he tried to drag her calf away.

"So remind me again, of why you wanted us to have sausages and rolls for dinner," Astrid continued.

"I don't know, I just thought this felt like the perfect night to have them," answered Tuffnut.

"Well, it does look like a good night," said Astrid, looking up at the early evening sky and then over her shoulder. "And it looks like some of us aren't ready to eat."

Hiccup smiled and nodded as he looked toward where Astrid was looking. Nuffink was running all over the yard, laughing and trying to catch fireflies. Each of the small, winged insects lit up every couple of seconds. Zephyr was sitting cross-legged on the grass with her notebook on her lap. Every once in a while she would look up and giggle.

"I'll get them, honey," Hiccup offered, handing the platter of sausages and rolls to his wife. He walked over to where Zephyr sat.

"One, two, three, four…" she muttered.

Hiccup sat down beside her. "What are you counting, Zeph?" he asked.

"I'm counting how many seconds it takes for the fireflies to light up," answered Zephyr, "I want to add that fact to my book."

"Well, let's count together," said Hiccup and he pointed to a lit firefly. "Look, there's a lit one now."

The insect immediately went dim again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," Hiccup and Zephyr counted together. They stopped at "eight" just as the bug lit up once more.

"Eight seconds," Zephyr said, writing down with her charcoal stick.

"Eight seconds," said Hiccup, nodding and patting his daughter's back. "Now come on, dinner's getting cold."

"Okay," said Zephyr, standing up.

Hiccup watched her go up to her mother and then he turned to Nuffink who was still running and focusing on catching the fireflies. Smiling, he stood up, approached his son and picked him up.

"Huh?" Nuffink exclaimed.

"Come on, buddy, dinner's ready," Hiccup said, walking back to his wife, daughter and friends.

"Aw, and I was having too much fun," Nuffink whined but he was smiling at the same time.

"Yeah, well, you can go back to having too much fun after we eat," said Hiccup.

Once he approached, Astrid with the platter of food, Nuffink reached for a roll and a sausage and Hiccup placed him down beside his sister who was already munching on her sausage which was between her roll which had been torn in half. Looks like Ruff taught her that one, he thought.

"So, did you kids have fun on the scavenger hunt?" Hiccup asked, picking up a roll and a sausage.

"You bet we did," answered Nuffink, his mouth full.

"I'm glad you did," said Hiccup, "Zephyr, did you have fun too?"

Zephyr opened her mouth to speak but then she looked a little hesitant.

…

**7:19 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr wanted to say she had fun doing the scavenger hunt but now she felt slightly conflicted. She wondered if she should tell her father about the image at the base of her Grandpa Stoick's statue – the one with the boy and whatever that thing was.

"Zeph?" her father spoke up.

At the sound of her father's voice, Zephyr decided against it. What she saw today was no big deal.

"Yes, Dad, I had a lot of fun today," she answered, "Oh, and Fishlegs' nephew, Brant is _so_ handsome."

"Oh, is he?" her mother asked.

"Yes, he is, Mom," Zephyr answered, nodded, "he's also very brave and kind. He carried the axe so I wouldn't have to."

"Oh, did he?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes."

"And did you tell him he was handsome?"

"No, I was too shy. But he really is. I think I'll marry him when I grow up."

…

7:20 p.m.

(Hiccup PoV)

Hiccup felt a twinge of dread in his heart.

His seven-year-old daughter had just called the nephew of one of his best friends handsome and already she was talking about marriage.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the reassuring face of Astrid.

"Relax, Hiccup, it's only a crush," she whispered, "she's not serious about marrying Brant when she grows up."

"And if she is?"

"Then you should be very happy for her."

Hiccup nodded. His wife was right; Zephyr only had a childhood crush and if she wanted to get married as soon as she was old enough, then that would be fine with him.

He looked down at his beautiful daughter and smiled. "You can marry whoever you like."

"Thanks, Dad, and I know it'll be Brant," said Zephyr and she bit into her roll and sausage.

Hiccup nodded. Then he ripped his roll in half, placed his sausage between the halfs and bit into it.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 4**

**Time: 9:00 p.m.**

**(Toothless' PoV)**

The bright bioluminescent colors of the tall coral structures of the Hidden World made Toothless' scales shine immensely as he flew all around them with the Light Fury gliding beside him. Stormfly, Meatlug, Fishmeat, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were all flying around the coral structures as well and their scales were also shining immensely.

"**So, have you figured out what's so special about today?"** Toothless growled questioningly, turning to his mate.

"**Yes, spending time with you is what makes today as well as everyday so special,"** answered the Light Fury and then she licking him on the nose.

Toothless smiled his toothless smile. **"Yes, it does make today and every day, special,"** he purred and then he licked _her_ nose.

Suddenly, he heard a loud BOOM and caught a glimpse of sparks and green smoke out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at Barf and Belch who were not too far away. Green gas seeped out from Barf's mouth and bright sparks emitted from Belch's mouth.

_**BOOM!**_

As Toothless flew upward to avoid the explosion, he could hear the Light Fury screeching in surprise. The Night Fury flapped his wings over to the green Zippleback.

"**What do you think you're doing?"** he demanded.

"**Doing what we love best,"** answered Barf.

"**Yeah, it's been a while since we did it,"** added Belch.

"**So, we decided to do it now,"** concluded Barf.

"**You don't mind do you?"** growled Belch questioningly.

"**Well…I guess not but please try not to hit anyone,"** Toothless instructed gently.

"**We promise,"** the two heads growled together.

Toothless nodded and then he flew out of the way so Barf could breathe his gas and Belch could ignite his sparks.

"**It's been a while since I've done what I do best too**," Toothless grunted.

And with that, he lifted his lead and blasted a violet fireball from his mouth which exploded above him.

The Light Fury flapped over to him. **"Impressive,"** she crooned.

Then she blasted out her own fireball in front of her and she flew right into it just as it exploded. She vanished for about a few seconds but eventually reappeared and joined him at Toothless' side again.

Toothless smiled impressively at his mate's trick.

At that moment, Skullcrusher released three fireballs at a time into the air. Then Hookfang ignited his entire body with flames and unleased a jet of gel-like fire above him. Then Cloudjumper released his own flames. Then Stormfly let out a breath of fire.

Toothless turned to the Light Fury and they both nodded at each other. Together, they both released their plasma blasts up above them and the two violet fireballs exploded in sync.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be just as enjoyable….and you know why? Because the next chapter is when Hiccup, Astrid and all their friends tell Zephyr and Nuffink about their previous lives with the dragons! And if you think **_**that's**_** exciting, the next chapter is also going to include…drumroll, please?**

***drumroll***

**The next chapter is also going to include…THE BIRTH OF THE NIGHT LIGHTS! YAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	25. There Were Dragons

**Chapter 25: There Were Dragons**

**Location: Front Yard, Haddock House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 8**

**Nuffink, Age 4**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

With her hands behind her head, Zephyr lay with her back against the soft, green grass of the front yard and looked up thoughtfully at the sky.

She had woken up about half an hour ago. Unable to fall back asleep, she decided to go outside for some air instead. She had written a note to her parents and brother of where she was and tiptoed out of the house.

Since it was the middle of fall, the air was crisp and chilled but she didn't mind. She felt like this was a good way to start her eighth birthday: watching the sunrise and enjoy the surroundings of nature.

She saw a small flock of birds fly against the pale blue of the morning sky and she lowered her head slightly to watch them fly away – towards the south where all birds spend the winter. Whatever was down south, the birds seemed to like it.

Someday, Nuffink and I will go down south, she told herself, I will see new plants and creatures to draw and write about in my notebook and Nuffink will scale its mountains and swim in its lakes and rivers.

"Boo!"

The upside-down face of Nuffink suddenly appeared out of nowhere against the blue sky.

Zephyr stifled a scream and Nuffink laughed loudly.

"Nuffink," said Zephyr, slightly annoyed and trying not to chuckle, "do you think you should warn someone before you do that?"

"But then that would take the fun out of it," said Nuffink, "Just think of it as my birthday surprise for you. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Nuff," said Zephyr, "And next time, give me a more pleasant surprise – one where you don't scare me."

"All right. You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks," said Nuffink as he lay down beside her. "Anyways, I saw your note. What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd watch the sunrise and the birds fly south," Zephyr answered.

"The birds must really love the south if they fly there every winter," Nuffink said, "I'd like to go down south one day and explore whatever's out there."

"Me too," Zephyr said, nodding.

"I think birds are so lucky that they can fly," said Nuffink, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to fly, don't you?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Zephyr thoughtfully, "But it is a nice thought."

"To be up high in the sky and go wherever you want whenever you want," said Nuffink dreamily.

"And have a better view of the trees, the grass, the houses and the ocean," Zephyr added.

"And best of all, feel free," Nuffink continued.

"Free," murmured Zephyr.

Zephyr and her brother both inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Well, if it isn't my little darlings."

"Ahem, they're _my_ little darlings too, Valka."

Zephyr sat up and saw Valka and Ingrid standing a little ways from the yard.

"Grandma Valka!" Zephyr exclaimed running up to her two grandmothers.

"Grandma Ingrid!" Nuffink cried.

Zephyr ran straight into Valka's chest and wrapped her arms around her neck and she could feel Valka's slender arms pulling her close. She looked up at Ingrid who was holding Nuffink up and kissed his cheek. The both of them giggled. Then she placed Nuffink back on the ground and leaned forward and kissed Zephyr on her cheek.

"And how are you two feeling this morning?" Ingrid asked.

"We feel great, Grandma Ingrid," answered Nuffink.

"Yeah, just great," said Zephyr, nodding and pulling away from Valka.

"I'm glad you feel great because isn't it someone's birthday today?" Valka asked with a big smile.

"Happy birthday, Zephyr," said Ingrid warmly.

"Thank you, Grandma Ingrid," said Zephyr politely.

"There you are!" came Hiccup's voice from the door.

Zephyr looked over her shoulder and saw her mother and father stepping outside.

"Morning, Mom, Valka, glad you could make it," Astrid greeted.

"Well, we didn't want to miss our granddaughter's special day, did we, Ingrid?" said Valka, looking up at Ingrid.

"Of course not," said Ingrid, "what kind of grandmothers would we be if we did just that?"

"Poor ones, obviously," chuckled Valka.

Everyone else chuckled as well.

"Well, come on everyone and I'll get breakfast started," said Hiccup, heading back to the house, "I'm making all your favorites in your honor, Zeph."

"Will there be blueberries?" Zephyr asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Astrid, laughing, "your father and I made sure everyone picked enough berries on this island to last us throughout the whole winter."

…

**Location: Inside Haddock House**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 8:40 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Your mother and I saw your note telling us that you were outside," Hiccup said to his daughter as they were finishing up breakfast.

"I know," Zephyr said, popping a plump blueberry into her mouth, "Nuffink and I watched the birds fly south."

"Oh, those birds certainly love the south," said Valka.

"They sure do and we want to see what's done south someday too," said Nuffink.

"And you will," said Astrid. "We'll take you to wherever you want to go."

"Thanks Mom _and_ we also wondered what's it's like to fly too," Nuffink continued.

"Oh, did you?" ask Valka.

"Yeah, birds are so lucky they can fly," said Nuffink, "to be high up in the air and going where no one's gone before."

"And seeing the world from up high," Zephyr added.

"It does sound exciting doesn't it?" said Hiccup.

"It _is_ exciting," said Nuffink, "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to fly when you were a kid, Dad?"

Hiccup hesitated and tried to come up with a good answer.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, Nuff, I sure did. After all, all kids dream about flying, even your old dad. Heh heh."

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Valka, who had gotten up from her seat, standing over him.

"Hiccup, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, Mom," said Hiccup. He stood up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Is Dad in trouble, Grandma?" Nuffink asked.

"Of course not, dear," answered Valka, "I just need to have something personal to discuss with him, mother to son."

"Okay, good luck, Dad!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Hiccup called, stepping out into the yard and closed the door.

He stood in front of his mother, his eyes locked on her aqua-green ones.

"So, the children are curious of what it's like to fly," Valka said.

"Yeah, all kids dream of flying," said Hiccup, "even I dreamed of flying at one time."

"And you did," said Valka, "You met a dragon, you helped it to fly again and you finally got to know what it feels to be up in the air."

"And feel wild and free," added Hiccup wistfully.

"Yes, and I think Zephyr and Nuffink would be astounded to know what their parents and their grandparents experienced long before they were born."

"Mom, are you saying what I think you're saying."

"Oh, yes, I am saying what you think I'm saying and I'm saying that you should tell your children about our lives with the dragons."

"Now?"

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Well, I had been meaning to tell them for quite a while but I just didn't feel if the time was right."

"Well, _I_ think the time is right."

Hiccup's face screwed up with slight conflict. Then he took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "I guess the time is right," he said slowly, "after all, the kids have the right to know about their heritage. I just wonder how they're gonna take it."

"I think they'll take it just fine, son," said Valka softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on, let's go back inside where it's warmer."

Hiccup nodded. As his fingers touched the chilled metal doorknob, he could feel his heart pound from within his chest like a rapidly beating drum. Taking another deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Astrid, Ingrid, Zephyr and Nuffink were still sitting at the table, each with curious expressions. Hiccup slowly approached his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. She had her eyes kept on him the whole time he was doing this.

"Astrid," he said, quietly and gravely, "it's time."

Astrid's face immediately turned solemn and nodded.

"Time for what?" asked Zephyr.

"And what did you and Grandma Valka talk about?" asked Nuffink.

Turning to look at his kids, Hiccup sat back in his chair. "Kids, your Grandma Valka says it's time your mother and I told you something about our past as well as your ancestors' past – something that we've been waiting for quite some time to tell you."

Zephyr tilted her head curiously and Nuffink leaned forward in his seat excitedly and expectantly.

"What is it?" they both asked.

"First of all," Astrid started, "you know how all of the houses in the village resemble dragons?"

"Yeah," the kids answered, nodding.

"And Nuffink, you have a belt buckle that resembles a dragon head," Astrid continued.

"Yeah," said Nuffink, looking down at the Night Fury head buckle on his belt.

"There's also a dragon head on my notebook," said Zephyr, looking at the small notebook that hung by her shoulders. "And you know, the dragon head on my notebook and the dragon head buckle on Nuffink's belt bear a strong resemblance to each other."

"Really?" Nuffink asked. "I never noticed that before."

"Me neither," said Zephyr thoughtfully, "not until now that is. And Dad, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"What's that, hon?" Hiccup asked.

"Over the summer, I noticed something at the base of Grandpa Stoick's statue I've never seen before: there was an image carved on it. It had a boy who looked very much like you only without the beard and a strange-looking creature I've never seen before. I never told you about it before cause' I thought it wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"That's okay, hon," said Hiccup kindly, "and I hope you'll forgive us for not telling what we are about to tell you a long time ago – until right now that is."

"What are you about to tell us now that you never told us before?" asked Nuffink.

"The boy in the carved image on Grandpa's Stoick's statue _is_ me. And the strange-looking creature – the one you never seen before – is a dragon. A Night Fury to be exact."

"Really?" whispered Zephyr, her eyes growing wide.

"You mean?" whispered Nuffink, his eyes also widening.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, kids. There were dragons when I was a boy."

"And when _I _was a girl," added Astrid.

"And when _I_ was a girl and your grandfather was a boy as well," said Valka.

"Same with your other grandfather and me," added Ingrid.

"Wow!" exclaimed Nuffink, "Did you hear that, Zeph?! Real, live dragons!"

Zephyr looked just as excited and a little confused as well. "It is amazing. But how come you never told us before?"

"Yeah, how come?" asked Nuffink, still excited.

"Well," said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his head, "We were kind of waiting for the right moment."

"When you were old enough to understand," added Astrid. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so," answered Zephyr," but if there _were_ dragons back then, what happened to them?"

"Yeah, where are they?" asked Nuffink.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and smiled at each other.

Turning back to the kids, Hiccup said, "Glad you asked. To answer that, we must start at the beginning."

"The very beginning," said Astrid.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 9:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup looked all around the Great Hall. It was mostly empty save for himself, his wife and kids, Valka, Ingrid, Gobber, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff. While the grandmothers waited in the Great Hall with the kids, he and Astrid went around the village and explained the situation to their friends. They all agreed to come over to help with educating Zephyr and Nuffink on the history of their people and the dragons, all the different kinds of dragons and all their adventures. Gobber had hung a sign on the doors of the Great Hall that said, _'Keep out. Private lesson in session.' _And Fishlegs had brought with him the Book of Dragons that he had hidden away. When the twins had asked where it had been hidden, Fishlegs answered in a firm voice, "It's for me to know and you to find out."

Hiccup stood before Valka who sat cross-legged with Zephyr in her lap and Ingrid with Nuffink in _her_ lap. "Now, are we all comfortable?" he asked.

The kids nodded.

"Are we ready to learn about dragons?"

"Yeah!" said Nuffink excitedly, holding up his fists.

"Yeah, you _should_ be ready to learn," said Tuffnut, stepping up next to Hiccup.

"Cause' everything _we_ know, _you're_ gonna know," added Ruffnut, pointing a finger at the kids.

Fishlegs stepped up and cleared his throat. "Now, before we can tell your our story, you two need to learn about the different kinds of dragons. And the only way to learn about the different kinds of dragons is through here." He held up the old, thick book with a dragon symbol on the cover in front of them. "The Book of Dragons."

"Everything you need to know about dragons is in these pages," added Gobber.

Zephyr's crystal-blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder as she stared at the old book Fishlegs held up. "Wow, I can't believe you've never shown us that book before, Fishlegs."

"Well, heh, like your parents, I too have been waiting for the right moment to show you."

"Well, can we see it _now_?" asked Nuffink leaning forward in Ingrid's lap.

Ingrid chuckled and pulled him back into her lap. "Be patient, Nuffink."

"It's okay, Mrs. Hofferson, I'm just as excited too," said Fishlegs, opening the book and flipping through the pages. "Why don't we start with my favorite dragon of all?" He held up the page he had settled on. "The Gronckle."

Zephyr and Nuffink's eyes lit up in awe at the sketches of the dragon with the rocky body, round tail, small dog-like ears and rapidly-flapping wings.

"The diet of this Boulder-class dragon consists of mostly rocks," Fishlegs explained, "Once they have eaten said rocks it melts into scorching lava in its belly which it shoots out of its mouth to defend itself from enemies."

"Wow!" said Nuffink.

"Sounds dangerous," said Zephyr, looking a little uncomfortable.

"It is," said Fishlegs, "fortunately, they're one of the gentler dragons. My two Gronckles, Meatlug and Fishmeat were probably the gentlest dragons in the whole world." He sighed wistfully.

"Our turn," said Tuffnut, snatching the book from him.

"Hey!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Tuffnut cleared his throat. "True the Gronckle is one of a kind but there's no dragon more devious and more amazing than the Hideous Zippleback."

Tuffnut started to flip through the pages left and right. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hey, sis. You remember what our dragon looked like?"

"I don't know, it's been like…ten years since we last saw him," said Ruffnut. "But I think he had two heads."

Fishlegs took the book from Tuffnut. "I'll help you look. And yes, he did have two heads."

Fishlegs opened the page he was looking for and held it up revealing the page with sketches of the two-headed, two tailed dragon.

"Wow," whispered Nuffink.

"What exactly does this, uh…Zippleback do?" Zephyr asked curiously.

"Glad you asked," said Tuffnut. He pointed to the Zippleback's right head. "This head breathes gas." He pointed to the left head. "And this head ignites sparks into the gas to cause a most amazing explosion."

"Uh-uh," said Ruffnut, stepping in and pointing to the Zippleback's left head, "that head breathes gas and that head breathes sparks." She pointed to the right head.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was _this_ head that lighted the gas," insisted Tuffnut, pointing to the right head.

"Amazing how they owned a Zippleback for six years and they don't even remember who breathed what," Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup whispered.

"All right, you guys had your lecture, now it's my turn," said Snotlout, snatching the book from Fishlegs.

Turning to the kids, Snotlout cleared his throat. "If you think the Gronckle and the Zippleback are cool, wait til you hear about _my_ personal favorite…" He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for and held it up to the kids. "…the Monstrous Nightmare."

The kids gasped at the sight of the dragon with the alligator-like snout, the vampire-bat like wings, the long curved horns on its head and the spikes coming down its back.

"Did you know that this baby can light itself on fire?" Snotlout asked.

"Really?" asked Nuffink.

"Really. I, myself, had owned a Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang by name and he always did as I said."

"Did he really?" asked Nuffink.

"And when he didn't do as Snotlout said," Tuffnut spoke up, "he would either try to eat him…"

"Or set his pants on fire," added Ruffnut.

The twins burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Snotlout.

"Oh come on, sure you do," said Tuffnut.

"Everytime your dragon would blow fire on your butt, you go running around screaming like this," said Ruffnut. She ran around in a circle to demonstrate. "Aaaaaah! Somebody put it out!"

"Oh, shut up," muttered Snotlout, folding his arms.

Tuffnut burst out laughing. Ruffnut stopped running and also began to laugh as well.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as well. Astrid joined in. Then the kids, Valka and Ingrid joined in. Even Fishlegs was chuckling as well, but he had his hand over his mouth.

"All right, moving on," Gobber spoke up.

"Okay, Gobber, okay," said Fishlegs, taking the book back.

…

**9:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup and his friends had explained a little more about the dragons they either owned or encountered. He had allowed Astrid to explain about the Deadly Nadder, Gobber about the Hotburple, the Hobgobbler and the Boneknapper and Valka about the Stormcutter. They had also told showed them sketches of other dragons like the Thunderdrum, the Scauldron, the Changewing, the Terrible Terror, the Seashocker and much more.

"Wow, so many creatures I never thought to exist," said Zephyr in awe.

"Yeah," whispered Nuffink.

"But, Dad, what about the dragon you were touching on that picture?" Zephyr asked.

Hiccup smiled. "I was just getting up to that. Fishlegs, if you please?"

"My pleasure, Chief," smiled Fishlegs and he flpped through the pages until at last, he found the pages with the sketches of the black Night Fury and its facts.

"This, my children, is the Night Fury," said Hiccup dramatically.

The two kids gasped in awe as they stared at the photos. Then suddenly Zephyr shuddered and even Nuffink, who would always act fearless, strong and a little brash, frowned.

"It looks a little scary," Zephyr whispered.

"Yeah," said Nuffink.

"That's because out of all the dragons that roamed our world, the Night Fury was the most feared," said Gobber ominously.

"I can see why," said Nuffink, "all those black scales."

"And those eyes don't look as friendly as they are on the image of Grandpa Stoick's statue," said Zephyr, nodding.

"He does look a little scary," said Hiccup, "but once you got to know him, he's not as bad as you think."

"That goes for _all_ dragons," said Fishlegs.

"Of course, that wasn't the case three hundred years ago," said Gobber.

"What do you mean?" asked Zephyr.

"For a long time, we were once at war with the dragons," explained Gobber,

"Why?" asked Zephyr.

"Well, in the eyes of our ancestors as well as other tribes all those years ago, dragons were nothing but fire-breathing, house-destroying, food-stealing, man-eating beasts. So whenever any dragon came to attack and raid our village, we'd all get out our weapons and chased them out and sometimes even killed them."

Zephyr gasped. "Killed them? That's terrible."

"It does sound terrible now but we didn't think so back then," said Gobber, "plus we lived on a different island long before you two were born."

"A different island?" echoed Zephyr.

"You mean you all used to live somewhere else?" asked Nuffink.

"Yes, we did," answered Valka.

"But why did you move?" asked Nuffink.

"And what happened to the dragons?" asked Zephyr.

Astrid laughed and held out her hands. "Settle down you two."

"That's right, you two, you'll get your answers," said Gobber, "just be patient."

"I'll try," said Nuffink, still shaking with excitement.

"Me too," said Zephyr.

"Good," said Gobber, "Hiccup, why don't you start the story? It's mostly yours anyway."

"Sure thing, Gobber," said Hiccup, sitting cross-legged in front of his kids, Valka and Ingrid, "You guys listening?"

Zephyr and Nuffink nodded.

"All right. Now, as Gobber already told you, we used to live on a different island which we now call Old Berk. Of course back then it was just called…Berk. Just plain old Berk. And as Gobber also said, we've been fighting and killing dragons for three hundred years…until _I_ changed all that."

"You, Dad?" said Nuffink in awe.

"Yes, me," said Hiccup, "anyway, thirty years ago, your Grandpa Stoick was Chief of our tribe. He was married to your Grandma Valka and they had me. A couple of months after I was born, a mysterious dragon came to our house and took away your grandmother."

"Oh no!" cried Zephyr, "Where did he take you?"

"We'll get to that part later," answered Valka.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "and I spent most of my childhood without her."

He noticed that Valka had a big of a regretful look on her face. He shot her a small smile letting her know she was forgiven. And she smiled a little back.

"But at least you till had Grandpa Stoick," Nuffink pointed out.

"Yeah, well, although your grandpa may have looked like a great role model – being fearless and strong and all that – he was a little bit hard to impress. Seems like nothing I did impressed him."

"Really?" asked Zephyr.

"Yeah," Hiccup admitted, "I was a total screw-up. Every time I tried to help around the village, I only caused panic and destruction instead."

"Like me with the embarrassing sketches," Zephyr spoke up.

"And me with the beehive," Nuffink added.

"Exactly," said Hiccup, "and because I was such a screw-up, almost everyone wanted nothing to do with me – even your mother."

"Wow," said Nuffink, "Did you really hate Dad, Mom?"

Astrid chuckled. "No, sweets, I didn't hate him. He just wasn't my type back then."

"Oh, okay," Nuffink said.

"But how did he end up becoming your type?" asked Zephyr.

"Tell them, babe," said Astrid encouragingly.

"With pleasure, milady," said Hiccup, "It all began early one morning – a morning that would change my life and the lives of your mother and everyone else on Berk forever…"

…

Hiccup explained to his daughter and son of how he had shot down Toothless with the bola-throwing device he had constructed in Gobber's old forge, how he had found the Night Fury and attempted to kill him but couldn't bring himself to do it and so freed him instead. He talked about how while Astrid and the other teens who would soon become Dragon Riders, he would sneak into the cove where Toothless was hidden and how he learned more and more about the dragon until they eventually became friends. He told them about how he had made a new flap for Toothless' damaged tail and a saddle for riding on and controlling the tail, therefore helping the dragon to fly again.

"And that's where your mother comes in," he said.

He explained how Astrid had become suspicious of where he was going every day and how he was getting better and better at Dragon Training and one day she followed him to the Cove and discovered Toothless. It wasn't until after he had taken her for a ride through the evening sky on the Night Fury, that she finally started warming up to them. Then Hiccup explained how suddenly, Toothless started following a flock of dragons carrying food all the way to an island that was inhabited by the gigantic, ferocious Red Death.

"How big was it?" Zephyr asked.

"As big as a mountain," answered Fishlegs.

Zephyr turned herself around in Valka's lap and pressed her cheek and hand against her grandmother's chest.

"You have to admit, it _is_ kind of cool," said Nuffink.

"Well it isn't cool trying to avoid getting eaten by it," said Astrid.

"Yeah, and things only got worse from there," said Hiccup, nodding.

"How worse?" asked Zephyr, looking up slightly from Valka's chest.

Hiccup went on to explain of how on the final exam of Dragon Training he tried to show the villagers how there was more to dragons than they thought but was unsuccessful, how Toothless arrived to save him from the Monstrous Nightmare he was expected to kill in front of everyone only to be captured and used to lead them to the dragons' home to destroy it and drive the dragons away forever (he left out the part where Stoick had disowned him because he didn't want the kids or Valka to think badly of him). Hiccup went on to explain that it was then that he had gathered up Astrid and his new friends and showed them how to get along with the dragons that had been used for the dragon-fighting lessons and fly all the way to the Red Death's island. Hiccup told his kids of how he and Toothless worked together to kill the Red Death and save the people and the dragons, only to be seriously wounded and lose his leg in the process.

"So _that's_ why you have a fake leg," said Zephyr.

"Yep, that's how I have a fake leg," said Hiccup, bending down and knocking on said fake leg with his knuckles.

"And it was because of your father's heroic deed that everyone finally realized the truth about dragons and made peace with them," said Astrid.

"I'm glad," said Zephyr.

"Me too," said Fishlegs, "I don't know what we would have done if we hadn't stopped fighting them."

"Still fight them of course," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah," said Fishlegs, "and ever since we got our dragons, we've had many, many adventures."

"What kind of adventures?" Nuffink asked excitedly and almost leaning out of Ingrid's lap, "I wannna hear! I wanna hear! I wanna _hear_!"

"Woah, Nuffink, calm down," said Hiccup, holding up his hands and chuckling.

"That's right, dear, you'll get to hear everything," said Ingrid, placing the hyperactive boy back in her lap.

Hiccup nodded. "And you'll get to hear everything else…now."

…

Hiccup, along with Astrid and the other former Riders, went on to explain about their adventures with the Dragons. He told them about how they discovered new species such as the Typhoomerang, the Changewing, the Scauldron, the Smothering Smokebreath, the Whispering Death and the dreaded Screaming Death.

"After seeing their sketches in that book, they're both my least favorite dragons," said Zephyr.

"Too bad," said Tuffnut, "that Screaming Death was one heck of a dragon."

"Easy for you to say," Fishlegs muttered.

Hiccup also told his kids all about Thornado, Stoick's old Thunderdrum and some of their skirmishes with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts and Dagur the Deranged.

"I can't believe Nott's dad was bad before she was born," said Nuffink in awe.

"Yeah, how did he become good like us?" asked Zephyr.

"I'll tell you," smiled Hiccup.

"We all will," added Astrid, also smiling.

…

So Hiccup and his friends went on to tell Zephyr and Nuffink about their adventures in and/or around Dragon's Edge starting with Dagur's escape and the discovery of the Dragon Eye. They told about how they built an outpost on one of the islands outside the Archipelago and called it Dragon's Edge. They talked about the discovery of even more dragons such as the Deathsong (Garff and the older one that had attempted to eat them), the Night Terrors, the Snow Wraith, the Rumblehorn (and one of them becoming Stoick's new dragon, Skullcrusher), the Submaripper, the Razorwhip and much more.

They also told them about their many fights with Viggo Grimborn and his army and eventually Krogan and Trader Johann. They told about how Dagur eventually sided with them and about their alliances with Defenders of the Wing and the Wingmaidens leading all the way up to the big battle on Berserker Island in which Johann was finally defeated.

"I'm glad everything worked out," said Zephyr.

"Me too," said Astrid.

"Me three," said Nuffink.

"Me four," said Hiccup.

Everyone laughed.

"After Johann's defeat, we all returned to Berk but we still had plenty more adventures after that," Astrid continued.

"And that's where your grandmother and I come in," Eret spoke up.

"Really?" asked Zephyr.

"Tell us! Please tell us!" said Nuffink excitedly.

"Okay, okay," said Hiccup, laughing, "Well, it all started early one morning before the Dragon Race. I was twenty years old and your Grandpa Stoick decided it was time I took over the role of Chief."

"And did you?" asked Nuffink.

"Not yet I didn't," said Hiccup, "Unlike Dad, I didn't think I was ready so as soon as his back was turned, I snuck out of the house and rode off with Toothless."

"Where did you go?"

"To another small island I named Itchy Armpit," answered Hiccup.

Nuffink burst into a fit of giggles. "Itchy Armpit?"

"Toothless helped me name it," said Hiccup.

Zephyr also began to giggle.

"Anyway, moving on. Eventually your mother and Stormfly join us…"

Hiccup and Astrid went on to explain how they had discovered Eret's frozen fort, back when he was catching dragons for Drago Bludvist's army.

"You used to work for a mean man, Eret?" asked Zephyr. "Weren't you scared?"

"Oh, believe me, little lady, I was terrified," said Eret, "And that's why I eventually quit."

"I'm so glad you did," said Zephyr.

"So am I, little lady, so am I."

Hiccup explained about how he thought he could talk some sense into Drago and went off to find him but ended up finding Valka instead. Valka also pitched in explaining how after Cloudjumper had taken her away, she felt as if she didn't belong in Berk anymore and that Hiccup would have been safer without her and so she had dedicated her life to saving dragons and bringing them to the Bewilderbeast's home.

"But after spending some time with your father and eventually, your grandfather again, I realized how wrong I was about our people and how your father still needed me," she said, "So I was ready to go home…but then Drago found us…"

Hiccup began to explain about how Drago had used his own Bewilderbeast to defeat Valka's Alpha and place all the dragons under his control and capture them. And in the midst of all that fighting, Stoick had sacrificed his life for his loved ones.

"Despite our sadness over the loss of your grandfather, we returned to Berk, got Toothless out of the Alpha's control and together, we defeated Drago and his Alpha," said Hiccup.

"And Toothless and your father ended up becoming Alphas themselves," said Astrid, "Toothless to the dragons and your father to our people."

"Wow," whispered Nuffink in awe.

"And now comes the story that answers your question, Zeph," said Hiccup, "What happened to the dragons? Well, a whole year later, we spent most of our time rescuing more dragons and bringing them back to Berk, with the help of your grandmother of course."

He gestured to Valka as he said this last part and she smiled at him.

"Unfortunately, this caused us to make more enemies," said Astrid.

"Especially one Grimmel the Grisly," said Eret.

"He killed all the Night Furies except Toothless," said Fishlegs.

"Oh no," said Zephyr, "That must have included Toothless' whole family!"

"Indeed," said Hiccup sadly, "It was then I realized we were no longer safe on our island so we were forced to go somewhere else."

"And that was right here," said Nuffink, pointing a finger down at the ground.

"Correct," said Hiccup, "but I didn't intend for us to live here at first."

"What do you mean?" asked Zephyr.

"Your grandfather used to tell me stories about a hidden world off the edge of the world where all dragons came from," Hiccup explained, "so we were planning on going there instead and just stopping her to make camp."

"Of course, we instantly felt at home here so we insisted on staying," Snotlout spoke up.

"Right," said Hiccup, "At the same time, Toothless unexpectedly found himself a mate."

"Another Night Fury?" asked Zephyr.

"Well, not exactly a Night Fury. Although she did look like a Night Fury but she was white instead of black."

"We called her a Light Fury," added Astrid.

"But because she was scared of humans and because Toothless still had a tail problem, he couldn't be with her," Hiccup said, "so I made him a new kind of tail – one that helped him fly without my help. Once I put it on him, off he went to find the Light Fury. When he didn't return as I hoped he would, your mother and I rode on Stormfly to find him."

"And did you?" asked Zephyr.

"Where was he?"

"Not only did we find him and the Light Fury," Hiccup answered, "we also found the Hidden World of Dragons. Stormfly flew us down to the bottom of a Great Waterfall and deep underground."

"Woah," whispered Nuffink.

"We saw thousands of dragons living there – Toothless and the Light Fury included," Astrid said, "It fact they, themselves, had become the Alphas of all the dragons there."

"We also found out the hard way that humans weren't welcome in the Hidden World," said Hiccup, "Some of the dragons there attacked us, luckily Toothless and Stormfly were there to save us and bring us back here. Unfortunately, Grimmel had tracked us down and captured Toothless, the Light Fury and all the dragons."

"Oh no!" gasped Zephyr.

"Then what happened?" asked Nuffink leaning forward.

"With a little teamwork, we defeated Grimmel and saved the dragons," Hiccup answered, "then we all agreed they would be safer in the Hidden World than with us. So…"

"We released them," Fishlegs finished sadly.

"So that's what happened to them: they went to the Hidden World," said Zephyr.

"Mmm-hmm," said Hiccup, nodding, "And they're still there now."

Suddenly, Zephyr got up from Valka's lap, ran to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Dad!" she said happily, "Thank you for giving me the best birthday present ever!"

"Really? What did he give you?" asked Tuffnut.

Gobber whacked Tuffnut's helmet with his hook.

"Ow!" exclaimed Tuffnut

"He told her about our past, you numbskull," said Gobber irritably, "_That's_ the present!"

Hiccup smiled at his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome, hon," he said.

Then Nuffink ran up to him and joined him in the hug.

"Thank you for telling me too," he said, "After hearing what you did before we were born, now I really know that you're the bravest, strongest, and most bestest dad ever!"

"And that goes for you too, Mom," said Zephyr, "All of you!"

Keeping one arm around Zephyr, Hiccup wrapped his other arm around his son. And then he smiled at Astrid. "Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?"

…

**Three Weeks and Three Days Later**

**Location: Edge of Hidden World**

**Date: December 20**

**Time: 3:15 p.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

The Light Fury shivered.

A great winter chill hung in the air. The chill caused the white mist surrounding the Great Waterfall to feel cooler than usual. Gray clouds covered the entire sky, blocking out the sun and providing no heat.

But none of these were what made the Light Fury shiver. No, joy and fear were what made her shiver. Her sky-blue eyes trailed down to the small lump that was bulging from within her abdomen.

She was carrying hers and Toothless' eggs.

At last, she was going to bear babies of her own. She was finally going to get what she had always wanted for such a long time. And right on schedule too. It was that time of year for female dragons to lay their eggs. She had always avoided witnessing the hatching of eggs the previous winters because it broke her dragon heart to watch mother dragons and their babies together while she had none to care for her own. But now at last, she was going to be one of the mother dragons.

She was filled with joy and excitement. But she was also filled with fear. She knew she would have to tell Toothless sooner or later and she hoped he would take the news well.

Warbling softly and uneasily to herself, she made her way towards the rocky caverns below the Waterfall and into her home.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: December 20**

**Time: 4:30 p.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

The Light Fury sat in front of Toothless at the top of a structure made up of dark pink coral. A small river was flowing underneath their perches. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Barf and Belch and Skullcrusher were all sitting around them. The Light Fury had informed them about the news of her carrying eggs and she wished to be surrounded by her friends when she informed Toothless. Understanding how nervous she was, they all agreed to be around for support.

She could feel a bit of cramps from her belly. She supposed it was all part of being nervous over telling someone they're going to become a parent.

"**So what was it you wanted to tell me?"** Toothless warbled curiously.

"**Well, Toothless, as you know, you are our Alpha,"** the Light Fury responded uneasily.

"**And we are honored to have you as our Alpha as well as our friend,"** squawked Stormfly.

"**And you should be honored as well,"** added Cloudjumper.

"**Well, I **_**am**_** much honored, thank you,"** grunted Toothless with pride.

"**And…something is about to happen that you should consider as an honor just as much,"** crooned the Light Fury.

"**What's that?"** asked Toothless.

"**Well, you know it is that time of year for the females here to conceive their eggs,"** answered the Light Fury.

"**Yes, it is,"** said Toothless, nodding, **"More mouths to feed but at least we'll all be together – warm, safe, well-fed and content. But I don't see why I should consider that an honor."**

"Well, the reason you should consider that an honor is because…" started the Light Fury slowly.

"Is because…"

The Light Fury looked up around their dragon friends. They nodded their heads encouragingly and she looked hard into Toothless' lime-green eyes.

"**I'm ready to lay eggs myself,"** she blurted.

Toothless pupils slit in absolute surprise. **"What?!"** he screeched.

"**I'm carrying your eggs, Toothless,"** the Light Fury said, **"You're going to be a father!"**

Toothless just stared at her. He let out a groan and closed his eyes. Without warning, he leaned toward the edge of the coral and fell into the small river with a big splash.

"_**TOOTHLESS!"**_ the Light Fury screeched, leaning over the edge.

She could see the tip of his spiked back sticking out on top of the flowing water.

"**Don't worry, I'll get him,"** grunted Cloudjumper, flapping his great wings and quickly lowering himself to the river.

The old tan Stormcutter latched his clawed feet onto Toothless back' and pulled him out of the water and placed him back down in front of the Light Fury.

The Night Fury's eyes were still closed and he was hardly moving.

The Light Fury gently pawed at her mate's snout. **"Toothless? Toothless, please wake up."**

"**We know how to wake him up,"** Barf spoke up.

The Light Fury looked up at the green, two-headed Zippleback with doubt. She didn't particularly like their mischievous and devious ways, but she nodded anyway. All she wanted right now was for her mate to be all right.

The Zippleback lowered himself in a pouncing position. Then he shot up towards the air, his two snouts pointed upward. Then he held out his four paws the same way a cat does when it's getting ready to land on its feet and dropped himself on top of the Night Fury, his paws pressing onto his back.

Toothless' eyes popped open as a bit of water shot out from his mouth. He coughed a few times as he wobbly stood up.

"Don't try to stand up, young one," purred Cloudjumper, "you just had a bit of a shock."

Toothless panted. "I'll say I had a shock," he said to the Stormcutter. He turned to the Light Fury. "So, it's true? Are you really laying eggs?"

The Light Fury nodded. She was ready for Toothless to glare at her, to growl and grumble about how he was going to be stuck with hungry, rambunctious babies.

But to her surprise, he smiled his famous toothless grin instead.

"**Oh, that's wonderful,"** he exclaimed, jumping on his feet excitedly, "**Oh, my dear, thank you, thank you."** He nuzzled her snout and licked her between her eyes. **"It **_**is**_** an honor that we're having babies of our own."**

"**Well, it's something I've been wanting for quite some time now,"** she admitted.

Toothless suddenly looked surprised. **"It has?"**

"**Yes. For many winters, I've desperately wanted my own young ones."**

"**Well, why didn't you tell me before?"**

"**Because I've seen the way you sometimes feel about babies. I've seen how annoyed and frustrated you get when other baby dragons don't listen to you or chew on your ears and tail and sometimes steal your fish. I didn't want to be selfish so I kept my wish a secret from you. But whenever I saw mother dragons and their young ones, I grew sadder and sadder and my longing for my own babies kept growing and growing."**

"**So that's why you've been feeling sad once in a while,"** said Toothless, realization obviously coming to him.

The Light Fury nodded. **"Yes, it's because I wanted to be a mother dragon myself. But I was afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't allow it so I've made up excuses or change the subject instead. And now here I am ready to lay eggs of my own and it's too late to change that. I'm sorry."**

Toothless smiled again and leaned his cheek against hers. **"Now you listen to me,"** he purred, **"I admit that I get annoyed with baby dragons when they play on top of me and…steal my fish. But you are my mate. I would have gladly given you babies, whether they drove me crazy or not."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really."**

"**Well, you're having those youngsters now, whether you've had them a long time ago or not,"** grunted Hookfang.

The Light Fury looked up at the red Monstrous Nightmare and nodded.

Suddenly, the cramps she felt earlier came back again. But this time they were a lot more painful and she let out a startled, painful cry and crouched down towards the pink coral floor.

"**Light Fury!"** cried Toothless worriedly, **"What's wrong?"**

"**Sharp…pains,"** the Light Fury muttered.

"**Sharp pains?"** gasped Meatlug. **"I had sharp pains when I had to lay my eggs."**

"**And mine,"** spoke up Stormfly, **"Light Fury, I think it's time for you to lay those eggs now."**

"**Come on, everyone,"** growled Toothless urgently, **"We must get her to the rookery."**

"**No! Not the rookery!"** the Light Fury groaned.

"**What?"**

"**I don't want our young ones hatching in the rookery with the other babies,"** the Light Fury said, the pain still straining her, **"I want them born in the spot where you and I go to be by ourselves."**

"**On top of the Waterfall?"**

"**No, the other spot"** Another sharp cramp shot through her belly and she let out another cry.

"**Oh, I know what you're talking about. Follow me everyone. I know the way." **

…

**7:15 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

The spot the Light Fury had requested was the area with the brightly-colored coral and the damp, flat stone floor – the other spot she and Toothless would go for privacy.

And privacy was what the Light Fury needed to lay her eggs save for Stormfly and Meatlug who remained by her side to help her.

Toothless sat a little ways from the three female dragons with Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Barf and Belch at his side. He cocked his head worriedly every time Light Fury let out painful screeches. His Nadder friend and his Gronckle friend were standing in front of her, so he couldn't see what was happening. He was aware that egg-laying took time but he hoped it would be over soon.

"**That's it, darling, keep pushing,"** Meatlug was grunting encouragingly.

Stormfly squaked gently. **"You're almost done."**

Toothless sat up and started towards the three females but Cloudjumper gently pushed him back with his wing.

"**Not yet, young one,"** the Stormcutter growled comfortingly.

Toothless nodded at his four-winged friend and sat back down.

"**Well, isn't this lovely, Stormfly?"** Meatlug spoke up after a moment.

"**It is, Meatlug, it is,"** said Stormfly.

"**Get Toothless now,"** the Light Fury panted, **"I want him to see them." **She sounded tired.

Stormfly and Meatlug slowly approached Toothless.

"**You may see your mate now, Toothless,"** said Stormfly.

"**And your eggs,"** added Meatlug.

Toothless nodded at his friends and slowly approached his mate who was lying down on the coral floor. Her beautiful eyes as blue as the sky were filled with exhaustion, joy and serenity. Slowly and unsteadily, she stood up and Toothless saw them.

Three eggs.

Three _beautiful_ eggs.

They were black in color with white patches and they were oval-shaped and twice the size of chicken eggs.

Toothless lowered his head down at the eggs –_ his _eggs – and he gently nudged one with his nose.

"**They're beautiful, dear,"** he crooned.

The Light Fury warbled in agreement. **"And they'll be twice as beautiful when they hatch."**

Toothless laid down on the coral floor and wrapped his tail around the three eggs. "Well, until they do hatch, it is our duty as parents to protect them."

The Light Fury nodded and laid down next to their mate, with their eggs right in the middle.

…

**Five Days Later**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: December 25**

**Time: 12:25 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Five days had passed since his mate laid their eggs and now they were finally ready to hatch. He was certain some of the other dragons' eggs in the rookery had already hatched or were still hatching but he wanted to be around for the hatching of his own eggs. He and the Light Fury were now standing over their three eggs, waiting patiently for their young ones to arrive.

His eyes lit up as one egg gently shook.

"**Finally,"** he warbled quietly to his mate.

"**Yes, finally,"** warbled the Light Fury quietly.

Bright violet cracks zigzagged around the egg and then…

_BOOM!_

Toothless stood back as the egg burst in a small, fiery explosion. He looked up and saw something small and black that had been tossed up into the air by the explosion and was coming down fast. Flapping his wings, he flew upwards toward the tiny object and it landed right on his snout.

Gently lowering himself down, Toothless got a good look at the tiny baby Fury that had landed on his head right between his eyes. It was about the same size and weight as a newborn kitten. Its eyes were closed and it was mostly black in color. His paws were white as were the two small flaps between his floppy black ears and the small spikes going down his back.

Toothless held out his paw and lowered his head and the baby Fury slid down from his snout and landed right into the palm of his paw. It was then that he saw that its belly was also white and that it was a male.

The baby Fury opened his mouth revealing bright pink gums and yawned. Smacking his lips, he opened his eyes revealing that they were lime-green like his. He blinked curiously up at him and Toothless smiled softly.

"**Hello,"** he purred affectionately.

The baby dragon chirped making Toothless and the Light Fury laugh their dragon laughs.

Toothless noticed a bright purple light at the corner of his eye and turned back to the two remaining eggs – one of them with the same violet cracks around them. Quickly, Toothless placed his first baby on the floor.

_BOOM!_

Something small and black…_and_ white…was tossed up from the explosion and was falling towards the floor.

Holding his paw up, Toothless hurried toward the next baby and it landed right into his paw.

There! He got it.

Toothless looked down at the second baby and saw right away that this one was a female. Like her brother, she was mostly black in color. She too had a white belly but while her brother's belly stopped at the top of his chest, _her_ white belly went all the way up to her lower jaw like a killer whale. She also had white paws and a tiny white spot on her nose. The tips of her black ears were white and the flaps of her tail were white too. She opened her toothless, pink mouth and let out a yawn. Then she opened her eyes – sky blue. She had her mother's sky blue eyes. Staring up at her father curiously, she chirped.

"**Hello to you too,"** warbled the Light Fury walking up beside Toothless.

Toothless gently lowered his daughter next to his son who had trotted up to him along with his mother. Then he looked to the last egg.

Sure enough, bright violet cracks also started to zigzag around it.

_BOOM!_

Toothless quickly flapped himself upward and this time he saw something small and white coming down. This time he caught it between the gums of his mouth.

Toothless flapped himself back onto the coral floor, lowered his head and laid the final baby at his feet.

This one was mostly white like its mother save for black tips on its ears, black spikes and a black tail. It lifted its head and yawned. Then it opened his eyes – lime-green in color – and blinked up curiously at its father.

"**Hi, there,"** Toothless grunted gently.

He gently pushed the tiny white Fury onto its back with its tail and saw that he was a male.

Two sons and one daughter.

Toothless looked up and down at the three tiny babies.

"**Welcome to the world, my children,"** he said proudly.

He laid down on his belly and the three tiny Furies stumbled towards him. His two sons clumsily climbed up on top of his head and started tugging at his ears with their toothless jaws. His white-nosed daughter batted him on the nose with her miniscule paw. All three young ones were chirping playfully.

Whenever other baby dragons did that to him, Toothless would either growl irritably at them or shoo them away. But this time, he didn't mind. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. Maybe that was because these were his babies and that all fathers are supposed to let their young ones play at them.

So he lay absolutely still as his young ones batted at him or nipped him, smiled and laughed gently. He looked up at his mate who was watching with great affection and laughed as well.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: December 25**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"SNOGGLETOG! SNOGGLETOG! SNOGGLETOG! WAKE UP ZEPHYR!_** IT'S SNOGGLETOG**_!"

Hiccup laughed along with Astrid at the sound of their son shouting energetically. They were both waiting in the kitchen for their children to come down. Laid out on the table were the children's Snoggletog gifts. They didn't have helmets so their gifts were always placed on the table instead.

Nuffink bolted down the stairs as fast as lightning while Zephyr sauntered down behind him.

"Where are the presents? What did you get me? And Zephyr? What?"

Astrid laughed and placed her hands on her son's shaking shoulders. "Be patient, sweets, we'll give them to you in a second."

"Oh, boy," he said excitedly.

Hiccup chuckled. "Okay, first to Zephyr." He picked up a mug full of charcoal sticks from the table and handed it to Zephyr.

"Wow! New charcoal sticks for my notebook!" she exclaimed, clutching the mug close to her chest. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Mom!"

"Anything for our beautiful little girl," smiled Hiccup.

"Okay, sweets, you next," said Astrid, reaching out for Nuffink's gift.

"All right!" said Nuffink happily.

Astrid held up the gift – it was a necklace with three sharp teeth.

"Wow," said Nuffink, as Astrid placed the necklace around his neck, "a necklace with teeth! Are they _dragon_ teeth?"

"Maybe," smiled Astrid.

"Well, thank you Mom and thank you Dad."

"Oh, don't thank us yet," said Hiccup.

"We saved the best gifts for last," said Astrid.

"What is it?" the children asked as Hiccup picked up the next gift from the table.

Smiling, Hiccup held up the gift.

"Two pieces of paper?" said Nuffink in disbelief.

"Read what they say," said Hiccup holding the papers out.

Zephyr and Nuffink each took one piece of paper and held it up.

"'_You have…offickally…'_" Nuffink read slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Officially," corrected Astrid.

"'_Officially been invited…'_"continued Nuffink.

"'…_to a confidential spring trip to the Hidden World'_!" finished Zephyr, her eyes lighting up.

"You mean we're really going to the place where the dragons are hiding?!" asked Nuffink, his eyes also lighting up.

"That's right," smiled Astrid.

"You bet," smiled Hiccup.

"All right! Did you hear that, Zeph?! We're going to the Hidden World and seeing the dragons!"

"It is exciting," said Zephyr happily.

"But what does confidential mean?" asked Nuffink, still bouncing with excitement.

"It means it has to be kept a secret," answered Hiccup.

"Yeah, so promise you won't tell anyone on this island or even outside the island of where we're going," said Astrid.

"We promise," said the children together.

"We're good at keeping secrets," said Zephyr proudly.

"I know you are," said Hiccup, also proudly.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nuffink spoke up, suddenly frowning, "It says 'spring trip'. How come we're going in the spring and not now?"

"Well, because it'll be easier for us to sail in the spring when the ice has melted," answered Hiccup.

Nuffink pouted. "Aw, that'll take forever."

"Don't worry, Nuff," said Astrid reassuringly, putting a hand on her pouting son's shoulder, "It'll go a lot faster than you think. Right, babe?" She winked at him.

Hiccup winked back. "Oh, yeah, it most certainly will."


	26. Triple Trouble

**I'm not sure if the genders I've chosen for the Night Lights is a definite but I did have an idea of what gender each one would be. And just so you know, they aren't officially known as Night Lights yet. That will happen in the next chapter. And that's when they'll get their names too – names I thought might suit them perfectly. **

**Chapter 26: Triple Trouble**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 15**

**Time: 7:05 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**Papa, Papa, Papa!"**

"**Papa, Papa, Papa!"**

"**Papa, Papa, Papa!"**

Toothless sighed. Ever since the time they were born, the energetic chirps of his three young ones had been the first sounds he heard every morning. They were also the first things he _felt _every morning. He could feel the tiny paws of his young ones bouncing on his back.

Opening his eyes a crack, Toothless was greeted to the sight of his green-eyed son sitting in front of him and staring at him right back. They were also the first things he saw every morning.

Toothless opened his mouth and yawned.

"**Let me guess: you three little crabs want your breakfast, right?"** he asked matter-of-factly.

"Little crabs" was his affectionate nickname for his babies. And indeed, they were like little crabs. Always scuttling around and nipping at whatever was in their way.

"**Yes, Papa, we want our breakfast,"** chirped his daughter, running down his back and up his head, her own head right between his ears.

Ever since the birth of their young ones, Toothless and the Light Fury had been eating more fish than they usually did. Some of that fish was for themselves and the rest was saved in their crops for the babies.

"**Well, I'd offer you something to eat but you ate all the dinner I saved for you last night."**

Toothless looked around for his mate. She was nowhere in sight. **"But it looks like your mama has gone to get it. So we'll just have to wait for her."**

"**But we're hungry **_**now**_**," **whined his white, green-eyed son.

"**I know but I don't know what else to do."**

Toothless' ears perked up to the sound of the Light Fury's song-like cries.

"**Mama!"** chirped the little girl Fury.

"**Mama!"** chirped the sons.

Toothless looked over and saw his beautiful white mate flying her way over to them.

"**Mama, Mama, Mama!"** the three Fury babies squeaked running over to her as she lowered herself onto the damp coral floor.

The Light Fury lowered her head towards the floor and poured out a mound of fish which had been chewed up into a slimy, silver paste. The three young ones gathered around the paste and immediately began to slurp it up.

As Toothless watched them eat, he thought back to the time they were born. Back then, they had been so tiny, they could fit in his paw. And the way they scuttled around on their wobbly baby feet was too cute. Now they were the size of eight-week-old kittens and had no trouble walking. As for flying, they were surprisingly brilliant at it. Toothless couldn't help but feel a little wistful.

In a matter of seconds, the fishy paste all consumed but the three baby dragons looked up expectantly at their mother. **"More!"** they chirped.

"**I think you three have had enough for right now,"** responded their mother.

"**But we're not full yet,"** insisted the black, green-eyed son.

The Light Fury laughed her croon-like laugh. **"You're never full. Why don't I take you to the rookery so you can play with the other young ones?"**

"**Sure,"** said the daughter.

"**Right after our second helping,"** added the white son.

"**Come on, you three, listen to your mother,"** said Toothless, pushing them away from the Light Fury with his snout.

"**Yes, Papa,"** replied the babies.

"**You know I've never seen a bunch of baby dragons that could eat more than ours,"** said the Light Fury to Toothless.

"**Trust me, I've seen worse eaters,"** said Toothless. He started to walk towards the other direction before turning back to his mate. **"I'll just be out hunting for the next meal."** And he took flight and headed for the exit of their home.

…

**7:12 a.m.**

**(Baby Girl Fury PoV)**

The little girl Fury watched as her papa flew away to wherever he and Mama would go to find their meals.

"**Where does Papa go to get our food, Mama?"** she purred curiously.

"**Um, he gets them in the place where all of our food is found,"** the Light Fury answered.

"**But **_**where**_**? And how come **_**we **_**never get to go there?"**

"**Well, it's because you're still a little young to go there. But you and your brothers will be going there before you know it. Now come on, let's be off to the rookery."**

"**Yes, Mama."**

"**Yes, Mama," **replied her brothers.

Flapping her tiny wings, the girl Fury followed her mama and brothers to the direction of the rookery.

…

**7:13 a.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

The Light Fury smiled at her three babies as they flew beside her. Then she worriedly looked over her shoulder towards the direction where he mate went – the direction that led to the outside world. Then she looked back at her babies.

They were getting curious of where she and Toothless would go for food. Soon they would want to go out there.

She understood that feeling. When she was their age she had been curious herself. Once she had been old enough, she ventured out into the open. It was out there where she had spent many years there exploring the islands and forests, flying around mountains and swimming through lakes and rivers.

But that was before she was captured by those horrible humans and spent several days muzzled and locked in a cage.

Her worst fear was that the same thing might happen to her babies.

True, Toothless had taught her that there were some good humans like the ones he and other dragons had lived with but this didn't stop her from worrying.

When the time was right, then she would show her babies the outside world.

…

**7:20 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless scooped some fish that were falling along with the rushing waters of the Great Waterfall into his mouth and chewed it thoroughly into a paste. He had already had his fill. Now he just had to catch and conserve his young one's meal.

Once he had finished chewing, he flapped a little more upward into the sky and scanned the great sea around them. The water was calm and blue and the sky was just as blue as well as cloudless. The air was windless and warm. It looked _and_ felt like a good day for a swim or a little flying.

He thought back to the old times when he would just soar through the clouds or go for a dip and sometimes catch a fish…or two.

He wanted his babies to experience this as well.

He decided that later he would discuss with his mate about showing their children some of the outside world. Knowing his mate, she might agree but also be just a little bit reluctant. After all, it was out here where she had been captured by the bad humans as well as the Night Fury killer.

But many years had passed. He didn't know how many years exactly. Unlike humans, dragons were terrible at keeping track of time. Only the feeling of warm spring and summer breezes and the chills of autumn and winter let him know how much time had passed. And so far, so good, no humans had found their way to their secret home…yet.

As long as it stayed that way, they should have no problems letting their children see the world outside their home.

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: May 15**

**Time: 7:05 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 8**

**Nuffink, Age 5**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" Nuffink (5) chanted quietly but still loud enough for Hiccup (31) to hear.

He, Astrid (30), Zephyr (8), Nuffink, Gobber and Valka were standing on the platforms of the pulley system for the ships. Hanging by the platform was the ship they were to travel in. It had already been packed with the food and supplies the night before. Round, colorful shields were lining the hull on either side.

"And remember it's a _secret_ trip," Hiccup said, smiling down at his son.

"But Gobber and Grandma Valka know where we're going," Nuffink said, pointing to Gobber and Valka.

"Well, that's because we're close family…and friend," said Valka, turning to Gobber as she said that last part.

"Exactly, and only close family…and friend are allowed to know their family's…or friend's secrets," said Gobber.

"It's everyone else we couldn't tell," said Astrid, "because if we told all our friends where we're going…"

"They'd all want to come along too," concluded Hiccup, "and the last things the dra…uh, our friends from far away need is a bunch of people disturbing their peace."

"And they deserve their peace," said Astrid.

"And four visitors is good enough," said Hiccup.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, Grandma Valka?" Zephyr asked, looking up at Valka and holding her hands. "Wouldn't you like to see your dragon again? Mom and Dad are gonna see theirs."

"Oh, Zephyr, I'd love to come with you and see my dragon again," said Valka, "But this is a trip for you and your parents and your brother. And besides, your father is right. Four visitors are enough."

Zephyr wrapped her arms around Valka's waist and sniffled. "I'll miss you, Grandma."

Valka looked as though she was about to tear up. "Oh, I'll miss you too," she said, bending down and wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, "But you'll be back in a couple of days. And when you do I expect lots of sketches of you, your family and the dragons in that notebook of yours."

"I promise," smiled Zephyr, looking up at her.

"Good," smiled Valka and she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Can I have a hug and a kiss too, Grandma?" asked Nuffink, approaching them.

"For you, my dear grandson, _anything_," said Valka, pulling Nuffink close to her and kissing the top of his blonde head.

"Come on, kids," said Hiccup, "let's get going before the rest of the village wakes up."

"Dad, can you and I get on the ship together?" asked Zephyr shyly.

Hiccup smiled at his daughter. The ship was low enough to jump from the platform onto the deck of the ship but he was still willing to do anything to comfort his shy girl.

"Of course," said Hiccup, taking her hand, "Come on. We'll hop onto it together. Okay, on the count of three…one…"

"Two," said Zephyr.

"Three!" Hiccup and Zephyr said together and still holding hands, they jumped from the platform and landed on their feet on top of the deck.

"Piece of cake," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, piece of cake," said Zephyr.

"Dad, catch me!" said Nuffink, swinging his hands and getting ready to jump.

Hiccup held out his arms and Nuffink jumped right into them. Hiccup took a step backwards as Nuffink crashed into his chest and he smiled at his son who was smiling back.

"Now, you all have enough food and water for this trip?" Gobber asked.

"And you children have your favorite things?" asked Valka.

"Yep, plenty of food and fresh water, with a little thanks to you," said Hiccup.

"Well, a boss needs to make sure his former apprentice is well-nourished doesn't he?" asked Gobber with pride.

"I've got my notebook right here," said Zephyr, patting the notebook which was strapped to her shoudlers. "And a few charcoal sticks too."

"And I've got Slicer right here," said Nuffink, patting his wooden sword that was tucked to his belt. "And my dragon tooth necklace," he added, holding up the necklace with the three sharp teeth that was around his neck.

Hiccup chuckled and looked up at Valka and Gobber. "I don't know how far it is by ship but we'll be back. And remember, if anyone asks where we are, we're out at sea looking for a school of a rare, hard-to-find fish to bring back and save for our winter's food supply."

"Right-o, Chief," said Gobber, saluting.

Hiccup chuckled. "Okay, you guys, lower away."

"Come on, Gobber, I'll help you out," said Valka, approaching the wheel that was used for lowering or bringing up the ships.

"Thanks, Val," said Gobber.

Together, the mother and the blacksmith pushed the wheel around – Valka on one side, Gobber on the other.

As he felt the ship slowly being lowered down, Hiccup felt Zephyr's arms around his waist. He stroked her hair with his free hand while keeping his other arm around Nuffink.

He smiled at his son and he smiled back.

Nuffink looked towards the horizon. "Look out, Hidden World, here we come," he whispered.

Hiccup nodded. "I'm on my way, bud," he whispered.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 15**

**Time: 8:20 a.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

The Light Fury sat on a coral perch overlooking the rookery. That way, she would give the young ones their space and keep an eye on them at the same time.

As soon as they had been big enough, she and Toothless had brought them to the rookery to get to know the other young dragons and they all got along just fine.

Right now, she could see her daughter chasing some Nadder fledgings. And her lastborn son was wrestling with green baby Gronckle and her firstborn son was standing in front of a young purple Monstrous Nightmare. The two fledglings were hissing at each other. They looked like they were doing it playfully but the Light Fury moved herself closer to the edge of her perch in case she had to fly down and break them up if they got too feisty with each other.

At that moment, she heard the familiar cry of her mate, looked over her shoulder and saw him flying towards her. After he landed, he sat down beside her.

"**Did you catch enough fish for the next meal?"** she asked.

"**Just enough to hopefully fill their tummies, which I highly doubt of course," Toothless** answered.

The two Furies laughed their dragon laughs then turned back down to watch their children play with the other fledglings. The Light Fury kept a close eye on her firstborn and the Nightmare.

"**You know, there's something I'd like to discuss with you,"** Toothless suddenly warbled.

"**What's that?"** asked the Light Fury.

"**Well, as I was up there catching the fish, I looked up at the sky and down at the sea."**

The Light Fury turned to him uneasily. This was it, he was finally discussing what she was afraid they'd have to discuss sooner or later – bringing the young ones out into the open.

"**And?"**

"**And it just made me miss the days when I would go soaring and diving through the clouds,"** Toothless continued, **"and I'd like for our young ones to have that same experience."**

"**So, what are you saying?"**

"**I'm saying that maybe it's time we show them the world outside ours,"** answered Toothless.

The Light Fury stared down at her paws. **"I had a feeling you might want to do that. But I just don't know."**

Toothless rubbed his snout against the side of her face. **"I can't imagine what it's been like for you – getting captured and imprisoned by bad humans. Trust me, it's happened to me all the time."**

The Light Fury nodded, trying not to remember that terrible time when the iron bars of a cage stood between her and freedom.

"**But you know, you and I have been out in the open many times and so far, no humans have come around here."**

The Light Fury nodded, but she still felt unsure.

Toothless wrapped the tip of his wing around her. **"As long as we don't stray too far from home and as long as we stay on the lookout, I want to show a bit of the world we have once been a part of to them."**

The Light Fury looked into her mate's peaceful lime-green eyes. She was about to acknowledge when she heard a high-pitched shriek from down below. Quickly, she turned and caught a glimpse of a tiny but bright shot of gel-like fire and her firstborn son was flapping over it. The purple Monstrous Nightmare fledgling was glaring up at him, its angry pupils dilated. It must have released its fire at her son in a fit of anger. Her firstborn son was also glaring at him and the pupils on his lime-green eyes were also dilated in anger. He opened his mouth and shot a tiny violet fireball at the Nightmare. The Nightmare ducked out of the way just in time and the fireball struck the coral floor instead. The Nightmare hissed angrily at her son and the tiny black Fury fledgling dove down and slammed into the Nightmare, knocking it down. Some of the fledglings began to scatter, others stayed to watch and chatter excitedly.

The Light Fury immediately dove down towards the two quarreling young ones.

"**Son, stop! That's enough!"** she cried, as she landed over the wrestling Fury and Nightmare.

Carefully, she clamped her teeth on the scruff of her son's neck and pulled him off the Nightmare. The little tyke was still waving his paws furiously in the air, trying to release himself from her grip and get back down at his bully.

"**What's going on?"** the Light Fury demanded through her clamped teeth.

"**He called me a swatter,"** the firstborn son answered.

"**Only because you called me a hothead,"** the young Nightmare hissed.

"**Well, you **_**are**_**,"** insisted the black Fury fledgling, **"you're always lighting yourself up with fire!"**

"**And you're always swatting,"** snapped the Nightmare.

"**All right you two, that's enough,"** came the demanding growl of Toothless.

The Light Fury turned to her mate who had landed himself down beside them. She also noticed that the Nightmare fledgling was crouched down in fear at the much larger, adult Night Fury.

"**I want the both of you to apologize to each other,"** Toothless said sternly.

The young Nightmare looked up at the young Fury with big apologetic eyes. **"I'm sorry."**

"**Me too,"** replied the young Fury.

The Light Fury placed the youngster back down in front of his friend. **"Now play nicely."**

"**Yes, Mama,"** replied the son.

"**Yes,"** replied the Nightmare.

The two fledglings nuzzled each other.

"**That's better,"** grunted Toothless.

The Light Fury leaned herself towards Toothless' ear. **"I think the young ones need their own space. I'll consider letting them see the world from up there."**

…

**8:35 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**Where are we going, Papa?"** asked his white, green-eyed son, who flapped right beside him.

"**Somewhere special,"** Toothless answered.

"**Are we finally going to where you find our fish?"** asked his blue-eyed daughter.

"**Maybe,"** responded Toothless.

His eyes widened as the brightly light rocky structures made his youngsters' scales glow immensely. But soon they were out of that part of their home and now they were gliding through cold rocky caverns. He could hear the rumbling sound of the Waterfall's rushing waters not too far away.

"**What's that sound?"** asked his daughter uneasily.

"**Sounds similar to the trickling sounds the water makes only a lot louder,"** said his black son.

Before long, they were flapping at the bottom as well as the center of the Great Waterfall. And the rumbling, rushing sound was louder than ever.

"**Where are we?"** asked the white son.

"**My young ones, your mother and I are about to show you another part of our world,"** said Toothless.

"**A part of the world we've been waiting to show you until you were ready,"** added the Light Fury.

"**Are we ready?"** asked the firstborn son.

"**Yes,"** answered Toothless and his mate together.

"**Now follow us,"** said Toothless, flying upwards towards the entrance.

Through the thick, white mist, he could see the darkness of the night sky. He could hear the curious, excited chirps of his young ones below him. Looking down at his mate and young ones who were following him, Toothless flapped over to one of the rocks surrounding the waterfall. As he sat down, he watched as the Light Fury and the three young Furies flapped over and joined him.

The three young ones looked around their new surroundings with wide eyes.

"**What is this place?"** asked the lastborn son.

"**This is a world we were once part of,"** answered Toothless.

"Look at that up the air," said his daughter staring up at the cloudy night sky, "What is that thing?"

"**It's called the sky,"** answered Toothless,

"Sky," echoed his daughter.

"**And those things floating up there are called clouds," **Toothless continued.

"**Clouds,"** chirped his lastborn son.

"**And look at all that water,"** said his firstborn son, dipping his white paw into the seawater on the other side of the rock.

"**Yeah, there's lots of it,"** said the lastborn son in awe.

"**Would you like to go for a swim in it?"** asked Toothless.

"**Yes!"** chirped the young ones.

The lastborn started right towards the edge of the rock. **"Come on, let's go."**

The Light Fury immediately picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"**Mama!"**

"**Now hold it right there little one,"** said the Light Fury, as soon as she set him down, **"before we even go out here, we must always make sure there isn't any danger around."**

"**What kind of danger?"** asked the lastborn.

"**Any danger,"** responded his mother, **"the world is full of them."**

The three young ones suddenly looked uneasily.

"**But it's also full of wonders as you'll see in a moment,"** said Toothless reassuringly.

The Light Fury nodded. **"So, first you look around and sniff the air."**

"**How will we know danger when we see it?"** asked the firstborn son.

"**And smell it?"** added the daughter.

"**You'll know it,"** replied Toothless, **"usually danger smells very nasty."** He sniffed the air to demonstrate.

There were no bad smells in the air…so far.

He looked down at his young ones who were also sniffing in the air.

"**I don't smell anything,"** said the firstborn son.

"**Me neither,"** said the daughter.

"**Then I guess that means it's safe to go out,"** said Toothless. He crouched down close to the rocky bottom. **"All together now."**

The three young ones crouched down beside him. Toothless turned to the Light Fury who was also crouching down.

"**Now!"**

And he jumped and dove first into the cool salty water. He swam a little further down before looking up to make sure his mate and youngsters were not far behind.

Then he decided to have a bit of fun.

After swimming just a little further from them, he did a forward flip and then a backward flip.

The three young ones swam towards him and performed front flips and backflips as well.

The Light Fury was shaking her head at him. He could tell that she was slightly embarrassed that he was teaching them to show off. But he could see she was smiling at the same time.

…

**8:41 p.m.**

**(White Green-Eyed Fury PoV)**

The white, green-eyed Fury flipped forwards and backwards several times just as his papa had done. He looked over at his brother and sister who were also flipping about. Then he looked at his surroundings. Behind him was the black rocky underwater mountain that formed the entrance of their home. Then he looked in front of him.

The dark blue-black underwater world seemed to go on forever.

"**Wow,"** he purred to himself, **"I wonder what else is out there."**

Flapping his black-tipped tail up and down and paddling his paws back and forth, the ventured out towards the open sea.

"**Don't go too, far, darling,"** he heard his mother call after him.

"**I won't,"** he called back, **"I just want a better look."**

…

**8:42 p.m.**

**(Light Fury's PoV)**

The Light Fury watched worriedly as her youngest one swam farther and farther away. Although he had said he would be careful (and he always did), he would still land himself into some kind of trouble.

"**I'll keep an eye on him, dear,"** Toothless offered.

The Light Fury nodded and swam back to the other two young ones. She looked over at the tiny white dot that was her son.

Good thing he's got my white scales, she thought.

…

**8:43 p.m.**

**(White Green-Eyed Fury PoV)**

The little white-and-black dragon slowed his swimming a little. He _did _promise his mother he would be careful. He looked over back to where he swam from to make sure he wasn't too far. He could see the white form of his mother but it was hard to see his father, brother and sister due to their dark scales. Only a tiny bit of white told him that his siblings were still there.

He turned back to out into the open sea and something caught his eyes.

Something small and silvery was out there.

A fish!

And it looked good.

Licking his chops, the little albino tyke flapped his tail and paddling a little faster towards the fish.

As he got closer and closer, the fish was getting bigger and bigger.

Actually, it was looking a little too big.

Then he stopped paddling and flapping as his entire body froze with dread.

It was the biggest fish he had ever seen in his life.

It was many times as large as a regular fish.

There was a straight triangular fin on its back.

It had round black eyes as most fish did but there was something about them that was _very_ unnerving.

Its mouth was only open a crack but the tyke was able to see its teeth – _sharp_ teeth.

His lime-green eyes growing wide, the youngster quickly turned and swam as fast as he could towards his family.

He could see the white form of his mother in the distance but it was getting bigger and bigger as he got a little closer.

Still swimming, he looked over a little and what he saw almost made him stop swimming.

Not far behind him was what looked like a large, red, deep pit. And around it, a row of white, sharp teeth.

The lastborn dove upwards to avoid the snapping of the giant fish's teeth.

"_**Mama! Papa!"**_

"**Baby!" **came the fearful voice of his mother.

…

**8:46 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Eyes narrowed, pupils constricted, teeth bared, Toothless charged towards the shark that was chasing his youngest son. He swam around his white-and-black youngster to avoid and head-butted into the shark's side - pushing the great fish a little further from him.

Now the shark was charging at him but Toothless was ready. He lifted his tail and slapped it into the left side of the shark's face - disorienting it again. Then Toothless let out a ferocious roar. That seemed to do the trick because now the shark was swimming away.

Toothless watched the predator swim away until it disappeared into the blue-black water. Then he turned and swam back to his family. The three youngsters were hiding under the Light Fury's violet-streaked wing.

**"Are you all right, son?"** Toothless asked.

**"Yes, Papa and thank you,"** replied his son.

Toothless nodded.

**"Now do you understand why it's important to always be careful, even when having fun?"** the Light Fury asked.

**"I think so, Mama. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went too far."**

The Light Fury looked at Toothless. Toothless nodded and the Light Fury looked back down at the youngsters.

**"Well, I guess we all go a little too far once in our lives, even your papa and I,"** the Light Fury admitted.

Toothless nodded again and then looked back at the open sea with a solemn look. There was nothing out there now but who knows when another predator might come around. **"I think we better get out of the water before that shark comes back. And besides, I want to show you young ones another place that's just as wonderful as the sea."**

**"What's that?"** asked the young ones.

**"The sky,"** responded Toothless, slowly swimming up towards the surface.

As Toothless popped his head out of the water, cool night air filled his nostrils. One by one, the heads of his mate and fledglings popped out of the water all around him.

**"The sky?"** asked his daughter, **"You mean up there?"** She looked up at the cloudy night sky.

**"That's the place,"** said Toothless, paddling his way towards the rocks.

He climbed up onto the rock and shook the water off his body. The Light Fury and the fledglings followed his lead.

**"Now, once again, let's make sure there's no danger around,"** said the Light Fury to the young ones.

The five Furies sniffed the air. No nasty, sour smells around them.

**"All right, now follow me,"** said Toothless.

He flapped his wings, flew a little upwards and hovered below his family.

The three fledglings flapped their wings and flew up beside him. The Light Fury followed behind.

Toothless flapped a little more upward but did it as slowly as he could so he could make sure his family was in sight. At first it appeared as if the young ones had no trouble flying up towards a great height. Suddenly, his white-nosed daughter was being blown a little bit away from them.

**...**

**8:48 p.m.**

**(Baby Girl Fury PoV)**

The blue-eyed girl Fury felt as if some invisible but strong force was pushing her. And it was pushing her a little bit away from her parents and brothers.

**"Papa, Papa!"** she cried in alarm.

**"It's just the wind currents, darling,"** said her mama, trying to sound calm.

**"Wind currents?"** she echoed, still a little frightened.

**"It's what's pushing you away,"** Toothless explained.

**"What should I do?"** the girl Fury asked.

**"Fight them,"** answered her papa.

**"How?"**

**"Flap your wings as hard as you can."**

She looked at her small wings on either side of her and flapped them as fast as she could.

**"That's it,"** said Toothless, **"now try flying towards us."**

She flapped herself towards her family but it felt as though the currents were still holding her back.

**"Don't let them fight you, fight them,"** Toothless instructed again.

The young female Fury looked into the encouraging eyes of her father and something inside her sparked.

Then she narrowed her own eyes.

There was no way she was gonna let these wind currents keep her from her family.

Ever.

Flapping her wings as quickly as she could, she flew upwards of the current and glided back to her parents and brothers.

**"You did it!"** her mother cheered.

**"I did,"** the little girl Fury purred, rubbing her white nose against her mother's and then she rubbed noses with her father.

**"I knew you could do it,"** he purred.

**"I didn't think I could,"** she admitted.

**"But you did. Now let's all fight the currents together and see the world from up there."**

She nodded. **"Let's do this."**

**...**

**Note: Please listen to "Furies in Love" for this part! It fits perfectly.**

**8:50 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Keeping his sights down at his mate and youngsters, Toothless flapped upwards closer and closer towards the dark clouds. The young ones were closest to them while their mother flapped behind. His daughter seemed to be doing a better job at fighting the wind currents than she did a little while ago.

**"Little ones, let me show you something."**

He dove upwards nose-first through the clouds and he found himself in the great night sky above the world below. He was surrounded by the tiny, sparkling lights that humans called stars. They always seemed so close and yet they were all so far away. Shining down at him was the moon just nights away from when it had to be completely full and white.

His sons and daughters popped out of the clouds after him and looked around their new surroundings. The Light Fury popped up just seconds after them.

**"Wow,"** purred the firstborn son.

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?"** agreed the Light Fury.

**"It is beautiful,"** replied the daughter, **"Look at all these tiny lights. And that big one too."**

**"These tiny lights are called stars,"** Toothless explained, **"and that big one is called the moon."**

**"Stars,"** said his daughter.

**"Moon,"** said his lastborn son.

**"Papa, how do you know so much?"** asked his firstborn son.

**"I'm your Papa, I know these things. Now come on."**

Toothless glided over the clouds and through the cool night air, surrounded by the stars. His three youngsters glided right beside them. The Light Fury glided right beside them so that the young ones were right in between them.

The Light Fury released a violet fireball in front of her, dove forwards into it and disappeared.

**"Mama!"** the young ones cried out in alarm.

**"Don't be alarmed,"** Toothless grunted reassuringly, **"just watch."**

A few seconds later, the Light Fury reappeared.

**"Mama, how did you do that?"** asked the firstborn son.

**"It's a little trick of mine,"** she answered.

**"Can we do it too?"** asked the daughter.

**"Only one way to find out,"** she said.

Toothless watched as the young ones all narrowed eyes, took deep breaths and released tiny violet fireballs in front of them. Just as their mother had done, they dove right into the exploding balls...

And vanished.

And in reappeared in a matter of seconds.

**"We **_**can **_**do it,"** the firstborn chirped excitedly.

**"What about you Papa? Aren't you gonna do it too?"** asked the daughter.

**"Maybe some other time,"** responded Toothless.

Suddenly, rays of colorful lights - dark pink and blue appeared of nowhere above them.

The lights reflected against Toothless' black scales and the violet streaks on the Light Fury's wings. The three fledglings looked up at the colorful lights with wide eyes and they all purred in awe.

After the lights disappeared, the Light Fury warbled, **"All right, I think it's time for us to go home now."**

**"But we don't wanna go home,"** protested the oldest son.

**"Not yet anyway," **added the youngest son.

Toothless looked at his mate and they shared a smile.

**"Not even for a...late night snack?"** Toothless warbled.

The fledgling's eyes lit up. **"Late night snack! Light night snack! Late night snack!"**

Toothless laughed his dragon laugh. **"All right, let's go and I'll give it to you."**

…

**Eight Nights Later**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: May 22**

**Time: 10:45 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**  
Eight nights had passed since they had left their safe island. They should be arriving at this Hidden World anytime soon.

Nuffink lay with his back against the deck, covered by his favorite blanket. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the star-sprinkled night sky. He thought back to the conversation he had with Zephyr on her birthday all those months ago about wondering what it would be like to fly. Well, tomorrow, if they'd arrive tomorrow that is, he'd be getting his wish. His parents would take him on the back of a dragon and they'd be soaring through the clouds, high enough to touch the stars - maybe even the moon.

The idea of riding a dragon filled Nuffink with excitement. But it also filled him with fear as well.

Until Zephyr's birthday, he didn't think any creature like a dragon would ever exist. Well, now he knew. Dragons with great wings, spiked tails, sharp teeth and claws and the ability to breathe fire were really real and they were dwelling beneath their very feet.

He thought about the sketches of dragons he had seen in that old book his parents and their friends had shown him and Zephyr. It wasn't so bad looking at the pictures but now here they were on their way to meet the real things.

He rolled onto his belly and looked towards the front of the ship where his father stood beside the dragon-head post looking out at the open sea which was almost twice as dark as the night sky. Every day and every night, he and their mother had taken turns for keeping watch and steering while the other rested. Right now it was his turn.

Nuffink looked to his left where his mother was sleeping peacefully beside him. Their father's brown fur cloak was covering her despite the fact that she was wearing her own cloak – with white fur. Hiccup had mentioned that sometimes he liked to cover their mother with his cloak on cold nights. Then he turned to his right where Zephyr lay, covered by her own blanket.

"Psst, Zephyr, you asleep?" he whispered.

"No," Zephyr whispered back, "I'm thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About what's going to happen once we arrive at the place the dragons are hiding."

"Well, Mom and Dad are gonna show us the dragons they once rode on and then they're gonna take us riding on them."

"Yeah, but they rode on those dragons a long time ago - way before you and I were born. I'm pretty sure they have forgotten about them by now."

"Yeah, they probably have."

"And if the dragons were to see us once we got there, what if they attack us?"

"All those sharp teeth and even sharper claws," whispered Nuffink, uncharacteristically fearful.  
"Not to mention that some of them breathe fire," Zephyr added, shivering.

"I'm scared, Zephyr."

"Me too, Nuffink."

…

**10:48 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The sound of his children whispering to each other drew Hiccup's attention from the calm and quiet sea to them. He smiled as they expressed their fears with each other. Tip-toing as quietly as he could, he approached them just as they admitted how scared they were.

"And it's okay to be scared," he whispered.

Zephyr and Nuffink gasped as they looked up at him.

"Dad!" Nuffink whispered loudly, "We thought we were whispering quietly."

"You are whispering quietly, buddy," said Hiccup, kneeling down in front of him and Zephyr, "but you're forgetting that we're on a ship and we can still hear anyone on deck."

"Oh, yeah," said Nuffink nodding.

"Now as I was saying, it's okay to be scared."

"It is?" asked Nuffink.

"Of course. Listen, when I was little, back when our people were fighting the dragons, I was afraid of them."

"But I thought you said you wanted to fight dragons too...uh, before you met your dragon, that is," Zephyr pointed out.

"I did. And after I had shot him down, I was excited to prove to your grandfather and everyone else that I was capable of killing dragons. And the minute I found him in the woods, I was so terrified I could hardly move. Still, I just couldn't leave him all tied up in the woods to die so I freed him."

"Even though he might have killed you?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't. And after that, I kept coming back to see him, even though I was certain he might attack me then."

"And he didn't," said Nuffink.

"Exactly. After getting to know him more and more, I had come to realize that he was not a ferocious killer as everyone else thought he was. Soon my dad, your mother, my friends and all our people eventually came to realize that too. And you two will too."

Zephyr and Nuffink started to smile but they still looked a little doubtful.

"But Dad, what if he doesn't recognize you after all these years?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah," said Nuffink, nodding.

"It's a possibility," said Hiccup, "But maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that Toothless hasn't forgotten me."

"Are you sure?" Zephyr asked.

"We'll find out for sure once we get there tomorrow."

"If we get there tomorrow," said Nuffink.

Hiccup chuckled quietly. "We will get there tomorrow, Nuff. I know we will."

Zephyr and Nuffink smiled and crawled onto his lap. Hiccup smiled, wrapped his arms around his son and daughter and kissed the top of their heads.

…

**10:50 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

With her eyes opened a crack, Astrid smiled fondly as her handsome husband talked to and comforted their son and daughter. To her, there was no father in the world more caring than him.

…

**The Very Next Day**

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: May 23**

**Time: 4:10 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

As Toothless rested on one of the rocks surrounding the Great Waterfall, he looked at his the Light Fury, her white scales blending in perfectly with the pale mist save for her sky-blue eyes, resting across from him. Then he looked over at his three youngsters and wrestling with each other playfully and growling in a playful manner as well. He could easily make out his oldest son and daughter by their black bodies patched with white. As for his youngest son, save for his lime-green eyes, black tail and the black tips on his ears, his white scales camouflaged in the mist perfectly, just like his mother's.

Toothless exhaled contently. He had his mate, his young ones and all his old dragon friends. They all had a home and enough food to last forever in an underground land cut off from the rest of the world. Nothing could go wrong now. He laid his head down, a peaceful expression lined on his face.

In almost a split-second, he lifted his head up again.

He sniffed the air and a scent filled his nostrils.

He narrowed his eyes and growled softly.

Something was heading their way.

And it was coming closer.

And closer.


	27. Friend Reunions

**Here it is everyone! This is it! May I present to you...*imitates fanfare* THE REUNION SCENE! YAAAAYYYY!**

**Once again, I do not own any scenes from this series. Thank you very much.**

**P.S. I suggest listening to "Once There Were Dragons" while reading this.**

**Chapter 27: Friend Reunions**

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: May 23**

**Time: 4:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup's PoV)**

Holding Nuffink close in his arms, Hiccup stared solemnly at the tremendous, thick wall of pale mist that stood in front of their ship. On the other side of the misty wall, was the loud, rumbling sound of rushing water.

"We're here," he whispered.

"Zephyr, will you help me pull up the sail?" he heard Astrid's voice from behind him.

"Sure, Mom," he heard Zephyr respond.

Hiccup stared at the wall of mist for another few moments before turning to Nuffink. The little boy looked a little concerned as he was and he had his small hand pressed against his chest. Hiccup smiled and nodded at his son as he stepped over to the lever that was used for dropping or lifting the anchor. Nuffink smiled as he placed his hand on the lever and then Hiccup placed his own hand on it, all while keeping his other arm around his son. Together, he and Nuffink pressed the lever down and the chained anchor dropped into the seawater with a splash.

As Hiccup wrapped his other arm around his boy and as Nuffink placed his hand back against his chest, he turned around and watched as Astrid and Zephyr pulled the ropes that hoisted up the sail of their ship. Once she was done pulling, Zephyr hurried over to them and leaned over the rail excitedly. Hiccup turned back to the wall of mist and narrowed his eyes worriedly. He could hear Astrid approaching them and he turned and placed Nuffink in his wife's arms.

Hiccup walked all the way to the front of the ship and leaned forward against the rail. With his knuckles pressed on top of the rail, Hiccup stared intently at the great wall of mist. So far, mist was the only thing he could see and the roaring waters of the Great Waterfall was the only sound he could hear.

Some mist started to clear away revealing some rocks surrounding the Waterfall. Sitting on one of the rocks was a strange-looking creature as black as the night sky with pointed ears and folded wings. Right in the center of the creature's face were two lime-green dots.

Toothless!

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. His heart pounded. This was the first time in ten years he was seeing the Night Fury again.

More mist cleared and Hiccup noticed two tiny sky-blue dots hovering not far from where Toothless sat. Then he saw it: A creature that resembled Toothless but it was as white as freshly fallen snow.

The Light Fury!

She camoflagued so perfectly in the mist, courtesy of her white scales, that Hiccup almost didn't see her.

Just then, a small black head with pointed ears popped out between Toothless and the Light Fury.

Then another head with pointed ears popped out as well. This one was black _and_ white.

Then one final head – all white with black tips on its pointed ears – squeezed in between the other small heads.

Baby Furies!

Hiccup smiled proudly at the little family that Toothless had started. Judging by how small the young Furies looked, it must have been a short while ago.

Soon that smile turned into a worried frown.

Toothless was now standing up, his back hunched, his ears pointing backwards, his wings unfolded. He resembled a wildcat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Even from a distance, Hiccup could easily make out the aggressive look on his old buddy's face.

Toothless took off and flew upwards from the rock and over the mist. He dove straight down towards their ship and landed on top of the dragon-head stem post. The pupils of the Night Fury's lime-green eyes were constricted as he stared down suspiciously at the strangers.

Hiccup took a step back nervously and held out his hand defensively. Just as his children had predicted last night, Toothless didn't recognize him or Astrid. He didn't expect him to. After all, how could he? It had been a decade since they last saw each other. Not to mention, it was his duty as Alpha _and_ a father to protect his family and the other dragons.

But deep down, Hiccup hoped that, just maybe, Toothless still remembered his old friend.

"Hey," he said softly, "Hey there, bud."

He glanced over at Astrid who was holding Zephyr and Nuffink close behind her back for a split second before turning back to Toothless.

At the sound of his voice, Toothless descended from the stempost and down onto the deck.

"Remember me?" Hiccup asked, half-hopeful.

Toothless' pupils remained constricted as he continued to stare at him suspiciously and he slowly stood up on his hind legs.

There was only one more thing to do to help Toothless remember him.

Just as he had done in the cove that day they first became friends and earned each other's trust, Hiccup held up his hand, turned his face away and closed his eyes.

And he waited.

And waited.

Suddenly, a great amount of weight slammed him down on the deck.

"AAAHHH! Ugh, ha, ha!"

Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Toothless' face just inches from his own. His tongue was hanging out, his teeth had been retracted deep into his gums and his pupils were dilated. Hiccup felt his heart leap for joy as the Night Fury got off him and pranced around him like a happy, playful dog. He hadn't forgotten him!

"Hey, I am glad to see you too, bud!"

As Toothless pinned him down again, he could hear Astrid saying, "He's not gonna eat your father."

"How's the tail holding up?" Hiccup asked as Toothless licked his hands and face. "Probably could use some oil and a little fine tuning."

As he sat up, laughing, he thought he heard Astrid saying something like "they're friends" but it was hard to pay attention to her with Toothless nuzzling him.

The Night Fury gave him one last lick.

"AUGH! Come on!"

He glanced back at Astrid who had her arms around the kids. Zephyr's lips were pursed in fear and Nuffink was pulling a bit of Astrid's white fur cloak over his head. Now it was time to show them what a great friend Toothless was.

"Here," Hiccup said, waving his fingers and motioning them to come over to him.

"Go on, it's all right," said Astrid encouragingly. She gently nudged the two kids forward and they slowly approached him.

"Come," said Hiccup, "He won't hurt you. Hold your hands out like this." He took Zephyr's hand and lifted it up the way he had his own lifted up earlier. "That's it," he said as he lifted up Nuffink's hand. The little boy placed his other hand over his eyes.

Toothless looked down curiously at the two kids as they looked up uneasily at him.

"Let him come to you," Hiccup continued.

Zephyr and Nuffink still looked fearful but they remained standing still with their hands held up. Toothless also remained still for a while. Then slowly he leaned forward and pressed his snout against Zephyr and Nuffink's palms.

Zephyr looked surprised for a moment and then she smiled in amazement and her crystal-blue eyes sparkled. Nuffink's hand dropped from over his eyes and he stared wide-eyed at Toothless, his mouth agape.

…

**4:13 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr smiled up at the black-scaled dragon known as Toothless. Now she knew this to be true: the Night Fury was forbidding-looking on the outside, but on the inside it was good and trustworthy. No wonder her father made friends with him all those years ago. And best of all, he _did_ remember her father, even if it had taken a while.

…

**4:13 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As Nuffink stared wide-eyed at the black dragon, he felt all the fears he felt a few moments ago drift away. Here he was, standing in front of a real-life dragon and petting it! This was better than looking at the sketches in that old dragon book.

His lips curled into a smile. "Hi there…uh…uh, what's his name again?"

"Toothless," answered Hiccup.

"Toothless," echoed Nuffink, nodding, "Hi, Toothless."

Toothless responded with a friendly grunt and licked his palm.

"Ew! Hey!" said Nuffink, laughing

…

**4:14**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr put a hand over her mouth as she giggled at the sight of Toothless licking her brother's paw.

"Very funny," said Nuffink, glaring at her.

Zephyr only giggled some more. Suddenly, something rough, warm and very slimy ran across her cheek. Now Toothless was licking _her_!

"Ew!" she cried.

Now it was Nuffink laughing along with their parents. Zephyr glared at her family but then she began to laugh as well. Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched roar. She looked over and saw a dragon that resembled Toothless – with white scales instead of black – flying over to the ship. Right behind her were three miniature dragons that resembled the both of them. All three of them were piebald in color.

…

**4:14 p.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

As she flew towards the ship, the Light Fury kept her eyes on her mate and the humans that were on it. Toothless had been taking quite a while to find out if it was safe or not and she just wanted to make sure everything was all right.

She turned to the young ones. **"Stay close to me, babies."**

"**Yes, Mama,"** all three of them chirped.

She hovered over the deck and observed the four humans who were near her mate. Two of them were already fully grown – a blonde female and a brunette male – and there were two smaller ones – also brunette and blonde. They were probably still young, she decided.

"**Toothless, who are they?"** she warbled curiously.

"**It's my friend, dear,"** Toothless answered, **"The one I spent a few dragon years with."**

"**It couldn't be."**

"**But it is. Come, I want you to see him again. And I want the young ones to meet him as well."**

With a doubtful expression, the Light Fury looked over at her babies and then back down at the humans.

Toothless nodded approvingly.

She nodded back and turned to the young ones. **"It's safe. Come along."**

She flapped down onto the wooden deck of the floating object humans called a ship and looked up at her youngsters who were lowering themselves as well.

"**Papa, what are those funny-looking creatures?"** asked the firstborn son.

"**Are they safe?"** asked the daughter.

"**Where did they come from?"** asked the lastborn son.

"**They are humans,"** answered Toothless.

"**Humans?"** the young ones chirped curiously.

"**Yes, humans,"** answered the Light Fury, **"and they **_**are**_** safe."**

"**Yes, they are our friends,"** Toothless added.

"**Friends?"** asked the fledglings.

"**Yes, friends. Come, I want you to meet them."**

…

**4:16 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup watched as the five Furies communicated with each other through grunts, warbles and growls. Although he didn't speak dragon, he could somehow understand what they were saying.

"I wish I could understand what they're saying," Nuffink said, tugging the hem of his leather tunic.

Hiccup smiled down at his young son. "I think Toothless is telling his family that we're not here to hurt them."

Smiling softly, Hiccup slowly approached the Light Fury and she also slowly approached him. Instead of looking all skittish or aggressive like she used to whenever she saw him before learning to trust him, she looked very peaceful and trusting. He held out his hand and gently stroked the albino dragon's snout. The Light Fury closed her eyes and warbled peacefully.

"Dad," spoke up Zephyr, "may we?"

"Of course," said Hiccup, turning to his daughter and son. "You already petted Toothless."

His smile getting bigger, Hiccup watched his children slowly approach the Light Fury. They both now looked confident instead of fearful as they did a few minutes ago. The girl and boy held out their hands again and the Light Fury rubbed her snout against their palms.

"So you're the Light Fury Dad told us all about," said Nuffink.

The Light Fury warbled softly as if to say "yes".

The three Fury fledglings crawled out from between their mother's front legs in single file and looked up curiously at Zephyr and Nuffink.

Nuffink looked down at the youngsters and smiled. "And you guys must be…"

"Night Lights," said Hiccup.

Zephyr and Nuffink looked up at him, surprised. "Night Lights?" they said in unison.

"Yes, Night Lights," said Hiccup, nodding.

Astrid approached and added, "Because they're half-Night Fury and half-Light Fury. So we're calling them Night Lights."

"Night Lights," echoed Zephyr. "I like it."

She bent down in front of the Night Light whose eyes were sky-blue like the Light Fury's. It was mostly black in color with a white spot on its nose, white paws, white flaps on its tail fins and white tips on its pointed ears. Its underbelly was also white and it went all the way up to its lower jaw similar to a killer whale.

"Hi there," Zephyr said, scratching the blue-eyed Night Light behind the ears. The blue-eyed Night Light chittered playfully that sounded similar to laughter. Then it rolled onto its back and waved its four paws in the air. Zephyr giggled and rubbed its belly. The Night Light chittered/laughed harder.

Hiccup approached his daughter and the blue-eyed Night Light with a smile. As Zephyr pulled away briefly, Hiccup was able to decipher this young Fury's gender: female.

"Well, at least we know now that this one is a little girl like you, Zeph," said Hiccup.

"A girl," said Zephyr, "Hey, girl." She rubbed the female Night Light's tummy again making her chitter again.

Hiccup looked down at the other two Night Lights – one black and one white, both with Toothless' lime-green eyes. "Now let's see if we can figure out what these two are."

He looked at the Light Fury questioningly and she nodded in approval. Nodding back, Hiccup bent down and scratched the ears of the black, green-eyed Night Light. Like its sister, it had white paws and a white underbelly but this underbelly went all the way up to the top of its chest. The spikes going all the way down to its tail were white as well. It also had two tiny white flaps between its pointed black ears. It squealed as Hiccup scratched its ears and immediately rolled over. Hiccup took a good look and was able to tell that this one was a male.

"So you're a little guy, huh?" he asked.

The black, green-eyed Night Light chittered.

The sound of Nuffink's laughter brought Hiccup's attention over to him. His little boy was rubbing the white green-eyed Night Light's belly. Hiccup could tell that one was also a male. The white Night Light rolled onto its belly revealing black spikes in the middle of his head and more black spikes going down to its tail.

"I think this one likes me, Dad," said Nuffink, laughing.

Hiccup chuckled. "I think he does too, Nuff."

…

**4:18 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid smiled as she watched her husband and children play with Toothless, the Light Fury and the three Night Lights. But now she decided it was time to see _her_ old friend again as well.

She bent down and lifted the small trapdoor that stored all their food and items and pulled out a basket covered by a small red-and-purple cloth. She lifted the cloth up a bit and looked at the chicken drumsticks that she had packed for this occasion. They were looking a little old from the nine days they had been sailing but she knew Stormfly wouldn't mind. She loved her chicken fresh or moldy. She pulled out a drumstick.

"Mom, what's the chicken for?" asked Nuffink.

"Remember how I told you my dragon, Stormfly, loved chicken?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Toothless is gonna bring some to her and hopefully that will help her remember me."

She approached Toothless and held out the drumstick.

"Go on, Toothless, fetch her for me."

The Night Fury nodded and took the drumstick into his teeth. Then he turned around and took off. Standing next to Hiccup, she watched as Toothless went all the way back to the wall of mist and disappeared.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 23**

**Time: 4:23 p.m.**

**(Stormfly PoV)**

Lying on her side on against a coral-ledge in the Mushroom Forest, Stormfly lazily watched as the other Nadders around her rested, preened their scales or fed their young.

The familiar call of Toothless rung out through the Mushroom Forest and Stormfly lifted her head, looking for her friend. She saw him not too far away. He was flying right towards her. The other Nadders around her stopped what they were doing and bowed as the Night Fury flew over them.

Stormfly got to her feet and bowed before her friend as well.

"**What is it, Toothless and what do you have there?"** she squawked curiously.

Toothless held up the object. It looked and smelled familiar – like something she once knew from her past.

Stormfly leaned forward and sniffed the object. It was a delicious smell – a smell of savory meat that had been hardened over a fire for a good amount of time. Attached to it was another smell – the smell that had been attached to her old Rider, Astrid.

Astrid!

She stared back down at the object in Toothless' mouth.

Now it was all coming back to her.

This object was a chicken drumstick!

And that means…

"**Toothless? Is…she…?"**

Toothless nodded. **"Come on, Stormfly. She's waiting for you."**

Stormfly nodded, flapped her wings and took flight. She kept close to Toothless as they flew towards the exit of their secret home.

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: May 23**

**Time: 4:25 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Leaning against the ship's rail, Astrid looked towards the wall of mist, waiting patiently, keeping an eye on any sign of Toothless and Stormfly.

The cry of a Night Fury from the other side of the wall signaled Toothless' return. The Night Fury's cry was followed by a series of squawks.

Astrid leaned more excitedly.

She caught a glimpse of black through the mist and next to it a glimpse of blue and gold.

There, flying beside Toothless was a Deadly Nadder with blue-and-gold scales, a curved rhino-like horn at the top of its snout, long, sharp spikes on top of its head and a spiked tail.

Stormfly!

Toothless flew right over her, dropping the drumstick. Astrid caught the drumstick and threw it up in the air again. Stormfly caught the food in her mouth and gobbled it up.

As the blue-and-gold Nadder flapped down onto the deck, Astrid could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. Stormfly leaned forward and nuzzled her, growling softly.

"Hey, girl," she whispered, "it's good to see you too."

Her smile grew as the Nadder's slimy but warm forked tongue ran up her cheek. She chuckled softly.

Then she noticed Zephyr and Nuffink standing a few feet from her and staring up at the Nadder with wide eyes. They both looked nervous again though not as nervous as they were when greeting Toothless.

Hiccup walked up behind them and nudged the backs of their shoulders gently. "Go on," he said, "Now it's time to meet your mother's dragon."

Zephyr and Nuffink slowly approached.

"Zephyr, Nuffink, I would like you to meet my Deadly Nadder, Stormfly," said Astrid with pride, "Stormfly, these are my children, Zephyr and Nuffink."

Smiling slightly, Zephyr and Nuffink held out their hands as they had done before. Stormfly leaned down and pressed her snout against their palms. Zephyr and Nuffink's smiles grew.

"Scratch around her chin, she likes that," said Hiccup.

Zephyr and Nuffink nodded. Zepher scratched one side of Stormfly's chin while Nuffink scratched the other side. The Nadder relaxed and growled peacefully, enjoying her treatment.

"Hi, Stormfly," greeted Zephyr.

"Nice to meet you, Stormfly," said Nuffink.

…

**4:27 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as his children scratched his wife's Nadder. Suddenly, he felt a rough but gentle nudge at his elbow. He looked over at Toothless who was looking at him excitedly and expectantly. Hanging his tongue out, the Night Fury crouched down below like a dog wanting to play and grunted excitedly.

Hiccup chuckled. "All right, bud. We'll go flying just like we used to."

He cleared his throat grabbing the attention of Astrid and the kids. "Well, now that we all got to know each other – again with some of us and for the first time for the rest of you – why don't we go for a little afternoon flight?"

"You mean you want us to ride with you on the dragons?" asked Nuffink, his eyes lighting up.

Hiccup nodded.

"Sure," said Astrid.

"I'd love to!" said Nuffink. "Can I ride with you, Dad?"

"Sure," said Hiccup, "What about you Zephyr?"

Zephyr looked down and entwined her fingers.

Astrid put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you ride with me first?"

"Sure, Mom," Zephyr answered, smiling.

"Great, and besides, I could use some company," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded and picked up Nuffink by the armpits. "Okay, buddy, up you go," he said as he placed Nuffink on Toothless' back. Toothless looked up at the little blonde boy who smiled back at him. Hiccup removed his furry chieftain's cloak and laid it on the deck of the floor. Astrid also removed her own cloak and laid it on top of Hiccup's.

"I'll meet you up in the air," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back.

Hiccup climbed up on to Toothless' back and wrapped one arm around Nuffink's waist.

"Okay, bud, you know what to do," said Hiccup, patting Toothless' side.

Toothless nodded and unfolded his great bat-like wings. Letting out an excited roar, Toothless took off from the deck of the ship. Hiccup pulled Nuffink close as they flew up high towards the endless blue sky. The clouds above were a slight pink in color as they usually were in the late afternoon or the early evening.

Once they were high above the clouds, Hiccup closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the wind blew in his face and brushed back his hair. He looked down at Nuffink who was holding out his arms in a flying pose and he smiled up at him as tilted left and right through the clouds.

As Toothless bounced, Hiccup held up Nuffink by the armpits and lifted him high into the air, letting go of him for a while and catching him. Nuffink laughed as he was lifted up and back down. Toothless bounced again, Hiccup lifted Nuffink up in the air and caught him again, Nuffink laughed again.

Toothless spun around in circles as he flew higher above the clouds. As soon as Toothless stopped spinning, Hiccup lifted Nuffink up again and this time he threw him up the air higher than he did the last time. Nuffink squealed and giggled as he flew upwards in the air and fell backwards. Hiccup caught him and held onto him tight as Toothless leaned backwards and dropped down for a while. He let out a roar as he before twisted himself around and glided along the wind currents.

Hiccup looked down at the circular Great Waterfall in the middle of the sea hundreds of feet below them. Nuffink squealed again. The sound of his son's laughter of joy warmed Hiccup's heart and he looked down at his Nuffink. He was glad he was enjoying himself.

At that moment, the Light Fury joined in and glided right beside them. She looked over at them for a moment and then she looked over proudly at the three Night Lights who were flapping not far behind them.

The black, green-eyed male released a tiny purple fireball and flew into it just as it exploded in the air. He vanished for a few seconds and reappeared. Then the three young ones flew over to their father, Toothless.

The two black ones, the green-eyed boy and the blue-eyed girl flapped beside Toothless on his left side. Hiccup looked over to the right side where the white, green-eyed male was flapping. Nuffink sat up and leaned forward. Hiccup kept his hand locked onto Nuffink's belly as his little boy reached out to pet the white Night Light. The albino youngster squealed as he patted Nuffink's hand playfully.

Suddenly, something zoomed right by them causing the white Night Light to duck and Hiccup to pull Nuffink back towards his chest. But Hiccup didn't have to worry. It was Stormfly that just zoomed by with his wife and daughter on her back. Astrid looked over her shoulder and shot him a smile. Zephyr also looked over and lifted her fists in the air triumphantly. Hiccup smiled proudly at the sight of his shrinking violet of a daughter having the time of her life.

Well, Hiccup thought, if she loved riding a Deadly Nadder, let's see if she'll have twice as fun riding a Night Fury.

He patted Toothless on the side. Toothless looked up at him, understanding what he wanted, and he picked up the speed. Once they were close enough to Stormfly, Toothless flew himself in an upside down position and Hiccup picked up Nuffink and placed him aginst Astrid's back.

Toothless dove down, flew right under the Nadder and up again, gliding right beside her. With Nuffink clinging to her back and shoulders, Astrid helped Zephyr to her feet. Hiccup held out his hand and grabbed hold of his daughter's and lifted her off the Nadder and onto his lap.

Hiccup and Zephyr laughed together as Toothless continued to fly through the clouds with Stormfly, Astrid and Nuffink not far behind.

Toothless flew towards a cloud formation that resembled a tree. He flew around one side of it while Stormfly flew around the other side. Once they were around that cloud, the two dragons flew in single file again.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his wife, his son and Stormfly not far behind. Not far behind Stormfly, the Light Fury and the Night Lights followed. As Toothless flapped upwards higher and higher, Hiccup smiled and sighed as he pulled Zephyr close.

Just like old times, he thought.

…

**7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup chuckled as he tossed fish in the air. Toothless jumped up and caught the fish in his mouth and chewed it up. The Night Fury licked his chops and smiled toothlessly and gratefully at Hiccup.

At the sound of Astrid's laughter, Hiccup looked over at his wife who was also tossing the rest of the chicken drumsticks to Stormfly.

He looked down at his son and daughter who were giggling as they tried to catch the three Night Lights that were prancing around them.

Hiccup looked up at the Light Fury who was sitting on top of the dragon head stem post and keeping an eye on things.

"Dad?" Zephyr spoke up.

"Yes, hon?" asked Hiccup.

"Do you like my sketches of all the dragons?" she asked, opening her notebook.

"Hmm, let me see?" said Hiccup, taking the notebook.

On one page were sketches of Toothless. His black scales were shaded in from her charcoal stick. Then he turned to the next page. This one had sketches of the Light Fury. The only thing about her that was shaded was the pupils of her eyes. He turned another page with sketches of Stormfly on it. So far he smiled at the sight of each sketch. Then he turned the pages again and this one included a sketch of all the three Night Lights.

"I think they're wonderful sketches, hon," said Hiccup, handing the notebook back to her.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr, putting the strap of the notebook back over her shoulders. "Also I was thinking: Night Lights are the name of the species Toothless' babies are right?"

"Right."

"Well, maybe they could use some individual names. Like I am called Zephyr you know?"

"And I am called Nuffink," added Nuffink.

"Yes, of course," said Hiccup. "It's a great idea, isn't it milday?"

Astrid smiled and nodded. "It sure is babe. Why don't you two give them their names?"

"Okay, um," said Zephyr, kneeling down in front of the blue-eyed Night Light and scratching her chin.

The young one purred in relaxation.

"Well," Zephyr started, "I was thinking of calling her Starspot because of the spot on her nose." She gently poked the Night Light's white nose making the youngster chitter/laugh. "It reminds me of the first star that appears every night. What do you think Dad?"

"I think it's a good name," answered Hiccup, "Starspot it is then."

Nuffink held out his hand to the white Night Light stood up on his hind legs and pawed at his hand playfully. "And I was thinking of calling this one Luna because he's white like the moon."

"You mean he's as white as the moon, sweets," corrected Astrid.

"That's what I said," said Nuffink, "he's white like the moon."

Astrid sighed and shook her head, smiling. "Well, I think Luna suits him perfectly."

"You like that name? Do you want to be called Luna?" Nuffink asked the white Night Light.

Luna rolled over onto his back.

"I think he likes it, Dad," said Nuffink, rubbing Luna's belly.

"All right, Luna it is then," smiled Hiccup. Then he pointed to the black green-eyed Night Light. "Now what about him? He needs a name too."

Zephyr and Nufifnk looked down at the black Night Light who was turning his head from left to right while looking up at them.

Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other and smiled. "Midnight!" they said together.

They bent down and scratched either side of the young black Fury's chin.

"From now on, you're Midnight," said Zephyr.

"Midnight," echoed Nuffink.

"Hmm, Midnight, Starspot and Luna," said Hiccup, "Good names, right, Astrid?"

"Yeah, good names," said Astrid, nodding.

…

**7:18 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless watched as Hiccup's young ones scratched Midnight's chin and looked up to his mate.

"**Midnight, Starspot and Luna,"** he warbled, **"Good names, right?"**

"**Yes, they are good names,"** answered the Light Fury.

…

**7:18 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr reached into the small basket of blueberries they had brought with them on the journey and pulled out a handful of the small, plump fruits. Starspot trotted up to her and sniffed the berries in her hand.

Zephyr smiled. "You hungry, Starspot? These are called blueberries," she said, holding out the berries.

Starspot licked up one berry off her hand and chewed it. After a moment, the blue-eyed Night Light jumped and squealed and then she licked up the rest of the berries in her hand.

Zephyr giggled. "Look, Mom, Starspot loves blueberries just like me!"

"I can see that, honey," said Astrid.

Giggling, Zephyr scooped up some more berries in her hand and held them out to Starspot who slurped them right up.

…

**7:19 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled fondly as his children played with his old dragon's children. Then his face sank a little. In a little while, it would be time to leave again. He could feel that old pain he felt that day when he had to release his best friend forever. But it was for the best.

He felt a gentle nudge at his elbow and he looked over at Toothless. The Night Fury also wore a melancholic expression. Hiccup nodded and leaned his face against his friend's snout.

He looked up at Astrid who was also leaning her head against Stormfly's snout. She glanced tearfully at him and they nodded together.

Hiccup looked over at his children who were still playing with the Night Lights and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Ahem, uh, kids?"

Zephyr and Nuffink looked up at them, their big smiles pasted on their faces.

"I hate to say this to you, especially when you're both having a great time but…"

"It'll almost be time for us to go," said Astrid sadly.

Just as Hiccup predicted, his kids smiles transformed into frowns.

"Go?" asked Nuffink in disbelief.

Hiccup nodded slowly, not even wanting to see sadness in his son's eyes. "And the dragons have to go back home too."

"But I don't wanna leave," said Nuffink.

"And I don't want them to leave either," said Zephyr, her voice cracking.

"I don't want to leave the dragons as much as you do," said Hiccup, bending down in front of them, "But it's for the best."

"Yeah," said Astrid, bending down beside them, "There will always be bad people out there wanting to do terrible things to amazing animals like these."

"And that does why they belong in the Hidden World – because it's there where they'll always be safe from bad people," said Hiccup, trying to smile, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Nuffink, also tearing up.

"But we wish there weren't any bad people," said Zephyr, burying her face in Hiccup's chest.

"Yeah, then the dragons would be safe and they could stay with us forever," added Nuffink also leaning against his chest.

"Me too, kids, me too," said Hiccup, embracing them and fighting back his own tears, "Wouldn't that be great? A world with no bad people and humans and dragons living in peace for all eternity."

He glanced over at Astrid who was rubbing the kids' backs comfortingly. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled and winked back.

Looking back down at the kids, he said, "But you know, even though the dragons don't live up here anymore, they're still with us in a way."

"What do you mean?" asked Nuffink, looking up.

"The Hidden World is a great big underground world where thousands of dragons live together right below our feet."

Zephyr and Nuffink looked down at their boots and then back up at him.

"So that means…" said Nuffink.

"There's a part of the Hidden World right under our island," concluded Zephyr.

"That's right," said Astrid.

"So Toothless and his family are living right under us," said Zephyr.

"Exactly," said Hiccup, "And another thing: Next time you feel the earth tremble under your feet…"

"Or you see lava spout out of an active volcano…" added Astrid.

"Or when lightning bolts light up the sky in a big storm," said Hiccup, "don't think of it as natural disasters, think of it as the dragons telling you they're still here."

Zephyr and Nuffink started to look a little better.

"And maybe one day, there will come a time when it's safe for dragons to be out in the open again," said Astrid.

"But until then we must keep the existence of all dragons a secret," said Hiccup, "and since you guys are good at keeping secrets, will you keep this one?"

"We will on one condition," answered Nuffink.

"What's that?" asked Hiccup.

"Could we go flying one more time before we leave?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and they smiled at each other.

"Thought you never asked," said Hiccup.

…

**7:23 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

A few minutes later, Hiccup was back up in the sky on Toothless' back with Zephyr in his lap and Nuffink on his back. The sky was blue-black now with only the stars and moon to light their way.

Stormfly with Astrid on her back glided along Toothless' right side while the Light Fury and the Night Lights were on his left side.

"This is even better than the last flight," said Nuffink.

"Yeah, we're so high you could almost touch the stars and the moon," added Zephyr.

"But you do have a part of the stars and the moon," said Hiccup, "you've got Midnight, Starspot and Luna."

At the sound of their names, the three Night Lights flew right over to them. Midnight over them, Starspot in front of them and Luna right behind them.

Zephyr patted Starspot on the head.

Hiccup looked over at Nuffink who was holding out his hand and letting Luna paw him.

At that moment, the sky was lit up by rays of lights – dark pink and blue.

"Wow! Now this really is better than the last flight," exclaimed Nuffink.

As Hiccup looked up at the bright, colorful lights, he thought back to the day he took Astrid on her first flight with Toothless and how the night sky was lit up by rays of colors as well. He looked over at Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid was gazing it him with love deep in her eyes of crystal blue. She seemed to be thinking of that day as well. Hiccup smiled lovingly back at her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nuffink laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest tightly. Hiccup smiled warmly at his son and then he looked down at Zephyr. She looked up at him fondly then slightly twisted herself around and pressed her cheek and hand against his chest. Hiccup's smile grew wider as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.

…

**7:26 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless looked over as his old Rider cuddled with his young ones. Midnight Starspot nuzzled their cheeks against his own cheeks and Luna licked his snout. Toothless grunted affectionately and licked Luna back. And then he gave Midnight and Starspot licks as well. Then he looked over at the Light Fury and warbled affectionately at her. And she warbled affectionately back.

…

**9:40 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Even through the darkness, Hiccup could clearly see the treetops of New Berk down below. He looked up at Toothless, Stormfly, the Light Fury and the Night Lights all holding onto ropes that were tied to different parts of the ship. The six dragons flapped their wings rapidly as they slowly lowered their ship onto the island.

"It was awfully nice of the dragons to fly us all way back home," said Nuffink.

"Yeah and saved us another week out at sea," said Astrid.

"Yeah, it's a lot faster getting somewhere with dragons," said Nuffink.

"And we managed to get home without being seen," added Astrid.

"That's it, guys, just a little more," said Hiccup to the dragons encouragingly.

A minute later, below his feet, Hiccup could feel the ship landing on a patch of grass surrounded by pine trees.

"All right, attaboy, bud," congratulated Hiccup.

Toothless growled rather boastfully making Hiccup laugh. Then he smiled wistfully as the Night Fury flew down to him.

"Well, I guess this is it, bud…again," he said softly.

Toothless grunted softly and nuzzled his face.

Hiccup chuckled softly and rubbed his hand against the dragon's cheek. "Don't you worry, bud, we'll be together again real soon. But for now, raise your little ones and watch them grow. I know I'll be doing the same with mine." He smiled down at Zephyr and Nuffink.

Zephyr and Nuffink knelt down before Midnight and petted him.

"Bye, Midnight," said Zephyr.

"Bye, Midnight," echoed Nuffink.

Midnight chirped softly in response.

Zephyr approached Starspot, put a hand on her back and pulled out some blueberries. "Bye, Starspot, you be good now," she said.

Starspot slurped up the berries and chirped softly.

"Bye, Luna, I promise I'll see you again real soon," said Nuffink holding up his palm to the white Night Light.

Luna stood up on his hind legs and gently patted his paws against Nuffink's palms.

"Be a good girl, Stormfly," Astrid whispered leaning her forehead against Stormfly's snout.

The Nadder squawked quietly.

"Here, bud, I have a little something for you," said Hiccup, reaching from behind his back.

He pulled out a wood-and-metal leg that looked similar to his own.

"Now you'll always have a part of me with you," he said.

Toothless smiled toothlessly at him and licked him on the cheek.

Hiccup chuckled. "Me too, bud. Me too. Here, fetch!"

He threw the leg up in the air and Toothless caught it with his gums.

"Now go on home," he said encouragingly.

Toothless nodded, turned to his family and Stormfly and let out a quiet cry. The other dragons let out quiet cries as well. And with that, all six of them took off from the ship and up towards the night sky.

"So long, bud," Hiccup called quietly, waving.

"See you later, Stormfly," Astrid called quietly.

"Bye, Light Fury," called Zephyr.

"Bye, Midnight, bye, Luna," called Nuffink.

"Bye, Starspot," called Zephyr.

The Furies and the Nadders cried out again as they flew farther and farther.

Hiccup smiled as he watched the dragons fly back to where they belonged as where they would always be hidden. He wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders and she laid her hand against his own shoulder. He felt Nuffink pull his hand and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I love the dragons, Dad," he whispered.

"I love them too, buddy," Hiccup whispered back.

Zephyr wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Do you really think we'll ever see them again, Dad?"

Hiccup nodded. The flying dragons were getting as tiny as ants now. "I know we will, Zeph. I know we will.

…

**9:45 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

With Hiccup's leg contraption safe between his gums, Toothless kept his ears, eyes and nose open for any trouble as he and his family and Stormfly flew towards the direction of their Hidden World.

"**Did you young ones have fun today?"** asked the Light Fury.

"**Yes, Mama, we had lots of fun,"** answered Midnight.

"**Papa, we really love your friend, the human named Hiccup and his family,"** chirped Starspot.

"**Yes, and I really love them too,"** warbled Toothless.

"**Do you think we'll ever see them again?"** warbled Luna curiously, looking back to the humans' island.

"**We will,"** answered Toothless, **"soon."**

"**But when is soon?"** asked Luna.

"**That I can't say, little one,"** answered the Light Fury.

"**But I have a feeling it will be soon enough,"** said Toothless.

…

**The end, right?**

**WRONG!**

**This fanfic of mine still has more chapters, more adventures, more laughs and more tears to go!**

**When the **_**real**_** end is nearing, I'll let you know.**


	28. A Mysterious Illness

**Well, I've got some good news: Over the week, it's been confirmed that a Dragons holiday short is being released this November or December. It's called How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. It's meant to be the last short of the HTTYD franchise and after that, no more. But hey, we can always start at the beginning over and over again. **

**Now let's get on with the story. But I'm warning you, this part of the story is going to be on the intense side.**

**Chapter 28: A Mysterious Illness**

**Two Years Later**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: March 22**

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 10**

**Nuffink, Age 6**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Poor little Zephyr and her Night Light, Starspot, seemed doomed to spend in the rest of their lives in the kidnapper's cold, dirty dungeon."

Hiccup looked up from the washtub in which he was cleaning the dinner dishes and turned to Nuffink who was standing behind Zephyr with his hands on her shoulders. Zephyr was sitting on the floor cross-legged with a small stuffed toy that resembled Starspot the blue-eyed female Night Light in her lap. Valka sat, also cross-legged, across from her granddaughter as she listened to her grandson with great interest.

"But who should come to their rescue but her brave little brother Nuffink and his trusty Night Light, Luna!"

Nuffink held up a stuffed toy that resembled the albino, green-eyed Luna. Then he held up another Night Light toy – mostly black with a white underbelly and paws and green eyes.

"And Midnight too," he added quickly. "And while Nuffink fought the kidnapper with his trusty sword, Slicer, Midnight and Luna freed Zephyr and Starspot from the dungeon and they were finally free. And with the kidnapper of dragons and their riders defeated, the two brave kids and their Night Lights flew back to their nice, safe home."

Grinning from ear to ear, Valka clapped. "Bravo. You know for a minute I was getting terribly worried. I was afraid that Zephyr and Starspot might be trapped in the kidnapper's dungeon forever as well."

"Me too, Grandma," smiled Zephyr.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and shared a smile. Nearly two years had passed since their visit with Toothless and his family and the kids still couldn't get over it. After they had returned, Hiccup and Valka had worked together to make those Night Light toys so that the kids would always have a part of their dragon friends with them. They had also made toys of Toothless and the Light Fury. Ever since then, Zephyr and Nuffink had been playing with those toys non-stop. And Zephyr's notebook was practically filled up with sketches of the Fury family.

Then Hiccup let out a wistful sigh. It had also been two years since the kids had been eight and five respectively. Now Zephyr was ten and Nuffink was nearing his seventh birthday. Zephyr was growing more beautiful every day and she had grown another inch. Nuffink may have been aging but he still had the height and weight of a toddler but Hiccup knew that was expected of one who came into the world early. After all, he too had a few delays in his growth spurts.

Zephyr approached Valka with the Starspot toy in her hands and cuddled into her lap. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice, Grandma Valka."

"Yeah," said Nuffink, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning his head against hers, "We'd be sad if you missed your grandmother-grandchildren slumber parties with us."

Valka chuckled and wrapped her arms around her grandchildren. "Well, you needn't worry. I never missed a grandmother-grandchildren sleepover and I never will."

"I'm glad," said Zephyr.

"Me too," said Nuffink.

Hiccup smiled as his mom and kids talked. The grandmother-grandchildren sleepovers were a monthly tradition that Valka, Zephyr and Nuffink had been sharing ever since Nuffink stopped sleeping in a baby's cradle. Once a month, Valka would come over to their house and she, Zephyr and Nuffink would sleep together in the kitchen. All three of them looked forward to their sleepovers all month long.

Valka put a hand over her mouth and yawned. "Well, I think your stories have tired me out. You kids don't mind if I go to sleep a little early do you?"

"Of course not," said Zephyr, "In fact, I'll go to sleep a little early too. Nuffink, are you with us?"

"Of course not," said Nuffink, half-sleepily, half-stubbornly, "You know I don't like going to bed early."

Astrid chuckled. "Well, just in case you change your mind, sweets, I'll get your pillow and favorite blanket."

"And I'll fix you guys your favorite late-night snack – warm yak's milk for you both, blueberries for Zephyr and carrot sticks for Nuffink."

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr and Nuffink together.

"Do you want anything, Grandma Valka?" asked Zephyr

"Um, no thank you, dear, I'm all right," said Valka politely.

…

**9:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink's tummy was pleasantly full from his late-night snack but he still refused to join his sister and grandmother who were already lying on the floor covered by Zephyr's red-and-blue blanket with the dolls of Midnight and Starspot in between them. His pillow and blue-and-green blanket were on the floor near them. His mom and dad had already gone upstairs to their own bedroom. Sitting on the kitchen table was a lit candle in case they woke up in the middle of the night and they needed to find their way around the dark house.

"Are you sure you're not tired yet, Nuffink, dear?" Valka asked.

"I'm sure," said Nuffink, holding up his Luna doll and brining it down towards the floor, "Luna and I are just gonna stay up a little longer and practice our diving skills."

"Well, we'll be right here if you need anything," said Valka.

Nuffink raised his Luna toy up the air before bringing it back down again. He looked over back at his grandmother and sister before his eyes trailed over to his waiting pillow and blanket. They both looked so inviting and before Nuffink could stop himself, he slowly began dragging his feet towards them. Once he was at the foot of his blanket, Zephyr looked up with a smile.

Nuffink froze, feeling his cheeks go warm with embarrassment.

"Grandma, look," Zephyr said, "Grandma?"

"Hmm? What is it dear?"

"Look, Nuffink decided to join us after all."

"Well, actually," said Nuffink, still a little embarrassed, "I was just making sure that you girls were warm and comfortable enough. And that the floor wasn't cold and hard for you. You know how cold the floor can be when it's wintertime and even though it's the beginning of spring, this floor can still be a little…"

"Oh, just come here," said Valka, smiling and patting the floor.

"All right, all right," said Nuffink, getting down on his knees.

Holding his Luna doll tight in his hands, Nuffink got under his blanket and crawled all the way to his pillow and laid his head against it.

In a little while, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

…

**11:35 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr was awoken to a bit of a chill around her. Opening her eyes, she looked up and noticed that the door was wide open. On the other side of the threshold was the deep darkness of the night. She looked down at Nuffink who was still asleep. Then she looked over to Valka's side.

To her surprise, Valka wasn't there.

Getting a bit worried, Zephyr shook Nuffink's shoulder. "Nuffink, wake up."

Nuffink groaned sleepily and his grass-green eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What do you want, Zephyr?"

"Grandma Valka's gone and the door's open," she said, pointing to the open door, "I think she went outside."

"What would she go outside for?"

"I don't know but we gotta find her," said Zephyr, getting up.

Nuffink stood up too.

Zephyr glanced nervously at the darkness of the door. Putting her hands on Nuffink's shoulder, she said, "After you."

Nuffink looked up at her with an equally anxious expression and nodded. He slowly made his way towards the open door and Zephyr slowly followed. As Nuffink stepped outside, Zephyr felt a cold, early spring night wind blow against her, making her shiver. She rubbed her upper arms with her hands as she stepped out after Nuffink and looked around.

"Grandma Valka?" she whispered as loudly as she could.

"Grandma Valka?" Nuffink also whispered loudly.

"Zephyr? Nuffink?"

Zephyr looked to her right side. Narrowing her eyes through the darkness, she could see a figure sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Grandma, is that you?" she asked, approaching the figure.

As she approached closer, she was able to decipher her grandmother's kind face through the dark of the night.

"Did I wake you, dear? I'm sorry."

"You didn't wake us up Grandma, the cold wind did. I saw that the door was open and you were gone so I got worried and we came out looking for you."

"Did I leave the door open?" asked Valka, looking over at the house, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"What are you doing out here anyway, Grandma?" asked Nuffink.

"Oh, I woke up feeling a little hot so I went out to cool down a bit," answered Valka.

"Well, are you feeling a little cooler now?" asked Zephyr.

"A little bit, yes," said Valka, "why don't we all go back inside now?"

"Okay, come on, Grandma," said Nuffink, walking back to the door.

"All right, I'm coming," said Valka, standing up.

Zephyr couldn't help but notice that Valka was wobbling a little. Staying beside her, she walked back to the door. As she stepped inside, she heard an audible thump followed by Valka saying, "Ow!"

"Grandma, are you all right?" she asked, looking up at Valka, who was rubbing her left elbow.

"Just bumped my elbow against the jamb," answered Valka.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little but I'll be all right. Come on, let's get back to sleep."

Zephyr wasn't sure she felt like going back to sleep. She was still a little worried about her grandma. But she crawled back under her blanket anyway. Nuffink was already lying back on the floor, covered by his own blanket. As Valka lied back down, Zephyr snuggled up closer to her. She looked up at her in concern before closing her eyes with a sigh and drifting back to sleep.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 8:35 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

"Grandma! Grandma, wake up or you'll miss breakfast! Grandma! Grandma! _Grandma_!"

Valka groggily opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of Nuffink's face just inches from her own. He was grinning from ear to ear and his grass-green eyes were filled with excitement.

"(Sigh) All right, dear, I'm up, I'm up," she said tiredly.

As Valka struggled to her feet, she wobbled a little and placed her hand on her forehead. She still felt a little sleepy. Blinking her eyes, she looked around. Hiccup was kneeling before the hearth frying eggs in a pan. Astrid was placing a basket of rolls on the table and Zephyr was setting plates in their places. She was adding an extra plate right next to her own.

"Good morning, Valka," said Astrid, "how was the slumber party?"

"Good morning, Astrid, and the slumber party was wonderful, thank you."

"How are you feeling, Grandma?" Zephyr asked.

"Still a little sleepy, dear, but other than that, I feel fine," answered Valka, walking over to the table.

"Does your elbow still hurt?" she asked.

"What do you mean "does your elbow still hurt"?" Hiccup asked, looking up from the pan, concern lined on his face.

"Grandma woke up feeling hot and went outside to cool down," said Nuffink.

"And she bumped her elbow when she came back inside," Zephyr added.

It was then that Valka noticed that her elbow was still throbbing a little and she gingerly rubbed it.

"Here, Valka, let me have a look," said Astrid, approaching her.

Valka nodded and gently rolled up her sleeve all the way up to her elbow. A fresh bruise had formed right in the spot where she had accidentally hit her elbow.

"Hmm, that's quite a bruise, Valka," said Astrid with a bit of concern.

"Bruise?"

Valka looked over at Hiccup who was standing near her with the pan of eggs in his hand. His worried expression had increased.

"You got a bruise, Grandma?" asked Zephyr, looking as worried as her father.

"Relax, Zephyr, it's just a bruise," said Nuffink, "We get bruises all the time."

"That's right, Zephyr, dear," said Valka, trying to sound reassuring, "and you don't have to worry either, Hiccup."

"Well, all right," said Hiccup, still looking a little unsure.

"Come on, let's all eat breakfast and we'll all feel better," said Astrid, walking over to her place at the table.

Valka nodded and sat down at her place at the table next to Zephyr.

Zephyr reached for a bowl of blueberries and poured a big pile of them onto her plate and then she reached for the basket of rolls. "Want a roll, Grandma Valka, with yak butter from Alise?" asked Zephyr.

"Um, sure, dear," said Valka.

Zephyr picked two rolls out of the basket, put one on her plate and handed the other to Valka. Valka took the roll and picked up the butter knife next to her plate. She scooped up a little butter with the knife and started to spread it onto the roll.

Suddenly, she felt a small but sharp pain on her thumb. "Ow!" she exclaimed, dropping the roll and knife.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Zephyr.

"What is it, Mom?" cried Hiccup.

Holding her hand in her other, Valka looked down at her thumb which had a bit of creamy, greasy butter on it and there was also a tiny, red slit on it. Blood spilled out of the slit in tiny drops.

"Cut my thumb," she said, wincing.

"Let me see," said Hiccup, taking her hand and inspecting the cut. "Astrid, get a damp cloth for me. Zephyr, get the gauze."

"Sure thing, babe."

"Yes, Dad."

Moments later, Astrid handed a small cloth to Hiccup who took it from her and dabbed it at Valka's cut thumb. The cool, damp cloth felt soothing to her small but painful wound. Zephyr arrived at Hiccup's side with some gauze. Hiccup took a bit of gauze from her and wrapped it around Valka's thumb.

"Better?" Hiccup and Zephyr asked together.

"Yes," answered Valka, nodding.

Hiccup and Zephyr still looked a little worried but they returned to their seats. Valka looked up at Astrid and Nuffink who looked a little worried as well. Shrugging, Valka picked up her buttered roll and looked at it. She didn't feel very hungry but she forced herself to bite into the roll and chew it anyway.

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 9:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As Hiccup walked through the village with his wife, kids and mom he observed his surroundings. The winter snow had melted completely giving the grass beneath their feet a damp and squishy feeling and although the air was still a bit chilly there was a hint of warmth to it. It was officially the start of spring.

But none of this made Hiccup feel good. He thought back earlier this morning when he saw that bruise on his mom's elbow and when she had accidentally cut her thumb. He had also noticed that she still looked a touch tired after waking up and when she was eating breakfast, it didn't look like she was eating regularly but rather it looked like she was forcing herself to eat.

A deep sigh from behind him snapped him out of his worried thoughts. He turned around to Valka who was a little bit behind them. She had her hand on her forehead and she looked a little flushed.

"All you all right, Mom?" he asked.

Valka took another deep breath before answering, "Just still feel a little tired, son."

"If you're still tired, maybe you should go home and rest," Astrid offered.

Valka managed a chuckle. "Oh, don't be silly, Astrid. I'm probably just feeling my age that's all. I'm not young anymore you know."

"Are you sure, Grandma?" asked Zephyr, taking her grandmother's hand in concern.

"I'm sure, darling, I'm sure," said Valka reassuringly.

"Well…all right," said Hiccup slowly, "but I'm still worried about you, Mom."

"Me too," said Zephyr.

"You have more than me to worry about, son," said Valka.

"Maybe we should walk just a little slower so you don't have to struggle to keep up with us," Hiccup offered.

"That would be fine, son."

Hiccup continued walking but this time at the same pace his mom was going.

…

**9:22 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr walked side by side with her grandmother, keeping her worried eyes up at her.

"You don't have to worry about grandma, Zeph," Nuffink spoke up.

"Well, I _am_ worried and you should be too," said Zephyr, "What if there's something really wrong with her and she doesn't even know it yet?"

"Relax, big sister, she's probably just feeling her age like she said."

"Well, I feel like it could be more than that."

…

**Location: Gobber's Forge**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 9:24 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup could see smoke emerging from the small metal chimney of Gobber's forge. Looks like Gobber and Eret are already starting work for the day, he thought. Speaking of Gobber and Eret, the two of them stepped outside at this very minute.

"Well, if it isn't the Haddocks," boomed Gobber cheerfully.

"Good morning, Chief, Chieftess, good morning, kids," greeted Eret.

"Good morning, Gobber and Eret," greeted Zephyr shyly.

Nuffink rushed over to Eret and kicked him on the left shin.

"Oh!" Eret exclaimed reaching down to his leg.

"Nuffink!" Astrid scolded.

"Woah, easy on the violence, lad," added Gobber.

"It's not violence, it's communication," Nuffink pointed out, "That's what Mom taught me."

Astrid blushed and chuckled. "Yep, I'm afraid it's true."

"Well, try to keep the "communication" up to minimum as Gobber just told you, buddy," said Hiccup, lifting Nuffink into his arms, "I'm really sorry, Eret."

"That's all right, Chief, no harm done," said Eret in a slightly strained voice, "Oh, hello, Valka, I didn't see you back there."

"Good morning, Eret and good morning to you, Gobber," said Valka before heaving another deep sigh.

"You feeling all right, Val?" asked Gobber, suddenly sounding worried.

"Grandma bumped her elbow and got a bruise last night," Nuffink blurted, "and this morning she cut her thumb."

"And she's feeling tired too," added Zephyr.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you do look a little flushed, Val," said Gobber, nodding and looking over Valka.

"I'm worried about her, Gobber," Hiccup spoke up, "Maybe I should take the day off from my chiefly duties and look after her instead."

"And we'll help you, Dad," offered Zephyr.

"Now, lad, don't be ridiculous," said Gobber, chuckling a little, "you have a whole village and your own family to look after and not just your mom."

Hiccup nodded. He knew that was true but he still felt unsure about his mom.

Gobber put his good hand on his shoulder. "Look, if it makes you feel better, _I'll_ look after her today. She can sit in my forge and watch me and Eret get some work done."

"What if she gets worse?" Hiccup asked.

"Then I'll take her to Gothi and Ingrid to take care of her and then I'll fetch you," said Gobber, "You can count on me."

"That's right, I wouldn't worry too much about your mum, Hiccup," said Eret, "She's a tough woman for her age. Don't forget, she and her Bewilderbeast transformed my entire dragon trapper fort into a giant iceberg."

Valka laughed. "You're never going to get over that are you Eret?"

"Not as long as I live," said Eret proudly.

"Well, all right," Hiccup said finally, "Are you sure you don't mind resting in the forge, Mom?"

"Not at all, son," said Valka.

"And Nuffink and I will stay too and keep you company, Grandma, won't we, Nuffink?" Zephyr spoke up.

"Yeah, we sure will," said Nuffink, nodded.

"That's very nice of you darlings," said Valka, looking down at the kids gratefully.

"All right, we'll come and check on you all later," said Astrid, "Come on, babe."

"Now, you kids be good," Hiccup instructed, "and Mom, you take it easy."

"We promise, Dad," said Zephyr.

"I will, son, now run along," said Valka.

"Yeah, Dad, run along," said Nuffink.

"All right," said Hiccup, walking away reluctantly, "I'll see you later. I love you all."

"Go on, lad," said Gobber.

"Bye, son," called Valka.

"Bye, Dad," called the kids.

Hiccup kept his head turned towards the forge as he walked away and then looked down at his moving feet worriedly. He felt Astrid's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her reassuring face.

"Relax, Hiccup. Your mom will be fine. Eret's right, she's a tough woman and whatever might be wrong with her, she'll get through it."

"I know, Astrid. It's just that, ever since Dad died, she's the only parent I have now." He looked over at the direction to the forge. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

…

**Location: Gobber's Forge**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 1:25 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Hours had passed and Valka had thought she'd feel better by now. She had been sitting in the exact same chair since she had arrived at the forge and hadn't moved a muscle. But for some reason, she still felt lightheaded. She was also feeling a little sweaty just as she had been during the night at Hiccup and Astrid's place.

"Um, Gobber, would you douse the fire a little?" she asked. "It's a little hot in here."

"Eh, sure, Val, no problem," said Gobber.

She watched as Gobber picked up a bucket and poured a little water onto the fire in the stove.

"Look, Grandma, I'm helping to sharpen the swords," she thought she heard Nuffink say. "Grandma, you're not looking!"

At the sound of Nuffink's voice, she looked over and saw him pressing a sword on the rolling grindstone. Eret was right behind him with his hands on his bony shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nuffink, now I'm looking," said Valka apologetically.

"How am I doing?" Nuffink asked.

"I think you're doing a fine job, dear," Valka complimented.

"I should think so," Gobber spoke up, "You're almost as good as your dad was when he used to work for me."

"Thanks, Grandma, thanks, Gobber," said Nuffink proudly.

Despite the small amount of fire heating up the forge, Valka still felt a little sweaty. "Gobber, I'm sorry but maybe but out a little more fire? It's still hot in here."

Gobber sighed and Valka could hint the slight exasperation. "Very well, Val." He picked up the bucket again and poured a little more water onto the fire.

"Grandma Valka, are you all right?" asked Zephyr.

Valka looked down at Zephyr who was sitting cross-legged near her chair. She looked very worried. Like Valka, Zephyr hadn't moved from her spot all morning and had passed the time sketching in her favorite notebook and watching Nuffink help Gobber and Eret around the forge.

"Just a little hot, Zephyr, dear," she sighed.

"Do you think you have a fever?"

"I don't know, darling."

"Is that better, Val?" Gobber asked.

Valka looked dully at the old blacksmith and shook her head. Even with just a tiny flame in the stove, she still felt unusually hot.

Gobber's irritable expression increased as he picked up the bucket once more and poured more water into the stove – this time putting out the fire entirely.

"Now, is that better?"

Valka felt her dizziness increasing by the minute and for some reason she could still feel some heat even without the fire. "Not really, no. I still feel hot."

Gobber sighed in frustration. "How can you still feel hot if the fire's completely out?"

"I think she has a fever, Gobber," said Zephyr worriedly.

Now that Zephyr mentioned, maybe she did feel a little feverish after. Not to mention she was feeling more tired every second.

"Do you think that might be it, Val?" Gobber asked. "Do you think you have a fever?"

Valka felt herself wobble as she stared dully at the blacksmith.

"Val, can you hear me?" Gobber asked.

Suddenly, her vision started to blur and the clear figure of Gobber had suddenly become a swirl of his colors.

"Valka!" Gobber cried, panic rising in his voice.

"Grandma!" she heard Zephyr cry.

She looked down at where her granddaughter was and she too resembled a bleary figure of colors from the blue of her eyes to her auburn hair.

Valka opened her mouth to respond but all she managed to utter was a long, sickly moan.

And suddenly she found herself falling into a deep, bottomless pit of darkness.

…

**1:28 p.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

In a split second, Gobber reached out just as Valka fell sideways off her chair and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Grandma!" Zephyr cried.

"Grandma!" came Nuffink's voice from behind.

"What's wrong with her, Gobber, what's wrong with her?" Zephyr cried hysterically.

"I don't know, lass," said Gobber worriedly as he looked down at the pale face of the woman his best friend had fallen in love with years ago. Her eyes were closed and beads of sweating were spilling down from her brow.

"Grandma, can you hear me?" Zephyr asked, leaning her face close to Valka's.

"Stand back, lass, give her some air," Gobber instructed, gently shooing her away.

As Zephyr reluctantly took a step back, Eret knelt down over Valka and pressed his hand on her forehead.

"She's running a fever, that's for sure," he said gravely.

"Come on, Eret, kids, let's get her to your Grandma Ingrid and Gothi," said Gobber, lifting Valka a little more into his arms.

Picking up the pace a little, Gobber hurried towards the direction of Gothi's hut with an expression of grim determination.

…

**Location: Gothi's House**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 1:35 p.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

With the unconscious Valka still in his arms, Gobber raced up the steps leading to Gothi's hut. He could hear the rapid footsteps of Eret, Zephyr and Nuffink behind him. He saw that the door was open a crack and he opened it a little more with the wooden peg he used as a replacement for his leg.

"Gothi? Ingrid? You there?" he hollered, stepping inside.

Gothi and Ingrid were standing by the table which was laden with ingredients for elixirs and medicines. At the sound of his voice, they both turned to him.

"Gobber, what is it?" asked Ingrid, surprised.

"The chief's mother has fallen ill," Gobber answered seriously, looking down at Valka.

"Valka?!" Ingrid gasped as she rushed over. "What happened?"

"She passed out a little while ago in my stall and she's burning up," Gobber explained.

Zephyr and Nuffink ran up to their grandmother and grabbed their hands, tears pouring down their cheeks.

"You and Gothi just got to help her, Grandma Ingrid, you just got to," sobbed Zephyr.

"Yes, please," added Nuffink tearfully.

Ingrid bent down and pulled her grandchildren close. "Hey, hey, relax, you two. Gothi and I will do whatever we can to help your Grandma Valka," she said gently. She turned to Gothi. "Gothi, you don't mind examining Valka all by yourself while I comfort my grandkids, do you?"

The elderly healer placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"She doesn't mind at all," Gobber said.

Gothi waved her hands at Gobber, motioning to him to follow her. "Right away, Gothi," he said, walking towards the door, "Eret, go get the Chief and Chieftess."

"I'll be back in a jiffy, boss," said Eret urgently and he dashed out the door in front of him.

Gobber nodded and with Valka still in his arms, he followed Gothi to the patients' hut right next to hers. From behind, he could still hear Zephyr and Nuffink sobbing.

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 1:43 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Well, I'm glad to know that the Eberlins are helping with the harvest so early, aren't you, babe?" Astrid asked as they walked away from the Eberlins farm.

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup, "Same routine every year. Spring comes, plant crops, fall comes, pick crops, winter comes, eat crops, spring comes back and we plant, pick and eat crops all over again."

He and Astrid laughed together at his little joke.

"Yep, same thing every year," said Astrid, "and it's always gonna be that way."

"Yep," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Astrid!"

Hiccup looked up. Eret was running right over to them. Once he was at their side, he stopped and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"I'm so glad I found you two," he panted, "I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it, Eret?" asked Astrid.

From the look of Eret's tired but urgent expression, Hiccup already knew the answer. "It's Mom, isn't it?"

"Afraid so, Chief. She's at Gothi's place right now."

"Come on, Astrid," said Hiccup, looking at his wife before breaking into a run.

Astrid and Eret ran at the same pace he was on either side of him.

"What happened, Eret?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, she was complaining of feeling hot and asking Gobber to put out the fire and then she fainted," Eret explained.

"I knew I should have been there for her," said Hiccup regretfully.

"Don't blame yourself, Hiccup," said Astrid, "Even if you had been around, there was nothing you could have done."

"Astrid's right, Chief," said Eret.

"But the important thing is that we are going to be there for her once we get to Gothi's," added Astrid.

"Right," said Hiccup, still feeling a little guilty.

…

**1:46 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Once Gothi's tall hut came into view, Hiccup noticed the figures of Gobber, Ingrid and his kids near the steps of the hut. Gobber was standing beside Ingrid who was bent down and holding Zephyr and Nuffink close. As soon as he stopped a few feet in front of them, Zephyr and Nuffink looked up at him, their eyes red and their cheeks stained with tears.

"Dad!" they both cried, running out of Ingrid's arms and into his.

Hiccup bent down and held his two kids tightly.

"Grandma Valka's sick just as Zephyr said she was," Nuffink sobbed.

"We're scared," Zephyr whispered, her voice raspy from crying.

Astrid stroked the kids' hairs one at a time. "I know you are but Grandma Ingrid and Gothi are going to help her get better, aren't you, Mom?"

"Of course, dears, of course," said Ingrid, nodding but Hiccup could tell she looked a bit doubtful. After all, some of Gothi's patients in the past had made it through their own illnesses and some didn't.

"Well, I'd better go help Gothi," said Ingrid, "I'll send her out as soon as we know something."

"Thanks, Ingrid," said Hiccup.

As Ingrid walked up the steps towards the two huts, Hiccup pulled his kids closer.

_Please, please let her be okay,_ he prayed.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 2:00 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**I got it!"**

"**No, **_**I**_** got it!"**

"**Hah, **_**I**_** got it!"**

"**No fair!"**

"**Well, it seems fair to me."**

Toothless chuckled his dragon chuckle. A few feet away from where he rested, his three Night Light babies were fooling around with the foot-like contraption Hiccup had given to him that day he, Astrid and their little ones had come to visit them. Only those Night Lights weren't babies anymore but they weren't fully grown yet. In fact, they were now the size of golden retrievers.

Starspot was throwing the foot contraption high in the air and Midnight and Luna were quarreling each other to reach it first.

The sound of a groan not far perked Toothless' ears up and he turned toward where the sound was coming from.

"**What is it, Toothless?"** the Light Fury warbled curiously.

"**Sounds like Cloudjumper,"** Toothless answered gravely, **"sounds like he's hurt. I'm going to check it out."**

"**I'll come with you,"** offered the Light Fury, **"Come on along, babies."**

"**Coming, Mama,"** called Midnight.

"**And we're not babies anymore,"** growled Luna.

Toothless kept flying over the water networks of the Hidden World until he arrived in one of the Mushroom Forests. Hovering in the air, he looked around and he heard the groan again. His head turned toward that sound and he found Cloudjumper hanging by a grassy structure. He almost didn't see the elderly Stormcutter there – he blended in so perfectly well. Some other dragons were around Cloudjumper as well. Some looked curious, others looked worried.

As Toothless flapped over towards the former dragon of Hiccup's mother, the other dragons bowed before him and flapped out of the way. Toothless landed beside his old friend and tilted his head at him curiously. The tan, four-winged dragon had a pained expression.

Toothless looked over at the Light Fury and the Night Lights who had arrived as well and landed behind him. Then he turned back to his Stormcutter friend.

"**Are you all right, Cloudjumper?"** Toothless purred curiously.

Cloudjumper let out another groan. **"My old dragon bones just aren't what they used to be, little one."**

"**Are you hurting?"** warbled Starspot worriedly.

"**A little bit,"** crooned Cloudjumper before letting out another groan.

"**Just rest, old friend,"** warbled the Light Fury, **"maybe that will help."**

"**Yeah, and you won't feel much anymore,"** added Midnight.

Cloudjumper exhaled gratefully. **"Thank you all, my dear friends but I don't know if it **_**will**_** help. In fact, I feel my time may be approaching very soon."**

Toothless nuzzled the side of Cloudjumper's head. **"And if it is, we'll all be right here with you."**

The Light Fury nodded. **"Until the end."**

…

**Location: Below Gothi's House**

**Date: March 23**

**Time: 3:15 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink didn't like looking like the kind of guy who would worry so much but right now that's what he was. Before Grandma Valka had fainted in Gobber's forge, he was certain that she was just still feeling a little sleepy and that Zephyr was worrying too much. But now she was lying unconscious and feverish inside the patients' hut near Gothi's house and being examined by Gothi and his Grandma Ingrid. As he sat in his mom's lap, Nuffink looked up towards the patients' hut. They had all been there for quite a while and he hoped one of them would come out soon with hopefully, some good news. Hopefully Valka only had a minor illness and that she would feel better in a few days.

Nuffink looked over at his sister who was leaning against their mother's side, her crystal-blue eyes bloodshot and droopy. He looked over at Gobber and Eret who were standing not far from them. Gobber's good foot was tapping anxiously. Then Nuffink looked over at his father who was pacing anxiously – something he had been doing for nearly an hour. His father looked especially worst – he looked as though he was fighting back tears and once in while he would glance up at Gothi's house in case either Gothi or Ingrid would come out with news.

Nuffink looked up at his mother. "I've never seen Dad look so upset before."

Astrid looked down at him and smiled sadly. "Well, Grandma Valka is his mom. Would you feel just as upset if I was the one who was sick?"

"I would," Zephyr answered half-tiredly, half-gloomily.

"Me too," answered Nuffink.

"Of course you would. I know I would if that was my mom in there."

…

**3:16 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup felt as though he were making a long narrow crater in the ground from his pacing but he didn't care. He glanced up at the top of Gothi's house expecting Gothi or Ingrid to come out with news – whether it would be good or bad. But no one had come out yet and that made Hiccup's heart sink.

He hadn't felt this sick to his stomach since his father's death. And now that feeling was back again. His mother had fallen ill which was exactly what he had been worrying about all day. Why hadn't he taken the day off from his chiefly duties? Why hadn't he been there for his mom when she needed him? _Because she didn't want me to worry about her_, he answered for himself. _She wanted me to continue what I'm supposed to do which is to look after the village. She insisted that I had to worry about everyone in the village and not just her._ And she was right but this didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

She was also right about another thing: she was not young anymore. And he knew that people who start feeling their age tend to get sick more easily and his mom did. Why did she – his own mother – have to be the one to fall ill, of all people? And what if she were to…?

"Hiccup, here comes Gothi," Gobber spoke up.

Hiccup turned to the blacksmith who was pointing towards the elevated house. Hiccup looked up at saw Gothi hurrying down the steps with her staff.

He turned to his friends and family. "Come on."

Not waiting for everyone else to get up from their spots, Hiccup hurried over towards the steps. As soon as Gothi arrived at the bottom, he asked, "What's wrong with her, Gothi?"

Frowning gravely, Gothi placed her staff down on a patch of dirt and scribbled.

"It's hard to explain," translated Gobber, "but I detected some sort of animal in her blood."

Gothi whacked Gobber on the head with her staff, her expression annoyed.

"Ow!" exclaimed Gobber, rubbing his head and looking down at the Elder's symbols.

"Oh, 'abnormality'. There's an _abnormality_ in her blood."

"What kind of abnormality?" asked Nuffink.

Gothi scribbled some more.

"I am not sure exactly," Gobber translated, "but I believe that her blood might not be functioning as properly as normal blood should. As I was examining her, I noticed a bruise on her elbow. Did she receive this bruise recently?"

"Yes, she bumped her elbow last night," answered Zephyr.

"And she cut her thumb too," added Nuffink, "uh, by accident of course."

Gothi scribbled some more.

"I think this mysterious illness has caused her skin to become very sensitive and that's why she bruises and bleeds very easily," translated Gobber.

Hearing all this made Hiccup's heart sink even further. So there _was_ something serious about his mother's condition – a strange abnormality in her blood. An abnormality that not even the best healer in all of Berk could recognize.

"Can you save her?" Zephyr asked in a small voice.

Gothi looked at his daughter with great sorrow in her eyes and scribbled some more.

"I'll do everything I can to help her but I can't promise anything," Gobber translated, sounding sorry to be translating all this.

Zephyr sniffled and buried her face in Hiccup's waist. Hiccup ran his fingers through her auburn hair despite the fact that he was feeling just as inconsolable as he was.

"Can we see her?" Nuffink asked.

Gothi stared at the blonde boy for a short moment and then she nodded and gestured up towards her elevated house and patients' hut.

"Come on," Hiccup said softly, nudging his kids' backs gently towards the steps.

Keeping his hands behind his kids, Hiccup descended up the steps one at a time towards the patients' hut. He looked over at Astrid, Eret and Gobber who were dragging themselves behind him. They all wore solemn expressions.

Finally, they had reached the top of the steps. Hiccup saw that the door to the patients' hut was open just a crack. Looking down at his two kids, he put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he shushed and then he slowly reached for the knob and opened the door.

Ingrid was standing over the patients' bed where Valka was lying covered by a quilt. Ingrid was dabbing a washcloth against his mother's forehead. She looked over at him.

"Hello, Hiccup," she whispered, "Has Gothi explained what we believe is wrong with your mother?"

Hiccup nodded dully.

"Yes, Mom," answered Astrid, "how is she?"

"She's very weak and hot," Ingrid explained sadly.

"Gothi says that she might not be able to save her," said Zephyr tearfully.

"I'm so sorry she had to tell you that darling," said Ingrid, putting a hand to Zephyr's cheek, "But I'm afraid that's with all patients. Sometimes they get better and sometimes they don't."

Hiccup looked at his mother-in-law sadly and then turned to his mother.

Valka looked a lot worse than she looked this morning. Her eyes were closed and her face had turned sickly pale with hardly a trace of healthy pink. The top of her auburn hair – the hair color he had inherited from her – was damp with sweat. Despite all this, she still looked so lovely. Hiccup sat on a stool beside the bed and gingerly took Valka's hand into his. Her fingers felt cold and Hiccup massaged own fingers against them trying to warm them.

At that moment, her eyes fluttered open and Hiccup was greeted to that beautiful shade of aqua green.

"Hiccup?" Valka croaked.

The sound of her tired but gentle voice filled Hiccup's heart with slight relief. "Mom, I'm glad you're awake."

"Hi, Valka," greeted Astrid gently.

"Hello, Astrid," Valka murmured.

"Hi, Grandma," said Zephyr approaching.

"Hi, Grandma," echoed Nuffink.

Valka smiled weakly. "Hello, my darlings."

"How are you feeling, Grandma?" asked Zephyr expectantly.

"Mmm, tired but I'm very happy to see you," answered Valka. She looked back up at Hiccup. "What happened?"

"You passed out in my shop," Gobber answered.

"And we brought you here to Gothi's," Eret added.

"Gothi and I suspect there might be something wrong with your blood," said Ingrid.

"My blood?" asked Valka.

"Yes," said Ingrid, "we don't know how to explain this sickness but it seems to be causing your blood to malfunction and that it has made your skin very sensitive."

"That explains why I bruised myself so easily last night," said Valka, letting all this sink in.

"And 'cutted' yourself easily," added Nuffink.

"That too," said Valka, nodding.

Hiccup slightly squeezed his mother's hand. "I'm sorry, Mom. I knew I should have been there for you."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, son. Even if you had been here for me, there was nothing you could have done for my sickness."

"But we _will_ be here for you every day," Astrid promised.

"And we'll help to take care of you," added Zephyr.

"And who knows, maybe you will get better," said Nuffink with confidence.

"I'm sure I will, Nuffink, dear," said Valka, chuckling.

Hiccup managed a smile at his son and turned back to his mom. "We're gonna leave you to rest now but before we go, can we get you anything?"

"Well," said Valka thoughtfully. "I would like another blanket. I feel little cold right now."

Hiccup smiled kindly. "I have something much better than a blanket." He removed his furry chieftain's cloak from his shoulders and laid it on top of his mother. "When I was little and the nights were cold, Dad would sometimes remove his chieftain's cloak and put it over me to warm me up. But he stopped doing that after I turned eleven. He said I had to learn to keep myself warm."

Valka managed a weak chuckle and smiled. "In our married years, he did the same thing with me. I always worried he might get cold himself but he insisted that it took more than a little cold to bring him down."

She chuckled again and everyone else joined in.

Even Hiccup managed a chuckle. "Good old Dad. Well, come on, everyone. My mom has had enough excitement for today."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" asked Nuffink.

"Of course, sweets," answered Astrid.

Hiccup waited until his friends and family was all out the door. Then he looked back at his mother for another minute and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

…

**3:24 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka watched her family and friends leave the patients' hut wishing they didn't have to go whether she needed rest or not. Now she was left alone with only her thoughts. As she pressed the back of her head against her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling.

There was something wrong with her blood. Something that made her feel weak, chilled, feverish and sensitive to cuts and bruises. She suspected despite the treatments she was soon to receive as well as the love her family and friends would soon be sending her, they would do little good and it was only a matter of time before she might have to leave this world.

Suddenly, the thought of dying made her feel torn.

On one hand, she would be with her husband, Stoick again, as well as her parents and grandparents and she would be seeing all her ancestors for the first time.

On the other hand, that meant that she would have to leave Hiccup again – this time for good. And she would also be leaving Astrid as well. And her grandchildren too.

She could still picture the cherubic faces of her granddaughter and grandson in her mind. She thought about to all the wonderful times she had spent with them – holding them in her arms after they had been born, watching them toddle clumsily on their baby feet, helping them speak more words, pretending to swordfight with Nuffink, complimenting Zephyr on her drawings and all their grandmother-grandchildren sleepovers. All those things she had not done with Hiccup during his own childhood.

Leaving her darling grandchildren was the last thing she wanted to do. But if she was going to die from an unknown sickness, she had no choice.

"If only we could all still stay together," she murmured to herself as she pulled her dear son's cloak up to her chest and closed her eyes.


	29. Return to Old Berk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any scenes from the How to Train Your Dragon movies. **

**Chapter 29: Return to Old Berk**

**June**

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: June 6**

**Time: 7:45 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 10**

**Nuffink, Age 7**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The late evening sky above the great statue of Stoick was a brilliant navy while hints of bright orange and gold remained above the horizon. As Hiccup sat with his hands folded on his lap on the small steps leading up to his father's stone statue, he thought about everything that has happened since he received the news of his mother's sickness.

Valka's skin had become paler over the weeks save for a few red spots (Gothi suspected the spots were caused by her malfunctioning blood), her fever kept coming and going and she had been complaining of pains in her bones. There were even some nights where she had been feeling hot and sweaty and experienced cold flashes during the day. Whatever this sickness was, it was certainly taking its toll.

Now both summer and Astrid's thirty-third birthday were nearing and usually they were happy times – times for celebrating. But with his mother sick in bed and possibly even dying, what was there to celebrate?

"Evening, Chief."

The gruff but gentle voice of Gobber snapped Hiccup out of his gloomy thoughts and he looked up into the kind face of his old forging teacher.

"Hey, Gobber," Hiccup responded dully.

"Thinking about your mother?"

"How'd you know?"

"She's all you ever thought about ever since that day she came down with…with…eh, whatever that illness is."

"Do you think I'm doing too much of it?"

"Of course not, lad, of course not. I think it's good that you're worrying about her. That just shows how much you care. Everyone else is just as worried as you are. I just came from the Great Hall - told everyone in there to keep praying for you and your mum."

"Thanks Gobber but I don't think praying is helping her to feel any better. She seems to look and feel a lot worse every day."

"Yes she does. But just remember, death is all part of life. It's the doorway into the next world. If your mum _does_ die, one good thing about it is that she'll be reunited with your old dad." Gobber looked up at Stoick's bearded stone face as he said that last part.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, also looking up at the statue, "a part of me wants her to be with Dad again. But another part of me…"

"Still wants her to remain here with you," Gobber finished, "I know." He let out a sigh. "That's another thing about death – it's one of the hardest choices for both the dying person and their loved ones."

"Tell me about it," Hiccup muttered as Gobber lightly ruffled his hair with his good hand.

"How are the wife and kids holding up?" the old blacksmith asked.

"Well, Zephyr's more sad and worried than I am," Hiccup answered, "Whenever we visit Mom every day, she remains close to her and looks and talks to her as if it's the very last time she's ever going to see and talk to her. Nuffink's just as worried but he's more confident than Zephyr and me that Mom will feel better. And all of this hasn't been easy on Astrid either. She and Mom were close."

"Yeah, real close," said Gobber sympathetically. "Are they all still with her at Gothi's?"

"Yeah, tonight's their monthly grandmother-grandchildren slumber party," said Hiccup, nodding, "Since Mom's too weak to leave the patients' hut, they've been having those slumber parties up there ever since. I think I'll go check up on them." He sat up from the steps of the statue.

"I'll go along with you," offered Gobber.

"Thanks, Gobber," said Hiccup, smiling gratefully.

"My pleasure, Chief."

…

**Location: Gothi's House/Patients' Hut**

**Date: June 6**

**Time: 7:48 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

In the patients' hut, Zephyr stood before Valka's bed with her Starspot doll in her hands. Her grandmother listened with fascination as she told her a bedtime story. Nuffink was sitting at her side with the dolls of Midnight and Luna. Astrid was sitting on the stool against the wall listening as well.

"And there they were," said Zephyr, "the tallest and most beautiful sunflowers in the whole Island of Flowers."

"How tall, Zeph?" asked Nuffink.

"As tall as a person," answered Zephyr.

"Wow!" whispered Nuffink in awe.

"Wow is right," said Zephyr, holding up her Starspot doll, "so the little artist turned to her best friend, Starspot the Night Light and said, "These will be perfect for Grandma" and Starspot nodded in agreement. So they picked as much sunflowers as they could and then they flew back to New Berk to deliver them to the artist's sick grandmother so that she would feel better."

"And feel better she did," Valka finished, looking at the vase that stood on the bedside table which was filled with the beautiful white daisies that Zephyr had picked for her this morning.

"Exactly," said Zephyr proudly, "Did you like tonight's bedtime story, Grandma Valka?"

"I thought it was very exciting, darling," answered Valka with a smile, "Don't you agree, Nuffink?"

"Well, it was a good story," said Nuffink, "but not as exciting as _my _story last night."

"The one about the great hunter, Nuffink and Midnight hunting down enough boars for his hungry grandma to last throughout the winter?" asked Astrid with a knowing smile.

"And the rest of the village too," added Nuffink, nodding, "they deserved just as much food as Grandma."

"That's true," said Astrid.

"I think both stories were exciting," said Valka, "all your stories always cheer me up."

"Thanks, Grandma," said Nuffink proudly.

"And it was awfully nice of Gothi to let us have our slumber parties right here," added Zephyr.

"_And_ my seventh birthday too," added Nuffink.

"It certainly was," said Valka, nodding thoughtfully.

Zephyr could tell that she was thinking about something. "What is it, Grandma?" she asked.

"Well, Zephyr, I was thinking that perhaps it's time you, your brother and your parents go on another field trip."

"What do you mean, Grandma?" asked Nuffink.

At that moment the door opened. Zephyr turned around again and saw her father walking inside.

…

**7:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

His wife and children were all sitting around Valka's bedside. On the bedside table was a vase filled with the daisies that Zephyr had picked for Valka that morning. The sight of all of this was enough to make Hiccup smile and briefly forget his worries.

"Hi, Dad," greeted Zephyr.

"Hi, Dad," greeted Nuffink.

"Hey, kids," greeted Hiccup, closing the door behind him, "How's the slumber party going?"

"It's going great, Dad," answered Nuffink.

"Yeah, we just finished our bedtime story," added Zephyr, nodding.

"Oh, really, and what was tonight's story about?" asked Hiccup smiling.

"About a sweet little artist going off to the Island of Flowers to find the perfect bouquet for her sick grandmother with the help of her faithful dragon," answered Valka.

"And would that sweet little artist and her faithful dragon be my sweet little girl and her Night Light, Starspot?" asked Hiccup, bending down beside Zephyr and ruffling her hair and patting the head of the Starspot doll.

Zephyr giggled as her hair was being ruffled. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess, hon."

"Well, babe, you've arrived on time to hear what your mom was about to tell us," said Astrid.

"Yeah, something about a field trip," spoke up Nuffink.

"A field trip, Mom?" Hiccup asked turning to his mother.

"Well, yes, dear, I was thinking about that for a while now," answered Valka slowly, "As much as I appreciate you, Astrid and the children coming here every day and night to keep me company, I think maybe you all could use a short time away from New Berk."

"Some short time away?" echoed Hiccup a little surprised and unsure.

"Yes, just think of it as a vacation of sorts," said Valka.

"A vacation to where, Grandma Valka?" asked Nuffink.

"Nuffink, I want you and your sister to see Old Berk," answered Valka.

"Old Berk?" echoed Hiccup.

"The island where you, Mom, Dad and everyone else used to live before you came here?" asked Zephyr.

"Yes," answered Valka.

"Mom, are you sure?" asked Hiccup, still a little unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure, Hiccup. I think the children deserve to see the island where we once lived just as much as they deserved to see the dragons."

"She actually has a point, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"I know I have a point," said Valka smiling at Astrid.

"But Grandma," said Zephyr, taking Valka's hand, "don't you want us here with you?"

"Of course I do, Zephyr. But I think this trip might be good for you and your family. It might help to distract you from your worries."

"But if we do go, what if you were to…to…you know and we weren't here to say goodbye?"

Hiccup could easily hear the tears quickly approaching in her daughter's voice. With a sympathetic expression, he bent down beside her and wrapped his arm around her holding her close. He was clearly thinking the same thing as she was. He couldn't tell what day the time would come for his mom to leave the world and he too wanted to be by her side when it would happen.

"I promise I won't go while you're away," said Valka kindly, brushing back her auburn fringe.

"But what if you can't keep your promise?" Zephyr pointed out miserably. "Gothi says she can't promise you might get better."

"That's true," said Valka, nodding, "there are many promises we can't keep. But let me tell you something that _my_ sick grandmother told me when I was young. Come over here, Nuffink. I want you to hear this too."

Nuffink approached closer to the bed and both he and Zephyr looked up at her curiously. Hiccup shot his mom a knowing smile. He knew exactly what his mom was about to say.

"As long as you always remember everything I taught you, I will not have to ascend to Valhalla in vain. We'll always be together but we will be together from afar."

"Together from afar?" echoed Zephyr and Nuffink softly.

Valka nodded. "Yes. You keep my memory inside you and I'll keep yours inside me."

Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other for a second and then they looked at her with big, tearful smiles. Hiccup smiled down at his kids and then smiled at his mother. Although her upcoming departure was going to hurt him deeply, she would always remain in his heart and in the hearts of his wife, kids and everyone in the village.

"Thank you, Grandma," whispered Zephyr, "We'll try to remember that."

"I know you will," smiled Valka, "And I know you'll love seeing Old Berk as well. Like I said, you all deserve a short vacation after everything that's been going on these past few weeks."

"Yeah, and it'll be a great birthday getaway for you, Astrid," said Hiccup, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I'd like that," smiled Astrid, leaning her head against his shoulder, "A few days away with my husband and kids."

"Can we invite all of your friends too Dad?" asked Nuffink.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd like to revisit their old home," said Zephyr, nodding.

"I think that would be a great idea, don't you Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"Yes it is, honey," said Hiccup, "all right, first thing in the morning, we'll pack up a healthy amount of food, water and other things that we might need and then we'll be able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"All right," cheered Nuffink making Hiccup and everyone else in the room laugh.

"All right, you two, it's time for you to get some sleep," said Astrid, picking up the kids' favorite blankets and pillows.

"Yes, Mom," answered the kids.

"You too, Mom," said Hiccup.

"I know, son, I know," said Valka. Then she leaned closer to him, causing a few stray hairs to fall across her forehead, and whispered, "And don't you worry about not being here for me for a while. I'll do my best to remain on Midgard even after your return."

"I know you will," Hiccup whispered back, brushing the stray hairs out of her face with his knuckles.

Valka's smile grew wider as she cupped his cheek with her hand and ran her fingers through the short, bristling hairs of his beard. "With that beard, you look just like your father," she said wistfully. "It'll be a joy for me rejoining him in Valhalla but I know I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you just as much, Mom," said Hiccup, running his hand across the top of her hair.

…

**Two Days Later**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: June 8**

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

With the help of his friends, Hiccup and his family had spent the day before packing one of their ships with a healthy amount of food, fresh water and other necessary supplies. Early that morning, at first light, they had the ship lowered down to the bottom of the island and now they were on their way back to Berk – the island they once called home.

With Nuffink in his arms and Zephyr standing beside him, Hiccup looked over at his shoulder. Astrid (covered by his brown fur cloak) and Ruffnut were lying on the deck, resting after their shift for watch. Tuffnut and Snotlout were sitting cross-legged near them. Now it was his turn for watch and Fishlegs had offered to help him out. His chubby, blonde friend was currently standing at the back of the ship and looking around. Craning his neck around the dragon head stempost, Hiccup looked forward.

All that lay in front of them was a starry night sky reflected against the black seawater.

"Do you see anything yet, Dad?" Nuffink asked leaning forward in Hiccup's arms and looking out towards the dark horizon.

"Not yet, buddy," said Hiccup chuckling, pulling Nuffink closer to him. "I told you it might take a couple of days to get there. It always does with boat rides."

Nuffink folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Stupid boats. If only Midnight, Starspot and Luna were here, we'd be there in two hours flat."

"Or less," said Hiccup, nodding, "but we'll just have to make the best of it."

"And this is only day one," said Zephyr, holding up her notebook.

On a fresh page of his daughter's notebook were the runes "How Long it Takes to Get From New Berk to Old Berk" and underneath the runes was a short, thin line.

Zephyr pointed to the line. "See? Day One."

"Yes, I see, hon," said Hiccup.

At that moment, Fishlegs approached. "And whatever day we get to Berk...uh, or should I call it Old Berk?"

"Doesn't matter," answered Hiccup with a shrug and a smile.

"Well, whatever day we get there, we'll all be happy we went there," Fishlegs concluded.

"Yeah, real happy," said Nuffink.

"But until we get there," came Tuffnut's voice from across from where they stood, "how about a few ghost stories to pass the time."

Hiccup looked over to his blonde friend who had a devious grin on his face.

"Ghost stories?" echoed Nuffink excitedly.

"Ghost stories?" echoed Zephyr uneasily.

"Oh, no you don't," said Astrid sternly opening her eyes and lifting her head from the deck floor, "You're not scaring my kids."

"Come on, Mom, I wanna hear," Nuffink protested.

"Yeah, _Mom_, every kid needs to get a little scared once in a while," Snotlout taunted.

Astrid glared at Snotlout and sighed. "All right Tuff, let's hear what you have to say."

"But please don't let it be anything too scary," Fishlegs spoke up, "I'd like to be able to sleep tonight."

"Don't we all?" said Hiccup, sitting on the deck and setting Nuffink in his lap. Zephyr sat down beside him.

"Not to worry, my edgy friends," said Tuffnut, "This folktale of mine is less disturbing than all the others I've told in the past."

"I hope so," grumbled Astrid with doubt.

Tuffnut cleared his throat. "Anyway, without any further interruptions, have you kids ever heard the legend of the Bush Beast?"

"No," answered Zephyr and Nuffink, shaking their heads.

"Then it's high time you did," said Tuffnut. He cleared his throat once again. "The Bush Beast is a rare and unusual creature that dwells within the thickest and the most densest of all bushes."

"What does it look like?" asked Nuffink.

"Well, it has a round head with leaves for hair and it also has dark green eyes and a mouth full of teeth as sharp as a sword," Tuffnut answered.

Hiccup felt Zephyr wrapped her slender arms around his right arm at the mention of a sword.

"It had long arms and longs covered with moss," Tuffnut continued and it's colored green like the bushes in lives in and it camouflages with the bushes so perfectly you can't tell if it's a bush or a creature."

Nuffink moved himself closer to Hiccup's chest and Hiccup wrapped his arms around his son. "What does it eat?" he asked uneasily.

"Glad you asked," said Tuffnut, "its diet consists of one thing and one thing only." He paused and whispered, "Human beings."

Nuffink gasped and buried his face in Hiccup's chest and clung to his tunic. Zephyr whimpered and Hiccup could feel her crawling under his right arm and wrapped her arms around him and Nuffink.

"Tuffnut, you promised it wasn't scary," said Astrid irritably as she approached Hiccup and ran her hands through Zephyr and Nuffink's hairs.

"Well, it isn't scary from _my_ perceptive," insisted Tuffnut.

Astrid glared at Tuffnut before turning back to the kids. "Now kids, don't listen to Tuffnut. How many times have you played near the bushes?"

"Lots of times, I guess," answered Nuffink, looking up slightly from between his sister and father.

"And when you did, have you been attacked by a leave-haired, moss-covered monster?"

"No," answered Zephyr.

"Exactly," said Astrid, "so that just proves that there's no such thing as a Bush Beast."

"We know that," said Nuffink.

"But the story is still scary," said Zephyr.

"Well, try not to think of anything scary," said Hiccup, slightly tightening his grip on his kids.

"That's right," added Fishlegs, bending down beside Hiccup, "Think of nice, pleasant things. That's what I always do."

"We'll try," murmured Zephyr.

"Well, I wasn't scared by Tuffnut's story," said Snotlout boastfully, lying down to sleep, "I never get scared of all his stupid stories."

"We'll just see about that," smirked Astrid, lying back down again.

Hiccup laid both Nuffink and Zephyr beside their mother and pulled his cloak over all three of them.

"Now, all of you get some sleep," he said gently, "Fishlegs and I will be up for a while and we'll make sure no scary creature comes to attack us."

"And if any do, we'll be ready," Astrid added.

"Mmm-hmm," said Hiccup, brushing her blonde fringe out of her face with knuckles. Then he stood up and walked back over towards the dragon figurehead and peered around it.

Nothing but night sky and ocean as far as the eye could see.

…

**Six Days Later**

**Location: Off the Coast of Old Berk**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

"Grrrrr!" Astrid jolted awake, her angry eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched and her hair disheveled. Her eyes trailed over to Snotlout who was sitting up and looking around with wild eyes. He crawled over to behind Fishlegs who had also been jolted awake by the sound of his screams.

"It's the Bush Beast!" he whimpered, "He's found us and he just touched me!" He pointed to a lump from underneath a green-and-blue blanket.

Astrid watched as the lump sat up and she could hear the familiar hysterical laughter of her son. Smiling knowingly, she lifted the blanket and was greeted to the sight of Nuffink laughing.

"I got you, I got you," he sang.

"You!" Snotlout snapped, glaring at the blonde boy, "What's the idea of scaring me like that?"

"I just thought it was funny especially since you say you never get scared," answered Nuffink in between laughs.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Snotlout snapped.

"Actually, it was kind of funny from my perspective," said Fishlegs, looking over at the black-haired young man.

"And mine," said Astrid, ruffling Nuffink's hair, "Good one, sweets."

"Mom!" Nuffink protested but still laughing, putting his hands on top of his head.

Snotlout sighed in frustration. "I can't wait til we get to Berk."

"Well, you're in luck, Snotlout, cause' we're here," Hiccup spoke up from the front of the ship.

"We're here?!" Nuffink cried excitedly, running over to join his father at the front of the ship. He held up his arms and Hiccup lifted him into his own arms.

Zephyr arrived right beside them and leaned over the rail. Astrid walked over to join her family and looked over the rail herself.

Just a couple of yards away from their ship were two statues that stood side by side in the water like a gateway opening. One statue resembled a Viking wearing a horned helmet and holding a sword. The other statue resembled a dragon. On the other side of these statues was a big (though not as big as New Berk), beautiful island. It resembled rocks stacked up on one another with fields and forests topping them. These rocks stacked all the way up to a great pointed snowy mountain. Even after twelve years, Berk still looked the same.

"Wow," whispered Nuffink in awe, "Is this it, Dad?"

"Yes, Nuffink," answered Hiccup, "This is Berk…uh, or Old Berk as we now call it."

"It's so beautiful," breathed Zephyr.

"Yes, it is," said Astrid, running her hand down her daughter's braid. Then she hooked her chin onto the back of her husband's bony shoulder and wrapped her slender arms around his chest. "Well, we made it, babe."

Hiccup slightly turned his head towards her and smiled. "And just in time too. Happy birthday, milday.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Mom," said Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Happy birthday, Astrid," said Fishlegs kindly, patting her shoulder.

The blonde, mustached Viking looked over his shoulder at Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. "Guys?"

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday, Astrid," said Tuffnut.

"Happy birthday," echoed Ruffnut and Snotlout.

They didn't sound like they meant it but Astrid didn't care. She was just happy to be spending her birthday with her friends and family. And spending it by showing her children their old home made it even more special.

…

**Location: Remains of the Village, Old Berk**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 9:45 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"It looked beautiful from the ship but now I'm not so sure anymore," whispered Zephyr fearfully, hiding behind her mother.

After docking their ship in the old docks not too far away, Zephyr, her family and their friends were now standing in the middle of what looked like a ghost town. Surrounding them were tall towers and houses. The wood on each house and tower looked so old and unstable, it looked as though they were to collapse at any moment and they were all covered with vines and moss.

Who knows what might be lurking inside them about now.

"I know how you feel, Zephyr," said Fishlegs, looking around uneasily.

"Actually, I think it looks pretty cool," said Nuffink, looking around with his adventurous smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Zephyr, sweetie," said Astrid, rubbing her shoulder, "Just stay close to us and you'll have nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," murmured Zephyr, clinging to her mother's waist.

"As you know, this is the village where we once lived," Hiccup explained.

"And all of these is where you and the dragons used to live," Nuffink interrupted.

"Exactly," said Hiccup.

"And the reason for all these houses is because we were originally building a Viking-Dragon Utopia that we've always yearned for," Fishlegs added, "especially your father."

"Thanks, Fishlegs," said Hiccup, blushing behind the hairs of his short beard, "And we wanted to share it with not only our own dragons but also the dragons we've spent a whole year rescuing. But that meant we had to build more houses and stuff which is what you see all around you."

"That also meant catching more fish for them to eat," added Fishlegs.

"And more dung to clear out," grumbled Snotlout.

Zephyr couldn't help but laugh at the young Jorgenson man's comment. Everyone else laughed too except Snotlout.

"So, um, what's living in the houses now, Dad?" asked Zephyr.

"Eh…probably a bunch of birds and squirrels and such," answered Hiccup thoughtfully.

"Oh, okay," said Zephyr, feeling somewhat relieved.

"What about the house you used to live in, Dad? Where is it?" asked Nuffink.

Zephyr noticed that a somber expression crossed her father's face as Nuffink asked his question. Then he tugged the collar of his tunic and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, ahem, that's exactly where I'm taking you now. Follow me. It's not far."

…

**9:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As Hiccup lead his friends and family towards the hill where his house once stood, Hiccup looked up at the great stone structure of what was once their Great Hall. Vines and moss had grown around it over the years but he was sure it still looked cozy and welcoming as it did before their departure.

Finally, they arrived at the bottom of a small, grassy hill. At the top of the hill, stood a pile of old, decaying wood of what was once the structure of his house.

As he walked up the stone steps of the hill, a deep pain filled his heart.

He looked down at the great pile of decaying wood then looked up at the air, trying to imagine his old house. The same house where he walked, ate and slept. The house where he had his friends over once in a while. The house that had been destroyed by Grimmel the Grisly and his deadly Deathgripper dragons. He could almost see the small hearth in the center of the first floor, the table where he and Stoick had ate and chatted and the stairs that led to the second floor he used as his bedroom. He could also see the bed with the dragon-head posts he slept on in his mind. He could also see his small table laden with sketches of gadgets and weapons he had been planning to construct and he could also see the rocky bed Toothless once slept on.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked back down at the decaying wood. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Astrid with an equally tearful expression. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his waist – Zephyr's slender ones and Nuffink's scrawny ones. He looked down at his daughter and son who were looking up at him with sad faces. Even though they had never seen the house before it was destroyed, let alone lived in it, they could still feel his pain. Sniffling and wiping his tears with his sleeve, Hiccup put his arms around his kids and pulled them close. And he could feel Astrid's slender arms gently wrapped around his chest and her head leaning against his own.

…

**Location: Great Hall of Old Berk**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 10:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After standing in front of where his house once stood for a good fifteen minutes or so, everyone insisted they need a snack break. Hiccup agreed and suggested they do it in the old Great Hall. Everyone else was having their snacks inside the Hall, but Zephyr insisted that she have her snack under Stoick's staute – the first statue of Stoick they had built after his death. Now both she and Hiccup were sitting on the stone steps underneath Stoick's first statue sharing blueberries.

Hiccup looked up at his father's first statue. Like the old huts and towers, it had a bit of moss and vines grown around it over the years but it still looked as fresh and beautiful as it had been the time it had been sculpted. A proud smile still lined Stoick's stone face as he overlooked his village.

_What I wouldn't give to have Dad tell me how proud he is of everything I've done_, Hiccup thought longingly.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Zephyr's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the slightly worried face of his daughter. "Oh, I was just thinking of your grandfather, hon."

"I really like his first statue even if it isn't as big as the one back home," Zephyr commented, looking up at the statue. "Whenever I walked by his statue or was near it, I always felt safe. And that's why I wanted to eat my berries right beside this one: To feel safe."

"Yeah, he made everyone feel safe," said Hiccup with a smile.

"You make me feel safe too, Dad," said Zephyr, "and Mom also."

Hiccup brushed his daughter's bangs back. "It's every father's job to keep his family safe, Zephyr."

"And that's what I love most about you," said Zephyr.

"Thanks, hon, and you know you've had your share of keeping people safe: your brother and all the kids on Berk. Remember when Nuffink was born and you comforted him during the time he had those stomach pains?"

"Kinda, it's been so long ago it's all becoming a blur now."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, do you still remember that winter when you helped your friends out of that white-out?"

"Yeah. I guess I do help people stay safe. I probably get that from you and Mom."

"And that's what I love most about you," said Hiccup.

Zephyr scooted closer to him and leaned against his side, wrapping her slender arms around his waist. "I love you, Dad."

Hiccup gently wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on top of hers. "I love you too, Zephyr."

They stayed in their embrace for about a minute until the sound of a throat clearing snapped Hiccup out of it and he looked around. Nuffink was standing at the top step, his hands on his hips.

"Hey, Zephyr, if you're all done hugging Dad, why don't you come inside and see what the old Great Hall looks like? This might be the only time you'll get to see it."

Hiccup chuckled. "Your brother's right, Zeph. Who knows how long it might be before you come back here?" He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll come in with you."

"Okay," smiled Zephyr, taking his hand, "Come on, let's go."

Hiccup chuckled as he led his daughter into the old Great Hall. "And after we're done seeing inside, I want to show you kids somewhere extra special."

…

**Location: Raven's Point, Old Berk**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 11:15 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Watch your step," Astrid instructed.

"I know, Mom," said Nuffink, in an annoyed tone as he walked through some thick ferns.

He and his family were walking through a forest on top of one of the mountain tops near the village. Hiccup had explained earlier that this was known as Raven's Point and that he was taking them to a very special area in the forest.

"So what's so special about what you want to show us, Dad?" Nuffink asked.

"You'll see," said Hiccup, glancing over his shoulder at him. "We're almost there."

Nuffink started to pick up the pace after his father when he thought he heard a twig snap nearby.

"Huh?" he murmured, looking around. "Dad, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, buddy?"

_Snap!_

"That!" Nuffink answered.

"I hear it now," said Hiccup.

"Me too," said Astrid.

"What could it be?" asked Zephyr uneasily.

"Let's make sure we're all together," said Hiccup. He pointed his finger at Nuffink and everyone else around them and counted under his breath.

"Are we all together, Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"No, we're not," answered Hiccup, "the twins are not here."

Nuffink looked around his party. His parents were here and so was Zephyr, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Sure enough, there was no sign of the blonde twins.

Astrid sighed exasperatedly. "Now where did they go?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup, also exasperated, "I told them to stay close. Why don't they ever listen?"

"Because nobody listens to you whether you're the Chief or not," taunted Snotlout.

"Thank you for summing that up," said Hiccup irritably. "All right, I'll look over there. Astrid, you help Fishlegs look that way. And Snotlout, watch the kids."

"Me? Why do I have to babysit?" protested Snotlout.

"Because we need someone strong and fearless to protect our children," answered Astrid with a teasing smile, "and you're the strongest and most fearless of us all."

"Hmph!" huffed Snotlout, folding his arms across his chest.

"Good luck, Snotlout," smirked Hiccup before turning to one side of the forest, "Ruff! Tuff!"

Nuffink watched his father walk away and he looked toward his mother and Fishlegs who walking toward the opposite direction. He looked around uneasily. Even though he was with Zephyr and Snotlout, he couldn't help but feel a little fearful.

"Do you think the twins are all right, Zephyr?"

"I hope so," answered Zephyr worriedly.

"They'll be fine," said Snotlout, "they probably just got sidetracked or something. They always do that."

"Well, hopefully Mom, Dad and Fishlegs will find them soon," said Zephyr, still fearful.

"Me too," said Nuffink, nodding.

_Snap!_

Nuffink gasped and grabbed hold of Snotlout's arm.

"Hey, let go of me, squirt," said Snotlout irritably, "I thought your sister was supposed to be the scaredy-cat."

"I'm no scaredy-cat," said Zephyr angrily, "In case you didn't know, I've had my share of keeping people safe just like my parents."

"Oh, yeah? Name one," said Snotlout.

Before Nuffink could listen to what his sister had to say, he heard some rustling in some thick ferns. He looked toward the ferns which seemed to be moving a bit.

Someone or _something_ was hiding in them.

He didn't even hear Snotlout and Zephyr anymore. All he could focus on was the rustling ferns. He slowly approached ever closer to them and reached out a hand to pull back some of the ferns and see who…or _what_…was behind them.

But before he could do that, something burst out from them causing him to tumble backwards.

Looming over him from the ferns were what looked like two tall, slender creatures with leaves and twigs all over them.

"WADDLE, WADDLE, WADDLE!" the creatures cried, waving their leave-covered arms.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nuffink screamed, getting up to his feet and running towards Zephyr and Snotlout. "BUSH BEAST!"

"AAH! BUSH BEAST!" screamed Zephyr, looking towards where the creatrues stood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELP!" screamed Snotlout.

Nuffink ran off through the forest with Zephyr right beside him and Snotlout behind them. He could see Astrid and Fishlegs standing just a few yards from them with startled expressions.

"MOM, HELP!" Nuffink screamed, slamming into his mother's waist.

"What is it?" asked Astrid urgently.

"IT'S THE BUSH BEAST! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" cried Zephyr.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nuffink noticed Snotlout hiding behind Fishlegs who looked startled and confused.

"DON'T LET IT EAT ME, PLEASE DON'T LET IT EAT ME!" Snotlout sobbed.

Suddenly, Nuffink heard two familiar voices laughing. Slowly, he looked over and saw the two creatures slowly approaching them. Only, they didn't look like creatures. They now looked more like human beings with a few leaves and twigs stuck to their blonde hairs and clothes.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" shouted Fishlegs angrily.

"Oh, ho, ho, you should have seen your faces!" laughed Ruffnut, clutching her gut.

"Oh help! It's the Bush Beast! Help! Don't let it eat me!" mocked Tuffnut, running around in a circle.

"You muttonheads!" snapped Snotlout.

"Oooh, I oughta snap your necks for this!" snarled Astrid. "Whatcha do that for?!"

"We just wanted to have a little fun," said Tuffnut.

"Where's your sense of humor?" asked Ruffnut.

"Being entertained by comedians whose names aren't Ruffnut and Tuffnut," growled Astrid.

"What in the name of Thor going on here?!"

Nuffink looked up and saw his father arriving.

"I heard the kids and Snotlout screaming," Hiccup panted, "What happened?"

"We found the twins," said Astrid irritably, pointing to the twins.

"Where were you guys?" Hiccup asked.

"We got a little sidetracked by some ferns," answered Ruffnut innocently.

"And we stopped to admire them," added Tuffnut also pretending to look innocent.

"They were pretending to be the Bush Beast," Nuffink spoke up.

"And they scared us," Zephyr added angrily.

"Half to death," Snotlout added.

"Ugh, seriously, guys?" said Hiccup irritable, glaring at the twins.

"We only wanted to have a little fun," said Tuffnut in a small voice, "it's what we do best."

"You guys have come up with a lot of fine pranks over the years but this one's definitely the sprinkled sugar on the cake" He sighed exasperatedly. "All right, let's keep moving and _please_, no more fooling around!"

…

**Location: Cove, Old Berk**

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 11:40 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as he looked up at the circular rim of the Cove.

His eyes trailed down to the rocky walls covered in moss and vines like the abandoned huts and towers back in the village. The small pond was still as clear as ever and the only sounds in the area was the trickling of the Cove's small waterfall. He looked around at the dark green gross and the small moss-coated boulders. Not even the Cove had changed a bit.

"So, kids, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Dad," said Zephyr, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked around, "This must be the most beautiful spot on the whole island. Even more beautiful than Haddock Meadow."

"And Toothless and I couldn't have had a more beautiful place to start our friendship," said Hiccup.

Zephyr gasped. "You mean this is the spot where you and Toothless became friends?"

"Yep, this is where Toothless lay hidden from the rest of the village," explained Hiccup, "it's where he earned my trust and it's where I helped him fly again."

"And it's also where I caught your father hanging out with a dragon when he should have been killing him," added Astrid.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. Astrid laughed modestly.

Hiccup took another look around and smiled as he remembered that day he first came down to the Cove to give Toothless some fish to eat and inadvertently taught him to smile and draw and how Toothless finally allowed him to pet him – it was the first time he had ever petted a dragon.

He sighed. "Looking at this old place makes me wish I could go back and start my friendship with Toothless all over again."

"Looking at this place just makes me feel tired," grumbled Snotlout.

Hiccup shot his friend a glare.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little tired myself, Dad," said Nuffink, tugging the hem of his tunic with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"So am I, Dad," said Zephyr sleepily, "All that walking made me sleepy."

"You know, I guess we could all use a short nap," said Astrid.

Hiccup thought a moment and then sighed. He was feeling a bit worn out himself. "All right, we can all take a nap."

He walked over to a patch of grass, bent down and ran his hand across it. "This feels soft enough. Come on everyone."

Zephyr and Nuffink ran over to him and layed themselves down on the grass. Astrid came over and laid down beside them.

Hiccup looked over at his friends. Fishlegs was making himself comfortable on a nearby patch of grass. Snotlout sat up against one of the boulders. Ruff and Tuff sat down with their backs pressed against each other. Smiling, Hiccup laid down on the grass on the other side of his kids. Astrid and the kids already had their eyes closed. Hiccup reached over and brushed Astrid's blonde fringe out of her face. She stirred at his touch and her smile widened but she still remained asleep. Keeping his arm on top of his kids and wife, Hiccup laid the side of his head against the grass and closed his eyes.

…

**(Zephyr and Nuffink's Dream)**

_Zephyr slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side. Nuffink was lying fast asleep beside her but something didn't seem right. Her brother was there but her parents seemed to have disappeared. She lifted her head and looked around. There was no sign of Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins. And the sky above them was no longer the bright blue of the afternoon but the mix of pink and lavender of the evening. _

_Had they been asleep for that long?_

"_Nuffink, wake up," she said, shaking her brother awake._

_Nuffink's eyes fluttered open and he lazily lifted his head. "Mmm. Zephyr? What is it?_

"_Mom and Dad are gone and so are Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins," answered Zephyr._

"_How could they be gone?" Nuffink asked. "They'd never leave us alone. And hey, the sun's setting already? Have we been asleep for that long?"_

"_Looks like it," said Zephyr, "Come on, we gotta find Mom and Dad." She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Mom! Dad!"_

_Nuffink tapped her shoulder. "Look Zephyr, there's someone who can help us."_

_Zephyr looked to where her brother was pointing. Not far from them, a person was sitting on a small boulder and he was holding a twig in his left hand and resting his right hand on his cheek._

_Zephyr and Nuffink approached the person._

"_Excuse me, sir, but we were wondering if…you…could…help us."_

_Once she was close enough to the person, she stopped and her eyes widened. _

_This person was a bit taller than her but not fully grown. He appeared to be in his teens. He was dressed in a long-sleeved green tunic, a brown fur vest and fur lined boots. He had a freckled face, grass-green eyes and scruffy auburn hair._

_Just like her father._

"_Dad?" she whispered, squinting in awe at the boy who resembled her dad, Hiccup. The young Hiccup didn't seem to hear her nor notice that she was even here._

"_That's Dad?" asked Nuffink in awe._

"_I guess so," said Zephyr._

"_Hey, Dad, it's us, Zephyr and Nuffink," said Nuffink. He tapped young Hiccup on the shoulder but to his surprise and Zephyr's, his hand went right through the shoulder. _

"_Ah!" exclaimed Nuffink, pulling his hand back. "My hand went right through him! Do you think he's a ghost?"_

"_I don't think so," said Zephyr, "If I have to take a guess, we might be looking back into some kind of memory of Dad. Right now we are currently seeing what he looked like when he was a kid."_

_She turned back to her father's younger self who was now dragging the stick around on a patch of dirt in front of him. He was probably sketching something. _

**Quick Author's Note: Now's would be a good time to listen to the ever so popular "Forbidden Friendship" and I suggest you start at 1:42 of the track. **

"_It's kind of strange seeing him without his beard, isn't it?" murmured Nuffink._

"_It sure is," said Zephyr._

_Suddenly, a large shadow hovered over them. Zephyr's eyes trailed up. Something _big_ and dark had arrived by Hiccup's side. Startled, she took a step back and then she stopped. The something big and dark was a huge, well, maybe not so huge creature, all black, with lime-green eyes, pointed ears, bat-like wings and a single flap at the end of the right side of its long tail. There was no mistaking this particular creature. _

"_It's Toothless! "cried Nuffink. "Hi, Toothless!"_

_The Night Fury didn't seem to hear Nuffink's greeting. He was only focused on what Hiccup was sketching in the sand._

"_He can't hear you, Nuffink," said Zephyr apologetically, "This is just a memory remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah," murmured Nuffink, disappointed. _

_The two kids looked down at what their father's younger self was sketching in the sand. Although it seemed to be upside down from their point-of-view, they could easily make out the pointed ears at the top of the figure. _

"_Look, Nuffink, he's drawing Toothless," Zephyr whispered, pointing. _

"_Pretty neat," said Nuffink._

_They looked back up at Toothless who was watching in curiousity and fascination as Hiccup drew the Night Fury in the dirt. The dragon emitted soft purrs from his throat. _

"_Toothless looks a little young himself," whispered Nuffink, "he's a lot smaller than he was when Mom and Dad took us to meet him and his family."_

_Suddenly, the black dragon stood up on his hind legs and walked away._

"_Where's he going?" Nuffink asked. _

"_I don't know," answered Zephyr._

_The kids watched Toothless approach a small, thin tree and plucked it from the ground with his teeth. Then he started to drag the pointed end of the tree in the dirt in different directions of the Cove. _

_Nuffink giggled. "Now he's drawing something too."_

_Zephyr also giggled at the sight with her hands over her mouth. _

_Toothless paused from his "sketching" and turned briefly to Hiccup before forming a small dot in the dirt with the pointed end of the tree. Then Toothless resumed dragging the tree around forming more squiggly lines. At one point, he nearly whapped Hiccup on the head with the leave-covered branches. He dragged the tree a little more just a little farther from Hiccup and then he placed the tree down beside him. He looked down proudly at the squiggly "sketch" he had just completed._

"_What do you think he drew, Zeph?" asked Nuffink quietly._

"_It looks like a sloppy sketch of Dad," Zephyr answered, also quietly._

"_Let's see what Dad thinks of it," said Nuffink, turning back to the teenage version of their dad._

_Young Hiccup was looking around at the Night Fury's "sketch". He looked surprised, confused and impressed all at the same time. He started to walk, stepping on one of the lines that had been formed in the dirt. Suddenly, Toothless growled at the boy and the pupils of his eyes constricted. Zephyr and Nuffink, took a step back, startled at the sounds of the dragon's growls. Young Hiccup looked just as startled and he lifted his foot off the line. As soon as he did that, Toothless relaxed. His pupils dilated and his growls changed to purrs._

_Hiccup looked at the dragon curiously and pressed his foot down on the line again. Toothless growled again. Hiccup lifted his foot and Toothless purred. Hiccup placed his foot on the line once more and Toothless growled once more. Hiccup lifted his foot again and Toothless purred again. Hiccup placed his foot back on the ground, this time on the other side of the line. Then he smiled at Toothless. He seemed to know what the dragon wanted. _

_Zephyr and Nuffink smiled at each other and took a step back in a spot between the lines and they watched as their father's teenaged self took a few more steps over the lines of Toothless' "sketch", looking down the whole time so he knew where he was stepping. As he did this, he was getting closer and closer to Toothless and he didn't seem to notice. Finally, Hiccup was out of the lines of the "sketch" and he was standing with his back turned in front of Toothless. _

_The Night Fury snorted gently catching Hiccup's attention. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, his grass-green eyes widening of how close he was to the dragon. But Toothless didn't seem to mind, he just looked down at the boy, impressed over what he just did. Hiccup stared at the Night Fury for a while before slowly reaching his hand out to pet him. Toothless turned his head away from Hiccup's reaching hand and growled softly. Hiccup pulled his hand away and Toothless relaxed but he still looked suspicious. _

_Then Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head away from the dragon. Again he reached out his hand until it was just inches away from the dragon's snout. Toothless relaxed and stared at the boy's hand in awe and curiosity._

"_This is it, Zeph," Nuffink whispered, "He's gonna let Toothless come to him just like he taught us to."_

_Zephyr nodded as she watched as Toothless stared at the boy and his hand. The Night Fury hesitated for a split second until…_

_He leaned forward and pressed his snout onto Hiccup's palm._

_Just as he had done with her and her brother that day they first met him. _

"_He did it," whispered Nuffink. _

_Young Hiccup lowered his head in a flinching sort of way as though he believed Toothless just bit his hand off and he looked up, surprised that the Night Fury was finally allowing him to touch him. Toothless pulled back and stared at the boy, looking just as surprised. Then he snorted and ran off to the other side of the pond, leaving Hiccup standing where he was and keeping his eyes on the black dragon._

_Zephyr and Nuffink stood where they were as well, refusing to believe what they had just witnessed. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, two voices – a man's and a woman – were calling their names. _

"_Zephyr? Nuffink?"_

"_Kids? Kids, wake up."_

…

**Location: Cove **

**Date: June 15**

**Time: 1:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Both kids were still asleep.

Hiccup gently shook Zephyr's shoulder while Astrid shook Nuffink's.

"Zephyr? Nuffink?" whispered Astrid.

"Kids? Kids, wake up."

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him in surprise.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Dad, you got your beard back!" Nuffink exclaimed, sitting up.

Hiccup chuckled. "What do you mean I've got my beard back? I've always had this beard ever since you were a few months old."

"But Zephyr and I saw you when you were a kid back when you didn't have a beard," insisted Nuffink.

"Yeah, we did," added Zephyr, sitting up, "And we saw Toothless too."

"Oh, did you?" asked Astrid, chuckling but looking a little slightly confused.

"Yeah, Dad, we saw you drawing Toothless in the dirt and then Toothless drew you too, I mean I think it was you we didn't get a good look at his drawing," said Nuffink really fast.

"And then you stepped over the lines and you got up close to Toothless," Zephyr added, speaking a little more slower than her brother.

"And then you touched him," they said together with awed expressions.

"What are those squirts jabbering about?" asked Snotlout, approaching.

Turning to his friend, Hiccup answered, "I think my kids just dreamt about that day Toothless and I first became friends."

Fishlegs gasped in amazement. "Did you really?"

"Yeah," said Nuffink.

"Hiccup often told us about that day and now it looks like you just witnessed it for yourselves," said Fishlegs, his eyes widened in excitement, "uh, in a dream that is."

"Were we there too?" asked Tuffnut.

"No, you weren't," replied Zephyr.

"We weren't?" Tuffnut asked, his eyes popping out.

"Why not?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Because, guys, none of you were there to witness me becoming friends with Toothless," answered Hiccup, matter-of-factly.

"Aw, man," complained Ruffnut, "we always miss the best events."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle.

"All that sleeping under the sun has made me hot," said Snotlout, "I could go for a nice dip."

"Me too," said Nuffink.

"Well, we've got a pond, right here," said Fishlegs, gesturing to the gentle pond.

"Last one in the water is a muttonhead!" cried Ruffnut.

Soon everyone was racing into the pond. Even Hiccup couldn't help but join in. As soon as he was knee-deep in the pond, he was greeted to the splashing waters courtesy of his friends. Nuffink scooped some water into his hands and tossed it towards him.

"Gotcha, Dad," he giggled.

Hiccup splashed his son back. "And _I've_ got _you_!"

Then Zephyr splashed him and Nuffink. "And _I've_ got you two!"

Suddenly, Astrid splashed all three of them. "And _I've _got all of you! Best birthday ever!"

And Hiccup agreed that it was a good birthday for his wife.

…

**One Week Later**

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: June 22**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"It took us seven days to get from New Berk to Old Berk and seven days to get from Old Berk to New Berk," said Zephyr, as she jotted this down in her notebook.

"And it was worth the trip, right, babe?" said Astrid.

"It sure was milday," said Hiccup.

Hiccup looked around the village of New Berk. Although it was nice seeing their old island for a while, it was nice to be back on the one they were currently living in. Once their ship had been pulled back up to the cliffs, Zephyr and Nuffink insisted they go over to Gothi's place to see their Grandma Valka. And that was exactly where they were going. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff had already gone back to their respective houses.

Before long, Gothi's elevated house along with the patients' hut next to it came into view. Hiccup could see a slighty heavyset blonde woman standing near the steps and was now approaching them.

"Hiccup, Astrid, kids!" came the familiar voice of Ingrid Hofferson.

"Grandma Ingrid!" cried Zephyr and Nuffink, running over to their maternal grandmother and hugging her.

"Ohhhh," Ingrid cooed, hugging her grandchildren and looked up to Astrid who also approached, "Welcome home, Astrid."

"Thanks, Mom," said Astrid, bending down and kissing her mother's cheek.

"And how are you Hiccup? How was the trip back to Old Berk?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm well and the trip was great, Ingrid, thanks," answered Hiccup.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it," said Ingrid.

"We will tell you about it but first we want to see Grandma Valka," said Nuffink.

"Is she still here, Grandma Ingrid?" asked Zephyr, suddenly looking worried, "She didn't…you know, did she?"

"Of course not, Zephyr, she's still here," answered Ingrid.

"Thank Thor," sighed Zephyr in relief.

"Thank you, Thor!" shouted Nuffink looking up at the sky.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure she'll be wanting to see you," said Ingrid, "she really misses you."

"Well, she won't have to miss us anymore now that we're back," said Nuffink.

Ingrid laughed again. "Well, come on. I'll take you to see her."

Hiccup followed Ingrid, Astrid and the kids up to stairs that led up to the two huts. Once they were at the top, Ingrid opened the door to the patients' hut and the kids walked inside. Hiccup peered inside just as his kids had approached the bed where Valka lay asleep on her side so that she was facing the doorway.

"Grandma Valka, can you hear us?" Zephyr whispered.

Valka's eyes opened and lifted her head slightly. "Zephyr? Is that you?" she murmured tiredly.

"Yes, it's me, Grandma," replied Zephyr.

"And me, Nuffink, too," spoke up Nuffink.

"Hi, Mom," greeted Hiccup approaching the bed.

"Hello, Hiccup," greeted Valka, "Hello, Astrid."

Astrid arrived beside him. "Hi, Valka. We're back."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," smiled Valka, "I missed you all so much."

"And we missed you," said Zephyr, taking her grandmother's hand.

"Well, I want to hear everything about your trip to Old Berk," she said.

"Would you like us to start at the first day of the boat trip?" asked Zephyr.

"Please do," said Valka.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Ingrid.

"Hiccup, may I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," said Hiccup.

He followed his mother-in-law outside the door. As he looked at her, she wore a very solemn expression.

"Well, it's good to know Mom's still around," said Hiccup.

"Yes…for now," said Ingrid softly.

Hiccup lowered his head. "Yeah, for now. Well, how is she otherwise?"

"Every day, she gets weaker, more tired and thinner," said Ingrid, sounding sorry to be saying all of this.

"Well, she's still eating and drinking, isn't she?"

"Yes, but when she eats, she looks more like she's forcing herself to eat rather than feed herself regularly. And I blame the illness for that. Like most illnesses, it has given her a loss of appetite and no matter how much she eats, she remains terribly thin."

Hiccup's head lowered even further.

"I don't know when it will happen but it's only a matter of time before she must endure her final hours," said Ingrid, looking over at the open doorway.

Hiccup also looked over at the door where he could hear the voices of his kids and mom. "Yeah, and we'll be sure to be with her when it does happen."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: June 22**

**Time: 8:50 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless flew through the different areas of the Hidden World on his way to where Cloudjumper rested. He wanted to make sure his old friend was doing all right before he settled in for the night with his family.

Before long, he arrived at the grassy structure where Cloudjumper was clinging to. As he landed beside his friend, Toothless tilted his head observantly. The ailing Stormcutter seemed to be feeling worse every day. Over the weeks, his bones were hurting more and more, his pained expression had increased excessively and his breathing had become slower and labored.

Cloudjumper opened his golden-yellow eyes and growled softly as a greeting. **"Good evening, little one."**

"**How are you holding up, old friend?"** warbled Toothless.

"**I'll be all right,"** answered the Stormcutter, **"you just go back to your family."**

"**I will, but is it all right if I stayed by your side for just a little while."**

Cloudjumper exhaled tiredly. **"As you wish."**

Toothless lay down in front of his Stormcutter friend and stared at him worriedly. He knew it was only a matter of time before Cloudjumper would have to leave this world and journey into the next. And Toothless was determined to remain by his side before he would.


	30. Final Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own "For the Dancing and the Dreaming". All rights belong to Icelandic rock singer, Jonsi, English film composer, John Powell and Irish vocalist Shane MacGowan. And extra credit for Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson and Mary Jane Wells for singing it. **

**Well, everyone, this is it, the moment you've all been dreading. Trust me, I've been dreading it just as much so let's get this over with. **

**Chapter 30: Final Hours**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: July 29**

**Time: 7:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"HICCUP! ASTRID! _HICCUP_!"

Hiccup jolted up in his bed to the sound of knocking on the the door from the first floor and a panicked woman's voice.

"What was that, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, also bolting up in surprise.

"Sounds like your mother," said Hiccup, "come on."

Jumping out of bed, Hiccup hurried out of his bedroom and down the stairs with Astrid close behind.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"HICCUP, ASTRID, ARE YOU AWAKE?!" came Ingrid's panicked voice from outside.

Hiccup opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Ingrid's panicked and almost tearful face.

"Yes, Ingrid, we're awake now," said Hiccup.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Astrid urgently.

"It's Valka, she's missing!" Ingrid answered hysterically.

"Missing?! What do you mean missing?!" Hiccup demanded.

"I went over to Gothi's place earlier to check on her but when I went inside the patients' hut, she wasn't in her bed! I asked Gothi if she had seen her and she shook her head no so I came over here hoping she'd be here!"

"She's not here and she shouldn't even be out in her condition!" Hiccup cried.

"Grandma Valka's missing?!" came Zephyr's voice.

Hiccup looked over to see Zephyr and Nuffink walking down the stairs with disheveled hair and horrified faces.

"Yeah, but don't worry we're gonna find her," said Astrid trying to sound calm.

"We'll help you!" offered Nuffink.

"No, you kids stay here!" said Hiccup a little hastily.

"No, Dad, she's our grandma and we have every right to look for her," said Zephyr firmly.

"She has a point, Hiccup," said Astrid with a defeated expression.

Hiccup sighed. He knew that Zephyr was right and there was no point in arguing. "All right, you can help. But stay close to us. I don't need you getting lost too."

"At your service," said Nuffink urgently.

"Nuffink, you come with me, Zephyr, you help your mother. Ingrid, go wake some of the other villagers and have them look in every house, around every pond and behind every tree and rock. And if anyone finds her, let me know right away."

"Right away, Chief," said Ingrid directly and ran off toward the village.

"Astrid, you look in the east side, I'll take the west," said Hiccup, lifting Nuffink into his arms.

"Right, come on Zephyr," said Astrid, taking Zephyr's hand and running the opposite direction.

Hiccup ran through the west side of the village.

"Where are we gonna look first, Dad?" asked Nuffink worriedly.

"We'll check the Forge first," answered Hiccup, "maybe Gobber's seen her."

Hiccup kept running until the forge came into view. Smoke was already emerging from the forge's small chimney and Gobber and Eret were already outside.

Hiccup stopped in front of his two friends. "Gobber, Eret, have any of you seen my Mom?" he asked, panting.

"Not for a while, Chief, we've been meaning to visit her," answered Eret.

"No, no, I mean is she here?"

"No, she's not, Hiccup," answered Gobber, "isn't she supposed to be in bed at Gothi's."

"She's not there, Grandma Ingrid says she's missing," Nuffink blurted.

"_Missing_?!" Gobber and Eret exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know where she is, she could be anywhere," said Hiccup, getting more hysterical by the minute.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy, lad, we'll find her," said Gobber, putting his hands (good and wooden) on the Chief's shaky shoulders, "I'll start a search party right away and we'll find her in no time."

"Thanks, Gobber," breathed Hiccup.

…

**7:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After fifteen minutes of searching through the village and asking the villagers if they had seen Valka, Hiccup stood, with Nuffink still in his arms, before half the villagers, their faces lined with concern. Right at his feet was a large shell-like horn.

"Since we know my mother's not in the village, she's got out in the forest somewhere," Hiccup announced, "We'll have better luck finding her if we all split into several groups. Gobber, you lead your party in the southern woods, Astrid and I will look into the north, Bucket and Mulch, the east, and Fishlegs, the west. And if any of you find her, bring her right her in the Village Square and Eret will blow this horn to let anyone else know that she has been found. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Chief!" almost everyone declared.

"Good, all right, let's get going…now!"

As everyone scattered away, Astrid picked up the shell horn beside Hiccup and handed it to Eret.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, we'll find her," said Eret reassuringly, "Even in sickness, she's still a strong woman."

"Thanks, Eret," said Hiccup, trying to sound grateful but still clearly worried about his mother. "Come on, Astrid, kids."

Astrid nodded, took Zephyr's hand and they all headed towards the woods.

As they stepped into the trees, Hiccup could hear the voices of the villagers in every direction shouting, "VALKA! VALKA!"

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: July 29**

**Time: 7:40 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

When Valka opened her eyes, she was sweating and shivering at the same time. Close to her face were tall, green blades of grass which tickled her cheeks. She started to get to her feet but pain shot through her joints and she crouched down, wincing and groaning.

Forcing her eyes open again, she looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by tall pine trees, sunlight streaming down through the pine needle branches. She smiled at this wonderful change of scenery. It was the first time she had been outdoors since the day her strange illness had started and the only environment that had surrounded her for many months were the walls of the patients' hut at Gothi's place.

But how did she get out all the way out here? She couldn't remember ever getting out of bed and going outside. Finally, she decided she must have come here in her sleep.

The sounds of trickling water caught her attention. Valka looked down in front of her and noticed a small stream running down the forest. The sight and sound of the tricking stream made her realize how dry her throat was. She hadn't drunk any water since before she went to sleep last night.

Gingerly pushing herself up with her elbows, Valka slowly crawled towards the stream in spite of her aching bones. She could already feel the cool water running down her throat.

There! She made it.

Valka was just about to scoop some water into her hands when she was suddenly greeted to a horrible sight in the water.

She let out a shriek and pulled her head away.

The sounds of birds chirping and wings flapping emitted above her.

Opening her eyes, Valka slowly turned her head back to the stream and again, she was greeted to that horrible sight.

Said horrible sight was her own reflection. It was the first time in months she had been looking at herself and the sight was not pretty.

Her face was slightly gaunt and sickly pale with hardly a trace of pink. Bags of weariness were under her bloodshot eyes. Valka looked down at her right arm and rolled up her sleeve which felt a little baggy. Her arm was just as pale as her face with a few red spots and it was more scrawny-looking. She pressed her left hand on her arm and she could easily feel her bones deep within her skin.

She looked back down at her reflection. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

After another moment, Valka buried her face in the grass with her arms out in front of her and allowed her tears to stream down onto the ground.

She didn't even hear the sound of many voices calling out her name.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: July 29**

**Time: 7:42 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The scream rang through the trees causing Hiccup's heart to skip a beat.

Zephyr and Nuffink clung to his tunic.

Then came the sounds of birds chirping and wings flapping and he looked up to see a whole bunch of the winged creatures flying off to Thor knows where.

"What was that?" asked Nuffink.

"That was Grandma! She must be in trouble!" said Zephyr fearfully. "Come on!"

Before Hiccup knew it, Zephyr took off running through the trees.

"Zephyr, come back here!" Astrid called.

"Come on," said Hiccup, running after his daughter.

Hiccup followed the auburn-haired figure of his daughter trying to keep up with her as she zig-zagged through the pine trees. After a few more zig-zags, he noticed Zephyr stopping. He managed to get close enough behind her before she took off again. Hiccup looked up to where she was running towards: a figure with three long auburn (with a few streaks of grey) braided ponytails lying face-down in front of a small stream.

"Mom!" Hiccup cried running over to the figure.

Zephyr knelt down beside Valka's figure and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Grandma Valka, are you all right?"

As Hiccup knelt down on the other side of his mother, he could hear hear emitting the sound of soft sobbing. Good, she was still alive.

"Mom?" he said softly, gently stroking her hair.

Valka looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot from both exhaustion and tears. Then she looked over at Zephyr before pressing her face against the grass again.

"Hiccup, Zephyr, don't look at me," she sniffled.

"Why not?" asked Zephyr.

Hiccup already knew the answer as he looked down at the flowing stream. His guess was that she must have seen her reflection in the stream while getting some water and the sight of her sickly appearance had both startled and saddened her. He knew she was asking not to look at her because she didn't want anyone she loved to see how sick, weak and thin she had become.

"Never mind that, hon," said Hiccup gently, as he rubbed his mom's back, "Mom, I just need you to look at me for just one minute and after that you can look away."

Valka slowly turned to him, her face melted from her tears.

"I need to think: How exactly you came out here?"

"I…I honestly don't know how I got here," answered Valka, her voice raspy from her tears, "I think maybe I walked all the way here in my sleep."

"That's what I thought too," said Hiccup nodding.

"And then I got thirsty so I went over to the stream to drink and then I saw…I saw…" Her voice trailed off by even harder sobs.

"It's okay, Grandma, we don't care what you look like," said Zephyr, gently running her fingers through her grandmother's hair.

"That's right, Mom, we love you just the same," said Hiccup, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I just want things back to the way they were before my sickness," wept Valka.

"I know, Mom, we all do."

Zephyr leaned her head against Valka's shoulder and looked up at her father with sad blue eyes. Hiccup knew that was her way of saying she wanted things the way they were too.

Frowning sympathetically, Hiccup gently patted Valka's back. "Come on, let's get you back to Gothi's."

"Let me help you, babe."

Hiccup turned towards his wife's voice. He had forgtotten that Astrid and Nuffink had been behind them and now they were slowly approaching with compassionate looks. As Nuffink paused, Astrid walked over to Valka's other side and with absolute care, picked up Valka's arm which had become scrawny from her illness. Hiccup picked up her other arm and together, he and Astrid lifted her up from the grass.

"Can you walk, Mom?" asked Hiccup.

"I-I think so," said Valka quietly.

"Well, come on then. Everyone's worried about you."

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: July 29**

**Time: 7:57 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Chief, you found her!" Eret exclaimed as Hiccup helped Valka to the Village Square with the help of Astrid.

Zephyr and Nuffink walked slowly in front of them.

"I thought it was gonna take a lot longer," Eret added. "How are you feeling, Val?"

Valka moaned quietly.

"She's a little sad right now Eret," said Astrid, "unfortunately she saw her reflection in a stream and…"

"Oh, I see," said Eret gently.

"Well, blow the horn so everyone can come back here," said Hiccup.

"Right-o," said Eret, nodding. And he picked up the shell horn, brought the mouthpiece to his lips and as he blew into it, a great, blaring sound emitted from the large round mouth of the horn and echoed across the island.

…

**8:12 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Fifteen minutes later, all the search parties had returned to the Village Square. Some people began to gather around Hiccup, Astrid and Valka with relieved and worried faces.

"Oh, Valka, where have you been?"

"We were worried sick."

"Oh, Valka, you shouldn't be outside in the state you're in."

"All right everyone, step back a little please," Hiccup order, gently shooing the people away.

The worried people did as they were told.

"I'm just as relieved as you all are and we are going to make sure this doesn't happen again. I need some guards posted outside Gothi's place. Some will keep watch by day and others will keep watch by night. Who here can take the day watch?"

A beefy Viking man with a thick black mustache and one with a chestnut beard raised their hands.

"Okay, and who will take the night watch?"

"I will, Chief," declared Phlegma the Fierce.

"So will I," added a copper-haired woman.

"Thanks Phlegma and Mrs. Hjorth," said Hiccup. He looked over at the mustached man and chestnut-bearded man. "You two, follow us to Gothi's."

"Yes, Chief," responded the two men.

"Gobber, take the kids home."

"Right away, Chief," said Gobber, saluting before gently nudging the kids away, "Come along, you two."

"Yes, Gobber," replied Zephyr and Nuffink.

As he and Astrid helped Valka on their way to Gothi's, Hiccup looked into his mother's tearful face. "I'm sorry, Mom. I really hate to do this but I can't have you getting lost in the woods again. Your sickness has left you frail enough as it is. You understand, don't you?"

Valka nodded miserably.

…

**Location: Gothi's House/Patients' Hut**

**Date: August 5**

**Time: 8:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As Hiccup arrived at the top of the steps of Gothi's platform, he saw that Phlegma and Mrs. Hjorth were already there.

"Good evening, Phlegma, Mrs. Hjorth," he greeted, "Just here to pick up the kids."

The two women nodded as Hiccup opened the door.

The room was lit by the small candle on the bedside table. Beside the candle was a vase of purple flowers. Zephyr and Nuffink were sitting cross-legged near Valka's bed, their Night Light dolls in their laps.

Zephyr looked over her shoulder and her face lit up. "Oh, Dad, I'm so glad you're here."

Hiccup chuckled. "You are? Usually, you never want to leave Grandma's side."

"We don't really, but we were wondering if you could help us," said Nuffink.

"What can I help you with?" asked Hiccup.

"We haven't heard Grandma speak all week, not since that day we found her by the stream," said Zephyr. "When I asked her if she liked the flowers I picked for her this morning…" She pointed to the purple flowers in the vase. "…she only nodded instead of actually saying 'yes'".

"You know, you're right, hon, I haven't heard your grandmother speak all week either," said Hiccup, "but don't worry, maybe I can help."

Hiccup approached the bed and Valka looked up at him dully.

"Mom, do you think that was very kind of Zephyr to bring you these beautiful flowers?" he asked, gesturing to the flowers. "And please say 'yes' instead of nodding. Oh, and don't look so glum either."

Valka smiled but Hiccup could tell it was a forced smile. "Yes," she murmured.

"That's more like it," said Hiccup.

"Thank you, Grandma," said Zephyr gratefully.

"You're welcome, dear," Valka murmured, still forcing herself to smile.

"Well, we'd better be going, but we'll see you tomorrow," said Hiccup, nudging his kids towards the door. "Say good night to Grandma Valka kids."

"Goodnight, Grandma Valka," said the kids.

"Goodnight, Mom," said Hiccup, looking down at his mother.

"Goodnight," muttered Valka, returning to her dazed, gloomy expression.

Without another word, Hiccup blew out the candle and the room went dark and he followed his kids out the door.

…

**Location: Gothi's House/Patients' Hut**

**Date: August 10**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Five days passed. Hiccup and his family continued to visit Valka, Gothi and Ingrid continued to care for her and the guards continued to stand watch.

After greeting Phlegma and Mrs. Hjorth, Hiccup stepped inside the patients' hut and saw Zephyr and Nuffink standing near the bed. Zephyr was closest and was gently rubbing Valka's shoulder.

"Hi, kids," he greeted.

"Hi, Dad," greeted Nuffink.

"Hi, Dad," greeted Zephyr, "Grandma said her shoulder was sore and asked if I could rub it for her."

"That's very nice of you, hon," said Hiccup, approaching the bed.

"Yeah, Grandma said thank you but for some reason she did it without smiling," said Zephyr worriedly.

Sure enough, Valka was watching her granddaughter rub her shoulder with half-focused eyes.

"I hoped that maybe all this rubbing would make her feel happy," Zephyr continued.

"Maybe I can help," said Hiccup, sitting down on the stool beside the bed. "Come on, Mom, let me see you smile again. And this time for real. After all, Zephyr's doing something real nice for you."

Valka opened her mouth to respond. Hiccup smiled expectantly but then Valka closed it again as tears poured out of her eyes and she emitted soft, quiet sobs.

"Grandma?" said Zephyr worriedly.

"It's okay, hon, it's okay," said Hiccup softly, patting his daughter's back.

…

**Location: Gobber's Forge**

**Date: August 10**

**Time: 9:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After bringing the kids home and tucking them into bed, Hiccup wandered through the village until he stopped in front of Gobber's forge. The fire inside was still let, emitting a golden glow against the dark walls.

"Gobber, you still there?"

"Is that you, Hiccup? Come on in."

Hiccup stepped inside the forge and was greeted to the light and warmth of the fire. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Well, you're always welcome to stop by," said Gobber, placing some maces on the shelves. "How's your mum doing?"

"I don't know, Gobber," replied Hiccup, twirling his good foot on the ground. "Ever since that day we found her in the woods, she's been all gloomy and stuff. She hasn't spoken much and she hardly ever smiles anymore. And when she does, it's only a forced smile."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? She's depressed," Gobber said.

"Depressed?"

"No, she's ecstatic. Of course, she's depressed. You told me that when you found her, she looked into the stream and saw what she currently looks like on account of her condition."

"Well, yeah, but I don't care about her appearance. I still love her no matter what she looks like."

"And she knows that but it still breaks her heart. She also feels bad that she wasn't able to do the things she was able to do before she became ill. Not only that, she's been staying in that old patients' hut for months now and it doesn't help that you've had guards posted outside Gothi's place night and day to make sure she doesn't get out again."

"I don't mean to hold her prisoner. I just don't want her getting lost in the woods again. Something might have happened to her that day. And she said she understands why I had those guards posted."

"Of course she does but that doesn't mean she likes it."

"She doesn't _have_ to like it. And what worries me about this most is that Gothi has recently told me that her final hours are fast approaching. I don't know when those final hours are but I don't want my mom to be all depressed when they do. I want her to die happy but I don't know what else to do. Astrid, the kids and I have done everything we could to cheer her up but nothing seems to do any good."

"Hmm," muttered Gobber thoughtfully, scratching his chin with his good hand.

"What is it, Gobber?"

"I think I may know how you can cheer your mother up," the old blacksmith said finally.

"How?" asked Hiccup.

"Come here," said Gobber, waving his fingers in front of him.

Hiccup approached his old forging teacher. He leaned forward as Gobber whispered his plan into his ear.

When Gobber was done whispering, Hiccup looked at him doubtfully. "Do you really think it'll work, Gobber?"

"Only one way to find out is there?"

…

**Location: Patients' Hut/Gothi's House**

**Date: August 11**

**Time: 5:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"All right, is everyone sure they have everything?" Hiccup asked turning to his wife and kids as they arrived near the bottom of the steps that elevated Gothi's house and the patients' hut.

"Yep," answered Astrid.

"We do," chirped Zephyr.

"You bet," piped up Nuffink.

Hiccup nodded as he looked left and right at his family. Astrid was carrying a basket that carried the kids' blankets and pillows. Zephyr had her arms full with her notebook, a bouquet of yellow flowers and her Starspot doll. Nuffink was carrying the Midnight and Luna dolls in his arms and Slicer the sword was safely tucked in his belt. It was all part of Gobber's master plan.

"Okay, good," said Hiccup, giving Gobber thumbs-up.

"All right," said Gobber, "Step 1 of Operation: Cheering Grandma Up begins."

Gobber started up the steps and Hiccup followed, glancing over his shoulder and making sure his wife and kids were right behind him.

"Evening, Phlegma, you're looking lovely this evening, you too, Mrs. Hjorth," Gobber greeted, once they reached the top of the platform.

"Thank you, Gobber," answered Phlegma, blushing but smiling.

"You're too kind," said Mrs. Hjorth.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to say hello to Valka," said Gobber.

"By all means," said Phlegma kindly.

Hiccup turned to his family. "Just leave your stuff outside. We'll come back for it after I use my secret weapon."

"All right, babe," said Astrid, placing the basket down.

"Yes, Dad," said the kids, placing their stuff against the basket.

"Come on," Gobber whispered, waving his fingers as he stood by the open doorway of the patients' hut.

Hiccup stepped inside with his family close behind him. The candle on the bedside table had already been lit, its golden glow reflected against the walls. Also on the small table was a pitcher of water and a mug. Valka was lying against her side on the bed, facing them. Her expression remained dazed and gloomy.

Gobber approached her. "Evening, Valka, how are you feeling?"

"Mmm, all right," she muttered.

"That's good to know," said Gobber cheerfully, "Well, your family and I have come to cheer you up."

Valka sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh, come now, you could use a little perking up. We want to see you smiling again. Can you do that for us?"

"Mmm, I guess."

"Good. Now I'm gonna leave that to your son. He's got something to say to you." He started to walk away but then he turned back. "Or should I say he has something to _sing_ to you?"

"What?" Valka murmured, sitting up a little more.

Gobber approached Hiccup and patted him on the shoulder. "Go on," he whispered.

Hiccup could feel himself heating up as he looked uneasily into his mother's confused face and tugged at his collar. Then he started to whistle a lovely little tune. He admitted he wasn't the best whistler in Berk but he was doing the best he could.

As he approached the bed and continued whistling, Valka's expression went from confused to a mixture of shock and heartbreak.

…

**5:17 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka felt her heart breaking as stared wide-eyed at her son as he whistled and approached her bed.

This wasn't just any tune he was whistling.

He was whistling the tune of the song that she and her beloved Stoick loved so much. The song they had sang together when they were dating. The song they had sang together on their wedding day. The song they had sang together one last time before his untimely departure.

Now here was her son about to sing it one last time before her own departure. And it didn't help that with that short, dark beard and those grass-green eyes, he looked so much like his darling father.

Her face melting in sadness, Valka turned her head away, unable to look at him.

…

**5:17 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As his mother turned her head away, Hiccup paused from whistling and sat down on the stool beside her bed. He glanced over at his family and Gobber.

Gobber and Astrid nodded encouragingly. Hiccup nodded back and turned back to Valka.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_," he sang softly and slowly, "_With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me_."

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment as he sang the "marry me" part. Then he placed his knuckles against her cheek and caressed it ever so gently, the same way he saw Stoick do when he sang it to her.

"_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey_," he continued. Then he folded his hands around her own and brought it to his chest. "_If you would promise me your heart_…_and love_…?"

Hiccup paused, waiting for Valka to join in. But her head remained turned away and she remained quiet.

Hiccup sighed sadly and looked over at Astrid, the kids and Gobber. The kids looked sad and confused while Astrid and Gobber had you-did-your-best looks on their faces. Still looking over at them, Hiccup gently placed his mom's hand back by her side and stood up, ready to walk away.

"_And love me for eternity_."

The voice was on the hoarse, quiet side, barely above a whisper but it was the most beautiful, kindest, gentlest voice Hiccup had ever heard in his life. And it was enough to make him stop in his tracks and turn back to his mom.

Valka had her head turned toward him and on her face was a smile. And this time it was not a fake smile but a real one – soft, warm and kind.

Hiccup smiled back at her and he could feel the slight sting of tears in his eyes. Still smiling, Valka held out her hand and Hiccup gladly took it into his as he sat back down at the stool.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear,_ _your mighty words astound me_," Valka sang, speeding up the tune a bit, "_But I've no need of mighty deeds_ _when I feel your arms around me_."

"_But I would bring you rings of gold,_ _I'd even sing you poetry_," Hiccup sang, also speeding up, "_And I would keep you from all harm_ _if you would stay beside me!_" At that last part, Hiccup gestured to Valka as he sang "you" and when he got to "me", he gestured to himself.

"_I have no use for rings of gold,_ _I care not for your poetry_," sang Valka, "_I only want your hand to hold_."

"I only want you near me," sang Hiccup.

Now the both of them were singing together as well as really speeding up. "_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_ _for the dancing and the dreaming!_ _Through all life's sorrows and delights,_  
_I'll keep your laugh inside me!_

Suddenly, Gobber joined in with the singing.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_ _with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life_  
_if you will marry meeeeeeee!_"

Suddenly, Valka fell into a coughing fit in the middle of holding that last key.

Hiccup placed his hands on his shoulders. "Easy, Mom, easy. Deep breaths, deep breaths."

Now, Valka was gasping in between coughs. Astrid approached and poured some water from the pitcher into the mug. She handed Valka the mug. "Here, Valka."

Valka took the mug gratefully and sipped the water slowly. "Thank you, Astrid."

"No problem."

"Sorry I made you do that, Mom," said Hiccup.

"Oh no, dear, it felt good singing that song again. Thank you."

"Well, I had to do something to perk you up, didn't I?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry if I haven't been myself lately. I just felt so bad about how I look now and how weak I've become, I forgot about everything you've all done for me to keep me well and happy."

Zephyr approached. "That's okay, Grandma Valka and we don't care how you look."

"And you're not weak either," Nuffink piped up, "you're the strongest grandma ever."

"That's right, Valka," added Astrid, "We love you beautiful or ugly, weak or strong."

"Thank you, Astrid, I couldn't have a better family than all of you," said Valka.

"And we, your family, are here to spend the night with you," said Gobber.

"That's right because tonight is our monthly grandmother-grandchild sleepover," said Astrid.

"Oh, how wonderful," said Valka, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, we've been looking forward to it all month," said Nuffink.

"Which reminds me," said Zephyr, holding up a finger and heading towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Astrid laughed as she followed her daughter. "Wait up, Zephyr!"

"Please excuse me too, Grandma," said Nuffink, also holding up a finger and taking a few steps back before heading out the door.

"Take your time, my darlings," Valka called.

In two seconds, Zephyr returned with her flowers and notebook. Nuffink followed behind her with all three Night Light dolls in his arms. Astrid stepped inside carrying the basket full of pillows and blankets.

"Grandma Valka, I picked these flowers just for you," said Zephyr, holding up the bouquet.

"Oh, Zephyr, they're beautiful," said Valka.

"Thank you, Grandma," said Zephyr, blushing, as Hiccup took the flowers for her and handed them to Valka.

Valka took the flowers gratefully, held them up close to her face and inhaled deeply. "(Sighs) Ah, they smell so sweet."

"And I've some good news. Are you listening?" added Hiccup.

"Yes," replied Valka.

"This afternoon, I made an arrangement with Gothi and Ingrid for us to take you with us to Haddock Meadow just as long as you promise to take it easy."

"Oh, I will, son, I will," said Valka, her smiling growing and growing.

"Excellent!" boomed Gobber. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'd better fetch a special dinner I made for you all."

"What's that, Gobber?" asked Hiccup.

"Gobber's famous yak noddle soup," answered Gobber, opening the door.

"Make sure Gothi doesn't see you brining it here so she can have it all to herself," warned Hiccup teasingly.

Everyone laughed but it was Valka's laughter that warmed Hiccup's heart.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: August 11**

**Time: 9:15 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless was chowing down some freshly-caught salmon with the Light Fury and the Night Lights in their coral-rock spot when the great bellow came from above them. Toothless looked up. The Crimson Goregutter that he had helped Hiccup and the Dragon Riders rescue was hovering above them. He landed in front of them and bowed.

"**What is it, Crimson?"** asked Toothless.

"**It is the Stormcutter you call Cloudjumper, my Alpha, he wants to see you,"** answered Crimson urgently.

"**And I think I know why,"** said Toothless in a serious warble. He turned to his mate and offspring. **"Come on everyone, we've got to hurry."**

Toothless took flight away from his spot and headed towards the Mushroom Forsests. From behind, he could hear the flapping of wings and the pants of his family close behind.

Once they arrived at the Mushroom Forests, Toothless and his family zigzagged through tall structures of coral until they reached Cloudjumper's grassy strucutre. Sure enough, the ailing Stormcutter was no longer clinging to anything but lying down on the soft plants of the Hidden World. Even from afar, Toothless could hear the dragon's slow, wheezing breaths. He flapped over towards the structure and landed in front of his sick friend. The Light Fury and the Night Lights landed on either side of him.

"**Cloudjumper?"**

"**Hello, little one." **

"**Is everything all right?"** crooned the Light Fury.

"**My time has come at last,"** wheezed Cloudjumper.

Toothless nodded solemnly. **"I had a feeling."**

Luna leaned close to Cloudjumper's face and nudged his snout. **"Do you have to go, Cloudjumper?"**

"**I'm afraid I must, young one. We dragons maybe unbeatable but like everything else, we don't last very long. But I've had a very good and long life."**

"**We'll miss you, Cloudjumper," **purred Starspot.

"**And I will miss you as well. But you all still have your lives ahead of you so promise me you'll continue your journeys without you."**

"**We promise,"** replied Midnight. "But before we do, may we spend the night with you?"

"**Please, by all means."**

Midnight, Starspot and Luna crawled under Cloudjumper's giant right wing and layed down beside him. Toothless turned to the Light Fury and they shared a nod. Then they too crawled under the Stormcutter's right wing and laid down.

"**You have a very good family, little one,"** wheezed Cloudjumper, **"a beautiful mate and little ones that are just as beautiful. You keep taking care of them. Watch your little ones grow and take care of your mate when she isn't strong enough to fend for herself anymore."**

"**I will, old friend,"** purred Toothless.

"**You are an amazing dragon, Toothless. You should be proud of everything you've done in your life and you always should keep that pride inside you even when you're time approaches. Promise me you will always keep your pride within in you for all eternity. Promise."**

"**I promise."**

Toothless nodded. "I promise."

And with that, Toothless laid his head down in his paws, surrounded by the warmth of his friend, his mate and his young ones. The only sounds surrounding them were Cloudjumper's quiet, slow breaths.

Before long, the breathing was heard no more.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 4:30 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless led the way to a series of dark caves where the bodies of dragons are brought to after they die. He looked over his shoulder at the Light Fury, the Night Ligts and his friends – Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Skullcrusher.

Skullcrusher, Hookfang and Meatlug (who were the strongest) were huddled close together, carrying Cloudjumper's lifeless body on their backs. Toothless stared solemnly at his old friend's face. Cloudjumper's eyes were closed indicating his permanent slumber. Then he looked down below him. Water was flowing through a network of gray stalagmites and old dragon skulls and bones. The sight unnerved him but he reminded himself it was for the best for Cloudjumper.

He turned himself around to face his friends as he hovered over the stalagmites and dragon bones.

"**My friends, today we are about to bid farewell one of our fellow dragons. His name was Cloudjumper and he was an amazing dragon, a daring savior and an even greater friend. His departure brought great sorrow to our hearts, still, he would want us to remain strong and continue on with our own lives – even if we must do it without him. So let us to him the honor of letting him go off to the next dragon world – wherever that is – and celebrate a true friend."**

And he let out a bellowing roar and all of his family and friends let out their own roars. The choir of sorrowful roars echoed across the dark, damp graveyard.

Hookfang, Meatlug and Skullcrusher slowly lowered themselves down towards the stalagmites and bones. As they tilted a little bit, Cloudjumper slowly slid off their backs and landed in the water with a splash. The lifeless Stormcutter sank a little until only his spiked back was sticking out.

"**Come away, my family,"** purred Toothless, **"let us leave him to forever rest."**

As he flew away with his friends and family, Toothless turned to look one last time at the half-submerged, lifeless body of his old friend.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 11:20 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka inhaled the warm summer air mixed with the scent of the pine trees deeply. The sunlight beamed down from the cloudless blue sky, warming her face. The sound of a small, trickling waterfall was like music to her ears. It felt so good to be outdoors again even if it was only for today.

"Grandma, you're supposed to be staying still," Nuffink scolded gently.

"You're the one to talk," teased Zephyr, "you hate sitting still."

"Maybe you should all stay still, I'm almost done," said Hiccup, who was sitting cross-legged a few feet in front of them with his notebook in his lap and a charcoal stick in his left hand.

"I hope so," Nuffink whispered through his teeth, "the sooner he gets that sketch done, the sooner we'll get to play."

Valka chuckled and pulled her grandson closer.

The reason she, Nuffink and Zephyr were trying to remain still was because Hiccup was doing a sketch of the three of them sitting together in the tall, green grass of Haddock Meadow. Astrid was standing right beside Hiccup, carrying Valka's old double-hooked staff. Gobber was standing a little ways off with Valka's spiked mask/helmet under his arm and a quilt over his shoulder. The kids had asked earlier why she wanted to bring those items with her and Valka only answered that she would explain later on.

"Okay, now we're finished," Hiccup announced.

"Finally," sighed Nuffink.

"Let's see it son," said Valka.

Proudly, Hiccup stood up and walked over to them, holding up the page in front of them. Valka smiled proudly. It was a beautiful sketch of her sitting with her grandchildren and holding them close to her body. The only difference was that her face resembled the way it looked long before her sickness.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Hiccup.

"I think it's beautiful, son," complimented Valka.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," said Zephyr.

"Fantastic," said Nuffink, standing up, "and now we can play! And today, we're gonna play a very special game."

"Oh, what game is that, dear?" asked Valka.

"This game involves boars who love to eat sick grandmas for dinner and it's up to the brave and fearless Nuffink to stop them."

"What a fascinating game," said Valka.

"Thank you, Grandma," said Nuffink proudly. Suddenly he became startled. "Uh-oh, here comes one now! Run away, Grandma, while I hold him off!" He pulled Slicer out of his belt. "Let's get him, Slicer!"

Nuffink let out a cute little war cry and charged at the invisible boar.

"You get him, Nuffink," said Valka encouragingly even though this was only pretend.

"Here, Valka," said Gobber, draping the quilt over her shoulders, "not only will this keep you warm, it will also hide you from those sick grandma eating boars."

"Thank you, Gobber, now I feel perfectly safe," said Valka, gratefully. Then she turned to watch Nuffink swing his little wooden sword in the air.

"Get away boars, you're not eating my grandma!" the little boy shouted.

"What about you, Zephyr, have you drawn any good sketches lately?" asked Valka, turning to her granddaughter.

"Yeah, let me show you the one I did after we left Old Berk."

Zephyr flipped through a few pages until she got to the one she was looking for and held it up to her. Valka's eyes widened at this particular sketch. It was a sketch of Hiccup as a young boy holding out his hand against his Night Fury, Toothless' snout.

"Remember when I told you how Nuffink and I dreamt about seeing Hiccup becoming friends with Toothless? Well, I did that sketch the day we sailed away from the island and I meant to show it to you but I guess I forgot."

"Well, you know what they say: better late than never, right?"

"I guess so." Zephyr crawled under the folds of the quilt and leaned against her side. "You don't mind if I hide under too and keep an eye out for those grandma eating boars do you?"

"Of course not, darling. I could really use the company." Valka wrapped her arm around her and the two of them watched Nuffink continue to "fight" his imaginary boars.

…

**Location: Cliffs**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 6:45 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

After a whole day at Haddock Meadow, Valka had insisted they ended the day by watching the sunset at the cliffs before she had to go back to the patients' hut.

Now she was sitting on the tall, soft, green grass of the cliffs where they had watched the dragons depart for the Hidden World. There was a slight chill in the evening air so she had her quilt draped around her shoulders. Hiccup was seated next to her with his arm around her. Zephyr sat right beside her while Nuffink sat beside his father. Astrid and Gobber were standing right behind them carrying Valka's staff and spiked helmet.

The sky was a mixture of orange, gold and blue and clouds of pink and lavender hovered over the deep blue ocean.

Valka smiled and leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder. "Mmm, what I wouldn't give to go diving through those clouds with Cloudjumper one last time."

"Yeah," breathed Hiccup.

"So Grandma, are you finally going to tell us why you wanted us to carry your mask and staff?" asked Nuffink.

Valka's eyes lit up and lifted her head off Hiccup's shoulder. "Oh my. In all my excitement all day, I had completely forgot about them."

"Good thing you had me to remind you," said Nuffink with a proud smile.

Valka chuckled. "Yes, Nuffink, dear, thank you." She turned to Zephyr. "You first, Zephyr. I've always known you to be afraid of weapons? Are you still afraid of them?"

"Well…maybe not as much as I used to," answered Zephyr.

"Well, I think I might have a weapon that's perfectly safe for you," said Valka.

"What's that?"

"How would you like to have my staff?" Valka asked, gesturing to the double-hooked staff in Astrid's hands. "So you'll always have a part of me with you?"

The ten-year-old girl's crystal-blue eyes lit up. "Honest? You mean it?"

"Of course," replied Valka, smiling and nodding.

"Mom, staff please?" Zephyr begged, holding out her hands.

Chuckling, Astrid placed the staff into the girl's small hands.

"You can use it to protect yourself from any harm," Valka explained, "Whenever you hold it, I will be standing right beside you."

"Thanks, Grandma," said Zephyr gratefully, holding the staff close to her cheek. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

Valka brushed back her granddaughter's auburn bangs. "I'm sure you will." She turned to Nuffink. "Now Nuffink, you'll need a part of me as well. Something to keep you safe on all the adventures you're destined to have."

"What's that?" asked Nuffink excitedly and expectantly.

"Gobber, helmet," said Valka, looking up at Gobber.

"Right," said Gobber, holding out the helmet to the blonde seven-year-old.

"This masked helmet has protected me on all my dragon rescue missions," explained Valka, "and now it will protect you. Bring it with you wherever you go and wear it to keep yourself from getting hurt from anything be it bandits or man-eating boars." She chuckled.

Nuffink giggled. "I will Grandma, I will." He placed the helmet on his head which sunk to the base of his twig-like neck.

"How do I look?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled from inside the spiked mask.

"You'll have to grow into it but other than that, you look like a true warrior with it."

Nuffink lifted the helmet off his head. "Thanks, Grandma Valka. You know, we may have the bravest, strongest and most bestest parents ever…"

"But you're the bravest, strongest and most bestest grandma ever," Zephyr concluded.

"And you're the bravest, strongest and most bestest grandchildren a grandma could ever have," smiled Valka. She held out her arms. "Come here."

The children placed their gifts down and ran into her arms. Valka folded her arms around them, wishing she never had to let them go. After about a minute or so, she kissed their cheeks and, with great reluctance, released them from her grip and allowed them to step back.

She looked up at Gobber. "Gobber, I have known you almost as long as I had known Stoick and you two were the best of friends. Never in my life had I seen such an inseparable pair. I have to admit, like Stoick, you were always on the rough-and-tumble side and you also had a tendency to not see the things that only I saw."

"That's true," said Gobber, blushing.

Valka smiled. "Despite all that, you were a true friend to everyone around you and you still are."

Gobber smiled. "You're just as true of a friend yourself, Val."

Valka nodded in thanks and then she looked over at Astrid. "Astrid, did you know that on the day Hiccup was born, Stoick made so many predictions of what he might do in his future and that one of them was that someday he would find the lady of his dreams and start a family of his very own?"

"Not really, but I do now and Stoick was right. Not only did he find said lady of his dreams, I found the man of my dreams and believe me, it was definitely not one of my future goals."

She laughed and Valka laughed along.

"Well, finding the man of my dreams wasn't one of my goals either," Valka admitted, "After all, we're strong women who get along just fine. But I don't ever regret marrying Stoick and having a child of my own and you shouldn't either."

"Why would I ever regret marrying such a knucklehead and having two great kids?" Astrid asked, placing her hands on Hiccup's shoulder and sharing a smile with him. When she said "great kids", she looked over at the children.

"Even before your wedding day, I've always known that you were the right woman for my Hiccup and I can't tell you how proud I am to have you as my daughter-in-law." She reached out an arm to pull her towards her.

Astrid gently wrapped her arms around her neck. "And I'm proud to have you as my mother-in-law."

Valka felt Astrid's lips press against her cheek in a kiss and she turned slightly to kiss her cheek in return. Finally, she looked into Hiccup's grass-green eyes and cupped her hand against his cheek, stroking the short, soft hairs of his short, dark beard.

"How many times have I told you that you look just like your father with that beard?"

"Too many times to count," replied Hiccup. He exhaled quietly and sadly. "As much as I'd like to see you in Dad's arms again, I wish there was some way I could join you two."

"Oh, believe me, darling, I would very much like for you to join us as well. But if you leave, who would protect the village? Who would look after Zephyr and Nuffink? Who would bid Astrid good morning and good night?" She rubbed her palm against her son's bristling beard. "Don't make my mistakes son. Our people still look to you for guidance and protection. You must be there for them. And someday, Astrid won't be strong enough to take care of herself anymore and only you can help her. And as for your children, you still have the rest of their lives to witness. Someday they will enter adulthood and that will be a lot sooner than you think. They will grow stronger every day and before you know it they'll be courting with their own true loves. I've heard Zephyr has fallen for Fishlegs' nephew and at such a young age." She chuckled. "And Nuffink always looks forward to visits Berserker Chief Dagur and his family so he can play with that daughter of his."

"Yeah but those are just crushes, Mom. They're not serious about marriage just yet."

"You're right. But who knows, maybe they _will_ get serious and want to marry. And when they do, you should be very happy for them. I know I was and I'm sure your father was too from where he is now. You'll see them get married in ceremonies that will be just as magnificent as your own and then you will witness the birth of your grandchildren and watch them grow as you are doing your children. Promise me you'll be present for all those events, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "I promise, Mom."

"Good," said Valka, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. She felt his head turn slightly and he kissed her back.

As she pulled back, Hiccup tilted his head and he looked at her thoughtfully. "What?"

"You know, Mom. You've been in my life for what, twelve, thirteen years?"

Valka nodded.

"I've looked at you so many times over the years and yet, there was something about you that I never really noticed before…until now that is."

Valka chuckled weakly. "Really? It took you _that_ long to notice?"

Hiccup grinned in his embarrassment. "Well, yeah."

"Well, what do you notice about me that you've never noticed before until now?"

"What I notice about you now…" said Hiccup slowly, "…is that…is that…"

"Yes?"

Hiccup cupped her cheek with his soft, warm, _strong_ palm and smiled. "You truly _are_ as beautiful as the day Dad and I lost you."

Her son's kind words flew through Valka's bloodstream all the way up to her heart, warming it excessively.

"Oh, Hiccup."

Valka smiled and chuckled weakly but happily and she was still chuckling even as fatigue began taking over her body.

…

**6:54 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as Valka chuckled weakly but happily. She leaned against his chest and sighed softly. Suddenly, her body felt very heavy against his chest and Hiccup noticed that Valka had suddenly become quiet.

She was no longer laughing or sighing.

"Mom?" he asked.

No response.

"Mom?" he said again, lifting her chin with his fingers.

Valka's eyes were closed, her face was relaxed and her smile was still plastered on her face. But she remained very still. Worst of all, she didn't seem to be breathing.

"_Mom_!" Hiccup repeated a little louder this time, the rising panic in his voice loud and clear.

A heavy but gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at the hand and all the way up to Gobber's face. Tears were streaming down the old blacksmith's face.

"She can't hear you lad," he said tearfully, "she's gone."

Hiccups turned away from the blacksmith's tearful face and back to the relaxed, _still_ face of his mother. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mother had left him again only this time, she was never going to return to him.

Ever.

"Mom," breathed Hiccup, his voice barely above a whisper.

He pulled the now-lifeless body of his mother towards his chest, buried his face on top of her head and sobbed. He felt Gobber wrap his arms around him but the blacksmith's embrace brought no comfort to the grief-stricken son.

…

**6:54 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid's face was mixture of shock and heartbreak as she watched her husband sob over the now-lifeless body of Valka.

His mother.

_Her_ mother-in-law.

The kids' grandmother.

"Mom?" came Nuffink's small voice.

Astrid looked down at her children at the sound of her son's voice. Nuffink looked sad and confused. Zephyr looked especially worse. There were no tears in her eyes but her face was completely melted in sadness.

"Is Grandma…?" Nuffink said slowly, his green eyes suddenly sparkling with tears.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Astrid dropped to her knees and held out her arms.

"Oh, kids," she blurted in a choking voice.

The kids ran over and buried their faces into her chest. She pulled them closer and leaned her head on top of theirs as they sobbed together.

Together, they mourned the departure of another member of the Haddock family.

…

**R.I.P. Valka, wife of Stoick the Vast, mother of Hiccup Haddock III, mother-in-law of Astrid Hofferson, grandmother of Zephyr and Nuffink, rider of Cloudjumper and crazy feral vigilante dragon lady.**

**R.I.P. Cloudjumper, intelligent gentle creature, savior and friend to all humans and dragons.**

**The next two chapters are going to have a few more tear-jerking moments but they're also going to have lots of sweet moments as well. **


	31. I'm Here

**Chapter 31: I'm Here**

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 7:30 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

"Val? Val?"

As Valka laid on her side against something soft and ticklish, all could see around her was total darkness.

"Valka? Can you hear me, dear?"

Yes, she could hear the voice. There was something familiar about it. Like something she heard from her past. There was also something heavy and at the same time, _gentle_ running through the back of her hair.

"Wake up. Come on, honey, wake up."

Groaning quietly, Valka tiredly rolled herself onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was so bleary all she could make out were a bunch of colors hovering above her. There was a_ lot_ of red and there was also some pale pink and right in the center of that pink, two small green dots. She supposed she was still watching the sunset. But since when did sunsets have some green to them?

"Hello, Val," came the familiar voice again, "It's okay. I'm here."

It was a gentle voice with a hint of gruffness to it.

Wait a minute!

Valka blinked her eyes a few times and the image above her became much clearer.

The two green dots were actually eyes – soft, warm and full of love. All that pale pink around the eyes was human flesh. And all that red around the flesh was a beard as large and as thick as a lion's mane. And right behind that beard, a kind smile.

Valka blinked a few more times refusing to believe what she was seeing.

This wasn't the sunset she was looking at. It was the smiling face of a red-bearded man.

And not just any man.

This man was none other than….

"_Stoick_?" Valka croaked.

"Shh, shh, easy, love," shushed Stoick the Vast.

He reached out and gently brushed some stray hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear with his calloused knuckles. Valka smiled as she relished the feeling of his flesh against her own and still finding it hard to believe that she was looking up at _his_ face - this time not out of the stone of a statue but actual flesh and blood.

Stoick the Vast. Former Chief of Berk. Husband of Valka. Father of Hiccup.

"You may not have the sickness anymore but these last few months have still been very tough for you," Stoick continued.

In spite of her dizziness, Valka sat up from the grass and threw her arms around Stoick, hooking her chin onto his broad shoulder. And she did it all in a split second. She felt Stoick's strong arms, heavy with muscles, fold around her as he chuckled softly.

Still clutching Stoick, Valka exhaled deeply, looked up and observed their surroundings. The sky had grown darker and was now a mixture of lavender and navy but there was still some bright gold to it indicating that the sun had not set all the way down to the horizon. And they were surrounded by grass – tall, long and even greener than any grass she had ever seen. She had also realized her bones were no longer aching and she felt no longer sweaty or cold but warmer than she had ever been in months. She still felt a little lightheaded however.

"I've been waiting for you," Valka murmured.

"And _we've_ been waiting for _you_," replied Stoick.

Valka pulled back and stared at Stoick in surprise. "Wait…'we'?"

Stoick's eyes also lit up in surprise. "Oh, oh, yes. I almost forgot." He turned towards the opposite direction and put a hand on the side of his mouth. "Shelby, Valencia, she's awake!" he called.

Shelby? Valencia? Those were the names of her parents.

Valka looked over to where Stoick was looking toward. Behind the sunlight, she could see several figures making their way toward them. Two figures were leading the way – one tall and slim and one on the beefy side.

As the man and woman got closer, Valka's eyes grew wide.

The man was as muscular as Stoick but not as tall as he was with dark brown hair and a matching mustache, ultramarine eyes and a proud smile. The tall, slender kind-faced woman wore her long ginger plait in a thick bun at the back of her head. She had cyan-colored eyes which were brimmed with tears.

"Mom? Dad?" Valka whispered, now refusing to believe where she was and what she was seeing.

"Hello, Val," said her father, approaching closer and holding his strong, gorilla-like arms out.

Still sitting where she was, Valka held out her arms and folded them around her strong, proud father.

"Dad," she breathed, her eyes stinging with tears.

Valka felt another pair of arms wrap around her – long and slender like a twig. Valka glanced over at the kind, tearful face of her mother.

"Oh, Val-Val, you've come back to us, darling, at last, at last," said her mother in a choking voice.

"Oh, Mother," said Valka, laughing but with a hint of slight irritation, "How many times have I told you not to call me that. Why can't you call me Valka or Val like everyone else?"

"Because I'm your mother that's why," answered her mother and she pressed a big kiss against her cheek.

"Well, whatever you prefer being called, I've got both my Vals back," said her father.

"Shelby, I told you I prefer _Valencia_," said her mother. Now she had hint of irritation in _her_ tone.

"And I've got _my_ Val back as well," said Stoick, reaching a hand over the parents' arms and placing it against Valka's cheek.

Valka shared a smile with her husband and placed a hand on top of his.

"Val-Val?"

Valka opened her mouth to correct her mother again but realized that the voice didn't belong to her mother. It was coming from someone else and the voice didn't sound so far away.

Valka looked over the heads of her parents and saw another figure approaching and two more figures a couple of yards away from them. The figure closest was tall and slender with dark brown hair like her father's tied into a short, tight bun. Like her mother, tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Hello, Vanessa," said Stoick from behind her.

Now the tears that were hiding behind her eyes were pouring down Valka's cheeks as well. "Nana?"

Vanessa - her grandmother whom she had stayed by her side until her last breath when she was only a little girl. Now here she was standing in front of her again.

As her grandmother inched closer, she held out her hands. "Valka, oh, sweetheart."

Shelby and Valencia pulled back a little, allowing Vanessa to bend down and wrap her arms around her. Valka exhaled deeply as she wrapped her own arms around her grandmother.

Opening her eyes, Valka saw the last two figures approach them and she was able to decipher that they were a man and a woman. They were both tall and on the heavyset side. Her eyes flew wide open at the sight of the man who had an overgrown, thick fiery red beard. Eyes still wide, Valka looked over at Stoick and then back at the man who resembled very much like her husband.

"What? Two Stoicks?!" she exclaimed.

The Stoick-look-alike laughed. "No but you're close," he said. His voice was much deeper than Stoick's.

The real Stoick also laughed and put a hand on Valka's shoulder. "Val, you probably don't remember my father, Ove the Invincible but here he is." He gestured to his father with his free hand.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ove," said Valka, holding out her hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet the wife of my son," said Ove, taking her hand and kissing it. He was close enough for Valka to see that he had umber-brown eyes.

"And this is my lovely wife, Hertha," said Ove, gesturing to the woman behind him.

Hertha was plump and on the short side. Like her husband and son, she too had fiery red hair that was tied in two, thick tight buns on either side of her head. _She_ had Stoick's grass-green eyes.

"So _you're_ the crazy dragon-loving woman my son married all those years ago," said Hertha kindly.

Valka blushed and chuckled. "Yes I am and it's true. I do love dragons."

"And she's grown into quite a beautiful woman," said Valencia proudly.

"Probably one of the most beautiful women in the world," added Vanessa, equally as proud.

Valka's smile vanished and her face fell into sadness. "I'm not beautiful. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about, honey?" asked Shelby, putting a large hand on her left shoulder in concern.

Valka looked into her father's kind ultramarine eyes. "My sickness, it's what caused me to look…" She wanted to say ugly but instead she said, "Different."

Another large hand was placed on her right shoulder from behind. Valka looked over at the kind face of her husband.

"Valka, didn't I tell you that you don't have the sickness anymore?" he asked.

"Well, yes, you did but…"

"Yes, I did, and there's something you need to see."

Suddenly, Stoick wrapped an arm around her shoulder and slid his other arm underneath her and he lifted her off the ground as he stood up.

"What? Oh! Stoick!" Valka exclaimed.

Cradling her in his arms, Stoick walked over to somewhere. The two pairs of parents and the grandmother followed.

"Where are we going?" Valka asked.

"You'll see," answered Stoick plainly.

"Well, can I at least walk as well?"

"Certainly not," answered Vanessa dotingly, "You've been ill for nearly six months and it's been an exhausting time for you. And your journey from Midgard to the Fields of Valhalla must have been tiring as well."

"These last six months have been exhausting for me, yes, Nana but how could my journey here been tiring? I've been asleep the whole time! And I don't feel tired anymore, I feel strong enough to walk. Don't you agree, Stoick."

Stoick smiled. "I think I agree…with your grandmother."

"Thank you, Stoick," said Vanessa, looking proud that she had won this little disagreement.

Valka glared at Stoick and gently tapped her hand on his chest. "Traitor," she whispered.

Looking over to in front of them, Valka could see a small pond coming up ahead. Once Stoick was close enough to the pond's edge, he knelt down and sat Valka up using his hands to keep her in place.

"Now, look down there, Val," he gently instructed.

Valka hesitated and looked into her husband's face. Smiling, Stoick nodded encouragingly. Then Valka leaned forward and what she saw in the pond made her gasp quietly.

Looking back at her was not the refection of a gaunt, ill woman but a healthy, young woman. A healthy shade of pink had returned to her face which had gained some of the weight it had lost during the sickness and her aqua-green eyes were no longer bloodshot. Valka held up her right arm and rolled up her sleeve which no longer felt baggy. Her arm was no longer bony but slender and the red spots had disappeared.

"Now does that look like someone who is ill?" asked Stoick.

Valka looked up at her husband with a smile as she rolled her sleeve back down. "No, that looks like someone who is healthy as a horse."

Stoick chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "And even if you _had _shown up all thin, pale and red-spotted, I wouldn't have cared. I love you, ugly or beautiful, weak or strong."

"And that goes for all of us," added Shelby.

Valka leaned her head against Stoick's shoulder. "That's what Astrid said."

Speaking of beauty or ugliness, it was then that Valka noticed that everyone looked just as beautiful and young. The last time she had seen Stoick, his beard was streaked with grey, indicating how elderly he was becoming. Now the grey streaks were gone and the red of his beard and hair popped out more than it did on Midgard. His wrinkles were gone as well and his skin looked as smooth as it did when they had been courting. Then she looked up at her parents, her grandmother and her in-laws. They too had lost grey hairs and wrinkles and other signs of age. Oh, how the ways of the next world worked wonders!

"But your grandmother is right," said Stoick, wrapping an arm around her and another arm under her again, "The sickness has left you exhausted and you still need a great deal of rest. Now come on. Ah!" He lifted her off the ground once more.

"Well, I guess I _am_ a little tired," said Valka, her eyelids getting heavy as Stoick started to walk away again. "Where are we going now?"

"I'll let you know as we're getting close," answered Stoick.

Valka smiled and sighed. She leaned the side of her face against Stoick's thick, shaggy beard like a pillow and closed her eyes.

…

**Location: Haddock Quarters, Valhalla**

**Date: August 12**

**Time: 8:15 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

"Val? Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!"

Valka's eyes sprung open. "What?"

Again, she was greeted to the smiling, kind face of Stoick. She could get used to waking up to his face every time.

"Did I doze off?"

"Only for half an hour tops," answered Stoick with a chuckle.

Valka looked up at the sky. Now it was a total navy in color. Then she looked over to what was in front of them. Again she gasped.

A few feet ahead of them was a house. It looked similar to the house they had lived back in Old Berk. It had the carving of a dragon head over the door and it appeared to have two stories. The only difference was that it looked…big. Enough for twelve people instead of two.

"Home, sweet home," said Stoick cheerfully.

Ove the Invincible walked up the short steps in front of them and opened the door. "After you," he said, gesturing inside.

Stoick stepped inside still carrying Valka. Valka's eyes grew wide as she was greeted to the interior of the house. Their new quarters in Valhalla was even bigger inside than out. Like with all Viking houses, a fire burned in the small hearth in the center. Across from them was a long table with eight tables.

"So, what do you think Val?" asked Stoick.

"It's beginning to feel like at home already," answered Valka.

"And it feels even more at home when you have someone to share it with," said Stoick, leaning his forehead against hers.

"All right, I think it's time we all went to sleep," announced Vanessa.

Shelby chuckled. "I think you may be right, Mother."

"Indeed, she's right," piped up Hertha, "Even in the afterlife we all need our rest."

"And where we'll need our rest is just upstairs," said Valencia, pointing to the staircase which led all the way to a loft above them.

"And you'll need some rest yourself, Val, for I have a big surprise for you in the morning," said Stoick.

"Oh? What is it, dear?"

Stoick chuckled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. You have to wait until morning."

Valka chuckled back. "All right, darling, if you insist."

"I _do_ insist."

Stoick led the way up the stairs, still carrying Valka. By the time they had reached the top, Valka could see four beds with dragon-head posts – two against the walls on either side. Each bed was big enough for two people to sleep. There were two bedside tables in between two beds each with lit candles, lighting up the room.

"Our bed is right here, Val," said Stoick, approaching the closest bed on the left side.

Every so carefully, he slid Valka out of his arms and onto the wooden mattress. Then he slid his hand under the back of Valka's head and lifted it. He slid the pillow under her and placed her head back down against it.

"Comfy, Val?" Stoick asked.

Valka opened her mouth to answer with Vanessa spoke up, "Not quite yet. She still needs a quilt. Your bed is the only bed in this room without a quilt."

And indeed, Vanessa was right. Valka had noticed that the other three beds had quilts while this bed was completely bare.

"We could give you ours if you'd like Valka," said Valencia.

"No," said Stoick, holding up his hand. There was a hint of firmness in his tone. "I have something much better than a quilt."

Confused, Valka looked up at her husband. Stoick reached over and removed his brown fur chieftain's cloak from his shoulders. Now Valka smiled. He knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Remember this Val? From those long, cold winter nights?" Stoick asked as he laid his cloak on top of her like a blanket.

"How could I forget?" Valka said as Stoick tucked the edges of the cloak underneath her. She sighed deeply as she felt waves of heat transfer from the cloak onto her body. "Now I'm comfortable."

"Well, I still believe a quilt would be more appropriate," said Vanessa.

"Oh, Mother, maybe you should do a little less believing," said Shelby, putting a hand on Vanessa's shoulder, "If Valka's comfortable, then she's comfortable."

"All right, son, if you insist," said Vanessa.

Valka chuckled as she looked at Stoick. "Even in the afterlife, grandparents still act like grandparents."

"And parents still act like parents," said Ove heading down the stairs. "I'll just go put the fire out downstairs."

"I'll get ready for bed without you, darling," Hertha called after him.

Valka noticed the other side of the room grew dark. Looking over she saw that Vanessa was leaning close to the candle on the bedside table on the other side of the room. She must have blown it out, she decided. The light from downstairs went out as well, indicating that Ove had doused the fire in the hearth.

"Good night, Mom, Dad, Nana, Hertha," Valka said.

"Good night, Val, honey," said Shelby.

"Good night, Val-Val," said Valencia and Vanessa together.

"Good night, Valka," said Hertha.

"Good night, Valka," called Ove from downstairs.

Valka watched as Stoick blew the candle out the candle on the table next to their bed and then he climbed onto the other side of the mattress, lying on his side so that he was facing her. Valka rolled over to face him. Even through the darkness, she could clearly see his tired but kind face.

"You know, I wouldn't mind sleeping like this forever," she said.

"Well, you better get used to it because this is exactly how you'll be sleeping from now on," replied Stoick.

The husband and wife laughed tiredly together. Then Stoick lifted his arm and Valka felt said arm wrap around her and pull her close to her darling husband. Now she was really warming up from both his cloak and his body heat. Her lips were able to locate his own and they shared a gentle, long, loving kiss, her lips tickled by the bristling hairs of his beard. After about a moment, they pulled back but kept their faces close to one another.

Valka sighed and close her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured.

As sleep slowly began taking over her body once more, the last thing she heard was her husband's_ beautiful_ voice whispering into her ear, "For you, my dear…anything."

…

**8:30 p.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

Stoick smiled warmly as his beautiful wife drifted off to sleep, warm and protected in his arms once again. Like her, he wouldn't mind sleeping like this forever.

"Good night, Valka," he whispered.

Then suddenly, his expression grew somber. Lifting his head slightly, he looked all around the dark room. His parents and in-laws were fast asleep in their respective beds.

Even with his wife, parents and in-laws, the room still felt empty.

Still clutching Valka, Stoick looked toward the stairway of the loft.

"Good night, son," he whispered.

Then with a heavy sigh, Stoick laid his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.

…

**Location: Beach of Great Lake, Old Berk**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 5:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup had hardly slept that night.

He and all the villagers had spent most of that time preparing his mother's funeral.

Everyone was gathered at the beach of the Great Lake wearing solemn faces and carrying lit torches even though the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.

Hiccup walked side-by-side with Fishlegs to the beach, carrying Valka's lifeless body which was covered in a quilt from head to toe. A noticeable lump was bulging from Valka's chest area. It was the bouquet of yellow flowers that Zephyr had picked for her the other day. She had insisted that a part of her should go with her to Valhalla. Hiccup and Fishlegs walked slowly, careful not to drop Valka. Fishlegs was the most careful of them all. He took extra careful steps while looking where he was going so he wouldn't step on twigs or trip over rocks. If not for his depression, Hiccup would have complimented on how careful his friend was being.

The villagers stepped back either to the left or right, forming a path for the two friends as they carried it towards the shore where a ship was waiting. Several of the strongest men had pulled that ship all the way to the beach of the Great Lake with ropes tied to it. Being that it was too far down to the ocean, Hiccup thought it would be best to have the funeral at the lake.

Once they were close enough to the ship, Hiccup twisted himself around, keeping his arms supported under his mother's body. He took backward steps up the gangplank while Fishlegs took forward steps. Finally, they were on the deck where a pyre of wood lay in the center. The pyre was laden with flowers of many colors – white, pink, purple and yellow. Zephyr and Phlegma the Fierce had picked those flowers together earlier. Hiccup looked down at his mother's covered up face as he and Fishlegs laid her body in the middle of the pyre, surrounded by wood and flowers.

As he followed Fishlegs back down the gangplank, he briefly glanced over one last time.

Once, he and Fishlegs were back on the shore, two men lifted the gangplank off the ship and carried it away. Then a few more men pushed the ship with all their strength, grunting as they did so. At last, the ship was in the water and now it was floating away.

"Well, Valka, we've had you back for quite a short time and now you have left us all too soon once more," Hiccup heard Gobber say as he watched the floating ship.

Hiccup glanced over at Gobber who stood a few feet behind him with several bows under his arm and a quiver of arrows hanging by his shoulder. He was wearing that same sorrowful look he wore on Stoick's funeral.

The blacksmith smiled but only slightly. "But at least you're back with the loved ones who had to leave you some time before and someday soon, the rest of us will be able to join you as well."

Gobber pulled an arrow out of the quiver and handed it along with a bow to Hiccup. With shaking hands, Hiccup took the bow and arrow from the blacksmith. Gobber placed a hand on the Chief's shoulder comfortingly even though it did little to soothe Hiccup.

One of the men from the crowd also approached Hiccup, holding up his fiery torch. Hiccup held the point of the arrow to the glowing flame until it had a bit of the fire stuck to it. The Chief looked back towards the floating ship, placed the burning arrow against the bowstring and lifted the bow upright so that it was pointing directly at the ship.

Then he let go.

And the burning arrow sailed over the water and dove downward the ship. A small light from the rails let him know that the arrow had struck.

Hiccup turned again and approached his family. Zephyr and Nuffink also had a bow but had small branches as substitutes for arrows. They held up their branches to the man with the torch and the tips of those branches also picked up a tiny flame.

Hiccup knelt down Nuffink and helped him place his burning branch on the bowstring and point it upward. Astrid knelt down beside Zephyr and helped her with the same thing. Both kids released their branches from their bows at the same time and like Hiccup's arrow, they sailed over the water and landed on the deck of the ship.

Astrid lit her own arrow with the man's torch. Then Fishlegs lit his own, followed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Eret, Gobber, Ingrid and Gothi. The group placed their burning arrows against their bows and held them upright. At the same time, the arrows were released and they sailed all the way to the ship, striking either part of it.

Hiccup stood on the shore as still as a statue as he watched as the ship was quickly engulfed by flames from the burning arrows and branches.

"_I only want your hand to hold,"_ he sang under his breath, placing his hands on his chest, _"I only want you near me…"_

…

**8:05 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid had no idea how many hours had passed since she arrived, but Valka's ship had been fully cremated and everyone else had already gone home or about their business. Only she, Hiccup, the kids, her mom, Gothi, Gobber, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff remained.

She had her arms around Zephyr and Nuffink who were leaning against her tiredly. She looked over at her mom and Gothi who had regretful looks upon their face. She knew that they were wishing they had done more to help Valka. She sent them a small smile, letting them know that they did their best. She around at Gobber, Eret, and the former Dragon Riders who were sending her sympathetic looks. Even Snotlout and the twins couldn't hide their sorrow. Lastly, she looked over at Hiccup who was sitting cross-legged in near the shore just a couple of steps away from them.

"_He'll listen to you."_

That was all Valka needed to say to encourage Astrid to talk to Hiccup that day when Grimmel the Grisly had invaded their new island and captured Toothless, the Light Fury and all of Berk's dragons.

Now she seemed to be hearing her familiar voice say it again in her mind.

"_He'll listen to you."_

And Valka was right. Hiccup would listen to her. He always had and he always would.

With a determined look, she picked up Nuffink by the armpits and placed him in one of Ingrid's arms. Then she look Zephyr's hand and pulled her towards her mother. Ingrid put an arm around Zephyr while she kept her other arm under Nuffink.

Astrid walked over to where Hiccup sat. As she stood over him, she saw that he had his notebook laid in his lap and his charcoal stick tucked in the fingers of his left hand. Sitting down beside him, she saw that he was sketching his father and mother dancing together.

"That's a nice picture of your parents dancing," she commented.

Hiccup paused from his sketching and looked at her, his green eyes stained with red from both tears and exhaustion. "I'll bet dancing is exactly they're doing right now," he said tiredly, "I wonder if they even miss me."

Astrid chuckled lightly and put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course they do, silly. You're they're son."

"I just wish I could see it with my own eyes to know for sure."

"There's only one way you can do that and it's far too early in your life to do that. Need I remind you of the promise you made to your mom."

Hiccup's lips curled into a half-smile. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Wives hear everything, babe. And your mom's right. You should live the rest of your life and you should watch the kids grow into the young adults they're soon to become. And speaking of the kids, be grateful you still have them and me instead of pitying yourself over not having parents."

"Yeah, Dad," came Zephyr's voice.

Astrid looked up as did Hiccup and saw Zephyr, Ingrid, Nuffink and everyone else approaching them.

"You still have Mom _and_ me," continued Zephyr.

"_And_ me," piped up Nuffink, raising his hand.

"And me," chuckled Ingrid.

"And me," said Gobber.

"And me," said Eret.

"And me," said Fishlegs.

"And me," said Ruffnut.

"And me, your spirit guide," said Tuffnut proudly.

Gothi scribbled in the sand with her staff and Astrid was certain she was saying "And me." Then the Elder nudged Snotlout in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay," he said irritably, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Hiccup. "You've got me too."

"Even though we'll always miss Grandma Valka, I'm grateful to still have you, Mom, Nuffink, Grandma Ingrid, Grandpa Einar and all our friends."

"Your daughter's right, lad," said Gobber, "your family was never small, why, it only keeps getting bigger."

…

**8:10 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup looked all around at the smiling faces of the people who had once jeered him and ostracized him before he had met Toothless (except his kids who weren't around at that time). Then his lips curled into a full smile. More tears poured out of his eyes but this time, they were tears of joy. Never in his life had he been so grateful to have so many people be a part of his family whether they were by blood or not.

"Thank you, everyone," he breathed gratefully. "You guys are the greatest family a chief could ever have."

Nuffink climbed out of Ingrid's gasp and he and Zephyr ran into his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his two darling children, hooking his chin on the tops of their heads. Astrid knelt beside him and wrapped her slender arms around him and the kids. Hiccup turned to her and kissed her smack on the sweet lips.

Zephyr pulled back. "And I was thinking, why don't we build a statue of Grandma Valka right next to Grandpa Stoick's? That way, they can both be watching over us from Valhalla."

"What a great idea, Zeph," smiled Hiccup.

"A statue of Grandma Valka, I like the sound of that," said Astrid in agreement.

The others murmured in agreement.

"You're the artist of the family, Zephyr," said Hiccup, "you sketch out your idea of how the statue should look and then we'll get to work on it as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" said Zephyr urgently, saluting.

"Excellent, now why don't we all head back to the village and I'll whip everyone up a nice breakfast?" suggested Gobber.

"Okay, Gobber," chuckled Hiccup as he stood up.

"Dad?" piped up Nuffink, tugging on the hem of his tunic and held up his arms.

Hiccup smiled as he picked up Nuffink and placed him on his shoulders before making his way back to the village.

…

**Location: Haddock Quarters, Valhalla**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

_A statue of my beloved right next to mine, splendid idea,_ Stoick thought.

He was still lying in bed and Valka was still asleep under his arm and cloak.

Oh, how beautiful she looked when she slept.

_Now she'll have two surprises this morning_, he thought, _but first, she need some nourishment. _

He slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Valka and he pulled the corner of his cloak up to the nape of her neck. Valka sighed quietly in her sleep. Stoick smiled at his sleeping wife and then look up at the rest of his family who were still asleep as well. Then he headed downstairs to get breakfast started.

…

**8:18 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka opened her eyes and smiled, feeling more well-rested than she had ever been in her life. She still felt warm from Stoick's cloak and his body heat.

Stoick!

Valka's eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. The spot where Stoick had slept right next to her was still warm but he was gone!

"Stoick?" she murmured.

She looked over at the bed next to her where Ove and Hertha were lying, still asleep. Then she looked over at the other two beds. Her parents were asleep in their own while Vanessa slept soundly on the bed next to theirs.

Still no sign of Stoick.

"Stoick?" Valka repeated, panic rising in her heart.

Oh no! Not again! she thought.

Moving the cloak aside, Valka jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs.

"Stoick?" she called as soon as she reached the bottom. "_Stoick_!"

…

**8:18 a.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

Stoick looked up from the cauldron of porridge he was heating over the hearth at the sound of his wife's panicked cries.

"Here I am, Val. What is it?"

Valka turned around. She stared at him for a few seconds and then she straight to him, crashing into his chest and throwing her arms around him.

"DON'T YOU _**EVER**_ SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she shrieked. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE AGAIN!"

"Hey, relax, Val, I'm not gone. I was just down here fixing breakfast."

"WELL, WOULD IT HAVE HURT YOU IF YOU HAD WOKEN ME UP AND LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU WERE?!"

Valka pulled away from his chest and looked at him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Please, Stoick, I just got you back. I can't bear the thought of being away from you ever again. Don't ever go away again. Please don't leave me, please."

She buried her face in his chest again and sobbed a little more quietly.

At his wife's words, Stoick's face melted with sympathy. As he folded his arms around her, he felt tears pouring down his own cheeks as well.

"Valka, my sweet, beautiful Valka, I'll _never_ leave you again," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, "I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. Shh, shh."

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Stoick to look up. His parents and in-laws had arrived, all with looks of fear and worry.

"Valka, what happened?" asked Vanessa.

"We heard you screaming and we thought perhaps you were in trouble," added Valencia.

"It's okay, everyone," said Stoick reassuringly, "That was my fault really. I went down to fix breakfast without telling her where I was going. But it's okay. I just promised her I'd never go away again."

Valencia approached them and stroked Valka's hair. "That's right, Val, we're here now," she cooed, "We're not going anywhere, arent' we, Shelby?"

"Of course not," answered Shelby with a smile, "This is Valhalla, Valka. We're going to be here for…well, I can't quite say but it's here we are and here we'll stay. Right, everyone?"

"Right," answered Stoick, Ove, Hertha, Valencia and Vanessa.

Valka looked up from Stoick's chest and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Right," she sniffled. Then she smiled, "Thank you everyone. I can't tell you how happy I am to be with all of you again."

"And we can't tell you how happy we are to be with you," said Shelby, putting his hands on her shoulders. And he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Smiling, Stoick put a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him. "If it makes you feel better, I've got two surprises for you."

Valka laughed. "Last night you said you had a surprise and now here you are saying you have two surprises?"

"Well, I just found out about the second surprise today," laughed Stoick.

"Well, what's the first surprise?" asked Valka.

"The first surprise is that our granddaughter, Zephyr has suggested to our son that they build a statue to honor you. And it's to be built right next to mine."

Valka's smile grew wide. "A statue of me? Oh, how thoughtful."

"It is very thoughtful. Zephyr's going to sketch out her ideas and they'll get to work on it as soon as possible."

The other family members murmured their excitement.

"Now, what's the second surprise?"

Stoick just smiled. "Well, let us all have our breakfast first and then I will lead you to it. What do you say?"

…

**What surprise does Stoick have in store for Valka? We'll find out in the next chapter. I **_**will **_**say that Valka will get a few surprises in the next chapter and yes, one of them will be reuniting with Cloudjumper!**

**I admit I did bend the ways of Valhalla a little. I know very well that it's been said that Valkyries lead fallen Vikings to Valhalla but I didn't want Valka to be greeted by strangers. I wanted her to be greeted by people that she knows like her family. **

**Well, enjoy everyone! **


	32. Dragon Afterlife

**Chapter 32: Dragon Afterlife **

**Location: Haddock House, New Berk**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 9:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"So what do you think, Dad?" asked Zephyr, holding up her favorite notebook.

Hiccup and his friends were all seated at the table at the Haddocks' residence finishing up Gobber's tasty breakfast. Zephyr worked on her ideas for Valka's statue while eating her own. Gobber had made sure to include blueberries for her.

"I know how much you love em'," he had said.

To Hiccup's surprise, he managed to finish every last crumb despite his anguish over his mom's death. And everyone else did the same.

Hiccup took the notebook and looked down at the page his daughter had opened to. It was a fresh sketch of Valka standing and smiling proudly with her double-hooked staff in her hands.

"I think it looks perfect, darling," he smiled.

"Well, I want Grandma Valka' statue to look perfect," said Zephyr, her hands behind her back.

"And perfect it will look," promised Hiccup. He held up the notebook to his friends. "What do you think guys?"

"Excellent!" said Fishlegs holding up his thumb.

"Not bad but the face needs to be a little rounder," said Snotlout.

Astrid whacked her elbow against his ribs.

"Ow!" Snotlout exclaimed, putting his hands over his chest.

"Well, since everyone loves it, let's get to work on it right away," announced Nuffink.

Astrid laughed. "Maybe later, sweets. Right now we all need a nap."

"A nap?!" cried Nuffink, looking as though Snoggletog had been cancelled.

"Yeah, a nap," said Astrid matter-of-factly, "We were up half the night preparing for the funeral, remember?"

"But we gotta build the statue!" protested Nuffink. "Grandma Valka would want us to build it for her."

"She would also want you to get some shut-eye too," said Astrid, smiling and gently poking Nuffink on the nose.

Nuffink sighed, giving in. "All right, we'll take a nap."

Gobber laughed and gently clapped Nuffink on the back. "Trust me, you're going to feel a lot better after a nice, long nap."

…

**Location: Dragon Section of Valhalla**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 9:35 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka was blindfolded.

Stoick had folded a cloth around her eyes just as they were leaving their quarters.

Now all she could see was darkness and she made sure to take extra careful steps. Still, she loved the feeling of Stoick's moist, gentle hand around her own as he led the way. All around her were the sounds of footsteps. Her parents, grandmother and parents-in-laws were joining them as well.

"Watch your step, watch your step," Stoick instructed.

Valka couldn't help but chuckle. "Watching my step would be easier if I didn't have this thing around my eyes. Do you think you could have blindfolded me as we got closer to wherever this surprise is?"

"Well, conveniently enough, where we're going for your surprise is not too far away from where we now live," said Stoick.

"And don't worry about watching your step, Val," came Ove's deep voice, "This is the next world. You'll never have to worry about getting hurt again."

"If that's true then why does your son keep telling me to watch my step?" asked Valka, gesturing her hand to where she believed Stoick was.

"Because I love you, that's why," said Stoick matter-of-factly.

Valka smiled and shook her head. Midgard or Valhalla, her Stoick was always going to dote on her. And that went for her parents and in-laws.

She continued to make extra careful steps and hoped they were getting closer to her surprise, whatever it was and wherever it was.

Suddenly, she heard a chorus of familiar sounds. It was a mixture of singing, growling and shrieking. Somehow she seemed to recognize those sounds. Why, she didn't even need to have the blindfold removed to see for sure what those sounds were.

"And stop," said Stoick.

Judging by the gentle tug of her hand, Valka sensed that Stoick had stopped and that made her stop too. The footsteps around her were heard no more. The relatives must have stopped as well.

"We're here, Valka," Stoick said as Valka felt the blindfold being slipped out of her eyes and over her head.

Valka opened her eyes. The sight in front of her was enough to make her mouth drop open and her eyes pop out of their sockets.

Laid out in front of them was a land of green grass, tall trees and in the near distance, a great big body of water, almost as big as the ocean itself. Inhabiting this land was…

_Dragons._

All around them were dragons.

And so many kinds.

Gronckles were scooping up the tiny pebbles from the ground with their big jaws. Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares were resting in the green tops of trees. Hideous Zipplebacks were chasing their tails. Terrible Terrors were scattered everywhere singing their dragon songs. In the great body of water not far from there, she could see the breaching bodies of Tidal Class Dragons.

Dragons.

Everywhere she looked, dragons!

"So what do you think, Val?" came Stoick's voice.

Valka reluctantly looked away from this amazing sight of dragons and into her husband's smiling face.

"This…is the best surprise I ever received," she said slowly.

"I knew you'd love it," said Stoick kindly.

Valka turned back to the dragon section of Valhalla that lay before her. She felt frozen where she stood but somehow she had managed to take one step. And then another. And another. Soon, she found herself running out into the field. Once she reached the middle of the field, she spun around in a circle. Then she stopped and lifted her left foot so that she was standing on the toes of her right foot. Suddenly, she fell backwards, landed on her back against the green, green grass and laughed loudly.

Suddenly, the colorful faces and yellow eyes of dragons came into view above her. Valka sat up and looked at each face of her visitors – there was a Hobblegrunt, a violet-eyed Razorwhip, an orange-and-green Deadly Nadder and a blue Scuttleclaw.

"Well, hello there," she greeted.

The four dragons let out their cries in greeting.

Valka reached out and scratched the Nadder's chin making the dragon growl in relaxation. The Razorwhip nudged her from behind and Valka scratched its chin as well. Then the Scuttleclaw hopped onto her lap and licked her face, making her laugh and she petted the Scuttleclaw on the head. Then she stood up and patted the Hobblegrunt's head. The four dragons scattered away in either direction, going back to their own herds.

"Goodbye!" Valka called, waving at the scattering dragons.

Then she looked back towards the hill where her family was standing and started to head back there.

Even from a distance, she was able to see Stoick sitting on a small boulder, his hand resting on his cheek. Hertha was leaning against Ove and Valencia was doing the same against Shelby. Vanessa stood solo with her fingers entwined. As she approached them closer, she noticed that they all had sad, regretful looks on their faces.

Concerned, she approached her parents. "Mom, Dad, is anything the matter?"

"Oh, watching you with those dragons was a joy, dear," answered Valencia softly.

"But?" asked Valka.

"But it also filled us with guilt on how we treated dragons in life," said Shelby.

"And if it wasn't for that boy of yours, our descendants would have continued to do it today," said Ove sadly.

Hertha nodded sadly.

"Come and sit with me Val, spoke up Stoick, patting the empty space on the boulder next to him.

Valka approached and sat on the boulder beside her husband.

"I owe you a big apology, my dear. I should have listened to you then perhaps most of what happened over these past decades could have been avoided."

Valka smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "True you fought dragons but you didn't do it out of malice. You did it to protect our people…and Hiccup…and me."

"That's true. But still…"

"Let me finish. I admit you had a tendency to be a little pig-headed from time to time but other than that, you were the most unselfish person I had ever known and that was the reason why I had married you."

Stoick started to smile a little. "And you were just as unselfish – always thinking of others before yourself and that was why _I _married _you_."

"So don't dwell over what has already past, be thankful that we're here together now. That's what really matters."

Now Stoick smiled fully and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, of course. That's what matters."

Valka looked back to the swimming, flying or resting dragons as their cries filled her ears. During the twenty years she had spent with her massive dragon herd, she learned which cry belonged to which dragon. She learned to recognize the squawks of the Nadders, the grunts of the Gronckles and the screeches of the Monstrous Nightmares. After twelve years of living without dragons, it felt wonderful to be hearing their cries again.

For whatever reason, she sat up from the boulder, took a few steps forward, then she lifted her right leg out from behind so that she was standing on her left foot. Then she swung her right leg forward and lifted her knee up the held out her arms on either side of her and spun around. After spinning, she switched to standing on her right leg and lifting her left leg so that her knee was up to her chest. Again she spun around. Suddenly, she felt her hand being grabbed by some other hand, interrupting her spinning. Valka was suddenly greeted to Stoick's face. He was smiling both deviously and affectionately.

"Not without me, you don't," he insisted.

…

**9:55 a.m.**

**(Cloudjumper PoV)**

Cloudjumper slowly rose from his resting spot. He let out a wide-mouthed yawn and shook his frilled head. Blinking his golden-yellow eyes, he looked out the opening to his cave.

This new world where dragons come after they die was amazing. He had to admit, it was even more amazing than the Bewilderbeast's Nest. Why it was even more amazing than the dragon world from under the sea – the world he was forced to leave behind.

Everywhere he looked, dragon of every kind hovered in the sky, played in the fields and swam in the Great Water. Every kind, including his own.

Cloudjumper turned his head around owl-style to where his kind were still resting.

Stormcutters. Big and small, old and young.

His parents and siblings were amongst them. He had reunited with them two nights before. As much as he missed Toothless and his Fury family, it felt wonderful to be back with his own.

He turned his head around back out towards the land that lay before him. It looked like a beautiful morning for a flight. He crawled over to his mother who was resting not far from him. He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against the back of her head. She grunted softly but did not wake up. It was enough to let Cloudjumper know she wouldn't mind if he went out flying for a little while.

And with that, he flapped his massive wings and took flight. He flew down from the cave and over a grove of trees. He let out a cry to all the dragons he passed and they called back to him. Cloudjumper headed toward the Great Water and as he glided over the gleaming waters, he looked down at his reflection.

A herd of Thunderdrums breached all around him. Cloudjumper let out a roar in greeting and the dragons that resembled spotted eagle rays with wings and basking-shark like mouths let out their roars, which was even louder and more powerful than his own. After gliding a little more, he sat on a well-sized rock formation in the middle of the water to rest. Again he looked around and took a deep breath.

Several scents filled his nostrils but there was one particular scent that caught the old Stormcutter's attention. Tilting his head curiously, he sniffed again. It was a familiar scent – like something he had right beside him for many dragon years and slowly faded away during the remaining years. Now he seemed to smell it again. He sniffed again, trying to remember where he had smelt it before.

Then his pupils constricted in surprise as a wave of memories came flooding back to him. Now he knew where he had smelt that scent before.

Quickly, he took off from the rock and flew as fast as he can, following the scent all the way to where it was coming from.

…

**10:05 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

"Wheeeeee! Hee hee hee!" Valka squealed and giggled as Stoick lifted her high off the ground and almost close enough to the great blue sky. She curled her feet up from behind as she took a deep breath. She exhaled deeply through her mouth as she was lifted back down to the ground and rested her chin against Stoick's shoulder. They had been dancing their favorite dance for nearly twenty minutes now and she was exhausted. Still, it felt wonderful dancing with her husband again. From the sound of Stoick's deep sigh, he seemed to be feeling the same thing.

As he ran his fingers through her hair, Valka's smile grew wider. Then she noticed something peculiar. Not far from them, her parents were dancing that same dance they had finished just now. And now Stoick's parents were dancing too. Vanessa was standing a little ways from them, clapping her hands and swinging her head rhythmatically. It was just too funny. Before she could stop herself, Valka burst into giggles.

"What's so amusing?" asked Stoick.

"Mmmm, nothing," answered Valka, unsuccessfully trying to stifle her giggles.

"Doesn't sound like you're giggling over nothing."

"No, really, Stoick. It's nothing at all."

Stoick pulled her away from him and looked at her in the eye. "Come on, Valka, tell me the truth." He sounded stern but Valka could tell he was only pretending to.

Smiling, she pointed to the dancing pairs of parents.

Stoick turned around and gasped. "Mother! Father!" he said, in a tone mixed with surprise and annoyance.

"Whaaaat?" said Ove.

"We have every right to dance as much as you and your wife, you know," added Hertha.

Stoick sighed exasperatedly and slapped his hand to his brow. "Even in Valhalla, my parents still enjoy embarrassing me."

"Well, they're right, Stoick," said Valka, putting a hand on his shoulder, "They too have the right to dance so try not to be embarrassed."

Suddenly, the area became dark around them as though some giant shadow was hovering over them.

"VALKA!" cried Valencia.

"STOICK!" exclaimed Hertha.

"VALKA, MOVE!" Stoick roared, pulling Valka towards the parents.

As Stoick pulled Valka away from the darkness of the shadow, she felt as though a gigantic gust of wind was blowing down her back. Once they were standing beside the parents, Valka put his hands on her shoulders and looked worriedly at her.

"You all right, Val?"

"Yes, I'm fine but look," answered Valka, gesturing where she and Stoick had just been standing about a second ago.

A massive dragon had just landed on its long clawed legs and brought the talons on the tips of its gigantic wings. It had a frilled, face that looked as though it had been smashed slightly with golden-yellow eyes. It was tan in color with hints of pale red. Valka recognized this dragon as a Stormcutter. But why would a Stormcutter want to come near humans?

Unless…

Valka narrowed her eyes at the Stormcutter. There was something familiar about it. Then it occurred to her and her eyes grew wide.

"It can't be," she whispered.

Almost as if in a trance, Valka took slow steps towards the Stormcutter.

She could have sworn she could hear Vanessa saying, "Valka, wait!" followed by Stoick saying, "It's okay, Vanessa, I think she knows what she's doing," but all she was focused on was the Stormcutter.

As she approached the enormous creature, the dragon also began to approach her by his two feet and by the talons of his wings. Once they were close enough, Valka looked up into the almost hypnotic gaze of the creature's frilled face. She slowly lifted her hand up towards the dragon's head and found herself stroking the side of its frills. The dragon leaned its head against her palm and crooned relaxingly.

Then Valka smiled. No doubt about it, this Stormcutter was definitely her old friend, Cloudjumper.

First her husband, then her parents, then her grandmother, then her in-laws and now, Cloudjumper. It couldn't get any better than this.

Valka wrapped her arms around Cloudjumper's frilled head and leaned her cheek against his face as she wept tears of joy. She felt dragon's large, wet, warm tongue lick her face and she laughed loudly.

"Valka?" came her mother's voice.

Valka looked around and saw her family approaching.

Wiping her eyes, she announced, "Everyone, this is Cloudjumper and he is an old and _very_ dear friend of mine. Would you all like to say hello?"

Her parents and in-laws looked unsure but Stoick spoke up, "Come, everyone, don't be shy. A friend of Valka's is a friend of ours."

Everyone else nodded and approached the great beast.

"One at a time now," piped up Valka.

"Hello there, Cloudjumper," said Valencia, stroking Cloudjumper's frills.

"Oh, you're such a good dragon arent' you?" cooed Hertha, rubbing the dragon's chin from underneath.

"These scales of yours could use a cold polishing," commented Vanessa, staring down at his wings.

"You've got yourself a good dragon, Val," smiled Stoick.

Valka smiled back, happy to see that her husband held no grudges against the dragon that had taken her away from him on that fateful morning all those years ago.

After getting to know the rest of her family, Cloudjumper suddenly grunted and approached Val with an expectant expression.

"What is it, old boy?" asked Valka.

As if to answer her, Cloudjumper crouched down to the grass and tilted his head towards his back.

"I think he wants you go flying with him," said Stoick.

Valka smiled and started towards her dragon. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back toward her family. Then she looked at Cloudjumper. As much as she wanted to go flying with Cloudjumper again, she didn't want to leave Stoick or her parents or…

Stoick seemed to know what she was thinking because he smiled and said, "Go for your flight, Val. We'll just stay in this very spot until you return."

"Promise?" Valka asked, holding up her pinky and raising and eyebrow.

"Promise," echoed Stoick, wrapping his thick pinky around her slender one.

"All right, I won't be long," Valka said, approaching her dragon and climbing onto his back. Standing up straight, she faced her family proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you should be standing up like that Val-Val?" asked Vanessa worriedly.

"Relax, Nana, I know what I'm doing," said Valka matter-of-factly. She tapped her foot against Cloudjumper's scales. "Come on, old boy, let's see if you still have it in you."

And with that, Cloudjumper unfolded his four massive wings, flapped them in an X formation and took off from the hill and headed towards the land of the dragon afterlife.

"BE SURE TO KEEP YOUR BACK EXTRA STRAIGHT!" she heard Vanessa call after her.

Valka laughed loudly. "Typical Nana."

As the wind whipped her face and blew back her long braids, she inhaled deeply, relishing that old familiar feeling of soaring through the air once again. Oh, how she missed it.

Staying where she was she looked down at the green meadows where some dragons were resting, others wrestling playfully. Soon, they were soaring over the great body of water for all the Tidal Class Dragons. Green Scauldrons lifted their heads out of the glistening water, stretching out their long necks.

"Hello, there!" she called.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over her and a grunting growl was heard from above. Valka looked up and saw what looked like another Stormcutter flying over them. Valka's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she stared up at the second Stormcutter. Then that same grunting growl came from the left side of them. Valka turned to the left.

Two more Stormcutters!

Then she looked below and saw three more Stormcutters. When she looked on her right side, there were another two Stormcutters gliding right beside them.

They all resembled Cloudjumper – with "smashed" faces, frilled heads, four wings, two legs and the same tan-colored scales.

Valka got down on one knee, lowered her head and whispered, "Cloudjumper, is this your family?"

Cloudjumper glanced up at her slightly and crooned.

"I'll take that as a yes," smiled Valka. She looked around at the parents and siblings of her dragon. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," she announced.

Suddenly, the Stormcutters swooped down towards the water. Cloudjumper dove downwards after them.

"Oh!" Valka exclaimed, ready to balance herself if she stumbled. But she didn't stumble. She just remained where she was. Her eyes widened in amazement and relief. Her balance felt more perfect in the afterlife – not that she never had perfect balance before the afterlife.

"Where are we going?" Valka asked Cloudjumper, but the Stormcutter just kept following his family over the water and flapped towards a rock formation big enough to fit all of them. As Cloudjumper landed on the rock in the middle of his family, Valka looked around, curious to know why they had all gathered here.

Valka got her answer when a row of enormous bubbles emerged from deep within the water. Then she saw it: The faint, white, _colossal_ figure rising from the depths of the water and towards the surface.

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The gigantic head of great white dragon with long elephant-like tusks burst out of the water with a great, loud roar.

A BEWILDERBEAST!

As it faced the family of Stormcutters with great big ice-blue eyes they knelt down on the rock, bowing before it.

Valka's mouth dropped down so wide she was certain it would dangle out of her skull.

She knew this Bewilderbeast.

"You!" she breathed.

Remembering her manners, she shut her mouth and gracefully bowed before her other old friend. The Bewilderbeast that had built his nest up north – the same nest in which she and her herd were once safe from Drago Bludvist and his army. The same Bewilderbeast that was defeated by Drago's corrupted Bewilderbeast.

As if in response, the Good Bewilderbeast gently exhaled a breath of white, misty air. Valka ducked down to avoid getting covered in frost and chuckled.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well," she said.

Grunting gently, the Bewilderbeast sank back down to below the Great Water. Then Valka knelt down on one knee and whispered, "Come on, what do you say we see the rest of this place?"

…

**1:15 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka had a wonderful time exploring every inch of the Dragons' Afterlife as she possibly could – gliding with Timberjacks and Changewings, getting splashed by Thunderdrums, Seashockers and Scauldrons, tossing tasty rocks for the Gronckles to eat. But now she wished to return to her family. She couldn't wait to tell them all about her adventure.

Cloudjumper was flying back towards the meadow in which they had departed from. As they got closer, Valka looked down and narrowed her eyes. Sure enough, she could see the tiny figures of Stoick, Nana Vanessa, her parents and in-laws. Said figures were growing bigger and bigger as Cloudjumper lowered himself towards the field.

Once he had landed safely, Stoick approached and held out his hand to Valka in a gentlemanly sort of way. Placing her hand into his in a ladylike sort of way, she climbed down from her dragon.

"You're still here, I see," she said.

"But of course," said Stoick, "didn't we pinky swear on it?"

"We did," said Valka, smiling.

Suddenly, Shelby and Valencia arrived and threw their arms around her.

"Oh, Valka, you're back, at last," cried Valencia.

"We knew you would," smiled Shelby, "We can't wait to hear everything you saw."

"But first, let me draw you a nice hot bath just like I used to," offered Vanessa, "I'll have you know that Valhalla has some of the cleanest waters there is – even cleaner than the waters in Midgard."

Valka and everyone laughed loudly as they made their way back home.

…

**Location: Haddock House, New Berk**

**Date: August 13**

**Time: 11:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Dad, are you awake?...Dad, are you awake?...DAD! ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Hiccup jolted his head upright at the sound of his son's loud voice.

"Nuffink? Yeah, I'm awake now. Where are you?"

"At the doorway," came Zephyr's voice.

"Zephyr?"

Hiccup sat up in bed and saw the two small, dark figures of his kids standing in the doorway.

"What are you kids doing up?" asked Astrid tiredly, sitting up next to him.

"We couldn't sleep," answered Zephyr, "So we were wondering if…

"If we could join you," concluded Nuffink.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and after a moment, they shared a nod.

"Of course you can join us," answered Astrid. She patted the space in between her and Hiccup. "Hop in."

The small, dark figures ran from the doorway to the foot of the bed. Even though it was dark, Hiccup was certain there were excited smiles plastered on their cherubic faces. As they crawled under the quilt, Hiccup scooted over a bit to make room for them. In a split second, their small, round heads popped out from under the quilt right between them.

"I hope you don't mind letting the Night Lights join us too," said Nuffink, holding up something small and white in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup knew very well that it was the Luna doll Nuffink was showing him. "No, not at all," he replied, rubbing the top of his son's blonde hair with his hand.

"So, what gave you trouble sleeping?" asked Astrid. "Is it Grandma Valka?"

"How did you know?" asked Zephyr.

"Parents know everything, hon," replied Astrid and Hiccup could tell from her tone that she was smiling while she said this.

"Well, yes, it is about Grandma Valka," said Zephyr sadly, "We really miss her."

"I know, hon, we all do," said Hiccup sympathetically.

"I really hoped that she would get better," said Nuffink.

"I know you did," said Hiccup, "I hoped she would too."

"Why did she have to go?" asked Zephyr.

"Because she lived her life, honey," answered Astrid, "It had to come to an end. You know all lives come to an end sooner or later, don't you?"

"Of course I do," replied Zephyr, "but I never imagined Grandma Valka's life ending _that _way. Getting sick and having problems with her blood."

"None of us could see it coming," said Hiccup, "Not even her. And eventually our lives will come to an end as well."

"So I want you two to promise us that you'll enjoy every second of your lives until they come to an end," said Astrid, "Something that Grandma Valka would want you to do."

"We promise," said the kids together.

"Good," said Hiccup proudly. "Now I'd like to teach you a lesson that your Grandpa Stoick taught me when I was as little as you guys."

"What lesson?" asked Zephyr.

"With love comes loss," answered Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" asked Nuffink.

"What I mean is that when we love someone, loss comes with that love. The ones we come to love come and go all the time. Sometimes they have to move to a better, safer home like the dragons."

"And sometimes they die like Grandma Valka," added Astrid.

"But if there's one thing that never leaves, its love," said Hiccup. "When you love someone and that someone loves you back, that love will stay alive forever. Our dragons may not live with us anymore, but the love we shared with them remains in our hearts."

"And the love you and Grandma Valka shared will always remain and your hearts and her heart forever," said Astrid.

"Is that understandable?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, it is," said Zephyr and Hiccup could hear the smile in her tone.

"Very understandable," added Nuffink.

"Good," said Astrid, "Now that we had this talk, why don't we all go back to sleep?"

"Sure," said Zephyr, leaning against Astrid and placing her hand on her chest.

"Okay," said Nuffink, snuggling up next to Hiccup and leaning his face against his chest.

Smiling, Hiccup wrapped his arm around Nuffink. "And always remember this, my children: There's no greater gift than love."

…

**Location: Haddock Quarters, Valhalla**

**Date: August 14**

**Time: 1:25 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Valka's eyes popped open at that distant sound. She tried to sit up in bed but something was holding her back. It took her a second to realize that it was Stoick's beefy arm. She lifted the arm off her as gently as she could so she wouldn't wake up Stoick. Now she was able to sit up.

Through the darkness, she looked all around the room. The dark figures of her parents, grandma and in-laws were curled up on their respective beds. None of them seemed to hear that sound.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooo!_

There it was again.

"Stoick," she whispered, shaking Stoick's broad shoulder. "Stoick, wake up. Wake up, Stoick."

"Hmm. What? Val? Valka, what is it?"

"Listen."

"Listen for what?" asked Stoick a little grumpily.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo!_

"That's it! Do you hear it?"

"Oh, Valka, it's just night noises," said Stoick irritably, "Go back to sleep."

"I don't know what's making that noise or where it's coming from but it is _not _night noises. It sounds like some kind of creature. It sounds like it's…

_Mmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooo!_

"Hurting," Valka concluded empathetically.

She slid herself off the bed and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Stoick in that same irritable tone.

"To find out where that sound is coming from of course," answered Valka in an equally irritable tone.

As she started to descend down the steps, she heard Stoick sigh exasperatedly and mutter that sounded very much like, "And she begs _me_ not to leave her again."

Valka whirled around and glared at her husband who was still lying in bed. "Well, come along then," she whispered crossly.

Stoick sighed and sat up from bed. Valka continued down the steps with the sound of her husband's footsteps following close behind. Valka approached the door and opened it. As she descended down the short flight of steps, she was greeted by the warm night air. She turned around to face Stoick who was shutting the door quietly behind them.

"All right, now what?" he asked.

"Shh," she shushed. "I'm listening."

Valka looked all around the darkness around her keeping her ears open for that strange sound.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"It's coming from that way," said Valka, pointing to the direction the sound was coming from. "Come on."

She broke into a run with Stoick close behind.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Every time whatever it was that was making that sound, it seemed to be filled with more and more pain. It was enough pain to cut into Valka's heart. Whatever was making that awful sound and whatever it was that was hurting it, she was determined to help it in any way she could.

…

**Location: Dragon Section of Valhalla**

**Date: August 14**

**Time: 1:45 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka followed that strange sound all the way to the Dragons' Section of Valhalla. Unlike this morning, the place was now empty.

"This is where the dragons stay," Stoick said.

"But it's empty," added Valka.

"Perhaps that's because the dragons are most active around here in the daytime," Stoick pointed out.

"But I'm sure this place is crawling with dragons that are nocturnal," said Valka, "so whatever is making that sound has to be a nocturnal dragon. Come on."

"Be careful, Val."

Valka nodded as she took gentle, quiet steps towards the meadow, keeping her eyes and ears open for the nocturnal dragon that was making that strange sound.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!_

There was that sound again and it sounded a lot close.

"We're getting close," she whispered, "I can feel it."

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!_

"It's coming from somewhere in these trees," she whispered to Stoick, "Come on."

As Valka walked through the grove of trees, the soft green leafy ferns brushed against her legs. The gentle rustling of ferns from behind let her know that Stoick was following her.

_Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!_

The sound was nearer and they were almost to the other side of the grove. There was a space in between some trees just wide enough for the both of them to stand together. Valka got behind one of those trees on one side and peeked around it.

What she saw almost took her breath away.

"Stoick, look."

Laid out before them was a small field near a section of the Great Water. A small herd of dragons were standing a few yards away from where she and Stoick stood. They were pitch-black in color, camouflaging perfectly in the darkness. They all had pointed ears, bat-like wings and two spiked flaps on either side at the end of their long tails. Many of them were sitting or standing on the grass but one was standing on a boulder at the edge of the water.

Valka couldn't believe what she was seeing before her. Turning to Stoick, she asked, "Are those…?"

Stoick nodded. "Night Furies."

Eyes wide open, Valka looked back to the herd of dragons that had been wiped out save for one. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Stoick.

The Night Fury on the boulder lifted its head up high towards the full moon and let out a long cry. _Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!_

Then all the other Furies followed her lead and let out their own cries.

"They sure know how to make a nightly ruckus," said Stoick.

"Well, there must be some reason why they're making such a "ruckus" as you call it," said Valka. Looking back at them, she listened as they made that same sound again.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"They sound so sad," she commented, "But what exactly are they sad about? Maybe if I listen to their cries more carefully…"

_Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!_

The lead Night Fury let out that long, sorrowful sound once more. It sounded as though it was mourning over something. But mourning about _what_?

_Mmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo!_

Valka's face melted in empathy as the lead Night Fury howled again. Its cries reminded her of a mother crying over her lost child.

Mother? Child?

Now the pieces were all fitting together.

"Stoick," said Valka, turning to her husband, "I believe the lead Night Fury – the one standing on that boulder – is Toothless' mother."

"What?"

"Toothless, our son's Night Fury."

"I remember his name and you believe that's his mother?"

"Yes. And the reason she's crying is because she's thinking about her lost son."

Stoick sighed and he now looked empathetic. "Toothless was lucky to have survived the extinction of the Night Furies. He will live the rest of his life on Midgard while the rest of his family remains here in the next world."

"And so her cries are her way of explaining how much she misses him," said Valka, "And she's going to keep crying every night until her son returns to her."

_Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!_

Toothless' mother let out yet another sorrowing cry and her small herd followed suit.

Valka took a few steps out of the trees towards the Night Furies.

_Snap!_

Valka gasped as she looked down at the snapped twig under her foot and back up to see the all the Night Furies staring right back at her.

"Valka, keep absolutely still," hissed Stoick.

Valka did as she was told, keeping her eyes on the black dragons. The Night Furies also stood still, some looking curious, others suspicious.

Valka looked towards the lead Night Fury whom she believed was the mother of her son's dragon. The first thing she noticed about her was that her eyes were deep, dark and blue like sapphires. Her ears were perfectly rounded in shape and her legs were as long and slender as the rest of her body. Suddenly, another Night Fury hopped onto the boulder beside her. This one was slightly larger than her and his eyes were a dark forest-green color. The female Night Fury looked up at him with big eyes and they nuzzled each other.

_That one must be Toothless' father_, Valka thought she watched the two nuzzling Night Furies.

Toothless' father lifted his head and let out a howl. _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Toothless' mother followed suit. _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooo!_

All the other Night Furies joined them. _Mmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!_

The cries of the Night Furies suddenly reminded Valka of her own longing. In her joy of being with her husband, parents, grandmother, parents-in-laws and her old dragon friends again, she had completely forgotten how much she missed the rest of her family that were still in the world she had left behind.

She held out her hands before her, her fingers enclosed in her palms.

"Stoick," she muttered, lifting the thumb of her left hand. "Valka." She lifted her index finger. She hesitated before lifting up her middle finger. "Hiccup." Then she lifted her ring finger. "Astrid." She lifted her pinky. "Zephyr." All of her fingers of her left hand were all lifted. Slowly, she lifted the pinky of her right hand. "Nuffink."

Her eyes stung with tears as she looked down at the six fingers she had lifted up. Her lips began to tremble. She closed her eyes, her tears squeezing out of them.

"Oh, Valka, there, there," came Stoick's gentle voice and the feeling of his heavy but gentle hands on her shoulders came as well.

Sniffling, Valka wiped her eyes with her knuckles and stared into Stoick's eyes which were also brimmed with tears. "I miss him," she whispered through her tears. "And Astrid and our grandchildren."

"I know," Stoick whispered, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "And I know of the promise he made to you about living the rest of his life and watching our grandchildren grow up."

"I really want him to keep protecting his people and see his children's weddings and have grandchildren of his own. I really do…but…"

"But you wish he was here with us," concluded Stoick.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I know, me too," whispered Stoick as his tears finally fell.

Valka leaned her cheek against his chest, allowing more tears to fall. Oh, how she wished she could be back in Midgard with Hiccup, Astrid and the kids. She could almost feel the soft, bristling hairs of her son's beard through her fingers. She could almost hear Astrid's voice as they had one of their many talks. She could almost feel Zephyr and Nuffink's body heat against her own whenever she held them.

_Mmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

She looked back towards the howling Night Furies, Toothless' parents leading the chorus. Valka let out a silent howl deep within her heart – the howl that expressed her her sadness of not being with the rest of her family.

…

**6:40 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

Valka forced open her eyes which were nearly shut tight from the dry, crusty remains of her tears. She felt warm – warmer than she had ever been in her entire life. It was then she realized that she was covered by Stoick's fur-lined cloak. His hand was on top of her back and he was sitting up against a tree, still asleep and snoring. She must have fallen asleep in his lap.

Slowly, Valka stood up from her husband's hand and cloak and looked over to where the Night Furies stood together during the night. They were gone now but there were distant cries coming from all around the area. These cries told her that the daytime dragons were just starting to come out. She walked across the field, all the way to the edge of the water. She looked down at her reflection and looked up towards the horizon. The tip of the sun was just peeking out sending a glimmer of light over the water.

Back in Midgard, Valka always like waking up early to watch the sunrise because to her they represented hope. Hope that humans would stop mistreating dragons, hope that her frail baby boy would grow up strong and healthy, hope that her grandchildren would have a bright future. Now Valka was no longer filled with sadness. Instead she was filled with hope – hope that the rest of her family back in Midgard would rejoin her someday. After all, she rejoined her deceased family members. A heavy but gentle handed landed on her shoulder and Valka looked over at the peaceful smile plastered on Stoick's face.

"He'll be with us again, Val," he said, "And so will Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Gobber and everyone else that we love."

"I know they will," said Valka. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Remember that day Hiccup first came into our lives?"

"How could I forget?"

"You made so many predictions about what he would do in his future and they all came true. He defeated treacherous men such as Grimmel and Drago."

"Along with Drago's Alpha and the Red Death," added Stoick.

"He explored so many lands outside Berk," said Valka.

"And he ended up making one of those lands a new home for our people," said Stoick.

"He became a Chief and a husband…and a father."

"He found himself a strong, kind, lovely young lady as I had."

"Mmm-hmm, and he also had two beautiful children."

"And he fulfilled my dream of finding the Hidden World of Dragons."

"Yes, except he didn't close it as you were planning to."

Stoick blushed with embarrassment but smiled. "No, he made it a sanctuary for all dragons. You know, releasing the dragons was an ultimate sacrifice for you, for our son and our people but you did the right thing."

"Hmmm, and now they and their families will be always be safe from greedy humans."

"Mmm, especially Toothless' family."

Valka looked up at Stoick in surprise.

Stoick smiled. "You think I didn't see Hiccup bringing our grandchildren to the Hidden World to meet Toothless and his mate and little ones? In Valhalla, you can hear all and see you."

"Yes, yes, that's true."

Stoick pulled Valka closer. "I can't tell you how proud I am of everything Hiccup has done and will do. Our boy was born the strongest of them all."

"And he will die the strongest of them all," concluded Valka.

The couple shared a loving kiss and watched the sunrise and the rest of the dragons come out of their homes.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: August 14**

**Time: 6:40 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless sat on the rocks of the Great Waterfall, watching through the wall of mist as the bright, golden tip of the sun emerged over the horizon. He sensed some sort of presence approaching him. He looked over to see the Light Fury and the Night Lights hovering over the great rocky opening to their home and they all flew over and sat on the rocks around him.

As Toothless looked back to the rising sun, Midnight purred in a curious matter, **"Where do think Cloudjumper went?"**

"**I don't know,"** replied Toothless, **"But if I had to take a guess, he went to a world that's just as wonderful as our home."**

"**Where you can fly wherever you like whenever you like,"** added the Light Fury.

"**And all the fish and small, sweet balls you can eat?"** asked Starspot.

Toothless nodded. **"And all the fish and small, sweet balls you can eat."**

"**And best of all, he'll be with his own kind,"** crooned the Light Fury.

"**You mean he'll be with more dragons that look like him?"** asked Luna.

"**Exactly,"** responded Toothless, **"And someday soon, we'll join him and other dragons of our kind in that beautiful world."**

"**But until then, continue on with your own lives,"** advished the Light Fury, **"Cloudjumper would want us to do that, would he not?"**

"**Yes, he would,"** chirped the Night Lights together.

"**But we can still miss him right?"** asked Starspot.

"**Of course we can still miss him,"** replied Toothless.

"**Do you think he misses us too?"** asked Luna.

"**I'm sure he does,"** crooned Toothless, watching the sun rise even higher.

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: August 14**

**Time: 6:40 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stood on top of a rocky hill overlooking the colossal island that was touched the sky. Beyond the clouds and beyond the sea, he could make out the bright, golden tip of the sun making its away over the horizon. He shielded his eyes with his hand to keep himself from being blinded. Still he smiled at the early signs of the day that was to begin. The sight of the rising sun filled him with hope. Hope of a great future for his family and the rest of their people. Hope that Toothless and his family were doing well in the Hidden World. Hope that his mother was doing well with his father and all his other ancestors in Valhalla.

The faint but audible sound of a pebble rolling against the rocky ground came from behind him followed by the sound of someone saying, "Woah."

"Careful, sweets.

"I know, Mom."

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink climbing up the hill. She was holding onto the kids hands as they climbed. Nuffink was wobbling a little. He must have briefly lost his footing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Joining you of course," answered Astrid matter-of-factly, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the sunrise," answered Hiccup.

"Can we join you?" asked Nuffink.

"Sure," replied Hiccup with a smile.

"Great," said Zephyr, pulling out her notebook, "I really want a sketch of this."

"Wow, we're almost as high as we were when we rode the dragons," commented Nuffink.

"Yeah, we are," said Zephyr, "Speaking of the dragons, do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Guarantee it," answered Hiccup. He pointed to the rising sun. "You know, I think sunrises are a symbol of hope."

"Hope?" echoed the kids.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "And I believe this morning's sunrise symbolizes all kinds of hopes. Hope that humans and dragons will get along just like we did at one time. Hope that one day you'll fly with your Night Light friends again. And most of all, hope that Grandma Valka is doing well in Valhalla."

"And doing well she is," said Astrid, "After all, she's back with your Grandpa Stoick."

"Hope," said Zephyr, "You know, I'm feeling all those hopes right now."

"Me too," said Nuffink.

"Good, so you keep on hoping and don't stop," said Hiccup.

"We won't," promised the kids.

Hiccup nodded at the kids and looked back towards the sun which was rising higher and higher. Astrid leaned her head against her shoulder.

"You'll see your parents again, babe, I know you will," she whispered.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I know I will too."

…

**I have to admit I was ready to cry when I was writing the part of the mourning Night Furies. But remember, everyone, no matter how much we miss the loved ones who have left us – whether they moved away or passed away – their memory and the love they shared with us will remain in our hearts forever. And eventually, we will rejoin them.**

**Get ready, because starting with the next chapter, we'll be seeing, well reading actually, how Zephyr and Nuffink continue their lives…as teenagers!**


	33. Lessons in Combat and Leadership

**Five Years Later**

**Chapter 33: Lessons in Combat and Leadership**

**Location: Forest/Haddock Meadow**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 2:45 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 15**

**Nuffink, Age 12**

**(Zephyr PoV) **

Carrying the double-hooked staff Valka had left for her, Zephyr approached a small flowing stream. She knelt before it and placed the staff down beside her. She sighed as she stared down at her reflection. No longer did she look like a little girl. Now she was staring into the beautiful, perfectly-framed face of a teenaged girl.

Despite being taller and fifteen years old, some things about her hadn't changed. Freckles were still sprinkled on her cheeks. Her eyes remained as blue and as beautiful as ever. She still wore her long, auburn hair in two, thick braids. Her bangs still hung over the kransen that once belonged to her mother. She still wore the same style of clothing she had worn since she was a little girl – a sleeveless navy top, a bright red top, a brown leather skirt, shoulder pads, fur-lined bracers and fur-lined boots. And she still carried her notebook everywhere she went in case she found something interesting to sketch or jot down notes about. She also still loved collecting things of nature such as flowers, rocks, and shells. At times she still felt shy, but she was also developing more confidence.

_Snap!_

Zephyr gasped as she jolted her head upright at the sound of a snapping twig. She looked around but there was nothing surrounding her but ferns, bushes and pine trees. Narowing her eyes and trying to appear nervous, she picked up the staff and held it close to her chest. Grandma Valka had told her she would always stand beside her whenever she held this staff and she could use her presence about now.

As Zephyr stepped toward where she had heard the snap, she kept her eyes peeled all around before trailing them down to the ground. Finally, she stopped before a pine needle branch that looked broken and bended down before it. Picking up one half of the branch, she carefully examined it. It looked as though someone had stepped onto it, resulting in snapping it in two and it looked as though it had been done recently.

Zephyr looked up from the piece of branch and narrowed her eyes forward at the forest laid out in front of her. Whatever was out there, she would take it down. Putting a hand to her ear, she was certain she could hear footsteps not too far away. It was close.

Zephyr followed the sound of footsteps through the thick grove of trees until she found herself standing at the edge of Haddock Meadow. Her eyes trailed left and right, carefully looking out for any signs of movement. So far, nothing but the tall grass, the fuzzy-topped dandelions, the rocky wall, the small waterfall and the spring.

Zephyr could feel her heart racing but she took a deep breath and took slow steps out into the meadow, holding the staff out in front of her and looking from left to right. Suddenly, she heard some rustling behind her and swung around.

"**RAAAARRRRGGGH!"**

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

What looked like a human figure with a brown spiked head popped out from the trees and lunged at her, pinning her down against the grass.

Suddenly, the creature broke into hysterical laughter. "Scared you again!"

Zephyr sighed exasperatedly. "Nuffink, you weren't supposed to pounce on me. You were supposed to stand still and let me strike you with my staff!"

Nuffink lifted the spiked-head, which was really a masked helmet, off his face. "But you know I don't stay still for more than two minutes. I love it when I keep my body moving." He stood up from her and started towards the spring.

Zephyr stood up and brushed herself off. "You maybe twelve years old, but you still act like a hyperactive five-year-old sometimes."

…

**2:49 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink looked over at his sister and smirked at her comment. As he knelt down before it, he looked down at his reflection. Zephyr was right, he was twelve years old but he still looked the same as he had always been. His eyes were still as green as grass and his hair was still blonde and shaggy with some braids at the back, courtesy of his mother and sister. He remembered how much he hated getting his hair braided but he had to admit, he was getting used to them. He still wore his favorite style of clothes: a long-sleeved tan shirt, brown pants and fur-lined boots. His old wooden sword, Slicer was still tucked in his belt and his dragon tooth necklace still hung from his neck. As much as he was looking forward to learning to fight with real swords, Slicer was the only thing he refused to let go from his childhood. His only pet peeve involving his physical appearance was that although he had grown taller over the years, he was still short for a twelve-year-old. His father had assured him, that he used to be short for his age at one time also but he eventually caught up with his height and one day, he would too.

Nuffink looked down at the spiked masking helmet Valka had left for him and patted it. "At least when I wear Grandma Valka's helmet, I don't look like a cute, short boy anymore," he reminded himself.

He also hadn't changed mentally either. He was still as adventurous and turbulent as he was when he was a kid but now he had learned to keep his energy under control when it came to chores and being around people. He had also become a pro at his favorite skills such as sword-fighting, somersaults and backflips.

Lately, Zephyr had been asking him to teach her how to do those same skills. She said it was because she wanted to get a head start at training herself for when she would become chieftess. It was something they had been doing for three days now and it was getting tiring.

As Nuffink scooped some water into his hands, he heard Zephyr say, "Let's try that one more time."

Nuffink slurped up the water in his hands and turned to her, "Come on, Zeph, we've been practicing ambush attacks all morning. Let's take a break from it and do something else. Why don't I help you find some birds so you can sketch and study them?"

"Maybe some other time," answered Zephyr as she approached him, "A chief is supposed to be a great fighter and I need to work on my fighting skills."

"What for? We live on an island that's practically on top of the clouds! Plus, Dad says this island cannot be scaled. Nobody's gonna climb this island and attack us!"

"Maybe so, but when we're off this island and somewhere else, there's a fifty-fifty chance we might get attacked by bad people or dangerous animals."

"That's true but still, I think you deserve a break from all these fighting skills. Come on, how about a dip in the spring? You know you love those?"

"Well…"

"Well, if you're still hesitant, maybe this will change your mind!"

Nuffink picked up his helmet, scooped up some water into it and splashed it into Zephyr's face.

"AUGH! Nuffink!"

Nuffink laughed hysterically. Suddenly, something cool and wet splashed into his face.

"HEY!"

Wiping his wet eyes with his sleeve, Nuffink was greeted to the sight of Zephyr holding up her staff and wearing a mischievous grin on her face. She had obviously used the hooks of the staff to splash the water on him.

"Ha, got ya back!"

"Maybe but not for long!"

Nuffink scooped up some more water into the helmet and threw it onto Zephyr. Zephyr screamed a little as she was splashed but now she was laughing.

"See your having fun n-!"Again he was splashed. Water got into his mouth making him cough a little. Zephyr burst into giggles and as soon as he stopped coughing, he glared at her. "All right, now you're gonna get it!"

Again, he dipped the helmet into the water, this time filling it all the way up. He turned back to where Zephyr was standing but to his surprise she was gone.

"Come and get me, baby brother!"

Zephyr was running away, still holding the staff.

Nuffink ran after her. "I am not a baby!"

Nuffink just kept running and when he was finally close enough, he threw the water from the helmet. But Zephyr ducked down to the ground just as he was throwing and it and instead of splashing her, all that water splashed right into…his mother's face.

"AH!" Astrid exclaimed as the water splashed onto her soaking her face and hair.

Nuffink where he was, his mouth dropped open in dread. "Mom!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Zephyr, looking up.

"What in Thor's name are you two doing?!" Astrid demanded as droplets of water dripped down her face and hair.

"Um…uh…" muttered Nuffink, still shocked that he unintentionally splashed his mom.

"It's my fault, Mom," Zephyr spoke up, "we were just working on our fighting skills and then we got tired and thirsty and I decided to have a little fun and so I splashed Nuffink and he was trying to splash me back. I should have just let him splash me instead of me ducking out of the way and having him splash you instead."

"Well, you ducking and me getting splashed instead is exactly what happened."

"Sorry, Mom," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, me too," added Nuffink, putting his hands behind his back.

"Ah, don't be sorry," came a gruff but cheerful voice.

Nuffink looked up. Gobber had arrived along with Hiccup.

"I for one am glad to see you two having fun," Gobber continued, "After your grandmother's departure, I thought it was going to be hard for you two have fun again."

"That's because it happened five years ago, Gobber," pointed out Nuffink, "Now we've gotten on with our lives."

"That's what she would want us to do," added Zephyr.

"And I can't tell you how proud I am that you have done just that," said Hiccup.

"So, what are you all doing here?" asked Nuffink.

"We've got some good news," answered Astrid.

"What news?" asked Zephyr.

"Tomorrow night, you and I are going to have our portrait painted by Bucket himself," announced Hiccup.

"Really?" Zephyr asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yep and it's going to be hung right next to all the portraits of the Chiefs and their kids," said Hiccup, nodding.

"Isn't that exciting, honey?" asked Astrid.

"I guess so," answered Zephyr, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

"Come on, it won't be dark in another couple of hours, but let's head back home before it does," said Astrid.

"Okay, Mom," said Zephyr.

"Okay, Mom," echoed Nuffink.

"Oh, and did I hear you kids saying you were working on your fighting skills?" asked Gobber, as they departed from the meadow.

"Yeah," answered Nuffink and Zephyr together.

"Well, why didn't you ask me for help? I could teach you everything I know about combat."

"Really, Gobber, would you do that?" asked Zephyr.

"Why not? I taught your parents everything they needed to learn."

"I don't know if the kids can handle your combat lessons, Gobber," said Hiccup uneasily.

"Ah, come on, lad, the kids are getting older. I say it's time they moved up to the intermediate level."

"Yeah, Dad, you know I love a challenge," piped up Nuffink.

"I know you love a challenge but I don't know about your sister," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, Zephyr, since when do you want to learn about combat?" asked Astrid.

"Um…I just…developed an interest in it, that's all," answered Zephyr hesitantly.

"You never did have an interest in it," said Hiccup.

"Well, I do now," insisted Zephyr, "And besides, why let Grandma Valka's staff go to waste? It still needs to be used right?"

"I agree with you whole-heartedly, lass," said Gobber, "Why let a weapon that's still usuable go to waste?"

…

**3:07 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Astrid leaned close to Hiccup and whispered in his ear, "Hiccup, I have a feeling Zephyr's not telling us the real reason why she suddenly developed an interest in learning about combat."

"Me too," he whispered back, "But let's just give her some time and maybe she will eventually tell us why."

Hiccup looked over at his daughter and son. Five years had passed since Valka's departure and Hiccup had spent those five years watching his children grow. Now they were no longer children but teenagers. Zephyr was fifteen and Nuffink had recently turned twelve the previous month. Hiccup sighed forlornly. This was the time he had been dreading since the time his children were still tiny babies. They had grown stronger and more mature. He could no longer carry them in his arms or on his shoulders because they had gotten too big for that and it wouldn't be long before they would want to leave the nest. He knew it would sadden him deeply but he was determined to try and stay strong about it and happy for them. _You can't keep clinging to them forever, _he reminded himself._ And besides, we let the dragons go. I wonder how Toothless and his family are doing. I'll bet those Night Lights are all grown up too. If they are, I'll bet Toothless is feeling the same way I am. _

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 3:08 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**Rrr-rrrr. Rrrr-rrrrr. Rrrrrr-rrrrr."**

Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes as Midnight tugged at his tears with his round-sharp teeth. He looked over at his son who was now the same height as him. **"Son, don't you think you're getting a little old for this?" **

"**But Papa, you love it when I do this."**

"**I loved it when you were a young one. Now you're a fully-grown dragon now who needs to learn to grow up."**

Midnight laughed his dragon laugh. **"I may be fully-grown but I'm a young one at heart."**

Toothless sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Starspot and Luna who were tossing the fake leg Hiccup had given to them that day he and his family came for a visit. The other two Night Lights were also fully-grown.

Toothless felt a bit of sadness well up in his warm dragon heart. He admitted he was starting to miss the days when his Night Light offspring were as small as kittens. The way they batted at small objects and his nose with their tiny paws, the way they climbed onto his back and bounced as they begged for food and the way they tugged at his ears when their teeth were still growing in. When other baby dragons did that around him, it irritated him so. But when_ his_ babies did that, he didn't mind as much. After all, they were _his_ babies and his alone. Sometimes he still saw those big, strong Night Lights as his tiny babies.

"**Well, **_**young one**_**, why don't you go play with your brother and sister. I'm sure they could use an extra player."**

"**Yeah, Midnight,"** called Luna, **"You're missing all the fun!"**

Midnight released Toothless' ear. **"All right, I'm coming."**

Toothless let out a sigh of relief as Midnight went off to join his siblings. At that moment, he heard a sad croon behind him and looked over. The Light Fury was standing a little behind him and looking at where the Night Lights were playing. Her sky-blue eyes were filled with wistfulness.

"**Our babies are all grown up now,"** she warbled sadly.

Toothless crooned empathetically. **"I know how you feel."**

"**I miss those days when they were getting into everything."**

"**They still get into everything."**

"**True, but I miss when they would beg for food and I would go out hunting for their breakfast. Now they hunt for their own breakfast."**

"**We had to learn to hunt for our own breakfast as well."**

The Light Fury nodded sadly.

Toothless walked right up and sat down beside her. **"You know, even though they grow up, they still act like young ones from time to time. Luna still likes to climb over me, Starspot still likes to bat my nose with her paws and as you already saw, Midnight still likes to tug at my ears."**

"**Yes, they do."**

Toothless was glad to see that she was perking up a little. **"No matter how big they get, they'll always be young ones in our eyes."**

The Light Fury nodded. **"Yes, they will be."**

…

**3:10 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

Starspot used her teeth to pick up the toy her papa's human friend had given them. **"Okay, Midnight, let's see what you've got."**

She swung her head towards her brother and released the toy from the grip of her mouth. The toy flew towards Midnight who leapt up with a wide open mouth. He snapped his mouth shut around the tip of the fake leg but it slipped right out. Midnight tried to catch it again but he tumbled around the plants and coral and the toy ended up falling off the edge of the mushroom-coated structure they were standing on.

"**Now look what you did, Midnight!"** cried Starspot.

"**I couldn't help it,"** protested Midnight.

Starspot sighed. **"I'll find it."**

Starspot hopped off the structure and flew further down toward more mushroom/coral structures, keeping her sky-blue eyes open for the fake leg.

"**There it is!"** she warbled to herself.

It was sitting and gently rocking at the very edge of a precipice of coral. It looked like it was about to fall off any second. Starspot was about to fly down toward it when a large flash of white flew past her. Starspot let out a surprised cry. It was so fast she didn't even hear it coming.

It was another white dragon. He latched his teeth onto the leg and flew up right in front of her. Starspot got a better look at this dragon. He was the same species of dragon as her mother: a Light Fury as she was called by Papa's human friends. Only his eyes were the color of amber instead of blue. And he was gorgeous. So gorgeous in fact that Starspot felt frozen in place.

"**Here, I saw your brother drop this and I thought I'd fetch it for you,"** he warbled, holding out the fake leg.

"**Thank…thank you,"** replied Starspot, leaning closer to the male Light Fury's _beautiful_ face and awkwardly latching her teeth onto the leg.

"**I've seen you and your family around sometimes,"** said the male Light Fury, **"What do they call you again?"**

"**Starspot,"** answered Starspot in the softest, quietest warble she had ever emitted in her life.

"**It's a lovely name, almost as lovely as you."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Well, I'll see you later, Starspot." **

And with that, he flew away.

Starspot stared after him with big eyes. Although her wings were still flapping, the rest of her body remained frozen.

"**Starspot!"**

"**Starspot!"**

Her two brothers' calls snapped her out of her frozen state. She looked up and saw them standing at the edge of the area they were playing.

"**Did you find it, Starspot?"** asked Midnight.

"**What? Oh yeah, here it is,"** replied Starspot, showing off the leg in her mouth.

"**Well, come on up so we can keep playing!"** called Luna impatiently.

"**I'm coming, I'm coming!"**

Starspot flew up back to her brothers and then she glanced over at where the male amber-eyed Light Fury flew off to.

…

**Location: Gathering Circle/Great Hall**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 5:24 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

As Zephyr and her family crossed the Gathering Circle towards the Great Hall, she looked up at the great, beautiful statue of her Grandma Valka. The statue of Valka was standing tall and proud with her double-hooked staff in her hands. Zephyr thought about the time she and the rest of the village had worked together to construct this statue shortly after her grandmother's death. Even after five years, it still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Grandma Valka," she greeted. Then she turned to the statue of her Grandpa Stoick. "And hi to you too, Grandpa Stoick."

"Yeah, hi, Grandma Valka and Grandpa Stoick," greeted Nuffink. "Zephyr and I have been working on our fighting skills today and I kept scaring Zephyr!"

"Nuffink!" exclaimed Zephyr, embarrassed.

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled.

"It's okay, hon, everyone gets scared once in a while, even me, your old tough mom," said Astrid.

"And your big strong dad," added Hiccup, flexing his noodle arm.

"Eh, right," said Zephyr, nodding.

"Come on, you guys, I think I smell boiled spinach up there!" cried Nuffink, picking up speed as he jolted up the stairs.

Astrid laughed. "Oh, that Nuffink, always craving for vegetables."

"Just like his mom," said Hiccup, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Zephyr followed her parents and brother up the steps and into the entrance of the Great Hall. Although it was still light out, the Hall was already lit by torches. Some people were already seated at some of the many tables, chatting or drinking away. Other tables already had food and pitchers of drinks laid out. Hiccup, Astrid and Nuffink headed towards the tables of food but Zephyr headed towards the left side of the Hall.

"Where are you going, hon?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, food's over here," called Nuffink.

"I'll sit with you guys in two minutes," Zephyr called back.

"Okay, sweetie," called Astrid.

Zephyr walked up all the way to the wall and looked at all the round shields that were hung up on the wall in a row. She approached the shield that had her Grandpa Stoick and her father, when he was her age, painted on it. Then she turned to the portrait right next to it. That portrait was of her Grandpa Stoick, when he was a boy and his father, Ove the Invincible (who was also her great-grandfather). She looked all the way down at the rest of the portraits of the former Chiefs and their sons.

Sons.

All of Berk's former leaders were _sons_. And now she was the first _daughter _of a Chief as well as the first _heiress _to the throne. Zephyr placed her hand on her upper arm. Suddenly, she felt very squeamish at the thought of the upcoming portrait of her and her father being the only portrait to feature a _girl_.

"Enjoying the portraits are we?"

The sly voice startled Zephyr. She turned around. Spitelout Jorgenson was standing just inches from her. Now she really felt squeamish.

"Uh, yeah. They're really beautiful."

"What's wrong, young Zephyr? You're still not afraid of little old me aren't you?"

"What? No! Not anymore!"

"Excellent. All children need to learn to get over their fears as they grow up and it looks like you have as well."

"Yeah, I've even been practicing combat with my brother and tomorrow Gobber's gonna teach us what he knows."

"Oh, is he?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Well, I hope you're ready because Gobber can work up quite the challenge."

"Oh, I'll be ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. All of the old _heirs_ were excellent fighters and what a joy it would be to see our first _heiress_ to become the same way." He sighed. "Seems only yesterday when you were just a shy, little girl doodling things that didn't concern you in that little book of yours and refusing to touch any weapons."

Zephyr was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "But I learned to stop drawing things that didn't concern me and in case you didn't notice, I do have a weapon: my grandmother's staff."

"Ah, yes, the staff. The safest of all weapons. Of course, all of our former leaders carried more advanced weapons such as hammers, bludgeons and axes. What would a _staff _do for you?"

"Well, Grandma used it all the time, not only in combat but also to keep the dragons she rescued under control."

"Ah, but now all the dragons are gone and combat is the only use that staff of yours has."

"Maybe so, but I think the more I practice on my fighting skills, the better I'll become. After all, my father got better as he grew up."

"Of course he did. But the question is: will you get better as you keep growing? Hmm?"

And with that, Spitelout walked back to his table. Zephyr watched him leave then looked back towards the portrait of Hiccup and Grandpa Stoick. Now she felt even more unsure.

"Zephyr, you coming, hon?" called Hiccup.

"Huh? Coming!" Zephyr called back.

Zephyr took slow steps all the way to the table where her parents and brother were sitting.

"We already got your food for you," said Astrid, gesturing to the plate of chicken thighs and boiled spinach.

"Thanks, Mom," said Zephyr softly.

"Everything okay, hon?" asked Hiccup, a little worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired," replied Zephyr.

"Probably from all that practice," said Astrid, "I'm sure you'll feel better after a well-balanced meal and a good night's sleep."

"Uh-uh," said Zephyr, poking her fork into her spinach.

"What were you doing anyway?" asked Astrid.

"I was just looking at the portraits of the former Chiefs and their sons," answered Zephyr, "I even saw the one with you and Grandpa Stoick, Dad. It's really beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" said Hiccup, nodding, "Remember when I told you kids about the time my Dad and I were to have our portrait taken?"

"Yeah, you said Bucket painted you as a big strong guy, right?" asked Nuffink, flexing out his arms which were almost as noodly as Hiccup's.

"And you and the other Riders went out to look for the treasure of Hamish the First," added Zephyr.

"And we did but to a father, there's no treasure that is more valuable than his family," said Hiccup. "Remember that."

"We know," said Zephyr and Nuffink together.

"So Bucket re-painted our portrait this time with me looking as I really looked," Hiccup continued.

"And tomorrow, Zeph, you and your father will have a portrait of your own," said Astrid, "You should be very proud."

"Uh, yeah, I am proud," said Zephyr, her thoughts trailing back to what Spitelout said to her.

…

**5:30 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Uh, just one question," Nuffink spoke up, "How come Mom and I aren't going to be in the portrait?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other for moment.

"Well, buddy, see…uh…" said Hiccup slowly.

"It's an age-old tradition for the Chieftains and the heirs-to-the-throne to have their portraits painted and not the whole family," Astrid spoke up.

"Does that explains why the Chief's wives aren't in those portraits?" asked nuffink.

"Yeah, they probably all…died…some time before those portraits were painted," said Astrid, nodding.

"I see," said Nuffink, looking down at his dinner which was only half-finished.

Nuffink didn't think that it was fair that only Hiccup and Zephyr were to be painted in a portrait and not him, let alone Mom. True he was not be next in line to be Chief. He had no intention of leading and protecting the village anyway. He would rather explore the world. But it still wasn't fair. After all, he was strong and brave, his flexibility had improved greatly and after so much sword-fighting practice with his wooden sword, Slicer, he was sure he'd be able to handle a real sword.

"What's wrong, sweets?" asked Astrid, "Aren't you going to finish your spinach. I know how much you love it."

"Uh, yeah, Mom," said Nuffink, scooping the last of the spinach onto his fork and popping it into his mouth, "Mmm-mmm, my compliments to the cooks."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 10:15 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

On the top of the glowing white stone structure in the center of their home, Starspot lay awake while the rest of her family slept soundly around her. She couldn't stop thinking about that male Light Fury with the amber eyes that she had met earlier that day. She stood up quietly, looking around to make sure her parents and siblings hadn't woken up, and looked over the landscape before her. There were many dragons – big and small – that were also asleep in their perches. There was no sign of the male white dragon she had met. She decided she would search for him tomorrow and get to know him – just like Papa had done with Mama.

Suddenly, she felt afraid at the idea of getting to know him. If she had felt this nervous around him that afternoon, who knows how much more frozen she'd be if she saw him again. After all, what could she do to impress him? What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she was too skittish? What if he wanted nothing to do with her?

With a sigh, Starspot lay back down around her family, resting her chin on her front paws.

…

**Location: Haddock House/Village**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 9:25 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Come on, you guys, hurry up, we don't want to keep Gobber waiting," said Nuffink, hurrying out into the front yard of their house.

Hiccup chuckled as he stepped out after him. "Settle down, buddy. Gobber has all the patience in the world."

Gripping her grandmother's staff tightly, Zephyr remained in the kitchen as her mother followed her father and brother.

Astrid looked back at her with a smile. "You coming, Zeph?"

Taking a deep breath, Zephyr nodded and followed her mother. She had no idea what challenges Gobber had in store for her and her brother, but she was determined to do a good job. Today was the day that she would prove to her family – no, to Spitelout – no, to the whole village! – that she was capable of being the first heiress to the throne!

"Uh, beautiful day," she commented, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Yeah, perfect day for a few combat lessons," said Nuffink excitedly, as they passed the other houses. "Am I ever excited, how about you, Zeph?"

"Oh, yeah, real excited," said Zephyr, faking a smile before sighing.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked into her father's smiling, supportive face.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

"I do want to do this, really," said Zephyr, placing her hand on top of his.

"Morning, Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink," came Fishlegs' voice.

Zephyr turned her head at the chubby, blonde, mustached Viking who was waving at them. Standing right beside him were Brenda, Brant and Shrug.

"Morning, Fishlegs," greeted Astrid.

"Morning, Shrug," greeted Nuffink.

Shrug just waved slowly.

"Morning, Brenda," greeted Hiccup.

"Morning, Hiccup," greeted Brenda.

"Morning, Zephyr," greeted Brant.

"Uh, morning, Brant," greeted Zephyr shyly.

She could scarcely believe that Fishlegs' nephew, whom she had a crush on since she was eight, had become a handsome twenty-three-year-old young man.

"We heard that you and your Dad are having your portrait painted tonight," said Brant, "That should be very exciting, huh?"

"Oh, it is, my dear, young nephew," said Fishlegs with pride, "It is an honor for the young Chief-to-be to be part of an ancient tradition. And it is an even bigger honor for Zephyr for she is the first _girl_ to be next in line to be our leader."

"Oh, yeah, Fishlegs, it really is a great honor," said Zephyr, rubbing her arm uneasily and trying to smile.

"It really is," said Hiccup, nodding, "Well, we'd better go. Gobber's going to give the kids a few combat lessons."

"Well, the best of luck to you both," said Brenda.

"Thanks, Brenda," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, thanks, bye," said Nuffink, waving.

"Bye!" said Brenda and Brant.

"We'll see you at the portrait hanging!" called Fishlegs.

"All right, Fishlegs!" called Hiccup.

…

**9:27 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As soon as the Ingermans had walked away, Nuffink turned to his Dad. "So, Dad, how exactly do you handle your chiefly duties?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, how do you keep track of what needs to be done and stuff?"

"Oh, well, every evening I make myself a mental list of everything that needs to be done the next day as well as all the people that may need my help."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oh, believe me, Nuff, it's not as easy as it looks. But luckily, I've got your mom here to help me."

"You consider yourself lucky, Nuffink," said Zephyr, "You won't have to worry about doing all that in a few years. I wouldn't mind a little help for myself when I take over as Chieftess."

"You could marry Brant and he'll give you all the help you need," Nuffink suggested.

"Nuffink!" exclaimed Zephyr, annoyed.

"Come on, I saw the way you looked at him with those pink cheeks and the shy smile and the big eyes."

"That's enough, Nuffink," said Astrid sternly.

"Sorry, Mom," said Nuffink softly, "Sorry, Zeph."

"That's all right, Nuff," said Zephyr.

…

**Location: Gobber's Forge**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 9:31 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Well, it's about time my favorite family in all of New Berk got here!" boomed Gobber.

As Zephyr and her family arrived near the forge, Gobber was already there along with Eret and Phlegma the Fierce. Gobber had a mallet attached to the end of his stumpy left arm.

"Good morning, Gobber," greeted Zephyr.

"Good morning, Gobber," echoed Nuffink, "and what are you doing here, Phlegma?"

"Well if you must know, young man…" started Phlegma.

"And I must," smiled Nuffink.

"Well, last night, I told Phlemga how you big wee ones were interested in learning a few combat lessons from me. I even asked her if she'd like to help me out."

"And I said yes," said Phlegma with pride.

Zephyr felt as though her heart had dropped down to her stomach. "You mean…you're going to help Gobber with our lessons."

"Of course. Why else would I be here then?"

"I don't know, maybe to buy a new weapon from Gobber," suggested Zephyr.

"Or to have a weapon repaired?" added Nuffink.

"Nope. I did that yesterday."

"All right, enough talk of my weapons," piped up Gobber, "Let's get going. I know the perfect spot for a little hand-to-hand combat."

…

**Location: Clearing**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 9:40 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr, her family, Gobber, Eret and Phlegma all arrived in a small green clearing outside the village.

"A little spot I call the Clearing," said Gobber, gesturing to the grassy area with his good hand.

"Obviously," muttered Astrid.

"All right, we'll start with the weapons," announced Gobber, "Who here has a weapon?"

"I do," announced Zephyr, holding up her staff.

"So do I ," replied Phlegma, holding up an axe.

"Same," said Eret, holding up a dagger.

"Uh…" muttered Nuffink, holding up Slicer.

"Don't worry, Nuff, you can borrow my mallet," said Gobber, holding up the mallet attached to his left arm.

"Thanks, Gobber," Nuffink said, slipping Slicer back under his belt.

"All right now," boomed Gobber, "First up, Zephyr vs. Phlegma!"

Phlegma started off toward the middle of the clearing. Gulping, Zephyr followed. Her grip on her staff was getting so tighter, she was sure she was going to snap it in half. Phlegma turned around to face her, a determined look in her eyes. Now Zephyr could see why everyone called her Phlegma the Fierce.

"You two lasses have one minute," said Gobber.

"Now, Phlegma, be very careful!" Hiccup called, "I don't want Zephyr getting hurt."

"Whatever you say, Chief," Phlegma called back.

"AND BEGIN!" roared Gobber.

"All right, lass, let's see what you've got," said Phlegma determinedly, holding up her axe.

"Um," said Zephyr, looking down at her staff. Thinking fast, she slammed one curved hook right into Phlegma's gut.

"Oof!" grunted Phlegma. She stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. "Not bad, not bad at all. But let's see how you are with speed."

She swung herself around with her axe over her shoulder and tried to strike Zephyr with the handle but Zephyr quickly ducked down and whacked the woman's legs with the handle of her staff. Phlegma fell backwards. Zephyr stood up and lifted her foot to stomp Phlegma in the stomach when suddenly, in a split second, Phlegma picked up her axe and slammed the bottom of its handle straight into Zephyr's gut. And she was still lying on her back as she did it!

"Ow!" Zephyr cried, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Time's up!" Gobber announced, "Phlegma, one! Zephyr, zero!"

Zephyr walked back to her parents with a sore gut and a disappointed expression.

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You did your best."

Zephyr nodded but said inside her mind, _I wish I could have done better._

…

**9:42 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Next up, Nuffink vs. Eret," announced Gobber. The blacksmith walked up to Nuffink and removed the mallet from his arm. "Here you go, lad."

"Thanks, Gobber," Nuffink said, taking the mallet from him. He walked towards the middle of the Clearing with a determined smile. Once he stopped, he turned around to face Eret who was pointing the handle of his dagger instead of the blade.

"What are you pointing the handle at me for?" asked Nuffink.

"So I won't have to hurt you," answered Eret.

"Like with Zephyr and Phlegma, you lads have one minute," announced Gobber, "AND BEGIN!"

Nuffink instantly ducked as Eret moved forward with the dagger (handle up front instead of the blade) and swung the mallet upwards at the dagger, knocking it out of Eret's grip. Then he slammed the mallet right into the black-haired man's stomach.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Eret, holding his stomach.

As fast as he could, Nuffink grabbed the dagger in one hand while holding the mallet in the other. He held up both weapons in front of Eret.

"Woah!" Eret exclaimed, holding up his hands and smiling nervously, "All right, young man, I think you win this one."

"Why, thank you, Eret," Nuffink said proudly.

"Nuffink, one! Eret, zero!" Gobber boomed.

"Here you go, Eret," Nuffink said, handing the dagger back to the black-haired man, "And don't worry, you did your best."

"Thanks, Nuff, you were excellent," Eret said proudly.

Nuffink walked back to his parents who were looking mighty proud.

"All right, Nuffink!" Astrid cheered.

"Not bad, buddy," Hiccup said as he ruffled Nuffink's hair.

"Dad!" Nuffink exclaimed, trying to push his dad's hand away from his hair.

Nuffink looked over at Zephyr who was looking at him with sad eyes. Nuffink shrugged apologetically at his sister. He didn't mean to beat her in the first round but that was just how he was. A finger tapped on his shoulder and Nuffink turned around to see Gobber.

"If you're done using that mallet…" he said, gesturing to the mallet he was still carrying.

"Oh, yeah, uh, here, Gobber," said Nuffink, handing the blacksmith back the mallet.

"Thanks, lad," said Gobber, screwing the mallet back onto his stump of a left arm, "All right, now let's see how we are with flexibility. First up, Zephyr vs. Phlegma, just like before."

…

**9:44 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Flexibility.

That was one thing she was never good at. When it came to splits and flips, Nuffink was better at that. She never had interest in learning to do that stuff for she was afraid of hurting herself. Now she was regretting ever being afraid of a sprained ankle or a broken wrist, after all, everyone got one of those sooner or later. Well, if she didn't get a sprained ankle or a broken wrist before, she was definitely going to get one now. Sighing, she trudged back to the middle of the clearing and faced Phlegma.

"Again, one minute," Gobber announced, "AND BEGIN!"

Clenching her fingers into a fist, Zephyr attempted to strike Phlegma but the woman performed a backflip before her fist could reach her face or chest. After landing on her feet, Phlegma whacked the top of her head with her fingers.

"Ah!" Zephyr exclaimed.

At least Phlegma didn't clench _her _fingers into a fist and then it would really hurt. Thinking fast, Zephyr forced herself to fall backwards but stopped her fall by placing her hands against the ground. Now she was leaning back in a reverse tabletop pose. Still keeping her hands on the ground, Zephyr picked up her feet and slammed them into Phlegma's shins, knocking the woman down backwards.

Now, that Phelgma was down, maybe this time, she'd be able to step on her stomach like she attempted earlier. Zephyr stood up but before she had a chance to lift her foot, Phlegma picked hers up first and whomped it right into Zephyr's side.

"Ow!" Zephyr exclaimed, rubbing her side.

"Time's up!" Gobber shouted. "Phlegma, two! Zephyr, zero!"

Zephyr sighed as she walked back to her parents, still rubbing her side. Again, her parents had you-tried-your-best faces but at the same time they looked a touch worried.

…

**9:46 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Next up, Nuffink vs. Eret!" Gobber shouted.

Flexibility.

Now that was one thing he was good at. After years of practicing backflips and somersaults, he had no doubt that he was going to beat Eret again. But after seeing the look on Zephyr's face when she lost twice, he would try his best not to win this time. _Try not to win_, he told himself as he faced Eret in the middle of the clearing. _Do it for Zephyr._

"Again, one minute!" Gobber called. "AND BEGIN!"

Eret grabbed hold of Nuffink's arm and brought him down to the ground. They stayed like that for about ten seconds. Nuffink kept reminding himself not to win again but his arm was beginning to ache from Eret's grip and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer.

He let out a sigh. _Forgive me, Zeph._

He clenched his free fingers into a fist and pounded them against Eret's gripping hands.

"Oh!" Eret exclaimed.

Then putting himself in a reverse table top position, Eret lifted his feet off the ground and struck them under Eret's chin.

"Ooh!"

"Nuffink, one! Eret, zero!" Gobber shouted.

"All right, Nuff!" Nuffink heard Astrid cheer.

"Way to go, buddy!" Hiccup called.

But Nuffink felt no pride. He didn't even want to look over at his parents because he knew he was sure to see the sad look on his sister's face. However, he could _feel_ it.

…

**9:50 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"All right kiddos, now we're going to try something new," Gobber announced.

Zephyr entwined her fingers together, not wanting to hear else Gobber had up his sleeve.

"We're going to pretend that Eret and Phlegma are raiders looking for trouble," the blacksmith said, gesturing to Phlegma and Eret, "and while their backs are turned, your job is to get past them without them hearing you."

"And if they do?" Zephyr spoke up.

"Then you have to get them before they get you and you have to do it without weapons," said Gobber plainly.

Without weapons? Zephyr sighed as she handed her staff to Astrid. This was not going to be easy.

Gobber pointed to the other side of the clearing. "Zephyr, Nuffink, you go over there."

Zephyr trudged after her brother to the spot where Gobber had pointed to.

"Raiders, this way please," Gobber said, waving his fingers in front of him.

Eret and Phlegma approached him. Zephyr looked over at Gobber who nodded, signaling that they were allowed to past.

Zephyr walked as slowly as she could. She kept her eyes half on Eret and Phlegma, whose backs were still turned, and half on the ground to see if there were no twigs she might step on or any rocks she might trip over.

Snap!

Zephyr gasped and looked down toward Nuffink's feet. Right underneath his left boot was a snapped twig.

"Nuffink!" Zephyr hissed.

"Sorry!" Nuffink whispered, his face red with embarrassment.

"HA!"

"Oof!"

In a spit second, Zephyr was pinned down by Phelgma the Fierce. She looked over at Nuffink who side-kicked Eret right in the gut.

"OH!" Eret exclaimed.

"Nuffink and Phlegma, three! Eret and Zephyr, zero!" Gobber announced.

…

**9:53 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

_Not again_, Nuffink thought miserably.

This time, he was determined not to win – for his sister. But once again, his energy and his willing to use it got the better of him and he won again. He blew it big time. He tried to resist the urge to look at his sister but it was no use. He looked over at her anyway.

True to his prediction, she looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

…

**9:53 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. She had tried her best but it was just no use. She had failed everything – her lessons, her tribe, her family. Maybe Spitelout was right. Maybe she she'll never get better at combat before she could become Chieftess. Not like her parents or her brother.

"Zephyr, are you all right?" asked Phlegma worriedly, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't," Zephyr said as tears poured out of her eyes, "I'm just not good at this. It's just not fair!"

"Ah, lass, don't feel bad," said Gobber reassuringly as he approached her, "This is only your first lesson that's all. You'll get better at this in no time."

Zephyr stood up. "No, you don't understand! I've never been good at fighting and I never will be! I'll never be good enough to be a Chieftess! EVER!"

And with that, she turned and bolted towards the forest.

"ZEPHYR!" she heard her parents call after her but she kept on running, refusing to look back.

All she wanted to do was get away from everyone and everything.


	34. Fatherly Advice

**Chapter 34: Fatherly Advice**

**Location: Clearing**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 9:55 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup watched with wide, horrified eyes as his daughter ran off into the forest and Thor knows where. He took a few steps forward and paused. He understood how disappointed Zephyr was about losing the rounds but he didn't expect her to lash out like that. And what had she meant when she said 'I'll never be good enough to be a Chieftess, ever'?

"I didn't think she'd take it that hard," murmured Phlegma.

Hiccup turned to Phlegma. "No," he said firmly, "Something else is going on."

"What do you mean?" Phlegma asked.

"I know my daughter. She never had any interest in learning about combat and stuff like that. Then out of the blue, she wants to learn about it?"

"I agree with my husband, Phlegma," Astrid said, still holding the staff Zephyr gave her to watch temporarily. "Zephyr must have some reason to want to be perfect at fighting. We just wanted to give her time until she told us why."

"I know why?" Nuffink piped up.

"You do, Nuff? What?" asked Hiccup.

"She just said she'd never be good enough to be Chieftess, right?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes."

"Well, she believes that Chiefs…or Chiftesses in her case, are supposed to be strong and amazing fighters."

Now Hiccup was putting the two and two together. "So that's why she suddenly wants to learn to fight."

"Aye, she's trying to prepare herself for when she has to take over," Gobber said, also coming to realization.

"Yeah, and after everything that Mom and Dad have accomplished, I can't say I blame her," said Nuffink.

"Well, come on everyone, we gotta find her before she gets hurt," Astrid said, heading towards the trees.

Hiccup stepped in front of Astrid and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll find her. You and Nuffink go back to the house."

"What? No way, Hiccup. She's my daughter too."

"I know she is. But what she's going through…it's no different than what _I_ had to go through when I was her age. This is something that she and I must work out together."

Astrid lowered her head and nodded, understanding. Hiccup could tell that she still looked worried. He lifted her chin with his fingers so that she was looking at him and smiled softly. "I'll find her, I promise."

Astrid smiled slightly. "Hurry back."

Hiccup nodded and into the forest, towards the direction he saw Zephyr run.

…

**9:59 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Once she was certain that Hiccup went further enough, Astrid turned to Gobber, Eret and Phlegma. "Gobber, Eret and Phlegma, get on with your duties. Nuffink, go back to the house. I'm going to find my daughter."

"But you heard your husband, Astrid, he's going to find your daughter himself," Phlegma spoke up.

"Maybe so but not only am I Zephyr's mother, I am also the Chieftess of New Berk and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And right now, my decision is to go out and look for my daughter. And the rest of you, back to the village!"

Gobber saltued. "Yes, ma'am!" He turned to Eret and Phlegma and made shooing gestures. "Come on, you heard the Chieftess, march!"

"Right-o," Eret said, turning back to the village.

Phlegma nodded and also departed.

Astrid watch the three adults walk away then turned to Nuffink who was still standing where he was. "Go on, sweets."

"Actually, Mom, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions too. And right now, my decision is to help you look for Zephyr, who is not only your daughter but _my_ big sister!"

Astrid nodded. She knew that her son was right. "All right, come on. And stay close."

With her son by her side, Astrid stepped into the trees and headed down the path she saw Zephyr go down.

"And besides, I kind of feel responsible for Zephyr running away," Nuffink murmured.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, turning to her son who had his head hung.

"Well, seeing how disappointed she looked at how I was better at combat then she was, I tried not to win the other rounds for her sake. But I won anyway and I have no one to blame but myself as well as my own turbulence."

Astrid smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's not your fault. You and I both know that you've always known that you and Zephyr are different. You and I both know that you've always been better at flexibility and speed then her. There will always be things that you're better at and things that she's better at. But I couldn't care less. I love you guys just the way you are. You know that and Zephyr knows that. And when we find her, we'll remind her of that."

Nuffink nodded, still looking a little unhappy. "Yeah."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"No…well, actually…yes."

"What is it?"

"I just think it's unfair that only a portrait of Dad and Zephyr can be painted and hung up in the Great Hall along with the portraits of the other Chiefs and their sons. I may not be heir to the throne but I deserve to be in a portrait just as much as Dad and Zephyr. And I wouldn't mind if you were in it too, Mom."

Astrid smiled. "I'm glad you're telling me this, sweets."

Nuffink looked up at her with lit up eyes. "You are."

"Yeah, and you know what, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, if your dad and your sister have a portrait of only themselves painted, then it wouldn't be fair for you and I if we weren't' included. I think it's time we came up with a few new traditions." She cleared his throat. "As Chieftess of Berk, I hereby declare that portraits of the Chief and his _whole_ family – his wife and all of his children – be painted and hung up in the Great Hall. All those in favor, say 'aye'."

Nuffink raised his hand. "Aye. Now we just have to hear Dad and Zephyr say 'aye' too…wherever they are."

"I'm sure they will," said Astrid, "And I'm sure your dad's found your sister by now."

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 9:59 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Zephyr? Zephyr!"

Hiccup looked around but all he could see were pine trees.

"Mom, Dad, please help me find her," he muttered.

He looked down another path and was about to head down there when he heard something in the opposite path. Hiccup looked down the other path and put his hand to his ear. The sound was so quiet he couldn't make out what it was at first. Taking a few more steps forward, he could hear it more clearly now.

It was the sound of crying and sniffling.

"Zephyr."

He followed the quiet sounds of his daughter crying through a few more pine trees. As the sounds grew close, Hiccup stepped through in between two pine trees.

He saw her.

Zephyr was kneeling in front of a small stream running down the middle of the grove.

"There you are, hon."

Zephyr looked over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes swollen, wet and stained with red and her cheeks soaked with tears.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you of course," Hiccup answered, approaching her, "I was worried sick. And besides I wanted to talk to you. May I sit with you?"

Zephyr stared at him with her teary eyes for a moment and then nodded.

Hiccup knelt down beside her. "Nuffink told me the real reason you wanted to learn about combat so bad."

"You mean about me getting ready to become Chieftess?"

"Yeah. You know, you don't have to get all crazy about preparing yourself for when you have to take my place. That won't be until for a long, long time."

"I doubt it. You were still young when Grandpa Stoick died and you _had_ to become Chief because you had no other choice."

"That's true."

"And what if you were to get sick expectantly like Grandma Valka did? Then I'd _have_ to take over."

"That's also true."

"And before that even happens, I've got to learn to fight and defend because all Chiefs are supposed to be great fighters. But I'm no good at any of that. I get scared easily, I'm not flexible enough and I carry the safest weapon there is! And last night, when I was looking at all the portraits of the Chiefs and their sons, Spitelout Jorgenson came up to me and said that although I'm getting better at overcoming my fears, I have to do a better job at perfecting my fighting skills or else I wouldn't be as good as the all other heirs, especially you. You explored so many lands outside our home, you fought so many enemies, you rode dragons for Thor's sake! And what am I good at? Drawing things? Poetry? Jotting down notes? Never having any interest in fighting and weapons? You have no idea what I'm going through! You don't know what it's like!"

She placed her hands in her face and sobbed harder. Hiccup smiled sadly and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. He let her cry for another two minutes until he spoke up.

"Actually, I do."

"Huh?" Zephyr looked up at him with her teary face.

Hiccup brushed back her auburn bangs. "You think I don't know what it means to live in the shadow of your great and mighty father and wishing you were just as great and mighty as him? I'm sure you haven't forgotten me telling you and your brother how big of a screw-up I was and how your grandpa was hard to impress before we met the dragons?"

Zephyr shook her head.

"Well, it was true. More than anything I wanted to prove to my dad that I could be the Viking he always wanted me to be – one who is strong and fearless. Unfortunately, much like you, I wasn't the greatest fighter on the island. While I _was_ quick on my feet, I wasn't flexible enough, I got scared easily over the littlest things and I was so weak, I couldn't lift even the lightest weapons!"

Hiccup chuckled as he pictured his fifteen-year-old-self struggling to pick up a heavy axe. Zephyr started to laugh as well. Hiccup smiled, happy to see that his daughter was cheering up a bit.

"Back when we fought the dragons, I wanted to join the fights but Dad always said I wasn't fit to be a dragon killer. It hurt but I never gave up. So I kept trying to help and screwing up and trying to help some more and screwing up some more."

Zephyr laughed some more.

Hiccup laughed along. "Then one night, with the help of a contraption I whipped up in Gobber's forge, I shot down a dragon."

"And that dragon was Toothless," Zephyr pointed out.

"Exactly. And as I got to know Toothless more, I came to realize that my dad was right: I wasn't a dragon killer. So I stopped trying to become a powerful Viking because I knew I never would be. And though it took him a while, my dad came to realize that too. So he stopped forcing me to keep trying. With the help of Toothless and the other dragons, your mom, our friends and I had done so much for the village – fishing, hunting, farming and protecting everyone from rival tribes and rogue dragons. It was then that Dad believed I was finally ready to take over as Chief. But unlike Dad, I didn't _feel_ ready. I knew that everything he did for the village was fit for him than it was me. But you're right about one thing: After he died, I had no choice but to take over as leader. It was the last thing I wanted to do but I knew Dad would have wanted me to do just that instead of moping around forever, right?"

"Right," said Zephyr, nodding.

"You're right about another thing: You and I can't predict when I'll die and if I were to do it tomorrow, then you _would_ have to take over. I think you're doing the right thing preparing for the worst case scenario but you're making the one mistake that your grandfather and I made back then: pushing."

"Pushing?"

"Yeah, you're pushing yourself to be perfect at combat. I don't believe in perfection and there's no reason why you shouldn't either."

"But Nuffink's perfect at that stuff."

"That's because he gets it from Mom. There are some things where he's better at but there are some things that you're better at."

"Like what?"

"Like what you mentioned earlier: drawing, writing down facts, making up poems – one of which saved your brother's life when he had constant stomachaches as a baby…and it saved my life, and your mother's and both your grandmothers'." He laughed.

Now Zephyr was laughing too. "That's true but I don't know how all of that is going to help me with being Chieftess."

"Oh, they help you plenty. Those skills just show how intelligent you are. That's one quality Chiefs…or Chieftesses must have: intelligence. Without it, they wouldn't be able to plan ahead and that's what would lead them _and_ the people into trouble."

"Really?"

"Hey, better all brains and no muscle, right?"

"I guess."

"And as for that staff of yours or as you called it the safest weapon ever – did Grandma Valka leave it to you so you could learn how to fight with it?"

"No she left it to me so that I'll always have a part of her."

"Exactly!"

"But I still think it would be best for me to learn a few skills in case I ever have to leave the island and I cross paths with the wrong sort of people."

"Ah, that would be a good idea but you might need a different teacher for that. Gobber may be one of the nicest men in the world but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, his lessons can be a little too much to handle.

"But where can we find a different teacher?"

"Well, what better teacher for a Chieftess-to-be than her parents? Your mom and I could teach you some of the things that we know. Not only that, we would definitely go easy on you."

"You would teach me? Would you really?"

"Of course we would. But remember, Zeph, you don't have to push yourself to become the perfect Chieftess _or _the perfect fighter. I don't care about any of that. I love you just the way you are. And so does your mom and your brother. And everyone else should too."

Sniffling, Zephyr smiled and threw her arms around him and he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a father like you."

"And I'm the luckiest father in the world to have a daughter like you," Hiccup responded, running his hand down her two, thick braids. He pulled back and looked into her now-dry eyes. "Now why don't we go back to the house, pick up your mom and sister and spend the rest of the day at Haddock Meadow?"

"I'd love that," Zephyr smiled.

"Me too. And after that, we have to get cleaned up because you and I are having our portrait painted tonight."

"Correction!"

Hiccup turned towards the sound of his wife's voice. Astrid and Nuffink were standing in the gap between two pine trees.

"You, Zephyr, Nuffink and I are all having our portrait painted tonight," Astrid continued.

"All of us are going to be painted in the portrait tonight?" Zephyr asked in surprise.

"When was this decided?" Hiccup asked, also surprised.

"Just now," Astrid answered matter-of-factly.

"As Chieftess of Berk, Mom declared that from now own, the Chief and his whole family will have their portraits taken and not just the Chief and the heir," Nuffink explained.

Hiccup looked at Zephyr who looked just as stunned as he was. Then her gaping mouth curled into a smile and Hiccup mirrored that same smile. He turned back to Astrid and Nuffink. "I think that's a great idea. A portrait of the whole family together."

"Yes!" Nuffink exclaimed, throwing his fists up in the air triumphantly.

"Now, come on, everyone, off to Haddock Meadow!" Astrid said, waving her arm in a "come on" gesture. "We'll spend a few hours there playing and resting, get cleaned up at the village and have our portrait painted. And we'll end the day with everyone's favorite late night snacks."

"Blueberries for me," Zephyr declared.

"Carrots for me," Nuffink declared.

"And warm yak's milk to wash it down!" the siblings declared together.

The whole Haddock family laughed as they made their way to their favorite place in all of New Berk.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 10:15 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless sat on the white rock formation preening his scales.

"**Papa?"** came a familiar call?

Toothless turned to see his black-and-white, blue-eyed daughter approach him. **"Yes, Starspot?"**

"**Can I ask you for some advice?"** Starspot warbled curiously.

"**Sure. What kind of advice are you looking for?"**

"**Well…I'm looking for advice on…how to impress someone?"**

"**Impress someone?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Who are you trying to impress?"**

"**Well…it's like this: Yesterday, when Midnight, Luna and I were playing with that thing your human friend gave us, Midnight dropped it and I went to find it. When I did, one of our fellow dragons fetched it for me. He looked like Mama only his eyes were the same color of… what do you call that big giant light that always appears in the sky every day?"**

"**The sun."**

"**Right, the sun. And when I looked at him, I felt…funny."**

"**Funny?"**

"**Yeah, funny. Something about him made me feel completely frozen like I'd never be able to move again. Maybe it was something about him that made me feel that way. Maybe it was the color of his eyes or maybe it was how sparkling his scales were or maybe it was how he got the thing back for me. I don't know."**

Toothless knew exactly what his daughter was talking about. It was the same feeling he had that night he first laid eyes on the Light Fury. He remembered how stunned and excited he felt at the sight of another dragon that looked exactly like him even if she wasn't as dark as the night like him. He remembered how happy he felt when he was around her and how gloomy he was whenever she flew away every time she saw Hiccup. Of course he couldn't blame her for being frightened of humans. After all, she had been mistreated by bad humans before learning that not all humans are bad.

Now his daughter had found herself an admirer and she was feeling the exact same way. To his surprise, a strange kind of sadness welled up in his warm dragon heart. He could tell it was the sadness every father has when the time comes for them to let their children go.

"**I want to see him again,"** Starspot continued, **"But I'm afraid I might freeze again and that he might not like me. And that's why I have come to you. What did you do to make Mama like you? Maybe that might help me."**

Toothless shook his head, trying to shake off that sadness and then he looked at his daughter. **"Well, the most important thing you have to do is to…be yourself. Something I almost didn't do when I met your Mama."**

"**Be myself? What do you mean?"**

"**Well, when I met your Mama, I tried to make her like me by doing the things that other dragons and humans did. I tried mimicking a dance I saw the Nadders do and I tried to dance like the humans too. But none of that did any good. Finally, I got her attention by doing the things I was already good at doing."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like drawing."**

"**Drawing?"**

"**It's when you take a stick and drag it around in the ground and form lines."**

"**Huh. Drawing. But I'm not sure the ground here is fit for doing that."**

"**No, but you can still do the things that you're good at doing."**

"**What am I good at?"**

"**Well, you've grown up to be an excellent fisher so your Mama and I wouldn't have to hunt breakfast for you all the time."**

This comment made Starspot laugh her croon-like dragon laugh. That got Toothless laughing too.

"**Maybe you should ask him to join you in catching fish."**

"**But what if he refuses?"**

"**You won't know unless you try. If he agrees, than you'll know that he likes you. And if he refuses, maybe he's just not the one for you."**

"**That's what I'm afraid of. I really want him to be the one for me."**

Toothless could only nod. Then he tilted his head in a "come on" sort of way. **"Come on, let's go find him together. I know where the dragons of your mother's kind hang out. Besides, I'd like to get to know him myself."**

…

**10:30 a.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

After flying through the mazes of rocks, corals, exotic plants and water networks, Starspot and Toothless arrived in a grove of mushroom-covered coral formations. There she could see all kinds of dragons that resembled her mother – Light Furies as her Papa called them. Every one of them had scales as white as the bright white night circle called the moon but they all had different colored eyes – sky blue, seafoam green, and lilac. But Starspot couldn't see any trace of amber eyes.

"**Come on, let's go find this friend of yours,"** Toothless warbled encouragingly.

Starspot nodded and followed her papa to an extended perch of the coral formations where some of the other Light Furies were resting or socializing. They all looked up at them as they landed on the perch. All the white dragons bowed before Toothless who was their protector. As they stood up again, Starspot observed each one of them. None of them had amber eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a call from up above her. Starspot looked up and saw one of the Light Furies flapping down towards the perch.

He had amber eyes.

As he landed in front of her, Starspot felt all frozen again. Her feet were stuck to the coral perch and she felt as though her lungs had been deprived of all the air they could carry.

"**Hello, Starspot, it's good seeing you again,"** the male Fury crooned.

"**Thank…you,"** Starspot warbled quietly.

The male Light Fury turned to Toothless. **"And you must be Starspot's papa."**

"**My name is Toothless and yes, I'm Starspot's papa."**

The male dragon bowed before Toothless. "It is an honor to meet you Toothless." He stood up. **"So what brings you two here to our nest?"**

"**My daughter has something to ask you,"** Toothless replied. He turned to her and warbled quietly, **"Go on."**

Starspot stared wide-eyed at her amber-eyed admirer.

"**What do you want to ask me, Starspot?"** the male white dragon warbled curiously.

"**Well, um…I was about to go fishing…and…I was wondering if…maybe…you'd like to…join me. Of course if you don't want to I understand."**

The male white dragon tilted his head thoughtfully. **"Well, I'll have you know that…I'd love to go fishing with you."**

Starspot's eyes light up as she felt her heart leap for joy. She looked over at Toothless who was smiling his dragon smile. They had done it.

She turned back to her new friend. **"Great. I know the perfect fishing place for it."**

"**Well, come on. Let's go."**

As she flapped her wings and took flight with her friend, Starspot turned to her papa. **"Bye, Papa! I'll be right back!"**

"**Take your time!"** Toothless called back.

…

**10:33 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless watched his daughter and the male, amber-eyed Light Fury fly away. He seemed like a good kind of dragon. He was respectful, kind, extroverted and he seemed good enough for his daughter. He was happy that things worked out for both of them. But he couldn't help but notice that that strange sadness he felt earlier come back.

…

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: May 17**

**Time: 6:50 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink tapped his feet as softly as he could. Beads of sweat streamed down his face as his shoulders shook. He was standing around his family for Thor knows how long as Bucket alternated between looking at them and at the round shield he was painting. He didn't know how much longer he had to remain still.

"Quit fidgeting, sweets," Astrid scolded quietly.

"I can't help it, Mom," Nuffink whispered back. "We've been standing like this since we got here."

"Relax, buddy, it's almost over," Hiccup chuckled lightly, "How's it going, Bucket?"

"How's what going, Hiccup?" asked Bucket.

"The painting," Hiccup responded, "How's the painting going?"

"As right as rain, Chief, as right as rain."

Mulch was standing by Bucket's side.

"He's nearly finished everyone."

"I hope so," whispered Nuffink, "If I have to stand still like this any longer, I think I might explode."

His parents and sister laughed lightly.

"Explosion or not, I can't wait to see how that painting looks once it's dry," Zephyr whispered. "I bet it's going to be beautiful. Do you think it will be beautiful, Dad?"

"Without a doubt, hon," Hiccup replied.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: May 18**

**Time: 10:00 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stood with his family and friends and most of the villagers as Gobber hung the portrait of him and his family Bucket had painted the night before right next to the portrait of him (at age 15) and Stoick. The crowd clapped as Gobber stepped back to reveal the portrait.

Zephyr had been hoping all night that the painting would be beautiful. And beautiful it was.

In the painting, Hiccup was standing proudly with an equally proud smile. He had one arm around Zephyr and he had his other arm around Astrid who had her arm around Nuffink.

Then as if to mimic the painting, Hiccup wrapped one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife. Astrid briefly smiled at him before wrapping her arm around Nuffink who smiled at her as leaned his head against her shoulder and placed his hand on her chest.

"So what do you think of our painting, Zeph?" Hiccup whispered.

Zephyr laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. "While all the other portraits of the Chiefs and their sons are lovely, I think the one of our family is the very best."


	35. Happy Anniversary

**Nine Months Later**

**Chapter 35: Happy Anniversary**

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: February 15**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 16**

**Nuffink, Age 12**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Come on, kids, we said we'd meet your father for dinner at the Great Hall and we don't want to keep him waiting, do we?" Astrid asked cheerfully, as she, Nuffink and Zephyr walked up the steps to the Great Hall.

"No, Mom," replied Zephyr (now 16).

Nuffink (who was to turn thirteen this spring) couldn't help but smile at how uncharacteristically gleeful his mom was. True he had seen her smile a lot but the only time she ever sounded and acted _this_ merry was around the time of hers and their father's wedding anniversary. And the anniversary was due one week from today.

"So, Mom, what are you and Dad gonna do for your anniversary this year?" Nuffink asked once they entered the warm, brightly-lit Hall.

"Oh, we'll think of something," answered Astrid with a hint of excitement in her tone. "Oh, look, there's your father over there. Let's go join him."

…

**6:16 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

With his elbows rested on the table, Hiccup sighed, trying to ignore the excited whispers and joyful smiles of everyone in the Great Hall. Only one thing could get everyone this excited: his and Astrid's anniversary. _I wish I was as excited as everyone else_, he thought.

"Hey, Dad!" came the voice of his son.

Hiccup looked up to see his wife and kids approaching. The sight of his family made him crack a slight smile.

"Hope we haven't kept you waiting, babe," Astrid said, sliding on the bench next to him.

"No, you haven't," said Hiccup softly.

"Is anything wrong, Dad?" Zephyr asked worriedly.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"You sound so down," Zephyr pointed out.

"Maybe some good news will cheer you up," Nuffink said.

"All right, let's hear it."

Nuffink cleared his throat. "Next week is yours and Mom's anniversary!"

"Yeah, I know that," said Hiccup softly.

"You _still _sound down, Dad. What for?"

"Yeah, Dad, I should think you should be excited to celebrate the day you and Mom were married," Zephyr said, nodding.

"I am excited, really I am. But every time our anniversary comes around, it ends up being too stressful or disastrous."

"Stressful or disastrous?" echoed Nuffink.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Astrid. Hiccup could glad she could tell how he was feeling at this moment. "If it was some other family's anniversary like the Eberlins or the Abildgaards, it wouldn't seem like such a big deal."

"But if you're the Chief and the Chieftess, it's a _very_ big deal," said Hiccup, "And every year, when our anniversary rolls around, everyone goes overboard with decorations, gifts, food and drinks. And there were some anniversaries where there were a few…how…how can I put it?...Calamities."

"Calamities?" asked Zephyr.

"Yes, calamities, starting with our very first anniversary," Hiccup began, "Your Mom and I were looking forward to celebrating the one year anniversary of our wedding day."

"And it was going to be even more special because you had come into our lives, Zephyr", Astrid added, "You were only three months old at that time and your father and I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate our first anniversary than celebrating it with our very first baby."

"She could have been your only baby if you didn't have me," Nuffink pointed out.

"Right, Nuff. Anyway, all we wanted to do was to spend a nice, quiet evening with our daughter, but the whole village insisted we celebrate it with a big feast right here in the Great Hall. 'You only get to celebrate your very first anniversary once' Gobber had said. So we agreed and we were going to take you with us, Zeph."

"You were? So what happened?" Zephyr asked.

"Two days before the feast, you caught your very first cold," Astrid explained, "so we spend three whole days looking after you and we've decided to skip the feast but everyone had already laid it out in the Hall."

"So Gobber and your Grandma Valka had offered to look after you while your mother and I attended the feast," Hiccup continued, "They insisted we could use a small break taking care of you. So we left you with them while we attended the feast. Of course we only stayed for about twenty-five minutes because your mother began worrying her head off about you so we tried to leave the Hall but apparently everyone else believed we need a short break so they actually tried to keep us from leaving. So your mother got out her axe and threatened everyone to let us through or she'd slice everyone's stomachs open and spill out their guts."

Zephyr gasped softly as her eyes widened.

"Cool," Nuffink whispered.

"Uh, Hiccup, if I recall correctly, it was _you_ who was worrying your head off about Zephyr. While I admit that I was a little worried myself, I wasn't in a panic like you had been."

"How big of a panic, Mom?" asked Zephyr.

"Let's see if this answers your question." Astrid cleared her throat and in her best panicked Hiccup impression, she said, "_What if she's not warm enough? What if she's gotten worse? What if she's thrown up? What if she's hungry? What if she's run out of clean diapers?_"

Zephyr and Nuffink giggled.

Hiccup felt his face heat up with embarrassment. "Astrid, I didn't sound like that."

"And did you really threaten to spill out everyone's guts out with your axe, Mom?" asked Nuffink.

"Yep, only because your father asked me too," Astrid replied.

"Boy, I'd love to see that," Nuffink smiled.

"Gross," Zephyr whispered. Out loud, she asked, "Any other mishaps?"

"Well, back when Nuff was still going through the terrible twos, it fact it was just months before you knocked down that beehive, buddy, some people insisted I keep you kids at home so that you wouldn't get into trouble and as they put it, ruin the anniversary feast," Hiccup replied.

"But I straight up and told everyone that it wouldn't have been fair to you if we didn't bring you with us because you deserved to be part of something extra special," Astrid said.

"So we brought you anyway," Hiccup said.

"I think I'm starting to remember that one," Nuffink said, pondering, "Didn't I spill a bowl of stew or something?"

"Yeah, a _big_ bowl," Astrid answered, "You were swinging Slicer around and you accidentally let go of him and he went flying through the hall and he hit the handle of a cauldron full of stew that was hanging over the hearth. The cauldron tilted over and stew spilled out everywhere. Thankfully nobody got hurt...well nobody except…"

"Spitelout Jorgenson," Zephyr piped up, "I remember some stew splashed onto the toes of his boots and I was so proud of you, little brother." She brushed back Nuffink's fringe. "He really scared me back then."

"No problem, Zeph," Nuffink smiled.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, I got a couple of of I-told-you-sos from the villagers as we carried Spitelout to Gothi's," said Hiccup, thinking about those cold faces surrounding him that day. "And then there was that anniversary just months before we took you guys to see the dragons when I asked the seamstresses of the village to make your mom a new Chieftess cloak – one with brown fur so we would have matching sets." He looked at the brown fur cloak that still hung from his shoulders."

"I remember that one," Zephyr spoke up, "Didn't the twins offer to present it to Mom?"

"Yeah," said Hiccup with dread, "But they dragged it on the floor and it too close to the hearth and the hem of the cloak picked up a tiny flame which grew bigger and bigger. Not only did that little flame ruin the cloak…"

"It nearly burned down the Hall too," Zephyr concluded, "It was awful."

"Well, I preferred white cloaks anyway and I still do," said Astrid, trying to sound optimistic. "Of course, that wasn't the only anniversary that involved the Great Hall almost burning down. It was the year right before the year your Grandma Valka got sick. She was going to surprise us by perfecting her cooking skills and baking us a beautiful anniversary cake."

"Not only did she end up burning said cake she ended up filling the entire Hall with smoke," Hiccup said, cracking a smile and laughing over that memory.

Astrid and the kids laughed as well.

"Valka may had been good at many things but cooking was definitely not one of them," said Astrid.

"But we still loved her anyway," Zephyr said.

"Yeah, we did," said Hiccup. Then he sighed. "But still, just once, I want to spend a nice, quiet anniversary with your mother. No big feasts, no big, fancy gifts, no seeing decorations everywhere you go, no fiascos."

"Well, why don't you just tell the villagers that?" Zephyr asked.

Hiccup sighed. "We try to every year but they just won't listen."

"It's like I said earlier, when you're Chief and Chieftess, making an anniversary as perfect as humanly possible is a big deal," Astrid added.

He noticed that Zephyr and Nuffink were looking at each other and they shared a smile.

"What is it, kids?" he asked.

Turning to him, Zephyr said, "If you and Mom want a nice, quiet anniversary…"

"Just leave it to us," Nuffink concluded with a determined smile.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: February 16**

**Time: 10:00 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

It was the following morning.

Zephyr, Nuffink and all their old childhood friends, siblings Pinky and Sparky (now nineteen and eighteen respectively), Jerk (now seventeen), Haloke (also seventeen) and Dusty (now fifteen), along with Brant Ingerman were seated on pillows in a circle in the center of Haddock Meadow. The reason they were sitting on pillows was because, being that it was the middle of winter, a blanket of snow was coated on top of the meadow's grass. More snow coated the pine branches of the pine trees like frosting on a cake. A sheet of ice covered the top of the spring and the small, tricking waterfall was now a bunch of icicles. But nobody seemed to mind.

Zephyr looked all around at her old friends who had also grown taller and mature, along with her and her brother, over the years. "Are we all here, Nuff?" she asked.

"Present and accounting for, Zeph," replied Nuffink.

"Yeah, we're all here," burgundy-haired Jerk spoke up, "So why are we are? And why's he here too?" He pointed to Brant, who had turned twenty-four two weeks earlier.

"Because I'm a friend of Zephyr and Nuffink's too," Brant answered.

He turned to Zephyr and winked at her. The young blonde man's wink made her smile shyly and her cheeks feel hot.

Then she cleared her throat. "Now to come to the point, I have called this emergency meeting for a very important reason: In six days, it will be our parents' anniversary."

"Oh, that we know Zeph," Brant piped up, "Fishlegs is really excited about it."

"Not our mom," said Sparky sadly.

"Yeah, the time of the Chief and Chieftess' anniversary makes her sad," Pinky added, "She only got to spend three anniversaries with Dad before he passed away."

"Well, your mom won't have to worry about a big anniversary celebration this year," Zephyr spoke up.

"What do you mean?" asked Dusty.

"Well, after a couple of anniversaries in which a few disasters had occurred, Dad just wants a nice, quiet anniversary to spend with Mom," Zephyr continued.

"But we need your help to make sure they do," Nuffink said.

"How?" asked Haloke.

"Well, we need to create a diversion – something to keep the villagers busy from going overboard in making Mom and Dad's anniversary special."

"I have an idea!" Brant spoke up.

"Let's hear it, Brant, we're all ears," said Zephyr kindly.

"Not only do we need to keep everyone busy but your parents need to be away from the village. They could leave the house early before everyone else awakens."

"That's a great idea, Brant!" Nuffink said.

"Dusty and I could keep watch outside your house to prevent anyone from getting inside," Jerk suggested.

"And if anyone comes, we'll just tell them the Chief is sick and needs to be alone," Dusty added.

"We could put on some form of entertainment in the Great Hall," added Pinky.

"Yeah, we could have a contest to see who can lift the heaviest hammer," Sparky suggested.

"And Nuffink, you could show everyone your latest sword-fighting skills that you've been practicing with Slicer," Zephyr suggested.

"Great idea, sis. And you could also impress everyone with those moves Mom and Dad taught you."

"Not a bad idea," Zephyr said, nodding. "Okay, everyone, thank you for all of your ideas. I'm sure if we all make this work, Mom and Dad will have the best anniversary ever. Now let's get back to the village and prepare ourselves for the big day."

Everyone said their agreements, sat up, picked up their pillows and headed into the woods.

As Zephyr picked up her pillow, Brant and Jerk approached her. While she didn't mind seeing Jerk, Zephyr felt herself grow warm at the sight of Brant's face. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly.

"Just wanted to tell you how impressed I am of your newfound leaderships, Zeph," Brant replied.

"Me too," Jerk spoke up, "You've really come a long way from being a little girl who sounded like a mouse."

"Thank you," Zephyr whispered.

"Come on, I'll walk you and Nuff home," offered Brant, holding out his hand.

Slowly, Zephyr placed her hand into his. The feeling of his warm, moist flesh against hers made her smile. "Thank you," she murmured.

Brant nodded and titled his head towards the woods. Her hand still enclosed in his, Zephyr followed.

…

**Six Days Later**

**Anniversary Day**

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 5:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Standing in front of the mirror, Hiccup stared at his sleepy-eyed reflection as he fastened his Chieftain's cloak onto his shoulders and yawned. Getting up at the crack of dawn and on his and Astrid's anniversary, no doubt, was the last thing he felt like doing. But if he was going to spend a nice, quiet anniversary with his darling wife, he had to do this.

"Are you almost ready, Hiccup?" Astrid whispered from the doorway, "The roosters have been crowing like three times already."

"Coming, Astrid," Hiccup whispered back.

He followed her out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where Zephyr and Nuffink were waiting.

Zephyr picked up a picnic basket from the table and handed it to Hiccup. "I made sure to pack your favorites," she whispered.

"Thanks, hon," said Hiccup, taking the basket.

"Now, we'll just wait until Dusty and Jerk get here on patrol duty," Zephyr said.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Astrid asked. "It won't be easy trying to distract an entire village, you know."

"If Nott says she can handle anything, then we can handle anything too," Nuffink insisted, "And besides, it might be good practice for Zephyr. When the time comes, she'll be the one keeping the village in order instead of you, Dad."

"Uh, yeah, right, Dad," Zephyr insisted.

"All right, but if anything happens, you can always come and get us and we'll come back," Hiccup offered.

"Nonsense, Dad, you and Mom deserve this nice, quiet anniversary. It's what you wanted, right?"

"Of course, honey," replied Astrid.

"Good, now you two get out of here before everyone else awakens," Nuffink said, making a shooing gesture with his hands.

Hiccup nodded and took hold of Astrid's hand. "Come on, we'll go out the back."

Astrid nodded and followed him towards the back door. "Bye, kids," she whispered, turning back to the kids.

"Bye," Zephyr and Nuffink whispered, waving.

Hiccup gingerly grabbed the handle of the back door and opened it as slowly as he could. The door made a slow, creaking sound as it opened making Hiccup cringe. Peeking out the open door, Hiccup looked from left to right. It was still a touch dark out but thankfully nobody was around.

"Coast is clear."

Quickly, he pulled Astrid outside and gently shut the door. As they made their way towards the woods, they heard the soft but audible sound crunching of snow.

"This way," Hiccup hissed, tilting his head towards a bush.

Quickly, he pulled Astrid towards the bush and they crouched down behind it. Hiccup peered through the dense branches of the bush. He couldn't see anyone or anything but the crunching sound was getting closer. Hiccup's heart pounded. If anyone were to catch them out of the house, then they would never have a nice, quiet anniversary.

_Baa!_

Hiccup finally looked up.

A stray white sheep had approached the bush and stared blankly at him. It let out another _baa_ and walked away.

Hiccup sighed in relief then turned to Astrid. "Come on," he whispered.

The two of them walked deeper into the snow covered pine trees, bushes and ferns and looked up at the dark sky that was quickly lighting up.

Turning to Astrid, Hiccup said, "So, milday, what would you like to do first on this nice, quiet anniversary?"

"Hmm…I would like to go up to the highest point and watch the sunrise with my handsome husband," Astrid replied, running her fingers through his short beard.

Hiccup held out his arm. "Then watch the sunrise we shall."

Astrid laughed and linked her arm around his.

…

**7:05 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid sat beside Hiccup on top of the rocky hill that overlooked their beautiful island. Rays of golden sunlight stretched across the clouds, the sea and the snow-covered trees of the island before them. Astrid sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Beautiful morning," Hiccup spoke up.

"Yeah, but not nearly as beautiful as the morning of our wedding day," Astrid murmured.

"Yeah, the day we were married was the happiest day of my life, Astrid."

"And mine."

"I remember how beautiful you looked in that white dress."

"And how handsome you looked in your outfit."

"How much I missed you when we had to spend three days stripping our former selves."

"I missed you just as much."

"Well, I missed you even more."

"Well, _I_ missed _you_ even more."

"I missed you _double_."

"I missed you _triple_."

"I missed you _quadruple_!"

Astrid pounded her fist into Hiccup's chest gently, of course but still enough to make Hiccup exclaim.

"OH! Ha ha ha!"

Astrid laughed back.

Hiccup sighed and pulled her close again. "Good to know you haven't lost your touch."

"And I never will," said Astrid proudly, "Even if I live to be eighty years old."

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink pulled up his old wooden sword Slicer from under the knitted blanket of his bed and tucked it underneath his belt.

"Well, I'm ready," he said, turning to Zephyr who was picking up Valka's old double-hooked staff that had been leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"Me too," Zephyr said, "Let's go."

Nuffink followed his sister out into the hallway, down the steps, through the kitchen and out the door. Outside, Jerk and Dusty were standing beside each other near the steps. Both boys were holding shields and a weapon of their very own (Jerk was holding a bludgeon and Dusty was holding a mace).

Dusty turned to them. "I really like your staff, Zephyr. That's the one your grandma left for you, right?"

"Yeah, it was."

Nuffink noticed how wistful Zephyr looked as Dusty asked this. Even after nearly six years, Grandma Valka's death still affected them both.

Thinking fast, Nuffink piped up, "And that's the shield you found on Fishlegs Ingerman's scavenger hunt, right?"

"You bet," said Dusty, looking down at the shield proudly, "It's the best shield ever."

"Ha, you think that shield is great, you should check out mine," Jerk spoke up, holding up his own shield – blood red with a white lightning bolt.

"I think both your shields are fine."

Nuffink looked up at the sound of Gobber's voice. He saw the old blacksmith walking up the hill that led up to their house.

"Morning, Gobber," he greeted.

"Good morning, Gobber," echoed Zephyr, "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Sure is, lass. And it's the perfect morning for a wedding anniversary."

"Oh, and whose wedding anniversary might it be?" asked Zephyr, looking a little jumpy.

"Why, your parents' of course! Don't tell me you kids had forgotten your own mother and father's anniversary?"

"Oh, never, Gobber!" cried Zephyr.

"Yeah, why would we forget our own parents' anniversary?" Nuffink added.

"Well, anniversaries _are_ easy to forget. Believe me. Heh, heh. Anyway, I just came by to wish your parents a happy anniversary. How 'bout letting me inside, eh?"

"_NO_!" Zephyr suddenly shrieked.

Nuffink cringed at the sound of his sister's shriek as did Jerk and Dusty. Even Gobber stepped back, his eyes widened in surprise.

Zephyr seemed to notice how loud she had been so she cleared her throat. "Uh, no," she repeated a little more gently. "You can't. Um, Dad caught a bit of a bug during the night."

"On his anniversary?" asked Gobber in surprise.

"Afraid so," Nuffink said, nodding, "And he really needs his rest."

"And that's why Jerk and I are here: to make sure nobody goes into that house and disturbs the Chief," Dusty said.

"And if anyone dares to get past us, they'll have to go through this baby," said Jerk, holding up his bludgeon.

"And this baby too," added Dusty, holding up his mace.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you two lads," said Gobber, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

"But you know, Dad or no Dad, Nuffink and I have been thinking of some ways to keep everyone entertained today," Zephyr said. She held up her staff. "I could show everyone the moves I've been practicing with Mom and Dad."

"And my moves too," Nuffink announced, holding up Slicer. "And Pinky and Sparky also suggested a hammer-lifting contest too."

"So we need you to bring some of the heaviest hammers you've got, Gobber, and I mean the heaviest hammers," Zephyr said.

"A hammer-lifting contest! What a splendid idea! Come on, what are we waiting for?"

"Coming, Gobber," Nuffink called, following Gobber and turning to the boys, "Bye, fellas!"

"Good luck!" Zephyr called.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

At the sound of his wife's adorable laughter, Hiccup turned to her. "What's so amusing?"

"I was just thinking about when Gobber distracted the villagers about rats at the wedding feast so we could make a break for it and have some time to ourselves."

Hiccup laughed as he thought back to that time. "Well, it was worth it. As good as it was with everyone congratulating us, we deserved a little time to ourselves. Just as we do now."

"Yeah."

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 10:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"LIFT! LIFT! LIFT!"

It was Round 37 of the hammer-lifting contest and everyone just wanted to keep on going.

Zephyr smiled as she looked at the chanting crowd and over at the the three men who were holding three of Gobber's heavy hammers over their heads.

Everything was going according to plan.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 12:20 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as he and Astrid walked arm-in-arm to the center of a small clearing in one of the island's copses. It was already the start of the afternoon and so far, so good, no distractions. The kids must have been doing a better job at keeping everyone at bay than he thought.

"The perfect spot for a perfect anniversary picnic," he announced, sitting down on a small boulder and placing the picnic basket beside it.

"Yep," Astrid said, sitting beside him.

Hiccup sighed in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about that crazy honeymoon when we had to deal with melting snow, rain, boars and of course, Serilda, Shira and Sonya."

"Oh yeah, it certainly was a crazy honeymoon but it was still fun. And you know, being out here with you and nobody to bother us kind of feels like what our honeymoon would have been like without all those mishaps."

"Yeah, it certainly does."

"And even if something crazy were to happen right now, I could care less. I only care about being with you."

"Me too," Hiccup responded, sliding closer to Astrid only to be nudged against the shoulder.

Astrid laughed and Hiccup had to laugh as well.

"Now let's have some of that food our kids packed, I'm starving," Astrid announced.

…

**5:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup sat beside Astrid on that same rocky hill they had sat on when they watched the sunrise together. But this time, they were watching the _sunset_. The sky was a mostly purple in color but there was still some orange as the sun touched the horizon.

Hiccup smiled as he wrapped both arms around Astrid's waist. "Well, I have to say, this was the perfect and I mean, the perfect anniversary. No sick babies."

"No spilled stews," Astrid added, "No burning cloaks."

"And no burning cakes," Hiccup added. His eyes trailed up to the dark sky. "No offense, Mom."

"Of course, we must still show some appreciation to everyone for trying to make all our anniversaries extra special even if they do go a little overboard."

"Yeah, it just shows how much they care about us. And although it's been great spending time with just my adorable wife, it _is_ starting to get kind of lonely without the kids and our friends."

"Then why don't we head back? I think everyone's been distracted long enough."

Hiccup smiled back at kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much," said Astrid, putting her fingers under his bristling chin.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 6:22 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

It didn't take long for Hiccup and Astrid to catch sight of the back of their house.

"Shh," Hiccup whispered to Astrid, putting a finger to his lips and then he looked around and kept his ears open.

No one in sight.

"Come on."

Hiccup pulled Astrid towards the back door of their house. Looking around again, Hiccup slowly opened it making that same creaky sound. Put his hand on Astrid's back as she stepped inside then looking around again, he closed the door.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh at the same time Astrid did.

"Made it," she muttered.

"Now we just relieve the kids' friends from guard duty and it's off to the Great Hall," Hiccup said.

With Astrid by his side, Hiccup crossed over to the kitchen and opened the front door.

"After you," he said to Astrid, gesturing outside like a gentlemen.

"Thank you," Astrid said politely, then pinched his cheek affectionately.

"Ow," Hiccup muttered, rubbing his pinched spot but he smiled as he watched her walk outside.

He followed after her and shut the door behind him. The two boys, Dusty and Jerk were standing near the steps, both holding shields and a mace and a bludgeon, respectively. They looked up at him as he approached them.

"Good evening, Chief, Chieftess," Dusty greeted, "Did you have a good anniversary all by yourselves?"

"We sure did," Astrid replied.

"But now we would like to spend the last half of it with our kids and friends so you're both relieved from guard duty," Hiccup said.

"Good 'cause I really gotta pee!" said Jerk and he bolted towards the other direction.

Hiccup, Astrid and Dusty laughed as they watched Jerk run off.

"If _you_ don't have anywhere to go, Dusty, would you like to accompany us to the Great Hall?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure, Chief, thank you."

"No problem and remember as far as anyone's concerned, Astrid and I were not out of the village all by ourselves."

"I know. Everyone thinks you were recovering from a bug."

"Well, if anyone asks, I'm all better."

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 6:34 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr stood with Nuffink at the head of the Great Hall facing the crowd. "Um, and now that we've all had about 450 rounds of that hammer-lifting contest, and congratulations to all our winners, you were great, but now we would like to try something different."

"What is it, Zephyr?" asked a woman from the crowd.

"Well…"

The sound of the great doors opening cut her off. Zephyr looked up and saw Dusty stepping inside followed by her parents.

…

**6:34 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"IT'S HICCUP!" a man from the crowd cried the minute Hiccup stepped inside with Dusty and Astrid.

"AND ASTRID!" cried a woman.

In a matter of seconds, everyone surrounded him and Astrid.

"Happy anniversary to the both of you," said a grey-bearded man, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"Uh, thanks," said Hiccup, smiling but feeling a little uncomfortable.

"We thought you were sick," another man said.

"Well, I'm better now," Hiccup answered, chuckling nervously.

"And how are you this evening, Astrid?" asked one of the women.

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Astrid, looking just as uncomfortable as he was.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

An ear-piercing whistle rang across the Great Hall, making Hiccup cringe and his ears ring slightly. He looked towards the front of the Hall where the whistle had come from. Zephyr and Nuffink were standing there side by side. Nuffink had the tips of his fingers near his mouth. He had been the one to whistle. Everyone else turned to the Haddock children.

"As happy as we are to see our parents and to celebrate their anniversary before the night is over, I'd appreciate it if we let my big sister here finish her announcement."

Hiccup turned to Astrid, confused. "Zephyr?" he said.

"Announcement?" Astrid said.

Hiccup turned back towards the front of the Hall, curious to know what his daughter was about to announce.

…

**6:35 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Thank you, Nuffink," she whispered.

"No problem," smiled Nuffink.

Turning back to the crowd, Zephyr cleared her throat. "Now, as I was saying, after about 450 rounds of hammer lifting, I say it's time for something new: My brother and I would like to show you all some new skills we've been working on with our weapons."

The crowd applauded. Zephyr smiled as she noticed her parents making their way through the crowd so they would see their kids front and center.

Nuffink leaned close to her and whispered, "I'll make sure to let you win, sis. Besides, I don't want anything to happen to Slicer."

"Thanks, Nuff."

Nuffink pulled out Slicer from his belt and Zephyr held out her staff in front of her. The two siblings kept their eyes on each other as they walked in a circle.

Then they charged.

As Nuffink raised Slicer as though to bring him down upon her, Zephyr ducked and slid forward, past her brother and swung her staff. The front hook struck him on the legs causing him to fall backwards. As Nuffink stumbled backwards, Zephyr quickly held out her arms as he crashed on top of her. Luckily, her brother was light enough so she had no problems getting back on her feet and helping her brother back up.

"Awwww!" murmured the crowd.

Zephyr looked over at her parents who were smiling proudly. Astrid was giving her two thumbs up. Zephyr smiled back at them. Suddenly, Spitelout pushed his way through the crowd and stood at the front as well.

"Sure, you can all say 'aww' for now," Spitelout announced, "but if your future Chieftess was doing that with a foe instead of her family, then she would have to let him fall." Then he looked straight at Zephyr. "Even if it's just practice, missy, you can't get too soft. One of these days, you're gonna have to be tough."

Zephyr stared at the black-haired man straight in the eyes. "Thanks for the tips, Spitelout, but as you had just said, I'm the future Chieftess."

"And?" Spitelout asked.

"And," Zephyr replied, still keeping her eyes on him, "I'm a hundred percent sure that Chiefs or Chieftesses don't let anyone tell them what to do or how to do it. I always thought it was the other way around. So, Spitelout Jorgenson, as your future Chieftess, I command you to get back in the crowd and keep quiet, thank you."

With a stunned expression, Spitelout stepped backwards and remained frozen in the spot.

And before Zephyr knew it, the crowd applauded.

And they were applauding for _her_.

Zephyr looked around at the cheering crowd with an equally stunned expression. Then her gaping mouth curled into a smile and tears of joy stung her eyes.

She felt a hand place on her shoulders and she turned to Nuffink who was smiling proudly.

"Excellent job, sis." Then he frowned in worry. "Hey, whatcha crying for?"

"Oh, (sniffle) I'm just proud of myself, that's all."

"And we're equally as proud," came her father's voice.

Zephyr turned to see her parents approaching her with teary eyes and proud smiles. Allowing her tears to fall, Zephyr threw her arms around her mom and dad. Then Nuffink threw his arms around her and their parents. Then Hiccup and Astrid wrapped their arms around their kids.

Zephyr sighed deeply. Never in all her life, had she been this proud. And why shouldn't she be? She had gotten better at self-defense and combat, thanks to her parents and she had just stood up to a man she had once been afraid of. Now she felt really confident that she would be a great leader to her tribe someday.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: February 22**

**Time: 8:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After a last minute anniversary dinner with the tribe and after watching a few more rounds between his children, Hiccup walked with his family along with Gobber back to their warm, safe house.

"Boy, I think I might need looser pants," Nuffink said, "They sure cook a lot of good things for anniversaries and Snoggletog."

"You can never have tighter tights I always say," Gobber said. Then he cleared his throat and turned to Hiccup. "So Chief, did you and the Chieftess have a fun anniversary out in the woods all by yourselves?"

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks as did Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink.

"How did you know?" Hiccup asked, suddenly alarmed.

Gobber smiled smugly. "A lucky guess. Also, it's something your dad did at one time long before you were born. He feigned sickness just so he could spend a nice, quiet anniversary with your mom."

"Really?" asked Hiccup, amazed.

"Really," answered Gobber. "But I understand why you did it. If I was the Chief and had a wife, which I'm not and don't, I would be just as overwhelmed by too many decorations and good food and everyone presenting you with gifts and making sure everything is perfect."

"As much as we appreciate everyone making sure we have a good anniversary…" said Astrid.

"It's good to have a little time to yourselves," concluded Hiccup.

"I know and you both deserved it," smiled Gobber.

"But if you knew Dad wasn't sick all along…" started Zephyr.

"How come you believed us when we told you he was?" concluded Nuffink.

"Because I like playing along that's why," Gobber said.

Everyone laughed.

Then Gobber stretched his arms. "Well, ah, I'd better get myself some shut-eye and you all should too."

"Good night, Gobber," said Hiccup, waving as his former boss walked away.

"Good night," called Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Good night," called Gobber.

Smiling, Hiccup walked up the short steps to his house, opened the door and gestured inside. Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink all walked inside and Hiccup followed after them, shutting the door behind him.

"So, did you really have a fun anniversary?" asked Nuffink.

"Did it feel good being just the two of you?" asked Zephyr.

"It sure was," Hiccup replied.

"But it was you two that made this anniversary extra special," Astrid added.

"Us?" Zephyr and Nuffink asked.

"Yeah, you," Hiccup responded matter-of-factly, "You two, along with your friends, provided distractions to our tribe so they wouldn't have to overwhelm us with feasts or gifts and not give us some time to ourselves."

"One of those distractions was showing everyone with the skills you've been practicing with us," Astrid added, "And Nuffink, you really saved our lives with that whistle of yours."

Nuffink folded his arms with pride. "Well, I had to do something to keep that crowd from trampling you."

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks, buddy," said Hiccup, "And Zephyr, you were just as amazing, standing up to Spitelout like that."

"And to think that you were the one I had to defend when he called you a coward," said Astrid, nodding.

"Now _I'm_ the one defending myself," said Zephyr, pointing her thumb at herself with pride.

"Yes, you are," said Astrid. "But I think we've done enough defending for one night. Off to bed with you."

"Yes, Mom," said Zephyr and Nuffink.

Zephyr approached Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Dad."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her back. "Good night, hon."

"Good night, Mom," Zephyr said as she kissed Astrid's cheek.

"Good night, Zeph," said Astrid, kissing her cheek back.

"Good night, Dad," Nuffink said, hugging Hiccup.

"Good night, buddy," Hiccup said, ruffling the back of Nuffink's hair.

"Good night, sweets," Astrid said, kissing Nuffink's cheek.

Nuffink kissed her back. "Night, Mom."

Hiccup watched fondly as Zephyr and Nuffink hurried up the stairs to their bedroom.

Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. "You know, we should have more anniversaries like this."

Hiccup turned to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, we should." He leaned forward and kissed Astrid's soft, warm cheek. "Happy anniversary, Astrid."

Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup back. "Happy anniversary, Hiccup."


	36. Crushes

**Well, I've been coming across more announcements of what to expect in the upcoming short, **_**HTTYD: Homecoming**_** but I won't say anything because that would be spoiling, right? But not even what will happen in Homecoming won't stop me from continuing this fanfic of mine. I can assure you all, I'm going to continue this fanfic until I reach the epilogue which won't be until much, much later. **

**Now on with the story! **

**It is now two years after the last chapter and Hiccup, along with Toothless, are about to go through a few changes in their lives. And those changes have to deal with their children.**

**There will also be some action coming up too! After all, what's HTTYD without a little action?**

**Chapter 36: Crushes**

**Two Years Later**

**Location: Sea, Off Coast of Berserker Island**

**Date: July 10**

**Time: 4:05 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 18**

**Nuffink, Age 15**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

With his hands on his hips, Hiccup (age 41) looked around. He was currently standing on a ship out at sea on their way to Berserker Island. He looked over at the second ship next to his own. On that ship were Fishlegs, his niece, Brenda and his nephew, Shrug, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Eret. On his own ship were himself, Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Fishlegs' other nephew, Brant, Tuffnut and Gobber.

Hiccup turned to his two children who were leaning over the rail of their ship and staring out at the big blue sea.

No, scratch that. They weren't children anymore. They were _teenagers_.

Hiccup sighed wistfully. Two years had passed and now Zephyr was eighteen and Nuffink was fifteen. Zephyr was growing taller and more beautiful every year and Nuffink had gone through a major growth spurt the previous year and was now the appropriate height of a fifteen-year-old boy.

No doubt about it. His baby girl and his baby boy were slowly entering adulthood. It wouldn't be long before he had to let them go. Just as he had let his parents go…and Toothless.

"It's sad when they get older huh?" asked Tuffnut, placing his elbow on Hiccup's bony shoulder.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah."

Suddenly he found himself pulled right into Tuffnut's chest, his face smothered by his blonde, tied-up dreadlocks.

"Go on, Hiccy, cry, cry into my full, thick beard," said Tuffnut, stroking the back of Hiccup's hair.

"Thanks, Tuffnut," Hiccup muttered, his voice muffled against his friend's "beard".

Once Tuffnut released his grip on him, Hiccup pulled back and took a deep gulp of air.

"Well, it was awfully nice of Dagur and Mala to invite us over to their home for a few days," Astrid said, approaching.

"I'll say it was," Nuffink spoke up, looking over at them, "I can't wait to see Nott again. I haven't seen her since last year. She really has become a bright, beautiful young woman. Just like my big sister here." He glanced over at Zephyr.

Zephyr smiled and blushed. "Oh, Nuffink."

At that moment, Brant (26) approached and wrapped his arm around her. "Well, it's true. You're smart, strong and very beautiful."

Zephyr blushed even more. "Thanks, Brant." She turned to Hiccup. "And thank you, Dad for allowing Brant and his siblings to join us on our little getaway."

"And me," Gobber spoke up, "I really need a break from all that forging."

"You're welcome, Zeph, Gobber," said Hiccup.

"We also needed a desperate break from Gothi's passing," Astrid said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, Gothi," said Hiccup sadly.

Gothi had peacefully passed away in her sleep the previous month and they had a big funeral for her. It was then that Hiccup and Astrid nominated Ingrid Hofferson the new official healer of New Berk.

"She's done so much for us," Hiccup reminisced, "Choosing me to kill a dragon in the Ring back when we were killing them. Helping us get a tooth from the Snow Wraith to open the Dragon Eye."

Astrid leaned against his shoulder. "Uniting us as husband and wife."

Hiccup smiled at her.

"Helping Nott when she was injured," Nuffink added.

"And trying her hardest to help Grandma Valka get better," said Zephyr softly.

Brant rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Aye, she was a good old woman," said Gobber, nodding, "I shall miss her _and_ the feeling of her staff whacking against my head. But at least she can rest all she wants in the most comfortable spot the Gods of Valhalla could offer her."

Hiccup cracked a smile and nodded. "Yeah, she can."

…

**4:07 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr sighed as she leaned against Brant's shoulder and put her hand on his chest.

"Zephyr and Brant sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teased a young woman's voice from the second ship sailing right next to their own.

Zephyr looked over. Leaning over the rail of the second ship was Brant's pigtailed sister, Brenda (also 26) with a teasing smile.

"Brenda!" Brant groaned. "Uncle Fishlegs, do something."

"Now, Brenda, be nice to your brother and your future Chieftess," Fishlegs scolded gently.

"Yes, Uncle Fishlegs," said Brenda innocently.

But once Fishlegs had his back turned, Brenda turned back to Brant and stuck her tongue out. Then Brant stuck his tongue out at her. Sighing, he turned back to Zephyr.

"I love my sister but she can get a little annoying sometimes. It's not easy when you're the middle child."

"Middle child?" Tuffnut piped up. "I thought you guys were the same age."

"We are," replied Brant, "but I was born after Brenda."

"But before Shrug," Zephyr added.

Brant smiled impressively. "Heh, very good, Zeph."

Suddenly, there came a sound – a deep, wailing sound. Zephyr looked around. It sounded as if it were not too far from their ship but underneath the water.

"Did you hear that, Brant?" Zephyr asked, putting her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I did," Brant replied, putting his hand on top of hers.

…

**4:08 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink leaned over the rail and put his hand over his eyes. Whatever made that sound was sure to emerge out of the water.

Then his eyes grew wide.

He noticed something few yards from their ship. It was underwater but it was coming close towards the surface. Something dark and large.

"Look, everyone, I see it!" he cried, pointing to the object.

"What is it, sweets?" asked Astrid, running towards him along with Hiccup, Zephyr and Brant.

"There!" Nuffink cried, still pointing.

A great spout of water spurted out of the sea followed by the great creature.

A blue whale!

"Odin's beard!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Wow! Look at it!" exclaimed Nuffink. He turned to his dad. "Is that?"

"A big, blue whale," replied Hiccup with a smile.

"Look there's another one!" Zephyr cried out, pointing.

Nuffink turned back just in time to see another great blue whale raising above the water, spouting water from its blowhole.

"Cool," he whispered.

"I know, right?" whispered Astrid. "You know, when you were just a baby, your big sister, here, would tell you stories about the two of you traveling the world together and seeing new places and new creatures."

"And one of those was seeing some blue whales," Hiccup added.

"And now we have," said Zephyr, taking out her notebook and charcoal stick. "How big did you say these whales were, Dad?"

"About four of our ships combined," Hiccup answered.

"Four…ships…combined," Zephyr muttered, scribbling that down in her book.

"And Uncle Fishlegs says like most creatures, they travel in herds," Brant added.

"Travel in herds," Zephyr wrote down.

A third whale burst out of the water and it also released water from its blowhole.

"Incredible, right, Dad?"

"Yeah, incredible."

"Well, looks like you have finally seen blue whales just as your sister said you would," Astrid said.

"And I'm glad I did, Mom," Nuffink smiled.

"I'm equally as glad, sweets." Astrid smiled back, brushed his blonde fringe from his forehead and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I see something else," Gobber announced.

"What's that, Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber pointed to something in front of them with his good hand. "Berserker Island, straight ahead."

Nuffink walked up to stand next to the old blacksmith and looked around the dragon-head stempost. Sure enough, in the distance was Berserker Island.

"All right, finally!" he said.

"I'll say," Gobber said, "I can't wait to walk on steady land again."

"And I can't wait to set my eyes on Nott either," Nuffink said softly.

…

**Location: Docks, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:35 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"BROTHER! HO HO HO HO!"

"Omph!" Hiccup grunted as Dagur pulled him into a rather tight embrace.

"Welcome back, Hiccup Haddock," said Mala kindly.

"Yes, it is an honor to see you again, young Chief," said Throk, bowing.

"Thanks, Mala, Throk," Hiccup said, as Dagur released him. "And how are you, Heather?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup, thank you," replied Heather with a smile.

"Anyone gonna ask me how _I_ am?" spoke up a young woman's voice.

Hiccup turned to said young woman – Nott. While her hair remained short and bright red and her eyes remained green, she was no longer a little girl but a tall and slender twenty-year-old. Though from the look of her smile and big eyes, Hiccup was certain she still had some of that youthful energy she had always had.

"I am," Nuffink said, raising his hand, "How are you, Nott?"

Hiccup watched as Nott ran up to Nuffink and pulled him into a hug that looked as tight as the one Dagur had just given him.

"Happy now that you're here, Nuff," Nott answered, swinging Nuffink back and forth, "I thought you'd never get here."

"I'm happy to be here too, Nott, but can I have a moment to breathe now?" Nuffink asked in a strained voice.

"With pleasure, dear friend," said Nott, setting him down. Then she turned to Zephyr and threw her arms around her. "And it's good to see you too, Zephyr."

"Unh, thanks, Nott," Zephyr said in an equally strained voice.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Like father, like daughter."

"I know, right, brother," said Dagur, putting his hands on Hiccup's shoulder and shaking them, "She's gotten big and strong just like her old Dad." He sighed as he released Hiccup. "They grow just grow up fast don't they?"

That wistful feeling came crawling back to Hiccup. "Yeah, _too_ fast."

"Well, you know you can't hold on to them forever, right?" Dagur asked, still smiling.

Hiccup sighed sadly. "No, I guess not."

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Astrid who wore an expression of sadness and sympathy.

Nott faced the rest of his friends and put a hand on her hips. "And it's great to see all of the friends of Nuffink's parents too." She pointed to Snotlout. "You, you're Snotspit, right?"

Snotlout's jaw dropped open in shock and then he clenched his fingers into fists. "Ooooooh, now he's got his daughter doing it too!"

The twins burst into laughter. Snotlout looked over and growled at them.

Nott looked confused. "Doing what may I ask?"

Hiccup laughed. "Like I said, like father, like daughter."

Dagur laughed as well and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come along, brother. I'll have the cooks start preparing everyone's favorites."

"Great, we're starving!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I'll say, all that fruit was getting rotten and the bread was getting stale," Ruffnut muttered.

"I saved you a seat right next to me, Nuff," Nott said, wrapping her arm around Nuffink.

"Thanks, Nott," Nuffink said.

"Speaking of which, will you sit next to me, Zephyr?" Brant asked.

"Uh, sure," Zephyr answered shyly.

"Zephyr and Brant sitting in a tree," Hiccup heard Brenda whisper.

"Brenda!" Brant groaned.

"Brenda!" Fishlegs scolded at the same time.

Brenda, Nott, Snotlout and the twins all snickered.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 10**

**Time: 9:50 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless paced anxiously on top of the glowing white rock structure in the center of the Hidden World. Midnight and Luna stood off to the side, their heads moving left to right as they watched their papa walk around in circles.

"**If you don't stop that pacing, Toothless, you're going to make a hole on top of here,"** the Light Fury piped up, **"Don't worry. She'll be here."**

"**I hope so, it's been so long already,"** Toothless responded.

"**Look, here she comes,"** Luna cried.

Toothless paused and looked over. He saw Starspot flapping right towards them. She spread out her bat-like wings as she landed in front of them and then she folded them and shook her head.

"**Hello, Starspot, did you have fun with your friend?"** asked the Light Fury.

"**Oh, yes and I'm meeting him again tomorrow morning!"** Starspot warbled excitedly.

Toothless' eyes widened. **"Tomorrow morning?"**

"**Yes, he asked me to go fishing with him and I said yes,"** replied the blue-eyed Night Light.

"**So you're not going to join us for our family breakfast,"** asked Toothless.

Starspot made an apologetic expression. **"Afraid not. I'm sorry, Papa." **Then her eyes lit up and she gently batted him on the nose with her paw.** "But I can always join you next time."**

Toothless rubbed his nose with his own paw and nodded. **"That's true. Just be careful when you're out with him. And…"**

"**And I'll keep my eyes, ears and nose open for any danger, I know, Papa."**

Toothless exhaled and looked down his front paws. **"Well, since we've all had a long and busy day, let's get some sleep."**

"**Yes, Papa,"** the three Night Lights replied as they lay down against the warm texture of the glowing structure. **"Good night."**

"**Good night,"** Toothless and the Light Fury responded as they lay down as well.

His mate and his offspring all closed their eyes as they settled down for sleep but Toothless remained awake. He looked at Starspot and emitted a soft, sad purr from his throat. Ever since she had met that male, amber-eyed Light Fury, she had been spending more and more time with him. And he was all she could ever think about. Toothless knew he should be happy for her. After all, the Light Fury was all _he_ could think of after he had met her. But at times, he still saw her, along with her brothers, as the kitten-sized baby dragon that always batted his nose and jumped on his back when she begged for her breakfast. He looked towards Midnight and Luna. Even his two sons had been spending less and less time with him and their mama. Purring sadly again, Toothless laid his chin on top of his paws and closed his eyes.

…

**Location: Guest House, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 8:20 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

In the kitchen of one of the small guest houses Dagur had offered them, Hiccup knelt beside the hearth, frying eggs and bacon in a pan. He looked over at Astrid who was setting a bowl of berries and a pitcher of yak milk on the table and smiled at her.

She looked over and she smiled back. "The first morning of our little getaway."

Hiccup nodded. "Yep, and there's nothing like spending it with your family and friends."

The sound of footsteps from the second floor caused Hiccup to look up towards the ceiling. "Speaking of family, I can hear them coming down right now."

Still holding the pan, Hiccup stood up and looked towards the set of stairs as he listened for the footsteps of his daughter and son. Nuffink came hurrying down first when Zephyr going a little more slowly behind him.

Nuffink hurried over to Astrid and kissed her cheek. "Morning, Mom!" Then he dashed over to Hiccup, bent down and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Dad. Bye now!" He hurried towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's the hurry, sweets?" Astrid asked, chuckling.

"Don't you remember? Nott invited me to join her on a big adventure today and you said I could go so I'm going," Nuffink replied.

Hiccup laughed as he slid two eggs and a strip of bacon onto a plate. "Yeah, you can go but don't you want to have your breakfast first?"

Nuffink's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. Breakfast! Of course."

Nuffink grabbed the plate and a fork off the table and as he walked towards the door, he scooped up one of the eggs with the fork and stuffed it into his mouth. Then he opened the door and turned back to his family. "See you later!"

And then he hurried off, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup looked at the closed door with a dumbfounded expression. "I meant…have your breakfast…with us."

He turned to Astrid and Zephyr who were looking just as surprised as he was.

Then he cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Oh, well. At least you can still join us, Zeph."

Zephyr placed her hand on her upper arm. "Oh, um, yeah…but…"

Hiccup's smile disappeared. "But what?"

"But, uh, Brant invited me to spend the day with him as well and I was on my way to meet him."

"Oh, well, um…ahem…as long as you're going out, why not bring some breakfast to go?" Hiccup slid some more eggs and bacon onto a plate. Then he picked out a handful of berries from the berry bowl and added them to the plate.

"Um, thanks, Dad," Zephyr said, gratefully picking up the plate and a spoon and heading towards the door as well.

"Um, just be sure to join us for dinner tonight," Hiccup instructed after her.

"And if you come across Nuffink, tell him that too," Astrid added.

"Okay," Zephyr said as she opened the door and walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

Hiccup turned to look at Astrid awkwardly.

"Uh…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They'll be back tonight," Astrid spoke up.

"Yeah, they're just spending time with friends and we should be happy about that, right?"

"Right."

They chuckled awkwardly.

Hiccup sat down at the table. "Well, at least I can still enjoy breakfast with my lovely wife."

Astrid sat down beside him. "Yeah, I can still eat with my handsome husband."

Hiccup chuckled and then turned towards the door with a saddened expression.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Munching on the fish he had caught earlier that morning, Toothless looked up at this mate and sons who were munching on their own fish. Starspot had already gone off to go fishing with her friend.

Toothless warbled wistfully.

The Light Fury looked up at him. **"Something wrong, Toothless?"**

"**This family breakfast is just not the same without Starspot,"** Toothless admitted.

"**I'll say,"** muttered Midnight, **"Ever since she met that beau of hers, she's been spending more time with him and less time with us."**

"**Yeah, she hardly ever plays with us anymore,"** Luna added.

The Light Fury nodded. **"Yes, she has been spending more time with her friend. But you know, that doesn't mean she doesn't love us anymore. She'll always have a place in her heart for us. Remember that."**

"**Okay, Mama,"** replied the two sons.

"**Of course, dear,"** replied Toothless.

Toothless looked over towards the path that went all the way to the bottom of the Great Waterfall and exhaled deeply.

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

After they had made sure the coast was clear, Starspot and her friend had dived into the clear sea at the edge of the Great Waterfall. The saltwater felt cool against her heated black-and-white scales and she relished that feeling as she swam after the schools of fish with an open mouth. She also relished the taste of whatever fish found its way into her mouth and eventually, her stomach.

She looked over at her amber-eyed friend who was swimming through a school of tuna. The only difference was that her mouth was closed.

Starspot laughed her dragon laugh. **"I thought the whole idea was **_**eating**_** the fish not **_**playing**_** with them."**

"**Hey, I can do both if I want to."**

Starspot laughed again as he swam right up in front of her. Now she found herself staring deeply into his amber eyes.

"**You know, I wish there was something I could call you."**

"**Like what?"**

"**I don't know. I just like for you to have a name like mine. I'm surprised nobody's bothered to give you one a long time ago."**

Her friend shrugged. **"Well, I guess we dragons don't have any interst in naming things."**

Starspot nodded. **"Yeah, I guess."**

Then she looked up at the surface. Faint, golden rays from the big, giant light in the sky her papa called the sun were shining down through the surface of the sea.

Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"**How about Sunray?"**

Her friend's eyes lit up in confusion and surprise. **"What?"**

"**You know that big giant light in the sky?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, my Papa said it's called the sun. And see those rays of light beaming down from the surface? He says they are called sunrays. Plus, your eyes kind of match the colors of the sun."**

"**Wow. How does your Papa know all of those things?"**

"**He's my Papa. He knows these things." **

Actually, he got all those facts from the humans he used to live with. She chuckled as she thought about how her Mama always told him he was filling her head and her brothers' heads with too much human knowledge.

"**So, what do you say? Do you like the name Sunray?"**

"**You know what? I do, actually."**

"**All right. Then you are Sunray from now on."**

"**Sunray…Sunray…I like it. But not as much as I like you."**

"**Then come and get me, Sunray."**

Starspot batted Sunray on the nose the same way she did it with her Papa, turned and swam away. Still swimming, she looked over and saw Sunray swimming after her. She laughed her dragon laugh and he started to laugh along.

As soon as he caught up to her, they swirled around each other for a while before performing backflips. Starspot closed her eyes, relishing the motion of falling backwards before she started to swim forwards.

Boop!

She gently bumped her nose into something. Opening her eyes, Starspot was greeted to the colors amber and black close to her face. Pulling back, she shook her head and stared at Sunray who wore an expression of surprise. Then they both laughed their dragon laughs before gently rubbing their noses together.

…

**Location: Beach, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 11:05 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As Nuffink walked with Nott down the rocky beaches of the island, Nott held up a war spear with a black handle and a pointed, _shiny_ silver blade.

"You like my new spear?" she asked, "Daddy gave her to me on my birthday a few months ago and her name is Stabber."

"Stabber?"

"Yeah, since you have a name for that sword of yours, I figured I should give my own weapon a name as well."

"Well, I think Stabber's very beautiful."

"She is, isn't she? Daddy wanted for me to have the very best weapon. And I polish her blade every single day to make sure she stays nice and shiny and I practice with her every day so I'll be ready to take down a bad guy or two."

"Or three," Nuffink added.

"Or twenty," Nott said.

"Or thirty," Nuffink said.

"Or fifty," Nott said.

And the two of them laughed together.

Nuffink looked around at the rocky shore and the crystal blue water and then turned to Nott. "So, what are we going to do today, Nott?"

"Glad you asked," smiled Nott, "You can swim right?"

"Uh, yeah. I swim all the time in the Great Lake back home."

"Ah, yes, the Lake. But don't you ever go swimming in the deep blue sea?"

"Um, no, actually. The only time I ever went swimming in the sea was when I fell off our ship during a hurricane when I was three. And I haven't gone into the sea ever since."

"Well, then it's about time you got yourself back in the sea and joined me in discovering the wonders that lies at the very bottom of it."

Nuffink looked down at the blue saltwater and then back up at Nott.

Nott smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time."

She bent down and placed Stabber down on the rocky floor and then she stood up again and started to unbuckle her belt. As Nuffink watched as Nott laid her belt down next to Stabber, he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when without warning, Nott pulled her sleeveless dark green tunic off.

"Ah!" Nuffink exclaimed, turning away and closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you think you should warn someone before you do that?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, don't worry, I'm wearing something underneath."

Nuffink opened his eyes open a crack and he slowly started to turn towards her.

"It's okay. You can look."

Nuffink opened his eyes fully and finally faced her. Sure enough, Nott was wearing a short-sleeved gray top. It had been underneath the tunic the whole time.

"And I'm wearing something under my pants as well," said Nott, removing her black fur-lined boots and placing them near her belt, tunic and spear.

"Oh, what is it?"

"You'll see," replied Nott. And with that she bent down and pulled down her blue pants revealing that she had been wearing gray shorts underneath. Then she straightened up and held out her arms on either side of her. "You like it? I call it a teeny."

"A teeny? Why?"

"Because they're so quote on quote "teeny" that you can't tell if I'm wearing something underneath. I always make sure to wear them in case I want to go swimming on hot days like this. And since this is such a hot day, I think we deserve a swim."

Nuffink nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do."

He started to step towards the edge of the rocky floor when Nott said, "What, you need to remove a few things as well."

Nuffink looked down at his body which was fully clothed. "Uh…"

"Just leave your pants on if you're too uncomfortable," Nott suggested.

"Uh, okay," said Nuffink, unbuckling his belt and setting it down beside him. Then he removed his long-sleeved tan tunic and fur boots and placed them by his belt.

"Okay, now you're ready, so let's go," said Nott.

"Uh, yeah, let's go," said Nuffink, looking back towards the water.

Nott took hold of his hand and he looked up at her encouraging face.

"Together," she said softly.

Nuffink smiled and nodded. "Together."

Still holding Nott's hand, Nuffink approached the edge of the rocky shore.

"On the count of three," he said, "One…"

"Two…" said Nott.

"Three!" they said together.

At the same time, Nuffink jumped off the edge along with Nott and they plunged into the water.

Nuffink kept his eyes squeezed shut with nothing but the cool, wet saltwater surrounding him. He could also still feel his hand clutching Nott's. Then he forced his eyes open and was greeted to the clear, blue world surrounding him. Rays of sunlight beamed down from the surface. He turned to Nott who was smiling as if to say, "I know, right." Then she pointed towards the surface. Nuffink nodded and swam upwards. His head burst out of the water and as he took a deep breath, he could feel the summer heat warming his cool cheeks.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," he said, looking at Nott.

"Hold your applause till you see what lurks underneath," she said, "Come on." And she swan-dived back underwater.

Nuffink swan dived after her. Now he was back in the blue, blue world of water.

Nott looked over her shoulder and motioned him to follow her and she started to breast-stroke down to the bottom. Nuffink also breast stroked after her. Luckily, the water wasn't too deep but he still felt as though the water was pushing him down.

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by at least a hundred silver fish that were no bigger than his pinky. As they swam past him, Nuffink found himself ticked by their fins and tails. He had to keep himself from laughing so he wouldn't release his air. But he smiled as he swam through the school of tiny fish.

As soon as he caught up with Nott, they head reached close to the bottom where flowing, green seaweed grew from the white sand. Nott pointed to one of the seaweeds and Nuffink breast-stroked towards her to see what she was pointing at. Nott pointed again and Nuffink could see it.

Around the tall, green plant were creatures he had never seen before. They were brownish-orange in color with horse-like heads, tiny black eyes and long curved tails. Many of them were swimming around the plant, others were holding onto the leaves with their tails. One of them swam right up to Nuffink and he could feel the tip of its long snout against his nose, making him grin.

_If only Zephyr were here_, he thought. _She would really love to see this._

His eyes trailed down towards the bottom of the weed and noticed a few shells that resembled fans lying near it. He dove down towards the bottom and picked very one of them up.

…

**Location: Guest House**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 1:40 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stepped inside the bedroom of the guest house that he shared with Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink. There were three beds – one for him and Astrid and the other two were for Zephyr and Nuffink. He sighed as he looked at the two beds that his daughter and son slept on. At least they still loved sleeping with blankets of their favorite colors – red and blue for Zephyr, green and blue for Nuffink.

Then something caught his eye.

Nuffink's wooden sword, Slicer was lying on top of Nuffink's bed. He picked it up by the green, purple and orange hilt and ran his fingers down the wooden blade. He thought about how much he practiced swinging it and pretending to stab someone with it ever since he was two years old. He even thought about that spring when Nuffink had accidentally let Slicer go, causing it to fly towards that beehive and knocking it down. He cracked a smile and chuckled lightly over that memory.

"What's so funny, Hiccup?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Hiccup turned and saw black-haired, green-eyed Heather standing by the doorway.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

"I guess stopped by to say hello."

Hiccup couldn't help but be impressed by how lovely and strong his old friend still appeared even at the very start of her forties.

"So, aren't you going to tell me what you were laughing about?"

Hiccup smiled and held up Slicer. "I was just thinking about an incident involving my son's sword back, Slicer, here. Ever since he turned two years old, he had been practicing fighting with it. He had an adventurous mind and a lot of energy. He still has it, in fact. Of course the both of those got him into trouble when he was three. He was always bumping into people and knocking things over. And then one day in the middle of spring, he accidentally let Slicer go and knocked down a beehive. There were bees everywhere and they were stinging everyone."

He laughed and Heather laughed as well.

"Yeah, Nott was always the same way," said Heather, "She is very athletic and she never acts as if she had a little too much sugar."

"She gets it from her Dad you know," said Hiccup.

Heather chuckled. "I know. But she certainly has matured these past twenty years and I watched my little niece grow into fully-grown young woman that she is now." She sighed. "It won't be long before she has to continue her journey without her parents…and me. It's something I've been dreading ever since she was still a baby."

Hiccup smiled empathetically and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Looks like we're on the same boat. I also had to watch my children grow up and I too am dreading the time they'll have to move on without me and Astrid which should be very soon."

Frowning sadly, Hiccup walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Just for a short walk through the woods," Hiccup replied, "I need to get my mind off those things."

…

**Location: Beach, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 2:00 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

After two hours of swimming, Nuffink sat beside Nott, taking a short break.

Nuffink inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Ah, that sun feels good on you."

Nott sighed deeply. "Yeah, it does."

"I'm glad I got to see what's at the bottom of the sea," Nuffink said, "All those fish and plants and those tiny little brown creatures – whatever they are."

"Seahorses," said Nott.

"What?"

"They're called seahorses. Get it? Because they look like little horses? Seahorses."

"Seahorses, yeah." Nuffink looked down at the fan-shaped seashells that sat beside him. "And I'm glad I found those shells too."

"I didn't know you liked collecting things of nature Nuff," Nott said.

"I don't. My sister's the type. So I'm giving them to her so she can study them and all."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you," Nott said.

"Yeah," Nuffink said, nodding.

He looked at Nott whose soaked skin and red hair seemed to shine under the sunlight. She looked so beautiful. He sighed sadly.

Nott looked over at him. "What's wrong, Nuff?"

"I'm gonna miss you when we have to leave," Nuffink admitted.

"That won't be for another couple of days," Nott pointed out.

"I know and I'm already dreading it."

"Ah, come on. It won't be so bad." Then suddenly, to Nuffink's surprise, her face fell.

"What's wrong, Nott?"

"Actually, I'm dreading it too. I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish you could just stay here forever."

Nuffink nodded. "Me too. But I belong on my island just as much as you belong in yours."

Nott also nodded. "That's true."

"And we can always look forward to our next visit."

"But who knows when that will be."

Nuffink's face fell again. "Yeah."

"You know, Nuffink, whenever I come to your island or whenever you come to mine, I always look forward to seeing you and Zephyr. But it's you I look forward to seeing you the most."

Nuffink made a surprised expression. "Me? Why?"

"Because, while I like Zephyr…I mean, I love how smart she is and I love all her little drawings and stuff."

"You should see how strong she's become," Nuffink said, "Mom and Dad have taught her everything that they know and she does amazing moves with the staff our grandmother left for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm, I guess I should check that out. Now as I was saying, I look forward to seeing you most of all because, you and I have a lot in common: We're both adventurous and playful, we're both eager to try new things, we both have our own weapons…"

"And we both act as if we had too much sugar," Nuffink added.

The two of them laughed together.

"Not to mention we both knocked down beehives at one point in our lives," Nuffink continued.

More laughter.

"Now that you mentioned it, Nott, I have a bit of a confession to make as well."

"What's that?"

"When I first met you, I had a bit of a funny feeling."

"What kind of a funny feeling?"

"Like…I don't know…like my heart is beating faster than normal…like my lungs have been deprived of all air…like my body is heating up so much that I might melt. And I always feel that way whenever I'm around you."

Nott smiled. "I know that feeling."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dad says he felt it all the time when he is around my Mom ever since they found out they were meant for each other. I think the reason you have that feeling is because you really, really like me."

"I don't just really, really like you, Nott. Actually, I think I…" He covered his mouth with his hand and muttered, "…love you."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Nuffink lowered his hand and repeated, "I love you, Nott."

Nott's parakeet green eyes widened. "You love me?"

"Um, yeah."

Nott stared at him for a while and Nuffink was afraid she might laugh at him. But instead, she threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Oh, Nuffink, I love you too!" she cried.

Nuffink stared at her, surprised that he had just been kissed on the lips. Then he smiled.

"Uh, do you love me enough to um…marry me?" Nott asked.

Nuffink's eyes widened even more. "Marry you?"

"Yeah, and if you do want to marry me then we'll never leave each other again."

Suddenly, that very thought of staying with Nott until the day he died caused Nuffink's heart to somersault in joy. "I'D LOVE TO!"

"EXCELLENT!"

And they kissed again this time for one whole minute.

As soon as they pulled away, Nuffink said, "Come on, future wife. Let's celebrate by going for another swim!"

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 2:05 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

With her hands behind her head, Zephyr lied on her back against the soft, green grass of a small field in the middle of the island. She sighed deeply as she watched the white, fluffy clouds rolled in the big blue sky. She looked over at Brant who was lying next to her.

He looked over at her. "Did you have a good day, Zeph?"

"The best," Zephyr sighed.

"Yeah, there's nothing like being away from civilization with nothing surrounding you but nature."

"And when you do it with someone you like, it's even more special," Zephyr added.

"Yeah, and you are one special girl, Zeph," said Brant.

"You're even more special, Brant," said Zephyr.

"Not as special as you."

He laughed and Zephyr laughed as well. Sighing, she looked back up at the clouds in the sky.

She pointed to one of them. "Look, that one on the left looks like a heart. See?"

"Yeah, I see." He pointed to another cloud. "Oh and that one looks like a ship on the sea."

Zephyr looked towards the cloud he was pointing at. It _di_d look like a ship sailing on the ocean.

"Why do you think clouds have so many shapes? And why do we have clouds to begin with anyway?" Brant asked.

"I don't know," Zephyr replied, shrugging, "So many questions that may never be answered."

"Never say never," Brant replied, "Maybe someday, in the near future, they will be answered. And I think you should be the one to answer them, Zeph."

"Hmm, maybe I _will _find the answers someday."

"I know you will for sure. You're the smartest girl I know."

"Well, my Dad is even smarter."

"So's my Uncle Fishlegs. He and Chief Hiccup were quite a pair when they were around our ages. Sometimes, nobody seemed to understand them."

"And I don't think anyone ever will."

They laughed again.

At that moment, Zephyr heard soft tweeting from the trees nearby. Sitting up, she looked around. Finally, she spotted a blue bird perched on one of the branches of the tree closest to them. Quickly, she grabbed her notebook and charcoal stick, turned to a fresh page and began to sketch the singing bird on the branch.

Looking up at the bird once in a while she sketched, she listened as it tweeted some more. It sounded as if it were singing a lovely song.

Suddenly, she found herself singing to herself. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning…"

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing so good, Zeph."

Zephyr gasped, stopped sketching and turned to Brant. She had totally forgotten he was with her.

"Brant! I forgot you were even here."

"Don't be embarrassed. I think you sing pretty good."

"Really? I admit I don't sing as much to know for sure."

"Well, I think you should do it more often. Your voice is even more lovely than that bird. Than all birds combined actually."

Zephyr felt her heart warm up intensively. "Really?"

"Really. And I think that song you were singing is lovely too."

Zephyr nodded and looked down at her hands. "It's the song my grandparents sang all the time when they were young. And it's also the song my Dad sang to my grandmother one last time before she had to go." She sighed. "I miss her so much. And I wish I had known my grandfather."

Brant smiled empathetically. "I know. I felt the same way when _my_ grandparents passed away. But we should be thankful that the rest of our family is still living."

Zephyr looked up from her hands. "Yes, we should. I don't know what I'd do without my parents or my brother."

"And I don't know what I'd do without my parents, or my uncle or my sister and brother. And I don't know what I'd do without you, Zephyr."

"Without me?"

"Yeah." He brushed her auburn bangs back with his fingers the same way her Dad did.

Zephyr giggled. "My dad always does that. So, are you saying you'd be lost without me?"

"Yeah, ever since we started going out, I've felt more and more attracted to you. I feel like I want you to be by my side all the time. And not because you're beautiful, but because you're strong, smart and brave and you are without a doubt, the most unselfish woman I have ever met in my life. I want to see your future drawings in that journal of yours. I want you to fill my head with as much facts as Fishlegs had done for me. I want to hear you sing to me every morning and every night with that lovely voice of yours and I don't want to hear any songs but that song your grandparents before you sang together."

Zephyr stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Brant said all of this. "Brant…are you saying… what I think you're saying?"

Brant took her hands into his. "Zephyr Haddock, I love you."

Zephyr felt as though her heart had stopped. Brant Ingerman, the nephew of her father's best friend, the man she had a crush on since she was seven…had told her he loved her.

She opened her mouth but she couldn't get the words out.

"Of course, if you don't love me back, I understand completely," Brant said.

Finally, the words came to her. "Oh, Brant Ingerman…I love you too. In fact, I loved you since I was seven, believe it or not."

"I do believe it actually," smiled Brant, "And since you loved me ever since, do you love me enough to stay with me forever?"

"Forever? You mean?"

Still holding onto her hands, Brant crawled onto his knees. "Will you marry me, Zephyr Haddock? Will you become Mrs. Brant Ingerman?"

Now Zephyr really felt as though her heart would never beat again. Not only did her crush love her as much as she loved him but he had asked her to marry him.

"I'd love to," she blurted, "And I'll do all those things you said. Every day I'll make different sketches for you and sing you my grandparents' song and when I become Chieftess, we can protect our families the same way they had protected us together."

"I'm looking forward to all of those," said Brant.

"So am I ," said Zephyr.

And with that, Brant leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Zephyr's eyes widened in surprise but she instantly relaxed and closed her eyes, still keeping her lips close to his.

…

**2:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As he watched his daughter, his first-born child, his _baby_ kiss his best friend's nephew from his spot in the trees, Hiccup felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.


	37. Happy But Unhappy

**Chapter 37: Happy But Unhappy**

**Location: Forest/Village**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 2:11 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

It was like Toothless and the Light Fury again.

Hiccup would never forget that sorrow he had felt when he and Astrid had entered the Hidden World and saw how happy the two Furies were – happy to be with other dragons, happy to be hidden from all humans and most of all, happy to be with each other. Not that Hiccup was completely saddened by this, he was happy that Toothless had found himself a mate as well as a home in which their existence was kept secret. But it still broke his heart knowing that he would have to say goodbye to the best friend he ever had forever. In a way, he was happy but unhappy.

Now Hiccup was feeling it all over again and this time it was from seeing his daughter with Fishlegs' nephew.

As he went for his stroll through the woods, he had overheard Brant telling Zephyr that he loved her and Zephyr telling Brant that she loved him back. The couples' words had been enough to draw Hiccup a little ways from where they were. Hiccup found them in a small field just in time to watch through the trees as Brant got down on his knees and proposed to his daughter. Then he had to watch in absolute heartbreak as Zephyr accepted and kiss him for the first time.

He was proud of his daughter, really he was. And he was also proud of Nuffink, wherever he had gone off to. Proud that they had grown up to be two mature young people, proud of the things they had done and will continue to do and proud that they had found themselves two other people to spend the rest of their lives with just as he had done with Astrid. Just as Toothless had done with the Light Fury. Just as his parents had done.

But the thought of letting them go all too soon was still enough to break his heart.

"I can't wait to see the look on my parents' faces and Nuffink's face when we get back and tell them the good news," Zephyr said as soon as she pulled away from that kiss.

"And Uncle Fishlegs' face," Brant added, "Just about anything will get him all hyped up."

Hiccup turned around and walked away from the field, just very slightly surprised he still had the energy to walk at all. "I wish I could get all hyped up myself," he muttered to himself.

Hiccup continued to walk through the trees until he found himself at the edge of the Berserker Village. Leaning against a tree, he could still see the people walking past the houses, doing their jobs and getting on with their lives. Slowly, he slid himself down towards the ground and sat with his back against the trunk. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a fallen twig. Picking it up in his left hand, he dragged it around in the dirt in front of him.

He sketched Zephyr and Nuffink as kids and after thinking for a minute, he also sketched the three Night Lights: Midnight, Starspot and Luna.

_I'll bet Toothless is doing a better job coping over the fact that he has to let his own kids go someday or maybe he already has and is fine with it_, he thought.

Staring down, at the sketches of his kids in the dirt, Hiccup thought about all the good times he had spent with them. He thought about the days they had come into his life and Astrid's. How beautiful Zephyr looked when he first laid eyes on her. How Nuffink cried and squirmed in his arms as he comforted his miniscule, weedy son. He thought about when he first discovered Haddock Meadow and how he thought this would be the perfect spot for playtime. He thought about the mischief his kids had gotten into and how they had learned from their mistakes. He thought about the grandmother-grandchildren sleepovers they had with Valka before her death. He thought about the time he had to tell them about their past lives with the dragons and how he and Astrid had taken them towards the edge of the Hidden World and how they had discovered that Toothless had started his own little family. He also thought about the how Zephyr was always so slow and careful when she did her sketches to make sure they looked just right and how Nuffink fidgeted whenever Astrid and Zephyr braided his shaggy, blonde hair.

At that moment, he noticed that hot tears of reminiscence were ready to leak out of his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering. He bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep them contained but they spilled out anyway. It was no use. Releasing a sob, he buried his arms and face on the top of his knees and allowed his tears to fall.

…

**3:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Hey, Hiccup!"

Something hard lightly whacked Hiccup on the top of his back, causing him to jolt upright.

"Huh? What?"

Looking up, he saw Gobber standing over him and putting his hands (good and wooden) on his hips. Hiccup guessed that he had whacked him on the back with the wooden hand.

"Gobber? What are you doing here?"

"You've been gone for hours. Astrid's worried sick about you. She asked me to help you find her. She's still looking in the village for you right now." With his good hand over his shoulder, he pointed towards the houses and shops with his thumb.

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried her. Guess I dosed off after my walk."

"All right, what's wrong, lad?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, you have drawn your daughter and son as kids along with some baby dragons on the ground and you look as though you've been crying for another."

"Crying? I haven't been crying?"

Gobber pointed to his eyes with his only index finger. "Come on, I can see it in your eyes. They look all red and swollen." He sat down beside the young chief. "Now, don't keep your feelings bottled up, tell me what's troubling you. Although from the look of this drawing of your kids, I think I already know the answer."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, this morning, the kids…(sigh) I don't want to keep calling them 'kids' because they're not kids anymore…(sigh) Zephyr and Nuffink didn't join us for our family breakfast as they usually do and they'd been doing that a lot lately. They just hurried out the door to do other things. Nuffink went out to hang out with Dagur's daughter, Nott and Zephyr with Fishlegs' nephew, Brant."

"I see," said Gobber thoughtfully, "Well, nothing wrong with a bunch of teenagers in love."

"Yeah, in love," said Hiccup gloomily, "Anyway, I decided to go out for a walk in the woods to get my mind off things and I…kind of stumbled upon Zephyr hanging out with Fishlegs' nephew, Brant. Not to spy on them, of course, just to check on them."

"Uh-huh. And…"

"And…well…" Again that image of Zephyr and Brant kissing came back into his mind. "I arrived in time to hear Brant ask Zephyr to marry him and she said yes and then they…kissed."

Gobber's eyes lit up and smiled. "Well, that's wonderful."

Hiccup sighed and rested his chin over his folded arms and knees. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Nuffink will want to marry Dagur's daughter too. I know I should be happy for my kids and I am happy for them, really, I am. But at the same time I feel…"

"Unhappy," Gobber concluded, "Happy that they found some people to spend the rest of their lives with but unhappy because sooner or later you have to let leave the nest."

"Exactly. And after having to say good-bye to Dad and…Toothless…and Mom, why wouldn't I feel this way?"

Gobber smiled empathetically and patted Hiccup's back with his good hand. "I know just how you feel, lad."

"You do?"

"Aye, I mean I may not be a father myself but I know that's the very feeling every dad gets when their wee ones are getting ready to start their own lives. Why, even your father felt the same way."

"He did?"

"Of course, he told me so himself back when you were twenty years old."

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow. "And I'm hearing about this two decades later?"

Gobber sheepishly drummed his fingers on his wooden hand. "Well…with everything else going on these past two decades, I guess it sort of…slipped." He chuckled.

Hiccup chuckled as well. "Well, why don't you tell me all about it?"

"With pleasure," said Gobber with a smile. He cleared his throat. "It all began that night before the big Dragon Race as well as before you met Eret and decided to go find his boss to change his mind about dragons only to find your mom instead…"

"Get to the point, please?"

"Sorry."

…

_**Twenty-One Years Earlier**_

_**Location: Gobber's Forge, Old Berk**_

_**Date: July 6**_

_**Time: 9:25 p.m.**_

_**(Gobber's PoV)**_

_As Gobber put away the tools he used for fixing dragons' teeth, he sang his favorite song._

"Well, I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and throoooooooooouuuuuuuuugh!"

_His old Hotburple, Grump, who was asleep in front of the stove, opened his sleepy yellow eyes wide and groaned. _

_Gobber chuckled. "Sorry, Grump."_

"_You really should work on holding your keys, old friend," laughed a familiar voice from the entrance. _

_Gobber turned and smiled seeing that it was Stoick the Vast standing at the entrance. Stoick's arms were still as beefy as ever and his shoulders were still as broad. The only differences about his current appearance were that wrinkles of age were slowly forming on his hardened face and calloused hands and streaks of grey were running down his thick, shaggy, fiery red beard. _

"_Sorry, Stoick, I'm trying," said Gobber, chuckling, "But it's good to see you. Actually, it's always good to see you."_

"_Always good to see you as well, Gobber," smiled Stoick, "Now, is everything ready for tomorrow?"_

"_Well, let me see. Sheep are painted, catapult is oiled, horn is empty of filth and stuff and dragons are asleep in their stables. Yep, everything's all ready for the dragon race tomorrow. It's gonna be an exciting day."_

"_Yes, it will be an exciting day because tomorrow something's about to happen that's even more exciting than a dragon race."_

"_Oh, and what could be more exciting than a dragon race?"_

"_How about me nominating Hiccup as the new Chief of Berk?"_

_Gobber's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Hiccup? New Chief of Berk?"_

"_Yes, Hiccup as the new Chief of Berk!"_

"_Well, are you sure, Stoick? I mean, being the leader of an entire Viking tribe is a big step."_

"_He deserves it, especially after everything he's done for us, and our home and other people."_

"_Well, if you're sure."_

"_Of course I'm sure."_

"_Does he know about this._

"_Not yet. In the morning, just before the race, I'll tell him the news and then once the race is finished, I'll make the announcement to everyone." _

"_Well, then it_ will _be an exciting day tomorrow – for him, for the people and for you."_

_Stoick nodded and his usually hardened face softened. "Yes, and it will also be my hardest day." _

_Gobber frowned. "Your hardest day?"_

"_Aye. Look at me, Gobber. I'm Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Berkians. Invincible. Fearless. I can handle anything right? I fought the most ferocious of dragons and the sneakiest of thieves that raided our village. I even split a rock into two by banging my head against it when I was ten."_

"_And got a headache in the process," Gobber teased. _

_Stoick shot a warning look. "Hmm?"_

_Gobber sheepishly held up his hands (good and wooden). "Just saying."_

_Stoick pondered. "Well…maybe I _did _get a headache after that. But just a small one, mind you. The point is I did have one fear in my life: the fear of losing loved ones."_

"_Aye, it's perfectly natural to fear losing the ones you loved."_

"_True, over the years, my fear came true when I had lost my parents and my Valka. And when a Monstrous Nightmare took your arm, I truly thought you were done for. That fear came back to me again when another took your leg. _

"_Yeah, well, here I am in one piece." He awkwardly looked at his wooden hand and down at his wooden leg. "Well, here I am alive anyway."_

_Stoick nodded and then turned away somberly. "But most of all, I feared losing Hiccup. Even when helping us and the dragons, he almost lost his life too many times to count. It doesn't help that one of those time cost him his leg."_

"_Yeah, well, better a leg than a life right?"_

"_Right. But still, I'd gladly give up my own life to keep him alive even if I were to do just that in a couple of days. Believe me, Gobber, I had never loved anyone in my life more than Hiccup."_

"_Not even me? Or your parents? Or even Valka?"_

"_Well, although I loved my parents, I had to learn to get along without them as I grew older. It took you, me and even Alvin some time for us to become the best of friends. It also took Val and me some time to realize our feelings for each other. But with, Hiccup…I remember the day he first came into my life and Val's. The minute he was placed in my arms, I couldn't breathe. My whole body felt completely frozen. For the first time in my life, I felt as though my heart had completely stopped. As I looked down at his tiny, wrinkled face, I knew that he was destined to do great things – I didn't know what those great things were back then but they certainly turned out to be things I never expected him to do: he trained a dragon – a Night Fury no doubt, he defeated a dragon that not even all of us combined could slay, he brought peace between our people and the dragons, he gave the island a few improvements and he helped people around and outside the Archipelago, he even gave Alvin and Dagur a change of heart. And those things are the reasons why I say Hiccup is ready to take my place as Chief." He sighed and his face melted in sadness. "And when he does become Chief, that's when I'll truly know that my little boy really has grown up. Even when he was born I knew this time would come…"_

"_But it's come all too soon for us," Gobber concluded. _

_Stoick raised an eyebrow again. "Us?"_

"_You think I don't know how that feels, Stoick?" Gobber explained, "I've had that boy as my trusty apprentice ever since he was a wee one. And ever since then, I've come to care about him as my own son. It's been just as hard for me watching that lad grow tall and strong and spending more and more time with his peers and that Night Fury of his. But I'm still happy for him."_

_Stoick cracked a smile. "I'm still happy for him as well, Gobber. Tomorrow will be a happy day for both of us."_

"_And an unhappy time as well," Gobber finished. "And always remember Stoick: Even though, your lad is spending more time away from home and leading his own life, he'll always have a place in his heart for you." _

_Stoick now fully smiled. "Thanks, Gobber. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have a friend like you."_

"_My pleasure, Chief," smiled Gobber._

_And with that, the two men shared a hug. _

_Pulling away, Stoick walked out the entrance. "Well, I'd best be getting home now."_

"_Good night, Stoick," Gobber said, waving, "And good luck giving the boy that big talk tomorrow!"_

…

**Present Day**

**Location: Forest, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 3:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"So my dad was both happy and unhappy that I was growing up just like I am with my kids," Hiccup said, feeling a little better.

"Exactly," Gobber said.

Then Hiccup's face fell once again. "If I had known he was feeling a little down about it, I would have spent more time with him. But it's too late for that now."

Gobber patted him on the back. "Now, now, you doing all those amazing things was enough for him. And you made that up by spending time with your own kids until they've become the young lady and young man that they have come to be. And remember, just because they're not spending as much time with you and Astrid as they used to, doesn't mean they don't love you anymore."

Hiccup smiled again. "I know that Gobber. And I'll keep reminding myself of that if I start feeling sad again."

"Excellent, so when Zephyr returns with the good news that she is to become a wife, put on a brave face and remind yourself of that over and over again."

Hiccup nodded determinedly. "I will, Gobber."

"Excellent, now let's head back to the village before Astrid gets too worried and starts chopping down locked doors with that axe of hers."

Hiccup and Gobber laughed over that comment.

"All right, but before we do, can I ask you a question?" Hiccup asked.

"Anything, lad," Gobber said.

"Do you really see me as your own son?"

Gobber smiled. "Of course I do. Even though you had the attention of a sparrow as your Dad put it and always getting yourself into a few scrapes, your heart was always and still is in the right place." He tousled Hiccup's hair. "And that's what I love most about you."

Hiccup smiled and threw his arms around his old boss.

"Thanks Gobber," he said gratefully as the blacksmith wrapped his own arms around him, "I don't know how I'd get along without you."

"Ah, you already get along just fine without me."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 3:05 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"_**Yes, she has been spending more time with her friend. But you know, that doesn't mean she doesn't love us anymore. She'll always have a place in her heart for us. Remember that."**_

Toothless had been repeating what his mate had said this morning in his head over and over again but it didn't seem to be doing any good. He dragged his feet through the shallow waters of the Hidden World and groaned sadly. He didn't feel much like flying so he decided to walk instead.

Starspot had been gone for hours. He supposed she was still spending time with that friend of hers. He thought about all that had happened ever since she had met him. She had brought him over to eat, drink, fish or play with him, the Light Fury, Midnight and Luna many, many times. He and the rest of his family enjoyed their company and it brought him joy to see how happy his daughter was. But he still felt an ache in his dragon heart every time he watched them be together. It was official, Starspot was no longer a young one. And neither were Midnight and Luna. If his boys were to find mates of their own as their sister had, then it would be really hard for him.

After a little more of dragging his feet, he found himself before an area of coral where some of the female dragons were resting. Among them were Meatlug the Gronckle and Windshear the Razorwhip.

"**Meatlug! Windshear!"** he called.

The tan Gronckle and the silver Razorwhip turned towards him and called back. **"Hello, Toothless!"**

Meatlug and Windshear flapped out of the other female dragons surrounding them and landed in front of him. They crouched down, bowing before him.

Windshear growled curiously. **"What brings you here?"**

"**I was stopped by to say hello,"** Toothless answered.

Concern filled Meatlug's yellow eyes. **"Is something troubling you?"**

Toothless shook his head.** "No, nothing at all. I'm fine."**

"**Then how come you look as though you'll never be able to flap your wings again?"** asked Meatlug.

Toothless exhaled and looked at his two old friends. It was no use hiding his sadness. **"Well, if you must know, my three young ones are no longer young ones. In fact, my daughter, Starspot found herself a new friend a few dragon years ago."**

"**Oh, yes, I sometimes see her flying around with him,"** Windshear piped up.

"**And this bothers you?"** asked Meatlug.

"**Well…sort of. Not that I'm not happy for her, I **_**am**_** happy. But every time I see them together, I feel an ache in my dragon heart. And she's been spending more and more time with him lately. She doesn't join us for family meals anymore hardly ever plays with my boys anymore as well. This morning my mate told my boys that even though she's leading her own life now, she'll never stop loving us. I've been trying to keep telling myself that all day but it doesn't seem to make me feel any better."**

Meatlug grunted empathetically. **"That's the hardest part about your young ones growing up, you have to live with that pain. I had to go through the same thing when my Fishmeat was getting bigger. I was happy for him he was learning to find his own meals but at the same time, I was missing the days when I had to find his meals for him. Whenever he left my side to spend some time with the other Gronckles or Crimson, I wished I still had him near me. But to help me cope with the pain, I reminded myself of all the things he is good at doing: he's good at releasing his lava, why his shots are even stronger than mine and he's also always willing to help his friends when they're in trouble and he's grown up to an excellent fisher. And he still loves to play with his friends, especially Crimson." **

"**Why don't you try the same thing, Toothless?" **Windshear suggested,** "Think of all the things your young ones is good at doing."**

Toothless looked down at his paws, pondering. **"Well, they've also grown up to be quite the fisher dragons and they don't have to beg me or my mate for their breakfast anymore. They can just get their own. They still love tugging on my ears, especially Midnight and they still love batting me on the nose, especially Starspot. They can make themselves vanished just by going through their fireballs and they're some of the best swimmers I ever seen. And I just love seeing their happy faces whenever I take them out into the open for a flight or a swim."**

Talking about the good things his Night Lights were good at doing were slowly helping Toothless to feel a little better.

"**All those things are what you and your mate love about your young ones,"** Windshear trilled.

"**And they're the same things that male Light Fury loves about Starspot,"** Toothless concluded.

"**Exactly, and that's why he'll make a good mate for her,"** Meatlug added, **"So let your young ones lead their own lives as I did with Fishmeat. Let Starspot be happy with her friend. After all, you found your own happiness when you found your mate."**

Toothless nodded as he thought about how young and in love he and the Light Fury were once. **"Yes, I did. Thank you for the advice, Meatlug, Windshear."**

The two dragons nodded.

"**With pleasure, old friend,"** trilled Windshear.

Suddenly, some distance high-pitched cries rang from a distant area causing Toothless' pointed ears to perk up. The cries were followed by distant ferocious growls and roars and rumbling explosions of fire.

Alerted, he looked over his shoulder. **"Did you hear that?"**

Windshear narrowed her neon green eyes. **"Yes."**

Meatlug lifted her round, spiked tail aggressively. **"Sounds like trouble."**

Toothless nodded. **"Come on, let's move."**

And with that, he flapped towards where he heard the sounds with Windshear and Meatlug flapping on either side of him.

…

**3:06 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

After spending a few hours fishing, Starspot decided she needed to get back to her family. She felt as if she hadn't been playing with her brothers as much as she used to and wanted to make it up to them.

Now she flew side by side with Sunray past the mushroom forests. She felt as if something was gingerly touching the tip of her wing and looked over to see that Sunray at placed the tip of his white wing on top of her black one. She relaxed affectionately and he nodded.

Suddenly, a high-pitched cry emitted in an area not too far, making her pointed ears perk up.

"**What was that?"** Sunray warbled curiously.

Starspot frowned. **"Sounds like a fellow dragon in distress. Let's go check it out. This way!"**

She flew towards where she heard the sound with Sunray right behind her.

Keeping her sky-blue eyes peeled, Starspot looked from left to right to see where the cries were coming from. So far all she could see were structures of coral and rock with mushrooms growing out from them.

Then she saw it.

A baby Razorwhip whose tail was stuck in between two small boulders. The helpless silver fledgling was leaning forward and emitting high-pitched cries, trying to free itself from its predicament.

"**That baby Razorwhip is stuck,"** Starspot remarked.

Sunray flared his nostrils and growled. **"And look, even more bad news."**

Starspot looked over and saw three fully grown Razorwhips emerging from behind one of the mushroom coral structures not far – three male Razorwhips. The three males eyed the baby hungrily and one of them licked his chops.

Instantly, Starspot dove downwards and landed herself in between the trapped baby and the three adults. Two of the male Razorwhips took a step back but the leader of them stood his ground and hissed back. Crouching slightly, he made his way towards Starspot, his neon green eyes so narrow they almost looked closed. Starspot held her ground, ready to blast the male Razorwhip if she needed to.

Suddenly a bright violet blast shot down out of nowhere and struck the lead Razorwhip. Tiny sparks flew everywhere and Starspot had to crouch down over the baby Razorwhip despite the fact that their scales were fire-proof. Looking up, she saw Sunray upon top of the lead Razorwhip, biting into his upper back with his round sharp teeth.

At first Starspot smiled but then she noticed the other two Razorwhips making their way towards her. While their leader was busy fighting, they had the chance to snatch the baby and eat it.

Keeping herself crouched above the baby Razorwhip, Starspot launched a violet plasma blast against the second one and another at the third one. But it didn't take long for them to recover themselves and make their way back towards her again. Even the lead Razorwhip managed to throw Sunray off his back and started to follow his friends.

Starspot just didn't know what to do. She just couldn't hold off three dragons while staying perfectly still and there was no way Sunray was going to fight them alone either.

Suddenly, the Razorwhips were forcefully slammed into the coral structures. It was as if some invisible force had struck them.

Then Starspot saw them.

The faint outlining of her mother and two brothers.

All three of them had their own respective Razorwhip pinned to the floor. It didn't take long for their invisibility to where off and Starspot was able to see their bodies – her mother's white body, Luna's white-and-black body and Midnight's black-and-white body. She could also see their narrowed eyes, slitted pupils, flared nostrils and baring teeth.

The lead Razorwhip leaned his head forwards and tried to bite the Light Fury's neck but she roughly swatted her claws at its face causing him to cry out. The second Razorwhip rolled around with Midngiht for a while before the black green-eyed Night Light flung his foe off himself with his paws. The third Razorwhip tried to pry Luna off him by slapping his spiked tail at him. The white Night Light's face was scrunched in pain but he held his ground.

Suddenly, balls of lava fell and splattered in front of Starspot and the baby Razorwhip. Starspot looked up and saw Meatlug hovering above her. On either side of her were her papa, Toothless and a female Razorwhip they were friends with – Windshear by name.

Toothless and Windshear landed in front of her and they both roared ferociously at the three Razorwhips. The Light Fury, Midnight, Luna and Sunray also let out fierce roars as well. Then Starspot let out her own roar. Cowering, the three male Razorwhips took a few steps back before turning around and flying away.

…

**3:10 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless snorted as he watched the three male Razorwhips fly away. Then, softening his expression, he turned towards his daughter who was crouching over a baby Razorwhip whose tail was trapped between two small boulders.

Hopping over the puddle of Meatlug's lava, he approached her. **"Are you all right?"**

"**I think so and I think this young one is too,"** Starspot replied.

Toothless placed a paw on top of the boulders and pulled it aside. Starspot also pulled the second boulder aside and the baby Razorwhip took a few steps forward.

"**Windshear, will you lead me to the females so we can get this young one back to its mother?"** Starspot warbled curiously.

"**Certainly,"** Windshear replied, gingerly picking up the baby by the scruff of its neck with her teeth.

"**Meatlug and I will come with you in case they come back,"** the Light Fury offered.

"**Thanks, Mama. Come on everyone."**

Toothless watched as his mate, daughter and friends took off and flew past the mushroom coral structures with the baby Razorwhip safe in their claws. Then he turned to his sons and the male Light Fury.

"**You were amazing, all of you,"** the male Light Fury complimented.

"**Not nearly as amazing as you,"** Midnight insisted.

"**Yeah, we thought you were gonna rip that bully's neck right off his body,"** Luna added.

"If it was the only way I could protect your sister and that baby, I might have had no choice," replied the male Light Fury.

Toothless approached the white dragon that his daughter had come to love. **"You made a bold move risking for life for my daughter and a young one whom you didn't even know. And for that, I make you an honorary member of our family."**

The male Light Fury stared at Toothless for a long moment before he finally bowed before him. **"I'd be honored to be part of your family and to have your daughter as my mate."**

Toothless nodded. **"Then who am I to stop you, friend?"**

"**Please, call me Sunray. And I promise to look after your daughter as much as you had looked after her."**

"**I know you will. You have my trust…Sunray."**

Suddenly, Midnight and Luna crowded around Sunray.

"**All right, it'll be like having you as a second brother,"** Luna squealed.

"**You're gonna have a lot of fun with us,"** Midnight chattered, **"We've got this amazing toy that a friend of Papa's left for us." **

"**Just don't keep it all to yourself, we like having turns too, you know," **Luna added.

Toothless couldn't help but laugh his dragon laugh at this sight.

…

**Location: Beach, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:20 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink pulled his long-sleeved tan tunic over his body. "Whew! What a day!" he said, as his head popped out of the collar. He was clearly tired out from swimming all day.

"But it was all worth it," Nott said, putting her boots back on.

"Yeah," said Nuffink, buckling his belt back around his waist. As he reached for his boots he asked, "How do you think your parents will react to us telling them we want to be married?"

"Well, knowing my Dad, he'll be so excited, he'll want us to get married…next week. And my Mom, although just as excited, she'll insist that we'll have to plan out the wedding first."

"Well, I guess she has a point, you know," Nuffink said as he put his boots back on one at a time, "We have to prepare the food and the dresses and the floral arrangements and everything."

"Yeah, I always got to help out with preparing a few weddings for some of our villagers," Nott said.

"Really?"

"Really. But I almost ended up ruining the weddings before they even got started."

Nuffink laughed along with Nott. He walked over towards the edge where he kept the seashells he had collected for his sister. As he bent down and picked them up, he looked up and something caught his eye.

Out in the distance looked like three ships making their way towards the island.

"Uh, Nott?"

"Yeah, Nuff?"

"Are your parents expecting any visitors?"

"Of course not. Dad always lets Mom and I know when someone's coming over."

"Well, then whoever's riding those ships were probably not invited," Nuffink commented.

"What ships?" Nott asked turning to him and frowning.

"Those ships," Nuffink answered, pointing to the three ships in the distance.

…

**Location: Sea, Off the Coast of Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:20 p.m.**

**(Dominik PoV)**

Dominik grinned with evil happiness as another island in the distance came into view. He turned left to right to look at the two ships on either side of his own. He was a thief and a very proud one at that. He and his crew had spent his years sailing to several foreign countries and robbing from towns and no one had dared attempted to stop him. _No one._ And that made him happy.

"I love it when the bad guys win," was what he always loved to say.

And when he had heard about an Archipelago outside the countries he usually robbed, he decided to give robbing from the villages on those islands a try. He had already robbed villages from two other islands and now here they were making their way towards a third one. Who knows what sort of riches this one might hold.

"Here comes our third island, boys," he announced, "Now let's try to steer a little faster, shall we?"

…

**Location: Village, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:25 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"What's this all about, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup led him, Brenda and Shrug towards the spot where Zephyr, Brant, Astrid, Eret and Gobber were waiting.

"I don't know, Legs, we'll just have to wait and see," Hiccup said, trying his best to look as curious as his friend. He knew exactly what Zephyr and Brant wanted to say and why they wanted Fishlegs to hear this as well.

"It better be good news," Brenda said.

"I'm sure it will be, Brenda," said Fishlegs, "After all, why wouldn't he want to share whatever news he has with his own uncle, big sister and baby brother?"

"Hmmm," replied Shrug, shrugging his shoulders.

Once they got to the spot, Brant smiled. "So glad you're here, Uncle Fishlegs. Have we got some news that will really make you jump out of your tunic."

"And what news would that be, my dear nephew?" asked Fishlegs.

"Hold on, we need to wait for Nuffink first," Zephyr interrupted, "He'll want to hear this too."

"Well, here comes your little brother now, Zeph," said Eret, pointing.

Hiccup looked up and saw Nuffink and Nott running right towards them as fast as their legs could carry them. He noticed that Nuffink had a few seashells cradled in his arms and that both he and Nott looked scared out of their minds.

He was sure something was up.

Turning to Zephyr, he said, "Zephyr, Brant, your news might have to wait. It looks like your brother and Nott have seen something bad."

Nuffink and Nott stopped before them all.

"Mom, Dad, Zephyr, I'm so glad we found you," Nuffink panted, still looking a little panicked.

"What's wrong, sweets? What happened?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"We gotta find my parents!" exclaimed Nott, "There are three ships sailing right over here and I think they're here for an invasion!"


	38. The Raid

**Chapter 38: The Raid**

**Location: Edge of the Beach**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

With Dagur by his side, Hiccup watched from the bushes as the three ships were anchored at the edge of the beach.

After Nott had informed her parents of the unexpected visitors, Mala had ordered the mothers, young children and healers to hide in the network of caves under the island. Fishlegs and Throk had volunteered to stand guard at the cave's entrance in case these visitors _were_ here looking for trouble. They had also said they would await their return with news whether it was good or bad. Everyone else who was still in the village was waiting for their return as well. Most had already had their weapons out and were ready to fight if these visitors were to invade.

The men in the lead ship were making their way down the gangplank onto the beach. A tall, bulky man with a brown hair and a thick mustache was leading them.

"I don't like the looks of that guy, brother, the one with fat waist and the mustache," whispered Dagur, using the old dangerous voice he had used in his deranged years.

"Neither do I," Hiccup whispered back, "He must be the leader."

The brown-haired man looked around the island with his hands on his hips. Even from a safe distance, Hiccup could easily see the sadistic green on his mustached face. Two other men, one with a blonde beard and another with a grey one, approached him.

"Dominik, Adorjan and I will bring out the weapons so we can attack immediately," the grey-bearded man announced.

"No, Adelmo, that won't be necessary," said the mustached man called Dominik, "Attacking in broad daylight is a mistake every thief makes. We'll do what we always do: Attack at sundown. It's best to attack while it's still a getting just a little dark. Trust me boys, before the night is over, our ships will be bursting with all the riches that village on the other side of this island is hoarding from Dominik and his cronies.

"Indeed," said Adorjan, rubbing his hands together in evil excitement, "Those puny villagers probably don't even have a clue we're here."

"That's what _he _thinks," Dagur whispered, "Too bad we know they're here thanks to our children."

"The sun doesn't set for another couple of hours so that'll give us a little time to come up with a plan," Hiccup said, "Come on, Dagur. We gotta get to the entrance to the islands' caves and warn Fishlegs and Throk."

…

**Location: Entrance to Caves of Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 4:57 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs looked at the crowd of mothers, children and healers that were huddled together inside the dark, cool cave of the island. Throk was standing near the entrance keeping an eye out for either Hiccup and Dagur with good or bad news or whoever arrived at the island unexpectantly and do Thor knows what.

"Mama, I'm scared," Fishlegs heard a little girl's voice whimper.

"I know, darling, I know," came a woman's voice.

He looked towards a small girl with chestnut brown hair clinging to the skirt of a woman who also had chestnut hair. Smiling, Fishlegs approached the mother and child.

"Don't worry, little girl, your Chief and my Chief will be back any minute to tell us if the people on those ships out there are good or bad," said Fishlegs reassuringly.

"What if they're bad?" asked the girl fearfully.

"Then Throk and I make sure that they won't do anything bad to you or anyone else. And so will Chief Dagur and Queen Mala. You are all Berserkers and you have nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Mr.," said the girl, looking a little better.

"Yes, thank you, kind young sir," said the mother.

"With pleasure," smiled Fishlegs and he headed back towards the entrance.

Once he got there, he noticed that Throk was smiling.

"You certainly are good with young ones, Fishlegs Ingerman," the red-haired man said.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice with the kids back home and a few dragon fledglings too," Fishlegs said, "I was especially fond of my Meatlug's baby. I called him Fishmeat." He sighed. "I miss them so much."

Throk nodded somberly. "Yes. If only our Great Protector was here to fight off these intruders. Chief Dagur and Hiccup Haddock should be back momentarily."

"I only hope they haven't been attacked already," Fishlegs said worriedly.

"You needn't worry about your Chief, Fishlegs Ingerman," said Throk, "A good leader is more than willing to give his life for his people."

"Yeah, but Hiccup's more than my Chief, he's my friend and one of the very best I ever had," Fishlegs said, "I know I'd miss him terribly if something ever happened to him."

"Nothing's happened to me yet Fishlegs but I'm glad to hear that you'd miss me if it did," came what sounded very much like Hiccup's funny-sounding voice.

"Don't mention it Hiccup," said Fishlegs kindly.

Then he noticed that Hiccup was standing a few feet away with Dagur close behind him.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs exclaimed, jumping.

"Shhh!" Hiccup hissed, putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," whispered Fishlegs, twiddling his fingers.

"Chief Dagur, Hiccup Haddock, you bring good news I trust," said Thork urgently.

"Well, not exactly," said Hiccup uneasily, "Turns out those strangers are bad news. Their leader, Dominik says they're to raid the village by sundown."

Fishlegs whimpered.

"But not to worry, my men and my brother's friends give their butts a good whippin'," Dagur said, smiling determinedly.

"Oh, thank Thor," Fishlegs sighed in relief.

"In the meantime, you guys just remain here and keep everyone safe," Hiccup instructed.

"Yes, my Chiefs," said Throk, bowing.

Fishlegs looked at Throk in confusion and then coming to realization, he also bowed. "Yes, my Chiefs."

He looked up slightly to smile at Hiccup who was smiling back.

"Come on, Dagur, let's get back to the village and come up with an attack plan," said Hiccup.

"Right-o, brother," said Dagur.

Fishlegs watched the two men run outside the cave. A bit of dread filled his heart – dread for his friends, no, for his family – both blood and non-blood. "Please be careful."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 5:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup and Dagur stood before everyone in the village – Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Gobber, Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, the Ingerman triplets, Heather, Mala, Nott, Atali, Minden and the other Wingmaidens and several soldiers of the Berserker Tribe and the Defenders of the Wing – explaining what they had seen and overheard at the edge of the beach.

Mala glowered. "So these men _are_ invaders."

"And they're here for your riches," Gobber said.

"Well, they'll think twice before dealing with us Berserkers and Defenders," said Dagur fiercely. Turning to the Wingmaidens, he added in a friendly voice, "And you too, Wingmaidens."

"Thank you, Dagur," said Atali, "We will do our best to help you stop those thieves."

"And stop them we will," said Astrid determinedly.

"Yeah, nobody steals riches but me!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup shot a stern glance at his black-haired friend.

"But first, let us hear the_ brilliant_ attack plan my brother has come up with," Dagur said, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "He's what he's good at you know."

Hiccup looked at Dagur and then at the crowd uneasily. Dagur was right that he was good at coming up with a few plans but right now, he hadn't really thought of one.

"Oh, brother, you do have a plan, right?" asked Dagur with an expectant smile.

"Uh…" Hiccup started slowly.

Zephyr raised her hand. "I think Nuffink and I might have a plan," she said.

"If you'd be willing to hear it, that is," Nuffink added, also raising his hand.

"Uh, sure, kids, let's hear what you have to say," Hiccup said.

Zephyr and Nuffink, carrying Valka's old staff and helmet respectively, approached him and Dagur and faced the crowd.

"If riches are what they want, then riches is what we'll give them," Nuffink announced.

"WHAT?!" shouted Dagur incredulously, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Hear me out!" Nuffink yelled sharply.

Dagur calmed down instantly. "Sorry."

"That's all right," said Nuffink, calmly, "But we're gonna make them think we're giving up our riches for them. Dagur, you got any big empty chests I can use?"

"Oh, of course, I've got lots of those," Dagur replied.

"Good," Zephyr said, "We'll leave the chest in the center of the village and we'll hide inside the huts and wait for the thieves to come. We'll leave a trail of gold at the edge of the village leading all the way to the chest. When the thieves find the trail, they'll follow it all the way to the chest, thinking they found themselves some treasure to rob."

"But instead of finding treasure in the chest, they will find a monster and that monster will be none other than…me," concluded Nuffink, holding up the spiked masked helmet as he said "me".

"Oh, I get it, because that helmet will make you look like a monster," said Tuffnut.

"Exactly, Tuffnut," said Nuffink proudly.

"Well, you better hope for your own good that we don't mistaken you as a real monster," teased Ruffnut.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be ugly?" said Tuffnut, joining in with the teasing.

Hiccup cleared his throat firmly causing the twins to straighten up and taking a step back into the crowd.

"We also need to make sure that the thieves have no means of escape so we can throw them in your dungeon once we defeat them, Dagur," said Zephyr, "Dad told us you used to be a really deranged man, am I right?"

"Right you are, pigtails," said Dagur proudly, "They didn't call me Dagur the Deranged for nothing."

"Well, even though you had a change of heart, courtesy of our father, are there some times where you still enjoy doing deranged things?" asked Zephyr.

"Hmm, I suppose," said Dagur thoughtfully, "Of course it all depends how deranged it will be."

"How about burning down the thieves' ships?" asked Zephyr.

"Burning down ships? I'D LOVE TO!" exclaimed Dagur excitedly.

"And since there are three ships, each one will need to be set aflame by three people," Nuffink said, "And I think those three people should be you, your wife and Nott."

"Oh, can I help, Mom, can I?" asked Nott excitedly, "I promise I'll be extra careful."

Mala pondered. "Well, as long as you promise…then it's fine with me."

"YES!" exclaimed Nott, holding her fists up in the air.

"You bet, yes, Sugar Pie, I've been meaning to release your inner Berserker for years, maybe this should do it," said Dagur.

All the while, Hiccup felt nothing but pride as he listened to his daughter and son's plans. All earlier sadness was forgotten. Now he was truly seeing them as the teenagers they had grown up to be. He cleared his throat and faced the crowd.

"Then it's all settled," he announced, "Dagur, you go find us a large empty chest and take out a few gold coins from your cache. Then as soon as the sun is just starting to set, you, Mala and Nott quietly sneak out of the village and head towards where the ships are anchored so you can burn them all down. In the meantime, everyone hide in the huts and have your weapons ready. Once the thieves find the chest and get frightened by my son that will be the signal for us to fight and defend. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" said the crowd urgently.

"All right then, to your stations!" Zephyr announced.

"You heard the future Chieftess," added Nuffink, "Move it!"

The crowd scattered in different directions and now only Hiccup, his family and Atali remained.

"Is there anything I can help you with Atali?" Hiccup asked.

"I wish to congratulate your son and daughter, Hiccup," Atali said, approaching.

"Congratulate us?" asked Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Of course, you, Zephyr, have come a long way from being a shy little girl and you, Nuffink have also come a long way from learning from your mistakes and how to keep control of your energy."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without help from our friends and family, said Zephyr. She looked at Hiccup and smiled. "Especially our parents."

"Yeah, they're the bravest, strongest and most bestest parents ever and we wouldn't be who we are today without them," Nuffink added, also smiling at Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his eyes welling up with tears. Gobber was right. Even though, his daughter and son were not little ones anymore, they still loved him and Astrid. They always had and they always would.

"Thank you, kids," said Astrid, flattered.

"Yes, kids, thank you," breathed Hiccup, holding out his arms.

Zephyr and Nuffink walked into Hiccup's arms and wrapped their own arms around him. Then Astrid folded her own arms around the three of them. They stayed like that for like a minute before Astrid pulled away and smiled determinedly.

"Come on, let's trap ourselves some thieves," she said.

…

**7:05 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

The sky had gone from all blue to a mixture of blue, orange, pink and lavender. The summer sun was just starting to set. The thieves would be here at any time now.

With his grandmother's old spiked helmet under his arm, Nuffink stood by the empty chest in the village square and watched as Snotlout completed the trail of gold that went from the edge of the forest all the way to where he was standing. Hiccup, Astrid, and Zephyr were watching along with him.

"It was very nice of you to help us with the plan, Snotlout," Astrid said.

"Well, you know how much I love holding gold even if it's only for a while," Snotlout said, putting some of the last coins down in a row. He held up the last coin and stared at it longingly. "Uh, Dagur wouldn't mind if I keep this one for myself, would he?"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup warned.

"Okay, okay, keep your tunic on," said Snotlout, putting down the last coin.

"Good, the trail has been laid out," said Zephyr, looking proudly at the trail of gold coins, "All right, Nuff, you know what to do."

"Right," said Nuffink urgently and saluting.

"Got your helmet and sword?" Astrid asked.

"Here and here," Nuffink replied, holding up Valka's helmet and and patting the sword tucked in the sheath of his belt. Then he placed the helmet on and looked around through the tiny slits for his eyes. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a really frightening being," Hiccup answered, "You'll do a fine job frightening those thieves."

Zephyr put her hands on his shoulder worriedly. "Just be careful, little brother."

"Yeah, be careful, sweets," Astrid added.

"I will, Mom, Zeph, Dad," Nuffink promised.

And he climbed inside the empty chest. Luckily for him, it was big enough for him to fit inside. With his back agains the bottom, he looked up through the helmet's eye slits. He could see his father's bearded face against the evening sky.

"We'll just leave the chest open a crack so you can have some air," he said and he lowered the lid down a touch.

Now he just had to wait for the thieves to arrive.

…

**Location: Beach/Forest**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:05 p.m.**

**(Dominik PoV)**

Dominik grinned as the bright golden sun was just starting to touch the horizon.

"Now, those pathetic peasants won't expect what's in store for them tonight," he said, turning to Adelmo, "Is everything ready?"

"We have all the bows and arrows all out sir," Adelmo replied, handing him a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Good, good," said Dominik, taking the bow and putting the quiver around his shoulder, "With these arrows, noboby would stand a chance against us."

"Why exactly do we always use arrows, sir?" asked Adelmo, "Other weapons like swords and axes are just as deadly." He pulled a double-bladed axe from behind his back.

"True, but I'd say arrows are enough to bring their opponents down faster," said Dominik, taking an arrow out of the quiver and pressing his finger against the top of the pointed blade, "They can hit anywhere. But I like going for the heart the best. Once your heart stops beating, you're dead."

"You're also dead if you're head gets sliced off," Adelmo said with an evil grin.

Dominik laughed and so did Adelmo. "So true, my old friend, so true. No come along, no time to waste. We must be on our way to the town."

Adelmo saluted. "Yes, sir." He turned to the crew. "Time to go, men!"

The whole crew cheered with sadistic joy. The sounds of his cronie's merciless cheers was enough to warm Dominik's heart. Their love of robbing houses and harming innocent people were what he liked best about them.

"TO THE TOWN!" he shouted, heading towards the trees.

"TO THE TOWN!" echoed the crew.

Pulling some bushes aside, Dominik made his way through some of the trees. He couldn't wait to feel whatever riches this island had in his hands.

…

**7:08 p.m.**

**(Dagur PoV)**

Dagur looked through the thick branches of the bushes, watching the thieves disappear into the forest and keeping as quiet as possible. Once they were all fully out of sight, he turned to Mala and Nott who were right beside him.

"The coast is clear," he announced, rubbing his hands together excitedly, "Now we can take care of business."

Although Dagur enjoyed having a change of heart and that he was happy having lots of friends as well as a wife and daughter, there were times when he missed being all evil and deranged. But now, I've got a chance to relive it all over again, even if it's only for a short time, he thought as he picked up the thick branch he was going to use for setting the ships on fire.

"Got your branches, ladies?"

"Right here, Dad," replied Nott, holding up another thick branch.

"Yes, dear," answered Mala, holding up her own branch, "Let's just light them up away from the trees so they won't catch on fire themselves."

"Sure thing, Mala-Poo," said Dagur affectionately.

Dagur lead his family out of the trees, all the way towards the center of the beach where he was certain it would be safe.

"All, right, Sugar Pie, rub away," Dagur said, holding up his branch.

"Right-o, Daddy," Nott said, placing her branch against his own and starting to rub it against it.

"Faster," encouraged Dagur.

Nott rubbed the branch a little faster.

"Even faster," said Dagur.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Daddy," said Nott, rubbing the branch against his own even faster.

Dagur watched his daughter's branch being rubbed against his own and an increasing speed. His heartrate seemed to be increasing as well.

"Come on, come on," he whispered, "Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!"

_Flash!_ A small, golden flame emitted from between the tops of the two branches.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! _**YES!**_ HO HO HO HO HO!" Daugr howled.

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" Nott howled along with him.

Mala chuckled and held out her own branch. "All right, settle down, you two."

"Sorry, Mala-Poo, just can't contain the excitement," Dagur said, holding his flaming branch against Mala's which quickly lit up with flames.

"Me neither," Nott said.

Smiling deviously, Dagur turned to the three anchored ships. Then he turned to Nott. "All right, Sugar Pie, watch how a Berserker does the job." And then he charged towards the lead ship. "AAAAH-HA-HUAGH-HA-HA!"

And he threw the flaming branch over the rail as hard as he could. The branch disappeared over the rail and the only sign Dagur could see was the gray cloud of smoke drifting upwards into the air.

"Now, you try," Dagur said a little calmer now as he turned to Nott.

"I'll try," Nott said determinedly, keeping her eyes on the second ship. Charging towards it, she hollered, "AAAH-HUA-HA-HA-HA!"

And she also threw her own branch into the air and over the ship's rail.

"I did it, Daddy, I did it!" she cried, running over to him.

Dagur caught her in his arms and swung her around. "Well done, Sugar Pie. All that spear-throwing practice has paid off."

Suddenly, he felt an ache in his chest and as he pulled his daughter away to look at her, his lip trembled. Was this young woman in front of him the same little girl his Mala-Poo had beared just for him and raised her and taught her everything that he, Mala and Heather knew?

"What's wrong, Dad?" Nott asked.

"Oh, nothing, honey," Dagur sniffled, "I just can't believe my baby girl has finally grown up."

"Neither can I," came Mala's voice.

Dagur turned around to see that Mala was also smiling wistfully.

Nott walked over to her mother and placed her head on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Mom," she said reassuringly, "I may be all grown up but I'm still your daughter."

"Of course you are," said Mala, wrapping her free arm around her, "And you always will be."

Mala opened her eyes and grinned at Dagur. Dagur grinned back and nodded.

"Now, let's get this last ship burned down," said Mala as Nott pulled away from her.

Dagur watched with pride as the woman he had unsuspectingly fell for and married threw her flaming branch over the rail of the third and final ship.

…

**Location: Forest**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:10 p.m. **

**(Dominik PoV)**

Dominik stopped in his tracks and pondered.

"Something wrong, sir?" Adorjan asked, approaching.

Dominik turned to his blonde-bearded comrade. "No, Adorjan. But I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything, sir," said Adorjan urgently.

"I want you and Adelmo to scout the forest and see if you can find any hiding places. Every town always has a hiding place, you know."

"Indeed they do, sir, but I'm sure none of those peasants know of our arrival."

"I'm not taking any chances, my friend," Dominik responded, "If they have known of our arrival, they'll probably have gone into hiding. If you _do_ find any peasants in hiding, you know just what to do."

"Indeed I do," said Adorjan with evil glee.

"Good, now get going," Dominik ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Adorjan, saluting. "Come along, Adelmo, we have a job to do."

"Right away, Adorjan," responded Adelmo, following the blonde-bearded man.

"Don't worry, sir, whoever we find will suffer slowly until his very last breath," said Adorjan, as he and Adelmo walked away.

Dominik grinned sadistically. "I love the sound of that."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

In the dark hut he was hiding in along with Astrid, Zephyr, Gobber, Eret and a few Berserker soldiers, Hiccup peeked through the door which was open only a crack. He had his eyes set on the edge of the woods and the trail of gold that led all the way to the trunk in which Nuffink was still hiding. Although the sky was still light, the trees provided darkness. There didn't seem to be any sign of movement…for now. He had a sword tucked in the sheath of his belt for the fast approaching battle. He thanked all those years of practice with the Inferno.

"See anything, Hiccup?" Astrid whispered.

"Nothing so far," Hiccup whispered back.

"Those thieves should be here any minute," Zephyr whispered.

"And when they do, we have to wait for Nuffink to frighten them, that's the signal," Hiccup whispered. He noticed some movement in the trees. "Hey!"

"What is it, Chief?" Eret asked.

They looked small and dark from where he stood but Hiccup could easily see a group of men coming out of the trees. The leader, mustached Dominik was standing in front of the gold coin trail.

"They're here!" he whispered.

"About time," Gobber muttered.

"And now we wait," Hiccup whispered.

"And now we wait," Astrid echoed.

…

**7:16 p.m.**

**(Dominik PoV)**

Domink grinned and chuckled as he looked down at a trail of gold coins leading all the way towards a large chest in the village square. "Foolish villagers, leaving their gold out in the open where someone can easily pick them up, someone like me."

"And us!" piped up a black-bearded man.

"Shut up, you," Dominik snapped. He looked down at the gold. "Ah."

He picked up one of the coins and then the second. He walked up the trail picking up all the coins that were forming it. His evil grin grew as he was getting ever closer to the chest where he would nearly be blinded by the flash of the rest of the coins inside it once he opened it.

…

**7:16 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink could hear the soft but audible sound of footsteps from outside the chest.

The thieves were here.

Quietly, he held his breath and waited patiently for his moment of triumph.

…

**7:16 p.m.**

**(Dominik PoV)**

"Ah, at last," Dominik muttered as he approached the chest.

He rubbed his hands together for a moment and then with wiggling fingers, he slid his hands under the lid, opened up and found…

…a creature with the body of a human but with a brown, spiked head instead of a normal one.

…

**7:17 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Through the eye slits of his helmet, Nuffink watched as the lid of the chest was opened and standing above him was the startled face of a bulky man with brown hair and a mustache.

"AAH!" the mustached man cried.

"_**YAAAARRRRGGGGH**_!" Nuffink shrieked as he lept out of the chest and lunged at the man. He struck him so hard that he knocked him backwards towards the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed as this all happened.

…

**7:17 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As he watched Nuffink leap out of the chest and lunged at Dominik with a fierce cry through the crack of the door, Hiccup turned to Astrid, Zephyr, Gobber, Eret and the soldiers.

"NOW!" he cried.

He swung open the door and hurried out towards Nuffink and Dominik.

…

**7:17 p.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

"Oh-ho-ho, just like old times," Gobber said, giddily. And then he raised his left arm which now had a hammer attached to it and charged out after his Chief. **"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

…

**7:17 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid followed her husband towards Nuffink who still had the thieves' leader pinned to the ground. Now the fifteen-year-old was shaking him by the neck of his tunic and shouting all sorts of insults.

"YOU BONEHEAD! YOU THINK YOU CAN ROB FROM MY GIRLFRIEND'S ISLAND?! THAT MUSTACHE IS SO UGLY YOU SHOULD HAVE IT SHAVED CLEAN OF THAT ZIT-COVERED FACE OF YOURS _AND_ YOU OUGHTA GIVE THAT SMELLY BUTT OF YOURS SOME SCRUBBING!"

She thanked Thor for having her genes transferred onto him.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER AND THAT MOUTH OF YOURS COULD USE A SCRUBBING ITSELF!" the lead thief shouted.

"NEVER!" Nuffink retorted.

"That's my boy!" Astrid cried.

Nuffink paused from his insults and turned to her. "Thanks, Mom!"

Suddenly, the lead thief punched Nuffink at the side of his head. Although he had the helmet on to protect him, the punch was still enough to make Nuffink stumbled a little backwards.

Something inside Astrid was pressed and it was something that should never be pressed because if it was, then all the tranquility inside her was completely drained.

And when she saw that stranger punch her son that was exactly what just happened.

"Nuffink, let me take it from here now," she said, her voice rising with rage.

"Sure, Mom," said Nuffink, getting off the lead thief.

Before the thief could even get to his feet, Astrid jumped on top of him. The lead thief grunted as her feet landed on his chest. She knelt down on top him and now she was shaking him by the collar of his tunic.

"NOBODY PUNCHES MY BABY BOY, _**EVER**_!" she screamed.

…

**7:18 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Wow, good one, Mom," said Nuffink.

Normally, he didn't like being called or even seen as a baby boy but this was an exception.

Nuffink looked around, he couldn't see much through his eye slits but he could hear all the shouts around him. So he lifted his helmet up. He looked around with awe as he watched his parents' friends and all the soldiers fighting against the army of thieves.

…

**7:19 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr looked all around at the commotion surrounding her.

Several of the Berserker soldiers were attacking the thieves with their own weapons. Former members of Defenders of the Wing, all dressed in black were also using weapons but they were also fighting with their feet and hands – side-kicking and beating the whole time.

"ZEPHYR, LOOK OUT!" she heard her father cry.

Zephyr looked towards the right side of her and saw three men aiming their bows and arrows at her. Luckily, she was holding onto her grandmother's old staff. As the arrows were fired, she held up the staff in front of her and twirled it around. The three arrows ricocheted off the hooks of the staff and they struck other thieves who were fighting.

"NICELY DONE, HON!" Hiccup cried.

"THANKS, DAD!" Zephyr called back.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The sound of a woman's scream rang out through the air.

Zephyr looked and saw a woman cloaked in black lying on the ground. On her back were three arrows. She knew she had to help her.

First she had to make sure nobody noticed her and so she looked around. All the thieves and soldiers seemed to be occupied on each other and this gave her a chance. With incredible speed, she slid her way past the fighting soldiers and thieves and found herself on one side of three huts in a row. She was just about to run when she remembered: stealth. Be quiet when you need to get past enemies and make sure there is nothing on the ground that might make even the slightest noise.

Zephyr looked down first and then straight ahead. Except maybe a twig or two, nothing seemed to be in her way that might give her away. But she decided the best way would be to keep low. Getting on her hands and knees and clutching her staff tightly, Zephyr crawled beside the three huts and avoided the two twigs.

Finally, she made it to the other side.

She looked over trying to find the fallen Defender with the three arrows in her back within the crowd.

There she was.

And a black-bearded man was heading her way.

Zephyr stood up.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zephyr screamed as she charged toward the black-bearded man who would dare hurt the fallen Defender. The man looked up with surprise but by the time Zephyr got close enough, it was too late for him. Swinging a hook of the staff over her shoulder, Zephyr slammed it smack into the man's cheek and then she struck it hard into his belly. As the man placed his hands over his gut, Zephyr side-kicked him in the gut and he fell backwards.

Zephyr knelt down beside the fallen female Defender. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you help," she said kindly.

Although her mouth was covered by black material, her eyes told Zephyr that she was smiling gratefully. Suddenly, those same eyes widened. "Look out!" she cried, pointing at something behind Zephyr.

Zephyr looked over her shoulder. A bulky man with a red stubble grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the fallen Defender. The woman warrior groaned and Zephyr could tell that her body against her side was only increasing her pain from the arrows.

"Sorry," she croaked, glancing over at her before looking up at the red-stubbled man.

"Killing two ladies will be a pleasure for me," he growled, pulling a dagger from his belt.

Zephyr looked up in horror as the man raised his dagger to stab her.

Suddenly, the dagger looked as though it had been knocked out of his hands. Zephyr looked over the other side and saw Brant with an axe in his hands. The axe was in a position as though it had been swung. He must have used the blade of the axe to knock the dagger out of his hands.

Brant held out the axe close to the man's face threateningly. "Take your greasy hands off her," he growled.

Shaking with terror, the man released his grip on Zephyr and ran off.

Brant looked down at Zephyr and held out his hand which she took gratefully.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, but this one needs help," she answered, looking back at the wounded Defender.

"I'll help her," offered Brant, "you just get yourself out of here."

Zephyr nodded. "Be careful, Brant," she said as she turned and ran off to try and find her family.

…

**7:21 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Arrows were firing everywhere and Nuffink had to keep swinging the sword he had borrowed around to protect himself from getting hit. He hadn't expected the thieves to arrive with bows and arrows but he figured that was a good thing. None of them seemed to be carrying the weapons his people always used like axes, swords and hammers and that was why a lot of them were losing.

It won't be long before we have all of them defeated and safely behind bars, he thought.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-HUA-HUAAAAGHG-HA-HA!"

A flash of red, dark green and blue whizzed past Nuffink.

It was Nott.

Nuffink turned around and watched as Nott struck down a hulky thief, pulled her spear Stabber from behind her back and dug it deep into the thief's tunic and ripped a nice big hole in it.

"AH! NO, NO! PLEASE, THIS IS MY FAVORITE TUNIC!" the thief cried.

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO STAB MY FUTURE HUSBAND IN THE BACK WITH YOUR ARROW!" Nott snarled.

"Arrow?" Nuffink muttered. It was then that he noticed an arrow just lying on the ground centimeters away from the thief's hand.

Nott had saved his life!

Then Nuffink walked over and also dug the tip of his sword into the thief's tunic and ripped another fresh hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the thief screeched.

"Serves you right for trying to kill me," Nuffink said smugly.

Dagur and Mala suddenly approached.

"Well done, children, we'll take it from here now," Mala offered.

Nuffink nodded and he stepped off the thief. Nott did the same.

Dagur knelt down, rolled the thief onto his belly and tied some rope around his hands. "You, my friend, are under arrest for trespassing and attempted robbery."

"Nuffink, are you all right?"

Nuffink turned around to see Zephyr approaching.

"Yeah, sis, I'm all right. Just taking care of a few thieves."

"Yes, I see." Zephyr looked around worriedly. "I hope Mom and Dad are all right."

…

**Location: Cave/Forest**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:24 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs stood a little ways from the cave's entrance with Throk by his side. The both of them were keeping their eyes peeled for any attackers that might track them down. All the mothers, children and healers were still huddled together further away from them.

Throk grunted aggressively.

"What is it, Throk?" Fishlegs whispered.

"Shh, shh, there's someone or something within the trees," the red-haired man whispered, taking slow steps forward, "You remain here and keep an eye on everyone else."

Fishlegs stepped in front of him. "No, Throk, I'll see who's out there and you keep everyone safe. If there is anyone out there, I'll distract them," he said, narrowing his eyes determinedly.

Throk stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Then good luck to you, Fishlegs Ingerman."

Fishlegs nodded, turned and ran out towards the woods and he didn't stop until he was much farther away from the cave. He looked around with open eyes and ears.

At the sound of bushes rustling, Fishlegs turned towards the sound. His heart was pounding with fear but he stood his ground trying to remind himself of all the other heroic things he had done with his friends.

"Who's there?" he demanded, "I know you're there."

Slowly from the trees stepped a tall, slightly bulky man with a grey beard, a nasty grin and eyes glistening with sadism.

"Well, well, well, so there _is_ someone out in hiding," he said slyly.

"I'm not afraid to hide from someone like you," Fishlegs retorted, "In case you haven't heard, I've been brave many times in my life."

"Then let's see if you're brave enough to take down me and my trusty axe," said the man, pulling out an axe from behind his back.

Fishlegs stared fearfully at the axe's sharp glistening blade but quickly looked up at the man to glare at him. "I've faced worse things than a measly old axe."

"Oh, you think my axe is measly, eh?" the grey-bearded man sneered, "Well, you probably won't find it measly anymore once I slice off your head!"

Fishlegs ducked just as the man swung the axe. Then, still crouched down, he reached up at grabbed the handle of the axe and slammed his foot against the man's belly. The man groaned and released his grip on the handle to place his hands over his stomach.

Throwing the axe aside, Fishlegs crouched down once more and butted his head into the man's hands and stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Ha!" Fishlegs exclaimed smugly.

"Ha, yourself," came a sly voice from behind him.

Fishlegs was just starting to look over his shoulder when something big and hard hit him on the back of his head.

Pain throbbed in the spot where he had been hit.

As Fishlegs groaned, he could see white flashes against the background.

Then darkness.

…

**7:27 p.m.**

**(Adelmo PoV)**

With his hands and stomach on the sore side, Adelmo groaned as he got to his feet. But he smiled as he looked down at the chubby, blonde, mustached man who was lying unconscious on the ground, courtesy of Adorjan and his club.

"Thanks, Adorjan," Adelmo said.

"With pleasure, my old friend," replied Adelmo with sadism, "I promised Dominik we'd make sure whoever we find will suffer slowly until his very last breath and I know just how to do that."

…

**Location: Beach**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:32 p.m.**

**(Adorjan PoV)**

Adorjan carried one end of the unconscious blonde man while Adelmo carried the other. Together they were walking towards the beach where their ships had been anchored.

The sound of crackling greeted his ears and the smell of burning wood filled his nostrils.

"Do you smell something burning, Adelmo?"

Adorjan sniffed the air and said, "Yes, yes, I do."

A look of horror lined his friend's grey-bearded face and Adorjan made the same expression.

Quickly, he and his friend started picking up the pace. As they stepped out of the trees, they were greeted to the sight of their three ships engulfed in golden flames. Dark smoke rose from the burning wood into the late evening sky.

"Now we have no means of escape!" Adelmo cried, "Domink is not going to like this!"

"Not to worry, old friend, we'll cheer him up with the news of what we're going to do with this man," said Adorjan, spying a large, long log drifting at the edge of the rocky shore a little ways from the burning ships.

He moved towards the direction of the log and Adelmo followed his lead.

"Drowning, good idea, Adorjan," Adelmo said, "I would have gone for chopping him into bits but this is just as good."

Adorjan looked at his friend. "Not drowning, old friend. Not slow enough."

"Well, then what?" Adelmo asked, frowning.

"We're going to place him on that log, push the log toward the open sea where he will suffer his fate," Adorjan explained, as they got closer to the log, "Don't you see? Being lost at sea is the best way to die. Think about it. Out in the middle of the ocean with nothing around but water as far as the eye can see. Only a matter of time before you reach land again. No food, no water…eh, well no fresh water, really."

"Oh, do see, Adorjan," Adelmo said, "You're right. It's a great way to die."

"And I bet you a ruby he'll be as good as dead within a week," Adorjan grinned.

"You're on," Adelmo grinned back.

"All right, on the count of three," said Adorjan, looking down at the log, "One…"

"Two," said Adelmo.

"Three!" they said together as they threw the unconscious man onto the log.

Because of the man's heavy structure, the log sank half-way the minute he hit it, causing water the splash but it rose back up. Adorjan and Adelmo knelt down and together, they pushed the log away from them and slowly it started to float towards the open sea with the blonde man lying on it.

"Good riddance, blondie," said Adorjan, waving goodbye.

"Nothing personal, sir, it's just business," Adelmo added.

"Come along, old friend," Adorjan said, putting a hand on Adelmo's shoulder as he started back towards the forest, "While that fellow starts his death of thirst, starvation and exposure, let us join our friends in the raid. I'm sure Dominik has found us plenty of diamonds and rubies by now."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:44 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

As happy as Astrid was to see that several of the thieves had lost to the fight and were now being arrested, there was still their leader to take care of. And now she had him in his sights.

He took a few steps backwards towards the trees as she advanced towards him.

"Face it, muttonhead, it's all over for you and your buddies," she sneered, "We knew of your arrival and we were fully prepared and that's why you've lost."

The brown-haired, mustached man sneered back. "You're right, we weren't fully prepared to take on you." He pulled an arrow from the quiver around his shoulder. "Too bad, you're aren't fully prepared yourself to take on this."

He started to place the arrow on the string of his bow but Astrid quickly side-kicked his hand causing him to drop the arrow. Then she whacked the side of her hand against the bow, knocking it out of his hand. She grabbed hold of the bow and pulled out a knife from her belt and used it to slice the bowstring. Then she flung the bow over her shoulder.

"Ah, very good," said the lead thieve impressively, "Unfortunately, so is _THIS_!"

Before Astrid knew it, the thief pulled yet another arrow from his quiver and struck it on the top of her shoulder. And he did it all in just a split second.

The arrow didn't go all the way through her skin and it probably didn't go all the way through her bone, but it was enough to make Astrid cry out in pain and clutch her shoulder as she dropped to her knees.

…

**7:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"AH!"

Hiccup recognized his wife's voice. It sounded as though she was crying out in pain. He looked around until he finally spotted her near the edge of the forest.

She was on her knees and clutching her shoulder which had an arrow stuck to the top of it. Standing behind her with an evil grin and no trace of regret or empathy on his face was the lead thief, brown-haired, mustached Dominik.

"_**ASTRID**_!" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup's eyes trailed from his kneeling wife all the way up to the man who would dare to hurt her.

It was bad enough that he and his crew had arrived to raid the home of his friend who was once his enemy but to hurt _his_ Astrid – the woman who had been his girlfriend since he was fifteen, the woman who had been the first person he had taught the true nature of dragons to, the woman he had cured from the Scourge of Odin and acted as her eyes when she briefly lost her sight, the woman who helped him to slowly get over his fear of taking his father's place as Chief and his fear of giving Toothless his freedom, the woman he had married to in a large ceremony, the woman who had given him a beautiful daughter and an adventurous son, the woman he loved so dearly, the woman who loved him so dearly back – well, now he had gone too far.

Hiccup could feel something welling up inside him – something terrifying and dangerous. He could feel all politeness and kindness draining away from him. His blood was boiling hot, his nostrils flared as he took rapid deep breaths and the upper and bottom parts of his teeth were grinding against each other. It only took a second for him to realize that his inner Viking was about to be released.

Then he reared back and roared. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

And he charged towards the man who wounded his wife.

Once he was close enough, he slammed his fist right into Dominik's left eye. The man grunted in pain and surprise. Then Hiccup grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down on the ground. Then he kicked his good foot against Dominik's cheek and again the man grunted in pain and surprise. As Dominik looked up at him, his good eye wide with astonishment and his injured eye bruised, Hiccup pointed a finger at him.

"_**DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"**_ he roared, _**"YOU HEAR ME?! EVER!"**_

With a hand over his injured eye, Dominik gasped and cowered under Hiccup's rage.

"Well done, brother! Well done!"

Hiccup looked up and saw Dagur and Heather approaching, both clapping their hands. Heather had some rope around her shoulder.

"We'll take him away now," Heather offered.

"Make sure he stays where he can never hurt anyone again," Hiccup said his voice softer now but still dangerous-sounding.

"Don't worry, brother, my dungeon is where he'll be staying from now on," Dagur as he lifted Dominik in a sitting up postion.

Heather removed the rope from her shoulder and began tying it around Dominik's hands.

"Okay, you, up," Dagur demanded as he and Heather helped Domink to his feet. "Now, march!" he said, giving him a push on the back.

Hiccup watched with satisfied but still livid eyes as Dagur and Heather dragged Dominik towards the village.

"Hiccup?"

The _beautiful _sound of his wife's equally beautiful voice seemed to transform Hiccup back to his usual kind, cheerful, nerdy and sometimes still awkward self. He turned around to face his wife. Although her face was lined with pain with a hint of weariness, she was smiling and her eyes were filled with pride and love. Astrid's expression was enough to help Hiccup to relax and soften and he smiled back at her.

…

**7:47 p.m.**

**(Adelmo PoV)**

All seemed quiet to Adelmo as he and Adorjan were heading towards the edge of the forest. Suddenly, something caught his eye and caused him to stop in his tracks.

Quickly, he turned to Adorjan and hissed, "Shh!"

Adorjan looked confused and Adelmo pointed to what he was seeing at this moment.

Right on the other side of the trees was two people. A man with auburn hair and a matching short beard was standing over a fallen woman with blonde hair that was tied in a long braid and an arrow stuck to the top of her shoulder.

"Oh, how romantic, a cute pair of lovebirds," Adorjan whispered.

"Very romantic, indeed," Adelmo whispered back. Then he pulled out his axe. "Well, too bad they'll be spending the rest of their romantic lives somewhere else."

And he headed towards a pine tree that was closest to the two people.

…

**7:47 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Are you all right?" Hiccup asked kindly as he knelt down beside Astrid.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Astrid replied tiredly, "Just a little arrow, that's all."

"Here, let's see if I can get it out," Hiccup offered, "Now hold still."

Carefully, ever so carefully, he grabbed hold of the arrow and gingerly pulled it out of Astrid's shoulder. Astrid cringed but quickly relaxed. Hiccup put the arrow down aside and helped Astrid to her feet.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you help," he said with a reassuring smile.

Astrid smiled weakly back at him and slowly turned her head toward the right side of her. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"LOOK OUT!" she cried.

Hiccup looked up and to his horror, he saw a pine tree was falling right towards them!

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed.

Suddenly, he felt as though someone or something slammed into him and Astrid and now he found himself hitting the ground and rolling around on the dirt with Astrid rolling right beside him.

Hiccup looked over towards where the pine tree had and then over at the other side of him. Through the growing darkness, he could see two dark figures running off into the forest.

"Hey!" he shouted, still slightly in shock from his near-death experience, "Hey, you two! Come back here!"

But the figures were out of sight.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, Dagur and Mala's men will track them down," Astrid said, also with a hint of shock, "Right now we have to help whoever saved us. I've got a feeling the tree meant for us crushed him or her instead."

"You're right, you're right," said Hiccup, slowly getting to his feet.

As he helped Astrid to her feet, he heard a groan and he turned towards the fallen tree.

Hiccup seemed to recognize the voice of whoever was groaning and he could feel dread filling his heart.

He ran over to the fallen tree, hoping against all hope his savoir wasn't who he thought it was.

Once he was close enough, he was able to see the upper body of the person who had saved him and his wife.

His heart skipped a beat as he recognized his rescuer.

He had a bald head, a long, braided blonde mustache, one good hand and a hammer attached to his stumpy left arm.


	39. Goodbye Gobber

**Chapter 39: Goodbye Gobber**

**Location: Edge of Forest and Village of Berserker Island**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 7:48 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"GOBBER!" Hiccup cried, looking down his at the mustached face of his old forging mentor which was scrunched in pain.

"Hiccup," Gobber muttered weakly, his voice strained and hoarse.

Hiccup bent his knees and tried to lift the pine tree that was meant for him and his wife off the old blacksmith but it was much too heavy for him.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! MY BLACKSMITH'S IN TROUBLE!" he cried.

Fortunately, five Berserker soldiers along with Zephyr and Nuffink arrived right on the spot.

"Here, son, we'll take it from here," one of them said.

Together, the soldiers bent their knees and lifted the pine tree off Gobber's fallen crushed body and carried it away little away from him before placing it back down at the ground.

"What happened, Dad?" Zephyr asked worriedly while this happened.

"Two of the thieves chopped that tree down in an attempt to kill your father and me," Astrid

"That's right, and they're still out there," Hiccup said, looking through the dark trees of the forest with narrowed eyes. He turned to the soldiers. "I want some of you to go out there and find them. And when you do, bring them to your Chief's prison."

"Yes, sir!" three of the soldiers said urgently, saluting and they all ran into the woods.

His eyes still narrowed, Hiccup watched them go.

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "They'll find them, Hiccup. Don't worry. Right now, let's just help Gobber."

"Right," Hiccup said, nodding and he knelt down in front of Gobber. Zephyr and Nuffink also bended down beside him with worried expressions.

"Gobber, can you stand up?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think I can, lad," Gobber croaked.

Hiccup looked up at the two remaining soldiers. "You two, get a stretcher for him," he ordered, "And send your Chief's sister to fetch the healers. It seems safe for them and the moms and their kids to come out now."

"Yes, sir," said the soldiers and hurried off.

Gobber groaned. Hiccup looked down at the injured blacksmith and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Hang in there, Gobber. Help is on the way."

"Yeah, Gobber," Astrid said, also kneeling down and rubbing his other shoulder, "You're gonna be okay."

A weak but grateful smile was Gobber's only response.

…

**Location: Healers' Longhouse**

**Date: July 11**

**Time: 8:38 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

About half an hour had passed and now all the healers of Berserker Island were treating those who had been wounded in the fight in the longhouse they used as an infirmary.

With Zephyr and Nuffink standing on either side of him, Hiccup watched as one of the healers (with red hair) wrapped gauze around Astrid's wounded shoulder.

"You're lucky that arrow didn't go all the way through your bone then you'd really be in trouble," the healer said. She turned to Hiccup. "She'll be all right." And then she went off to help someone else.

"How's your shoulder, Mom?" Nuffink asked, sitting down on the chair beside her own.

"Still a little sore but other than that, I'm okay," Astrid smiled, gingerly rubbing her hand against her bandaged shoulder, "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it, I always say."

"And I'll bet it's gonna be a beautiful scar," Nuffink said, eyeing her shoulder.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you," Hiccup said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Astrid said, putting her hand on top of his, "You really packed a punch with that Dominik."

"I still can't believe I missed that," said Nuffink, a little disappointed, "I would love to have seen that."

"Well, it was amazing, I'll tell you that," said Astrid.

"I don't care about missing that, I'm just glad you're all right, Mom," said Zephyr.

"And I'm glad my babies are all right too," Astrid said, "But I still can't tell you how proud your father and I are with teaching those thieves a thing or two."

"That's right," Hiccup added, "You both really have grown up."

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, Dad, thanks," Nuffink said.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Come on, what do you say we all check on Gobber?"

"Sure," Zephyr and Nuffink responded.

"Okay," Astrid said, sitting up from her chair.

Hiccup led his family towards a cot where Gobber was lying. A gray-haired healer was standing over him with a worried expression. Hiccup thought she resembled a slightly younger, taller version of Gothi. Seeing Hiccup, she turned to face him.

"How is he?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not good," the healer said with a regretful sigh, "That tree crushed him very badly and I'm afraid there's not much I can do."

Hiccup nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was all he had to do to let her know she had done her best.

The healer nodded. "I'll let you talk to him," she said, walking away.

Hiccup approached the bed and sat down on the chair beside it. "How are you feeling, Gobber?" he asked.

Gobber smiled weakly. "'A Viking never feels pain' is what my dad always said," he said. He grunted. "He obviously never felt this kind of pain. But like all pains, this one will pass in time. At least I'm the one feeling it and not you and Astrid."

"We were lucky you arrived in the nick of time to save us, Gobber," Astrid said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks, Gobber," Hiccup said, nodding.

"But how did you know Mom and Dad were in trouble?" Nuffink asked.

"Well, laddie, not only was I help fighting those raiders, I was also keeping an eye on your old Dad like any father would."

"Father?" Nuffink echoed.

"Yes, father," said Gobber, "He's been my apprentice since he was a wee one and I've come to care for him like my own son."

"Oh, right," Nuffink said.

"Anyway, he caught my attention by screaming and what a beautiful scream it was Hiccup. I followed you from a distance to watch you beat the living daylights out of that good-for-nothing leader of those scallywags."

"Well, nobody hurts my wife and gets away with it," Hiccup said, putting a hand on Astrid's shoulder (the good one).

"My thoughts exactly," Gobber said, "When I saw the two remaining thieves chop down that tree, I knew it was up to me to keep our beloved Chief and Chieftess from getting killed."

"And you did and we thank you," Zephyr said.

"We all do," Astrid said.

Gobber smiled and nodded.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup turned to see Throk approaching him. He noticed that a bit of concern was lined on Mala's right-hand man's face.

"Yes, Throk?" Hiccup asked.

"I have come to report that the last two thieves had been captured and thrown into the dungeon along with their leader and all the others," Throk announced.

"Serves them right for trying to crush my Mom and Dad," Nuffink said. Looking awkwardly at Zephyr, he added, "Uh, and my sister's parents too."

Zephyr smiled and gently tousled his hair.

Throk smiled and nodded at Zephyr and Nuffink but concern returned to his expression as he turned back to Hiccup. "But I must ask you, have you seen Fishlegs Ingerman?"

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup echoed, confused, "I thought he was guarding the families and healers with you."

"He was but when we sensed that someone was trying to find us, and I have a feeling it was those two thieves you attempted to kill you, he went off to distract him."

"And you haven't seen him since?" Astrid asked, also getting a bit worried.

Throk shook his head.

Astrid looked at Hiccup anxiously. "Hiccup, you don't suppose…"

"I hope not," Hiccup said, just as anxious himself.

"What do you hope not?"

Hiccup looked up to see Ruffnut approaching.

"Ruffnut," he said, "Well, uh, Fishlegs seems to be missing."

"Missing?" Ruffnut squeaked, her blue eyes wide, "What do you mean missing?"

"Don't worry, Ruff, we'll find him," Astrid said.

"That's right," Hiccup said, "Daugr'll send search parties all over the island to find him and we'll help. We'll search every inch of this island if we have to."

…

**8:45 p.m.**

**(Ruffnut PoV)**

Ruffnut nodded, trying to keep calm. Normally, she never acted like she was worried about anyone. Especially anyone who were smart enough to take care of themselves. But right now, she was hoping that awful had happened to Fishlegs. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she really did like him.

…

**Location: Beach**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 11:35 a.m.**

**(Brant PoV)**

"UNCLE FISHLEGS!" Brant called.

"UNCLE FISHLEGS!" Brenda called.

"Hmm," Shrug muttered.

"FISHLEGS!" Zephyr called.

"FISHLEGS! FISHLEGS INGERMAN!" other people on different parts of the island were calling.

Brant, along with his siblings and Zephyr, were searching around the beaches of the island for any sign of Fishlegs.

Brant didn't want to look too worried. After all, his Uncle Fishlegs had gotten into a lot of scrapes with his friends but he always found a way to get himself out of each one, thanks to his incredible intellect. He only hoped he could do it again, wherever he was and whatever trouble he was in.

"Brenda, did you find anything?" he asked, looking towards his sister.

"Not yet," Brenda replied.

"How about you, Shrug?"

No response.

"Shrug? Shrug!"

"He's over there," Zephyr said, pointing.

Brant looked over and saw Shrug on his hands and knees near the edge of the shore. His head was dunked in the water.

"Shrug!"

Brant ran over to his little brother and pulled him out of the water. Water dripping from his long blonde hair, Shrug sputtered and deep breaths and stared up at his brother with wide green eyes.

"I don't Uncle Fishlegs is hiding in the water, baby brother," Brenda said, approaching.

"Yeah, but's still nice of you to help us look," Brant said, patting his shoulder.

Brant looked towards the open blue sea and sighed. It was nearly the afternoon and still no sign of his uncle. Who knows where Fishlegs could be?

He felt a hand slide into his own hand and soft, slender fingers curling around his fingers. He looked up into the beautiful crystal blue of Zephyr's eyes.

"We'll find him, Brant, don't worry," she said reassuringly.

Brant smiled sadly and put a hand on top of hers. "I hope so. I was really looking forward to telling him about our engagement." He sighed and looked back towards the sea. "Now, I feel like that may never happen."

…

**Location: Berserker Island Dungeon**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 4:10 p.m.**

**(Dagur PoV)**

Dagur glared through the bars of the cell where the blonde man and the grey-bearded man sat. Throk and Nott were standing on either side holding up their weapons.

After countless hours of combing every inch of his island for Fishlegs, Dagur decided that the only two people who might know about his whereabouts were the two men who attempted to crush

"Where is he?" Dagur demanded.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the grey-bearded man said stubbornly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Dagur growled, "Where is my brother's friend?! He's a bit overweight but don't tell him I said that and he's got blonde hair and a blonde mustache."

"We've never seen any person like that in our lives," the blonde-bearded man insisted.

Throk held out his sword so that the tip of the blade was in between two of the bars. "You _will _answer to the Chief of the Berserkers or else," he said firmly.

"Or else what? You're gonna run your sword through those bars and try to stab us?" the blonde man taunted.

"Even worse," Dagur said, patting Nott's shoulders, "See my daughter here?"

"Yes, and isn't she a cutie?" the grey-bearded man said and clicked his tongue.

Dagur grunted at the man who was probably four decades older who would dare think his twenty-year-old daughter was cute but he kept a calm head and smiled. "Yes, she is a cutie. But don't let her cute books fool you for she can be a tough cookie."

"But not as tough as my friend, Stabber, here," Nott said, holding up her spear. "But why don't we change the subject? Those are some nice-looking tunics you've got on. Wherever did you buy them from?"

"We never buy, we steal," said the grey-bearded man proudly.

"So they're nice-looking but stolen," Nott said.

"Well, we stole them because they're nice-looking as you put it," said the blonde-bearded man.

Nott smiled as she moved Stabber's spear forward through the bars and Dagur was satisfied to see the unsettled looks of the two thieves.

"Well, will they still be nice-looking if I poked a teensy hole in them?" Nott asked, as she dug the spear's tip in the middle of the grey-bearded man's tunic and slashed a tiny hole in it.

The grey-bearded man gasped and looked up at her. "Well, as long as it's unnoticeable, it would still look nice."

"Well, what if it was a biiiiiiiig hole?" Nott asked, digging the spear into that same hole and tearing more fabric to make it bigger.

The grey-bearded man gasped.

"Or maybe even bigger than that," Nott said, cutting more fabric.

"STOP! STOP! _**STOOOOOP**_!" the grey-bearded man shrieked.

"Say please," Nott insisted.

"Please!" the man pleaded.

"Okay," Nott said with a smile as she pulled her spear away.

"Not bad, Sugar Pie," Dagur said proudly, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy," Nott said, equally as proud.

"All right, all right, we'll tell you," the grey-bearded man admitted.

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 4:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup looked up at the sky which was now a late afternoon dark blue and then he looked down at his family and friends and the Ingerman triplets. "We can't give up now, guys, there's got to be someplace we haven't looked," he said.

"Hmm, good observation, where haven't we looked?" Snotlout asked with sarcastic curiosity, "Could he be in the huts – upstairs and down? No. The mountains, the hills or what about the beaches? NO! He isn't in any of those places Hiccup! We already checked!"

Astrid sighed sadly. "I hate to admit it, Hiccup, but Snotlout's right. We pretty much searched every inch of the forest."

"Maybe not every inch," Ruffnut insisted, "Has anyone bothered to check behind the boulders or look under the water or even inside a prickly bush?"

"Uh, yeah," Snotlout retorted.

"Since when are you so worried about Fishlegs' whereabouts, sister?" Tuffnut demanded.

"I'm not," Ruffnut insisted, "I'm just trying to think of places we haven't checked that's all."

"You don't have to be afraid to admit you're worried about Fishlegs, Ruff," said Astrid, "It just shows how much you care about him."

"Yeah, just like my brother Brant cares about Zephyr," Brenda pointed out.

"Brenda please," Brant snapped.

"It's okay, Brant," said Zephyr, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But maybe my Dad is right, maybe we should just try again."

"But it's getting dark," Astrid pointed out.

"So we'll light torches and lanterns," Nuffink suggested.

"Well…" Astrid started.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to see Dagur, Nott and Throk approach. All three of them had solemn faces.

"What is it, guys?" Hiccup asked, growing concerned.

"The two thieves who almost killed you and Astrid – we interrogated them on the whereabouts of Fishlegs Ingerman," Throk said.

"And?" Hiccup asked.

"And they did see him," Nott said, "They said they had fought with him for a while before knocking him out and then they decided they wanted him to die as slowly and as possible so…so…"

"So…?" Hiccup asked.

"So they threw him onto a log and had him drift out to sea," Throk concluded.

"What?" Hiccup breathed, refusing to believe what he had just heard.

"No!" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup looked back to all his friends. Astrid and Brenda looked as though they were on the brink of tears. Snotlout and Tuffnut had stunned expressions. Zephyr was tightly holding onto Brant and Nuffink was leaning against her shoulder in attempts to comfort the both of them. Ruffnut just stood there with a disbelieving expression. Hiccup couldn't blame her. He had always suspected she secretly had feelings for him.

"I'm so sorry, brother," Dagur said sadly.

Throk nodded gravely. "And perhaps we should just consider the fact that he has…"

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T BE!" Ruffnut suddenly squawked.

"Ruffnut, I feel your pain but…" Throk started.

"MAYBE IT'S NOT TOO LATE! DAGUR, SEND YOUR ARMADA OUT TO SEA! MAYBE WE CAN STILL CATCH UP TO HIM!"

"Well…" Dagur said thoughtfully.

"Oh, be realistic, Chief Dagur," said Throk firmly, "An entire armada would never be able to locate a single man out in the middle of a great ocean."

"I'm afraid you're right, Throk," said Hiccup sadly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "But I think Ruffnut's right too."

"You too?" asked Ruffnut surprised.

"Of course I do, Ruff," Hiccup replied, "Maybe he isn't dead."

"Hiccup Haddock…" Throk started.

"Throk, I know Fishlegs. He's one of the smartest men I had ever known. Sometimes I think he's even smarter than me. And that has always helped him. No matter how tight of a jam we had all gotten ourselves into, Fishlegs had always kept a calm head…most of the time and used his head to find a way out of it. And I'm sure he'll find a way to get himself out of this jam too. I don't know what and I don't know how but all I do know is that he will. He must!"

Brant stood beside Hiccup. "I agree with my Chief. My uncle _is_ one of the smartest men in the world and somehow, he'll return to us."

"And he will!" Brenda added confidently.

"Mmm-hmm," murmured Shrug.

"Well then, if my brother thinks Fishlegs is alive, then I do too," said Dagur, putting his hands on his hips and lifting his chin up with pride.

"Me too," Nott added, mimicking her father's pose.

Throk smiled and said, "Then I believe you as well, Hiccup Haddock."

"We all do," Astrid said, and Hiccup was pleased to see the confident looks on her face.

Zephyr, Nuffink, Snotlout and Tuffnut all shared confident looks.

Suddenly, a Berserker soldier approached the group. "Chief Hiccup?" he asked.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"Your blacksmith wishes to see you at once," the soldier replied.

…

**Location: Healers' Longhouse**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 4:42 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup trembled as he hesitantly took one step over the threshold of the healers' longhouse. The Berserker soldier didn't say why Gobber wanted to see him and he didn't need to. Hiccup knew exactly why.

Gobber was enduring his final hours just as Valka had done and he wanted one final moment with him before he had to enter Valhalla. And it was all because he had to sacrifice his life for him just as Stoick had done for him twenty-one years ago.

Astrid slid her hand into his. "Together," she said encouragingly.

"Together," Hiccup echoed, nodding. He looked over at Zephyr and Nuffink. "Come on, kids."

Squeezing Astrid's hand, Hiccup walked down the corrider of the healers' longhouse and towards Gobber's bed. Eret was already standing beside the bed and he smiled as Hiccup approached with his family. The blacksmith's face was still lined with pain and exhaustion but his blue eyes were filled with cheer as he smiled at him.

"Good evening, Chief," he greeted weakly.

"Good evening, Gobber," Hiccup greeted.

"Any sign of Fishlegs?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to tell a dying man the bad news so he shook his head and said, "Not yet but I know he'll come back to us somehow."

Gobber chuckled tiredly. "I'm sure he will. He may have a tendency to jump at his own shadow from time to time, but he's a smart lad. Almost as smart as you." He sighed sadly. "My only regret is that I won't be able to bid farewell to him."

"I'll let him know you said goodbye," Hiccup offered.

"Thanks, lad," Gobber said with a smile.

Hiccup smiled back but then he frowned. "Speaking of goodbye, I suspect this is why you sent for me, right?"

"No, not goodbye," Gobber said, shaking his head, "More like…one final family moment. After all, I'm part of your family, right?"

"Yes, you are, Gobber," said Astrid.

"You always have," added Zephyr.

"And you always will," said Nuffink.

"Thanks, lad, lass," Gobber said, "I hear you two have been spending a great many times with your admirers, yes?"

"Well, yes, we have actually," Zephyr said.

"And we've been meaning to tell you, Dad and Mom," said Nuffink.

"Well then, let's hear it right now," Gobber said.

"Um, all right," Zephyr said, rubbing her upperarm, and looking anxiously at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded in approval.

"Mom, Dad, Gobber, yesterday, before the raid, Brant asked me to marry him," Zephyr announced.

"Oh, did he?" Gobber asked, looking surprised. Only Hiccup could tell that he was only pretending to look surprised.

"Yes, he did," Zephyr said.

"That's funny because yesterday, also before the raid, Nott and I decided we want to get married too," Nuffink said.

"Oh, Nuffink, that's wonderful," Zephyr said, throwing her arms around her brother.

"Well, this is kind of sudden but I'm very happy for the both of you," said Astrid proudly.

"So am I," Hiccup said, also with pride.

"And I have some news as well," Eret piped up.

"What is it, Eret?" Astrid asked.

"Gobber has just nominated me the new blacksmith of New Berk," Eret responded.

"Did you, Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Gobber said, "I have been meaning to retire for quite some time now and I know you'll do a fine job taking my place, Eret."

"Thanks, Gobbs," Eret said, "Ha! Who would have thought that I, Eret, Son of Eret, the greatest Dragon Trapper in all the world would spend his middle to senior age, building and repairing weapons? Not me, that's for sure."

"Well, not me, either," Hiccup said.

"Nor I," Astrid added.

"Well, trust me, I've enjoyed forging much better than trapping," said Eret.

"Well, you better get used to it cause that's exactly what you'll be doing until your own retirement," Gobber pointed out.

"And I can help you out if you want, Eret," Hiccup offered.

"Thanks, Chief," Eret said with a smile.

"Well, congratulations, Eret," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, Eret, congratulations," said Nuffink.

"And congratulations to both of your engagements," Eret said.

"That's right, you two, marry your true loves just as your parents did," Gobber said. He looked towards Astrid. "Astrid, did you know that when Hiccup was working for me as a young boy and every time you passed he would watch you with big love-struck eyes?"

"Gobber," Hiccup said, blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Yeah, Hiccup, it's okay," Gobber said, and he turned back to Astrid. "He did it all the time. I encouraged him many times to go up and talk to you. Of course, this was back in the days when he didn't have much confidence in himself. One time he told me you wouldn't come near him if you were on fire and he had the only bucket of water in town*."

"Gobber!" Hiccup groaned but Astrid was laughing and so were Zephyr, Nuffink and Eret. It was enough to make his cheeks go hot.

"I admit I never had any interest in chasing women, eh, well, except maybe one or two, but I certainly didn't mind watching all the other men court with lovely ladies. Even when the two of you were still wee ones, I had always known you two were meant spend the rest of your lives together."

"I should think so," Astrid said, "you've been begging us nonstop to get married."

"And get married you did," Gobber said, nodding, "And I can't tell you how happy I was to see that day finally arrive." He sniffled. "And if that wasn't happy enough, you ended up having two wee ones of your own." He looked over at Zephyr and Nuffink. "And of all the babes I've seen in my life, you two were the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Not even Dad or Mom?" Nuffink asked.

"Well, next to your Dad and Mom, anyway," Gobber said.

"Thanks, Gobber," said Zephyr.

"You're welcome," said Gobber, "And thank you for being your parents' daughter and son. And thank you, Astrid for marrying the best apprentice I ever had. Eh, no offense, Eret."

"None taken, Gobber," said Eret, smiling sadly.

"You're welcome, Gobber," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded too and before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Here now, what's all the fuss about?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup lowered himself and gently wrapped his arms around Gobber, embracing him. "I'm…I'm gonna miss you, Gobber," he said tearfully.

Hiccup felt Gobber's beefy arms wrap around him.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you too, lad," Gobber said, also tearfully, "But you'll see me again when the time comes."

Hiccup pulled back to look at Gobber who was shedding tears as much tears as him. "I just wish there was some way I can repay for what you've done for me and for Astrid."

"You can repay me by living the rest of your long, long life," Gobber said, "Attend your childrens' weddings and help them raise their children and their children's children."

"Is it me or does that sound like something similar to what my mom made me promise her before she died," Hiccup asked, cracking a smile.

"It's just you," Gobber said sarcastically, "Of course it's the same promise your mom made you make to her and now I want you to promise me that as well."

"All right, I promised Mom, I'll promise you too," Hiccup said.

"Good," Gobber said.

"And Gobber, thank you," said Hiccup, taking Gobber's good hand, "And not just for saving my life and Astrid's but for everything – for helping us raise our children, for asking us to get married and attending our wedding, for being my parents' friend, for teaching me to forge, for joining us in making peace with the dragons and most importantly, for being a great friend (chuckle) as well as a second father."

Gobber released his hand from Hiccup's grip and gently tousled his hair. "You're very, very welcome…son," he said.

The word "son" warmed Hiccup's heart excessively, his stream of tears increased and his smile grew. He looked towards his wife, daughter and son and Eret. They all had smiles and tears as well.

"Ah, all this talking is making me tired," Gobber sighed.

"Why don't you go to sleep Gobber?" Astrid suggested, "That should help."

"Yeah, sleep, Gobber," Hiccup said, "And don't sleep for just a few hours. Sleep as long as you want."

"Heh, heh, heh," Gobber chuckled weakly, "Sleeping for as long as I want? I love the sound of that."

And as Gobber leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, Hiccup took a deep breath and smiled, happy knowing that one of his oldest friends would not only be departing soon but that he would be departing peacefully and happily.

…

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 6:45 a.m.**

**(Gobber PoV)**

Something large, warm, rough, wet and slimy ran across Gobber's face, waking him up from his peaceful, seemingly-never-ending slumber.

"_Ah_! What the…?!"

Opening his eyes, he was greeted to what looked like the face of a giant-toad like creature with yellow eyes, light brown scales and round bumps under its chin. A large, pink tongue was hanging out of its big, wide mouth.

"Ah, knock it off, Grump, it's too early," Gobber grumbled, closing his eyes again and settling back down against the grass underneath him.

Then his eyes popped open.

Grass?!

Grump?!

Gobber bolted upwards and looked around.

He was surrounded by grass! And it was greener than any grass he had ever seen in his life! The sky was a mixture of pink, gold and light blue indicating that it was early morning.

Then he turned back to the face of the giant toad-like creature.

"Grump! Is it really you?!"

The old light brown Hotburple dragon grunted and wagged his long, round tail happily.

"Grump! Oh, come here, Grumpy and give me a cuddle," Gobber said happily, wrapping his arms around Grump's face who purred contentedly.

Gobber's eyes popped open again.

He held up his left arm and…his left hand. No hammer, no axe, no mug, no broom, no egg-beater, no hook, no whatever! Just a regular hand of flesh, blood and bone along with five fingers which he wiggled.

Gobber looked down at his right leg. Instead of a wooden peg leg there was a leg of flesh, blood and bone which was covered by a leather boot.

"Surprised, son?" came a gruff but gentle voice.

Gobber seemed to recognize that voice. Slowly, he turned around.

Standing a few feet away from him was a man and two women.

The man was tall and brawny and like Gobber, he had a long, braided blonde mustache. His expression was on the gruff side but he too was wearing a smile on his face. The first woman was medium-sized and plump with long, straw blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a green dress and a kind smile. The second woman was shorter than the first with blue eyes and long black hair that was also tied in two pigtails and she carried a long tall staff.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Gobber, come to Mummy, darling," his mother said, holding out her arms.

Gobber nodded and approached his mother and the two of them embraced.

His father was still smiling proudly as he placed his hands on his hips but he also raised an eyebrow. "About time you got here, son."

Gobber chuckled as he turned to his father. "Ha, ha, ha, I see you havent' changed one bit, Dad."

His dad's smile grew even larger. "Well, you haven't changed much either, my boy," he said, with a chuckle as he patted Gobber's shoulder.

Gobber looked down at the short, black-haired woman. There was no mistake about it. Even though she had no wrinkles and black hair instead of gray, he was still able to recognize Gothi. "And how are you, Gothi, you old bat?" he asked.

"I am very well, Gobber, thank you," she responded in a soft, quiet voice.

"Gothi, you're _speaking_!" Gobber exclaimed, astonished at what he had just heard.

"Yes, you can thank the power of Valhalla for that," she said, gesturing to his left arm and his right leg which he had gotten back.

"Yes," Gobber said, nodding looking at his limbs, "Well, it's nice to hear you with a voice."

"Hmph, tell me about it. Sometimes my arms hurt from scribbling on the ground too much."

Suddenly the sound of a man clearing his throat was heard. Gobber turned towards the sound and with a gasp, he took a step backwards when he saw what was standing a few feet away from him.

It was another man and another woman.

The man was very tall and very muscular with grass-green eyes, a thick, shaggy red beard and hair, beefy arms, broad shoulders and calloused hands one of which was tightly holding the hand of the slender woman who was standing right beside him. She had a lovely face, long auburn hair which was tied in three braided ponytails and aqua-green eyes which sparkled from the light of the rising sun.

With wide eyes, Gobber slowly stepped forward towards the man and woman whom he recognized as his old, dear friends.

"Stoick?" he blurted, "Valka?"

Stoick released his grip on Valka's hand, held out his arms and smiled. "Gobber, my old friend," he said.

Smiling back, Gobber stepped towards his best friend and the two embraced each other.

Still keeping his arms around Stoick, Gobber glanced at Valka. "Hello, Valka, aren't you as pretty as a picture?" he said.

"Oh, Gobber," smiled Valka and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to have you join us, Gobber," Stoick said, pulling away.

"And it's even greater to see all of you again," Gobber said, looking around at his friends and family.

He looked down at Grump who had crawled over to him and grunted happily.

"I know, Grumpy, I missed you too," he said, kneeling down and leaning his face against the Hotburple's scaled head.

He heard his father clear his head and he turned towards him and his mother. "And I missed you just as much Mom and Dad," he said.

Gobber's father smiled and his mother entwined her fingers happily.

"And Gothi, I can't tell you how happy I am to see your familiar face again after all these weeks," Gobber added, looking down at Gothi who smiled in response.

"But I am especially happy to see you again, Stoick," he said turning to his old friend, "The day you left, I felt as though a piece of me had left as well."

"A piece of all of us had left along with you that day," Valka said, leaning her head against Stoick's shoulder.

"Yes, but now all those pieces have returned to you all," Stoick smiled, leaning his head against Valka's, "And a piece of me has returned as well and I am forever grateful for that."

"As am I," said Valka.

"And I," said Gobber, "And I wouldn't mind seeing you two lovebirds sing that song of yours and dancing along to it again."

Stoick chuckled. "Ah, Gobber, you're always asking too much of me," he said, half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Stoick!" Valka scolded gently, getting tapping her hand on Stoick's chest and then she turned to Gobber and smiled. "All right, Gobber, you want to see Stoick and I sing and dance again? You got it!"

Gobber laughed joyously and everyone join him.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Ah, but before we do sing and dance, I must know one thing," he said.

"What is it, dear?" his mother asked.

"The whereabouts of Fishlegs," Gobber answered, "All his friends have been looking and low for him and Hiccup had said there's still no sign of him. And since you're supposed to see and hear everything from Valhalla, I was wondering if any of you know where he's been."

"Not to worry, Gobber, Fishlegs is just fine," Gothi said reassuringly, "Come here, I'll tell you what's been happening to him."

Gobber knelt down and Gothi whispered where Fishlegs was and what had happened to him. When she finished, Gobber smiled.

"Ah, that Fishlegs, I knew he'd be all right," he said.

"And all right he'll always be," Valka said.

"Until the bitter end," Stoick concluded.

"Well, won't Hiccup be surprised to hear what he's been up to," Gobber said.

…

**Location: Beach, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 8:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The sun was shining and the sky was blue and cloudless.

The perfect morning for a funeral.

With a bow and arrow in his hands, Hiccup stood near the edge of the rocky beach of Berserker Island and watched solemnly as the ship that was carrying Gobber's lifeless body sailed towards the horizon. And it was a beautiful ship. It was built of wood from maple trees and it was polished thoroughly and the sail was white and fresh with the Skrill emblem embroidered on it. Dagur had said he wanted Gobber to sail on the very best ship he could offer and Hiccup was grateful for it.

He turned towards the enormous crowd of his family and friends. All of their faces were just as solemn as his.

"For many years, Gobber had been the best blacksmith Berk has ever had," he announced, "He was also a great teacher and not just in forging but in combat as well. He thought his students everything that he knew to help them prepare for their futures and he succeeded. He never hesitated to help the ones who were in need and he certainly didn't hesitate to do just that during the raid we all experienced two nights ago. Unfortunately, it came at a price and that price was his life. Although we are deeply saddened by this loss, we must try our best to continue on with our lives for that is exactly what he would want us to do. And so to this day, we bid farewell and good luck to a great figher, a great teacher, a great blacksmith…and an even greater friend."

And then Hiccup bent down and dipped the tip of his arrow into a small fire that had been it on a pile of logs on the rocky shore. Then he placed that flaming arrow against the string of his bow, aimed it towards Gobber's ship…and let go. He watched his arrow fly over the ocean and disappear over the ship's rail.

He turned towards the row of people – Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Eret, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Brant, Brenda, Dagur, Nott, Mala and Throk – who had also lit their own arrows and place it against the strings of their own bows. Like Hiccup, they aimed their bows towards the ship and released the arrows. Like glowing, golden birds, all the arrows flew through the sky, over the ocean and struck several parts of the ship.

It didn't take long for all those tiny flames to spread and soon that ship was glowing even brighter than the sun itself.

…

**8:25 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The flaming ship was almost touching the horizon but it was still glowing very brightly.

Hiccup cracked a smile and whispered, "So long, Gobber but I know we will meet again just like you said."

"Hey, Dad," he heard Nott speak up, "Are we expecting more mourners? If we are, then they're a bit too late. The ship's almost gone."

"Uh, no, Sugar Pie, we aren't expecting any more mourners," Dagur spoke up.

"What makes you say that, sweetheart?" Mala asked.

"That," Nott answered, pointing to something on the other side of the ship.

Hiccup turned to where Nott was pointing. He didn't see anything at first but then he spotted it: A ship was sailing from the horizon and it seemed to be making its way towards the island.

"It's another ship," Nuffink said obviously.

"No kidding," Astrid said.

"Could it be more thieves?" Zephyr asked worriedly.

"If it is, we'd better get ready," said Dagur indomitably.

"Well, let me just check this out first," Hiccup said, taking out his spyglass and looked through it.

He was able to get a good look at who or what was on the ship. What he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth drop open. He lowered his spyglass.

"What is it Hiccup? What did you see?" Astrid asked.

All Hiccup managed to utter was, "I don't believe it."

…

**What does Hiccup see on the approaching ship? The answer will come soon enough. **

***When Gobber told Astrid Hiccup said she wouldn't come near him if she was on fire and he had the only bucket in town, that was a reference to the deleted scene, "Axe to Grind" in the first How to Train Your Dragon movie. Check it out on the DVD/Blu-Ray bonus features or even YouTube. **


	40. Lost and Found (Part 1)

**Now we're going to see what's been happening to Fishlegs while our heroes have been searching high and low for him. Here's part one of his great adventure!**

**Chapter 40: Lost and Found (Part 1)**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 6:45 a.m.**

**(Ronan PoV)**

"Come on, Mussells, the sunrise is starting without us," Ronan said excitedly.

The brown-and-white bulldog trotted alongside Ronan as he hurried towards the ship's rail. He climbed onto the chest that he liked climbing up on to get a better view of the sea and sky.

"Be careful, darling," his mother, Meridith called.

"I'm always careful, Mama," Ronan said.

Once his head was above the rail, Ronan shielded his blue eyes with his arm to keep himself from being blinded by the sun. Moving his arm away a little, his eyes grew wide as he stared at the scenery before him. The early morning sky was a dark blue in color with hints of pink and gold. The sun was halfway above the horizon its bright light reflected on the top of the water making it look sparkling.

"Mama, bring Mussels up here so he can see too," Ronan said.

"What's the magic word?" asked Meredith expectantly.

"Please?"

"All right, all right," Meredith chuckled as she bent down, scooped up Mussels into her arms and lifted him onto the chest right next to him.

Smiling, Ronan placed his hands on either side of the bulldog's face and had him face the sea and the rising sun. "What do you think, boy?" he asked.

Mussells let out a gruff but gentle bark in response.

Ronan laughed. "I know, boy, I love sunrises too."

"Well, when you're as old as your mother and I, sunrises will no longer be the reason why you must awaken early," came a deep firm voice from behind.

Ronan turned around to see his father approach to stand beside his mother.

"The new reason will be because you will have to start your work as a sailor man like me," his father continued.

"Oh, but Ortun, darling, that won't be for another many years," Meredith pointed out, "A six year old shouldn't have to start learning about the ways of an adult so soon."

"He won't be six forever, Meredith," Ortun said firmly, "I was his age when my father started teaching me about the ways of life. He believed children should learn from an early age and so I believe it as well."

Meredith sighed. "Oh, very well, dear."

"And besides I see it as good practice for him to awaken at sunrise," Ortun said, smiling proudly, "All the best sailors awaken at sunrise."

"And I'm glad they do then they can watch the sun come up," Ronan said looking back towards the beautiful sky and sea.

Mussels barked as if to agree.

"Don't watch the sunrise too long, Ronan," said Ortun, "Your mother will be preparing our breakfast soon and I expect you help her with it as well as washing the dishes."

"Yes, Papa," said Ronan.

"I won't be cooking breakfast for a while now so you continue watching the sunrise, darling," said Meredith.

"I am watching the sunrise, Mama," said Ronan.

Suddenly, he saw a tiny black speck ahead of them and he frowned.

"But now I see something else as well," Ronan piped up.

"What do you see, Ronan, dear?" asked Meredith.

Ronan squinted at the distant black speck. "I don't know. It's far away. Can I borrow your spyglass, Papa…uh, please?"

"Well…"

"Oh, go on, Ortun," said Meredith.

Ortun sighed and pulled his spyglass from his belt. "Oh, very well, but be very careful with it."

"I promise," said Ortun.

Ortun looked through one end of the spyglass but the speck still looked very far away.

"I think you're spyglass is broken, Papa. Whatever I see in the distance still looks far away."

Ortun sighed. "That's because you're looking through it at the _wrong_ end, Ronan." He took the spyglass out of Ronan's hand and turned it around before handing it back to him.

"Oh, yeah, heh, heh, thanks, Papa."

Ronan looked again through the right end of the spyglass and he was able to get a better look at the distant speck and he gasped when he saw what it was.

It was a long, large log floating in the water and lying on top of it was a chubby man with beefy arms, pudgy hands and small legs.

"Mama, Papa, it's a man on a log!" he cried, lowering the spyglass and looking up at his parents.

"A man on a log?" echoed Meredith, alarmed.

"Let me see," Ortun insisted.

Ronan handed his father the spyglass who grabbed it and looked through it.

"Well, I'll be, it is a man on a log," Ortun exclaimed.

"Oh, quickly, quickly, Ortun! We msut help him!" Meredith cried.

"Are you daft, Meredith?!" Ortun exclaimed incredulously, "He could already be dead for all we know. And I'm not allowing any corpses on my ship."

"Whether he's dead or alive, we can't just leave him there," Meredith said firmly, "I say we steer over there and help him."

"Yes, Papa, we must help him!" Ronan cried. "Please, Papa, please?"

Ortun looked from Ronan to Meredith in conflict and then he sighed exasperatedly. "All right, we'll help him. But if he's dead, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Oh, thank you, Papa, thank you!" Ronan cried, throwing his arms around his father.

"Yes, Ortun, thank you," said Meredith, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, yes, now come along, let's steer over there," said Ortun hastily.

…

**7:02 a.m.**

**(Ronan PoV)**

It didn't take long for the ship to steer over to the floating log with the man lying on it. Now Ronan was holding one side of a fishing net while his parents held the opposite ends.

"Steady, now," Ortun said, as they approached the rail of the ship, "Ready and throw!"

Together, Ronan and his parents threw the net over the rail and it landed on top of the man on the log. Mussels barked excitedly while this happened. Ortun and Meredith still held onto the edges of the net.

"All right, Meredith, and pull!" Ortun ordered.

Meredith pulled with all her might, grunting in a strained way.

"Pull!" Ortun repeated, also pulling, "Pull!"

"Pull! Pull!" Ronan cried, grabbing the hem of his father's tunic and pulling at it.

Mussells barked twice as if to say 'Pull! Pull!' too.

The net which was wrapped around the motionless chubby man was halfway over the rail.

"One more time!" Ortun exclaimed. "And…PULL!"

Ronan pulled at his father's tunic, Ortun and Meredith pulled at the net and man which finally rolled off the rail and onto the deck. All three family members took a step backwards. Mussels barked excitedly as he trotted over towards the man and sniffed at him.

"Out of the way, Mussels," Ortun said, shooing the dog away and pulling some of the net off the man. Meredith approached to help.

As the net was pulled off the man, Ronan could see that he had short blonde hair and a short braided mustache.

Meredith pressed her ear against the man's chest. After about a moment, her thoughtful, concerned expression transformed into a smiling, relieved one. "He's still breathing," she announced, looking up at Ortun.

"So he's alive?" Ronan asked excitedly.

"Yes," Meredith answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Ronan exclaimed excitedly.

Mussels barked and Ronan could tell he was also happy that the stranger was alive.

"Well, we must bring him into the cabin to _keep_ him alive," Meredith said, lifting one of the man's beefy arms over her shoulder, "Ortun, help me out, please?"

"Very well, darling," Ortun said, lifting the man's other arm around his shoulder.

Grunting, Ronan's parents lifted the man off the deck so that he was in a standing position even though his short legs were dragging.

"Come on, Mama, Papa, come on!" Ronan cried, heading towards the ship's cabin with Mussels trotting after him.

"Patience, Ronan, we're coming," Ortun said in a straining voice as he and Meredith followed him, dragging the unconscious man along.

…

**9:05 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

The first thing that greeted Fishlegs as he slowly came to was the throbbing pain on the back of his head. Putting a chubby hand over his head which felt as though some fabric was wrapped around it, he opened his eyes and was greeted to a swirl of colors: dark brown, pale pink and two blue dots.

"Huh?" he muttered, blinking his eyes.

His vision cleared up and he was able to see that the pale pink was skin, the dark brown was hair on top of the skin and the blue dots right in the center of the skin were eyes.

He was staring at the face of a little, dark brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.

The boy turned his head and shouted, "Mama, he's awake!"

He shouted so suddenly that it made the bump on Fishlegs' head throb even more.

The boy turned back to face him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Ronan," he greeted, "What's your name?"

"Ugh, Fishlegs," Fishlegs muttered.

"Hello, Mr. Fishlegs, I am very pleased to meet you," Ronan said politely.

"Pleased to meet you too," Fishlegs groaned, "But where am I? And where are the thieves?"

He started to sit up but something soft and gentle touched his shoulder. He looked down to see that it was a hand. It had to belong to a woman judging by its petite size and slender fingers. He looked up to see that it was indeed a woman touching him on the shoulder. Like Ronan, she had blue eyes and dark brown hair which was tied in a bun behind her head.

"Now just relax, sir," she said kindly, "You have quite a nasty bump on your head. Not to mention you've been out at sea for who knows how long."

"Out at sea?" Fishlegs echoed, his eyes popping.

Despite his throbbing head and lightheadedness, Fishlegs sat up straight and looked around. He recognized the environment surrounding him as the cabin of a ship. He looked down to see that he was lying on a large wooden cot and was covered by a thick, warm quilt.

Before he could stop himself, he flung himself out of bed and bolted towards the door. He ignored the calls of Ronan and the woman ("Sir, wait!" and "Mr. Fishlegs, where are you going?") as he opened the door and looked around.

He was standing on the deck of a great, wooden ship. He looked up behind him to see large, white sails. Then he ran towards the rail, leaned over it and looked around.

Nothing but sky and seawater as far as the eye could see.

Fishlegs looked around his surroundings with horrified eyes, a wide open mouth and a rapidly pounding heart.

He was on a ship in the middle of the sea!

That grey-bearded man who he had tried to hold off must have thrown him into the sea after knocking him out. Thor knows how long he had been out here. He glanced over towards the open door of the cabin where Ronan and the woman (whom he assumed was Ronan's mother) were standing on the other side with dumbfounded expressions. There was no mistake that they were the ones who had rescued him and Fishlegs was grateful for that. But still, he was out in the middle of the ocean!

Questions rapidly filled his mind: How was he ever going to get back to Berserker Island? Which direction was Berserker Island? And most importantly, was he ever going to see his friends and family again?

His friends and family. It was all he could think about right now. His niece, Brenda, his nephews, Brant and Shrug. His leader and best friend, Hiccup, and Astrid, his Chieftess and other best friend, their daughter, Zephyr, their son, Nuffink and even his other friends – Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. True, those three were a bit on the mischievoius, teasing side but he still cared for them – especially Ruffnut. They had really learned to get along over these last two decades.

Worst of all, he wasn't sure if his friends had succeeded in defeating that crew of thieves that had trespassed the island or not. If they had, he hoped that every single one of them was alive and well. If they hadn't, who knew who had been perished and who had?

_Ruff, ruff!_

The sound of a soft but gruff bark seemed to be coming from below. Fishlegs looked down to see a strange, four-legged brown-and-white creature at his feet. It had short, floppy ears and a wrinkled face that looked as though it had been slightly squashed.

_Ruff!_ barked the creature.

"Ah!" Fishlegs exclaimed, taking a step back.

"It's all right," said the woman at the door, "Mussels won't hurt you."

Fishlegs looked from the woman to the four-legged creature called Mussels.

"Well, I see you're awake," came a deep, firm voice from the left side.

Fishlegs turned to the left to see a tall man with short, dark brown hair and a stern expression approach him. Before Fishlegs could stop himself, he grabbed hold of the man's collar and leaned close to his face.

"Where am I?! Do you know how to get to Berserker Island?! A crew of bad men arrived and my friends might still be in trouble! I've got to get back! I just got to!" he cried hysterically.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let go of me you lunatic! What is wrong with you?!" the man snarled.

"Ortun!" Ronan's mother scolded, arriving at the spot, "He's only scared."

"Oh, you think he's scared, Meredith?" the man called Ortun said irritably, "He's scaring me."

"Then let's see if we can help him so we can all calm down," Meredith said. She turned to smile at Fishlegs and said in a soothing voice, "Now, sir…"

"Fishlegs," Fishlegs interrupted.

"Fishlegs, just take some slow deep breaths please," said the woman.

Fishlegs did as he was told and took a slow, deep breath. Ronan copied him in taking the slow deep breath.

"Better?" asked Meredith.

"A little," Fishlegs replied.

"Good," Meredith smiled, "Now why don't you tell us your story…calmly if you please."

"Well," Fishlegs said, "my friends and I were visiting some friends on Berserker Island but then some bad men arrived on three ships. I was left to guard the families and healers from them and when I heard one of them coming I went to hold him off but then I got knocked out. And then I woke up to find myself surrounded by you guys and on this ship. So here I am."

"Oh dear," said Meredith, "that man you were holding off must have dumped you on that log and have you drift out to sea."

"And that's where _we_ come in," Ronan piped up, "We found you and saved your life."

"And I'm really grateful, thanks," said Fishlegs.

"You're very, very welcome," said Ronan, bowing.

Fishlegs smiled at the young boy who acted like a gentlemen and then he sighed worriedly. "But I wish I knew if my friends had defeated the rest of those men and if they're still alive. That's why I've got to get back to Berserker Island! Do any of you know how to get there?"

Meredith and Ortun looked at each other with regretful looks.

"I'm sorry but we've never heard of it," said Meredith sadly.

"Never heard of it?!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Oh no! Now I'll never get back!"

_Ruff! Ruff!_ barked the brown-and-white creature called Mussels.

"Fishlegs, deep breaths!" Meredith spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, deep breaths, deep breaths," Fishlegs said quickly and he resumed taking slow, deep breaths.

"That's better," Meredith smiled, "Now, don't worry, Fishlegs. We're on our way to an island to restock on provisions anyway. Once we get there, maybe we can find someone who might know the way to this Berserker Island and when we do, we'll take you straight there."

"What? And go off course?!" Ortun demanded incredulously.

Ronan gasped and hid behind Fishlegs' stumpy legs. The strange, brown-and-white creature whined and also took to hiding behind him.

"Ortun, we must help this man get back to his home," Meredith said firmly.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment, Meredith?" Ortun asked angrily.

"If you had to wait a little longer, it wouldn't be the end of the world," Meredith insisted.

"I've waited too many years to see blue whales again and I'm not going to wait any longer," said Ortun stubbornly.

Fishlegs eyes lit up. _Blue whales?_

"Oh, honestly, Ortun, you think finding some silly blue whales are more important than a person in need of help?" Meredith asked angrily.

"No, wait!" Fishlegs spoke up, "I saw some blue whales!"

"You did? Where? Where, I say?" Ortun asked, approaching Fishlegs and leaning so close, his face was inches away from his own.

"Uh, I saw them off the coast of Berserker Island," Fishlegs answered, uncomfortable at Ortun's lack of personal space.

"The island you came from?" Ortun demanded.

"Uh, yes," Fishlegs replied.

"Speaking of islands, there's one now," Meredith spoke up, pointing.

"An island? Where?" Fishlegs asked.

"Over there," Meredith replied.

Fishlegs looked towards where Meredith was pointing. Sure enough, there was a small, pointed island in the distance. As Ortun took a spyglass from his belt and looked through it, Fishlegs felt his heart sink. It made him think of all those times Hiccup looked through his own spyglass to get a better look at distant objects. Oh, how he hoped he and everyone else were all right.

"Well, we're in luck, there's a town on that island and a port town nonetheless," Ortun announced, "We'll restock on food and supplies in no time."

"And we're sure to find someone who might know where this island of yours is, Fishlegs," said Meredith.

"Oh, I hope so," Fishlegs said.

"So do I," said Ortun, "Then we'll finally be able to find those blue whales."

"And get Fishlegs back to his friends," Meredith added, "That's the main reason we're going there. The blue whales are just the second reason."

"Yes, yes, Meredith," said Ortun but Fishlegs could tell he sounded like he didn't care about Fishlegs or about getting him home.

_Ruff, ruff! _

Fishlegs gasped as he looked down at the brown-and-white four legged creature he had never seen before.

"Down, Mussels," Ronan ordered, holding out his hand and lowering it down toward the deck.

The creature lied down on the deck.

"Good, Mussels," Ronan said.

Fishlegs' eyes widened in amazement as the creature obeyed Ronan's commands. Sort of similar to how the dragons obeyed their commands.

"He's an unusual creature this Mussels," Fishlegs said.

"He's a bulldog," Ronan explained.

"Bulldog," Fishlegs echoed, "He kind of reminds me of a small, hairless wolf with a squashed face. Uh, no offense, Mussels."

_Ruff_, replied Mussels.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen lots of wolves before," Ronan said, "From afar that is. That's safer."

"And I must certainly agree it's safer," Fishlegs said.

"Mmm-hmm," said Ronan, nodding. Then he looked down at Mussels. "I'd better take Mussels for a walk once we get to that island. Hey, why don't you come with us? We could throw sticks for Mussels and we could have a picnic too!"

"Uh, sure," said Fishlegs.

"Yes!" Ronan said excitedly, "I'll go pack some food."

…

**Location: Port Town Island**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 9:45 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

It didn't take long for the ship to dock on the island where the port town stood.

It actually reminded Fishlegs of the Northern Markets as he looked around in fascination. It had some docks for the ships that were coming and going. Merchants stood behind stalls full of produce, seafood and trinkets. The air was heavy with the smells of freshly baked bread and roasting meats. Fishlegs hung his head. Although it felt nice to be back on an island, it still wasn't Berserker Island.

"Are you all right, Mr. Fishlegs?" came Ronan's small voice.

Fishlegs looked down at the little boy. The handle of a basket with a kerchief over it hung from his arm and Mussels the bulldog was standing right beside him.

"Uh, yeah," Fishlegs answered dejectedly, "I just wish I was home."

Ronan reached up and patted his hefty arm. "Don't worry, Mr. Fishlegs, we'll get you back. I promise."

The little boy's smile was enough to make Fishlegs smile a little too. "Thanks, Ronan," he said softly, "Oh, and no need to call me Mister. Fishlegs is enough."

"Okay, Fishlegs," said Ronan, slipping his small hand into his pudgy one, "Come on. You too, Mussels."

Mussels barked in response. Fishlegs walked behind Ronan and Mussels as the three climbed the gangplank and descended down it single file. Ortun and Meredith were already standing on the dock beside their ship.

"Mama, Fishlegs and I are taking Mussels for a walk and going out for a picnic too!" Ronan announced.

"That's wonderful, darling," said Meredith, smiling and entwining her hands in happiness, "You two have fun but don't go too far."

"And don't stay too long," Ortun added, "We'll be leaving late this afternoon."

"Don't worry, sir, we'll be back," Fishlegs assured them.

"We promise," Ronan added.

"I hope so," Fishlegs heard Ortun mutter as they started off.

"Oh, Ortun," he heard Meredith scold.

…

**9:50 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

"Salmon! Get your freshly caught salmon!"

"Fresh squid! Come and get some nice, fresh squid!"

"Try these scones! They're all fresh out of the oven!"

The shouts of the merchants rang through the air as Fishlegs passed through the crowd of customers and passed by the stalls.

"If only Mama, Papa, Mussels and I could live in one place then we could buy our food at the marketplace every day and not have to wait many days until we get to the next island or country," Ronan said.

Fishlegs could hear the longing in the boy's tone.

"You don't live in one place, Ronan?" Fishlegs asked.

"We used to until I was two years," Ronan answered, "Sadly I don't remember those two years. We've been living on our ship ever since. Stopping to restock on food and other supplies are the only times I ever get to be on land. Other than that, we're just sailing every single day."

Seeing how sad Ronan was looking, Fishlegs smiled empathetically. "Well, as long as we're here, let's have as much fun as we can," he said.

This seemed to perk Ronan up. "Yeah!" he cried excitedly.

Mussels barked in excitement.

Fishlegs looked down at the creature known as a bulldog. "So why do you call him Mussels, Ronan?" he asked.

"Because it's a nautical name," Ronan explained, "We all have nautical names. My name, Ronan, means "little seal".

"Little seal?" Fishlegs echoed.

"Yeah, Mama said when I was born I was already as energetic as a seal pup because I kept squirming in her arms and Papa's arms too. She said I squirmed so much, she was afraid I might fall right out of her arms or Papa's. So she called me Ronan or 'little seal'."

"Fascinating," Fishlegs said.

"And her name, Meredith, means 'guardian of the sea'," Ronan continued, "And Ortun, that's my Papa's name, means 'from the shore'."

"And Mussels is named after the type of mollusk I presume?" Fishlegs guessed.

"Correct!" Ronan said, "Mussel is his favorite food. The day we got him as a puppy, he ate the meat out of all the mussels that was meant for our dinner." He laughed. "So we named him Mussels because he loves mussels, don't you boy?"

Mussels barked in response.

"And Mama always makes sure we buy mussels just for him whenever we stop at a port for food and water," Ronan continued.

A loud rumble emitted from within Fishlegs' belly. Ronan and Mussels must have heard it too because Ronan looked around in surprise and Mussels barked gruffly.

Fishlegs chuckled sheepishly. "All this talk of food is making me a little hungry," he admitted, "I haven't' eaten since yesterday."

"Then why don't we have our picnic?" Ronan asked, holding up the basket, "And this looks like the perfect spot for one too."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed, "It's far from the crowds and we have it all to ourselves."

"Okay, let's eat!" Ronan announced.

Bark, replied Mussels.

"Yeah, let's eat," Fishlegs announced.

…

**2:15 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

After enjoying the treats Ronan packed for their picnic, Fishlegs had spent a great many hours with the little boy and his bulldog. They played hide-and-seek, threw sticks for Mussels to catch and took short naps in between. Fishlegs had also told them about some of the adventures he had with his friends when they were young and he made sure to leave the dragons out because they still had to be kept secret.

He told Ronan about Hiccup's intelligence and leadership, his knack for building incredible devices and how they would geek out together over a latest discovery whether it was a new animal to study or a new island to explore. He told him about him about Astrid's bravery, temper and willingness to help her friends and how she and Hiccup eventually decided they were meant for each other. He made sure he didn't leave out a single detail when he told Ronan about their wedding day. He also talked about how self-centered Snotlout tended to be and how the twins loved pulling pranks more than anything. He even talked about how he educated Brenda, Brant and Shrug and all the other children of Berk on their people's history and some of his theories about certain things.

"You're lucky to have a home and so many friends, Fishlegs," Ronan said, picking up a stick, "Except for Mussels, I never had any friends at all." He threw the stick across the field and Mussels chased after it. "I wish we could just live in one place instead of sailing the sea and then I'd have many friends my age."

"Why don't you tell your parents how you really feel?" Fishlegs asked.

Mussels returned with the stick in his droopy jaws.

"Mama knows how I feel but not Papa, he only cares about finding blue whales," Ronan answered sadly, taking the stick from Mussels. "He saw blue whales once in his life when he was a boy and he hasn't seen them ever since. But he said that ever since that day, he's been determined to see them again. As soon as he was old enough, he got himself a ship – the same ship we have now – and traveled through the sea to find them, stopping at ports for provisions along the way. But he still never found them. During his travels, he met Mama and they fell in love and got married and then they had me. Papa said he wants to find a herd of blue whales so that Mama and I can have the same experience he had when he was young. But I don't care about finding blue whales and neither does Mama. We just want a place of our own. Maybe a house in the middle of a village just like that one and I could play with kids my age every day."

Mussels barked gruffly.

"And Mussels too," Ronan added, petting the bulldog, "I think they'd like Mussels, don't you."

"I'm sure they would," Fishlegs said.

"In fact, that's why we got Mussels to begin with, so that I would have someone to play with other than my parents. Papa wasn't thrilled with the idea but Mama insisted I needed a friend and so we got him. I love Mussels so much but I still want a few human friends. And you, Fishlegs, are the first human friend I've ever had even if you aren't my age."

"That's okay," Fishlegs said, tousling Ronan's hair, "It's nice to have all kinds of friends, no matter how young or old they are."

Ronan smiled up at him and said, "And Mama suspects she's carrying a babe so that means I'll have another human friend once it arrives."

"How does your Mama know she's having a baby?" Fishlegs asked.

"Last month, Mama vomited a couple of times on some mornings, she's been craving her favorite foods more than she usually does and once in a while, she gets a bit irritable," Ronan explained, "She told me those were the same symptoms she experienced when she was carrying me."

"Astrid went through all of that when she was carrying Zephyr and Nuffink," Fishlegs said, "Does your Papa know?"

"No, he just assumed Mama was just seasick," Ronan said, shaking his head, "She only told me and Mussels the truth. She's afraid to tell Papa because he might not be happy about it."

Fishlegs couldn't believe it. What kind of parent would not want another child? "Why would he not be happy about having another kid?"

"Because before Mama found out she was having another baby, I always begged her and Papa to give me a brother or sister so that I would have someone else besides Mussels to play with but Papa always said that one child is enough for him."

"That's harsh," Fishlegs said, "Hiccup and Astrid have a son and a daughter and they're happy. When my big brother Catpaws married Stareyes, they weren't planning on having any kids and boom, they had triplets who also happen to be my niece and two nephews and we all love them very much."

"I wish my Papa would love me, Mama and Mussels more than finding some dumb blue whales," Ronan murmured, sitting down on the grass.

Whining, Mussels sat down beside the little boy and nuzzled his cheek.

Fishlegs sat down on the other side of the boy. "Oh, I'm sure your Papa does love you. His obsession with blue whales is just keeping him from seeing the more important things in his life: like his family."

"Hmph, I'll say," Ronan grumbled.

"But it's up to you to help him see what's more important," Fishlegs said.

"Up to me?" Ronan echoed, looking up at him.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said, "Tonight, when we're back on that ship, I want you to look at your Papa straight in the eye and tell him how you really feel. Tell him you don't want to find blue whales. Tell him what you want: a house in one place, some children to play with and most importantly, for you to know that he really does love you."

"I don't think I can do that, Fishlegs," said Ronan uneasily.

"Don't worry, I'll be right with you the whole time," Fishlegs said, putting a hand on Ronan's shoulder, "And I'll also convince your Mama to work up a little courage to tell him about your future brother or sister."

"Really? Would you do that?" Ronan asked, perking up more and more.

"Of course," Fishlegs smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Fishlegs, thank you!" Ronan cried, throwing his tiny arms around his pudgy belly.

His smile getting larger, Fishlegs gently put his own hands behind Ronan's back. "You're welcome," he said.

"Ronan! Fishlegs!" came Meredith's voice from the village.

"Ronan, where are you?" called Ortun's voice.

"We're coming, Mama, Papa!" Ronan called, getting up from Fishlegs' lap, "Come on, Mussels, Fishlegs."

_Ruff_, barked Mussels.

"Right behind you," Fishlegs assured his friend, standing up and following him towards the village.

Again, they found themselves in the midst of the marketplace and the crowds of people.

"See your folks, Ronan?" Fishlegs asked trying to find the familiar faces of Meredith and Ortun amongst the crowd.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," Ronan replied.

"Ronan, there you are!" came Meredith's voice and Fishlegs could see her making her way through the crowd with Ortun right behind her.

"Mama!" Ortun cried, running up to his mother and hugging her.

"Did you have fun with Mussels and Fishlegs?" she asked.

"Yes, did you and Papa get more food and fresh water?" Ronan asked.

"Yes, the ship's already packed with all of those," Ortun answered.

_Ruff?_ Mussels barked curiously.

"Mussels is asking if you also got more mussels for him," Ronan translated.

"Yes, Mussels, we have plenty of mussels just for you," Meredith answered.

Mussels barked happily and wagged his short tail.

"And I've got some even greater news," Ortun announced.

"What is it, Papa?" asked Ronan curiously.

"We've been going asking some of the merchants if they had ever heard of this Berserker Island of yours, Fishlegs," Ortun said.

"And?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"And one of them said they had been there a few times and they know just how to get there," Ortun answered, holding up a map.

"YES! YES!" Fishlegs cried, throwing his fists in the air and dancing, "OOOOOH, I'M GOING TO SEE HICCUP AND ASTRID AND EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE AGAIN! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Fishlegs, you're making everyone stare at us!" Ortun snapped.

Fishlegs stopped dancing and looked around. Indeed, some people were looking straight at him in surprise and confusion.

"Oh, sorry, Ortun, I'm just so excited," Fishlegs said, still happy to hear that he was actually going to get back to his friends and go home.

"And you should be," Ortun said, "For you said that you saw blue whales swimming close to that island and we're finally going to see them."

"But we're also going to get Fishlegs home, Ortun," said Meredith irritably.

"Whatever, Meredith," said Ortun hastily.

Meredith sighed and looked at Fishlegs with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry, Fishlegs. I just wish he'd have some compassion for poor lost folk like yourself."

"Don't worry, Meredith," said Fishlegs, "Tonight, you, me, Ronan and Mussels are all going to confront him tonight, tell him how we really feel and release his inner passion." Then he leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "And we'll also tell him about his future son or daughter."

Meredith gasped. "How did you…"

"Ronan told me," Fishlegs whispered.

"Oh, oh, Fishlegs, I don't know if I can tell him," Meredith said uneasily.

"Trust me, he has every right to know about this," Fishlegs said.

"Oh, perhaps you're right," Meredith sighed, giving in, "I always knew I would have to tell him sooner or later."

"Don't worry, I'll be right with you the whole time," said Fishlegs reassuringly.

"And me," Ronan whispered.

…

**Location: Sea**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 7:50 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

"It was awfully nice of you to help us cook tonight's supper, Fishlegs" Meredith said gratefully as she, Fishlegs and Ronan all knelt beside a small washtub cleaning the dishes.

"And help us wash the dishes too," Ronan added.

"Well, I am your guest and even guests have to help out," Fishlegs said.

"That's true," Meredith said.

"We should reach this Berserker Island by morning, Fishlegs," Ortun announced, looking down at the map he had been given that was laid on the table.

"That's wonderful," Fishlegs said, "I can't wait to see the look on Hiccup's face when he sees me again."

"And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see those blue whales for the first time in your life, Ronan," Ortun said, acting as though he didn't hear what Fishlegs had just said.

Both Meredith and Ronan sighed exasperatedly.

"Go on," Fishlegs whispered, "Now's your chance."

Ronan and Meredith stared at him and glanced over at Ortun nervously.

"Go on," Fishlegs whispered again.

Ronan nodded, stood up and looked towards his father. "Um, Papa?"

"Yes, son?" asked Ortun, still keeping his eyes on the maps.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Ronan said, "And I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a long time but I was too scared to say so…"

"Out with it," Ortun insisted.

Fishlegs noticed that Ronan's shoulders slumped for a split second as though he had cringed at his father's slight impatience. Ronan looked back at him and he nodded encouragingly. Ronan narrowed his eyes, nodded at him and turned back to his father.

"Papa, I don't want to see blue whales," Ronan announced firmly.

"What?" Ortun snapped, looking up from the map.

"I don't want to look for blue whales anymore," Ronan continued, "And I don't want to live in a ship and sail from one place to another anymore either. I want us all to live in one place like a house in a village. And then we can be surrounded by other families and I could play with children my age every single day."

Ortun stared at his son and Fishlegs gulped quietly. He could tell that Ortun was looking as though he was about to explode at any moment.

"Say something, Papa, please," Ronan pleaded.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Ortun said quietly, approaching his son, "Have…I…taught…you…nothing?!" His voice grew louder with each word.

Although he wanted to be brave for his young friend and mother, Fishlegs couldn't help but cower at the man whose rage was growing and growing.

"I taught you at a young age to always, and I mean _always_ be grateful for what you have. You have a mother and a father who provide you with good food to eat and a roof over your heard, we have a nice, beautiful ship to travel the world in, we even got you a worthless dog for goodness sake!"

Mussels whined.

"Ortun!" Meredith exclaimed.

"No, Meredith, he needs to hear this!" Ortun snapped. He looked back down at the cowering Ronan. "I spent four years, four whole years traveling the sea to find a herd of blue whales so that you can could have the same most wonderful experience I had when I was a boy. I had given you so many good things and suddenly you come asking for more? Who taught you to suddenly be so spoiled?!" He looked up at Fishlegs. "Was it you?"

"Uh…" Fishlegs started slowly.

"Did you fill my son's head with such ridiculous nonsense – living in some crowded village and never getting a chance to see such beautiful creatures?"

"No, he didn't Papa but at least he cares about me unlike you!" Ronan cried, tears pouring down his face and he ran towards the door, opened it and headed out the deck.

"Ronan!" Meredith cried.

"Ronan, wait!" Fishlegs called, hurrying after his friend.

_Ruff, ruff,_ came the barks of Mussels who also followed him.

…

**7:53 p.m.**

**(Meredith PoV)**

Meredith watched as Fishlegs and Mussels hurried out the door after Ronan. Her shoulders were shaking. She couldn't believe what her husband had just done.

"Now see what you did!" she said, turning to glare at her husband.

"What _I_ did?!" Ortun snapped, "You and I had given Ortun all the things that a boy should have since the day he was born and this is the thanks he gives us?"

"Well, perhaps we hadn't given him _all_ the things that a boy should have," Meredith said, her anger rising, "True he has shelter, food, clothing and even Mussels. But did you ever stop to think about spending his whole life traveling the sea with no other people to keep in contact with? Not to mention you going on and on about the blue whales."

"All I want is for him to experience the world's most beautiful creatures and have something to remember for the rest of his life," Ortun insisted.

"Do you want Ronan to experience the world's most beautiful creatures or do you want to experience the world's most beautiful creatures again just because you saw them only once in your life?" Meredith demanded.

Ortun's eyes widened in shock.

"And as for Fishlegs," Meredith continued, gesturing towards the cabin door Ronan and Fishlegs had just walked through, "He has all the things that Ronan should have: a home, a family and friends, lots of friends. That poor man just went through a terrible trauma: thrown into the sea by some terrible men. He was lucky he came across people kind enough to rescue him and more than anything, he just wants to get back home to his friends. But you don't seem to care about what he's been through and how scared he is. You only want to go to this Berserker Island so that you can find your precious whales, not help Fishlegs find the people he loves."

Ortun's face was softening but he still remained in shock.

"I agree with Ronan," Meredith continued, speaking a little more calmly now, "He deserves to stay in one place and be surrounded by other families. He needs to be with more people besides you and me. He needs more friends – children his own age and not just Mussels. I don't care if he never gets to see blue whales and I'm sure he never does either. If you really love your son, you should give him those things."

Ortun looked down at the floor thoughtfully and Meredith was hoping he would consider.

Suddenly, the ship lurched towards one side causing Meredith to stumble forwards.

"Oh!" she cried as she landed in her husband's arms. She looked up at him and then around at the cabin. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Ortun responded, also looking around in surprise.

The ship lurched towards the same direction again. As Meredith struggled to keep her feet steady, she heard the surprised shouts of Ronan and Fishlegs from outside followed by Mussels' panicked barks.

"Ronan? Fishlegs?" she cried out in worry.

…

**To be continued. Stay tuned for part two of Fishlegs' adventure!**


	41. Lost and Found (Part 2)

**What danger are Fishlegs, Ronan, Ortun, Meredith and Mussels in? Will they get out of it? Will Fishlegs ever get back to his friends? The answers are right here in this chapter! Here's part two of Fishlegs' adventure!**

**Chapter 41: Lost and Found (Part 2)**

**Location: Sea**

**Date: July 12**

**Time: 7:53 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

As Fishlegs stepped over the threshold of the cabin door, he looked left and right. Finally, she spotted Ronan climbing onto a chest against the ship's rail. The boy folded his arms on top of the rail and buried his face in them. Mussels approached the chest and stood up on his hind legs, pressing his front paws against the top of the chest. The bulldog leaned forward towards Ronan's head to nuzzle him. Frowning sadly, Fishlegs approached the sobbing boy.

"Ronan?" he asked.

"I knew he doesn't love me!" Ronan sobbed, "He still doesn't understand how I feel! Now he even thinks I'm spoiled and ungrateful!"

Fishlegs gently placed a pudgy hand on Ronan's back. "I don't think you're spoiled and ungrateful."

"I'm glad _you_ don't but Papa does," Ronan replied, still sobbing, "If anyone's being spoiled and ungrateful it's him!" He looked up at Fishlegs with teary blue eyes. "Why does he care so much about those stupid blue whales? Why can't he just be happy to have me, Mama, Mussels and eventually my new brother or sister?"

Fishlegs smiled sadly. "Well," he said, rubbing the boy's back, "when you get your first glimpse of something rare and incredible like big blue whales, it's all you can think about. Believe me, whenever my friends and I discovered new animals and new lands on our travels, we would always geek out about them, especially Hiccup and me. But at the same time, we were aware that there are more important things in life. And the most important thing to all of us was that we were together as friends – friends to the end."

At that moment, he could hear Meredith's voice from inside the ship's cabin. She sounded angry, firm and serious all at the same time. Fishlegs smiled. He could tell by her tone that she was finally standing up to her husband.

He looked back down at Ronan. "And you know, I think your Papa is learning about the important things in his life – like his family this very minute."

"How do _you_ know?" Ronan asked, sniffling.

"Just listen," Fishlegs said, gesturing towards the door.

Ronan looked towards the cabin and leaned forward as though he was trying to hear what his mother was saying. He looked up at Fishlegs and smiled. "That's Mama and does she ever sound mad?"

"Mmm-hmm," Fishlegs said, "Come on, what do you say we go back inside and see if your Papa's learned his lesson?"

"Well…" Ronan said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, without warning, the ship lurched towards one side.

"Woah!" Fishlegs exclaimed, as he stumbled forward, waving his arms to keep himself from falling.

Mussels took a step back and barked gruffly.

"What was that?!" Ronan exclaimed, his hands tightly gripping two corners of the chest.

"I don't know," Fishlegs answered, looking around.

The ship lurched once more and this time,

"AAAAHHH!" Fishlegs shrieked as he found himself thrown onto his knees and his pudgy hands landed right onto the deck of the ship.

"WOAH!" Ronan cried, leaning backwards on top of the chest but keeping his grip on the chest's corners firm.

Mussels barked again but this time he sounded like he was in a panic.

"Ronan? Fishlegs?" came Meredith's worried voice from inside the cabin.

"Mama!" Ronan cried, "Fishlegs, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Fishlegs answered as he struggled to his feet, "But…I'm going…to find out…right…now!"

Using all the balance he had, Fishlegs looked over the rail for any signs of what was causing the ship to lurch. Fortunately, the moon was up which provided a little light.

Finally he spotted it.

Just a couple of yards from the ship, it looked as though the water was swirling in a rapid motion like a tornado.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Fishlegs cried.

"Whirlpool?!" Ronan cried.

"Whirlpool?!" came Ortun and Meredith's voices at the same time.

Fishlegs turned towards their voices. Ortun and Meredith were standing over the threshold of the cabin, with looks of surprise of horror.

"Yes, whirlpool!" Fishlegs cried, "And we're heading right towards it!"

"Oh dear, quickly, boys come inside!" Meredith cried, gesturing inside the cabin with her fingers.

Suddenly, the ship lurched again.

"AAAH!" Fishlegs shrieked as he flung forwards and landed smack on top of the deck.

"AAAH!"

Fishlegs heard Ronan scream followed by the sound of splashing water which made his heart sink with dread. He looked over towards the chest but Ronan was no longer on it.

"RONAN!" Ortun yelled.

"MY BABY!" Meredith screamed as she and Ortun ran to the rail and looked over it.

Mussels barked as he stood up on his hind legs and clawed at the rail with his front claws as though he was frantically trying to climb over it.

Fishlegs got to his feet and looked over the rail. So far all he could see was dark blue sea water, some of which was being pulled towards the current of the whirlpool. Finally the dark-brown headed face of Ronan followed by his flailing arms burst out of the water.

"MAMA! PAPA! FISHLEGS!" he screamed as he was pulled towards the swirling water.

"HOLD ON, SON!" Ortun shouted, climbing over the rail and dived into the water.

"ORTUN!" Meredith yelled, as Ortun vanished into the seawater with a splash.

Fishlegs looked towards Ronan and kept his eyes peeled on the water that was surrounding him. Suddenly, it looked as though the water was rising up towards the sky, carrying Ronan along with him. It didn't take Fishlegs to realize that the water was not rising but that Ortun had burst out of the water and catching Ronan in his arms. Fishlegs felt a twinge of relief seeing his little friend safe in his father's arms but now both the father and the son were being carried towards the deadly whirlpool.

"USE THE NET!" Ronan shouted.

"WHAT?!" Fishlegs called.

"THE FISHING NET WE USED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Ronan called back.

"Oh, yes!" Meredith exclaimed, as though something was hitting her, "The fishing net!" She pointed to a fishing net that lay all bundled up against one of the corners of the ship. "Come on, Fishlegs, help me toss this net into the water!"

Fishlegs followed Meredith towards the net. Fishlegs grabbed one end while Meredith grabbed the other.

"This is how we pulled you out of the water, Fishlegs," Meredith explained, as they carried the net towards the rail, "If it saved you then it's sure to save my boys as well."

"Well, then, on the count of three," Fishlegs said, "One…"

"Two…" said Meredith.

"_Three_!" they said together as they threw the net into the water.

"ORTUN, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SWIM TOWARDS THE NET?!" Fishlegs called.

"I CAN TRY!" Ortun called back and he began to paddle himself towards the net with one arm while keeping the other around Ronan.

As Ortun struggled to reach out and grab a bit of a the net, Fishlegs heart pounded faster along with every stroke Ortun's free arm was making. Finally, he managed to grab onto a corner of the net.

"YES! HE DID IT!" Fishlegs shouted joyfully.

Another lurch of the ship!

Fishlegs stumbled forward again but he kept his grip on the net and his feet planted on the ground.

_Ruff, ruff!_ Mussels barked anxiously.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ronan screamed.

"DON'T LET GO!" Meredith shouted. She looked at Fishlegs helplessly. "Even if we try to pull them out, we're still going to get lured into the whirlpool."

"Not unless someone steers us away from it," Fishlegs said, "You control the steer and I'll pull them out."

"But Fishlegs you couldn't pull them out by yourself," Meredith protested.

"I know we've only known each other for one day, Meredith, but you have to trust me to save your husband and son."

Meredith still looked doubtful.

"Think about the happy look on Ronan's face as he plays in the house you will all move into with the children of the village and Mussels and his future brother or sister. Would you do anything to see your son's happy face?"

Meredith narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I would."

"Then steer, Meredith," Fishlegs ordered, "Steer like you've never steered before!"

"Yes, sir!" Meredith said urgently and speed-walked towards the lever for steering the ship.

Still holding the net's corners tightly, Fishlegs looked over his shoulder and watched as Meredith grabbed onto the steer in a firm grip and turned it. Now it was feeling as though the ship was being pulled away from the swirling current but only slightly.

"Good work!" Fishlegs called, "Now whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Never in a million years!" Meredith grunted as she continued to turn the steer.

Fishlegs looked back down at Ortun and Ronan. The man still kept his grip on the corner of the net and his son.

"Keep holding on!" Fishlegs called, "We're almost out of this!"

"I'm holding on as tightly as I can!" Ronan called back.

"As am I!" Ortun added.

"Good, good!" Fishlegs called, as he started to pull the net up.

"Pull!" he heard Meredith shout.

"Steer!" Fishlegs responded, looking over his shoulder.

Meredith turned the steer again and now it felt like they were really pulling farther away from the whirlpool.

"Keep steering!" Fishlegs urged.

"Keep pulling!" Ortun, Ronan and Meredith urged back all at once.

Mussels barked wildly as though he too was urging his people to pull or to steer.

Fishlegs eyed the whirlpool which was growing more and more distant.

"We're almost there!" he shouted, "Just keep steering!"

"And just keep pulling!" Meredith responded.

Fishlegs pulled at another handful of the fishing net as he struggled to get it along with Ortun and Ronan over the rail. The father and the son were only halfway out of the water.

Leaning over the rail, Fishlegs held out an arm. "Give Ronan to me, Ortun," Fishlegs instructed.

Ortun nodded and handed Ronan to him. Fishlegs curled his arm around Ronan who wrapped his arms around his beefy neck. Bending down slightly, he lowered Ronan onto the deck and then he reached down again and grabbed Ortun's hand. He felt Ronan's hands grabbing the hem of his fur-lined tunic as he pulled the father over the rail. The man landed on his hands and knees as he stumbled onto the deck, water dripping down from his soaked hair and clothing.

Panting, Ortun looked up at Ronan. "Are you all right, son?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa, I'm all right, thank you," Ronan answered.

Mussels trotted up to Ronan and barked excitedly. Ronan giggled and hugged the bulldog. "And thank you, Fishlegs, you saved my life," he added, looking up at Fishlegs.

"And mine," Ortun added, also looking up at Fishlegs with a smile.

"Well, after all, you saved mine and I did owe you," said Fishlegs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And now your debt has been repaid thanks to your courage, kindness and selflessness," Ortun said gratefully. Then he looked down somberly. "I should know."

Fishlegs was about to say something when he heard a quiet but audible "Oh…"

He turned to Meredith who was still standing by the ships' steer. She had her hand on her forehead and her face was flushed. She looked as though she was about to faint at any minute.

"Meredith?" Ortun asked worriedly, standing to his feet and ran towards his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Darling?"

"Are you all right, Mama?" Ronan asked, also concerned.

Meredith opened her mouth to answer put but she only panted instead.

"Don't speak, darling," Ortun instructed gently, "Come, let's bring you inside to rest."

…

**8:25 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

A little while later, everyone was in the confines of the ship's cabin, safe and sound.

Ortun and Ronan had changed out of their cold, wet clothes and into some warm, dry ones. Meredith was lying on the bed that Fishlegs had found himself lying on when he woke up that morning. Ortun and Ronan stood by her side.

Fishlegs approached the family carrying a tray with four mugs of steaming, hot, freshly-brewed tea. "Here," he announced, "You should all warm your insides."

"Oh, thank you kindly, Fishlegs," said Meredith gratefully, taking a mug.

"Yes, thank you, Fishlegs," said Ortun, taking the second mug.

"Yeah, thanks, Fishlegs," said Ronan, taking the third mug.

Smiling, Fishlegs took the fourth mug and took a sip, relishing the hot, wonderful tea that trickled down his throat and into his stomach. He turned to Mussels who was chowing down on the meat of mussel shells that were laid out on a plate. "Enjoying those mussels, Mussels?" he asked.

_Gruff_, Mussels responded.

"And how are you Meredith?" Fishlegs asked turning to Meredith.

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you, Fishlegs," Meredith replied, looking up from her mug.

"Well, even if you are feeling better, I suggest you rest a little more," Ortun insisted, "All that steering has quite exhausted you."

"It wasn't just from the steering," Fishlegs said, "There was something else about her as well."

"Something else?" asked Ortun, frowning.

"Go on," Fishlegs urged Meredith.

Entwining her fingers nervously, Meredith nodded. "Ortun, dear, I'm carrying your second child."

"What?" whispered Ortun in awe.

"I'm sorry, darling, I really am sorry," Meredith said, looking away.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Ortun, "This is wonderful news!"

Meredith looked back at her husband in surprise. "Wonderful news? You think this is…wonderful news?"

"Why wouldn't I think this is wonderful news?"

"Well, you've always insited that one child was enough," Meredith pointed out.

"Maybe the _old_ Ortun might insist that one child is enough but not the new and improved Ortun. And besides, I believe Ronan needs someone to play with besides Mussels."

Fishlegs looked down at Ronan who was looking up at him with a big smile on his face. Ortun was finally seeing the light!

"And as soon as we get Fishlegs home to the people he loves, we're going out to find a new home: We'll all live in a big, beautiful house in a great big village filled with families like ours. And there will be lots of children Ortun's age and he will play with them every day and perhaps there will be some teachers there to give him and all his new friends a fine education. And we won't have to sail from island to island to buy food and supplies. No, from now on, we'll buy our provisions in the town's marketplace."

The more Ortun talked, the larger Ronan's smile grew.

"Honest, Papa?" asked Ronan.

"Honest, Ronan," replied Ortun, kneeling down in front of his son, "I'm sorry I called you spoiled and I'm sorry I accused you of making him spoiled, Fishlegs. If anyone was being selfish, it was me. I thought I was thinking of you and your mother having a wonderful experience seeing such rare and beautiful creatures as I have once when I was really thinking about myself. It was because of my obsession that blinded me from seeing the things I've had all along and it was also my obsession that almost cost you your life, my son."

"But I'm all right now, Papa, see?" Ronan pointed out, holding out his arms.

"Yes, you're all right, but I hope you can still forgive me for the way I acted," Ortun said.

"Of course I forgive you," said Ronan, hugging his father, "You're my Papa after all."

"And because you're also my husband, I forgive you," said Meredith, reaching out a hand and patting Ortun on the shoulder.

Ortun smiled at his wife and leaned forward to kiss her. Standing up and pressing his front paws on Ortun's shoulder, Mussels licked the man's face and then Ronan's. The father and the son giggled as their pet covered them with slimy dog drool.

Fishlegs smiled peacefully, happy that everything worked out. The family who had saved his life had reconciled, he saved them in return and best of all, he was on his way back to Berserker Island and most importantly, his friends.

…

**Location: Sea**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 7:17 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

"Fishlegs! Ronan! Meredith! Mussels! Wake up! All of you!"

Ortun's loud and excited voice was the first sound of the day for Fishlegs. He groggily opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Ronan's father standing by the open cabin door and looking as though Snoggletog had come early.

"What is it, dear?" asked Meredith sleepily.

"Yeah, I thought we were sleeping late," Ronan added, "You said we could last night."

"Yes, but you really need to see this!" Ortun insisted.

"All right, dear, we're coming," Meredith said, walking towards the door with Fishlegs right behind.

"Come on, Mussels," said Ronan.

_Ruff._

Fishlegs stepped outside the cabin, shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm. "Are we at Berserker Island, Ortun?"

"Not yet, but look," Ortun said.

Fishlegs moved his arm away from his eyes and what he saw made him gasp in awe.

A few yards from their ship, a blue whale was sticking its great head out of the water, spouting water from its blowhole.

"It's a blue whale!" Ronan shouted.

Fishlegs turned towards his little friend's voice. The boy was seated in his father's arms and looking at the whale with big, wide eyes.

"Mama, lift Mussels up so he can see, please," Ronan insisted.

"Of course, dear, of course," said Meredith, bending down and scooping up the bulldog in her arms. With a little difficulty, she placed Mussels onto the chest against the rail.

"Look at the whale, Mussels, there it is," she said.

Ruff, replied Mussels, looking towards the whale.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, Fishlegs?" Ronan asked.

"It sure is," Fishlegs answered.

"Almost all creatures of the sea are beautiful," said Meredith, nodding.

"Look, there's another one!" Ronan yelled, pointing out.

Fishlegs turned to where Ronan pointed. Another blue whale emerged from the water and it also spouted water from its blowhole. Then a third whale emerged right beside the second one and spouted water as well. Fishlegs noticed that the third one was much smaller than the other two.

"The third whale, the one next to the second one, it looks like a young one," Fishlegs observed.

"Then those two whales must be his mama and papa," Ronan said.

"A family of whales," Meredith said, smiling at Ortun, "Just like ours."

"Well, Papa, looks like you finally saw your blue whales again," Ronan said.

"Yes, but there are creatures I find more fascinating than the blue whale," Ortun said, looking at his son.

"What's that?" Ronan asked curiously.

"You, your mother, Mussels and your new brother or sister," answered Ortun, "My family."

Smiling, Ronan wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Meredith approached her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ortun smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Mussels whined happily and rubbed his droopy face against Ortun's leg. The sight of the family cuddling together was enough to warm Fishlegs' heart.

Meredith pulled away from her husband and turned to Fishlegs. "And Fishlegs, if the new baby turns out to be a boy, we're going to name him after you."

"After me?" Fishlegs asked, gesturing to himself.

"Why not? You helped us as we had helped you," Ortun said, "If we hadn't found and rescued you, I wouldn't have realized how important my family was to me – even more important than finding some silly blue whales."

"And we'd be still sailing this old ship instead of deciding to move to another home," Meredith added.

"And Mussels would still be my only friend, not that I don't like having him as my friend," Ronan added, "And Papa and I would have gone down that awful whirlpool."

"Our second child deserves to be named after the man we saved and saved us in return," Meredith said.

"If you have a boy and name him after me, I'd be honored," said Fishlegs, approaching the family and wrapping his large arms around them. After about a minute, he asked, "But what will you name it if it's a girl?"

"Pearl," answered Meredith.

"After an oyster's pearl," added Ronan.

Fishlegs and the family laughed at Ronan's remark.

…

**8:18 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

"So tell me, Fishlegs, is that your Berserker Island?" Ortun asked, handing Fishlegs his spyglass.

Fishlegs looked through the spyglass. He recognized the rocky, stocked-up mountains and green forests of Berserker Island as well as the even rockier sea stacks surrounding it. Fishlegs' heart lept for joy.

"Yes, that's Berserker Island!" he answered, "Ooooh! I can't believe it! I'm actually going home! Ooooh, I can't wait to see everyone again." Then he grew nervous. "And I hope they caught those terrible crooks."

"Hey, I see something else as well," Ronan said.

Fishlegs lowered the spyglass and turned to the boy. "What is it, Ronan?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Ronan, "All I know is that it's glowing bright yellow and it's leaving the island."

Fishlegs looked back towards the island and then he also saw something farther away from the island. It was glowing bright yellow as Ronan had said and it also looked as though it were floating on the water. Fishlegs lifted the spyglass again and looked through it. Now he was able to decipher what it was: a ship going up in flames from the arrows that were sticking to it on any part of it.

"It's a burning ship," he announced, "BURNING SHIP?!"

"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"We don't usually burn ships unless we hold a funeral for someone who died," Fishlegs explained frantically, "And now there _is_ a funeral going on and whoever died is on that ship! Come on, Ortun! We gotta go faster! I gotta see who died!"

"Calm down, Fishlegs, deep breaths, remember?" Meredith said calmly.

"Don't worry, son, I'll go as fast as I can," said Ortun, turning the steer.

As he took slow deep breaths, Fishlegs leaned over the rail at the front of the ship, hoping against all hope that one of his friends was not on that burning ship that was sailing away from Berserker Island.

…

**Location: Berserker Island**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 8:27 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Through his spyglass, Hiccup could see the familiar figure of Fishlegs on the ship that was approaching the island. Along with him was a man, a woman and a little boy. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he lowered his spyglass.

"What is it Hiccup? What did you see?" Astrid asked.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup uttered.

"What don't you believe, Dad?" asked Nuffink.

"Is it more thieves?" Zephyr asked.

Hiccup turned to his wife, daughter and son and his lips curled into a huge smile. "It's Fishlegs!" he blurted, "He's on that ship! He's alive!"

"He's alive?!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Give me that!"

The blonde female twin grabbed Hiccup's spyglass and looked through it. "IT _IS_ FISHLEGS!" she screeched, "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! MY FISHLEGS IS ALIVE!"

"By the ancients!" Mala said happily.

"Yeah, by the ancients," Nott said.

"And there's also a man, a woman and a boy on that ship," Hiccup explained, "They must have saved his life."

"Good, no more thieves," said Zephyr in relief.

"I'll say," said Dagur, "Looks like we've got nothing to worry about."

"Well, we'll be cautious just in case," Mala said.

"Of course we will, my dear Mala-Poo," said Dagur affectionately.

Smiling, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's right arm and hooked her chin onto his shoulder. "I still can't believe it's him," she said.

"Me neither," Hiccup said, "But it's him all right. And he's coming home to us."

"Especially me!" squealed Ruffnut.

"Ugh," Tuffnut muttered, annoyed over his sister's giddiness.

…

**8:40 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs stepped onto the top of the ship's gangplank and observed the crowd standing on the island's rocky beach. Nearest to the ship were Hiccup, with his auburn hair and beard, grass-green eyes and metal leg, Astrid with her braided blonde hair and her crystal blue eyes, Zephyr, her auburn hair, the same shade as her fathers's, tied in two thick braids, Nuffink with his mother's blonde hair and his father's green eyes and his beloved niece, Brenda and his two cherished nephews, Brant and Shrug. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Heather were there as well. They were all there waiting for him.

Refusing to be away from them for another minute, Fishlegs rushed down the plank. "Hiccup! Astrid!" he cried.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup and Astrid called as they ran towards them.

Fishlegs pulled his two friends who were also his Chief and Chieftess into a tight embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much!" he squealed.

"And we missed you," Hiccup replied in a strained voice.

"Uncle Fishlegs!" Brenda squealed.

"Uncle Fishlegs!" Brant called.

"Brenda, Brant and Shrug!" Fishlegs shouted, releasing Hiccup and Astrid from his grip and walking over to hug his niece and nephews.

"Mmmmm!" Brenda squealed, rubbing his back with her hand.

"It's good to have you back, Fishlegs," Brant said.

"Mmm," muttered Shrug.

"Out of my way!" Ruffnut shouted as she walked over and tried to pull the triplets away, "It's my turn to hug him now!"

As the triplets walked away, Ruffnut's grinned from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around Fishlegs. "OH, FISHLEGS, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YES, I ADMIT IT! I LOVE YOU, FISHLEGS!"

Fishlegs looked surprised at first but then he smiled and hugged Ruffnut back, gently. "Thanks, Ruffnut, I love you too."

He smiled at Tuffnut, Snotlout and Heather who were smiling back. He released his grip on Ruffnut and went to hug all three of them at a time.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it's good to have you back, Fishface," Snotlout admitted.

"Thanks, Snotlout," Fishlegs replied politely.

"Yeah, we were all worried about you," Heather said.

"Well, I'm all right now, Heather," Fishlegs said.

"Of course you're all right," Tuffnut said, "I knew you were all right all along."

"Thanks Tuff, and I'm glad to see you guys are all right too," said Fishlegs. Then he frowned. "But I saw the burning ship as I was coming here. Who died?"

Hiccup only stared at him sorrowfully. Astrid, looking just as sorrowful, put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and answered, "Gobber."

Fishlegs gasped softly. Gobber? The greatest blacksmith Berk ever had? The man who also taught them how to fight dragons back when they were at war with the amazing creatures? The man who was a very dear friend to all around him? He was the one who died?

"No," he whispered.

"Yeah," Hiccup said softly, "We managed to defeat Dominik and every last one of his men but Gobber ended up giving his life for the man he called his son."

"And his wife," Astrid added.

"Wait, Gobber has a son? Why didn't he tell us he had a son?" Tuffnut spoke up.

Fishlegs glared at the male twin but Hiccup cracked a smile and even chuckled a little.

"No, Tuff, he didn't have a son," Hiccup said, "But he did look after a boy who was _like_ a son to him and that of course was me."

"Oh, okay, like a son, not his actual son, right?" Tuffnut said.

"Right," Hiccup said.

"I still can't believe it," Fishlegs said sadly, "First Stoick, then Meatlug, Fishmeat and all the dragons, then Valka and now Gobber. I didn't even get a chance to say to goodbye to him."

Hiccup patted his pudgy shoulder. "Don't worry, he asked me to bid you goodbye for him."

Fishlegs cracked a smile. "Thanks."

"Fishlegs?"

It was Ronan's voice and it was coming from right beside him. Fishlegs looked down to see the dark brown-haired boy standing at his feet and tugging the hem of his furry tunic. Mussels was standing by Ronan's side.

"Are these the friends you told me about?" Ronan asked.

"Oh, yes, Ronan, yes," Fishlegs said, remembering his manners. Clearing his throat, he looked up at his friends and said, "Friends, this is Ronan, the son of the family who saved my life."

_Ruff,_ barked Mussels.

"And his bulldog, Mussels," Fishlegs added, smiling down at the brown-and-white dog, "Ronan and Mussels, these are my friends."

…

**Location: Village, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 9:45 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

An hour later, everyone on the island were seated on several of the tables that stood outside the village, chatting and having breakfast.

Fishlegs told his friends about everything that happened to him while he was away. He talked about how Ronan and his family pulled him out of the sea, about Ortun spending countless years searching for blue whales and how Ronan wished they would just have a normal life instead of sailing all the time. He also explained how he eventually saved Ortun and Ronan from being sucked by a whirlpool and how Ortun eventually realized how much his family meant to him. He also mentioned seeing the blue whales on the way back to the island that morning.

Hiccup, Astrid and the others also explained about how they managed to defeat the crew that came to rob the island of its riches. How they laid out a trap for the thieves, involving Nuffink scaring them, how Dagur, Mala and Nott burned down their ships so they would have no means of escape, how despite the thieves' own incredible skills, they still managed to defeat them, arrest them and lock them up. Hiccup and Astrid also explained how two of the thieves attempted to kill them by chopping down a tree and crushing them and how Gobber pushed them out of the way but ended up getting crushed instead.

"Well, you've had quite an adventure, Fishlegs, old friend," Hiccup said, as soon as the stories were over.

"And you've had quite a time taking care of those thieves," Fishlegs said, "Even if we ended up losing Gobber."

"Well, he's in a better home now, in Valhalla," Astrid said, trying to lighten the mood, "Not to mention, he's with his parents again."

"And _my_ parents," Hiccup added, "What I wouldn't give to see the look on Gobber's face knowing he's reunited with Dad."

"Not to worry, Hiccup Haddock," came a gentle voice.

Fishlegs turned around to see that it had come from Mala who was walking over them, Dagur and Nott right behind her.

"You'll make the journey to Valhalla and rejoin your lost loved ones soon enough," Mala continued.

"But make sure it's not _too_ soon," Dagur added.

"All right, Dagur, I'll try," chuckled Hiccup.

"What brings you all here?" Astrid asked.

"Mala-Poo and I have come with an announcement and our beautiful butterfly has one of her very own," Dagur said.

Fishlegs figured Nott must have a really exciting announcement for she was dancing on her tippy toes feverishly.

"Ortun, the head of the family you, Fishlegs Ingerman, have arrived with has asked for Dagur's and mine's permission to dwell permanently on our island," Mala said, "And because they had been so kind enough to save the life of one of our allies…"

"We said yes," Dagur concluded.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Fishlegs said excitedly. He could already imagine the happy look on Ronan's face as he played with the children of Berserker Island every day. Not to mention that he and his family would be safe thanks to strong and fearless warriors like Dagur and Mala.

"Yes, it_ is_ wonderful," Mala said, nodding, "They couldn't receive a better reward than this."

"I most certainly agree," said Fishlegs.

"And now, our dear daughter, Nott, will announce her announcement," declared Dagur, "Go ahead, Sugar Pie."

Nott nodded and cleared her throat. "Nuffink Haddock, the son of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock, and I have decided to get married."

"Married?!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"The M word…again," Tuffnut said.

"Yes, it's true, everyone, Nott and I want to get married," Nuffink said, getting up from his seat and standing next to Nott who wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"And get married you will," Dagur said proudly, "You could even get married next week if you want, or tomorrow. Heck, get married _TONIGHT_! HO HO HO HO!

"Now, just a minute, darling," said Mala, putting her hands on her husband's shoulders, "I'm just as excited as you are but you know these things take time."

"Of course, honey, of course," Dagur said, calmer now but still excited, "Still, we should all be happy for my baby girl and my brother's boy." He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and shook them excitedly. "Can you believe it, Hiccup? You're gonna become my brother _FOR REAL_! HO HO HO!"

"Well, the term, Dagur, is 'brother-in-law'" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still a brother right?"

"Well, I guess so…" Fishlegs started.

"Then he will become my brother, ho ho ho ho," Dagur guffawed.

"Which reminds me," Brant spoke up, "Now that you're back, Fishlegs, I must announce to everyone that I am to be engaged as well."

"You, Brant?" Fishlegs asked in surprise. "To whom?"

"To me," Zephyr announced, as she stood beside him.

"To you?" Fishlegs asked, still surprised.

"Yes, Fishlegs, my daughter wishes to marry your nephew," Hiccup said.

"Well, now we really have something to celebrate!" Fishlegs said happily.

"I'll say," Dagur said, equally happy, "Now you're going to get two brothers, Hiccup!"

"Brothers-in-law, Dagur," Hiccup corrected.

"Three cheers for the two future brides and the two future grooms!" Dagur shouted, "Hip, hip…"

"HOORAY!" Fishlegs and everyone shouted.

"Hip, hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip, hip…"

"HOORAY!"

…

**Location: Guest House**

**Date: July 13**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Nott, must you sharpen your spear under our dinner?" Zephyr asked as Nott rubbed a small rock against the blade of her spear near the hearth. A cauldron of stew was hanging by an iron bar over the fire which was growing courtesy of the sparks emitting from between the rock and the spear blade.

"Dad says to always sharpen your weapons over a small pile of wood to prevent a major forest fire," Nott said.

"Well, if you keep sharpening like that, we're gonna have a major _house_ fire!" Zephyr pointed out.

"Relax, Zeph, I'm sure my future wife knows what she's doing, don't you, _honey_?" Nuffink said.

"Of course I do, _darling_," said Nott affectionately.

Zephyr sighed and shook her head.

"Well, it was awfully nice of you to join us for dinner, Nott, and you too, Brant," Zephyr said, looking up at Brant who was leaning against a wooden pillar.

"Well, between us, Zeph, I only came here to get away from my big sister," Brant said, "Ever since I announced our engagement, she's been chanting "Zephyr and Brant sitting in a tree," non-stop. She says that now that we're getting married, she's going to do it for the rest of my life."

"Well, we'll get through your sister's taunts," Zephyr assured him, "We'll get through anything, for better or worse."

"Till death do us part," Brant concluded, taking her hands in his.

"Well, since you two are getting married," Nott spoke up, "The first thing you need to do, Zeph, is get rid of that headband of yours."

"You mean my kransen?" Zephyr asked, lifting a finger to touch the leather strap of her kransen. "But I thought you weren't supposed to remove it until the morning of the wedding."

"Well, I want to see what you look like without it right now," Nott insisted, "Just for five minutes."

"Yeah, Zeph, I hardly ever see you without it," Nuffink piped up, "I wanna see what you look like without it too."

"Well…" Zephyr said, still unsure of herself.

"Go on, Zeph," came her mother's voice.

Zephyr turned to her parents who were standing beside each other a few feet away from her. Both had encouraging looks.

"Yeah, hon, go on," Hiccup encouraged.

"Just for five minutes?" asked Zephyr.

"Just for five minutes," Astrid said.

"All right, here it goes."

Zephyr bent her head down so that she was looking down at the floor. She reached her hands up and grabbed either side of her kransen and slowly pulled it off her head. Her bangs felt looser without it and the bit of skin on her forehead where the strap had been pressed against it felt warm and moist. She looked up at her family and friends who were staring at her in awe.

"How-how do I look?" she asked.

Hiccup smiled. "Like a young woman."

…

**Location: Docks, Berserker Island**

**Date: July 14**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

The following morning at the docks, Fishlegs helped his friends back their two ships with supplies for the trip back to New Berk. He carried two buckets of fresh water to Hiccup.

"Is this the last of the provisions, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as he took the buckets.

"I think so," Fishlegs responded.

"Good, we're leaving in five minutes, no later," Hiccup said.

"Fishlegs!" came Ronan's voice.

Fishlegs turned around. Ronan, Meredith and Mussels were all heading down the docks towards him.

"Hey, Ronan, Meredith, Mussels, what are you all doing here?" Fishlegs greeted.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before you head home," Ronan answered.

"Where's Ortun?" Fishlegs asked.

"He already left to help the fishermen with the fishing," Meredith answered.

"And he asked me to say goodbye to you for him," Ronan said.

"Well, that's very nice of you," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah," Ronan muttered, looking down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"I'll miss you, Fishlegs," Ronan sniffled.

"Oh, I'll miss you too," Fishlegs said, running his thick fingers through the boy's hair, "But don't worry, I'll be back for a visit."

"Promise?" Ronan asked, cracking a smile.

"Of course," Fishlegs said, "And besides I can't wait to meet your new brother or sister."

"And I'm sure he or she can't wait to meet you either," Meredith said, "I'll miss you just as much, Fishlegs."

"I'll miss you too, Meredith," said Fishlegs.

_Ruff,_ barked Mussels gently.

Fishlegs smiled and petted the dog's head. "And I'll miss you, Mussels."

Mussels whined happily and wagged his short tail.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup and said, "Coming, Hiccup." He turned back to Ronan, Mussels and Meredith. "Well, good-bye again and enjoy your new home."

"We will, Fishlegs, and thank you," Ronan said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Fishlegs, we owe you everything," Meredith said.

"Don't mention it," Fishlegs said, hopping over the rail along with Hiccup. "Bye now!"

"Bye!" Ronan called.

"Good-bye!" Meredith called.

_Ruff!_ barked Mussels.

"Bye!" called Fishlegs, leaning over the rail and waving.

At the feeling of Hiccup's hand on his shoulder, Fishlegs turned to the smiling face of his friend and leader.

"They'll be happy in their new home, Fishlegs, you'll see," Hiccup said.

"I know they'll be happy, Hiccup," smiled Fishlegs.

"Now let's get back to our home where we belong," Hiccup said.

"Yes, let's," Fishlegs said in agreement.

Fishlegs looked around at the ship he was sharing with Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Brant and Eret. He looked over at the second ship which was carrying Brenda, Shrug, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout. After everything he and his friends and family went through these past few days – the thieves invasion, him getting thrown into the sea, and Gobber's passing – he was glad everything had worked out. The thieves were defeated, he had found his way back to his friends, his nephew and Dagur's son were engaged to Hiccup's daughter and son, and best of all, he was going back to his home, sweet home.

"You know, Hiccup, I still can't believe that in a few months, you and I are actually going to be _related_!" Fishlegs whispered excitedly.

"Me neither, Fishlegs, me neither," Hiccup replied, smiling wistfully.


	42. Everything I Am

**Chapter 42: Everything I Am**

**Three Months Later**

**Location: Haddock House, New Berk**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Today was the day. They day for her to marry her true love and become Mrs. Brant Ingerman as well as the new Chieftess of New Berk. And everyone was going to be there to watch: her family, the Ingermans, the Thorstons, the Jorgensons and all the other families of New Berk. Nott and her parents and the family who rescued Fishlegs three months ago had also been invited to the wedding so they were going to be there to watch as well.

Zephyr was so nervous her hands were shaking and her fingers were tightly gripping her piece of toast. The blueberry jam on the toasted slice of bread dripped down onto her fingers.

"Anything wrong with your toast, hon?" Hiccup asked.

"No, Dad," Zephyr answered, "Just don't feel very hungry, that's all."

"Not even for toast with blueberry jam?" Hiccup asked.

"And you love blueberries," Nuffink pointed out.

"Afraid not," Zephyr admitted.

"Well, whether you feel hungry or not, you still have to eat something," Astrid said, "This is your big day and you need plenty of strength."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you fainting in the middle of walking down the aisle, would we?" Nuffink teased.

"No, I-I guess not," Zephyr murmured, forcibly taking a bite out of her toast.

"You'll do just fine today, Zeph," Astrid said reassuringly, "Now finish your breakfast. As soon as you're done eating, it's time for your bath."

"Yeah, my bath," Zephyr muttered.

She had heard about the bathing process that every Viking bride had to go through before the wedding ceremony. First, the bride would be washed in hot water to scrub away her maidenhood and then she would be soaked in cold water. All that time she would be surrounded by her already-married attendants who would instruct her on the duties as a wife and possibly, even a mother. She thought about any Viking women who had to go through that cleansing process before her and now she was next.

She felt her mother's hand pat her shoulder reassuringly and she looked up at her face, her crystal-blue eyes which she had inherited from her filled with kindness. "I'll make sure Grandma Ingrid and all the other moms don't overwhelm you so much," she whispered.

"Thanks," Zephyr whispered.

…

**7:45 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As soon as he and his family were finished eating, Astrid and Zephyr walked out the door to make the short trip to the village's bath house.

"Well, there they go, off to wash away my little sister's maidenhood," Nuffink sighed.

Hiccup turned to his son and noticed how wistful he looked. Why, he almost looked more wistful than him.

"After today, she'll move out of this house and into her own," Nuffink murmured, "Dad, I really miss the days when we were little and we would go to Haddock Meadow to play together or with all our friends."

"I know how you feel, buddy," Hiccup said, rubbing Nuffink's shoulder comfortingly, "And I miss those days when you and were would get into trouble."

He managed a chuckle and even Nuffink chuckled along.

"I didn't want to admit it to her but…I really do love that poem she made up for me when I was a baby," Nuffink said.

"I know you do," Hiccup said, "But listen, just because she's getting married, it doesn't mean she's not gonna be your sister anymore. She'll always love you, and your mother and me. And if you want, I'll make sure we can have one day a week spending time together as a family."

"Okay, but only this time, it's gonna be a really big family," Nuffink said, "There's gonna be you, Mom, Zephyr, Brant, and Nott and me. There's also going to be Grandma Ingrid and Grandpa Einar and Dagur and Mala too. Fishlegs will also be part of our family now along with his niece and other nephew, whatever their names our and also Fishlegs' big brother will be part of our family now along with his wife who is also Fishlegs' sister-in-law…"

Hiccup laughed as Nuffink rapidly listed all the people who were going to become a part of their family.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Nuffink asked.

"Nothing, Nuff, nothing at all."

…

**Location: Bathhouse, New Berk**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 7:51 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

A wave of steam blew into Zephyr's face as Astrid opened the door to the village's bathhouse making her already heated face even more hot. If she wasn't sweating from her excitement and nervousness, she was definitely going to start sweating now.

Stepping inside and through the steam, she saw that her Grandma Ingrid, Stareyes Ingerman and Mrs. Hastain, the mother of her friends, Pinky and Sparky, were already there. Their expectant smiles were enough to tell Zephyr how excited they were to bathe her until every last bit of dirt and grease had been removed from her entire body and what to expect in her newly married life before watching her taking the next step of her life as a wife and/or mother. It was also enough to make her heart sink with dread.

She wished her Grandma Valka was here. Next to her mom, she'd understand her feelings about what she'd have to face in a few hours as well as the rest of her life. She had always understood her feelings and would never pressure her to do something she didn't want to do. Eight years had passed since her poor grandmother's sickness and death and she still missed her terribly.

"Good morning, Zephyr," Ingrid greeted, "Today's your special day, at last."

"Yeah, at last," Zephyr muttered.

"Just think in a few hours, you'll be married to my son and become a part of the Ingerman family tree," Stareyes squealed.

"Yeah," Zephyr muttered.

"But you've got to be all squeaky clean for the ceremony so out of those clothes if you please," Mrs. Hastains instructed enthusiastically.

"Okay," Zephyr mumbled, holding out her arms on either side of her.

They didn't even seem to notice how tense and uncomfortable she was. Well, at least her mother did. As her grandmother and the other two attendants removed all her clothes, Astrid said, "Now try not to pressure her. She's jumpy enough as it is."

"Oh, it's perfectly natural to feel nervous before the ceremony," Stareyes insisted.

Once all her clothes were removed, Zephyr stepped into the tub of steaming, hot water. But she didn't even feel the water warm up her body or notice that it was turning pink. She also didn't feel her arms and legs being scrubbed excessively by Ingrid or Stareyes washing her hair with runny hair gel. And even when she stepped into the tub of chilled water mixed with scented oils and sprinkled with herbs after the attendants felt like she was cleansed enough, she didn't even shiver and her teeth didn't even chatter. All through that cleansing process, her entire body felt numb and limp.

Also, during the process, Ingrid explained how a life as a wife would be filled with responsibilities such as tending to the needs of her husband and her future children. Mrs. Hastains also gave her some tips on how to behave in front of her in-laws and Stareyes also instructed her on how to raise any children she might have: to teach them between right and wrong and to show them that you mean well.

Astrid did come to her rescue and announce, "Okay, everyone, I think my daughter's been given enough advice, thank you very much."

But not even her mother coming to her rescue was enough to make Zephyr feel better.

…

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 11:45 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

As Zephyr stood before the small mirror hanging on the wall of her parents' bedroom, she didn't even recognize herself. All her life, whenever she looked at her reflection, she would see the freckled face of a little girl, her kransen around her forehead, her hair tied in two thick braids, a sleeveless top, a leather skirt, leggings fur-lined bracers and fur-lined boots. Even as a teenager, she still saw the same face every time.

But now she was no longer looking at the face of neither a toddler nor a teenager. She was looking into the face of a young woman. She still had her freckles and crystal-blue eyes and her hair was still auburn and long but now it was untied, thoroughly combed and hanging from behind her back and over her shoulders. She was now dressed in a long-sleeved, ankle-length navy blue dress with a shining gold belt clasped around her waist. Her kransen was no longer around her head. Ingrid had told her it was to be put away until she might have a daughter of her own.

The bearded reflection of her father appeared over shoulder. "You look so beautiful, sweetie," Hiccup breathed.

"Yeah, beautiful," Zephyr muttered.

"But we still have to put on the finishing touches," Astrid reminded them.

"Then you'll look doubly gorgeous," Nuffink said.

"Yeah, gorgeous," Zephyr mumbled, putting a hand on the corner of the mirror as she stared at her new reflection.

Tears were forming at the corners of her blue eyes and before she knew it she broke down into gentle, quiet sobs and buried her face in her hands.

"Zephyr?" came Astrid's worried voice.

"Zephyr? What's wrong, hon?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Zeph, today's your wedding," Nuffink said, also concerned, "You should be happy."

"That's right, you've been looking forward to this day for three whole months," Astrid said.

"And it's all you've been talking about," Nuffink added.

Pulling her hands away, Zephyr looked up at her family, her vision slightly blurred from her tears. "I can't do this. I really don't think I can do this."

"But sweetie, don't you love Brant?" Hiccup asked, "Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Of course I do," Zephyr wept, "But I don't think I can go through a life of responsibilities."

"Oh, are Grandma Ingrid's, Stareyes' and Mrs. Hastains' advice getting to you?" Astrid asked sympathetically.

"A little," Zephyr admitted, "And not only am I going to become a wife today but also the new Chieftess. Not only will I have to take care of Brant but the whole village as well. And even Grandma Ingrid and all my attendants are expecting me to be a mom someday. Marrying Brant is one thing but raising a family? I don't think I'm ready for that."

…

**11:46 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup looked up from his weeping daughter to Astrid. Both their worried expressions transformed into knowing smiles. They knew just how Zephyr was feeling. She was going through the same worries they had to endure on getting married and raising a family.

"You know, Zeph," Hiccup started, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Before our own wedding day, your mother and I were also unsure if we were ready for marriage."

"Even with everyone pleading with us over and over again," Astrid added and she and Hiccup laughed together about it.

"But you got married anyway," Zephyr said, her voice still cracked.

"Of course, we did because we were meant for each other," said Astrid.

"And just like yours, our own attendants were also expecting us to start a family of our own," Hiccup continued, "And we weren't so sure IF we even wanted to have any kids."

"But on the very eve of your father's 22nd birthday, some funny things started happening to me," Astrid said.

"What funny things, Mom?" asked Nuffink.

"Well, I was puking my guys out when I didn't even feel sick for one thing," Astrid said.

"And strange cravings for another," Hiccup added. He and Astrid laughed again.

"So the very next morning, the morning of your dad's birthday, we went to Gothi and Grandma Ingrid just to make sure there was nothing wrong with me," Astrid continued, "And when they said I was pregnant, your dad was so shocked he actually fainted."

"Really, Dad?" Zephyr asked, her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's true, I fainted," Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "Despite our surprise, we couldn't have been happier knowing that we were going to be parents."

Astrid nodded.

"And so for the next nine months or so, I had to deal with your mom's weird food combinations and her temper," Hiccup continued.

Astrid gently shoved him on the shoulder. Hiccup laughed and placed his hand over the spot his wife had just shoved him.

"But finally, the big day arrived for you to be born," Hiccup went on, "And your mother was in terrible pain."

"I wasn't in _that_ much pain, honey," Astrid insisted.

"Well, it looked like you were in terrible pain," Hiccup insisted back.

Again, Astrid gently shoved him on the shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled and rubbed his shoulder again. "So while your mother was being tended to by Gothi and both of your grandmothers, I had to wait outside until you were here. And I was going out of my mind with worry. No matter how much our friends tried, nothing made me feel better. The only thing that would have comforted me was seeing my wife making it through the difficult birth of a healthy baby."

"And I did make it through your birth, otherwise, if I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here right now," Astrid said.

Everyone laughed.

"And were you allowed back inside, Dad, once I was born?" Zephyr asked.

"Of course I was," Hiccup said, "And let me tell you something." He took his daughter's soft, warm hands into his own. "When I heard you crying for the first time, I felt as though my heart had stopped."

"Really, Dad?" Zephyr asked, her eyes widening more.

"Yes, and when I first laid my eyes on you, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than any new species of dragon I had seen."

He hadn't realized he was shedding tears until he said that last part. He heard a sniffle coming from Astrid and he noticed that she was also shedding tears.

"That's the most beautiful story I had ever heard," said Nuffink in a choking voice.

Hiccup turned to his son and saw that he was also crying.

Zephyr had now resumed shedding her own tears. "Please, everyone, don't cry," she said tearfully.

"We're not crying, our eyes are just dry," Astrid said tearfully. Then suddenly, she pulled Zephyr into a hug. "Zephyr, my sweet baby girl."

Nuffink joined in with the hugging and Hiccup also wrapped his arms around his wife and children, leaning his head against theirs. Now the whole family was crying and hugging. They stayed like that for about two minutes when Hiccup pulled away first and wiped his eyes.

"I knew the day you and your brother would have to go out into the world on your own would be difficult for your mother and me," Hiccup said.

"And it is," Astrid said, "But we're also happy for the both of you."

"And we couldn't be happier," Hiccup said.

"Thanks, but I'm still a little worried of how I'll be as Chieftess, a wife and maybe even a mom," Zephyr admitted.

"And it's okay to feel worried," Astrid said, "Your father and I were worried. And I'm sure even all of your grandparents were worried as well."

"But they went through it anyway and so did you," Zephyr said, and Hiccup was glad to see that she was looking more confident. "And if my parents and grandparents could get through a wedding day then I can too."

"Of course you can," Hiccup said.

"Thank you all for your encouragements, Mom, Dad, Nuffink," said Zephyr gratefully, "In fact, thank you all for everything. Everything I am today is because of all of you. I don't know how I'd be able to get along without any of you."

"You already get along just fine without us, hon," Hiccup said, patting her shoulder.

Zephyr smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"And we are running a little late so let's get the finishing touches on you," Astrid said.

**11:52 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"Yeah, let's," Zephyr said.

"And would you like to see the early wedding gifts your mother and I have for you?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, sure," Zephyr said.

She watched in curiosity as her parents approached their bed where two small white bundles lay along with the fur-lined cloak that she was to wear with her dress. Hiccup picked up one small bundle and Astrid picked up the other.

"Now this one you can't wear until tomorrow morning but I want to show it to you anyway," Hiccup said as he approached her.

He unfolded the small white cloth that was wrapping whatever the gift was and Zephyr gasped. It was a circular kransen made of brown leather and yellow circles all around it.

"It's a new kransen," she whispered.

"Made it myself," Hiccup said proudly, "just like the one your mother is currently wearing."

Zephyr looked up at her mother and eyed the kransen around her head. It was also brown in color with yellow triangles instead of circles.

"While your old one symbolized your maidenhood, this one will symbolize your authority and leadership as a Chieftess," Astrid explained, "It will help you feel more confident, strong and tough."

"I already feel all of that just looking at it," Zephyr said, "Thank you, Dad, I love it."

"You're welcome, hon, and I'm glad you do," said Hiccup.

"And now here's my gift," said Astrid, unwrapping her own small bundle.

Zephyr gasped again when she saw what her second gift was: a small bronze medallion with the face of a Viking engraved on the left side and the face of a dragon engraved on the right side. A bronze chain was holding the medallion together.

"Your Grandpa Stoick gave this medallion to your Grandma Valka as a betrothal gift when they were young and then he passed it down to your father so that he would give it to me," Astrid explained as she put the chain of the medallion on Zephyr's neck.

"And now we want you to have it," Hiccup said.

"It's beautiful," Zephyr said, cradling the medallion in her hands, "They both are. Thank you Mom and Dad."

"And as long as we've got Grandma Valka on the subject," Nuffink said, holding up the double-hooked staff. "I thought a bit of what's left of her should be present on your special day."

"Thanks, Nuff," Zephyr said softly, taking the staff from him. Looking down at the weapon, she ran her finger down the upper hook. "I wish she was here."

"But she is here, right here," Hiccup said, putting a hand over her chest, "And she and Grandpa Stoick'll be able to see and hear the whole wedding from their place in Valhalla."

"And a bit of someone else you know should be a part of this wedding," Astrid said, holding up the cloak. It was lined with dark brown fur and gold shoulder guards were holding it together.

At first Zephyr was confused. What did her cloak have something to do with someone she also knew? Then she saw it. Engraved on both the shoulder guards were the faces of a dragon with pointed ears and round eyes.

"Starspot," she whispered, running through the engraved face of the Night Light she once played with as a little girl. It had been the only time she ever saw that little dragon and she also wished she was here. She could already see her black scales mixed with white and her playful, curious eyes of sky blue.

"That just reminded me!" Nuffink exclaimed and he hurried out the room. "Be right back!"

As Astrid fastened the cloak on Zephyr's shoulders, Hiccup picked up a crown of bright yellow flowers from the bed and placed it around her head.

"There, now you look like a lovely bride and a powerful Chieftess," he said proudly.

Zephyr turned back to look in the mirror. Instead of a dreaded expression, she smiled in wonder and pride. She really did look like a powerful Chieftess now. Then she looked down at her navy dress, picked up the waist part of it and spun around, giggling as she did so. She could hear her parents' laughter. When she stopped, she saw Nuffink standing at the doorway with all three of their old Night Light dolls cradled in his arms.

"They may not be the real Night Lights but we can pretend it's them at your wedding day," Nuffink said.

"Thanks Nuff, this is very thoughtful of you," Zephyr said.

Smiling proudly, Hiccup held out his arm. "Now are you ready to become Mrs. Brant Ingerman?"

"Yes, I am," said Zephyr confidently, curling her arm around her father's, "I can't wait to see Brant again. I miss him so much."

"You've only been separated from him for three days," Nuffink pointed out.

"Feels more like three weeks to me," Zephyr said.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 12:06 p.m.**

**(Brant PoV)**

Under the great stone statue of Stoick the Vast, Brant paced anxiously. An entire crowd stood before him just waiting to watch him and Zephyr unite as husband and wife. The only problem was that his future wife was still not here yet and he was starting to get worried. If he had taken the time to observe the faces of the guests, he would have seen they looked just as concerned.

"Relax, son, she'll be here," his father said reassuringly.

"But she should have been here by now," Brant said, "Maybe I should go look for her."

"Sweetie, she'll be here," his mother insisted, "Let's give her five more minutes and if she doesn't show up, then we'll consider looking for her."

Brant sighed heavily. True, he had always known that Zephyr got a little shy once in a while, in fact, she was slowly overcoming it as she grew up. And he was certain she was nervous about today, as he was. But was she so nervous that she might not actually show up to her own wedding?

The blare of a horn blowing broke the anxious silence around him. Brant turned towards the sound. The bugler must have spotted Zephyr! Anxiously, he turned towards the stairs that led up to the platform.

…

**12:06 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

A horn's blare rang across the area as she and Hiccup walked arm-in-arm towards the steps of the Gathering Circle. Someone must have seen them and blew the horn to announce her arrival. Zephyr glanced over her shoulder at her mother and brother who were walking side by side behind them. Nuffink still had the three Night Light dolls in his arms and Astrid was carrying Valka's old staff. Then she looked up at the blue, cloudless sky and shielded her eyes with her hand from the bright, shining sun. The perfect day for a perfect wedding.

As they walked up the steps, Zephyr shivered from both the crisp autumn air and anxiety. Once she found herself standing at the top of the steps, she was greeted to the many, many faces of the people who had gathered to watch the ceremony. All eyes were turned to her and she could hear the oohs and ahhs of the crowd. Her lips pursed in fear and her heart pounded faster than even the most diligent war drum. The patting of her dad's hand on her upper arm drew her attention to his kind, reassuring face.

"Together," he whispered.

Smiling and nodded, she whispered back, "Together."

Keeping her arm linked tightly around her father's, the both of them made their way down the aisle. The people parted either to the left or the right as they walked side by side. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at her mother and brother as the two of them walked side by side behind them. They smiled back. Zephyr then looked over at the stone faces of both of grandparents' statues and she could have sworn that both of the faces were smiling – at her. Those smiles were enough to let her know that indeed, they were watching her wedding from Valhalla, wherever it was. She smiled back at both of the statues.

As the end of the aisle came to a close, Zephyr saw Brant standing at the base of Stoick's statue. It was her first glance of him in three days and he looked _gorgeous_. He was dressed in a maroon silk tunic with gold trimmed at the collar and the hem. Around his waist was a belt with a buckle in the shape of a dragon's body. It took a moment for Zephyr to recognize it as a Gronckle, the dragon his uncle Fishlegs used to have when he was young. He was also dressed in black pants and matching fur-lined boots. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his green eyes were full of awe and affection. She could tell that it was because he was amazed by how beautiful she looked. Stepping down from the steps of the statue, Brant held out his hand in a gentleman-like way and Zephyr took it and went up the steps.

Standing in front of them, Hiccup turned to the crowd and cleared his throat. "I want to thank each and every one of you for coming. As you know, today is a very special day. This is the day for my daughter and the nephew of one of my very dearest friends…" He shot a smile at Fishlegs who smiled back. "…to unite as husband and wife as well as two families – the Haddocks and the Ingermans – to unite as one just as I had done with the Hoffersons." He looked down to smile at Astrid.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Once it became silent, Astrid approached to stand next to Hiccup and put her hand over his chest. "And as long as we're on the subject of family, my husband and I have made an important decision," Astrid said as Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulder and patted her hand, "The both of us feel that the time has come for us to step down as your Chief and Chieftess."

The crowd murmured in surprise and curiosity.

Hiccup made his way up the steps and stood behind Zephyr and Brant. "From this day forward, you will be protected by two new leaders. And said two new leaders are none other than my daughter, Zephyr Haddock and Brant Ingerman." He took both of Brant's hands in his left hand and Zephyr's hands into his right hand. "And so let us celebrate the union of a young woman and a young man who are very much in love as I still am with my own wife," Hiccup said, as he entwined Zephyr and Brant's together, "Let us celebrate as they swear to be together and love each other for all eternity." He looked at Zephyr and then at Brant. "Do you both swear this?"

"I swear," Zephyr and Brant said together, keeping their eyes on each other.

"TO THE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS!" Astrid shouted.

"TO THE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS!" the crowd roared.

With tears of joy, Zephyr threw her arms around her new husband and kissed her full on the lips. She felt Brant wrap his own arms around her. Honestly, she couldn't have been happier than this.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 1:30 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

In the crowded and decorated Great Hall, Zephyr sat in the table that she shared with Brant, her parents, Nuffink and Fishlegs. The food was magnificent but the ale was awful. But it was necessary for a Viking bride and a Viking groom to drink the ale that had been prepared for the wedding feast so she and Brant drank it anyway.

"I think I've had quite enough of that ale, Brant," Zephyr said.

"Me too," Brant said, "I don't think I'll ever get the taste out of my mouth though."

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled.

"I'm glad to see we're not the only bride and groom who hated it," Astrid said, smiling at Hiccup.

"Me too," Hiccup said, "I can still taste it to this day."

They both laughed again and even Zephyr and Brant had to share a laugh.

Brant gently nudged Zephyr on the elbow. "I have an idea, Zeph. Before anyone else asks us to drink more ale, how about a dance?"

Zephyr smiled. "I'd love to dance with you, Brant," she replied, "But first I want to dance with someone else."

"Who?" asked Brant, confused.

"I want to share the first wedding dance with the man who made all of this possible, the man who made me everything I am today: my dad."

…

**1:31 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup thought his ears were clogged but he knew he had heard this very clearly. His daughter, his, shy, smart, beautiful daughter wanted to share the first wedding dance with _him_. Then he smiled. She may be a married woman about to spend more time with her husband and possibly, her future children than with him and Astrid like she used to, but that didn't mean she didn't love him or Astrid or Nuffink anymore. And her words proved just that.

"I'd be honored to dance with you, daughter," Hiccup said, holding out his arm again.

Zephyr gladly linked her arm around his own again. As they made their way to the center of the Hall, Hiccup was certain all eyes had turned to him and Zephyr but he didn't care. All he cared was this moment he was about to share with his daughter.

He slipped his arm out of Zephyr's and held it up as though he were flexing his muscles (even at age 41, his arms were still spindly). Smiling, Zephyr pressed her own arm against his own and they walked around in a circle. At that moment, all the times he had spent with his daughter ever since she was a small, happy babe flashed in Hiccup's mind. And as they held hands and moved their legs in rhythmic motions, he could still see the face of the shy, smart little girl he and his darling wife had raised.

…

**Location: Valhalla**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 1:32 p.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

As she watched her son and her granddaughter dance together from her place in Valhalla, tears of joy mixed with longing spilled out of Valka's eyes.

Oh, how she wished she could be down there with them.

Suddenly, the calloused knuckles of thick masculine fingers brushed against her cheeks and wiped away her tears. Valka turned towards the soft, reassuring smile plastered on Stoick's face and she cracked a smile back at him.

Then Stoick held out his arm as though he were flexing his muscles and started to whistle the tune of their favorite song. Her smile getting bigger, Valka held out her arm and pressed it against her husband's. At least she could still dance with her favorite dance partner.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: October 27**

**Time: 12:06 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

With Sunray gliding beside her, Starspot followed her parents to the bright white rock formation of the Hidden World. Surrounding the rock formation were hundreds of dragons – big and small, young and old. Her papa had an important announcement to make in front of their friends and all the dragon families and it involved her and Sunray. She knew that most of the dragons knew about the relationship between her and Sunray but she had a distinct feeling that there was something more to her papa's announcement.

As her parents sat together towards the edge of the great white rock, Starspot and Sunray sat down beside her and she tilted her head curiously as Toothless let out a great roar which drew all the dragons' attention to him.

"**I want to thank you all for coming to hear what I have to day today," **Toothless announced,** "As you know, my daughter, Starspot has found herself a mate and has come to love him as much as I love mine." **

The Light Fury leaned her head against Toothless' shoulder affectionately.

"**It has been a difficult time for me accepting the fact that she is no longer a young one depending on her mother and me for her necessities but at the same time, I am very proud and happy for her." **

He glanced over proudly at Starspot and she nodded.

"**And to prove my pride and happiness for her, it is with great honor that my mate and I step down as your Alphas and pass our duties onto her and her mate." **

Starspots' sky-blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. Her papa was making her and Sunray the new protectors of all the dragons in the Hidden World?

All the other dragons seemed shocked to hear this because they were warbling or growling in shock and curiosity.

"**Yes, it's true,"** Toothless admitted, **"I am growing old and it won't be long before I am no longer strong enough to look after you all let alone myself. So as long as she is still young and strong, she will carry on the duties as guardian of the Hidden World."**

Starspot felt frozen in place as she stared at her father. A gentle nudge on the side of her head snapped her out of her frozen state and she looked into the bright amber eyes of Sunray who nodded reassuringly.

"**You'll do just fine,"** he warbled softly, **"And besides, I'll be around to help you."**

And with that, he stood up and unfolded out his wings. Nodding knowingly, Starspot also stood up and unfolded her wings and together, she and her mate pranced around in a circle. Then they sat beside each other again.

Then with proud, solemn expressions, Toothless and the Light Fury stood before them and bowed. Starspot looked over at all the dragons surrounding the rock formation and they bowed as well.

As her hear welled up with pride and honor, Starspot stood up, took one step forward and let out her loudest and most powerful roar yet. The Sunray also stood up and roared along with her. Soon the entire Hidden World echoed and rumbled with the roars of every dragon that dwelled there.


	43. I Can Handle Anything

**Chapter 43: I Can Handle Anything**

**Six Months Later**

**Location: Village Square, Berserker Island**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 19**

**Nuffink, Age 16**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

The entire village of Berserker Island was heavily decorated in white-and-gold banners and wreaths of brightly-colored spring flowers. Fishlegs stared wide-eyed at the decorations as he and Ruffnut walked down the Village Square.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ruffnut?" he asked.

"I dunno," Ruffnut retorted, "I think Dagur and Mala went a little overboard. Even we didn't have this many decorations for Hiccup and Astrid's wedding or their daughter's and your nephew's wedding."

"True, still, it's not every day you see someone getting married and I think Nuffink and Nott deserve the very best."

"Fishlegs!"

_Ruff, ruff!_

Fishlegs looked up to see his old young friend Ronan and his bulldog, Mussels running towards them. His parents, Ortun and Meredith were following not far behind. The both of them were carrying a small bundle in their arms.

"Hi, Fishlegs!" Ronan greeted.

_Ruff, ruff,_ barked Mussels.

"Hi, Ronan, hi, Mussels," Fishlegs greeted, ruffling Ronan's hair and petting Mussels' head.

"Are you excited about the wedding today?" Ronan asked.

"Oooh, am I ever," Fishlegs squealed.

"What about you, Ruffnut?" Ronan asked.

"Eh," Ruffnut replied, picking at her fingernails.

Seeing Ronan's confused expression, Fishlegs said to him, "That's just her way of saying she _is _excited."

"I should think so," Ortun spoke up, "This is the wedding of the brother of yours and her Chieftess."

Soft cries emitted from within the small bundle in Meredith's arms. Suddenly, the bundle in Ortun's arms seemed to cry as well.

"Oh, there, there, Fishy," Meredith said soothingly.

"Now, now, Pearl, it's all right," Ortun said to his own bundle.

Fishlegs gasped in excitement. "Did you have two babies instead of one?"

"Yeah, I have a new baby brother and a new baby sister," said Ronan proudly.

"Fishlegs, meet Fishlegs the Second," Meredith said, pulling a bit of cloth to reveal the tiny dark-haired, blue-eyed face, "We call him Fishy so we don't get the both of you confused."

"And this is Pearl," Ortun said, pulling back the cloth of his own bundle. The second baby also had a bit of dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Pearl," said Fishlegs, waving at the baby girl and then he turned to the baby boy in Meredith's arms and waved, "And hello, Fishlegs the Second or Fishy."

Ortun and Meredith laughed.

"Look, Ruff," Fishlegs said turning to Ruffnut, "They're twins just like you and your brother."

"How cute," Ruffnut said dryly, "Congratulations to you both."

"Why, thank you, Ruffnut," said Meredith politely.

"Yes, Ruffnut, thank you," Ortun said, "And now if you two will excuse us, we must go and get the children cleaned up for the ceremony."

"And Mussels," Ronan piped up, "He needs to be cleaned up too."

Ortun chuckled. "Yes, yes, and Mussels as well."

Meredith chuckled as well. "Well, come along, Ronan, Mussels."

"Yes, Mama," said Ronan turning to follow his parents, "Bye, Fishlegs, see you at the ceremony!"

"Bye, Ronan, see you!" Fishlegs called, waving.

"You know, between you and me, they're not a bad family seeing as how they saved your life," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, they really are a good family," Fishlegs said.

"And those twins are kind of cute too," Ruffnut admitted.

"Yeah, I only hope they'll be borught up better than you and Tuffnut," Fishlegs blurted.

This comment caused Ruffnut to glare at him.

"Uh, no offense," Fishlegs said, smiling sheepishly and held up his hands.

Ruffnut glared at him for another moment and then she smiled. "No offense taken."

…

**Location: Dagur's House**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 10:15 a.m. **

**(Nott PoV)**

Nott bounced in excitement as she sat in the wooden tub while her mother and Aunt Heather roughly scrubbed her body with damp, soapy washcloths.

"Hold still, Nott," Mala ordered gently.

"I'm too excited hold still, Mom. Today's my wedding day at last!"

"I know, I know," chuckled Heather, "You've been saying that all morning."

"Well, then, I'll say it again," Nott insisted and she cleared her throat. "TODAY'S MY WEDDING DAY AT LAST!"

"Shh! Indoor voice, dear," Mala insisted.

"Sorry, Mom," Nott whispered.

"You are forgiven now please hold still or we'll never get you cleaned up," Mala smiled.

"All right," Nott said, giving in and she stayed perfectly still while Heather scrubbed her back.

"Now, darling, you do realize what you must go through after you and Nuffink are married, yes?" Mala asked.

"Of course, Mom, we're going to spend the rest of our days hugging and kissing and saying how much we love each other just like you and Daddy did," Nott insisted.

"Well, yes, of course we did but married life also means more responsibilities," Mala pointed out.

"Yeah, like keeping your house clean and in order and tending to your husband's needs," Heather said, "and what if you and Nuffink were to have children someday? You'd have to take care of them."

"Yes, even your father and I were aware of all of that before we were married," Mala added.

"Don't worry, Mom, Aunt Heather, I'll do all those things," Nott insisted, "I can handle anything, as I always say."

"Of course you can, darling," said Mala.

Heather nodded then suddenly she frowned and sighed sadly.

"Something wrong, Aunt Heather?" Nott asked.

"I'm just thinking about all those times we spent together when you were little," Heather said wistfully, "Keeping an eye on you when your parents were busy…"

"Practicing defensive skills with our weapons and making my secret-recipe biscuits," Nott added.

"Improving that secret recipe over and over again and making sure you didn't crash into anything which you always did," Heather added with a raised eyebrow.

Nott and Heather laughed together at that last part to which Mala laughed as well.

Then Heather sighed sadly again. "And then by midday, you'll be standing side by side with the son of an old friend of mine and be united as husband and wife. Then tomorrow, the both of you will depart for your honeymoon and then you'll move into New Berk to live with your new husband and you'll be living there from here on out."

Then the raven-haired woman burst into tears and pressed her forehead against the rail of the tub as she sobbed quietly. Nott heard a sniffle right beside her and she noticed that tears were streaming down her mother's cheeks as well.

"Aw, come on, Aunt Heather, don't cry," Nott said, stroking the back of Heather's hair, "You're making my mom cry too."

"Don't worry about me, dear," Mala said, wiping her eyes, "These are just tears of joy."

"Tears of joy?" Nott echoed, "You mean you're not sad that I'm getting married and moving into my own place with Nuffink on New Berk?"

"Well, I _am_ a little sad," Mala admitted, "But sadness is a matter of perspective. Your Aunt Heather sees this as a time of sadness and difficulty. In a few hours, she will face the difficulty of accepting the fact that her little niece has grown into a young woman and is going out into the world on her own and it saddens her. Especially, since she's been through so much in her life. But, while I feel just as saddened, I see this as a time to rejoice as you enter adulthood and start a bright and joyful future with your new husband and hopefully start your own family as your father and I have."

"Oh, Nuffink and I will have a great future all right," Nott said, "And Aunt Heather, if my Mom is happy about all this then you should be happy too."

Heather sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I am happy, Nott, really I am. There have been many things I have always wanted to see you do in your life and getting married is one of them."

"And now you're going to see me get married today," Nott pointed out.

Heather chuckled. "I know, I know."

"And you're always going to see me," Nott added, "Just because I'm moving away doesn't mean you, Mom and Dad can't come and visit once in a while. And Nuffink and I can always come and visit you, Mom and Dad."

"Yes, that's true," said Heather, looking a little better.

Mala put her hand on Nott's shoulder. "And if there ever comes a time when you want to move back to your birth island and bring your husband and future children along with you, you'll always be welcome to do just that."

"Thanks, Mom," Nott said gratefully.

Mala smiled and gazed at her affectionately for another moment before clearing her throat. "Now let's finish your bath before this water gets too cold."

…

**Location: Guest House**

**Date: May 16 **

**Time: 11:35 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"You look _so_ handsome, sweets," Astrid said admiringly.

As Nuffink examined himself in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, he had to admit he did look handsome. His shaggy blonde hair was neatly combed, save for two small braids that Astrid and Zephyr had weaved themselves. Just an hour ago, he had been washed thoroughly and his skin looked smooth and shiny. He still wasn't a fan of getting cleaned up but he went through with his bath anyway. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with a gold collar and hem, clean white pants, a belt with a Night Light buckle and brown fur-lined boots.

"You guys don't look so bad yourselves," Nuffink said.

Although his parents and sister weren't dressed in fancy attire, they had made sure they were clean enough and well-groomed.

"Thanks, buddy," said Hiccup, "Now what do you say we get an early start to the ceremony?"

"Sure," said Nuffink enthusiastically.

"Don't forget Slicer," Zephyr reminded him, "You said you wanted to present it to Nott, right?"

"Of course," Nuffink said proudly, picking up his old wooden sword off the bed, "And don't forget the Night Lights."

"Right," Zephyr said, picking up the three Night Light dolls that they had brought along for the trip.

"Come on, buddy," Hiccup said encouragingly.

"Coming, Dad," said Nuffink.

But as he started to step over the threshold, all his excitement drained away from his body and was instantly replaced by dread and fear.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Astrid asked, concerned.

Nuffink took a few steps backwards away from the door. "I can't do it."

"Sure you can," Hiccup said.

"You've been looking forward to this for months," Astrid added.

"Yeah but I don't feel excited anymore," Nuffink admitted, "Why is that?"

"It's all part of having a wedding," Hiccup said, "Being excited and nervous at the same time."

"I knew I'd be excited but I didn't think I'd get nervous too," Nuffink said, "I expected that from Zephyr, since she's the shy one of the family. Uh, no offense, Zeph."

"None taken," Zephyr said politely.

"Don't be too nervous, sweets," said his mother reassuringly, "Starting today you're going to spend the rest of your life with Nott just as I had done with your father and just as Zephyr is going to with Brant."

"Yeah, but married life is not all hugs and kisses," Nuffink pointed out, "It also means responsibilities."

"Yeah, but they'll be great responsibilities," Hiccup insisted, "You'll take care of Nott and she'll take care of you. You'll give her whatever she wants and she'll give you whatever _you_ want."

"But what if one of the things she wants is…kids?"

"You don't have to have kids if you don't want to," Astrid said.

"And if you do, it'll be a great joy for you and Nott," Hiccup added, "A lot of work, yes but also a joy."

"I think if you and Nott ever have kids and you first lay eyes on them when they are born, it will be love at first sight for you," Astrid said.

"How would you know?"

"Because that's how it was for your father and me when we had your sister," Astrid responded.

"And that's how it was for you and your sister when you were born," Hiccup added, "and your mother and me."

"Oh, Mom, Dad, please tell us about the time Nuffink was born," Zephyr pleaded.

"But you've already told me the story about a hundred times," Nuffink protested lightly, "I was born a month early and I did it while the rest of you and Eret were taking a quick sail on the sea and I was called Nuffink because Eret kept saying you had nothing to worry about."

"Oh, but we didn't tell you _everything_," Hiccup said.

"You didn't?" Nuffink asked, a little confused.

"No," replied his father, "So we're going to tell you everything else starting with before you was born. Back then, your mother and I thought we were perfectly happy with one kid."

"But when we found out we were going to have another, we were really excited, especially you Zephyr," said Astrid, "You might not remember it, no one was looking forward to the birth of a new member of our family more than you."

"Yeah, we let you make the announcement of your new brother and sister to everyone on your third birthday and for months, all you would talk about was the games you would play with him and the adventures you had," Hiccup said.

"And as your brother grew more inside me, you would lean against my stomach to listen for him and you would talk to him," Astrid went on.

"All those memories are a bit hazy but I think I'm starting to remember them now," Zephyr said.

"Good," said Astrid, "So one day, just one month before you were due, Nuffink, Eret invited us to join him on a boat ride around the island. And right in the middle of the ride, I instantly went into labor."

"I wanted to get your mom home right away but she insisted on having our second kid born out at sea so I gave in just as long as we stayed in sight of the island in case there was a problem," Hiccup went on.

"And because you were coming early, we worried about what might happen to you after you were born," Astrid said, "Would you be healthy? Would you make it past your first year?"

"Being born early myself, I believed you would grow big and strong as my dad believed I would," Hiccup said.

"And I did," Nuffink said.

"Hey, now, it's starting to come back to me," Zephyr spoke up. Her eyes were now very wide and lit up. "It's all coming back: the boat ride and Mom's groans. I had my back turned the whole time you were coming out of Mom, Nuffink because they didn't want me to see it. I was so scared for you and Mom that I prayed to Grandpa Stoick to let the both of you be okay. And when I heard you crying for the first time, it was as though he had answered my prayers. Finally, I was allowed to look and when I saw you in Mom's arms, I couldn't take my eyes off you." She took Nuffink's hands. "I had seen a lot of babies on the island before you but none of them were more beautiful than you."

"Honestly, Zeph?" Nuffink asked.

"Honestly, Nuff," Zephyr said in a cracked voice as her blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"Don't cry, Zeph," Nuffink said.

"I'm not crying, my eyes are just dry."

Hiccup chuckled lightly as he pressed his knuckles against Zephyr's cheeks to wipe her tears. Nuffink noticed he looked like he might cry as well.

"And you've been helping us to look after your brother ever since," Hiccup said.

"Almost immediately after your birth, you've been enduring the complications that other early babies go through," Astrid said,

"Such as…?" asked Nuffink.

"Very little appetite and getting sick easily," Astrid replied.

"Those couple of weeks of your constant stomachaches was probably the worst," Hiccup said, "But fortunately, your sister came to the rescue."

"That's right," Astrid said, "Whenever you were sick or upset, Zephyr would come along and play with your hands, rub your tummy, sing you songs, tell you stories…"

"And recite you poems," Zephyr added.

"Especially that one poem you still recite to me," Nuffink said.

"Exactly, and that helped you to calm down," said Zephyr said.

"Your sister was a true lifesaver," Hiccup said.

"She's always been a lifesaver and she'll always be a lifesaver now that she's the Chieftess of Berk," said Nuffink.

Zephyr blushed. "And we always had to be your lifesavers every time you got into trouble. Slamming into people when practicing your somersaults…"

"Almost drowning in a hurricane and dropping eggs and breaking them," Hiccup added.

"Scaring sheep and knocking down beehives with Slicer," Astrid concluded.

The whole family laughed.

"Nevertheless, I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you as my little brother, Nuffink," said Zephyr, her eyes sparkling.

And before Nuffink knew it, she threw her arms around him. He looked surprised at first and then he smiled and put his own arms around her. "And I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you as my big sister, Zeph."

As he ran his hands down his sister's two, thick braids, Nuffink looked up at his parents who were smiling tearfully. "And I'm lucky to have you as my bravest, strongest and most bestest parents ever," he added.

"Thanks, sweets," whispered Astrid.

"Yeah, buddy, thanks," Hiccup said softly.

Pulling back, Nuffink said to Zephyr, "I have a confession to make, Zephyr."

"What's that, little borther?" asked Zephyr.

"No matter how many times I refused to admit it, I really do love that poem you made up for me," Nuffink admitted as he felt his cheeks go warm.

Zephyr smiled knowingly. "I knew it."

"And if it's all right with you," Nuffink continued, as he laid flat out on the bed with his arms held out on either side of him, "Would you all rub my tummy and recite it to me?"

Zephyr turned to their parents with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and smiled as well.

"We'd be happy to," said Hiccup.

Zephyr, Hiccup and Astrid all approached the edge of the bed and each placed a hand on top of his stomach and chest and rubbed those spots gently and slowly.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Zephyr whispered.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Hiccup recited.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Astrid chanted quietly.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Nuffink breathed.

He smiled up at his sister and parents who smiled back at him.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," the whole family recited together.

…

**Location: Village Square **

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 11:59 a.m.**

**(Nott PoV)**

As she walked side by side with her father dressed in her ruby red wedding dress, Nott looked around the Village Square. The entire town was heavily decorated in flowers and banners but all the houses were empty making the area quiet. Everyone had already gone to the arena where the ceremony was to take place.

"So, Daddy, how do you feel in general about me getting married and moving into a new home?" she spoke up.

"How do I feel? How do I _**feel**_?" replied Dagur, "Sugar Pie, I've never been prouder! And you should be too."

"Oh, I am proud that's for sure," Nott chuckled, "Mom and Aunt Heather are proud too. But they're also a little sad too."

"It's natural to be a little sad during a wedding," said Dagur plainly.

"Well, after a little thinking about this, I'm feeling a little sad myself," Nott admitted softly, "Not that I'm looking forward to being with Nuffink for the rest of my life, I am. But…it's all happening so fast."

"I know, pumpkin," said Dagur affectionately, "Everything happens so fast without you realizing it. You mind if I say something that might help you feel better."

"Sure, Dad, let's hear it."

"Well, half of my life, from birth to…oh, about your age, I've been a crazy madman."

"I know, Dad, you've told me that," said Nott.

"And I've also told you about doing the things that a madman loves to do: picking on kids weaker than me, making revenge lists, wreaking havoc everywhere I go. It was a joy for me. I wouldn't have minded if I stayed like that for the rest of my life." He chuckled to himself. "But after spending many months alone with nothing to think about except my behavior, that's when I finally realized that it was because of said my behavior that led me to a few downfalls. Plus, nobody likes a madman right?"

"Nope, although you still have some of your madman traits, like burning down the ships of a crew of trespassing thieves," Nott pointed out.

"I know right?" Dagur said with pride, "But still, I did my best to change into the nice, kind and slightly less Berserky person everybody likes seeing and when I did, my whole life changed forever. Hiccup and all his pals went from being my enemies to my best buddies, I mended a few things with your Aunt Heather and I fell in love with your mommy. Never in all my deranged years, did I ever think I'd come to care about anyone. That is until _you_ came along. Not that I didn't have fun teaming with my brother and his pals and teaching some Dragon Hunters a thing or two about…well, dragon hunting. And your dear old mom was the love of my life and still is. But when you came into my life, and Aunt Heather's, and your mom's, it was love at first sight for the both of us. I promised to love you and protect you with my life and I'll continue to do so until my time comes to enter Valhalla with pride and dignity!"

He said that last part loudly and proudly.

"And I really appreciate that, Dad," said Nott, "You are the most loving, daring, most determined and yet, still slightly deranged father I ever had and I love you."

"And you are the most adventurous, daring and yet, slightly frilly daughter I ever had and _I_ love _you_," said Dagur.

And with that Nott and her father wrapped their arms around each other in a hug and she could have sworn she heard him sniffling.

"Are you crying, Dad?" she asked mischievously.

"No, sweetheart, it's just a little dusty around here," said Dagur, "But I can handle a little dust. Why, I can handle anything."

Nott pulled away from her father and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, that's my line."

"Sorry, Sugar Pie," said Dagur, holding up his hands apologetically, "But the both of us can handle anything right?"

"Of course, we can," said Nott determinedly, "We can handle anything. Whether it's dust or a wedding or moving out."

"Exactly," said Dagur, and then he held out his arm, "Now are you ready to become Mrs. Nuffink Haddock?"

Nott smiled and linked her arm around her father's. "Am I ever?"

…

**Location: Arena**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 12:03 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Over a hundred eyes or more were looking straight at Nuffink in the great stone arena of Berserker Island. He broke into a cold sweat and his tunic felt as though it was sticking to his skin. He wanted to run far away from the eyes but he couldn't move. He felt as though he was trapped in a block of ice.

His father's gentle hand patted him on the shoulder and he looked up at his kind face. "Just focus on me, buddy."

Nuffink managed to crack a smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Hiccup nodded in response. "And when Nott gets here, just look at her and you won't have to worry about everyone staring at you."

"I hope not," Nuffink said, "And I hope she gets here real soon."

"She will," Hiccup whispered, "She will."

The blaring of a horn broke the silence and Nuffink and his dad looked towards the buglar who was standing at the grassy edge overlooking the arena.

"Well, what do you know? Here she comes," Hiccup said.

Nuffink nodded and kept his eyes on the edge on top of the arena. Finally, two figures appeared at the top, looking down at the crowd. It was Dagur and Nott! Even from a distance, Nuffink could see how beautiful Nott looked in her long-sleeved, ankle-length ruby red dress. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. He just watched, unblinking, as Dagur and Nott descended arm-in-arm down the steps and walked down the aisle between the people on the benches. As they approached closer, Nuffink could see that Nott's parakeet green eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Smiling, Dagur released his grip on Nott's arm and walked up to stand behind them and faced the crowd. He cleared his throat. "My friends, fellow Berserkers, former Defenders of the Wing and Wingmaidens, as you know, today is an important day for all of us. Today, we are to witness the union of two very special people and their union will also bring a union between two families, two tribes and two brothers." He shot a smile at Hiccup. "Those two very special people are my beautiful, beloved, cherished, dearest, precious, irresistible, darling, sweet, out-of-this-world…"

"Dad!" Nott whispered.

"Sorry, princess," Dagur whispered, and cleared his throat again. "My daughter, Nott and Nuffink Haddock. And those two families are the Haddocks and mine, the two tribes are us, Berserkers and the Berkians, and those two brothers are Hiccup and me. Anyhoo, will the ring bearer please bring forth the rings so that my little flower and my strapping soon-to-be son-in-law can make their vows, please?"

Nuffink looked towards the crowd and watched as a little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked down the aisle carrying a pillow with two gold rings sitting on it. It took him two seconds for him to recognize the boy as Ronan, the son of the family who had saved Fishlegs when he had been thrown into the sea last summer.

Smiling, Ronan held out the pillow and Nuffink took one ring which glittered from the sunlight. He took hold of Nott's right hand and slipped the ring around her finger.

"Nott, I swear to love and care for you as my wife for all eternity," Nuffink said.

Nott took his right hand into hers and she slipped the second ring around his finger. "Nuffink, I swear to love and care for you as my husband for all eternity."

"Then it's all settled," Dagur announced, "My daughter and my son-in-law are officially husband and wife. TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!"

"TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" echoed the crowd.

Nuffink turned to Nott and they shared a smile.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Dagur asked suddenly, "Kiss already!"

"Okay, Daddy, okay," said Nott.

Gently pulling Nuffink by the collar of his tunic, she kissed him smack on the lips. Smiling through the kiss, Nuffink affectionately placed his hand on her cheek. He hadn't felt this happy since the time his parents took him and his sister to meet their dragon friends and their babies. If there was ever a moment to surpass that day, well, this was it.

…

**12:14 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled proudly as he watched his son kiss his new wife. Suddenly, Astrid embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest. Hiccup could see that tears were streaming down her cheeks and smiling softly, he wrapped one arm behind her back and ran his other hand down her braided blonde hair. He looked up at Mala who was approaching Dagur. She leaned her head on Dagur's shoulder and pressed her hand to his chest. Hiccup could see that she was also shedding tears of joy. Dagur smiled softly and patted her hand. Hiccup could have sworn he saw a tear running down Dagur's scarred cheek.

He looked over at Zephyr who was embracing Brant. She was also crying, in fact, she seemed to be crying harder than Astrid and Mala. Brant gently stroked Zephyr's hair as they gently swayed back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ruffnut leaning her head on Fishlegs' shoulder and he was running a pudgy hand down her long braided hair.

Astrid looked up at him, sniffled and smiled. "Next to the six years we had spent with the dragons, the nineteen years we spent raising our two babies were the best I had ever spent in my life."

"Mine too, Astrid," said Hiccup, still smiling as he looked up at his son and new daughter-in-law together at last, "Mine too."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 12:14 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless glided through the networks of bioluminescent crystal rock structures with the Light Fury by his side. Gliding in front of them were Midnight, Starspot, Luna and Sunray. The bright blue lights of the tall rock formations made their wings sparkle immensely.

As Toothless watched as Sunray placed the tip of his white wing on top of Starspot's black one, he felt a twinge of melancholy. At that moment, he felt something touching the tip of his wing and he looked over. The Light Fury had placed the tip of her own wing on top of his. Her relaxed expression helped him to relax as well.

"**The years I spent with you as my mate as well as the years we spent raising our three young ones were some of the best of my life,"** she purred softly.

"**Mine too,"** Toothless purred back, **"Mine too."**


	44. Stoick the Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own "For the Dancing and the Dreaming". Thank you. **

**Chapter 44: Stoick the Second**

**Six Months Later **

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: November 18**

**Time: 6:15 p.m.**

**Zephyr Age, 20**

**Nuffink, Age 16**

"Happy birthday, Zephyr!" Hiccup, Astrid, Nuffink and Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Zephyr," Nott joined in.

"Happy birthday, honey," Brant said softly, cupping her cheek.

"Thanks, everyone," Zephyr said, blushing as she placed her hand on top of Brant's.

Zephyr looked all around the Great Hall that had been brightly lit and well decorated for her twentieth birthday.

"As much as I appreciate this, I wish everyone didn't have to go overboard with the decorations, even if I_ am_ the Chieftess," Zephyr complimented.

"Yeah, but still, it's not every day you turn twenty," Brant said, brushing back her auburn bangs.

Zephyr giggled at his touch and then she noticed the small growing hairs over Brant's lips and below his nose. "Darling, is it me or are you trying to grow a mustache?" she asked.

"Why not? My uncle grew a mustache of his own," Brant pointed out, gesturing to Fishlegs.

"And it only took me twelve months to grow it," said Fishlegs with pride.

"And when Nuffink was only a few months old, I grew this beard," Hiccup said, running his fingers through the short hairs of his beard.

"Maybe someday I'll grow a beard just like yours, Dad," Nuffink said.

"You should," Nott said, lifting Nuffink's chin with her fingers, "I think you'd look twice as handsome with a beard."

"Thanks, Nott," Nuffink said. Then he heaved a great sigh. "Odin, I'm stuffed."

"Me too, if only birthday dinners weren't so tempting," Fishlegs added.

"Well, I hope you all still have room for dessert," Hiccup said.

"Dessert?!" Fishlegs exclaimed, lighting up, "Yes, oh, yes!"

"Excellent, we've got blueberry pies fresh out of the coal oven," Hiccup announced, "I know how much you love your berries, Zeph."

"Thanks, Dad," said Zephyr appreciatively.

As soon as one of the pies was sliced, everyone at the table helped themselves. As the warm berries squirted its tart but sweet juice from inside her mouth, Zephyr looked down at her half-eaten slice and swallowed.

"Something wrong with your slice, honey?" Brant asked.

"No, it's just that…"

"What?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden, I wish I had something that goes along with the pie?"

"Like what?"

"It's hard to describe. Something…something cold and sweet."

"Well, we've got pitchers of yak milk chilling outdoors, would you like some?" Hiccup offered.

"No, it's not yak milk, it's something else," Zephyr said, "Not only is it cold and sweet but also…creamy, like-like yak butter or something. Could there ever be such a substance like that?"

"Hmm, there could be, I don't know," Fishlegs replied.

"Why don't you just stick with the chilled yak milk for now, hon?" Astrid suggested.

Zephyr sighed. "All right, Mom."

Hiccup smiled apologetically and patted her back softly before going out the Hall to fetch the milk. He returned a minute later with the chilled pitcher and poured the liquid into a mug. He offered the mug to Zephyr and she took it from him. She slowly sipped the milk but for some reason it didn't taste as good anymore. She swallowed hard and looked around at her family.

"Any of you know where there's a sack of sugar around here?" she asked.

"I've got a sack right here," Fishlegs offered, pulling a small sack from his belt and handing it to her.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," said Zephyr, taking the sack from him and pouring a generous amount of sugar into the mug.

She sipped some more milk. At least it was sweetened from the sugar but she still wished it was soft and creamy. Once the milk was finished, she stared at her empty mug, wondering why she had such weird cravings all of a sudden. She never used to crave something so much before. It was very strange.

…

**Two Weeks Later**

**Location: Zephyr and Brant's House**

**Date: November 30**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

A year had passed since her's and Brant's wedding and Zephyr still loved the house she and her husband had moved into. Like her parents' house, it had two floors. The first floor had a table with some chairs, a hearth for warming up the house or cooking the meals and a small bookshelf for all her notebooks and things. On the second floor were two bedrooms. Grandma Ingrid had suggested they move into a house with two bedrooms in case they ever wanted to as she put it "hear the pitter patter of little feet 24/7". Zephyr was still unsure if she wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet. _But even if I do have kids, it's nothing I can't handle, right?_ she thought to herself.

"You know, Brant, I find it hard to believe that we've been married for a whole year," Zephyr said, as Brant dipped a ladle into the small cauldron full of porridge over the hearth.

"So do I, honey, so do I," Brant said, scooping out porridge with the ladle and pouring it into two bowls. He handed one bowl to Zephyr who took it from him gratefully.

As she sat down at the table, she poured a few spoonfuls of sugar and a pinch of salt over the porridge, mixed it together and took a bite. She savored the sweetness of the porridge with the small hint of savory but she still felt confused. Ever since her birthday, she had been craving more weird food combinations. She still ate her favorite fruits but now she liked having them mixed with vegetables, something she had never done before. And lately she had also refused to touch anything unless it had a generous amount of sugar and salt. She figured she must be going through a stage of some sorts and maybe it will pass in time.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a lurch and her eyes popped open. Covering her mouth, she ran past Brant and hurried out the door. Looking around, she spotted a bush not too far away, ran towards it and vomited a mouthful of bile mixed with some of the porridge she had just consumed right into it.

"Zephyr?"

Still hunched over the bush, Zephyr turned around to see Brant coming out of the house and approaching her. He looked very concerned.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked.

"I think so," Zephyr said, glancing over the soiled bush in surprise and confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Zephyr replied, a little hastily.

"Why don't we go see your Grandma Ingrid?" Brant suggested.

"No, Brant, I'm just fine!" Zephyr snapped.

Brant's eyes flew open in surprise at her sudden snapping tone of voice and Zephyr instantly felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Brant, I don't know what came over me," she said.

Brant smiled but he still looked a touch worried. "That's okay, honey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Smiling softly, Zephyr put her hand on top of his. "Uh, why don't you finish breakfast without me and I'll get a head start on my duties?"

"Well, uh, where are you going first?" Brant asked.

"I'm gonna head down to the Great Lake and see how the fishermen are doing," Zephyr replied, "With the freeze fast approaching, we'll need enough fish to last us for the next few months."

"Right, yeah," said Brant, nodding but still looking unsure.

"I'll be all right, Brant. Just go and finish your breakfast and you can meet me there later."

"Uh, okay, honey, I'll meet you later," said Brant, heading back to the house but still looking worried.

Zephyr couldn't help but feel worried herself. First, she had been craving strange combinations of food, then she threw up and she didn't even feel ill and now she just snipped at her husband when all he was doing was worrying about her wellbeing. Whatever stage she was going through, it was a very odd stage indeed.

…

**Location: Front Yard, Haddock House**

**Date: November 30**

**Time: 8:46 a.m.**

**(Brant PoV)**

After finishing breakfast alone, Brant took the short stroll to Zephyr's parents' house. He didn't want to admit it to Zephyr but he was worried about how she had been behaving lately. For the past two weeks, she had been making herself some weird combinations of food at every meal. Mixing her fruit with vegetables and adding salt or sugar to her dinners and beverages. He couldn't help but wonder if all those things she had been feeding herself lately had something to do with her throwing up this morning. He decided it would be best to inform her parents about this. They might know how to help her. As he approached closer to the house, he could see that Hiccup and Astrid were already outside.

"Hiccup, Astrid, good morning!" he greeted, waving his hand.

"Good morning, Brant!" Hiccup called.

"Morning, Brant!" Astrid greeted, "Where's Zephyr?"

"She's down at the Lake helping the fishermen gather more fish for the winter supply," Brant replied.

"Good old Zephyr, always helping others," said Hiccup proudly.

"Just like a proper Chieftess," added Astrid, also proud.

"Well, she's had a little help from her equally helpful parents," Brant said.

Hiccup nodded and then he frowned. "Is something wrong, Brant?"

"Yeah, you look a bit worried about something," said Astrid, nodding.

"Well, I guess I am a little worried about something," Brant admitted, "About Zephyr?"

"Zephyr?" echoed Astrid, concerned.

"What about her? Is she all right?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," Brant admitted, "Ever since the time of her birthday, she's been feeding herself a lot of strange foods."

"Strange foods?" asked Hiccup, his concerned face mixed with confusion.

"Yeah," said Brant, "She now mixes her fruits with vegetables and lately she's been adding a lot of sugar or salt to, uh…to, uh…well, to just about anything. And this morning she threw up. I was worried that maybe all those weird food combinations are making her sick."

Hiccup and Astrid still looked confused and then they looked at each other.

"Has she thrown up since before this morning?" Astrid asked.

"No," replied Brant.

"And has she also been a little…you, know, snippy lately as well?" Hiccup asked.

"Just this morning," Brant answered, "I asked if she was all right and suggested I take her to your mom, Astrid but she snapped at me and insisted she was fine."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other again with knowing expressions.

"What is it?" asked Brant worriedly.

"I think we might know what's up with our daughter," Hiccup replied, "Brant, you and I will meet Zephyr at the Lake. Astrid, you fetch Nuffink, Nott and Fishlegs. They need to hear the news."

"What news?" Brant asked, growing more worried.

"That you and Zephyr may be having a baby," Astrid answered.

…

**Location: Beach of the Great Lake, New Berk**

**Date: November 30**

**Time: 8:52 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr carefully stepped down the sandy slope near the beach of the Great Lake. She could see that a few men were standing waist deep in the water and pulling a net full of flopping fish back to shore.

"Good morning, men, how's the fishing coming?" she asked as she walked towards the shallow waters.

A black-bearded, beefy-armed fishermen glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, good morning, Zephyr."

"Do you guys need any help pulling that?" Zephyr offered.

"Oh, no, thanks, we've got it," the black-bearded fisherman said.

"Looks like you've caught a lot of fish," Zephyr said, inspecting the bulging net.

"Oh, yes, we've caught a lot, that's for sure," said the black-bearded fisherman.

"From both this lake _and_ the sea," said a fisherman with brown stubble.

"Then, at this rate, we won't have to worry about our winter supply running short," Zephyr said.

As she looked down at the silver creatures flopping inside the bulging net, their fishy scent filled her nostrils. The scent caused her stomach to lurch once again. Her eyes bulging, she pressed her hand to her mouth and looked around. Eyeing a small rock nearby, she hurried towards it and vomited more bile right behind it.

"Zephyr?"

Zephyr looked up at the sound of the black-bearded fisherman's voice. He and his partners looked surprised and concerned.

"Are you all right, girl?" asked the black-bearded fisherman.

"I-I think so," Zephyr replied, "I guess the smell of the fish made me a little nauseous."

"Zephyr!"

"Zephyr!"

Zephyr looked up towards the slope. Brant and Hiccup were carefully making their way back down.

"Hi, Brant," Zephyr greeted, "Hi, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Sweetie, we need you to see your Grandma Ingrid right away," Hiccup responded.

"Why?" asked Zephyr, confused.

"Brant told your mother and me about your condition just a few minutes ago and we think we may know what's up with you?" Hiccup answered.

"What? What's up with me?" Zephyr asked, growing a little worried.

"That you may be pregnant," Hiccup answered seriously.

…

**Location: Hofferson House**

**Date: November 30**

**Time: 9:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Pregnant.

That word rang through her head all the way to her mother's parents' house and all through that time she sat in a chair while Ingrid checked gently examined her. She checked her heartbeat, tongue and eyes, gently rubbed her hand against her abdomen and pricked her finger to examine a single drop of her blood. Brant, her parents, Nuffink, Nott and Fishlegs stood around her throughout the whole examination.

After examining that one drop of blood, Ingrid looked up with a serious expression.

"Well, is she pregnant?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Well, Fishlegs, I'm very sorry to say that…" Then suddenly, she smiled. "Yes, my granddaughter is pregnant with my great-grandchild."

"YES! OH, YES! YES!" Fishlegs shrieked.

Zephyr chuckled at Fishlegs excitement then turned to her grandmother. "Honestly, Grandma Ingrid?"

"Honestly, Zephyr," replied Ingrid, still smiling.

Zephyr was more than shocked but at the same time, she was more than happy. Her eyes remained wide but her gaping mouth formed into a huge smile. She got up from her chair and ran into Brant's chest.

"Oh, Brant, we're going to have a baby!" she exclaimed as Brant swung her around the room.

"I'm so happy for you, honey," Brant said excitedly.

"Me too! I'm gonna be an aunt and my husband's gonna be an uncle!" Nott said, standing behind Nuffink and shaking his shoulders excitedly.

"Obviously," said Nuffink, a huge smile on his face.

"And I'm gonna be a great-uncle!" Fishlegs said, still bouncing with excitement, "I hope you won't mind me helping you take care of the baby, Brant and Zephyr – you know helping to feed it, change it, wash it, teach it, put it to sleep and everything else."

"Of course we won't mind, Uncle," Brant said.

"You can help us take care of the baby anytime," Zephyr added, nodding.

"We'll all help to take care of it," Hiccup offered.

Zephyr looked into her parents' proud faces. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and they embraced her back.

"We're very happy for you, hon," Hiccup said, rubbing her back gently.

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Zephyr. Then she frowned. "But I'm still a little worried. What if I don't do a good job raising the baby? What if I turn out to be a terrible mom?"

"Sometimes I thought the same things when we were about to have you," Astrid replied.

"But you turned out to be great parents," Zephyr said.

"Yeah, we did," Hiccup said, "and you will too."

"I don't know, Dad," Zephyr said.

Hiccup pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You'll never know unless you try."

…

**Eight Months and Three Days Later**

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 20**

**Nuffink, Age 17**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The thunder was crashing, the rain was pelting, the wind was howling and Zephyr was groaning.

Nearly eight months had passed since the announcement of Zephyr's pregnancy and the big day had finally arrived. And of all times for it to happen as well.

A terrible hurricane was going on outside and all the families and farm animals had retreated to the safe confines of the Great Hall of New Berk. At the same time, Zephyr had gone into labor and now she was huddled against the farthest corner of the Hall while her mom and grandmother helped her. Two tables stood between Zephyr, Astrid and Ingrid and all the Berkians and animals.

Hiccup looked towards the doors of the Great Hall as lightning flashed from the cracks followed by the rumble of thunder. Two tables were also pressed against the doors to keep the wind from blowing them open. He hadn't seen a hurricane this bad since the one that had happened when Zephyr and Nuffink were really young. Images of himself fighting his way through the choppy sea to save Nuffink flashed in his mind. Hiccup shook his head trying not to think about that memory. And besides, he had something else to worry about: His daughter in labor.

Zephyr was in a lot of pain from the sounds of her groans and cries. No doubt the birth was going to exhaust her greatly. Hiccup was aware of the pain and tiredness that all women endured while giving birth. After all, Astrid went through that twice in her life and she got through both births. But this didn't stop Hiccup from worrying about his first child.

The memories of him not being with Astrid while she delivered Zephyr and worrying about her condition also came back to haunt his mind. At least he got to be with her for Nuffink's birth. But now his daughter was going through that birthing process for the first time in her life and he and everyone else except his wife and mother-in-law had to be out of the way.

He worried about the baby not being born healthy. He worried about the Great Hall collapsing from the strength of the storm even though it was firm and stable. Most of all, he worried about his daughter getting through a difficult birth. And it was a difficult birth indeed, it had been several hours already and who knew when the baby would come out into the world.

And by absolute coincidence, the baby was being born not only in the middle of a hurricane but also on the birthday of Stoick the Vast. Melancholy filled Hiccup's heart and mixed in with his worries. His father had not lived to witness the births of his two grandchildren and now he, along with his mother, would not be present for the birth of their first great-grandchild.

"Well, happy birthday to you anyway, Dad," Hiccup muttered, staring at the blocked doors.

A loud howl of the stormy wind was his only reply. It was followed by another loud groan from Zephyr. Many of the Berkians murmured in worry as they looked towards the corner but there was nothing for them to see now that there were two tables blocking the sight of Astrid and Ingrid kneeling beside her.

Hiccup sat down on the ground, placed his arms on top of his knees and buried his face in his arms in an attempt to block out the people's worried murmurs, his daughter's painful cries and pelting rain and howling wind from outside.

And before he knew it, he began to sing his parents' favorite song softly. "_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me_."

"Hey, Hiccup."

The familiar voice of Brant snapped him out of his singing. He looked up to see the familiar face of his son-in-law, a successfully-grown blonde mustache over his smile.

"You've been my father in law for one year, eight months and three days and not once did you tell me you could sing pretty good," Brant said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, well, I, uh, I guess I just…forgot," Hiccup said sheepishly.

"That's okay, we're allowed to keep some secrets," said Brant, "But still, your singing voice is not half bad."

"Well, I guess I get that from my parents who were better singers than me," Hiccup said.

"You sound better than you think," Brant said.

"Thanks," Hiccup replied, "Well, I was only singing to block out the other sounds around us – the thunder, the rain, the wind, Zephyr."

Hiccup managed a chuckle at that last part as did Brant.

"Well, that baby should be here any minute now but I'm still worried about Zephyr," Brant admitted, looking towards the blocked-out corner where Zephyr, Astrid and Ingrid were huddled, "Now I finally know how you felt when it came time for Astrid to deliver her."

"Yeah, I just wish there was something we could do to help her get through the pain she's in."

Brant's eyes lit up. "Maybe we can."

"How?"

"Your singing just gave me an idea. If we could get close enough to Zephyr, Astrid and Ingrid, but not too close, we could sing that song you were singing to her to distract her from her agony."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Hiccup, standing up, "Let's do this, son-in-law."

"Yeah, let's do this, father-in-law," Brant replied.

The two men chuckled as they made their way through the crowd. Men and women parted either to the left or right as the headed towards Zephyr's corner. The last of the villagers parted and the two tables came into view. Nuffink, Nott, Fishlegs, Catpaws, Stareyes, Brenda and Shrug were standing at the front of the crowd. From where he stood, he could see the backs of Astrid and Ingrid from behind the two tables but the sight of Zephyr was still blocked. Still, he could hear his daughter's rapid breathing and occasional groans.

"Don't worry, Zeph, you're almost done," he heard Astrid say comfortingly.

"That's right, dear, now, when I tell you to push, would you do it for me?" Ingrid asked.

"Y-Yes, Grandma Ingrid," came Zephyr's voice.

Hiccup could clearly hear the weariness in Zephyr's hoarse, strained voice. He looked over at Brant and the two of them nodded solemnly.

Turning back towards the front of them, Brant started to sing gently and as loud as he could, "_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning_."

Hiccup noticed that Astrid and Ingrid glanced over their shoulders but Hiccup nodded at them as Brant continued, "_And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me_."

Astrid and Ingrid stared but then they smiled as they turned back to Zephyr in front of them.

"_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey_," Hiccup joined in, "_If you will promise me your heart_…"

"_And love me for eternity_," came the soft, strained, hoarse voice of Zephyr.

Even towards the end of a rather painful birth, Hiccup thought his daughter's voice was still as beautiful as ever. No doubt she had inherited such a singing voice from Valka herself.

Suddenly, Zephyr let out another groan.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay," Astrid said.

"I think it may be time for you to push now," Ingrid added.

"And while your pushing, I want you to keep on singing," Astrid ordered gently, "Can you do that?"

"Mmm-hmm," Zephyr replied from behind them.

"All right then…push," said Ingrid.

"Mmmm…" groaned Zephyr.

"Keep singing," Astrid encouraged.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me_," Zephyr sang as she continued to strain from behind Astrid and Ingrid, "_But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_."

"_But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry_," Brant sang along, "_And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me_!"

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry," Zephyr sang, still strained, "I only want your hand to hold…"

"I only want you near me," Nuffink joined in, standing next to his father.

Now Hiccup, Brant, Nuffink, Astrid, Zephyr and Ingrid were all singing the song together. "To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing at the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry…"

"**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" Zephyr screamed, her voice echoing throughout the whole of the Great Hall.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!"

…

**8:53 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

That last jolt of pain that shot through her body as she pushed caused Zephyr to hold that last key of her grandparents' song pretty long and pretty loudly as well. Suddenly, the unexpected cry of a baby caused her to stop holding the last key. The cry seemed to erase all the pain she had been feeling for hours. It was honestly the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. She opened her eyes to see her mother sitting beside her. Her vision was on the bleary side but she still recognized the blonde of her mother's hair and the blue of her eyes.

"Mom?" she blurted, still in awe over the sounds of her baby crying.

"You did it, Zeph, the baby's here," Astrid said softly, stroking her sweat-soaked hair.

"But where is it? Where's my baby?" Zephyr asked, trying to sit up but her body was so sore she laid back down against the corner.

"Relax, dear, he's right here, safe and sound," Ingrid said, holding up a bundle in her arms. Something pink and small was squirming from within the bundle.

"I want to see him, please," Zephyr pleaded, holding out her arms.

"All right, all right, hold your yaks," Ingrid chuckled as she held out the bundle to her.

Zephyr gratefully took the bundle from her grandmother and pulled it close to her body. Pulling back a bit of cloth, she was greeted to a pink, wrinkled face. Small tufts of auburn hair covered his round head, his eyes were as blue as crystals and his mouth was filled with soft, pink gums. This baby – her baby – was probably the third most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. The first being her brother as a newborn like him and the second being her father's Night Fury friend, Toothless. Now she understood how her parents felt during the times she and Nuffink had been born.

"Hello, baby," she whispered, pressing a kiss on top of his head which seemed to calm him down a little. She looked towards her mother. "Mom, I want the rest of the family to see him."

"Sure thing, hon," said Astrid. She stood up and turned to Ingrid. "Come on, Mom."

Ingrid nodded and together, she and Astrid pushed aside the tables so that Hiccup, Brant, Nuffink, Nott and Fishlegs could get through. Zephyr's smile grew wider as Brant approached and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling honey?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Couldn't be happier," Zephyr responded. She held up the baby so that the rest of her family could see him. "What do you think of your new nephew, Nuff?"

"I think he's the cutest, sweetest, most adorablest thing ever," Nott squealed.

"My thoughts exactly," Nuffink said, nodding.

"What are you gonna name him?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Well, since he now shares the same birthday as my late grandfather, Stoick the Vast, I'm going to name him after him. He will be known as Stoick the Second."

"I think it suits him," Hiccup said.

"So do I," Brant said, "All right, Stoick the Second it is."

Zephyr looked down at Stoick. "Stoick, I'm your mother."

"And I'm your father," Brant said.

Zephyr held Stoick up a little so that he was facing the family. "This is your Great-Grandma Ingrid, your Grandpa Hiccup and your Grandma Astrid. And that's your Uncle Nuffink and Aunt Nott."

"And over there is your Grandpa Catpaws and Grandma Stareyes, your Aunt Brenda and Uncle Shrug and your Great-Uncle Fishlegs," Brant said, gesturing to his family.

"Hi, Stoick," Brenda greeted, waving her fingers then she nudged Shrug on the elbow.

"Mmmm," Shrug replied.

"Hello, little Stoick," said Stareyes, waving also.

"Hello, Stoick," Catpaws greeted.

"Hello, Stoick, we are honored to have you be a part of the Haddock family," Hiccup said proudly.

"_And_ the Ingerman family," Fishlegs added, equally as proud.

…

**8:56 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid smiled softly as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. She looked over and stared deeply into Hiccup's grass-green eyes. "Aren't you glad we're finally grandparents, babe?"

"I've never been gladder in my life, milday," Hiccup replied and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Astrid's smile grew wider as Hiccup's moist lips and bristling beard pressed against her cheek.

…

**Location: Valhalla**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 8:57 p.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

He may be living in the afterlife now but that didn't mean he could still look down towards the depths of Midgard and keep an eye on his living family members. Stoick smiled proudly at the sight of his granddaughter and her husband sitting together and holding their first child.

"Can you believe it Valka? Our first great-grandchild," he said with pride as he turned to look at his wife.

"Mmm-hmm," said Valka, nodding, "Now I have _two_ Stoicks to love and care for."

"Hopefully you don't get those two Stoicks mixed up," Gobber joked.

"Gobber!" said Stoick, half-amused, half-annoyed.

Valka laughed loudly. "Oh, don't you worry, Gobber. I think I'll be able to tell them apart."

Gobber nodded and then he playfully clapped Stoick's left shoulder. "And what a birthday gift, huh, Stoick? To have a great-grandson named after you _and_ to share the same birthday with him?"

"Yeah," smiled Stoick, "I couldn't have asked for a greater gift."

Valka kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, darling," she whispered, leaning her head against his right shoulder.

…

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: August 4**

**Time: 9:05 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After waking up from a well-deserved sleep, Hiccup led the way out the doors of the Great Hall and onto the top step. Astrid walked beside him, her arm linked in his. Brant, carrying baby Stoick II and Eret, carrying Zephyr and the rest of their family and friends followed close behind.

Hiccup carefully observed his surroundings. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was shining as brightly as ever giving off that warm mid-summer heat. It looked like the perfect morning to end a hurricane. The sight of the village however was not so perfect. The houses remained untouched but the ground was flooded with dirty ankle-deep water and pine branches and needles were scattered everywhere.

Hiccup turned to Brant and Stoick II. "This is New Berk, Stoick," he explained, "It may not look much but its home."

"And we'll have it all cleaned up for you in no time," Brant said.

Zephyr sighed in Eret's arms. "As Chieftess, it's my duty to help you all clean up this mess and if I wasn't so tired, I'd do it."

"Yeah, well, you deserve to take it a little easy, hon," said Astrid, "And besides, your most important duty for the next few weeks or so is looking after our little grandson."

At that moment, Stoick II started to fuss a little in Brant's arms.

"And speaking of looking after him," Brant said.

Zephyr chuckled. "I think he's hungry. Eret, will you bring me back inside so I can feed him."

"Sure thing, Chieftess," said Eret politely.

"In the meantime, everyone, you get this village spick and span," Zephyr added as Eret carried her back inside.

"Okay, hon," Hiccup called after her, "Well, come on, everyone. You heard my daughter. Let's get this village spick and span!"

…

**Four Months Later**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: December 12**

**Time: 2:15 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**Toothless! Light Fury! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"**

Toothless lazily opened his eyes and yawned. The sounds of Meatlug's excited grunts and growls had awakened him from his afternoon nap. The Light Fury, who had been snoozing beside him, yawned and sat up on the large red coral table they were lying on as well. In front of them, the tan female Gronckle was panting heavily and wagging her round, spiked tail.

"**Meatlug, what is it?"** Toothless warbled groggily.

"**It's time!"** replied Meatlug enthusiastically.

Toothless eyes' widened and turned to the Light Fury whose eyes were just as wide as his.

"**It's time!"** they screeched together.

"**Come on!"** Toothless roared as he took off, the Light Fury and Meatlug close behind him.

After gliding over a few more coral tables and mushroom-coated rock formations, Toothless arrived at the nest of Starspot and Sunray. He saw that Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Windshear, Fishmeat, Midnight and Luna were already there. Every dragon looked up at him expectanly and excitedly.

"**Starspot, Meatlug just told us it's time,"** the Light Fury warbled as she landed beside Toothless.

"**Is it time?"** Toothless asked.

"**Yes,"** replied Starspot and Sunray together and they stepped away to reveal the three black-and-white eggs that were sitting and shaking slightly from behind them.

Toothless craned his neck towards the three shaking eggs and smiled toothlessly, his lime-green eyes widened in awe. Today was the day for Starspot and Sunray's eggs to hatch.

A bright violet crack formed in the middle egg. And then another crack. And then another. Until suddenly…

_BOOM!_

The egg exploded into flames and smoke and Toothless looked up to see something small and white flying through the air. Starspot rushed by him and grabbed the first baby Fury between her teeth. Then she carefully placed it down and she, Toothless and the Light Fury looked down at it.

Now that it was lying on his back, they could all see that the first young one was a male. He was the same size and weight as a newborn kitten just as Starspot and her brothers had been when they were born. He was mostly white in color with black paws and a black spot on its nose similar to his mother's white spotted nose. He opened his eyes – amber in color – and blinked sleepily up at them.

"**Hello, there,"** Toothless, the Light Fury and Starspot warbled together.

The little one responded by opening its toothless, pink mouth and letting out an adorable baby dragon yawn.

_BOOM!_

Another explosion drew Toothless' attention back to the other two eggs, one of which had just hatched. This time, Sunray caught the second baby in his white paws. Gently picking up the first baby by the scruff of his neck, Starspot walked over to her mate and second baby. Toothless and the Light Fury followed.

Toothless watched as Sunray gently laid the second baby – a female – on the damp floor. This one was all black with a white tail. She opened her eyes revealing that they were sky blue just like her mother's and grandmother's. She let out a soft, squeaky roar making Toothless and his family warble affectionately.

Toothless noticed bright violet lights shining at the corner of his eye and turned to the last egg which was shining brightly.

BOOM!

Starspot took off from her spot and hovered about two feet as the last baby Fury landed on top of her snout. As Toothless looked towards her as she gently landed, he could see that the final hatchling was black as well with small white spots all over its back. Starspot lowered her head and laid her final young one on the floor. Lying on its back, Toothless was able to tell that this one was another female. She opened her eyes – sky blue as well – rolled over and chirped.

Keeping her head lowered she grunted and gagged and poured a small amount of fish that had already been chewed up from her mouth. The final black hatchling chirped happily and began to slurp up the paste. Her sister and brother joined her at her side and also began to eat.

Toothless watched affectionately as his three grandbabies slurped up their first meal and then he had an idea.

"**Sunray, Midnight, Luna, lie down on either side of me,"** he grunted.

Sunray, Midnight and Luna nodded and approached Toothless as he lied down. Sunray lied down on the right side of Toothless while Midnight lied down on his left side and Luna lied down next to Midnight.

"**Now what?"** Midnight grunted quietly into Toothless' ear.

"**You'll see,"** Toothless replied.

Once they had finished the fishy paste, Starspot's three babies turned toward the four lying males and trotted over to them clumsily. With a little difficulty, they climbed onto Sunray's back. While the first baby – the white amber-eyed one with the black-spotted nose – remained on his father's back and hopped on top of him, the first black female with the white tail made her way onto Toothless' back and slid down his tail. Toothless lifted his tail flaps – the flap that Hiccup had constructed for him all those years ago was still attached – to keep her from falling off him. The second black female with the white spots made her way onto the backs of her uncles and gently tugged at their ears. Midnight and Luna groaned softly as she did this.

"**Don't worry, you'll get used to it,"** Toothless told them, **"just as I had gotten used to you."** He exhaled deeply as his three grandbabies played on top of him, his two sons and his daughter's mate. **"Just like when my babies were…well, babies." **


	45. Little Valka and Plucky

**Now just so you know, this chapter is going to cover some very important days that Hiccup and his friends go through during seventeen months. And two of those days include the births of his next two grandchildren. **

**Chapter 45: Little Valka and Plucky**

**One Year, One Month and 10 Days Later**

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: September 13**

**Time: 5:50 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 21**

**Nuffink, Age 18**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Nuffink chanted, keeping his hands behind thirteen-month-old Stoick II's head as he suckled on Zephyr's breast. Noticing the grin on his sister's face, he asked, "What's so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing, except…"

"Except what?"

"Except that when you were a baby, I recited that poem to you all the time. And now here you are reciting it to your own little nephew."

"Well, I think he deserves to know the poem that his mother made up just for her brother and I think that poem also deserves to be passed down."

"And passed down it shall be," said Zephyr with pride.

Nuffink sighed. "It must be nice having a baby of your own."

"But what about you and Nott?" Brant asked suddenly, "Have you two ever thought about having a baby yourselves?"

"I don't know," Nuffink replied, "I'm perfectly satisfied having a nephew."

"Yeah, but, I think I'd like to have a nephew or a niece of my very own," Zephyr said.

"Well…I'll think about it," Nuffink said.

"Think about what?" came Nott's voice.

Nuffink turned to his wife who was munching on a slice of bread smothered heavily with yak butter. "Oh, nothing, honey, we're just having a decent conversation."

"Yeah, a conversation about whether or not your husband wants to have a baby," came a voice from behind Nuffink.

Startled, Nuffink looked over to see Tuffnut standing behind him.

"Tuffnut, what are you doing here?" Nuffink demanded.

"Checking up on my best friend's little boy," Tuffnut answered, ruffling Nuffink's hair.

"I'm not a little boy anymore," Nuffink said in an annoyed tone as he tried to straighten his hair, "And it's not polite to listen in on people's conversations which are clearly none of your business."

"But listening on people's conversations which are clearly none of my business is my specialty," Tuffnut said.

"Well, maybe you should look for a different specialty, Tuff," said Zephyr.

"But if I do that, then I wouldn't be me anymore," Tuffnut insisted.

"And we would all be very happy," Nuffink muttered.

"Well, I think we should let Tuffnut be him," Nott insisted, her mouth full of buttered bread, "Everyone should be themselves. I'm me, you're you and Tuffnut's Tuffnut."

"Thank you, Nott," said Tuffnut, sitting down at the table across from her, "At least someone appreciates my unique personality."

Nuffink sighed and reached for a knife and a platter in which a loaf of bread was sitting on.

As he started to cut a slice for himself, Nott spoke up, "Oh, how very thoughtful of you, honey. Slicing another piece of bread for your poor hungry wife. Thank you!"

Nuffink gaped at his wife and looked down at the slice that was meant for him. "Uh, you're welcome, honey, here." He handed the slice to his wife.

Nott gratefully took the slice, picked up a knife and scooped up a generous amount of yak butter which she spread onto the slice.

"You're really packing away at that bread, aren't you, Nott?" Brant asked as she took a huge bite out of the sliced, buttered bread.

"Yeah, well, I love bread," Nott replied, her mouth full.

"Here, let me have some of that bread, Nuff," Tuffnut said, "I love bread just as much."

"Sure, Tuff," said Nuffink.

Tuffnut cut a slice of bread for himself and also spread a large amount of butter on it. He took a huge bite and made smacking noises as he chewed. Nuffink noticed that Nott shot an annoyed glance at Tuffnut as he smacked and chewed but continued to eat her own slice. At last, Tuffnut finished chewing/smacking and swallowed. Nott smiled in satisfaction. Then suddenly, Tuffnut took another bite and resumed smacking as he chewed.

"UGH! ENOUGH OF THE SMACKING ALREADY, WILL YOU?!" Nott snapped. She climbed over the table and crawled over to Tuffnut so close their faces were just a few centimeters apart. "I'VE BEEN LIVING ON THIS ISLAND PRACTICALLY A YEAR NOW AND EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I HATE, HATE, _**HATE**_ SMACKING!"

Nott's shouting drew the attention of many of the other families and this was making Nuffink feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Nott?" Nuffink said, tapping the heel of her boot.

"What?!" Nott snapped, whirling around to face him.

"Uh, people are staring," Nuffink pointed out uneasily.

Nott looked around at the staring people and her angered expression seemed to melt away.

"Oh, did I shout to loud? I'm so sorry, honey, I don't know what came over me," Nott said quickly.

"Eh, that's okay, honey, why don't we go back to eating?" Nuffink suggested.

Nott crawled back to her chair. "That's a very good idea." She shot a glare at Tuffnut. "But, _please_, no more smacking! My dad hates smacking so I hate smacking too."

"Uh, yeah, Tuffnut, maybe you should move to another table," Nuffink suggested.

"Can do," said Tuffnut, getting up from his chair and moving towards another table.

"Uh, Brant, honey, would you kindly pass me that platter of yak chops?" Nott asked as soon as Tuffnut was out of sight.

"Sure, Nott," said Brant, picking up the platter of yak chops and setting it down in front of Nott.

Grinning ear to ear, Nott picked up a chop and bit into it. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she spat it out.

"PFFFFTTTT! YUCK!"

"Hey!" Zephyr exclaimed, pulling Stoick away just as the bit of yak chop Nott spat out hit her side of the table. "What's gotten into you, Nott?"

"These yak chop's aren't seasoned enough!" Nott complained, holding up the chop she had just bit into.

Nuffink looked around looked around and sure enough, everyone was staring again.

"Uh, well, uh, why don't I get some salt and pepper for you and you can sprinkle as much on the chops as you want?" Brant offered, getting up from his seat.

Now Nott smiled. "That would be wonderful, Brant. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll be right back," Brant said, walking away to get the salt and pepper.

Nuffink watched Brant walk away and then turned to Zephyr who looked just as baffled as he did.

"Uh, Nuff, may I speak to you in private please?" Zephyr asked, getting up from her chair and holding Stoick against her shoulder.

"Uh, sure, sis, I'll be right back, Nott," Nuffink said, getting up from his chair.

"Take your time, honey," Nott called out cheerfully as Nuffink followed his sister to a corner of the Hall.

"All right, what's up, sis?" Nuffink asked.

"Nott sure is acting strange lately," Zephyr said, glancing worriedly at Nott's direction and patting Stoick's back.

"I'll say," Nuffink said, also looking over towards his wife in concern, "Maybe she's just not feeling herself tonight."

"Maybe," said Zephyr, nodding, "You, um, don't suppose she might be…"

"Might be what?"

"Oh, you know. Her suddenly getting annoyed over the littlest things and eating foods that she wants just right? Those things that had happened to me when I was about to have Stoick?"

"Oh, that!" Nuffink said, suddenly coming to realization, "Well, I don't know. The only thing she hasn't been doing puking her guts out."

"Yeah, well, if she does, then you'll know she may be…you know."

Nuffink nodded gravely. "I know."

…

**Location: Nuffink and Nott's House**

**Date: September 14**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 22**

**Nuffink, Age 19**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink smiled as he listened to birds singing outside while he set a basket of freshly-baked rolls and a small plate of yak butter on the kitchen table of his and Nott's house. The sun was coming up and the sky was blue. Nothing could spoil his good mood or Nott's…hopefully. The sound of footsteps descending downstairs drew his attention to the set of stairs leading up to the second floor. Nott was making her way down, a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning, dear," he greeted, "I brought you some fresh rolls from the baker's. I know how much you love them."

"Oh, thank you, honey, you always know what I love," Nott said cheerfully.

"A good husband always knows what his wife wants," Nuffink said.

"Mmm-hmm," Nott said, nodding as she picked up a roll and a knife which she scooped into the yak butter. She spread a generous amount of the butter onto the roll and took a huge bite out of it.

"Boy, you must be hungry today," Nuffink commented, taking a roll from the basket.

"Well, I'm always hungry when I wake up," Nott said, still cheerful. "Now are there any yak chops available? And make sure they're heavily seasoned!"

"Uh, no, sorry, Nott, they don't cook yak chops for breakfast," said Nuffink apologetically, "They only make those for the evening."

"What?!" Nott said incredulously, "And what kind of chefs don't cook yak chops for breakfast? Don't they ever think about that there might be people who might be craving yak chops for breakfast?! I guess not! I oughta have a word with those chefs!"

Nuffink's mouth dropped open at his wife's outburst. She seemed to notice his stunned expression because she immediately softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nuffink, honey, did I shout too loudly again?"

"Uh, just a little," Nuffink replied uneasily.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said Nott, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I just haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Uh, that's okay, Nott. If you want, I'll talk to the chefs myself and ask them if they could cook yak chops in the morning sometimes."

"Oh, would you do that for me?" Nott asked, suddenly cheerful again.

"Sure, you're my wife after all."

"Oh, thank you, Nuffy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" And she planted a big kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome," Nuffink chuckled, "Now, why don't we finish our breakfast and go for a stroll. Then we could practice fencing at Haddock Meadow if you want."

"Oh, I'd love to do all that!" Nott said, still cheerful.

"Okay, then. It's all settled."

…

**Location: Village**

**Date: September 14**

**Time: 8:35 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As they walked past the houses and shops of the village, Nuffink occasionally glanced worriedly at Nott. He had hoped her odd behavior – snapping at people over the littlest things and only eating foods that suited her – was just a minor fluke but she was still like that this morning. Zephyr was suspecting it might be because she was pregnant and Nuffink was beginning to wonder if she was right. So far, she hadn't been throwing up so maybe it might just be a stage she was going through – a stage that involved having symptoms similar to pregnancy symptoms. He only hoped it might be temporary.

"Good morning, Nuff, Nott!" Zephyr greeted as she and Brant, who was carrying Stoick II approached them.

"Morning, Zeph, Brant and of course, little Stoick," Nott greeted cheerfully.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood this morning," Brant chuckled.

"Well, the sky is blue, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, not a cloud in the sky!" Nott crooned, spinning around, her arms up in the air, "How can I not be in a good mood?" Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she put a hand to her mouth. "Mmmm!" she muttered, looking around frantically.

Nuffink's eyes also grew wide. Nott looked as though she was about to throw up. He also looked around and spotted nearby bush. "Over there, Nott! Over there!" he exclaimed, pointing to the bush.

Still covering her mouth, Nott nodded, hurried over towards the bush and vomited it into it. As she did this, Nuffink turned to Zephyr who nodded gravely and he nodded back. Now they were both certain.

"Nott, are you okay?" Nuffink asked, putting a hand on her back as soon as she finished vomiting.

Nott looked over at him and grinned. "I can handle anything. I probably just ate a one too many of those rolls."

"Or maybe it's something else," Zephyr said.

"Like what?" Nott asked, suddenly frowning.

"Like…pregnancy," Zephyr replied.

"Pregnancy?!" Nott echoed, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, "I'm pregnant?!"

"We don't know for sure," Brant said.

"But I know someone who might know," said Zephyr, "Brant, get my parents. The rest of you, follow me."

…

**Location: Hofferson House**

**Date: September 14**

**Time: 9:10 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink stood by Nott's side as his Grandma Ingrid examined her. Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, Brant and Stoick II were present as well.

After the examination, Ingrid smiled. "Well, Nott, I'm happy to say that you are expecting your first child as well as my second great-grandchild. Congratulations."

"YES!" Nott shouted, standing up from her chair in a split second and punching the air with her fists.

Stoick II fussed in Brant's arms at the sound of Nott's loud shouts.

"Nott, shh! You're scaring the baby!" Zephyr whispered, putting one finger to her lips while pointing to Stoick with the other.

"Sorry, Nott, sorry, Stoick," said Nott quickly, "I'm just so excited! Oh, isn't it wonderful, Nuffink?" She grabbed Nuffink by the hands and swung him around the room. "We're going to be parents!"

"Yeah, it is wonderful," Nuffink said, as the room spun around them.

Suddenly, Nott stopped spinning and placed her hand over her mouth again.

"Oh no!" Nuffink exclaimed, "Come on, Nott! I gotta take you outside again!"

"Don't bother, use this bucket!" Astrid said, picking up a wooden pail from the floor.

Nott grabbed the bucket and vomited into it. Nuffink grimaced as did everyone else in the room.

"Better out than in," Hiccup said.

"I'll say," said Astrid, "But still, this is great news. Another grandchild for us, Hiccup."

"As well as our son's first baby," Hiccup pointed out.

"And mine and Brant's first niece and nephew," Zephyr added.

"And Stoick's first cousin," Brant concluded.

"You should be very proud of yourself, buddy," Hiccup said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "This is a big step for you and Nott. You'll have someone to feed, protect and teach swordfighting to."

"Just as long as they don't knock down any beehives," Astrid joked.

Everyone in the room laughed but suddenly, Nott burst into tears.

"Nott, what's wrong?" Nuffink asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, Nuff," said Nott, grinning through her tears, "I'm just so happy that's all. But I'm also scared that I might do a terrible job."

"There, there," said Ingrid, "We're all happy for you and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mom as you are a wonderful warrior."

"Are you sure?" Nott asked, sniffling.

"As my father told me, you'll never know unless you try," said Zephyr.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," said Nott, wiping her eyes. "Oh my gods! I gotta let my mom and dad and my Aunt Heather know about this! Someone get me a piece of parchment and something to write with! A charcoal stoick, a feather quill pen, _anything_!"

Zephyr chuckled as she took out her charcoal stick and notebook and ripped a clean sheet of parchment from the cover. "Here, Nott. You can use these."

"Thank you, Zephyr, dear," said Nott, taking the stick and parchment and going over to the table to write, "Oooh. Mom and Dad are gonna be so excited!"

…

**Location: Edge of the Hidden World**

**Date: September 14**

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**(Starspot PoV)**

The air was getting cooler but it was still warm enough for Starspot and her family to go for a swim in the sea outside their home. They were all gliding and flipping under the dark, cool, salty seawater just a few yards away from the Great Waterfall. Starspot peered through the dark water.

Not far from her was the familiar white figure of her mama. And those two green dots on the other side of her let her know that her papa was right beside her. Further away from them were the bodies of her two brothers – Luna's white body and Midnight's black-and-white one. She looked at the other side of her where she could see Sunray performing blackflips with their white-and-black son and their first-born daughter with the white tail (the two of them were nearly yearlings). But there wasn't any sign of her second daughter and she became worried.

Suddenly, she felt as though something was gnawing on her tail, causing her eyes to pop open and glance around. There was her second-born daughter with the white spots on her back (also almost a yearling) gnawing her tail with her small, round-sharp teeth. This one was always gnawing something – her tail and ears, Sunray's tail and ears, her parents' tail and ears, her brother's tail and ears, fish, coral, rocks, anything. One time she tried to gnaw on a couple of unhatched eggs and everyone had to keep her away from the nest. Once the eggs had hatched, she had been permitted to gnaw on the pieces of eggshell.

Normally, Starspot didn't mind her growing daughter gnawing on her tail but it was starting to get a little much. She curled her tail and tapped her daughter's head with her two large spiked tail fins. **"All right, little one, that's enough,"** she warbled.

"**Yes, Mama,"** replied the little girl Night Light, releasing her grip on her tail.

"**Why don't you go play with Papa and your brother and sister?"** she suggested, tilting her head towards the direction of Sunray and her other two little ones.

"**Maybe later,"** the girl Night Light replied, swimming out into the open water.

"**Where are you going?"** Starspot asked tone combined with curiosity and concern.

"**I just wanna see what else is out there,"** her daughter replied without even looking back.

"**Well, just be careful, don't go too far,"** Starspot called after, still unsure if she should be letting her daughter go out on her own.

"**I know, Mama,"** replied her daughter, still not looking back.

"**I'll keep an eye on her,"** someone near her offered.

Starspot looked over to see that it was Luna who had offered.

"**Thank you, Luna,"** Starspot replied.

With her youngest brother at her side, the two of them kept their eyes on the small black, white spotted body that was slowly disappearing within the shadowy ocean. She only hoped her youngest daughter would stay out of trouble. Who knows what might be out there?

…

**8:36 p.m.**

**(Black, White-Spotted Night Light PoV)**

Once she had gotten further enough, the black, white-spotted Night Light glanced back slightly. She could easily make out the white scales of her father…or was that her Uncle Luna? Well, whoever it was, it was right next to the black-and-white body of her mother. From where she was, figures looked as small as minnows. Although the white body of her father…or uncle was a bit larger than her mother's. He was probably just keeping an eye on her.

"**But there's nothing really out here at all,"** she purred to herself, looking around at her shadowy surroundings, **"I don't know what Mama's so worried about."**

Then she noticed something a few feet away from her. It looked small but it also looked big. It was then that she realized it was a fish. A fish! A fish for her to chew on and not share with her brother and sister!

Flapping her wings as quickly as she could, she swam towards the fish. It was growing bigger as she got closer. It was then she realized that it was a big fish! It was grey in color with dark stripes running all over its body and it had round black eyes and a triangular fin on its back. And it looked tasty! Opening her tiny mouth wide, the little spotted Night Light chomped down on the large fish's left flipper and gnawed at it.

But soon she realized that was a mistake for the giant fish turned its head and opened its mouth revealing two rows of small, slender, _pointed_ teeth. She backed up out of the way just as it snapped at her. But it was ready to try again. With no other choice, she dug her claws onto the fish's back and clung for dear life as the giant fish thrashed around trying to throw her off or snap at her.

"**HELP!"** she screeched, _**"HELP!"**_

…

**8:38 p.m.**

**(Luna PoV)**

Luna's black-tipped ears perked up at the cries of his niece.

"**Come on!"** he growled urgently as he and Starspot swam towards the sound.

Not far behind he could hear the urgent growls and grunts of his parents and brother.

"**Sunray, stay there with the other two young ones!"** he heard his Mama yap.

Luna paddled his feet and flapped his wings as fast as he could towards the direction he saw his youngest niece disappear into. What he saw made him stop in horror.

Thrashing around under the water was a creature he had not seen since he was a young one: a giant fish his papa called a shark. Clinging to his back was his niece!

"**HELP! HELP!"** the little girl Night Light shrieked.

Luna narrowed his eyes. He had almost been eaten by one of those deadly creatures himself and he wasn't going to let this one harm his sister's daughter! This time he was ready.

He turned to his sister and they nodded together. They were _both_ ready!

"**Little one! Let go of the shark now!"** Luna roared.

The little girl Night Light did as she was told. Not one second did she release her grip on the shark's back, Luna swam forward in a lightning-speed motion and slammed headfirst into the shark's belly. The shark was pushed a few feet away but it quickly swam straight for Luna. Luna swam upwards out of the shark's way and grabbed the large fish's tail with his teeth and flung it away. Then he turned around and kicked the shark with his hind legs. Then he let out a high-pitched shriek at the beast and it swam away as fast as it could.

As the shark swam out of sight, Luna glared after it and snorted.

"**Now, see what happens when you go off on your own and get into mischief?"** he heard Starspot grunt admonishingly.

Softening his expression, he turned to see Starspot eyeing her youngest daughter sternly.

The little girl Fury's sky-blue eyes were wide with remorse. **"I'm sorry, Mama,"** she purred sadly, **"I promise I'll never wander off again."**

Luna swam over to his sister. **"Don't be too hard on her. Don't forget how much trouble **_**we**_** got into when we were almost yearlings. She'll eventually grow out of it just as we did."**

Starspot stared at her brother and her expression quickly softened. Turning back to her daughter, she said, **"You are forgiven. But the next time you want to go somewhere, one of us will be going with you. Deal?"**

"**Deal,"** the daughter chirped, her eyes now full of cheer.

Starspot nodded approvingly. "Oh, and try to keep the gnawing up to minimum. I'm certain the reason that shark almost swallowed you up was because you gnawed at him."

The spotted Night Light looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, it was."

Near them, Toothless chortled. **"Well, why don't we had back home before we get into any more scuffles with sharks?"**

"That is a good idea, Papa," Starspot replied.

"And this time I'm going to stick with playing with brother and sister," the girl Night Light chirped.

Luna chortled. As they made their way back to Sunray, the other two Night Lights and their Hidden World, Toothless swam beside Luna and eyed him with pride.

"**I remember the time I had to rescue you from a hungry shark,"** he said softly.

"**And this time, I rescued my niece from another one,"** Luna said.

Toothless nodded. **"Yes, and I am very proud of you. I am proud of all of you in fact. You have really matured from mischievous, always-hungry young ones to strong, brave dragons. And I have no doubt Starspot's young ones will grow up to become the same way."**

"**I guarantee it,"** Luna warbled in agreement.

…

**Nine Months Later**

**Location: Nuffink and Nott's House**

**Date: May 15**

**Time: 9:05 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 22**

**Nuffink, Age 19**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"Are you sure you're comfortable, Heather?" Nuffink asked as he adjusted the quilt on his and Nott's bed around himself.

He was looking towards Heatehr who was lying a quilt and pillow on the floor near the foot of their bed. On either side of their bed, Dagur and Mala had laid out their own quilts and pillows. Nott's parents and her aunt had traveled to spend the month with their daughter to be by her side when the time came for her to give birth to the baby and help take care of it over the next few weeks.

"Don't worry, Nuff, I slept on harder things when I was off on my own," Heather chuckled.

"That's because you're a Berserker, sis," said Dagur proudly, "And Berserkers don't mind sleeping on hard floors…unless you're expecting a baby and Sugar Pie here has to be very comfortable for when she has to push out our little grandkiddie!"

"Which should be any day now," Mala added.

"That's true, Mom," Nott said, nodding, "But for now, let's just celebrate mine and Nuffink's third wedding anniversary." And she planted a soft kiss on Nuffink's cheek.

Nuffink chuckled. "Yeah, our anniversary. And I'll be sure to make it as special as possible."

"Oh, darling, you always find ways to make our anniversaries extra special," said Nott romantically.

"As I do with mine and Mala-Poo's," said Dagur just as romantically as he grinned over at Mala, "I wouldn't be surprised if my little grandkid was born tomorrow. Then your anniversary would be _twice_ as special!"

"Huh, our third anniversary and our baby being born on the same day," said Nuffink thoughtfully, "That would be special wouldn't it, Nott?"

"Oh, it would, Nuff," answered Nott enthusiastically, "But we'll have to wait until morning to know for sure, wouldn't we?"

"Well then, let's all get some sleep," Mala announced, "It's going to be a big day for all of us indeed."

"Yes, Mom," said Nott and she kissed Nuffink's cheek again, "Good night, Nuff."

Nuffink smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Good night, Nott."

"Good night, Mom, Dad, Aunt Heather," Nott said.

"Good night," Dagur, Mala and Heather responded.

Still smiling, Nuffink blew out the candle on the bedside table on his side making the room dark. Then he laid the back of his head against his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

…

**Location: Nott and Nuffink's House**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 4:00 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

"MOM! DAD! AUNT HEATHER! NUFFINK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Nuffink jolted awake at the sounds of his wife's shouts. He turned to look at her but it was still dark. He quickly relit the candle on his table and as the light reflected against the walls of the bedroom, he could see that Dagur, Mala and Heather were tiredly standing up. He turned to Nott right next to him. Her expression was a mixture of joy, excitement and discomfort.

"What is it, dear?" Mala asked, approaching her daughter.

"I'm ready to have the baby, Mom," Nott replied.

"YOU'RE READY?!" Nuffink and Dagur both exclaimed. Then they looked at each other. "SHE'S READY!"

"Okay, Sugar Pie, first we gotta make sure you're comfortable," Dagur said quickly, "You warm enough? Can I get you anything? Warm water? More blankets? More pillows?"

"Dagur, get a hold of yourself," said Mala calmly, "Heather and I will see that she's comfortable. In the meantime, Nuffink, why don't you go fetch your village's healer?"

"My Grandma Ingrid is our healer, I'll get her no problem," said Nuffink, "Dagur, why don't you go over to my parents' place and let them know the good news?"

"Can do, Nuff," said Dagur urgently.

"Then let's go," said Nuffink, heading out the door, Dagur close behind.

…

**Location: Zephyr and Brant's House**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 8:05 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Standing by the doorway to her house, Zephyr chuckled as Nuffink paced anxiously near the steps. "If you keep pacing like that, Nuff, you're gonna make a hole right outside our house. And if Brant or I step outside and fall into it, then what would we do?"

Nuffink paused, looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Zeph. I'm just really worried about Nott, that's all."

"I thought you didn't like looking like a worrier," Zephyr grinned.

"I don't, really I don't, it's just that…well, it's just that…"

Smiling softly, Zephyr made her way down the short steps and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Relax, little brother. Nott will be all right. She can handle anything, remember? And just think, in a few hours, you'll have a beautiful, healthy baby cradled in your arms."

Nuffink's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I will."

Zephyr nodded. "Now, how about a little breakfast? An adventurer needs to keep his strength up, you know."

Nuffink's smile grew wider. "Sure, all this worrying about Nott and the baby is making me hungry." And with that, he raced inside.

Zephyr chuckled as she followed after him. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, she saw Nuffink standing in front of Stoick II who was seated in his wooden, colorful high chair.

"Hello there, Stoick and how's my favorite nephew this morning?" Nuffink said in a baby voice as he held Stoick's tiny hands and waved them. Stoick giggled as he did this. Turning to Zephyr, he asked, "Translation?"

"He says he's happy to see you and he's even happier that today's the day for his first cousin to be born," Zephyr said, running her fingers through Stoick's scruffy auburn hair – the same shade as her hair and her father's.

"It's a happy day for all of us," Brant said, setting plates of sunny-side-up eggs and bacon on the table, "Now let's eat."

"Yeah, let's eat," Nuffink said as he and Zephyr sat down on their tables.

"Blueberries, honey?" Brant offered, holding out a small wooden bowl of blueberries to her.

"Thank you, Brant," said Zephyr, taking the bowl and pouring at least two handfuls of berries onto her plate.

She picked up her mug of yak milk and took a sip. After swallowing it, she frowned and looked down at the beverage. It was warm but not sweet enough. She reached over the table, picked up a bowl of sugar and poured some into her mug. She took another sip.

_Ah, that's better,_ she thought.

She picked up a slice of bacon and bit into it. She frowned again. She reached over for a bowl of salt, took a pinch of it between her fingers and sprinkled it onto the slice. She bit into it again and grinned in satisfaction. Then she popped five blueberries at a time into her mouth and stuffed one of her eggs into her mouth whole.

Two minutes later, she felt as if her stomach was churning a little and then gave a sudden lurch. Placing her hand over her mouth, she cried, "Bucket! Bucket!"

Brant looked around. "Oh, uh, there it is." He got up from his chair and ran over towards the corner where a wooden bucket was sitting. Zephyr followed after him. Brant picked up the bucket and handed it to her. She took it, brought it close to her mouth and vomited out some bile along with her chewed-up breakfast.

"Zephyr!" Nuffink exclaimed.

Zephyr looked glanced over her shoulder at her brother who arrived at her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I think so," she replied. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Brant asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Zephyr didn't answer right away, she just thought. The sudden nausea, her putting sugar in her milk and salt on her bacon. Her eyes widened. Now it was all coming to her!

"Unless I'm pregnant again," Zephyr answered.

"Pregnant?" Brant and Nuffink exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I mean it would explain why I threw up all of a sudden," Zephyr said.

"And why you added salt to your bacon," Nuffink said.

"And sugar to your milk," Zephyr said.

"Come on, Nuff, Brant, we've got to see Grandma Ingrid," said Zephyr urgently.

"But she's helping Nott with her baby," Brant pointed out.

"Oh, oh yeah," said Zephyr softly, suddenly remembering.

Nuffink put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she can still see if you're pregnant. Takes a while for babies to come out of their moms anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, that's true," said Zephyr.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Brant, taking Stoick II out of his highchair.

…

**Location: Nuffink and Nott's House**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 8:25 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

By the time, Zephyr, along with Nuffink, Brant and Stoick II, arrived at the home of Nuffink and Nott, she saw that her parents, Heather and Dagur were sitting cross-legged on the grass of the front yard.

Hiccup was the first to glance over and notice them. "Hi, guys," he greeted.

"Hey, sweets, Zeph, Brant," Astrid greeted, glancing over as well.

"And Stoick the Second of course," Hiccup added, gesturing to Stoick II who was being carried by his father.

"Huh? Oh, hey, you guys," said Dagur, glancing over.

"What brings you here?" asked Hiccup.

"Dad, I, um…" said Zephyr slowly, rubbing her right arm with her hand. She turned to Nuffink and Brant who both nodded encouragingly and then she turned back to her father. "I think I might be pregnant again."

"Pregnant?" Astrid echoed, surprised.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup asked.

"The morning sickness and my cravings for weird foods are back," Zephyr explained, "So, um, I was wondering if…if…"

"If we could ask Grandma Ingrid if she could inspect her," Nuffink interrupted.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Astrid said. She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, Zeph, we can ask her together."

"Thanks, Mom," said Zephyr, taking her mother's hand.

"Oh and Zephy, while you're in there, could you ask her if my baby girl is doing all right?" Dagur asked, "Not that I'm worried about her of course. I'm really not. I know my sugar pie can handle anything even a painful birth. She _can_ handle a painful birth right?"

"I'll ask her, Dagur, don't worry," said Zephyr, smiling.

Zephyr followed her mother through the doorway of the house and looked up at the ceiling. It was quiet all throughout the house.

"Mom?" Astrid called, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Is that you, Astrid?" Ingrid called from upstairs.

"Yeah, may Zephyr and I come up?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Thanks!"

Zephyr followed her mother up the stairs all the way to Nuffink and Nott's bedroom. Ingrid was already standing over the threshold.

"Hello, Astrid, Zephyr, may I help you?" she greeted.

"Sorry to bother you Mom but we're here to ask you a question, Mom," Astrid said.

"Oh, you're no bother at all, Astrid," said Ingrid, "Come inside and I'll see what I can do."

Zephyr stepped inside the bedroom with Astrid at her side. Nott was lying on the bed. Her face was flushed and her short red hair soaked in sweat. Mala was sitting in a chair by her side stroking her hair.

"Hello, Astrid, Zephyr," Mala greeted them with a smile.

"Yeah, hi," Nott said tiredly.

"Hi, Nott, how are you feeling?" Zephyr asked.

"A-OK," said Nott, giving her thumbs-up. Then she groaned.

Zephyr seemed to have made a worried face because Nott quickly said, "No, it's okay. Just a little cramp. I can handle a little cramp. I can handle anything."

"Of course you can, dear," said Mala, smiling.

Ingrid nodded at Nott and turned to Zephyr. "Now what do you want to ask me?"

"Go on, hon," said Astrid encouragingly.

"Um, if it's all right with you, Grandma, will you see if I'm pregnant again?"

Ingrid frowned. "Why do you think you might be pregnant again?"

"As I was eating breakfast, I craved sugar in my milk and salt on my bacon and then I…threw up."

Ingrid smiled again. "Well, we still have time before the baby is born. Have a seat, Zephyr and I'll look you over."

"Yes, Grandma," said Zephyr, sitting down at another chair against the wall.

Zephyr remained still as Ingrid checked her eyes, tongue and belly and pricked her finger for a droplet of blood.

After a while, Nott asked, "Is she pregnant again?"

"Just wait one more moment," said Ingrid, looking at the blood droplet smeared on her finger. Then she smiled. "Positive."

"I knew it," said Nott, "I knew it all along."

"Well, congratulations, Zeph," said Astrid proudly, wrapping her hands around Zephyr's shoulder and kissing her cheek, "You're going to have another baby."

"Yes, Zephyr, congratulations, you should be very proud," Mala said.

"Now today is even more special," said Nott, "Today's Nuffink's and mine's anniversary, I'm having a baby and in a few months, you'll be having a baby, Zephyr."

"My second baby," Zephyr said, rubbing her stomach and trying to feel for the second miracle inside her.

"My third grandchild," said Astrid.

"And my third great-grandchild," said Ingrid.

"And my niece…um, or nephew," said Nott. Then she let out another groan.

"All right, everyone, I think we should go back to the business of helping my daughter," Mala said, putting a hand on Nott's shoulder.

"Um, may I help?" Zephyr offered.

"Certainly," answered Ingrid with a smile, "Would you like to help us too, Astrid?"

"Sure, Mom," Astrid said.

"But before I do, I need to let your Dad know you're okay, Nott," Zephyr said, "I promised him I would."

…

**11:35 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink released only a single breath of air and he was certain his heart rate was slowing. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed in which his wife lay and cradled in his arms was their new baby daughter. She had soft tufts of blonde hair and when she opened her eyes for a split second, he was able to see that they were sparkling green. She was without a doubt, absolutely gorgeous. Now he knew how his parents felt when they first laid eyes on him and Zephyr from the time they were born.

"Nuffink? Hey, Nuffink!"

"Huh?" Nuffink blurted, looking up.

His parents, Zephyr (who was carrying Stoick II), Dagur, Mala, Heather and Ingrid were all around him.

"Well, aren't you going to say _anything_ about your new baby girl?" Dagur demanded.

"Yeah, Nuffink, Dad's been going on and on of how beautiful she is," said Nott who was still lying in bed.

"Oh, yeah, she's very beautiful, just like you, honey," said Nuffink, leaning over and kissing Nott on the cheek.

"About time he said it," Dagur muttered.

"It's okay, Dagur," Hiccup spoke up, "He was probably just a little stunned seeing the baby that he didn't have the words right away. Trust me, I felt the same way when I saw him and Zephyr as newborns and I'm sure you did too when Nott was born."

"It's true, Dagur," said Mala, "I remember you were so stunned it took you a whole hour before you could say anything about our daughter."

"Well, I had a million things to say about our baby girl I didn't know where to start," Dagur insisted. He cleared his throat. "But enough of all that. Let's think of a name for this cute little pumpkin."

"We already thought of a name, right, Nuff?" said Nott.

"We sure did, Nott," said Nuffink, "Everyone, we have decided to name her after mine and Zephyr's late grandmother, Valka."

"And because she's so small, we'll call her Little Valka," said Nott.

"Well, she sure does look like a little Valka," said Astrid, "don't you agree Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't answer. Nuffink could see that behind his father's proud and happy face, there was some sadness.

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid again.

"Uh, we can come up with another name for her if you want, Dad," Nuffink offered.

"What? Oh no, Nuff. Certainly not."

"Are you sure, Dad? I know how much you still miss her."

Hiccup smiled softly. "I do miss her, Nuff and I always will. But this is your child and you can name her anything you want. If you want to name her after Grandma Valka then go right ahead."

"Uh, okay, Dad," said Nuffink. He cleared his throat. "All right then. From here on out, she will be known as Little Valka. Little Valka, say hello to our family." He held up Little Valka upright in his lap for all to see.

"Hi, little Valka," greeted Astrid.

"Hello there, little Valka," cooed Ingrid.

As everyone else greeted the tiny baby, Nuffink noticed that Heather looked a bit wistful. Not as wistful as his father looked moments before but still wistful.

"Something wrong, Heather?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Nuffink, thanks," Heather said, "It's just…"

"What? What's wrong, sis? Don't tell me you think there's something wrong with Little Valka do you?" Dagur asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her, Dagur," Heather said, "Only…"

"Only _what_?" Dagur demanded.

"I just feel so sad that we're only going to stay and help take care of her for a few weeks," Heather admitted, "I wish I could be with my great-niece forever."

Nuffink looked at Nott and they shared a smile.

"Maybe you can," Nuffink said.

"We can?" Heather said, surprised.

"Yeah," Nott said, "Mom, Dad, Aunt Heather, I insist you move to New Berk with us so you can help take care of Little Valka for as long as you want. If that's all right with you, Chieftess Zephyr and Chief Brant."

Zephyr and Brant looked at each other and smiled.

"It's fine with us," Brant replied.

"Absolutely," Zephyr said.

Stoick II cooed as if he were agreeing.

"Splendid idea, right Mala-Poo?" Dagur said, "Now we'll be able to be back with our daughter _and_ our granddaughter! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"It is a good idea, Dagur but just one problem of course," Mala said.

"And what problem would that be, honeycakes?" Dagur asked.

"Who will look after our people?" Mala asked.

"Oh, oh, that's right," said Dagur understanding.

"Don't worry, Dagur, we'll think of something," Hiccup said, "Now who do we know would be a great leader?"

"It's gotta be someone…strong," said Dagur.

"Someone fearless," Astrid added.

"And someone kind and caring," Hiccup said.

After a moment the Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur smiled and their eyes lit up. "Atali!" they both said together.

"Yeah, she's already had plenty of experience leading the Wingmaidens," said Hiccup.

"And looking after young ones – dragons and humans," Astrid added.

"A whole tribe shouldn't be so hard for her," Hiccup said.

"Of course not," Astrid said.

"Okay, then, I'll send a message back to my island right away," Dagur said, "Let everyone know that Atali has been promoted leader of my people and my Mala-Poo's."

Everyone in the whole room chuckled. But none of that mattered to Nuffink. What mattered was that his family was getting larger and larger. He had a beautiful wife, a sweet daughter, great parents, two sets of wonderful grandparents – two of them still living and two of them watching from Valhalla, an amazing big sister, a caring brother-in-law, an adorable nephew, courageous parents-in-laws and soon he would have a niece or even another nephew.

He wrapped his arm around Nott while keeping his other arm around Little Valka.

"Happy anniversary, Nott," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her.

"Happy anniversary, Nuffink," Nott whispered as she kissed him back.

…

**Location: Valhalla**

**Date: May 16**

**Time: 11:45 a.m.**

**(Valka PoV)**

From her place in Valhalla, Valka looked down towards the depths of Midgard with her beloved Cloudjumper by her side. She grinned from ear to ear as she watched her grandson, granddaughter-in-law and great granddaughter.

Suddenly, a pair of calloused hands pressed down on her waist. She looked over at her darling husband's bearded face, a smile as large as hers right behind it.

"You may have_ two_ Stoicks but now _I_ have two Valkas," Stoick said.

"Mmm-hmm," said Valka, nodding, "And in a few months, we'll have yet another great-grandchild. What do you think they'll name it and what it'll grow up to be?"

"Our granddaughter will name it anything she wants and it'll grow up to be anything it wants," Stoick answered, not releasing his grip on her waist, "But I know one thing for sure Val: All three of our great-grandchildren will grow big and strong just like their parents before them."

"And their grandparents before them," Valka added.

"Oh, you're too much, dear," Stoick smiled.

And before Valka knew it, Stoick started to tickle her waist with his thick fingers and the great man was laughing.

"Oh, Stoick, stop it!" Valka laughed, trying to escape her husband's grasp but it was no use.

Stoick only continued to laugh and tickle. Then Cloudjumper lowered his frilled head and licked Valka on the face with his long, warm, pink,_ slimy_ tongue.

"Oh, don't _you_ start too," Valka scolded her dragon gently.

The Stormcutter chortled in reply.

…

**Nine More Months Later**

**Location: Great Hall, New Berk**

**Date: January 13**

**Time: 7:05 p.m.**

**Zephyr, Age 23**

**Nuffink, Age 19**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The wind was howling and Zephyr was groaning.

Hiccup stood with Astrid in the middle of the crowded Great Hall where every villager and animal had taken shelter from the first blizzard of the year. And Zephyr was currently huddled up in the same corner she had given birth to Stoick II. But this time she was given birth to her second child.

"What a coincidence, Astrid," Hiccup said, "First Stoick II was born in the middle of a hurricane."

"And now our second grandchild is being born in the middle of a blizzard," Astrid finished.

"And it should be soon," Hiccup said, looking towards the corner his daughter was huddled but it was blocked off by two tables, "_Very_ soon. It was awfully nice of Nott and Heather to help your mom with the delivery."

"Yeah, well, Nott only wanted to help because she wanted to see as she put it, all the blood and slime and the ugly, wrinkled, toothless baby coming out of her," Astrid said.

Hiccup grimaced a little but forced a chuckle. "Yeah, she certainly does take after her dad, that's for sure."

"Yeah," Astrid chuckled, "Well, as long as we wait, why don't we think about all that's happened over the past nine months?"

"Oh, a lot has happened these past few months," Hiccup said, "The family who saved Fishlegs when he was lost moved here over the summer. As much as they loved living in Berserker Island, they really admired the wide open spaces and safety of the island. The father, Ortun, is now one of our fishermen and his wife, Meredith is one of our seamstresses."

"And their chidren, Ronan, Fishy and Pearl spend every day playing with the children of our people," Astrid said.

"And Fishlegs teaches them to read and write as well as teaching him some of his theories," Hiccup added.

The couple chuckled together.

"And we've had a few weddings too," Astrid reminisced, "Most of them being Zephyr and Nuffink's old friends. Pinky Hastain and Jerk Askelson are now husband and wife."

"And so are Haloke Mathison and Dusty Lorenson," Hiccup added, "And speaking of Pinky, she's become Ingrid's apprentice so that one day she can carry on as the island's healer. Dagur, Mala and Heather now reside with us while Atali and her Wingmaidens lead Dagur and Mala's people back at Berserker Island."

"Stoick the Second learned to walk and say his first words," Astrid said.

"Boar," Hiccup and Astrid said together and they chuckled again.

"Little Valka's been getting bigger every month," Astrid continued, "And now Zephyr's giving birth to her second kid."

"As well as our third grandkid," Hiccup said.

"Yep."

Hiccup glanced worriedly towards the blocked, closed doors of the Great Hall. Behind them, the snowy wind of the blizzard roared.

"Hopefully, a newly-born baby will be able to make it through the night," he admitted.

"I'm sure it will," Astrid said, patting his shoulder comfortingly, "The cracks under the doors are plugged with old sheets, we've plenty of firewood to keep the hearth burning and we've brought in more than enough warm clothing and blankets."

"Yeah, that's right," Hiccup said, "Hey, you remember that storm we went through when Zephyr was only…what, five or six weeks old?"

"How can I forget?" Astrid grinned, "And what about Nuffink's first blizzard? He was laughing the whole time."

"Well, you know our boy, he's always up for an adventure."

"Hey, Mom, Dad!"

"Speaking of our boy," Hiccup said, turning around. Nuffink carried Little Valka as he ran up to them. "What is it, Nuffink?"

"I think the baby's finally gonna come out of Zephyr," Nuffink answered excitedly, "Come on!"

"We're right behind you, buddy," Hiccup said as he, Astrid jogged alongside their son and his baby daughter.

The threesome made their way through the crowd surrounding the two tables barricading the corner in which Zephyr was huddled against. Hiccup could see the backs of Ingrid and Nott who were kneeling in front of the groaning Zephyr and Heather who was wiping her forehead with a small washcloth.

"That's it, Zeph, keep pushing, keep pushing, we're almost there," Ingrid said encouragingly.

"Wow, look at all that blood and slime," Nott said in awe and Hiccup could hear the smile in her tone.

"Nott," said Heather warningly.

"Sorry, Aunt Heather," Nott said quickly, "Keep pushing, Zeph. Baby's almost out."

Zephyr replied with another groan.

"That's it," Ingrid said, "Almost, almost, and one, two…three!"

"Mmmmmaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zephyr howled.

Then all was silent.

Hiccup was ready to make his way between the cramped space between the tables to see if his daughter was hurt when he heard a beautiful sound: a baby's cry.

"Well, what is it?" Nott asked, "I can't see with all that bl- uh, stuff."

"It's a boy," Ingrid answered, "You have another son, Zeph."

"May I see him, Grandma?" Zephyr asked.

"In a minute," Ingrid answered, "Let me clean him up first."

Hiccup turned to Astrid with a smile. "We have another grandson, Astrid."

"It doesn't get any better than this," Astrid said.

…

**7:16 p.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

"You were really brave, Zephyr," Heather said as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the warm, damp cloth.

"Thanks, Heather," Zephyr breathed.

Heather smiled softly. "You just take it easy for the next few days."

"All right, Zephyr, you can see him now," Ingrid said, holding out the baby boy swaddled in a small light brown blanket.

Smiling tiredly, Zephyr took the bundled-up baby from her grandmother's arms and pulled him close to her body. His round, wrinkled pink face was scrunched-up and was still damp with a bit of "blood and slime" as Nott put it. Tiny tears were squeezing out of his tightly shut eyes. Zephyr leaned down and kissed the top of her second son's head which was covered by a thin, layer of blonde hair.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," she whispered.

The baby opened his eyes – blue in color and still soaked with tears.

"It's okay," Zephyr repeated.

The baby's lips slowly curled into a smile and giggled and she giggled along.

"Oh, Zephyr," came her grandfather Einar Hofferson's voice, "May the rest of us see my great-grandson now?"

"Oh, oh, yes, come on, everybody," Zephyr said, "Let them through, Mom."

Ingrid nodded and pushed one table aside while Nott pushed the other. Brant, with Stoick II in his arms, approached first and sat down beside her. Stoick looked down at the tiny baby curiously.

"Stoick, this is your new baby brother," Zephyr said, holding the baby upright.

"Bover," Stoick repeated.

"That's right, Stoick," Brant said, "Brother."

Stoick held out his hands and the baby grabbed them playfully and giggled. And Stoick giggled along.

"Oh, good, they're getting along already just like I do with my brother," Dagur said, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Brother-_in-law_, Dagur," Hiccup corrected.

"But it's still a type of brother, right?"

"Uh, right," Hiccup responded uneasily.

Stoick and his baby brother continued to giggle as they played with each other's hands.

Einar chuckled. "For someone just minutes old, he sure is a plucky little fellow."

"Yes, Grandpa Einar, very plucky," Zephyr said happily. Then her eyes lit up and she looked over at Brant. "That's it. We'll name him Plucky."

"Plucky's a great name, honey," Brant said. He tapped Stoick on the shoulder which got his attention. "Stoick, your brother's name is Plucky. Can you say Plucky?"

"P-P-Pucky," Stoick blurted.

"Not Pucky, _Plucky_," Tuffnut spoke up.

"Tuffnut, please!" Astrid said in an annoyed tone as she nudged the male twin's shoulder.

"What? If I don't correct him, he'll never say it right," Tuffnut insisted.

"He'll learn to say right in time," Hiccup said.

"Pucky," Stoick repeated.

"That's right, Stoick, Plucky," Zephyr said, "Stoick and Plucky."

"Our two little boys," Brant said.

Zephyr looked up at her husband and they shared a smile.

…

**Location: Gathering Circle**

**Date: January 14**

**Time: 9:05 a.m. **

**(Hiccup PoV)**

By morning, a large blanket of snow covered the entire island of New Berk and the sky was covered by light gray clouds but other than that the blizzard was over.

While Zephyr rested in the Great Hall, Hiccup, Astrid and Nuffink took Stoick, Valka and Plucky down to the Gathering Circle for them to see the snow and the statues of the first Stoick and Valka.

Hiccup had Plucky cradled in his left arm while he gestured to Stoick's statue with his right hand. "That, Plucky, is your great-grandfather, Stoick the Vast." Then he gestured to Valka's statue. "And that is your great-grandmother, Valka. Of course, these are just their statues. I'm sorry to say they're not here anymore but they're watching you from a place called Valhalla. You can't find it on any maps but it exists."

Astrid bent down and scooped some snow into her hand. "And this is called snow," she explained, holding out the snow to Plucky and Little Valka who was cradled in Nuffink's arms.

"Snow," Stoick chirped.

"That's right, Stoick, snow," said Astrid.

She held out the handful of snow to Little Valka who grabbed at it with her tiny hands and giggled as some of it was knocked out of her hand. Astrid giggled as she bent down and scooped up some more snow and held it out to Plucky. Plucky also grabbed at the snow, knocking it out of her hand. She giggled along with Hiccup and their grandchildren.

"You know, Astrid, I feel like the luckiest man in the world," Hiccup said, carefully adjusting his arms under Plucky's body, "I have you as my wife and we have a beautiful daughter, an energetic son and three amazing grandchildren."

…

**Location: Valhalla**

**Date: January 14**

**Time: 9:08 a.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

Stoick felt nothing but pride as he stood in his place in Valhalla and watched his son spend some time with his wife and grandchildren in the snowy village.

"And lucky he is," said Valka who was standing beside him.

"Well, I feel just as lucky as Hiccup, Val," Stoick said, taking her hand into his, "I have you as my wife, we have him as our son, Astrid as our daughter-in-law, two wonderful grandchildren and even wonderful _great_-grandchildren."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: January 15**

**Time: 9:10 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

In the rookery of the Hidden World, Toothless sat on a red coral table and watched as his three yearling grandbabies played with the other young dragons. On the other side of the rookery, his daughter, two sons and son-in-law were also keeping their watchful eyes on the youngsters.

He turned to the Light Fury who was sitting beside him. "I feel like I'm the luckiest Night Fury in the world," he purred, "I have you as my mate, we have three wonderful young ones, one brave son-in-law and three hyperactive but fantastic grandbabies."


	46. Grandchildren

**Chapter 46: Grandchildren**

**Ten Years Later**

**Location: Haddock Meadow, New Berk**

**Date: January 16**

**Time: 3:15 p.m.**

**Stoick II, Age 12**

**Plucky, Age 10**

**Little Valka, Age 10**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup inhaled the cold mid-winter air sharply and sighed deeply. The skies were clear, fresh snow was on the ground and all was quiet. Nothing could spoil his peaceful state.

Nothing that is except…

_SMACK!_

Something cold and wet met him on the face.

The sound of laughter broke the silence as Hiccup wiped the snow from his face and hair. He grinned at the three children who were standing in front of him. There were two boys – one was tall with auburn hair and blue eyes and the other was shorter with blonde hair and blue eyes. The third child was a girl with sparkling green eyes and long blonde hair that was tied in a plait that went down to her thighs.

"Gotcha this time, Grandpa Hiccup," Stoick the Second teased.

Hiccup chuckled. "You sure did, Stoick."

"Oh yeah?" Plucky said, bending down and scooping up some snow, "Well, check this out!"

He dumped the snow on top of Little Valka's head.

"Ah! Plucky, cut it out! You're getting my hair wet!" Valka complained, brushing the snow off her head.

"Oh, poor little Valka, always worrying about your hair," Stoick taunted.

"Now, Stoick, Plucky, leave your cousin alone," said Hiccup calmly.

"Yeah, Stoick and Plucky," said Valka, "And besides…" She bent down and scooped up her own handful of snow. "It's your turn!"

She threw the snowball at Stoick but he ducked down and missed. "Ha, you missed!" he teased.

"Well, at least the snowball was bigger than the one you threw at Grandpa, here," said Valka, "I can make bigger snowballs than you."

"Yeah, well, _I_ can make even bigger snowballs than _you_," Plucky protested.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. While his three grandchildren got along most of the time, they were _very_ competitive and always argued about who was better at anything.

"I think you all make really big snowballs," he said, walking over to them, "Now come on. It's gonna dark in a little while so let's get back home before it does."

"Okay, Grandpa Hiccup," said Plucky.

"Let's race home!" Stoick suggested, "Last one home is a bladeless axe!" And with that he zipped through the trees.

Hey, no fair!" Plucky protested, running after him, "I can run faster than you!"

"Well, I bet I can run faster than either of you!" Valka shouted, running through the trees as well.

"Well, I'll admit one thing: you three are way faster than me," Hiccup said lightly jogging after them.

With his fifty-sixth birthday drawing near, Hiccup was already feeling his age. He could still run no problem but he wasn't as fast as he used to be.

"This old leg could use a little polish and a couple of more tweaks," he said, looking down at his old prosthetic leg which was rapidly aging as well.

As he followed his grandchildren through the trees, Hiccup thought about all the things that had happened these past ten years. Well, for one thing, his grandchildren had grown big, strong and tall just like their parents before them. Stoick II was now twelve and Plucky had recently turned ten which was the same age Little Valka was currently. Like with his children he was happy and sad at the same time to have spent all those years watching the youngsters grow and he always reminded himself they still had a long way to go before they were adults.

Zephyr and Brant were still the Chief and Chieftess of the village making Stoick II next in line to be Chief. _Now the Berkians will have had two Chieftains who shared the name Stoick_, Hiccup thought with a grin. Nuffink and Nott were the heads of the Berk Guard and had led the rest of the protectors for the last ten years. Their island may have been high up in the sky and couldn't be scaled but they weren't taking any chances. Fishlegs had retired from his position as teacher and historian and passed on his duties to Ronan, the son of the family who had saved him and who was now currently twenty years old. His twin brother and sister, Pearl and Fishy were thirteen years old and Little Valka had a major crush on Fishy.

Speaking of crushes, the two boys had admirers of their own. Stoick had his eyes on Randi Askelson, the nine year old daughter of Jerk (another member of the Berk Guard) and Pinky who was now the official healer of the island while Ingrid Hofferson enjoyed her retirement. As for Plucky, his crush was Haloke and Dusty Lorenson's eight-year-old daughter Gertrude.

A lot sure had changed over this past decade but at least a few things hadn't changed. His Astrid was still as tough as nails although she had been keeping her "communication" with him to minimum being the both of them were on the verge of slowing down. Another thing that hadn't changed about them was they were still madly in love with each other. Ruff and Tuff were still as mischievous as ever. Not even rapid aging could stop them. Snotlout was still as egotistic as ever. "I may be getting old but at least I still have these babies," he had said this morning, patting his muscular arms.

Yes, some things changed and some things remained the same.

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: January 16**

**Time: 3:25 p.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

Stoick II didn't stop running until he had reached the Village Square. Like everything else on this island, it was blanketed by winter snow. Snotlout Jorgenson, one of his grandfather's friends was already there.

"Ha ha! I won!" he announced proudly as soon as his brother, cousin and grandfather caught up to him, "I told you I was the fastest."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna beat you next time," Plucky insisted.

"Not if I beat the both of you first," Valka challenged.

"Kids, please," Hiccup begged slightly.

"Ha ha ha ha, I'm so proud of you kids," said Snotlout admiringly.

"What for, Mr. Jorgenson?" Valka asked.

"Please call me Snotlout or the Snotman if you will," Snotlout insisted.

"Well, why are you proud of us Snotlout or Snotman?" Valka asked again.

"If there's one thing I love about you little chippers it's that the three of you are so competitive just like how me, your old Gramps and all the rest who shall remain unauthorized for the moment were when we were young warriors. Competition is the only way to see who the best at everything is."

"And I most certainly agree," Stoick said, folding his arms across his chest with dignity.

"Well, I still say that nobody is perfect at everything," Hiccup insisted.

"Ha ha ha ha," Snotlout chortled, "Hiccup Haddock, always thinking things the old-fashioned way."

"Yeah," Stoick II chortled along but Hiccup shot him a stern look and he put his hands behind his back sheepishly.

"Well, I agree with Mr. Haddock," came a familiar voice.

Stoick recognized that voice all too well. It was a voice as sweet as sugar and it was enough to melt his heart. He turned to the sound of the voice.

Leading a small group of kids was Randi Askelson, the daughter of his mother's childhood friends. She was only nine years old but with her burgundy-colored hair, hazel eyes and thin figure, she was the most beautiful girl on the whole island.

The other kids included Gertrude, the daughter of some more of his mother's old friends. She was eight years old with toffee hair and violet eyes and his little brother, Plucky had eyes on her. There was also a pair of dark brown-haired and blue-eyed thirteen-year-old twins, Pearl and Fishy (whom his cousin Valka had a crush on) and right behind them was their twenty-year-old brother Ronan.

"Good afternoon, Ronan," Hiccup greeted, "How did your group behave today?"

"They all behaved just fine thank you, Hiccup," Ronan answered, "Although I can see your grandkids are still a handful."

"That's cause they're as competitive as me and my old buddy Hiccup were when we were around their age," Snotlout said.

"But as I said before, I agree with Mr. Hiccup," Randi spoke up, "I believe everyone is good at doing_ some_ things and not everything."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," Hiccup said in relief.

"But Randi, you do think I'm the best at making big snowballs and winning races don't you?" Stoick asked, wishing Randi would see reason.

"But I make even _bigger_ snowballs than you," Plucky insisted, standing on his tippy toes so that he was looking at Stoick right in the face.

"Well, you're slower than me so you're no good at winning races," Stoick retorted, pressing his finger against his brother's nose which slowly pushed Plucky's heels back onto the ground. He turned back to Randi and grinned. "Heh, little brothers. Always trying to outdo their big strong brothers."

"Well, I guess you are faster than your little brother, but I think the both of you make wonderful snowballs," Randi said.

"That's exactly what I've been telling them," Hiccup said.

"Well, I'm still the best at shield-boarding," Stoick boasted.

"No, I'm the best at shield-boarding," Valka piped up.

"Well, I'll be better than either of you as long as I keep practicing," Plucky said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Guys, you're all good at shield-boarding," Hiccup said, holding out his hands as though trying to break them up, "In my book, there _is_ no top of the shield-boarding class."

"Well, there _will_ be a top of the class after the contest tomorrow," Stoick said firmly.

"What contest?" Hiccup asked.

"The shield-boarding contest of course," Stoick answered, "I just decided about a second ago."

"You mean four seconds ago," Ronan said, "I just counted myself."

"Whatever," said Stoick and then he cleared his throat, "Anyways, I invite you, my friends, to the most amazing, the most spectacular, the most breathtaking, the most heart-pounding shield-boarding contest you ever seen!"

"All right!" Snotlout cheered, "Can I be the judge?"

"Snotlout, it's rude to nominate yourself to be a judge for a contest," Snotlout.

"Again, I agree with Hiccup," Randi said, "You have to wait and let others make the decision themselves."

"Uh, I guess you and my Grandpa have a point, Randi," Stoick said, "But we'll make an exception. Snotlout Jorgenson will be the judge. Snotlout will decide who is the very best at shield-boarding."

"YES!" Snotlout exclaimed, punching the air with his fists, "SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT, OY, OY, OY!"

Stoick smiled at his grandfather's cheering friend. At least, someone appreciated competition.

"Okay, we'll all meet by the hills at midday, no later," Stoick announced.

"Yaaaaay!" the kids cheered.

…

**3:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup sighed. It was just no use. His grandchildren were so determined to see who was better than the other that nothing would stop them now. He felt like it was his friends competing against each other over everything all over again.

"Pearl, Fish, why don't you two go back to the house and I'll meet you there later?" Ronan told his twin siblings, "I need to have a word with Hiccup."

"Sure, Ronan," said Fishy.

"Okay, Ronan," said Pearl.

"In fact, um, why don't you all get home?" Hiccup suggested to the other kids.

"Bye, Grandpa Hiccup, we'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner later," Plucky said as he and Stoick walked away.

"Bye, Plucky," said Hiccup, waving.

All the rest of the children walked away minus Randi.

"Randi, what are you still doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to join your talk too if that's all right," Randi said.

"Uh, sure," Hiccup said.

"Oh, thank you very much," Randi said with a smile, "And is it about Stoick, Plucky and their cousin?"

"You're very welcome and yes it is," Hiccup answered seriously.

"That's what I thought," said Randi, "I really care about Stoick and I wish he wouldn't be so competitive with his brother and cousin. I'm afraid they might hurt themselves if they get caught up in that silly shield-boarding contest tomorrow."

"My thoughts exactly," Ronan said, "They're all acting no different than how my father used to behave: Letting something get to their heads and losing sight of what's really important. Hiccup, you're their grandfather. You've got to talk some sense into it."

"I had…too many times to count," Hiccup said, "But no matter how hard I try they just won't listen and I blame the stubbornness issues that my people have passed down for generations. And it doesn't' help that Snotlout is going to be the judge unsurprisingly."

"Yeah," said Ronan, nodding, "He's not the kind of guy I want looking after my brother and sister."

"If only there was someone who could talk some sense into my grandchildren," Hiccup said, "Someone who would tell them they don't have to kill each other just to see who's better at what."

Then he looked down at Randi and smiled. He was greatly impressed with how she agreed with his thoughts and how she attempted to reason with Stoick and all of that was giving him an idea.

"And that person is you, Randi," he said.

"Me?" Randi asked, gesturing to herself.

"Yes, you. You just said you really care about Stoick, didn't you?"

"Yes," Randi answered slowly.

"And Stoick really cares about you," Hiccup said.

"Really?" Randi asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, so much so that_ he_ would listen to _you_," Hiccup said.

"He would?" Randi asked, her eyes still lit up.

"Of course," Hiccup said, "All you have to do is walk up to Stoick, Plucky and Valka, look them straight in the eye and tell them they don't have to do this. Tell them that they don't have to prove themselves and outdo the other and that they only thing they are good at doing is just being…them. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so," Randi said. Then suddenly she frowned. "But what if they don't listen to me?"

"Then you come right back to me and I'll take care of them," Hiccup said.

"Okay, Hiccup, I'll try," Randi said although she looked unsure.

Hiccup felt just as unsure himself but he smiled and patted Randi on the back. "Great. I wish you the best of luck."

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 16**

**Time: 6:10 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Two-and-a-half hours later, Hiccup was seated at a long table in the Great Hall with Astrid, Zephyr, Brant, Stoick II, Plucky, Nuffink, Nott, Valka and Fishlegs and eating dinner. The kids were telling everyone about the shield-boarding contest tomorrow.

"A shield-boarding contest huh?" Astrid said, "That oughta be pretty exciting."

"Yeah, but just the same, you boys be very careful," Zephyr said.

"Yeah, shield-boarding may be fun and all but it can turn dangerous if something goes wrong," Fishlegs added.

"We'll be careful, Mom, Fishlegs" Plucky said, "Pass the peas, please?"

"Sure," Zephyr said, picking up a bowl of peas and handing it to her youngest son.

Grinning, Plucky spooned a tiny handful of peas onto his plate.

"Ha, that's the tiniest amount of peas I've ever seen," Stoick said, "Now I can eat two bowlfuls of peas in one bite."

"Well, I could eat three bowlfuls of peas in two bites," Plucky shot back and he started to spoon more peas onto his plate.

"Hey, save some from me!" Stoick snapped, taking the bowl from his brother.

"Hey!" Plucky shouted.

"Now, boys, you share now," said Brant warningly.

"That's right and save some peas for other people," Zephyr added.

"Yes, Mom, yes, Dad," Stoick and Plucky said together. And Stoick placed the bowl of peas back in the center of the table.

"Thanks, boys," said Nott, taking the bowl, "I could use a few peas myself."

Nott poured the rest of the peas out of the bowl and onto her plate. Hiccup shook his head.

"That's more than a few," he whispered to Astrid.

"I'll say," Astrid said.

"You say something, Hiccup, Astrid?" Nott asked, her mouth full of green mush.

"Oh, uh, I was just telling my wife how more beautiful she looks every day," Hiccup said.

"Well, isn't that romantic?" Nott said with a green-stained grin.

"Yeah, so romantic," said Valka dreamily, "And I'll look just as beautiful on the day Fishy and I will finally be married."

"Ha, you'll be beautiful?" Stoick retorted, "Well, Randi will be stunning on the day I marry her."

"Yeah, well, Gertrude will be exquisite on the day I marry her," Plucky piped up.

"I think all three girls will be just as beautiful for your future weddings," Hiccup spoke up, desperately wanting to avoid more arguments and competitions, "Now let's finish our dinner."

"Yes, Grandpa Hiccup," said the three kids and they resumed eating their meals.

Hiccup sighed in relief. They had finally settled down…for now.

"Sometimes I think my worrying over those kids will be the death of me someday, Astrid," he whispered to his wife.

"I feel you, babe," Astrid whispered back.

"Hey, Hiccup," Nott spoke up, "Have the bakers made any pound cakes today? I'd kill for a slice or three about now."

"But, honey, you only ate your peas," Nuffink pointed out, "What about your yak chops?"

"Oh, I'll finish them after I have my pound cake, Nuff," Nott insisted.

"Yeah, Daddy, let Mom have her pound cake," Valka said.

"Well, all right, honey, I'll get it for you," Nuffink said, getting up from his seat and walking away to find some pound cake.

Hiccup watched his son leave and then he turned to look at Astrid who shrugged.

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: Jaunary 17**

**Time: 11:55 a.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

"Hurry up, slowpoke, midday's gonna start any minute now," Stoick said impatiently, carrying his red shield.

"I'm going as fast as I can, _fastpoke_," Plucky retorted, carrying his green shield.

The day of the shield-boarding contest had arrived and Stoick felt nothing but excitement and determination. Today was the day he'd prove once and for all that he was the very best at this Viking winter sport.

At that moment, Valka joined them carrying her blue shield.

"Good afternoon, boys," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Valka," Plucky greeted, "Wow, the center of your shield is really shining today."

"Why, thank you, Plucky," said Valka, "I just polished it this morning."

"Well, too bad it's not as shining as the center on my shield," Plucky said, holding up his shield.

"Well, of all the _nerve_!" said Valka, obviously insulted.

"Yeah, Plucky, of all the nerve indeed," Stoick said.

"You said it, dear cousin," Valka said, smiling now.

"Indeed I said it because the center of my shield is shinier than any of yours," Stoick boasted.

"Hmph!" Valka huffed, frowning again.

Plucky groaned in frustration but Stoick didn't care.

…

**Location: Hills near the Village**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 12:01 p.m.**

**(Randi PoV)**

"And here they are, boys and girls," Snotlout announced, "The two sons of my best buddy's daughter and the daughter of his son!"

Randi looked up at Snotlout as he said this, then she turned to her friends, Pearl, Fishy and Gertrude as they cheered and now she turned to Stoick, Plucky and Valka who were making their way towards them carrying their shields.

It was the day of this silly shield-boarding contest and hopefully, this would be the day for Stoick and his brother and cousin to realize how silly it was to compete against each other and just accept that there are things they could do and things they could not do. Randi only hoped she would be able to convince them of that.

"And now that we're all here, we can finally start the shield-boarding contest!" Snotlout continued.

The kids (minus Randi) cheered once again.

Taking a deep breath, Randi approached Stoick. As soon as he noticed her, he licked three fingers and ran them through his hair.

"Good afternoon, Randi," he greeted, "Here to wish me luck I presume?"

"Actaully, Stoick," Randi said, slowly, "I'm just here to tell you that…you don't have to do this."

Stoick suddenly frowned. "Don't have to do what?"

"This contest," Randi answered, "You don't have to compete in this contest."

"But Randi, if I don't compete, I'll never be able to prove to my baby brother and my baby cousin that I'm the best at shield-boarding as well as everything else I can do than they are."

"You don't have to prove anything, Stoick. You're already good at doing some things and there are going to be things that your brother and cousin are better at doing."

Stoick laughed. "Randi, Randi, Randi. Always trying to reason with others. Well, not to worry, once you see me win the contest, then you'll see for sure that I'm good at doing everything."

And with that, he walked off with his shield under his arm.

"But Stoick…" Randi said, holding out a hand but he was too far to hear her now.

Randi let out a defeated sigh. It was just no use.

…

**12:03 p.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

"Players, please carry your shields up to the top of the hill," Snotlout ordered.

"My pleasure, Snotlout," said Stoick proudly. Turning to his brother, cousin and friends, he added, "Come on, you slowpokes, I'll race you up there."

And with that he sprinted up the snowly slope.

"No fair, you got a head start!" he heard Plucky complain.

"Tough," Stoick replied, briefly glancing over his shoulder.

"Competing already I see," he heard Snotlout say proudly, "Oh, I'm so proud of you kids."

Once he made it to the top of the hill, Stoick turned to the other kids who were not far behind. "Ha, made it," he boasted, "And I didn't even slip."

"Easy for you to say," Valka grumbled.

"All right, players, line up and sit on those shields of yours," Snotlout instructed.

Stoick and the other kids lined up the top of the hill. He made sure he was in the very center of them and sat down on his shield. Everyone else did the same thing.

Stoick looked down at the bottom where Snotlout and Randi were standing side by side.

"Excellent," said Snotlout, "Now on the count of three, I want to see some excellent sliding on that hill. One…"

Stoick was already leaning forward and he had placed his hands on the snow on either side of him.

"Two…" Snotlout continued.

Without warning, Plucky was already sliding down the hill on his green shield.

"What the…PLUCKY!" Stoick shouted.

Pushing himself off the top, he slid down on his shield after his brother. He dug his hands in the snow, pushing himself and going as fast as he could but Plucky had already reached the bottom. On either side of him, the other kids stopped sliding as soon as they arrived at the bottom as well.

"Whatcha do that for?!" Stoick asked his brother angrily.

"To get revenge on you for always getting a head start on me," Plucky replied with a proud grin.

"Well, I was _this_ close to getting another head start on _you_," Stoick said, slightly pinching two fingers close to each other as he said "this close".

"Well, it looks like Plucky won the first round," Randi said, looking a little sorry.

"He certainly has," Snotlout said, "And Plucky, am I ever so proud of you."

"Thank you very much, Snotlout," said Plucky politely, shaking the black-haired man's hand and then he turned to Stoick and stuck out his tongue.

Stoick stuck out his tongue back at him.

His pint-sized brother may have won the first round but he was going to win the next round.

…

**12:05 p.m.**

**(Randi PoV)**

Randi felt her heart break as she watched Stoick and Plucky stick their tongues out at each other.

This wasn't how brothers were supposed to act.

…

**Location: Healer's Hut**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 12:20 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As Pinky examined Nott, Nuffink looked all around at the hut that had once belonged to Gothi. Ever since her departure, no one else had lived in it…until ten years ago that is. After their wedding, Pinky and Jerk had moved into it. Now it was here where they resided and raised their daughter, Randi, whom his nephew Stoick II had a crush on. It was here where Pinky helped anyone who was sick or injured just as Gothi had done and just as his Grandma Ingrid had done.

He felt a twinge of sadness as he looked around. This hut was where Nott had rested when she had chicken pox around the time of his fourth birthday. And it was also where Grandma Valka had rested when she had gotten ill as well.

After Pinky had pricked her finger and taken a sample of her blood, Nott turned to Nuffink and asked, "I don't know, honey, do you really think I might be pregnant again?"

"Well, you have been barfing non-stop all morning and you have been eating more than usual," Nuffink said, "Those were the same things you've done when you were carrying Valka. I was want to be sure."

"Well, Pinky will tell us if I am or not any minute now. Won't you, Pinky?"

"Indeed I will," Pinky replied, still examining the blood sample, "Just give me one more minute."

A while later, she turned with a smile. "Yep, you're pregnant again," she announced.

"Yes!" Nott replied, "I knew it!"

"Oh, did you?" Nuffink asked with a smile.

"Of course I did, silly, and here you were, doubting this whole time," Nott said.

Nuffink smiled and shook his head. It was actually her who doubted while he was certain what state she was in.

"I love you so much, darling," said Nott kissing him full on the lips.

"I love you too, dear," Nuffink said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Little Valka's face when she finds out she's going to be a big sister," Nott squealed, "Shall we go over to that little shield-boarding contest and tell her?"

"Well, she might be a little busy," Nuffink said, "Let's go tell our folks first. Then we'll head over."

…

**Location: Hills near the Village**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 12:25 p.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

So far he had only won six rounds. Plucky had one eight rounds while Little Valka had won seven. He didn't keep track of how many rounds the other kids had won, he was only keeping track on his brother and cousin.

But Stoick the Second wasn't about to give up. He was determined to win the contest, even if he had to get extra aggressive.

Once again, he was sitting on his shield at the top of the hill along with his friends, brother and cousin.

"Okay, players on the count of three," Snotlout called at the bottom of the hill, "One…two…THREE!"

Stoick pushed himself off the hill as fast as he could. The other players did the same as well. Stoick glared at the other players from left to right. How dare they try to outdo him?

He leaned himself to the left and pushed Gertrude who bumped sideways into Valka. Then he pushed Plucky on the right and Plucky bumped into Fishy. Then he lifted his right leg and dug it deep into the hill and pushed himself forward and he reached the bottom.

Snotlout whistled. "Stoick wins round number…I forgotten what number round this is but who cares? Stoick wins this!"

Stoick smiled egotistically but then he noticed that Randi was looking at him very disapprovingly.

"What's wrong, Randi?"

"You almost got your friends hurt, that's what's wrong," she answered.

"I wasn't trying to hurt them, I was trying to keep them from winning the next round that's what?"

"But that's cheating," Randi protested, "You can't get anywhere by cheating."

"If it's the only way I can prove that I'm the best, I'll do it," Stoick insisted as he started to climb up the hill again, "And now, if you'll excuse me."

…

**12:27 p.m.**

**(Randi PoV)**

"But it's just wrong, Stoick," Randi whispered as she watched her best friend and the other kids climb up the hill with their shields again.

Once again, the kids lined up at the top of the hill and sat down on their respective shields.

"On the count of three," Snotlout said, "One…two…_three_!"

The players pushed themselves off the top and slid down the slope.

Again, Randi was forced to watch as Stoick leaned left and right and shoved into the players. This time, Pearl's shield was flipped over and she tumbled down the hill. She was the first to reach the bottom and Stoick was the second to arrive.

"Pearl! Now look what you did! You won again!" he snapped.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have won if you hadn't pushed me!" Pearl retorted.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Stoick," Fishy said as he helped Pearl to her feet.

"Trying to prove that I'm better than all of you is what's gotten into me," Stoick said, picking up his shield, "And now if you'll excuse me…"

Randi ran over to Stoick and grabbed his arm. "Please, Stoick, don't do this!" she pleaded, "You're going to get yourself or someone else hurt."

Stoick pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Save it, Randi, I've got a contest to win," he growled as he started back up the hill again.

Randi was stunned. Stoick had never spoken to her like this before. This proving to be the best was going way too far.

She turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout, you've got to do something! Someone's going to get really hurt if this keeps going on like this."

Snotlout shrugged. "Well, that's what happens in competitions, Purple Hair. People end up getting hurt. What can I say?"

Randi groaned in frustration and ran towards the village.

Only one person would talk some sense into her friends.

…

**Location: Village Square**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 12:32 p.m.**

**(Randi PoV)**

Randi raced through the village in search of Hiccup.

There, she spotted him in the village square along with his wife, Astrid. Fishlegs Ingerman was there too as well as Stoick and Plucky's parents, Valka's parents and their other pair of grandparents, Dagur and Mala. Dagur's sister, Heather was also there. Stoick and Plucky's mother, Zephyr was holding a double-hooked staff in her hands. Valka's parents seemed to be telling everyone something exciting because everyone else was grinning ear to ear. But Randi didn't have time to find out what it was. Right now, she had to ask them to stop the contest before something awful happened.

"Hiccup!" she cried as she stopped in front of him, "I'm so glad I found you."

"What is it, Randi?" Hiccup asked.

"How are the kids doing on the shield-boarding contest?" Zephyr asked.

"Awful," Randi panted.

"Awful?" Fishlegs echoed, suddenly looking worried.

Everyone else made worried expressions too.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Astrid asked.

"Stoick, Plucky and Valka competing against each other is going way too far," Randi said, "Stoick has gotten especially worst. The contest started out fine at first but now Stoick is now pushing and shoving everyone to be the first one down the hill. I'm so afraid he's going to really hurt someone or even himself. You've guys have just got to stop them."

"That's exactly what we're going to do," said Hiccup seriously, "Come on, everyone."

…

**Location: Hills near the Village**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 12:33 p.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

Stoick's heart was pounding and his blood was boiling as he looked down towards the bottom of the hill and then shot glares at the other players who would dare to outdo him.

"Okay, players, we've had a lot of fun going down the hill but sadly, all good things must come to an end," Snotlout called from the bottom, "I have no idea what number round this one is but it's definitely the last and let's make it a…"

"JUST GET TO COUNTING ALREADY!" Stoick shouted.

He thought Snotlout looked a little stunned down there but he didn't care. All he could focus on was winning the final round.

"Uh, okay," Snotlout said, "One…two…

"THREE!" Stoick shouted and with that he pushed himself and began to slide down.

Everyone else pushed themselves off and started sliding down at the same time he did.

Plucky was on his left side and Valka was on his right.

He reached out a hand and shoved Valka backwards with his hand and then he stretched out his leg and shoved Plucky.

"Hey!" Plucky shouted.

And before Stoick knew it, his little brother leapt off his shield and lunged at him. As Stoick, fell backwards, he bumped into something behind him.

"Hey, boys!"

It was Valka's voice. No doubt he was leaning on top of her.

She felt his hands push his back and he leaned forwards towards Plucky. His blonde brother pushed him again and Stoick grabbed the collar of Plucky's tunic.

He didn't even seem to notice that they weren't slowing down. They just kept on going.

…

**12:34 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Once he and the others arrived at the hills, Hiccup was greeted to an awful sight: Stoick II, Plucky and Little Valka were on top of each other as well as on their shields and they were wrestling with each other ferociously.

Worst of all, their shields weren't slowing down. They just kept on sliding.

Even when they reached the bottom of the hill, they just went right by Snotlout and kept sliding through the snow and now they were sliding straight into the trees.

"Stoick! Plucky!" Zephyr called.

"Valka!" Nuffink called.

"Come on," Hiccup said, glancing over his shoulder at his group and gesturing for them to follow them.

Hiccup ran towards the trees and followed the path in the snow the shields had made. Straight ahead he could see, his grandchildren sliding down a very short hill at the end of the path. He picked up the speed trying to catch up to his grandchildren. But when he reached the top of the short hill, he was greeted to a more horrible sight.

His grandchildren and their shields had finally slowed down and stopped.

But they had slowed down and stopped in the middle of a frozen pond.

…

**12:35 p.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

"KIDS!" came the familiar voice of his Grandpa Hiccup.

Stoick looked up and saw his grandfather, his Grandma Astrid, his parents, his Uncle Nuffink and Aunt Nott, his other grandparents, Dagur and Mala, Snotlout, Fishlegs Ingerman and Randi standing at the top of the short hill just a little distance away from him, Plucky and Valka. They all looked horrified.

"JUST STAND ABSOLUTELY STILL!" Astrid shouted, "WE'LL GOING TO HELP YOU UP SOMEHOW!"

Stoick glared at his grandmother. What did she think he was, a baby?

"I don't need help getting up," he insisted as he got to his feet, "I can get up on my own! See?"

"_**NO**_!" everyone on the hill shouted.

But by then, it was too late.

Stoick found himself falling into a world of darkness and coldness.

He could no longer move or breathe.

…

**12:35 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

No sooner did Stoick stand up on top of the ice than he had fallen through and into the water. This caused Valka to fall backwards into the water herself and Plucky fell forwards after his brother.

"STOICK! PLUCKY!" Zephyr screamed rushing forward to help but was pulled back by Brant.

"VALKA!" Nuffink shouted.

"MY BABY!" Nott cried.

It broke Hiccup's heart seeing the look of anguish on his daughter and son's faces and hearing them cry out the names of their precious children in desperation.

He narrowed his eyes.

Only one thing to do.

He raced forward towards the pond and jumped through the ice.

"HICCUP!" he heard Astrid shout before he found himself submerged in the water.

He felt as though a thousand flaming daggers were slicing through every inch of his body.

He wanted to turn back and escapethis cold, dark prison.

And he almost did but the nearby dark figures of his three grandchildren held him back.

He had already lost his father, his mother, his forging/combat teacher and his best friend in all of Midgard.

But he was not going to lose his grandchildren.

Not now!

_**NOT EVER!**_

Kicking his feet as fast as he could, Hiccup swam towards his grandchildren. He grabbed Stoick the Second's hand first and then he grabbed Little Valka's. Stoick grabbed onto Plucky's hand.

Together, they swam back up towards the wonderful opening of the outside world and took deep breaths.

"Here, grab onto this!" came Zephyr's voice.

Hiccup opened his eyes to the sight of his daughter standing by the edge of the ice and holding out her staff.

"He-here," Hiccup wheezed, pulling Stoick towards the staff which he grabbed onto.

Zephyr pulled Stoick out of the ice and onto the snow-covered grass. Brant approached the half-conscious boy and lifted him up, cradling him in his arms.

Hiccup then pulled Plucky and Valka towards Zephyr and her staff. Plucky tightly held Valka's hand as he grabbed one end of the staff with the other. Zephyr pulled the remaining children out and then she held out to staff to Hiccup which he grabbed onto.

His daughter, the Chieftess, had pulled him out of the icy water but the low temperature was already taking an effect on his body. The only movement he was currently making was excessive shivering.

"Get…them…help," he managed to say as Zephyr lifted Plucky into her arms and Nuffink picked up Valka.

Astrid knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked as though she was ready to break down in tears.

"Stay with me, babe," she whispered, the fear in her tone loud and clear, "Just hold on."

"We've got him, Astrid," Dagur said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Astrid looked up at him, nodded and stood up.

Dagur and Fishlegs helped Hiccup to his feet and hoisted his arms around their shoulders.

"We've got you, brother," Dagur said.

"Yeah, we're here for you, _brother_," Fishlegs added.

Snotlout grabbed onto his lower legs (both good and prosthetic) and lifted them onto his shoulders. "And we'll always be here for you, brother," he said with a smile, "Come on, guys. We gotta move."

As fast as they could, Fishlegs, Dagur and Snotlout carried him through the forest. Hiccup managed to smile weakly at his three old friends. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such caring friends as them.

He still kept that smile on his face as the village came into view.

And then he closed his eyes.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 17**

**Time: 5:14 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

When Hiccup opened his eyes again, he was greeted to a golden blur just a couple of feet away from him. Whatever it was it seemed to be transferring a great amount of _wonderful_ heat onto his body and melting away all the cold that he had felt moments ago.

He inhaled sharply and sighed deeply in comfort and satisfaction.

"Hiccup? Oh, thank Thor, Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled over and saw a blur of colors hovering over him. He could make out some pale yellow around a circle of pale pink with two crystal-blue dots in the center.

Even through his exhaustion, Hiccup could easily recognize his Astrid's voice and his vision cleared up in a matter of seconds and now he could very clearly see the relieved expression on her face which made him smile weakly up at her.

"Hi, honey," he croaked.

"Shh, shh," Astrid whispered, rubbing his shoulder gently, "Just take it easy. You may be awake but you're still not out of the woods yet."

"Okay, I'll take it easy," Hiccup said, "But could you at least tell me where we are?"

"We're in the Great Hall," Astrid answered, "The warmest place in all of New Berk."

Hiccup looked all around. Indeed, he could recognize the ceiling, walls and tables of the Great Hall. The golden blur that was right next to him was the fire of the great hearth in the center of the hall.

Hiccup also noticed just now that he was dressed in warm, dry clothes and was lying under a mound of blankets.

Then he remembered.

"The kids!" he exclaimed, jolting upright but a wave of fatigue forced him to lie back down again.

"Shh!" Astrid hissed putting a hand on his chest, "I told you to take it easy. The kids are just fine."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Just look," Astrid replied, gesturing to something.

Hiccup turned his head to where Astrid was gesturing.

A few feet away from them, Stoick II and Plucky were lying on the ground under a mound of blankets just like his. Their eyes were closed and their heads were leaning against each other. Zephyr was kneeling beside them and stroking their respective hairs. Brant was on his knees behind her and rubbing her shoulder gently.

On the right side of his daughter and her family, Nuffink and Nott were kneeling beside Little Valka who was also covered by several blankets. Nuffink was holding his daughter's hand and massaging her fingers with his own as though trying to warm them.

"As we carried you all here to the Hall, Mala, along with Randi, quickly fetched Pinky and brought her here to treat you all. It's because of her that you and our grandchildren are still here. Not that I'm not giving you credit for risking your life and helping to pull them out of the ice. You deserve all the credit it there is."

Hiccup smiled. "Are you gonna hit me for scaring you for the nine-millionth time?"

Astrid smirked. "Not until you're better."

"Thanks."

Astrid smiled gently as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Just get some rest and be thankful you and our grandchildren are alive and warmed up again."

"I _am_ thankful and I _will_ get some rest," Hiccup said, "However, I do need one more thing to keep me warm: a person. And not just any person but a person who I can always rely on. A person who helped me through tough times. A person I love with all my heart and loves me with all _her_ heart."

Astrid's smile grew wider. "Thought you'd never ask."

With a smile, Hiccup lifted the corners of all the blankets of top of him and Astrid crawled underneath them and snuggled up against him, her arm over her chest. Wrapping his arm around her, he closed his eyes again.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 18**

**Time: 12:35 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Grandpa Hiccup?"

"Are you awake, Grandpa Hiccup?"

"Wake up, Grandpa Hiccup, wake up."

Hiccup opened his eyes and was greeted to the three faces of his grandchildren standing over him.

"Kids?" he whispered, sitting up slightly and carefully so he wouldn't wake Astrid who was still asleep next to him. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"We will, we will," Stoick II said, "But we just want to say something to you real quick and then we'll go back to sleep."

Hiccup sighed, giving in. "All right, say what you need to say."

The three kids entwined their fingers and their faces melted into guilt and regret.

"We just want to apologize for the way we've been behaving lately," Little Valka started.

"You know with the trying to prove we're better than the other?" Plucky said.

"I guess we've been so determined to prove ourselves that we were better than the other that we let it get to our heads," Stoick said, "Especially me. It was my behavior that caused me to not think clearly. It was my behavior that made me someone I'm not. My behavior that almost got me and all the rest of you killed. I'm sorry."

Hiccup grinned. "As my father, Stoick the Vast, always said…" Using his best impression of his father's voice he quoted, "'We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard'."

"And an occupational hazard it is," Stoick said.

"Some of the things we do are fun at times," Plucky said.

"But at the same time, dangerous," Valka concluded, "Hand-to-hand combat."

"Forging," Hiccup said.

"Shield-boarding," Plucky said.

"Competing against one another," Stoick said.

The three looked at each other guiltily and then turned to Hiccup.

"I guess there are some things we are good at doing," Stoick started.

"And some things that we aren't," Hiccup finished.

Stoick looked at his brother and cousin and they smiled at each other. "From now on, little brother and dear cousin, no more competitions or trying to outdo the other." He held out his hand. "Teamwork to the end?"

"Teamwork to the end," Plucky and Valka said, placing their hands on top of his.

"Teamwork to the end," Hiccup said putting his own hand on top of his grandchildren's. "Now back to bed you three if you want to feel better faster."

"Yes, sir," the kids said together and they hurried back to their two piles of blankets.

With a satisfied smile, Hiccup laid back down and closed his eyes again.

…

**Location: Great Hall**

**Date: January 18**

**Time: 9:05 a.m.**

**(Stoick II PoV)**

A warm, sweet aroma filling his nostrils lured Stoick II out of his sleep and he opened his eyes.

Standing over him was Randi. Her hands were carrying two bowls of hot oatmeal and her face was carrying a friendly smiled.

"Randi? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you and your brother and cousin breakfast," Randi answered, setting the two bowls on the floor beside him.

"But there are only two bowls," Stoick pointed out.

"I've already given Valka her own bowl," Randi said, pointing.

Stoick looked over to where Randi was pointing. Not far from them, Valka was sitting up under her pile of blankets and eating her own bowl of oatmeal.

He turned back to his friend with stunned eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me after the way I talked to you yesterday?"

"Because you're still my friend, silly," Randi said, "Plus, you deserve some special care after nearly dying under the ice."

Stoick picked up his bowl which was heated from the oatmeal. Now the heat was transferring onto his palms which felt good after being under the freezing water.

"Even if I _had_ died under the ice I wouldn't have cared," Stoick said, "It would have served me right. But I know I would never forgive myself if it had been my brother or my cousin or my grandfather." As he said this, he looked down at Plucky who was still asleep, then over at Valka who was finishing her oatmeal and then over at his grandparents who were still asleep together.

"You're lucky to have such a brave, caring grandfather," Randi said, looking over at his sleeping grandparents.

"Yes, I am," Stoick said, smiling. He would never forget his grandfather's heroic deed. "I'm also lucky to have such a brave, caring friend like you. From now on, I promise I'll try harder to listen to you. And if I ever speak harshly to you again, you just kick me on the tailbone."

Stoick and Randi laughed together.

"It's a deal," Randi said.

"Good," Stoick said. Then he turned to his sleeping brother and shook him on the shoulder. "Plucky? Plucky, wake up."

Plucky opened his eyes. "Huh? Wha-What is it, Stoick?" he asked sleepily.

Stoick picked up the second bowl of oatmeal and handed it to his brother. "Look, Randi was kind enough to bring us some breakfast. Is there something you'd like to say to her?"

Plucky grinned and took the bowl from him. "Wow, thanks, Randi."

"You're very welcome, Plucky," Randi said politely.

…

**9:07 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Still keeping under their blankets, Hiccup smiled at the sight of his grandsons having breakfast together – breakfast that Stoick's admirer had brought them.

"You know, babe," Astrid said, "I have a feeling Randi's going to make an excellent wife for our oldest grandson."

"Yeah, just like you have been an excellent wife for me," Hiccup responded, pecking her on the cheek which made her giggle.

…

**9:25 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Mornin', Dad," Nuffink greeted as he and Zephyr approached Hiccup.

"Are you feeling any better?" Zephyr asked.

"A lot, thanks, hon," Hiccup answered.

Astrid smiled at him and rubbed his upper back. "And the kids?" she asked.

"They're just fine, thank Odin," Zephyr answered.

"And they're feeling fine enough to hear the news Nott and I have for them," Nuffink said.

Hiccup grinned. His son and daughter-in-law had told him, Astrid and everyone else some wonderful news just minutes before he had to rescue his grandchildren and now they were about to tell it to them.

"Where is Nott?" he asked.

"Over there with Valka," Nuffink said, pointing.

Hiccup looked over. Nott was kneeling beside Valka and stroking her hair.

Even from where he sat, he could very clearly hear what Nott was saying to her.

"Valka, sweetie, you know how even when things look really tough, I'm always saying, 'I can handle anything?'"

"Yes, and you can handle anything, Mommy," said Valka.

Nott smiled and nodded. "Well, almost anything."

"Almost anything?" Valka echoed, looking confused.

"Yes, I admit there is one thing I can't handle: I can't handle living the rest of my life without my family – without you or your Daddy or your grandparents or everyone else that I love."

"Really?"

"Really. When you and your cousins fell through the ice, I had never been so scared in my entire life."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Mommy. It won't happen again."

Nott smiled and nodded as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I know it won't. But still, not only would I have been so sad to lose you and my two little nephews, I would have regretted not telling you sooner that you're about to become a big sister."

Valka's green eyes widened. "B-big sister? You mean…?"

Nott's smile grew wider and nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I'm having a baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

Nuffink approached them and added, "What do you think?"

Valka stood up and gave both of her parents a big hug which warmed Hiccup's heart.

"Oh, thank you, Mommy and Daddy," she exclaimed, "Thank you for giving me a big brother or sister."

Nuffink chuckled as he hugged his daughter back. "Well, the baby's not exactly here yet but you're welcome anyways."

Valka ran over to Hiccup and Astrid and hugged them. "Grandpa Hiccup, Grandma Astrid, did you hear that? I'm going to be a big sister."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Astrid said, chuckling.

"Yes, we're very happy for you, pumpkin," Hiccup said.

Valka released her grip on them and ran over to Stoick and Plucky. "Stoick, Plucky, I'm going to have a little brother and sister who's also going to be your new cousin. And I expect you to help me take care of her."

"Or him," Plucky added.

"Right, or him," Valka said, giggling to herself.

"And we will help you take care of it, Valka, don't you worry," said Stoick.

"I only hope they won't try to prove who's better at taking care of babies than the other," Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"Don't worry, honey," Hiccup whispered, "Their competition days are over."

…

**Nine Months and Two Weeks Later**

**Location: Haddock Meadow, New Berk**

**Date: September 14**

**Time: 3:15 p.m.**

**Stoick II, Age 13**

**Plucky, Age 10**

**Little Valka, Age 11**

**Bordil, Age Two Weeks**

Nine months had passed and Nott had given birth to another healthy baby girl – Bordil, by name.

Now the little darling was two weeks old.

In the middle of the green, grassy Haddock Meadow, Hiccup held his new granddaughter in his lap while his three oldest grandchildren held her hands and tickled her toes.

"Cootchie-cootchie-goo," Valka cooed, tickling the giggling baby's toes.

"You're the cutest little baby in the whole world, Cousin Bordil," Plucky laughed, gently shaking Bordil's hand.

"Yes, you are," Stoick cooed, gently twirling a strand of her red hair. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

Bordil responded with more giggles.

Hiccup laughed and stood up. "Come on, you guys," he said, "It's getting late and I have to give Bordil her bath. Who wants to help me?"

He was half-expecting them to start arguing of who would do a better job bathing the baby but what he heard instead was…

"I'll get the washtub and the fresh, warm water," Stoick said.

"I'll get the soap and the scrub brush," Plucky said.

"And _I'll_ get the clean diapers and clothing," Valka said.

Hiccup sighed in relief. Yep, all was good.


	47. Aging

**Well, it's been a lot of fun writing this fanfic but sadly all good things must come to an end. This is the first of the last five chapters I will write for 'How to Live Without Dragons' and I can assure you they're all going to be great.**

**At the start of this chapter, we'll see what Hiccup, Toothless and all their friends (human and dragon) go through in their senior years. **

**Fourteen Years Later**

**Chapter 47: Aging **

**Location: Haddock House**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 11:45 a.m.**

**Hiccup, Age 69**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup stared sadly at the face of the old man who stared right back at him.

Hiccup blinked his eyes and the old man blinked back.

Hiccup sighed deeply and the old man sighed at the same time he did.

The reason the old man was doing everything Hiccup was doing at the same time was because the old man was in fact Hiccup himself.

Hiccup, now sixty-nine years old, stood in front of the small mirror in the bedroom he and Astrid still shared and stared at his reflection which had changed greatly over the past fourteen years. His auburn hair had turned all gray and his skin was wrinkled and dry with age. Although his eyes remained green, they were now full of elderly weariness instead of youthful energy. His throat felt dry and he coughed a bit. Now that was another thing that had changed: his lungs. His lungs had grown so old and tired as he was that he was coughing a little more.

Another face appeared right next to his.

It was the face of his Astrid.

Astrid's appearance have slowly changed over the years. She too had gray hair and wrinkles but even at age sixty-nine, Hiccup still saw her as the most beautiful woman of his tribe.

Astrid smiled at him. "Don't worry, babe. No matter what your skin looks like or what color your hair is, you're still the Hiccup I've known my whole life and you always will be."

"Thanks, milday," Hiccup said with a smile and the two shared a kiss on the lips.

"Now, come on, today's the Plucky and Gertrude return from their honeymoon. They should be arriving any minute now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hiccup said following her out of the bedroom.

He winced as every bone in his body ached as he moved, especially his right leg – his good leg. As he carefully descended down the stairs and clutching the handrail as tightly as he could, he thought about all the things that had happened over the past fourteen years.

For one thing, as Astrid had mentioned, today was supposed to be the day Plucky and Gertrude returned from their honeymoon. They had married three weeks ago and had departed the morning after the wedding ceremony.

Two of his other grandchildren were also married. Six years ago, Stoick II had married Randi Askelson and had become the Chief and Chieftess of New Berk. One year after they had married, they had a daughter named Zelda (who was currently five years old). Little Valka had also married Ronan's brother, Fishy and she too had a child: a son whom she named Kare on account of his curly hair (right now he was three).

As for his youngest granddaughter, Bordil, she was twelve going on thirteen and still living with Nuffink and Nott. Stoick, Plucky and Valka were her frequent visitors and they still loved playing with her, dressing her up and braiding her hair. Bordil was at that stage where she believed she was old enough to be independent and didn't need anyone doting on her. Hiccup knew all preteens went through this stage but he had a feeling she secretly loved her sister and cousins still showering her with love and affection – just as Nuffink had secretly loved the poem Zephyr had made up for him when he was born.

Speaking of Zephyr and Nuffink, they were now middle-aged and still living with their respective spouses whom they still adored. They also still got together with him and Astrid to spend some family quality time with them just like when they were kids.

As for all of his friends, they too had reached their senior ages. They too had grey hairs and wrinkled faces but this didn't stop them from being themselves. Fishlegs was still as kind and cheerful and intelligent as ever. Snotlout was still as self-centered as ever ("I may be old now but at least I still have these babies," he once said, flexing his arm, still heavy with muscles). And the twins were still as sneaky as ever although they had been keeping the Loki pranks to minimum much to the relief of him and everyone else on the island.

"You okay, babe?"

"Huh?"

Hiccup was only half-way down the stairs while Astrid had already reached the bottom. She looked very concerned.

"You look like you're in pain or something," she said, "Is everything all right?"

"Uh…yeah," Hiccup responded, "Yeah, I'm all right. Guess I'm just a little tired, that's all." He resumed descending down the steps as carefully as he could. But even then his bones still ached. And he also coughed twice.

"Well, why don't we just stay here and have Plucky and Gertrude come to us?" Astrid suggested.

"Ohhh, no, no, don't be ridiculous. I'd rather greet our youngest grandson and his new wife in person (cough cough)."

"Well, all right, if you're sure," Astrid said hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure," Hiccup insisted, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Astrid sighed, giving in. "All right. But if something happens…"

"What could happen?"

Astrid raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, don't answer that."

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 11:45 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless stared sadly at the face of the old dragon who stared right back at him.

Toothless blinked his eyes and the old dragon blinked back.

Toothless exhaled deeply and the old dragon exhaled at the same time he did.

The reason the old dragon was doing everything Toothless was doing at the same time was because the old dragon was in fact Toothless himself.

As Toothless stood on a red coral table, he looked down into one of the pools of water in the Hidden World and stared at his reflection which had changed greatly over who knows how many years. All of his black scales had faded into a dark shade of gray. Although his eyes remained green, they were full of elderly weariness instead of youthful energy. His bones had been aching a lot lately as well and his plasma blasts weren't as strong as they once were. He didn't even have enough strength to fly anymore which disappointed him since it was what he loved doing the most. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore either and now whenever he ate fish, he felt more like he was forcing himself to eat rather than enjoying his meals like he used to.

He thought about a lot that had happened over the past few years. His mate, the Light Fury had also shown signs of age – resting more and not doing much flying or blasting. But she didn't seem to show any signs that her bones were aching or having a loss of appetite as he was. His three offspring Midnight, Starspot and Luna and his son-in-law, Sunray had gotten older as well – not as old as he was and they still had some of their youthful energy. But Starspot's son and two daughters still had plenty of youthful energy (especially that one girl who still loved to use her teeth).

All of his other dragon friends were aging as well. The colors of their scales had faded slowly as well, they weren't flying much either and their fire powers were also slowly faltering. Still, they were clinging to the energy they still had left.

Still, Toothless had a feeling he was going to be the first one to leave this world and pass into the next one, wherever it was. It was only a matter of time.

"**Toothless!"**

The call of his mate snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned towards where he heard her.

The Light Fury, Midnight, Starspot, Luna, Sunray and his three grandbabies (now fully grown) were sitting a few coral beds away from his and they were sitting around a mound of fish.

"**Aren't you coming to eat with us?"** the Light Fury called.

"**Coming!"** Toothless called.

He carefully started to walk towards his family but even as he walked slowly, his bones still ached. Still, he wasn't going to let this stop him from spending time with his family.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through both his hips and as he shrieked in pain, he stumbled and collapsed.

Toothless gritted his round-sharpt teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"**Toothless!"**

"**Papa!"**

"**Papa!"**

"**Papa!"**

"**Toothless!"**

"**Grandpapa!" **

The loud cries of his mate, sons, daughter, son-in-law, grandson and granddaughters hurt his head and increased his dizziness. And it didn't do anything to help with the pain in his hips either.

Before he knew it, he blacked out.

…

**Location: Cliffs, New Berk**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 1:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

A huge crowd stood near the cliffs of the great island and cheered as a ship carrying Plucky and Gertrude had been pulled all way up thanks to the pulley system for the ships.

Hiccup stood in the front of the crowd and clapped gently. Astrid stood by his side. Also with him were Zephyr and Brant, Nuffink and Nott, Stoick II and Randi and their daughter, Zelda, Little Valka and Fishy and their son, Kare, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Dagur, Mala and Heather.

Hiccup cringed slightly at the sounds of the clapping and cheering people surrounding him. The noise was making his head hurt slightly and his ears ring.

"What's wrong, babe?" Astrid asked in concern, putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh, I guess the noise is just getting to me," Hiccup replied.

"Great-Grandpa Hiccup! Great-Grandma Astrid!"

"Great-Grandpa Hiccup! Great-Grandma Astrid!"

Two high-pitched voices calling his and Astrid's names seemed to be coming from below his feet. Hiccup looked down and grinned. Standing at his feet were his great-grandchildren, Zelda and Kare. The two children were different in appearance. Five-year-old Zelda had burgundy-colored hair which was tied a tight bun behind her head and hazel eyes making her a spitting image of her mother. As for three-year old Kare, he had curly short dark brown hair and blue eyes making him a spitting image of his father. But both the children had rosy, pudgy cheeks and huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, look who it is, darling," Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Well, hello there, sweethearts," Astrid said, picking up Zelda and cradling her in her arms, "How are you today?"

"We're really excited that Uncle Plucky and Aunt Gertrude are back," Zelda answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we missed them," Kare said, holding up his arms for Hiccup.

"Yeah, we missed them too," Hiccup said, bending down and scooping Kare into his arms.

As he stood up again, he felt his back crack slightly.

"Ah!" Hiccup muttered.

Kare frowned. "What's wrong, Great-Grandpa Hiccup?"

Astrid turned to him and also frowned.

"Nothing, just a slightly cracked back," Hiccup replied. "_Slightly_."

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho," chortled a familiar laugh.

Dagur arrived and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he said, "My brother here can handle anything – even a slightly cracked back."

"Brother-in-law, Dagur," Hiccup sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, it's still a type of brother right?"

Hiccup sighed again. "Right."

"Grandpa Hiccup! Grandma Astrid!"

Hiccup looked up. Plucky and Gertrude had just gotten off the ship and were now making their way towards them.

"Well, here come the newlyweds, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Dagur chortled.

"Thanks, Dagur," Gertrude said.

"How are you little man?" Hiccup asked, ruffling Plucky's blonde hair with one hand while he kept his other arm around Kare.

Plucky laughed as he tried to straighten his hair. "I'm a man all right but I'm not little anymore, Grandpa Hiccup."

"Well, you'll always be a little man to me," Hiccup said.

"And me," Zephyr said approaching the small group.

"Mom," Plucky said, embracing her.

"Oh, my baby," Zephyr cooed.

"And _you_ are _my_ baby," Hiccup smiled at his daughter.

Zephyr smiled back at him and Hiccup kissed her on the cheek making her smile grow wider.

Pulling back, Zephyr asked her youngest son, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Plucky said, "Hadn't eaten since last night."

"Well, not to worry, we've prepared a special lunch for you and Gertrude in honor of your return," Zephyr said.

"Thanks, Mom," Plucky said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart and I want to hear everything of what happened while you were away," Zephyr said, wrapping her arm around Plucky's shoulders and leading him through the crowd.

"Oh, you'll be hearing a lot all right," Plucky said.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and they shared a smile. Then Hiccup started to follow his daughter and grandson through the crowd that had finally taken a break from the cheering and clapping.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his right leg.

"_**AH**_!"

The pain was so powerful that he fell forwards and landed on the grass, Kare still in his arms.

"Ow!" Kare exclaimed.

"_**HICCUP**_!" came Astrid's horrified voice followed by the gasps and frightened murmurs of the people around him.

Hiccup rolled over and opened his eyes. White spots were coating his vision but he was still able to see Kare get to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Kare, are you hurt?" he croaked.

"No, I'm not hurt, Great-Grandpa but it looks like you are," Kare said anxiously.

"I am," Hiccup groaned.

"What hurts?" Astrid asked, kneeling beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My…my leg," Hiccup managed to say.

"Right leg or left leg," Astrid asked.

"R-R-Right leg," Hiccup blurted before falling into a fit of dry, hacking coughs.

"Easy, Hiccup, easy," Astrid said trying to sound calm. "Somebody get Pinky Askelson!"

The murmurs grew louder and the white spots in his vision expanded.

He closed his eyes as though hoping doing that would erase all the pain and dizziness.

…

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 2:05 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

When Toothless opened his eyes again, all he could make out was a blur of colors – green, blue and violet mostly – the colors of his Hidden World. He still felt light-headed as though he had just woken up from a thousand-year-old sleep and his hips were throbbing. It was enough for him to emit a soft groan from his throat.

"**Toothless?"**

Toothless looked over. Something large and white with two blue dots was standing beside him. It only took him two seconds to recognize that figure as the Light Fury. As his vision cleared up, he was able to see the very worried expression on her lovely face.

She leaned forward, bringing her face close to his which made him feel dizzier but he exhaled happily as her warm, pink tongue ran up his face.

"**Children, he's awake!"**

Toothless looked all around. His sons, daughter, grandchildren and Sunray all approached him from either side of him. They all looked relieved and concerned at the same time.

"**Now be gentle with him,"** the Light Fury ordered gently. She looked back down at Toothless and licked him softly again. **"I was so afraid you were going to leave me."**

"**Well, I **_**may**_** be leaving any day now,"** Toothless warbled regretfully.

"**What?" **The Light Fury pulled away with a surprised and confused expression.

"**I guess I've been in denial about it for a while now. But I think the time for me to pass on is fast approaching."**

"**No! You can't!"** Starspot shrieked as she lowered her head and nuzzled him, **"You **_**can't **_**leave us, Papa!" **

Toothless nuzzled his daughter back. **"I don't have any choice, Starspot."**

"**But we'll miss you, Papa,"** Luna insisted.

"**Yeah,"** Midnight added.

Toothless looked all around at the sorrowful faces of his family. His own face melted. He didn't want to leave them as much as they didn't want him to leave them but like he said, he had no other choice.

"**I'll miss you all too,"** he said, **"But…"**

"**But what?"** asked Starspot.

"**But we can still be close together until the time comes for me to leave. You all just stay by my side and I'll stay by yours."**

The Light Fury nuzzled his face again and laid down next to him. **"You'll know we'll always be by your side."**

Toothless nuzzled his mate back and then turned to Sunray. **"Sunray, fetch some of my old dragon friends and tell them the news. Tell them that I want to be surrounded by my loved ones every moment until I must pass onto the next dragon world."**

Sunray nodded urgently. **"Right."**

And with that, the amber-eyed Light Fury took off.

As his children and grandchildren laid down all around him and as close to him as dragonly possible, Toothless smiled in satisfaction as he rested his chin on his paws.

…

**Location: Outside Healer's Hut, New Berk**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 2:05 p.m.**

**(Bordil PoV)**

Twelve-year-old, red-haired Bordil stood in the middle of a small crowd outside the healer's hut. The people of the crowd was mostly her family and friends of her Grandpa Hiccup. She looked up at the elevated hut as her heart pounded with worry. Her Grandpa Hiccup had been in there for nearly an hour. What was wrong with him?

She turned to her big sister, Valka. "What do you think is wrong with Grandpa Hiccup, Valka?"

Valka looked just as worried as she. "I don't know, Bordil."

"I know what's wrong with him," said Kare in a choked voice by their feet.

Bordil looked down at her young nephew whose face was melted by tears.

"It's all my fault," Kare continued tearfully.

Bordil tried to hide a smile. "Oh, how is it your fault, Kare?"

"If I hadn't had Great-Grandpa Hiccup pick me up, he never would have fallen and he never would have gotten hurt!" Kare sobbed.

Valka lifted her son up in her arms. "So, sweetheart, it's not your fault at all."

"It's not?" Kare asked, sniffling and looking up at his mother.

"Of course not," Valka said, "Great-Grandpa Hiccup is just older now and sometimes older people just get sick and hurt easily. But I can assure you that you had nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Kare asked.

"We're sure," Bordil said, gently ruffling his curly brown hair.

Kare was giggling now. "Thanks, Mom, and thank _you_, Auntie Bordil, you're the best aunt I ever had."

Bordil smiled. "I'm the only aunt you ever have, Kare, not to mention the youngest aunt on the island."

"Well, I don't care if you're young or old, I'm still glad to have you as my aunt."

"Thanks, Kare."

…

**2:05 p.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs was sweating with anxiety as he stared up at the healers' hut where Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink were inside. What could possibly be wrong with his very best friend?

"Hey, Fishlegs, wanna hear a joke?" Tuffnut asked.

Fishlegs looked at the male Thorston twin as though he'd grown another head. "How can you think of jokes when Hiccup is up there writhing in agony?"

"Well…a joke might make you feel better. They always make me feel better."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to hear one right now, thank you."

"Okay, here's a good one: What do you call a Viking who's not full of excitement? Give up? _Loki_! Get it? Loki?"

Fishlegs groaned. He made up poems that sounded like masterpieces compared to Tuffnut's jokes.

"That will be enough of the jokes, Tuffnut," said Mala sternly.

"Thank you, Mala," said Fishlegs gratefully.

"My pleasure, Fishlegs Ingerman," smiled Mala.

Dagur wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You can always trust my Mala-Poo to deal with someone who makes up jokes during inappropriate moments."

Fishlegs nodded and then looked back up towards the healers' hut.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Fishlegs looked over and saw that it belonged to Ruffnut.

"I'm sure he's all right, Fishster," she said, "He's a tough kid, that Hiccup."

"Well, he's not exactly a kid anymore but you're right, Ruff, he is tough," Fishlegs said with a small smile. Then he sighed. "I only hope he can be tough for whatever's wrong with him."

…

**Location: Inside Healers' Hut**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 2:05 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

With Zephyr and Nuffink standing beside her, Astrid watched as Pinky thoroughly examined Hiccup who was lying on a cot.

Something must be seriously wrong with her darling husband but he was just too proud to admit it. Who could blame him though? Even during the times _she_ got sick, she had been just as proud to admit her condition.

She was always aware that the health of elderly people slowly declined before they died but still, she only hoped whatever condition her Hiccup was in, he would still be able to fight it.

"How's your leg, Dad?" Nuffink asked, breaking the silence.

"Still a little sore," Hiccup answered tiredly, "In fact all my bones are sore. Well, not as sore as my good leg." Then he turned his head and coughed into the wall.

"That's quite a cough, Hiccup," Pinky commented.

"Yeah, quite a cough," Hiccup said with a weak smile.

"Have your bones been sore for quite a while now? And the coughing?" Pinky asked.

"I know he's had the aching bones for a while now but the cough is kind of new," Astrid said.

Pinky nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I have some rather…bad news. Of course if you don't want to hear it…"

"We do want to hear it, don't we, Mom?" Zephyr said.

Astrid nodded at her daughter and turned to Pinky. "Let's hear it, Pinky."

Pinky nodded and sighed. "Well…I'm sorry to say that your time is nearly up, Hiccup. You've got about a couple of more weeks to live…or less."

Nothing in the world couldn't have hit Astrid harder in the face than those words. She turned to her daughter and son. They were staring at Hiccup as though this was the very last time they were ever going to see him. She turned to Hiccup. He had a look of acceptance on his face. In fact, he seemed to be more accepting about this than she was.

"Pinky, can we have a few minutes with Hiccup alone please?"

Pinky smiled a little. She understood. "Of course."

She headed out the door. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thanks, Pinky," Zephyr said as Pinky shut the door behind her.

Astrid turned and approached her husband sitting up on the cot, trying to look calm.

"Well…it's official," she said softly, "You're dying."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Hiccup said, also softly.

"You only have a few more weeks."

Hiccup shrugged and forced a smile. "Well, we all knew this day would eventually come, right?"

Astrid nodded and also smiled forcefully. "Right. I mean we all have to go sooner or later."

"Exactly. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, of course not, nothing wrong with that at all."

Astrid stared at Hiccup keeping her forced smile plastered on her face while he kept his own smile plastered on his.

Then she broke down.

Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed into his shoulder.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Her Hiccup, her best friend, her husband, her children's father was going to die and he was going to die at any day at any week now.

"Hiccup, please don't leave me," she sobbed, her voice shaking, "I'm not ready for you to go. Not now. I love you."

Suddenly, Zephyr and Nuffink joined in the embrace, also sobbing.

"Yeah, Dad, we love you too," Nuffink sobbed.

"Please don't go, Daddy," Zephyr pleaded.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around them all, shedding his own tears and sniffling as well. "I love you all too and I don't want to leave you any more than you do. But I'm afraid I don't have any other choice."

Astrid sniffled and nodded. She knew that Hiccup was right. As much as he didn't want to die, he was going to do it anyway and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it.

Then Hiccup pulled away and smiled – for real this time.

"But I have an idea."

"What's that?" Zephyr asked tearfully.

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I still can't spend some quality time with my family and friends, right?"

"I guess not," sniffled Nuffink.

"Of course not. Every day, we'll all spend some time together privately. Just you and me, Fishlegs, the twins, my grandchildren, my great-grandchildren and everyone else. And it'll be just all of us, nobody else that way I won't have a whole village breathing down on my neck and not leaving me in peace. We'll play together – uh, gently of course, talk together, eat together, heck, we'll even sleep together if we wanted to. And when I do leave, I would very much want to have a private funeral with only you as my attendants. What do you say?"

Astrid sniffled again and smiled – for real this time. "You've come up with a lot of ideas, Hiccup, but I think this one might be your best one ever."

Hiccup nodded. "I think so too. Nuffink?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Tell Dagur to send a message to Atali on Berserker Island. Tell him the message must tell her about my condition and my limited time and that I'd like to see her very much before I go. Will you do that?"

"Can do, Dad," said Nuffink, smiling importantly.

"That's my boy. Now go do your duty."

Nuffink nodded and headed out the door. Once he was out, Hiccup looked up at Astrid and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Astrid smiled as he did this. She knew he understood how much she refused to leave his side. She would stay with him every second of every day until he was ready to enter the gates of Valhalla!

…

**Location: Outside Healers' Hut**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 2:09 p.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

Nuffink descended down the steps of the elevated hut two at a time and approached the small crowd that was waiting for news of his father's condition.

"How's Great-Grandpa Hiccup, Grandpa Nuffink?" Zelda asked.

"Is he okay?" Kare asked.

"He's just fine," Nuffink answered with a smile, "Would you like to go up and see him?"

"Yes! Yes, we would!" the two happy children said together.

"Bordil, honey, would you go with them?" he asked his youngest daughter.

"Sure, Daddy," Bordil said, "Come on, you two."

Nuffink watched as his daughter led his two grandchildren up the stairs and turned to everyone else with a solemn expression.

"Is it bad?" Fishlegs asked anxiously.

"It's bad," Nuffink answered, feeling sorry to be saying this.

Fishlegs gasped softly.

"He only has a couple of more weeks to live," Nuffink continued, "And he wants to make his last weeks the best ones he's ever had and all of you are going to help him with that. He wants to spend all of his time with us and only us. Nobody else in the village only us. Is that understood?"

"Understood," everyone responded.

"Ruff and Tuff?"

"Yes?" the twins said together.

"I'm going to keep an extra close watch on you in case you decide to sneak away and spread the news of my dad's passing. The last thing he needs is every single villager on this island breathing down on his neck. He's exhausted enough as it is."

"Don't worry, kid," Ruffnut said, "We're getting too old to be starting rumors anyways."

"I'm not a kid anymore but thank you," said Nuffink. "Dagur?"

"Yes, Nuff?" said Dagur.

"My dad has sent me to ask you if you could send an important message to Atali and asking her to come sail here. He wants to see her before he has to go."

"With pleasure, Nuff," said Dagur, saluting, "Now who's got a piece of parchment and one of those fancy feather pens?"

…

**Location: Inside Healers' Hut**

**Date: June 20**

**Time: 2:09 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Astrid and Zephyr stood beside Hiccup as he remained lying on the cot.

A knock alerted his attention and he looked over.

Standing at the doorway was Bordil, Zelda and Kare.

"Hi, Grandpa Hiccup," she greeted, "May we come in?"

"Certainly," Hiccup said with a smile, "The more the merrier."

"Now let's be very gentle with him, you two," Bordil insisted.

"Yes, Auntie Bordil," said Zelda and Kare together before they approached the bed.

"Hey there, guys," Hiccup greeted.

"Hi, Great-Grandpa Hiccup, how are you feeling?" Zelda asked.

"Never been better," Hiccup replied, still smiling.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with me?" Kare asked, "I was afraid I was the one who got you hurt by having you hold me and then falling down."

"No," Hiccup said, reaching out to tousle Kare's hair, "You didn't hurt me at all."

"He's just older now and older people just get hurt more easily than younger people," Astrid said.

"That's what my Mom and Auntie Bordil said," Kare said.

"It's true," Bordil said with a shrug and a smile.

Hiccup winked at his youngest granddaughter and looked down at his great-grandchildren.

"How would you like to spend every single day with me, your Great-Grandma Astrid and everyone else that we love?"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Oh, we'd love that very, very much."

"Then it's all settled," Hiccup said.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!" the children cheered together.

"Shh!" Astrid, Zephyr and Bordil hissed, putting their fingers to their lips.

"Sorry," the children whispered, "Yay!"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle.

…

**Eighteen Days Later**

**Location: Cliffs, New Berk**

**Date: July 8**

**Time: 3:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

These last eighteen days had been quite enjoyable for Hiccup.

Every day, his friends and family would come over to his place and join them for food and conversations and they spent many hours outdoors and reminiscing on their adventures. And everyone stayed as close to him as possible, especially Astrid. She hardly left his side ever since the time Pinky predicted how much longer he had to live.

Because Astrid had been afraid of him getting hurt again, she had their bed brought down to the first floor so Hiccup wouldn't walk up or down the stairs again which was fine with him. And whenever he was brought somewhere like Haddock Meadow or the Great Hall, he had to lie on a stretcher which had to be carried by two people. Again he didn't mind. He just felt grateful for how much everyone worried and cared for him.

And starting today, Atali would be spending the last couple of days with him.

He and all his friends and family were standing near the ship's pulley system as a Berserker Ship carrying Atali on it was being lifted up. Well, actually, he was sitting on the stretcher which was placed down on the grass while everyone else was standing.

"She's finally here, Hiccup," Astrid said, kneeling beside him and gently rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm glad she is," Hiccup said.

He squinted at the small figure carefully climbing out of the ship and it didn't take long for him to recognize that figure as Atali.

Like him and his friends, her red hair had turned to gray with age but she was still as slender and as beautiful as ever.

Snotlout was the first to approach her.

"Good afternoon, Atali," he greeted, "I trust you remember me."

"Oh, I would never forget you, Snotlout," said Atali. Even at an old age, her voice was still gentle and soothing.

"And I would never forget you either," Snotlout flirted, "I must admit, even as a little old lady, you're still as foxy as ever."

"Um, thank you, Snotlout," Atali said with a smile. Hiccup could clearly see that she was trying to hide her discomfort. "Now, where is Hiccup."

"Oh, you can't miss him, he's the one sitting on the stretcher," Snotlout said, pointing to Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head. Snotlout was still the same old Snotlout he had always known.

With a kind smile, Atali approached Hiccup.

"Hello, Atali, it's so good seeing you again," Hiccup greeted.

"And it is good seeing you again as well, Hiccup," Atali said politely, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Well, my bones aren't as stable as they were and my lungs are slightly malfunctioning but other than that I feel perfectly fine," Hiccup said before coughing three times. When he finished, he looked up at Atali with a weak smile. "Like I said perfectly fine."

Atali stifled a laugh. "Well, I must say it is a great honor to be present for the last few moments of your life before you start your journey into Valhalla."

"We are honored to have you here as well, Atali," Astrid said.

Hiccup started to cough once again.

"I suggest you get some rest, Hiccup," Atali suggested, "The more you rest, the longer you'll stay in Midgard."

"And I agree with you one hundred percent, Atali," said Astrid. She gently pressed her hand on Hiccup's chest so that he would lie down. "You heard her, get some rest."

"Okay, okay, Astrid," Hiccup said and chuckled but that only made him cough even more.

At that moment, Fishlegs arrived with a mug. "Here, Hiccup, drink this," he offered, holding out the mug, "I brought this along just in case."

"Thanks, Fishlegs," Hiccup wheezed, taking the mug and sipping the water in it.

As the cool liquid trickled down his throat, Hiccup smiled as he sipped the last few drops.

"Ah!"

"Come on, Atali, help me bring him to our house," Astrid said as she grabbed onto the handles at one end of the stretcher, "That's where he'll be staying until dinner in the Great Hall tonight."

"It would be my pleasure, Astrid," said Atali, grabbing the handles at the other end.

Hiccup felt himself and the stretcher being lifted up by the two women and together they carried him towards the village.

"And I expect you to finish every last crumb tonight whether you have an appetite or not," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup sighed. He had a loss of appetite recently and he hadn't eaten as much. And Astrid had insisted that he eat something even if he didn't feel very hungry. She truly believed that eating, along with resting, would help him last a little longer. And he knew she was right.

"Not to worry, my dear, by the end of the day, you'll see an empty plate sitting right in front of me," Hiccup said.

…

**Sixteen Days Later**

**Location: Hidden World**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 7:50 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

His day was coming. Toothless could feel it.

He had lost track of how many days had passed since he collapsed from his sore hips (and they were still sore) but they had been surprisingly enjoyable for him. Every day, he had been surrounded by his friends, Stormfly, Meatlug, Fishmeat, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Windshear and Shattermaster. Even the Eruptodon had been joining him these past couple of days as well.

Not one member of his Fury family had left his side. The Light Fury especially remained close to him. Every day, she had been making sure he did not move a muscle. She worried that even the tiniest motion he made would be enough to kill him faster. She had also made sure he continued to eat because she insisted that keeping his strength up might help him last a little longer. Now if this was happening while he was still young, Toothless would have been annoyed for he was never the type to remain still for a long period of time. But since he was very old at the time, he didn't remaining still at all.

On this particular night, he was reminiscing to his Fury family about his old life in the world beyond their secret home. Some of his memories of his old life were slowly becoming hazy but he spoke (in dragon language of course) about it to his grandchildren with as much details as they could. Whatever question they had for him, he didn't hesitate to answer.

He told them about some of the places he had visited, about the fiery, smoking mountains called volcanoes, small bodies of water called ponds and about snow, the fluffy white material that fell during the coldest season called winter.

"**Another thing you would find in the world I once lived in is a tree,"** Toothless said to his grandchildren.

"**What's a tree?"** his white, black-nosed grandson asked.

"**A tall plant coming out of the ground,"** Toothless explained, **"Covering the top of it are tiny, soft things called leaves."**

"**Leaves,"** said his white-tailed granddaughter.

"**Are there lots of trees where you once came from, Grandpapa?"** asked his spotted granddaughter.

"**So many, many of them,"** Toothless wheezed.

"**Well, this old home of yours certainly sounds like a wonderful place, Toothless,"** Sunray commented.

"**Indeed, it is wonderful,"** Toothless said.

"**Then I say we go there!"** the spotted granddaughter announced.

"**What?"** the Light Fury grunted in surprise, her sky-blue eyes bulging, **"We will do no such thing."**

"**But Grandmama, it's a wonderful place,"** the spotted granddaughter protested, **"Grandpapa said so himself."**

"**Even the most wonderful place has its dangers,"** the Light Fury pointed out, **"Why, there are dangers out there that are even more perilous than that shark your uncle once rescued you from."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Perhaps it's best if you do not know that."**

"**Well, danger or not, we're going anyway,"** Toothless announced.

"**We are?"** the grandchildren asked, their eyes wide with excitement.

"**We are?"** Midnight, Starspot and Luna asked as well.

"**We are?"** Sunray asked in surprise.

"**Toothless, are you daft?"** the Light Fury asked incredulously.

"**Maybe I am,"** Toothless said, **"But I would very much like to see one last glimpse of the world I was once part of before I leave."**

"**And if we run into danger?"** the Light Fury said.

"**Then I will gladly sacrifice my life defending you and the rest of my family,"** Toothless said with dignity, **"My time's almost up anyway."**

The Light Fury still looked doubtful.

Starspot stood beside him. **"I think I agree with Papa, Mama,"** she spoke up, **"As Alpha of the Hidden World, I say my Papa deserves to see the world in which he came from. I say he's been cooped up down here long enough."**

The Light Fury stared at their daughter in surprise and then looked at Toothless worriedly.

"**Mama, he was born into that world just as you were born in this world," **Starspot continued, **"Let's just leave home for a short time and then we'll come back here and never have to leave again. And if we do face any dangers out there, we'll all work together to defend ourselves, including Papa." **She looked down at him with a dragon smile and he smiled back at her. **"Anyone who wishes to accompany me and Papa into the outside world, please say 'I will'. I will."**

"**I will,"** said Sunray.

"**I will,"** said Midnight.

"**I will,"** said Luna.

"**I will,"** said all three grandchildren.

The Light Fury remained silent for a moment before smiling and warbling, **"I will."**

"**Thank you, dear,"** said Toothless, looking up at his mate in gratitude.

The Light Fury smiled softly at him and then announced, **"However, we need help."**

…

**8:10 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Sometime later, all of Toothless' friends, Stormfly, Meatlug, Fishmeat, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Windshear, Shattermaster and the Eruptodon had gathered. They were all to accompany them on their short trip in the outside world. They were also the help the Light Fury was talking about. She said that they were going to carry him to wherever he wished to go on account that he was still in fragile condition to fly.

"**You'll make do with the Eruptodon,"** the Light Fury said, **"He's the biggest and strongest of us." **

"**But first things first,"** Meatlug piped up, **"Fishmeat, Shattermaster, if you please."**

"**Yes, Mama,"** grunted Fishmeat.

"**Right, Meatlug,"** replied Shattermaster.

Together, the three Gronckles spewed out some lava on the ground and the Eruptodon quickly slurped it up.

"**Can you get up, Toothless?"** Stormfly squawked curiously.

"**I can try,"** Toothless said.

The Night Fury slowly stood up. His hips and the rest of his bones were aching again but he didn't care. He just slowly limped towards the Eruptodon.

"Here, let us help you," Meatlug offered as she and Fishmeat approached.

The two tan Gronckles lowered the heads from behind Toothless and lifted his hind legs with their snouts. Standing up on the Gronckles' snouts, Toothless pressed his front paws against the Eruptodon's rocky, bumpy scales. He tried to climb up the great Boulder-Class dragon's back but his front paws were slipping, his hips were killing him and his hind legs were wobbling on the Gronckles' snout. He was certain he was going to fall off when he suddenly felt something under his belly. Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw that Barf and Belch had flown underneath him and were lifting him up with their necks. The two-headed green Zippleback gingerly helped him onto the Eruptodon's back.

Toothless exhaled. He had only moved for a short period of time and already he was exhausted. **"Thanks, guys."**

"**No problem,"** replied the Zippleback.

"**All right, everyone, let's go,"** Toothless wheezed.

The Eruptodon flapped its large gray wings and Toothless felt the Great Protector lift himself off the ground and hovered in the air.

Toothless looked all around. The Light Fury, his children, his grandchildren, Sunray, Stormfly, Meatlug, Fishmeat, Shattermaster, Windshear, Hookfang and Barf and Belch were all hovering on either side of him. With a few roars, they all took flight.

Toothless rested on the Eruptodon's back as they passed a few sections of the Hidden World. They past the coral beds and the mushroom forests. They passed the great bioluminescent rock structures and before long, they found themselves in the rocky caverns at the entrance.

They flew through the falling waters of the Great Waterfall, out of the gaping hole in the ocean and flew up into the night sky.

"**Now let's keep over the clouds everyone,"** the Light Fury called, **"We'll be safe up there."**

Toothless had no idea where they were going but he hoped it would be somewhere close by.

…

**Location: Sky**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 1:25 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless had dozed off slightly a few hours ago and when he opened his eyes again, he could see that they were still soaring through the clouds which were slightly lighter than the dark night sky.

"**You all right there, Papa?"**

Toothless looked over at Midnight who was flying beside him and the Eruptodon, his lime-green eyes and black-scales mirroring his own.

Toothless nodded in response.

"**Faster everyone, my Papa hasn't much time,"** came Luna's call.

Toothless turned to his son on the other side of him and chortled feebly. **"I'm fine, son. Don't worry."**

"**I **_**am**_** worried," **Luna insisted, **"We don't know when we'll find a good spot for you but we want to find it fast."**

"**No need to hurry,"** Toothless said, **"This world is full of great spots."**

"**But you deserve the very best spot,"** Midnight said.

"**Wait, I see something!"** Sunray called.

"**What is it, Sunray?"** Starspot asked then suddenly she let out a surprised growl.

All the other dragons growled, grunted or screeched silently in surprise and awe.

Toothless had no idea what they were staring at but when he looked straight ahead, his eyes widened and he too grunted in surprise.

Not far in front of them was an enormous island. It was so big it seemed to be touching the top of the sky. From top to bottom, it was mostly made of rock but at the very top of it were tall, bushy structures.

Trees.

The tall plants that grew from the ground. The tall plants he had not seen in who knew how many dragon years.

And yet, there was something _very_ familiar about that island.

It was like a place he had once visited in his past.

"**Papa? Papa? Papa!"**

"**Huh?"**

Toothless looked over at his sons and daughter who were looking at him expectantly.

"**What do you think, Papa?"** Midnight asked.

"**Why don't we stop here?"** Luna suggested.

His eyes still bulging, Toothless stared at his offspring and then turned back to the colossal island.

"**Uh, yes, yes, we'll stop here,"** he finally said.

"**All right, everyone, let's go!"** Starspot called and led the way.

Toothless clung to the Eruptodon's back as it followed after her. Everyone else followed as well.

As they got closer and closer to the great island, Toothless again tried to figure out where he had seen this place before.

…

**Location: New Berk**

**Date: July 24**

**Time: 1:35 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

A vast meadow was coming into view as the Eruptodon flew downwards, the other dragons not far behind. Even from up above, the sweet scent of grass filled Toothless' nostrils. It was a scent he had not smelt in years and it was all so wonderful to him. He also inhaled the piney scent of the tall bushy pine trees. So many old smells it was almost too much for him to bear.

Finally, the Eruptodon landed in the middle of the grassy meadow.

"**Barf, Belch, help me down again,"** Toothless wheezed.

The green Zippleback flew over beside the Eruptodon and Toothless carefully slid down onto the dragon's two necks. The Zippleback slowly hovered down and laid Toothless down on the soft, moist grass. Toothless pressed his nose against the grass, inhaled its scent once again and sighed deeply.

He looked up at the Light Fury standing beside him. **"This will be the perfect place to rest."**

The Light Fury nodded and then looked up. **"Some of us will have to keep watch for any dangers,"** she warbled.

"**I volunteer,"** Windshear offered.

"**Me too,"** Hookfang growled, **"I may be old but I'm still as strong as ever."**

Toothless smiled and shook his head. Hookfang was still the Hookfang he had always known.

"**Thank you, Windshear, Hookfang,"** warbled the Light Fury.

"**Our pleasure,"** trilled Windshear.

Starspot laid down in front to Toothless. **"Are you happy now, Papa?"**

"**Happy as I'll ever be,"** Toothless replied wearily.

"**Get some rest,"** his daughter suggested, **"It's been a long ride for you and the night's not over yet."**

"**And resting is all I'll be doing once my journey is complete,"** Toothless said, resting his chin on his paws.

The Light Fury laid down beside him and leaned her head against his which made Toothless smile peacefully.

Their granddaughter with the white spots approached them. **"See, Grandmama? This **_**is**_** a wonderful place just like Grandpapa said."**

"**It **_**is**_** indeed a wonderful place,"** the Light Fury purred, **"Although, I have a distinct feeling I've been here before."**

"**I've been thinking the same thing, darling,"** Toothless purred, looking all around at the area again.

…

**One chapter down, four more to go. **


	48. One Last Flight

**Okay, everyone, brace yourselves for a **_**very**_** special reunion. **

**Chapter 48: One Last Flight**

**Location: Haddocks' Front Yard/Forest, New Berk**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 9:04 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"So, Hiccup, where would you like us to take you today?" Astrid asked, kneeling beside Hiccup as he sat up in his stretcher which was on the grass of their front yard.

Hiccup looked up at his wife and then at the rest of his family and friends who had gathered around him.

"How about Haddock Meadow?" Hiccup suggested, "We haven't been there in a few days. And the kids could use a little time there, could you kids?"

"Oh, yes, we could," said Zelda with lit up eyes.

"Mama, can we go to Haddock Meadow?" Kare asked his mother, "Can we, can we, _can_ _weeeee_?"

"If it's all right with your great-grandfather, of course, we can, darling," said Little Valka.

Kare turned to Hiccup. "Well, is it all right with you, Great-Grandpa Hiccup?"

"Of course it is, buddy," Hiccup answered with a smile.

"Yippie!" Kare cheered.

Astrid chuckled. "All right, let's go, everyone."

"I've got the picnic baskets," Tuffnut announced.

"And I've got the water for Hiccup," Fishlegs announced, holding up a hug and a pitcher, "Oh, and for the rest of us if we want some."

"Thanks, Fishlegs, everyone," Hiccup said.

"No problem, Chief," Eret said, taking hold of the handles on one end of Hiccup's stretcher.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. "I stopped being Chief a long time ago, Eret."

"Well, you'll always be a Chief in my eyes," Eret smiled.

"And you'll always be my brother in my eyes," Dagur said, grabbing the handles at the other end.

Hiccup shot smiles at both men as they lifted him and his stretcher off the ground. Astrid stood by his side and held his hand as they started to walk him into the woods.

"You all remember the way right?" Hiccup asked.

"Not me," Tuffnut confessed, "When you get older, your memory starts to falter you know."

"Well, Nuffink and I do, don't we, little brother," Zephyr asked, ruffling Nuffink's hair which was already starting to show streaks of gray.

"We sure do, big sister," Nuffink said, laughing.

"Okay, everyone, follow my children," Hiccup said.

"Yes, sir," everyone said together.

Hiccup sat on his stretcher as everyone followed his daughter and son down the path that led all the way to Haddock Meadow. He could already see the red pieces of cloth he had tied around the trees when he had first discovered that spot. Like him and his loved ones, the cloths had aged over the decades as well. Now they were fully dirty and gray with only small hints of red. He made a mental note to remind someone that those cloths had to be replaced.

"How are you holding up, babe?" Astrid asked, massaging his knuckles with her thumb.

"I'm holding up just fine, milday," Hiccup answered, patting her hand, "How are you holding up?"

Astrid smiled but it was a wistful one. "I'm so nervous. I fear this might be your very last day. I can just feel it."

Hiccup noticed a tiny tear leaking out of her eye and wiped it away with his free hand. "If it is, we'll make this the best last day on Midgard I ever had."

Astrid managed a chuckle. "It'll be the only last day on Midgard you'll ever have."

"Yes, but it will still be the best," came a gentle voice.

Hiccup turned and saw that Atali was walking alongside him on the other side.

"Forgive me but I couldn't help but overhear," Atali said.

"That's all right, Atali," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, no harm done," Astrid said.

Atali nodded and smiled. "By the by, it is natural to feel nervous when one is dying and one is about to lose a loved one. But remember, Valhalla is a sacred place where all is welcome. Freya and the other gods and goddesses are good to all newcomers and I just know that they will be good to you, Hiccup and you, Astrid when _you_ will make the journey."

"That we know," Hiccup said.

"And you should also know that you should consider yourself lucky to have lived such a great life," Atali continued, "And the both of you as well as all your friends and family have lived such great lives as well. I know my Wingmaidens and I had lived great lives raising the infant Razorwhips. It will be wonderful when I must make the journey to Valhalla where I can reunite with them. Do you have any loved ones waiting for you, Hiccup?"

"Just my parents…and my old forging mentor…and I'll also be seeing my ancestors for the first time," Hiccup said, "It'll be great seeing them again…but I know I'll miss all of you guys." As he said this last part, he turned to Astrid.

"But eventually we all will join you as well," Atali said.

Astrid smiled again and it was a real one this time. "Yeah, we will."

"You will," Hiccup said, taking Astrid's wrinkled but soft hand and kissing it, "And I'll be the first one to greet you when you re-join me."

Astrid's smile grew wider and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 9:15 a.m.**

**(Kare PoV)**

The entrance to Haddock Meadow was coming close and Kare's heart was bounding with excitement.

"We're almost there, Zelda. Come on, I'll race ya!"

And with that, he broke into a run towards the entrance.

"Kare!" he heard Zelda laugh behind him along with her rapid footsteps.

Kare burst through the trees with a big smile as he expected to see the usual sight of Haddock Meadow.

And he saw it all: he tall, vibrant green grass, the dandelions, the rocky wall, the small, trickling waterfall and the spring.

Something else was also present at the meadow and it was enough to make his smile vanish and his eyes widen in horror.

…

**9:15 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled as he watched his two great-grandchildren race each other to the entrance to Haddock Meadow. Once they disappeared into it, he expected to hear their happy squeals and laughter but what he heard instead was horrified screams.

Once he heard those screams, his head jerked forward towards the entrance and then he looked over at Astrid and shared worried glances. He turned back towards the entrance. Zelda and Kare ran back towards them and they ran faster than the speed of light.

"Kare? What's wrong, honey?" Valka asked, lifting Kare into her arms.

"Zelda, darling, all you all right?" Randi asked, kneeling down in front of her daughter and holding her by the shoulders.

"Don't go into that meadow," Zelda panted, her hazel eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, there's monsters there," Kare added, clinging to his mother as tightly as he could.

"Monsters?" Astrid echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, monsters," Kare whimpered, "Now let's get out of here before they come and eat us."

"Uh, before we do, what do those monsters look like, if you don't mind us asking?" Tuffnut asked, approaching Valka and leaning his face towards Kare's.

"One is gray and _enormous_," Zelda described, holding out her arms wide, "And it looks like it's made of rocks."

"And there's a red one with long horns on the top of its head," Kare added, placing his hands on top of his head and lifting them up in the air.

"And there's a green one with two heads and creepy yellow eyes," Zelda said, holding up two fingers and pointing to her eyes.

"And a blue one with a horn on top of its nose," Kare said, tapping his nose.

"And there are lots of ones with pointed ears and some of them are black-and-white in color," Zelda said.

As Hiccup listened to his children describe the "monsters" that they saw, his eyes widened and his mouth went agape. He turned to Astrid whose wide eyes and gaping mouth mirrored his own.

"Stoick, Randi, Valka, Fishy, stay with the children," Hiccup ordered, "The rest of us are going to check out these monsters."

"WHAT?!" Zelda and Kare exclaimed together.

"Shh!" Astrid hissed, "We just want to make sure they're _good_ monsters. I have a feeling my husband and I have seen them before."

"You have?" Zelda asked, confused.

"We'll explain later," Hiccup said as Eret and Dagur carried his stretcher towards the meadow's entrance.

"Please be careful," Kare called after them.

Hiccup nodded as he was carried further away from Stoick II, Randi, Zelda, Little Valka, Fishy and Kare. Now all who were surrounding him were Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Brant, Nott, Plucky, Gertrude, Bordil, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Dagur, Mala and Atali.

Hiccup stayed in his spot on the stretcher as Dagur and Eret carried him through the trees and entered the meadow. He heard everyone else gasp softly behind him as they entered as well. Dagur and Eret didn't gasp but they did gape. Hiccup also gaped.

**Quick Note: Listen to "Toothless Found" for this part. It fits the scene perfectly. **

Right in the center of the meadow were the monsters that Zelda and Kare said they seen.

But they weren't exactly _monsters_.

They were…

DRAGONS.

Standing not far from him were dragons – all kinds of dragons.

The largest of them all was a gigantic gray one that seemed to be made of rocks just as Zelda had described. An Eruptodon.

There was also the green one with two heads and "creepy" yellow eyes. A Hideous Zippleback.

There was a dragon that was red in color with an alligator-like snout and two curved horns on top of its head. A Monstrous Nightmare.

One dragon that was blue in color had a horn sticking out from its snout just as Kare had described. A Deadly Nadder.

And there were three dragons that were short in stature. They had large jaws, floppy ears, round bumpy bodies and bludgeon-like tails. Two of them were tan while the third was green. Gronckles.

Another dragon had silver armor-like scales and neon green eyes and it too had a horn sticking out from its snout. A Razorwhip.

Standing in the center of this group of dragons were the ones with pointed ears as Zelda and Kare had explained.

_Furies._

These dragons were Furies.

And there were nine of them.

Two of them were all white but with different eye colors. One had sky-blue eyes while the second had amber eyes.

Six of those Furies were piebald in color.

The first one was black with white paws and a white underbelly and lime-green eyes.

The second also had white paws and a white underbelly and it also had sky-blue eyes, white-tipped ears and a small white spot on its nose.

The third was mostly white with black-tipped ears, a black tail and lime-green eyes.

The fourth was also white but with amber eyes, black paws and a black spot on its nose.

The fifth was all black with a white tail and sky-blue eyes.

The sixth was also black with small white spots all over its back and its eyes were blue as well.

But it was the ninth Fury that Hiccup had his eyes on.

This one was all black and it was lying on the ground surrounded by the other Furies. It seemed to be asleep.

Carefully, Hiccup slide his left metal leg off the stretcher and placed it on the ground. Then he did the same with his good right one. Standing up straight for the first time in weeks, Hiccup took slow steps towards the black Fury and whispered only one word:

"_Toothless_?"

…

**9:17 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless' ears perked up at the sound of his name being called.

It wasn't either of his friends or any of his family that was calling him. It was someone else.

Whoever it was had a very familiar-sounding voice.

It was a voice he had not heard in many, many dragon years.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

His vision started out blurry at first but it cleared up in a matter of seconds. What he saw made his eyes widen.

Standing just a few yards away from him were creatures he had not seen in years.

Humans.

He stared at amazement at the creatures that stood on their hind legs and had only a bit of fur on top of their heads. Speaking of fur, many of them had gray fur on top of their heads.

But it was the one in the center of him that caught his attention.

He had some gray fur on top of his head and all around his face, his expression was in awe and he was slowly limping towards him.

Like his voice, he _looked_ familiar as well.

For whatever reasons, Toothless had an urge to approach him as well. Slowly, he lifted himself up but was pulled back down by his sore hips and bones.

From either side of him, his two sons, Midnight and Luna approached him and helped him to his feet. Toothless shot his sons grateful looks and slowly began to limp towards the approaching human.

…

**9:17 a.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

Humans!

This was what the Light Fury feared most. She was certain they would all run into danger sooner or later and now it was here.

Worst of all, her mate, her elderly, feeble, _dying_ mate was making his way towards one of them with gray fur on his head and all around his face. She was certain that one must be the leader of this human group.

Her eyes wide with fear, she started to go after her mate when all of a sudden, Starspot stepped in front of her blocking her way and shook her head. Her daughter's expression was reassuring and trusting.

The Light Fury nodded and kept an eye on her mate and the human, hoping against all hope that this one as well as all the others was good humans. After all, it was Toothless himself that taught her that some humans _can_ be trusted.

Still, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen that human – the one her mate was approaching – somewhere before.

…

**9:17 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

His old friend was limping and he needed help standing up. And Hiccup also noticed that his scales were no longer pitch-black but a dark shade of gray.

Like him, Toothless was also aging and he wouldn't be surprised if he was quickly approaching his last hours as he was. If he was, he had come back to him just in time.

Hiccup was still limping but for whatever reasons, his bones were no longer hurting. Seeing his best friend for the first time in years seemed to erase all that pain.

…

**9:17 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless hobbled all the way to the elderly human and tilted his head as he looked up at the human's bearded face.

There was something familiar about said bearded face – especially the eyes. They were the deep, dark color of the grass of this meadow he was standing on.

Could it really be his old human friend Hiccup? After all these years?

…

**9:18 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Toothless was tilting his head and staring curiously at him as though trying to figure out if he had seen him before or not.

Who could blame him? They had not seen each other since he had taken his family to first see him and his own family at the edge of the Hidden World.

Still, there was only one way to help him remember who he really was.

Closing his eyes and turning his head away, Hiccup held out his hand towards his old friend.

…

**9:18 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

After staring at him for a few moments, the gray-bearded human turned his head away and closed those familiar green eyes. He held out his dry, wrinkled hand out to him just inches away from his hand.

Toothless sniffed at that hand and inhaled its scent.

Like everything else about this human, the scent was familiar.

His eyes widened.

It was all coming back to him now.

Only one human in the world would make that gesture.

This was Hiccup!

This was his old human friend!

Enthusiastically, he pressed his snout against the man's palm.

…

**9:18 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

The minute Hiccup felt the Night Fury's snout against his palm, tears of joy immediately leaked out of Hiccup's shut eyes.

Opening them and grinning from ear to ear, he looked towards his old friend whose lime-green eyes were wide with enthusiasm. The dragon also looked as though he was about to weep tears of joy even though dragons were not capable of doing that.

"Ha ha ha!" Hiccup laughed, holding out his arms, "Come here bud!"

Letting out a joyful grunt, Toothless stood up on his hind legs and used his front paws to pull Hiccup towards him in a human-like hug.

Hiccup allowed his tears to fall as he leaned his cheek against the Night Fury's warm, dry chest and sniffled. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered through his tears.

Toothless emitted a purr as though to say, "Me too."

Hiccup pulled back slightly to look up at his old friend's familiar face. "Well, looks like you made it just in time."

If today _was_ his last day on Midgard, now he knew it _was_ going to be the best one as well as the only one he had ever had and he also knew that now he really would die in peace.

He glanced over his shoulder briefly and noticed all his friends and family standing a few feet away from them. He had almost forgotten they were here. They should be spending time with their old dragon friends as well.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

At first she had been afraid of her husband falling and hurting himself again as he walked towards the Night Fury but now Astrid's heart was leaping for joy as she watched the two old friends reunite and embrace.

That Night Fury was without a doubt, Toothless.

Then that means…these other dragons…they must be the same ones she and her friends had befriended, ridden and took care of before they had to set them free.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder with an enormous grin and turned to her and all their friends and family.

"It's Toothless, everyone! It's him!" he cried, "And all the others are your old friends as well! Go! Go and greet them!"

Astrid nodded as tears of joy leaked out of her eyes and without even knowing it, her feet carried her all the way to the blue Deadly Nadder.

"Stormfly!" she cried

The Nadder let out an excited, _raspy_ squawk and raced over to her.

Astrid laughed as she threw her arms around her old friend's head who nuzzled her back.

"Look at you," she said, looking into Stormfly's bright yellow eyes.

Her blue scales had faded to a lighter shade over the years and her squawks sounded a bit hoarse. She had been aging as well but right now Astrid couldn't care less. She was just happy to be back with her friend.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Fishlegs PoV)**

Fishlegs made his way over to the two tan Gronckles.

"Meatlug! Fishmeat! Is it really you?!"

Both the Gronckles' pair of yellow eyes lit up, their pink tongues hung out and excitedly wagged their bludgeon-like tails. They both ran up to Fishlegs and licked his face.

"Oh ho ho, it is you, it is you!" he squealed, "Oh, Meatlug, you're still as lovely as ever. And Fishmeat, you've gotten so big!"

Meatlug and Fishmeat grunted excitedly.

"Shattermaster, how you doing old buddy?" came Dagur's voice.

Fishlegs turned to Dagur who was hugging the bouncing, tail-wagging green Gronckle.

Dagur looked up at Fishlegs. "They came back to us!" he exclaimed.

"I know, right?"

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Heather PoV)**

Heather made her way over to the silver Razorwhip and stared deeply into its neon-green eyes.

"Windshear?"

The Razorwhip lowered its head down to her and sniffed. Its eyes widening, it nuzzled her face and purred affectionately.

Tears of joy streamed down Heather's face as she wrapped her arms around her old dragon.

"Oh, Windshear."

Atali approached beside her, reached out a hand and gently stroked the armor-like scales on Windshear's neck. Heather could see that she was weeping tears of joy as well.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Snotlout PoV)**

Snotlout approached the red Monstrous Nightmare and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Hookfang? It can't be you, can it?"

The Monstrous Nightmare stared at him a while before chomping its jaws around his head, but in a careful, gentle sort of way.

"Ha! It is you!"

Hookfang unclamped his jaws from around his head and Snotlout pulled his old dragon friend's horned head into a hug.

"Welcome back, old buddy."

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Tuffnut PoV)**

Tuffnut and his sister ran towards the green Hideous Zippleback.

"Barf!" Ruffnut cried.

"Belch!" Tuffnut cried.

The Zippleback's left head lowered down to Tuffnut and growled happily. Tuffnut cupped Belch's round head in his hands and pressed his face against it.

"Back for one last Loki trick?" he asked.

"Of course they are, dummy," Ruffnut said, cupping Barf's head in her own hands. Then using a baby-like voice, "Oh, we missed you so much!"

"Yes, we did," said Tuffnut using a baby voice as well.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Nott PoV)**

Nott followed her mother as they approached the gigantic gray dragon with bumpy rock-like scales. She remembered her mother telling her stories about a dragon called the Eruptodon from her childhood. The Eruptodon, her mother had explained, had protected the Defenders of the Wing from volcanic eruptions in another island they had once lived in before they had to set it free and retreat to her father's island.

Her mother had also sketched pictures of the dragon to show her what it looked like. Nott had often wished her parents had met sooner so that she might have grown-up knowing the Eruptodon. And now here she was finally seeing this dragon face-to face.

"Mom, is this…?"

"Yes, darling," Mala said, her voice cracked with joy, "This is the Eruptodon, our Great Protector."

"Wow," Nott whispered in awe and pressed her hand against the Eruptodon's bumpy gray scales. She felt heat emitting from the dragon's gray scales and onto her palm. "Wow, he's so warm."

"Yes, he is," said Mala, also pressing her hand against the dragon's body.

The Eruptodon grunted softly and affectionately.

Smiling, Nott pressed her cheek against the Eruptodon's body and wrapped her arms around it. "I love you too, Mr. Eruptodon…or are you a Mrs.?"

"Both," her mother replied.

"Both," Nott whispered, closing her eyes and keeping her cheek against the dragon.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr made her way over to the Fury with the blue eyes on the small white spot on its nose.

"Starspot?" she asked, holding out her palm.

The blue-eyed Fury looked at her hand and sniffed at it. After about a moment, it licked her palm.

Zephyr's heart leapt for joy. "Oh, Starspot," she whispered, gently embracing her old friend's head, "I missed you so much." She pulled back slightly and examined Starspot's fully-grown body. "Wow, you've gotten so big."

Warbling softly, Starspot gently released herself from Zephyr's grip and walked over to four of the Furies. The first was all white with amber eyes, the second was also white with black paws and a small black spot on its nose similar to her own spotted nose, the third was all black with a white tail and the fourth was also black with white spots all over its back.

Starspot leaned her head against the head of the white, amber-eyed Fury who nuzzled her back. Then they both looked over to the three black-and-white Furies.

Zephyr also looked at the four Furies that were next to her old friend and her eyes widened as she started to put it all together.

"Starspot…is this…your family?"

Starspot warbled as if to answer 'yes' and nuzzled the amber-eyed Fury.

This one must be her mate, Zephyr decided, and the rest of these are her babies.

"Are you her mate?" Zephyr asked the amber-eyed Fury.

In response, the amber-eyed Fury stared at her curiously and then turned to Starspot who nodded. Standing up, Starspot's mate slowly approached her.

Remembering that trick her father taught her and her brother when they were young children, Zephyr closed her eyes, turned away and held out her hand. A few moments later, she felt something scaly and soft against her palm.

Opening her eyes and looking over, she smiled at the sight of Starspot's mate leaning his snout against her palm. Giggling, she cupped her hands under his chin and he warbled affectionately.

Staring into his deep, amber eyes, she said, "I love the color of your eyes. They remind me of a ray coming down from the sun. Sun ray."

The moment the words "sun ray" escaped her lips, the male white Fury's eyes lit up and he bounced excitedly.

"What is it?"

Starspot's mate continued to bounce and warble excitedly.

Then it occurred to Zephyr. "Sun ray," she said again.

Starspot's mate bounced even harder this time.

"Sun ray," she said again, "Is that your name?"

The amber-eyed Fury bounced again which made her giggle.

"Sunray," she laughed, "I think it suits you. And Starspot, I'm so glad you found someone special as I have." As she said that last part, she looked over at Brant who was standing a couple of feet away from them, a big smile plastered on his face. She smiled back at him.

Then she looked over at the three piebald Furies. "And these must be your babies," she mused.

The three piebald Furies made annoyed, disapproving looks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not babies anymore, more, like your offspring," she said awkwardly.

Starspot's piebald Furies made approving looks.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet all of you," she said, patting each one on the nose.

…

**9:19 a.m.**

**(Nuffink PoV)**

As Zephyr approached the black Fury with the white spot on its nose, Nuffink approached two of the other Furies – a black one with a white belly and white paws and a white one with black-tipped ears and a black tail. They both had lime green eyes.

"Midnight, Luna, is it really you?"

The two Furies looked at him curiously. Then remembering the trick his father taught him and his sister when they were little, he held out his hand.

Its green eyes lighting up, the white Fury held out its front paws and batted them against his paw.

Nuffink grinned ear to ear. Only his old friend Luna would do that trick and this dragon was without a doubt, Luna and the other one was his brother, Midnight.

Laughing, he patted his two friends' heads, "Luna, Midnight, it's great to see you guys."

He looked over at Zephyr who was greeting the black, blue-eyed Night Light and four more Furies – one was white with amber eyes and the rest were piebald.

That blue-eyed Night Light was definitely Starspot and those four others were probably her family.

…

**9:20 a.m.**

**(Light Fury PoV)**

The Light Fury looked all around as the humans gathered around her friends and family. Each one was greeting them and petting them affectionately. So these humans were the good kind. Still, she couldn't help but feel just a little skittish around them.

Toothless looked over his shoulder at her. **"It's him, dear,"** he called, **"It's my old friend, Hiccup. And the rest of these humans are his herd. They're just as good as he is."**

The Light Fury stepped back a foot.

Toothless tilted his head towards the gray-bearded man he approached, touched and embraced and nodded.

Nodding slightly, the Light Fury took slow, careful steps towards the elderly human and looked up at his face. He wore a kind expression as did his green eyes.

"Hey there," the man greeted softly, "Remember me?"

Even his voice was kind. The man held out his hand and rubbed her head softly similar to how he petted her in his youth. At the touch of the man her mate called Hiccup, the Light Fury relaxed and purred.

…

**9:21 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiccup said with a smile as the Light Fury relaxed at his touch.

"Hiccup," Astrid said as she and Stormfly approached, "The kids, they need to see this."

"Oh, that's right," Hiccup said, slapping his hand to his forehead. In his joy of being back with Toothless and the other dragons, he had forgotten about Zelda and Kare. He looked over towards the entrance to the meadow and could see the small figures of his grandchildren, their spouses and their children standing not too far from the meadow.

"It's all right!" he called, placing a hand by his mouth, "You can come!" He turned to Toothless. "Come on, bud. I want you to meet someone."

Toothless grunted softly in response and the two friends hobbled side-by-side towards the approaching families.

Kare had his face buried in Little Valka's chest as she and Fishy approached. Zelda was hiding behind Stoick II and Randi as they also arrived. The two pairs of parents looked down at the Night Fury curiously and Toothless looked up at them with a curious expression as well.

"It's okay, you guys," Hiccup said, patting Kare on the back, "They're not monsters. They're dragons. And they're our friends."

Kare turned his head towards him but only slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," said Hiccup, taking his great-grandson out of Valka's arms, "I promise they won't hurt you."

As he set Kare down, Zelda came out from between her parents' legs.

"Here, hold your hands out like this," Hiccup said, picking up Kare's hands and holding it up.

Zelda watched him do this and held out her hand.

"Good," Hiccup said, "Now just stand still and watch what happens."

He looked over at Toothless and nodded. Toothless looked down at Zelda and Kare who stood frozen in place with their hands out in front of them. A moment later, the Night Fury leaned forward and pressed his snout against their palms.

The kids remained frozen where they stood as did their faces. After a moment, they both donned _huge _smiles.

"Wow!" Kare whispered in awe.

Zelda giggled as she tickled Toothless under his chin which made the Night Fury chortle hoarsely. "He's so soft."

"Yes, he is," Hiccup said, scratching Toothless' ears. He looked over at Stoick, Randi, Valka and Fishy. "Would you like to pet him?"

"Sure," replied Stoick II.

"I'd love to," said Randi.

"Hello, there," Valka greeted, petting Toothless.

"Pleased to meet you," said Fishy, scratching him.

Hiccup smiled as his grandchildren and their spouses greeted and petted his old dragon friend. Toothless was clearly enjoying the attention.

He looked down at his great-grandchildren. "I've got a question for the both of you?"

"What's that?" asked the children expectantly.

"How would you like to go…for a flight?"

Zelda's eyes widened again. "A flight?"

"You mean go up in the sky?" Kare asked pointing up at the sky and then at Toothless, "On him?"

"Yeah," answered Toothless.

Kare and Zelda looked at each other with enthusiastic looks and looked up at Hiccup. "We'd love to!"

Hiccup laughed and turned to Toothless. "What do you say bud? Wanna go for one last flight?" he whispered.

At the word 'flight', Toothless eyes lit up, his ears perked up, bounced excitedly and licked his face with his warm, slimy, pink tongue.

"AUGH!" Hiccup exclaimed and glowered at Toothless.

Zelda and Kare giggled which made him laugh too.

Then he turned back to Toothless with a smile. "I thought so. Now let's be sure to stay above the clouds so no one can see us. I'm not taking any chances."

…

**Location: Sky**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 9:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Before long, Hiccup was back up in over the clouds on Toothless' back.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup inhaled deeply and grinned as the wind whipped his face and blew back his hair. Just like old times, he thought.

He looked over at all of his family and friends as they rode on the other dragons.

Astrid and Eret were on Stormfly's back. Ruff and Tuff were sitting upon Barf and Belch's respective heads. Snotlout was sitting upon Hookfang's neck and holding on to his two curved horns. Dagur and Mala rode upon Shattermaster and Fishlegs rode Meatlug while Fishmeat hovered in between them. Heather was also riding upon Windshear's back while the Razorwhip carefully carried Atali in her talons. As for Nott, she was riding upon the Eruptodon and having the time of her life.

The sound of giggles alerted Hiccup's attention. He looked over in front of him and almost jumped back. Midnight, Toothless' black, white-pawed son, was hovering in front of him with Zelda and Kare on his back. The two children were smiling and giggling and they waved at their great-grandfather.

Hiccup laughed and waved back up at him. Out of both corners of his eyes, something else had arrived on either side of him. On the right side was Zephyr on Starspot's back. Hovering beside Starspot were her mate (Sunray by name as Zephyr explained earlier) and offspring. Zephyr giggled, lowered down and wrapped her arms around Starspot's neck. Starspot stuck her tongue out of her mouth and licked Zephyr's cheek making her giggle even more.

On the left side was Luna with Nuffink on his back. Nuffink laughed as he waved at his father. Hiccup grinned and waved back. At that moment, the blue-eyed Light Fury appeared beside her albino son. The mother and son nuzzled each other, purring.

"Hey, Dad, watch this," Nuffink said, standing up and tapping his foot on Luna's back.

Luna curled up into a ball and started rolling around in the air. As the albino Night Light rolled, Nuffink ran.

"Impressive, buddy," Hiccup said.

Then without warning, Nuffink performed a backflip and started to fall off.

"NUFFINK!" Hiccup shouted, holding out a hand.

But Nuffink whistled and Luna dove after the blonde man and caught him on his back.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"Check, this out, Dad," Zephyr said, standing up on Starspot's back. She let out a whistle as well. Starspot's mate, Sunray and the piebald Furies lined up in a straight line, their wings all spread out. Zephyr ran across each the backs and wings of each member of Starspot's family and back again.

"Not bad, hon, not bad at all," Hiccup remarked.

He looked from left to right at his daughter and son and their dragon friends. Nuffink was still adventurous as ever and even Zephyr, who had been a complete shrinking violet as a little girl, had developed a taste of adventure as well.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and patted his side. The Night Fury nodded and soared straight into a bunch of clouds.

As they soared through the clouds, Hiccup closed his eyes and to his surprise, he could very clearly see everything that had happened throughout his life.

He saw himself at age fifteen holding his hand out and Toothless leaning forward and pressing his snout against his palm. He saw the two of them having their first test flight with the new flap Hiccup had designed just for his new dragon friend. Again he saw the two of them having another flight only this time with Astrid (at age fifteen as well). She was holding out her hand through the clouds above her and then she held up her other hand and leaned back slightly, clearly having the time of her life. Then he saw himself and Toothless working together and using everything they had learned to defeat the gigantic Red Death. Then he found himself standing outside his house and staring in wonder as his people welcomed dragons into their village instead of chasing them out.

Then he saw himself at age twenty dressed in his flight suit and gliding beside Toothless in the sky and then he was adding another page to his extended map. Now he was in the outskirts of Valka's dragon sanctuary and he saw his mother hopping from dragon to dragon. Then he saw her again this time dancing with Stoick. Then he found himself working with Toothless to defeat Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast.

Then he saw the events of their last adventure. He was standing behind a tree and watching in awe as Toothless approached the Light Fury for the first time. Then he was standing a little distance away and watching as Toothless made the most pathetic attempts to impress the albino dragon. Then he was under the Hidden World with Astrid and Stormfly and passing by large bioluminescent rock structures and watching from a distance as thousands of dragons flew around and living together in peace and harmony in their ancestral home. Then he found himself falling from the sky with Grimmel the Grisly holding onto him and watching as the Light Fury dove to save an unconscious Toothless and succeeding. Finally he was standing at the cliffs of New Berk and watching all the dragons fly away forever, Toothless being the last to take flight.

Hiccup opened his eyes just as all the flashbacks ended. Then he looked down at Toothless, lowered himself and gently wrapped his arms around the Night Fury's neck.

"We've had some good times, didn't we, bud?"

Toothless warbled softly as if to say, "Yes, we did."

…

**9:45 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

With Eret sitting behind her, Astrid steered Stormfly's head spikes and had the Nadder fly after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Eret," she said, looking over her shoulder, "You don't mind riding Stormfly for a while do you? I'd like to spend some time with my husband."

"My pleasure, Astrid," said Eret.

Astrid smiled and nodded and then she patted Stormfly on the side. Stormfly glanced over and squawked softly. Astrid pointed down to Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly squawked again and flew towards her husband and his Night Fury.

Once they were above them, Astrid carefully climbed down from Stormfly and onto Toothless' back. Hiccup glanced over looking surprised at first but once he saw that it was her, he smiled.

Sitting behind him, Astrid wrapped her slender arms around her husband's twig-like waist and hooked her chin onto his shoulder just as she had done when Hiccup took her flying on Toothless for the first time. Then she leaned forward more closer and planted a soft kiss on her husband's bearded, wrinkled face. Grinning softly, Hiccup turned and kissed her back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow, New Berk**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 11:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After a long flight with his friends and family, Hiccup felt like he was in great need of rest.

Now he sat up on the soft, green grass of Haddock Meadow and leaning against Toothless who was as exhausted as he was. The Light Fury was lying right next to Toothless and nuzzling his face comfortingly.

"Mind if we join you?"

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink standing over him with expectant smiles.

Grinning, Hiccup patted the grass on either side of him with both hands.

Grinning back, Astrid sat down on his left side while Zephyr and Nuffink sat down on his right side. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his wife, daughter and son, pulling them as close to him as possible.

"Oh, Dad, I've come up with some names for Starspot's offspring," Zephyr said.

"And I helped," Nuffink said with pride.

"Oh, did you?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yes, we did," Zephyr said. She pointed to the white Fury with the amber eyes, black paws and the black spotted nose. "That one with the black spot on his nose, I've decided to call him Balder because it means 'light' which he is."

"I think it suits him," Astrid said.

"And that one with the white tail," Nuffink said pointing to the white-tailed, black Fury, "I've decided to call her Swift because she's the fastest of Starspot's offspring."

"Yeah, I've seen her whiz by a couple of times as we were up in the air," Hiccup remarked. "She's her grandfather's granddaughter all right, isn't she bud?" he asked turning to Toothless.

Toothless glanced over at him and warbled softly in response.

"All right, Swift it is," Astrid said.

"And the black one with the spots on her back," Zephyr. said, pointing to the black Fury with white spots on her back, "I've decided to call her Snowspot."

"Snowspot?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, doesn't it look like a couple of snowflakes dropped down from the sky and landed on her back?" Zephyr asked, pointing to the white spots on the back of Starspot's daughter.

"Yeah, it does," Hiccup said.

"Balder, Swift and Snowspot," Astrid said, "They're all great names."

"Yes, they are," Hiccup agreed, "Good job naming them, you guys."

"Thanks, Dad," Zephyr and Nuffink said together.

"Gather around everyone," he announced, "I'd like to say a few words to all of you."

All of his friends and family gathered around them with expectant, curious looks.

"First, I'd like to start with my beautiful wife, Astrid," he said, turning to look at Astrid in the eye, "Astrid, from the time we were little, you were the first…and only girl I ever had eyes on. I remember doing everything I could to get your attention…but with little succession. Like with my dad, as well as everyone else, you were very difficult to impress. In fact, it was quite the opposite. You always impressed me, whether it was practicing your axe-throwing in the woods or putting out fires when the dragons came to raid us. Then came the day I finally impressed you and that was when Toothless here and I gave you the best time of your life. Ever since that night, we've been through a lot together from the easiest of times to the toughest of times. You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself and I knew I could rely on you just as much as you could rely on me. The day we married was the happiest I ever felt in my life and even now as I quickly approach my final hours, I'm still happy."

Tears were streaming down Astrid's cheeks and Hiccup brushed his knuckles against her eyes, wiping those tears away.

"I'm so glad to have had you as my wife, Astrid Hofferson Haddock."

Astrid sniffled. "And I'm so glad to have had you as my husband, Hiccup Haddock the Third." She wrapped her arm around his chest and leaned against his shoulder. "I love you so much."

Tears were stinging Hiccup's eyes as he pulled his wife close. "I love you just as much."

"You know, even before you took me on that ride with Toothless, there had been times when I sort of liked you."

Hiccup's smile grew wider. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

Clearing his throat, Hiccup looked over at his daughter and son.

"Zephyr, you remember me telling you that I felt as though my heart had stopped when I heard you crying for the first time that night you were born?"

Zephyr nodded, tears streaming down her eyes as well.

"Well, it's true. I felt frozen in place as I listened to you cry. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't speak. Your cries were the most beautiful sound any new father could ever have heard. And when I eventually walked into the room and saw you all bundled up and cradled in your mother's arms, I refused to look at anything else. And ever since then, I made sure I was at your side as much as I could. Whenever I had you in my arms, I had trouble letting you go. If I gave you one kiss, I'd end up giving you several more. Whenever you cried, I did everything I could to calm you down. Whenever you held my hand, I kept my grip on yours as tightly as I could. I watched you grow from a smart and talented but shy, little girl to a strong, confident young woman and that made you worthy enough to be our Chieftess. And during that time, you found yourself a good man…" He smiled up at Brant who smiled back and then shot some smiles at Stoick II and Plucky. "…and started your own little family as I did and as both sets of your grandparents did."

Zephyr leaned her face against his shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Hiccup brushed her bangs back. "I love you too, hon." He looked over at Nuffink.

"And Nuffink, I also remember the time you were born as well. You came into this world a little bit early and sometimes early babies aren't expected to live. I don't remember much about the day I was born but I too was born early and I've been told by my mother that my father saw great things in me and he strongly believed that I'd grow into the strongest of them all."

"And you did," Nuffink said.

Hiccup nodded. "So when I took you into my arms and saw how small and spindly you were, I wondered if that was how I looked like when I entered this world. But instead of worrying whether or not you'd make it, I comforted you as you cried and promised you that you'd be okay."

"And I did," said Nuffink.

Hiccup nodded again. "And like with your sister, I've watched you grow into an adventure-loving, energetic boy – taking Slicer everywhere you went and pretending to fight wild boars or sometimes scaring poor old Silent Sven's sheep and knocking down beehives." He chuckled. "But eventually, you learned to keep all that energy in control. Even as you grow older and stronger, you still kept your love of adventures and we've had some really great ones haven't we?"

"We sure did," said Nuffink, scooting closer to Hiccup.

"And like with your sister, I watched you find the girl of your dreams and start your own little family." As he said this, he looked over at Nott, Little Valka and Bordil. "Fishlegs?" he called.

Fishlegs approached. "Yes, Hiccup."

"Ever since we've made peace with the dragons, you and I have been through thick and thin as well. Geeking out over every new island and dragon we've come across during our youth, working together in some of my experiments and leading the Dragon Riders. You're one of my closest and dearest friends, Fishlegs and I thank you for that and I also hope we'll remain close friends as we spend all of eternity in Valhalla."

Fishlegs sniffed back his tears and said, "You're welcome and yes, we'll always be friends no matter where we are."

Hiccup smiled at his friend and then looked over at Snotlout and the twins. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff? I admit we didn't always get along in the beginning. You, Snotlout, were always a bit of a show-off and you, Ruff and Tuff, were always a bit reckless. But then again, even I got a little reckless at times. I guess we all do. But other than that, there were many and I mean _many_ times where you guys actually made some good uses of yourselves. You stayed by my side and helped me through a couple of scrapes and even when you refused to admit it, you showed how much you really cared about me and I admit I care about you guys as well."

"Well, I guess I really do care about you," Snotlout admitted, blushing, "Even before we made kissed and made up with the dragons, I did care about you sometimes…but only sometimes."

"That was a lovely speech, Hiccy," Tuffnut said, "May the lessons I, your spirit guide have taught you always remain in your memory until the time of Ragnorok."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. He looked over at Dagur.

"Same with you, Dagur. From the very moment we were little, you've been such a troublemaker. I always dreaded visits from your tribe because you would always do terrible things whether it was attempting to drown me or control a Skrill. So when you confessed that you spent a few months reforming yourself, I found it hard to believe you."

"But you eventually believed me anyways," Dagur interrupted.

"I sure did," Hiccup chuckled, "And you've been our ally ever since. Like the rest of my friends, you helped me defeat some of our dangerous enemies and save many dragons." He looked over at Heather. "Same with you, Heather. With your skills and your friend, Windshear, you've been a great friend and ally. Not even a few tragedies could stop you."

"Well, you've helped me get over those tragedies, Hiccup and you've been a better friend and ally than I've ever been. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hiccup said. Then he looked over at Mala and Atali. "Mala, I remember when we first discovered you and Defenders of the Wing, you thought we were nothing but dragon. But despite that, I thought you'd make great allies, seeing as how you cared about dragons as much as my friends and I did and eventually you became said allies. And you, Atali, had become a great ally as well and it was all because of your devotion to the baby Razorwhips. And although I had to convince you to release your dragons for multiple reasons, you still remained close to us and here you both are standing by my side just as I must depart this world and onto the next."

Atali and Mala both smiled at him in response.

Hiccup looked over at Eret. "Eret, Son of Eret, I may had been unsuccessful in changing Drago's mind but I was successful in changing somebody's mind and that mind was yours. I watched you go from Dragon Trapper to Dragon Rider. And when the dragons left us, you found a new purpose: to help Gobber in our forge and then you took over after he passed on and you've been doing a great job ever since."

"Well, it was no problem at all, Hiccup," Eret said proudly.

"No it wasn't," Hiccup said. He looked all around at all of his loved ones. "My wife, my children, my grandchildren, my great-grandchildren, my friends, and of course, Toothless and all of you dragons," He looked over at Toothless who glanced over at him.

All of the dragons around them looked at him as well.

"Thank you all for making me feel like the luckiest, happiest Viking in the world," Hiccup concluded.

"You're very welcome, babe," Astrid said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, Daddy, you're welcome," Zephyr said, kissing his other cheek.

"You're welcome, Dad," Nuffink said, leaning over to kiss him as well.

"You're welcome, Hiccup," said Fishlegs, smiling tearfully.

"You're welcome," Ruffnut said.

"No problem, Hiccy," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, brother, no problem," said Dagur.

Eret, Mala, Nott, Heather, Atali, Brant, Stoick II, Randi, Little Valka, Bordil, Fishy, Plucky and Gertrude all said their 'you're welcomes' as well.

Zelda and Kare approached Hiccup and hugged them gently.

"We love you, Great-Grandpa Hiccup," Zelda whispered.

"And we always will," Kare added.

Hiccup chuckled and hugged his great-grandchildren back.

"And I will always love you as well," he whispered.

At that moment, he heard Toothless warbling softly. He looked over at his friend and saw that he was warbling to the Light Fury.

"What's with Toothless?" Kare asked.

"Shh," whispered Hiccup, "Looks like Toothless has a few things to say to his own family."

…

**11:43 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless smiled softly as he watched Hiccup hug the two tiny humans and then he looked over at the Light Fury.

"**My dear,"** he warbled softly, **"When it was just me and Hiccup, I thought I was happy with just the two of us. But from the moment I saw you out in the wilderness, that's when I finally realized what was missing in my heart all along. Never in all my life had I wanted to stay beside any dragon. Whenever you went away, I felt empty and lonely, even with Hiccup around. But eventually, we finally ended up together and although it broke my heart to leave my human friend, the best one I ever had, I couldn't have been happier with you. So, thank you, Light Fury, for being my mate."**

He looked over at his sons and daughter. **"Speaking of happiness, I thought your mama and I were happy with just the two of us. But there had been times when she looked a little…sad and I didn't know why. Then one day, she told me that she was to lay eggs and I was so shocked, I fainted and nearly drowned in a pool of water." **He chortled his dragon laugh. **"But that was why your mama was sad: she wanted young ones of her own. I admit as excited as I was to have young ones as well, I was also a little nervous for I was not the one who was patient and tolerant with fledglings. However, when I first laid eyes on each one of you, I had an urge to protect you with my life. Although you were all quite a handful at times, you were one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Thank you, Midnight, Starspot and Luna, for being my young ones."**

He looked over at Sunray, **"When Starspot met you and started spending more time with you and less time with her family, I admit I felt deep sadness at the thought of my baby girl growing up and starting a life of her own. But on that day when we all worked together to protect an infant Razorwhip from hungry males, you've proven yourself worthy enough to be my daughter's mate, to be a part of our family **_**and**_** to be the new Alpha of the Hidden World. Thank you, Sunray, for being my daughter's mate."** Then he turned to Balder, Swift and Snowspot. **"And thank you, Balder, Swift and Snowspot for being my grandbabies."**

He looked all around at Stormfly, Meatlug, Fishmeat, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Shattermaster, Windshear and the Eruptodon. **"And as for the rest of you, Stormfly, Hookfang, Great Protector, Windshear, Barf and Belch, Shattermaster, Meatlug, and Fishmeat, thank you for being my friends."**

All the dragons around him let out warbles, growls, grunts and trills forming only two words: **"You're welcome."**

"**And now with all my friends and family – human and dragon alike, I know for sure that I can go in peace,"** he purred, resting his chin on his paws.

"**And we will remain with you until you do go in peace," **the Light Fury said, leaning her cheek against his own.

"**And when we all rejoin you, we will remain together forever,"** Starspot trilled.

Toothless exhaled happily. **"Yes, forever." **

…

**11:46 a.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid stood up and looked over at some of the men in the group.

"Snotlout, Eret, Stoick, Fishy, Dagur, Plucky, Tuffnut," she said as softly as she could, "Go to the pulley system for the ships and take one of them down. Drag it all the way to the Great Lake and if anyone asks, tell them that you all felt like going for a sail on the lake instead of the sea. And when you're all done with that, bring lots of old sheets, bows and arrows back here. And if anyone asks about that, tell them you're just practicing archery on some old useless blankets. Is that clear?"

"Right," the men whispered back and all seven of them hurried out of the meadow and into the forest.

The sound of her husband yawning drew his attention to her. He was still leaning against Toothless and although he looked as cheerful as ever, he also looked quite exhausted.

Smiling softly, she knelt down in front of him. "Why don't you take a nap, babe?"

"That's exactly what I was about to do," Hiccup said, "But I could use a little company."

"May I be said company?" Astrid offered.

"And me?" Zephyr asked.

"And me?" Nuffink asked.

"And me," Zelda and Kare piped up.

"Why not?" Hiccup said, holding out an arm to Astrid.

Smiling, Astrid sat back down beside Hiccup and snuggled up next to him.

"Thank you, Hiccup," she whispered, "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome, Astrid," Hiccup whispered back just as she closed her eyes and sighed.

…

**11:49 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup smiled warmly as he watched his darling wife drift off to sleep under his arm. He looked down at Zelda and Kare who were snuggled up on his lap. Then he looked over at Zephyr who was napping next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Nuffink snoozed against his sister, his head leaning against her own.

Never in his life had he ever felt so lucky to have a family like them or such great friends like the ones surrounding him.

He looked over at the friend who helped him start it all: Toothless.

The Light Fury was resting right next to Toothless and all of his offspring and grandchildren were sleeping around them as well. Sunray the amber-eyed Light Fury was asleep beside Starspot.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and Toothless opened his mouth revealing his soft, pink gums and formed his trademark smile.

"This is the life, right, bud?" he whispered.

…

**11:49 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

"**This is the life…bud,"** Toothless grunted.

…

**Two chapters down, three more to go. And I can assure you, they're gonna be great!**

**This was such a fun chapter. I was getting chills and shedding tears and my heart was pounding the entire time, trust me. **


	49. Family Reunions

**Sorry if I took a little longer than expected. The celebrations of Thanksgiving weekend really got me carried away. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 49: Family Reunions**

**Location: Beach of the Great Lake, New Berk**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 5:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

By early evening, the sky had gone from all blue to a mixture of orange, pink, violet and hints of blue. The clouds had gone from all white to pink and violet with gold lining the edges. The sun glowed bright orange as it was touching the very tip of the horizon.

To most people, sunsets marked the end of a perfect day.

To Astrid, this sunset marked not only the end of a perfect day but also the end of two lives.

Both Hiccup and Toothless had passed away peacefully in their sleep together.

**Quick Note: I suggest listening to "Stoick's Ship" right about now if you want to listen to something that really fits the mood. **

The men Astrid sent to drag a ship all the way to the shores of the Great Lake and return to Haddock Meadow with the old sheets, bows and arrows had successfully got these tasks done without being seen by anyone which was what she had wanted. This was to be a private funeral just as Hiccup had asked for. Only the closest friends and family of Hiccup and Toothless – human and dragon alike – would attend. No one else.

Astrid and all her friends and family had wrapped her husband and the Night Fury in all of the old sheets. She and her human friends carried Hiccup's bundled up body to the ship on the lake while the dragons walked behind them carrying Toothless' bundled up body. Again no body witnessed this. The two bodies were placed on a pyre of rotting old wood in the center of the ship.

Now Astrid stood at the sandy beach with a bow and arrow in her hands and watched as the dragons gently pushed the ship towards the great waters of the Lake. The sounds of the children sobbing were not helping her mood. She turned around to see Little Valka, Randi and Gertrude hugging Zelda, Kare and Bordil and rubbing their backs comfortingly as they sobbed into their chests. Tears streamed down the faces of Fishy, Stoick II and Plucky as they comforted their respective wives. Then she looked up at the top of the sandy hill where Dagur, Mala and Atali were standing watch, making sure that nobody was coming to this beach where they might witness the funeral or worse, discover the dragons.

The Light Fury approached Astrid with a disconsolate expression and warbled sadly. Astrid held out the arrow to her and nodded softly. The Light Fury nodded as well and gently exhaled a puff of violet flames which lit up the blade of the arrow.

Holding back her tears, Astrid placed the flaming arrow on her bow, pulled back the string and released it in to the air. Her arrow flew across the air and landed at the top of the dragonhead stem post at the front of the ship.

She looked over at Zephyr, Brant, Nuffink, Nott, Fishlegs, Eret, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Heather who all stood in a line and looked back at her with sympathetic gazes. Standing in front of them were Sunray, Midnight, Starspot and Luna. The humans held out their arrows to the Furies who lit them all up with their own violet flames that they had puffed out. The Furies stepped aside as all of the humans in that straight line aimed their flaming arrows at the ship and released them from their bowstrings.

All of the arrows soared over the waters and landed on different parts of the ship. In matter of seconds, the flames spread and the ship was engulfed in a bright, blinding, golden glow that was even brighter than the setting sun.

Astrid felt the gentle nudge of Stormfly's snout against the side of her head. She looked deeply into the bright yellow eyes of her old friend and embraced the Nadder's horned face, finally allowing her tears to fall. Looking down at the Light Fury beside her, Astrid caressed the white dragon's white cheek doing her best to comfort her. The white dragon warbled softly and leaned against Astrid's touch.

At that moment, the rest of Toothless' family had also approached, each one purring and warbling despondently.

Astrid nodded towards them. "I know, me too," she whispered through her tears.

She looked over at the small crowd consisting of her friends and family. Wiping her tears away, she spoke: "When my husband, Hiccup Haddock the Third was young, he was different compared to most Vikings. While he was quick on his feet and had the most amazing intelligence, he lacked the strength and skills that most of the people in our tribe had already had. But that didn't stop him from trying his best to prove that he could be just as great a Viking as the rest of us. And then he met the last of the Night Furies, Toothless by name and when he did, he had done the most extraordinary thing that no Viking would ever have dared to do: befriend and train a dragon which at that time was our mortal enemy. While it took a little time, Hiccup, with the help of Toothless, proved to his tribe how dragons were not the monstrous beasts we believed them to be. No, dragons were intelligent and kind and just as human was we are. And ever since then, Berkians and dragons had lived side by side together in harmony…for six years. After that, we were forced to set them free to protect them from evil people who would dare to do horrible things to them. It hurt our hurts deeply to let them go but it was for the best – for humans and dragons alike. And to our surprise and great joy, they returned to us for this one day – this day that two closest friends had to spend their last hours. And they had spent those last hours with us, with them and most importantly…_together_."

The crowd smiled softly at her and many tears were shed.

Astrid forced a smile back at them and with Stormfly and the Light Fury at her side, she turned back to the burning ship that carried her husband and his Night Fury.

"And now the two friends move onto a world even greater than ours – a world in which we will all be a part of one day. Whatever they're doing in this next world now, I'm sure it is something that fills their hearts with great joy."

…

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 5:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup felt as though he had been asleep for a hundred years. His eyelids fluttered open and he was greeted to the colors of bright orange and dark green. Then he stretched and yawned loudly. Blinking, he took a look around.

The sky had turned a bright orange indicating the early evening. Nothing stood around him but tall, green grass with a hint of gold as far as the eye could see.

At that moment, he noticed that something was missing.

Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink, Zelda and Kare were no longer leaning against him. And none of his friends or their dragons were around either.

"Astrid?" he called, looking around, "Zeph? Nuff? Guys?"

The only sound that replied was the gentle rustling of the grass in the wind.

Hiccup's face fell slightly. Although he knew that today was definitely his last day, it still hurt him to leave his family and friends behind.

"But we'll all be together again someday," he reminded himself.

_Mrooo!_

The sound snapped Hiccup back to reality. He looked around.

He was still leaning against Toothless.

The Night Fury had passed away along with him.

Grinning, Hiccup twisted himself around and rubbed his friend's side. "Well, at least I have one friend to spend the afterlife with."

At that moment, he realized that Toothless' scales had returned to its pitch-black shade. Toothless turned his head towards something, stood up on all fours and walked away. He was no longer hobbling.

"Where are you going, bud?" Hiccup asked.

He stood up and started to follow his friend when realized that he was walking a little differently. Eyes wide as saucers, he looked down at his feet.

Feet!

Right below him were two pairs of fur-lined boots instead of one boot and one prosthetic made of wood and metal!

Bending down, Hiccup removed the boot from his left leg and slightly lifted the left foot that he had gained back. He hand his hand against the smooth, pale skin of his left foot and wiggled his five toes.

Hiccup burst into laughter. "Toothless, I've got my leg back!" he exclaimed looking up.

Toothless was standing at the edge of a small pond and lapping up the water in it. He looked up at Hiccup briefly before going back to sipping.

"Some enthusiasm you show," Hiccup scolded gently as he put his boot back on and walked towards his friend.

When Hiccup looked down at his reflection in the water, he got another surprise: Staring back at him was the face of his younger self. His hair and beard had gone back to being auburn and the wrinkles on his face were gone.

Hiccup laughed again. "Look bud. We're young again!"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and lifted his tail. Hiccup's eyes widened even more. Two, spiked fins were attached to the end of the Night Fury's long tail.

Hiccup walked up to the tail and gingerly touched the left fin. The two fins flapped softly in response. Hiccup couldn't help but giggle. This left fin was definitely a real one, not a fake one.

"So I've got my leg back and you've got your tail back," Hiccup said.

Toothless stepped into the shallow waters of the pond and dipped his tail into the water. When he lifted it back up again, a splash of water hit Hiccup right in the face.

Sputtering, Hiccup glowered at his friend, "Hey!"

Toothless chortled.

"All right, now you're gonna get yours," Hiccup said, stepping into the shallow waters, bending down and dipping his hands in.

He lifted his hands and splashed Toothless in the face with the spraying water. Then Toothless slurped up a mouthful of water and sprayed it in Hiccup's face.

"Oh, you!" he taunted, dipping his hands in the water again.

Again he splashed Toothless with water. In response, the Night Fury scooped up more water with his tail and splashed it in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup laughed and wiped his dripping face with his arm.

**Quick Note: Here's another part in which you must listen to "Toothless Found" just as you did in the previous chapter. **

He bent down and was just about to scoop up more water and splash Toothless with it when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Hiccup!"

It was a familiar voice. In fact, it was so familiar that Hiccup felt as though he had frozen in entirely.

"Hiccup!"

Although the voice was distant, he could tell that it was a kind voice with a hint of gruffness to it.

"Hiccup?!"

Toothless grunted excitedly and nudged Hiccup in the belly and then he nudged his side and he nudged that side again making him turn around.

Still frozen in place, Hiccup narrowed his eyes towards the distance. Standing on top of the horizon and making their way through the tall grass was a group of small figures. A few of them looked hulky in size and there were also a few slender ones. One of the hulky figures was leading the way.

"Hiccup!"

The leader of them must be the one with the familiar voice.

Hiccup started putting the two and two together: a hulky figure with a kind but gruff voice. Then it occurred to him.

"It can't be," he managed to blurt.

He narrowed his eyes at the hulky figure that was leading the group that was making their way toward him even more.

"Dad?"

The hulky figure lifted an arm which looked pretty muscular and waved. "Hiccup!"

Once he heard the voice call his name again, Hiccup's eyes were bulging so much he was certain they'd pop out of their sockets and he donned what he believed was the biggest smile he had ever made in his entire life.

"Dad."

And before he knew it, his feet were carrying him through the tall grass towards the hulky figure as fast as they could.

"_**DAAAAAAAD**_!"

No doubt about it. That hulky figure was indeed his father, Stoick the Vast.

He tried to pick up the speed a bit so that he'd get even closer to his father. And it seemed to be working. While the rest of the figures in the group still looked a bit far away, the figure of Stoick was looking closer by the second. Already Hiccup could make out the red of his hair and oversized beard, the muscles of his arms, the brown fur lining his tunic and chieftain's cloak and the rapid movement of his legs.

Rapid movement of his legs?

Well, no wonder he looked so close. Stoick was running too. Running to _him_.

His smile seemingly permanent on his face, Hiccup waved his arm and called out again, "DAD!"

"HICCUP!" Stoick called back.

Hiccup picked up the pace even more and he didn't stop…

"Dad!"

"Son!"

…until he found himself pressed against Stoick's chest and shaggy beard and confined in his father's tight embrace.

And he released them. He released every sorrowful moment he kept he kept contained in his heart and mind for decades as well as every angry moment and every fearful moment until he had nothing in his heart and mind but absolute happiness. He released every one of those unhappy moments through his tears and he wouldn't let them stop. He'll never let them stop.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt as though he and Stoick were falling together. As he opened his eyes a crack, he could see that the tall grass looked a bit closer now. That was when he realized that Stoick had dropped to his knees, releasing his "stoic" balance for this moment. He felt Stoick's thick fingers running down his hair and he heard him sniffling. Hiccup could tell that he too was releasing every moment of fear, anger and sorrow through his own tears until he had nothing left but joy.

Hiccup pulled back a bit so that he would look into the face of his father, the face he had not looked into since he was twenty years old. But his vision was so blurry from his tears he could only make out the red of his hair and beard, the green of his eyes and the pale pink of his skin. Something rough and yet gentle at the same time massaged against his eyes wiping away his tears. What he was feeling was Stoick's calloused knuckles. _Now_ he could see clearly. Tears were streaming from Stoick's eyes as well and a VERY proud smile was plastered on his face. Even as he took a deep breath, that smile remained where it was. The smile seemed to be contagious because Hiccup kept the smile for his father on his face right where it was as well.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned away from Stoick but only slightly just so he could see what it was. One of the slender figures of the group in the distance was running towards them. When he recognized that figure, Hiccup turned his head fully away from Stoick and focused on that figure and that figure was none other than…

"Mom!"

Yes, that figure was Mom or Valka as she was called by everyone else.

Valka looked young and healthy – even healthier than she had been even before she caught the unknown sickness that slowly killed her. Her pale pink skin looked soft and smooth and was completely free of the small red spots she once had. Her three braided ponytails bounced behind her back at every movement she made and the light of the setting sun seemed to make her auburn hair glow like a halo. Like him and Stoick, a huge smile was plastered on her face and her aqua-green eyes were sparkling from both the sunlight and tears. She dropped to her knees in front of Hiccup and wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in his shoulder, she sobbed loudly and hysterically.

Keeping one arm around his dad, Hiccup wrapped one arm around his mom so that he was holding both of his parents. Stoick did the same thing: He kept one arm around his son and wrapped the other one around his wife, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Hiccup felt like a child again as his parents kissed him in unison. He felt Valka's smooth, wet skin and lips against one cheek and the bristling hairs of Stoick's beard and lips against the other. Then his parents leaned forward to kiss each other on the lips. When they were done kissing, Hiccup planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and then he turned to his father and kissed his cheek.

The first generation of the Haddock family – Hiccup, Stoick and Valka – was together again and this time, they would STAY together and NOTHING, not even Ragnorak, would tear them apart ever again.

…

**5:22 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless stood a couple of feet away as he watched Hiccup reunite with his parents. A couple of other figures in the distance were making their way right towards them. Toothless figured they must be the rest of Hiccup's family – the ones who had passed on before or even after he was born.

Suddenly he heard calls and songs from the sky. Those calls and songs sounded fairly similar to his own.

Turning towards the direction of those calls, he saw six creatures flying from the dark orange sky. Six winged, black creatures.

Toothless eyes widened and his pupils constricted in shock.

Those weren't just any winged, black creatures! Those were his family!

So Hiccup had his leg back while he got his tail back. Hiccup had his family back while _he_ got _his_ family back!

Crying out in happiness, Toothless ran towards the six Night Furies as they made their way down to the grass.

Four of the Furies landed first and Toothless recognized him as his two brothers and his two sisters. His siblings warbled playfully as they ran towards him.

Toothless pounced at his first blue-eyed oldest sister and they rolled playfully in the tall green grass. Then his first oldest green-eyed brother nibbled at his ear, making Toothless bat at him affectionately. Then he approached his second oldest blue-eyed brother and the two of them stood on their hind legs and pressed their front paws against each other. Then something knocked him down onto his back against the grass. He smiled toothlessly when he saw that it was his second oldest green-eyed sister. She warbled affectionately as they bumped noses together.

Then a soft warble drew Toothless' attention away from his second oldest sister. The warble had come from one of the female Night Furies. She was much, much older than him and any of his siblings. The tips of her ears were round in shape, her legs and body were slender and her eyes were a deep, dark blue. Standing beside her was another old Fury with dark forest-green eyes.

Those two old Furies were nonetheless his mother and father.

His mother warbled again and his second-oldest sister stepped off of him. Once she was off him, Toothless stood up and slowly approached his mother. She looked as though she was about to release tiny droplets of water from her eyes that humans called tears. Although dragons couldn't release tears from their eyes, Toothless was feeling the exact same thing as he rubbed his cheek against his mother's.

In everything that had happened throughout his dragon life, he had completely forgotten how much he had missed her, how much he had missed them all.

…

**5:22 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"I missed you so much," Hiccup whispered tearfully.

"Shh," Stoick said softly, massaging Hiccup's shoulder with his hand gently. "There, there, son."

"We're here," Valka said, nodding and still sniffling.

"And we'll always be here," Stoick added.

"As a family," Hiccup said.

"Yes, a family," said Valka, leaning her cheek against Hiccup's cheek.

"A _big_ family," added Stoick.

Hiccup looked up and took a closer look at Stoick again. Like him and his mother, his face was free of wrinkles and not a speck of gray streaked his beard. Nope, his beard was all red just as it had been. "You look good, Dad."

Stoick grinned as he cupped his hand under Hiccup's chin. "You don't look half-bad yourself son. This is a really nice beard you've grown."

"It's not as good as yours, Dad," Hiccup insisted.

"Well, big beard or little beard, a beard is a Viking's pride," came another familiar voice.

Hiccup looked up. Standing over them with his hands on his hips was…

"Gobber! Is it really you?" Hiccup asked, his eyes it up.

"Heh, is it really _me_? Is it really _you_?" Gobber teased, ruffling Hiccup's with his left hand.

Hand!

Hiccup laughed as he tried to smooth down his hair. "I guess it is really you and I see you got your hand back too."

"And my leg," Gobber said, proudly gesturing down to the two pairs of boots that covered his feet. He held out his hands. "Come here!"

Hiccup looked at his parents who both nodded and released their grip off him. Hiccup stood up and he and Gobber embraced. It felt a little strange to be hugged by Gobber with both arms instead of one good one and one fake one but at the same time, it felt _good_.

Then he noticed that a short woman with long black pigtails approached, carrying a long staff. "Gothi?"

"Hello, Hiccup," the short woman greeted with a smile.

"You can talk?"

"Of course she can," Gobber said, "You can thank the magic of Valhalla for that." Then he whispered into Hiccup's ear, "And now she has no use of that staff anymore."

Suddenly, the top of Gothi's staff whacked onto the side of his head.

"Ow!" Gobber explained.

"Guess again," Gothi said.

Hiccup chuckled, bent down and hugged Gothi and she hugged him back.

Looking up from Gothi's shoulder, Hiccup could see that the other people of the crowd who had come to greet him had arrived. There was a brawny man with a long, braided mustache like Gobber's and a plump, medium-sized woman with two blonde pigtails. There was no mistaking it, those two people were Gobber's parents. There was also another beefy man with an oversized red beard similar to Stoick's and right next to him was a heavyset woman with red hair that was tied in two, thick buns on either side of her head. There was another man who wasn't as tall as the other two but still as muscular with dark brown hair and a matching mustache. Standing next to him was a slender woman with a ginger plait tied around the back of her head. And there was another woman who wore her dark brown hair in a short, tight bun.

He was meeting his ancestors for the very first time in his life!

"Hiccup, these are my parents," Gobber said, approaching from behind Hiccup and gesturing to the man with the braided mustache and the short, plump woman.

Valka and Stoick also approached from behind him.

"And these are my parents," Stoick said, gesturing to the man whose shaggy, red beard mirrored his own and the woman with the two red hair-buns, "And they are also your grandparents, Ove and Hertha."

"Uh, hi," Hiccup greeted, waving.

"Hello there, Hiccup," Hertha greeted kindly.

"It is an honor to finally meet our grandson," Ove said proudly. His voice was much, much deeper than Stoick's.

"And those are your other grandparents, Shelby and Valencia," Valka explained, pointing to the man with the dark mustache and the ginger-haired woman, "They are also _my_ parents."

"Hello there, Hiccup," Shelby greeted.

Valencia approached and cupped her hands around his cheeks. "Oh, aren't you the most adorable young man I have ever met."

The woman with her hair in the short tight bun cleared her throat expectantly.

"Oh, yes, and that's my grandmother, Vanessa," Valka added.

"Also my great-grandmother," Hiccup said.

"Exactly," Vanessa said, approaching him and running a hand through his hair, "Oh, you really should learn to keep this hair of yours tidy."

Hiccup laughed. "She sure sounds like a great-grandmother," he said, looking over at his mom.

"She certainly does," Valka laughed.

"Well, I'm very happy to finally meet you all," Hiccup said to his ancestors and Gobber's parents, "And it's even greater to meet all of you again," he added, turning to his parents, Gobber and Gothi.

Everyone sent him nods and smiles.

Suddenly, Hiccup remembered something. "Hey, where's Toothless?"

"Over there," Valka answered, pointing.

Hiccup looked over to where his mother was pointing and what he saw made his eyes widen more.

"Are those…?" he asked.

"Night Furies," Valka finished for him.

Toothless was surrounded by six other Night Furies.

Like him, these six Night Furies had jet-black scales coating their entire slender bodies, bat-like wings, pointed ears and two spiked fins on either side at the end of their long tails.

Toothless was rubbing heads and bodies with one of those Furies while four of them watched. This Fury that Toothless was cuddling with was a bit bigger than him and more feminine-looking like the Light Fury only with black scales instead of white. The sixth Fury who was also bigger than Toothless and the four others lifted its right front paw and pressed it against Toothless' forehead.

Those two bigger Furies had to be his parents and the four others were probably his siblings, Hiccup decided.

"You found your family, bud," he whispered, "Just like I found mine."

Thanks to the magic of Valhalla, he and his best friend gained back many things: their limbs, their strength, their younger appearances, their families and most importantly, each other.

Without knowing it, his legs carried him all the way to Toothless and his Fury family. He didn't realize how close he was to them when they all turned their heads towards him. When they did, he stopped and nervously glanced around them. Every one of them, except Toothless, tilted their heads curiously at him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his mom's reassuring face.

"It's all right, son, they're used to humans now," Valka said gently, then she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled softly.

In response, Toothless' mother approached them and Toothless followed her. Once she was close enough, Hiccup could see that her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Valka scratched the mother Night Fury behind the ears making her close her eyes and purr relaxingly.

"So I'm assuming you two are friends with each other," Hiccup guessed with a smile.

"Oh, indeed we are," Valka replied, "We've known each other since my second night here in Valhalla when we discovered we had one thing in common: how much we missed our sons. And sometimes, when we came across one another, we mourned together and we vowed never to stop mourning until we got our boys back."

"And you did," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head.

"Mmm-hmm," said Valka, smiling and nodding, and then she turned to the mother Night Fury, "I even called her Sapphire on account of her eyes."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you Sapphire," Hiccup said, scratching Sapphire under her chin, "I'm Hiccup, you're son's best friend and also the son of your friend, Valka, here."

Sapphire warbled softly in greeting. Then her mate, the second old Night Fury, approached and sat next to her. His eye color was a dark forest-green.

"And you must be Toothless' dad," Hiccup said.

Toothless' father just stared at him curiously.

"Eh," Hiccup said as he smiled at the father Night Fury, showing all of his teeth.

Toothless' father furrowed his "brow" at Hiccup, relaxed and curled the edges of his mouth in an awkward, _toothless_ smile.

Hiccup put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing hysterically. "Well, now I see whose side of the family you take after, bud," he said to Toothless. Then he looked all around at his friends' four siblings – each one had either green eyes or blue eyes.

One of them, a green-eyed male got up close to him and sniffed.

"And I'm very pleased to meet the brothers and sisters of my best friend," Hiccup said, rubbing the brother's snout.

He felt something warm, wet and slimy on his hand making him laugh. He looked down and saw that a blue-eyed female was licking his hand. "Hey, cut that out," he laughed, pulling his hand away, "You're almost as bad as your brother."

Toothless grunted disapprovingly and glared at him.

"Uh, no offense, bud," Hiccup said, holding up his hands.

Suddenly, Sapphire tilted her head and let out a call. Toothless, his father and all his siblings turned to her and called back. Sapphire nodded, flapped her wings and took flight. Toothless and the rest of his family flapped their own wings and followed her.

"Hey, Toothless, where are you going?" Hiccup called, confused.

Valka put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, son, we know just where they're going," she said reassuringly.

"Follow us, son, we know how to get there," Stoick offered.

…

**Location: Dragon Section of Valhalla **

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 6:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"Dragons," was the only word Hiccup blurted when he saw the enormous, beautiful section of Valhalla where the dragons dwelled.

Buffalords were grazing the vibrant green herbs of the fields, Nadders were perched on the treetops while Gronckles rested against the tree-trunks. Far off in the distance was a great body of water that looked almost as big as the sea itself. He could easily detect the familiar figures of Tidal-Class Dragons breaching and splashing around.

"So what do you think?" Stoick asked, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Valka asked.

"I love it," Hiccup blurted.

"We knew you would," Gobber said.

"And from the looks of it, I think Toothless does too," Hiccup said, looking up at the seven Night Furies that were circling above them.

A moment later, Toothless flew down and landed in front of them. Looking at Hiccup expectantly, he lowered himself and tilted his head towards his back.

"I think he wants you to go for a flight," Valka said.

"A flight?" Hiccup echoed excitedly.

He started to step towards Toothless but then stopped. Then he looked back uneasily towards his parents. He wanted to go flying with Toothless but…he didn't want to leave his parents. He had just gotten the both of them back.

"Go on, son, go for your flight," Valka insisted, "We'll be waiting right here for you when you want to come back."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, still uneasily.

"Listen to me, Hiccup," Stoick said, "When your mother re-joined me, I made a promise to her that I'd never leave her side again and if she wanted to go anywhere, I'd stay and wait for her, never moving a muscle while doing so. And now we're going to make the same promise to you. Whenever we're together, we'll remain at each other's side and if you wish to go anywhere, we'll wait for you."

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Really," Stoick said, holding up his pinky.

Smiling confidently, Hiccup linked his pinky around his dad's and waving at his parents, he ran towards Toothless. They waved back at him as he mounted his friend.

"Okay, bud, let's do this," Hiccup said, patting his friend's side, "Just like the old days."

Toothless grunted and nodded. And then he unfolded his wings, flapped them and flew back up towards his family. Hiccup looked down at his own family who were growing as small as ants as they got higher and higher. Then he looked up at the six Night Furies who were surrounding them.

The black dragons blinked their eyes – green and blue – and called out to the two friends in greeting. Toothless let out his own call and Hiccup mimicked their call. Letting out their calls again, Toothless and his family took flight and soared over the enormous green meadows and thriving groves of trees.

Soon, they were all gliding in a straight line over the great body of water. Hiccup looked down at their reflections that shimmied against the blue, crystal-clear water.

Suddenly, Toothless dove nose-down straight into the water.

"Toothless!" was all Hiccup managed to say before he found himself and Toothless underwater.

He didn't even have time to take a deep breath. As Toothless glided under the water, Hiccup pressed his hand to his mouth, trying to keep all his air contained inside. The rest of Toothless' family joined them underwater as well. Hiccup felt as though something was underneath them all. He looked down and saw the enormous body and wings of a bright green Scauldron. It was enough to make Hiccup gasp in awe.

Wait a minute!

Hiccup inhaled again…and again…Hey! He was actually _breathing_ underwater! The afterlife was just full of surprises.

The Scauldron turned its head towards them and let out a whale-like call. All the Furies called back to it. Hiccup just waved.

Toothless head ears' perked up as though he had just spotted something. Hiccup was just about to ask Toothless what he was seeing when the Night Fury picked up the pace and swam straight forward to something. Hiccup held onto the nape of Toothless' neck as tightly as he could as his friend swam towards whatever he was seeing.

And then he noticed it: an enormous school of silver-colored fish. Toothless swirled in all directions gobbling up as much fish as he could. At this rate, Hiccup was certain he was going to get dizzy. Oh well, at least his best bud had himself a never-ending supply of fish.

The rest of Toothless' family joined him in the swirling and gobbling as well.

…

**6:58 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After nearly an hour of swimming with Scauldrons, Thunderdrums and Seashockers, gliding with Timberjacks, Typhoomerangs and Changewings and eating even more fish, Toothless landed on a grassy hill overlooking the Great Water.

Hiccup slid off his friend's back and sat cross-legged on the grass beside him to watch the sea dragons breach about in the water and the sky dragons glide above them.

Hiccup sighed deeply. After too many decades without dragons, it felt wonderful being surrounded by these magnificent creatures again.

Toothless gently nudged his shoulder and grunted affectionately. Grinning, Hiccup rubbed his hand against Toothless' snout.

"Quite an amazing sight isn't it?" came a voice from behind.

Hiccup nearly froze. That voice sounded fairly familiar. He looked around.

Standing just a few feet away from him was a man with dark brown hair, goatee and eyes. He wore shoulder guards lined with short spikes and a belt with a symbol that resembled very much like a flaming fist. He also wore a soft smile.

"I would have come to greet you the minute you entered this world but I didn't want to get in the way of you and your family," the man continued.

Hiccup squinted at the man. This wasn't just any man.

This man was once his archenemy but reformed to a sort-of ally shortly before his death.

"_Viggo_?" Hiccup whispered.

"Hello, Hiccup," Viggo Grimborn greeted as he approached closer.

Toothless warbled at the goateed man in surprise.

"Well, hello there too, you old Night Fury," Viggo said, patting Toothless on the head.

"You're-you're in Valhalla too?" Hiccup asked, getting up and still stunned to see his former archenemy standing right beside him.

"Of course," Viggo replied matter-of-factly, "After my last minute change of heart, thanks to my learning of the dragons' true nature, the gods and goddesses here were kind enough to award me a last-minute place right here."

Hiccup's lips curled into a smile. "Well, that's, uh, great for you."

Viggo nodded and then he frowned. "Sorry to say the same can't be said for my brother."

"Your brother…you mean, Ryker's not…"

"It was too late for him to learn the truth about the dragons and change his ways as I did. As a result, he didn't earn a last minute place in Valhalla."

Hiccup looked down at his feet. If Ryker wasn't welcome in Valhalla, then that means all the other enemies he fought in the past – Johann, Krogan, Drago and Grimmel – he wouldn't find any of them here either. That was a great relief to him but still, he couldn't help but feel for Viggo over not being with his brother – a member of his family.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Hiccup said.

Viggo smiled softly again. "Well, just think of it as a learning experience for him, for all the men you fought over the years."

Hiccup smiled softly back and nodded. Then he turned back to the dragons of the sea and sky.

Viggo sighed. "I come to this spot every day just to be around the creatures I once hunted and killed. Not a day goes by, I don't ever regret doing harmful things to these amazing creatures."

"You just didn't know the truth about them yet," Hiccup insisted, "Just as _my_ people didn't know about them yet."

"Perhaps all people should know the truth about them," Viggo said.

"Yeah, they really should," Hiccup said, nodding.

"Perhaps your descendants could teach them that," Viggo suggested.

Hiccup nodded again. "Yeah, maybe they should. And if they do, then, perhaps the world would be a better place."

"Perhaps," said Viggo.

Toothless purred in response.

…

**7:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

After saying goodbye to Viggo, Hiccup rode Toothless back to the boundary of the dragons' part of Valhalla. As they got closer, Hiccup could see the tiny figures of his parents, his ancestors and Gobber as well as the figures of other dragons.

A tan Stormcutter was near Valka while Stoick stood in front of a dark green Rumblehorn and a blue Thunderdrum. Gobber was lounging against the side of tan Hotburple while an orange Zippleback, a purple Scuttleclaw and a navy blue Nadder were surrounding his ancestors.

"Mom! Dad!" Hiccup called as Toothless landed on the grass.

Stoick looked over from the Rumblehorn and Thudnerdrum and grinned at him. "There you are son!"

"We were wondering when you'd get back," Gobber added, standing up from his perch beside the Hotburple.

Hiccup ran to his parents and hugged them tight.

"Did you enjoy your time with the dragons?" Valka asked.

"I did and it was great," Hiccup answered. Then he looked towards the Stormcutter, Rumblehorn and Thunderdrum.

"Cloudjumper!" Hiccup exclaimed, running up to the Stormcutter.

Cloudjumper lowered his frilled head and purred relaxingly as Hiccup stroked his frills. Suddenly, Cloudjumper grunted in surprise and looked over at his left wing. Hiccup noticed some sort of giant lump from underneath his wing and now it looked as it was being lifted from the grass. Hiccup laughed. Toothless had crawled underneath the great dragon's wing and was smiling toothlessly at the Stormcutter. Cloudjumper lowered his head towards Toothless and the two dragons nuzzled.

Then he approached the Rumblehorn and the Thunderdrum. "Skullcrusher," he exclaimed, rubbing the side of the Rumblehorn's head. "And is this…?"

"Thornado," Stoick answered for him with pride, "Now I've got both my dragons."

Skullcrusher and Thornado let out growls and looking just as proud as Stoick.

"And I've also got my Grumpy back," Gobber said, patting Grump's head.

"And we've come to have dragon friends of our own," said Valencia, stroking the purple Scuttleclaw's head.

"Oh, really?" asked Hiccup, his eyes lighting up in enthusiasm.

"Yes," said Shelby, patting the navy Nadder, "after too many years of fighting and never knowing the truth about them, why not?"

"Heh, heh, they really are such beautiful and intelligent creatures," Hertha said, petting the orange Zippleback's right head.

"And we have you to thank for that Hiccup," Ove added, petting the Zippleback's left head, "You taught all of our people that."

"Hey, don't let me have all the credit," Hiccup insisted, "My mom was the one who suspected there was more to them first."

"But unlike with me, they listened to _you_," Valka insisted.

"Yeah, but, it still took a little time," Hiccup said.

"Indeed it did but we all learned our lessons eventually," Stoick said.

"And hopefully we don't have to learn any more lessons," Gobber said.

"I don't know about that," Hiccup said, "Every day is a learning experience even in Valhalla."

Everyone laughed and Hiccup joined in.

…

**Location: Haddock Meadow, New Berk**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 8:25 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Astrid looked up at the dark sky as she stood beside Stormfly in the center of Haddock Meadow.

"Well, girl, it looks dark enough for all of you," she mused.

Then she sighed as she looked around at all her friends and family as they stood in front of their respective dragons and embracing them.

It was time for her and everyone else to say yet another goodbye to all their dragons.

It was bad enough for her that her husband and his Night Fury had passed away a couple of hours ago. And now to say goodbye to her Nadder friend once again, it was just hurting her heart too much.

But it was for the best.

Stormfly squawked gently and nuzzled her.

"I know," Astrid whispered, wrapping her arms around the Nadder's spiked head, "I love you too."

"Please don't let the dragons go away, Great-Grandma Astrid," Zelda begged from behind her.

Astrid glanced over at Zelda and Kare who were looking up at her tearfully.

"Yeah, we don't to say goodbye to them like we did for Great-Grandpa Hiccup and Toothless," Kare said, nodding.

Astrid sighed again and bent down to embrace her two great-grandchildren. "I don't want to say goodbye to them any more than you do. But they don't belong here. They have to go back home."

"But where is their home?" Kare asked.

"That we'll have to talk about when you're a little older but it's a special place where no one can ever disturb them," Astrid explained, "And as long as they stay there, they'll never have to worry about any mean people doing bad things to them. You want them to be safe don't you?"

"Of course we do," Zelda sniffled.

"Then will you be good, strong friends and let the dragons go back to their nice, safe home?"

Zelda and Kare nodded sadly. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good," Astrid said, "Now bid a short, sweet farewell to Stormfly. She could really use it."

The children nodded again and hugged Stormfly's head together.

"Goodbye, Stormfly," Zelda whispered.

"We'll miss you," Kare whispered.

Astrid smiled wistfully as the children bid Stormfly goodbye. Then she turned to the Light Fury. "Keep your family and friends safely in the clouds until you get to the Great Waterfall," she instructed.

The Light Fury nodded and warbled in response.

"And don't worry, you and I will see our boys again soon enough," Astrid added, patting the white dragon on the head.

A soft call came from behind her. Astrid turned around to see that it was coming from Starspot, the Night Light with the white nose and the blue eyes.

All the other dragons around her called softly in response. Starspot flapped her wings and flew upwards towards the clouds, her mate and offspring followed her, then the Light Fury and her sons. Soon all the dragons that had come back for a while were flying up to the night sky. Astrid and all her friends and family softly called out their goodbyes as the dragons vanished within the dark clouds.

Once again, Astrid was feeling that ache in her heart that she had felt that day they first released the dragons to the Hidden World. She took a deep breath and forced a smile as she reminded herself that this separation was only temporary. After all, it wasn't like they weren't going to rejoin their dragon friends in the next world.

"Great-Grandma Valka?" Kare asked as he tugged her hand.

"Yes, honey?" Astrid asked, looking down at him.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Smiling, Astrid bent down and lifted her curly-haired great-grandson in her arms. "I know we will, Kare. I know we will."

…

**Location: Front Yard of Haddocks' Quarters, Valhalla**

**Date: July 25**

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"I know you will too," Hiccup whispered as he watched over his wife and great-grandson from his perch outside the house his parents and grandparents shared.

Oh, how he longed to be beside them.

He looked up and watched as Toothless wrestled playfully with his brothers and sisters while Sapphire and her mate sat a little ways, keeping an eye on them.

"Everything all right, son?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the great figure and the kind expression of his father.

"Astrid and everyone else just sent the dragons to go back to the Hidden World," Hiccup replied.

"Aye, that they did," Stoick said.

"I really miss them, Dad," Hiccup admitted, "Not that I'm happy to be back with you, Mom, Gobber and everyone else but I really wish all my friends were here. And Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink too. Not to mention that Zelda's only known me for five years while Kare's only known me for three. They're going to spend the rest of their lives without me."

Smiling softly, Stoick sat cross-legged beside him and wrapped his beefy arm around his shoulders. "I know that feeling all too well, son. During my time here in Valhalla, I was happy to be back with my parents and all my friends and ancestors. But I still missed all the other people that I loved back on Midgard: Gobber, your mom, Astrid, Phlegma, Ack and even Spitelout."

He chuckled at that last part and Hiccup chuckled along with him.

"But most of all, Hiccup, I missed you."

"Me?" Hiccup asked in surprise and confusion, "Why me of all people?"

"Because you're my son, that's why," answered Stoick matter-of-factly, "Not only that, it's like your Grandfather Ove mentioned earlier: You taught our people the truth about dragons. You taught _me _the truth, Hiccup. If it weren't for you, our people and others would still be slaying dragons today. And this was something I never predicted you'd be able to do."

"Well, it wasn't easy," Hiccup admitted.

"Hiccup, I cannot tell how I proud I feel everyday about everything you've accomplished: you shot down a Night Fury, you befriended, trained and rode him, you killed a mountain of a dragon when the rest of us couldn't, you found your mother, you explored every inch within and outside the Archipelego, you either defeated or changed the minds of our rivals, you started a Dragon-Viking Utopia, you and Astrid made my grandchildren, and my grandchildren made my great-grandchildren and my great-grandchildren made my great-great grandchildren. And above all, son, you and you alone fulfilled my dream in finding the Hidden World."

"But I didn't close it as you were planning to," Hiccup said.

"No, but you opened it as a sanctuary for all dragons," Stoick said, "They deserve it."

"As good as I feel hearing you say all of that, Dad, can I just ask you one question?"

"Anything, son."

"Who are you and what happened to Stoick the Vast?"

Stoick laughed loudly. "Stoick the Vast is finally at peace, Hiccup, that's what happened."

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh, yeah, of course. At peace."

His smile getting wider, Stoick pulled Hiccup closer. "And don't worry about not being with your friends. You'll see them again soon enough."

"Really?"

"Didn't I see you, your mother and Gobber again?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll see Astrid, Zephyr, Nuffink and everyone else you love again. Oh, here, let me show you something."

Stoick dug his free hand into the folds of his brown fur tunic, pulled something out and held it up.

Hiccup gasped.

It was the drawing he made of Stoick holding Zephyr as a baby. He hadn't seen that sketch since Zephyr was only a few months old.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, "I didn't think it would find its way here."

"But it did," Stoick said, "And thank you, son. I really loved it and I still do. Still, I'm looking forward to the day I have both my grandbabies in my arms for the first time."

Hiccup nodded. He too was looking forward to the day he had his wife, daughter and son in his arms again as well.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that day you told me with love comes loss?"

"Yes."

"Well…you were right. But you know what else I've learned along the way?"

"What?"

Hiccup smiled. "Unlike love, loss doesn't last forever."

Stoick laughed as he wrapped his other arm around him. "I couldn't have agreed with you more, son."

Placing a hand on top of Hiccup's head, he ruffled his hair which made the father and son laugh together. Then Stoick pressed a kiss against Hiccup's bearded cheek.

"Now, what do you say we go back inside and get ready for bed?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who was still playing with his family and then he looked back up at Stoick with a smile. "I have a better idea."

…

**8:45 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Laying down on the grass, Toothless looked around as he found himself surrounded by his family as they lay down all around him. His mother, Sapphire, laid down in front of him. Her dark blue eyes filled with love and serenity, she warbled softly and nuzzled his snout. Warbling in response, Toothless nuzzled her back and then he glanced over.

Hiccup, his mother and his father were all leaning against his side and already asleep. Hiccup was in between his parents. He was leaning against Stoick while Valka leaned against the two of them. Stoick had his arm around Hiccup and Valka who were both covered by his fur cloak.

Toothless smiled relaxingly at the sight of his best friend with his parents again. He wrapped his tail around the trio as though to shield them from anything that would dare to separate them again. Then he laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

…

**Three chapters down, two more to go and they're both going to be incredibly sweet!**


	50. Wives and Children

**Chapter 50: Wives and Children**

**Six Years Later**

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: April 9**

**Time: 4:30 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Toothless practically skipped through the great green fields of the place the humans called Valhalla. His siblings and parents were skipping along beside him.

Never in his life had Toothless been excited over anything. His mate, the Light Fury had recently passed away in her sleep and now she was to join them right here! He just couldn't wait to see her! And he couldn't wait to introduce her to his family!

Toothless looked over at his shoulder and saw the figures of Hiccup and his own parents a few yards away from them.

"**Hurry up, Hiccup!"** he called out.

"I'm coming, bud," Hiccup called back.

…

**4:30 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup put a hand to his mouth as he yawned loudly. It was a miracle wasn't stumbling like a zombie from being woken up so early. His parents were walking on either side of him and looking just as groggy.

"I've never seen Toothless look so excited before in my life," Stoick commented.

"Well, after all, he's going to be back with his true love any moment now," Valka pointed out.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect her to pass away so early in the morning," Hiccup said.

"You and me both, son," Stoick said.

"Well, today's an exception," Valka said, "Let's just be glad that Toothless and the Light Fury will be together again."

"Well, I have to admit, I am looking forward to meeting this Light Fury," Stoick said.

"You'll love her, Dad, just wait," Hiccup said turning from left to right trying to catch a glimpse of white through the tall grass and the still-dark sky.

…

**4:31 a.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

While the rest of his family stood a few feet from behind him, Toothless stood at the front, peering from left to right trying to catch a glimpse of white through the tall grass and the still-dark sky. Good thing he had night vision.

"**LIGHT FURY!"** he called out.

No answer.

"**LIGHT FURY!"**

Still no answer. Toothless opened his mouth and was just about to call again when he heard…

"**TOOTHLESS?!"**

Toothless' ears perked up straight and his pupils constricted in shock.

"**LIGHT FURY**?"

"**TOOTHLESS**?"

She seemed to materialize out of thin air. But there she was. Standing on her hind legs in a patch of the tallest grass just a couple of feet away from him stood…

"**LIGHT FURY**!" Toothless cried out as he ran towards her.

"**TOOTHLESS**!" Now she was running to him.

As soon as he was close enough, he pounced at her playfully and the two of them rolled around the grass and they were licking each other excessively.

"**I can't believe you're here!"** Toothless grunted happily.

"**You can't believe I'm here? I can't believe you're here!"** the Light Fury replied.

"**And now that you're here, I want to introduce me to your family just as you introduced me to yours,"** Toothless said, getting up from her and looking over to his family. They were already walking up to them. **"Come everyone, I want you all to meet my mate!"**

His parents and all his brothers and sisters approached the Light Fury with curious expressions. The Light Fury stared back at them shyly.

"**Light Fury, I'd like you to meet my mother, father, brothers and sisters,"** Toothless introduced.

"**Hello, Light Fury, we are pleased to meet you,"** Sapphire greeted.

"**My pleasure,"** the Light Fury responded.

"**You're beautiful,"** commented the blue-eyed sister.

"**Thank you."**

"**I can see why Toothless chose you to be his girl,"** the blue-eyed brother said.

"**You found yourself a good mate, my son,"** said his father.

"**Thank you, Father,"** Toothless said.

"**Toothless,"** the Light Fury warbled softly in surprise.

Toothless turned to see that she now had her head turned to Hiccup and his parents standing not too far away.

"**Is that Hiccup?"**

"**Yes, and those are his parents,"** Toothless said, **"Would you like to see them?"**

The Light Fury looked at him with a trusting and confident expression. **"I'd love to."**

…

**4:36 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As he watched Toothless introduce the Light Fury to his family, he took a deep breath. Although he was glad to see his best friend back with his mate, his heart ached to be with Astrid.

Still, he forced a smile as the Light Fury approached him and leaned her head forward to be petted.

"Hi there, Light Fury," he said, stroking her ears.

The Light Fury purred relaxingly.

"I'm happy to see you too," Hiccup replied.

"We all are," Valka said, gently massaging the nape of the Light Fury's neck.

"I can see why Toothless chose her to be his mate," Stoick said, scratching the side of the Light Fury's chin, "She's one beautiful dragon."

"Yeah, beautiful," Hiccup murmured.

Stoick looked up at his son looking confused at first but then smiled compassionately. He approached Hiccup and brushed back his auburn bangs with his thick fingers.

"Don't worry, son. You'll be back with Astrid soon enough."

…

**Three Years Later**

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: February 14**

**Time: 4:50 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Stoick was right.

Hiccup had spent the next three years watching over his family in Midgard. As he did, Astrid had developed problems with her health and had slowly died from them in her sleep at age seventy-eight.

His heart was pounding with excitement as he trudged through the green fields of Valhalla with his parents, Toothless, the Light Fury, Stormfly (who had passed away two years prior) Astrid's parents and her uncle Finn Hofferson.

"Now remember," he told everyone, "I promised Astrid I'd be the first to greet her once she got here."

"We know, son," Stoick said.

"Don't worry, we won't interfere," Ingrid said.

"There she is," Valka said, pointing out to something.

Hiccup looked. A little ways from them was a figure lying on her side in the grass. Even from afar, Hiccup could easily recognize that braided blonde hair.

He probably looked worried because Ingrid put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't be alarmed, Hiccup. She's only asleep."

"Go on, son," Einar said encouragingly.

Hiccup nodded, took a deep breath and marched toward the figure of his wife.

His heart was pounding faster than any war drum now. She was dressed in her favorite style of clothing – the sleeveless top, the leather skirt and the shoulder guards, her skin was free of wrinkles and her hair had returned to that sparkling shade of blonde. Her arms were strewn out in front of her as she slept.

Smiling softly, Hiccup knelt down beside her, craned his neck and softly pressed a kiss against her cheek. Then he whispered into her ear, "Astrid?"

Groaning softly, Astrid lifted her head off the grass and opened her eyes. They were the same shade of crystal blue that she's had since her first day on Midgard.

…

**4:54 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Even as her vision cleared, Astrid blinked her eyes refusing to believe what she was seeing.

He had the same auburn hair and beard as him, the same grass-green eyes as him, the same skinny figure as him and the same smile as him. But it couldn't be him. Or could it?

"_Hiccup_?" she blurted.

"It's okay, Astrid," he said softly, reaching out and brushing some of her bangs out of her face. "I'm here."

As she felt his flesh brush against her own, Astrid knew for sure that his was definitely her husband.

In a split second, she sat up and clung to her darling husband as tears of joy leaked from her eyes. After nearly nine years, she was back with him.

"Hiccup," she whispered through her tears as she felt his arms fold around her and listened to his sniffles.

She would never let him out of her sight again, ever.

…

**4:55 p.m.**

**(Stoick PoV)**

Stoick smiled as he watched his son embrace his wife. Seeing this was giving him the urge to embrace his own wife. Well, why not? After spending too many years away from her, he deserved to embrace her as many times as he wanted.

He approached from behind her, planted his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She glanced over at him with a surprised expression but he ignored that.

"My sweet, beautiful Valka," he whispered into her ear.

Now she smiled back. "My strong, handsome Stoick."

They kissed again, this time on the lips.

…

**4:55 p.m.**

**(Toothless PoV)**

Watching Hiccup reunite with his mate was urging Toothless to cuddle with his own. He leaned against the Light Fury's right side and purred, **"I love you."**

The Light Fury leaned against him and purred back, **"I love you too."**

…

**4:55 p.m.**

**(Ingrid PoV)**

Ingrid took a deep breath, holding back her tears as she watched her daughter reunite with her husband. Any minute now, she would be reuniting with her and her husband.

Speaking of her husband, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and his lips press against her cheek.

"Einar!" she chuckled.

"What? All the other husbands are embracing their wives," Einar said, gesturing to Stoick who was kissing Valka and Toothless who was leaning against the Light Fury. "So why can't I too?"

"Oh, you can embrace me as many times as you want," Ingrid chuckled with a smile and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

…

**4:57 p.m.**

**(Astrid PoV)**

Still clinging to each other, Astrid and Hiccup stood up on their feet. Suddenly, she heard a familiar squawk. Looking over Hiccup's shoulder, she saw a blue Deadly Nadder making its way towards them.

"Stormfly?" she whispered.

The Nadder licked her face with its forked pink tongue once it was close enough and then it nuzzled her face.

Astrid laughed and reached out a hand to stroke her friend's head. "Stormfly!"

Hiccup also laughed. "Stormfly, please! I'm trying to have a moment with my wife!"

"Oh, let her join in, Hiccup," Astrid insisted.

"And now let us join in," came a woman's voice.

Astrid looked over and saw five adults making their way towards them. Her eyes widened even more. Two of those adults were her parents, Ingrid and Einar.

"Mom, Dad," she murmured, her tears resuming as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Astrid, sweetheart," Ingrid whispered as she and Einar embraced her back.

After about a minute, Astrid and her parents released each other from their embrace and she approached the other two adults: her husband's parents, Stoick and Valka.

"Valka," Astrid whispered as she and Valka embraced.

"Astrid," Valka whispered back.

Again, they let each other go and Astrid slowly approached Stoick. After so many decades, it felt good seeing his familiar hulky figure and lion's mane of a beard.

"Hello, Astrid, my daughter-in-law," Stoick greeted, holding out his arms.

"Hi, Stoick, my father-in-law," Astrid greeted as her husband's father folded his strong arms around her.

Astrid heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and Astrid turned towards the sound. The fifth adult was the one who was clearing his throat. Now Astrid was really refusing to believe what she was seeing now.

The fifth adult was a tall, strong man with a long blonde beard and matching mustache. Astrid remembered from her youth that this man usually wore a stern expression but this time he was wearing a kind smile.

"Uncle Finn?"

"Hello, Astrid," Finn greeted.

Stoick released his grip of her and Astrid ran to her uncle, crashing into his chest. Finn Hofferson chuckled as they embraced.

Then Astrid heard two types of warbles. The first warble sounded deep and slightly gruff while the second warble sounded high-pitched and serene. She looked up from Finn's chest to see two Furies approaching them: one was black with green eyes and the other was white with blue eyes.

"Hi, Toothless, and the Light Fury too," Astrid said, reaching a hand out to pet the two of them.

…

**4:59 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

With his hands on his hips, Hiccup smiled as he watched his wife greet everyone else who had come to welcome her to the new world. Then he glanced over his shoulder at the great, green, seemingly endless field.

"Now we just have to wait for our children," he murmured, "And our children's children, and our children's children's children, not to mention all the children after that."

He chuckled over his little comment.

…

**18 Years Later**

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: September 18**

**Time: 11:45 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Even as he yawned loudly, Stoick wore an expression that was a mixture of excitement and slight irritation.

"Nuffink had to die late at night," he griped, "If he was going to die today, he could've at least done it in the morning or in the afternoon or even the very early evening."

"Now, Stoick, it's not up to you to decide what time people should die," Valka pointed out.

"Yeah, Dad, just be happy you're meeting your grandson for the first time no matter what time it is," Hiccup added.

"I am, son, believe me, I am," Stoick insisted.

Hiccup smirked as he made his way through the fields with his parents, Astrid, Brant Ingerman, Toothless and the Light Fury.

In between the eighteen years since Astrid had passed away, the remainder of his family continued on with their lives back in the old world. Brant Ingerman had passed away at age 74. He thought about Zephyr all the time since his arrival and someone had to be by his side reminding him that Zephyr would eventually join him.

Now on this night, his second-born, his son, Nuffink had passed away just now due to having some severe pains in his head for a few months. He was seventy years old but Hiccup knew he wouldn't be surprised if he saw his son resembling a fifteen-year-old with blonde hair instead of gray. After all, everyone went back to looking young in Valhalla no matter how old they become.

"YIPPEE!" came a voice not far from them.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and they shared a smile. No doubt about it, that voice belonged to their son. They continued on, following Nuffink's voice.

"The pain is gone!" Nuffink continued happily, wherever he was, "The pain in my head is gone! Now I don't have to lie still anymore! Whoo-hoo!"

Through the darkness, Hiccup could see a tall figure dancing and spinning around joyfully just a few feet away from him.

"Nuffink?" he called.

Nuffink's figure stopped dancing and spinning and turned towards him.

"Dad?" Nuffink called back, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Yes, sweets, it's us, Mom and Dad!" Astrid called.

"Mom? Dad?" Nuffink said in disbelief.

Then he bolted towards him. As he got closer, Hiccup could make out his son's blonde hair, green eyes and skinny figure.

"Mom! Dad!" Nuffink cried again before crashing into Hiccup's chest.

"Oof!" Hiccup grunted the minute Nuffink crashed into him but then he laughed as he hugged his son.

Astrid joined in with the embracing, running her fingers through the back of Nuffinks' hair – blonde as hers and shaggy as Hiccup's.

Toothless nudged the three of them and grunted. Hiccup looked over at his Night Fury friend who was looking up at them expectantly.

"Hey, Toothless!" Nuffink greeted happily as he petted Toothless' snout, "And there's the Light Fury too."

The Light Fury approached them and purred relaxingly as Nuffink reached out to pet her. Hiccup couldn't help but feel impressed and proud of how more and more trusting the Light Fury became of good humans.

At that moment, Brant approached.

"Brant, is that you?" Nuffink asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Nuff, it's me," said Brant matter-of-factly.

"How are you doing?" Nuffink asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks, Nuff," Brant answered, shaking Nuffink's hand, "But I really miss your sister. How is she?"

"Oh, she's doing just fine," Nuffink answered, "She's still jotting down facts and sketching, taking care of her kids and grandkids and stuff like that. And she misses you too."

"I know she does," Brant said.

"But not to worry, Brant," Stoick said as he and Valka approached them, "You'll get your wife back soon enough, just as I got mine back and just as my son got his back."

"Stoick, is it really you?" Brant asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Brant, it's really me," Stoick said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since I was a kid," Brant said,

"And I haven't seen you at all except by your statues and sketches from Dad," Nuffink said.

"Well, you're seeing me now, Nuffink," Stoick said, patting his grandson's shoulder.

"And Grandma Valka, you're all better!" Nuffink exclaimed, holding up his arms.

"From my odd sickness yes," Valka said, hugging Nuffink, "And also from another disease that I've been having for quite a while now."

"What disease was that?" Nuffink asked, pulling away and looking at his grandmother with a confused expression.

"The I-miss-my-grandson-so-much-disease," Valka joked.

Nuffink laughed and so did Valka. "I have to admit, I've been having another disease along with those pains in my head: the I-miss-my-grandma-so-much-disease."

"Well, then it looks like we're both cured," Valka smiled.

"Well, it's great seeing you all again," Nuffink said, looking around at everyone.

"And it's great seeing you again, buddy," Hiccup said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad!" Nuffink protested, half-laughing, half-annoyed.

Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Well, we've got our baby boy back," Astrid said, leaning against his chest.

"Yep," said Hiccup, "Now we just need our baby girl back."

…

**Twelve Years Later**

**Location: Fields of Valhalla**

**Date: December 28**

**Time: 7:30 a.m.**

**(Zephyr PoV)**

Zephyr felt warm - warmer than she had been in her whole life. As energy seeped through her body in her sleep, she kept her eyes tightly shut as she thought back to everything that had happened in her life.

She had turned eighty-six the previous month. She had lived the longest life than any Viking in the world. But she knew her time had come. She knew for a fact that her eighty-sixth birthday would be her last. For the past three years, she hadn't had as much strength as she used to have. In fact for these next three years, she was confined to her bed. It broke her heart that she had been ordered not to move around so much, but she reminded herself that rest would help her to last a little longer. And it wasn't all that bad, her family visited her and stayed by her side every day. They brought her meals and special trinkets, they told her stories and recited poems that they made up just for her.

Just a few days ago, they had celebrated Snoggletog, her last one. The previous night, she had ordered all her family to be around her – her two sons and their spouses, her grandchildren and all her great-grandchildren. Like her, they knew that last night would be her last one and many tears were shed. But Zephyr said farewell speeches to all of them just as her Grandma Valka had done and just as her father and mother had done before their own departures. She promised each and every one of her family that they would soon be together in Valhalla, wherever it was and she made everyone promise that until that time would come, they should continue to live their own lives and that's exactly what they did.

Hearing those promises made Zephyr happy enough to fall into a deep and seemingly-endless sleep. Now she was just starting to wake up and whatever she was lying on felt very ticklish like the blades of tall grass in Haddock Meadow.

"Zephyr? Can you hear me, hon?"

Someone was calling out to her and something was running down the back of her hair.

Groaning softly, Zephyr rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Through her bleary vision, all she could make out were a bunch of colors: some pale pink surrounded by some brownish color and right in the center, two green dots.

Must be a person, she decided. And it must also be whoever's calling to me. It was a familiar sounding voice. A familiar, _funny_ sounding voice, almost similar to a honking goose. But that voice was also filled with kindness and serenity.

Wait a minute!

"Daddy?" Zephyr murmured, her eyes widening.

The minute she said that, her vision cleared up in a matter of seconds and Zephyr had a clearer look at the peaceful, smiling face of the man she had not seen in years: her auburn-haired-and-bearded, green-eyed father, Hiccup.

"Shh," was all Hiccup said as he reached out a hand and brushed back her bangs just as he had always done. Then he leaned forward and softly kissed both of her cheeks, her forehead and her nose.

Zephyr closed her eyes and smiled as she relished every one of her father's kisses. When she opened them again, another face had appeared right next to her father's. This face was mostly back with a white jaw (similar to a killer whale), sky-blue eyes, pointed black ears with white tips, a white spot on its nose and a toothy smile.

"Starspot?" Zephyr exclaimed.

Starspot, the blue-eyed Night Light warbled joyfully and practically soaked her face with her warm, pink, slimy tongue.

Zephyr laughed as she placed her hands on either side of Starspot's head. "Oh, I'm happy to see you too, girl!"

"Hey, Starspot, move over, please, I want to see my big sister too," came another familiar voice.

"Who also happens to be my sister-in-law," said a woman's voice.

"Nuffink?" Zephyr asked, turning towards the voice.

Sure enough, there was her brother, Nuffink with his shaggy blonde hair, his green eyes and his skinny figure. Standing right next to him was her mother, Astrid, with her long, braided blonde hair, crystal-blue eyes and kind smile. There was also Nott with her bright red pixie cut and her parakeet green eyes.

"Nuffink, Mom, Nott," Zephyr breathed, her eyes brimmed with tears as she sat up from the grass she was lying on.

She put one arm around her mother's neck while she put the other one around her brother's neck so that she was holding both them. She could hear her mother sniffling as she and Nuffink wrapped their own arms around her. Nott wrapped her own arms from behind her. Zephyr sighed. Gods, she had missed them all.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head up in shock at the sight of another familiar figure standing a few feet away from them. Like Nuffink, he had scruffy blonde hair and green eyes. But unlike Nuffink, his hair wasn't too scruffy and he had a matching mustache.

"Brant?" Zephyr asked, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Come over here, Zeph," Brant insisted, holding out his hand.

Releasing her grip of her mom and brother, Zephyr took hold of Brant's hand and he pulled her towards his chest and held her tight.

With her arms around his back and her chin hooked on his shoulder, she whispered in her ear, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"And I'm never letting you out of mine," Brant whispered back.

Lifting her chin up from his shoulders, Zephyr opened her eyes and her mouth hung open a bit. Standing a few feet away from them was a tall, thin woman with beautiful auburn hair so long it had to be tied in three braided ponytails, aqua-green eyes brimmed with tears and a kind smile.

"Grandma Valka?"

"Zephyr," Valka whispered, holding her arms out.

With slight reluctance, Zephyr pulled away from Brant and approached her grandmother and found herself confined in her tight embrace.

"I missed you so much," she whispered tearfully.

"Shh, I'm here," Valka whispered back.

Looking over from her grandmother's, Zephyr's eyes widened and she gasped. She had been so happy to see her grandmother again, she didn't even notice the other person standing a little ways from them. He was a tall, muscular man with beefy arms, broad shoulders, calloused hands and a thick, shaggy, red lion's mane of a beard.

Zephyr couldn't believe her eyes. This man looked similar to the great stone statue of her Grandpa Stoick. Then that must mean…No! It couldn't be!

"Are-are you…?" she started slowly.

"Yes, Zephyr, I'm your Grandpa Stoick," the man said in a gentle voice with just a hint of gruffness.

Suddenly, Zephyr felt like that timid little girl again at her first glimpse of her deceased grandfather. She stepped back hesitantly, feeling just as nervous she used to be about meeting new people.

"Come here, let me have a better look at you," Stoick said encouragingly.

Her lips pursed in fear, Zephyr looked at Valka who nodded. Brant wore a reassuring grin as he put his hand on her shoulder. And even Starspot was bouncing and warbling excitedly as she tilted her head in Stoick's direction. Taking a deep breath, Zephyr took about two steps towards Stoick and froze again. A nudge from Valka got her walking again, slowly. Brant and Starspot stayed by her side the whole time.

As she approached her grandfather closer, Zephyr could see a kind smile behind Stoick's great beard and his grass-green eyes were filled with many things: love, reassurance and support. Green. They were green like her father's and her brother's.

Soon she was just a few inches away from him. Then without warning, Stoick slid his hands under her arms, lifted her high in the air and spun her around. Zephyr was startled at first but soon she was beaming from ear to ear and laughing joyously. Stoick's smile and his deep laughter mirrored her own.

As Stoick placed her back down again, Zephyr wrapped her arms around his beefy neck, hooking her chin on his shoulder. "Mmmmm!"

"Ah," Stoick sighed deeply as he slowly swayed her back and forth as they embraced. His arms felt so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. Zephyr pulled away to look into the kind bearded face and even kinder green eyes of her grandfather.

"You know, this may be our first meeting but I feel like I've known you for years," Zephyr said.

"You _have_ known me for years," Stoick replied, "Right in here." He patted her chest with his rather large hand.

Zephyr looked down at her grandfather's hand on her chest and looked back up at his face with a smile. He smiled back.

"Uh, Zephyr?" Nuffink asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Nuff?" Zephyr asked, turning to face him.

"Now that you're back, um…would you rub my belly and recite that poem you made up for me as a baby?"

Zephyr grinned. "I'd be happy to."

"And would the rest of you all join my sister in the rubbing and reciting please?" Nuffink asked.

"It would be our pleasure," Stoick said.

And with that, Nuffink crouched down and lay on his back against the tall, green grass with his arms stretched out on either side of him.

Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, Brant, Nott, Valka and Stoick all knelt down around him and each one placed a hand on his stomach and began to rub. Even Starspot joined in with the rubbing, placing her clawed paw on the lower part of his tummy.

"Finish your milk, it's very yummy, then you'll get a rubbing on your tummy," Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, Brant, Nott, Stoick and Valka all recited.

Starspot couldn't speak human language so she just purred rhythmically instead.

"Ah! This is the life," Nuffink sighed, "Well, the afterlife actually."

…

**7:41 a.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup laughed at his son's comment as did everyone else and then he turned to Astrid with a smile. "You know, Astrid, there's no better feeling in the world than being with your wives and children."

Astrid smiled back. "And I agree with you one hundred percent."

…

**Okay, folks, get ready. Just one more chapter and we're finally finished!**


	51. Epilogue: 2019

**Soooo sorry for the long wait. Preparing for the holidays may be fun but it can also be a torture! Well, this is it, everybody…the last and final chapter of "How to Live Without Dragons"! Yaaaaayyyyy! Such a bittersweet time for all of us but as they say, all good things must come to an end. Thank you all for waiting, reading and reviewing! Now enjoy the end of the story!**

**Chapter 51: Epilogue: 2019**

**Many, Many, Many Centuries Later**

**Location: Great Hall, Valhalla**

**Date: February 22, 2019**

**Time: 12:01 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

As the centuries passed, Hiccup reunited with all the rest of his family and friends and they had all reunited with their dragon friends as well and made some new friends with the deceased dragons of the dragons' section of Valhalla.

Hiccup had also watched the Viking Age come and go as well as other ages, decades and centuries from his place in Valhalla. He watched the world expand and witnessed all the changes that went with it.

Now the year was 2019 and once again, he and Astrid were to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

As they made their way hand-in-hand to Valhalla's Great Hall with Zephyr, Brant, Nuffink and Nott right behind them, they passed by many, many people that stood on either side of them.

"Happy anniversary, Hiccup, Astrid," one of the women said.

"Thank you," Hiccup and Astrid said together.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?" one young man asked.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and grinned. Then Hiccup leaned forward and whispered how long he and Astrid have been married into his ear.

"Woah!" the young man exclaimed, "That's even longer since my first girlfriend and I had been together. I'm surprised you haven't even gotten bored with each other."

"How can we get bored with each other when we're still so madly in love?" Hiccup asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Astrid smiled as she put a hand to his chest. "Come on, babe. Everyone's waiting for us."

"After you," Hiccup said, gesturing to the Hall's steps in a gentlemanly manner.

Astrid nodded and started up the steps with Hiccup following behind her. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and smiled at his daughter and son and their spouses that were still right behind him. They all smiled back at him.

By the time, Hiccup reached the doorway to the Hall, he looked around in awe. It was highly decorated with old-fashioned Viking decorations and brightly lit with torches. The Hall was extended enough for an unlimited amount of long tables to fill it up and around each table sat all his extended family, all his friends and their extended family.

"Well, even in the modern world, they still like keeping everything looking like the good old-fashioned way," Astrid commented.

"Yeah, they do," Hiccup said. He held out his arm and grinned. "Shall we?"

Astrid grinned, nodded and linked her arm around hers and the two of them marched inside the Hall. As they passed by the limited amount of tables, Hiccup could see the extended family of the Ingermans, the Thorstons, the Jorgensons and the Hoffersons. He could see Atali and all the Wingmaidens of the past generations and there was also Mala surrounded by her parents and ancestors. Dagur and Heather were there along with their father, Oswald the Agreeable and their mother and there were also Heather's foster parents. Ingrid, Einar and Finn Hofferson were there along with all the other members of the Hofferson bloodline.

All of his extended family were there as well, his paternal grandparents, Ove and Hertha, his maternal grandparents, Shelby and Valencia, his great-grandmother, Vanessa, his grandsons, Stoick II and Plucky, granddaughters Little Valka and Bordil, his grandchildren's spouses, Randi, Fishy and Gertrude, his great-grandchildren, Zelda and Kare and all the rest of the Haddock bloodline.

"Hiccup! Over here!" came Stoick the Vast's voice.

Hiccup turned towards his father's voice. Stoick was standing beside Valka near one of the tables closest to them and the two of them were waving their arms. Gobber, Eret, Gothi, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Ronan and Fishlegs were already seated at the table.

Zephyr and Nuffink ran past him and over to the table.

"Grandpa Stoick!" Nuffink called.

"Grandma Valka!" Zephyr exclaimed.

"Hello, my darlings," Valka greeted as she and Stoick pulled them close.

"How are my grandbabies?" Stoick asked.

"Well, I admit we are grand but we stopped being babies a long, long, long time ago," Nuffink said.

"Well, you'll always be babies in my eyes," Stoick insisted.

"And mine," Valka said.

"And mine," Astrid added.

"And mine," Hiccup echoed.

Even after all these centuries, it was still a joy for Hiccup to watch his parents spend some quality time with their grandchildren. As time passed, Stoick and Valka had also spent plenty of quality time with their great-grandchildren, their great-great grandchildren, their great-great-great grandchildren, their great-great-great-great grandchildren and their…well, you get the picture.

And it was an even greater joy for him to be with the both of them after all the hell the three of them endured in life. He wrapped his arms around his parents and kissed their cheeks and they hugged and kissed him back.

After greeting everyone else, they all sat down for lunch and conversations.

…

**2:15 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

"You know, I'm glad we all lived through the Viking Age," Gobber spoke up, "I'm not exactly fond of how much Midgard has changed over time. I mean, have you seen what folks are living in nowadays? Those big, tall, multi-story buildings…ah, what do you call them again?"

"Skyscrapers," Hiccup answered.

"Yes, skyscrapers," Gobber said, "I mean, what's wrong with a few wee huts for Thor's sake?"

"Well, with the world expanding and more and more people moving into all those new worlds, they couldn't possibly fit in all those little huts could they?" Valka pointed out.

"Well, I suppose not," Gobber admitted, "But still, Midgard is not the same as it used to be. You know what people do for fun nowadays? They sit around and stare at those big flat screens with the moving pictures and sometimes the even smaller flat screens they place on their laps."

"The large flat screens are called televisions and the smaller screens are called tablets," Fishlegs announced.

"Whatever," Gobber grumbled, "They even fiddle with those even tinier devices they call phones and hold it up in front of them."

"We've heard about those," Ruffnut piped up. "They're called taking selfies."

"Yeah and they're fun to do," Tuffnut agreed, "Why they're even funner than drawing yourself in a puny little notebook."

"Well, it's not fun when you try to take one while standing at the edge of a cliff or one of those skyscrapers," Gobber pointed out, "It ended up being the death of them, those muttonheads."

"Well, we don't have to worry about taking a selfie and falling off a cliff at the same time around here because we're already dead!" Tuffnut said, holding out his hands as he said 'dead'.

"Yes, we are aware of that," Gobber muttered.

"But some of the technology nowadays is good for some things, Gobber," Ronan spoke up.

"Like what, may I ask?" Gobber asked.

"Like trackers they use for the animals," Ronan answered, "If they had existed back when I was a lad, my Papa would have found the blue whales a long time ago."

"Yeah, and not everybody stares at the T.V.'s and tablets all the time, Gobber," Nuffink piped up, "They still play outside and stuff. And a whole lot of them play all those sports they came up with over the years like soccer."

"And hockey – field _and_ ice," Nott added.

"Gymnastics," Astrid spoke up.

"Boxing," Snotlout added, pretending to punch something.

"My favorite kind of hockey is the ice kind," Nott said.

"And think of all the writers that have become famous over time," Fishlegs said, "Like Shakespeare and Jules Verne and Charles Dickens and Mark Twain. Oh, I could go on forever!"

"And in the schools, they teach kids some of the stuff that we never imagined we could learn," Brant added.

"Well, that's true," Gobber admitted.

"They've also come up with better treatments for the sicknesses that not even I or the healers before me could cure," Gothi pointed out. "They have better medicines for that blood sickness that Valka had perished from: leukemia."

"Oh, yes, and those who had gotten it and treated for it were luckier than me," said Valka.

"They also have treatments for that sickness I died from: those awful pains in my head," added Nuffink. "Uh, what was it called again?"

"Brain tumor," Zephyr answered.

"Thanks, sis," said Nuffink.

"Don't mention it," smiled Zephyr.

"See, Gobber?" said Hiccup. "Not everything about modern-day Midgard is as bad as it seems."

"Well, I suppose not," Gobber admitted. "But one of the things I'm still not fond of is how much the music has changed. I'm perfectly happy with some strings and horns and winds and stuff but all people listen to nowadays is that ridiculous, loud, DJ mumbo-jumbo."

"I know how you feel, Gobber," Fishlegs said. "I still like all the classical music too."

"That makes two of us," Gobber muttered.

"Well, I for one love the ridiculous, loud, DJ mumbo-jumbo as Gobber puts it," Tuffnut insisted.

"You and me both, bro," Ruffnut said as she and her brother gave each other high-five.

"Ah, speaking of music, what about all those dance moves they came with over the centuries?" Stoick spoke up.

"Oh, many of them are quite creative," said Valka. "The waltz."

"The salsa," said Stoick.

"The r-r-r-rumba," said Valka, laughing.

Stoick laughed along. "The tango."

"Zumba," Stoick and Valka said together and laughed.

"But none of them hold up a candle to the traditional Viking dance we still love, right, Val?" asked Stoick.

"No, dear, they don't," said Valka, wrapping her arms around his beefy left one.

"I'll say they don't," said Gobber. "Even after all these centuries, I still enjoy seeing you lovebirds do that dance."

"Me too," said Hiccup. "In fact, Mom and Dad, why don't you dance for all these people here."

Stoick and Valka looked at Hiccup with funny expressions.

"Dance for all these people, Hiccup?" asked Valka.

"Yeah, Astrid and I could really use some time alone time right now but we can't do that unless we think of some way to distract all these guests," said Hiccup.

"And what better distraction than a man and woman who are just as much in love as we are performing a dance before the entire crowd?" added Astrid.

Stoick and Valka's funny expressions melted away as their lips curled into smiles.

"So, will you be such good parents and distract all these people with a song-and-dance number while my wife and I go out for some alone time?" Hiccup asked politely.

Stoick's smile grew wider. "For you…"

"…our son," Valka continued.

"Anything," Stoick and Valka said together.

"Thanks," Hiccup and Astrid said together in gratitude.

"I'll announce the dance number," Gobber offered, getting up from his seat and making his way to the center of the Hall. "Ahem, attention, everyone. May I have your attention please?"

All eyes turned to the former blacksmith of Berk.

"In honor of the anniversary of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock, the parents of Hiccup would like to perform a song-and-dance number," Gobber continued.

Everyone applauded.

"Can we play music for them?" one man asked.

"Certainly," answered Gobber. "But I insist on a_ real_ orchestra for this one! None of this modern DJ nonsense, please."

The man who had asked to play music walked to the center of the Hall carrying a harp.

"Yes, yes, that's what I'm talking about," Gobber said happily.

Stoick laughed and held out his hand. "Come on, Val."

"Certainly, Stoick," said Valka, taking his hand.

Gothi turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "You two best make your way out of here while everyone's focused on them."

"Right," Hiccup said, taking Astrid's hand. "Come on, Astrid."

Keeping away from the hundreds of people of the extended Hall, Hiccup pulled Astrid towards the open doorway. He could hear the strings of the musician's harp and his father whistling the tune of his and Valka's favorite song. Looking over the heads of the enormous crowd, Hiccup could see his parents in the center of the Hall. They were walking around in a circle with their arms pressed together.

He was tempted to watch the dance number but he reminded himself that he had already watched them dance for like nine trillion times during all the time he had spent in Valhalla. And besides, he and Astrid deserved some alone time. And so he and Astrid made their way out the doors.

…

**Location: Dragons' Section of Valhalla**

**Date: February 22, 2019**

**Time: 4:05 p.m.**

**(Hiccup PoV)**

Hiccup sat on a soft patch of grass of the dragons' section of Valhalla with his arm around Astrid's shoulder. Together they watched the sky dragons glide over them and the sea dragons breach and splash in the Great Water. Not far from them, Toothless, the Light Fury and Stormfly played together.

"Well, what about you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked after about a while of complete silence save for the dragons' calls. "How do you feel about the world today in general?"

Astrid pondered. "Well…maybe it's not the same as how it was when we were alive but Nuffink's right: everybody is still active and playing all those modern sports and stuff."

"And Ronan's right: some of the new equipment can be good for some stuff like taking pictures and tracking animals and stuff," Hiccup added.

"Yeah, even if everybody's crazy about it nowadays," Astrid added.

They both laughed.

"And as for those skyscrapers, Mom's right, not everybody could fit into those tiny huts right?" Hiccup added.

"No, they couldn't," Astrid admitted, "But between you and me, I prefer a nice, cozy hut any day."

"Me too," Hiccup said, pulling her close, "At least everything else here still looks the same from when we were alive."

"Yeah, small huts," Astrid mused.

"Old clothing," Hiccup said.

"Old music," Astrid said.

"People going outdoors to fence," Hiccup said.

"Or practice combat," Astrid added.

"Or ride dragons," Hiccup added.

As if he had just heard that, Toothless trotted up to him, nudged him against the arm and grunted insistently.

"Well, looks like somebody wants to go for a ride," smiled Astrid.

Stormfly padded over to Astrid, nudged her on the head and squawked.

"Looks like Toothless isn't the only one who wants to go for a ride," Hiccup chuckled. He patted Toothless on the head. "All right, bud, we'll go flying."

"I'm so glad all of our dragons' descendants are still safe in the Hidden World," Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly.

"Me too," said Hiccup, climbing onto Toothless' back. "When people began exploring more and more of the world, I was worried they might find out what's hidden under the Great Waterfall and disturb the dragons' peace."

"But thankfully, they found ways to sail around the Waterfall," Astrid said. "And today they still sail around it or steer clear of it."

"And it's been ranked one of the top ten most dangerous places in the world to stay away from," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded. "That's because any muttonhead who dared to try and find out what's inside that big hole in the ocean, down they went." As she said that last part, she pointed her finger down at the ground.

"And here they came," Hiccup added.

The couple laughed.

Toothless growled impatiently.

"Okay, okay, bud, let's go," Hiccup said.

And with that, Toothless flapped his great bat-like wings and took flight into the late afternoon sky, the Light Fury, Stormfly and Astrid right behind him.

Hiccup took a deep breath as Toothless soared through the blue, blue sky and looked down at the Great Water where he could see the tiny figures of Tidal Class Dragons breaching and swimming about.

About a minute later, he heard the calls of Furies. Hiccup looked down and saw that Toothless' parents and siblings had joined them. Sapphire, Toothless' mother, glided beside Toothless and the mother and son nuzzled.

"Hiccup, look over there," Astrid called.

Hiccup looked over. Two Light Furies were gliding on either side of Toothless' Light Fury mate. She was nuzzling the Light Fury who had the same sky-blue eyes as her and then she nuzzled the second one whose eyes were cobalt blue. Hiccup knew for a fact that those were the Light Fury's parents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, wait up!" came the sound of Nuffink's voice.

Hiccup turned around to see a group of dragons flying after them. There was Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare with Snotlout on his back, Ruff and Tuff on Barf and Belch the Zippleback, Fishlegs on Meatlug the Gronckle, Brant and Eret on Fishmeat, Gobber on Grump the Hotburple, Valka on Cloudjumper the Stormcutter and Stoick was riding Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn. Leading them were other Furies: Midnight with his lime-green eyes, black body and white paws, white-nosed, blue-eyed Starspot with Zephyr on her back, white-bodied, black-eared, green-eyed Luna was carrying Nuffink and Nott and there was also Sunray, Starspots' amber-eyed mate and their offspring, Balder with the white body and the black paws and spot on his nose, Swift with her long, white tail and Snowspot with the white spots on the back of her black body.

The two sons and daughter of Toothless and the Light Fury flew right over to them. Midnight hovered over Toothless, Luna glided on his right side and Starspot glided on the left. The three Night Lights called out in greeting and their parents called back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were distracting the guests," Hiccup added.

"We were," Nuffink replied.

"But we missed you," Zephyr admitted.

"Exactly," Gobber called as Grump flapped lazily below them. "What's an anniversary without celebrating it with your friends and family?"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "All right, everyone. We missed you too."

"And you're all welcome to join us," Astrid added.

"Why, thank you very much," Nott said before pecking Nuffink on the cheek.

Nuffink blushed at first but then he kissed her back.

Hiccup looked over and watched as Barf and Belch glided right beside Fishlegs and Meatlug. Without hesitation, Ruffnut kissed Fishlegs right on the cheek. Fishlegs looked surprised at first but then he smiled and kissed Ruffnut's cheek back.

A loud roar alerted Hiccup's attention. He looked up and saw Cloudjumper flying upside down over Skullcrusher. Valka slid down the Stormcutter's enormous wing and landed on the green Rumblehorn's back right behind Stoick. Valka wrapped her arms around her husband's wide waist and leaned her head against the back of his shoulder. Stoick glanced over at her with an affectionate smile.

Sunray and Fishmeat were now gliding on either side of Starspot and Zephyr. Sunray and Starspot nuzzled while Brant climbed onto Starspot's back, sat right behind Zephyr and kissed her on the lips.

The Light Fury glided over to Toothless and licked his face and Toothless licked her face back.

"Hey, Eret," Astrid called. "Will you take over Stormfly for a while?"

"Sure thing, Astrid," Eret called. He patted Fishmeat on the side.

The tan Gronckle flapped over to Stormfly and Eret carefully climbed onto her back right behind Astrid. Astrid patted Stormfly on the side of her neck and the Nadder squawked and flew down over Toothless.

Astrid carefully climbed down from Stormfly and sat down right behind Hiccup.

"Hey, Astrid, how did you know I needed a little love?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. "You're my husband, babe, I know these things. Plus, I saw the way you looked at all the other couples sharing a little love."

Hiccup grinned and kissed her on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Astrid."

"Happy anniversary, Hiccup," she replied.

Suddenly, Toothless lifted his head up a little and licked him with his slimy pink tongue and then he warbled happily.

"I think he's saying 'I love you Hiccup'," Astrid said.

Hiccup's grin grew wider and he lowered down to rub the side of Toothless' neck gently.

"I love you too, bud," he whispered, "Dad was right: There's no greater gift than love. And there's no better feeling than being surrounded by the ones you love, human and dragon alike."

**THE END**


End file.
